


Starting Something New

by frumious_bandersnatch, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Bondage, Breast Play, Cock and Ball Torture, Cockwarming, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Lactation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Subdrop, childhood sex abuse, mute character, omegas have no rights, rapey vibes from Alastair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 357,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer, taking care of his brother Balthazar as he recovers from a history of alcohol abuse and addiction, decides that to save both his brother and their relationship they need an omega. Things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Amara/Rowena, Balthazar/Castiel, Crowley/Gabriel, Gabriel/Asmodeus, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester - Relationship, Past Alastair/Lucifer
Comments: 57
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter One

Lucifer yawned as he ran his fingers through his hair. Another sleepless night, no thanks to his job. Flexible hours his ass. Apparently that was code for 'IT managers don't need sleep'. "Nothing a few good cups of coffee couldn't fix," he mused to himself as he carefully shook the pan of bacon. Deeming it satisfactory, he slipped the meat onto a plate next to the rest of breakfast- sunny side up eggs and fried potatoes. Carefully, he placed the plate just so on the table and placed a napkin and fork beside it. He stood back to look over his handiwork, biting his lip. It was perfect. "Balthazar?" he called softly. When he didn't receive an answer, he sighed and made his ways up the stairs and towards the bedroom hallway. "Come on buddy, rise and shine," he said, flipping the lights on after peering into the bedroom. This effort to wake him was rewarded with a groan and Balthazar mumbling "fuck off".   
Lucifer chuckled and made his way further into the room. "Wake up, Bal, I made breakfast." Grabbing the covers, he threw them back to expose a still curled up and currently sulking Balthazar.   
There was a pause, and then Balthazar raised his head slowly. "What did you make?"   
"It's a surprise, come downstairs and see."   
Deeming that answer at least somewhat satisfactory, Balthazar pushed himself up to sit and groaned softly. “Fuck, I had too much to drink last night.”  
Lucifer’s smile instantly fell, and his coffee and breakfast bar fueled joy faltered. “You...” He took in a small breath, counted to five, and let it out. “Are you kidding me? We’ve been working on this, and- do I need to lock the fucking liquor cabinet, now? Treat you like a child?” The question hung in the now heavy air, and Lucifer clenched his jaw.  
“It’s not like I blacked out. I’m getting better, you’re just...overreacting.” Balthazar looked up at his brother like a guilty dog, tapping his fingers against one another as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers.  
“Fucking ridiculous. Just- just get dressed. Come down to breakfast when you’re done.” He said decisively, tone harsh and eyes looking like they were staring straight into Balthazar’s soul to see all of his faults. He walked out of the room and stomped down the stairs, taking slow measured breaths to try and calm himself. It didn’t work.  
When Balthazar walked in his head snapped up from his computer, jaw still clenched and hands fisted at his side. “Morning.” He filled a pint glass with water and slid it across the counter to Balthazar without another word. Balthazar huffed and dumped it out, instead refilling halfway it with orange juice, and, when Lucifer looked down, the other half with champagne. Nothing went with breakfast like a mimosa. It was a breakfast drink, harmless.  
Lucifer looked up when he heard the fizzing, about to quip something about soda with breakfast, but he froze in his seat. “Are you deaf and dumb?” He stood up and grabbed the bottle, raising a brow before dropping it into the sink. The glass shattered. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
Balthazar echoed the question back to him, much more distraught. “Have you any idea how much that cost?”  
“No. And I don’t care.” Lucifer’s tone was steadily rising as he opened one of the kitchen cabinets. He pulled out a half empty bottle of scotch, looked down at for a second, before whipping it into the wall right behind Balthazar. “Fuck you! After everything I do for you! I take you in, I get you clean, and this is what I get? Sober for two months my ass, were you drinking then too? Just lying to me? You know what- I don’t even need to ask, do I? That shows me, huh? Guess you can’t be trusted with any of this shit in the house.”  
“Lucifer-“ Balthazar took a step back, hands raised in front of him protectively.  
Lucifer clenched his jaw. “Go. Go upstairs, you fucking bastard! Go!” He shouted, red in the face as he pointed sternly at the stairwell Balthazar had just exited from. His brother hastily complied, letting out a harsh, hoked cry as he stepped in the pile of glass and liquor but he kept goin, slamming the door to his room shut once he got in. He yelled out, slamming his fist into the wall and proceeding to methodically tear his room apart, leaving bloody footprints with every step.  
“That’s it, throw a temper tantrum. Entitled asshole!” Lucifer yelled up to him, before looking down and shrinking in on himself as he poured the rest of the alcohol left in the house down the drain and put the bottles in the recycling bin. He’d clean up the glass later.  
It had been a few hours since Lucifer sent him away, and Balthazar stayed in his room with the pounding headache of drinking too much. He had sneaked into the bathroom to clean the glass out of his foot and to bandage it, but he hid from his brother. He slept a little bit longer after popping two aspirin and drinking some water. It made him feel nauseated, but Balthazar wasn't sure if that was the hangover or the lack of eating before taking the pills. When he had woken up, his headache was mostly gone, but his foot screamed in agony.  
He buried his face in his hands. Two months. He's not even sure how he lasted that long. Hell, he's not even sure why he fell off the wagon in the first place. It could have been anything up to and including the fact that Lucifer was just about to hit rut, and that seemed to always drive him to drink. Lucifer's temper was much like their father's- hot and fiery, quick to anger and slower to calm down, and it was definitely worse when he was about to hit his rut.  
Come to think of it, Balthazar hadn't had a rut in a long time. He should probably look into that.  
He sighed and got dressed, rebandaging his foot, and carefully made his way down the stairs. Maybe, if Lucifer was in the living room doing work, he could sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat.  
This plan couldn't come to fruition, however- Lucifer was sitting in the middle of the kitchen with his laptop, typing away furiously. Balthazar took a moment to observe his brother's flushed skin and the way his eyes seemed to be tinged in red. "Luci?" he whispered.  
Lucifer's eyes snapped up, hard and cold. "What?" he asked flatly.  
Balthazar winced at the tone and he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry I fucked up," he said in a voice so soft, he's not even sure that Lucifer heard him. "I'm really sorry. I'm trying. I really am. I just-"  
"What? You had a moment of weakness?" Lucifer finished for him in the same flat tone.  
Balthazar nodded. "Please. I'll try to do better. I will do better."  
Lucifer sighed heavily and pushed his laptop away. "I accept your apology, but I can't forgive you, not yet," he said. "You have to prove yourself, prove that you are sorry, that you are working on this. We're going to be establishing some new rules, because I am not watching you become like our father. Do you understand me?"  
Balthazar nodded. "Yeah," he said.  
"Good," Lucifer said. His features softened. "I'm sorry I did what I did to hurt you. Come here. You've probably botched this bandage job."  
Balthazar gave a small smile and walked over to where Lucifer was sitting to allow him to fuss.  
He just hoped he could prove that he wasn't his father's son to the one person who cared.  
Lucifer raised a brow as he pulled Balthazar’s bandages away and winced as he saw the damage. “Jesus, Bal...” He murmured, walking out to get the first aid kit from his bedroom. It was much more well stocked than your average one because of how violent Lucifer got during his ruts. Never to his mate (not like he had one), but to himself. Punching the wall, kicking and biting and scratching at anything he could just to relieve himself.  
He returned with the whole kit, set it on the table next to where Balthazar was sitting, and pulled out the Bactine, gauze, a taper point needle, tweezers, and surgical silk.  
“I’m not going to lie to you, Bal. this is gonna hurt like shit.” He said softly. “Now these are pretty superficial, but uh, well, kinda wide. So I’m going to make sutures on these two,” he gestured vaguely at Balthazar’s foot, “And just put plasters on the rest.” As he spoke, he spritzed the sole of Balthazar’s foot a few times with the disinfectant, earning him a hiss and low groan of pain.  
“And that’s not even the worst part.” Lucifer said, gently threading the silk through the end of the needle. “On the count of three, then.”  
“Oh, fuck o-OFF! Jesus Christ!” Balthazar yelled out. Lucifer apparently had given him until the count of one, and finished while he was swearing. With the first one at the very least. Minutes later, with both done and Balthazar’s foot rebandaged, Lucifer allowed himself to relax just a bit more. “I...I have a small plan, for this. For you.”  
Balthazar raised a brow. “Oh? What is it, then?” Apparently between coming back down and being patched up, Balthazar had gotten his usual spark back. But the events of this night would certainly not be forgotten.  
Lucifer leaned back, packing up his kit. “I’m going to go out to a bidding. And I’m going to find you an omega- someone to take care of you when I can’t, because...” He swallowed. The men in the Shurley family weren’t exactly the best with the whole ‘talking about their feelings’ thing. “I get into my funks, and I’ve got my work to do, and...to put it simply humans are social creatures. Especially you. You need someone besides me to be with you.”  
Balthazar frowned, nodding along as Lucifer spoke. “And I can’t come along?”  
“No.” Lucifer said firmly. “It’s crowded, and hectic, and...I don’t know if I can trust you, yet. There’s an open bar, and it would be too easy for you to wander off and-“  
Balthazar nodded slowly. “Ah.” A long pause, and then he cleared his throat. “I understand.”  
“Good.” Lucifer let out a sigh of relief. “Now let’s watch a shitty movie and forget about...all this, okay?”  
They did exactly that. And just as expected, it was a completely shitty movie, even for the Hallmark channel (that was a frequent favorite of Balthazar post-rut). 

Saturday was the next day, and thank God it was. Lucifer took a bus into the city and got off at the fountain stop. He had to take some time to himself before he went towards the grand bidding hall, so he stopped by the bakery and just generally roamed around a bit before sitting down on a bench under the mulberry tree.  
God, he hated biddings and he hated the way that Omegas were treated. Omegas had no rights and no freedoms, and truth be told, he wouldn't care as much about it if it weren't for the fact that he lost Gabriel to the trade. He came home from school one day a week after Gabriel presented and he was gone. Chuck was vague with his answers, but Lucifer knew what happened, he wasn't stupid. He didn't expect any explanation or apology from his father, and he was given none. He just knew that he would never see the brother he cared the most about (at the time) again.  
He exhaled roughly and made his way to the bidding hall, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. He entered and received his nametag and his pen when it was offered to him.  
Across the room, there was a scuffle unfolding.  
"You're a worthless excuse for an Omega, aren't you? Mmm, I should send you back to a brothel, to be a breeder," a man, clearly an Alpha, informed the Omega standing on the stool. "You'd have absolutely no hope there. So stay there, be good."  
The Omega nodded and obediently clasped his hands behind his back.  
"Good boy, Dean," the Alpha praised, and Lucifer cringed. "Pray you get taken home tonight."  
Alastair. He was the most popular supplier of Omegas in the state and possibly for a few states around. He was a great friend of Chuck's and had taken too much delight in tormenting Lucifer and his siblings- especially Gabriel. He's certain that Chuck sold Gabriel to Alistair. He hated the man, but he knew he'd find a good Omega here. He hoped.  
He approached the Omega- Dean- and bit his lip. "Hi there," he said.  
Dean raised his head, looking at Lucifer with barely restrained rage and a defiant look in his eyes. He didn't dignify Lucifer with a response.  
"So umm..." Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Dean, right? He's a real fuckin' asshole. I know. Just... I'm looking for an Omega-"  
"And you're doing the whole 'I won't rape you when I get home' spiel," Dean said with an almost bored yawn. "Boring, and not very well done. Seen it done better. Move along, noob."  
Lucifer deflated at that. "And to think that you'd be perfect for him," he sighed, shaking his head.  
"Getting some early Christmas shopping done?" Dean asked. He enjoyed it when the Alphas talked to him, and didn't smack him for looking at him in the eyes. He saw Alistair approach and he ducked his head slightly.  
"Lucifer."  
Lucifer resisted the urge to cringe. "Al," he said. "Hey. It's been a while." Dean snorted, and was immediately quieted with a glare from both alphas. The last person he’d seen call Alastair Al hadn’t had a very fun rest of the day. Then again, she’d been an omega. But with how Lucifer (who names their kid Lucifer, anyways?) was reacting to the taller alpha, Dean almost would have mistaken him for another omega.  
“Alastair.” He gently corrected, hand rising up to grip tightly at Lucifer’s shoulder almost possessively. “I, mm, see you’ve got your eyes on this one. He’s no good for you, trust me. Not much good for anyone.” He thumbed at Lucifer’s neck, almost where a claiming bite would go, and smirked as the younger man shuddered. “I heard you were shopping for someone else? But, oh, you don’t scent like you’re mated. How interesting.” Alastair smirked, cold grey eyes narrowed as he stared at Lucifer as if to read his very thoughts.  
Lucifer swallowed. “Yeah, uh, for Balthazar.” He said quietly, looking down. “We’re living together right now, sir-“ He froze, realizing just then what he was saying.  
Alastair laughed a little at that. “So polite, Lucifer. Always knew you had some omega in you. Spent too much time with your whore of a brother when you were younger, I think.”  
Lucifer pulled back with a low growl, jaw clenched tightly and fists balled by his sides. “Shut up. He wasn’t- Don’t talk about him.”  
“Oh, but he, mm, certainly is now. Wonderful man that bought him, too. Ought to have whipped him into shape by now, but even I know there are hopeless cases. Good day, Lucifer.” Alastair sneered and turned around, slowly walking back off into the crowd.  
Lucifer slumped, running his hands over his face. He didn’t know what to do. He had half a mind to run after Alastair and tear out his throat, but then he’d have absolutely no chance of seeing his brother again. Now he knew Gabriel was out there, that he was still alive, he had hope. Hope for the first time in a long while.  
Dean whistled, leaning back and putting his hands in his pockets. “Asshole’s putting it lightly, man. Look here- I’ll make you a deal. You go to buy me, and I’ll scratch you up on the way out. You’ll get me for next to nothing then, because- let’s be honest, you don’t look like the type to fork over half a mil for an omega. And-“  
Lucifer looked up. “I don’t think that’s your concern, omega. I might just leave you here for him to deal with.” He said lowly. “So shut up.”  
Lucifer took a few long, controlling breaths as he tried to put himself in a better frame of mind. The interaction with Alistair had left him shaken. He hated that he was a bit more of a subbier Alpha, that he kind of liked being treated more like an Omega, but certainly not by someone like Alistair.   
He rubbed his neck, as if to erase the feeling of Alistair's touch, as he tried to focus on the one- well, two- main things that mattered. To get Balthazar an Omega, and to try to find Gabriel.   
Gabriel was alive.   
Dean was looking at him curiously as Lucifer looked up and rolled his neck out. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help," he said quietly. "You look like you need it."   
"More than you know," Lucifer sighed. "I should've brought Balthazar here with me, this wouldn't have happened with him."   
"Why didn't you?" Dean asked.   
Lucifer sighed and gestured in the vague direction of the bar. "Recovering alcoholic," he said vaguely. "Don't want temptation on his plate."   
Dean nodded in understanding. There was something different about this Alpha. He could tell that this was an Alpha- just one that sympathized with Omegas, maybe even empathized. And the name Gabriel... He knows that name. But he couldn't think of when or where.   
Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, letting it out. Too bad he wasn't on good terms with the rest of his family, other than Balthazar. They could help. They'd be less awkward than he is right now. They'd have an Omega in hand and walking out the door with pride. Not him.   
God, why was he such a defective Alpha?  
His thoughts were interrupted by Dean. “Got a last name for him? The name Gabriel sounds familiar.” He offered, still trying to help in his own way.  
Lucifer looked up and blinked, brow furrowed. “Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Gabriel Shurley.”  
Dean nodded, eyes closed in thought and lower lip pinned between his teeth for half a moment before he paused. Oh, shit. Yeah, he knew that Gabriel. Sure he did, with all the time he spent in dear old Al’s office being punished for insubordination. His friends would stop by and they’d swap stories, methods of breaking down an omega- god did Dean hate that southern bastard. He brought Gabriel sometimes, parading him around like a showdog- he even had a leash and collar to prove it. He cringed, looking down.  
Lucifer paled. “You know him, don’t you? Where is he?” He looked down at Dean, eyes wide and desperate. “Dean?”  
“He’s... he’s claimed by a friend of Alastair’s. His name’s Asmodeus. Asshole, but he definitely coulda ended up with worse. Abbadon for one, it’s like she goes through an omega a month nowadays. And then there’s Azazel-“ Dean stopped himself when he saw just how worried Lucifer looked. “He’s alright, I promise.” He hoped.  
Lucifer nodded shakily, swallowing thickly. “Oh, okay. Right.” He turned to walk out before realizing, right, he was there to buy an omega. Shit. And he just wasted thirty minutes talking to one.  
"So," Alistair drawled as he approached Lucifer again. "For Balthazar?"  
Lucifer nodded. "For Balthazar," he confirmed.  
Alistair nodded as he thought it over. Lucifer remained tense.  
"Too bad it wasn't for you, Luci," Alistair said, clasping that same spot on his neck, digging his thumb into Lucifer's supple skin. "It may make you more of an Alpha. I still think you would've made a fantastic Omega. So polite... so sweet... Someone would have had a lot of fun making you their little bitch."  
Lucifer inhaled, exhaled, tried not to let Alistair realize that this was something he somewhat enjoyed.  
Alistair smirked. He knew. They both knew that he knew. Alistair looked over Lucifer much like he would a prized Omega. Lucifer worked to keep himself calm, although his upper lip went up into a bit of a snarl as Alistair did so.  
Dean watched, his mind working in overtime. Something somewhat drew him to this Alpha, to this rather handsome Alpha who seemed so uncomfortable in the bidding hall.  
"Tell you what," Alistair said to Lucifer. "I'll give you a discount on an Omega for your brother."  
Lucifer swallowed thickly, nodding jerkily and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. “Right. Yes, thank you.” He stuttered slightly, looking back up at Dean. He could obviously match Balthazar’s snark and put up with it, and he was his type. Not very submissive, but Balthazar wasn’t exactly one for a traditional omega. Too sheltered and prissy, as he put it. Sometimes he wondered if his brother would be better as a beta. “What about that one?”  
Alastair paused, not moving his hand from Lucifer’s shoulder and neck. If anything, he tightened his grip. “Him? No, mm, I don’t think he’d be the best choice...” He had been wanting to take Dean home himself for quite some time.  
Lucifer tensed further, shoulders hunching a little. “No, no, I think I’m set on this one.” He protested, raising a hand to dislodge Alastair.  
Alastair lowered his hand as if of his own accord, fixing the collar of his shirt and humming. “If you insist. There is a fourteen day, mm, return period, if he proves to be too much to handle.” He looked Dean up and down disapprovingly, shaking his head. “We’d best make our way over to the counter, now.” He said disinterestedly, grabbing Lucifer’s wrist as if he were an unruly child who’d need supervision as they walked down to the front of the hall.  
Lucifer squirmed, still on edge as he trailed after Alastair. He stood nervously in front of the counter as Alastair rang him up for the barebones basics, as he’d opted out of things like a leash and collar, a cage, an insurance policy (like Dean was a fancy new toy), and several other questionable bells and whistles. He paid without really paying attention to the price, brow furrowed as he stared guiltily down at his feet. He’d just bought another person. A human being. God, he felt sick.  
He went back to get Dean, still fidgeting awkwardly and barely saying a word as he led the omega outside. “I uh, I took the train here, so...” He swallowed. “You good with that? My brother Michael used to hate the damn things, said they were too cramped, so I could hail a cab if you want, and-“ He was rambling.  
"Lucifer! Wait!"   
Lucifer turned as his rambling died off and saw Alistair approach with another Omega, this one with dark hair and vividly blue eyes. The Omega was tense and seemed rather standoffish. "Yes, Alistair?" he asked.   
"Take this one home with you," Alistair said. "I'll never fetch a good price for him, and besides, when's it fair that you get your brother an Omega but not one for yourself?"   
Lucifer gave a strained smile.   
"Hey, Cas," Dean said warmly.   
"Hello, Dean," the Omega replied. He looked Alistair. "I could fetch a 'good price', if you had more patience," he said.   
"Castiel, this is precisely why. You can't be broken down like Dean," Alistair said. "Besides, Lucifer's good. Son of a friend of mine. And he could use an Omega, before he becomes one himself."   
Lucifer gave a thin smile. "Mighty generous of you," he said.   
Alistair nodded and headed back in.   
Castiel squinted. "You're being sarcastic, right?" he said. "Because you seem very uncomfortable."   
Lucifer frowned. “Yeah, bud, try to keep up.” His patience was wearing just a little thin.  
Castiel nodded slowly, brow still furrowed as he regarded Lucifer. Dean sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, he’s always like this. Don’t ask me why, ‘cause I don’t know. All the other breeder babies are normal.”  
Lucifer nodded slowly, and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. At least you two aren’t there anymore, right? Come on.” He led the two down into the metro station, caught the first train back, and walked back home. He ushered them inside with a halfhearted ‘make yourself at home’ and went upstairs to find Balthazar.  
He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Hey, Balthy?” He opened his brother’s door to find him curled up in bed, scrolling through something on his phone. “They’re here.” He hummed.  
Balthazar raised his head. “They? Are ‘they’ a hermaphrodite or something?”  
“No, and-“ Lucifer sighed. “They as in plural. There are two of them.”  
Balthazar sat. “Bloody hell, Lucifer, you and I both know your salary can’t take care of four people.”  
Lucifer clenched his jaw and shook his head. “Oh, shove it. Just go down and meet them, would you? I’ll figure out bills and everything.” He paused. “It would be easier if you still had your job...”  
Now it was Balthazar’s turn to get defensive. “Oh, that would be great, wouldn’t it? Just want to get me out of the house, is that it?”  
“No- Jesus Christ, why do you see everything as an attack? No, Bal. That’s not it at all.” Lucifer walked over, brows raised. “It would help with money, and- I thought you loved it.”  
Balthazar deflated, sitting down. “I’d have to find a partner. There’s...well, I don’t want to start designing again until after everything clears up.” He swallowed thickly, expression now pained. “Withdrawal is hell, Lu. It’s been about twelve hours since my last drink, and I already feel like shit.”  
Lucifer sat down next to him, draping an arm over his shoulders. “Well, I know someone who’d be willing to partner with you. He graduated a few years before me, I met him a few times since then. Obnoxious prick, but a wonderful tailor. He could work with you starting when you feel better, and the omegas can help when I’m not here. We have a game plan here, and...I think everything’s gonna turn out alright.” He smiled tiredly, rubbing his brother’s back.  
Balthazar nodded, leaning against him. “Let’s go meet them, then.” He paused, taking a second to stretch. “You talking about Crowley?” He chuckled softly. “I can see that working. Help me downstairs?”  
"Sure," Lucifer said, helping Balthazar up and down the stairs, where Dean had already sprawled out on the couch and Castiel was still standing by the door, curiously taking everything in.   
"Castiel, Dean, this is my brother, Balthazar," Lucifer said. "Bal, this is Castiel by the door and Dean sprawled on the couch."   
"Hello, Balthazar," Castiel greeted. "I do see a family resemblance between the two of you."   
"Hey," Dean said, flipping through the channels.   
Balthazar turned to look at Lucifer. "Where'd you pick them up at, and how did you afford two?" he asked.   
Lucifer grimaced, rolling out his neck. Where Alistair had pressed down on his neck left a mark, and Balthazar caught sight of it.  
"The fuck!" Balthazar said, grasping Lucifer's neck. "Luce, what the hell? Who did this to you?"   
Lucifer hissed. "Bal!"   
"Who did this to you?" Balthazar insisted, his eyes flashing.   
“No one, it’s just a bruise-“ Lucifer grabbed Balthazar’s wrist and shoved him away.  
“Bullshit it is, come here-“ Balthazar grabbed for Lucifer again. “Come here- Lucifer!”  
Lucifer shoved Balthazar away again, eyes wide. “Leave off.” He growled.  
Dean’s head perked up and he lifted his head to the side. He couldn’t...it probably wasn’t his place to interfere, but he almost felt obligated to. “He ran into Alastair.” He supplied quietly.  
Lucifer snarled, whirling on Dean. “And you- shut up. This isn’t any of your fucking business, for one, and-“  
Balthazar’s shoulders fell but his face, before one of concern, morphed into anger. “That right bastard- why wouldn’t you tell me? Lucifer...” He frowned, brow furrowed.  
“Shut up. Both of you. I don’t need pity, I don’t- everything’s fine. It’s fine. Stop overreacting!”  
Castiel cleared his throat, shrinking back a little. “I think it would be for the best if you calmed down.”  
Lucifer shot him with a withering glare and marched upstairs, muttering under his breath.  
Balthazar sighed, slumping and sitting down. “I’m- shit. Bloody hell.” He buried his head in his hands. He shook his head, looking back up at the two omegas. “Sorry about that. I’m...going to go file a police report. Because he’s certainly not going to.” He wasn’t a very big part of the Shurley family under Chuck, which was generally regarded by the rest as Insane and Not To Be Contacted, but he’d heard about Alastair from Lucifer.  
"Perhaps it would be best if you waited for Lucifer to calm down," Castiel said softly. "For some reason, the interaction seemed to upset him greatly, and you informing the police of his misfortune may seek to distress him further."   
Dean looked up at Balthazar. "Dude, how well do you know Luce?"   
"I mean, he's my brother," Balthazar said. "I grew up with him."   
Dean nodded. "Lucifer didn't have an easy time in the bidding hall," he explained, "And Alistair is damn good at what he does, which is make people feel inferior."   
"He's never made me feel particularly inferior," Castiel noted.   
"That's because you're a weird breeder baby," Dean snorted. "Anyways, Alistair picked up that... well, that Lucifer tends to lean towards a different path for Alphas."   
Balthazar exhaled a breath. "Please tell me he didn't look over Lucifer like he was an Omega," he said quietly.   
"Yup," Dean said, popping the 'p'. "Luce let him, but you could tell he sure as hell didn't like it." He stood up. "Mind if I go talk to him?"   
"Be my guest," Balthazar said. "Thanks."   
Dean nodded and headed up the stairs.  
Balthazar turned to look at Castiel. "Sorry for that poor introduction," he said.   
“It is quite alright. Balthazar, correct?” Castiel tilted his head to the side. What an odd name.  
Balthazar nodded, leaning back and sighing. “Yeah. Castiel, hm? Interesting name.” He paused. “Could you tell me what Dean meant?” He frowned.  
Castiel paused, before nodding. “Ah. ‘breeder baby’ is what confused you? I wasn’t sold into the omega trade. I was produced by it, hence the strange moniker. I was sourced from the breeders.”  
“So no family, then.” Balthazar nodded, puzzling over it silently as he acted for his brother and Dean to come back down.  
Castiel nodded. "Correct. Apparently my looks and anatomy are the only thing 'good' about my status as an Omega."  
Balthazar nodded, looking the Omega over. "And what makes you a 'bad' Omega?" he asked.  
"I have the tendency to speak whatever is on my mind and say it bluntly," Castiel explained. "For instance, I care not that you are an Alpha, I will still tell you that you look like you're dead."  
Balthazar chuckled and ran his hand over his face, lips quirking up into a smile.  
Dean slowly pushed open the door to a bedroom to find Lucifer staring into a mirror, eyes red rimmed from fresh tears.  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” The alpha asked quietly, talking to himself as he pulled back the collar of his shirt to see the purpling bruise on his neck. “A real alpha wouldn’t have let that happen. Christ, a beta wouldn’t have let that happen. I’m not a real alpha, he’s right- what am I thinking?” His breath whistled in through his nose and his lower lip quivered before he slammed a fist into the wall beside the glass, groaning lowly. “It’s not fair, I don’t- I don’t want-“ Lucifer sniffled, lowing his hand and lifting up his shirt to wipe at his eyes.  
Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, eyes wide.  
Lucifer’s head shot up ad he stared down at Dean, brow creased. “What are you doing here?” His voice broke in the middle and he cringed, looking down. “Dean-“  
The omega slowly, almost timidly approached. “Hey. Uh, I’m not very good at this, but...you shouldn’t put yourself down like that. It’s not good for you.” He cleared his throat. “So stop. I’m gonna bring you a damp towel, and you’re gonna wipe up and come back downstairs and talk to everyone calmly, right?” He could wager a guess that Lucifer needed instructions when he was like this. That he needed orders. Dean was the same way. He walked across the hall to the bathroom and got exactly what he said he would, bringing it out to Lucifer. “We’ll be downstairs, waiting.” He said, voice getting a little softer. 

Lucifer took the towel and nodded, sniffling a little bit. He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded again. "Okay," he whispered softly. "You weren't supposed to see this."  
"Oh well," Dean said. "I got concerned, and I could sense that tensions between you and Bal are tense. You saved me, Luce, and I want to help you. Even if you don't claim me or Cas." He could tell that Lucifer was stretching himself thin, see that the older Alpha was trying to care for his brother the best way he knew how and that he had deep insecurities that were brought rudely to the surface that day. "Come down when you're ready, okay? Not a moment sooner."  
Lucifer sniffled and nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "Thanks."  
"Not a problem, Luce," Dean said, giving a small but reassuring smile as he padded back downstairs and sat down by Castiel.  
Balthazar perked up slightly, brows raised expectantly. “How is he?”  
Dean sighed. “He could be better, that’s for sure. It just hasn’t been a good day for him, I don’t think.” He leaned back looking up at the ceiling. “Alastair, plus the fact he found out about some omega brother of his...” He shrugged. “Lotta pressure.”  
Balthazar paused. “I’m sorry, what?” he sat up a little straighter, hands clasping tightly together when they started to shake.  
“Yeah, a...Gabriel? Same last name, anyways. That shook him up pretty bad.”  
“Oh, hell.” Balthazar frowned. “But you said he was looking better? He’s...holding up?”  
“Well as he can.” Dean nodded.  
Castiel frowned. “Gabriel Shurley? Ah. I can see why he may be upset...”  
Dean shook his head. “No, he just knows he’s with Asmodeus. None of the other crap.”  
Balthazar, in the meantime, was getting ever more jumpy and frantic. “Who? Asmodeus- what’s his last name? Dean?” His head snapped up when he heard Lucifer walking down the stairs, eyes wide.  
Lucifer’s expression turned from one of forced stoicism to one of ‘Please let’s just talk about that later’ in an instant. “Hey, guys...” He stared awkwardly, clearing his throat. “What’s up?”  
Castiel looked up, before honestly replying, “The ceiling.”  
Lucifer snorted unbecomingly, shaking his head before realizing that wasn’t a joke. The omega was serious. “Who are you, Spawk?”  
“Who?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.  
Dean shook his head. “He wouldn’t get it even if he hadn’t been in the compound his whole life. Just...pop culture references’ll go over his head unless you show him what it’s from, and even then it might be hard.”  
"So, a little bit about us," Balthazar said. "Lucifer's the older brother and he's an IT manager. He can do things with a computer that makes my eyes go cross."   
"Bal," Lucifer chided, blushing brilliantly as he sat down.   
"He also likes to write," Balthazar whispered. "As for me, I'm a fashion designer who has currently lost inspiration. I should be getting in contact with someone soon who will be able to help me find that inspiration again."   
"Cool," Dean said. "I like to work on cars and shit. Maybe I can help out a bit, since I get the feeling that you two aren't normal Alphas."   
"Not all of us are complete knotheads," Lucifer agreed. "And that's useful, a mechanic. I'm sure we can find work for you, even if it's operating under one of our names."   
Castiel cleared his throat. "Who will be for who?" he asked.   
Lucifer and Balthazar looked at each other. "We'll take it one day at a time, see who gravitates towards who," Lucifer said decisively. "That way, there's no hard feelings and no forcing anything. Right, Bal?"   
"Right," Balthazar said.   
"The one rule that is a focus in this house is that no alcohol is to come in," Lucifer said firmly. "If we're out at dinner and you want one drink that's fine, but other than that, no alcohol comes in."   
"But there's nothing better than making a marinade with Jim Beam," Dean pouted. He had a point there.  
"The rule can be changed," Lucifer said, "But for now, no alcohol."   
"That won't be an issue for me," Castiel said. "I have only ever truly enjoyed the taste of mead."   
"Ooh, mead's good," Balthazar said approvingly. "I like this one, Luci."   
Lucifer sighed and looked at Dean, as if to say 'help me out'.  
Dean shrugged as if to say, ‘the man’s not wrong’, but nevertheless cleared his throat and butted in to the conversation. “I’m pretty sure the rule that applies to you is ‘no alcohol’, man. Not if you’re trying to go cold turkey, anyways.”  
Balthazar sighed and looked down, nodding. “Yes, I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck, hands shaking slightly.  
Lucifer swallowed. “We can work around it, Bal.” He raised a brow, leaning back. “Aside from all that, I’m fucking famished. I’m going to order some food for dinner, ‘kay? Then we can watch some shit TV and talk about getting to know eachother.”  
Castiel nodded dutifully, fiddling with his thumbs. “Alright.” He looked down at his lap, frowning.  
Balthazar leaned back. “Chinese?”  
Lucifer chuckled. “If you’d like. You three want the menu?”  
The other three agreed and Lucifer went off to grab the menu.   
As Dean walked Castiel through the menu and Balthazar got the table cleared, Lucifer went over everything he needed to do to sustain this family that he created himself. He got drinks for everyone and decided that they would take this one day at a time.   
They had to. 

As Lucifer placed the large order, Balthazar sat with the Omegas and wondered who would choose him, and who would choose Lucifer. He questioned whether Lucifer was doing the right thing, as neither of them had a lot of experience with Omegas, beyond how their father treated them, but he trusted Lucifer and his judgment, and he wasn't wrong. Maybe someone to care for and to focus on was exactly what he needed. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a new routine around two new omegas and a one employee brother isn’t easy, but Lucifer manages. Until life throws yet another wrench into his life in the form of one of Alastair’s associates. Will his new family survive this, or will it all fall apart?

It hadn't been easy, settling into a routine, but Lucifer, Balthazar, Dean, and Castiel managed.   
Every morning, Lucifer would make breakfast and rouse everyone from their slumber bright and early. As it turned out, he was the only morning person, it didn't bother him. He was used to that. Getting everyone fed and ready for the day was important.   
After breakfast was eaten and showers were taken, they would get to work. Castiel, as it turned out, was a bit of a homebody as a result of being born as a breeder baby and hardly, if ever, being out of the compound. He enjoyed it, though, cleaning the house and trying to learn pop culture while he could. He read books, catching up on basic knowledge, leading Lucifer to hire a tutor for him to learn. Dean had found work at an auto body shop that specialized in classic car detailing, and he was making good money, especially for an Omega. He could only work a certain amount of hours, though, which pained him, but he would sometimes do jobs "off the books" just so he could get a good work week in. Balthazar eventually went to work with Crowley, designing, sewing, and tailoring suits and other garments. It was hard for him to stay off the bottle, but between Lucifer's watchful eye and the baleful gaze Castiel would give him every time he talked about drinking, he stayed sober. Sometimes, Crowley would drink and offer him some, but Balthazar was certain every one of those times was a test put up by his brother, and he would decline. Besides, he didn't want to fuck up the sewing machine. Finally, Lucifer would go work at his IT job, managing and working on computers and other devices, building his own software when he wasn't saying in a bored tone into a headset "Have you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?"   
After work, everyone would come home and pitch in to help make dinner before they all ate. They'd watch TV before they'd retire for the night, only to do it all over again the next day. The Omegas tended to stay in the guest bedroom, curled up like kittens in the same bed; Balthazar in his bed, and Lucifer in his own.   
It was a simple life, and they prayed nothing would fuck it up. If only things were that easy. 

Alastair sighed as he looked down at the paperwork he had to fill out after such a big bidding. It was quite possibly his least favorite part of the job, but the perks were oh-so-delightful. Unfortunately he wasn’t scheduled to be working in the facility today. So he called his beta secretary and handed the papers over to her, watching as the door clicked shut. He stood and stretched, walking over to the old fashioned gramophone on the other side of the room and putting a record on. Astaire, of course. He had a love for the classics. He meandered back over to his desk and poured himself a glass of scotch, before picking up his phone and quickly dialing a number.   
“Mm, Asmodeus? Yes, it’s me. I was...oh, yes, I’m certainly free for that.” A pause, and then he sighed. “No, I didn’t. Lucifer bought the little bastard. But, mm, lunch does sound wonderful. Thank you.” He hung the phone up and shook his head, taking a long sip of his drink. He took out his mobile phone (he rarely ever used the thing, only for email and texts on the go), and sent Asmodeus a little follow up. ‘Bring your omega, won’t you? I’d just love to have a chat with it.’  
With that, he walked out and called something about being gone for the rest of the day to his secretary, and went outside. 

"Dean! Balthazar! Castiel! Breakfast!" Lucifer called one morning, juggling three plates. "If you're not at the table in the next five minutes, I'm not reheating your food!"   
Dean came in first, yawning as he passed Lucifer. "Mornin', Luce."   
"Good morning, Dean," Lucifer said brightly as he sat breakfast plates down at the table. "Coffee's ready."   
"Thanks," Dean yawned again.   
"Of course," Lucifer said with a smile.   
Balthazar came stumbling in next, mumbling something about daybirds.   
"Yes, I know, good morning to you too, sit down, eat, you've got a client coming in at 8:30," Lucifer said impatiently.   
"It's uncanny that you know our schedules so well," Dean said.   
Lucifer shrugged. "I'm the head of house, I should know."   
Castiel came shuffling in, and wordlessly beelined for the coffeepot.   
Lucifer raised a brow. “What, no hello?” He teased, watching as Castiel held up a hand, poured himself a cup of coffee, took a sip, and finally cleared his throat. “No.”  
Dean snorted, snatching a piece of bacon from the collective plate and chewing thoughtfully. “Crowley coming over?” He asked, with barely disguised...something. Not quite disgust, or hate, he just wasn’t a a big fan of the guy.   
Balthazar nodded, sipping at his glass of orange juice. “Mhm. We have someone coming in for a fitting, and since the shop’s being remodeled we can’t do it there.”  
Lucifer nodded, filling his own glass. “Neat. I’ll be in my office thing, is it okay if Cas and Dean are out and about?”  
Balthazar nodded. “Should be. I don’t know who it is, though. Already know I don’t like him- an all white three piece. God, it’s so- tacky.” He shook his head disapprovingly.   
Lucifer shrugged. “To each their own. Maybe its a wedding?” He offered, and Balthazar shook his head. “No, from what I gather its for everyday wear.” He shuddered. “Crowley and I were considering refusing it, to be honest, but...well, he’s paying good money. Up the wazoo, as the kids say.”  
Dean blinked. “No kid has ever said that, man.”  
"Anything distinguishing about the suit?" Lucifer asked, chuckling softly.   
"You mean besides the fact that it's pure white? No," Balthazar shook his head.   
Castiel looked at Dean. "Will you accompany me to the farmer's market today?" he asked.   
Dean nodded. "Sure, Cas," he said. "They make some of the best pies."   
Lucifer nodded. "Please be safe out there," he said as he sat down at long last.   
"We will," Dean said. He sniffed the air and looked at Lucifer. "Dude, are you alright? You smell."   
"Thanks," Lucifer said dryly. "I love knowing that I stink."   
"No, not like that," Castiel said, also sniffing the air.   
Balthazar leaned in and sniffed his brother. "Luce…"   
Lucifer swallowed. "I'm going to go into rut soon, aren't I?"   
The trio nodded.   
"Fuck."   
“Fuck indeed.” A new voice chimed in from behind them, and Dean jumped. “Christ, who let him in?” He grunted.   
Balthazar sighed. “Crowley, just because you have a key doesn’t mean you’re always invited.” He smiled nonetheless, quirking a brow. “Good to see you, though. Have you got everything?”  
“Hold on just a second-“ Lucifer held a hand up. “He has a _key _? To the house?”  
“Yes, darling, try to keep up.” Crowley cleared his throat, taking a small sip of tea he’d pilfered from their cupboards. He’d considered smuggling in a bottle of Craig, but seeing as Lucifer was on edge already, it’d probably been for the best he’d left it in the car.   
Lucifer growled lowly, fingers digging into the back of the sofa he was leaning against.   
Balthazar looked up at him, brows raised. “Lu...” He said warningly. “I think you should go to your room before the client comes over. We don’t want there to be any fighting, right?” He said slowly, calmly.   
Lucifer’s shoulders dropped and he nodded softly. “Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea. And you two are going to the farmer’s market?” He looked over and received a nod from Cas. “Think you can pick up another jar of that honey? You’re so good at picking it.”  
Castiel nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “I should be able to today, if she’s there to sell it.” He smiled a little. “What would you think about getting a bee house here, in the backyard? I spoke to her some about keeping them, it seems nice.”  
Dean huffed. “Cas, you already _smell _like honey and flowers.” He chuckled.  
Balthazar smiled a little at that. “We can talk about it later.” He hummed. “Now go, or else all the fresh stuff will be gone. You walking?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah. See you guys later. We might bring back lunch, so uh...be ready for that, I guess.”  
Lucifer nodded and headed up to his room, finally noticing the twitching of his fingers and he sighed heavily. Great. He was going into rut. And there were two very delicious smelling Omegas in his house. Fuck. Him. Hard. He grabbed his phone and set it to white noise. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.   
Castiel watched and looked at Dean. "Do you think Lucifer would need some assistance when he gets back?" he asked the other Omega bluntly.   
Dean choked on his coffee. "Cas, I think if he wants help, he'll ask for it," he said. "C'mon, let's go."   
The two Omegas left and Balthazar sighed. "Let's do this," he said.   
Crowley nodded and glanced out the window, taking up a briefcase with everything they’d need- from samples of cloth to tape measures to anything they’d need if he brought a suit to be tailored. The client hadn’t been very specific. He sighed softly. “Your brother going to be alright?”  
Balthazar nodded softly. “He should be. He can get through ruts on his own, its just...well, now we have omegas in the house. I’m sure you know how hard that can be.”  
Crowley chuckled dryly. “I really don’t, love, but go on.” He wasn’t really sure what he wanted, but it wasn’t an omega. His ruts weren’t too severe, either.  
Balthazar shrugged, leaning back. “Hm. I always thought you were mated.”  
Crowley shook his head, looking out the window as he heard a car pull up. “Shit.”  
Balthazar looked up, smile faltering. “What?”  
“Well, I know why he didn’t leave his name.” Crowley sighed, standing and straightening his suit jacket. “He was blacklisted at the last shop I worked at.”  
Balthazar stood as well, starting to get nervous. “Why? What did he do?” He peeked out the window, swallowing.  
“Brought his omega in, which is fine, and all. Then he tried to hit on our desk clerk, got rejected, and then fucked the poor thing in a back room. His omega, I mean, but still. Traditionalist asshole.” He growled.  
Lucifer heard the car outside and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. As he had gotten older, his ruts got more severe, and he was in a lot of pain during them. But he'll be fine. He'll just stay cloistered in his room.   
Balthazar exhaled roughly. "Let me tell Castiel and Dean to stay out of the house until we're done, then," he said. "Lucifer would absolutely flip if something happened to one of them."   
Crowley nodded in agreement. "Smart idea, Bal."   
There was a smart rap on the door and Balthazar went to answer it. "Hello," he said warmly. "I'm Balthazar Shurely, and I'm the one designing your suit. May I take your coat?"   
“Yes, thank you Mr. Shurley. It’s a pleasure. My name is Asmodeus Prince.” He shrugged off his jacket and all but threw it at Balthazar, rolling his shoulders. “Ah-“ He wrinkled his nose slightly. “Mr. Crowley. It’s been too long, my friend.” He smirked, eyes raking up and down the shorter man.  
Crowley gave a disapproving sort of hum, obviously uncomfortable. He was glad to see the scratch the desk clerk had given him left a scar on the southern bastard, though. “Of course. Shall we get started?” He cleared his throat, barely maintaining a professional air.   
“Oh- jus’ one thing, actually.” The smirk on Asmodeus’ face grew, both in size and in the malicious intent behind it. “My omega’s out in the car. I’m sure you two won’t mind if I bring ‘im in, now?”  
Balthazar nodded, quite unaware of the situation other than that Crowley didn’t like this man. He usually trusted Crowley’s judgement, but it was his job to be hospitable. “Yes, of course. We’ll still be here.”   
Crowley nodded shortly. "Yes, please bring that poor Omega of yours in," he said.   
Asmodeus smirked and headed back out.   
Balthazar turned and looked at Crowley. "I have a very bad feeling about this."   
"Me too, love, but we'll get through it," Crowley said. "We'll grin and bear it."   
Balthazar snorted. “Who are you, Matilda?” He quirked a brow, before freezing as Asmodeus walked back in with an omega trailing him who looked like a walking ad on the dangers of spousal abuse and neglect.  
Crowley sighed, nodding. He chose not to acknowledge the teasing, as the mood had soured tenfold in just the few seconds since then. “Balthazar, why don’t you make our guest feel more at home?” He forced a small smile as his eyes wandered over the omega. Poor thing looked like it was starving. He couldn’t tell the gender for the life of him- it could be anyone under that mop of ragged gold hair.   
The omega’s head shot up at the mention of the name, eyes wide and pupils dilated to pinpricks from just the soft light of the lamp overhead. He stared at Balthazar and said nothing, though it looked like he wanted to.   
Balthazar swallowed thickly, looked up at Asmodeus and, upon receiving a nod, reached to gently grab the omega’s shoulder and lead him over to the couch. He frowned as he caught its scent, and froze. His face softened and he looked down, eyes wide and now becoming wet with tears. “Oh, Gabriel...” He murmured, before he looked up at Asmodeus. “Get out of my house.” He said firmly but quietly, eliciting a low whine from Gabriel.   
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Get out of my house.” Balthazar clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Gabriel. “Crowley, go get Lucifer.”  
Crowley didn't dare ask, he went and fetched Lucifer immediately. "Lucifer!"   
"What?" Lucifer asked testily.   
"Balthazar needs you. I don't know why," Crowley said.   
Gabriel leaned into the firm, yet gentle touch.   
"Are you implying that you're refusin' my business?" Asmodeus asked, outraged.  
"I am outright stating it," Balthazar said testily. "Get out of my house. Now."   
"I'd like my Omega back, if you don't mind," Asmodeus said just as testily.   
"No," Balthazar set his jaw.  
"What is-" Lucifer stopped at seeing his brother before rounding on Asmodeus. "Are you his Alpha?"   
"I am," Asmodeus said proudly. "Isn't he a beautiful thing?"   
"Thing?" Lucifer repeated. "THING?”  
Gabriel cowered back, almost trying to hide himself behind Balthazar as he whimpered.  
“Yes, I believe that’s what I said, son. Now quit posterin’ and give me my damn omega.” Asmodeus growled, eyes flashing as he stared Lucifer down.   
“Oh you right BASTARD!” Lucifer yelled, grabbing the front of Asmodeus’ shirt and pulling him into a sharp punch.   
Crowley held out an arm as Balthazar ran in to intervene, holding him back. “You want to help that omega?” He said said quickly, grabbing the back of Balthazar’s coat. “Let them fight. It’s legal for two alphas to fight over an omega, if Lucifer wins you keep it. And he’s going into his rut, so he’s stronger. Just stay back.” He said lowly, but slow so Balthazar would hear and understand him instead of rushing in.  
Asmodeus’ head snapped back and he growled, bringing his knee up into Lucifer’s groin as blood languidly started to drip from his nose onto his white shirt. He laughed breathlessly as he shoved Lucifer back, watching him double over in pain. “You’ve got to learn your place. You’re barely an alpha, stop fightin’ like one. This is pointless.”  
Something in Lucifer snapped upon hearing that and he jerked his head up, eyes glowing bright red. Any and all pain from the fight was gone as adrenaline made the blood roar in his ears. Between his agitation of work, helping Balthazar stay sober, and taking care of two Omegas without being mated or related to either one, as well as his rut and his need to protect his brother, there was nothing that could turn Lucifer into more of an Alpha. He snarled.   
Asmodeus dusted off his jacket, clearly considering himself the winner of the fight before Lucifer launched himself at Asmodeus. Grabbing the greasy cast iron he had used to cook the bacon in it, he slammed it against Asmodeus's head hard.   
Balthazar watched with wide eyes. He had never seen this side of his brother and as he and Asmodeus got into an all out brawl, he looked at his business partner. "He's going to get himself hurt!" he whispered.   
Crowley nodded as he watched as well. "He's doing this for a reason, though," he said softly. "He'll be okay."   
"You sure?" Balthazar asked as he looked at his brother. Blood was dripping from the older Alpha's mouth, his eyes still bright red. "He's in rut rage right now. He could be dying."   
"Let him fight," Crowley said softly. "We'll deal with the aftermath later."   
Asmodeus buckled, stumbling back into the wall and clutching at his head and groaning.  
Lucifer dropped the pan with a clatter, lunging at Asmodeus and gripping the taller man’s neck as tight as he could.   
Asmodeus gasped and clawed at Lucifer’s wrists, bringing his knee up again and gulping down air as Lucifer pulled back.   
He shoved the alpha to the floor and kicked at his ribs before falling himself as Lucifer grabbed his foot and lifted to offset his balance.  
He cried out as his head cracked against the hardwood, vision swimming as he tried to push himself up again before collapsing.  
Lucifer went for him again, slamming his fist into the side of Asmodeus’ head over and over again before Balthazar finally yanked his brother off. “It’s done! Lucifer- Lu, it’s done. It’s done, please just stop.”  
Lucifer allowed himself to be pulled back, spitting blood out in distaste. He growled lowly.   
Crowley merely walked over to where Asmodeus was laying, cowering in a ball. "Messy," he told Lucifer before looking down at Asmodeus. "The Omega belongs to him now, I want all of the paperwork brought over before dusk with a notary, or I'll report you," he said casually. "You are also blacklisted from my tailory and if I suspect you trying to sneak in again, I will make sure that you have to go to the next state in order to get a suit. Am I clear? And if there's any form of retribution, I will personally see to it that my lawyer chews you out."   
Asmodeus felt at the side of his head, wincing. He glared up at Crowley, struggling to push himself to his feet and leaning against the wall. His gaze swung to Gabriel, who only cowered back further.  
He straightened his now bloodstained jacket, wiping at the blood congealing under his nose. “Understood. Now I’ll be takin’ my leave. Good luck with that little disgrace you fought for.” He said, as if he was leaving of his own accord. “Don’t expect this to blow over easy.” That was directed more to Lucifer than anyone as Asmodeus shuffled out, slamming the door behind him and driving off.   
Gabriel whined, watching him leave before looking over at Lucifer and Balthazar apprehensively.Crowley sighed and looked at the brothers before nodding. "Well, that was eventful," he said warmly.  
At hearing Gabriel's whine, Lucifer immediately calmed and he turned to look at Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe, do you remember me?" he whispered softly. "I'm Lucifer. I'm your big brother. You're safe now. I promise."   
Balthazar turned and took a step back to allow Lucifer to work his magic and to talk to Crowley. "I'm sorry that we're bringing Hell around," he murmured.   
"Don't be, at least we don't have to deal with that pompous prick," Crowley murmured as he looked at Gabriel and Lucifer, with Lucifer coaxing Gabriel to come closer. "Bring your Omegas home," he whispered, "and let's take both of them to the hospital to get them checked out. If they ask, I'll claim Gabriel."   
"You don't have to do that, we can," Balthazar whispered as he texted Dean and Castiel to come home and to warn them about the new addition.   
"The three of you are related, even a nose-dead Beta can tell that," Crowley pointed out. "It'll be easier."   
Balthazar exhaled. "Okay."   
Gabriel blinked rapidly, hugging his knees to his chest and giving a tiny nod.  
Lucifer let out a soft sigh, brow furrowed. “Alright, bud. We can work with that. Mind if I sit here?”  
Gabriel nodded again, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.   
Lucifer sat down, hands clasped in his lap. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He finally said quietly.  
Gabriel leaned fully against him, and Lucifer’s face fell as he realized just how light Gabriel was.   
The omega breathed in deeply and rested his head in the hollow of Lucifer’s shoulder, closing his eyes.  
“That’s okay, you can just stay there. There we go.” Lucifer murmured. “I’m going to touch you, okay? Just to help you calm down.” He murmured, rubbing Gabriel’s back gently and cringing as Gabriel flinched.  
Crowley ran his hands through his hair. “Bollocks.” He muttered under his breath, looking up as the door opened and Dean peeked in. “Everything okay in here?” He called, shifting the brown paper bags under his arm.  
"Kind of," Balthazar said quietly before giving Dean and Castiel the low down of what just happened.   
Dean exhaled roughly and shook his head. "Alistair is going to have Lucifer's head on a plate for this," he whispered.   
"We'll prevent that, that was a legal fight," Crowley murmured. "We're going to need to take Lucifer to the hospital, as well as Gabriel, for obviously very different reasons."   
"Getting Lucifer to move may be difficult," Castiel said quietly. "If he was just in rut rage, he is going to be very protective of Gabriel."   
Crowley nodded in agreement before looking at Balthazar. "Not to sound crass," he said, "but who's Omega is who's?"   
Balthazar coughed. "We were... ahhh, letting the Omegas choose," he said.   
They all looked over where Lucifer was cradling Gabriel gently to him, protective and still angry over how this came to be. He spoke soothingly to the Omega, trying to get him to open up.   
"Alright, well, one of you is going to need to help," Crowley said. "Whichever one may be able to help Lucifer the most."   
"Why not me?" Balthazar said.   
"Because you're an Alpha and he may see you as a threat, you height challenged giraffe," Crowley said somewhat impatiently.   
Balthazar sighed and nodded softly, biting his lip. “But he’s my brother.”  
“And? That doesn’t seem matter to him. You scent angry. So does Lucifer, but I’m assuming they were closer growing up?”  
Balthazar nodded and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Crowley shook his head, looking over at the two omegas in the doorway and waving them in.  
Dean was already well on his way in, slowly gravitating towards Lucifer and wincing when he saw Gabriel. He’d gotten worse.  
Gabriel simpered, clutching at Lucifer’s back. “Sorry.” He finally spoke, voice quiet and timid.  
“Shh, don’t be sorry.” Lucifer murmured. “Nothing to be sorry for, everything’s fine. You’re safe, now.”  
Gabriel shook his head. “Coming back?”  
“No, buddy. He can’t.” Lucifer reassured him, peeking at Gabriel’s neck and tightening his grip on his little brother when he saw the layers of scarring from bites.  
Dean sighed, and Gabriel tensed when he sensed the presence of Someone Else.   
“He’s okay, he’s safe, Gabriel. Just another omega.”  
Gabriel tilted his head up and sniffed the other Omega. Dean gave Gabriel a kind smile and looked at Lucifer, wincing when he saw the facial swelling and the blood. "Luce, he needs to see a doctor," he said gently, sitting down on the other side of Lucifer.   
Lucifer clutched Gabriel just a little tighter to him.   
"I know you're scared he's going to be taken away from you," Dean soothed, "but he needs to be looked over so you can help him more." He tentatively grabbed the back of Lucifer's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please, Luce. Let us help you help him. You helped me, remember? Helped me and Cas and Balthy and you're doing so well. C'mon."   
Lucifer gave a low growl and shook his head.   
"None of that," Dean gently chided. "You know he needs it. I know you're scared, I know you're angry. But he needs you to do this. For him." He looked back at Crowley, Balthazar, and Castiel for help before looking at Gabriel. He tilted his neck to the side to allow the other Omega to scent him. "Hey, Gabe. I know you're scared and probably don't want to leave the only safe place you've known in years, huh?"   
Gabriel nodded, scenting the larger Omega.   
"But it'd really help Lucifer out if you got checked out by a doctor, so he can help you even more," Dean murmured.   
Neither scared, traumatized Omega nor rut ridden Alpha moved to go and Dean sighed. "I think I need back up," he admitted.   
Crowley sighed and slowly walked over. “Alright, then.” He tilted his head to the side and looked down at Gabriel before his gaze swept to Lucifer. “I’m not going to be gentle with this. Lucifer. Get up.” He said, gentle but firm. “You know he needs treatment. You’re allowed to be in the room with him there, and you can hold him all the way on the drive to the hospital. Understand?”  
Lucifer tightened his grip on Gabriel, but nodded slowly. Gabriel lifted his head and looked up at Crowley, standoffish but much less so than he had been when Lucifer first came over.   
Crowley nodded and slowly helped Lucifer to his feet. “Come on, then. It’s starting to get dark.” He looked back as Balthazar, who was quickly coming over to help Lucifer. Crowley might be close, but he wasn’t family.   
Dean sighed and gave Crowley a grateful look as he stuck closer to Lucifer's side.   
Castiel came over and gently helped Gabriel to his feet, wrapping a protective arm around him.   
Lucifer leaned into Balthazar and nodded at Crowley.   
"Alright, let's go," Crowley said decisively, beckoning everyone to come out.   
Gabriel reached for Lucifer and Lucifer swept his brother in his arms.____

____At the hospital they were attended to almost right away- the sight of Gabriel and the scent of Lucifer alerting the nurses at triage that they should probably care for these people as fast as possible. Crowley and Balthazar fielded most of the questions as the two omegas stayed by Lucifer and Gabriel. Gabriel was moved into the ICU for care for his various bites, scratches, and other afflictions coupled with his obvious malnourishment. Lucifer stayed in the room with him, sat as close to the bed as he could possibly be. Crowley was outside for a smoke, and Balthazar was fretting over bills that logically he should have known they should be able to afford.  
After a time, Castiel went over to Balthazar and sat down, resting his hand on top of Balthazar's. "Don't worry about that right now," he commanded gently. "It will not make a difference. What matters and makes a difference is that you are reunited with family you thought you'd lost."   
Balthazar sighed and looked over to where Lucifer was actively watching Gabriel's monitors, grimacing at the way his older brother looked. "I know," he whispered. "I just..."   
"I know," Castiel said softly. "It's a lot. But the important thing is that everyone is safe."   
Balthazar sighed and nodded. "Yeah." _ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Dean stayed by Lucifer's side, hoping to calm the obviously agitated Alpha down. He could tell that Lucifer was close to breaking down, but was trying to keep a strong face on for his brothers and the Omegas. While it was sweet and Dean knew he'd definitely do the same for Sam (if he had seen Sam this distressed), he knew that Lucifer needed time away to process what had happened.  
"I'm so sorry," Lucifer whispered softly to the sleeping Gabriel. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry you're scared of me. I'm so sorry, Gabriel. I wish this was me laying in that gurney instead of you."   
Dean clenched his jaw and let out a soft breath. “Lucifer, don’t talk like that. You’re not worthless, and you can’t change what happened. Don’t be sorry, just help him figure all this out.” He said softly, leaning against the wall beside Lucifer. “It won’t do you any good.”  
Lucifer looked up at him, looking a hair’s breadth away from bursting into tears. “But it’s my fault. If I’d have stayed home he wouldn’t have been- been sold and...dad wouldn’t have sent him off. It’s my fault, Dean.”  
“No, Lu, it’s really not. You went to school, and somehow that makes you responsible? It’s your piece of shot dad’s fault, not yours. Calm down, for me. Please?”  
Lucifer looked the furthest thing away from calming down and so Dean came over and rested his hand on the back of the Alpha's neck. "It's all going to be okay," he said. "You cannot change what happened. But you can be here for him while he needs it most." He looked down at Lucifer. "He needs you now, more than ever. And it's good to be strong for him. And there'll be time for you to break down later. But now is not that time."   
"But Dean-"   
"Don't," Dean squeezed the back of Lucifer's neck. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't do anything. You were just a kid. You had to do kid things. It hurts, but it's your dad's fault. Not yours. Calm for me, okay?"   
Lucifer started to protest but eventually did relax into Dean, scenting him. Gunpowder with something sweeter muted inside, like lavender. Not overly strong, just what you’d get if you had the dried herb laying around somewhere. His shoulders dropped and he leaned back, staring up at Dean. “What if he doesn’t get better?” He finally asked, voice quiet and oh-so scared.   
“He will, if you let him.” Dean sighed, pulling over a chair. “Look, Lucifer- I get that he needs you. And you’re so great for him, but... you’re going to smother him to death. I can feel it, you’re just that kinda person. You need to...not do that. He can heal on his own, right?” Dean raised his brows. “So what we’re gonna do is tomorrow, you and me are going to go for lunch and have a good time. Your brother will be okay, and we’ll come back right after. You just need to be away from him, okay? Just for a little.”  
"But I've been away from him for years, Dean," Lucifer whispered softly.   
"I know," Dean said. "I'm an older brother too, and I would be doing the same thing that you are if it was Sam laying on that gurney. But Gabriel needs to have some space to work things out on his own. I'm sure Balthazar, Castiel, and Crowley will help too. He'll be safe." He let the Alpha scent him, stroking his hair. "He's going to be alright. And if anything happens to him while we're gone, we'll come straight back, okay?"   
Lucifer inhaled, obviously trying to find a response that would contradict what Dean was saying. He knew Dean was right, but he couldn't help but think the worst.   
“What if it was Balthazar worrying like this? Would you want him here all day, getting worse?” Dean asked softly, brow furrowed.   
Lucifer nodded slowly, closing his eyes. “I know. You’re right.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
Dean groaned inwardly. “What, for being a worrywart? I’m used to it.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “So what d’ya think? Thai?”  
Lucifer nodded. “Mhm. Sounds good. Wanna grab a pie for yourself from that little shop?”  
“Nah, I got one from the farmer’s market. Trust me, we’re stocked.” Dean grinned.   
Lucifer sighed, nodding and smiling a little. “I should have known. Keep it away from Gabe though once he’s recuperated. He’s a fiend when it comes to stealing desserts.”  
Dean chuckled. “I’m sure he is. He scents like a fuckin’ bakery.”  
Lucifer smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. His entire body hurt from the fight and from the rut rage and the rut itself and he repressed the shivers.   
Dean noticed and he squeezed Lucifer's neck again. "Do you need something?" he asked softly.   
Lucifer opened his mouth, but Dean interjected. "And don't give me that bullshit that you're fine and don't need anything," he said firmly. "I can tell you're not."   
Balthazar heard the conversation between Lucifer and Dean and he smiled at Castiel and Crowley when the latter walked back in. "I think that Dean's good for Lucifer."   
Castiel smiled. "And I think Lucifer is good for Dean."   
"Oh goodie, two caretakers," Crowley said dryly. He kept his eyes on the small Omega in the bed, sleeping peacefully for once in his life.  
Castiel shook his head, smiling wryly. “Dean’s the one trying to wean him out of the ‘mother hen’ behavior.”   
Balthazar chuckled. “Trying being the operative word there. Believe me, I’ve tried too.”  
Lucifer shrunk in on himself a little, shaking his head. “I just need to go to the bathroom, sorry.” He stood awkwardly, fighting down everything inside him that just wanted Dean. “It’s just my rut, I can work it out myself.” He said softly, slowly starting to walk out.  
"has he always been like this?" Crowley asked softly.   
Balthazar nodded. "After Mom died, Lucifer took on the role of caregiver. He's never been a 'conventional' Alpha. It's why our entire family isolated him. Losing Gabriel destroyed him, too. He's one of the most successful of us, but he's also the most caring. And Alphas aren't meant to be caring."   
Crowley snorted and watched as Dean followed after the Alpha. "Luce, don't shut us out. Any of us, let us help you," he said as he followed.   
Lucifer shook his head as he continued to walk out, this time quicker.   
Balthazar sighed. "And he won't accept help, he always thinks it's a false face," he said. "He'd give you the shirt off his back, but he won't take yours."   
Crowley sighed and walked over to sit near Gabriel.   
Castiel nodded, gently taking Balthazar’s hand. “This must be very hard on you. Are you alright?” He asked gently.  
Balthazar shook his head. “I can deal with that myself, Cassie. Don’t worry.”  
Castiel frowned, shaking his head as Dean grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder.  
“Lucifer, calm down- if it’s your rut I can help you work through it, but I’m pretty sure that’s not it.” He said firmly, holding the taller man back.  
Lucifer clenched his jaw, shaking his head. “Look, I just need to burn off some steam, and this- I don’t need your help.” He said, voice shaking.  
Dean sighed. “Lu, come on. Don’t bullshit me. Come back to the room, we can talk about this without making a scene in the middle of a hospital, okay?”  
Lucifer huffed, looking down and closing his eyes. “Dean...” He started, brow furrowed. “I can’t keep doing this.”  
“You can, and you will," Dean said firmly. He looked back at Castiel, Balthazar, and Crowley. "Can y'all leave for a minute? I wanna talk to him alone."   
Castiel and Balthazar nodded, but Crowley shook his head, indicating with his head that he'll stay with Gabriel. Dean nodded and waited patiently.   
Once Castiel and Balthazar left, Dean ushered Lucifer into a corner. "Talk to me, Luce," he said gently. "Please, take it out on me. I want to help you, man.“  
Lucifer shook his head, eyes wide. “I can’t, we haven’t gone over how to deal with this, I don’t know if you’d want this, I-“ he stared down at Dean, brow creased. “I’m so sorry.”  
Crowley glanced up, but kept his mouth shut for once. Oh boy did he want to get them out of the room if what he thought was coming happened. That wasn’t something the omega needed to wake up to. He looked down at Gabriel and smiled softly, tilting his head to the side. He’d been through so much, and he was willing to get better. He was trying his best. Crowley liked that in a person, that no matter how bad it got you could pull yourself up.  
"So ask me," Dean said simply, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Ask me, and tell me what you need, and I'll do what I can to help you. Please. It hurts all of us to see you hurting like this, and I wanna help you. I really do. So please. Ask me."   
Gabriel stirred slightly, obviously disturbed by something, but then settled down and continued to sleep. Crowley frowned and took his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of it in small circles.  
“I- god, Dean, why do you have to be so reasonable?” Lucifer sighed. “I’m overwhelmed. Gabriel’s back, and Asmodeus- Jesus Christ, you know I can’t take him again in a fight. And I want to- I _need _to knot something, but I can’t because I have to make sure Gabe’s okay. It’s too much, I can’t deal with it all now and-“ Lucifer shook his head, fisting his hands in the bottom of his shirt and fiddling awkwardly.Gabriel curled up closer towards Crowley and sighed in his sleep.  
"Okay," Dean said calmly. He gently took Lucifer's hands and gave a small smile. "Gabe's in one of the safest places in the world, and you've got not just yourself, but two other Alphas to help you keep an eye on him. He's back, and it's great. Worry about Asmodeus later. If need be, I'll kick his ass. As for the knotting- I'm sure Gabe would understand if you took some time out to do something for you. Otherwise, you're going to potentially hurt him. I'm not saying you'd do it intentionally, but you need to keep a cool head and relax. So let me help you."   
Lucifer whimpered slightly, movements becoming more nervous than anything as he nodded, looking down at Dean with an indecipherable sea of emotions painted in his eyes. “Okay.” He said quietly, head bowed slightly as he nodded again.   
Crowley smiled a little at that, leaning back and continuing to hold his hand. “There we go.” He murmured quietly. “You’d better not be doing any worse by the time your brother gets back, or he’ll have a bloody aneurism.” He chuckled to himself, shaking his head lightly.  
"There we go," Dean smiled softly. He was nervous, too. During the past couple of months, he had fallen a bit for the older Alpha, because he really knew then that the way he acted in Alistair's bidding hall wasn't an act; it was how the Alpha operated and worked and he liked taking care of him. He wanted to take care of Lucifer even more. "So, let's go home and get this tension released out of you. Okay? I can drive us. We'll say goodbye to Gabriel before we leave and then we'll go home and you can knot me full. Sound good?"   
Gabriel slept on, his hand clutching Crowley's just a little tighter. Crowley frowned, giving Gabriel’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
Lucifer nodded softly, smiling a little and letting out a slow breath. “Alright.” He glanced over at Gabriel and Crowley, nodding. “Call when he wakes up, okay?” He asked, a little jittery as he wrapped an arm around Dean. Crowley gave him a thumbs up, and Lucifer let Dean lead him back outside to the car. “Dean?” He asked quietly, looking down at the omega.  
“Yeah, Lu?” Dean opened the driver’s side and got in, nodding as Lucifer got in next to him.  
“I...thank you.”  
“Oh, shut up. I like you too, doofus. C’mon.” Dean chuckled and started the car, starting to drive.  
Lucifer flushed and curled up in the car, resting his head on Dean's thigh as they drove back to the house.   
Balthazar noticed them leaving and looked at Crowley with an arched brow.   
Crowley nodded, grinning lazily. “Twenty dollars, right?” He held out his free hand expectantly. “Pay up.”  
Lucifer closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh as Dean started to stroke through his hair, groaning softly.  
Dean chuckled, giving it a light tug. “Guess I found my new secret weapon against you, then.”  
Balthazar sighed and pulled out his wallet good naturedly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. "What brought it on? I thought we were going to have to add an extra bed in for him."   
Crowley sighed. "Lucifer got overwhelmed, Dean decided to help him, and one thing lead to another. I told him I'd call if Gabriel here wakes up." He looked down at the Omega and gave a soft smile.   
"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you," Lucifer hummed pleasantly.   
"Sure thing, little devil," Dean hummed, still stroking his hair as he drove.   
Castiel smiled a little at that. “Hm. I thought it would happen with Lucifer’s rut. Odd, though, that he didn’t initiate.” He puzzled, leaning in towards Balthazar slightly.  
Balthazar hummed, leaning against the wall and wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Good, good. Just hope they don’t use my bed.” He chuckled.  
Lucifer shook his head, grinning to himself. “That nickname, too. Can’t have anyone knowing my secrets.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, pulling into the driveway and putting the car in park. He paused. “How are you so composed? I’m surprised you didn’t make me stop the car.”  
Lucifer sighed and sat up. “Practice, I guess. I can control it better than most, I guess just naturally. Inside, now.” He got out and grinned, holding open the front door for Dean.  
"I don't think they will," Castiel hummed as he leaned into Balthazar some more. "Lucifer seems like the type of Alpha who prefers the first time to be in his bed."   
"You're not wrong," Balthazar smiled. "How's he doing?"   
"Lucifer or Gabriel?" Crowley asked dryly.   
Dean arched a brow and slipped out of the car. "Even now, such a gentleman," he said with surprise and leaned into the Alpha.   
"Inside now," Lucifer repeated, tapping Dean's ass with a grin. He scented the Omega and sighed happily. A low pleased growl echoed through his throat. "Now." .  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Gabriel.” He clarified.   
Crowley hummed. “Pretty well, considering. Seemed a little distressed earlier, but calmed down pretty quickly.” He nodded,  
Dean chuckled, grinning playfully and wiggling his ass. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” He hummed, before quirking a brow back at Lucifer. “Catch me if you can.” He purred, before dashing up the stairs towards the hall of bedrooms.  
Lucifer growled and dashed after him, corners of his eyes crinkled in mirth before he tackled Dean onto his bed and pressed down on him, grinning victoriously. “Caught you. Do I get a prize?”  
“Damn, I hope so.” Dean chuckled, worming his way out of his jeans and lifting his shirt over his head as Lucifer rushed to do the same.  
"Good," Balthazar sighed as he took a seat. Castiel sat down next to him. "We'll keep an eye on him and take care of him while Dean takes care of Lucifer."   
Castiel nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that he'll listen to someone."   
Lucifer finished undressing in a hurry before he dropped down on top of Dean, fire pooling low in his belly as he rushed to make Dean as good as he was feeling.   
Dean groaned, immediately leaning up to kiss and nip at Lucifer’s neck.  
Lucifer gasped softly, grinding down on Dean and screwing his eyes shut as he fumbled to flip the omega over. “Fuck, Dean-“  
Lucifer," Dean gasped. "No, like this, take me like this, please."   
"You sure?" Lucifer groaned as they rutted. "Wanna make this good for you."   
"Sure," Dean said, spreading his legs wider. "Please, Luce."   
Lucifer grunted and slowly pushed into him, letting out a low moan and leaning down to scent Dean as he took up a frenzied pace.  
Dean cried out in pleasure, reaching to rake his nails down Lucifer’s back and use it as leverage to buck his own hips.  
"We've been wanting this for a while, haven't we?" Lucifer groaned as he fucked Dean hard and fast, eager to pop his knot into the sweet Omega beneath him.   
"Yes, God, yes," Dean moaned as he clung to Lucifer, digging his nails into his back. The thick cock in him felt so good, and even though Lucifer's pace was quick and harsh, it was also more pleasurable than any other sex Dean's had. And Dean craved more. God, he craved more.   
Lucifer slammed harder into Dean, the omega’s moans spurring him on as he started to grow close to his release (it came a lot quicker during ruts, but afterwards? He couldn’t wait to do this until Dean was begging him to stop). He paused imperceptibly, before biting down on Dean’s neck. Not hard enough to claim, but enough to test the waters.  
Dean shivered violently, arching his neck back and up. It was a clear invitation. Besides, it felt good. And besides, there were worse people he could be mated to. At least he was attracted to this one and liked him too. "Please," he whispered.   
Lucifer groaned and immediately bit down harder, hard enough to draw a little blood as he popped his knot inside Dean and the omega came with a resounding cry.  
Lucifer’s hips stilled and he stared down at Dean, eyes lidded and content. “Mine.” He said softly.  
Dean closed his eyes, panting. “Yours. Your omega,”  
Lucifer gave a deep purr and scented Dean, his entire demeanor relaxing as he gently licked the blood away from Dean's neck. "Your Alpha," he whispered.   
Dean nodded and tilted his head away to give Lucifer easy access, taking in the candied ginger and rose scent that was so uniquely Lucifer. They fell asleep tied together, and Lucifer felt more at ease than he had in ages.___ _ _ _


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is having a hard time adapting to being free from Asmodeus, and Crowley quickly finds himself filling the void left by the abusive alpha, but in a good way. Lucifer and Dean have some much needed time alone, as well, and become even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho, look who learned to format! I hope this chapter is a bit easier to read than the last two :/

Alastair clenched his jaw, tapping his fingers on his desk. “So,” He began, eyes narrowed. “You allowed Lucifer Shurley to best you in a fight.”

“Well, not exactly-“ Asmodeus frowned, swallowing thickly. “S’not like I expected him to come at me with a cast iron.” He winced a little, clasping his hands in his lap.

“And now you’re expecting me to help you? To, mm, do what?” Alastair raised a brow.

“Well, I would very much like to get Gabriel back.” Asmodeus stared down at the floor.

“Oh? You lost him. You did the goddamn paperwork, you know you have to wait at least a month to restate your claim on him and have another fight with Lucifer- or whoever owns him then. Are you an idiot, Asmodeus? Did that useless excuse for an alpha hit you too many times about the head?”

“No sir.” Asmodeus shook his head, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. This was just like going to the principal’s office as a child. Gut-wrenching and awkward.

“Then why have you come to me?” Alastair continued, voice not raising in pitch from its usual tone but the anger behind it was obvious. “To garner, mm, sympathy? What is it?”

“Well, I believe Lucifer has mated that Winchester boy you had your eyes on.” 

Alastair paused. “And how would you know this?”

“I saw’em leavin’ the hospital together. Lucifer scented like he was in a rut, so...”

Alastair arched a brow. "That could mean a great many things. The only time that Lucifer is even halfway worthy of the title of Alpha is when he is in rut," he said. "And he just got his brother back, I can imagine that Dean would've lead him away." 

Asmodeus shrugged. "But I'm sure that he could've mated the Winchester boy." 

"You bring me proof that Dean and Lucifer are mated, and we'll discuss if there's a way we can get Gabriel back," Alastair said firmly. "Deal?" 

Asmodeus swallowed. "Deal." 

“Good boy. Now get out of my office.” Alastair growled, eyes flashing.

Asmodeus recoiled a little, giving a sharp nod and shuffling out with his proverbial tail between his legs.

Alastair nodded to himself and stood, glancing at his watch. It’s not that he hated Lucifer, no, he just owed someone a favor. Maybe even two, now that Gabriel was back in play. His role was to keep Gabriel far, far away from Lucifer, but when Asmodeus heard where the second oldest Shurley was living, he couldn’t help but step in to run it in his face. Idiot.

He walked out through the hall, past Meg, and out the swinging glass doors to stand in the glory of al, the colors of autumn. All he wanted to do was to go back to his work, to stay out of this stupid family drama, but he couldn’t. So he hailed a cab, and made his way to a little suburb on the edge of town. 33 Bethel St., to meet probably the worst author on this side of the country. Alastair had no idea where this man got his money. But no matter- cash was cash, and he was usually paid quite handsomely.

  
  


Lucifer woke up and smiled softly as he looked down at his Omega. His sweet, beautiful Omega. He leaned in and feathered a kiss on the bridge of Dean's nose and held him closer. Most of the anxiety he had been feeling was gone, and he just felt at peace, if a little bit unfinished. Seeing his mark on Dean made him realize that he wished for a mark of his own. He'll have to talk that over with Dean. For now, he was content to watch his Omega sleep and wake up in the morning sun. 

Dean woke up a few minutes later with a large yawn and a stretch, clenching down on Lucifer's half hard cock still inside of him, eliciting a groan from the Alpha. "Kept me plugged up all night, hmm Alpha?" Dean asked teasingly. 

"Only because we fell asleep like that," Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean softly. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Very well," Dean said, kissing back. "You?" 

"Considering everything? Good," Lucifer smiled. "Great, even." 

"Good," Dean purred. He snuggled closer into Lucifer's hold and sighed contently.

Lucifer hummed, shifting a little and kissing at Dean’s neck. “What do you think about putting a mark on me, Dean?” He asked softly, still smiling a little as he leaned back.

Dean groaned softly, tilting his head to the side. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” He sat up, wincing a little. “Fuck, Lu, you’re big. I feel bad for poor Cas if it runs in the family.” He chuckled. “Can I ride you?”

"Be my guest," Lucifer purred as he laid down on his back, Dean on top of him. "And I'm not sure if it does or not. Maybe you and Cas can compare." He smirked. 

"Nah," Dean groaned as he rocked his hips down onto Lucifer's cock. 

Lucifer gasped, arching his back slightly and reaching down to grab at Dean’s hips, grabbing and squeezing at the supple flesh there.

Dean increased his pace, bouncing up and down on Lucifer’s cock and leaning his head back. “Oh, hell Luce- so good...” He groaned, screwing his eyes shut. “Want you to cum when I claim you, Lu. Let me know when you’re clo-ose.” He gasped softly as Lucifer’s cock hit a particularly good spot inside him.

"I'll tell you what, it won't be long," Lucifer groaned as he squeezed Dean's hips. He arched up and aimed for Dean's prostate and groaned. 

"Fuck, Lu," Dean panted. "So fuckin' good." 

"Take what you need," Lucifer moaned. "I'm yours." 

Dean leaned down and kissed at Lucifer’s neck, nipping a little near where he would finally bite. He moaned lowly, before pulling back a little and capturing Lucifer’s lips in a heady kiss.

Lucifer groaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up quickly and moving his hands up Dean’s back. 

Dean pulled back, before diving right in and biting down on Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer cried out and came as Dean bit down on his neck, marking him. He clung to Dean and shook.

Dean growled softly and continued to bite down and suck on the flesh, feeling Lucifer relax underneath of him. He didn’t realize he’d came until he pulled off and looked at the mess he’d made, breathless. His face was flushed, and his chest was heaving, but he couldn’t look more content. Neither could Lucifer.

Lucifer purred and beamed up at Dean, tilting his head to show off his neck and reveal the newly made mark. "Beautiful," he purred.

Dean chuckled. “What, me or the mark?” He hummed, stroking a hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer hummed. “How about both?” He leaned into the gentle touch and sighed. “We should get back to the hospital.”

Dean nodded, before pausing. “No, you owe me lunch first.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s....Aw, jeez, it’s 12:30. We really slept.”

"So, let's make it dinner," Lucifer groaned, stretching happily underneath of Dean. "I owe you dinner, little Omega." 

Dean flushed and ducked his head to nip playfully at Lucifer's mark, much to the Omega's delight as he rolled them over. "We need to go," he reminded Lucifer. 

"Mmm, I don't know," Lucifer teased, "Seems like my mate needs to a seeing-to for his insolence." 

Dean laughed and leaned up to kiss Lucifer sweetly, an effective distraction. 

Lucifer chuckled into it, sitting up and shifting Dean in his lap. He pulled back, rubbing at Dean’s back. He sighed. “We should really head back to the hospital.” He glanced at his phone on the nightstand and raised his brows. “Fuck, that’s a lot of texts.” he tensed slightly, already beginning to worry as he grabbed it. They were all from Crowley. 

"How many texts?" Dean asked, leaning against Lucifer happily. 

"A lot," Lucifer said, reading all of them. Crowley kept his word and let them know not just when Gabriel woke up, but when he went to sleep, when he ate, how he was doing, what he was saying. Lucifer's heart swelled that Crowley was there taking such good care of his brother while he took care of more... baser needs. There was a little bit of teasing, but by now Lucifer knew Crowley well enough to know that he was happy for them. He kissed his mate and beamed. "Let's get going," he said. 

Dean nodded, before stretching and groaning. “Tell you what, I’m gonna wash up first. Be done in ten.” He paused. “You probably should too.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’ll have to change the sheets too.” He added, before sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom adjacent to his room. Ten minutes later, as promised, the two made their way to the hospital and up to Gabriel’s room. 

The omega was propped up in his hospital bed, quietly talking to Crowley. Both of them were nursing cups of coffee from the cafeteria. 

Lucifer swooped over to his brother and gently kissed the top of Gabriel's head, purring as he nuzzled in tightly. 

Gabriel gave a soft coo and cuddled in to his brother, wrinkling his nose as he smelled Dean's scent. "You're mated," he whispered. 

"I am," Lucifer said. "I had to take care of my rut, I'm sorry I left you." 

Gabriel gave a weak chuckle and waved his brother off. "It's okay," he murmured. "I know you'll be a good Alpha. You always were. The best Alpha brother an Omega could ask for." 

"I should've stayed home that day," Lucifer sighed softly. 

"Luce-" Gabriel reached up and patted Lucifer's shoulder gently. "If you had been there, what's not to say that you'd be the Alpha bitch of another Alpha? You would've lost any fight, and you know it. Dad would've sold you too." 

Lucifer remained silent, nuzzling Gabriel's honey gold hair almost sadly, eyes fixed on the wall behind them.

“Lu...” Gabriel sighed, wrapping an arm around him and wincing a little at the effort it took. “Stop beating yourself up. You know I’m right. And hey- I’m here now, and so are you. What’s there to be upset about?”

“I just-“ Lucifer started, straining to keep his eyes open so the tears that now threatened to spill wouldn’t fall.

“You just what, huh? Wish you could have been there? Luci, it would’ve happened if you were there or not. So what do you say we wait for them to discharge me- which will be soon- head to your place, and I make us something to eat.” 

Crowley looked up. “Lucifer had plans, darling. I think Dean wanted to treat him to something, and your arm’s too busted up to work in a kitchen.” He reasoned, already quite at home and comfortable with talking to the omega.

Dean nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but you guys are welcome to come, I guess. Family’s family.” He hummed.

Gabriel chuckled softly, propping himself up to sit. “Look at that, Luci. You made out. Look at all these people who care about you.” He said softly, before looking down at his lap. Why did he feel jealous? He shouldn’t, he should be happy, not angry, but it wasn’t fair. Lucifer got a life. He didn’t ever have the chance. He shouldn’t have to be the one putting on a brave face for this, he just wanted some more time to feel vulnerable.

Dean saw the look on Gabriel's face and he met Crowley's eyes. With an incline of his head, he indicated that maybe he should take Lucifer out for a little bit. Crowley nodded and hummed. "Oh bloody hell, I'm out of coffee," he said. "Lucifer, would you be a dear and fetch us some more?" 

"I really should-" Lucifer started to say but Dean hushed him softly. 

"Come on, Alpha," Dean wheedled. "We didn't get coffee this morning yet." 

Lucifer took one look into those jade green eyes. With a sigh, he smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "I'll be back. Do you still take yours with an unhealthy amount of milk and sugar?" 

Gabriel nodded happily and squeezed Lucifer's arm. "Yes, Lu. Thank you." 

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed. He reached for Dean's hand and the two walked out together. 

Crowley waited until the newly mated couple was out of the room before looking at Gabriel. "What's wrong, luv?" 

Gabriel’s face fell and his shoulders dropped. “I...” He swallowed and clasped his hands together. “I’m jealous. Of Lucifer, and I shouldn’t be. I just-“

Crowley nodded slowly, brow furrowed. “You’ve been through a lot.” He started, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. “It’s...understandable to be feeling a whole host of things. Anger is definitely one of them. I think perhaps it’s misplaced, hm? So you shouldn’t be feeling guilty about it. We’ll get this sorted.”

Gabriel sniffled and nodded. "I know. I know I shouldn't feel any of this, but I do," he said. "But I can't help it. He got to have a life. I didn't. And look at him. He looks so happy with Dean. And I don't want him to be a burden." 

Crowley sighed and rested his hand on Gabriel's arm. "Lucifer would never let you feel like a burden," he said. "His place with his Omega and Balthazar and Castiel is small, but he'd love to have you back. It's what he's always wanted. To have you back. I've known both of them for a while. He'll take good care of you." 

Gabriel leaned into Crowley a little. "He's such a good Alpha," he whispered. "I've never seen him like that, though." 

"He's in rut," Crowley murmured. "He's also very protective of Omegas, and when he saw you, something snapped." 

Gabriel nodded and sighed.

Lucifer walked back in, toting a cardboard carrier of coffee and handing out two to Castiel and Balthazar respectively, then bringing the rest over to the trio by the bed. “So here’s Gabe’s, and-“ He nearly fumbled it, obviously still flighty and nervous. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry- just-“ 

Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to ground him. “One at a time, alpha. Okay?” He said softly, but still firm enough for Lucifer to pay attention to him instead of zoning out.

Lucifer nodded and leaned into the touch. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

"Good," Dean encouraged. "There we go, Alpha." 

Lucifer handed Gabriel his coffee. "Crowley, here's yours," he said, a lot more calmly than before. 

"Thank you," Crowley said, prompting Gabriel to thank his older brother. 

Lucifer gave a warm, beaming smile before handing Dean his coffee. Dean accepted the coffee and kissed Lucifer's cheek. "There we go," he said. 

Balthazar looked at Castiel and leaned in to talk with him. "I've never seen anyone calm Lucifer down like that. Normally he works himself up until he's damn near incoherent." 

Castiel leaned in to whisper to Balthazar. "That's because Lucifer feels like he has impossible standards to live up to, and he wants to be perfect, no matter what. Combine that with all of his years of abuse at not being a 'proper' Alpha, Gabriel's return, and being newly mated, and there you have it. Only someone Lucifer would trust to not take advantage of him could do that." He looked over at Dean and Lucifer, who were both quietly sipping their coffee. "Dean's a little more Alpha than the average Omega, and the inverse could be held true for Lucifer. They work together well." 

Balthazar nodded and sipped his coffee. It all made sense, and now Balthazar felt bad for all the times he's remembered hearing Lucifer cry and rage in his room growing up and in their shared living space and he didn't or couldn't help him, no matter what. 

"Do not feel bad for not being able to help him," Castiel gently admonished. "You didn't know." 

Gabriel looked at Crowley and gave a smile at seeing him. The older Alpha quieted him in a way that only Lucifer could previously, and he was continuously comforted. 

Crowley smiled right back, even if his was a little more weary. He was tired- he stayed up most of the night to care for Gabriel. “Ah-“ He looked up as the nurse walked back in, and stood. He’d claimed Gabriel just to make the paperwork easier. “Is everything alright, then?” He asked, buttoning his jacket back up. 

The nurse gave a small nod, looking down at his chart. “Yes, we’ve got most everything cleared up, and he can have most of his injuries cared for at home. Just...one or two things more.”

Crowley nodded slowly, brow furrowed. “Of course. Well, what are they?”

The nurse swallowed. "Well... Sir, has your Omega been with anyone else?" 

Crowley shrugged. "There was a period where he wasn't mine," he admitted. "But I have recently reacquired him. Why, what's the matter?" 

"Unfortunately, your Omega has chlamydia," the nurse said. "It can be cured, it is very treatable, but your Omega wouldn't be able to have sexual intercourse until it passes, and only after a doctor has given his approval, or else he risks passing it on to you." 

Lucifer swore under his breath and Dean squeezed his shoulder. 

Crowley sighed heavily as Gabriel closed his eyes to not let the tears fall. "I do not plan on having sex with him until he is healed from his injuries," he said. "My Omega's health is more important than getting off." He turned to Gabriel. "Luv, do you want the antibiotic?" 

Gabriel nodded. "Please," he whispered. 

Crowley looked at the nurse. "Get the antibiotic." 

"Of course." She nodded and left. 

Gabriel shrank in on himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and lowering his head.

Crowley cringed, reaching for Gabriel’s hand again and slumping again when the omega yanked it away. “Gabriel...” He started, brow furrowed.

Lucifer swallowed thickly, gripping Dean’s hand like a lifeline as he stared down at his brother. “Gabe, it’s okay. It can be cleared up right away, yeah?”

“I wasn’t even enough for him.” Gabriel muttered quietly. “He- He did all this to me and he-“ 

“Hey, you shouldn’t care about that, he was an ass, and that’s that.” Lucifer bit his lip, tilting his head to the side.

Dean sat down next to Gabriel and smiled softly. "Hey, it's okay. I know how it is." 

Gabriel sniffled and shrugged. "I wasn't enough." 

"I wasn't enough for Alastair," Dean reminded Gabriel. "But I got out. And you're out. And your family, this group right here? We care about you, and we think you're enough. Lucifer and Crowley and Balthazar? They should be the only Alphas you care about, and every one of them would say that you're enough." 

Crowley tentatively reached for Gabriel's hand again. "Gabe. Please. We'll take care of you." 

Gabriel slowly took it, running his thumb over the back of Crowley’s hand. “Why? I don’t deserve...all this.” He murmured.

“Of course you do. You’re our brother, we love you.” Balthazar said softly, looking up from his coffee. “You deserve so much more.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “You do. So we’ll leave when you’re ready and get a start on those meds, and have a nice dinner as a family.”

Dean nodded, shifting a little and looking down at Gabriel. “Sound like a good plan to you?”

Gabriel considered it and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. 

Crowley smiled. "We'll go home first, get you into some comfy clothes," he soothed. "I've got some that will fit you. Perks of being with a tailor." 

Gabriel gave a small smile. "Yeah?" he said. 

"Yeah, and your brother's been helping me," he said. "Balthazar is a wonderful designer." 

Gabriel smiled and looked up at his family. "It'll take a while, for all this to go away?" 

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "But we'll get through this." 

Gabriel’s tiny smile grew a little, and he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, we will.” He said, voice shaky but resolute.

Balthazar nodded, fixing his jacket a little and patting his pockets to find his phone. “We need a reservation?” He hummed, looking over at Dean. “And the nice family style Thai place? Good choice.” He smiled when the omega nodded, dialing in the number he probably should have saved and bringing the phone up to his ear. 

Gabriel shifted and got himself into a mor upright position, rolling his shoulders and groaning slightly when his neck cracked.

Crowley smiled. "Do you want your bed moved up a little, darling?" he asked. 

Gabriel nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he said. 

Crowley moved the bed so Gabriel could rest comfortably, smiling as the Omega seemed to move closer to him. 

Dean smiled at Lucifer and tugged him into a quieter corner. "Are you doing okay?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah, it's just... a lot," Lucifer admitted. 

"It is, but I'm here to help, and so are your brother and Cas and Crowley," Dean soothed. "Do you want to take a short nap before dinner? Help you process everything?" 

Lucifer hesitated. On one hand, he definitely should- he needed some time to sort things out in his head, and a nap was the best way to do that by far. On the other, he wanted to stay here and make sure nothing happened. He couldn’t let something happen to Gabriel while he was gone. Not again. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He said softly, running his hands back through his hair. “Just in the car?” He asked softly, biting his lip and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. You’ve got the fancy heated seats anyways.” He glanced at Balthazar and gave a little wave, and earned a nod of understanding in return as he led Lucifer out. “This way, you can plan some things out and relax for a good half hour. Might put some tunes on, okay? What do you think about that?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lucifer nodded, trailing after Dean like a lost puppy and letting him open the car door for him. He sat down, and let the seat lean back as far as it could before he turned the keys in the ignition and turned on the heat. 

Dean put on some tunes as promised after he got into the car, letting soft rock play and he laid down next to Lucifer, offering the comfort while also providing him space. He set a timer on his phone and began running his fingers through Lucifer's hair. "There we go," he whispered as he felt Lucifer relax a little bit. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and began to doze off. 

It took a while, but after Gabriel was released from the hospital, they all went out to dinner. They went home and got Gabriel into some decent clothing, changed bandages, and made sure that he wasn't too tired before they went to their reservation. For sake of ease, in addition to Crowley claiming Gabriel as his Omega, Balthazar claimed Castiel as his. 

They ordered drinks and Crowley couldn't help but smile as Lucifer fussed over Gabriel as an older brother until Dean gently laid a hand on top of Lucifer's. The Alpha looked and the Omega gently brought his new mate closer. "I know you need to fuss," he murmured lowly, "but let him be." 

Gabriel nestled himself into Crowley's side as he peered over the menu and looked up at the Alpha. "I don't know what I want," he whispered. 

"Do you want me to choose for you?" Crowley asked softly. 

Gabriel hesitated, but nodded. "Something sweet?" 

"Of course," Crowley smiled. 

Balthazar looked at Castiel, who was looking over the menu with a furrowed brow. "There's so many good things," the youngest Omega complained. 

"Choose what you want," Balthazar soothed. 

Castiel frowned, still staring at the menu. “Alright.” He hummed. Setting it down and reaching for the list of drinks. 

Crowley hummed, before pausing. “You don’t expect me to order off the deserts menu for dinner, do you?”

Lucifer let out a small huff of laughter at that. “He always used to do that. Drove me insane.” He lamented through a grin, gripping Dean’s hand under the table. 

Gabriel raised a brow, looking up. “What’s wrong with it? I just finished a few days of hospital food, give me a break.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Gabe, you’ll make yourself sick.” 

“Lu...” Dean started, running his thumb over Lucifer’s palm and grimacing slightly. 

"He's right," Crowley reassured Gabriel. "But we will get some to go for you, so you can have sweets at home. But I want you to eat at least two things off the menu that aren't from the dessert menu. You need your strength, Gabriel." 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "One," he said. 

"Two," Crowley said firmly. "Or sacrifice your no doubt sugary drink for water." 

Gabriel stared and Lucifer went to interject, but a quick kiss from Dean had him looking at his mate in confusion. 

"Let Crowley deal with this," Dean urged gently. "He's a good negotiator." 

Balthazar looked longingly over at the bar, but didn't dare order anything alcoholic. He didn't want to incur Lucifer's wrath. And besides, he was starting to enjoy being sober. 

"Fine," Gabriel said. "I'll choose two." 

"Thank you," Crowley smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel's platonically. 

Castiel glanced up at Balthazar and frowned, brow creasing. “Are you alright, Bal?” He asked softly.

Balthazar nodded, pulling his eyes away and looking at the table. “Of course, darling. Right as rain.” His smile faltered slightly, but he could deal with his problems himself. 

Gabriel yawned as he set his menu down, leaning against Crowley and breathing in deeply. He felt safe.

Lucifer perked up as the waiter walked over, and he nudged Dean to let him know to get ready to order. He was excited- he liked good food, and he definitely liked sharing it with his family. It was only an added bonus this was his favorite restaurant. He could eat crab rangoon every day for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

"Hi, Can I get drinks for everybody?" The waitress asked brightly. 

"Yes, I'll take coffee, black," Lucifer said brightly. "Dean?" 

"I'll take a coffee, black as well," Dean said.

"I'll take a Merlot," Crowley said. "Gabe?" 

"Water, please," Gabriel whispered. 

"I'm sorry?" The waitress asked. 

"He tends to be shy," Crowley said. "Water." 

"For you?" 

"Water as well, with lemon, please," Castiel said. 

Balthazar craved that Merlot. And all other alcohol, really. But he’d be fine. "Pepsi, please," he said. 

"Alrighty, do you need a few minutes to order?" the waitress asked. 

"If you don't mind," Crowley said. 

"Of course, I'll get those drinks in." The waitress left and Gabriel yawned as he curled in closer. 

"Tired, luv?" Crowley hummed. 

Lucifer leaned into Dean and sighed heavily, but happily. 

Gabriel nodded slightly, staring down at his lap and clasping his hands together as he twiddled his thumbs idly. 

Dinner arrived and passed without complaint, Lucifer and Crowley had split the bill, and everyone was just about ready to head home. 

Crowley bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at Gabriel. “Would you like me to take you to Luce’s place, or back home with me?” He asked softly.

Lucifer cleared his throat, butting into the conversation. “I think we should all just go back to one place. It’s late, been a long few days. We’ve a guest room with a queen and a futon in the living room, if you’d want either of those.”

Gabriel deflated slightly, but perked right up almost reflexively. “Yeah, sounds great. Awesome.” He swallowed, looking down at the asphalt blankly. 

Dean sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at the three of them. “Right. Let’s get going. I’ll take Lu and them—“ He pointed back to where Balthazar and Castiel were talking quietly, “And Crowley, could you bring Gabriel?”

"Of course," Crowley said smoothly. "Gabriel, let's go." He wrapped his arm around Gabriel and smiled. 

Gabriel smiled and nodded blankly, following Crowley. 

Dean and Lucifer rounded up Balthazar and Castiel and herded them to the car. Lucifer rolled out his neck and let his head rest against Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist. “Tired? I can drive.” He murmured, helping the alpha into the passenger seat and getting in next to him. “Music or news?” He asked, hand hovering over the radio dial. Lucifer just shook his head, so Dean drove off in silence.

L ucifer smiled and kissed Dean's cheek before snuggling down, enjoying the silence. 

Crowley waited until everyone left before looking at Gabriel. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Nothing- I dunno, Crowley. This is all so...different. It feels uncomfortable, and I know I’m happy- I’m happy to see my brothers, and hang out, and be here, but it feels wrong. Like I’m doing something wrong.”

Crowley sighed softly. “That’s because you’re an abused Omega,” he said gently. “You’re going to feel like you’re doing something wrong for a very long time, and it doesn’t help that Lucifer is highly protective of you and is probably the Alpha you looked up to the most growing up. It’s going to take time and a lot of reassurance from us, but you’ll get there. If you’re doing something ‘wrong’, we’ll tell you, but right now, that would probably be something more like not telling Lucifer that you went to the store. He freaks out over things like that.” He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and sighed softly. “And he isn’t freaking out because he’s abusive or anything. He’ll freak out because he’s lost you once, and he’s going to do his damn best to never lose you again. He blames himself for that day.” 

Gabriel leaned heavily into the embrace, shoulders dropping from the tense position he didn’t know he’d been holding. Crowley hadn’t really seemed much like the touchy-feely sort at all when they’d met, so these past few days had been one pleasant surprise after another. “I know. It’s- I know. Thank you.” He murmured. “Let’s go home. Please.”

“Of course, little Omega,” Crowley smiled. He directed Gabriel towards his car with an arm around his shoulders. “Do you want to go to Lucifer’s or my place?” he asked softly. 

“Just yours. Could you text Lucifer to let him know?” Gabriel nodded, getting into the car and shifting a little in the passenger seat. “Thanks.”

“Of course, little one,” Crowley smiled. “Do you want anything when we get there?” He closed the door behind Gabriel and got in on the driver’s side of the car. He grabbed his phone and tapped out a message to Lucifer, stating that Gabriel expressed wanting to stay at Crowley’s. 

He got an almost immediate response along the lines of ‘as long as he’s comfortable. Just remember to come over tomorrow.’ 

Gabriel, by then, had discovered the car had heated seats and curled up against the door, looking out the window. 

Crowley smiled and began to drive towards his home, a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is seemingly well in the Alighieri household, but Lucifer’s concerns about Gabriel and an unexpected visitor throw everything out of balance.

It had been three weeks since Gabriel came home, and Lucifer had… well, he could be happier, but he had a natural worry complex that made him enjoy a few things less than should be. 

And right now he was worrying about Gabriel. 

Gabriel had taken a liking to Crowley, and Balthazar’s business partner spent more time at Lucifer’s as a result. That wasn’t what was worrying Lucifer. Lucifer was glad that Gabriel had found a non-familial Alpha to dote on. 

What was worrying Lucifer was several of the behaviors that Gabriel was exhibiting. 

Gabriel was still always differing to either him, Crowley, or Balthazar for anything. He was almost always cleaning- either Crowley’s already very clean home, or Lucifer’s diminished mess of a house. Sometimes, he’d make snide comments to either Dean or Castiel about their status as Omegas and how they’re not “doing it right”- and Lucifer’s been trying to correct that behavior, since even though Dean always has a snarky comeback for it, Lucifer’s Omega tended to react poorly to those behind closed doors and have severe insecurities over it. 

He tried to let Crowley deal with it more- he didn’t want to turn into an overprotective Alpha and damage Gabriel even more, but it worried him. Constantly. 

However, one day bloomed promisingly. He was going to have a good day at work; his Omega had made pancakes and bacon and coffee just the way Lucifer liked it (one splash of milk, one spoonful of sugar); and Balthazar was going to be busy with designing while Castiel was going to tend to the garden. He had also gotten word that Crowley was going to take Gabriel out on a bakery shop-hop to talk to the Omega some more. 

“Good morning, Dean,” he greeted, kissing his Omega’s temple. 

“Mornin’, Lu.” Dean hummed, leaning into it. He was sat down reading a book and eating his share of the bacon— he rarely read, but when he did he enjoyed it. He’d breezed through some of Kafka’s works the past months, and was currently working through Slaughterhouse Five. 

“I went through the mail for you.” He always did, Lucifer never got it. “Some credit card scams, coupons for Joanne’s, and a letter for you. It’s by the coffee pot.” He hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said as he went over to the coffee pot. Spying the letter, he opened it before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He walked back over to the table and read the letter. Then read it again before turning pale. 

Dean glanced up when he noticed the uncharacteristic silence and frowned. “Lucifer? Everything okay over there?” He asked softly, standing and walking over. “What happened?”

“It’s a letter-” Lucifer swallowed. “It’s a letter from my father. Well, it’s signed by my brother, but it’s from my father.” He shook his head and looked up at his mate. 

Dean blinked and sighed, deflating slightly. “Shit. That’s...that’s no good. Fuck. Mind if I read it?” He asked, brow furrowed with concern as he looked up at Lucifer.

“Of course not,” Lucifer said as he handed the letter over. “It concerns you anyways.” 

Dean looked down at the letter and breezed through it, eyes widening as he went. 

‘Dearest brother,

It has been the delight of the family to hear news of you and your Omega. Father is proud of you especially since you bought from an elite breeder such as Alastair. We are eager to hear the date of your wedding, as you know that it would be quite improper to wait more than a few months after knotting it to have one. Not to mention that it would secure the Omega as yours and be a bit more difficult for someone to claim it as your own.

It is also good to know that Gabriel is safe. It broke our hearts when he ran away from us all those years ago. We know that he’ll be safe in your more than capable hands. 

Write back as soon as you can with the date and venue of your nuptials.

We all love you very much, no matter how far you have strayed from our family. Once an Alighieri, always an Alighieri.

Michael.’

Dean let out a soft breath. “Holy shit. Are they fucking serious?” He looked up at Lucifer, and back down at the letter.

“Yes, yes they are,” Lucifer sighed heavily, running his hands over his face. “This… this is the way they’ve always been. And this is why I tried not to let them find out where I live, or what I am doing, or anything. Not to mention that Father’s always tried to convince us kids that Gabriel ran away. I knew the truth and used to throw it back in his face that that wasn’t true. I guess if you tell yourself a lie long enough, you take it as the truth.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Dean shook his head and set it down. “Right. Okay, so what we’re going to do is burn this, first of all.” He sighed. “Then we’re either going to write back or just forget about it.”

“They’ll be expecting a reply, if they don’t hear back in a few days, they’ll send another one, this one slightly more aggressive. It will then, inevitably end, with them on the doorstep.” Lucifer gave a wry smile. “Last time Michael stood on the doorstep I held a pistol to his forehead and told him to get the fuck off my property.” 

“Right. So we write back, just as asinine and snarky, and tell them to fuck the hell off. Okay? Hell, maybe I should sign it too.”

Lucifer chuckled and leaned up to kiss his Omega. “Whatever would I do without you, my sweet little pie lover?” 

Dean grinned lazily and leaned back into it. “Same thing you do now, Alpha. I don’t make too much of a difference.”

“Nonsense, you do too,” Lucifer smiled warmly as he ruffled Dean’s hair. “And you’re my sweet and pretty Omega to spoil and love as a result of bettering my life. Now. Where’s the pancakes?” 

“They’re keeping warm in the oven.” Dean hummed softly, stifling a yawn.

  
  


Alastair looked up the length of the hardwood door in front of him, and heaved a soft sigh as he grasped the knocker and banged it three times. He was a powerful man, but he hadn’t grown up in opulence. Chuck had, and he knew how to show it in every square inch of his house. It made him uncomfortable to see it. 

The door swung open, and he gave a curt nod. “Charles.” He greeted, peering in. “Ah, and dear Michael. What a pleasure to see you both today.” He cleared his throat and walked in when beckoned. 

“Of course,” Michael said as he gestured into the home. “What would you like to drink? The Omegas will fetch it while we discuss business.” 

Chuck made a noise of assent as he tapped away at his typewriter.

“Just a glass of whiskey, thank you.” Alastair hummed and took a seat at the same table as Chuck. “And, mm, how are your stories going?”

“Very well, thank you,” Chuck said as he continued to type. He smiled at Alastair before returning to his typewriter. “Whiskey for myself, Michael.” 

Michael nodded and looked at the nearest Omega. “Two whiskies and I’ll take a glass of red wine,” he said. “Make it quick.”

The Omega bowed and scurried off before Michael took up a place on the other side of Chuck. “How’s business, Alastair?”

“Oh, mm, Business is booming, as always.” Alastair nodded curtly, shifting almost a little uncomfortably. “You contacted Lucifer?”

“We did,” Michael confirmed. “Father dictated, I wrote it. It won’t be well received, I can guarantee that.” He sighed. “But perhaps he’ll actually write back this time. I have no desire to see a gun to my chest again.” 

Alastair nodded, glancing out towards the kitchen. “Mm. Perhaps it was because it was you who went. I doubt he would dare do that to I or your father.” He paused. “Does your omega know how to do things quickly, or are you getting soft with her?”

Michael made a scathing noise. “It’s, unfortunately, Raphael’s Omega. He tends to be a softer touch with his Omegas.” He sighed. “Mine is currently on doctor order bed rest. This pup is giving her quite the problem. Must be that good Alighieri blood.” 

“Anna will be fine,” Chuck said, “And if not, then you can always get another one from Alastair, here. I’m surprised that Lucifer went through you, Alastair. He’s always had a noted distaste for you.” 

Alastair nodded. He’d almost forgotten about Chuck’s second youngest. It was really the other three that were more fun. “Mm. So he has. No, I was surprised as well. But I am one of the larger providers here, and my bidding hall is closest to him.” He cleared his throat. “You know, it has been a while since I’ve had an omega. Perhaps I should start looking again, mm?”

“What, did Lucifer buy the one that you wanted?” Michael asked with a smirk. “I bet Lucifer got a wily one. He would need one with spirit.” 

Chuck chuckled. “And good looks. Don’t forget that Lucifer has always had an appreciation for beauty.” 

Alastair gave a soft huff of laughter. “Indeed he did. We have similar tastes, for different reasons I think. He prefers to be dominated while I like to...break an unruly omega down. It’s always the breaking point I look for.”

“Lucifer would have made a fine Omega,” Michael sighed. “An inner need to please and he relaxes so beautifully with an order or two.” 

“Absolutely, even with his resistance,” Chuck agreed.

Alastair nodded. “And he was so much more willing, as a child. I wonder if we would get the same response today.” He looked up as Raphael’s omega walked in, expression souring. “Mm, what a timely arrival. Were you one of mine, omega?”

“She was not,” Michael said. “Raphael went through a private seller for his.” He sighed as he took his drink. “What took you so long?” he asked bluntly. 

“I had difficulties with the wine bottle, Sir,” she said meekly as she offered the whiskies to Alastair and Chuck. 

“You always do. Off with you,” Michael dismissed before looking at Alastair. “Soft touch or not, I’m glad Lucifer went with you for his Omega. So tell us about his Omega.” 

“Yes, please do.” 

Alastair took his and swirled it in the glass, before taking a small sip. “Beautiful omega. If you’d have seen him and not scented the poor bastard you might, mm, have thought he was alpha. Certainly acted like it.” He hummed. “Aryan descent, very virile. I should have sold him for more, to be honest. But he has such a temper. Always snarking back at you. I was hoping to take him home and beat that little quirk out of him.”

Michael looked at Chuck. “Sounds like our wayward brother has done well for himself,” he said. “At least, the one that has actually contributed to society. I’d feel sorry for Balthazar.”

Chuck nodded softly, taking his own drink. He had been most, if not all of the reasons for the boy’s downward spiral. He’d almost explicitly encouraged it.

“No, he’s doing quite well now. Tailoring again, has his own omega. I was surprised.” Alastair shrugged. “Looks well. Think he’s sober.”

“That would be Lucifer’s influence,” Michael snorted. “Lucifer has a mother hen vibe, he picked it up after Mother died. And Lucifer has never approved of drinking to excess, even when he’s done it a time or two.” 

Chuck nodded as he sipped his drink. “Lucifer is also the second oldest and felt he had to contribute the most. Add in the Omega like tendencies and he basically became a parent to everyone but you, Michael.” 

“Hm.” Alastair nodded slowly. “I can definitely see that in him.” He sighed softly. “Do you two need anything, or should I be taking my leave?”

Michael looked at Alastair. “We want you to keep an eye on Lucifer, he could be fracturing,” he said. “Between caring for his own Omega, caring for Balthazar and no doubt his Omega, the letter Father and I sent, his job, and Gabriel coming back into his life, he’s probably panicking.” 

“We don’t want you to be the usual asshole,” Chuck said bluntly. “But we do want you to kind of just… make sure he doesn’t fall too far, if you know what I mean.” 

“Just don’t criticize him on how he’s taking care of his Omega,” Michael added. “Since he’s chosen a fiesty one, he probably wants and needs that. So as much as you’d love to tell him to beat it out of it, he needs that snark from the Omega.”

Alastair raised his brows. “You want me to speak to him? If he doesn’t know you’re behind it he’s an idiot. Last time his property was invaded, Asmodeus ended up with a concussion and a hospital stay. Granted, Asmodeus isn’t the brightest bulb on the string, but no matter. Why me?”

“We show up, and we’re liable to have a gun in our face,” Chuck admitted. “And Asmodeus is not only an idiot, but he showed up to Lucifer’s house with his younger brother on a leash and he was no doubt going into rut.” 

“He did a very good job of fucking Asmodeus up,” Michael said, a note of pride in his voice. “You’re the only person outside of the family that we trust, and Lucifer wouldn’t dare do something like point a gun at you. Especially if you’re there for something more...Innocuous.” 

“Don’t you usually check in on recently bought Omegas to check that they’re adjusting well in their new home?” Chuck added. 

“Well, yes, but it’s been more than two months.” Alastair sighed, shaking his head. “But He is...new to the process, so he may not know that much. I’ll go on Saturday.” He hummed, leaning back in his seat. “Do you honestly expect him to marry that omega?”

“I do,” Michael said. “He may not like it, but especially if someone were to bring up that it would be harder for someone to try to take his Omega away if he’s married to it? He’ll do it, especially if that Omega gives him any modicum of happiness.”

Alastair made a soft noise of disapproval, but nodded. “Mm, you make a fine point. I suppose I shall have to bring it up with him.” By ‘bring it up’ he meant to convince the alpha he needed to. He’d had a long time to study Lucifer, and knew how to get him to do what he wanted.

“Alright,” Chuck said. “I’ve got this chapter to finish writing.” 

“And I’ve got a deal to close with Milan,” Michael said, standing up. “I’ll see you to the door, Alastair.” 

Alastair downed the last of his drink and stood, brushing his shirt off. “Thank you, Michael.” 

“Of course,” Michael said, buttoning his suit jacket as he rounded the table. He started walking with Alastair to the door. “We’ll be in touch,” he said. “I may convince Raphael that his Omega would be best left in your hands for a bit.”

“What an excellent idea.” Alastair nodded, stepping outside and giving a small wave as he walked out to his car. 

Michael watched Alastair walk out to his car and he didn’t relax until the breeder drove off. “Father, I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” he said. 

Chuck glanced up, quirking a brow. “When haven’t I? Trust me, Michael.” He hummed, going back to his work.

Michael sighed as he headed back in. “Right. I’ve got that conference call with Milan. I’m not to be disturbed under any circumstances short of a fire, a bombing, or the second coming of Christ.”

“We don’t believe in the rapture, Michael.” Chuck laughed softly. “I get the idea. I won’t stop Anna from bothering you if she needs it, though.”

“Only if it’s something urgent,” Michael said. “I don’t want her exerting too much, not with the way this pup has been.” He sighed heavily. 

“Relax, Michael.” Chuck sighed. “She’ll be just fine, hm? You being anxious doesn’t help her at all.”

“I know, that’s why I try not to let it show,” Michael sighed. “She’s still got a month left, and she’s on basically permanent bedrest. How am I not to worry?” 

Chuck sighed and pushed the typewriter away from him, obviously a little exasperated. “Just don’t let her see that you are, okay? I thought you had to go to a meeting.”

Michael gave a wry smile and turned to head to his office, getting into his head for work. 

“So, angel,” Crowley said, nursing what had to be the fourth cup of coffee of the morning while he stared at the Omega across from him. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

He had been wanting to get Gabriel out of the house for quite some time, ever since he and Lucifer had talked about the destructive behaviors of Gabriel. The one thing he hadn’t told Lucifer, so he didn’t freak the other Alpha out, was the fact that Gabriel seemed to be a bit of a satyrmaniac- or would the proper term be nymphomaniac? Either way, Gabriel seemed to constantly want sex with Crowley, and while Crowley was all for sex… it was a bit much. He didn’t want to think about how much sex Asmodeus had with Gabriel, but it seemed to Crowley that that was how Gabriel showed that he was sorry and also to please his former Alpha.

Crowley hoped that being in public and being treated like a person instead of an object would help. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. You didn’t have to do this for me.” He’d said that a few times through the past two trips. He sipped lazily at the frappuccino he’d gotten, glancing up at Crowley before his eyes quickly wandered back to the table. His expression changed in what seemed like a half second to something more lecherous. “What d’ya say I repay you when we get back home, huh?” He waggled his brows, smirking slightly. He wrapped his lips around the straw again, this time a bit more suggestively. 

Crowley sighed and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need to be repaid, Gabriel,” he said gently. “I do these things for you because I care about you and I want you to understand that.”

“Hey, I know that.” Gabriel huffed, leaning back. “You never let me do the same for you. Every time I try to show that I care about you, that I respect you like I should, I get fucking shot down!” He spread his arms, exasperated. 

Crowley let Gabriel have a moment before reaching across the table. “Because I don’t want you to think that the only reasons I do these things to gain access to your body,” he said softly. “Because you are a person, Gabriel, not a thing to be passed around like a Christmas cracker. And because I don’t want to take advantage of you, little Omega. You’ve been through a lot, and I want to give you time to heal.” He took a long pull from his coffee. “Sex isn’t the only way to show me that you care about me and respect me.” 

Gabriel blinked, staring up at him. “Look, Crowley. First of all, don’t call me omega if you’re not going to act the other part, mkay? You’re not taking advantage of the only thing I can do right. What the hell else is there for me to do? I don’t need this sympathetic bullshit.” He sounded angry, but his shoulders were hunched and his entire posture and scent read scared. 

Crowley sighed and got up, moving to the other side of the table to sit down next to Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, keeping his posture relaxed and his scent soft and soothing. “It’s not bullshit, number one,” he said gently. “Number two, I’m sure there’s more things than sexual pleasure that you’re good at. Lucifer told me that when you were children, you had a knack for baking.” He stroked Gabriel’s hair back from his face. “You’re not just some toy for me to fuck, and that’s not how I show appreciation, desire, none of that.” He ducked his head down and whispered softly in Gabriel’s ear, “I’d rather take my time, lay you out and make you beg for more until you’re hoarse and barely able to speak before I even think about giving you my knot, because once you’ve had it once, you’re going to have it more because I can’t stop myself.” 

Gabriel whined, shuddering. “Shit, Crowley- Why are you so good to me?” He murmured quietly, curling fully into Crowley’s hold. “You- it’s not fair. You’re perfect, and I don’t deserve you. I don’t.” He sighed, slumping and closing his eyes. “I wanna go home.” He ended, voice soft and defeated.

“Are you sure? We’re about to come up to your favorite bakery,” Crowley said gently as he held the Omega close. He didn’t make any comments about the self-deprecation, knowing that now wasn’t the time to be lecturing Gabriel on what to say and what not to say. “I wanted to save the best one for last.”

“Maybe. How far is it? I...haven’t been in a long time. Surprised it’s still open.” Gabriel sighed, looking up at Crowley. “I’m going to need some time to cool down.”

“Okay,” Crowley said nonjudgmentally. “It’s maybe ten minutes away driving. We can park somewhere private and let you have your downtime before we go in.” He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and smiled softly. “And if you truly do want to go home, we can always go another time. It’s up to you, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smiled. He looked up at Crowley and nodded, humming. “Yeah, let’s go. They have great hot cocoa, even you’d love it.” Even though he’d been differing to alphas, Gabriel had taken to making fun of Crowley’s palette. It was rather lacking, in his humble opinion.

“Oh, you think so, huh?” Crowley chuckled. “Well then. Let’s get out of here, little one, and head onto the next one.” He moved out of the booth and held his hand out for Gabriel.

Gabriel happily took it and pulled himself up, stretching a little. “I fully expect you to do what you mentioned. If not tonight, this week.”

Crowley chuckled and smiled. “If you insist,” he said. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I do insist.” Gabriel gently took Crowley’s arm as they walked out, small smile on his face. Wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, he walked them out, mentally making a list of everything he’ll need for what he told Gabriel. 

  
  


Saturdays were for lazy mornings and Lucifer was more than content to stay in bed, nuzzling the back of Dean’s neck as they waited for his knot to go down. Balthazar and Castiel had gone… somewhere for the weekend and so they had the whole house to themselves. Humming lazily, Lucifer licked over the claiming mark he had laid on Dean about a month ago and smiled happily at the low whine that Dean emitted. 

Dean groaned softly, eyes half lidded as he shifted a little and sighed contently. “Think your knot’s going down. We should probably have a shower.” He mumbled, before his head perked up at the sound of knocking on the door. “Shit, Bal forgot something, didn’t he? Idiot.” 

“Shh, I don’t want to shower,” Lucifer sighed, tucking Dean in closer to him. He groaned as the door knocked. “Maybe if we don’t answer, they’ll go away.” 

Dean chuckled softly, shaking his head and glancing at the clock. “We need to get up, Lu. Might as well see who’s at the door while we’re at it. You don’t even have to put on clothes, just the robe.”

Lucifer sighed and groaned again. “Fine. But one of these days that we have the house to ourselves, we’re staying in bed all day and not moving for shit.” 

“Deal.” Dean sighed and tried to maneuver into a sitting position, wincing. “Why do you have to bite so much? It hurts.” He pouted. 

Lucifer sat up and smirked at his Omega. “Because you look so pretty with them, Dean,” he said. He leaned in and kissed one of the marks. “Shush. You show them off.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “One of these days, one of the guys at the shop is gonna call the domestic abuse hotline.” He leaned into it, before unceremoniously rolling out of bed and pulling on a thick, woolen bathrobe. 

“And I’ll give a demonstration on how much you like it,” Lucifer teased as he also got up and put on a similar robe. He stretched. “Besides, I know one of these days you’re going to get the jump on this Alpha and show me what-for.” 

“Oh, you bet your ass I will.” Dean chuckled as he tied it around his waist, stretching. “Breakfast? Think we have muffins Gabe made lying around somewhere.”

“Breakfast,” Lucifer confirmed. The knocking came again and he huffed as he tied his own bathrobe. “Fuck.” 

“Jesus Christ—“ Dean groaned. “You fix your hair, it looks like shit. I’ll get the door.” He muttered, jogging downstairs and yanking the front door open with an annoyed ‘what?’ before he froze in his tracks.

“Mm, hello, Dean. Apologies for...interrupting anything.” Alastair smirked down at the omega. “May I come in?”

“Who is it?” Lucifer called from the bathroom as he brushed his hair into submission. Not hearing an answer, he came out into the living room. Seeing who it was, Lucifer came up and out a protective arm around his Omega. ”Alastair,” he greeted. “Don't tell me that my father sent you in his place.” 

“You’re not an idiot, Lucifer. I shouldn’t have to tell you something so blatantly obvious.” Alastair sighed. “May I come in?” He repeated, brows raised.

“Hell no!” Dean interjected, leaning heavily into Lucifer. “You have no right to be here.”

Alastair held up his hands in defeat, frowning. “I only come to make peace, Dean.” His eyes flickered back up to Lucifer. “Well?”

Lucifer stared at Alastair, looking over the other Alpha with a wary distrust. “Are you doing that thing you did when Michael bought Anna from you?” he asked bluntly.

Alastair nodded. “Just, mm, making sure everything is in order, yes. Is that a problem?” The question was very much weighted. 

Lucifer grimaced. “Come in,” he said grudgingly stepping aside to let him in. “Go sit on the couch, Alastair, I'll be over in a moment.” He headed into the kitchen for some coffee, feeling Dean's hand on his shoulder as he drank one then two cups without a break.

Alastair sat down without complaint, clasping his hands in his lap. He was doing his best to be civil.

Dean clenched his jaw. “Lu, I don’t like him here, I don’t want him here- why is he here?” He muttered, hushed but still loud enough for the offending party to hear. 

“Alastair has the annoying habit of within the first year checking in on someone who has purchased an Omega from him,” Lucifer sighed. “And I distinctly suspect that my family sent him to see how I'm doing. And since I know Alastair holds the contracts for Gabriel I have to play nice.” he turned and cupped Dean's cheek. “I don't like him here anymore than you do but until I know everyone is safe and secure I have to behave. Especially you and Gabriel.” He kissed Deans forehead. “I've known Alastair since I was a child. I know what he wants and I know how to keep you safe. And if he forgets I'll pull my gun on him.” 

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “...I’m going to go get dressed. I don’t—“ He sighed again. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Alastair hummed to himself, leaning back. “Lucifer? Could you get me something to drink?”

“Yes, Alastair. What would you like?” Lucifer asked as he poured a third cup of coffee. He should get dressed like Dean was doing but he couldn't be fucked to care. If Alastair wanted to interrupt Lucifers morning then he can deal with Lucifer in his bathrobe.

“Scotch would be nice, but I suspect you don’t have any. Just water is fine.” Alastair nodded, watching Lucifer intently. “How is your brother doing, anyways?”

“Good. Healing.” Lucifer opened the fridge for Alastair’s glass of water. “And that goes for both of them. Between Castiel for Balthy and Crowley for Gabriel they're doing well. Gabriel is still going through a lot as a result of what Asmodeus did to him but he's better.” he brought his coffee, Dean's coffee for when he comes out, and Alastair water to the living room and gave Alastair his water. 

“How...wonderful.” Alastair cleared his throat and took it, humming. “Asmodeus was never a pleasant man. Not a very smart one either, but now is not the time or place. I was hoping to catch up with Gabriel while I was here, but it’s for the best that it’s just you and Dean here, I think.”

“With all due respect, Alastair, we both know that I would be very hesitant to let you near Gabriel at this time,” Lucifer said firmly. He sipped his coffee and sighed. “What do you want to know, Al?” 

“Mm. Saying ’with all due respect’ doesn’t make a statement any less jarring, Lucifer. But I understand. You blame me, and your father.” Alastair sighed. “I want to know what you’re going to tell him, or more accurately, what I am. He wants a wedding. I don’t, for some reasons of my own.”

“What are your reasons?” Lucifer asked bluntly.

“Tch, so rude.” Alastair shook his head. “Why should it matter? At the current moment, our interests align.” 

“Your business interests align with my personal interests. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you want Dean for yourself now would it?” Lucifer asked. “You've always known I tend to be a bit rude because I'm tired of being polite when it comes to work.” 

“So what if it does? Mm, Lucifer, you’ve made it known you have no problems challenging other alphas that are stronger than you. What’s the difference this time?” Alastair smirked. “And this is far from work. Why, we’re practically family.”

“practically,” Lucifer said flatly. “My family would've sold me to you as a mispresented Alpha if I hadn't actually done well for myself and set out on my own and you know it. And you would have delighted in taking me in hand. What makes a difference is what I end up telling my father who I'm surprised hasn't keeled over from hookers and cirrhosis.” 

Alastair laughed softly. Well— if one could call it that. It was like he never learned how to as a child, and the only thing you could call it was an emotional wheeze. “So bitter, aren’t you Lucifer? We cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish for a certain outcome or envision others. If you wish to stop being civil in this arrangement, so be it. I have more cards in hand and you know it.”

Lucifer inhaled and exhaled deflating a bit. He sipped his coffee and stared down at the table. Civil. He had to be civil. If not for his sake, for Dean's and Gabriel's. 

“Good boy.” Alastair chided, letting out a soft breath. “Go and see your father in person. Tell him that you have weighed your options, and decided not to marry. I will back you up, mm?”

“And if I do decide to marry Dean?” Lucifer asked shrewdly. “He has made me a very happy Alpha.” 

“Then you will deal with me.” Alastair looked down at his nails boredly. “I have a rather strong influence where it counts in this state and beyond. Know that there is nothing beyond my reach and nothing I will not do as significant...compensation for that.”

“Ironic how I decide to be civil and yet you threaten me in my own home,” Lucifer said mildly. “Tell Father that I will write him when would be best to see him, and then we'll see him. And if you go back on your word, Alastair, mark my words. I am completely not below using what funds I can get from my father to see you lay in ruins.” 

Alastair grinned. “Certainly.” He held out a hand for Lucifer to shake. “I expect this to be a most enjoyable series of events.” 

“Perhaps,” Lucifer said, shaking his hand With a firm nod. “Now if you will excuse me I have an Omega to ravage.” 

Alastair chuckled and stood, fixing his collar slightly and bowing his head. “Enjoy him while you can.” He remarked coyly, setting his still full glass of water down and strutting out.

Lucifer closed the door behind Alastair and made sure it was locked before falling to his knees and resting his head on the cool door. He was fucked. Marry Dean and risk Alastair taking him from him, or not marry Dean, bring the wrath of his family down… And risk alastair taking him from him. He didn't know what to do. He just didn't know what to do. 

He didn't even know that he was crying or that Dean had approached him as he just tried to keep up with his thoughts.

Dean crouched down behind Lucifer and wrapped his arms around the alpha. “Shh, you’re okay. You’re okay.” He said gently, rubbing his back. “You’re okay. Let’s get you to the couch.” His eyes were wet too, but it was Lucifer he was more worried about. He’d heard the conversation (eavesdropped) and he was beyond scared. He was terrified of what might happen. 

Dean held him tightly, sighing and gently rubbing his back. “Shh, you’re gonna be okay. Crowley and Gabriel will be here soon.” He glanced at the clock. “In fifteen minutes.” He reached up and gently thumbed at the claiming mark on Lucifer’s neck. “We’ll get through this.”

Lucifer nosed into his Omega’s neck and sniffled as he relaxed a little from the touch to his claiming mark. It was then that he made a promise with himself that no matter what happens, Dean would never have to be Alastair’s pet again.

Dean relaxed a little, trying to keep his scent calm and relaxed. A car pulled into the drive, and he could only hope it was Crowley.

Lucifer stayed nestled in Dean's arms, trying to calm himself down to think rationally.

The door slowly pushed open and Crowley started to walk in before he saw Dean and Lucifer huddle just beside the walkway. He blinked, taking a few seconds to process it. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Gabriel, meanwhile, had frozen in his tracks and cling to Crowley’s arm. He recognized Alastair’s scent better than anything.

Lucifer sniffled and looked up a little. “Alastair came by,” he said. “And basically… I'm fucked Crowley. And not in a good way. Please. Don't let me lose Dean And Gabriel. I can't.” 

Crowley furrowed his brow and sighed, shoulders slumping as he gently tried to comfort his own omega. “What did he say he would do?”

“If I marry Dean-” he swallowed. “If I marry Dean he will make sure that there's Hell to pay. Said there's nothing he wouldn't do with compensation.” 

“And if you don’t?” Crowley frowned, helping Lucifer and Dean over to the couch so they could better talk as a unit. “What does he have over you?”

“He can legally find reason to take Dean away,” Lucifer sighed and bowed his head. “I've seen it done. Hell I've tried to stop it. Then there's the fact that he also holds Gabriel's contract. He can yank Gabriel away from us. And I can't let that happen. I'm screwed either way. Either way he can find a way to take Dean and Gabriel. Especially Dean. He wants Dean as his own and I can't… I won't let that happen.” 

Crowley nodded slowly. “Legally, only if he finds fault with how the omega is being cared for.” He leaned back, furrowing his brow. “In cases like that, Dean, you could testify. You usually don’t have the luxury.” 

Dean raised his brows. “Omegas don’t have any legal sway. At all. You sure?”

Crowley nodded. “Certainly. You wouldn’t be given as much weight in court as an alpha, but emotionally you could do some good at convincing the jury if this ever goes to court. And I have claim on Gabriel— if I left a mark, and finalized it with paperwork, Alastair wouldn’t be able to do jackshit because I wouldn’t have bought from him directly.”

“Alastair has sway over courts in three states other than this one,” Lucifer said. “Not even my father has that influence and I'm so scared, Crowley. There's no where I can keep him safe. Nowhere. And he wants me to tell my father that I'm not marrying Dean. But… If Dean wants me to marry him I will. To protect him.” 

Dean shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. I’m fine not marrying you, ,just so long as I’m here. It’s outdated and expensive.”

Crowley nodded. “There are alpha who don’t like him. And if we get a jury pool with more betas, that would work in our favor too. He needs to be taken down more than a few pegs, and any sort of lawsuit would do that if we filed first. But we should wait. He’s not exactly escalating yet, we have no reason to either.”

Lucifer shivered and curled up a little in his Omegas hold. “I told you we should've stayed in bed,” he whispered softly. 

“Oh, Lu…” Dean sighed. “Would’ve happened either way. Probably would have been worse if we went down later, and together. It’s nobody’s fault.” 

Lucifer sniffled and nodded. “I want my family to be safe and away from him.” 

“They will be.” Dean said firmly. “So we’re gonna be smart about this. You’re gonna write back to Chuck like we said…” He sighed. “Agree to go over. Much as you don’t like him, he might be able to get Alastair off our backs.”

Lucifer nodded and inhaled softly and exhaled slowly. 

Gabriel carefully approached his obviously distressed brother and rested a hand on Lucifers knee. “You can do it. Maybe Mikey handles things more now. You used to love Mikey almost more than me. He may still care about you.” 

Lucifer nodded and looked at his Omega with bright blue eyes, begging for something wirelessly.

Dean sighed and held him closer, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Alright. Thanks, Gabriel.” He said softly. “I think we...need some time to cool down. Are you two staying the weekend?”

Crowley nodded. “We weren’t planning on it, but its looking like we will.”

“I'll get the spare linens,” Lucifer said automatically. “The soft flannel ones, right?” he started to get up, but Gabriel gently pressed his hand against Lucifers chest. The younger brother had seen this happen many times with his older brother and he gave Dean a look. 

“He's still doing the thing he always does when he's avoiding taking care of himself isn't he?” he asked the other Omega bluntly.

Dean chuckled dryly, albeit sadly, and nodded. “Yeah. Lucifer, you’re not going to do anything. Not making the guest bed, or calling in dinner— you’re going to relax, because you need it. Hell, call in sick from work a few days plus when you’re gonna meet your dad. That’s all I’m letting you do.” He sighed. “Crowley, though, I’m putting to work. He can make his own damn bed.”

Lucifer gave a whimper and looked up at Dean. “But the mortgage is due soon and I don't know how much sick time I have,” he protested. 

“You still have money saved up,” Gabriel soothed. “I know you do. Remember? Remember how paranoid you were about presenting as an Omega that you scrimped and saved what you could so if you did present you could run away from here? You still have that fund and I bet you keep it stocked and it's been building interest.” he clasped his hand around Lucifer's. “What did you used to tell me about getting help?” 

Lucifer sighed and dropped his shoulders. “There's no shame in needing to help yourself.” 

Gabriel nodded. “That's right Lu. Now let Dean take care of you. Crowley and I can take care of ourselves in your home and we won't destroy it. Now. Please. Dean can help you more than I can And you look like you need a cuddle. So go cuddle your mate.” 

Lucifer looked up at Dean.

Dean looked back down at him. “Yeah, we’ll cuddle. I ain’t carrying you though, c’mon.” He stood, holding out a hand to Lucifer.

Lucifer took his hand and stood up, pressing in close to Dean's side. 

Gabriel watched them leave and he looked at Crowley. “He's doing this to torment Lucifer,” he said. “Alastair has always had a special place for torturing Lucifer. Always said he would have made one of the best Omega.” 

Lucifer walked with Dean to their room, turning up the thermostat a little bit as if it could take away the inner chill.

Crowley nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “He’s always been an awful man. It’s…” He shook his head.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer and buried his head in his chest. “I love you.” He said, almost as if to remind him. 

“I know,” Gabriel said shivering as he remembered. “I get where he’s coming from. Believe me. I would feel the same way. Just.. I want every legal avenue to be protected. I don't want to imagine what would happen if Lucifer lost me again. Or worse, Dean. God if he loses Dean-” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispered wrapping his arms around Dean and hugging him tightly. He rested his nose against Dean's hair and inhaled. “So much, my little Omega. You are my little treasure.” 

“You’re important too, Gabriel. What if I lost you?” Crowley murmured. “He won’t. We won’t. I promise.” He sighed, shoulders dropping. “I love you.”

Dean nodded. “I know. I know, I love you too, Alpha. You mean so much to me.” He slowly walked them over to the bed. 

Gabriel looked up at Crowley. “You… You do?” 

Lucifer sat down on the bed and tugged his Omega closer, looking up at Dean with adoration and attentiveness very rarely seen from Alphas. 

“Of course I bloody well do! Gabriel, haven’t I told you enough?” Crowley looked almost hurt before he gently pulled Gabriel against him. “Darling, I do. More than anything.”

Dean smiled tiredly, sighing. “Jesus, Lu. Look just like my brother when you look at me like that. He had puppy-dog-eyes down to a science.” He chuckled, sitting down next to him. 

Gabriel nestled himself into Crowley arms and sighed as he nosed into him. “I love you too,” he said with a soft shy smile. 

Lucifer rested his head against Dean's shoulder and gave a sigh as he moved closer. “You are perfect for me, Dean. I wish I had you sooner.” 

Crowley chuckled, rubbing his back lightly. He rested his chin on top of the omega’s head, sighing softly. 

“Me too. You’re so perfect.” Dean murmured softly, closing his eyes. 

Gabriel cooed and smiled. “Will you do everything to make sure I'm safe?” 

Lucifer sighed contently and closed his eyes. “Do you want to come with me to meet my brother?” he asked softly. “I'm thinking about warning Michael about what Alastair is doing. Maybe he'll have an idea on how to help. And I want to do it in public. Don't want to cause a scene.” 

Crowley nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?” He hummed softly, gently kissing the side of his head. “If only we weren’t in your brother’s house, mm? I did promise you something.”

Dean nodded. “Of course. Michael seems...nice enough, from what you’ve told me.” He sighed. “And I want to give your dad a piece of my fuckin’ mind.”

Gabriel shivered and groaned. “I'm sure Luci would understand,” he said batting his lashes.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean. “Of course. I'll write straight away. But first, I am going to follow my beautiful Omegas orders and not worry about a damn thing.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “True. He’s liable to pound Dean into the mattress any second. You’re lucky I have things in the car.” 

Dean grinned and kissed back happily, pushing Lucifer down and pulling the blanket over them. 

Gabriel laughed happily and kissed Crowley sweetly. “If Dean doesn't fuck him into the mattress himself. I know my big brother. He loves it when Dean takes charge.” 

Lucifer laughed and snuggled into Dean's arms with a soft purr. “My beautiful strong Omega enjoys pushing his Alpha around hmmm?” he teased.

“I’m sure he does.” Crowley chuckled, pulling Gabriel into his lap a little. “But you, I think, are a bit more submissive than him, yes?”

“And my Alpha likes it when he’s dominated. It’s a good match.” Dean teased right back, pecking Lucifer’s cheek. 

“Quite a bit more,” Gabriel agreed situating himself more fully in Crowleys lap.

Lucifer purred and smiled. “Guilty of all charges, your Honor.” 

“Mm, and how do you suggest I take you, then? Do you want me to get everything to tie you down?”

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “Naughty boy…” He hummed, bending down to capture Lucifer’s lips. 

Gabriel swallowed and gave a shy little nod. “If you don't mind.” 

Lucifer kissed Dean back deeply, surrendering to his Omega. 

Crowley nodded. “I can do that.” He hummed, kissing at Gabriel’s neck lightly. “I’ll be right back.” He stood, buttoning his jacket.

Dean sighed into it, stripping Lucifer of whatever he had on and groaning lowly. 

Gabriel shivered and watched Crowley, biting his lower lip. 

Lucifer soon laid bare beneath Dean and he kept kissing his mate, enjoying the gentle control that Dean had over him. 

Crowley exited, and slowly walked back in carrying what looked like a small toolbox. “You know where the guest room is, yes?”

Dean grinned down at him, letting out deep, slow breaths. “Want me to ride you?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said as he stood, his heart pounding in his chest as he led the way to the guestroom. 

“Is that what my sweet Omega wants?” Lucifer grinned up at him.

Crowley followed after him, barely containing his excitement. “Right. Thanks.” He cleared his throat.

Dean nodded, shifting a little on top of Lucifer to lower himself onto him with a low groan.

Gabriel nodded and opened the guestroom to reveal the simple bed, nightstand, and dresser with it’s own bathroom. “Here,” he said. 

Lucifer moaned and rested his hands lightly on Dean’s hips, squeezing gently. “Fuck, you look beautiful up there, Dean.” 

Crowley nodded, setting the box down and taking off his suit jacket. “You’re sure you want this?”

Dean grinned lazily, staring down at Lucifer adoringly. “Same to you, Luci.” He slowly started to roll his hips, gasping softly.

“Yes,” Gabriel said, licking his lips nervously. “I do.” 

Lucifer gasped and groaned, squeezing Dean’s hips a little tighter. He gazed adoringly up at his Omega, watching him move.

“Then strip.” Crowley’s tone became more commanding, more authoritative. 

Dean shuddered, clenching down around him and increasing his pace. His eyes were screwed shut, but the rest of his face was lax in pleasure.

Gabriel nearly fell over, his entire body shivering as he began to hurriedly strip without a single, solitary thought to the contrary. 

Lucifer’s entire being was slowly relaxed as he began to let his Omega take control over everything. His own breathing was labored and he moaned loudly. 

Crowley slowly walked over, unbuttoning and rolling up the black sleeves of his dress shirt. “On the bed now, love.”

Dean groaned, gripping at Lucifer’s shoulders for support as he increased his pace and changed his angle, making sure Lucifer was going into him harder and deeper.

Gabriel did as he was told, sitting on the bed and watching Crowley approach, his golden eyes being blown wide open. Already, this felt different than when he was with Asmodeus. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms fully around Dean and crashed their lips together for a passionate kiss, groaning as his nails dug gently into his skin. 

Crowley splayed his hand out across Gabriel’s chest and slowly pushed him to lie down. “Arms up by the headboard, I’m going to tie you down.” He paused. “Do you have a safeword?” This (he hoped) wouldn’t be the most extreme thing he did with the omega, so he needed to establish boundaries quickly and make sure everything was safe for the both of them.

Dean yelped into it, surprised almost as his hips stuttered around Lucifer’s cock.

Gabriel allowed Crowley to push him down onto the bed and shook his head. “I don’t know what that is,” he admitted softly. 

Lucifer groaned and kept kissing Dean, rocking his hips up and into Dean as he was riding his cock. 

Crowley frowned, sighing before sitting down on the bed next to Gabriel. “It means that if I do something you don’t like, or...makes you uncomfortable in any way, you can use it to say ‘no’ to me, or to tell me to stop so we can know our limits. It can be any word, really. Do you understand, now?”

Dean moaned lowly, gripping tightly onto Lucifer. His cock was throbbing, but he didn’t want to come first. If anything, he wanted to come with Lucifer’s knot.

Gabriel furrowed his brow as he thought it over. “So… like… like if you were to call me something mean and I don’t like that,” he said slowly. “Would that count?” He bit his lip as he waited for Crowley’s answer. 

Lucifer gripped onto Dean, feeling his knot grow and press against Dean’s hole, waiting to pop. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered softly. “You feel so fuckin’ good.” 

“Depends on if it’s during sex or not. For example— if I call you a slut, while we’re going at it, and it rubs you the wrong way, you can word out and explain that you don’t like being called that. Or if the position we’re in makes you uncomfortable, or if I’m causing you pain you don’t like. I can word out too if you ask me to do something I don’t want to.”

Dean whined, increasing his pace eagerly as he felt Lucifer getting closer. “Shit, Luce— c’mon, fuck me- please-“

Gabriel cocked his head to the side curiously. “Alphas can have words too?” he asked softly, looking confused. 

“I’ve got you,” Lucifer groaned. “Tilt your hips just a little bit, De. C’mon. That’s all I need.” 

Crowley nodded. “Of course, love. Anyone can get uncomfortable, so it’s just best to always have a way to get out of it.”

Dean nodded, tilting his hips in slightly and bracing himself against the bed.

Gabriel squinted. “I… I thought it wasn’t allowed,” he said. “If… If that makes sense.” 

“Yes!” Lucifer cried, soon crushing Dean to him as he pushed his knot into him. 

“Sure it does.” Crowley nodded. “Alphas usually don’t..feel uncomfortable with any sort of sex based on what you’ve seen, do they? That’s alright. I’m hoping this will be a different sort of relationship opposed to what you’ve had in the past.”

Dean yelled out and came, shuddering before slumping down on Lucifer with a low groan.

“It already is,” Gabriel said quietly.

Lucifer groaned and cradled Dean to him, peppering kisses all over his cheek.

Crowley stroked his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, giving a small smile. “I’m glad of that, then. Do you still want to do this?”

Dean wrapped his arms loosely around Lucifer, sighing happily.

Gabriel leaned into the touch and nodded. “Yeah. I… I think I’m ready.” 

Lucifer groaned and held Dean close. “I love you.” 

Crowley hummed softly, standing and going back to the box. “Right then, I’ll explain the system as we get set up.” He paused and turned, holding cuffs in one hand and a length of rope in the other. “Thoughts?”

“Love you too.” Dean murmured softly, panting.

Gabriel looked over the cuffs and the rope before pointing to the rope. “I prefer the rope,” he admitted. 

Lucifer kissed the side of Dean’s head and sighed contently. 

“Ah, atta boy.” Crowley walked over and gently held Gabriel’s arms up to the headboard, lightly but securely tying them there. “Now, the system we’re going to use is pretty easy. Just colors- red for stop, yellow for slow, green for keep doing whatever the hell it is I’m doing. Right?”

Dean sighed, curling in tighter and closing his eyes.

Gabriel nodded and tested the ropes before sighing contently. “Easy. Got it. Red, stop. Yellow, slow down. Green, keep going.” 

Lucifer curled around Dean protectively, sighing softly. 

“Good boy.” Crowley praised, checking the ropes again. “Are you fine with your feet and legs being free, or do you want to be tied down fully?”

Gabriel considered that and shifted a little, watching Crowley. “I think I’d like them free? I don’t know. Can I change my mind later?” 

“Of course you can.” Crowley nodded, gently caressing the side of Gabriel’s face before leaning in to capture his lips, hand moving down to languidly stroke at his cock.

Gabriel gasped and moaned softly into the kiss, trying to not move. Showing eagerness, especially this early in the game, wasn’t always a good look. 

Crowley grinned against him and moved down, biting teasingly at his neck—not hard enough for a claiming bite, but definitely hard enough to leave a hickey in plain view. He increased his pace slightly, before his fingers drifted down to Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel was producing a good amount of slick, and he whimpered as Crowley bit him, a gush coming out of him unbidden. 

“Eager, are we?” Crowley teased, pulling up slightly to look down at Gabriel.

Gabriel flushed and tried to hide. “Sorry,” he said, thinking he did something wrong.

“What for?” Crowley raised a brow. “It’s natural. Means I must be doing something right, eh?”

Gabriel bit his lip, shifting a little on the bed. “Yeah, I- it feels good. Sorry.” It had been a while since teasing in the bedroom had a good connotation about it.

“You okay?” Crowley asked gently as he leaned down to nuzzle at the Omega. 

Gabriel nodded, leaning up into the embrace. “I’m good. Really. Now keep going.” He arched his hips slightly, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Alright little darling,” Crowley murmured as he reached back down to circle a finger around Gabriel's dripping hole. 

Gabriel whined, toes curling into the bedspread as he pulled at the rope binding his hands to the headboard. “Holy shit Crowley!”

“Yes?” Crowley asked innocently, still circling his finger.

“How- fuck it feels so good, Jesus Christ-“ Gabriel bucked his hips up, all hopes of not seeming too eager thrown out the window.

“Good. Let me hear those noises little one. I like hearing you,” Crowley purred as he nipped at the flesh of Gabriel's thigh. His finger slowly pressed into Gabriel's hole. 

The omega let out a low, stuttering groan and threw his head back, squirming as his hole fluttered around Crowley’s finger. 

“Beautiful,” Crowley praised as he let his finger search the warm and wet heat of his lover's hole. “Perfect. Squirm all you want.” 

Gabriel bucked his hips eagerly, panting softly already. Crowley could feel another surge of the omega’s arousal as he probed ever deeper. 

“I wonder,” Crowley said as he casually pulled his finger out. “I wonder how you taste.” He raised his finger to his mouth and sucked off the slick, groaning as rich flavors exploded off of his tongue. 

It was sweet- that much could be said for most omegas. It really had a lot to do with their scent, it was the same sort of hormones that produced both. Gabriel’s slick was like honey, with mulled flavors underneath. The face he made when he saw Crowley do it though? Almost orgasmic. The omega almost came just from the thought of Crowley tasting him.

“Delicious,” Crowley proclaimed. He leaned down and began licking at Gabriel's hole without much warning.

Gabriel actually did come at that, yelling out and arching his hips. “Shit- fucking god, Crowley- yellow!” He stuttered out, panting heavily. 

Crowley pulled away, licking his lips and stopping to wait for Gabriel, his eyes immediately concerned.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a few seconds, chest heaving. His thighs were shaking slightly as he rode off his high, “Too much, I’m sorry. I can- can keep going, just needed to stop for a second, I’m sorry-“ He seemed almost concerned Crowley would be upset. 

“Shh, it's okay love,” Crowley soothed rubbing Gabriel's thigh soothingly as he watched him ride out the high. “That was gorgeous baby, and thank you for using the system. So good for me. I know this is all new so don't worry. It'll get easier with time. Just relax for now and bask.”

Gabriel let out a few soft, shaky breaths, slumping back on the bed and groaning. He nodded wordlessly, shutting his eyes lightly.

“There we go,” Crowley cooed with a tender smile. “So good for me, love. You're gorgeous.” 

Gabriel groaned softly, smiling a tiny bit at the praise rather than shying away like usual.

Crowley leaned down and kissed Gabriel sweetly, savoring it. “How are you doing now, baby?”

Gabriel groaned into it, leaning up. “Good. I want more, please…”

“Do you?” Crowley smiled. “Good. How much more?” 

Gabriel swallowed thickly. “I want to come from you licking me open again. Then I want your knot,”

Crowley smirked and kissed him again. “Perfect. Thank you for telling me. Now, are you good to continue?” 

Gabriel nodded eagerly, biting his lip and looking up at Crowley with eyes full of lust. “Good. I’m good, yeah.”

“Good,” Crowley smirked before he moved back down and lifted Gabriel's legs over his shoulders. “Green?” he confirmed. 

“Oh, so fucking green,” Gabriel groaned, staring down at Crowley and shifting a little as he gripped onto the rope around his wrists.

“Good.” And with that Crowley cupped Gabriel's ass and tugged him closer before diving back into eating the Omega out with renewed vigor.

Gabriel yelped and groaned, hole clenching down around nothing. “Shit- did I ever tell you how hot you look like that?” His eyes trailed down Crowley’s still clothed chest and he bit his lip. “Look so good in a suit. Bet you’d look even better ruining one. Coming right in your pants like a fu-ucking teenager-“

“Keep talking,” Crowley rasped. “Please.” He continued to eat Gabriel out happily. 

Gabriel whined softly. “The wool one- the three piece. We c-could debauch every fucking part of it. I’d- oh shit Crowley right there!”

Crowley rolled his tongue and slowly slid it deep into Gabriel, squeezing his ass tenderly as if to say keep talking. The idea of them ruining one of his suits was incredibly hot to think about. 

Gabriel arched his back and moaned lowly. “I’d come all over your jacket first.” He murmured. “We’d get so riled up, I’d get so impatient I’d just rip your shirt off. Buttons would go everywhere.” He closed his eyes, bucking his hips. “Think you would’ve come by then? U-untouched?”

Crowley groaned and nodded, tongue fucking Gabriel. This image was definitely hot. 

“Shit, I’m gonna- gonna cum-“ Gabriel groaned, bucking his hips up eagerly and whining. His cock, hard and flushed red hit up against his already messy stomach.

Crowley withdrew. “Then cum for me, little one,” he purred. “And maybe we can start working on the suit ruining.” 

Gabriel came with a soft cry, thighs quivering and toes curling. He stared up at Crowley, panting heavily.

“That’s it,” Crowley encouraged, standing up and letting Gabriel’s legs fall from his shoulders. “You’re perfect, love.” 

Gabriel grinned lazily, nodding just barely. He felt amazing- like he was floating on air. “You...you too.”

“Thank you,” Crowley hummed, laying down next to Gabriel and kissing him softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“So good. Feels...mm, floaty. S’this always happen?” Gabriel leaned into it, closing his eyes.

“I hope so,” Crowley said proudly with a smile. “Means I'm doing this right.” 

Gabriel hummed, breathing in softly. “Yeah. You definitely are.” He said softly. “Can I kiss you again?”

Crowley smiled. “Of course love.” 

Gabriel leaned up, held back a little by the rope around his wrists as he captured Crowley in a bold, heated kiss.

Crowley groaned and returned the heat of the kiss, his body covering Gabriel's. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, grinning against Crowley’s lips as he bucked his hips up slightly.

Crowley groaned and smiled as he kept kissing Gabriel happily and deeply.

Gabriel pulled back, panting softly. “Untie me.” He murmured, grinding up against the alpha. 

“Why?” Crowley asked with a smile, grinding back against Gabriel happily.

Gabriel groaned softly. “Wanna touch. Fuck, Crowley, I wanna hold you please-“

“Okay, angel,” Crowley soothed, undoing the knots with the quick release he installed. “There you go, baby.” 

Gabriel immediately wrapped his arms tight around Crowley’s middle, burying his face in the crook of his neck and scenting him. 

Crowley gave a loud purr and tilted his neck back, letting Gabriel scent him as he rutted against him. 

Gabriel groaned softly, mulling over the warm scent of aged bourbon cut through by smoky tea— he’d never tried to identify the latter, it was just there, and pleasant. He loved Crowley’s scent. He bit down lightly on Crowley’s neck, movements becoming a bit more frantic as he reached to undo the buckle on the alpha’s pants. 

Crowley groaned and ducked his head to scent his neck, smelling the sweet scents of spun sugar and chocolates.

Gabriel bared his neck eagerly, eyes screwed shut as he let out a low whine. Scars of old mating bits lined the base and sides of his neck, but he seemed eager for another. “Please-“ He breathed, shuddering slightly.

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked softly. “It might hurt with the scarring. And I don't want this to be against your will.” 

“This’ll be the only one that’s not forced. I want you. I want to be only yours.” Gabriel murmured, pulling back slightly. “And hey, I like a little bit of pain. Claim me. Fuck me.”

Moved and aroused all at once, Crowley nibbled along Gabriel's neck as he worked his pants open to free his cock and knot. He pressed up against Gabriel's hole and slowly pushed in. 

Gabriel gasped softly and whined, squirming slightly as their sex became less frenzied and closer to lovemaking. A gush of slick around Crowley’s cock showed him that he was very much welcome, and Gabriel clenched down around him.

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned as he rocked into Gabriel, clutching the Omega close to him. “You feel so good, my Omega. My sweet little Omega.” 

Gabriel gasped. “A-Alpha! Holy shit Crowley, how big are you?!” He gripped tightly at Crowley’s back, eyes wide.

“Fairly large, love,” Crowley murmured, kissing along Gabriel's neck. “It's not too much is it?” he asked, worried. 

“No, are you shitting me?” Gabriel relaxed around him slightly, leaning into the gentle ministrations. “If I’d known I woulda tried to get you to fuck me sooner. Or at least tried harder, goddamn-“

Crowley chuckled. “A little size queen, huh baby?” He cooed. He bottomed out and nipped right where he was going to make his mark. “This is going to be a larger bite,” he warned, because I plan on making you mine.” 

Gabriel nodded, before shuddering. “Just- just a little bit, yeah…” He breathed, going lax in Crowley’s hold. “Love it when you talk to me like that.” He murmured as he bared his neck further, almost quivering in anticipation. 

“Like it when I'm possessive, hm?” Crowley smiled as he nipped and started rolling his hips. “Tell me when you're close again,” he commanded. 

“Y-es- oh god-“ Gabriel whined, clawing at Crowley’s back. “Keep talking.” 

“Gonna show everyone that you're mine and I'll be damned if I give you up little tartling,” Crowley groaned as he continues to rock his hips into Gabriel. “Gonna make you the sweetest little love and have you be mine. Mine alone. Don't want to share you ever.”

Gabriel whimpered, clinging to Crowley tightly. “G’na cum.” He said quietly, shaking. 

“Then cum,” Crowley commanded before he bit down hard on Gabriel's neck, as if the force of his bite could eradicate all of the others. 

Gabriel almost screamed with the force of how hard he came— impressive for it being the third time that day. He was shaking, clinging desperately to his alpha.

Lucifer stirred from his nap when Gabriel came the third time, a sleepy mrowl not unlike a cat's echoing from his chest. 

Crowley growled softly and made sure that his bite was fully in as his knot popped from providing his Omega with that much pleasure. And being mated. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Oh, now you wake up? That’s what it took? You could sleep through anything, I swear to god…”

Gabriel slumped back, panting heavily. “You really meant that?” He asked quietly, almost timidly.

Lucifer hummed in contentment and nuzzled into Dean's chest. “I didn't sleep through that blow job from the other night,” he said with a smile. 

“Every word,” Crowley promised. “You're mine to love and cherish from now on Gabriel. And I don't share very well in case you haven't noticed.” He nuzzled at the mark he left. “I wish there was a way to erase these from your skin,” he said softly. “I want to be the Alpha that you deserve and had only. I want you to be mine and mine alone. And I'm jealous that these… animals had you first.” 

“Not at first.” Dean chuckled. “Fun way to wake up, right? Wanna wait a few minutes before we go down and read’em the riot act?”

Gabriel sniffled. “Thank you. Thank you, Crowley, I-“ He buried his face in the alpha’s chest. “I love you so much.” He was crying quietly.

Lucifer chuckled and nuzzled his Omega. “A gentle riot act. We both know that this was going to happen sooner or later. And I know Crowley will take good care of him.” 

“I love you too, angel,” Crowley said. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and shifted so that he was laying on his back, Gabriel tucked in his arms. “Let it out, baby, I've got you.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean hummed, closing his eyes. “Just glad they’re done. I need to sleep more.” He glanced at the clock and nodded. “I’m just glad your brother found someone, to be honest.”

Gabriel curled into it as best he could, sniffling. “You’re so good, Crowley. So good to me.” 

Lucifer chuckled and snuggled in closer to his mate, also closing his eyes. “Need anything other than more sleep, my sweet little Omega?” Hearing Dean continue, he nodded. “I am too, and I know that Alastair won’t dare to have Asmodeus fight back against Crowley.” 

Crowley ran his hands up and down Gabriel’s back, murmuring soft, sweet nothings. “I’m good to you because it’s what you need and deserve.” 

Dean hummed. “Breakfast, probably. Food.” He chuckled, before nodding. “If anything he’s given up on Asmodeus— they were on shaky ground before, and y’know? That’s probably a good thing.”

“I know. I get that, now, but- I dunno if I will later. It’s easier to take things in after sex, I guess.” Gabriel sighed. 

Lucifer smiled and groaned at the thought of moving from their nice warm bed. “It is. Alastair won’t lift a finger to help Asmodeus now. And that’s a very good thing. Which means I don’t have anything to worry about with Gabriel.” He caressed his Omega’s face with a tender smile. “I just have to worry about making sure that you’re taken care of and never leaving my side.” 

“We’ll work on it,” Crowley promised. “Together. You and I. Being your mate means I help you, no matter what.” 

Dean sighed softly, leaning into it. “You don’t have to worry ‘bout that, you’ve had it covered.” He snorted, shaking his head. “Trust me, Lu, this’ll all work out.”

Gabriel smiled at that, humming. “Never heard it like that.” He sighed. “Thanks, Crowley. You’re...a welcome change.”

“I know, I just worry,” Lucifer said. “For once, I’m truly happy and I don’t want anything to be different and take it from me.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed Gabriel sweetly. “That’s because I’m different from the other Alphas you’ve had. Those Alphas weren’t fit to bear that genetic marker. Alphas like your older brother are true Alphas.” 

Dean nodded. “It’s good to worry. Just not as much as you are.” He sighed, rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Look on the bright side of things for me, okay? We’re here, Gabriel’s doing great from what I can tell— I don’t care how sappy this sounds, but you deserve this. A happy ending.”

Gabriel leaned into it, humming. He said nothing, only nodding along when Crowley spoke.

Lucifer smiled and looked up at Dean. “I thought you said ‘no chick flick moments’,” he teased, kissing him sweetly. “I know I deserve this. I worked for this, prayed for it. And I am going to do everything I can and then some to keep it. Because I do deserve this.” He kissed him again. “I deserve you.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed Gabriel’s nose. “And being mated to someone means that you’re there through all of it. The good and the bad. To lift you up when you’re down and to be there for you, and vice versa.” 

“Only in private, only for you.” Dean chuckled, shifting a little on top of Lucifer. He kissed back sweetly, before pulling back. “You sure? I can be a bit of a bitch, you might change your mind.” He teased, grinning.

Gabriel smiled. “God, you sound like a fucking soap opera.” He shook his head. “Got it. Think I can manage.” He sighed. “Love you.”

“I’m absolutely certain,” Lucifer laughed as he tugged Dean to him.

Crowley smiled. “I love you too, little one.” He kissed Gabriel’s temple and reached down to pull a blanket over them. “Let’s get some rest. It’s been a long day.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Lucifer, kissing gently at his neck. “Good thing, then.”

Gabriel nodded, sighing softly. “Yeah, it has.” He pulled the blanket up over them, wincing. “Shit, you’re gonna have to carry me tomorrow. I’m already sore.”

Lucifer purred and tilted his head back, letting Dean kiss at his neck. Something that had been niggling at the back of his brain cropped up and he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Does it… well, does it bother you that I tend to be more of a submissive Alpha?” he asked softly. 

Crowley smirked and gently massaged Gabriel’s wrists. “I like hearing that you’re sore, but let me know if there’s anything I can do differently to prevent any pain.”

Dean hummed and glanced up at Lucifer, brows raised. “Hm? Oh, Lu, no it doesn’t.” He sighed. “I actually kinda like it. I like being more dominant, but— well, you’re a good switch, I think. So am I. Just so happens the positions we prefer coincide with each other. It’s fuckin’ great, actually.”

Gabriel groaned softly, relaxing against him. “Nothing different when you fuck me. I’m so fine being sore down there. Maybe something a bit less abrasive to tie me up, though.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Good. I try not to be insecure about it, but-” he shrugged. “I’m glad you like it. I like it too.” 

Crowley chuckled. “Duly noted. I’ll have to introduce you to wool lined cuffs and memory foam for your tender skin. Or maybe silk scarves.” 

Dean chuckled, leaning into it. “Awesome. Should we take a quick nap, or go down and check on the happy couple?”

“Mm, fancy.” Gabriel grinned, leaning back. “So, uh, what do you like in bed?”

“I say another quick nap,” Lucifer smiled as he tugged Dean closer. “Unless you don’t really want to nap, but ‘nap’.” He grinned. 

Crowley hummed and continued to massage Gabriel’s wrists. “I like teasing until the other one is so desperate, that they’re beyond words. I’m a bit of a dominant, in case you couldn’t tell. I like seeing how many orgasms it takes until my little one can’t handle any more. I enjoy hair pulling and the surrender.” 

Dean grinned right back. “You don’t have to ask me twice. You wanna try topping? Or should I have a go again?”

Gabriel nodded, melting into Crowley, yawning softly. “Fuck, that sounds good. I like that.”

“Sweet love, you know that I love it when you have a go,” Lucifer grinned. “I very rarely enjoy topping unless it’s my rut.” He nipped Dean’s jaw and smirked. 

“Tired, my little Omega?” Crowley chuckled. “Sleep. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Dean chuckled, before pausing. “Think I could try to uh…” He swallowed. “Fuck you? Like- I dunno, if omegas are supposed to…” He furrowed his brow, before sighing. “I can’t say this eloquently. Can I fuck you in the ass, Lu?”

Gabriel nodded, shifting happily under the blanket and burying his face in Crowley’s neck as he started to doze off. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up and he reached over to open his nightstand drawer. “There’s lube right there,” he said. “How do you want me?” 

Crowley smiled and continued to tenderly touch the Omega in his arms, elongating his neck so that Gabriel had ample room to scent him as he slept. 

“I dunno, never done this before.” Dean laughed nervously, bracing himself above Lucifer. “What’s best for you?”

“Traditionally, it’s been easier to do it from behind,” Lucifer admitted, “I just open up easier that way. But what I prefer is like this. So which one is better for you? Which would you prefer?” 

“Let’s just do it from behind.” Dean nodded, swallowing and reaching over Lucifer to open the nightstand’s drawer and pull out the bottle of lube. 

Lucifer smiled and flipped over onto his stomach, giving a stretch as he got comfortable. “Relax, baby, it’ll be good,” he soothed. 

Dean nodded, slowly slicking up his cock before using a lubed finger to gently breach Lucifer’s hole. 

Lucifer gasped, then groaned, slowly pressing back onto Dean’s finger. It had been far too long since someone other than him opened him up like this. 

Dean grinned a little at that. “So responsive…” He praised, pushing his finger a little deeper, moving in and out and curling it slightly in an attempt to hit at the Alpha’s prostate. 

Lucifer flushed at the praise and rocked back, helping Dean seek out his prostate. God, this felt so good, he needed this. After a moment, Dean’s finger found the edge and he moaned loudly. 

Dean hummed, smirking when he found it and rubbing against it, all the while slipping another finger in. “Needy too, huh? So eager for me. Make some noise, tell me how much you like it.”

“Fuck,” Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips back against Dean’s fingers. “Feels so good, baby, need more. Please?” He turned his head to show his flushed face from the early praise that was just starting to phase and the bright blue eyes darkening and turning black in arousal. 

“More? So greedy…” Dean teased, increasing his pace and pushing another in. “When’s the last time you’ve had action like this, huh?”

“Years,” Lucifer choked, gasping as Dean increased his pace and insisted on rubbing on his prostate. “Been filling myself with fingers and toys for about ten years now.” 

“Oh, you poor thing…” Dean hummed, leaning in to scent Lucifer’s neck before his voice dropped to a low whisper. “We’re gonna change that. I think I’m going to like this, and I can tell you are too. But we’re gonna try something new this first time, mkay?” He pulled his fingers out and reached around to stroke Lucifer’s cock. “So close already...I want you to hold back for me. Don’t cum until I say so.”

“Okay,” Lucifer whispered, swallowing. “I can do that.” He moaned as Dean began to stroke him. 

“Good boy.” Dean grunted as he thrust into Lucifer, rocking his hips a little until he bottomed out. He moaned lowly, clenching his jaw as he increased the pace of his stroking while he slowly started to move in and out of Lucifer’s tight hole. 

Lucifer gasped and whined, pressing back into Dean as he was stroked and fucked, flushing again from the praise as his cock jumped. 

Dean jerked his hips sharply, increasing his pace until he was slamming into the Alpha ruthlessly. “Tell me when you’re close.” He grit out, feral and possessive. 

Lucifer gasped and whined as his Omega fucked him hard and fast, shivering as he dug his nails into the sheets. It didn’t take long for him to gasp out “I’m close I’m close I’m close, please De, let me cum, please!!”

Dean gripped at the base of Lucifer’s cock as his own hips stuttered, groaning. He let go. “Now,” He breathed, just as he came hard inside Lucifer. 

Lucifer came with a loud cry, rocking himself back onto his Omega as he felt himself be filled up. He shook and trembled in Dean’s arms.

Dean held Lucifer tight against him, panting heavily as he watched Lucifer come undone. He turned so they were both lying on their sides, and gently rubbed his alpha’s back.

Lucifer groaned and leaned back into his Omega’s touch, still shivering from the intensity of having been fucked like that for the first time in years and from the whole encounter. The praise, the way Dean took his time to open him up, the ferality and possessiveness…. “‘Mega,” he whispered needily.

“Oh, shh, I’m here, Lu.” Dean murmured, turning his head so Lucifer could scent him. “I’m right here, Alpha, right here. You did so good for me, babe. Such a good boy for me.”

Lucifer flushed again from the praise and he buried his face into Dean’s neck and shakily inhaled gunpowder and lavender, exhaling his breath slowly but not as steadily as he’d like. “‘Mega,” he whispered. 

“So good, you have no idea. You were perfect.” Dean smiled. “I’m so proud of you, too.” He kept talking, gently caressing his lover as he closed his eyes. 

Eventually Lucifer sniffled and raised his head up to look at his lover, his face covered in a semi permanent blush from all the praise that his lover was giving to him. For once in his life, Lucifer felt validated. 

Dean was smiling softly, gently stroking through Lucifer’s hair. “Feeling good, sweetheart?” He asked softly. “Sorry if I went too far with you.”

“No don't be sorry, it was perfect,” Lucifer assured his mate, purring into the touch. “I feel validated and warm and comfortable. It was… It was unlike any of my previous experiences with that.” 

“Oh.” Dean nodded. “I’m glad I could do that for you. It uh...well, guess I did pretty well for my first time, right?” He chuckled. “I’m happy you let me do that with you. Means a lot.”

“De you did amazing for your first time,” Lucifer purred. “And you're welcome. It was awesome. And your Domminess?” the Alphas shivered pleasurably. “Perfection.” 

Dean shifted a little, flushing slightly. “Aw, thanks. You don’t—“ He chuckled, shaking his head. “We should clean up.” He murmured. 

“I don't what?” Lucifer hummed, kissing Deans cheek. 

“Don’t have to butter me up like that. I was okay, I can definitely do better.” Dean shrugged, looking down at the bedsheets they’d made a mess of. 

“Dean, have you ever known me to be the type to give out flattery?” Lucifer asked patiently.

“Well-“ Dean huffed, looking down. “I haven’t. You don’t.” He said softly. “Not usually. I’m sorry.”

Lucifer kissed Dean's head and smiled. “Just know that it was perfect for me because it felt good,” he said, “And because you touched upon kinks of mine that I have kept dormant for a very long time. Of course there's things to work on. There always is. But that just gives more opportunities to create more perfect moments.” 

Dean hummed, leaning into Lucifer and curling up against his chest. He may have been dominant, but goddamn if he still wasn’t the little spoon. “Thanks, Lu. Speaking of kinks, we should really go over those with eachother.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dean. “We should,” he agreed. “You first or I?” 

“Mm, you first,” Dean sighed contentedly, relaxing in Lucifer’s hold.

“Okay.” Lucifer kissed Dean's hair. “I enjoy being fucked, definitely more than the average Alpha. I like being denied orgasms, then orgasming over and over again until I'm dry. I love being praised and having my hair pulled. I think you've figured out now that I enjoy biting.” he blushed for his next admission. “I also enjoy being spanked.” 

Dean raised his brows. “Really?” He nodded slowly. “Right. I definitely like both- sex is just good. I’m a little bit of a...sadist, I guess, same the other way round. I like getting submission from people, and I like when you’re loud and verbal about it. Telling me you like what I’m doing, that you want more. It’s the positive affirmation of it, I guess. If I’m subbing I like being tied or held down, even choked. I like having limited movement. Makes me feel safe.”

Lucifer nodded, filing away the information mentally. “For subbing I only have vague notions,” he said, “And Thats because… Well I've never felt safe with anyone to truly sub to them. I enjoy the positive affirmations as well, giving and receiving.” 

Dean nodded. “Guess we’ll have to experiment a little, then.” He smiled. “Anything you don’t like? Red flags?”

“No degradation,” Lucifer said immediately. “I don't like giving it and don't like receiving it. And I'm not a fan of electro-stim play.” He nuzzled. “And I can't stand being gagged. Unless it's a cock.” 

Dean chuckled at that last part, shaking his head slightly. “Alright. I’ll keep it in mind, then.” He hummed. “And for me, pretty much the same. Like being gagged, though. But uh...if you’re domming, don’t use a riding crop. Paddle, whip, anything but that.”

Lucifer shivered. He knew why specifically. He, himself, had once been hit by Alastairs favorite crop and the memory flared up in his brain. “Agreed,” he whispered. 

Dean swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “We should clean up.” He said again, awkwardly changing the subject.

“We should,” Lucifer agreed. “However, I am very comfy right here and just may fall asleep.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly. “Well, you got any wet wipes in that magic side table of yours? ‘Cause dried cum is a bitch to clean up.” 

“Wet wipes are…” Lucifer reached into the drawer blindly and found them, pulling them out and handing them to Dean. “Right there. I keep them right next to the side on the side closest to the bed. Then the lube and then the toys.” 

Dean nodded, yawning quietly and stretching. “I’ll keep that in mind. You’re gonna have to show me what toys you have, though.”

“Small collection,” Lucifer shrugged as he opened the wet wipes. He cleaned the two of them up and smiled lazily as he threw the used ones away and put the package away. “Snuggletime.” 

Dean hummed, curling in against Lucifer and pulling the blanket from the base of the bed up over them. “You’re so bossy for someone who doesn’t like to top.”

“The subbier people tend to be bossy,” Lucifer smiled and wrapped his arms back around Dean. “Plus I basically became the Mom of my family when Mom died. It was such a natural role I thought I was going to present as an Omega.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Dean said softly, leaning back into him. “Could you tell me a bit more about your family?”

“We're a fairly large family. Dads an author. Mom was a stay at home mom. But she loved it. After Mom died was when Dad got a bit traditionalist on us. I was about… 10 or so when Mom died. Raphael was eight, Gabriel was six, and Balthy was five. With three younger siblings someone had to step into the role of caretaker so I did. Gabe’s the only Omega. The rest of us are Alphas.” he sighed heavily. “Michael's a businessman and is the CFO. Raphael is in a medical degree program. I forget which one. Michael mated young, and it was expected that I would too.” he shook his head. “I'm glad I waited.” 

Dean nodded, sighing. “Me too, Luce. Let’s see...Mom died when I was young— housefire. That left Sammy and I with dad. He tried so damn hard to keep us together. But two kids are expensive, and…” He looked down. “He tried to find someone reputable once I presented. Somewhere I’d be safe. Al was a friend of an old family friend, and...because of the deal dad made, he ended up paying for Sammy through college in my name. If I’m proud’a anything it’s that.”

Lucifer smiled softly and rubbed Dean's arm. “I've known Al my whole life. We were all afraid of him as kids. As we got older and after Mom died, I started being more scared of him. Kept telling Father that I was going to make a fine Omega. Got the shock of his life when I presented as an Alpha.” he sighed as he leaned back. “I will never understand why Father sold Gabriel to him. We had the money for a dowry, we could have arranged a mating for him. He would have fetched an amazing price.” He heaved a sigh. “As much as I hate saying that I bought you… I will never regret the outcome.” 

Dean nodded, closing his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m glad too.” He murmured. “It wasn’t Alastair I knew, but like I said, his friend— dick named Azazel. Glad I didn’t see him too often, though.” He sighed softly. “Maybe Gabe did something to upset your dad, I dunno. Neither of us were there.”

“Maybe.” Lucifer hummed softly for a minute and felt his eyes slowly close. “I'm just glad he's safe now,” he whispered. 

“Me too, Lu. Me too.” Dean hummed. “Now go to sleep. You need it.”

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally reunites with his brother Michael after years apart, and gets ready to travel back to the family home. Alastair is made an offer he can’t refuse.

Chuck looked up from his typewriter as his eldest son came into the office. “Michael, what brings you here?” he asked. 

Michael looked up from the letter he was rereading over and over again, before wordlessly handing it over to his father. “He’s responded. It’s...not what you or I had hoped for.”

Chuck took the letter and read it aloud. 

“Dear Father and the rest of the family- 

I have been most surprised to hear from you all and I thank you for being courteous about me finding a mate. I need to see you for a very important reason and unfortunately there isn't a good reason. 

Alastair has come into my home and essentially threatened me with not marrying Dean or there would be severe consequences. I cannot lose Dean. He is my mate and I love him dearly. Alastair wants him for his own and either way he can attempt to take my mate and Omega away from me. 

Please. For once I am asking for help. I haven't asked for it from you since I ran away from home. But I'm here now, asking you to help me keep my family however broken together. 

Gabriel is doing well and has mated an old college friend of mine, Fergus Crowley. Crowley is an amazing tailor and works with Balthazar while I help my baby brother with his sobriety. 

Dad, Mikey… Please. 

Yours- 

Lucifer Alighieri and Dean Winchester” 

Sighing, Chuck set the letter aside. 

“Well?” Michael quirked a brow, swallowing. “What do we do about this? Is this even true?” He deferred to his father— Michael never made decisions about the family, at least not important ones. And if there was one person aside from Chuck to be respected, it was Alastair. 

“It would be true, Lucifer is not in the habit of lying,” Chuck sighed. 

Michael looked down. “Then what should I do? Should I call Alastair? He was going to come later to talk to Raphael, anyways, and-“ He was on edge.

Chuck shook his head. “Let's wait. We'll know more when we see Lucifer. I want to know his Omega before we do anything. It isn't unlike Alastair to do this. Write Lucifer back and invite him home.” he could tell that Lucifer was panicked in his letter and his normally composed and almost matronly second eldest was never panicked. 

Michael nodded, and let out a soft breath. “Alright. I should get dressed, I have to call in for a meeting later today.” Dressed meaning getting himself into a suit, because he had to be presentable even on video call. 

Chuck nodded. “Not a word to alastair. I want Lucifer to know I can keep some things in confidence,” he said. “And tell him to see you somewhere public. Make them feel comfortable.” 

Michael sighed, leaning back against the door. “Of course. Did you not want to have Lucifer over? I feel this would be an opportune time to rebuild family relations, both with him, and Balthazar and Gabriel.” 

“I want you to meet him before he comes,” Chuck explained. “No doubt that Lucifer harbors some resentment towards me from his childhood and his teenaged years after your mother died. He adores you, even with the gun to the face. And I want you to tell me when you return how Lucifer is. Truly. About everything.” 

Michael nodded curtly. “Of course.” He said, voice clipped as he thought back on that time himself. “I’ll call him and set up a meeting. There is a public park near where he lives, perhaps that would be the best place.” He walked out, brow furrowed in thought. 

Chuck sighed and watched his son walk away before raising his face up to the sky. 

  
  


Michael sat down on the park bench, smoothing his hands over his suit jacket and frowning as he unbuttoned it. He took out his phone and looked down at the screen, waiting for a message to signify his brother’s arrival. 

Dean sighed, shifting in the warm flannel he’d pilfered from Lucifer’s stash. “You think he actually showed?” He’d already formed an opinion of Lucifer’s family, which was that he didn’t like any of them aside from Gabriel and Balthazar.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, wrapping an arm around Dean as he walked. He sent a message to Michael, asking him where he was. 

Michael gave a small smile, replying in an instant. He glanced up, and his smile grew larger as he spotted his brother and gave a wave.

Dean sighed, leaning against him and shaking his head. “Great.”

Lucifer strode over to his brother once he spotted him, a smile of his own on his face as well as the crumpling need for his older brother. “Mickey,” he said, wrapping his brother in a hug.

“Luci, it’s so good to see you.” Michael murmured, hugging Lucifer back. “And this must be Dean, yes?” He pulled back and held out a hand for the omega to shake.

Dean took it firmly, nodding. “Yeah, it’s...good to meet you.” He said wryly, obviously a little hesitant. 

Lucifer beamed proudly and wrapped his arm around his Omega and kissed his temple. “My handsome little Omega,” he cooed tenderly. He looked at Michael. 

Dean blushed, blinking and looking down at the grass. “Heh, yeah.” He murmured quietly.

Michael chuckled softly, looking down at Dean. “So shy. It’s an endearing quality, isn’t it? I’m very glad you’ve found someone who works for you.” He smiled.

“I am too,” Lucifer smiled and held Dean close. “He's made me a better Alpha. And a better person in general. And I can't lose him, Mickey. I wont.” 

Michael nodded. “But of course. You won’t, father and I will make sure of it.” He said softly, gesturing to the bench. “Sit. It’s the best thing after a walk to the park, don’t you think? It is a beautiful day.”

“Look, I can probably take care of myself.” Dean interjected. “Luce’s got claim on me, and he…” Scratch that, he definitely couldn’t take Alastair on in a fight. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“You can say it Dean, Mickey knows I'm not a fighter,” Lucifer said somewhat sadly. “Not unless I'm in rut rage.” 

Michael nodded, chuckling softly at that. “All too true. I’m proud of you for what you did to Asmodeus, though.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, me too. But Lu’s not due for a while, and this feels like it’s comin’ to a head soon.”

Lucifer beamed at the praise from his brother. “I protected my family,” he said. “Any Alpha worth his salt would have done the same.” 

Michael nodded, sitting down and crossing his legs. “How is Gabriel? I’ve dealt with Crowley before, and he seems a nice enough man, but… I haven’t seen him in so long. Gabriel, I mean.”

Lucifer sighed and exhaled slowly. “He's doing better,” he said softly. “A lot better. But he's still got a very long road to go. I counted no less than 15 mating bites on his neck before Crowley laid his on him, and they were from several different Alphas. He was malnourished and plainly abused. It took my rut and my mate to gently pry me away because I was so angry, Mickey. So fucking angry. I can forgive Father for a great many things, but allowing Gabriel to be sold like a piece of meat and being abused these long years is not something I will forgive him for.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Michael blinked, expression one entirely of disbelief. “I thought- Gabriel ran away.” He looked down, silent for a few good seconds. “He lied about that too, then?” He asked quietly.

Lucifer nodded. “And if I had stayed home that day like I wanted to, No doubt I'd be an Alpha bitch to a rich Alpha,” he confirmed. “I'm sorry, what else has Father lied about?” 

Michael shook his head. “A lot. Finances, extended family— just recently he brought up something about Balthazar. Remember when he got in trouble for sneaking liquor from the cabinet? He’d passed out. Apparently that wasn’t punishment enough.” He sighed. “He did take it, but father saw him earlier and he didn’t stop him. He took out something stronger and had Bal drink himself silly, and punished him on top of it because of course he couldn’t remember what had happened.”

Lucifer exhaled roughly and shook his head. “Anything about me?” he asked softly. “I, the son who ran away because it felt like my entire family was against me because I wasn't a ‘traditional' Alpha?” 

Michael nodded. “Plenty, I’m sure.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “I don’t know why I follow him so...so blindly.”

Dean frowned and sat cross legged on the grass, listening to them talk.

Lucifer leaned into his brother's embrace and sighed. “Because you wanted to impress him. You wanted his approval and if you didn't think too hard, you could do that,” he whispered. “it was a gradual shift.” he buried his face into his brother's shoulder. “And it took me years to accept who I am and what I am because the very family I love tried to bring me down.” 

Michael gently rubbed Lucifer’s shoulder and frowned. “I...I’m so sorry for what I did to you that day. I’m scared, Lu. I can’t stand up to him, you know that.”

“I know,” Lucifer sniffled. “But please… stand up to Alastair with me. I can't marry Dean or else he'll make sure I never have him again. If I marry him I'm screwed. If I don't I'm screwed. I can't lose him, Mickey. My Omega feels right and safe and warm. Just like Anna makes you feel. The way a mate should make you feel. You taught me that.” 

Michael smiled a little when Lucifer said that. “I will. I promise you that. If nothing else, I will stand up to Alastair. It’s been long overdue.” He leaned back. “Father wants you and Bal and Gabe to stay at the house for a few nights.” He made a face, shaking his head. “Will you?”

Lucifer looked at Michael before looking at Dean, letting him take the lead on this one. 

Dean sighed, shaking his head, “We might as well be on his good side, right? As well as we can be?” He shrugged. “I’m not the one with the bad memories there. It’d probably be mostly up to you guys.”

Michael hummed. “Well put, Dean. Lucifer, I don’t think either Gabriel or Balthazar want to hear from me. Could you…?”

“I'll ask,” Lucifer said, reaching for Dean's hand. “But I'll make an appearance. I left a few things behind. Things that could have helped me.” 

Michael nodded and smiled wistfully. “The piano's been collecting dust. It would be nice to hear you play, again.”

Dean took it gently, helping Lucifer up. “You play piano? How come you never told me?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I haven't played since I ran from home,” he admitted quietly. “I wanted to be a classical musician and play piano for orchestras.” He nestled in his mate's arms. “I left that behind when I ran. I needed something more… Viable.” He smiled softly and looked at Michael. “I'll play again.” 

Dean grinned excitedly. “Hell yeah! Lu, that is freaking  _ awesome _ . You need to play, that’s—“ It was great. 

Michael laughed softly, shaking his head. “Wonderful. Your room is just the same as you left it, I think. I haven’t checked for your other instruments, though, they may be in storage.”

“As long as I have my violin and my piano, you know I'm happy,” Lucifer smiled as he rubbed Dean's back. “Give everyone my love, Mickey.” he moved briefly out of his mate's hold and back into his brother's. “I've missed you, Mickey. So much.” 

Michael patted Lucifer’s back, humming. “Missed you too, Luci. Missed you so much.” He murmured. “Do the same for me, would you? I’ll check for the violin, and get rosin and...anything else if you need it.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. “Thank you.” 

Michael nodded. “Of course. Have a nice day, Lucifer.” He backed up, waved, and wandered off out of the park. 

Dean looked up. “He’s...nicer than I thought he would be.”

Lucifer smiled. “He's a decent person when he's not near our Father,” he admitted. “He and I were close growing up.” 

Dean sighed. “That’s good. It’s good to have some family to lean on.” He sighed, glancing out at the small side street next to the park. “...Frozen yogurt?”

“Absolutely,” Lucifer smiled, tilting Dean's face up for a sweet kiss.

Dean kissed back eagerly, humming before pulling back. “Well? Let’s get a move on!”

Lucifer laughed and headed over hand in hand with his mate. 

As they arrived, Dean held the door open and gave a bow, waving his mate in cheekily. “After you, good sir.”

“Oh, why thank you my good sir!” Lucifer gasped, heading into the store with a smile. 

Dean grinned, walking in after him. “Awesome, this is one of the pay by weight places.” He hummed, glancing at the selection of soft serve machines and toppings. 

“The best kind there is,” Lucifer smiled and kissed the side of Dean's head. “Lets indulge, handsome.” 

Dean hummed, leaning into it slightly before walking up to the counter and taking two of the single serving size cups. 

Lucifer smiled and followed to get his own, smiling brightly. 

Dean chuckled, watching him happily. God, he loved his alpha. He set about making a godawful concoction of flavors that might go well together— for science. That, plus a few choice toppings, and he was set. 

In a strict difference from his lover, Lucifer proceeded to keep one flavor- chocolate- and completely piled it with various toppings. 

Dean peered over and hummed his approval, walking up to the counter and fumbling in his pocket for his wallet. 

“You're getting the tab?” Lucifer hummed, playfully nipping his Omegas earlobe. 

Dean nodded, gasping softly and handing over the cash. “Lu, we’re in public.” He mumbled, guiding his lover over to their chosen table.

“And I like seeing you blush, De,” Lucifer cooed.

“You can do that later.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head and stabbing his creation with a spoon. “Where should I start?” 

Lucifer hummed and picked up a heaping spoonful. “Where the cherry meets the tropical fruit punch,” he said.

Dean grinned, and gestured at Lucifer with the spoon. “That,” He started. “That right there is why we’re mated. You’re a genius, Luce.”

Lucifer flushed and smiled brightly at Dean. “I'm glad someone thinks so,” he joked as he leaned In for a kiss. “Make sure you get the gummy bears.” 

Dean obliged, kissing him sweetly before taking a bite of his concoction. He nodded in thought. “Mm, yeah, you are brilliant. But I fear for the loganberry and chocolate section.”

“Want me to taste it first?” Lucifer asked with a grin.

“I know that tactic and you ain’t using it on me. I can live with my mistakes.” Dean chuckled, grinning right back at him. 

“What tactic?” Lucifer asked, his eyes suddenly round and sweet with the barest hint of a pout. Somehow the Alpha had managed to conjure up a Omega look to him at the drop of a hat.

Dean stared down at him, eyes wide. “Son of a bitch, Lu, I can’t say no to that.” He slid the bowl closer to the center of the table, chuckling.

Lucifer beamed and carefully scooped out a small section of the chocolate and loganberry. He eyed it critically before taking a small bite. He let the flavors roll on his tongue before giving a “not bad” hum. “We've tried worse,” he said. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Hm.” He snatched the bowl back just as quickly, sampling it for himself and wrinkling his nose. “We’ve tried better.”

“Agreed,” Lucifer hummed as he returned to his confection covered chocolate froyo. He smiled warmly at his Omega, his eyes bright and happy. 

Dean nodded, before getting up and sliding into Lucifer’s side of the booth. “Mm, love you.”

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and hugged him close. “I love you too.” 

Dean leaned into it, closing his eyes for a few seconds before going back to eating. 

Lucifer continued eating himself, humming happily. 

  
  


Days later, when all packing was done and preparations made for the three wayward Alighieris to return home (for two and a half days, Chuck had better not get his hopes up), Lucifer needed a goddamn break. Alone. So, he took the subway and walked to his favorite coffee shop, and found it mostly empty. Score. That, plus a book and some tunes, and he was set for an hour or two to be happily undisturbed. The teen behind the desk slumped into the back room to commiserate with some other employees after half an hour of Lucifer being the only customer, leaving him well and truly alone. So engrossed in his book, with his headphones in, that time seemed to fly by. He didn’t even look up when the entrance bell rang, or someone sat across from him. 

“Mm, hello, Lucifer.”

Lucifer jerked his head up, his eyes wide and startled. Hurriedly, much like a chastised schoolboy, he paused his music and pulled his headphones down before marking his book. “Hi,” he said. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Such a surprise to see you here...all alone. Is poor little Dean doing alright?” He feigned concern, leaning back in his chair.

“Perfectly well,” Lucifer said in a mildly short tone. Feeling sarcastic for having his sanctuary shattered, he added, “he's a bit tied up at the moment.” 

Alastair gave a wheezing chuckle, shaking his head. “Mm, how quaint.” He looked Lucifer up and down, gaze predatory. “I spoke to your father a few days ago.”

“And?” Lucifer asked mildly. 

“I must say I’m...oh, I’m disappointed, Luci.” He chided, shaking his head. “So sad you felt the need to...speak out. So very naughty of you.”

Lucifer's nostrils flared in slight anger and he looked at Alastair. He was definitely trying hard to not appear afraid of the man sitting across from him. “Alastair, I have spoken out against you for years,” he said softly. “Since I was a child. And you know this. Father merely wants me to come home to make sure I make the right decision. Besides, you've been lamenting for years that my family and I have been at odds.” He sat up a little straighter. “What are you going to do about it, make me fall under your crop again?” 

Alastair tilted his head to the side, watching Lucifer intently, “I was thinking about it. Mm, perhaps that’s what you need, Lucifer. You know you always enjoyed it.” He smirked. “Maybe, mm, not as much as me, but no matter. You definitely look like you need it now. Been busy? Stressed?”

“Fairly,” Lucifer said with no indication that he agreed or disagreed with Alastair’s statement. The crop had starred in many of his nightmares, even though he couldn’t deny how much better he felt after that incident. “But I’m okay. Honestly.” He gave a thin lipped smile. “I thank you for your concern, and I am sorry that your feelings are hurt by me talking to Father about this. But can you blame me for making sure that I’m doing right by my Omega? How poor of an Alpha would I be if I didn’t make sure and explore every avenue to make sure he is protected and safe? A man’s word only goes so far, Alastair. A man’s actions show more. And it’s to give Dean a peace of mind, as well. You terrified him.” He gave a shrug. “Being a good Alpha is exhausting, Alastair, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He took a sip of his coffee and waited for the eventual rebuke and the possible drag to Alastair’s car for that miserable crop. Especially when he realized that he was gently rubbing on his mating bite, much like Gabriel’s done when he’s started getting upset. Much like an Omega.

Alastair chuckled. “Apology accepted.” It wasn’t. “But, mm, a good alpha? Are you sure that’s what you are, Lucifer?” He hummed. “Then what is that on your neck? Why are there marks on your wrists? Don’t tell me you make poor Dean dominate you?” He smirked. “You can’t give him what he needs. You’re  _ defective _ , that’s what you are. Has he asked you to top? And you, mm...you can’t. You’re a submissive little bitch, Lucifer. You couldn’t give any omega what they needed.” He hissed quietly. 

Lucifer took a bite of his muffin and daintily brushed away the crumbs. “I do not need to explain my sex life to you as an Alpha,” he said with the calmness of an assertive Alpha. He’s not sure where it came from. “But there’s a mark on Dean’s neck, that  _ I  _ laid there. There’s plenty of times where Dean is at my mercy as I slowly break him apart and bear his soul to me before I stitch him back together and see him in absolute completion. I have taken him in hand more times than you probably think I do. Does Dean dominate me? You bet he does. But I can dominate him just as well as he can dominate me. Contrary to what your mind has conjured to believe, I am not the submissive little bitch that you perceive me as. Will I bend under the right- or even wrong- circumstances? Yes. But I am an Alpha, and a top. I’ve had Dean hang off my knot and enjoyed every minute of it, and he’ll attest that I can make him submit oh so sweetly and willingly.” He smirked. 

Alastair looked almost like he hadn’t been paying attention, gaze cast on the empty space behind the counter. But it was obvious he was thinking, calculating, appraising Lucifer’s statement for everything it was worth. He didn’t look angry, not to the casual observer. Rage didn’t suit him well. But Lucifer could tell. He could tell the second he heard the familiar whistle of leather through the air, as it connected with his cheek. “How  _ quaint _ , Lucifer. That you think you can speak to me like that. You’ve had that unruly streak since you were a child. I, mm, can almost appreciate it. But you need to learn your place.” He growled. 

Lucifer calmly let the slap of Alastair’s crop hit his cheek and he barely flinched. It stung against his face and left a perfect pink square. “Do I?” he asked mildly. “Then how about I offer you a deal, Alastair. One that may satisfy your sadistic need to put others down  _ and  _ that will get rid of the ‘unruly’ streak that I’ve had. And this is a deal that won’t reach my father, my brother, or  _ my  _ mate. In exchange, I ask that you leave Dean as mine, married or unmarried. Do you want to hear what I have to offer?” He couldn’t believe what he was considering, but Lucifer promised himself that Dean would  _ never  _ fall back to Alastair, and he was willing to sacrifice a little pride for this. 

“Oh?” Alastair hummed, tapping his fingers on the table. “I’ll hear what you have to say, yes.” He murmured, nodding slowly as a smirk teased at the corners of his lips. “I understand. Not a word to your family. You, mm, have my honor, however little it's worth to you.”

Lucifer gave Alastair a look of determination as he leaned across the table and he lowered his voice. “You allow me to go to my father’s this week, let me put his mind at ease, all of that,” he said seriously. “Next week, I’ve got an out of town conference near your little house up towards the county line for work. Seminar type bullshit. I cannot bring Dean with me- Alphas only. For the  _ week  _ that I have this seminar- from Sunday night when I arrive to the Saturday morning of when I leave- I am your little Alpha bitch. You may do whatever you’d like as long as it doesn’t interfere with my relationship with Dean or with my work. For that week, and that week  _ only _ , I am yours.”

Alastair’s smirk spread into a predatory grin. “Oh, Lucifer… I’d be honored.” He hummed. “How long will you be gone during the days?” He asked, almost giddy. “And, mm— how do you expect to explain away bruises? Can’t get caught, now, can we?”

“It’s an eight to ten hour workday,” Lucifer said, “counting for lunch and team-building exercises. As for the bruises, I wear suits a lot and as I get cold easily, even when I’m wearing khakis and a polo I’ve got a long sleeved on underneath. Once I get home, I can say that during the team building exercises is when I got hurt.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “How do you think I explained them the last time you ‘took me in hand’? I said I got into a fight and lost. No one questioned me.”

Alastair nodded slowly, humming to himself before he held his hand out to Lucifer. “It’s a deal. I, mm, accept your terms. And how generous an offer I get in return...how couldn’t I?”

Lucifer smirked in return and took Alastair’s hand. “I’ll send you an encrypted email of the written contract with my signature,” he said. “I’ll have you sign it and then we’ll put it in your safe deposit box. This way, both sides are bound. And this is the price I’m willing to pay to keep Dean.” He gave Alastair a thin lipped smile. ,” he said. “I’ll have you sign it and then we’ll put it in your safe deposit box. This way, both sides are bound. And this is the price I’m willing to pay to keep Dean.” He gave Alastair a thin lipped smile. “I trust your honor, and mine as well, but let’s make sure that neither one of us are idiots.”

Alastair nodded. “Of course. I just hope it’s not too...constricting, mm?” He chuckled softly, lowering his hand and resting it on the table. “Good day, Lucifer. I...appreciate this offer and, mm, the care you obviously have for Dean.” He stood, brushing himself off. 

Lucifer also stood and gave a smile that was disarmingly warm towards the older Alpha. “Of course, I appreciate that you considered and took the offer. And I, of course, thank you enough for providing me with Dean. He is a very beautiful Omega and he makes me a  _ very  _ happy Alpha.” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stay at the Alighieri house goes better than expected, for Lucifer. Staying with his brother’s is the only thing on the alpha’s mind, and he does his best to block out the fear of what is to come in the next week.

Lucifer sighed as he walked in the large hallways of his youth, smiling at the picture of him and his brothers playing in the yard. Michael supervising, Lucifer making sure that everyone was having a good time, and the three younger ones just playing. He looked back at Gabriel and Dean and smiled warmly. 

Dean gently took Lucifer’s hand, looking around with nothing less than awe in his eyes. It was a big house, that spoke of old wealth. He’d never had or seen anything like that.

Gabriel was looking at the pictures too, very fondly. He’d at first been nervous, going back to the family home, but he realized it wasn’t the home that made him feel uneasy, but the people that might be inside. But even without that weighing on him, there was still the problem of Lucifer. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell what.

Balthazar had decided not to join Lucifer on the unofficial tour, and was sat in the kitchen talking quietly with Michael and glad as anything that Chuck would be in the study for the next hour. 

Lucifer opened the door and beamed at the dusty piano sitting in the corner. His fingers twitched, and like he heard the siren’s call, he made his way towards the piano. He sat down at the bench and pulled himself in before cracking his knuckles and laying his hands on the ivory keys. He slowly exhaled as a sort of boyish delight overtook him, and he began to play, his fingers moving over the keys much like they did on his computer’s keyboard when he was coding or writing. 

Dean grinned excitedly, sitting down to watch Lucifer play. The piano was just barely out of tune, but that was what really gave it character in his opinion. 

Gabriel chuckled softly and sat himself down next to Dean. “That’s what makes it home.” He hummed. “He used to play all the time. He was just as good then, too. Could pick up any of the instruments in here and make something beautiful.” He glanced at the door. “Which is also why there’s soundproofing on the walls.” 

Lucifer laughed, his fingers never missing a note as he turned to look at his younger brother. “Practice is what makes almost perfect,” he said. He then turned and looked at Dean, a much younger face showing through that brightened Lucifer’s eyes. It was something that Dean hadn’t seen before, especially as of late. Just two days before, Lucifer received the contract back from Alastair and together, they placed it in the deposit box, making sure that it was expressed that  _ both  _ of them were required to remove the contract, including fingerprint and retinal scans. Neither of them were taking chances on this getting leaked. “Well?” he asked his mate happily.

“Hm?” Dean looked up, smiling happily to see Lucifer so energized. “Oh, yeah. You’re right about that.” He hummed, before turning to Gabriel. “You or any of the others play anything?” 

Gabriel grinned. “Not as well as Luci over there, but yeah.” He stood, stretching slightly. “Hope the old man didn’t pawn it off, let’s see…” He looked at the small set of shelves filled with black cases set up, and grinned when his eyes landed on perhaps the most battered one there. “Well, Dean-o, wanna hear me play something? Only if Lucifer wants to help, of course.”

Lucifer turned slightly and grinned at his brother. “Only if you can keep up, little bro,” he teased as his fingers turned to an entirely different tune without missing a singular note.

Gabriel chuckled, pulling the case out and opening it, pulling out a polished brass trumpet. “What’s that, e minor?” He raised a brow, picking his horn up and pressing the valves to make sure they still worked. “Twelve bar blues, right? I can play along with that.” He hummed softly, bringing it up to his lips and blowing a few long tones in the same key. “Ooh, still got it.” He grinned, before he leaned back against the wall and started to play. He always had horrible posture, yet somehow managed to sound amazing. 

Lucifer grinned and turned back to the piano, keeping with the theme as he listened to Gabriel play. He began to sing, a soft, sweet tenor echoing from his throat. 

Gabriel raised his brows and switched to playing with one hand as he searched for his mute.

Dean, at this point, was wide eyed with his jaw agape. The fact that not only could they create and carry a tune, but Lucifer could put words to it? He was beyond impressed, he was amazed. All he could do was watch and listen. Michael and Balthazar had snuck in, watching as well. 

Lucifer continued to sing, enjoying the impromptu duet with his brother. He turned to look at Dean and between words, where he took a breath, he kissed Dean sweetly before continuing to sing beautifully. 

Dean flushed, kissing back as long as he could before he went back to watching his lover’s fingers dance across the keys of the grand piano. 

Balthazar murmured something to Michael, and the oldest Alighieri nodded in agreement. 

Eventually, the song tapered off for both of them, and Lucifer’s voice quieted until the notes hung in the air. 

“That was fuckin’ amazing, Luce.” Dean murmured. 

Balthazar chuckled. “Oh, that was too easy. Give us something with swing, 6/8.” He grinned. “Please?” 

Gabriel lowered his horn and quirked a brow. “You trying to give me an aneurism? I haven’t played in  _ years _ , Bal.”

Lucifer, however, rose to the challenge and fell into a swing beat, grinning at his brothers. “That swing-y enough for you, Balthy?” he teased. 

Balthazar nodded along to the rhythm for a few seconds and grinned. “Hm, that’ll do, I guess.” He teased right back, opening one of the large closets and rummaging for a little before pulling out an acoustic guitar

“Jesus Christ, can you  _ all _ play a fucking instrument? That’s not fair.” Dean groaned, shifting a little in his seat. “You’re all a bunch of show-offs.”

Michael chuckled at that. “Indeed they are. I think it may be genetic. That plus we had the money to buy instruments and lessons, and the free time to learn. I’m not much good at playing, if that makes you feel better.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t heard you singing in the shower when you think I’m asleep, Dean Winchester,” Lucifer said lightheartedly as he got up and grabbed the violin nearby. He rosined up his bow and set it on his shoulder before going into the same swing tune that he had been playing on the piano, grinning at his brothers and his mate. 

“Oh, that doesn’t count.” Dean shook his head, chuckling as he watched Lucifer. “I’m not that good.”

Balthazar bit his lip and took up the chords Lucifer had been playing. “Had to choose the hard ones, didn’t you?” He lamented. 

“Not really, just the ones that sounded the best,” Lucifer grinned as he continued to play. “And Dean, coming from a musician- you’re an amazing singer. You are, to use your word,  _ awesome _ .” 

Dean shook his head. “Whatever you say, Alpha.” He chuckled,

Balthazar groaned. “You have me stretching my bloody fingers halfway to heaven. Key change, up the tempo. Try to keep up.” He challenged, fingers moving halfway down the fretboard to play lower. 

Lucifer grinned and adjusted accordingly, his eyes bright and challenging. “There’s no trying here, bucko.” 

Balthazar huffed, shaking his head. “Oh, hush.” He grumbled, ditching his pick and going fingerstyle. “Gabriel, bass,” He delegated.

“So bossy.” Gabriel teased, rolling his eyes as he went to fetch the requested instrument.

“The little brothers usually are,” Lucifer grinned as he continued to play happily, completely unfazed. 

“So true.” Michael hummed, sitting down and crossing his legs. “You know, you’ll have to stop for dinner at some point,” He chastised, quirking a brow.

Gabriel sat down and balanced the bass on his knee, turning on the amp and plugging it in. “Ridiculous. You’re awful, Michael, making us eat food. So rude.”

“And what's an Alighieri dinner without having to pry me away from my instruments?” Lucifer laughed as he came over to his older brother, still playing. “Let me heal my soul and my internal wounds through song and wine, and let them be purged through the touches that my love will leave in me tonight.” 

“Christ, Lucifer, your room is next to mine. Stay quiet, if you can. And I didn’t need a couplet to remind me of your love for music.” Michael laughed quietly. 

Gabriel snickered. “He’s a drama queen, let him be.” 

“He is right, though,” Lucifer said. “Let's go eat. We have had a long day and it'll be an even longer night.” 

“Oh, shut up, Luci.” Balthazar chuckled. “You’ll make me jealous, I’ll end up having to sneak Castiel in.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you snuck a cute boy into your room.” Gabriel teased.

Lucifer laughed and stopped playing his violin. “Go wash up,” he said, an almost motherly tone to his voice. “Pip pip.”

Balthazar laughed softly, setting the guitar down on a stand and cracking his knuckles as Gabriel did the same with his bass. 

“Want me to cook?” Gabriel hummed, looking over at Michael. “Or did you and dad have something planned?”

Dean grinned. “Oh, if you’re cooking I’m helping.” He hummed.

Lucifer smiled as he put his violin up and walked over to his mate with a beaming smile. 

Dean wrapped Lucifer in a tight hug, grinning right back. 

Michael shook his head. “No, we didn’t. I assumed I’d cook, but it would be nice if you did.” The ‘you can do it better’, went unspoken because they all knew it was true. Gabriel was a whiz in the kitchen.

Gabriel nodded. “That settles it. Any requests?” 

“Your ham and cheese quiche with broccoli,” Lucifer requested immediately. 

Gabriel chuckled. “I can do it for breakfast tomorrow if you want, but it doesn’t feel like dinner to me.”

Dean hummed. “I could take charge and make some burgers, if you’ve got some ground beef hiding in the fridge somewhere,” He offered. 

“Oh, please make your burgers with onion rings,” Lucifer drooled. 

Michael nodded. “Yes, we should have everything you two need to make that.” He smiled. “Lucifer has told me good things about your cooking- the burgers especially. I’m excited.” He bowed his head, smiling a little at Dean.

Balthazar nodded. “You bloody well should be, they’re  _ orgasmic _ .”

Dean swallowed thickly and scratched at the back of his neck. “Damn right they’re good.” He chuckled softly.

Gabriel hummed. “Apple pie for dessert?” 

Dean instantly lit up. “Hell yes, brother. Let’s get to it.” He glanced at the clock.

“Go on,” Lucifer smiled. 

Dean all but dashed for the kitchen, followed closely by Gabriel. 

Michael smiled. “I told you before, but it would seem you’ve found yourself the perfect omega, Lucifer. He’s perfect for you.”

Balthazar nodded. “Mm, that he has. You still need to meet Cassie, though.”

Lucifer beamed. “I adore him, Mickey.” 

“I know, Lu.” Michael hummed. “What shall we do now? Dinner seems like it’s taken care of, father is still working…” He sighed, leaning back.

Lucifer sighed and shrugged. “I'm not sure, Mickey. It feels off. I feel welcome and yet unwelcome. Does that make sense?” 

Michael nodded. “It does, a little.” He sat down, swallowing. “Just know that I want you here, and that...well, nothing else besides that matters.” He sighed. 

Balthazar frowned, shaking his head. “He shouldn’t be working when we get here. I’m with Lucifer, on this one I think. It’s insulting, that’s what it is.”

“He hasn't seen me in eight years, Mickey. It's kind of hard to not feel hurt,” Lucifer said. “I still love him. I always have.” 

Michael nodded. “I know.” He said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “He’s just busy, and-“ 

“No, no, don’t make excuses for him, Michael. He’s a freelance writer. He just got a book published two months ago, he’s just fine. This is an excuse not to come down and see his actual family and you know it.” Balthazar clenched his jaw. 

Lucifer sighed and gave a shrug. “It's whatever. It's his decision.” He got up and started heading towards his room. 

Balthazar sighed and shook his head, watching Lucifer go. He glanced over at Micheal, who was staring down at the carpet, brow creased in thought. 

After a good hour of Dean and Gabriel having control over the kitchen, and the sound of them either bickering or cracking jokes permeating a good part of the house, dinner was ready, and pie was in the oven. Dean sighed as he wiped his brow, putting the last of the dishes away (he refused to leave a greasy pan to sit until after dinner). 

Gabriel chuckled. “I think Luci’s wearing off on you, neat freak.” 

“Nah, I always do this. Go set the table, short stack.” Dean shot back, chuckling to himself as he brought a few plates out and set the table. Balthazar by then had wandered in and poured himself a glass of milk, lounging near the head of the table. “Smells bloody amazing. Michael and Lucifer should be in a second, and father in a few minutes.”

Lucifer came in just then, beelining for his mate and peppering kisses all over his face. “It smells wonderful, my little Omega,” he cooed. 

Dean chuckled, allowing it for a scant few seconds before he captured Lucifer’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Hey, I helped too. Do I get a kiss?” Gabriel teased, grinning widely. 

Lucifer smiled into the kiss and cupped Dean's face. “Not from me,” he teased Gabriel back. He kissed Deans forehead and went to go grab a glass of wine when he ran solidly into his father. 

Chuck Alighieri smiled and patted Lucifers shoulder. “Hello, Lucifer.” 

“Hello, Dad,” Lucifer replied. “How's the new book coming along?” 

“Tedious, as usual.” Chuck hugged his son gently. “Welcome home, my son.” 

Lucifer leaned into Chuck and sighed, hugging him back. “Thanks Dad.” 

Michael sighed softly, smiling as he walked in. “Oh, that does smell amazing.” He chuckled, sitting down next to Balthazar. 

Gabriel’s smile faltered slightly. “Uh- you guys want anything to drink?” He swallowed. 

“I'll take a white wine, Gabriel,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Dad, this is my wonderful and handsome mate, Dean. Dean, this is my father.” 

Chuck smiled and held out his hand towards Dean. “I'm glad to meet you, Dean. Lucifer obviously adores you.”

Dean took it and shook firmly, jaw set. “It’s good to meet you as well, sir.” He cleared his throat. “Wish it coulda happened sooner.” That was certainly a double edged statement.

Gabriel deflated slightly, taking his place at the table and staring at the place settings. 

“Dad,” Lucifer nudged his father and looked at Gabriel pointedly. 

Chuck turned and deflated seeing his only Omega son look…. Upset. “My little trickster,” he said softly. 

Gabriel looked up, swallowing thickly. “Hey, Dad…It’s good to see you.” He smiled awkwardly, shifting the collar of his jacket to lay over his neck. 

Chuck came over and sat down next to Gabriel and gently peeled the collar back, inhaling sharply. “Heaven and your mother forgive me, I was wrong,” he said. “I'm sorry Gabriel. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am. Lucifer was right.” 

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Dean and sighed softly. He looked over at Balthazar and gave his youngest brother a worn look. The look often worn by Lucifer as he was essentially the mother after their mother passed and he was trying to run the house, keep his father happy, keep the younger siblings in line, and also have plenty of time to practice. 

Gabriel sniffled and whimpered quietly. “I-“ He swallowed. “Just eat.” He said firmly, but tiredly. He was done with this. He shifted away from his father. “Food’s gonna get cold.”

Balthazar sighed and nodded, fidgeting nervously under the table. He caught Lucifer’s gaze and slumped slightly. 

Dean cleared his throat, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “It’s okay.” He said quietly. “You don’t have to worry, just eat. You can worry about everyone later.” He murmured. 

Lucifer leaned into his mate and sighed. “Okay,” he whispered. “Shall we say Grace?” he said louder. 

Chuck sighed heavily and nodded. “Please, Lucifer.” 

Dinner had been a tense affair but between the excellent food And Lucifer going into mother hen mode, it had eased up considerably and now, everyone was branching off to do their thing. Chuck went back to his study; Balthazar and Dean went back on the unofficial tour; Gabriel cleaned the dinner dishes and Michael and Lucifer sat on the family couch, enjoying a glass of wine and talking about the good times together. 

Michael cleared his throat as he refilled his glass. “Lucifer?” He asked softly, doing his best not to be provocative. “You seem...on edge. Not just from tonight. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer sighed. “I'm just… In my head about the whole Alastair debacle and I'm worried about the upcoming conference I have to go to. It'll be the longest I've been separated from Dean and… I'm worried.” 

“Oh, you’ll be alright.” Michael rubbed his shoulder. “You can take something of his long with you. That’s what I do sometimes when I have to be separated from Anna for too long. A shirt, one he wouldn’t mind giving up for a week.” He hummed, smiling softly.

“And what if Alastair tries something?” Lucifer asked his brother plaintively. At least that's what he hoped he sounded like. “And what if he needs me? His heat starts up or he gets hurt at work or-” 

“Everything will be just fine.” Michael reassured, pulling Lucifer against his side. “He’s not due for another month more. Alastair has been talked to— just today, in fact. He’s going to leave you and Dean alone for the foreseeable future. Indefinitely, even, aside from the family functions father is planning to start doing again.”

“It would be just like Alastair to lie,” Lucifer grumbled, knowing that the only reason that the family tormentor agreed was because of their secret deal. He snuggled into his brother and sighed. “Mickey? Am I defective?” 

Michael turned to look at Lucifer, frowning. “No. Why? Because you like to be dominated? That’s perfectly normal, Lu. Because you’re not a stereotypical alpha?” He sighed. “Plenty of alphas like...what you do, and I’m sure plenty of omegas like to be dominant in a relationship as well when given the chance. Everyone’s different, but that doesn’t make you defective. Who told you that?” 

Lucifer gave a shrug and didn't meet his brother's eyes. “It's been said a number of times over the years,” he said softly. “Hell, I think Father has said it a time or two. Ever since I presented as an Alpha and never stopped… Being me.” He sighed. “Dean's been working on it with me, And I with him.” He rubbed absently on his mating mark. 

“It’s good you can talk to him about that.” Michael hummed. “Look at me, Luci.” He said quietly, gently tilting his brother’s chin up so he could meet his eyes. “You’re an amazing alpha, and I’m sure your mate would agree with me.” He glanced at the door and nodded when he saw Gabriel wander in. “Father is trying to make amends, and while not all of his apologies may be accepted, I think it means a lot that he’s trying.” He sighed. “I have to go make a call. I’m sorry we couldn’t talk more.” He patted Lucifer’s shoulder and stood. 

“Go call Tokyo,” Lucifer smiled softly. “Thank you, Mickey.” 

Michael nodded. “Of course, Lucifer. Any time.” He walked off, a newfound spring in his step from being with his family. 

Gabriel walked over, heaving a sigh. “Luci, we need to have a little talk.”

“About?” Lucifer asked turning his attention to his younger brother. 

“About Alastair. More specifically that he’s been acting so saint-like recently. Any idea why that may be, Lucifer?” Gabriel quirked a brow. 

“Probably has some devious plan up his sleeve and he's luring us into a false sense of security,” Lucifer said, taking a sip of wine. 

“He’s an asshole, not a Bond villain, Lucifer.” Gabriel sighed. “He’s been pretty damn clear about his plans, and he  _ tends _ not to lie. Not usually. So what’s up?”

Lucifer gave a shrug. “No clue,” he said calmly. “Maybe he found another pretty Omega to torment. That usually puts him in a good mood.” 

Gabriel heaved a soft sigh, leaning back against the couch. “Mhm. I just worry about you, Lu, because you’re exactly the kind of person to do somethin’ stupid to get him off your back.”

“Define ‘stupid',” Lucifer said dryly as he wrapped an arm around his brother. 

“Mm, anything that would bring you or your mate mental or bodily harm.” 

“If I was a younger or more brash of An alpha,” Lucifer sighed. “But I've never been brash, and I'm getting too old to deal with new scars that I inflicted upon myself through punishment via a proxy.” 

Gabriel gave a soft hum. “If you’re so sure. Just uh...know that you can talk to me about anything in confidence,” He said, starting to stand. 

“I know,” Lucifer said quietly. “You always have been. Even when you weren't there.” 

Gabriel paused midway. “Lucifer Nicholas Alighieri, you did a stupid fucking thing, didn’t you? That’s going away speech sadness right there.” He sat back down. “You’re leaving for your conference in a few days, right?” His tone grew almost accusatory. “Got a hotel booked? Place to stay? Or—“

“I have a hotel room booked for a single mated Alpha, because that's what I am,” Lucifer said with a heavy sigh. He turned and looked at Gabriel. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm dumb and stupid for the thing I am going to do,” he added. “But it's a small price to pay, and no, I'm not telling you what I'm doing. Even if I wanted to, I can't.” 

Gabriel bristled for a second, before letting out a few slow breaths. “NDA?” He paused. “Can’t answer that. Right.” He said flatly. “You’re a fucking idiot, Lucifer. Small price?” He shook his head. “I should just go tell Dean. He’d keep you home, and safe, and- Jesus Christ Lucifer, do you even think before you do things?!”

“Yes, and don't you dare tell Dean,” Lucifer said. “You tell Dean, and Alastair snatches him away faster than a fat kid snatches candy from a baby. You tell  _ anyone,  _ and the agreement is null and void. Is it stupid? Yes. Am I terrified? I would be a fool not to be. But he's worth it, Gabriel, and you damn well know if I stayed home that day, we wouldn't be having this conversation because I would be in your shoes. And also, my job depends on this conference. I have to go, or I'm fired,  _ and  _ Dean is gone. This is… This is the way.” He swallowed. “Its not the first time, it won't be the last. At least this time it's of my own free will.” 

Gabriel blinked, staring up at Lucifer. “I’m sorry, what was that last bit?” His shoulders dropped and he sighed, pulling Lucifer into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept pushing, I- I’m scared for you, Lu. You have to understand that. You have to stay safe. For me, for Dean- I won’t lose you to him.”

“It's only for the week,” Lucifer whispered. “Its six nights. Six nights of hate for a lifetime of love? I can live with that.” He hugged Gabriel back. “I've learned a few coping mechanisms. He can think he broke me, but he won't. I won't let him.” 

“Better be fucking right about that, I swear...did you set up any boundaries?” Gabriel murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Lucifer’s back. 

“Nothing on the face, no skin can be broken, no damage can be done to my mating bite,” Lucifer recited softly. “I must be able to perform my job and also be able to talk to Dean on a regular basis and he cannot do anything that will severely impact my ability to be an Alpha to Dean.” 

Gabriel nodded slowly. “That takes out the knife set and the bullwhip, then.” He sighed, still leaning against Lucifer. “And if he does?”

“Then the contract is completely null and void, I retain all rights to Dean, and he has to give me back what Dean's original price was,” Lucifer said. “As well as pay for any medical expenses incurred.” 

Gabriel nodded again. “Alright. Alright, you’re still a stupid fucking bastard, but...alright.” He raised a brow at Lucifer. 

“I made myself a promise that I would never let Dean go back to Alastair,” Lucifer said. “And I am keeping that promise. I mean it, Gabe. You can't even tell Crowley. It stays completely between us.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I understand.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Wanna get absolutely smashed? Because after this I fucking need it.” He muttered.

Lucifer shook his head. “I've already had three glasses,” he admitted. “I'm going to go curl up in bed with Dean and play kiss kiss.” He kissed the side of Gabriel's head. “I love you, Gabriel. And I'm sorry.” 

“I know, Luci.” Gabriel sighed, patting his shoulder. “Go get’im, lover boy.” He chuckled, watching Lucifer walk out and down the hall to the bedrooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of blitz of chapters here, we just realized that we had too much shoved into one future chapter to actually be readable in one sitting.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s first day with Alastair goes a lot better than expected, and both alpha’s find themselves learning more about eachother.

The week at the Alighieri family residence had passed by with tensions between sons and Father growing less and all too soon, Lucifer was arriving at the hotel room that he would be staying at, on the phone with Dean. “Yes, little one, I'll call you first thing in the morning,” He soothed his mate. “When I wake up, promise. Now go get some sleep, and I'll be home playing kiss kiss with you before you know it. I love you too, handsome. Good night.” Smiling, he opened the door and gave a simple nod at Alastair, who was already sitting in the chair near the bed. “Evening,” he said neutrally as he set his suitcase down and took off his jacket. “I take it you had a pleasant drive up?” 

“Mm, certainly.” Alastair looked up from his book. “And you?” He marked it, closed it, and set it aside on the night table all as he looked Lucifer up and down hungrily. “I almost feared you wouldn’t make it here, what with the weather.”

Lucifer snorted. “The weather wasn't too bad, it was the traffic,” he admitted. “But I am here, and I am safe and sound.” He walked over to the bed and plugged his phone in, giving a small smile at the picture of him and Dean that lit up once the phone was on the charger. He turned and looked at Alastair, letting his posture relax minutely. 

“Indeed you are. Is there, mm, anything you need to do before we begin?” He quirked a brow, bending down to pick up what looked like a large briefcase. “You won’t be allowed to answer the phone unless it is Dean or your work calling, as we agreed.”

“Of course not, and the only thing I need to do is relax, because I am the furthest thing from relaxed right now,” Lucifer sighed. “But I know that that will come in time and if I stop worrying about shit, it'll happen.” He tugged his tie away from his throat and huffed, obviously a little panicked at the sight of the briefcase. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “We have six nights, don’t worry yourself at all this first time, mm? I’ll keep it simple for you.” He flipped it open, fingers trailing over everything neatly packed inside. “It’s so much more fun when everyone enjoys it, don’t you think?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed. Needing to be doing something so he didn't worry himself to death, he began to remove his shirt, his fingers deftly undoing every button. “Unfortunately when God made me, he overactivated the ‘worry' function.” 

Alastair snorted, shaking his head. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and paused. “Mm, Lucifer? Do be a dear and open yourself up for me once you’re undressed.” He tossed the lube over.

Lucifer nodded. “Okay,” he said softly, the order giving him a slight grounding. Exhaling slowly, he continued to undress as he eyed the lube on the bed. 

“Good boy. Fold your shirt, don’t just leave it there. Call me sir, tonight.” Alastair nodded and followed Lucifer’s gaze, before taking a few choice things out of the briefcase- a cockring and his crop- before closing it and setting it back down on the ground. 

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said just as softly. He hung the shirt and slacks up, folded his undershirt when it came off, and placed a fresh pair of socks in his shoes. The orders Alastair had given were unnecessary in terms of what to do- since Lucifer would have done if anyways- but they were necessary to calm him. He hesitated briefly in taking his boxers off, wondering what the fuck he was doing, but then Dean's bright smile came to his mind and he took them off, folding them neatly as well. He found the lube and opened it, making sure to keep his breathing steady. 

Alastair hummed, watching Lucifer intently as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. “Such a good boy. Lay down on the bed, finger yourself open like I asked.” He breathed, eyes trailing Lucifer's naked form.

Lucifer nodded and did as he was told. He laid face up and let his legs fall open, exposing his slightly puffy hole. He mentally thanked himself for letting Dean fuck him raw two nights before and he was still feeling the effects. He circled his rim a few times, smearing the lube around, before entering two fingers in, making him whine softly. 

Alastair hummed. “Did you do that to yourself or did Dean?” He palmed himself lightly through his pants. 

“Dean,” Lucifer gasped softly as he let his fingers roughly fuck him open. “Fucked me raw, Sir, made me wait til he pumped me full before I came. Felt so good, Sir.” He gave a whimper as he felt his fingers skim his prostate. His back arched and his left hand remained at his side, not moving. 

“Such a naughty little alpha, aren’t you, Lucifer? Are you thinking about him now? Is, mm, is that why you’re so hard?” He reached down and slowly stroked along Lucifer’s length.

Lucifer was very rarely in the habit of lying and he gave a keen as Alastair stroked his cock. “Get hard easily, too,” He admitted. “fingers feel good.” He let his fingers rub his prostate briefly and he gave a howl. 

Alastair chuckled softly, watching as Lucifer’s eyes screwed shut and quickly clasping the cockring around him. “Mm, I’m sure. You have such long fingers.”

Lucifer whimpered as he felt the cockring wrap around him and he slipped a third finger in. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes to reveal a slightly spaced out look, the tell tale sign that someone is submitting. Lucifer was fighting it, if only because he hates going down so early, but it was there. 

“Oh, there he is…” Alastair smiled, tilting his head to the side. He kept languidly stroking Lucifer’s cock, humming to himself. “You know, mm, Lucifer, I don’t think I’ll be so kind tomorrow. But such good manners from you right now, I'm impressed. I expected more of a fight.”

Lucifer's breath caught in his chest and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew why there wasn't more of a fight. Lucifer had prepared himself for this, mentally. Tomorrow was going to be a different day, when he wouldn't have time to mentally prepare. Fear flickered across his face, however briefly. 

“Ah-“ Alastair chuckled softly. “You got yourself ready for me, hm? Oh, that was a mistake. If anything you’d be better prepared coming into this with nothing.” He tightened his grip on Lucifer’s cock just slightly. 

Lucifer gave a soft whimper at the squeeze to his cock and he couldn't help but look away from the other Alpha’s face, shame coloring his face and his scent. Alastair was right, and he knew that. Why did he do something so stupid? He knew better-

“Mm, poor little alpha. Whatever will I do with you?” Alastair hummed, grip loosening as he continued to stroke Lucifer. He picked up his riding crop with his left hand and held it carefully, feeling its familiar weight. 

With the over thinking on how he prepared himself and whether or not that was the best choice and what he could have done differently, Lucifer began to come out of the light space he was in as panic overtook him. He tried to not let it show, however, and in bed Lucifer tended to be able to be read like an open book when it came to his emotions. 

Alastair clenched his jaw and raised the crop as if to strike before he faltered, let out a long sigh, and set it down. “Look at me, Lucifer.” He said softly, dropping his hands and regarding the younger alpha with an air of concern. He’d promised himself to make at least one, if not more, of their ‘sessions’ good for Lucifer.

Lucifer's eyes automatically snapped to Alastair's, bright blue meeting pale grey. He bit his lip and waited. It was an unfortunate habit of Lucifer's, over thinking during the early stages, and he thought that he had made progress on it. Apparently he was wrong. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Alastair sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, brows raised expectantly. “I…” He bit the inside of his cheek brow furrowed. “I would like to make this good for you. Tell me what I’ve done wrong.”

Lucifer swallowed shakily. “It's not… Something you've done wrong,” he said quietly. “I… I tend to get too into my head in the beginning, and start to over think… When… When…” Lucifer lowered his gaze a little bit. “When I feel I've done something wrong. I've been working on it, Sir, but…” he swallowed again. “I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just a stupid little Alpha.” 

Alastair closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed. “Jesus Christ, I’m not here to be your therapist, Lucifer.” He ran his hands over his face, shaking his head. “I know one that’ll see you with a recommendation from me. Consider it a gift.” He muttered, standing again. “I’m going to hurt you here. I’m most likely going to humiliate you, because, mm, that’s what I enjoy. You need to get it in that little head of yours that this is a scene, and not real life. Same goes for whatever you do with your mate, because I’m sure that feeds into it.” He looked a bit conflicted for a few seconds as he stared down at Lucifer, but it was replaced by his usual cold demeanor in a split second. “Can you continue?”

Lucifer nodded as he sat up a little bit. “I can differentiate between the two,” He said. “When I'm just going down, I am a people pleaser and tend to just… Over think. Once my baser needs take over, I'm fine. I was in therapy for several years, trying to find myself. And yes, it does play into what I do with Dean, but I get over it. It's like…” He bit his lip in thought, suddenly looking older than his years. “Its like when you test the pool with your foot or your hand and you think it's too cold, so you're hesitant to get in. But once in you're in and you're fully immersed, you're fine. Same principle, just mental gymnastics. Although I agree, I would have been better prepared if I didn't try to prepare myself.” 

“Mm, I understand why you did it.” Alastair looked down at the floor. “I am...I have several regrets in life, Lucifer. My chosen line of work isn’t one of them but… some of the involvement with you and your family certainly is.” He cleared his throat. “I’m surprised you’re able to talk to me about this. Have you brought it up with anyone else?”

“My therapist knows and so does Dean,” Lucifer said. “And a couple of past Alpha partners I've had. They've been freaked out by it too- Dean not as much. I'm able to talk to you about it because I want you to understand that, despite my youth and my leanings, I do know what I'm doing. I've watched you and my father and many others do similar things with their Omegas for years, studied and took notes and decided on my own how best to proceed. Not to mention that you have me in a very vulnerable place already.” He tapped the side of his head. “The space is still there, waiting to take over again.” Lucifer gave the older man a wry smile. “And yes, I know you plan on hurting me and humiliating me. I know you enjoy that. And this week, that's exactly what I want you to do. And yes, if I'm a certain way this shit crops up. But it's easy to get past. Just gotta move forward. Keep going after a little reassurance that I don't have to worry about anything but what  _ you  _ want me to.” Giving a smirk of his own, he deepened his voice and started talking in a fair imitation of Alastair. “‘mm, silly perhaps but not stupid. Its going to be just fine, Lucifer. I would mmm say you've learned your lesson? Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing for right now’.” He shrugged. “And yes, I know my ass is going to be raw for that but it's well worth it.” 

Alastair laughed softly, brows raised. “How eloquently put.” He tilted his head to the side, watching Lucifer. “And certainly. I brought the paddle with me for a reason, did I not?” He shook his head, smiling to himself. “You make me sound like Brando.” He murmured. Alastair stood back up, giving a small stretch. “I take it you’re ready to keep going, then?” 

“You got the sass back, so that's a pretty good green light to keep going,” Lucifer grinned. “Now come on. I had a good thing going.” He started to move restlessly, an indication that Alastair should probably do...something. 

Alastair chuckled and shook his head, before swallowing thickly. “Get back in the position you were in. I want you to stroke yourself slowly, eyes closed. Now.” He ordered, picking the crop back up from where it had fallen neglected on the bed.

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said, falling back into position. He kept his three fingers stuffed in his hole as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking slowly. He mewled softly and shivered. Whatever that talk had done, it got Lucifer out of his head and back into the scene. His eyes fell closed and he thought of Dean briefly, roughly stroking him in the shower. 

Alastair used his free hand to gently thumb at one of Lucifer’s nipples, watching the expressions of pleasure flash across the alpha’s face. “Good, mm, just like that. No faster than that. Such a good little alpha.”

Lucifer flushed from the praise, gasping as Alastair gently thumbed his nipple. He kept both hands at the same speed, his breathing evening out. He had nothing to worry about. The only thing to worry about was whatever Alastair wanted him to. 

Alastair’s hand dropped and the sudden void was filled with a quick smack from his crop, landing squarely on Lucifer’s nipple. “Faster. Mm, you look just about ready to burst. If you’re good for me I might let you cum.”

Lucifer gave a startled cry when the crop connected with his nipple, his cock jumping from it. He increased pace, removing his fingers from his prostate. “Yes Sir,” he breathed out. 

“Up, off the bed. On your knees, keep stroking your cock.” Alastair grinned as his crop connected with Lucifer’s nipple again, this time harder.

Lucifer let out a yelp and scrambled to obey, looking up at Alastair as he landed hard on his knees. His face was flushed and the look in his eyes was like earlier, but deeper. Lucifer had been right and in a way, Alastair had nothing to worry about when it came to Lucifers melt down. He knew what to do and how to fix it and was back in track. 

Alastair gently lowered his crop to rest on Lucifer’s chin, looking down at him greedily. “Open your mouth for me, boy.” His free hand made its way down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Lucifer's mouth dropped open and he squeezed his cock briefly as he felt his knot start to form. He licked his lips and gave a soft whine. 

Alastair pulled out his half-hard cock and bit his lip, gripping Lucifer’s hair and pulling him closer. “Suck. Do a good job and I’ll let you cum.”

Lucifer blinked lazily up at him before taking Alastair into his mouth and beginning to suck the older Alphas cock like his life depended on it, giving a shudder as he felt Alastair yank on his hair again. 

Alastair gasped and groaned lowly, thrusting his hips forward. “You like that, don’t you?” He tugged at Lucifer’s hair again before gently running his fingers through it. 

Lucifer moaned, half in agreement and half in pleasure as he continues to suck in Alastair's cock. He was  _ good _ at sucking cock; he just preferred eating ass more. He felt his cock leak in his hand and he blinked innocent eyes up at his current Dominant. 

Alastair groaned, staring down at Lucifer. “Not yet. Not until I’ve cum.” He growled, fisting his hand in Lucifer’s hair. “And then you get twenty smacks with the paddle for being an insolent little shit.”

Lucifer knew that Alastair could feel the shudder that ran through his body at that, but he closed his eyes contently and focused on his task of making the other Alpha cum. 

Alastair chuckled and gasped softly, grunting as he felt his knot swell. He pulled Lucifer off of himself before he came, cum spattering across the submissive’s face and neck. “Take off the ring. Cum.” He grunted out, panting softly. 

Lucifer fumbled with the ring before he came with a cry as well, cum splattering over his thighs and stomach. 

Alastair chuckled softly, showing his cock and zipping his pants back up. “Good boy, Lucifer. Mm, so good for me. Do you need some time to rest up? Get clean? Oh, or are you going to take your punishment like that? So dirty…” 

Lucifer gave a hum and blinked up at Alastair. He licked his lips and gave a dopey smile. “Like this, please, Sir,” he said softly. 

Alastair grinned. “Then get on the bed. Hands and knees, ass up. Quickly, now.”

Lucifer flew into action again, doing exactly as he was told and even giving a wiggle to get comfortable. Having witnessed Alastair spanking someone before, he had an idea of what to expect and knew he was going to be there a while. 

Alastair chuckled. “Studded, wooden, or leather?” He asked, biting his lip as he watched Lucifer shift eagerly.

“Leather, please, Sir,” Lucifer requested, ducking his head down a little. 

“Mm. Good choice.” Alastair lifted it up and hefted it slightly in his hands, before giving Lucifer a light swat— compared to what the rest would be like— across his ass.

Lucifer gave a quiet yelp and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. 

Alastair chuckled and brought it down again, harder this time. “Good boy, Lucifer. Thank me after each one, you don’t have to count.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Lucifer groaned, shifting. 

Alastair smacked him thrice in quick succession, before gently running a hand over the swell of Lucifer’s ass.

Lucifer gave some kind of noise with each smack, thanked Alastair, and mewled as the older Alpha ran his hand over his ass. 

Alastair hummed. “What a noisy little painslut you are… look at you, covered in cum and moaning like a whore. What if someone hears? Someone comes and knocks and- oh, such a naughty thought, what if they saw you? Debauched like this and still wanting more?” Another smack with the paddle.

Lucifer shivered at the image Alastair gave but he couldn't bring himself to care, whimpering and thanking Alastair for the smack. 

“You don’t have to thank me, now, I’m going to go quickly. I’ll stop whenever you ask, but, mm, no sooner. Understand?”

Lucifer swallowed and braced himself. “Yes Sir”

Alastair braced one hand on the small of Lucifer’s back and used the other to paddle him over and over again as he made filthy promises he’d no doubt fulfill the next day, eyes blown wide with lust.

Lucifer lasted a good while, gasping and moaning and giving soft little puffs of air, before he whimpered while and shook his head. “Sir, please stop,” he whined. 

Alastair stopped himself mid swing, dropping the paddle and biting his lip as he stared down at Lucifer. “Mm, good boy. Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” He murmured, running a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m glad you got the suite, it has a full bath.”

Lucifer leaned into Alastair’s touch, knowing that his body was sore. He rolled over into his back and gazed up at the other man.

Alastair gently caressed his cheek. “Don’t tell me you want me to carry you?” He raised a brow, glancing at the open door to the bathroom.

Lucifer smiled lazily and He stretched before slowly sitting up. 

“Mm, there we go.” Alastair rubbed his back, helping the younger alpha to his feet. “Come on.”

Lucifer leaned into Alastair, shaking moving towards the bathroom. Flipping the lights on, he rolled out his neck and moved almost immediately to go turn the water on. 

Alastair grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders and sat him down on the toilet. “Stay put, let me get it.” He murmured, leaving the room to go get something.

Lucifer nodded and leaned back against the back of the toilet, closing his eyes. The cool porcelain felt good against his sore ass. 

Alastair wandered back in and knelt in front of the tub, turning the water on. “Hot or cold?” He asked tiredly, running a hand through his short cropped hair.

“Hot, please,” Lucifer requested politely. He shivered and sat up a little bit.

Alastair nodded and turned the faucet, absentmindedly watching the water fill the tub. “Lucifer?”

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, blinking his eyes open. 

“Do you hate me? Answer honestly.” Alastair took out a small bottle and let a few drops of essential oil fall into the swirling water, scenting the air with lavender. 

“Hate is a strong word,” Lucifer said quietly. “I think when I was younger, I did. How could I not? After Mom died, Dad spent a lot of time with you and you spent a good portion of your time terrorizing the younger boys and myself, and every time I’d speak out on it, Dad would shut me out. How could you blame me, then? But now?” Lucifer shook his head. “You’re not my favorite person, and I still am scared of you to a point, but I don’t hate you. I hate what you do and how you’ve treated me in the past, but I’ve long since stopped associating the acts with the person. Now, Asmodeus? Asmodeus I hate.  _ That  _ is a man I hate.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Mm. I can agree with you there.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I feel like I don’t understand people. You...are different.” He said softly. “I have my focus of work, but other than that? I made my passion pain a long time ago and I think now I’m beginning to realize it’s no good for me. That...I need to find something else. Maybe someone else.” There was a long silence. “I’m considering selling off my company.”

“Don’t,” Lucifer said. “You’re the best seller of Omegas in the state, people come from out of state looking for Omegas. You’re good at what you do, but maybe your personal life is blending with your professional life too much. I disliked having to come and buy Dean off of you, but I knew that not only were you the largest retailer, you always made sure that they were fed well and any lasting marks that they had were taken care of. Maybe not the best mental state, but that’s why there’s therapists. As much as I dislike you and the whole idea of buying an Omega in general, I know how to observe quality. Maybe you could pick up a side gig as a professional Dominant. They make good money and you’d be good at it.”

Alastair gently turned to faucet off. “You think so?” He raised a brow, looking back at alucifer and gesturing for him to come over. “I don’t doubt I’d have a shortage of clients, I know enough people in high places to get set up, but…” he shrugged. “And thank you. I’ve not found many who care to notice anything but the fact they’re not marked up. I...I like to think I care. That I make a difference. They’d be treated much worse elsewhere.”

“You're not wrong, they are.” Lucifer sighed softly. He got up and made his way to the tub. 

Alastair helped him in, humming softly to himself. He shook the water off his hands and sighed, picking up a washcloth. “Mm. Are you and Dean...doing alright? How was the visit to your father’s?”

Lucifer smiled. "Dean and I are doing. Very well. And the visit to my family home was better than anticipated."

Alastair soaked the washcloth in the water, squeezing it out before gently wiping at the cum drying on Lucifer’s chest. “Very good. Did you bring your violin home? Last I saw it was gathering dust alongside the piano.” 

"I did. Dean heard me play and he wants me to play more." Lucifer purred loudly at the gentle washing. 

Alastair nodded. “I’m sure. You’re very talented.” He paused. “Mm, what do you enjoy playing nowadays? Do you still know that Astaire song?”

Lucifer nodded. “I do know that Astaire song still, but I’ll be honest, I really haven’t played since I left home. It’s an easy song, or at least I always thought so.” He looked up at Alastair with a smile. 

Alastair nodded. “Mm, that’s a pity.” He wrung the cloth out and ran it through the water again. “You play so beautifully.” He closed his eyes for a second, humming to himself. “I’m sure most songs are easy to you.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement and he sighed softly. "I'm glad I'm playing again," he said softly. He leaned his head back. "Out of my brothers and I," he asked quietly, "why did you put so much focus on me?"

“Hm?” Alastair raised a brow. “You were always a beautiful person, Lucifer. In everything you did.” He started slowly. “Sometimes I think… some of it may have been out of envy. A silly thing to have for a small boy, I know, but still. Part of it was grief- of that I’m certain. I was close to her and out of all your brothers you looked and acted like her the most.” He glanced out the window high above the tub, looking at the skyline. “And I liked to be in control. To have someone who respected- it didn’t matter if it was out of fear or love- who respected me, I craved that. In some ways I still do now.”

Lucifer gave a small smile of understanding. "You craved the closeness that you had with her, we're jealous that I took her place, and needed to be in control when this young man with his unruly streak backtalked to you," He summarized. "That's why you were so surprised that I turned out to be an Alpha." He looked up at Alastair. "Haven't you noticed that I'm a control freak too? It's just a different kind of control. I want things done on my terms and I'm not a fan of surprises. Add in my damming need to be… Perfect, no matter what, and…" he shrugged. "But if I'm perfect at what I do, if the people are pleased with what I do… then the fact that I'm not a stereotypical Alpha doesn't matter as much. It doesn't hurt that I'm not like you or Michael." 

Alastair nodded and smiled softly. “I have, yes.” He paused. “It’s been nice to talk things out with you.” He chuckled. “You’ve gotten me to open up better than most of the therapists I’ve gone through. You should have gotten a degree in psychology.” He hummed, looking back down at Lucifer. “You ready to get out, or do you want to stay in a bit longer?”

"Just a bit longer," Lucifer sighed. "The water’s still warm. I'm good at getting under people's skin and reading them. I studied psych in college but… When you're not considered normal, people don't really act like you're there a lot. You pick up on a lot of things." He smiled softly. "Add into that that I'm a motherly figure to two Alphas and an Omega that I pretty much raised and…" He sighed. 

“You’ve seen a lot.” Alastair surmised, folding the cloth over the side of the tub and shifting to sit cross legged on the floor. “Do you have any plans for what we do tomorrow?”

"No," Lucifer said, shaking his head. "I do know I'm going to fight going down, though. My… my soul needs me to go deep, but the last time I went deep-" he shivered violently. "It wasn't good." 

Alastair nodded slowly, thinking to himself for a while. “What kind of scenes work best for you? Something lighter like we just did, or…?” The unspoken question hung in the air. 

"A good combination of both," Lucifer said. "But… Al, I'll be honest, I'm scared. I always have been to go deep because I drop like a stone when I come to. But I cannot deny that I know that these past few months I've needed it. Between the mating, Gabriel, trying to keep Balthazar sober, work, paying the bills, feeding everyone-" he stopped before he continued. "I'm such a fucking worrywart about everything, I'm surprised that my therapist never diagnosed me with an anxiety disorder. I just want to not  _ worry _ ." 

Alastair let out a soft sigh. “Mm, that’s quite a lot to unpack.” He leaned back against the base of the sink. “For this we’ll need a...better plan than ‘fuck and hope it works’, mm?” He chuckled softly. “I never asked you what you like in bed. Could you tell me now, so I can get a...better idea of what you need?”

"Praise, touch," Lucifer sighed. "Spanking, in case you didn't figure that out. Clear expectations. Hair pulling. Orgasm denial combined with overstimulation. I like feeling.. Like I worked for it, and I'm recognized for it. If that makes sense. Just like tomorrow we won't have as major of an episode as earlier because I won't have  _ time  _ to over think when I'm fighting going down as opposed to when I'm ready for it. Dean's gotten very good at knowing when I need to get out of my head and helping me with that in bed, hence why I know it's best to move on and just be like 'okay stop thinking now'." 

Alastair hummed. “What do you think of starting in the morning? Nothing big, but I think it would be good to establish something. I was thinking of having you wear a plug, unless you have anything too big going on at the conference.” He closed his eyes for a second. “Would that be okay?”

Lucifer thought. "We're going over how to use the new software, so about 8 or so hours on my ass," he said. "As long as it's not too big."

Alastair nodded. “I have a few you can choose from, then. One vibrates, but I don’t know if that will get you off so much as it will me.”

"Never really been a fan of vibe toys," Lucifer admitted. "The only one I own at home is a fake knot one that vibrates when the knot 'pops'. Feels so good. It's Dean's favorite to use on me when I need more… distraction." 

“Fair enough. We can choose in the morning.” Alastair stretched a little. “And when you get back, you said you expected to fight going down? How shall I, mm, deal with that? Do you like being punished?”

"No," Lucifer shuddered. "At least, not for that. Its more of a.. Like a recognition that Its good for me. The fight, although everything else too. I want you to fight with me until I start to bend, then be like 'that wasn't so hard, now was it?' and let me know that you recognize its hard for me, that I'm a good Alpha, and that you appreciate the surrender. I'd rather get punished for misplaced insolence, planned insolence, or like… I came and you told me not to sort of thing. I don't want to be punished for doing something that, while natural, can be difficult." 

“Mm, understood.” Alastair stood up and brushed himself off. “I can do that for you. Let’s get you dried off, and into bed. It’s been a rather long day for you, I think. Are we sleeping together or would you rather I take the futon?” 

Lucifer sighed and slowly started to stand up, nearly falling. "Close by, but not too close," he said. "I'm going to be curled up with Dean's shirt." He gave a small smile and gently touched his mating bite before slipping and nearly falling again.

Alastair surged over to support him, brows raised. “You alright?” He asked quickly, no small amount of concern in his voice.

"I am a klutz when I'm in this stage," Lucifer laughed softly. "And the mating mark sends tingles through my body when I touch it." 

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head as he picked up a folded white towel. He started to hand it over before pausing and sighing. “Might not be the best time to touch it then, don’t you think?” He turned Lucifer around and started to towel off his shoulders.

"Probably not," Lucifer said sighing Alastair dried him off. 

“Then, mm, why would you?” Alastair finished and refolded the towel, taking Lucifer’s hand and bringing him out to the main bedroom.

Alastair nodded, laying Lucifer down and sighing softly as he reached up to thumb at the mark. “I suppose I can understand that. Tired?”

Lucifer leaned into the touch and nodded. He yawned and suddenly, he was the young bull that Alastair had envied. "Can you go into my case and get me Dean's shirt please?" 

Alastair swallowed thickly and obliged him, bending down to pick up Lucifer’s case and open it. “I’m assuming it’s the Metallica one?” 

"Yes," Lucifer smiled. "Thank you.”

Alastair tossed it over, before straightening and undoing a few buttons and tugging off his shirt. “You said you wanted me close? I can...pull the couch over, I think, unless you’re okay with me in the bed with you.”

**"** Get in the bed," Lucifer huffed with an eye roll, tugging dean's shirt close. He inhaled his mate's sweet scent and he smiled. "Just be close by." 

Alastair turned off the room’s light and stripped down to his boxers, slowly getting into bed beside Lucifer and shifting the stretch his back slightly. “Did you set an alarm?”

"Yes," Lucifer said. "It's been set because I can wake up at my usual time." He closed his eyes. "Good night Al." 

“Good night, Lucifer.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his second day with Alastair, Lucifer finds himself becoming more relaxed with the older alpha, but his frustrations and his tendency to act them out in bed sour the mood.

The next morning seemed to come in a flash- both men were tired, and fell asleep rather quickly. Alastair groaned and curled further round his pillow at the blaring of Lucifer’s alarm, eyes screwed tightly shut. It would seem he was much less of a morning person than the other alpha. “Turn that bloody thing off.” He mumbled.

Lucifer hummed and turned his alarm off before calling Dean. "Good morning, sweet one," he cooed. 

Dean answered tiredly, but just as fondly. “Morning, Luci. Why’d you call so early?” He groaned. “I haven’t even gotten outta bed yet.” Lucifer could almost hear him pouting.

Lucifer chuckled. “You told me to call you when I woke up, baby,” he cooed. “Remember? And I’m awake now. You’ve still got time to sleep before you have to wake up for work.” 

“Oh, shuddup.” Dean groaned, “And yeah, you’re right, but still. What kinda masochist wakes up at 5:30 when your conference starts at seven?” He paused. “Don’t answer that.”

“The kind that loves his Omega,” Lucifer teased. “And I love the mornings, you know this. How did you sleep?” He held the shirt closer as he spoke, sighing contently.

“I coulda slept better, but I’m alright. Missing you.” Dean hummed, sighing softly as he listened to his Alpha.

“I miss you too, little one,” Lucifer said tenderly. “Very much. But we’ll get through it. We’ve gotten through worse than this.” 

Dean chuckled. “Damn right we have. Doesn’t make it any better, though.” He yawned. 

“My sleepy little love,” Lucifer chuckled, yawning after Dean. “Alright. It’s coffee time for this Alpha. Get some more sleep, and I’ll talk to you after the seminar.” 

Dean nodded. “Will do. Make sure you have fun, if you can, and steal all the free shit you can. Love you.” He hummed, before hanging up.

“Love you too, baby.” Lucifer hung up and stretched before padding to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. 

Alastair, in the meanwhile, had gotten dressed and was nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen’s small table. 

“Good morning, Alastair,” Lucifer said brightly. 

Alastair glanced up, blinking a few times. “Mm, same to you.” He stood and stretched, grabbing a separate mug. “How do you take your coffee? And when did you want to get set for the day?”

“Black, please,” Lucifer said, “And soon. After coffee.” 

Alastair poured it and handed it over, running a hand through his hair. “Of course.” He hummed, sitting back down and crossing one leg over the other. “You seem to have slept well.”

“Not as well as I would’ve hoped, but better than I expected,” Lucifer said, sipping his coffee and sitting across from Alastair, completely naked. “And you?” 

“Worse than I thought I would.” He tilted his head to the side to crack his neck, wincing. “But considering the past few weeks, not too badly.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lucifer said contritely. He stretched, his back cracking and he groaned happily. It was like the night before had taken ten years off of his vitality. 

“Oh, I’m fine. You, though, are looking very well.” Alastair nodded, looking Lucifer up and down appreciatively. 

Lucifer chuckled and cracked his own neck with a bright smile. “Thank you,” he said. 

Alastair smiled back softly, leaning back and sipping at his coffee. “Last night did you some good, I think.”

“Now think of how I’m going to be at the end of the week,” Lucifer said brightly. “That’s one of the reasons why I love submitting. It’s like a reset button for me.” 

Alastair nodded and downed the rest of his coffee, standing and setting the mug in the sink. “It’s wonderful to see you so energized. That I could do that for you. I’m just afraid you’ll be getting me up earlier each day.” He chuckled.

“I won’t wake up before 5:30 unless I have to,” Lucifer said with a laugh as he also finished off his coffee. “And I’m a morning person. I love the mornings.” 

“Oh, I don’t. I never get up this early.” Alastair shook his head, humming, “It's different. Not sure if I like it.”

Lucifer smiled and walked over to rinse the mug out before checking the time. 5:45. 

Alastair followed his gaze. “You ready?” He asked softly, biting the inside of his cheek.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he said. 

“Mm. On the bed, hands and knees. I’m going to have you cum because, in all honesty, you probably won’t later.” Alastair slowly rolled up his shirtsleeves.

“So says you,” Lucifer laughed as he clambered back onto the bed. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and gave Lucifer’s ass a playful smack before he bent down and picked up his case. He took out a small array of plugs, ranging in size from just below what Lucifer was used to to too large to be practical. “Any of them catch your eye?” 

Lucifer laughed and yelped at the smack before looking at the plugs with a critical eye. He chose a silver metal one that was a little bigger than he was used to with a bright blue gem in it. 

Alastair chuckled. “Oh? Mm, you have expensive taste. That’s a real sapphire.” He picked it up, humming. “Didn’t buy it myself, it was a gag gift from a friend. It’s going to be cold.”

"It's pretty," Lucifer cooed and he nodded. "It'll warm up." 

Alastair hummed. “If you’re so sure.” He gave it a sparse coating of lube and slowly started to tease it into Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer gasped and shivered, breathing out to relax himself. 

Alastair slowly pushed it the rest of the way in, twisting it and tapping at the base with a soft hum.

Lucifer mewled softly and bowed his head to catch his breath. He needed to get used to the full feeling again. 

“Mm, you’re taking that so well, Luci.” Alastair praised, thumbing at the base of Lucifer’s cock. “Is it bigger than the ones you’re used to?”

"A little bit," Lucifer breathed out. "Fuck. Feels good, though." there was a light flush from the praise and he held still for the other Alpha. 

“You have such a greedy hole. I’m going to stuff you full tonight.” Alastair murmured, using a lubed hand to stroke Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer rocked into Alastair's hand and moaned loudly. His body shook in need and want. 

“There you go, Luci. So good, so needy…” Alastair purred. “Cum when you need to, I won’t punish you.”

Lucifer groaned and kept rocking into Alastair’s hand a bit quicker. He didn’t want to waste too much time playing. 

Alastair increased his pace, other hand reaching over to tug at Lucifer’s hair with a soft chuckle.

Lucifer gasped, then moaned, his body approaching orgasm quickly. 

“Good boy, so good.” Alastair praised, humming as he tugged at Lucifer’s hair again. “Cum.” He ordered.

Lucifer came with a cry, cumming all over Alastair’s hand, his body shuddering. 

Alastair chuckled, humming softly. “There we are...go to the bathroom, clean up. Use the washcloth or the wipes on the counter.”

Lucifer nodded as he slowly sat up on his legs, shuddering as the plug moved within him. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Mm. You wearing the suit today?” Alastair asked softly, walking off to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

“Khakis and a polo,” Lucifer said, getting up and groaning. Walking into the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and then walked over to his suitcase. Quickly, he pulled out a pair of khakis, a pair of boxers that had a simple blue and green plaid design on them, a white long sleeved shirt, and a baby blue polo. He began to dress, humming. “Need to be comfortable when learning software and codes.” 

“Mm. What day is the suit for, then? I was thinking I could take you to dinner that day.” Alastair hummed nonchalantly.

“Thursday or Friday, I’ve got a luncheon with the executives that day,” Lucifer said. “And… what kind of dinner?” he asked as he began pulling his socks on, completely dressed. 

“Something nice. There’s a steakhouse off Millard, and a sushi place on Main.” Alastair nodded. “Or somewhere else if you don’t like those options.” He walked over to Lucifer and fixed his collar, humming appreciatively. 

“We can discuss it,” Lucifer said, letting Alastair fix his collar. He rolled out his neck and checked the time. 6:25. “I should probably go grab a bagel,” he said, “and get going. I don’t like being late.” He reached over and grabbed his cologne and gave himself a couple of spritzes on his wrists and the side of his neck that Dean’s mating mark wasn’t on. “I’ll be back by four,” he said. “I’ll call the room if I’m expecting to be late.” 

Alastair nodded. “Mm, of course you don’t.” He pulled back, tilting his head to the side. “Make sure you get something with protein, too.” 

“I think I got plenty of  _ protein  _ last night,” Lucifer said playfully as he grabbed a jacket out of his suitcase and threw it on to keep out the chill. He laced up his Oxfords and straightened, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 

“You must be a very messy eater, then, because most of it ended up on your face.” Alastair teased right back, chuckling. “Just do what I say.”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer said as he grabbed a couple of pens and his wallet. He winked at Alastair and exited the room. 

  
  


When he returned at precisely four in the afternoon, he was on the phone with Dean. “Yeah, I’m going to bed soon, the software is fucked up. It’s like C++ hate fucked HTML and Java and somehow through some process unknown to us mere mortals, gave birth to this coding system. The software is simple enough, but I think I’d rather use something else. Corporate probably just doesn’t give a shit.” He sighed as he hung up his jacket. “I’m sorry, baby. How was your day?” 

“Oh, it was good. Finally got the parts in to fix up the old Mustang, gonna get’er painted tomorrow. Turning out beautifully, I think.” Dean hummed. “Aside from that, Bal got a celebrity client— no one too big, but still enough for him and Crowley to get great exposure. Gabe’s started applying for jobs at a few bakeries, and Cas just put up that beehouse we talked about out back. It’s been great.” He chuckled.

“I’m so glad to hear everything’s going well,” Lucifer cooed happily. “Only way that today could be better is if I was home playing kiss kiss with you.” 

“Ah, if only. I’ve been having to listen to Balthazar and Cas, it’s been awful.” Dean groaned good naturedly.

“Saturday and Sunday, we can play all the kiss kiss you want,” Lucifer beamed. “Alright, I’m going to eat something and then probably shower, play with my story, and sleep. Call me if you need anything and I’m going to call you again when I wake up.” 

“Alright. Love you, Lu. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.” Dean hung up.

Alastair looked up from his seat, brows raised at Lucifer. “Mm, welcome back. Did you take your plug out today at all?”

“Love you too, lovebug.” He hung up. “Just for a quick BM,” Lucifer sighed, rolling out his neck as he carefully took his shoes and belt off. “And then it went straight back in.” 

“Good boy. Strip, get on the floor in front of me. On your knees.” He said curtly, turning a page in his book.

Lucifer huffed and began to undress, taking his time to do so. 

Alastair raised his eyes. “I would have expected you to be mostly done by now. Get going, Lucifer. I’m not going to be patient with you.” He said warningly.

"I'm sorry but do you want my clothes to be wrinkled?" Lucifer asked in a mild tone. 

“You folded them just fine, much faster yesterday.” Alastair reached to the side of his chair and lifted up his case. “Take that tone with me again and you’ll get much worse than what’s already coming.”

"What tone?" Lucifer asked innocently, completely naked now. 

“Don’t take me for an idiot, Lucifer.” Alastair hummed and pulled out the studded paddle. “Hands and knees on the bed, ass up. Show me that pretty little plug.”

"Why?" Lucifer asked innocently. 

“Why?” Alastair raised a brow. “So I can paddle your ass raw for being, mm, fresh with me. Then we can do what I had planned originally. So get on the bed.” He clenched his jaw.

"I wasn't being fresh with you, at least not deliberately," Lucifer smiled sweetly. "I was just informing you." 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, do I have a misunderstanding of the power dynamic here? It’s not your job to inform me. It’s to take what I give you. Get on the bed.”

Lucifer gave a shrug and got into the bed, on his hands and knees. The tone of his body read him as insolent. 

Alastair set the paddle down for a second, picking up his crop. He swatted Lucifer’s side. “Posture, Lucifer. I want your back straight.” It then hit at the side of his arm. “Elbows bent, ass raised.”

"Picky much?" Lucifer grouched, hissing from the smacks to his body. He did as he was told reluctantly. 

Alastair used it to tilt Lucifer’s chin up, staring down at the alpha. “Mm, Luci. Give me one reason not to ditch the paddle and use the whip on you right now, or I will flog you until it hurts to lay down. I understand you don’t want to go down. I know it’s in your nature to be, mm, defiant, but you need to let. That. Go.” He growled.

Lucifer stared up at Alastair, his eyes hard. After a time, they softened and lowered a little. Defiance was still rampant in his body but it was going away. 

Alastair gently ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m going to give you fifty smacks with the paddle. You’re going to count. Then, I’m going to finish reading my chapter. You’re going to be a good little cockwarmer and an end table, and hold that bottle of scotch for me. Give me your safeword.”

"Don't have one," Lucifer replied. It was the truth. He didn't have a safe word. "Sir," he added. 

Alastair nodded slowly, still stroking his hair. “Do you use the color system?” He hummed. 

Lucifer shook his head. "Never have," he said, this time a bit softer. 

“That’s alright.” Alastair hummed. “We’ll make it simple. Just ‘stop’ or ‘slow down’.”

Lucifer nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "I understand, Sir."

“Good boy. Mm, don’t you see how good it is for you when you submit?” Alastair murmured, running his hand down the length of Lucifer’s back and picking up the paddle.

Lucifer tensed as he felt Alastair go to pick up the paddle. "Yes Sir," he said softly. 

Alastair paused. “This is a reminder, Lucifer. You can tell me to stop at any time.” He said slowly. “I’m going to paddle you. Do you believe it’s a fair punishment?” 

Lucifer thought about it. "I feel the paddling is fair, but the amount is not," he said very slowly. 

“Mm, alright. Give me your fair amount, then.” Alastair asked expectantly setting the paddle down to roll up his sleeves.

"Twenty five?" Lucifer guessed. 

“Twenty-five it is.” Alastair picked the paddle back up. “Count for me.” He ordered as he brought the paddle down hard against Lucifer’s rear. 

Lucifer gave a loud cry and shuddered. "One," he whimpered. 

Alastair went through the next five slowly, alternating between striking Lucifer’s ass to smoothing over it with his hand, watching the alpha’s reactions carefully.

Lucifer cried out with each smack and counted, his body shaking. It certainly wasn't the hardest he's r been spanked but between the plug and the studded paddle he felt like it was. His nails dug into the sheets. 

Alastair took a second to look at the plug, humming appreciatively as he gave it a small twist. The next ten or so smacks came faster, alternating sporadically between hitting broadly across Lucifer’s ass and striking the plug to jolt it against the alpha’s prostate.

Lucifer cried and whimpered and counted, doing his best not to writhe in the weird pain-pleasure he was getting. 

Alastair’s free hand found itself tangled in Lucifer’s hair, pulling lightly with each strike. He’d found a fetish and he was doing his best to exploit it. By number twenty he was hard, but that was nothing compared to Lucifer’s leaking cock. 

By the final hit, Lucifer was gasping out his counts and he nearly collapsed into the bed, sobbing. 

Alastair set the paddle down and tilted his head to the side, sitting down and gently rubbing Lucifer's back. “You did such a good job taking that for me, Lucifer. Such a good little alpha.”

Lucifer sobbed and moved a little closer to Alastair with that, curling up a little. 

Alastair hummed and lifted Lucifer slightly, pulling the smaller man against his chest and tilting his head so the alpha could scent him if he felt he needed the comfort. “Do you need a little break? We can, mm, we can do that. We can just sit here for a little while, that’s okay.”

Lucifer hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "P-please." He tilted his head and buried his nose into the other man's neck, scenting him. 

It was a little odd, considering how most alphas scented. It was more earthy, like the leaves scattered on a forest floor slowly decomposing, with an after effect of a far away fire. Alastair smiled softly. “Alright. Do you need something to drink, or just to stay here?”

"S-stay," Lucifer admitted. 

Alastair nodded, content just to stay there and hold Lucifer for as long as he needed.

Lucifer eventually lifted his head with a sniffle, his face red. "'m sorry, Sir," he whispered. “Didn’t mean to be a brat.” He rested his head on Alastair’s shoulder, playing a little with his shirt collar. 

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s natural. It’s who you are.” Alastair murmured. “You’re, mm, still an alpha.” He rubbed Lucifer’s back. “Do you want some water?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “Not really, but I think I need it,” he admitted softly. “Dehydration bad.” He continued to play with the older Alpha’s shirt collar, obviously feeling a little bit bad still about the reason for the punishment. 

Alastair frowned, pulling back a little. “Are you alright, Lucifer?” He asked softly, brow furrowed as he gently rubbed his thumb over Dean’s claiming mark.

Lucifer shivered and gave a half shrug. “Just before I go down, punishments make me… Feel less than perfect,” he explained softly. “So I tend to have a slight mood drop before I go down. You’re doing good. It’s helping.” 

Alastair nodded. “That’s good. Do you like cold water or hot?” He asked, disentangling himself from Lucifer and walking over to the sink.

“Cold,” Lucifer said, laying down on the bed on his side, still remaining curled up. 

Alastair ran the water for a few seconds and filled the glass halfway, plopping a straw in and carrying it back to Lucifer. “Sit up for me.”

Lucifer slowly sat up, looking young and he opened his mouth a little for the straw. 

Alastair guided it to his mouth, sitting beside him. “Mm, you’ve done so well for me so far.” He praised softly. “Before you go down, because I know it’s going to be pretty deep when it happens, do you have any questions about what I have planned?”

Lucifer sipped his water and looked at Alastair. “What do you have planned?” he asked softly. 

“Well, first I was going to finish reading my chapter and have you either be a good little cockwarmer or an end table for me. Maybe both. Have you ever done something like that before?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No,” he said. “My experiences… have been at very opposite ends of the spectrum. I was either forced into it and was basically beaten and raped, or it’s been very gentle and mild. There’s been no…. Middle, discussion of kinks, nothing.” 

Alastair nodded. “I see.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking. “I hope this has been a good experience for you, then. That you can take some of what you ‘learn’ here back home.” He swallowed. “Mm, what I’m going to have you do is a good way to get a submissive into the space they need to be. There’s no action, and no need to think or worry. You’ll hold one position for as long as need be, doing one task. Very simple.” He explained slowly.

“It sounds a little relaxing,” Lucifer agreed. “I think I’d prefer the cockwarmer over the end table, though.” 

“Mm, alright. Would you rather kneel, or stay in a tabletop position?” Alastair gently combed his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

“Kneel,” Lucifer said automatically, leaning into Alastair’s touch. “Please,” he added. 

“Of course.” Alastair nodded. “Do you do pissplay?” He hummed. “It’s usually either a hard yes or a hard no, I’m just making sure before I do anything.”

Lucifer thought about that for a moment. “Honestly? I don’t know,” he admitted. “I know I’ve been pissed on before but… I wasn’t exactly conscious for it.” 

Alastair hummed. “Then today wouldn’t be the day for it, I think. Perhaps Wednesday, I have something planned where it may fit better. Are you ready to continue?”

Lucifer sipped on some more water before nodding. “Yeah,” he said. “I feel better.” 

“Good.” Alastair took the glass and set it on the side table. “Get in front of the armchair, on your knees.” He ordered, voice harsher and more authoritative.

Lucifer balked a little at the tone change, but he did as he was told, kneeling in front of the armchair. 

Alastair slowly followed after him, picking up his book and sitting down. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, pressing the tip against Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer opened his mouth and accepted it, his eyes closing halfway. 

Alastair hummed softly, patting the top of Lucifer’s head and leaning back. He flipped for a while to find where he left off in the story, before picking back up again.

Lucifer gave a gentle suckle, then simply rested his head against Alastair’s thigh as he just… let go. He couldn’t explain it. Within mere minutes, his breathing had evened out and his entire body was relaxed. It really did feel like permission to just let go and not worry or care about anything. He was perfect where he was, keeping Alastair’s cock warm and to be a pretty thing to look at. No other expectations. His ass still stung from the punishment, but even that seemed so very far away as he just let go, safely. 

Alastair smiled brightly as he looked down at Lucifer, humming to himself. At seeing just how calm this made the other alpha, he decided to go a bit further, finishing the next two chapters before he finally closed the book and set it down. “Mm, Lucifer?”

Lucifer gave a disgruntled groan and blinked his eyes open to look up at Alastair. The bright blue eyes were slightly dulled, and there was a definite far away look in them. 

“Ah, there you are.” Alastair hummed, thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek and slowly pulling out. “What a good little alpha. So sweet, just for me…” He murmured. “You can, mm, get up now, Lu.”

Lucifer gave a soft whimper as Alastair pulled out, feeling a little like his safety net was being taken from him but still in deep. 

“Oh, you’re alright, I’m right here.” Alastair said softly, helping Lucifer up to his feet and making sure he was there for the alpha in case he felt unbalanced. 

Lucifer clung to Alastair as he lifted him up and nuzzled into him. His entire body was almost limp with relaxation from the submissive space he was in. 

“Oh, you’re in deep.” Alastair raised his brows, laying Lucifer down on the bed. “I’m so proud of you. It’s hard to let go so completely.” He praised, humming softly.

Lucifer looked up at Alastair, a small sense of awe in his features. “Proud?” he whispered softly, a flush covering his cheeks. 

“Oh, yes, I’m so very proud of you.” Alastair chuckled. “You’re being so good for me, how could I not?” He sighed happily as he ran a finger down Lucifer’s perineum, before tapping at the base of his plug. “I’m going to take this out now.” He said slowly.

Lucifer groaned and clenched hard around the plug, as if to ask  _ why _ ? 

Alastair chuckled. “Oh, you won’t be empty for long. I plan on, mm, filling you up myself.”

“Oh,” Lucifer sighed and slowly relaxed. “Mkay.” 

Alastair gently gripped the base of the plug with three fingers, pulling it out and groaning appreciatively at the sight of Lucifer’s loose, puffy hole.

Lucifer moaned and shivered, his eyes closing.

Alastair undressed eagerly, though he did take the time to fold his clothes and set them aside. This was the first time he was fully unclothed in front of Lucifer. He braced himself above the alpha, slowly stroking himself before pushing in.

Lucifer gave a soft cry as Alastair began to push in, curling his fingers into the bedspread. It had been  _ so long  _ since an Alpha had fucked him, and he forgot how full he could get.

Alastair gasped as he bottomed out, groaning lowly. He lowered himself, gently kissing at Lucifer’s neck as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, rocking back on Alastair's cock as he did so.

Alastair slowly increased his pace, hips slamming against Lucifer’s. “Fuck— so tight, feels so good—“ He groaned.

Lucifer moaned and shuddered in Alastair's hold, his cock leaking profusely from the friction and the way that Alastair nailed his prostate. 

Alastair gripped the hair at the back of Lucifer’s head and pulled him into a bruising kiss, eyes screwed shut.

Lucifer gasped and returned the kiss with equal ferocity, digging his nails now into Alastair's biceps. His knot began to form and he whimpered. 

Alastair moaned as his own knot started to form, catching in Lucifer’s hole. After a few more stuttering thrusts he drove it home, tying himself to Lucifer as he came.

Lucifer gasped and whimpered softly, shivering as Alastair knotted him. Blinking his eyes open, he gazed up at Alastair. 

Alastair looked back down at him fondly, arms shaking slightly as he continued to hold himself up. He glanced down. “Did you cum, little one?”

Lucifer blushed and shook his head. “No, Sir,” he said softly. “Hurts,” he added, looking down at his steadily forming knot. 

“Oh, what a good boy you are.” Alastair praised softly. “I’m impressed. Let me take care of that for you, and you can cum whenever you like.” He reached for the bottle of lube on the side-table.

Lucifer whined and remained still as he watched Alastair. He clenched around the knot inside of him and mewled quietly as he felt another pulsing. 

Alastair gasped softly as he poured a liberal amount of lube into his hand and wrapped it around Lucifer’s cock, slowly jerking him off.

Lucifer didn’t last long after Alastair started stroking him, and he came with a loud cry, clinging to the older man as his knot popped. 

Alastair jerked slightly as the other alpha clenched down around him, groaning lowly. He shifted slightly to lay on his back, with Lucifer on top of him. 

Lucifer curled up and nuzzled into Alastair, giving a little shiver as he worked to calm down from his high. 

Alastair chuckled softly, holding Lucifer tight against him and sighing contently. He watched the alpha with some air of concern— he had been warned that when Lucifer came out of this headspace, he’d drop and he’d drop bad.

Lucifer seemed content to stay in his headspace for a little while, his body remaining nice and relaxed. It was also very apparent that he did  _ not  _ want to leave the headspace. 

Alastair hummed softly, gently carding a hand through Lucifer’s hair. He reached

down awkwardly and grabbed the end of the blanket they’d shoved away before pulling it over the both of them. He didn’t know if he should say anything, or just wait. He was doing his best to be comforting.

Lucifer finally sniffled and curled up tighter in Alastair’s arms. His body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut as he began to come out of his headspace. 

Alastair held him a little closer, shifting a little. “Oh, Lucifer…” He sighed softly. “You’re alright. Everything’s alright, you did such a good job.” He breathed, closing his eyes.

Lucifer whimpered and nuzzled into the older Alpha, clinging to him tightly. “Al,” he whined. 

“I’m right here, Luci.” Alastair murmured softly, tilting his head to place a kiss to Lucifer’s temple. 

Lucifer calmed from the kiss to his temple, but it was still very evident that he was tense and dropping.

“Tell me what you need, if you can.” Alastair sighed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. 

“Dunno,” Lucifer admitted. “Don’t drop with Dean, ‘nd no other Alpha helped.” 

“Alright. Alright.” Alastair frowned. “So this is new for both of us, then.” He sighed, shifting so he was laying on his side with Lucifer facing him. He rested his chin on Lucifer’s head, holding the alpha against him. “Do you want to talk, or would you rather I just hold you, here?”

Lucifer nuzzled into Alastair and gave a soft little sigh, fingers running over the scars along the older Alpha’s arms. “Talk,” he whispered. 

Alastair swallowed thickly and shifted back a little at the contact. “We can do that.” He chuckled. “If there’s one thing I can do it’s run my mouth.” He hummed. “About this? Or about anything, like we did last night?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lucifer whispered softly. “Just need to not go into my head.”

Alastair nodded. “We can talk about our days, then. I know you sounded upset when you came home about some program, could you tell me about that?”

“It’s a clusterfuck of a program,” Lucifer groaned. “It’s asinine and not at all user friendly. Granted, the only people who need to know the code are the ones who are working with it, but if we hire new people, it’s going to take them a long time to learn it. It’s so fuckin’ bad. They say it’ll streamline our processes in delegating calls to persons who can actually help for the problems and everything, but I have the feeling that our customer service ratings are going to go down because of it.” He huffed, becoming agitated at the thought. “It would’ve been so much easier to modify our current code to streamline, just a few changes and it could be so much better but  _ no,  _ they have to spend the money to design a new code in a different, slightly more obscure computer language, and it’s  _ frustrating.”  _

Alastair laughed softly. “That’s bureaucracy for you. It’s better to make a shiny new project than to admit the old one was flawed. Perhaps, once it’s implemented, you could lodge a complaint— if it’s hard for new hires to learn, I doubt you’ll be getting any new hires.” He reasoned, playing absentmindedly with Lucifer’s hair. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer murmured. “It’s just like the fucking uniform change they implemented a few years ago that lasted about four weeks. They tried to have us wear this very specific brand of khaki pants that does  _ not  _ come in my size and these… I don’t even know what color, I think we decided it was baby goat shit colored polos, and the only shirts you could wear under it were short sleeves, and we  _ weren’t  _ allowed to wear jackets in the building while we were working. We rioted, in a manner of speaking.” 

Alastair snorted. “I thought you worked from home? Or that was when you were still in the office.” He shook his head. “In my experience, it’s easier to implement a laxxer dress code. Rather, shoot for the color and the style, but choose whatever brand you like or can afford. But I’m assuming they just gave up?” He sighed, smiling to himself.

“They did and now we’re good,” Lucifer said. “I worked from home when I first left my family home, but then I got the IT job and that’s all she wrote.” He sighed, starting to close his eyes. 

Alastair nodded, watching Lucifer fondly. “Mm, I see.” He hummed, shifting the blanket over them as he continued to speak, but more just to himself. “I thought about what you told me last night, and I think I like it. I spoke to Abaddon, she’s willing to take me on at the club she runs before I start doing things myself. I’m rather excited about it. I suppose I’ll have to figure out more about caring for someone during subdrop based on my performance here, but, mm, I don’t think I did too poorly for my first time, did I?”

Lucifer shook his head and gave a small smile. “No, you didn’t,” he agreed softly. “It wasn’t too bad this time. It’s been pretty bad before. I’m glad that you like the idea, though.” 

Alastair nodded and smiled, before glancing at the clock. “I’m glad you suggested it. But I think we should be more focused on trying to fall asleep if you want to get up at 5:30, again.” He wrinkled his nose at that. 

Lucifer groaned and sighed softly. “Has your knot gone down at all?” he asked softly. 

Alastair nodded. “A little, but it’s still probably going to be uncomfortable if you try to pull off now.”

Lucifer groaned again and sat up. He stretched and shivered. “Mkay,” He said, his voice tired. It had been a long day for him. 

Alastair looked up at him, brows raised. “Mm, you alright?” He hummed, leaning back a little and stifling a yawn.

“Mhm,” Lucifer yawned, shivering again. “Large knot.” He clenched around his cock again and gave a soft little giggle. 

“Oh, now I know you need sleep. You’re being a silly little alpha.” Alastair chuckled softly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“How?” Lucifer asked with a yawn, smiling serenely. 

“Mm, lay back down, Lucifer. You’re doing yourself no favors moving around like that if you wanted my ‘large knot’ to go back down.”

Lucifer giggled and laid back down, yawning again. “Makes you hot?” he giggled. 

“Hot and bothered, yes. Go to sleep, little one.” Alastair groaned, holding Lucifer against him in a soft embrace.

Lucifer yawned again and nuzzled into Alastair. “Night.” 

“Mm, goodnight, Lucifer.” Alastair murmured, turning off the lamp on the side table and closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds his relationship with Dean strained because of the distance between them, and Alastair and Lucifer explore a new kink the latter had been wanting to try. Alastair comes face to face with his insecurities after a particularly brutal scene.

Lucifer’s alarm went off and he groaned. He slipped out of Alastair’s embrace and turned it off before calling Dean. “Hey, little Omega,” he whispered with a smile. “How’s my gorgeous little mechanic this morning?” 

“Better than yesterday, that’s for sure. Set a damn alarm just to wake up and talk to you.” Dean chuckled softly. “How are you?”

“Good, feeling better. We’ll see if my feelings about the code they’re having us learn will change,” Lucifer laughed softly. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“Mm, yeah.” Dean hummed. “I got some takeout and watched a shitty horror movie with Balthazar and Cas, so falling asleep was pretty easy. You?”

“I slept well, when I got to sleep,” Lucifer chuckled. “Missed you too much.” 

“Aw, I’m missing you too, Luci.” Dean hummed. “A lot. But this just means seeing you again on Saturday will be so much better, right?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer cooed. “It will be. Are you going to go back to sleep after I hang up, little love?” 

“Yeah. I don’t have to be in the shop until after twelve, of course I’m going back to sleep.” Dean chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll let you get some sleep,” Lucifer cooed. “I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you too, Alpha.” Dean hummed, smiling to himself. “Have fun at the conference, if you can, and make sure you have something to eat for lunch. Don’t skip it.”

“Yes, Omega,” Lucifer teased. “I won’t skip lunch again, I promise. I’ll talk to you tonight.” 

“Talk to you then.” Dean hung up. 

Alastair groaned softly from his spot in bed, lifting his head to look over at Lucifer. “Mm, good morning.”

“Good morning,” Lucifer yawned as he set his phone back down and he snuggled back down into the covers for a moment. “Sleep well?” 

“Very. Would have liked it better if I hadn’t gotten woken up at this ungodly hour.” Alastair chuckled dryly, stretching a little. “And you?”

“I slept well,” Lucifer said warmly, his eyes closing again. “Very well. A little hungry.” 

“Mm, that’s good. I think I got some food while I was waiting for you. Should be some eggs and toast in the fridge, and there’s a frying pan hiding somewhere in one of the cabinets. Or you could call room service, or go downstairs. The world is, mm, your oyster for the time being.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer said. He stretched and got out of bed to head to the kitchen area. “And coffee. Coffee is a must.” 

“Oh, certainly.” Alastair chuckled, sitting and stretching with a low groan. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, deciding that was good enough for now as he followed Lucifer into the kitchen. 

By the time Alastair got to the kitchen, Lucifer was already cooking and had the coffee pot going, completely naked. “You should pick up some bacon or sausages, or both,” he said nonchalantly. “You know, for protein.” 

Alastair raised his brows, “You’re an ass, Lucifer.” He muttered, sitting down and looking at the coffee pot longingly. “We should have started that last night.” 

“I have an ass,” Lucifer said with a grin. “And I'm just pointing that out. It’s not a complete meal without some meat, wouldn’t you say?” He put some of the bread in the toaster and hummed contently. 

“You have a very nice ass.” Alastair chuckled, shaking his head. “And yes, you’re right. All innuendo aside.” He leaned back, scratching at the back of his neck and yawning. “Do you want something lighter or more on the kinkier side for tonight?”

Lucifer thought about that as he kept a careful watch on the eggs. “Maybe something a little kinkier,” he admitted. “I enjoyed what happened last night, I just hope I don’t fight going down again. Probably will, though.” 

“Oh, that’s alright. I know how to deal with it now.” Alastair nodded. “Anything in particular you’ve been wanting to try?”

Lucifer flushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at that question. He concentrated on flipping the eggs. 

Alastair chuckled. “Oh, what is it?” He grinned lazily, watching Lucifer. “You don’t get a blush down to your chest from thinking about nothing.”

“It’s  _ not  _ down to my chest,” Lucifer mumbled shyly as he grabbed paper plates to serve breakfast. 

“Lucifer, you’re  _ naked _ . I can see it whether you like it or not.” Alastair shook his head. 

Lucifer came over and served Alastair his breakfast. “It’s… a little out there,” he admitted. “And I don’t even know  _ why  _ I want to try it.” 

Alastair hummed. “I’m sure it’s just fine for me. I have plenty of time to research even if I don’t know it.” He reasoned, grabbing one of the plastic forks from the box. “Thanks for making breakfast.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, sitting down and following suit. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. “CBT,” he whispered softly. 

Alastair raised his brows. “Oh, that’s a fun one.” He chuckled. “Mm, no reason to be embarrassed, I don’t think. I can do that for you.”

“It’s not…” Lucifer gestured with a hand to try to convey what he was trying to say. 

Alastair shook his head. “Of course not. You don’t need to worry about a thing, Luci.” He hummed softly. 

“Okay,” Lucifer said. He stretched and continued to eat. 

Alastair started to eat and finished quickly, disposing of his plate and pausing. “How do you feel about humiliation?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Don’t like, either way,” he admitted. “Been humiliated too much for it to be a turn on.” 

“Understandable.” Alastair nodded curtly. “Anything else you’d like? Do you want the plug again, today?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “It kept me focused yesterday during the conference. We’re doing some more learning today. As for anything else…” He flushed again as he tossed his paper plate away and poured them their coffee. “Maybe a little bondage?” 

“I take it you mean more than the cuffs I packed.” Alastair chuckled as he took his mug. “I’ll have to go get some things for the CBT anyways. How do you like to be tied down?”

Lucifer shrugged and scuffed his feet across the carpet as he picked up his own mug to sip, still blushing.

“Oh, you must have some sort of preference. Silk? Leather? Chains, maybe?” Alastair hummed, reaching past Lucifer to open the fridge and take out a bottle of creamer.

“Leather,” Lucifer whispered shyly. He took a sip of his coffee, using the mug to hide his blushing face.

Alastair chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t be embarrassed, Lu. It’s fine.” He hummed, pecking the alpha’s cheek.

Lucifer flushed and looked at the older Alpha shyly. “Mkay.” 

“Good boy. Now, let’s get that plug in you. Same one as yesterday?” Alastair asked, humming softly.

Lucifer nodded. “I really liked that one,” he admitted quietly. 

“Mm, me too. It looks so pretty in you. I’m thinking of letting you keep it.” Alastair hummed as he walked over and took it out of his case.

“Really?” Lucifer asked softly, getting onto the bed and into position before Alastair could even ask. 

“It’s not like I’m going to use it on myself.” Alastair laughed softly, running a hand down the length of Lucifer’s back before thumbing at his still loose hole. “Lube?”

Lucifer keened and shook his head. “I’m still wet from last night,” he admitted. 

Alastair nodded and teased the tip in, humming softly. He slowly pushed the rest in and hit lightly at the base.

Lucifer gasped and groaned, shivering. “Fuck,” he swore. 

Alastair chuckled and twisted it slightly so the design around the gemstone was facing up. “Mm, so pretty. Go get dressed.”

Lucifer groaned and got off the bed, making his way back over to his suitcase to get dressed. Today’s boxers were red and black plaid, with the polo being red with black accents and a black long sleeved shirt underneath of it. 

“Oh, you look nice.” Alastair hummed, walking over to get dressed himself. His wiry muscles rippled under the scars Lucifer had loved on the night before as he pulled on a pale grey oxford shirt and a pair of black slacks.

“Thank you,” Lucifer beamed happily. 

“Mm, no problem. It’s the truth.” Alastair chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer slipped on his black Oxfords and went in the bathroom to run a comb through his hair. “Can you tell me what time it is?” he asked. 

“6:15.” Alastair called out to Lucifer, running a soft hand through his hair and stretching to crack his back.

Lucifer styled his hair quickly and slipped some chapstick on before heading back into the living area to grab his phone and wallet. He cracked his back and grabbed his jacket. "Should be back by 4," he said brightly. 

Alastair smiled after him. “I look forward to it.” He hummed, taking out his laptop and waving to Lucifer as he walked out.

Lucifer smiled and waited for Alastair to walk a bit before heading out himself, humming happily. 

When Lucifer returned, he was in a bit more of a tizzy with Dean on the phone. “I swear to God, Dean, it’s bad.  _ You  _ could write a better code, and I’m probably going to get points docked because I’m going to look at the executives dead in the face and tell them that they’re going to lose customers because of this. We ran that test and one of the newbies got a question that was a very complicated issue that I had to assist him on because mine was literally ‘how do you turn off the computer?’ Like seriously. This is going to be bad and I don’t want to be in the fire, Dean. I really don’t.” 

“Lu, you can’t do that.” Dean sighed. “You’re going to have to deal with it because we can’t have you without a job. My job won’t cover living expenses, and I don’t even know what Balthazar and Cas are doing with their money.” He sighed. “And you can’t get fired out there, because your job is reimbursing the hotel you’re staying at and all your travel.”

Lucifer sighed. “I know,” he said. “I know. I know it’ll all blow over and be a bad memory, but I’m just so  _ frustrated.  _ I was working on my book on the side, Dean. That’s how bored I was because the code is just…. I think I’d rather engage in a threeway that’s non-consensual than deal with this code, I swear. I’ll show it to you when I get home so you can wholly understand how asinine it is.” 

Dean sighed, and Lucifer could hear how tired he was when he spoke. “Okay. I… Okay, Luci. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He hung up before the alpha had a chance to respond.

Lucifer blinked and slowly lowered his phone from his ear with a frown. He sent Dean a text message.  _ Is everything okay?  _

_ Not really. Been a long day. I’m sorry.  _ Dean replied after a few minutes of radio silence.

_ Do you want to talk about it? I’m always here for you, and if it’s something I did, I’m sorry.  _ Lucifer sat down at the kitchen table, staring at his phone. Dean had  _ never  _ hung up on him like that. Ever. Not even when they had their fights. 

_ It’s nothing you did. I don’t think. I just… I’m tired, Luci. I don’t know what’s wrong. You’re gone, and I can’t sleep too well. I feel like somethings just so wrong and I can’t figure out what it is.  _

_ You’re separated from your mate, it’s a perfectly natural reaction,  _ Lucifer replied, his heart breaking for his Omega.  _ I haven’t been sleeping the greatest either, but I’ll be home soon. I wish I could come home sooner, though. You know I’d be there in an instant if I could. I’ll be home and snuggling you and giving you all the attention you deserve and then some Saturday. I promise, little Omega.  _

_ I know. Thanks Lu. _ Dean replied with a sigh, staring at the bright screen of his phone as he lay in bed.  _ I miss you so much. Thanks for talking to me. Michael’s coming over tomorrow to talk to Balthazar about something, so I might not get your call. I’ll need all the sleep I can get to deal with that. Your brother’s great but he gets on my fucking nerves sometimes. Love you. <3 _

_ LOL now imagine growing up with that,  _ Lucifer gave a soft, tender smile.  _ I will always be available to talk to you, baby. I promised that I would take care of you and love you and that’s what I intend to do. I miss you too, very much. I can’t wait to be home again. Get some good sleep, and I’ll talk to you in the morning or when I get out tomorrow. I love you too <3\.  _ Sighing, Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and went to go grab a cup of water. Getting it and sipping on it a bit, he walked over to the table again and opened up his own laptop. Alastair wasn’t back yet, so he was going to spend some time writing. 

Alastair came back not half an hour later, carrying a plastic bag under his arm. He gently closed the door behind him and frowned when he saw Lucifer typing away. “Are you alright, Lucifer?”

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed absently, typing away. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He paused in his typing and stared at his cursor. “Why do you ask?”  _ What was the word that he wanted to use?  _

Alastair set the bag on the kitchen counter and sat next to Lucifer. “You look like your father, and not in a good way.”

“Let me guess, all I need is a bottle of Scotch?” Lucifer said wryly as he began typing again, refinding the word that he wanted to use. “And instead of a typewriter using a laptop?” 

Alastair nodded, scanning the screen. “Mm. Your writing’s better, though.” He chuckled softly. 

“It better be, I took classes and I actually don’t reuse the plot over and over again,” Lucifer said dryly. “Not to mention I practice different things with my writing so that way I can grow.” 

Alastair nodded, smiling softly. “Granted, the last thing of his I read was god awful compared to even the rest of his work, but still. Nice work.” He praised. “Are you ready? I’m sorry I was late.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, sitting back and reading over what he had written. “Let me make sure this saves and then put up the laptop. I’ll be ready then.” 

“Of course.” Alastair walked over to the bedroom and took out his crop and a small box of plastic clothespins. 

Lucifer did exactly what he said he was going to do, and then entered the bedroom, his entire body weary and his eyes defiant. 

“On the bed, ass up.” Alastair said curtly, opening his case to search out anything else he’d like to use.

Lucifer huffed and began to undress, going at a faster pace than the day before. He folded his clothes neatly and stretched. 

“Mm, good boy.” Alastair watched him expectantly, holding the crop in in his right hand and letting it rest in in his left.

Lucifer nodded and got onto the bed like Alastair wanted him to, tension lining his body. 

“Mm, so tense…” Alastair ran a hand along Lucifer’s back, tilting his head to the side. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked up at Alastair. “Hopefully,” he said. 

Alastair nodded, humming softly as he tapped at the plug in Lucifer’s ass. “I might have you wear a bigger plug tomorrow, you took this one so well this morning.” His hand travelled further down to grip lightly at Lucifer’s balls.

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips. 

“Oh? Is this what you wanted?” Alastair tugged sharply, chuckling. “What a little painslut you are.”

Lucifer whimpered and whined, bucking his hips again.

“You can talk, little one.” Alastair reminded, letting go of Lucifer’s balls and picking his crop back up. He brought it against the bottom of the plug before hitting squarely at the base of Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer swore a vile swear, shivering. “FUCK!” he gasped out a few moments later. 

Alastair chuckled, playfully swatting Lucifer’s rear. “Language, darling. And keep quiet, we don’t want a noise complaint.”

Lucifer growled softly from the swat and looked up at Alastair. “You weren’t complaining about my language a couple days ago,” he snarked. 

“Ah-“ Alastair wrapped his fingers tight around the base of Lucifer’s cock. “There’s that spitfire. Watch your tone, boy.”

“How can I watch my tone when it’s not visible?” Lucifer groaned. 

“I thought you were a writer, Lucifer. It’s figurative.” Alastair tightened his grip and pulled slightly, before clasping a cockring down around Lucifer.

“Only on every third Tuesday and eighth Saturday,” Lucifer groaned, shuddering. 

“Do you  _ want _ me to hurt you?” Alastair growled, grabbing Lucifer’s side and pushing him so he lay on his back.

Lucifer laid sprawled on his back, looking up at Alastair with wide eyes. 

“Because I can’t tell if you’ve had a bad day or if you’re acting out because you want me to punish you.” Alastair continued. “Tell me what you fucking want from me.”

Lucifer stared up at Alastair for a little longer before lowering his gaze, his body becoming more relaxed. 

Alastair sighed, brow furrowed as he dropped his crop and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What do you need?” He asked, voice softening.

"Just need to get it out of my system, but I think it is," Lucifer said. 

“Think it is what?” Alastair tilted his head to the side.

"Out of my system," Lucifer clarified. "Once I get quiet and lower my eyes, I'm good." 

"Alright.” Alastair hummed. “Very good. May I continue?”

"Yes," Lucifer said.

Alastair took up the box of clothespins and gave them a little shake, before pulling one out and slowly clipping it to the top of Lucifer’s sack.

Lucifer gasped and gave a loud cry. 

Alastair chuckled, making sure it fit snugly in place before clipping another just beside it.

"Fuck," Lucifer whined and shivered. 

Alastair chuckled, starting to languidly stroke at Lucifer’s cock. “Thoughts on needles, little one?”

"I'm afraid of them," Lucifer croaked. 

“Mm, that’s alright.” Alastair hummed, picking up his crop again and lightly swatting at Lucifer’s balls, just below the clips.

Lucifer gasped and gave a cry as Alastair smacked his balls. 

Alastair hit him again, harder this time, and whistled as he looked at Lucifer’s hard, flushed cock. “Mm, Lucifer… “ He stroked up the alpha’s length with the tip of his crop before smacking the tip.

Lucifer gave a sharp cry and whimpered. 

Alastair chuckled softly, thumbing at the metal cockring clasped tight around Lucifer. “I bet you want to cum, mm? I bet you’re desperate for it, given that delightful shade of red your cock has gone.” He wiped a bead of precum from the tip. “And I think I’ll let you if you can do one little thing for me.” He used his free hand to clip another clothespin to Lucifer’s balls.

"What?" Lucifer whined, shivering as he looked up at Alastair. 

“Mm, I’m going to put more clips on you, and then you’re going to suck me off. Maybe I could knot your mouth.” Alastair grinned. 

Lucifer whimpered. 

Alastair slowly added two more clips before tugging roughly at Lucifer’s balls. “Get up, on the floor. On your knees.”

Lucifer got onto the floor and on his knees, his mouth already open. 

Alastair chuckled softly, unzipping his fly and taking out his cock. “You have a mouth made for cock, I swear.” He murmured, twisting his fingers into Lucifer’s already messy hair.

Lucifer groaned and leaned forward to swallow Alastair down, the tip of the other Alpha’s cock gliding easily down his throat. 

Alastair’s whole body shuddered as he held Lucifer’s hair tightly, groaning as he gently bucked his hips. 

Lucifer sucked and groaned, enjoying the hair pulling and focusing on his task of sucking Alastair off, his hands reaching up to cling to the other man’s hips.

Alastair gasped, screwing his eyes shut. “God- what a good little slut you are, Lucifer. Mm, so obedient. So perfect, just for me…” 

Lucifer shivered and gave a moan, continuing to suck Alastair off. 

Alastair’s knot started to swell and he gave a low groan, hips stuttering in their slow, methodical thrusts.

Lucifer whimpered and moaned, looking up at Alastair with faux innocence. 

Alastair almost came from that alone, staring down into Lucifer’s eyes as he came with a loud moan.

Lucifer moaned and swallowed everything that Alastair gave him, swallowing greedily. 

Alastair let out an uncharacteristic whine, knot catching on Lucifer’s teeth as he pulled gently at the alpha’s hair.

Lucifer sighed and moaned. He blinked up at Alastair lazily. 

Alastair nodded back down at him, chest heaving as he panted. It would take a while for his knot to go down enough to pull out of Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer closed his eyes and relaxed happily. 

Alastair smiled a little at that, but he couldn’t help the nagging doubt in the back of his mind that he’d been doing something wrong all this time. 

Lucifer hummed and waited for Alastair’s knot to go down, his body swaying gently. 

After fifteen minutes, Alastair finally pulled out with a low groan and released Lucifer’s hair from a vice grip.

Lucifer swayed a little bit and stared lazily up at Alastair, his eyes calm and happy. In fact, it was the calmest Alastair has ever recalled seeing Lucifer. 

Alastair stowed his cock back in his boxers and crouched down, gently thumbing Lucifer’s cheek and smiling to himself. “How beautiful.” He praised, other hand reaching down to first unclip the clothespins, and then remove Lucifer’s cockring.

Lucifer gave soft whimpers and whines as Alastair removed each clothespin, his body jerking. His cock jumped once, then twice from the removal of the cockring. 

Alastair hummed, thumbing at Lucifer’s slit before dropping his hand back to his side. “I bet you could cum right now. Untouched.”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Please, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Do it. Cum for me.” Alastair said possessively, his voice dropped low.

Lucifer came, crying out in pleasure, shivering. “Alastair,” he whined, his body swaying a little more dangerously. 

Alastair gently lifted Lucifer up, holding him steady. “I’m right here, baby boy. I’m right here.” He murmured softly, brow furrowed.

Lucifer burrowed into Alastair’s embrace and shivered from the pet name. 

Alastair held him close, rocking on the balls of his feet as he half carried, half led the alpha to lay down on the bed.

Lucifer laid down on the bed and closed his eyes to just  _ feel.  _

Alastair sat down next to him, a little uncertain as he stared down at his lap.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Alastair. “What’s wrong?” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Mm? Nothing, little one, it’s no matter.” Alastair said quickly, placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer snorted. “And I’m married to Queen Elizabeth,” he said dryly. “Something is wrong.” 

Alastair swallowed thickly. “It doesn’t matter, really. I just need to make sure you’re alright, that’s all. I’d rather not have a repeat occurrence of last night.” He said slowly, voice wavering.

Lucifer sat up a little bit and moved closer to Alastair. “Even the best of Dominants will have a submissive who drops,” he said. “It’s nothing against the Dominant. Or the submissive, even. It just happens. Sometimes something triggers it, sometimes it just happens.” He shrugged. “It happens. And even Dominants can go through with it. And I think that that’s what’s happening now. And that’s why caring for a submissive after a scene is so important. It minimizes it. I’ve been through some  _ terrible  _ drops, and last night’s drop? Was by far the mildest I’ve ever had  _ because  _ of the care. So don’t beat yourself up for it.” 

Alastair nodded jerkily, holding Lucifer tight against him. “I-“ He started, swallowing thickly. “Okay.” He screwed his eyes shut, still a little jittery. “I understand, but…” He shook his head, resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“But?” Lucifer prompted, wrapping his arms around Alastair as well. 

“Why would it happen to me?” Alastair finished, digging his nails into Lucifer’s skin. “I’m not supposed to let this happen. I’m not supposed to be like this, I shouldn’t get like this.”

“Says who?” Lucifer scoffed. “Al, you’re going through an entirely different mindset with me than you usually have with any other person you’ve been with. It was  _ bound  _ to happen. I’m not supposed to be submissive and enjoy things like having clothespins attached to my ballsack, but here I am. Defective and perfect as per usual. And that’s okay. It’s  _ okay  _ to have this happen. To have these feelings. Feeling things makes us  _ human.  _ And I know it’s partly because you’re starting to understand how important care and compassion is in this area, and it  _ scares  _ you. I know it does.” 

Alastair let out a choked whimper, clenching his jaw tight as he rocked slightly with Lucifer in his arms. He was right— right about everything. Alastair just didn’t know how to deal with it. He was figuring out how it felt to be on the other side of the metaphorical knife and it scared the crap out of him. That he had made other people feel like this and he’d enjoyed it, before. Thoughts raced through his head and he had no idea if he was even saying them out loud or not.

Lucifer held Alastair close and let him let it all out, humming a soft tune soothingly before beginning to sing it quietly. It was the Astaire song that Alastair adored. His voice was strained, but still carried a sweet and tender quality to it. 

The older man eventually stilled after a long while, grip on Lucifer loosening as he pulled back slightly, eyes wet and red-rimmed. “Thank you.” He whispered quietly, shoulders hunched.

“Of course,” the younger man replied with a soft smile, rubbing the other man’s back. “Can I get you anything to drink? Water, tea, juice?”

“Water. Please.” Alastair croaked, looking up at Lucifer and managing a tiny smile of his own.

Lucifer smiled and got up to grab water for the both of him, limping. He grabbed them both water and headed back to the bed, handing one to Alastair. He didn’t offer anything more, just his comforting presence. 

Alastair held it up to his lips and drank quietly, far more relaxed than he had been not five minutes ago.

Lucifer drank his water quietly and waited for Alastair to make the first move when he was ready. 

“...Thank you for talking me through that.” Alastair said softly, setting the glass down.

“Of course,” Lucifer said, setting his own glass down. “You’re more than welcome.” 

Alastair nodded, sighing softly. “Can we go to bed? I’m...I’m tired, Luci. We can talk more in the morning.”

“Being tired is a common side effect,” Lucifer said. He turned off the lights and curled up under the covers, making sure that his phone was charging and with the alarms on. He laid Dean’s Tshirt on his pillow and waited for Alastair to get comfortable. 

Alastair curled up against Lucifer’s side and closed his eyes, out cold before the count of three.

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly and dreaming about his mate at home. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair and Lucifer scene again, and it all seems to be going well until the next morning. How can Alastair pull Lucifer from a fear that he, ultimately, was the cause of?

Lucifer woke up at his usual time and called Dean. Receiving a voicemail, he made sure to express to his mate exactly how much he missed him and loved him, and they were halfway through, and that he’ll talk to him after the conference, before hanging up. He then started the coffee pot and making breakfast. 

Alastair was still lying facedown in bed. In all honesty, he needed the sleep. The fridge had been stocked, with anything Lucifer could need for breakfast food. Bacon, sausage, cheese, onions, mushrooms— the alpha had gone all out.

Lucifer smiled and made breakfast, humming softly. He made loaded omelettes and toast and when breakfast was ready, he walked over to Alastair and gently shook him. “Al? Al? Breakfast’s done,” he said quietly. 

Alastair groaned softly and lifted his head, sighing. “Thanks, Lucifer.” He said quietly, pushing himself up and sliding out of bed. “Smells delicious.” He added through a yawn, covering his mouth. 

"Loaded omelettes and toast," Lucifer smiled as he began to head back to the kitchen. 

“Ah, you used the mushrooms.” Alastair gave a tiny smile. “I’ve had the hardest time convincing people they’re a breakfast food.” He followed after Lucifer. “How’s everything feeling ‘down there’?”

"Sore and a little irritated," Lucifer admitted freely. "Other than that, no lasting damage done." 

“Mm, that’s good.” Alastair nodded and sighed, stretching slightly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“And you?” Lucifer asked, putting Alastair’s plate in front of his chair. “How are you feeling?” 

Alastair sat down and shook his head. “Better.” He said simply, grabbing a fork and leaning back. “Last night was a whole new experience and...well, I think I’m going to need more time to reflect on it.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “That makes sense. Take the time that you need.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “How are you so good at talking about these things?”

“I wasn’t always,” Lucifer reminded Alastair. “I was probably in my midteens where I realized talking about it would actually help more than not. I was raising three brothers pretty much on my own, since neither Father nor Michael were helping me. And if I open up, others are more likely to open up. I also learned how to talk about things like this when I was in therapy.” 

Alastair sat silently for a while, listening to Lucifer talk and nodding along every once and awhile. “Mm. You’ve been through a lot, Lucifer, and it’s admirable you didn’t turn out to be a worse person for it. You’ve done quite the opposite.”

“Being a bad person wouldn’t have given my brother back,” Lucifer said. “Being a bad person would’ve only hurt me, and everyone else. And I’m a lover, not a fighter.” He exhaled slowly. “Because there’s been times I’ve thought about it. Everyone paints me as the bad guy anyways, I’m just the defective Alpha son, it’d be normal. Right?” He shrugged. “But I wanted to prove that I’m better than that. And therapy helped a lot.”

Alastair nodded, finishing off the last few bites of his breakfast and carefully folding the paper plate as he threw it out. “It has. And you have— You’ve proved it several times over.” He glanced at the clock and wandered over to his suitcase, starting to dress himself.

Lucifer followed suit and began getting dressed. “Thank you,” he said softly as he started to get dressed. “What do you have planned for tonight?” he asked. 

“Something much lighter than what we’ve been doing.” Alastair hummed. “We’ll start with cockwarming— it relaxed you so much last time. Then, I think, either a light scene or just vanilla sex.”

“The cockwarming felt freeing,” Lucifer agreed. “It was… I can’t explain it. I was still feeling bitchy after the paddling and everything because… well-” he shrugged. “I just was. I think I was still fighting it, and then the cockwarming part happened and I just… wanted to let go. It was safe. I could’ve honestly fallen asleep because I felt that safe and secure doing it.  _ That _ , more than the paddling, helped.” 

“I’m glad of it, then.” Alastair smiled. “Would you rather a light scene after, or just sex?”

“Light scene,” Lucifer said with a smile. He fixed the collar on his polo and stretched. “What do you plan on doing while I’m gone?” 

“Mm, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll make reservations for Wednesday, but I don’t think you’ve chosen a place yet. I could always just go back to bed.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Friday is suit day,” he said. “If that helps. And some place nice, but lowkey. So do with that what you will.” He smiled a little bigger before grabbing his phone and wallet. “Hopefully today they finished getting rid of the bugs,” he said brightly. 

“Oh, I doubt it.” Alastair chuckled softly. “Good luck dealing with the bullshit that is your boss, and make sure you at least look invested in what’s going on.” He hummed.

“I’ve always looked invested. How do you think I know so much?” Lucifer laughed as he exited. 

At the end of the day, Alastair was back in the hotel when Lucifer came back in, talking to Dean. “For a little bit, it was actually a decent program,” he said. “But enough about me. How’s my big brother treating you all? If he’s done anything stupid, I have no problem landing in the hospital because I tried to kick his ass.” 

Dean chuckled. “No, God no, he was fine. Gabriel roped him and Crowley into a game of monopoly, so I didn’t have to deal with him for the whole day. I could hear the three of them, though. Hard to play that game with a bunch of people who can’t lose.” He grinned. “And I’m feeling a bit better, too. I’m sorry about last night.”

“Baby, no, don’t feel sorry,” Lucifer cooed. “It’s alright, it’s a tough situation for us. Saturday, we’re going to be in bed together all day.” He smiled warmly. “And I’ll even sleep in Sunday so I don’t wake you up.” 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back. He paused. “Oh, Gabe wanted you to text him with an update later.” He added. “And yeah, I’m looking forward to Saturday. I’m pretty damn excited for it.”

“So am I baby, so am I,” Lucifer smiled. “Alright, baby. I can hear Crowley screaming at Michael in the background. Go calm those rambunctious Alphas down and also work on dinner. It  _ is  _ your night to cook. Burgers and onion rings?” 

“Yeah, you know it.” Dean chuckled. “Oh- I was thinking of grabbing something nice for Saturday, since I’m gonna do the shopping tomorrow. You in the mood for anything fancy?”

“Food,” Lucifer teased. “Steak and your garlic parmesan mashed potatoes? And 

choose a nice cut of steak.” 

“That I can do. How about some asparagus, too, to round it out?” Dean hummed. He pulled back from the phone. “Stop trading off fucking properties and just pay the bastard!” He yelled, before holding it back to his ear and clearing his throat. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “Asparagus sounds wonderful, are you going to grill it?” he asked. 

“That’s the best damn way to cook it.” Dean hummed. “‘Course I am.” 

“Fantastic. I look forward to it,” Lucifer beamed. “I’m going to write a little and head to bed. Let Gabriel know I’ll text him later. I love you my little Omega. My sweet little dumpling.” 

Dean hummed. “Will do. I love you too, Alpha. More’n anything.” He said softly. “Sleep well.”

“You too, baby.” Lucifer hung up with his mate and texted his brother.  _ Everything’s gone… well, actually. I’ll tell you about it when I get home. I love you, baby bro.  _ He looked at Alastair and smiled as he put his phone on the charger. “Hey, how was your day?” he asked. 

_ It’s going well? Damn, Luci, I look forward to that story. Love you too. _

Alastair smiled back. “It’s going quite well, actually. And how was yours?” He hummed, shifting a little in his seat and setting his book down.

“It could have been worse,” Lucifer said, “could’ve been better. Most of the bugs are worked out, and it actually worked a bit more than it has been. So not bad.” 

“Wonderful.” Alastair smiled. “Do you think they took any of your criticisms to mind?”

“A few,” Lucifer said. “Considering yesterday I gave the executives a piece of my mind before I left.” He shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. 

“Good for you.” Alastair hummed happily, taking a sip from a small glass of brandy. “And how is Dean?”

“He’s doing good,” Lucifer said. “He misses me terribly and hasn’t been sleeping well, but he’s holding up. He plans on making me a delicious dinner for Saturday night and that’s probably the only time we’ll leave bed for a while.” He looked down at his phone, which had the picture of him and Dean on it and beamed. “I love him, Al. I really do.” 

Alastair hummed, thumbing a bead of condensation off the edge of the glass. “I know. You’re a very lucky man to have found yourself a mate like him.” He swallowed thickly, leaning back. 

Lucifer turned and looked at Alastair and he smiled. “You’ll find an Omega who makes you feel like you’re walking on sunshine,” he said softly. “Everyone does. It was just random chance that led me to Dean. And to think, this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t taken the plunge and bought Dean. You’ll find them, Al. You just don’t have to look for it, oftentimes it’ll fall right onto your lap.”

Alastair nodded, humming softly. “Mm, I sure hope so. Come here, Lucifer.” He said, finishing off his drink and setting the glass back down.

Lucifer approached Alastair, still fully clothed and he crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. “Yes?”

Alastair’s eyes flickered up to meet Lucifer’s. “Kneel.” He ordered.

Lucifer, being the smart ass that he is, went down onto one knee in front of Alastair. 

Alastair raised his brows, chuckling. “Oh, Lucifer, are you proposing? You’d make me the happiest girl in the world.” He teased. “You know what I meant, jackass. Both knees.”

Lucifer sighed, as though this was a great inconvenience, and got down on his other knee as well. 

Alastair hummed softly. “Open your mouth.” He unzipped his fly, slowly taking out his cock.

Lucifer opened his mouth, watching Alastair. He felt his hands tap against his thighs in slight agitation, a sign that he was trying to fight the fight downwards. 

Alastair slowly pushed into Lucifer’s mouth. “You’re alright, Luci. You don’t have to fight this, just accept it. You think too much. Right now you only have to focus on one thing.” He murmured, stroking a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “You can even close your eyes if you want. Just make sure you’re doing that one thing, and let yourself drift off.”

Lucifer leaned into the hair stroking and slowly let Alastair’s cock slip into his mouth. He blinked up at Alastair, feeling himself relax a little bit from the tender words. It was almost as if he was confirming that he was doing the thing that he was asked to do. 

“There you go, you’re doing such a good job.” Alastair praised. “Just relax, let all that tension out.” He picked his book back up and leaned back leisurely. 

Lucifer calmed a little at the praise and slowly closed his eyes. Once again, he leaned his head against Alastair’s thigh and at long last, let himself drift into his special place. 

Alastair looked up from his book just over half an hour later. He’d gotten more than a little caught up in the story. “Luci?” He hummed, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer stirred ever so slightly at the sound of his name and nestled back down, content to remain where he was. He could do this for hours, he’s certain of it. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Alright then. I suppose I could read a few more chapters. But I  _ am  _ going to have to get up to take a leak at some point.”

Lucifer inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting himself drift even deeper. It was almost as if the words didn’t even register. 

Alastair nodded to himself, gently patting the top of Lucifer’s head and returning to his book. Forty-five minutes later and he’d finished it entirely, sitting it beside him on the table as he stared down at the alpha between his legs. “Lucifer…”

Lucifer groaned and nuzzled Alastair’s thigh, sucking a little on the cock in his mouth. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes. 

“Lucifer.” Alastair spoke more firmly this time, giving a light pull on the submissive’s hair. “Unless you want me to piss in your mouth you’re going to have to let me go.”

Lucifer whined and opened his eyes to just look up at Alastair. He was gone, content to just remain in his position and do that one thing. And, if Lucifer was honest, he was a little curious about if Alastair would follow through and what the experience would be like. 

Alastair sighed softly. “Look at you…” He murmured, thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek. “You’re in so deep.” He pulled back, humming softly. “You really would let me do that, wouldn’t you? You’d take anything I gave you right now.” He mused, relaxing and leaning back. Lucifer’s mouth filled with warm liquid— it wasn’t particularly acrid or sweet, as Alastair tended to drink a lot of water. But the alpha was faced with the pressing choice of swallowing or letting it spill out over his lips.

Lucifer made the split decision and began slowly swallowing down Alastair’s piss, shivering as the warm liquid slipped down his throat. His eyes closed and he exhaled through his nose. 

Alastair shuddered as he finished, staring down at Lucifer in awe. He swallowed thickly. “...mm, impressive.” He finally managed, blinking. His cock grew hard in Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer hummed and nestled back into his cockwarming position, content and happy. 

“Christ, Lucifer, you have to stop sometime.” Alastair murmured. “Your knees must hurt, or something—“ He started, brow furrowed.

Lucifer blinked his eyes open, as if to ask if he really did have to stop.

“Luci, it’s been far longer than an hour of you doing this.” Alastair reasoned softly. “I know you like this, but I’m worried about you. I’ve never had anyone do it for this long, on a tile floor no less. Please?”

Lucifer finally gave a nod of consent, and slowly let Alastair’s cock fall out of his mouth. 

“There we go, Lu.” Alastair murmured, standing. “Do you need help getting up?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and reached up to take Alastair’s hands. Once he felt the Dominant’s hands in his, he slowly stood up on shaky legs, the dazed expression never leaving him. 

“Beautiful.” Alastair breathed, leading Lucifer over to the bed and laying him down. “Would you like to stay there, or may I, mm, take out that pretty plug and fuck you?”

Lucifer arched up and moaned softly. “What would you do if I stayed here?” he whispered softly, sweetly. 

“I would stay right here with you.” Alastair hummed, gently caressing Lucifer’s cheek. “I would do anything you wanted.” 

Lucifer leaned into the gentle touch and smiled. "Fuck me, please," he whispered. 

Alastair grinned at that, twisting the plug inside Lucifer before slowly pulling it out. “How do you want it?” He thumbed at Lucifer’s abused hole, humming softly to himself.

Lucifer whimpered and shivered. "Hard and fast please," he whispered. 

Alastair chuckled, roughly thrusting into Lucifer’s hole and groaning lowly as he started pistoling his hips in and out.

Lucifer cried out and bucked his hips with a whine and whimper, reaching up to cling at Alastair. 

Alastair groaned, stopping himself from biting at Lucifer’s neck and instead leaning down to kiss him like a man starved, growling.

Lucifer panted and whimpered into the kiss, feeling his cock leak against his stomach almost too tired to give a matching growl. 

Alastair grinned against Lucifer, cock twitching as he neared his release. Lucifer’s behavior earlier combined with the ferocity of how he was fucking the alpha right now were pushing him close to the edge.

Lucifer was also dangerously close to the edge and he threw his head back with a pathetic whimper, trying to mentally stave off his orgasm. 

Alastair groaned, knot swelling slightly. “Cum.” He ordered, sensing that Lucifer might not want to without explicit permission. “Cum with me.” He panted, hips stuttering.

Lucifer managed to stave off his orgasm just a little longer but one more push of Alastair's knot into him and he came with a loud cry, shuddering in Alastair's arms. 

Alastair came just after him, pressed tight against Lucifer as he filled him up. “Shit- ah- Lucifer…” He groaned softly, holding the alpha tight against him.

Lucifer melted in the tight hold and held onto Alastair needily as he waited for the high to pass. 

Alastair hummed softly, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back and relaxing into the mattress. “You did so well.” He murmured. 

Lucifer burrowed into Alastair's arms, seeking the comfort and the praise that he so craved. 

“Such a good little alpha for me.” Alastair continued. “So eager to please, so submissive...mm, you’re perfect.”

Lucifer sighed and melted in Alastair's arms, still obviously in his headspace. 

“Are you going to fall asleep, little one? Or should I keep talking?” Alastair hummed.

"Talk, please," Lucifer slurred happily, his body shivering in delight at the pet name. 

“Mm, alright.” Alastair smiled down at Lucifer, pulling the blanket over top of them. “Dean is a very lucky omega to have you.” He began, faltering slightly as he continued. “No matter how you act in the bedroom. You’re a better alpha than many others claim to be. He must be so proud of you.”

Lucifer cooed and smiled up at Alastair, flushing pink at the praise. Giving a small nod, he nestled more into Alastair's arms and continued to listen. 

“And you’ve always done more than you should. More than your share. It’s, mm, admirable. You didn’t need to be a parent to Raphael or Gabriel, but you were.” Alastair closed his eyes, leaning back. “Mm, I’m not so sure I’m good at giving compliments if I have to go back that far.” He chuckled softly. “But you really are an amazing man, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled and relaxed, a small tear escaping from the corner of his eyes. He had longer to hear something to the effects of what Alastair had just said, especially from his father, and it touched him in a way. Still, he remained in his headspace. 

Alastair glanced down and gently wiped it away with his thumb, humming. “It’s alright, Lu. From what I can tell you needed to hear that.” He murmured, stifling a yawn. “I hope you can accept it when you’re not in this headspace. That you truly are remarkable.”

Lucifer nodded and yawned softly before closing his eyes, on the verge of sleep. 

“That’s it. You can go to sleep, now.” Alastair hummed. “If your alarm isn't set mine will go off at 5:35.”

Lucifer fell asleep, curled up in Alastair's arms. 

Unfortunately at around 2 AM, the younger Alpha jerked upright, breathing heavily and his eyes wild. His chest heaved. 

Alastair slowly blinked his eyes open, brow furrowed as he looked up at Lucifer. “Lu?” He croaked, voice hoarse. “You alright?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded shaking. "Yeah," he whispered. "Jus’ a nightmare. ‘M fine." However, it was clearly apparent that he  _ wasn't  _ fine. 

Alastair sighed and pushed himself up, grunting. “No, you’re not.” He raised his brows, gently holding Lucifer’s shoulders and looking down at him. “Tell me what it was so I can help you.” 

Lucifer let the touch ground him, but he didn't meet Alastair's eyes. "I've had this nightmare since I was 14," He whispered, with both of them knowing that Lucifer presented abnormally early. "I wake up in a room with shackles on, a collar around my throat and when I look in the small mirror in the room,  _ defective _ is tattooed across my forehead. I scream for help but there's no one. Then I hear an auctioneer start taking bids." He swallowed and shook his head. "I always wake up before I'm sold." 

Alastair’s stomach dropped and he felt nothing but guilt as he stared down at Lucifer. “Have...have you talked about this with anyone before?” He asked quietly, holding Lucifer a little closer to him and swallowing thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Just my therapist," Lucifer said quietly. "Michael knows about it, because he heard me yelling in my room one night shortly after Gabriel was taken and I begged him to not let Father sell me." He exhaled roughly and angrily rubbed at his eyes. "Dean knows that it's a recurring nightmare, but other than that he doesn't know the details." 

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer.” Alastair said quietly, doing his best to be comforting. “Is there any way I could help? To talk you through it, maybe?”

"I… I don't know," Lucifer whispered. "De's always got me something warm to drink and lets me calm down before sleeping again. And before De I just.. Well, I didn't go back to sleep. Ever. Didn't matter how much sleep I got before then, I didn't go back to sleep until it was time for me to go to bed the next day." He scratched at the inside of his arm harshly, as if the action could bring him into the here and now. 

Alastair’s hand shot out and he grabbed Lucifer’s wrist, pulling his arm back. “Stop that. Don’t-“ He clenched his jaw, sighing. “I’m going to make you some tea. I’m sorry.” He murmured, getting out of bed and turning the lamp on.

Lucifer looked at Alastair, startled, before nodding and letting his hands fall to the sides of him. He worked to keep his breathing even. Occasionally he would go to scratch or pinch somewhere on his body, but a quick glance from Alastair made him stop each time. 

Alastair came back after a few minutes with two mugs of warm tea, and sat cross legged on the bed. “Do you always try to ground yourself like that after a nightmare, Lucifer?” He slowly reached out and ran two fingers along the inside of Lucifer’s arm, frowning at the raised scars he found.

Lucifer nodded, shivering. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, raising his mug to his lips and taking a few sips. "De is trying to break me of it. Says that there are better ways to help me realize where I am." 

“There most certainly are.” Alastair said quickly, firmly. He sighed. “It’s not healthy. It leads to bigger things, and oftentimes more dangerous things.” He said softly. “You should tell Dean about your nightmare. He’s certainly better equipped to help you than I am because he’s gone through similar things in the real world.”

Lucifer nodded and kept looking down, sipping his tea. He looked remarkably like a much younger version of himself and not in a good way. He felt one hand start to leave the mug and he grabbed it more firmly, clenching his jaw tightly. 

Alastair frowned, brow furrowed as he watched Lucifer. “I’m sorry that...you had to go through what led to you having this nightmare. That I…” He shook his head and simply moved closer to Lucifer. “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer looked up at Alastair, his eyes red rimmed. "So you never meant it whenever you or Father said that I was defective?" he whispered. 

Alastair looked down, unable to fully meet Lucifer’s gaze. “I was a different man, then.” He said quietly.

Lucifer sighed and nodded, looking down still. "What made you change your mind?" he asked quietly. 

“You did. Seeing you succeed in life, watching you grow… This, most of all.” Alastair swallowed thickly.

Lucifer gave a small smile out of that. "I'm sure beating the ever living shit out of Asmodeus helped," he whispered. "I know that my rut rage helped but when I saw Gabriel… with the malnourishment and the multiple mating bites and looking so…  _ defeated _ … I snapped." He gave a soft chuckle and gave a shrug. "He's lucky I didn't kill him. I seriously considered it." 

Alastair nodded. “Truthfully, I barely saw Gabriel after I...after he was sold. I was nearly as surprised as you to hear about his condition.” He sighed, leaning back. “Asmodeus deserved what you gave to him.”

Lucifer nodded and gave a sigh. "There's a part of me that wished that I was in his place, that I stayed home from school. But I also know what happens to those Alphas within the first two years of being sold. Still if I could have saved Gabriel with it, I would have done it in a heartbeat." He looked up at Alastair and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Al. I… I get why you said it, although I'm still not convinced that you… You didn't mean it. Maybe when I was a teenager, sure, but it hasn't felt the same since I was about 25 or so."

“Lucifer, if you’d stayed home from school it would have been both of you.” Alastair said frankly, sighing and shaking his head. “And I understand. I’ve done awful things to you, and your brothers. I don’t doubt that there’s still going to be some level of animosity between us when this is all said and done. I just hope we can mend fences well enough that there can be some sort of contact. I miss belonging to a family.” He smiled awkwardly.

Lucifer nodded. "I'm not the only one you need to make amends to," he said firmly. "You've got Dean and Gabriel to consider, too. And Raphael, although I feel he is to a lesser extent." He sighed and looked down at his mug again, obviously tired but very firm about not wanting to fall asleep again. He finished his tea and set it aside. His fingers twitched and he grimaced. He didn't know what to do now. Its been talked about, he's had his drink, and he still felt on edge. 

Alastair nodded. “I know.” He murmured. 

"Good,"Lucifer murmured, now starting to look scared. It was clear that this hadn't happened before and he had no idea how to handle it. 

“Hey.” Alastair said softly, looking down at Lucifer. “Look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

"I don't know," Lucifer whispered. "I really don't, Al. I’ve done what I need to and I'm Still...up. Why?" 

“Sometimes it just...mm, happens. You’re on edge, you’re nervous, and you’re scared. It’s adrenaline.”

"I don't know what to do," Lucifer admitted. 

“That’s alright. The tea should help calm you down, finish your cup.” Alastair hummed. “And if you don’t want to keep talking it out, that’s okay. But you’re not going to hurt yourself.”

Lucifer finished the last of His tea and showed his empty mug to Alastair. He set it aside and clenched his fists together to make sure he did NOT scratch at his arms. 

“Do you want me to hold you? It might be easier to fall asleep like that, too.” Alastair offered, taking the mug and setting it aside. 

Lucifer nodded and moved closer to Alastair, letting the older man decide how best to hold him. 

Alastair gently pulled Lucifer against his chest, rubbing his back gently. “Is that alright?” He hummed.

"Yeah," Lucifer whispered. He buried his face into Alastair's neck and tried to relax. 

Alastair clicked the lamp off and lay down, taking Lucifer with him. “Alright.” He sighed softly, watching Lucifer. 

Lucifer stated in Alastair's arms, curled up and looking like a scared child. 

“You can close your eyes, Lucifer. I’ll be right here. You need the rest for tomorrow.”

Lucifer slowly, hesitantly, closed his eyes and curled in tighter to Alastair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far! Remember to comment to let us know what you think :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers a new kink, and grows just a little closer to Alastair in the process.

The night came and went, and the two alphas stayed in just about the same position. Alastair barely slept, trying his best to offer small comforts to Lucifer. He didn’t need the sleep, anyways, he reasoned. It was his fault Lucifer had woken to begin with, when it came right down to it. He groaned as Lucifer’s alarm rang, blearily looking at the clock and heaving a long sigh. He disentangled himself from Lucifer and sat up, waiting for the other alpha to rise. 

Lucifer stirred and shut off his alarm before calling Dean. "Good morning, baby," he whispered. "How did you sleep?" He looked haggard, with his hair in even more disarray than usual. It was a definite change from the bright and spunky morning person that Lucifer normally was. 

“Eh, I slept pretty good.” Dean hummed. “Well. Sorry.” He groaned, shaking his head. “How about you? You sound tired.”

“I… I had the nightmare last night,” Lucifer sighed heavily. “I was okay for the most part. Got up, made tea, drank it, then curled up the rest of the night. I slept fitfully after that.” 

“Aw, jeez. I’m sorry Luce.” Dean frowned. “Are you feeling better now? Are you alright to go in to the conference?”

“I’m going to drink tea instead of coffee this morning, at least the first cup,” Lucifer assured. “And yeah, I’m fine. As fine as I can be. I’ll probably doze off a little at lunch.” He sighed softly. “I hate this, De.” 

Dean sighed. “I know you do. I do, too. I just hope that this doesn’t make itself a nightly occurrence while you’re away. If it happens again, call me. Any time at night.”

“Yes, little Omega,” Lucifer smiled. 

“And what’ve you got planned for today? More meetings where you’re gonna write your book?” Dean chuckled.

“Absolutely,” Lucifer chuckled. “More test runs, mainly.” He smiled sweetly. “Alright. I need to get ready for my day. You get some more sleep, baby. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Luci. Stay safe, and make sure you get some good work done, too.” Dean hummed. “I will, promise. Talk to you later.”

“Talk to you this afternoon,” Lucifer smiled. He hung up and exhaled roughly before getting up to use the restroom. 

Alastair, by then, had occupied the kitchen and was cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

“Morning,” Lucifer murmured as he came out of the restroom, drying his hands. He rubbed his eyes blearily. 

“Are you,” Alastair paused to yawn. “Are you feeling alright?” He shook the pan a little.

“Yeah,” Lucifer groaned as he made his way over to the stove to heat up the hot water kettle. “I guess.” He rubbed his eyes again. 

“If you say so. There’s a few kinds of tea in the cupboard.” Alastair sighed softly.

“Thanks,” Lucifer said, reaching up and grabbed one of the teas that appealed to him. 

Alastair made two plates and handed one to Lucifer, leaning back against the counter. “Sorry about the toast.” It was a little well-done.

“That’s fine,” Lucifer said quietly, taking the plate. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, I figured I might as well do it while you were on the phone.” Alastair sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Lucifer nodded and began eating. When the kettle whistled, he abandoned his breakfast and made himself his cup of tea, as he promised Dean. 

Alastair sighed and slowly cleared his plate, tossed it, and went back to nursing his second cup of coffee.

Lucifer drank his tea and ate the rest of his breakfast before starting to work on getting ready for the day. His movements were a bit jerky as he did so. 

“Do you need help calming down?” Alastair asked softly, looking over at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Please. I don’t know how to do it. Please.” 

Alastair nodded and set his mug down, walking over to Lucifer. “Me neither. Do you think you need...something I’m more apt to offer, or just to talk?”

“Something you’re more apt to offer, please,” Lucifer sighed heavily. 

Alastair hummed. “Alright. Get on the bed. I’m going to put that plug in you again, and spank you.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded, getting up on the bed with his boxers and his long sleeved shirt. He kneeled on the bed. 

“Good boy.” Alastair praised, slowly pulling down Lucifer’s boxers. “You can use pain to ground yourself. That’s usually what a scene is for.” He brought his palm down against Lucifer’s ass. 

Lucifer gasped and shivered, moaning, ducking his head down. 

Alastair did it again, harder this time. He grinned at the smack that seemed to echo throughout the room. “Hell, when you’re at home you can even exercise to get out of a funk when Dean’s not there.” He continued conversationally.

Lucifer whimpered and whined as Alastair continued to talk to him and spank him. “M-more, please,” he whimpered. 

“How many? Or, mm, do you just want me to keep going until you want to stop?” Alastair spanked him twice in quick succession, biting his lip.

“Until I’m done,” Lucifer whined. “Please.” 

Alastair nodded, doing just that. He alternated between slapping each cheek, occasionally using his large hand to strike broadly across Lucifer’s ass until it was a rosy pink.

Lucifer went for a couple minutes before he ducked his head down and whined. “Stop, please, please,” he whimpered. 

Alastair dropped his hand, smoothing it gently over Lucifer’s ass and sighing. “Do you still want the plug, little one?”

“Yes, please,” Lucifer whimpered softly, shivering. 

“Mm, alright.” Alastair took it up from the bedside table. “Lube?”

“Please,” Lucifer groaned. 

Alastair lubed the toy, humming as he teased it around Lucifer’s rim. “Are you starting to feel better, Luci?”

"Yeah," Lucifer agreed with a soft whine. "Please... "

Alastair slowly pushed it in, before smacking the base for good measure. “Good boy.” 

Lucifer gave a whine and slowly sat up to look up at Alastair, his eyes wide but his entire being calm.

Alastair tilted his head to the side, sitting down next to Lucifer. “There we are. How are you feeling?”

“Better, a lot better,” Lucifer breathed. 

“That’s a relief.” Alastair hummed. “Why don’t you wear the blue polo and your khakis today?” He glanced at the clock.

Lucifer nodded and did as Alastair requested, continuing to remain calm. There was still some tension from the nightmare, but it wasn't noticeable to those who didn't know Lucifer that well. 

Alastair hummed, watching him get dressed with a small frown. “Do you need anything else, Lucifer?”

"Probably, but I don't know what that would be," Lucifer sighed. "I'll deal with it when I get back." He looked at Alastair with a wry smile. "I've done more with worse," He admitted. 

“If you’re so sure.” Alastair smiled back. “Do you want some more tea?” He offered, looking over at the kettle and standing with a low groan as he stretched. 

"Yes, please," Lucifer said with a smile. He grabbed one of the hotel travel cups and a fresh teabag. "Are you going to play with me harder tonight?" he asked casually. 

Alastair poured the hot water in, humming. “If you think you can handle it, yes. I’d like to.” 

Lucifer nodded. "We'll know more after I get off." He kissed Alastair's cheek. "Thank you," he said. "Gotta dash." And with that he was out the door. 

Lucifer came back into the hotel room, smiling as he listened to Dean ramble on about a car he was working on in the shop. "Send me a picture," he said with a laugh. "She sounds gorgeous." 

“Oh, you bet your ass she is. It’s a ‘62 Stingray, runs like a beast.” Dean beamed. “Tell me about your day, now. Aside from the dickhead boss you were ranting about.”

"Well today was a bunch of team building exercises, which in a room full of competitive Alphas… Yeah. That was…" Lucifer huffed. "It made me glad that I'm not a meathead. Other than that, it was an okay day. Tomorrow it's supposed to be more team building exercises and the executive luncheon." He smiled. "Then I drive back into your arms." 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to that. Snatch some of that food if you can, catered meetings are usually good.” He chuckled. “Don’t let ‘em get under your skin. You’re the best alpha of the whole bunch.”

Lucifer beamed and smiled. "I am so glad to have an affectionate and sweet Omega such as yourself. How was I ever so lucky to get you?" he cooed. 

Dean smiled happily. “Aw, I’m lucky to have you too.” He hummed. “I love you so much, Lu.”

"I love you too oh so very much, De," Lucifer sighed happily. 

Dean hummed. “See you in two days, man.” He grinned, hanging up.

Lucifer hung up and smiled at Alastair. "Hey," he said. "How was your day?" 

“Oh, mm, it was wonderful.” Alastair hummed, setting down his glass of water. “And yours sounds like it’s gone better than usual.”

"Except for being thrown halfway across the room like I'm a petite Omega," Lucifer grouched. "Accidentally landed on a table. Entire fucking side feels bruised." 

Alastair winced in sympathy, shaking his head. “Oh, it will heal up in time, I’m sure of it.” He looked down, humming as he stood. “Did you take your plug out at all today, baby boy?” He asked softly.

Lucifer shook his head, blushing slightly at the pet name. "No," he admitted. 

Alastair grinned when he saw Lucifer flush. “Oh? Mm, then strip for me.” He stalked forwards, humming. 

Lucifer groaned but did as he was told, showing that from hip to shoulder on his right side was bruised. He looked at Alastair when he was done. 

“Oh, poor baby…” Alastair frowned, “I guess I can’t be as rough with you as I had, mm, hoped. No matter. Get on the bed for me, show me that pretty plug of yours.” 

Lucifer did as he was told, for once not fighting the need to go down. He recognized he needed this and fighting it would only make things worse mentally for him. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Alastair praised, tapping at the base of the plug. “Did my little boy have any naughty thoughts today? About what I might do to him?” He was a little surprised Lucifer was being so receptive to him. Perhaps it was the pet name— Lucifer had never mentioned liking it before, though. How very strange.

"Yeah," Lucifer admitted, shivering. He was calming more and more at the pet names- names that Lucifers never been called before, but sounded so sweet and tender to his ears and made him feel calm and warm inside. 

Alastair chuckled. “Care to share with the class?” He hummed, gently stroking Lucifer's cock for a little before letting his hand drop.

Lucifer moaned. "Thought about being tied up and your cockwarmer," he admitted shyly. 

“Tied up? Oh, how delightfully naughty...anything else? Don’t be embarrassed, baby boy, I’ll do anything you ask.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer flushed and gave a half shrug, looking at Alastair. "Kinda want to drink your piss again," he confessed quietly. 

Alastair chuckled. “That’s alright. Go kneel down in front of the chair, let me get a few things ready for you.”

Lucifer got up and went to kneel in front of Alastair’s chair, clasping his hands behind his back and his legs spread as open as comfortably possible. He bowed his head and waited. 

Alastair sighed, refilling his cup with water. He flipped open his case and grabbed what he would need, walking back over to Lucifer. Silently, he tied the alpha’s hands behind his back and tied a blindfold around his eyes. “Is that alright, baby?”

Lucifer’s breath caught in his throat from the moment Alastair started tying his hands behind his back and he sighed as the blindfold was put on him. “Yes, Daddy-” His eyes widened behind the blindfold and a deep, dark red blush extended from his cheeks down his neck and onto his chest and he ducked his head back down in embarrassment, biting his lip.  _ Why did he say that? Stupid, stupid! _

Alastair chuckled softly. “Is that what you’d like to call me, little one? That’s alright. I, mm, I think I like it.” He purred, stroking his hand through Lucifer’s hair as he sat down and sipped at his drink.

Lucifer leaned into the comforting touch, relaxing from his embarrassment. Alastair liked it, and right now, that’s all Lucifer cared about. As long as Alastair called him ‘little one’, ‘little boy’ and ‘baby boy’, he believed he’d call the older man ‘Daddy’. At least, when he’s on his knees for him. 

“Now, I have two options for you.” Alastair hummed. “You can keep me in your pretty little mouth like usual, or we can use an o-ring gag to force it open.”

“LIke usual, please,” Lucifer shivered at the idea of being gagged. He  _ hated  _ being gagged. 

“Alright, little one. Open your mouth for me,” Alastair hummed, unzipping his fly.

Lucifer opened his mouth, tilting his face upwards. 

Alastair pulled Lucifer onto his half hard cock, groaning softly as he leaned back and relaxed, setting his laptop down in his lap. He’d made sure they were on the carpet, and there was a blanket folded under Lucifer’s knees. He was planning to stay there for a long time.

Lucifer gave Alastair's cock a soft suckle before closing his eyes behind the blindfold and beginning to drift into his headspace. 

Alastair put on some music in the background. A nice mix of easy listening and swing classics. Ten minutes in, he gripped the back of Lucifer’s head and let out a slow stream of piss.

Lucifer groaned softly and drank down all of the piss lazily, barely moving from his position. He felt perfectly at ease with his hands tied behind his back, a blindfold on, and warming Alastair's cock. He wished his ties were a little more restrictive, but that was okay. He was content. He let his mind drift, thinking of other naughty, delicious things as he sank deeper. 

Alastair groaned softly, opening a bottle of water he’d set out on the side table. “You’re doing so well, baby boy. You’re so greedy, drinking it down like that.” He murmured, very obviously aroused. 

Lucifer hummed happily at the praise, letting his head rest on Alastair's thigh. He looked and felt so relaxed and comfortable. 

Alastair gently stroked a hand through his hair, humming softly as he relieved himself again after a little while. 

As before, Lucifer lazily drank it down, letting the hand in his hair sink him further. 

An hour came and went, and Alastair sighed as he looked down at Lucifer. “How are you doing, little one? Nod if you can hear me.”

Lucifer stirred and nodded, giving a small smile around Alastair's cock. 

Alastair chuckled. “Hello, baby boy. Can we keep going?”

Lucifer gave a hum of assent and nodded. He suckled the head of Alastair’s cock before settling. 

Alastair chuckled and tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin across the room, gently petting Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer purred and leaned into the Dom’s hand, humming happily. 

Alastair hummed, sitting like that for another hour and fifteen minutes before gently thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek. “Luci…”

Lucifer leaned into Alastair's touch and hummed in acknowledgement.

“Time to stop, baby boy. It’s been a long time,” Alastair murmured.

Lucifer pouted, but allowed Alastair's cock fall of his mouth. He looked up in the vague direction of Alastair wondering what would happen next. 

Alastair chuckled softly, lifting Lucifer’s blindfold. “Up on two feet, little one. I’m going to tie you to the bed.”

Lucifer moaned and blinked his eyes before slowly and carefully standing on two feet. 

“That’s a good boy. Let me untie your hands.” Alastair hummed, rubbing Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer sighed and leaned into Alastair. "Okay, Daddy.”

Alastair untied his wrists, rubbing them gently before laying Lucifer down on the bed.

Lucifer let Alastair lay him down on the bed and gazed up at the older man. His features seemed softer, sweeter this time as opposed to all of the other times they had played. 

Alastair smiled softly, stroking his cheek. “You look so beautiful, little boy. Now spread your arms and legs for me, please.”

Lucifer cooed and leaned into the touch before doing as he was told, shivering slightly in anticipation. 

Alastair tied both wrists to the headboard, smirking to himself. “What a good boy for me, so sweet.” He praised, moving to Lucifer’s ankles.

Lucifer waited until Alastair was done tying his ankles down before squirming, moaning at how restrictive he felt. Yes. This was good. 

Alastair chuckled, making the knots tighter and thumbing at the head of Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips lightly into Alastair's hand. 

Alastair grinned, wrapping his fingers around Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer groaned and rocked. "Please Daddy." 

“Please what? Use your words, little boy.” Alastair hummed, squeezing slightly.

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips more. “More, Daddy, please,” he whimpered. 

Alastair started to jack him off, gripping Lucifer tighter with each stroke of his fist.

Lucifer gasped and moaned rocking his hips into Alastair's hand with every stroke. 

Alastair chuckled, watching him writhe in his bonds. “Moan for me, that’s a good boy.”

Lucifer continued to do exactly that his body writhing. He wanted to see how long he could keep the torture up. 

Alastair grinned, picking his crop up from the table and bringing it down on Lucifer's nipple as he continued to jack him off.

Lucifer cried out, arching against his bonds. 

Alastair chuckled sadistically, bringing it down harder and gripping tightly at the base of Lucifer's cock when he saw the alpha’s knot begin to swell.

Lucifer gave another loud cry and writhed even more, whimpering as Alastair squeezed near his knot. "D-daddy," he choked out, his hands jerking as if he wanted to be free. 

“Are you gonna cum, little boy? Did I give you permission?” Alastair grinned, tightening his hold on Lucifer.

"No!" Lucifer whined, shuddering. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. 

“That’s right, little one. I didn’t. Can you, mm, hold it back for me?” He took Lucifer’s nipple between forefinger and thumb and twisted wickedly.

"Y-yes," Lucifer yelped, shuddering. He could. He's been tortured worse than this and held onto his orgasm. He could do this. 

Alastair laughed softly, picking his crop back up and slamming it into Lucifer’s thigh, biting his lip as he saw the red mark it left.

Lucifer cried out loudly, biting his own lip to avoid receiving noise complaints as he looked up at Alastair with wide eyes. 

Alastair hummed, looking down at Lucifer hungrily as he palmed at his own erection. “Something to say?”

Lucifer shook his head and just watched Alastair. 

“Good boy.” Alastair gently smacked the tip of Lucifer’s erection.

Lucifer gave a high pitched whine, his cock jumping eagerly. He was so close but he wasn't going to give in. At least, not yet. Not without Alastair's permission. 

Alastair laughed softly, running the tip of his crop over the base of Lucifer’s cock. “Cum.” He ordered. 

Lucifer came with a cry, body jerking as he painted his body with his release. 

Alastair hummed softly, swiping a finger through it and presenting it to Lucifer’s lips. 

Lucifer licked the finger clean lazily, humming quietly. He never really had foul tasting cum, it was actually very bland with no aftertaste. He sighed softly once he was done. 

Alastair hummed softy, looking down at Lucifer. “I’m going to fuck you. Do you want to be untried?”

"Yes please," Lucifer whispered with a nod. 

“Yes please…?” Alastair prompted. He’d really take any honorific. Sir, Master, Daddy… just acknowledgement that he was in power, in control. 

"Yes please, Daddy," Lucifer replied, squirming a little. 

Alastair chuckled, untying Lucifer and humming softly. 

Lucifer stretched and squirmed, getting used to having the full range of his body back. He looked thoroughly wrecked, between the marks on his wrists and being covered in his own cum to his bitten lips and sweet looking face as he remained deep in his space. 

Alastair pulled down his slacks, grunting softly as he stepped out of them and positioned himself over Lucifer. 

Lucifer stilled and looked up at Alastair, his gaze calm and serene. He spread his legs more, showing off his soft, spent cock and the plug in his hole. 

Alastair slowly pulled it out, groaning softly at the sight before he pushed in to fill the empty space. 

Lucifer gasped and whimpered softly, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him. The push always made him feel dizzy. 

“Shh, you’re alright.” Alastair chuckled, slowly pistoning in and out and groaning softly. 

Lucifer moaned and relaxed, his eyes lazily shutting as he just enjoyed the ride. 

Alastair increased his pace until he was railing into Lucifer. He wasn’t very vocal during sex, only letting out the occasional grunt or sigh or soft whispered word of praise.

Lucifer was the exact opposite, moaning and making soft little whimpers or whines as Alastair pounded into him. He clung to Alastair after a time, feeling his cock stir back to life as his prostate was slammed into over and over again. 

Alastair shuddered, and looked down at Lucifer’s hardening cock. He was close, but he would hold himself off until Lucifer came again. 

It didn't take long before Lucifer was begging. "Daddy please," he whined, "Let me cum please let me cum daddy. Need it daddy please. Wanna cum. Please?" 

Alastair chuckled softly, not pausing in his motion. “Oh, but I love how prettily you beg.” He grinned, leaning in to scent Lucifer and groaning. “Just a little more, baby.”

Lucifer elongated his neck. "Daddy!" he whimpered. "Please. It hurts. Need to cum, Daddy. Please let me cum?" 

Alastair growled, placing his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and pinning him down. “Then cum.”

Lucifer came with a loud cry, his release covering them both as he shook. 

Alastair groaned as he came with him, driving his hips home and filling Lucifer up.

Lucifer laid on the bed, breathing on the bed, his eyes closed. He was thoroughly debauched and definitely in need of some TLC. His wrists were raw from where he had been thrashing; he needed to be cleaned up from two orgasms; and it had been a long scene, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

Alastair grinned, panting softly as he turned so he and Lucifer were laying facing each other. He gently pulled Lucifer's hands to him, rubbing at his sore wrists. “Oh, mm, you’ve done so well, Lu.”

Lucifer whimpered softly, then melted at the massage to his wrists as his eyes fell closed. 

Alastair switched to doing it with one hand, stretching to grab a pack of wet wipes from the side table and groaning.

Lucifer groaned and leaned in closer to Alastair with a purr.

Alastair chuckled softly, cleaning them both up and stifling a yawn. “Mm, feeling alright, Lu?”

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed softly, curling in closer to Alastair, obviously seeking out warmth and praise to help fall asleep to. 

“Oh, that’s good, that’s wonderful.” Alastair murmured. “You were such a good boy tonight.”

Lucifer nestled his head on Alastair’s shoulder and yawned softly, curling in tight to him. 

Alastair continued to murmur soft praises, watching as the alpha slowly dozed off before allowing himself to do so as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, eleven chapters already! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as we are writing it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair and Lucifer have a memorable last night together, with no incidents. But will the next morning be the same way?

Lucifer woke up at 5 AM, half an hour early, and he slipped out of Alastair’s arms and went off to shower. He always loved to shower before he wore his suit. It made him feel cleaner and more sharp. 

By 5:30, he was in his boxers and a wife beater, cooking breakfast while he talked on the phone sweetly to his Omega. “I wish you could see me in the suit, De,” he cooed. 

Dean hummed. “Me too. God, I bet you look great.” He leaned back, not scheduled for work that day and looking forward to seeing Lucifer the next. “Why don’t you take a picture for me?” He suggested.

“I will, once I’m all made up and pretty,” Lucifer teased. “Breakfast first, though. I’m hungry. How have you been, baby?” 

“I’ve been better. I think Bal’s due for rut, he and Cas have been pretty antsy. I think they’re worried, and ‘I won’t do’ to alleviate your brother’s stress. It’s been a handful.” 

"I can imagine," Lucifer said sympathetically. "Soon we can scandalize them into fucking like bunnies through rut." 

Dean looked up at a crash. “Shit, that might be them now.” He sighed. “I should check on that. Love you, Lu, and if I’m not here when you get back you’ll know it was Balthazar.”

Alastair wandered out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of boxers and looking up with a tiny smile as he saw Lucifer cooking. 

Lucifer laughed softly. "I love you too De. Have a good day and be safe." He hung up and smiled at Alastair. "Good morning," he said brightly. "Breakfast is almost ready, I just threw together an egg casserole." 

Alastair raised his brows. “Just threw it together, hm? You’re a good cook, Lucifer.” He praised, groaning softly as he stretched and went to look for a pair of pants in his suitcase.

Lucifer flushed brightly. "Thank you," he said as he made his way over to his suit and he started getting dressed himself, making sure that everything was meticulously in place. 

Alastair looked him up and down. “Grey’s a good color on you.” He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer smiled as he slipped the soft, baby blue tie around his neck and let it hang there to serve breakfast. "Thank you," he said easily. "And breakfast is ready." 

Alastair tutted, walking after him. “You look nice. Do you want me to tie that in an eldredge for you?”

"If you don't mind," Lucifer said warmly as he set the casserole onto the table. "Dig in and eat your fill." 

Alastair nodded, sitting down and pulling a chair in front of him for Lucifer to sit in with a smile as he took a bite of his food.

Lucifer sat down and shoveled a few bites +down his throat before sipping coffee and looking at Alastair. 

Alastair bit his lip, getting to work on the complicated knot with deft fingers.

Lucifer waited calmly and patiently before sighing and smiling once Alastair was done. "Thank you." 

“Mm, of course.” Alastair smiled, before turning to pick at his breakfast. “Last day, right?”

"Last day," Lucifer agreed as he turned to continue eating. "Some team building exercises, executive luncheon, and probably some cheesy awards ceremony or some shit." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Alastair chuckled. “Mm, those aren’t always so bad. Sometimes you get a dinky little trophy you can scrap for extra cash.” He shook his head. “It should go just fine.”

"Yeah," Lucifer agreed. He continued to eat his breakfast. There was a lightness to his movements that wasn't there previously. 

Alastair smiled softly at noticing that, perking up considerably as he finished. “And we have reservations for tonight, too, if you still wanted to go.”

"Of course," Lucifer said with a smile. 

“Mm, wonderful.” Alastair stretched a little in his seat and eyes the trash can before tossing his empty plate in. “Are you excited to get back home?”

"A bit," Lucifer agreed. "I've learned a lot and I want to share it with Dean. And I miss him terribly." 

“Mm, I’m sure you do.” Alastair chuckled. “If you do end up having any questions about what we’ve done, or how to step some of it up, feel free to email me. I’d be happy to indulge you.” He paused. “Mm, Lucifer? What are we to do when this is all said and done?”

"We go back to our normal lives," Lucifer said with a shrug. "And we start mending fences." He stood up and threw his empty plate away. "And then we just continue on." 

Alastair nodded slowly, leaning back in his seat. “And suppose anyone is, mm, to ask? The NDA, I believe, only covered the times before and during this.”

"If Dean asks," Lucifer said, "then I'll tell him. Or Gabriel. But other than that I won't." 

Alastair nodded. “I see. I doubt anyone will inquire on my end, though, except perhaps your father.”

"And I'll tell Father that what he wished would have happened to me all those years ago happened and I hope he's happy," Lucifer bit out. "He probably hates having me as an Alpha son." He slipped his suit coat on and did the buttons. 

Alastair sighed. “He doesn’t hate you, Lucifer.” He stood, shaking his head. “You’ve, mm, a right to be upset with him but don’t misremember that. You were his favorite, even after you presented.”

Lucifer shrugged and dusted his shoulders off a little bit. "It hasn't felt like it in a long time," he said. 

“Perhaps not. But he was doing his best in a bad situation. He was never cut out to be a father, especially not to so many children.”

Lucifer remained silent on that, biting his lower lip a little harsher than he normally would have. 

Alastair tilted his head to the side and let out a soft sigh, staring down inquisitively at Lucifer. “Is something bothering you?” Aside from the obvious.

Lucifer sighed heavily and shrugged. "Depends on what you view as obvious," he stated. 

“Well, is it just talking about your family, or are there other things on your mind?” Alastair quirked a brow. “If it’s the latter, mm, I think there may be a problem. Family shouldn’t upset you quite that much.”

"It's not even my family as a whole," Lucifer admitted. "It's literally just my father. It's just him." 

“Have you tried speaking to him? About what you...mm, went through? Talking tends to help.”

"Why? All he would do is shift blame. That's what he does best." Lucifer shrugged. 

“Perhaps I or one of your brothers could sit in on it.” Alastair offered, sighing.

"Maybe." Lucifer sighed as he adjusted his cuffs and checked the time. "We'll see." He gave Alastair a smile and kissed his cheek. "Gotta go." He headed out. 

He came back a little earlier than he had been, chatting excitedly with Dean. "De, please. Let's buy a bottle of wine. White." 

Dean chuckled, before wrinkling his nose. “Lu, really? I love you, but that’s gotta be an ‘us’ adventure. You always pick something too sweet.”

Lucifer playfully pouted. "So you want more of a semi dry?"

“Semi dry, yeah. Maybe grab a bottle of red, too.” Dean hummed. “Like that Zin we got a month or two ago, if we can find that brand again.”

"You're right, that Zin was good. Alright, little Omega. We'll get the wine when I come home." Lucifer smiled. 

“Awesome.” Dean beamed. “I can’t wait. I’ll see you then, alpha. Love you.”

"I love you too, baby so much," Lucifer cooed. "Get some good sleep because you won't be sleeping much when I get home." 

Dean shuddered and bit his lip. “Uhuh.” He swallowed thickly. “See- see you then, Luci.”

Lucifer chuckled and smirked. "See you tomorrow," he promised before hanging up. 

Alastair looked up from where he sat, humming softly. “Hello, Lucifer.” He’d changed into a slim charcoal three piece, and was wearing a dark red tie. 

"Hello, Alastair," Lucifer said with a smile. "How was your day?" 

“Mm, it went just fine,” He stood, buttoning his jacket. “And yours?”

"Good," Lucifer said. "Won the award for quickest learner and for most likely to experience pregnancy symptoms with their mate." He made a face. "Dean and I haven't even discussed children." 

Alastair chuckled. “I doubt he’s very fond of the idea of being pregnant, though he does like children. I’m assuming the second was a...mm, more informal affair.”

"Superlatives. I hate them. I always get the more Omega-themed ones." Lucifer made a face. "And Dean is probably adorable with children." 

Alastair gave a soft hum of sympathy. “Does your company employ omegas? Or just alphas and betas?” 

"Primarily Alphas and Betas, a handful of Omegas in our more secretarial positions," Lucifer sighed. "I think we have one Beta in the IT department and this was an Alpha only conference. Most Are. Next week will be the one for Betas." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Alastair nodded slowly. “I see,” He hummed, leaning back. “There may be grounds for a suit in that, but no matter. Now is not the time.”

"No, I believe we have reservations?" Lucifer asked. 

Alastair nodded. “Yes, for just under an hour from now. Are you ready to go?”

"Yes," Lucifer smiled warmly. 

Alastair grinned and led Lucifer back outside, to his car. The ride was mostly silent, save for the radio playing softly. He pulled into the lot and spent a good minute trying to back in to a spot (getting more exasperated by the second) before giving up and pulling in to another. 

Lucifer gave a small smile as he watched Alastair give up and waited. 

Alastair sighed, leaning back. “Mm, sorry about that. Shall we be off?” He undid his seatbelt, opening his door and stepping out.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, following suit and getting out of the car.

Alastair hesitantly took his hand, before leading him inside and claiming their table secluded near the back of the house. 

Lucifer allowed Alastair to take him back and he sat down with a smile before beginning to look over the wine menu with a pensive look. 

Alastair chuckled softly, watching him almost amusedly. “Mm, something on your mind, little one?”

"Hmm? Oh just the wine selection," Lucifer said absently. 

Alastair nodded softly, shifting a little in his seat and glancing down at it himself. 

"So you prefer a dry red and I'm a sweet white," Lucifer mused to himself. "What's a good compromise?" 

“Two bottles.” Alastair shook his head, chuckling. “I’m sure you can order by the glass, mm?”

"Most likely," Lucifer hummed softly, chewing on the corner of his lip in thought. 

Alastair smiled softly, shooting a quick glance at the menu before turning it over and watching Lucifer.

Lucifer perused the menu at a more leisurely pace, obviously weighing a variety of different things in his head, from price to quality to likelihood of feeling ill afterwards and more. 

Alastair tapped his fingers on the wood of the table, biting his lip as he ordered a glass of wine for himself when the waiter stopped by.

Lucifer ordered his wine with a soft smile before returning to the menu, thinking. 

“Mm, does anything catch your eye?” Alastair asked softly, fiddling with one of his cufflinks.

"The salmon looks good, but so does the chicken alfredo," Lucifer murmured in reply, his tone almost absent. 

“Lucifer…” Alastair started. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you, mm? I’m...worried.” He swallowed thickly. 

Lucifer sighed softly and set the menu aside. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He took a sip of water. "I tend to do this all the time. Dean has essentially banned me from having a menu for this reason. I overthink my purchase of food."

Alastair chuckled softly. “Alright, then.” He turned Lucifer's menu over. “Mm, what are you in the mood for?”

"Something light but filling," Lucifer said. "White meat or fish. Green vegetable, either steamed or grilled." 

Alastair chuckled. “Mm...tilapia with mango chutney and steamed broccoli?” He suggested. 

"That sounds good," Lucifer said. 

Alastair nodded, humming softly as he ordered for the both of them.

Lucifer handed over the menu and sighed, sipping his wine. 

Alastair smiled a little, making small talk with (more like at) Lucifer until their meals arrived.

Lucifer thanked the waiter for his food and began to eat. 

Alastair finished quickly, and contented himself with watching the other alpha. “Mm, Lucifer?”

"Yes?" Lucifer asked as he looked up at Alastair, about two thirds done with his meal. 

“If I were to speak with Dean,” He hummed, leaning back. “When would be a good time? I’d assume you’d want to be there as well.”

"Depends on the day, Saturdays would be best," Lucifer said slowly.

Alastair nodded, humming softly. “Mm, wonderful. And do you think you’d be able to convince him to come along, or…?”

"I'm not sure. It would have to be something that is done much later," Lucifer admitted. 

Alastair sighed, glancing at the drink menu. “I understand.” He hummed, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want to talk with him about?" Lucifer asked. 

“Everything, really.” Alastair took a sip of his wine. “More so to apologize than anything else.”

Lucifer nodded. "I'll let you know when he's ready," he said, finishing off his plate and dabbing his mouth daintily. 

Alastair nodded gratefully, before leaning back and quirking a brow. “Are you finished, or did you want to take a look at desserts?”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Dessert sounds wonderful," he said, plucking up the dessert menu and beginning to peruse it with the same intensity as he did with the dinner menu.

Alastair chuckled. “Mm, we don’t want to be here all night, now. May I take a look?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed absently, making no move to actually hand Alastair the menu as he was back in his calculation mode. 

“Lucifer.” Alastair said firmly, clearing his throat. “The menu?”

The look Lucifer gave Alastair was a lot like that of a startled baby owl. It wasn't his name or the command that did it. It was the throat clearing that had him looking that way and he simply handed over the menu when it was asked for a second time. 

“There we go.” Alastair hummed, glancing it over. “Would you rather have something cold, or warm?”

"Uhhh," Lucifer rebooted his brain. "Warm, please." 

“Crunchy or soft? Or a mix?” Alastair asked boredly, still looking down at the menu with a sigh.

Hearing the bored tone, Lucifer looked down and fiddled with his fork idly. "Soft, please." He wondered if he should apologize for being difficult, but figured now wasn't the time or place. 

Alastair nodded slowly, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. “Alright. Mm, how does the chocolate lava cake sound to you?” His eyes flickered up and he paused. “You alright?”

"Yes, and yes, that sounds wonderful," Lucifer said, looking up with a smile. 

Alastair nodded and gave a tiny smile of his own, setting the menu down. “Do you want ice cream, as well? I don’t think I’ve had it in years.” He admitted, chuckling.

"Ice cream sounds good," Lucifer smiled, relaxing a little and drinking some more of his wine. 

Alastair nodded, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw Lucifer relax. He ordered when the waiter stopped by again to clear their plates, and smiling to himself.

Lucifer drank some more of his wine and gave something some thought before looking at Alastair. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked softly. 

Alastair blinked, practically choking on his wine as he set it down. “I’m sorry?” He furrowed his brow. “Not at all. What gave you that impression?”

"The amount of times you have sighed during this meal, the fact that you make small talk when you're nervous or upset outside of a buyer-customer relationship, your slight irritability, and the constant cycle of tenseness and relaxation depending on how I act and react," Lucifer recited. "I know it has nothing to do with work or our sexual relationship, so it has to be something like the fact that I make you uncomfortable."

Alastair remained silent for a few seconds, thinking to himself. “It’s not you.” He started, and swallowed thickly. “This whole bloody thing makes me uncomfortable. Do you think I enjoy worrying about my reputation? Or even about you and your family, how that will all pan out once someone finds out? Because you know they will. I’ve been doing my best to- to placate you, and make you comfortable, and I get this...accusation?” He raised his brows, working his jaw slightly. “I’m sorry that going through so much change in less than two weeks has left me on edge.”

"Oh," Lucifer said quietly, looking down and away from Alastair, meek and mild. "

“Oh? What, no, mm, response?” Alastair growled slightly, eyes narrowed before he let out a soft sigh and slumped back in his seat. “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer gave a huff. "Mhm. I know," he said somewhat bitterly. "It wasn't an accusation. You know damn well how I make accusations. It was a question to see if there were behaviors I can fix currently. I frankly don't give a damn about what anyone in my family thinks, except for Gabriel. And he'll call me a moron for doing what I did but he'll understand. I know this hasn't been easy for you, do you think it's been easy for me? But I am doing my best to make sure I'm the best I can be for you because it's what we both need. And want." He crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow.

Alastair bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly to himself, movement barely perceptible. “You’ve been doing just fine, Lucifer.” He said softly. “You shouldn’t have to ask, and I’m sorry it would have...seemed that way based on my actions.” He spoke slowly, trying to puzzle out the right thing to say even as he said it. 

Lucifer nodded. "Apology accepted," he said. "And I'm sorry that my inquiry sounded like an accusation." 

Alastair hummed softly, giving a small smile. “Thank you.” He bowed his head slightly, before perking up as their dessert arrived.

Lucifer also peeked up happily and smiled. 

Alastair cheerfully picked up one of the small spoons, pinched between forefinger and thumb, and hummed. “Mm, I certainly hope you were still hungry.”

"I am," Lucifer beamed as he picked up one of the smaller spoons as well. "Let's eat." 

The ride to the hotel was tense, but not in a bad way. More like a ‘I would pin you down and fuck you if I wasn’t driving’ kind of way. The pair of alphas were all but joined at the hip until Alastair slammed the door to their hotel room open and moved to shove Lucifer to the wall, kissing him hungrily.

Lucifer grabbed a fistful of Alastair's hair and kissed him back just as hungrily, his body pressing the other's needily.

Alastair groaned, rutting down against him as one hand reached down to pin Lucifer’s free one flush against the wall. 

Lucifer moaned and rutted back desperately, struggling against Alastair's hold but not in the way of needing to escape. 

The older alpha chuckled breathlessly against Lucifer’s lips before diving in to claim them once again, not sparing any time to tease as his tongue delved into Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer surrendered without surrendering, his body rocking into Alastair's. His mouth opened and welcomed the tongue happily. 

Alastair seemed content for a while just to explore Lucifer’s mouth, but a change soon became evident as he released Lucifer’s hand to tug insistently at his slacks. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips harder against Alastair. He grabbed the lapel of Alastair's jacket and began roughly shoving it off of his shoulders. 

Alastair grinned, yanking it the rest of the way off before tossing it aside haphazardly and pulling Lucifer’s belt off. 

Lucifer whined and began fumbling with the buttons on Alastair's shirt. Getting frustrated, he employed his little used Alpha strength to rip the shirt off of him.

Alastair snarled and afforded Lucifer the same courtesy, buttons flying everywhere as he roughly pulled Lucifer’s shirt off, but left the tie. He had plans for that. 

Lucifer growled and reached down to open Alastair's belt and slacks. "Fuck me," he breathed hotly.

Alastair turned Lucifer around, pressing him face first into the wall and hitching down his boxers. “Be patient.” He growled, gripping onto the end of Lucifer’s tie and pulling it, making the fabric tighten around the alpha’s neck.

Lucifer let out a surprised and pleased whimper from the tie being used as a sort of collar and leash combo and he squirmed in need. 

Alastair palmed his own erection through his boxers before pulling out his cock and slamming roughly into Lucifer with no prep.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure and dug his nails into the wall, growling. 

Alastair grinned and thrusted into Lucifer rapidly, tightening his grip on his tie and giving the occasional pull in time with his thrusts. “That’s it, take it- so fucking good…”

Lucifer gasped and growled in need, giving those whimpers whenever Alastair pulled on his tie. 

Alastair let out a shuddering breath, grinning. “You like that, mm? Being choked?” He gave the tie another yank. “So naughty, Lu. When we’re done I bet- bet there’ll be a neat bruise around that pretty little neck of yours.”

Lucifer gave a whine from the yank and rocked back into Alastair. "Yessss," he hissed as he felt his cock leak against his thigh.

Alastair chuckled, continuing to fuck himself into Lucifer as he wrapped a loose hand around his cock and started to jerk him off.

Lucifer moaned and rocked between their hips and hand, his soft sounds getting more needy and desperate with every thrust. 

Alastair groaned lowly and bit down on Lucifer’s shoulder, roughly chasing his own release.

"May I cum? Please?" Lucifer begged. 

Alastair growled and gave a curt grunt of...something affirmative. Lucifer could tell that much.

Receiving permission, Lucifer came all over the wall with a cry, clenching down hard into Alastair's cock. 

Alastair’s hips stuttered and he came with a shuddering gasp, knot catching on Lucifer's rim.

Lucifer moaned and relaxed into Alastair’s arms. 

Alastair gave a lazy grin, panting heavily as he leaned back and held Lucifer against his chest. “That was amazing, Lu.” He breathed.

Lucifer purred and nuzzled at Alastair's cheek and neck with a low purr. 

Alastair hummed softly, tilting his head to allow Lucifer better access. “Mm, affectionate, are we?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed as he continued to nuzzle. 

Alastair lifted him and carried him over to the bed, sighing softly.

Lucifer nestled into Alastair's arms with a purr, waiting for his knot to go down.

Fifteen minutes came and went, and Alastair groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of Lucifer.

Lucifer stretched and rolled over onto his back as he did so, purring deeply. He looked youthful and thoroughly pleased with himself.

Alastair held himself over Lucifer and tilted his head to the side, before chuckling softly. “Mm, you know what you’re reminding me of right now?”

"Hmmm?" Lucifer hummed. 

“When I found you with that boy. Jacob, wasn’t it?” Alastair nodded to himself. “About two weeks after you first presented, eager little shit.”

Lucifer laughed and stretched. "I remember. 18 year old Alpha. You threatened to have him arrested."

Alastair raised his brows, laying down next to Lucifer. “I probably should have, to be honest with you. I think he was tried for something a few years after you ran off.” He shook his head, sighing and turning to look at the alpha next to him. “Then again, I’m not one to talk about age differences given what we’ve been doing for the past week.” He chuckled.

Lucifer laughed and smiled. "You were so angry and I was just laying there, looking smug." 

“Bold as brass. At least he knew to get the hell out of there. You, though? You didn’t even cover up.” Alastair admonished, shaking his head and grinning lazily.

"Why should I have? I was caught and I didn't care." Lucifer shrugged with a smirk. 

“Too fucked out to care, more like.”

"That too. We got four rounds in before you caught us. And I felt good." 

“Mm, I’m sure you did, stuffed full like that. You should be grateful Chuck never caught on to you and the scope of your...conquests.”

"Why? Not like I planned on getting caught," he grinned. "You caught me… what three times?" 

“At the very least.” Alastair shook his head. “How many were there, mm?”

"Before I moved out? 20," Lucifer said with zero shame. 

Alastair whistled, brows raised. “Color me impressed.” He chuckled, glancing down at Lucifer. “Want to try for another round?”

"Yes," Lucifer grinned. "We could even roleplay one of those times you caught me and decided to teach me a lesson. I know it crossed your mind." 

“Oh?” Alastair chuckled softly, thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek. “I suppose I could give it my best effort.” He hummed, sitting up and stretching slightly. “Am I going to have to get dressed or will we keep up a, mm, suspension of disbelief?”

"Suspension of disbelief," Lucifer chuckled. 

Alastair nodded, standing up and groaning. “Lay out on the bed, then. Make sure I can see you well.” He walked to the doorway, and leaned against the wall next to the closed door.

Lucifer shimmied out on the bed and made sure to roll over onto his stomach with a happy groan. 

“Mm, ready?” Alastair eyed Lucifer up and down, wetting his lips.

"Yes." Lucifer said. 

Alastair let out a soft breath, and clenched his jaw, posture immediately becoming more angry. “Lucifer Alighieri, who the hell was that?” He growled. “Have you made it a habit of welcoming strange alphas into your bedroom?”

"They're not strange, Al," Lucifer laughed, rolling over and grinning up at Alastair. "They're men from school. That was Christian. Remember, from my language arts class?" 

“And you were ready and willing to let a classmate— one you’ve barely spoken to— pound you into the mattress, without a condom, no less? Look at you, covered in bruises and bite marks and dripping like an omega. How many times did he take you?”

"Four? Maybe five?" Lucifer shrugged. "Who keeps track?" 

Alastair slowly stalked over before thumbing lightly at Lucifer’s hole. “Greedy, greedy.” He admonished, eyes flickering up to meet Lucifer’s. “What’s to stop me from calling someone? Your father, perhaps? I’d hate to know what he would think of this…”

"Who cares about what my father thinks?" Lucifer snorted, groaning at the thumb to his hole. 

“You do, especially if it’s your ass on the line.” Alastair chuckled, pulling his hands back. “I’m, mm, not usually one to take sloppy seconds, but if you’d allow me...well, I just might find it in myself to keep quiet about this whole matter.”

"So you're blackmailing me," Lucifer said. "I'm presented therefore I'm legally allowed to be fucked or fuck anyone who has also presented." 

“Mm, there’s still statutory since neither of you were in rut.” Alastair hummed. “And yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that, or should I just take what I want?”

Lucifer stared Alastair down before shrugging. "What's one more round?" 

“I think you need to learn some respect while we’re at it.” Alastair gripped Lucifer’s neck in one hand and dug his thumb into Dean’s mating bite before shoving into Lucifer.

Lucifer gave a pleased cry and arched up into Alastair. "You'll get respect from me when you've earned it, Al." His legs wrapped up and around Alastair's hips, tugging him eagerly to him. 

Alastair growled lowly as he pistoned his hips into Lucifer with harsh, never faltering speed. “I think I’ve earned it well enough if you’re reacting so viscerally. When I’m done you won’t want- want to do anything except take what I give you, if I give it to you. There won’t be a conscious thought in that pretty little head of yours.” 

"Promises, promises," Lucifer groaned, his back arching still. "Heard it all before. What makes you any different than the other Alphas who have torn me apart?" 

Alastair gripped a little tighter at Lucifer’s neck. “You seem to forget I’ve made this my business, Luci. I’ve brought stronger than you to their knees, begging for me. So when are you going to start?” He changed his angle, slowing his pace slightly as he dragged his cock over Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer gave a muted cry as Alastair dragged his cock over to his prostate. "I'll start when I have your respect for me," he gasped. "I don't give any respect unless you've given me some." 

Alastair released Lucifer’s neck and marveled at the slowly forming bruise there, groaning softly. “Oh? I’ve given you myself, my respect, time and time again this week.” Each word was punctuated by a particularly rough thrust. “I think I’ve more than earned yours.” 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, reaching up to cling at Alastair. “That’s your thought.” He employed some little used Alpha strength to flip them over, so Lucifer was on top. He slowly sat up and stared down at Alastair with a smug smirk. He rocked back and groaned. “My thought is that you’ve only done it because my daddy’s watching.” He continued to ride Alastair with an arched brow. “Now what would my daddy say about you fucking his underage son?” 

Alastair shuddered and gripped at Lucifer’s hips, eyes wide. “Nothing. Because he’s not going to find out. Who is he going to believe, mm?” He bucked his hips up. 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer drawled. “You  _ are  _ fucking the favorite child.” He swirled his hips and clenched around Alastair’s cock. “Fuck. You’re thick.” 

Alastair let out a stuttered moan, eyes screwed shut. “God- more like he’s fucking me at this point. You ride me like you’re being paid to.”

“Maybe I am,” Lucifer teased as he continued to ride Alastair. “I mean, blackmail is a form of payment, now isn’t it?” His cock leaked steadily, dripping onto Alastair’s stomach. “And I should be riding you well, I’ve got enough practice.” 

Alastair groaned and flipped them back over, pressing Lucifer’s face into the mattress. “I think you, mm, need reminding of who’s in charge here. You don’t get to tease me like that.”

Lucifer groaned and turned his head to flash a grin at Alastair. “Don’t I?” He drawled. 

Alastair slammed his hips into Lucifer’s and groaned softly. “Not this time.”

“So I  _ am  _ allowed to tease you?” Lucifer laughed with a loud moan. “Fuck…” 

“If you can find it in yourself after this round, be my guest.” Alastair pinned Lucifer’s wrists to the bed.

Lucifer groaned and wiggled underneath Alastair. “Oh, I think I can,” he murmured. “I’m not like some other young guys, I’ve got actual stamina.” 

Alastair gave a breathless chuckle. “Prove it.” He breathed, reaching around and letting go of Lucifer’s right hand in order to stroke quickly at his cock.

Lucifer moaned and clenched hard on Alastair’s cock. He held off proudly from his orgasm, groaning needily. 

Alastair was impressed after just under a minute of the same treatment, and damn near awestruck after two as he grew close to his own orgasm.

Lucifer groaned and rocked back against Alastair. “Come on, cum,” he taunted. 

Alastsir’s hips stuttered and he let out a groan, panting heavily as he bit down lightly on Lucifer’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut.

Lucifer moaned and shivered. 

Alastair pulled out enough so that when he came (there was no stopping it now) his knot didn’t catch, and let out a choked cry as he came over Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer groaned as he felt the cum splash on his back and he rutted against the bed. 

Alastair groaned softly, panting heavily as he dropped a precum slicked hand away from Lucifer’s cock and braced himself against the bed. 

Lucifer straightened up and crawled over on top of Alastair. 

Alastair stared up at him, chest still shuddering. “You’re a prick, you know that, right?”

"How?" Lucifer asked simply, smirking. 

“Does there have to be a how?” Alastair pouted up at him, brows raised. “It’s just you. You’re a teasing prick and I hate you.” He mumbled, reaching up to stroke a hand through Lucifer’s hair.

"No you don't," Lucifer chuckled. "I just tapped into a bit more of my Alpha. You're just not used to that." 

Alastair rested his head back, sighing. “Mm, I suppose not.” He raised his brows. “I’m up for more if you...feel comfortable taking the reins, a little.”

"Oh, so do I have permission now to tease you, Daddy?" Lucifer laughed. 

Alastair chuckled breathlessly, giving a little nod. “Of course, baby boy. I’d, mm, love to see what you have in store for me.” 

Lucifer hummed and sat up a bit more, his body long and sinuous as his cock was red with a pulsing knot. 

Alastair raised his brows. “You still haven’t cum yet? Mm, I’m impressed.” He reached down to stroke two fingers along Lucifer’s length.

Lucifer shivered and smirked. "I'm good at holding back." 

Alastair chuckled. “Well, what are you going to do now, Luci?” He quirked a brow.

Lucifer smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased as he crawled on top of Alastair's hips. 

Alastair grinned lazily, giving a playful swat to Lucifer’s ass. “Get on with it, then.” He teased right back. “You know how impatient I am.”

Lucifer laughed and rocked his hips down. "Ah ah ah. I tease, so my rules," he said. "Which means I take my time. No need to rush." 

Alastair groaned softly, bucking his hips up. “You’re going to make me regret agreeing to let you do this, aren’t you?” 

"Probably," Lucifer agreed as he squeezed Alastair's hips with his thighs. His ass barely brushed against Alastair's rapidly hardening cock. 

Alastair gasped and bucked his hips up, letting out an exasperated groan. 

"Why so impatient?" Lucifer teased.

“You know why.” Alastair growled. He had half a mind to grab Lucifer by the hips and bring him down, but that would ruin the fun.

"Do I though?" Lucifer asked as he slowly shimmied backwards. 

Alastair groaned softly, hand slowly traveling south to stroke at his cock.

"Nope," Lucifer said, grabbing Alastair's hand and pinning it down. "My pace." 

Alastair threw his head back and heaved a long sigh, huffing. “So bossy.” He teased.

"You like it," Lucifer chuckled as he rocked his cock against Alastairs. 

Alastair moaned softly, eyes falling shut as he became a little more pliant, arms crossed under his head both for comfort and to keep himself from taking control.

Lucifer moaned and kept the gentle rocking, watching Alastair. 

Alastair's face was lax in pleasure. He bucked his hips lightly, staring up at Lucifer.

"Need something?" Lucifer asked playfully. 

“Need you around me, please, need to be inside you.” Alastair breathed, panting softly.

"So it's a need," Lucifer purred as he kept up his slow rocks. 

Alastair groaned, wetting his lips as he watched Lucifer move. “Please.” He rasped.

“I suppose I can indulge you,” Lucifer sighed, a soft smirk on his face. He lifted himself and grasped Alastair’s cock in one hand before sliding down slowly, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Alastair cried out softly, gasping and shuddering. He bucked his hips up slightly and gripped onto the headboard behind him, grinning lazily up at Lucifer.

Lucifer continued his slow descent, his eyes closing lazily. 

Alastair let out a desperate whine before he could stop himself, cock twitching inside Lucifer.

“Do you need something, Al?” Lucifer asked, finally bottoming out and clenched around Alastair’s cock. His blue eyes twinkled with undisguised mirth. 

“I need you to fucking  _ move _ .” Alastair growled, caught between either glaring up at Lucifer or pleading with his eyes.

Lucifer laughed breathlessly, clenching again. “But I  _ am  _ moving,” he said in an innocent voice. 

Alastair gasped, resting his head back and giving his hips a few tied jerks up into Lucifer. “Not fast enough for my taste.”

“So impatient,” Lucifer tsked. “A man like you should have learned the value of patience by now.” He began to slowly ride Alastair again. “It  _ is  _ a virtue, after all.” 

“When have I ever been virtuous?” Alastair snorted. “If it were all based on cardinal sins instead, I’d be a bloody saint.”

Lucifer laughed. “You should know that patience is just as much of a need to dominate as being quick,” he said. “Patience and steadiness can drive someone crazy just as well as a frenzy.”

“Well, I’m not exactly dominating right now, am I? I’ve been worn out from Patience this week, I was looking forward to something quick and dirty.” Alastair gave a little pout, before gasping as Lucifer shifted over him. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Sure you are,” Lucifer grinned down at Alastair. “But that’s okay. I’d complain too.” He continued his slow ride. “We just  _ had  _ quick an’ dirty. And it was  _ hot. _ But now I need somethin’ a bit slower.” 

Alastair rolled his eyes. “Mm.” He hummed noncommittally. “At this rate, though, I won’t knot you until tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer laughed. “I know when to pick up the pace, believe me. Feel free to take the reins, though, if you disagree.” He shrugged, his pace picking up a little bit more. 

Alastair shuddered and groaned, gripping Lucifer’s hips lightly but allowing him to continue at his own speed.

“That’s what I thought,” Lucifer chuckled, his pace picking up just a little bit more. 

Alastair bucked his hips a little, driving himself deeper into the other alpha before stilling and letting out a low moan, eyes slipping shut.

“That’s it,” Lucifer purred. “You’ve been such a good Dom for me this week, let me give back a little, make you feel good.” He continued his newer pace, clenching intermittently. He continued to watch Alastair, searching for signs. 

Alastair relaxed back into the bed and blinked his eyes open, staring back up at Lucifer with a mixture of awe and lust. It was oddly endearing. He gave the occasional roll of his hips or breathy sigh, slowly growing closer to the edge.

Lucifer quickened his pace a little bit more, getting closer himself and not really allowing himself release earlier had its consequences. “Cum whenever you want,” he said. “An’ don’t worry about not knotting me.” 

Alastair gave a small nod, whole body giving a shudder as he gripped onto Lucifer’s hips a little tighter.

Lucifer decided to ride Alastair as fast as he could, moaning loudly. 

Alastair cried out and came, rocking his hips up into Lucifer as well as he could with his swollen knot.

Lucifer thrusted back down onto Alastair’s knot and came as well, his knot popping and cum covering them both. 

Alastair drew in a shuddering breath, sparing a glance down at his cum spattered chest and groaning. 

Lucifer swayed on Alastair’s cock and smiled happily. “Do you regret letting me tease you?” he asked playfully. 

“No.” Alastair sighed. “You’re still a little shit, though. Cheeky bastard.” He grumbled, a hint of teasing evident in his voice.

Lucifer giggled and shrugged. “Would it be me if I wasn’t?” he asked. 

“Mm, no, I suppose not.” Alastair stretched out an arm to snag the wet wipes from the side table and groaned. “I’m going to miss this.” He said after a short pause.

“How come?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“I don’t have a mate to go home to.” Alastair excused, shrugging. “No one I trust quite so much as I’ve trusted you these past few days.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “I’m sure you’ll find someone,” he said. “A nice little masochist.” 

Alastair chuckled quietly, resting back. ‘I hope you’re right.” He murmured, shifting a little to sit as he cleaned the both of them to the best of his ability.

“If I could find an Omega willing to dominate an Alpha, you can find someone,” Lucifer said. “It’s just faith and not looking for it.” 

Alastair nodded and tossed the little box aside, beckoning for Lucifer to lay down with him. “I guess so.”

Lucifer laid down and curled up with Alastair. “Yeah.”

Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back and closed his eyes, humming. 

Lucifer sighed softly and shivered a little. 

Alastair pulled one of the discarded blankets up over them, frowning. “Are you quite alright, Lucifer?”

“I’m good, just a little cold,” Lucifer admitted. “I get cold easily.” 

Alastair gave a soft ‘huh’ and hummed. “Mm, that’s odd. I’ll keep it in kind, though.” He glanced down. “You can probably get us better situated than I can.” He admitted.

Lucifer shifted and brought the blankets around them more firmly, nestling more into Alastair with a yawn. 

“Tired?” Alastair asked softly, stifling a yawn of his own and cradling Lucifer to his chest.

“A bit, it’s been a long day,” Lucifer nestled more into Alastair. “And we’ve got a long drive back.” 

Alastair groaned. “God, don’t even talk about it. They’re all insane here, they don’t know how to drive.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Lucifer said dryly. He nuzzled into Alastair. “I think this was good for us,” he murmured. 

Alastair held Lucifer loosely against his chest, sighing contently. “I think so too.” He hummed, giving a small smile.

Lucifer gave a small smile back and he reached up to slowly undo his tie. His movements were slow and lazy.

Alastair reached to help him lift it off, and gave a sympathetic wince as he saw both the deep purple ring and the rapidly forming handprint shaped bruise he left.

“Hmmm?” Lucifer hummed as he threw the tie across the room and nestled back down into Alastair’s hold. 

“Mm, you’re going to have a bruise there.” Alastair tilted his head to the side, holding Lucifer close against him. “I suppose you could explain that away as part of the incident that left you with your whole side hit.”

“There was Alpha posturing today, not to mention some more of me getting tossed around,” Lucifer hummed. “Easy explained away.”

Alastair smiled softly, gently stroking a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “Mhm. You really should do something about your work, though, that sort of thing is...mm, undesirable in a modern workplace.”

Lucifer chuckled. “What, don’t like me being tossed around?” he teased. 

“Oh, I like it plenty.” Alastair chuckled. “Just when it’s me doing it. Not your peers at work. Like I said, you should file a suit.”

“It’s just games,” Lucifer shrugged, curling a little into Alastair. He traced over the scars on Alastair’s chest. “It doesn’t bother me. Not too much. ‘M used to it.” 

Alastair let out a soft sigh as he watched Lucifer, tilting his head to the side. “If you say so.” He hummed. “I just worry about you. That culture can’t be very conducive to getting work done.”

“They typically leave me alone at work,” Lucifer sighed. “It’s mostly at these retreats and shit like that. The company picnic is the worst.” He looked up at Alastair. “It was worse before I mated Dean,” he confided. “A lot worse. The main reason they left me alone at work is because they know even on a bad day, I answer more questions and get more work done than they do. So they do it when we’re more on an…. An even playing field.” 

Alastair frowned, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “If you’re a better worker than them, angle for a promotion, maybe to a different department, unless you really are alright with it.” He sighed.

“Maybe,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Maybe use connections I wouldn’t otherwise, since most companies are run based on nepotism and I… I don’t tend to do that.” He continued to trace the scars on Alastair’s chest. “I’ve been thinking of taking up a side gig, but that leaves me even less time with Dean and the rest of my family.” 

Alastair shuddered, leaning back. “Mm, speaking of nepotism, I could probably get you a position somewhere if it gets too bad.” He chuckled dryly. “All joking aside, I’m sure you’ll be alright. You’ve got a high enough position and do enough work that you could probably negotiate for less hours and higher pay if you put your mind to it.”

Lucifer nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he said honestly, closing his eyes a little. 

Alastair gave a tiny smile as he watched Lucifer start to relax, and rested his head back on the pillow under him.

Lucifer was silent for a little bit before he looked up at Alastair. “What was your favorite thing you did this week?” he asked. 

Alastair raised his brows. “Oh, that’s a hard one.” He chuckled. “I think probably the cock and ball torture. Mm, or the first time you called me ‘daddy’. And you?”

“The cockwarming, by far,” Lucifer admitted. “It felt so free and peaceful.” He smiled. “Or that last time where I got to tease you.” 

Alastair nodded, smiling softly. “You looked so relaxed doing it, too.” He hummed, closing his eyes. “That was fun. Just, mm, different, for me.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I could tell,” he teased with a good natured smile. He stretched a little before nestling back in with a sigh. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and shifted Lucifer on top of him a little, draping an arm over his back. “Mm.” He glanced at the clock, “You should go to sleep.” 

“Probably,” Lucifer agreed quietly, his eyes closing slowly. He curled into Alastair more and he sighed softly. 

Alastair watched him start to drift off and smiled softly, sighing to himself and eventually falling asleep as well when he felt Lucifer relax fully against him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair and Lucifer have a frank discussion on what it means to be an alpha, and go their separate ways.

Lucifer woke up a little later than usual that morning, having not set his alarm. Instead of moving to get out of bed, though, he nestled more into Alastair’s arms and sighed softly, considering going back to sleep. His entire body ached from the week and moving sounded horrible at the moment. 

Alastair shifted under him, still asleep for the most part as he held Lucifer just a little tighter against his chest.

Lucifer dozed for an hour or two more before groaning and starting to get up. Maybe a hot shower is what he needed. His body felt stiff and sore, and he’s certain that the bruises that had started appearing last night were darker. He should get some ice, let them tone down. 

Alastair groaned and blinked his eyes open when Lucifer shifted off of him, brow furrowed. “Mm, what’re you doing?” He mumbled, slowly sitting up.

“Shower, maybe ice,” Lucifer groaned as he sat up and stretched. “God, I hurt.” 

Alastair frowned sympathetically, sitting with a soft grunt and rolling his shoulders. “If you shower I can get some ice for you, then I should probably take one too.”

“That would be good,” Lucifer said with a smile, starting to stand up. “ _ Fuck. _ ” He used the wall to steady himself. What wasn’t bruised looked tender and perhaps swollen, as if overnight everything that Lucifer had had done to him had flared up and he gingerly made his way to the bathroom. 

Alastair winced just at the sight of him and slowly slid out of bed, brow furrowed. “Christ, Lucifer.” He murmured. “Need any help?”

“Probably,” Lucifer admitted, opening the door to the bathroom. “I think I’ve got it, but I’m pretty sure that I also don’t got it.” 

Alastair chuckled softly and followed after him. “Mm, alright.” He leaned against the doorway, sighing.

Lucifer threw open the shower curtain and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, leaning against the wall. He gave a small smile at Alastair, hopefully reassuring the older Alpha. 

Alastair returned it, gave a curt nod, and stepped out to make some breakfast.

Lucifer stepped into the shower and just spent several minutes under the hot spray, his eyes closing as he let everything wash off of him. He chose a scent neutral soap and a scent neutral shampoo and conditioner and took his time. He wanted to feel human when he stepped out of the shower. 

Alastair has tried to use everything left in the fridge, leading to two nice plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and some mushrooms with caramelized onions left to keep warm in the oven. He sat at the table, leaning back leisurely clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Lucifer came out of the bathroom a bit later than he’d normally like, drying off his hair and not a stitch of clothing on him, displaying the dark bruises from the possessive holds and the being tossed around. More of it was from Lucifer’s coworkers than from Alastair himself, which didn’t make the younger Alpha feel too happy- or much like an Alpha, if he was honest with himself. “Breakfast smells amazing,” he said as he made his way over to his suitcase.

“Mm, thanks.” Alastair glanced over at Lucifer and whistled. “A little banged up, are we?” He raised his brows and stood, covering his mouth as he yawned. “Feeling alright?”

“Sore as fuck,” Lucifer admitted, pulling on a pair of his own boxers. “As for the mental thing…” He sighed and shook his head. “It’ll pass. It always does.” He tossed the towel aside to reveal his incredibly messy bedhead and shower head, dirty blond hair sticking up in all directions. 

Alastair gave a small nod, before chuckling softly. Lucifer’s hair was always a little messy, in an endearing way, but this was just a little over the top. “Pack a comb?” 

“In my toiletry bag, in the zippered compartment, fifth item on the right, next to the shampoo and the detangler,” Lucifer replied back automatically as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair. 

Alastair nodded, seeing that Lucifer had the bag with him and humming to himself. “Might want to invest in it, I don’t know if you’ll be able to fix that with just your fingers.”

“Probably not,” Lucifer said with a soft yawn. He set the bag down and found it quickly, it being right where he said it was, before he attacked his hair with a certain kind of ferocity. 

Alastair raised his brows and opened the oven, taking the two plates out and setting them at the table. 

“Thanks,” Lucifer said, abandoning his mission to straighten his hair out in order to eat. He’s ravenous. He sat down at the table and began to eat hungrily. The signs were so evident that no Alpha could deny what Lucifer was going through. He was overcompensating for the feelings of being an inadequate Alpha, no doubt caused by seeing the marks laid behind from his coworkers and perhaps a touch of the pleasure he had been given the past week.

Alastair patiently waited for him to finish, and cleared his throat. “Mm, Lucifer?” He started, leaning back in his seat. “Are you going to talk to me about what’s bothering you, or am I going to have to, mm, talk you through it?”

Lucifer looked at Alastair over his second cup of coffee, his brow raised in utter confusion. “I don’t know what you mean,” he admitted. “I’m… I’m okay. I think. I thought.” 

“And yet, your shoulders are hunched and you’re in a defensive posture. You’ve been posturing like an Alpha in rut this whole morning, consciously or not.” Alastair surmised. “Tell me what’s going through your mind right now.”

Alastair’s words hit Lucifer and the entire act dropped. His shoulders remained hunched but he relaxed a tad. The tenseness changed and he shook his head, fighting back the tears. Once it was pointed out, he  _ knew  _ why he was acting like he was, and he wasn’t going to voice the nasty thoughts running through his head. No. He wasn’t going to self-deprecate. 

Alastair sighed and carefully set his fork on the table, scooting his chair a little closer to Lucifer and gently taking his hand. “Oh, Lucifer…” He shook his head. “One of the best ways to rationalize is to talk through it. We’ll go one at a time, mm? Tell me one thing you’re thinking, and we can work through it together.”

Lucifer tried to shake his head, tried to protest, tried to insist that he didn’t  _ want  _ to talk it out. That it was for something to scream at himself in the mirror, to resist the urge to punch his reflection. But all that he could do was give a choked sob and squeeze Alastair’s hand tightly. 

Alastair shifted so he could pull Lucifer into his lap, holding him close for a few seconds. “That’s alright. You can cry, if you’d like. It’s natural, doesn’t make you any less of an alpha. Just let go.”

Lucifer buried his face into Alastair’s neck and gave another choked sob, feeling the wetness stain his cheeks. He brought his free hand to rub harshly at his face. 

Alastair gripped Lucifer’s wrist lightly and pulled his hand back down, instead taking a clean napkin to wipe at the alpha’s eyes. “You’re alright, that’s alright.” He said quietly, rubbing his back. 

Lucifer allowed it, hiccupping and curling up in Alastair’s lap and keeping his face hidden in the older Alpha’s neck, not even really scenting. Just allowing himself the illusion of being hidden. And once there, he felt safe. “What kind of Alpha allows himself to get tossed around like an Omega?” he mumbled. “And can’t even defend ‘imself ‘cause he’s too weak?” 

Alastair hummed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “A patient one. One of the best kinds. A better question would be what sort of alpha likes to put others down when they’re insecure? You were the better man.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, sighing.

“Al, I can’t even defend myself unless I’m in rut, and even then it’s iffy,” Lucifer mumbled sadly. “And it’s not a lack of physical strength. I know it’s not. I can lift De so easily and he’s not a small ‘mega. It’s just.... If someone attacks me, or I’m dumb enough to attack them…. I’m screwed. I’m  _ so  _ screwed.”

“If you have a problem with that, or yourself, then fix it.” Alastair shrugged. “Enroll in an MMA class. Go to the gym.” He reasoned. “I think that most of your ‘insurmountable’ problems are really quite solvable. You’re just as screwed as you allow yourself to be.”

“I shouldn’t  _ have  _ to do that, though. It should be instinctive,” Lucifer reasoned back. 

“Oh, bullshit it does.” Alastair huffed. “Most of the ‘instincts’ alphas and omegas are supposed to have are made up by people like me for companies like mine. Dean can hold his own in a fight, does that make him a bad omega?”

Lucifer shook his head, bringing a hand up to nibble at his thumb. “No,” he admitted softly. “Makes me a proud Alpha, maybe a sad one, ‘cause I know he had to learn how.”

“Put your hand down, Luci,” Alastair hummed. “If you go down now you’re going to have a hell of a time coming back out.” He reminded quietly. “I know for sure that Dean’s not very good at keeping house. He can cook, but have you seen the way he organizes? That’s an omega trait, isn’t it? What would you think if he was acting like this because of that?”

Lucifer slowly brought his hand down and remained silent. “He’s good at organizing when he feels it’s important,” he said softly. “De hates leaving a dirty pan to soak during dinner and he’s kept our room very neat and tidy. He prefers to sort the books and magazines by title in alphabetical order as opposed to my wanting it by author’s last name alphabetical. And his area of his shop is the cleanest out of everybody else’s.” 

“And?” Alastair raised a brow. “You can fight when it counts. If you hadn’t been in rut, you still would have beaten the shit out of Asmodeus because of how much you care about your family. How protective you are of them. You were perfectly ready and willing to fight me if I’d gone through with trying to take Dean away from you, yes? So what’s the difference, mm? Why is there a disconnect there?”

Lucifer exhaled softly and closed his eyes. “To quote something that I’ve heard many times before, ‘An Omega can be taught how to be a proper Omega. An Alpha’s should be set for him and if he doesn’t have it, then he never will’.”

“And all that comes from a secondary sex education pamphlet from the fifties. Would you trust one for betas from that era? Mm, that’s from when they would forcefully castrate female alphas and male omegas during surgeries, so do inform me why it’s held as the golden standard in education.” Alastair sighed. “It doesn’t matter if you can fight or not.”

Lucifer remained silent after that, keeping his eyes closed and letting his fingers fidget, listening to the sound of Alastair’s heart. 

Alastair heaved a long sigh, resting his chin on the top of Lucifer’s head. “You’re a perfect alpha, Lucifer. No matter what I or anyone else has said.” He finished, closing his eyes and letting Lucifer curl in closer to him.

Lucifer nodded and let loose a sigh. “Okay,” he whispered.

“There we go.” Alastair murmured. “Are you feeling a little better, now?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer mumbled. “A little bit.” 

“That’s good. Is there anything else on your mind, or would you just like to sit here for a little while?”

Lucifer hummed softly, still fidgeting a little bit. “Sometimes… sometimes I feel guilty for being submissive in the bedroom,” he admitted softly. “Not as much since Dean’s entered the picture and he loves it, because he knows that I can and will dominate when I need to or when he needs to but… I don’t know. Probably more Alpha dogma that’s been driven into my head but…” He sighed heavily. “I just like the idea that someone is taking care of  _ me.  _ That I don’t have to care for anyone or anything but myself. And I know that sounds selfish, but…” He exhaled roughly. “Michael always said that I grew up too fast. That I felt like I had to fill a void somewhere after Mom died. He said he knew that he wasn’t ready to be… a parent, so to speak, but I hopped in at the age of ten and said that I had it, and that I sacrificed so much to be a parent to three kids when I shouldn’t have had to.” He sighed heavily. “And maybe that’s why I feel guilty over it. Maybe. I don’t know. I just know that I do, and I know I shouldn’t feel guilty because of something that makes me feel good and that’s for me, and me alone but… I do.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “That’s a lot to get through, Lucifer.” He murmured. 

Lucifer nodded. “I know,” he whispered. 

“But it seems like most of this revolves around you as a child.” Alastair continued, brow furrowed as he puzzled through it. “You took on so much responsibility, and feel you still have to take care of everyone. That’s a lot to carry on your shoulders.” He hummed. “Misplaced guilt can be hard to deal with. Have you spoken with your therapist about this?”

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. “Yeah,” he said. “A lot. He thinks it’s because the only releases I ever provided for myself were with sex- which added to the guilt- and music. And the reason why music doesn’t provide to the guilt is because I’m still contributing something. That’s why I took on writing. It’s something for me. I’ve written two whole novels and am working on a third, but they won’t be published because… they’re for me. It’s a part of me that I don’t have to share, if I don’t want to.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Why can’t sex be you contributing something?” He hummed. “You’re a wonderful partner, and I can’t find a reason myself as to why you should feel guilt about it.” He shrugged. “What have you done to try and work through it?”

“Tell myself it’s okay to be selfish, that I deserve it,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “That it’s okay that I’m a submissive, because I am allowing myself to be taken care of and that it’s a form of self-care for me. That I’ll never have a shortage of partners and that if it makes me feel good and makes me feel good  _ about  _ myself, why should I feel guilty?” He smiled. “Something that my therapist brought up to me is that, by being submissive, I’m still remaining in control of a situation, because without my consent, it can’t continue unless it’s rape. That I’m actually… stronger in a way by being submissive because I’m allowing someone to… he didn’t use the word ‘help’, but it was a similar word, me.” 

Alastair chuckled. “I’ve heard that school of thought before, and it’s exactly right.” He hummed. 

Lucifer looked up at Alastair. “Really?” he asked softly. 

“Of course. Why do you think I paid so much attention to how you reacted during a scene? If I were the one in control I wouldn’t pay that any mind. It’s all about a balance of power, mm, and the sub has most of it both for safety reasons and plain logistics.”

Lucifer thought about that quietly for a bit, obviously mulling that over in his head.

Alastair pulled back a little to look down almost fondly at Lucifer, tilting his head to the side. “Mm, penny for your thoughts?” He asked after a short while.

"I'm still… it's a lot to take in," Lucifer admitted. "And I wish and hope that it'll stick when I'm done going through it all, but I know better and I'm scared for it coming up again. I really am." 

Alastair hummed. “Then you can cross that bridge when you get to it. You can’t spend your time worrying about what might happen, or what will happen. You’re not going through it alone, mm? You have Dean, and if he’s not there you have any one of your brothers, or you could even call me.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. "Thank you," he murmured. 

Alastair shook his head. “It’s no problem. You don’t need to thank me.”

"Gratitude should always be given lest we start taking advantage of others' kindness," Lucifer said with a smile. 

Alastair chuckled, shaking his head and leaning back. “Mm, maybe so. I believe the next order of business is to get dressed, yes?”

"Yeah," Lucifer said, sliding out of Alastair's lap and heading over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of jeans and grabbed Dean's shirt to wear. 

Alastair sighed softly and stretched in his seat, finishing his breakfast and tossing the paper plate in a graceful arc to the floor next to the trash. He swore quietly, and made the small walk of shame to pick it up and put it in properly. 

Lucifer got dressed and shrugged on a plain black zip up sweatshirt before starting to quickly and neatly strip the bed free from the sheets. 

Alastair padded over to his own case and pulled on a pair of slacks and a plain white shirt, humming to himself as he glanced over at the briefcase he’d brought as well. “Did you want to keep that plug?”

Lucifer blushed, but nodded. "Yes please," he said shyly. He finished stripping the bed and finished packing. 

Alastair took it out and tossed it to him, humming softly. He chuckled, before pausing. “Oh-“ He opened his briefcase and took out a worn business card. “Would you give this to Dean? I’m not sure the number still works, but it at least gives the firm his brother's at.” 

Lucifer caught the plug and stashed it away before nodding. "Yeah. I'll give it to him." He tucked it into his wallet and straightened a little bit to finish taming his hair, his movements calmer now. 

Alastair smiled softly, finishing packing his bags and glancing around the room for anything they may have left behind.

Lucifer finished taming his hair and left a 20 on the nightstand as a tip to housekeeping before also taking a look around. "Ready?" 

Alastair nodded, picking up his things and giving a small smile. “Of course. I suppose this is goodbye, for now, then?”

"For now," Lucifer agreed, kissing his cheek. "I'll call for a time to finish the paperwork. In the meantime, have a safe drive home." Smiling, he slipped out in order to check out. "And Al? Thank you." 

Alastair hummed and leaned into the brief embrace, before giving a nod. “Same to you, Lucifer. Thank you.” He bowed his head gratefully, and walked out after Lucifer to load his car and start the drive home.

Lucifer let Alastair go ahead and did a quick sweep before heading out to check out of his room and head home. He couldn't wait to see Dean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you’re enjoying this so far! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dean reunite, but the shock of what Lucifer did may just be a fatal blow to their relationship. Will they be able to get through this?

Lucifer saw Dean waiting for him as he pulled into their driveway and he threw the car in park and abandoned everything to go be with his mate. He ran into the house and crashed his lips against Dean's in need and hunger, pulling him close.

Dean immediately gripped onto Lucifer’s back, kissing him back with just as much desperation. He pulled back with a wide grin, eyes sparkling. “God, I missed you so much.”

Balthazar looked up from his seat at the table and chuckled. “What, no hug for me? Come here, Lucifer.” He teased, standing. He looked a lot better than he had been, eyes bright and full of spirit. 

Lucifer kissed Dean again and went over to hug Balthazar. "You look so much better. Cas has been taking good care of you." 

Balthazar beamed. “You’re bloody well right he has.” He hummed, glancing over at the omega- his omega. 

Castiel sheepishly pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a mating bite, smiling. “I assume Dean told you he went into rut?”

"Yes, he did," Lucifer hummed, returning to his mate. "Congratulations, guys. Mazel tov." He turned and kissed Dean again happily. "I love you, De."

Dean hummed and leaned into Lucifer’s embrace. “Oh, I love you too.” He pecked Lucifer’s cheek,

“Oh, get a room.” Balthazar grinned, chuckling softly. He hummed as he held Cas’ hand gently in his own. 

"Easily taken care of," Lucifer said. "And next on the list." With that he easily picked Dean up and hauled him over his shoulder before starting to walk to their room. 

Dean yelled and laughed softly, squirming in Lucifer’s hold. “Lu!” He cried out, a mix between excitement and admonishment.

"Did you get some good sleep?" Lucifer asked in an innocent tone as he opened the door to their room. 

Dean groaned, squirming in Lucifer’s hold. “Good enough, considering I’m not gonna tonight.” 

"Nope," Lucifer agreed as he closed the door with his hip before locking it. He then tossed Dean onto the bed. 

Dean grinned as he bounced slightly, staring up at Lucifer. “Someone’s feeling a little possessive, huh?”

"Just a little," Lucifer admitted as he crawled up on top of Dean. "Any objections?" 

Dean shook his head. “Not at all.” He nipped at Lucifer’s neck playfully.

Lucifer growled deeply and in a pleased tone before beginning to attack Dean, intent on pleasuring him many times over. 

Dean groaned and bared his neck for Lucifer, clutching at the alpha’s back and letting out a soft whine.

Lucifer sank his teeth possessively into Dean's mating mark with a groan, rocking his hips. 

Dean cried out in pleasure, reaching down to tug at Lucifer's pants insistently. 

Lucifer growled softly and began rocking his hips as he worked to get rid of their clothes. 

Dean froze when Lucifer’s shirt came off and pushed back away from him. At first he was immediately concerned and his mind went straight to the thought of his mate’s coworkers, but the bruises around his neck and on his hips made him falter. A week was a long time to be away from someone, and absence tended to sow paranoia.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, visibly confused. 

“What happened to your...all of you?” Dean swallowed thickly, brow furrowed as he looked his mate up and down.

Lucifer gave a raised brow. "Remember, I'm the Omega Alpha. I got tossed around and beat up way too fucking much the past couple of days." He hated how easy it was to let that slip off his tongue, but years of keeping Alpha lovers a secret paid off. He smiled warmly. "Nothing too serious, baby." 

Dean nodded slowly, and gently thumbed at the bruises on Lucifer’s neck. “Jeez, Lu.” He sighed. “That’s not right.” He sighed, before leaning up to kiss the alpha tenderly.

Lucifer kissed Dean just as tenderly, purring at his touch. "As long as I get to come home to you, I don't care," he whispered. "I love you so much, Dean Winchester." 

Dean gave a soft smile. “I love you too, Lucifer Alighieri.” He hummed, closing his eyes and moving to kiss at his mating bite possessively, as if to reclaim his lover.

Lucifer cradled Dean's head to his mark, closing his eyes and letting his lover reclaim him. 

Lucifer certainly hadn’t been lying about not letting Dean sleep. They’d gone for hours, with hardly a rest between rounds as they familiarized themselves with every inch of each other through bouts of passion. The next morning, or was it afternoon? It didn’t matter. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Gabriel barked. “Luci and I have a coffee date, you two had better be decent when I come in.”

"Jesus, Gabriel," Lucifer groaned as he got up, blinking. "I'm sorry, baby, I'll be back soon." He kissed Dean lovingly and got up to get dressed, dressing in a hoodie and pair of jeans. He made sure Dean's body was covered and gave a playful nip to his mating bite. 

Dean groaned and sat up, wincing as he rolled his shoulders and pulled the blanket up over himself. He watched as Gabriel walked in, bold as brass as he leaned against the doorway. 

“Have fun last night?” Gabriel quirked a brow, looking up at his brother.

"Let's just say that I've got a bit of a sore knot but everything was damn worth the cardio," Lucifer said smugly. "Get some sleep baby," he said, turning his attention back to Dean and kissing him sweetly. "I love you." 

Dean kissed back softly, groaning as he wrapped his arms loosely around Lucifer. “Love you too, alpha.” He mumbled, before laying back down and curling up under the covers. 

Lucifer smiled and slipped out of Dean's arms and headed out, shooing Gabriel along and closing the door behind him. "That place on Main Street with the muffins?" He asked casually. 

Gabriel nodded, humming softly as he shifted in his jacket. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He allowed Lucifer to pass him on the stairs, walking along behind him. 

The drive to the bakery in question was silent, and they waited until their coffees were in hand as well as a muffin for Gabriel and a small breakfast sandwich for Lucifer to begin speaking. 

"It was… not that bad. Dare I say that it was good," Lucifer said slowly, sipping his coffee. 

Gabriel pushed his thumb under the muffin top and split the treat down the middle, humming softly. “Mhm. Give me a general idea of how everything went down. I’m still not sure I want to believe that it was good. That  _ he  _ was good.”

"He listened to me, and actually made it good  _ for  _ me," Lucifer explained. "He taught me a couple of things about going down quicker so I don't fight it as hard, that even Dean would like me to do." He took a bite of his sandwich. "He… he  _ praised _ me. Praised me about not just how good I was being for him, but… about being an Alpha and taking care of everyone after Mom died, when I didn't have to. When… when I had my nightmare, he felt guilty because he  _ knew  _ that he was to blame for it. Hell, I saw him drop because he didn't want  _ me _ to drop again." He sighed heavily. "And… I got to try a few things I never thought I would because I didn't trust anyone. I still don't trust him, but… I trusted his expertise." He looked at Gabriel and sighed. 

Gabriel nodded slowly, taking a sip of his coffee and biting his lip. “You’ve any idea what prompted that? People don’t just...change that quickly, do they?” He took a bite of his muffin and leaned back. “I mean-“ He sighed. “So how does it stand with the whole ‘Dean’ thing? Has he given up on it?”

Lucifer nodded. "He knows that I would fight him tooth and nail because he can  _ see _ how much I love Dean and would do anything to keep him. That I would have to be dead in order for Dean to be taken away, and if it came down to a fight for Dean, I would win. He maybe older and more experienced, but he also knows the lengths I would go to protect my family." He sipped his coffee. "As for what prompted the change? Honestly, I think a midlife crisis. He feels hated and like he won't ever find an Omega for him. He even talked about selling his business because while he loves his work, he feels his personal life is blending in too much with the professional." He looked down. 

“Huh.” Gabriel hummed softly, tapping the side of his coffee cup. “That’s...that’s pretty great, actually.” He breathed. “Seeing as he’s making the redemption tour, from what you’ve told me, can I assume he’s going to wanna talk to me?” He quirked a brow.

Lucifer nodded. "And Dean. He felt bad about hearing of the condition Asmodeus left you in. He's actually pretty furious about it." He gave a shrug. "I wonder if Michael gave him a talking to. Those make you feel guilty as sin, too." He flushed a bit. "He did leave bruises and such, but… not as many. Mainly around my hips and my neck." He pulled down his hoodie collar to reveal the bruise the tie left behind. "but he… he beyond kept his promise on the NDA. And I think even if something were to happen… I do think he would honor it." 

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, he would. And Michael’s talks were awful.” He shook his head, thinking back for a little before he whistled upon Lucifer’s neck. “Damn, Luci. How the fuck did you explain that to Dean?”

"Knothead coworkers," Lucifer admitted. "Easy enough excuse. Typical one for me too, and one that everyone believes. Except you." He gave a wry smile. "You never believed that my sex bruises were from bullies or anything like that." 

Gabriel grinned and shook his head. “No, because I’d had my fair share of bruises from alphas and I knew how to recognize ‘em. Remember when had us talk to the counselor about how often we were being bruised up at school?” He laughed softly. 

"Don't I know it," Lucifer laughed as he grinned. "Not to mention, you caught me begging for it more times than I care to count." 

“You think I enjoyed it? And it didn’t help that the only person ashamed of being walked in on by your brother was your partner! You had no shame.” Gabriel admonished teasingly.

"Believe me, Alastair reminded me of that factoid," Lucifer groaned. "Then we role played what would have happened if he decided to help himself." He grinned darkly. "That man had no idea that I can be a little tease when I want to be and I turned the tables on him." He snorted. 

Gabriel chuckled softly, before pausing. “Hold on, he saw you being boned and didn’t tell dad? You owe that man, Lu.” He shook his head, still grinning. “Yeah, you’re a little shit. I’ve heard all I need about that from Dean, though.” He waggled his brows suggestively, before snorting.

"He caught me the first time it happened with Jacob, when I was 14," Lucifer snickered. "I so owe him. But it was worth it." He flushed as Gabriel waggled his brows. "I don't know how to tell him, Gabriel," he whispered. "How do I tell him that I did this… for him? For us?" 

Gabriel let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know, Luce. It’s going to be hard, and whether he talked to you already or not seeing those bruises definitely got some wheels turning in his head. But you’re going to have to tell him before he finds out on his own.”

"But how?" Lucifer asked softly. "He's going to hate me, isn't he?" He traced the lid on his coffee cup. 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “He won’t hate you, Luci. He’s gonna be pissed the hell off, and rightly so, but he won’t hate you. Dean loves you so much, how could you think that?” He paused. “Don’t answer that, I know you’re just paranoid, and it’s kinda understandable. But still.”

"I just love him so much, Gabe, and I don't know how to tell him in a way that he's not going to hate me," Lucifer sighed. "I really don't. I mean, how would you tell Crowley 'hey so I officially own your contract, but I had to fuck the man who held it to get it'? Calligraphy? A cannonball with a note?" 

Gabriel snorted, and shook his head. “Look at it logistically. It was an arrangement made out of love, and the whole sex thing was basically a bonus.” He paused. “Don’t put it that way, though. So you fucked someone else. Big deal. Was there any dissatisfaction with Dean, or any romantic attraction to Alastair? It was basically a glorified business transaction.”

"You know Dean better than that," Lucifer sighed heavily. He looked down. "You know this will hit him so hard. He already feels inadequate sometimes, though he won't let me see it always, I can feel it." 

Gabriel frowned. “Look, Luci. You can’t plan for this conversation. It’s just gonna have to happen, and you two will have to deal with it whether you like it or not. If you don’t tell him, Dean’s gonna know something’s wrong and he’ll conflate it to something a thousand times worse in his head. If you skip around it or make it vague, he’ll do the same thing. Be frank with the guy. Tell him what you did, why you did it, and what happened during your conference. After that the ball’s in his court.”

Lucifer sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll tell him today. Because you know what will happen if I don't do it today." 

Gabriel nodded, carefully folding the wrapper to his muffin and tossing it into the trash near their table. “Mhm. And I know it’s your house, but if you end up being booted to the couch, you could always stay with Crowley and I a few nights if you need to.”

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. 

It took Lucifer a couple of hours to get home, but when he finally got there, Dean was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey baby," he said, coming over and sitting on the couch next to Dean. "How are you feeling?" He kissed his cheek sweetly. 

Dean hummed, leaning in closer to Lucifer and smiling softly. “A bit better, but still sore. You broke me.” He pouted, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “You?”

"I would apologize, but I'm not sorry," Lucifer smiled and nuzzled. "I've… I've got something I need to talk to you about." He turned to face Dean. "I want you to promise me something, though. I want you to promise me that you won't hate me, or think less of me." 

Dean frowned, pulling back and staring up at Lucifer, more confused than anything. “I don’t...I wouldn’t hate you, Lu. What happened?”

Lucifer gave a soft smile. "I did something stupid to protect you, to protect us," he explained softly. 

Dean swallowed. “Which would be…?” He raised a brow. He was really hoping this would just be something stupid, or Lucifer blowing a simple thing out of proportion, but deep down he could tell it wasn’t.

Lucifer swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I made a deal with Alastair that he would give up your contract in exchange for… well, me for a week," he confessed softly. "I let Alastair use me so that he would leave us alone for the rest of our lives and I feel so guilty but… I couldn't let you go." 

Dean remained silent for a few seconds. “So you lied to me, huh? Had to have a nice night to yourself without me worrying about those bruises from your ‘coworkers’.” He said bitterly, standing up and moving away from Lucifer. “You should feel guilty. You- how the hell did that register as a good idea for you? Sure, let’s just give ourselves over to the guy who  _ fucking  _ conditions omegas for a living, who has personally made my life and yours to boot a living hell?”

"I didn't lie to you," Lucifer said, getting up and following Dean. "I knew it was dumb but…" he gestured helplessly. "I just wanted you to be safe. I did this to protect you, Dean. Please, believe me when I say that." He shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Dean clenched his jaw and let out a soft breath. He hadn’t yet raised his voice, which made this all the worse. “Dumb? Dumb is getting into an accident, or fucking up paperwork. This is just going off the deep end.” He shook his head and stood his ground, looking up at Lucifer. “How could you do this to me? You think I feel safe, now? Feel loved? Get away from me.”

Lucifer knew his mate well enough to know that Dean meant it. He didn't fight it. He knew that this would make it worse. Still, he didn't move. He stared down at Dean for a few minutes, his entire body begging for his mate to understand, to love him. 

“Did you hear me? Go.” Dean said firmly, tense as he stared straight ahead, off into nothing. “I don’t want to see you.” If he did he’d say something worse and he knew it.

Lucifer fled, and he ran to Crowley and Gabriel's house, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed in Gabriel's arms and sobbed. 

It had been two days, and Lucifer still hadn’t gone back home. Crowley sighed as he looked down at him, curled into a tight ball on the couch and looking more peaceful that he had the day before. He’d cried himself to sleep. He shook his head and gave a muttered “Bollocks” as he grabbed his overcoat and called to his mate about leaving to get something done. He had to talk to Dean about this.

Dean was busy working on a car outside of their home, gritting his teeth. He hadn't seen Lucifer in two days, and his heart ached for his mate but he knew this was the best for them. How could he do something like this? Did he not think things through?! He was so pissed, he could hardly think straight. 

When he saw Crowley approach, he was confused. Gabriel had texted him, saying Lucifer was safe, but that was Gabriel. Not Crowley. "Hey," he said, crawling out from under the car. "What brings you by?" 

Crowley hummed. “I think we need to have a little chat. Inside?” He nodded to the house, maintaining a cool and collected composure.

"Sure," Dean said, getting up and ushering Crowley into the house. "Something to drink?" 

Crowley shook his head. “I’m just fine. I’m sure you’ve managed to parse out that I’m here to talk about your mate, mm?”

"That fucking stupid Alpha? Yeah," Dean sighed. "He's moping isn't he?"

Crowley gave a soft, sarcastic gasp. “However did you know?” He asked flatly. “I’d very much like him out of my house. The last time he slept on my couch was college, and for good reason. He snores, Juliet doesn’t like him, I could go on and on.” He paused. “I’m worried about the poor bastard, and you should be too, Dean. He had a perfectly good reason for doing an idiotic thing. He’s beating himself up about it.”

Dean remained stoically silent for a minute. "Didn't he think it through? 'Cause if he did he wouldn't have done it. He  _ lied _ to me Crowley. He said those bruises were from his coworkers. And who thinks of shit like 'oh to protect my mate I'm gonna get wrecked by the one man who has personally hurt my mate'?"

Crowley hummed. “A great deal of them were. The only damage from Alastair was the bruises around his neck and a sore ass. And apparently, your mate.” He leaned back. “Lucifer doesn’t lie. He stretches the truth, or omits, but I doubt he’s ever lied to you. He did this because Alastair was threatening the both of you. He took it upon himself to give him what he wanted so none of it happened to  _ you _ .”

"It's already happened to me, Crowley! Numerous times over." Dean exhaled. "I know what that man is capable of, Crowley. And so does Lucifer. So why the hell did he do it? He knows this. He  _ hurt me. _ " 

“And yet, from this whole mess of an experience, we have Alastair planning to meet with both Gabriel and yourself to properly apologize. Lucifer knows what happened to you and was trying to stop it from ever happening again. Are you saying you wouldn’t be doing any better or worse if Alastair had managed to get his hands on you?”

Dean blinked at Crowley. "Lucifer never mentioned the apology thing," he said slowly. 

“You didn’t give him a chance to, now did you?” Crowley sighed, tilting his head to the side as he watched Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I didn't give him much of a chance to say anything," he said. "I asked him if he thought I felt safe or loved and then kicked him out. Stared at me with those damn eyes and I told him to go. I didn't want to make the situation worse." He exhaled roughly. "He's a fucking moron." 

“I’m not disagreeing with you there.” Crowley chuckled quietly. “So what do you think you should do? I’m not saying let everything go, I think this was far too big a thing to just be swept under the rug, but perhaps in time it can be forgiven. You’re not making any progress with him five miles away moping on my couch.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. "He thinks I hate him, doesn't he?" He asked quietly. He knew his mate and how low his self esteem tended to be. Then what Crowley said hit him. "Hold on, are you saying he ran five miles with just the clothes on his back to your place?!" 

“You thought he’d make the ten it took to get to Michael?” Crowley shook his head. “Yeah, he did. All but collapsed when he got there. He… well, I think it was a form of self punishment. You were working with him on that, right?”

"Fucking moron," Dean said, this time with a worried tone. "Yeah. He does it a lot. He's gotten so much better." He grabbed his car keys off the table. "I'm still mad at him, but I love him. And… I think I understand. Not a whole lot, but…" he gave a small smile. "He really does love me, doesn't he?" 

Crowley nodded. “Took you this long to figure it out?” He stood and brushed himself off. “Is he invited back, or do you want me to arrange a meeting with you two tonight or tomorrow?”

"I'm bringing him home," Dean said. "I'll follow you." 

The crunch of gravel didn't make Lucifer stir from where he was curled up on the couch, mindlessly watching a soap opera. His whole body ached from his sprint still, as well as the week he had; and his heart hurt like it had been stabbed. 

Gabriel sat crosslegged across from him, caught between a mixture of concern for Lucifer and worry that he might make it worse by going over there and talking to him. He glanced up when Crowley pulled in to the driveway, brows raised as he waited for Lucifer to react, or even do anything. He sighed and stood, walking up to the door and pulling it open to greet Dean and his mate. 

Crowley took a glance at the couch and sighed, dropping a kiss to Gabriel's cheek. "Still the same?" He whispered softly. 

Gabriel nodded, embracing Crowley lightly and remaining silent as Dean walked in and cleared his throat. “Luci?” 

Lucifer stirred as he heard Dean's voice. "De?" He whispered softly. 

Dean heaved a soft sigh, walking over to sit on the couch next to Lucifer. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m...I’m sorry for what I said. I just didn’t wanna start yelling at you.” He mumbled, giving a bemused smile when Juliet, the ever faithful guard dog, flopped down at his feet and rolled onto her back for belly-rubs. “I didn’t give you enough of a chance to explain yourself.”

Lucifer sat up and threw his arms around Dean, burying his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was stupid," he mumbled. "Just wanted to keep you safe." He sniffled. 

Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lucifer, closing his eyes. “I know. You just chose the stupidest way to do it.” He sighed softly. “You know I love you, right?”

Lucifer hesitated, then shrugged. "I hope you do," he whispered. "Cause I love you so much." 

“I know you do, Lu. I know. I just...this is a lot to take in, and I haven’t even gotten the full story from you yet. So why don’t we take advantage of your brother’s hospitality and talk through it, yeah?”

Lucifer nodded and curled into Dean. "Okay," he whispered. 

Dean nodded, gently rubbing his back. “So start at the beginning. When did you decide to do it? What were you thinking? I...I just want to understand it better.”

"Alastair cornered me at a coffee shop before we went to Father's, and that's when I made it," Lucifer said. "I was standing up for myself and all I could think was that I wouldn't  _ ever _ let you fall into his hands again. Ever. I would have rather died than let you go back to him. So it was a way to get him off of our backs. And I know he has been wanting to 'teach me a lesson' for years. So… I figured that six nights of pain was worth a lifetime of love." 

Dean nodded slowly. “So was it his suggestion, or yours?”

"Mine," Lucifer admitted quietly. "He would have never suggested it, but I knew he would go for it." 

Dean cringed, but nodded. “Alright. I can...it’s hard to wrap my head around this, I’m sorry. I think I get it.” He sighed. “And Crowley said he wanted to apologize? How- why?”

"Because he feels guilty about what he did to you," Lucifer replied. 

Dean shook his head, brow furrowed. He sighed. “That’s...I’d like to hear it from him.” He said softly. “And what did you end up doing? How did it go?”

Lucifer gave a wry chuckle. "Surprisingly very well. It was… it was good." He nuzzled Dean. "Missed you every night and every minute, but it was worth it." 

Dean nodded. “I know, I missed you too.” He placed a hesitant kiss to Lucifer’s temple. He swallowed thickly. “Did you like it better than me?” He asked quietly.

"Never," Lucifer shook his head. "He could be the best lover ever, and I would still want you over him. And anybody else. I  _ love _ you, Dean." 

Dean nodded, pulling Lucifer a little tighter against him. “You’re sure?” He closed his eyes, resting his head against Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer nodded. "One hundred percent. No other person could satisfy me the way you do." He nuzzled his face into Dean's hair. "I don't want anyone other than you in my bed and in my heart." 

Dean gave a mumbled complaint of ‘no chick-flick moments’ and curled in closer to his mate, relaxing just a little more. 

"Hush," Lucifer tilted his face down and nestled it against Dean's neck. "Can… can I have a kiss, please?" 

Dean pulled back and nodded, before kissing Lucifer sweetly and cupping the back of his head.

Lucifer melted and kissed Dean just as sweetly, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! It means a lot. Please let us know what you like, and what we could be doing better!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair visits Dean to apologize properly, and Dean and Lucifer come to a realization that could change the course fo their entire relationship.

Lucifer woke up in a heavy sweat and a muted whimper in his throat. His body shook and he shivered. His eyes felt hot and wet. "Fuck," he whined. He started scratching his arm, unable to stop himself. 

It had been a week since he and Dean reconciled, and they were very slowly rebuilding their bond, and they had an appointment with Alastair in two weeks. 

Dean jerked awake, brow furrowed before he quickly sat and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “Hey, hey- none of that.” He said softly, brow furrowed as he pulled back. “Nightmare again? Want me to get you some of that tea?”

Lucifer nodded and he curled into Dean. "Stay," he whimpered. "Please." 

Dean nodded, sighing softly as he looked down at Lucifer worriedly. “Of course. I can do that.” He gently rubbed Lucifer’s back, biting his lip. “You wanna talk about it? Might help,”

Lucifer sniffled and curled into Dean. "Its really bad," he whispered. 

“Hey, that’s alright.” Dean murmured, voice low and calming. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, that’s my job. Let me help you.”

Lucifer turned. "I wake up," he said shakily, "and I'm in shackles. There's a collar on my throat. I look into the mirror and I see someone has tattooed  _ defective _ across my forehead. Then I hear the auctioneer, somewhere, start the bidding." He buried his face into Dean's shoulder. "I always wake up before I'm sold." 

Dean nodded slowly. “Is this always what your nightmares are about?” He asked, gently carding his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer nodded. "Ever since I presented. And I presented at 14." 

Dean shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Lu.” He said quietly. “Do you wanna talk about it more, or just let me hold you?”

"Hold me, please," Lucifer whimpered. "Need my 'mega."

“Alright, alpha, I’m right here.” Dean held Lucifer just a little tighter, closing his eyes.

Lucifer sniffled and snuggled closer, his hands clinging to Dean to prevent his self harm practice for grounding. He knew he could ask Dean for a scene, but he'll wait. He can wait. He just needs to be in the arms of his Omega.

“That’s it, you can relax. I’m right here.” Dean reassured, speaking softly. “You’ll be alright, I promise. Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

Lucifer shook his head and stayed wrapped up in Dean's arms. 

Dean held him like that for as long as he needed, occasionally sparing a glance at the clock and then back at his alpha. He was worried.

Lucifer finally stirred and looked up at Dean with red rimmed eyes. "Talk to me? Please? About anything. Jus' wanna hear your voice." He sounded exhausted. 

Dean sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I-“ He shook his head. “Alright. I can talk to you.” He murmured. “We never went out and got wine, did we?” He asked, before chuckling tiredly. “Did you think about what brand you’d want?”

"That winery just outside of town," Lucifer murmured softly. "The one we went to to celebrate Crowley and Gabriel being mated at with the wine tasting." 

Dean hummed. “Oh, that was great.” He smiled. “That merlot was one of the best I’ve had. I hope they still have some bottles of it.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "They had a wonderful niagra," he whispered as he cuddled in. "And there was a good concord there too." He was relaxing as they talked, his eyes closing. 

Dean nodded. “Mhm. I’m glad you liked it.” He smiled softly. “It’s good we have stuff we both like, y’know? Stuff we can do together.”

"Mhm," Lucifer smiled as he curled in a bit more with Dean. "Want to do all I can with you." 

“Believe me, I feel the same way. We spend too much time apart.” Dean murmured, humming absently to himself. 

"So maybe one day a week is our day to do whatever," Lucifer whispered. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I like that.” He hummed. “I love you so damn much, Lu.”

"I love you too, De. So fucking much." Lucifer yawned and snuggled into Dean. 

“You ready to sleep, now?” Dean hummed, making sure they were both wrapped up in blankets.

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed. "Thank you De." 

Dean nodded, cradling the alpha against his chest as the pair slowly drifted off.

Two weeks came and passed without much more incident than the garbage disposal unit deciding to not so politely fuck off into oblivion, which was remedied in less than a day. Lucifer was feeling great, but that may have just been because he’d forgotten he’d invited Alastair over. Dean was a little nervous, but seeing his mate so calm made him feel better. Until there was a knock at the door.

Lucifer tended a little bit and then relaxed a tad as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Al," he said. "Come in." He stepped back and allowed the other Alpha into his home and directed him over to the chair. He kept a careful eye on Dean. "I take it your trip was good?" 

Alastair nodded and sat, crossing one leg over the other. “Yes, it went quite well. And how have you two been doing?” He quirked a brow, glancing between Lucifer and Dean. Lucifer had told him he’d told Dean, and that they were doing reasonably well, but there was still an air of concern about him.

Dean shifted a little awkwardly, clearing his throat. No matter how many times Lucifer told him how good Alastair had been to him, or how earnestly he wanted to apologize, he just couldn’t accept it. “We’ve been doing pretty good, I think.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded, sitting down next to Dean and taking his hand as a gesture of comfort and support. "Better than we could have hoped," he said. "I've had to do a lot of atoning, haven't I?" 

Dean gripped his hand lightly, nodding. “Yeah. It’s not all bad that’s come of it, though. Luce said you helped him when he’s dropped, and we’ve been using some of those methods, and cockwarming’s made getting him down a cinch.”

Alastair gave a warm smile at that. “Mm, very good. I was hoping you two would find some use out of what we did.” He leaned back, tapping his fingers on his thigh. “Well, you know why I’m here. I was thinking we could...talk through some of the things I put you through, and try to remedy any bad memories or sore feelings.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Right. Yeah, we can do that.” He sighed softly. “Lu, do you think you could get me some water? And if we have that half a lemon wrapped up still a slice of that.”

"Of course, baby," Lucifer said, placing a tender kiss to his mate's temple. "Anything else while I'm up?" He brushed Dean's hair out of his eyes and gave a warm smile full of love and sympathy. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” He paused. “Alastair?” He turned, glancing up at the alpha. “Anything to drink?”

Alastair nodded. “Some water would be fine, thank you.” He cleared his throat, giving Lucifer a soft smile.

Lucifer smiled and got up to fetch the drinks, unable to help dropping a kiss to Dean's hair and giving it a slight ruffle as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Dean smiled and leaned into the touch, before pulling back with a contented sigh. He turned to face Alastair, squirming a little in his seat and remaining silent. 

Alastair sighed softly, absentmindedly picking at the arm of his seat. “Would you like me to start?”

“Please.”

“Mm. Then let’s start at the beginning.” Alastair leaned back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I don’t think I’m sorry for buying you. That’s my job, it’s a…”

"Profession," Lucifer supplemented helpfully as he returned with two waters, one with lemon, and a cup of coffee for him. He handed them out and sat back down next to Dean, holding him protectively. 

Alastair nodded. “Yes, thank you. I did single you out unfairly, and I did hold the threat of cutting off Samuel’s college money over your head. For that I apologize.” He bowed his head slightly.

Dean nodded, leaning heavily against Lucifer. “Did you really pay for everything? Stanford's a good school, and…I haven’t heard from Sammy since before everything. All this.”

Alastair nodded. “Of course. I don’t tend to go back on my deals, Dean.” He paused. “Mm, I take it Lucifer forgot to give you his number. I’d thought you would have contacted him by now.”

Dean looked up at his mate with a mixture of ‘are you fucking kidding me’ and awe in his eyes. “Lu?”

“I forgot that he gave it to me,” Lucifer admitted sheepishly. He pulled out his wallet and withdrew the card that Alastair had given to him over a month ago. He handed the card to Dean. “There you are, De.” 

Dean all but snatched it and stared down at the embossed but dirty surface, swallowing thickly as he looked up at Alastair. “Thank you.”

Alastair gave a small smile. “It was, mm, the least I could do given the circumstances.”

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Dean and sipped his coffee, letting him mull everything over in his mind and just being there for his mate. 

Alastair leaned back and hummed softly. “Is there anything you wish to talk about, Dean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, actually.” He closed his eyes for a second, gripping Lucifer’s hand tightly. “In the beginning. The uh, the ‘conditioning’. Why were you so harsh on me?”

Lucifer gripped Dean’s hand back just as tightly. Dean relaxed into the comfort of it a little.

Alastair sighed softly, nodding. “Partly just because I could be. I liked your spirit, and, well, it brought me pleasure to break you down.” He conceded. “It...I feel guilty, now. How I treated you as compared to the others was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me.”

Dean sighed softly. “So you just chose me at random? That’s- that’s it? I hadn’t done anything wrong?”

Alastair shook his head. “No, not at random. I was attracted to you, and...mm, I didn’t have much of a way to show it other than by singling you out, negatively or otherwise.”

“Jeez, I wonder where else you did that, Al,” Lucifer said dryly, arching an eyebrow at Alastair. 

Alastair met Lucifer’s gaze straight on. “I would like to finish talking to Dean, please. I would appreciate it if you, mm, didn't butt in.”

“I’m pretty sure he can do whatever the fuck he wants right now, Al.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen,” Lucifer said in a far too familiar tone to Alastair- the one that he’d affect whenever his younger siblings were on the verge of a fight or a tantrum. Hell, he’s used it on Michael, his own father, and even Alastair once or twice. “I was merely bringing up the fact that this is a reoccuring pattern for you, Al, that is all. If I wanted to ‘butt in’, I would have done so before now.” He nodded towards Dean. “This is  _ my  _ mate, and if I feel the need to speak up, I will. Do you have an issue with that?” 

Alastair swallowed and looked down, deferring to Lucifer. “No, I don’t.”

“Thank you, please continue.” Lucifer squeezed Dean closer to him and smiled. “Your rebuttal, love?” 

Dean rested his head against Lucifer’s shoulder for a little while, sighing. “It- I have  _ scars _ , Alastair. I don’t understand how the hell you could have thought that was okay.”

Alastair shook his head. “I know. I…” He sighed softly. “You were an object. I don’t...I was going to have you go through the bidding circuit and hope no one would want to take home, mm, damaged goods. That way I could have you without rousing much suspicion.”

Dean cringed, scratching at the back of his neck. “Right.” He sighed softly. “And then?”

“You know what would have happened next, Dean. I’d rather not talk about it.” Alastair swallowed thickly.

Lucifer held Dean to him, protectively. “I still would’ve bought you,” he murmured. “I love your scars.” 

Dean nodded, turning to scent Lucifer and closing his eyes. “Are you still? Do you still-“

Alastair hummed. “Do I still find you attractive? Yes. You’re a beautiful man, Dean. Mm, you’d be hard pressed to find an alpha who didn’t. But I have made peace with the fact you’re mated.”

“You better,” Lucifer growled in an uncharacteristic display of public possessiveness. 

Alastair bared his teeth reflexively, before Dean cleared his throat. 

“Alright, rulers away, boys. We don’t need a fight.” Dean raised his brows, holding Lucifer against him.

Lucifer cleared his throat and nuzzled Dean. “Yes, Omega,” he agreed. 

Alastair let out a soft sigh, becoming far less tense and relaxing into his seat. He remained silent, sipping at his water.

Dean hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder. “There we go. Now, Al.” He turned to face the alpha. “You apologizing is a big step in the right direction. Can’t say I fully accept it, but I appreciate it. This don’t mean we’re inviting you to Sunday dinner, but like I said, it’s a start.”

Alastair nodded, brow furrowed. “Thank you.”

Lucifer sipped his coffee and nuzzled Dean a little bit more, purring at the attention his mate was paying to him. “You’re welcome, Al,” he said. 

Alastair gave a small smile, leaning back and clasping his hands in his lap. “Is there anything else you wished to discuss?”

Dean shook his head. “No. No, I think this was all we needed. Thanks for comin’ over.”

Lucifer poked his head up and gave Alastair a pointed look. “Did you bring it over?” he asked. 

Alastair nodded and reached into his breast pocket, taking out a piece of folded paper with a soft hum.

Dean blinked. “What’s that?”

Lucifer smiled and held out his hand. “Would you like to tell him, Al?” 

Alastair carefully handed it over. “Mm, it’s your contract. I’ve been holding onto it for quite some time, now, but it’s not mine to have anymore.”

Dean shook his head, mouth suddenly dry as he looked up at Lucifer. “So…” He furrowed his brow.

“This means that Alastair no longer has a say in our relationship, including the fact that he cannot revoke my ownership and my claim on you at all,” Lucifer said, taking the piece of paper and holding it close. “That he cannot have a say in how we conduct our relationship.” 

Alastair nodded. “Mm. I can’t challenge Lucifer for you, or use my position to pull you from a purportedly ‘unsafe’ home. You are fully his, for as long as you two deign it to be.” He hummed.

Dean managed a small smile, still processing the entire flood of information he’d just gotten before he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer as if he never planned to let go.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close, kissing his hair. Even if the week with Alastair hadn’t gone as well as it did, even if Dean was still furious at him for what he did… this moment made it all worth it.  _ This  _ was what he was aiming for, and he was glad that he got it. He turned to look at Alastair and smiled, before mouthing  _ thank you _ to him. 

Alastair chuckled softly, giving a little nod of acknowledgement and slowly standing to take his leave. 

Dean clutched at Lucifer’s back and sniffled. There were so many emotions running through his mind, but most of all he was happy. Even if Alastair meant him no harm, he finally felt safe, like there weren’t any dark clouds on the horizon. He was free.

“Let it out, baby,” Lucifer whispered, holding Dean to him. “I know it’s a lot. I’ve got you. I’m here, and I’m always going to be here, doing stupid things to protect you and say I love you. You’re mine, wholly, little Omega.” 

Dean let out a choked sob, rocking slightly. “Love you.” He mumbled. “Love you so much, Alpha. Mine.” 

“I love you too, my sweet and patient Omega,” Lucifer whispered. “So much. And this right here is why I did what I did.” He kissed his hair again. “Let it all out, baby. You’ve gone through a lot today, just let it all out.”

The door clicked shut, signaling Alastair had left, and Dean started to cry freely against Lucifer’s chest. He never showed much emotion like this, so when he did cry it was big.

“Oh, baby,” Lucifer soothed, holding Dean close, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. “That’s it, oh my sweet love. I’ve got you. Let it all out. I’m here for you Dean. I always will be.” 

Dean quivered in Lucifer’s hold, letting out a soft whine as he ever slowly started to calm, sobs replaced by the occasional sniffle. “Thank you.” He said quietly, voice breaking. 

“No need to thank me, lovebug,” Lucifer smiled softly. “It’s the least I could do as your Alpha, mate, and… maybe husband.” 

Dean pulled back, eyes red-rimmed but a small smile on his face. “This better not be your fuckin’ proposal.” He chuckled tiredly, looking lovingly up at his mate.

“Nope, I’ve got something different planned for that,” Lucifer chuckled. “I”m more of a romantic than that. I’m just putting the idea out there.” He rubbed his back. “How’re you feeling, babe?” 

Dean hummed softly, closing his eyes. “I’m feeling better. Not perfect, but better.” He murmured. “I’m relieved, too.” He leaned fully into Lucifer, sighing.

“Good,” Lucifer hummed, holding Dean easily and smiling. “Do we understand now why I did what I did?” 

“I do.” Dean nodded. “I’m sorry for being so pissed at you. This...Thank you.” He repeated, blinking up at his mate.

Lucifer smiled tenderly and wiped the tears away from Dean’s face tenderly. “I understand why you were pissed. Hell, I can’t say that I wouldn’t have been if you did the same thing. But I was going to ensure our future. No matter what it took.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. “You’re mine to protect in whatever way I can, and now we have the documentation to prove it.” 

Dean smiled, leaning against Lucifer and wrapping his arms around his middle. “Yeah.” He said quietly, scenting Lucifer as he listened to him speak. “I love you so much.”

Lucifer smiled and ducked his head down to scent Dean. “I love you too, very much,” he whispered. “What do you want to do today? It’s our day to be together and do something together. What sounds good to you, baby? It’s your choice today.” 

Dean grinned. “Let’s have everyone over for dinner. Gabe and Crowley, and make sure Balth and Cas are in. Even Michael if he’s free. We can go get some nice stuff, and make something together.”

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean sweetly. “Anything else, sweetheart?” 

“Mm, we can buy a season of Nightrider on demand and chill out, make some popcorn?”

“Yes, perfect,” Lucifer beamed. “You buy Night Rider, I make the popcorn?” 

“Mhm. And d’you think one of the farmer’s markets are running today? We can find somethin’ for dinner.” Dean took out his phone to make the purchase, humming. 

"They should be." Lucifer said. "Lamb?"

“Oh, if we could find it that’d be great. If not there’s always the beef guy and we could get some good steaks.” Dean hummed, wrapping an arm around Lucifer. 

"So what do we do first?" Lucifer asked, returning the embrace.

“Let’s go to the market, then call everyone up.” Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer turned and kissed Dean gently. "Your wish is mine to make come true." 

“Oh, you sap.” Dean huffed, but kissed back nonetheless and shifted to sit in Lucifer’s lap. 

Lucifer laughed and brushed Dean's hair back from his forehead. "You love this old sappy Alpha." 

“Mm, you know it.” Dean tilted his head back to get away from Lucifer, wrinkling his nose. 

Lucifer leaned on and placed a kiss in the hollow of Dean's throat. 

Dean bared his throat for Lucifer, humming softly. “Maybe we could have some fun, first…”

"What kind of fun?" Lucifer asked playfully, nibbling along his mate's throat. 

Dean groaned softly. “Fun in bed, because I’m sure as hell not falling off the couch again.”

Lucifer stood up, easily holding Dean to him as he kept him close and upright. "Then to bed before we have our day."

Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer sweetly before eagerly leading the alpha up the stairs, down the hall, and to the bedroom. He grinned. “How do you want it?”

"Today is all about what you want baby," Lucifer purred as he closed their bedroom door behind them and locked it. 

Dean swallowed thickly, leaning back and letting himself rest on the edge of the bed as he slowly pulled off his shirt. “You feelin’ toppy today?”

"I could feel toppy if that's what you want," Lucifer chuckled as he stepped between Dean's legs. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” Dean hummed, tossing his shirt aside and nipping at Lucifer’s neck. 

"Then toppy I shall be," Lucifer breathed as he pushed Dean down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Dean grinned up at Lucifer, resting back and letting him take the reigns. He was a damn good top himself, and Dean regarded it as a treat when he let himself go down.

Lucifer leaned down and hungrily attacked Dean’s mouth, rocking his hips down and into him. He  _ was  _ feeling a little toppy, if he was honest with himself. And, of course, Dean looked  _ delicious  _ like this. 

Dean gasped against Lucifer, parting his lips obediently and bucking his hips up against Lucifer’s. He closed his eyes, one hand gripping lightly at the back of his alpha’s head.

Lucifer growled softly and continued to rock his hips. Something about Alastair’s visit made him feel more possessive than normal. “Mine,” he groaned, trailing his lips along Dean’s jaw and neck. 

Dean whined when Lucifer passed over his mating bite. “Yes- yours, please Lu…” He breathed, arching up into Lucifer.

"Tell me what you need," Lucifer murmured lowly, letting his teeth dance over Dean's collarbone. 

“Need you to claim me again. Remind me I’m yours.” Dean groaned, lashes fluttering.

Lucifer gave a pleased growl. "Mine," he repeated, his eyes flashing red. 

Dean let out a soft whine and stilled under him, shuddering. “Alpha.” He groaned, slowly rutting his hips up.

"Yes, little Omega," Lucifer purred darkly. " _ Your _ Alpha. Now be a good little lamb and strip for me." 

“Yes, alpha.” Dean pulled back from Lucifer and pulled off his socks, following them slowly with his jeans. He left his boxers for a second, glanced up at his mate, and shucked those off as well.

Lucifer palmed himself through his pants, growling in pleasure. "On the bed," he commanded. 

Dean gasped as he started to grow wet, staring up at Lucifer as he sat back down and waited for his next order.

“On your back, legs spread,” Lucifer ordered, shedding his own clothes slowly as he watched his gorgeous mate respond to him, and him alone. Never again will Dean have to listen to these types of orders from another Alpha.  _ He’s  _ the only Alpha that the Omega will have to listen to. The thought made him purr deep in his chest. 

Dean rested back and groaned softly, reaching a hand down to finger at his hole and letting out a breathy moan as he did.

"Don't do that," Lucifer said. "That's mine to play with today." 

Dean whined, dropping his hand and biting his lip as he stared up at Lucifer. “Alpha, please…”

"What does my little Omega want?" Lucifer asked, finally undressed. He crossed over to the bed and rugged Dean to the edge of it, licking his lips. 

“Want you. Take me, make me yours.” Dean gasped as he was pulled, eyes wide and blown full with lust. “Alpha please…”

Lucifer chuckled darkly and dropped down to his knees. "Of course. But first, a little indulgence for me." And with that he dove into eating Dean's ass. 

Dean yelped, bucking his hips eagerly. “Shit, Lu- god, feels so good, you’re so fucking good at this…”

Lucifer purred and continued to eat Dean out. He always enjoyed this and Dean was always so responsive to it. Plus he liked making Dean cum before he fucked him. 

Dean fisted his hands in the sheets, clenching down around Lucifer’s tongue as slick dripped from his hole. His cock was hard and dribbling precum onto his stomach.

Lucifer continued to eat Dean out, growling at the taste of his mates slick hit his tongue like drops of honey, intent on destroying him. 

Dean let out an uncharacteristic whine, arching his back. “A-Alpha please, let me- need to cum, please-“ He gasped, shuddering underneath his mate’s careful ministrations.

Lucifer looked up, slick covering his lips and chin. He licked them clean. "You may cum whenever baby," he cooed before diving back into his treat. 

Dean mewled, resting his head back and jerking his arms slightly even as he held the sheets. He moaned as he came, cock still hard and flushed.

Lucifer licked Dean's hole through his orgasm. He stood up and purred deeply. 

Dean shuddered, blinking lazily up at Lucifer and groaning softly. 

"Think you're ready for my cock?" Lucifer asked as he stroked himself. 

“Please.” Dean groaned, flushed red. “Need you, Luci, please- pin me down, fuck me, give me your knot…”

"Oh, I'll give it to you," Lucifer promised as he climbed over Dean on the bed, hooking the Omega's legs over his shoulders as he did so. 

Dean gripped onto the headboard and stared up at his mate, swallowing thickly and arching his back slightly.

Lucifer reached down and guided himself into Dean. Once he felt the breach he pushed in swiftly, not giving Dean a chance to recover before he began fucking him hard and fast. 

Dean cried out in ecstasy, eyes blown wide. “Yes! Alpha- alpha please, yes-“ He moaned, throwing his head back.

Lucifer growled, keeping Dean pinned to the bed by bending him in half. His head ducked down and his teeth found the mating bite that he had left, his hips continuing their brutal pace. 

Dean screamed out in pleasure, baring his neck for Lucifer and letting out a low whine in pleasure as he was held, pinned down to the bed. 

Lucifer continued to fuck Dean at a rapid pace, keeping his teeth lodged into the bite he had left as his hips snapped. His hands wandered over Dean's body and settled against the omega's hands, holding them. 

Dean bucked his hips earnestly, jerking his hands in Lucifer’s grip but at the same time happy they were there. He loved being held down, needed it sometimes, it just made him feel so warm and needed. “G’na cum, Luci please…”

Lucifer removed his teeth and mouth from Dean’s mating bite and growled. “Cum,” he commanded. 

Dean came with a soft cry, shuddering and pressing his face into Lucifer’s shoulder with a whine.

Lucifer came and popped his knot inside of Dean, groaning as he did so against Dean’s skin. 

Dean only gasped, clenching down around the knot inside him and scenting Lucifer deeply before slumping back into bed, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Lucifer moaned and removed his teeth from Dean’s bite. Licking his lips, he propped himself up and looked down at his mate with a grin. “You’re so beautiful like this, baby,” he cooed. 

Dean groaned softly, panting as he looked up at Lucifer. He wrapped his arms loosely around his mate, closing his eyes. “Tha’s...good.” He mumbled.

Lucifer purred and rolled them over so that Dean was laying on top of him, humming softly. 

Dean curled up on Lucifer’s chest, lazily playing with his hair. “You’re such a good alpha to me. What’d I do to deserve you?”

“You were brave and sweet, and endured so much, just waiting on hope and chance,” Lucifer murmured as he ran his hands over Dean’s back lovingly. “And you never lost your kindness or your inner strength. And then here I came, bumbling in, and whisked you away.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head. “And let you choose me, instead of me choosing you and insisting on it.” 

Dean smiled softly, leaning into Lucifer’s touch. “Yeah.” He sighed, closing his eyes and humming. “Imagine if I’d gone with Balthazar.” He chuckled weakly, before wincing and clenching down around Lucifer.

"The two of you would butt heads too much," Lucifer chuckled as he groaned. "Now imagine if Cas chose me." 

“He couldn’t keep up with you.” Dean chuckled. “But he can top, surprisingly. Very authoritative when he’s in heat.” He paused, glancing at the unopened box of condoms on the side table. “Speaking of which, it’s kinda...been a while.”

Lucifer nodded and looked at Dean with a worried expression. "Do you… I know we've never discussed it but…" 

Dean shook his head, bracing himself over Lucifer. “I don’t know. I...I like kids. I just don’t know how I feel about, y’know…” He shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it before.”

Lucifer nodded and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "If you are, we'll discuss what happens next and we will deal with it the same way we deal with everything else," he whispered. "And it's entirely your decision, De. I will have some input but it's up to you as to whether or not we have children." He kissed Dean softly. 

Dean kissed back, holding it for a while and savoring the taste of Lucifer against him before pulling back. “I know.” He hummed, leaning into his mate’s hand and closing his eyes. “We’ll see. We can make an appointment, and make sure something’s actually there, before we get all worried about it.”

"Of course, we'll make an appointment first thing Monday," Lucifer promised. "And I will be there with you every step of the way." 

Dean smiled at that, and relaxed further against Lucifer. “Mhm. We can sleep, for now, though. I’m tired.”

Lucifer chuckled. "Sleep, little Omega. I'm here." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair goes to meet with Crowley and Gabriel, and Dean and Lucifer receive some happy news and decide to celebrate.

The first time Gabriel had ventured into Crowley’s basement, he’d just been  snooping exploring. Getting his bearings with a new house and a strange alpha. That had been an eye opening experience, to say the least. A bit odd, a little frightening considering what he’d been through and the breeding bench off to the side near the bed, but...honestly a little humorous. Gabriel had been worried about being too much for the alpha. Scratch that. Crowley was a  _ freak,  _ and he’d only just gotten the barest taste of it their first time. Dentist’s chair, medical examination table, the aforementioned breeding bench, a king sized bed, and a viable chest of bondage gear and toys. They spent a good amount of time down there, especially when either of them was in heat or rut. Thank fuck for the stash of Gatorade and snacks they’d squirreled away in an old mini fridge. The only drawback of this sex paradise was that the sound of the doorbell didn’t come through.

Gabriel whined softly, arching his hips. “I swear to god if that’s the sounding kit I’ll rip your balls off.” He growled, straining to see through his blindfold and find out  _ what the fuck his mate was doing.  _

Crowley chuckled as he ran the feather through his fingers. “Oh, darlin’,” he purred. “You wouldn’t do that. You like my balls too much.” He ran his fingers lightly over Gabriel’s thigh, smirking as he saw Gabriel shiver. “I think you’ll like this a lot more.” 

Gabriel groaned softly, pressing into Crowley’s fleeting touch as well as he could. “Just get it over with.” He pouted, head tilted in the direction of his lover’s voice. “C’mon, I’ve earned an orgasm by now. Please?” He whined. 

“Have you now?” Crowley asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, letting the feather travel up the length of Gabriel’s cock. 

Gabriel gasped and arched his hips, letting out a strangled groan as his cock twitched, precum dribbling down his length. “F-fucking hell. What is- that a fucking feather?” He stuttered, face flushed.

“Maybe,” Crowley drawled. “Yes.” 

“Babe, sweetheart- sir god _ damnit _ just fuck me!” Gabriel whined exasperatedly, kicking his legs against his bonds.

“Is that what-” There was the sound of rapid knocking on the door and Crowley scowled, glancing up. “I think we have company.” 

Gabriel groaned, slumping back. “Just tell them to go away, and we’re busy, and no we don’t want to take a stupid survey.” He breathed, panting softly.

“Roger.” Crowley kissed Gabriel sweetly. “You’ll be alright if I leave?” 

“I’ll be fine, just be back quick.” Gabriel kissed back before resting his head back, listening as Crowley walked out and up the stairs.

Crowley walked up the stairs and made sure that everything was covered before opening the door. “No, we  _ don’t  _ want to- Oh. Hello, Alastair.”

Alastair raised his brows, clearing his throat. “Hello, Crowley. I trust that Lucifer told you I was coming?” He hummed softly.

“He might’ve mentioned it,” Crowley said. “Lucifer states a lot of things, I don’t always pay attention to him.” He made sure that he was covered. “Remind me the reason why you’re here?” 

“To speak to Gabriel?” Alastair’s eyes flickered down to follow Crowley’s hands. “I take it he’s...indisposed.”

“He’s a bit tied up,” Crowley agreed. “And maybe unable to see.” 

Alastair nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. “Ah. Should I wait out here? Maybe, mm, circle the block? I don’t want to intrude.”

“That would be good, do a couple of laps,” Crowley said with a smirk. “Granted, he’s a second away from release, but aftercare and all.” 

Alastair chuckled softly, giving a curt nod. He glanced at his watch and hummed. “I should be back in about half an hour, then. Have fun.” He gave a jaunty little wave, before walking off. 

Crowley nodded and closed the door and headed back downstairs to the basement. “How’re you doing, my sweet little tartlet?” he purred, kissing Gabriel again. 

Gabriel groaned, kissing back sweetly. “Neglected.” He leaned up to capture his mate’s lips again. “Withering away to nothing. Who was at the door?”

Crowley kissed Gabriel again. “Alastair. Apparently he’s supposed to talk to us. I guess Lucifer told us?” He kissed Gabriel again, this time a little longer. “He’s now doing some laps around the block so that way I can keep taking care of you.” 

Gabriel grinned against him. “We put it on the calendar.” He sighed. “God, I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry ‘bout that.” He rested back, closing his eyes. “How long’s he gone for?”

“Half an hour,” Crowley murmured. “Just enough to give you pleasure, take care of you, and hold you.” 

“And get dressed.” Gabriel added. “I’m sure as hell not goin’ up there like this.” He chuckled softly. “I take it that means I get to cum, now?”

“Yes,” Crowley purred. “How would you like to cum?”

“Mm, depends on how long you think your knot would stay up. If you think we could make it and get ready in time, that would be great. If not?” Gabriel hummed. “Eat me out.”

Crowley hummed in thought. He grinned and dropped to his knees in front of Gabriel to commence eating him out. 

The omega groaned softly as he felt Crowley pant out a soft breath against him, his arousal obvious as more slick dripped from his waiting hole. “Please-“

Crowley purred and began eating Gabriel out happily, eagerly. 

Gabriel whined as Crowley’s tongue breached his hole, and he bucked his hips. “Fuck- fingers, please, need more- Crowley…” He groaned.

Crowley continued to eat Gabriel out, purring darkly. He began to rub his fingers against Gabriel’s hole, groaning. 

The omega clenched down tightly around nothing, hole fluttering. “So good- shit, Crowley, m’not gonna last much longer-“ He cried out softly, eyes screwed shut.

“Cum,” Crowley commanded against Gabriel’s thigh. 

Gabriel came with a shout, throwing his head back as he painted his stomach in release. He was shaking with the sheer rush of it all— he’d been denied and edged to near-completion four times in the past hour and a half, all while being teased. 

Crowley ate through Gabriel’s orgasm and stood up, starting to undo the bonds on his lover. “Oh, there we go, such a good little one,” He crooned. “So good and sweet for me.” 

Gabriel groaned, blearily blinking his eyes as his blindfold was removed and reaching lazily for Crowley. “Alpha.” He didn’t really have the capacity to say much more, at the moment, but Crowley knew what he needed. 

“I know, love,” Crowley purred, gathering Gabriel up in his arms and holding him close. “I’ve got you, baby love. I’ve got you.” He carried the Omega over to the large, wingback chair that they use for aftercare and held him close. It was right next to the mini fridge and he pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. “Can I tempt you to drink something, darling?” 

Gabriel curled himself in closer to Crowley, face buried in the older man’s neck. He really knew he should, but fought against himself even as he slowly lifted his head and gave a slight nod, brow furrowed.

Crowley opened the drink and grabbed a straw. Plopping it in, he offered the straw to Gabriel. “It’s the white one, baby, your favorite,” he cooed. “There we go.” 

Gabriel gave a quiet hum as he drank, silent for the most part until he pulled back, still floating on air. “T’anks.”

“Of course, angel,” Crowley smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. “Aren’t you the sweetest little Omega?” 

Gabriel wrapped his arms awkwardly around his alpha, burying his head in Crowley’s chest with just the barest or nods.

Crowley chuckled and held Gabriel close, murmuring sweet nothings to him and massaging his wrists and ankles after being tied up for so long. Once he was done, he kissed his forehead. “Shall we get dressed and prepare for Alastair?” he whispered. 

Gabriel nodded, scenting Crowley and sighing as he started to drift out of his more submissive headspace. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Crowley said. “Do you want me to carry you up to our room?” 

Gabriel nodded, clutching at his mate’s back. “Mhm. I’m so glad you can carry me.” He chuckled tiredly, shifting a little to get comfortable.

Crowley chuckled and lifted Gabriel in his arms before standing up to carry him. “I”m glad too, angel,” he said lovingly as he began to carry him upstairs. “How comfy do you want to be dressed?”

“Mm. Jeans and a t-shirt, I think. If you do everything for me like this I’ll become an invalid. You pamper me.” Gabriel pouted.

Crowley chuckled and kissed Gabriel. “I’ll let you dress yourself,” he teased. “And you deserve to be pampered, baby love. You’re a creature worthy of all the love and affection.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush.” He squirmed a little before Crowley set him down on their bed, and stretched.

Crowley laughed and grabbed jeans and a shirt for Gabriel and threw them unceremoniously at his lover with a grin on his face. 

Gabriel huffed as his boxers landed on his face, groaning as he rolled his shoulders and pulled them on. “Prick.”

“You like my prick,” Crowley smirked as he began to get dressed himself. 

“I swear to god, Crowley, you had to have made a deal with the devil for that. You’re holding out on me. You don’t just get  _ a fucking foot  _ of dick naturally.” 

“I’ll never tell you if I did, love.” 

Gabriel groaned good naturedly. “Crowley, I thought being mates meant something.” He pouted, pulling on his jeans.

“Oh it does,” Crowley chuckled, leaning over and kissing Gabriel, already completely dressed in his own jeans and shirt. “Don’t pout, love, just think about the inheritance.” 

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his shirt and yanked it on, just as the doorbell rang. “Perfect timing.”

Crowley chuckled and held out his hand for his lover. “Ready?” 

Gabriel nodded, taking it happily and standing with a grin as the pair walked downstairs to meet Alastair. 

He bowed his head slightly as Gabriel opened the door, humming. “Gabriel, Crowley. Good to see you. May I come in?”

“Yes, come in,” Crowley said, gesturing Alastair in and putting a protective arm around Gabriel. 

Gabriel leaned against Crowley, looking up as Alastair as he strode in and stood without a word until Gabriel beckoned for him to sit down in one of the chairs scattered around their living room. He did just that, perched awkwardly on one of the more squat ones. He cleared his throat. “So, you know why I’ve come calling, then?”

Gabriel nodded, gripping Crowley’s hand tightly. “Yeah, yeah. I do. You want anything to drink?”

Alastair shook his head. “No thank you, I’m, hm, just fine.”

Crowley guided Gabriel over to the couch and sat down, tugging his mate close to him. 

Gabriel nestled in the safety of his mate’s arms and cleared his throat as he looked at Alastair. “Okay, whenever you’re ready,” he said quietly. 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Of course.” He cleared his throat, picking at an invisible imperfection on his pantleg. “I’m sorry about the circumstances around my buying of you. It...none of it was right, and not all of it was even legal given your age. I’ve found I have many regrets in life and that is at the, mm, front of the pack.”

“But why?” Gabriel asked. “What on Earth could have made you even do it in the first place? We considered you  _ family _ , Alastair.” He paused. “Some of us did, anyways. And you basically kidnapped me, and made sure to do it when Lucifer wasn’t home.”

Crowley frowned and rubbed Gabriel’s back in comfort. 

Alastair shook his head. “I…” He sighed softly. “I wouldn’t say your father was jumping at the bit, and I’m certainly not trying to shift blame, but after three alpha sons you were...unexpected. Not necessarily unwanted, just…” He shook his head. “Different. Not good for the family image. And for me? You were, mm, a bit of a prize to be won.” He blinked, biting his lip as he tried to think back. 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “A prize to be won?” He repeated in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

“I’m not entirely sure anymore. But having you was a goal, something I put up on a pedestal.” Alastair shrugged. “I won’t pretend to know what I was thinking. It was a long time ago.”

Gabriel nodded and sighed heavily. “I get it, I think.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “And the conditioning before I was sold?” 

Alastair swallowed thickly. “It wasn’t as harsh as the others, though it was certainly more sexual. I, mm, had you all to myself for the time being, and I abused that power.” He tapped his fingers in a destady pattern of four, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked at Alastair. “Did you  _ have  _ to sell me to Asmodeus?” he asked softly. “That’s… that’s the worst of it. Who I ended up with.” 

Alastair shook his head. “I didn’t. It was a deal between...mm, friends is a strong word now, but at the time? Yes. You didn’t go through the bidding circuit. If you had I doubt it would have ended that way.” 

Gabriel swallowed. “Did you know that he was… the way that he was?” 

Alastair shook his head. “I didn’t. After seeing what he’d done with you, after you came to Lucifer? Mm, he won’t be purchasing another omega anytime soon. Hopefully never. I did…give him the benefit of the doubt, once or twice, when I came to check on you two. He cleaned you up well enough, and was smart enough to hide the brunt of the marks on you. But…”

Gabriel curled into Crowley, who rubbed his back soothingly. “He was always very good at that,” he whispered, rubbing at one side of his neck, marred with a multitude with marks from his former mate. 

“Shh,” Crowley whispered soothingly, taking Gabriel’s hand. “We’ve talked about this. Abusers are very good at that.” 

Gabriel nodded and he looked at Alastair. “Why were you always the worst with Lucifer? Even after I presented and before my father gave me to you, you treated me better than him. Why?” 

Alastair shook his head. “There are almost too many reasons to count.” He hummed. “He...firstly, I was, mm, jealous of him in a sense. He was young, headstrong, knew what he wanted and yet wasn’t abrasive about it. He knew how to control himself for the most part. More importantly, he looked just like your mother. He acted like her, too. Had that same spitfire.”

Gabriel gave a wry smile. “He was our mother, in a sense,” he said. “I don’t remember her a whole lot, I was really young when she passed. But the stories Mikey and Luci told me gave me that idea. But why would you want Mom? Or Lucifer, really? Like…” he gestured in confusion. 

“I wasn’t necessarily in touch with my emotions, and a lot of the ones I showed were misplaced.” Alastair nodded. “I’m still working on that, and I’ve only just stopped letting my work bleed into my personal life. When you deal with want and desire all day, when you put forth a persona at work and forget to take it off, wires get crossed.”

Gabriel nodded. “Like when Lucifer forgets that he’s not a parent and he has the ability to be himself,” he said softly, remembering back to when he was a child and sometimes would see more of Lucifer the Mother Figure and not Lucifer the big brother, Lucifer the  _ child _ . 

“Precisely.” Alastair leaned back in his chair. “It was difficult for him, and still is, to remember that. Same for me. I...have an offer to make to you. To both of you.” He glanced over at Crowley. 

“I’m interested if Gabriel is,” Crowley said, looking down at Gabriel. 

Gabriel gnawed on his lip. “What’s the offer?” he asked. 

Alastair hummed and took out a folded sheet of paper. “I have your contract, here.” He unfolded it and scanned over the document. “If you two are certain in your relationship, I’m willing to hand it over. It prevents both myself and Asmodeus from interfering legally, but he could still technically make a challenge to fight for Gabriel.” He hummed. “And the second thing.” He looked down at Gabriel. “If you wanted, I would foot the bill to remove the scarred mating bites from Asmodeus and his friends, and any other remnants of his treatment. I know a surgeon who can make it look like none of that ever happened.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “But… what about Crowley’s bite? It’s overlapping with a couple of the ones,” he said, looking up in wonder at his mate. To be wholly Crowley’s, to not have to worry, to have what he knew Lucifer fought for for himself and Dean… he wanted that. He loved Crowley. 

“I’m not the expert.” Alastair shrugged. “If it would need to be removed along with the rest, I’m assuming it could be redone, and I’m sure your mate would have no qualms about claiming you again.” He chuckled softly.

Crowley smiled and shrugged, not denying it. He looked down at Gabriel. “It’s your choice, baby love,” he said softly. “It’s your body, it’s your life. I’d be honored if you asked for your contract, and everything else.” 

Gabriel thought about it critically for two minutes before he looked over at Alastair. “The entire bill?” 

Alastair nodded. “Everything. If you should need to book a hotel by the practice, I’ll even cover that. You shouldn’t have to pay for anything to do with this.” He hummed.

Gabriel thought about it for another couple of minutes before he held out his hand. “What do we owe you in return?” 

“Nothing.” Alastair took it gladly, giving a firm shake. “Hm, maybe a peek downstairs to see your setup.” He joked, chuckling softly. “But really. Absolutely nothing. I owe this to you.”

Gabriel shook his hand firmly and shrugged with a grin. “I’m sure that Crowley wouldn’t mind giving you a tour,” he said. He looked affectionately up at his mate, his heart glad. 

Crowley chuckled and nodded. “It’s an amazing set up that I’ve got,” he said. “‘Course, I’m biased.” He looked at Gabriel with a smirk. 

Alastair grinned lazily, standing. “Of course, of course. Shall we?” He quirked a brow, humming to himself.

Crowley and Gabriel also stood, and while Gabriel started off eagerly, Crowley held out his hand. “The contract, Alastair?” 

“Oh- yes, of course.” Alastair handed it over, watching as Crowley stowed it away temporarily in his pocket. 

Crowley beckoned for Alastair to follow him. “Gabriel found it by accident when he first came to stay with me,” he chuckled as they descended into the basement. “Like the mischievous little imp he is.” 

Alastair laughed softly, brows raised as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’m assuming you’d wanted to wait?” He looked around, nodding his approval. “Where did you get the bench? I’ve got someone I’ve been pestering for a while, but...hm, no dice so far.”

“Oh that? I inherited that from someone who is  _ supposedly  _ my father,” Crowley chuckled. “Said every proper Alpha should have one.” 

Alastair rolled his eyes, taking a second to run two fingers over the wood. “Oh, I’m sure. This is a remarkable specimen, too. They just don’t make them like they used to. Well used, I imagine?”

“Very,” Gabriel piped up, snuggling into Crowley’s side. 

“It is,” Crowley agreed, wrapping an arm around Gabriel. 

Alastair chuckled, glancing over at one of the chests and looking back at Crowley. “May I?” He asked with barely disguised glee. He was like a kid in a candy store. He’d just met another alpha nearly, if not more well versed in the scene than he was.

“Be my guest,” Crowley said, gesturing. “It’s taken me half a lifetime to gather everything, and I’ve got the perfect Omega to play with.” He smiled down at Gabriel. 

“I still maintain that if that was the sounding kit, I would’ve done something unseemly,” Gabriel grumped. 

“Oh, sounding is wonderful, but it’s certainly not everyone’s cup of tea.” Alastair carefully opened one, smiling to himself. “The set you have here starts out a bit larger, though. That might be the source of your trepidation.”

“Oh, he’s sounded me before,” Gabriel said, glancing up at his mate. “It’s just that he’s a goddamn tease with them, and he had been teasing me for  _ an hour and a half  _ when you showed up.” 

“And I would’ve kept going, too, angel,” Crowley chuckled, dropping a comforting kiss to Gabriel’s lips. 

“I know,” Gabriel said. “Your patience level rivals that of a saint’s.” 

“They’re absolutely perfect for teasing though.” Alastair laughed to himself. “I apologize for interrupting, then. That must have been a wonderful day” He grinned, taking out a case and clicking it open.

“It was,” Gabriel hummed. “Crowley takes such good care of me.” 

Crowley chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and watching Alastair. 

“I can tell. I’m...very happy for you two.” He raised his brows. “ _ Crowley,  _ you’re absolutely filthy.” He admonished. “Where on earth did you get this?”

“Oh, that? A fetish store. I haven’t played with it in a while,” Crowley admitted casually. “Gabe and I’ve been discussing it.” 

Alastair hummed. “It’s a pretty good one. Electrostim play can be fun, but again, not everyone’s cup of tea.” He closed the case carefully, before pausing and thinking to himself. “I don’t suppose you two are...open to-“

Crowley looked down at Gabriel with a raised brow. “Your choice, baby.” 

Gabriel looked over Alastair. “Did you take good care of Lucifer?” he asked bluntly. He heard it from Lucifer, but he also  _ knows  _ his brother. Lucifer would downplay his own death if it meant not scaring him. 

Alastair nodded. “He seemed happy with it. He did drop a few times, but it was my first time dealing with it and by the end I think everything was going swimmingly.” 

“From what I understand, as well, Lucifer drops ridiculously easy,” Gabriel snorted. “And Lucifer’s easy to please.” 

Crowley laughed. “Baby love, that’s the pot callin’ the kettle black.” 

Gabriel looked up at his mate, insulted. 

Crowley chuckled and kissed Gabriel sweetly. “You know what I mean.” 

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head. “You two make a lovely couple.” He complimented, leaning back.

“Thank you,” Crowley said, beaming proudly. “We’ve got Lucifer to thank, in a way.” 

Gabriel nodded as he nuzzled into Crowley. “We’ll consider it and let you know,” he said. “If Lucifer trusts you, then I do, too.” 

Crowley snorted. “Lucifer doesn’t trust anyone, except for Dean.” 

Alastair nodded solemnly, closing the chest and standing. “Thank you.” He beamed. “I only ask because it seems Crowley and I would be able to tag team remarkably well.”

Gabriel gave a soft whimper while Crowley grinned. “You’re probably right about that,” he said. “We seem to think along the same lines, and I’m sure having another similar minded individual as you would be able to help you learn the finer points of aftercare.” 

Alastair nodded, glancing over at Gabriel. “It is, of course, up to the omega, of course. If you think you could handle it.” He hummed softly, gaze concerned rather than predatory. 

Gabriel grinned wolfishly. “I can handle a lot,” he said. “We’ll discuss it, my mate and I.” He smirked. “And it may be after… ya know.” He gestured to his neck. “Do you have a business card for that doctor, by any chance? I want… I want to set up an appointment.” 

Alastair nodded and took out his wallet, taking out a card and handing it over. “Of course. I’m glad you’re taking me up on it. It’s the least I can do.”

Gabriel took the card and beamed. 

“Thank you,” Crowley said warmly, meaningfully. “This means a lot to us.” 

Alastair nodded. “It’s no problem. I’m glad of it.” He smiled down at Crowley. 

Crowley smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, tucking the card away. “Seriously. This is… This is big.” 

“I know.” Alastair nodded solemnly. “Mm, I’m just glad you accepted it. I really am, and if there’s anything else you two need just let me know.”

“We will,” Crowley said. “Maybe one day, you can teach Dean a thing or two.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Dean probably knows Lucifer better than Al here,” he teased. 

Alastair shook his head. “Mm, I doubt I’m welcome there. But he has picked up on a few of the things I did that Lucifer liked.”

“You never know,” Crowley said. “Unless you put forth the idea.” He shrugged. 

Gabriel nodded. “Alright. I’m hungry and I’m in the mood to bake,” he said. 

“So  _ bossy _ ,” Crowley teased. “What do you want to bake, angel?” 

Alastair hummed, fixing his shirt collar and standing. “Hm, would you two like me to leave?” He asked softly.

“Only if you don’t want to sit in the kitchen for six hours while Gabriel feeds you,” Crowley said dryly.

Alastair chuckled. “Ah, I take it that’s your position?” He hummed, patting down his pockets to be sure he had everything. “As much good as I’ve heard about your baking, I should be taking my leave. Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome,” Crowley said. 

“Thank  _ you, _ ” Gabriel said. “Seriously.” 

Alastair smiled warmly. “It’s really no problem, but I appreciate that.” He hummed. “I do hope everything goes well with the doctor, please keep me updated.” He gave a nod and started to walk out.

Gabriel nodded and looked up at Crowley. “Brownies?” 

Crowley smiled. “Brownies,” he agreed. 

  
  


Lucifer sighed as he waited in the uncomfortable, plastic chair in the exam room. He looked at Dean, in the hospital gown on the exam table, and sighed softly. “How’re you doing, baby?” he asked softly. He was nervous as Hell. They did a bunch of tests at intake, they were just now waiting for the results. He wasn’t sure if he was waiting to hear that Dean was pregnant or not. 

Dean shifted a little, still feeling a little uncomfortable and sticky from the ultrasound gel and a little awkward from the advanced pee stick (he refused to call it anything else, because what else was it? Hormone testing? You can get that at the dollar store, baby), but otherwise alright. The nurse had been wonderful, and so had the lab tech. He really felt comfortable in his own skin, and accepted here. 

Lucifer stood up and walked over to kiss Dean’s forehead and smiled. 

The door opened and entered a tall man with dark hair and a semi-permanent smirk on his face. He had a somewhat cold demeanour and it made Lucifer bristle. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Roman, but you can call me Dick,” the doctor said. “And I’m here for…. Dean Winchester?” 

“You’ve got the right room,” Lucifer said. “I’m Lucifer Alighieri, Dean’s mate.” 

Dick shook their hands and looked Dean over. “So what brought you in today, Dean?” he asked. 

Dean smiled awkwardly, holding Lucifer’s hand. “We’ve got a bit of a worry that I’m pregnant, and we just wanted to make sure one way or another. I’ve missed two heats in a row, and been a bit more emotional.” He hummed softly, giving another little smile at the prospect. In between the waiting for an appointment, and talking to Lucifer, he’d been rather taken with the idea of fatherhood. He was really hoping for a positive result

Dick nodded and looked at Lucifer. "Any risk of it being another's?" He asked. 

"No," Lucifer said firmly. "Its mine." 

"Are you sure? Do you live with other Alphas?" Dick asked. 

"My brother, who has an Omega of his own," Lucifer said. "I don't like what you're implying." 

Dean gripped Lucifer’s hand. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sure it’s a routine question.” He murmured softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of his mate’s hand. “There’s no chance it’s anyone’s but his. I haven’t slept with anyone but him for….wow, just over a year now.” He grinned.

Lucifer kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dick nodded. "Okay. And how often do you have sex?" 

“Very often. Sometimes five times a week, sometimes none. It uh...it really varies.” Dean said bluntly, shrugging.

"And how often does your Alpha knot you?" Dick asked. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. 

Dean shook his head, murmuring another quick reassurance. “Not as often. Usually I’m the one doing the...you know.” He gestured crudely with his fingers.

“Oh. So you’re an Omega who will fuck their Alpha,” Dick said dismissively. 

Lucifer gave a growl. 

Dick arched a brow. “Not that there’s nothing wrong with that, but I’m just saying, knotting an Omega is important,” he said. 

Dean swallowed thickly. “Well, it happens plenty.” He cleared his throat. “And Lucifer likes it just fine. Next question.”

“Alright,” Dick said. “And when he does knot you like a proper Alpha, how long do you stay knotted to him?” 

“And what relevance does this question have?” Lucifer snapped. 

“Fifteen to thirty minutes.” Dean butted in, squeezing Lucifer’s hand and clenching his jaw. “He’s a proper alpha. Let’s keep this purely medical, okay?” He grunted. “Dr. Roman, please.”

“Please, Dick,” Dick replied. “Alright.” He looked down at the test results and hummed. “You said your last heat was two years ago?” 

Dean couldn’t help the juvenile snort he gave at that, before pausing. “What? No, two cycles. That’s six months.” He blinked. 

“That’s about a year, baby,” Lucifer said. 

“When, precisely, was your last heat?” Dick asked. 

“Half a year, shuddup.” Dean muttered. “What, it’s April now, right? So maybe November….tenth or so.”

Dick made a note and nodded. “Have you ever been pregnant before?” 

Dean frowned. “I don’t think so.” He cursed himself that that wasn’t a surefire ‘yes’ or ‘no’, but his time with Alastair was muddled, to say the least. 

Lucifer rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll shoot him a text, later,” he murmured softly so Dick couldn’t hear. 

“Well, you  _ are  _ a little old for your first pregnancy,” Dick said. “Couldn’t get an Alpha at first?” 

“I’d like a different doctor for my Omega,” Lucifer snapped. “I won’t tolerate my Omega being insulted.” 

Dean withered at Dick’s words, slumping back in the cot and closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Get the fuck out. We want a new doctor.” He repeated, jaw clenched. 

“ _ Now, _ ” Lucifer barked, his hackles raised. 

“If you insist,” Dick huffed before heading out, complaining loudly. 

Lucifer snarled and wrapped his arms protectively around Dean, a low growl continuously in his throat. 

Dean let out a soft whimper, curling up in Lucifer’s hold and leaning up to scent him, breath wavering. “I’m sorry, Lu.”

“Never apologize, baby, you did nothing wrong,” Lucifer murmured. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

There was a soft knock at the door, and a new doctor peered in, head cocked to the side. “Are you two ready for me, or do you need some time?” He asked softly.

Dean shook his head, pulling away from Lucifer. “We’re alright, thanks.” He breathed, steeling himself and letting out a slow breath. “You the doctor?”

Lucifer sat up, but stayed close to Dean. 

“Mhm. My name is Samandriel Price, you can call me Dr. Price or Alphie if you’d like.” He gave a small smile, striding in and looking down at the clipboard he’d just liberated from his coworker. “I’m sorry about Dick, he can be...abrasive at the best of times, and downright awful at the worst.” He excused.

Lucifer snorted. “I’ll tolerate insults towards my person, but my Omega is the one a person can’t insult,” he said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright,  _ mom _ . I’m alright, really. Bit shaken, but alright.”

Samandriel chuckled softly, nodding. “Says here its been awhile since your last cycle, right? Do you often skip, or are you very regular?”

“Like clockwork.” Dean beamed, already much more comfortable with this doctor.

“Perfect. And I’m going to take everything written here about your sex life with a grain of salt. Mind giving me a brief overview? Amount of times per week, how often you tie, condoms, std’s, the whole lot.” He turned to face Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, relaxing immensely. “It’s several times a week,” he admitted. “At least once a day, unless one of us is feeling poorly or if I’m away on business, which has only happened twice. I tie…” He looked at Dean. “Sixty percent of the time?” he hazarded a guess. 

Dean gave a nod to the affirmative, and Samandriel couldn’t help but whistle. “Impressive. I’d say I’m jealous, but- well, it’s a professional setting.” He winked. “And previous testing has shown you’re both very virile for your ages, it’s a wonder you’re just coming to the clinic now.”

Dean chuckled, flushing slightly. “Yeah.” He coughed, scratching the back of his neck a little bashfully.

Lucifer also flushed. “We just mated a little less than a year ago,” he admitted. “We… well, we  _ bought  _ the condoms. I don’t think we’ve ever used them. As for STDs, I’ve never had them, and I don’t believe Dean’s ever had them.” He looked at Dean for confirmation. 

“Clean as a whistle.” Dean supplied, leaning against Lucifer. “So, doc.” He cleared his throat. “We have results yet?”

Samandriel glanced down at his chart and nodded. “Mhm. Wanna hear’em? Some people don’t, I get that.”

Lucifer smiled down at Dean. “Ready to hear the results?” he asked with a tone of excitement in his voice. 

Dean nodded, barely tamping down a wide smile and gripping his mate’s hand.

Samandriel grinned. “Congratulations, you two. You’re pregnant, and judging by your hormones, you’re either having twins or you’re just going to experience more symptoms, maybe passing some on to your mate.” 

Lucifer took a moment to take in the news, then beamed broadly and looked at Dean. “Do you hear that, De? We’re going to be parents!” he said excitedly. 

Dean nodded and hugged Lucifer tight against him, grinning. “Oh, god- Lu this is great! Fuck, I love you so much.” He breathed, closing his eyes and fighting back happy tears. “Gonna finally call Sammy when we get home, too.”

Samandriel hummed softly, watching them with a small smile. “Of course, there’s still things to fill out. This is America.” He spoke after a while, and chuckled dryly. “Do you want to continue to get care here?”

“Only if we don’t have to deal with that dick that is so appropriately named,” Lucifer said, hugging Dean tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. “I love you too, De, so very fucking much.” 

Samandriel laughed softly, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t have to, unless I’m out. I can end up being your primary physician here.”

Dean hummed against Lucifer, gripping his back and rocking a little and oh god he was so happy.

Lucifer nodded. “Then yes, if you wouldn’t mind, we’d like that very much,” he said, sniffling a little, rocking his Omega.  _ He was going to be a parent.  _

Samandriel nodded. “Perfect. I’ll send you home with some ‘mommy and me’ booklets and an order off work, and we’ll be all set.” He hummed.

Dean rubbed Lucifer’s back and pulled away. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s my turn to be an emotional wreck.” He grinned, eyes wet and smile not leaving his face.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I can cry if I want to, I’m going to be a daddy,” he whispered. “With an Omega as my wonderful mate.” He pressed his hand to Dean’s stomach. “Ours.” 

Dean leaned into the touch, purring softly and closing his eyes. “Ours.” He murmured in agreement. “I’m...gonna get dressed, now.” He gave a quick nod to Samandriel, who stepped out and closed the door. 

Lucifer beamed and watched his mate get dressed, vibrating with excitement. 

“We’re gonna be parents!” Dean exclaimed quietly, wiggling into his jeans and toeing on his shoes before wrapping his mate in another hug. “God, this is- I love you so damn much, Lucifer, this is amazing!”

“This is,” Lucifer said, hugging his mate close, hugging him tightly. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Dean. This child, this pup, is a blessing.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head. “And I’m so honored that you’re my mate and the carrier of our child.” 

“Fuck, why do you always have to be so poetic? I can’t match that.” Dean pouted teasingly, before capturing Lucifer’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

Lucifer cupped Dean’s face and kissed him back just as sweetly. “You’re amazing.” 

“You too, Luci. Now let’s get home, okay?” Dean breathed, and led his mate out. The drive home the air was buzzing with excitement, and even walking to the house there was a spring in both their steps. Dean all but yanked Lucifer inside and closed the door, jumping into his arms.

Lucifer laughed, catching Dean, kissing him deeply. “I take it you want to celebrate?” he asked. 

“Hm, if by celebrate you mean have a few bee-  _ fuck. _ ” Dean groaned. “Yeah, let’s do it. Carry me, peasant.” He pointed at the stairs with a lopsided grin.

Lucifer laughed and adjusted his hold. “No alcohol, minimal caffeine, and we’re going to need to add leafy greens for the baby.” He kissed Dean’s stomach as he carried him, blowing a raspberry impishly. 

Dean cried out and kicked his legs, laughing. “Lucifer!” He yelped, eyes wide. “Only if I get to cook ‘em. That’s one thing I’m not giving up. No fucking salads, either.”

“You will eat some salads,” Lucifer said. “You haven’t even eaten my salads. I do not make sad salads.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. 

Dan leaned into it, humming. “All salads are sad, Lu, it’s a fact of life.” He paused. “We’ll make them together, and goddamnit if you don’t at least let me put grilled chicken in there-“

“I will let you put grilled chicken in them,” Lucifer laughed as he opened their bedroom door. “Do we want to tell anyone yet?” 

“If Balthazar and Cas don't already know from being woken up by us, we’ll spill the beans tomorrow morning at breakfast. I’m calling Sammy after that, and you can cover your family plus Crowley and Alastair.”

“Fair enough. So how do you want to celebrate this, hmm? Shall I take you in an Alpha-y fashion, driven by lust that you’re carrying my child? Or shall you take me for daring to get you pregnant?” Lucifer’s voice was light and teasing, his eyes bright and happy. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just let me ride you.” He hummed. “I don’t particularly feel like takin’ anything.” He leaned up to kiss his mate, chuckling softly. “Or we can do all three. M’not picky.” He pulled off his shirt, grunting.

"Mmm, I love it when you ride me," Lucifer murmured as he set Dean down and began shedding his own clothes.

Dean took off his jeans, grinning as he looked down at his mate. “God, Lucifer, you have no idea how much I want you right now.” He breathed, feeling himself start to get wet as he shucked off his boxers and tossed them aside.

"I can smell how much you want me," Lucifer groaned, finishing with the removal of his clothes before he crossed over to Dean and ducked his head down to inhale the sweet scent of his Omega. 

Dean hummed, closing his eyes for a second as he drew Lucifer into a soft embrace. “Oh, you want it too.” He nipped at Lucifer’s neck. “No idea how I fell in love with ginger and rose though. Any other combination of that and you’d smell like an old biddy, but somehow it works for me.” He chuckled. “You’re so hot.” His hand drifted down to grip Lucifer’s cock.

"I believe you once compared my scent to an anti nausea tea I make," Lucifer teased as he ducked down to nip at Dean's jaw. "And you are breathtaking." He trailed his fingers along Dean's cock as well. "Absolutely stunning and all mine." 

Dean shuddered and bucked his hips a little. “Hm, you sure it’s not the other way around?” He grinned lazily, tilting his head and kissing at the mating bite he’d left on Lucifer’s neck. “You’re definitely a bit of an Adonis yourself.” He chuckled. 

Lucifer shivered and ducked his head to kiss Dean’s mating bite, purring deeply. “I’m so glad you think so,” he murmured, tugging Dean closer to him. “My beautiful little Omega.” 

Dean groaned softly, holding Lucifer against him before grinning wolfishly and pushing him down onto the bed. “You make me blush, Lu.” He teased.

Lucifer laughed and gave a cocky shrug. He stretched out on the bed. “And what are you going to do about that?” he asked playfully. 

“Hm, let me think…” Dean clambered onto the bed and positioned himself above Lucifer, biting playfully at his neck. “I think I’m gonna ride you until you’re just about ready to cum.” He started, pulling back slightly and focusing his attention on his mate’s jaw and kissing a line up to his mouth. “Then I’m going to fuck you, right up until you’re begging me for release. If you’re good I might just let you knot me.” He breathed.

Lucifer groaned and chased after Dean’s lips with a whine. “Fuck, you know how to work me up, baby,” he whispered. “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

“That’s why we’re mated.” Dean grinned, glancing back for a half second as he slowly lowered himself onto Lucifer with a low groan. He clenched down tightly, before slowly starting to bounce his hips. “Fuck, Lucifer…”

Lucifer gasped and groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure as Dean rode him. “Feels so good every time,” he moaned. 

Dean grinned lazily, increasing his pace. “You’re so right about that, Lu.” He let out a breathy moan, leaning his head back. “Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me…” His pace quickened, and be braced himself against Lucifer’s chest. 

Lucifer moaned and reached up to grab at Dean’s biceps, rocking his hips up inside of Dean as he leaned up for a desperate kiss. 

Dean leaned down and obliged him, tongue teasing across Lucifer’s lips. “Fucking hell…” He breathed, precum dribbling down his cock onto Lucifer’s stomach. 

Lucifer moaned and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Gonna cum on my cock?" 

Dean nodded, leaning into the soft touch as his movements became more erratic, more frantic before he came with a yell vaguely reminiscent of his mate’s name. 

Lucifer groaned and rocked up into Dean through his orgasm. 

Dean shuddered, panting softly and slowly pulling off of Lucifer, slick dripping from his hole. “Get on your hands and knees.” He grunted, obviously still eager to continue. 

"Yes, Sir," Lucifer grinned. He rolled over and wiggled his ass. 

Dean slapped it playfully, chuckling. “Cheeky shit.” He admonished, leaning forwards to mouth at his mating bite as he got into a better position. 

Lucifer yipped and giggled. "You love it." 

Dean smirked. “I might, but that doesn’t change the fact that I should spank you.” He hummed, before roughly thrusting in. “I should spank you regardless, I bet you could cum from it.”

Lucifer gasped and groaned, curling his fingers into the bedspread. "Probably," he moaned. "Fuck Dean…" 

Dean chuckled breathlessly, ever so slowly moving his hips to make his cock drag teasingly along Lucifer’s walls. “There’s a good boy, Luci. So good for me.”

"Dean," lucifer groaned at the slower pace, whimpering into the bed. Dean loved to play these games and it drove him crazy every time. 

“Hm? Something wrong?” Dean grinned lazily, giving a sharp thrust of his hips before returning to his leisurely pace. 

"Your damn need to be slow," Lucifer moaned, shuddering. "Please, De.”

“Please what?” Dean leaned down to bite at Lucifer’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Can’t do what you want if you don’t ask for it properly.”

"Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me hard and dirty," Lucifer begged, shivering. 

Dean chuckled softly. “You sure, Luci? Think you take me like that without cumming?”

“Yes, please, Dean,” Lucifer whimpered, turning his head to look at his mate. “Dean,  _ please.  _ Want it, need it.” 

Dean grinned, before leaning down to sweetly capture Lucifer’s lips for a few seconds. He pulled back and gripped Lucifer’s hips tightly before starting to pound into him, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room with each deep thrust.

Lucifer shared in the brief, sweet kiss, before crying out loudly, gasping and whining as Dean truly fucked him, and fucked him hard. He buried his face into the blankets and whined, his hole greedily clenching down onto Dean’s cock. 

Dean let out a breathy groan, not straying from his harsh, near mechanical pace and precision as he reached down to stroke a loose hand around Lucifer’s cock. “That’s it,” He said breathlessly, “That’s a good little alpha, taking me so well. So good for me...”

“Deeeee,” Lucifer whined, arching into Dean and thrusting his hips into his hand, eagerly gaining friction on his cock. 

Dean chuckled, tightening his grip slightly and increasing the pace of his stroking. “Remember that you either cum inside me or you don’t cum at all.” He growled. “Not without a punishment.”

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips eagerly, whimpering. “De, please,” he whined. “Please?” 

“What, you want me to stop fucking you? Let you pin me down, get a few sloppy thrusts in before you spill your load?” 

“Nooo,” Lucifer whimpered, rocking down into Dean’s hand. “De, please, let me cum.” 

“Mm, and should I punish you?” Dean’s thrusts slowed, and he gripped the base of Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly, his hips still churning. “Please?” he whined softly. 

Dean nodded. “Go ahead, baby. Cum. Make a mess of yourself.”

With that permission, Lucifer came with a cry, shaking as he spilled all over himself, the bed, and Dean’s hand. 

Dean came just after him with a soft cry, shifting to pull Lucifer against him. 

Lucifer allowed Dean to pull him close and he groaned, smiling lazily.

“Oh, you did good, Lu. So good for me.” Dean murmured, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “Want me to spank you now? Or are you spent?”

Lucifer nuzzled into Dean and smiled. “You know better than that,” he teased lovingly. “Are you going to do something other than spank me as my ‘punishment’?” 

“Mm, what do you think you deserve?” Dean quirked a brow, leaning back and shifting them so Lucifer was sitting in his lap. “We could try edging, we got those leather cuffs a while back and that dildo Balthazar got you as a gag gift. That thing is fuckin’ huge.”

Lucifer hummed as he got himself comfortable in Dean's lap. "Cuffs," he said happily. 

“Mm. You don’t want me to turn you over my knee?” Dean hummed. “I can go get the cuffs, you just have to get outta my lap.”

Lucifer wiggled out of Dean's lap and sprawled on the bed, a mischievous idea playing in his head. 

Dean raised his brows. “And what is my naughty little angel thinking about? You have that cute little smirk.”

Lucifer shrugged, unable to remove his smirk as he acted calmly. 

“Mm, then I’ll just cuff you down and tease it out of you.” Dean grabbed the aforementioned leather cuffs, fastening them first to the headboard and holding out a hand for Lucifer’s wrist.

Lucifer giggled and playfully scooted away from Dean, his eyes bright with mischief. 

Dean’s smirk turned into a grin. “Oh, my little one’s feeling playful, isn’t he?” He chuckled, still for a moment before he grabbed Lucifer’s wrist. “Gotcha.” 

Lucifer squealed and giggled, playfully struggling to get out of Dean's grip. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dean got back on the bed, positioned over Lucifer. “C’mon, baby, gimme your other hand.” 

Lucifer giggled and squirmed, hiding his other hand from Dean. 

Dean chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Give it here, or we just won’t do anything. We’ll get you dressed and I’ll send you down to watch nature documentaries with Cas.”

Lucifer gave Dean his other hand, pouting up at Dean. 

“There’s a good boy.” Dean took it, cuffing Lucifer to the bed. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it? Do you want me to do your feet too?”

Lucifer hummed in thought before nodding with a giggle. "Yeah" 

“Alright, little one.” Dean grabbed the other half of the set of cuffs with a hum, glancing up at his mate as he carefully finished cuffing him to the bed.

Lucifer still looked devious and mischievous, but he was behaving for now and he looked delicious spread across their bed. 

Dean wet his lips slightly, staring down at his mate. “Oh, Lucifer, you look so beautiful like this…” He murmured, stroking along the underside of Lucifer’s cock with two fingers. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips, looking up at Dean. 

“Mm, but this is a punishment. Tell me when you’re about to cum.” He let his hand drop and bent down to wrap his lips around Lucifer’s cock, giving a gentle suck before bobbing all the way down.

Lucifer cried out loudly, shaking in his chains as Dean sucked him down. He lasted a couple of minutes before chanting that he was close. 

Dean pulled off with a soft ‘pop’, grinning. He loved sucking Lucifer’s cock, making the alpha come undone and even letting him knot his mouth sometimes. He was all but a pro- had half a mind to go back down there and finish him off, but this was a punishment. “Oh, Luci…” He breathed, looking down at his lover’s flushed cock. “Looks like it hurts.” He pouted sympathetically, running his thumb over the head of Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, bucking his hips up, arching for Dean's touch. 

“Ah- no, not yet.” Dean hummed, moving to sit next to Lucifer’s chest. “Can you give me your color, little one?”

“Green,” Lucifer said, looking up at Dean adoringly. 

“Mm, that’s good.” Dean bent down and kissed him sweetly, eyes closed for a few seconds.

Lucifer sighed and kissed Dean back, relaxing into it. 

Dean pulled back, and made sure his body was obscuring what has was doing as he trailed a hand down Lucifer’s chest. 

Lucifer watched the hand go down his chest, breathing heavily. 

Dean flicked lazily at one of Lucifer’s nipples, humming. “I really don’t play with these enough.”

Lucifer shivered and mewled, looking up at Dean’s face. 

“‘Cause you make such beautiful noises when I do.” Dean purred, capturing Lucifer’s lips in a heady but fleeting kiss before making his way down his neck— careful to lavish attention over his mating bite— and across his chest.

Lucifer whined and moved with Dean’s lips, yelping as his mate paid close attention to his mating bite. God, he loved the way that Dean played with him. 

Dean grinned, nipping teasingly at Lucifer's nipple before pulling back and pinching it lightly between thumb and middle finger.

Lucifer gasped softly and whined needily. 

“You like that, huh?” Dean rolled the sensitive bud, grinning lazily before pinching down harder.

Lucifer gasped a little louder, the whine softly trailing off lightly. 

“Come on, don’t make me guess. Tell me how much you like it.”

“More, please,” Lucifer moaned, shivering. 

“More? Naughty little painslut, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice took on a lower tone, and he tilted his head to the side as he watched Lucifer’s reactions. “Want me to go get the clamps, little one?”

Lucifer gave a soft little swallow as he looked up at Dean. They had bought the clamps on a whim, and now…. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Please?” 

“Alright.” Dean nodded. “Thank you for being so polite.” He gently stroked Lucifer’s cheek, before opening the drawer on the bedside table (they hadn’t gotten enough toys to need anything bigger) and pulling out the clamps. They were connected by a metal chain, and Dean had ‘MacGyver’ed them so another chain went down to a cockring, but he could take that off. “Want the ring too, or do you think you can hold yourself back?”

Lucifer considered it and shook his head. “No, I can do it,” he murmured. 

“Good boy.” Dean murmured, running a thumb over one of Lucifer’s pebbled nipples before slowly placing on the clamp. “There we go, you’re doing so good for me, Lu.”

Lucifer gave a loud cry as the clamp was placed on, kicking his feet uselessly. 

“Shh, you’re alright.” Dean murmured, one hand stroking through Lucifer’s hair as he gently placed the other one. “Taking this so well.”

Lucifer gave another loud cry with the other clamp, kicking his feet once again. He leaned into Dean’s touch with a whimper, the constant pressure on his nipples making him soar to new heights of his pain-pleasure line. 

Dean leaned down to kiss him softly, murmuring soft praises even as he gave the chain a light tug.

Lucifer whimpered at the tug, kissing Dean back and drinking in his praises. 

Dean grinned lazily, pulling back and humming. “Think I could ride you like this? Hold onto that chain and pull with every move I make?”

Lucifer whined and nodded his head. He lifted his head up so he could be closer to Dean, craving that closeness with him right now and unsure as to how to voice it. 

Dean chuckled softly, clambering on top of Lucifer and shuddering as he lowered himself down onto the Alpha’s cock. He gasped softly, one hand reaching to grip lightly on the chain. “S’alright, you don’t have to say anything. I know what you need.” He bent down to kiss him lightly, before slowly rocking his hips and giving the chain a tug. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, shivering as he kissed Dean back and tugged at his wrist cuffs. He mewled into Dean’s mouth and rocked his hips lightly into Dean’s. 

“So good, Luci…” Dean groaned, increasing his pace just barely and letting his eyes slip shut.

Lucifer moaned and watched as Dean’s eyes fell shut and he wiggled underneath of his Omega, his hips going at a definite quicker pace. His hands curled into fists and he felt like his back was permanently arched from each tug of the chain. 

Dean let out a soft whine and moan with every bounce of his hips and every sharp jerk of Lucifer's hips. “Yes- such a good boy, so good f-for me…” He threw his head back, letting out a breathy moan.

“De,” Lucifer moaned loudly, straining against his cuffs as his hips moved quicker. 

Dean gripped the chain tighter, tugs becoming more insistent. He really wanted to let go, let Lucifer knot him, and every second that went by his thoughts drifted further from a punishment and closer to his mate. “That’s it, Lu, you can cum. Knot me, make me cum with you.” 

Lucifer whimpered and whined, nodding and gasping as he felt the chain tug and pull at his nipples. “De…” he moaned louder still. 

Dean leaned down to kiss Lucifer. It was rough, a stake of claim as he grabbed at Lucifer’s cuffs and expertly freed one of his wrists, then the other.

Lucifer surged forward and grabbed at Dean, letting his mate claim him as he clung to him. 

Dean gripped at Lucifer’s back, eyes screwed shut. He bounced his hips quickly, panting out breathy moans against his mate’s chest. “So good, Lu- so damn good, need you, need your knot, c-come on, give it to me-“ He stammered.

Lucifer came and tied them together with a cry, urged on by his mate’s plea as he pumped him full. 

Dean came with a small whine, panting heavily. His third orgasm of the night had left him all but spent, but he still felt he had to take care of his mate. He slumped down and reached for Lucifer’s hands, groaning softly as he rocked his hips a little. 

Lucifer whined and took Dean’s hands in his, rocking his hips until he was sure that his knot was secured and he laid there, taking deep breaths as he worked to regain control over himself. 

Dean gently rubbed Lucifer’s wrists, shifting a little and letting out a tired groan. He slowly evened out his breathing, and sighed as he lifted himself up on shaky arms. “Gonna have to take the….the clamps off. Gonna hurt.” He mumbled.

“Okay,” Lucifer whispered, shivering as Dean shifted. “Can take it.” His voice was slurred tiredly. 

Dean gently gripped one of the clamps before unclamping it and replacing the void it left with his fingers, circling Lucifer’s nipple with his thumb.

Lucifer let out a cry and whimpered, his knot and cock pulsing inside of Dean from the pleasure he received from it. 

Dean gasped and jerked forward, letting out a low groan and closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Shh, it’s alright. Let me get the other one, and your ankles, then we can cuddle.” He said quietly.

Lucifer nodded, shivering a little as he tried to brace himself for the next clamp to come off. 

Dean took this one off a little quicker, and set them on the side table as he went to give the same care he had the first time.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, his knot pulsing once more. He bit his lip and tilted his head back. 

Dean ground down against Lucifer reflexively, burying his face in the alpha’s neck and scenting him deeply.

Lucifer sighed and held Dean close to him, scenting him back as a way to calm down. 

Dean curled up a little, before letting out a soft groan. “Shit, we have’ta….get your feet.” He gestured vaguely downwards, eyes closed.

Lucifer groaned. “‘M fine,” he murmured. “Jus’ need you.” 

Dean nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Lucifer and sighing contentedly. “Love you, Lucifer.” He gave a little smile. 

“Love you too, Dean,” Lucifer hummed, wrapping his arms around his mate. “And I love our little pup.” 

“Mm.” Dean hummed, stretching a little. “Me too. I can’t wait to have a family with you. This means so much to me, you have no idea.” He breathed.

Lucifer smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean sweetly. "I understand," he whispered. "And I can't wait to grow with you."

Dean nodded, nuzzling up against Lucifer. “I know.” He closed his eyes, curling in further and grabbing for the blanket. “Me neither.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled back. "I hate to interrupt but now would be a good time for the ankle cuffs to come off," he said sleepily. 

Dean groaned softly, leaning back and shifting on top of Lucifer. He gasped as the alpha’s knot shifted inside of him, and carefully undid the straps. “That feel better?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed happily as he reached for his Omega. "Nap. Then it'll be time to fuck you full again." He yawned with a smile. 

Dean shuddered at that, humming as he closed his eyes and curled up on top of Lucifer, falling asleep within the minute.

Lucifer fell asleep shortly after, his Omega in his arms and perfectly content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and feedback! Comments and kudos are what keep this machine running smoothly. Again, please keep it coming! We want to know what you think.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From having to announce a pregnancy to panic attacks, Dean and Lucifer are having to face a whole lot of challenges that come with parenthood.

Lucifer woke up the next morning feeling deliciously sore and happy as he remembered that he was going to be a parent. He and Dean were pregnant. He almost couldn't believe it. 

Very quietly, so he didn't wake up his mate, he extracted himself from Dean's arms and dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants. He made his way down to the kitchen and began to cook a hearty, healthy breakfast for his family. Coffee was put on and Lucifer worked to make his loaded omelettes, toast, and grilled some peaches, humming happily. 

Balthazar carefully traipsed downstairs, clad in nothing but a pair of flannel pants and his dignity. “Have a fun night?” He quirked a brow, walking over to the coffee pot and grabbing two mugs. Normally he’d complain about Castiel using him as an errand-boy, but he’d been feeling particularly sappy this morning. He’d even try to make a heart with the creamer and hope it turned out better than last time. (Last time it looked like a dick, but then again, that led to good things— maybe he should invest in his talents for phallic coffee art). 

"Lots of it," Lucifer grinned. "Hope we didn't keep you up too much. It's just… well, I'll let Dean tell you when he wakes up." He continued to cook, humming happily. 

Balthazar beamed, leaning back. “Oh?” He hummed, pouring two mugs and biting his lip. “Hm, you’re looking excited. I know you’re a morning person, but Jesus…” He shook his head, chuckling. “Something on your mind?”

"We'll wait for Dean," Lucifer laughed as he set the grilled peaches aside and flipped the first omelette nearly closed. 

Balthazar huffed, leaning back and glancing down to watch as he poured the creamer. Not quite as good as he’d hoped. He grabbed a spoon, mixed it in, and sighed. “Cassie, come down here! You can’t stay in bed all bloody day!” He called. 

Lucifer chuckled and went around the corner to call up to Dean. "De? Does my sweet little tart want bacon or sausage?" He asked. 

Dean groaned. There was an audible ‘thud’ and some muffled curses before he poked his head around the corner to peer down at Lucifer. “...Both?”

Lucifer beamed. "Whatever you want, lovebug," he cooed as he went right to work. 

“And extra eggs, I’m fucking hungry.” Dean grunted, shimmying into his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Of course," Lucifer said warmly. "I'll work on another omelette for you."

“Mm, thanks babe.” Dean smiled.

Castiel appeared, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, making a disgruntled beeline for his coffee. 

Balthazar intercepted him with a kiss, humming. “Good morning, darling.” He breathed, smiling.

Lucifer smiled and continued to cook. "Of course, baby love." 

"Good morning," Castiel greeted, kissing Balthazar back. "Coffee."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and pulled back, handing it over. “Mm, so bossy.” He teased. Dean wandered out a few minutes later, yawning as he padded over to Lucifer and pulled him into a loose hug.

"Mmmm," Castiel hummed, taking the coffee and sipping it. 

Lucifer smiled and hugged Dean back. "Yes beautiful?" 

Balthazar chuckled and sat on the counter, nursing his own drink. “Did I do a good job, love?”

Dean smiled softly. “Love you.” He breathed. “And your cooking.” He reached around to grab for a piece of bacon.

Castiel hummed and nodded, moving closer to Balthazar as he sipped some more of his coffee.

Lucifer laughed and kissed Dean, letting him get his bacon. "Careful, baby love." He laid a hand over Dean's stomach and rubbed him like a Buddha belly. 

Balthazar raised his brows, watching the pair with a smirk. “And what was it you two wanted to tell us? I take it we have some happy news?”

Dean hummed and relaxed against Lucifer. He kissed back gently, before pulling away and leaning against the counter as he nibbled at his prize. “Yeah, we do. We…” He cleared his throat. “I’m pregnant.”

Lucifer beamed proudly and nuzzled Dean. 

Castiel blinked, then gave a rare smile. "Congratulations are in order, then," he said with a chuckle. 

Dean leaned up into Lucifer, closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

Balthazar grinned lazily, leaning back. “If you were worried about him ‘mother-henning’ before, just you wait.” He teased, sipping at his coffee. “Have you called Gabriel?”

"Not yet," Lucifer said. "You're the first ones we told." He kissed Dean's cheek. "We wanted to do some celebrating first." He turned and folded a couple more omelettes. "Sweet pea, let me plate your breakfast for you." 

Castiel chuckled and smiled. "Are you excited to be a parent, Dean?" 

Dean nodded, finally sitting down at the table. “You know what? Yeah. I wasn’t...not at first, I don’t think. It was a bit of a shocker when we first started to figure it out. But uh,” He shrugged. “I want a family with Lucifer. I really do, I’m beyond excited, Cas.”

Balthazar grinned. “I told Luci he’d made the right choice. You two really do love each other.” He hummed. He took a few more sips of his drink and finished it, setting the mug in the sink. 

Lucifer beamed and set Dean's breakfast, then Castiels in front of them before returning to cook. "And I am glad that you want a family with me," he said. 

Castiel nodded and shrugged. "Its understandable that you felt that way at first but I am sincerely glad for you, and a bit excited myself." 

Dean hummed in agreement, and gave a small stretch in his seat as he grabbed his fork. “Lu, this is too good. You’re gonna make me fat.” He pouted, spearing a bite of his omelet. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes, glancing at the outlet on the wall and following the cords to his phone before grabbing it triumphantly. “Oh-“ He glanced at his calendar. “Crowley’s due over today, to talk business. I can ask him to bring Gabe, if you’d like.”

Lucifer chuckled and dropped a kiss to Dean's hair. "You're an excellent cook yourself, Dean. I feel the same way." He looked at Balthazar and nodded. "Please do so. They should hear it." 

Castiel chuckled, watching the couple. 

Balthazar gave a lazy two-fingered salute and waltzed out, dialing in Crowley’s number so they could talk in the other room.

Dean leaned into the gentle touch, picking at his food for a while before he cleaned his plate. “You should text Alastair, ask him about that thing, and…” He glanced at the landline phone just a little nervously. “I’ll call Sam.”

"I'll call Alastair after breakfast," Lucifer murmured. 

Dean nodded, grabbing his empty plate and walking over to the sink to clean the dishes. The mood had grown more somber in a few passing seconds, but there was still that undercurrent of excitement. 

Lucifer hummed as he went over to his phone and dialed Alastair. “Al?” he said with some note of excitement. “Guess what?” 

Alastair chuckled. “Dean’s pregnant.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. He’d rarely heard Lucifer so excited, and he knew what the alpha got excited about. “Mm, congratulations.”

“How’d you guess?” Lucifer pouted over the phone. “And thank you,” he couldn’t help but preen, especially when he caught Dean’s eye. 

“Hm, call it clairvoyance.” Alastair grinned lazily. “And it was rather obvious. Who have you told, so far?”

Dean gave a smile right back, fidgeting nervously with Sam’s business card as he waited for Lucifer to finish so he could use the phone.

“Just Balthazar and Castiel, plus you so far,” Lucifer said with a beaming smile. “We haven’t even told Mickey yet. He’s going to be so happy.” He sighed happily. “I’m so happy, Al.” 

“Oh, I know.” Alastair hummed. “You sound it, too.” He cleared his throat. “But I must ask, why call me first? I’m certainly not the closest person to you, and you haven’t even told all of your brothers.”

“Well, there was a question that had been brought up at the doctor’s office when De and I went yesterday,” Lucifer said, “and we’d both like to know for the future. Has Dean ever been pregnant before, or is this his first?” 

Alastair heaved a heavy sigh. “I would have to check, but I think he may have. Give me a second.” There was the sound of Alastair walking, the creaking of a door, and a metal drawer being opened. After a few seconds of rustling papers, Alastair picked up the phone. “Regrettably, yes, though I doubt he recalls it.”

“When?” Lucifer asked, his mouth going dry. 

“When he first came to me.” Alastair hummed, eyes scanning over the paperwork. “He wasn’t far in, it was aborted. I’m sorry.”

Dean looked up at Lucifer, brow furrowed. He was only catching snippets of conversation, but he didn’t like it.

Lucifer nodded at Dean. He swallowed. “Any complications during the time that he was?” he asked softly. 

“Mm, none at all, thank god for that.” Alastair murmured. “Like I said, he’d no idea. There wasn’t much time for there to be complications.”

Dean let out a quiet, barely there, whimper, and walked over to gently embrace his mate.

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Dean and kissed the top of his head, murmuring a gentle reassurance. “Has he had any health problems that could compromise this child, Al?” he asked seriously. He felt guilty that he didn’t know more about his mate’s health prior to him being mated, but he couldn’t do much more than be there for him now and educate himself. 

Alastair frowned, leaning back in his seat. “None that I know of. Mm, but if it’s going to be more than one, I’d be careful. Male omegas in particular have trouble with delivery, and having them be at a good weight.”

Lucifer looked down at Dean in slight concern. “The doctor said that the way his hormones were, we were having twins or I was going to be sharing in his symptoms,” he admitted. 

Alastair was silent for a while, and Dean curled in closer to his mate without a word. “Lucifer, you’d be taking on symptoms if he had elevated hormones or not. Make sure to speak to your doctor about this, especially when he gets closer to the estimated due date.” Alastair sighed, toying absentmindedly with the cord of the phone.

“Now, why do you say that, Al? I could not take on his symptoms,” Lucifer pouted again, hugging Dean close to him. “But I’ll make an appointment with my doctor to discuss options.”

Alastair chuckled. “Mm, I suppose you might not. But I’d see you gaining some sympathy weight.” He teased, before nodding. “You do that. I’m sure you two will be fine.”

Lucifer chuckled. "A few pounds won't hurt," he said, kissing the top of Dean's head. 

“Alright. Have a nice day, Lucifer. I hope all goes well.” Alastair hung up.

Lucifer hung up and sighed heavily,hugging Dean close to him. 

Dean buried his head in Lucifer’s chest, eyes screwed shut. “What’s he say?” He asked quietly.

"Yes, once before. The pregnancy was terminated," Lucifer murmured. 

Dean nodded slowly, breath catching in his throat as he held in a quiet sob.

"You can cry about it, baby," Lucifer said tenderly. "It was around when you first came to Alastair. It was very early on. That doesn't change the hurt." He rubbed Dean's back. 

Dean whimpered, digging his nails into Lucifer’s back. He sniffled, jerking with every muffled cry like it was a blow to him. “How couldn’t I have known?” He asked quietly, voice broken.

"It was during a difficult time of your life, and no one most likely told you," Lucifer said softly. "Dean… did Azazel ever sleep with you?" 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He said quietly, tears still running down his face as he gave a quiet hiccough. “A- a few times. Prob’ly more’n I think.”

Lucifer nodded. "Do you remember having a health screening when you first came to Alastair?" He asked gently

Dean paused, before nodding again. “Uhuh.” He closed his eyes, ever so slowly relaxing against Lucifer as he talked.

"The pup was probably found then and the pregnancy was terminated," Lucifer murmured. "For your health. You were young and scared and in a new situation." 

Dean shook his head. “I should have known, I’m sorry.” He breathed, shaking his head again. “I’m such an idiot. I should have known.” He repeated. Dean did this when he got upset. He got a thought in his head and latched onto it, repeating it over and over again until he believed it.

"No, you're not, and there's no way for you to have even suspected being pregnant before," Lucifer said firmly and yet gently. 

Dean whined, eyes screwed tightly shut. “I shoulda just  _ known. _ I’m n’ _ omega. _ ”

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lucifer murmured. "Its something best Left in the past, baby love. You know now and you're pregnant now. Let's celebrate the beauty of now and the fact that this child will be loved and wanted by us." 

Dean let out a soft sigh, and nodded tiredly. “I… okay. I can’t just forget about this, Lu, it’s-“ He shook his head. “Why are you always so goddamn reasonable?” He sat up, eyes redeemed and puffy and cheeks still wet with tears.

“I think I ask you the same question,” Lucifer said dryly. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs. “Don’t forget about it, De. I’m not saying that. Just focus on what we have now, what you have now. A beautiful life ahead of you full of warmth and love.” 

Dean slumped against Lucifer’s touch and closed his eyes. “Mm.” He groaned softly, glancing at the phone and then back at his mate. “Can I call him tomorrow?” He’d already put off contacting his brother for over two months, now.

“If you want,” Lucifer said softly. “But that’s up to you, De. I can’t make that decision for you.” 

Dean sighed. “I...I should. I should do it today. Can you grab me the phone?”

"Sure," Lucifer said. He grabbed the phone and handed it to Dean. "Here you go, baby love."

Dean held it in two hands, breaths soft and quick as he carefully dialed in the number from the card and pressed ‘call’, holding it up to his ear.

Lucifer held Dean close. 

Sam answered the phone almost absently. "Singer and Turner, Attorney Samuel Winchester speaking."

Dean swallowed thickly. “Sammy?” His voice was quiet, unsure. That didn’t sound like his brother, but then again- he hadn’t seen Sam in over a decade.

Sam furrowed his brow. There was only one person who… "Dean?" He whispered."Is that you?"

“Yeah. It’s...it’s me.” Dean breathed, curling up against Lucifer. “I’m, uh- Al...Alastair gave me your number- well he gave it to Luci, and-“ He stuttered.

Sam burst into a big smile. "So you're okay. Oh God… Dean. Where are you at now? Are you mated?" 

“Uhuh. I’m mated, and...I’m pregnant, too.” Dean managed a smile of his own. “I’m back in Lawrence, believe it or not. You? I don’t recognize the area code.”

"You're pregnant?!" Sam exclaimed. "That's awesome. And yeah, I'm in Kansas City now, working for Bobby's firm now." 

Dean beamed. “That’s great! I’m surprised the codgy old bastard’s alive, to be honest.” He chuckled. “When’re you free? Or do you have a...a case, or somethin’?”

"I work in cases of Omega abuse, specifically but I've got time this weekend. I want to meet this mate of yours. Tell me about him, Dean." 

“He’s great, Sammy. Taller than me, in more ways than one.” Sam could practically hear Dean’s smirk. “He’s nice. He’s good to me, and…” He smiled wistfully. “He’s been so wonderful, Sam. His name’s Lucifer, he’s…” Dean craned his neck up at Lucifer. “Sexy. Blonde hair, blue eyes.”

Lucifer flushed and buried his face into Dean's hair shyly. 

Sam chuckled. "I can hear how happy you are with him. He sounds like he cares for you a great deal." 

“He does. And he’s so cute. He’s embarrassed right now, though.” Dean hummed. “We need to catch up. How tall’re you? I’m still winning, right?” He chuckled.

"I'm hitting 6'4 now," Sam said. "And yes, we do. Do you want to talk to Dad as well? I'm going to be back in Lawrence to go over some end of life plans with him. If not I can set up a separate meeting for us." 

Dean hissed in a soft breath. He had to remember that John wasn’t the reason he’d gone to Alastair, that it was a mistake. That Azazel had manipulated him. “...Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Sammy.”

"Of course. What's your number? I'll text you the details." Sam beamed. 

Dean rattled off his cell number, kicking his legs slightly as he shifted in Lucifer’s lap. 

Sam kitted it down and smiled. "Alright, I've got a conference call in ten, so I'll get going. This weekend though, we're meeting up." 

“Okay. See ya then, Sammy.” Dean hummed.

"Take care, Dean," Sam replied and hung up. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Deans hair. "You give me too much credit sometimes," he murmured lovingly. 

“Nah, I don’t. You’re perfect.” Dean purred, leaning up to kiss Lucifer happily. 

Lucifer kissed Dean back sweetly. "Ready to call Michael?" he asked warmly. 

Dean nodded. “Mm, that’s a you thing, but I’ll be here for emotional support.”

Lucifer dialed his older brother, his body vibrating happily. 

Michael picked up with the first ring, smiling. “Lucifer! Hello.” He greeted.

"Mick, guess what?!" Lucifer said as he tugged Dean closer to him. 

“Oh, what did you do?” Michael beamed, leaning back in his office chair. 

"I'm going to be a father. Dean's pregnant," Lucifer crowed happily, taking a moment to cover Dean's face in kisses. 

Dean flushed and pressed into Lucifer, humming.

Michael chuckled. “Congratulations, Luci. I’m very proud of you two.” He paused,sipping his pen on the desk. “Hm, have you popped the question? Or are you waiting?”

"I am considering waiting because… Well, I want it to be perfect," Lucifer admitted. "But it would be better if I did it soon, hmm?" 

“It’s up to you.” Michael said after a while, giving a tiny smile. “Father may not say the same, but he will warm up to it. How far along is Dean?”

"Two months, I believe," Lucifer said, looking at Dean for confirmation. "I'm so happy, Mick. And the doctor said that he may be carrying twins from the elevated hormones in his system. Its either that or I'm going to mimic his symptoms." He kissed Dean's nose.

Dean nodded his confirmation, nuzzling at Lucifer’s neck. 

Michael chuckled. “Lord help us all. Twins with Alighieri blood?” He shook his head. “Good luck to you, Lucifer.”

"Thank you, Mick." Lucifer gave a beaming smile. "Will you tell everyone else, please? I'm telling Gabriel and his mate later, and I've already talked to Alastair." He kissed the top of Dean's head again. "He's so pretty," he mumbled half to himself. 

Dean flushed slightly, leaning back against his mate.

Michael hummed. “I know. You found a perfect omega, Lu.” He said softly.

"I really did," Lucifer smiled. "My perfect little Omega. Wholly mine." He squeezed Dean tighter to him. 

Dean gave a small groan of contentment, blinking his eyes closed.

Michael chuckled. “Don’t have sex while you’re on the line with me, brother.” He teased.

Lucifer kissed the top of Dean's head. "That sounds like whole 'nother thing, big brother." 

“Mm, not one I want to envision.” Michael chuckled. “I’ll tell father and Raphael, and Anna. She’s been getting closer, Dean may want to meet with her.”

"Oh absolutely," Lucifer grinned. "Thanks Mickey." 

“Mhm. Love you, Lu. See you soon.” Michael hung up.

Dean smiled up at his mate, shifting a little in his lap. “Hey.”

Lucifer smiled down at Dean and chuckled after he bade Michael goodbye. “Hey, there,” he said. “How’re you doing?” 

“Good.” Dean hummed, kissing at Lucifer’s neck. “N’you?” He asked, brows raised. 

"Excellent," Lucifer smiled. "Besides Gabriel and Crowley, who else do we have to tell?"

Dean shook his head. “Not anyone, I don’t think. I mean- my boss knows, that’s why I’m not working, maybe you could tell the same to yours?”

“I’ll call my boss and let him know,” Lucifer hummed. “So, other than them, we’re all done. So what shall we do?” 

Dean hummed. “Cuddle? I just want to hold you.” He decided, smiling softly.

Lucifer beamed and picked Dean up. "Public or private cuddles?" he asked, nuzzling his mate. 

Dean curled up in Lucifer’s arms. “Mm, it doesn’t matter. Let’s take the couch.” He murmured. 

"One public snuggle session on the couch coming up," Lucifer said, carrying Dean into the living room. Once to the couch, he set Dean down and began to make a nest for them to cuddle in. 

Dean curled into Lucifer’s arms and the Afghan blanket tangled around him. As they lay there, with the tv on quietly, Lucifer could feel that Dean was just a little bit softer around the edges. The hard lines of his waist and hips had filled out just a little, and his shirt rode up to expose a little sliver of his pale belly.

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Dean, the carrier of his child. He felt the smoother lines of his lover's body and buried his nose into Dean's hair, inhaling his sweet scent as he just stayed in the moment with his mate. 

Dean dozed off after a while. He felt perfectly safe and comforted with his mate, and really, that was all that mattered.

Not two hours later, just after one, Crowley arrived with Gabriel in tow as per Balthazar’s request.

Lucifer was completely asleep, his arms wrapped around Dean protectively. His face was buried in Dean's hair, his entire body soft. Dean, in turn, had nuzzled into his mate’s chest and was clinging to him like a koala. 

Gabriel paused as he walked in, brows raised as he saw the pair and closed the door behind Crowley. “Aw, look at ‘em. Cute.”

"Adorable," Crowley said with a tender smile. "I'd hate to wake them up." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh, they’ll be just fine. Balthazar wanted me to come, these two mooks can be awake for it.”

"Fair," Crowley agreed. 

Lucifer snored softly, tugging Dean closer to him in his sleep. 

Crowley cleared his throat. "LUCIFER! YOU HAVE THAT TEST IN COMPUTER SCIENCE IN 10 MINUTES!!" He barked. 

Lucifer snorted himself awake, looking wide awake. Upon realizing that he wasn't in college, he yawned. "You're an ass." 

Gabriel snorted. “Low blow, Crow.” He grinned. “Good to see you, Luci.”

Dean groaned softly, fighting to get an arm free from the blanket to flip Crowley off. “Coulda waited.” He mumbled. 

"Mhm," Lucifer agreed as he snuggled down again. "How was your drive?" 

"Good, now up. I want coffee, please," Crowley said. 

"You know where the coffee pot is, you British sod," Lucifer grumbled affectionately. 

"Oh bite me, you mangy ape," Crowley snarled back. 

Gabriel hummed, claiming his armchair and leaning back. “Mm, I wouldn’t mind coffee either. Crowley?” He looked up at his mate, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes at the three of them, before worming his way out of Lucifer’s hold and slowly sitting. 

Lucifer whined at the loss of his mate and pouted. 

Crowley smiled down at his mate and kissed him. "Yes, love. I'll get you your coffee," He said lovingly. 

Gabriel kissed back sweetly, smiling. “Mm, thanks a million, doll. Cream and sugar please.”

Dean sighed and leaned down to gently kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “We gotta get up, Luci. Tell’em the good news and all that.”

Lucifer sighed and kissed Dean's cheek back. "Okay," he murmured. 

"Of course," Crowley said as he headed into the kitchen. At the sound of "good news" he became more intrigued. "Please tell me that Lucifer finally has a better paying job for his skills."

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Fraid not, but I wish.” He chuckled. “I’ll wait for you all to have your coffee, then we’ll talk.”

Gabriel smiled. “Oh, what is it?” His eyes drifted to Dean’s hands, “Not engaged…”

Lucifer beamed and snuggled Dean more. 

Crowley sighed and poured more coffee. "So not a new job, not engaged, we all know that Dean's contract is yours… You got that tattoo that you've always wanted?" 

Dean squirmed happily in his seat. “I’m pregnant.” He finally said, grinning.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and he was silent a few seconds before he cracked a smile. “Congratulations!” He bounced over to pull Lucifer, and on second thought Dean, into a hug.

Crowley turned to look at his best friend from college before also grinning and coming over. "Congratulations, you two. You have been blessed." Since Gabriel was hugging Dean, he hugged Lucifer tightly. 

Lucifer returned the tight hug with a grin. "Thank you so much," he said. "We're ecstatic." 

Dean pulled back, smiling happily as he shifted closer to Lucifer. “We are. It’s...amazing, really.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I wouldn’t be so sure, yet. That’s the voice of an omega who hasn’t had morning sickness.”

"Good thing I have just the cure for morning sickness," Lucifer grinned as he nuzzled Dean. 

Dean nuzzled right back, kissing at Lucifer’s neck.

"God the two of you are diabetic," Crowley complained good naturedly. 

Gabriel chuckled. “You can be a sap too, Crowley. Don’t try and hide it.” He hummed.

Balthazar padded in, having missed most of the friendly banter. He bore a steaming mug of tea and a fresh hickey on his neck- a good explanation for where on earth he’d been. “Mm, hello. Crowley? Shall we?” He gestured to his bedroom turned office.

“I’m not hiding it,” Crowley protested. “I’m just saying that we tend to have a little bit more poise when we’re in front of company.” 

“So says you,” Lucifer snorted. “I’ve seen you dote on Omegas before in company, and you’re the absolute worst with Gabriel.” 

“Balthazar!” Crowley said, turning to Balthazar, acting like he didn’t hear Lucifer. “Yes, we shall. Angel? Are you staying out here?” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. “Yeah. We’ll get a game of Sorry goin’, you two have your fun.” He kissed at Crowley’s neck. 

Balthazar chuckled to himself and led Crowley out, whistling to himself as he did.

Crowley chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Behave,” he warned his mate before following Balthazar. 

Lucifer sighed and relaxed as he held Dean to him. “I’m so happy, Gabe.” 

“I know, Luci.” Gabriel hummed. “I don’t wanna seem like I’m upstagin’ you, but I’ve got news of my own.”

“Nah, you’re fine. What’s up Gabe?” Dean stood, brows raised as he walked over to the games cabinet. 

“I’m getting surgery. To get rid’a the scars from Asmodeus.”

“Wait, really?” Lucifer asked with a grin. “That’s awesome, Gabe, I’m so happy for you. Do you need any help with the expenses?” 

“None at all. Alastair’s covering it.” Gabriel hummed, sitting on the couch next to his brother.

Dean took out the board. “Jeez, that’s great. Good on you.” He hummed. “Must be expensive.”

“That’s fantastic,” Lucifer said, smiling. He hugged Gabriel to him. “What about Crowley’s bite? Have you gone for your consult yet?” 

“It’s gonna have to go to, and stay that way for about a month, which I’m bummed about.” Gabriel sighed. “I’ve gone for the consult, I’ve got it scheduled for about two weeks from now. Before then, I’ve gotta call Al.” He shrugged, leaning back. “Dibs on red.” He called to Dean.

Dean huffed, tossing the plastic pawns to Gabriel. “Fine, fine. Red it is. Ass. Why you have’ta call Alastair?”

“He proposed a three way.” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

Lucifer was in the midst of taking a sip of coffee and he promptly choked on said coffee upon hearing that. 

Dean coughed. “He what?” He spluttered, eyes wide.

“You heard what I said. He and Crowley got talkin’ shop about some of the finer aspects of our relationship, and…” Gabriel shrugged. “Could be fun.”

Lucifer thumped on his chest as he worked to regain the ability to actually breathe again. “Fuckin’ hell, Gabe,” he whispered hoarsely. He knew a little too much about Crowley’s… proclivities, thanks to years of college and the two of them forming  _ that  _ kind of a friendship, but still… “He harms you in any way that’s not consensual, and I’ll rip off his balls and shove them down his throat.” 

“That’s Crowley’s job.” Gabriel snubbed, chuckling softly. “Don’t tell me it won’t be hot, though. They’re both so-“

“Okay, that’s enough, short stack.” Dean cleared his throat. “Sorry? Let’s play. Please.”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, eyeing Gabriel as he grabbed the blue thing. “Prepare to be destroyed, gentlemen.” 

“Oh, it’s on.” Dean grinned, back in his element in a split second. The game lasted half an hour tops, but it felt so much longer with all of the friendly banter and innuendo that came from all sides. Lucifer won but really, who was keeping score?

Dean, apparently. He groaned. “Fucking hell, you- you cheat! You cheated!” 

Gabriel snickered. “You're the one who chose the game, Dean. Relax.”

“I solemnly swear that I did not  _ cheat  _ at Sorry,” Lucifer grinned. “I’m just a good player. The only game I even remotely cheat at is poker, and I maintain that counting cards  _ isn’t  _ cheating.” 

Dean pouted. “But if we both do it, it’s no fun.” He rested back. “The only one in the house who can’t count cards is Cas, and watching him lose to us is sad.”

Gabriel hummed. “Makes you feel any better, I can’t either. That’s all Balth and Luci. They’re bad influences.”

“Excuse  _ me, _ ” Lucifer huffed. “I am a  _ fantastic  _ influence.” 

Dean hummed. “I know, Luci, you are. Your brother’s just being a jerk.” He teased, kissing at his neck.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m telling the truth. I’ll go get Crowley and he’ll- he’ll give you a stern talking to for disrespecting me.”

“Uhuh.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t get it. How you get riled up by that man is beyond me. He’s a sissy.”

Lucifer snorted and looked at Dean. “Sure. Until he brings out the cane that he brings out for fancy occasions. Right Gabe?” 

Gabriel shuddered and closed his eyes for a second. “Oh yeah. I don’t need reminding, Lu.”

“Oh, bull.” Dean snorted, clearing up the game. “I don’t think I could ever really believe that.”

Lucifer looked at his mate with a raised brow. “Believe you me, he’s not the sissy you imagine him to be. His levels of depravity are… deep.” 

Dean huffed. “Mm.” He leaned against Lucifer.

Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll bring him in here right now and he could dirty talk your freakin’ socks off, Dean-o. With your mate’s permission, of course. He’s...well, why don’t we let him give you a trial run? If you’re not sold.”

“I’d be willing to listen to that,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Don’t whore out your alpha, Gabriel.” Dean admonished. “Yeah, go get’im. I’m uh, I’m intrigued,”

“He’s not a whore if he doesn’t get paid.” Gabriel hopped to his feet. “Balthazar’s room, right?” He looked over at his brother.

“Office, room, sex dungeon that lacks compared to what Alastair and Crowley’s look like, whatever you want to call it,” Lucifer said boredly. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and flounced off, almost walking right past the room before skirting in and humming.

Balthazar was sprawled on the bed with a sketchpad, while Crowley had stolen his desk and was on his laptop. Castiel watched over the scene with a bemused eye as he listened to the pair talk.

“Alpha, I’m in need of your services.” Gabriel quipped. “Dean’s a nonbeliever in your amazing sexual prowess.” At first he was believable, but as he got further into speaking Crowley could tell he was doing a mix between sarcasm and fake flattery. “Go be sexy at him.”

“Go be sexy at him?” Crowley repeated. “How did my sexual prowess get brought up, even, angel?” 

“I was defending your honor, or something.” Gabriel shrugged. “Do the voice, chat him up. You have Lucifer’s express permission.”

Crowley looked at Gabriel with a squint. “Is that so, love?” 

“Mhm. Mine too, for all it’s worth. I want to see him riled up.”

“I still want to know how this all happened,” Crowley said as he saved his work. “Pause for now, Bal?” 

Balthazar hummed. “Of course.” He flipped his book shut. 

“Luci and I were gossiping, Dean called bullshit that you could Dom and called you a sissy.”

“He did  _ what _ now?” Crowley began to sweep out of the room and came marching into the living room, where Lucifer was idly reading a magazine. “ _ Dean. _ ” 

Dean stilled. “Crowley, hey.” He greeted coolly. He knew that tone, Lucifer had used it on him before. He shuddered.

Crowley came over and gently, but firmly rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Is what my mate telling me, true, Dean? Did you really call me a sissy?” He paused. “Or imply that I am one?” 

Dean swallowed thickly, toes curling in his shoes as he maintained a straight backed posture. “Yeah. And?”

“Why do you make assumptions about how I am if you haven’t experienced it for yourself?” Crowley asked, bringing Dean in closer to him. “I’m sure you could’ve asked your mate. I”ve had to take him in hand once or twice when his knot got the better of him. Fortunately, that was a rare occurrence.” 

Lucifer continued to read his magazine, a smirk on his face as he listened to Crowley. 

“Or perhaps my mate, who knows more about what I’m like than most,” Crowley added. 

Dean’s throat bobbed and he closed his eyes. “Oh. I’m-“ His mouth went dry. “M’sorry.” He stiffened under Crowley’s touch. Lucifer usually had to work hard to get him to start responding like this.

“Mmm, I bet you are,” Crowley murmured. “But are you truly sorry, or are you sorry that you got caught?” 

“You know what it is.” Dean gave a grave nod. “This all you got?” He tested boundaries. It’s how he knew what to expect. Made it easy, I’m some ways.

“Oh, I’ve got more,” Crowley said, letting his hand caress the front of Dean’s throat, “But out of interest of not activating your mate’s possessive streak and getting my ass handed to me, I won’t show that to you. Not to mention that that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to push back, you want me to get you to the point of punishment. I see your little game. But I’m not Alastair, or your mate.” He nipped on Dean’s ear and withdrew from his body space entirely. 

Dean let out a low whine, arching up into Crowley’s touch before slumping back entirely and staring red-faced down at his lap.

Lucifer looked over at his mate and slid over to snuggle him. “Mine,” he cooed happily. 

Crowley looked at his mate and smirked. 

Dean pressed against Lucifer, mumbling something in agreement. He was feeling a whole mess of things- arousal, for one, coupled with the shame of that being Crowley and not his mate, and that everyone in the fucking room looked smug about it. He buried his face in Lucifer’s shoulder.

Gabriel chuckled softly, looking up at Crowley. “Look at what you did. Poor thing.”

Lucifer simply tugged Dean onto his lap and held him close, rubbing his back. “No matter who talks to you like that to make you bend knee to them,” he whispered softly in Dean’s ear, “I am the Alpha who holds the key to your heart. And as long as you remember that, no Alpha can tear you apart the same way that I can.” 

Crowley chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Gabriel, watching Lucifer. “You asked me to do it, love,” he said. “You’re to blame for this one.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Eh. Same difference. You didn’t have to.”

Dean leaned up into the touch, giving something almost akin to a purr. “I know.” He breathed. “I love you, Lu. Don’t expect me to match that, though. I’m not as good with words as you are.”

Lucifer chuckled and held Dean close. “You can bring me down with just a look,” he murmured. “You don’t need words.” 

Crowley smiled and shrugged. “It was a matter of principle.” 

“Mm, I guess.” Dean sighed tiredly, but contently, and gave a small smile.

Gabriel shook his head. “Mm, sure. It was hot, though. Gotta give you that.”

Lucifer smiled and turned Dean’s face up to kiss him. 

Crowley chuckled and nodded. “I imagine it was.” 

Not a week later, and Dean’s pregnancy was feeling a whole hell of a lot less glamorous. He gripped at the edges of the toilet, face flushed and shirt stuck to his skin with sweat. He groaned, finally slumping back against the base of the vanity and wiping his mouth. Lucifer was still asleep- there were small mercies. He’d not wanted to bother the alpha with something some tums could fix. Probably.

Lucifer woke up to a cold and empty bed. Pouting and wondering where Dean was at o dark thirty, he sat up. “De?” he called. 

“Go back to sleep.” Dean called, voice hoarse. “I’ll be back in a little while.” He groaned, pushing himself to his feet and turning on the cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror. Why did he look so tired? He’d gotten enough sleep, he thought, and there were still bags under his eyes. “Fucking hell…” He breathed.

Lucifer got out of bed and padded into the bathroom sleepily. Seeing his mate in definitive distress, he walked over and wrapped his body around his Omega. “Morning sickness, love?” he whispered softly. “That’s alright. Let’s get you back into bed, and I’ll go make you some tea and bring you some ginger candies to snack on.” 

Dean groaned softly, closing his eyes. “Let me brush my teeth. I don’t need m’mouth tasting like sick.” He mumbled, heaving a soft sigh before pushing away from Lucifer and holding a hand over his mouth and sinking to his knees again to retch. “I hate my fu-ucking life.” He bit out, shaking.

Lucifer crouched down and rubbed Dean’s back soothingly. He kissed his hair. “I’m going to get a few things for you, baby love,” he murmured. “Take your time.”

Dean relaxed under Lucifer’s touch, and he gave a small nod. “Mkay.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds, resting his forehead on crossed arms.

Lucifer smiled and left the bathroom for several minutes, flitting in and out of their bedroom. When he came back, he looked exhausted but pleased with his efforts. “Feeling any better, baby love?” he asked softly. 

“Hn, a little.” Dean lifted his head, blinking slowly as he struggled to his feet and braced himself against the sink.

Lucifer helped his mate stand and tucked him in close. “Good.” He closed the toilet lid and flushed the toilet with his foot and kept Dean by the sink. “Do you still want to brush your teeth?” 

Dean nodded, nuzzling back into Lucifer as he did just that, feeling better just from being held by his mate. He spat into the sink when he was done, and closed his eyes. 

Lucifer smiled. “Come back to bed, sweetheart. I’ve turned down the thermostat a little and I’ve got a cold cloth for your neck to bring your temperature down, and there’s tea and ginger waiting for you,” he said as he started to lead his mate out. “And I got you a fresh shirt so you’re not sleeping in one drenched with sweat.” 

Dean grinned tiredly, allowing Lucifer to lead him to their room. “You’re too good to me, Lu.” He murmured, tugging off his shirt and sighing. “I’m gonna need new clothes, soon.”

“We’ll worry about that when we get to it,” Lucifer murmured as he handed Dean the fresh shirt. “Right now, let’s just focus on the morning sickness.” He kissed Dean’s forehead and smiled before his pallor paled a little bit. 

Dean frowned, looking up at his mate with a furrowed brow. “What’s wrong, Luci?” He asked quietly, shifting as he put on the fresh shirt and turned to face Lucifer more fully.

“Nothing, I don’t think,” Lucifer murmured. “Why, what’s wrong? Is it my face? What did my face do?” 

“You’re so pale.” Dean frowned, running a hand though Lucifer’s hair and thumbing at his cheek. “You feelin’ alright?”

Lucifer leaned into the touch. “I might be mimicking your symptoms,” he admitted. “Probably. The nausea hasn’t set in, though.” 

Dean frowned. “Oh, jeez. I’m sorry, Lu.” He murmured, sipping at the tea his alpha had made him. “Why don’t we make a whole pot of tea, and camp out here for a while, huh?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead again. “Perfect idea, love.” 

Dean leaned into it, humming. “What tea do you use?” 

“The ginger, and I threw in some of that lavender honey,” Lucifer said. “They make a morning sickness tea, I’ll pick some up.” 

Dean hummed. “Alright. Can you help me, then? I always brew it wrong.” He hummed, kissing Lucifer’s mating bite sweetly.

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Of course. Do you want that cold cloth, first?” 

“It can come with us.” Dean excused, using it to dab at his forehead before letting it rest on the back of his neck with a contented groan. 

Lucifer smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Perfect. Let’s go brew some tea, keep it on the warmer, and watch stupid sitcoms on TV?” 

“Mm, perfect. Hope you’re not talking about Dr. Sexy, though, because that, my friend, is a work of  _ art _ .” Dean scoffed, and chuckled softly. 

“No, not Dr. Sexy,” Lucifer chuckled back as he led Dean into the kitchen. 

Dean hummed, resting against Lucifer as they walked. “You pamper me, Luci.”

“That’s what an Alpha does for their Omega,” Lucifer said, kissing the top of Dean’s head. 

Dean ducked into the kitchen and stood up straighter to get into one of the cupboards, shirt riding up slightly as he pulled out a larger tea pot. 

Lucifer smiled and began assembling what they needed to make the tea and got the cold water going for the pot. 

Dean, in the meantime, had sat down at the table and rested his head down. He relished in the coolness of the wood, and found himself starting to drift off back to sleep without much prompting.

Lucifer smiled and let Dean sleep as he brewed the tea. 

And then the nausea and vomiting hit him and he managed to move the kettle off the stove before he sprinted to the bathroom. 

Dean jerked up at the sound and let out a low groan, rubbing at his eyes as he followed Lucifer at a fraction of the pace. “Hey, buddy. Want me to hold you, or you just wanna let it all out?”

“Yes,” Lucifer groaned right before he retched. 

Dean crouched down next to him and patted his back. “You’ll be alright.” He soothed. Humming softly, he rubbed small circles into Lucifer’s back and shoulders. “Hey, I think you made a new color.” He chuckled, before wrinkling his nose.

Lucifer groaned and looked at his vomit before adding to it. “This is so far my least favorite part of you being pregnant,” he murmured. “It’s bad enough one of us is suffering, but both of us?” He retched again. “Call Alastair, he may have a solution on how to lessen symptoms so that both of us aren’t vomiting vixens.” 

Dean nodded, rubbing Lucifer’s back again and pulling back. “I will. You, uh… have fun.” He cleared his throat and power walked his way out of there to make a beeline for the phone. He was mildly concerned Lucifer had Alastair’s number saved, but at the moment he was thankful.

Alastair was amused, to say the least. “So you both have morning sickness, mm? Why on earth do you expect me to have a remedy?” There was a sound of rustling papers.

“Well, then what the hell are you looking through?” Dean accused, starting to walk back to the bathroom.

“Mm, my wallet. Meg didn’t think Lucifer would share in your misery, she owes me fifty dollars.” Alastair chuckled. 

Dean groaned. “You placed  _ bets _ ?” He asked exasperatedly. 

“What else am I supposed to do for fun?” Alastair hummed to himself. “I doubt I can tell you anything the internet won’t. Why don’t you put me on speaker so I can talk to the both of you?”

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He leaned against the bathroom doorway and did as asked. “You’re on, Al. Lu’s here, but I don’t know if he’s in the talking mood.”

“I feel like a brick is punching me in the gut,” Lucifer said directly into the toilet bowl. “Did you know that toilet bowls are actually specifically designed to prevent accidental drownings?” 

Dean sighed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back.

Alastair hummed. “No, I did not. Mm, but it makes sense with the intelligence of the average consumer.” He chuckled. “Feeling alright, Lucifer?”

“I was, and I was doing  _ so good  _ to my Omega,” Lucifer pouted. “I made him  _ tea,  _ I got him a  _ cold cloth _ , got him a  _ clean shirt _ , got him some  _ ginger candies _ .” He groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. “This is like the time Mickey and I stole your wine and you let us get so drunk that we were hungover. This is like that hangover, only without the pounding headache.” He lifted his head and leaned into Dean. 

Dean gently stroked through Lucifer’s hair. “He’s being a big baby.” He surmised teasingly, before bending down to kiss his forehead.

Alastair chuckled. “Hm, well you did very good caring for Dean.” He hummed. “And I’m sure watching this would be just as humorous as watching you two on the phone with your father that morning. What do you need my help for if you know what you need? Perhaps, stay away from tea, hot things can be a trigger in some cases. Maybe make it at night and put it in the fridge, mm?”

“I’m asking how I can minimize my symptoms so I can better take care of Dean and so there’s not two vomitting vixens,” Lucifer groaned, shivering. “Especially if I’m feeling the symptoms  _ this  _ strong  _ this  _ early. Ya know?” He looked up at Dean and smiled. “I  _ am  _ a big baby when I’m sick. It’s the only time I soak up being a pampered little brat.” 

“It’s not the only time, liar. You  _ love  _ it. You’re always a pampered little brat.” Dean chuckled, sitting cross legged next to his mate.

Alastair hummed. “Hm. Same way you approach minimizing the symptoms of cold or flu. Rest and fluids, maybe some tums or some other antacids if you can feel it coming. The human body is a strange thing.”

Lucifer turned his head to look at his mate. “I’m not counting after you’ve gotten me all nice and sweet and subby,” he murmured, curling in closer. “Dean’s the one who noticed that it might be coming. I was fine until I… I wasn’t. I had enough time to remove the kettle from the stove before I had to sprint back to the bathroom.” 

Dean rubbed soothing circles into Lucifer’s shoulder. “This might just have to be something we deal with.” He shrugged.

Alastair hummed softly. “Maybe talk to your doctor if you think it’s that bad. He may be able to prescribe something.” He reasoned. “You’ll be alright, you’re both strong men.”

“Thanks, Al,” Lucifer mumbled as he snuggled into Dean. 

“Now don’t just sit in the bathroom all day. Go get that tea, make yourselves two mugs and go somewhere else to relax. Put on...TLC, or something. Make a day of moping about if you must.” Alastair hummed. 

Dean chuckled, resting his chin on Lucifer’s head and leaning back.

“Was planning on it, we were going to watch shitty sitcoms today,” Lucifer smiled softly, nuzzling Dean. He reached up and closed the lid of the toilet. “How long do these things last, Al?” 

“What, pregnancies?” Alastair snorted. “You’re going to have to, mm, be more specific, Lucifer.”

“Morning sickness, I know how long a typical pregnancy lasts,” Lucifer pouted. 

Dean chuckled softly, standing and helping Lucifer up with him as he gave a bemused smile.

“It can be just the first trimester, or it can go all the way to term. It depends.” Alastair hummed. “For your sake I hope Dean has a milder case.”

“For my sake? For  _ his _ sake!” Lucifer groaned, hugging Dean. “I’m the one who knocked him up, why does  _ he  _ have to suffer?!” 

Alastair laughed. “I’m sure Dean will manage fine. Mm, the only thing I worry about for him is having to take care of you. You’re needy, Lucifer.”

Dean snorted, but leaned back into Lucifer’s hold happily. “Hey, leave off. Just because it’s true it doesn’t mean you have to say it.” He was in good spirits, though. Given that he’d just spilled his guts into the toilet less than an hour ago, and he’d just finished watching Lucifer do the same.

“I prefer the phrase ‘affection-starved’,” Lucifer smiled, nuzzling into Dean. 

Dean groaned, nuzzling right back. “God, you’re a sap. How do I put up with you?”

“His dashing good looks and what he’s got in the sack.” Alastair said dead-pan. He’d make commentary until they hung up on him- this was more exciting than what he’d had planned, anyways.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dean’s mating bite. “By reminding me repeatedly of who’s in charge?” he grinned up at his mate. 

Dean groaned softly, grinning down at Lucifer and pulling him just a little closer. “You’re insatiable, Lu.” He chuckled, biting at his mark for revenge. There was a soft click from the phone as Alastair hung up, and Dean chuckled.

“You love me insatiable,” Lucifer squealed, giggling as Alastair hung up. “Love you so much, De.” 

“Love you too, Luci.” Dean hummed, kissing his mate sweetly before pulling back. “And you’re right. So let’s get outta here and I’ll take you properly.” He growled, voice dropping low.

Lucifer looked up at Dean with wide eyes at the low voice, unconsciously licked his lips. “Yeah, let’s,” he breathed.

Dean smirked and led the way to the bedroom, kissing Lucifer as soon as they crossed the threshold and pushing the alpha down onto the bed.

Lucifer moaned and allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed, squirming up it to give Dean more room. 

Dean kissed and bit at his neck, grinning as he did so and lifting off his shirt. “God, I’ve missed this.” He murmured, bracing himself above Lucifer and kicking off his boxers.

“Missed what?” Lucifer asked as he started to wiggle out of his boxers, 

“You. Being with you, an’ not having to worry about a thing. It feels different, now. Better.” Dean reasoned, pulling them off himself and biting his lip. “Think you can reach the lube?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. He stretched and opened the drawer before grabbing the lube and handing it to his mate. “How do you want me, Dean?” 

Dean popped the cap open, and hummed to himself. “Let’s go nice and gentle, at first. Just gonna take you lying on your back, so I can see you react better. You make such a pretty face when I hit your prostate just right.” He gave his cock a light coating, before his fingers sought out Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer squirmed and whined as the cold lube hit his hole. “Really?” he asked softly. “I do?” 

“Well, from my perspective you’re always making a pretty face.” Dean traced his middle finger around Lucifer’s rim, chuckling. “You do, Lu. Always have the sweetest reactions to me. Just wish I could see your face when I take you from behind, ‘cause that’s when you moan the loudest.” He breathed. “And if I do something unexpected you like, your eyes just light up.” He suddenly breached Lucifer with his middle finger, right up to his second knuckle, and smirked when he got just that reaction.

Lucifer shivered as he listened to Dean and gave Dean the reaction that he just described, giving a loud moan as his back arched off the bed. 

Dean wet his lips, slowly pumping his finger in and out and starting to press his pointer finger in. “Beautiful.” He praised, eyes tracing over every inch of Lucifer’s body. He slowly scissored Lucifer open, relishing each flash of pleasure that crossed his lover’s face. “You ready for me, baby?”

Lucifer nodded and whimpered. “De, please,” he whined, batting his lashes up at his mate, already desperate. 

Dean chuckled, the sound rumbling low in his chest as he looked down at Lucifer. “You beg so nicely for me, though.” He curled his fingers in, pressing and rubbing against Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer whimpered and wiggled, a low whine echoing from his chest. “De, please? Please fuck me.” 

Dean hummed, slowly positioning himself over Lucifer and pushing in at a teasingly slow pace, shuddering as the alpha easily took him in. “Fuck, feels so good. You have such a greedy little hole.”

Lucifer gave a series of soft cries as Dean slowly pushed into him, his hands grasping at Dean’s biceps needily as he relaxed and accepted his mate.

Dean rocked his hips a few times as he bottomed out, cock twitching. He kissed at Lucifer’s mating bite, eyes fluttering shut.

Lucifer whimpered softly at the kiss to his mating bite, tilting his head back to expose his throat. 

Dean growled, hips rocking into Lucifer faster as he bit down at the alpha’s bared neck. His cock throbbed, and he was close, so close already from prepping Lucifer but he held back. 

Lucifer gave a soft cry and moaned as Dean fucked him and bit his neck, clenching around the Omega’s cock. He still clung to Dean needily, letting his mate consume him. 

Dean murmured soft praises to him, exalting everything his mate did and relishing in each little gasp he pulled from his lips. “So good, Lu, feels so fuckin’ good around me.” He groaned. “You close, sweetheart? Gonna cum?”

“Please?” Lucifer whimpered, blinking wide, needy eyes up at Dean, deep in his space.

Dean grinned lazily, face flushed with arousal as he continued to fuck into his mate. “Cum. Let me feel it when you cum, feel you clench down around me…”

Lucifer gasped and shivered, getting closer with Dean. “Deeee,” he whined. 

“Shh, you’re alright. Cum for me, baby.” Dean groaned, hips stuttering. 

Lucifer came and cried out, holding Dean to him. 

Dean moaned lowly, hips jerking up into Lucifer roughly as he came seconds later. “God, Lucifer!” He cried out, eyes wide. 

Lucifer fell boneless to the bed with a lazy moan. 

Dean grinned tiredly. He rolled to lay next to Lucifer, chest heaving. He was flushed red with arousal, pupils blown wide.

Lucifer nosed into him lovingly and kissed Dean’s cheek lazily.

Dean leaned into it, smiling to himself and nuzzling in to Lucifer’s chest. “You like that?”

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed adoringly. “So good.”

“That’s good, baby. Glad I can make you feel good.” Dean smiled, rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder absentmindedly.

Lucifer smiled softly. “Love you.” 

“Hm, I love you too, Luci.” Dean hummed. “So damn much.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Dean. “I think I can get used to the morning sickness if this is the end result,” he murmured. 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Only you would be able to say that.” He hummed. “Maybe. Mm, maybe a blowjob’s the magic cure. We’ll just have to experiment.”

Lucifer giggled and nuzzled. “Experimenting sounds good to me,” he said. 

Dean chuckled, shifting so Lucifer could curl in closer to him. “Mm. Right now, a nap sounds good to me. What d’you say?”

“A nap sounds perfect,” Lucifer smiled, yawning as he nestled more into Dean. And with that, the pair slept for the better part of two hours undisturbed and peaceful.

Lucifer sighed as he looked at Dean, running fingers through his hair. “So, are you ready to see this pup?” he asked softly, with a tender smile. 

Dean nodded, face calm and serene even as he squirmed under the ultrasound wand and the cold gel that accompanied it. “Yeah.” He watched the fuzzy grey images on screen and beamed.

Samandriel smiled to himself. These appointments were usually his favorites, and this wasn’t proving to be an exception. “Oh- there they are.” He hummed softly, holding the wand in place and turning the screen with one hand. 

Dean lifted his torso, grunting as he did. He’d filled out just a little more, with a definite curve to his belly and small breasts he absolutely would  _ not _ be getting a bra for, no matter how much Lucifer tried to convince him. 

Lucifer helped Dean up and nuzzled into Dean as he looked at the screen. “Oh. They’re so small,” he whispered tenderly. 

Samandriel nodded. “They are, but don’t worry. They’re actually right on schedule.” He frowned, shifting the wand slightly before beaming. “Just like I thought. It’s hard to see, but there’s definitely two of ‘em in there.”

Dean gripped Lucifer’s hand and smiled. “Really? Wow, that’s— wow.” His eyes were practically sparkling.

“Oh my word,” Lucifer whispered, his own eyes sparkling. He sniffled. “We’re having twins, baby love.”

Dean leaned up to embrace Lucifer, unable to put his own feelings into words as he did but the happiness in the air was palpable. 

Samandriel hummed softly, pulling back to let the two of them get a little closer. “Do you want the genders?”

Lucifer hugged Dean back and smiled. "Ready to hear what babies we're having?" He asked softly as he gently touched one of the images on the screen. 

Dean nodded and leaned back a little, looking down at Samandriel as he spoke. “Yeah. Doc?”

Samandriel nodded, shifting a little and looking up at the screen with a smile of his own. “Looks like two boys to me.” He said softly.

Dean grinned widely, squirming on the hospital cot. He couldn’t be happier with the news. Any news would have done it, just knowing that there was  _ life _ and he knew what it would be and that he was going to be a father.

"Twin boys," Lucifer breathed. "Oh my…" he sniffled. 

Dean held Lucifer against him, eyes closed for a few seconds. “Yeah.” He breathed, grin not leaving his face. “They’re gonna be great, Lu.”

"They are," Lucifer said, kissing the top of Dean's head. "We'll have to get these printed off." 

Dean nodded and leaned up into Lucifer’s touch. 

Samandriel hummed, taking a few snapshots with the machine and hitting a few buttons to save them to a usb he could give to the pair. 

"And they're good and healthy?" Lucifer asked as he snuggled closer to Dean, definitely taking on the more emotional side of Dean's pregnancy symptoms. 

Samandriel nodded, brow furrowed. “Yes, they’re right where they need to be. Are you alright, Mr. Alighieri?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he’s just anxious. He’s been more nervous recently, amounting, uh, other things. S’at normal?”

Samandriel frowned. “Not this much, not usually. Those...other things? What are they?” He turned to face Lucifer. 

"I shared in almost every symptom of Dean's morning sickness, I'm a little more protective of him," Lucifer said, "Been a bit more...ehehehe, subby lately to him… more emotional, definitely. I'm already a worrywart but it's been amplified." 

Samandriel nodded and pulled his chair a little closer.

Samandriel nodded slowly. “Well, seeing as you’re not the one carrying, we could prescribe something for your anxiety. But seeing all of these shared symptoms is a little worrying, and we should probably keep closer tabs on you.” He looked Lucifer up and down, lips pursed in thought. “Unfortunately there’s not much I can do for you aside from what I’m also doing for Dean here.”

Dean nodded, one arm draped over Lucifer’s shoulders and the other resting on his thigh. “Alright. We’re due back here soon enough anyways, do you wanna regroup then?”

“Yes. Try to keep a good note of both of your symptoms, or anything new you find.” Samandriel hummed. “Then we can be better equipped to deal with it.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, sighing as he leaned into Dean. "Will do," he said softly. "I've got an appointment with my PCP, should I have him do any bloodwork or anything like that?" 

“Yes, that would be for the best. I can write a script for it if need be.” Samandriel nodded and stood. 

"That would be fine, thanks," Lucifer sighed. "It's Friday at 9 with Dr Penikett." 

“Alright.” Samandriel hummed, getting Dean cleaned and grabbing his clipboard. “Do you two need anything else?”

“No thanks, doc. You’ve been great.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement as he smiled at Samandriel. "Thank you again," he said. 

It was about a week later- after Lucifer's appointment with his doctor and two weeks before their appointment with Samandriel- that Lucifer's anxiety came to a head. 

It wasn't as if Lucifer hadn't been trying to control it. Between medication and some more visits with his therapist, he had been managing fairly well. But on this particular day, nothing worked. No coping mechanisms, no medications, nothing could help Lucifer as he, in a word, panicked. 

He wasn't even sure what it was  _ about _ , just that it was something that was happening and that put him in a corner of their bedroom, responding only marginally to Dean's gentle cajoles to  _ come out, baby, you're fine and safe _ while he rocked back and forth and biting the corner of his thumb. 

Dean gripped the sides of his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds, Adam’s Apple bobbing. He pulled at his hair for a few seconds, allowing himself just that long for a little freak out of his own before he took his cellphone from the side table. He hated that he’d come to doing this, that he couldn’t calm his mate down. In some respects he still hated Alastair, even now that everything had been smoothed over. His hands were shaking as he dialed in the number (he still hadn’t saved it) and as he held the phone up to his ear. “Al? We Uh...we need you here. Now.” He croaked.

Alastair made it there within ten minutes, which was both a relief and a worry given how far away he lived and how many traffic safety violations you could get away with breaking in such a short span of minutes. He rapped on the door, shifting from foot to foot nervously as Dean let him in and led him to Lucifer.

Lucifer was still rocking himself, biting his thumb, and staring off into space. He didn't even recognize that Alastair had entered the room as many dark thoughts raced through his head. 

“Christ,” Alastair breathed, carefully approaching the alpha. “And he’s been this way how long?”

“Bout forty five minutes, now.” Dean swallowed. “I don’t- I don’t know what I did.”

“I doubt it was something you did, Dean.” Alastair murmured, before gently gripping Lucifer’s shoulder and hoping for any sort of reaction. Even a negative one. If Lucifer wasn’t responding to anything at all he wasn’t sure how he could help. He just needed some sort of feedback.

Lucifer violently flinched from the touch and tried to make himself smaller, whimpering quietly as his eyes still stayed fixed on a point on the closet door. 

“Ah- none of that, now, Lucifer.” Alastair murmured. “I’m going to touch you again, to let you know I’m here. To help ground you, mm?” He held Lucifer’s shoulders, both preventing him from jerking back and hurting himself and placing himself fully in the alpha’s line of sight. “Look at me.”

Lucifer flinched again from the touch and resisted the order, ducking his head down to avoid Alastair's gaze. 

“Lucifer.” Alastair said firmly, more insistently this time. “What you need right now is someone to follow. To listen to, yes? I cannot help you if you don’t let me. Look at me.” He ordered again, but made no move to force Lucifer to do so.

Slowly, reluctantly, Lucifer raised his head to look at Alastair, still gnawing on his thumb. His gaze was wild and scared. 

“There we are. Mm, there’s a good start.” Alastair breathed, brow furrowed as Lucifer met his gaze. “Oh, you’re alright. That’s it, now let’s slow down. Can you do that for me? Your breathing is so fast, so rushed. In and out. Nice and slow.” His words were measured and slow, and his voice just above a murmur that rumbled low in his chest. 

Lucifer tried a couple of times to just breathe but he coughed until he started to take slow, measured breaths. The look in his eyes didn't calm, but at least the rocking he had been doing slowed and the slight shake turned into soft tremors. 

“Good boy. You’ve done such a good job for me.” Alastair praised, releasing Lucifer’s left shoulder and letting his hand drop for a second before reaching for the younger alpha’s wrist, long fingers slowly pulling it away from his mouth. 

Lucifer gave a whine and tried to jerk his wrist back to him, giving a hiccup. 

“No. Lucifer, give me your hand. We can’t be doing that, now.” Alastair said firmly. “Biting is just as bad as scratching your arm, mm? We can’t have that. I’m going to sit down, now, and hold you. As tight as I need to.” He nodded, now sure he had to speak out everything as or before he was doing it to make sure Lucifer felt safe and knew what was coming.

Lucifer whimpered as he tried once more to jerk his hand away before giving up, another couple of hiccups happening as a tear started to make its way down his cheek. 

“You can cry if you’d like.” Alastair sat crosslegged on the hardwood floor of the bedroom and gently helped Lucifer into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around him. “That’s just fine. I’ll be right here, and so will your mate, should you need him.”

Lucifer struggled for a moment, just out of sheer panic habit before sinking into the hold. His gaze was now darting all over the place as more tears fell. 

Dean was sat on the edge of the bed, hands steepled as he looked down at Lucifer with eyes full of concern. He let out a shaky breath. He wanted to be there, he was so close, but he didn’t know how.

“Shh, you’re alright. You’re safe.” Alastair soothed, one hand gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Let it all out, that’s what I’m here for. You can cry, or scream, if you need it. It’s so easy to get overwhelmed, and there’s just no way to let it out. Now is the time for that.”

Lucifer sniffled and he kept letting his gaze travel as he tried to get himself under control, give himself a little more… dignity. He struggled a little more in Alastair's hold. 

“That’s not what I told you to do, is it?” Alastair pulled back, but held Lucifer firm where he was. “Don’t keep everything pent up in there, or we’ll be sitting here for the rest of the day. You need to vent. Do it. You don’t need to keep up appearances here. Just let it out. You need to.”

Lucifer's lower lip wobbled as he tried to shake his head in denial. He knew what Alastair was saying is true, but he didn't want to vent. He wanted to feel normal. He wanted to be there for his mate, and not have these anxiety issues. 

“You’re not in the right mind to parce all this out, right now.” Alastair tilted his head to the side. “What you can do now is calm down, and there’s a healthy way to do that. It’s the option I’m presenting you with. You can either take it now, or we sit here for as long as we need. Hit me, if you want. If you don’t want to make any noise. That’s alright, too.”

Lucifer tried again to shake his head, coughing as the side that was his voice of reason and the side that was still perfectly content to ride this out warred with each other. He struggled both physically and mentally as he whacked his head onto Alastair's shoulder with a whimper. 

Alastair gave a small chuckle, holding Lucifer a little closer. “Mm, you’re alright. That’s good. Not what I meant, but you’re doing well. I’m right here, little one.”

Lucifer stopped struggling after a couple more minutes and finally slumped in Alastair's arms. He curled up into a tight ball and let out a choked scream into Alastair's chest, thumping on his shoulders like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

Alastair grunted and gave a small wince, but said nothing as he held Lucifer against him and let him do what he needed. 

Lucifer gave a few more screams and hits before stilling. Well, except for the slight shake of exhaustion as he finally started feeling calm. He sniffled and turned his head to open his eyes. They were calmer, if still a bit scared but only because Lucifer was starting to realize that he had no idea  _ why _ he went into a tailspin like he hasn't since he was a teenager. 

Alastair pulled back, thumbing away a tear on Lucifer’s cheek. “There we are. Does that feel better, now?” He hummed. “Why don’t we all go to the living room. Dean, could you heat up some tea? I’m sure Lucifer would just love some.” He delegated.

Dean gave a silent nod, swallowing thickly. He didn’t know what to do after watching Lucifer go through that. It was intense on its own, and he was still on edge himself.

Upon hearing Dean's name, Lucifer perked his head up. "De?" He whispered hoarsely, looking up at his mate with soft tender eyes. Then the realization hit him and he started to scramble to get out of Alastair's hold to comfort his Omega, all thoughts of needing help himself flying out the window. 

Alastair grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him back down, giving Dean a meaningful look.

Dean cleared his throat. “It’s alright, Lu, I’ll be right back. I’ll meet you two out there, okay?”

Lucifer struggled in Alastair's grasp and gave a muted whine. His Omega was distressed, couldn't the other Alpha see that??

“He will be fine. We’ll focus on you first, mm?” Alastair soothed. “I know he’s upset. And it’s so very noble of you to want to help him. But right now you are the priority. One thing at a time, as they say. Let’s get you up, and get you better dressed.”

Lucifer looked at Alastair and bit his lip, his shoulders hunched. His every instinct screamed at him that his Omega was first, above him. Especially his  _ pregnant _ Omega. The carrier of their sons. Dean came first, above Lucifer. 

“He will be  _ fine _ .” Alastair repeated, voice firm. “Let’s get up. Go to the living room, and talk this through. Do you think we can do that?”

Lucifer looked down and thought about that, gnawing on his lip as he did so. He gave a shrug before looking sadly at Alastair. 

Alastair stood, hands hooked under Lucifer’s arms and pulled him up as well. “What’s on your mind, little one?”

Lucifer turned to face Alastair and nestled into his embrace. 

“Mm, that’s alright. We can wait to talk until we’re with Dean.” Alastair started to walk, making sure he supported the other alpha.

Lucifer allowed himself to be escorted out of the bedroom and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked down at the ground, fidgeting with the ring he always wore on his right index finger. It was a ring every Alighieri child got when they turned 13, their names engraved and a stone of their favorite color set deep into it. Lucifer had three blue sapphires in his, and he spun it around his finger.  _ Has he lost weight?  _

Alastair tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed as he sat down next to Lucifer. He held up a hand as Dean walked in, mostly to keep the omega from saying anything as he handed Lucifer a mug of his favorite tea. “That ring used to fit you so well, Lucifer.” Alastair murmured. The statement held the weight of a litany of unasked questions. 

Dean frowned and sat on the seat across from the pair. He said nothing, only shifting nervously as he listened.

Lucifer nodded and accepted the tea. He nodded and took a sip of the tea. He kept silent as he took a few more sips, concentrating on that. 

Alastair hummed. “Lucifer? Are you alright in there? Mm, ready to talk?”

"Don't know," Lucifer said quietly as he took another sip. He focused on the heat from the mug and the way the tea felt sliding down his throat. 

“That’s alright.” Alastair hummed. “We’re here whenever you are ready.” He glanced over at Dean and patted the spot on the couch open next to Lucifer in silent invitation.

Dean gave a small nod and slowly walked over, sitting a few inches away from Lucifer to give him room to move if he needed it. 

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly, drinking the tea. 

Five minutes passed like that, so far as Dean could tell, with the three of them sitting in silence. He shifted uncomfortable, gaze flitting between Lucifer and the clock. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable. He was just so damn worried, and he didn’t even know why Lucifer had gotten so worked up yet.

Lucifer finally set the empty mug down and reached for Dean's hand. "Okay," he whispered. 

Dean took Lucifer’s hand and gently ran his thumb over the back of it, leaning back. “You wanna talk? Or do you need some prompting?” He asked quietly. 

"Prompting," Lucifer admitted quietly. "Please."

Dean nodded, and glanced over at Alastair, who cleared his throat. “Do you know why you started to get upset? What triggered it?” The older alpha asked.

Lucifer shook his head. "No. It just… happened. And I couldn't… couldn't get myself down, which just… fueled it." 

Dean frowned. “Was what I was doing to try and help...wrong? Did I make it worse?”

Lucifer shook his head. "No, you didn't make it worse. It was more… I got impatient that nothing was helping and I was trying to calm and it just… escalated. And I wanted to be calm and I just… couldn't." 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Mm. So you don’t know what brought it on, and it sounds like you’re faulting yourself for not being able to get yourself to rights. Is there anything small? That may have happened in the past few days, any insecurities that came to light? Or were there not many thoughts in your head?”

Lucifer shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't remember thinking anything in particular. It just kind of hit. Like the time Mickey accidentally broke the kitchen window playing baseball and it hit me in the face. Only worse." 

“Do you think we can try and pinpoint it? It may have just been a hormonal thing, but even those don’t get this bad without an underlying cause.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Is it ‘cause you’re worried about the twins? The doctor said everything would be fine, we can call him and see if he’s free to talk it over if that’s what it is.”

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I know they're okay. And besides, we got an appointment with Alfie in a couple weeks." He gave a small smile and reached over to rub Dean's stomach gently. "Our little sparrows are just fine, aren't they?" 

Dean arched into the touch, relishing in Lucifer’s smile and lifted spirits before he pulled back. “Uhuh.”

Alastair gave a tender smile as he watched the pair, leaning back. “Perhaps you’re feeling unable to care for Dean, what with your shared symptoms. That you’re unable to be a proper alpha for him?” 

"Maybe," Lucifer said. "But the meds I take usually quell the anxiety part pretty well." 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s been good for you. It might be good for you to stay on ‘em for a while after the birth.”

Alastair nodded in agreement. “Then what is it? Is there nothing at all bothering you?” He asked in some disbelief.

Lucifer thought it over as he leaned into Dean. "I don't think so," he said softly. "I really don't know. I haven't had an attack like that in 20 years."

Alastair nodded slowly. “Have you thought about journaling? There’s a practice where you just write, don’t really pay attention to it. You can usually get some of your deeper thoughts out in the open like that.”

Dean nodded. “We both tried doing somethin’ like that for a while. I gave up after a few days.” He chuckled quietly.

"I've kept mine up," Lucifer said. "I write in it every day, especially now to keep track of our shared symptoms." He reached into a drawer in the table in front of him and grabbed his journal. He handed it to Alastair. 

Alastair scanned through it, while Dean pulled Lucifer just a little closer and held him gently. “This is very good, Lucifer. Not entirely organized, but it’s yours. Your space to use. I think I’d like you to start journaling at night, when you start to get tired. Just write whatever’s on your mind, don’t cross out or erase anything.”

Lucifer wrinkled his nose. "Not even my misspellings?" 

“No.” Alastair chuckled. “Because then you might get overzealous and do away with a whole paragraph.”

Dean hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder. “Alright. I’ll make sure he does that.”

Lucifer nodded and looked at Alastair almost plaintively. "Why can't I be normal?" He asked softly. 

“Because normal is a lie, and anyone who truly claims to be is hiding something.” Alastair raised a brow. “Believe me, don’t even try for it. Aim for being ‘you’.”

“You sound like a teen’s self-help book.” Dean snorted. 

Lucifer looked at Alastair like he just suggested eating spiders. "You KNOW what I mean," he said. 

“I know. And my statement stands. Nobody’s mental health is perfect, and, mm, even less people can boast of not having a breakdown like that at least once in their adult life.”

Lucifer sighed and glanced back down at his empty mug. 

“You, though, have the luxury of people who are willing to help you. And that’s not an excuse to put yourself down, eh? We came because we love or care or...what have you.” Alastair chuckled dryly. “So you can’t. That’s my answer, and I’m sure it’s Dean’s. He’ll take you with all of your blemishes.”

Dean nodded his agreement, leaning in to place a tender kiss to Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer leaned into the kiss and sighed. "I know," he mumbled. He picked at invisible lint on his jeans. 

Alastair hummed. “What’s on your mind, Lu?” He asked quietly. 

Lucifer sighed again. "I just wish I knew why I freaked out so bad that nothing helped. Why I just basically shut down. And coming out of it was even worse because my only… Coherent thought I guess is that I've worried and upset Dean, which was the last thing I wanted to do." 

Dean frowned. “You know what? I don’t think you’ll ever really find out. And you don’t need to worry ‘bout me, but that’s a talk for another day. Don’t bother trying to figure it all out, some things just...happen, with no good reason.” He shrugged.

"I happen to disagree with your statement that I have to worry about you," Lucifer murmured. "And if I don't figure it out, how can I fix it?" 

“Being with the people you love. Journaling. Meds.  _ Not overthinking things. _ ” Alastair rattled off, crossing his legs.

Lucifer groaned as a sudden realisation struck him. "I am fucking dumbass about to yeet himself off of the courthouse." 

Alastair blinked. “...Excuse me?”

Dean gave a ‘knowing’ nod. “Oh. Yeah. You’re old. It’s uh- to throw something? I-“

“I know what yeet is, asshole. I want to know what your mate is talking about.” Alastair hissed. “I’m not  _ old _ .”

"Al, you were born with wrinkles," Lucifer sassed. "What I'm talking about was I was doing some research this morning while my egg casserole was cooking. Specifically about the birthing process for multiples with a male Omega." 

“And that’s what got you worked into a tizzy.” Dean surmised while Alastair spluttered, a mix between offended and in good nature about the whole thing.

"Yup. Most likely the video I had watched of a home birth gone incredibly wrong," Lucifer grimaced. 

Dean groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Why the fuck would you do that, Lu?”

“You couldn’t have gone with an educational one? By medical professionals?” Alastair shook his head. “Dumbass.”

"Technically midwives ARE medical professionals and I did watch those too. don't make me seen incapable of doing thorough research. I switched to kitten videos after that, though." 

“Idiot. You’re not incapable, you’re just stupid.” Dean murmured, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Good on the kitten videos, though. I have one saved I didn’t show you from a while ago.”

Alastair chuckled, shaking his head.

Lucifer turned and kissed Dean's head. "You'll have to show me. But yeah. That probably set me off. I just didn't realize it because I watched kitten videos then it was time to eat and then meds time and I got into cleaning…" 

Dean hummed. “So don’t do that.” He smiled endearingly, before turning to face Alastair. He’d been still a bit apprehensive about the man before this visit, but now? Seeing him care for his mate like that? Well, it certainly changed things.

“Ah- I’ll be taking my leave, then.” Alastair slowly stood, wincing as he did because he  _ was  _ an old man and he had all the aches and pains to prove it.

Lucifer looked up at Alastair with a soft smile. The smile Lucifer gave when they had their week and He was feeling sweet. "Thank you, Al," he murmured. 

“Mm, it’s no problem. Thank your mate for having the presence of mind to call me.” Alastair bowed his head, and smiled down at Dean. “I’ll see you two later.” He gave a jaunty wave, and padded out.

“...He’s a good guy.” Dean said after a while. “Doin’ this, y’know? I don’t know how he changed. It’s...nice.”

"Mhm," Lucifer murmured, snuggling into Dean. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

“I think so. I’m a bit upset I couldn’t do anything for you, but...I’m alright. I know how to, now, I think.” Dean hummed.

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said softly. 

“S’okay.” Dean shifted slightly so Lucifer could lay more fully on him. “Now how about that cat video? It’s a tubby little guy. I think he’s cute, though.” He pulled out his phone. “Ever thought about pets?”

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah," He said. "I had a dog once. Ramsey." 

“What kinda dog was he?” Dean leaned back and closed his eyes, happy to just feel Lucifer against him.

"She was a purebred Rottweiler," Lucifer smiled. "She was the runt of the litter. Father had a friend who bred them and he had told him when we visited that he was going to kill her. So I saved her." He pulled out his phone and found the photo he had Michael send him and showed it to Dean. It was of a 16 year old Lucifer, dressed perfectly, with a medium sized Rottweiler. "I got her shortly after Gabriel was taken away."

Dean whistled. “God, she was a beaut’, huh?” He looked down at the photo. “Sounds like a good dog. How did she go?”

"Father got rid of her when I went to college," Lucifer sighed. "Don't know how." 

Dean frowned, shifting a little and wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s middle. “I’m sorry.”

"Its okay. She and I had a very good life together," Lucifer smiled. 

Dean smiled right back. “That’s good. You ever have another dog? Or just her?” He leaned back a little, letting Lucifer rest in his lap. 

"Just her," Lucifer admitted as he stayed snuggled into Dean. "Did you have pets, De?"

Dean shook his head. “Nah. Dad hated the idea of pets. All I really wanted was a dog, though. Had my mind set on getting a golden retriever, or some breed like that. Big and loyal and happy.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Dean. "I love you so much Dean."

“I love you too, Lucifer.” Dean murmured, yawning. He was content to just sit there, and keep talking about whatever was on their minds. So he did— for the next hour or so, before they reheated leftovers for dinner and departed back to bed. Life was going swimmingly, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was a fun chapter to write! Let us know what you think!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair comes over to Gabriel and Crowley’s to make good on their arrangement, and Gabriel has his surgery only to come face to face with someone he hasn’t seen in a very, very long time.

Gabriel was anxious. Not in a panic-attack way, or even a bad way— just waiting. Maybe a bit too eagerly, but waiting all the same and stress baking enough for an entire bakery while he did it. First of all, his surgery was in two days. Two days until freedom, as he saw it, from the burdens of his past. He could start fresh with Crowley, maybe even get a little closer. And secondly, Alastair was coming today. And he wasn’t going to be caught up in the basement this time when he arrived. 

He was excited, yes, but also a little apprehensive. Sure, the idea of him and Crowley tagteaming him was like, the hottest thing in existence right then, but he worried that Crowley could get possesive, or even Alastair could, or if one of them went into an early rut...the bad possibilities were endless. So he baked. 

“Crowley, do you think this frosting would be good on the chocolate cupcakes? I haven’t done raspberry icing in a while.” He offered a spoon to the alpha, brows raised. 

Crowley smiled and took the spoon from his Omega. He tentatively licked it, letting the flavors roll over his tongue as he thought before nodding. "Yes, darling, its fine," he said. "Now, why are we stress baking?" 

“I’m just nervous. Mostly about the surgery, but Al’s coming today,” Gabriel excused, grabbing a spoon so he could start frosting. “Are you gonna get jealous?”

"Perhaps a little, but I can control it," Crowley admitted. "I've done enough threesomes to know when and how to get jealous." 

Gabriel nodded, ditching the spoon for an impromptu piping bag made from a ziplock with the corner cut off. “Alright. Just making sure. Oh- should I use the sugar sprinkles, or the pearls?”

"Pearls," Crowley said, stepping up behind Gabriel and resting his hands on his mate's shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine, baby," he murmured softly. 

Gabriel purred, leaning back against Crowley as he finished the frosting absentmindedly. 

“Just concentrate on how much fun we’re going to have,” Crowley murmured, lightly massaging Gabriel’s shoulders, “and how deliciously sore you’re going to be when we’re all done with you, my little masochist.”

Gabriel shuddered, biting his lip. “Believe me, I’ve had enough dreams about it to last a lifetime. So many ideas…” He grabbed one of the cupcakes and offered it to his mate. “You can’t fuck me yet, though. So enjoy the fruits of my labor.”

Crowley chuckled and accepted the cupcake, kissing the side of Gabriel’s head. “If you insist.” 

Gabriel smiled. “You love it.” He grabbed one for himself, biting in and moaning. He might be shy about other things, but he knew he was a damn good baker.

“I do,” Crowley murmured, hugging Gabriel with one arm as he ate his cupcake. 

“Mm, when’s Al due here?” Gabriel glanced at the clock for a second, before closing his eyes.

Crowley hummed as he also looked at the clock. “15 minutes,” he said. 

Gabriel smiled and leaned up to kiss at Crowley’s neck. “I doubt he’d object to us…’getting ready’.” He hummed, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Do you want to go get ready?” Crowley murmured with a chuckle. 

“Mhm. Please?” Gabriel bounced eagerly. “I’m excited.” He admitted, finishing his great and tossing the wrapper he’d used in the trash.

Crowley smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “Go get ready, I’ll greet our guest,” he said softly. 

Gabriel leaned into it, before racing to a basement like a kid on Christmas morning to strip. He even took the time to pick out a large plug and work it into himself. It stretched him nicely, and there was a slight burn from the size of it and the speed he put it in. He slipped on a pair of sheer cream colored panties and sat down on the bed.

Alastair got there early, by almost ten minutes. Gabriel wasn’t the only one excited.

Crowley opened the door and smiled at Alastair. “Hello, Alastair,” he said, gesturing the older man in. 

Alastair stepped inside and smiled right back. “Crowley. Mm, good to see you.” He hummed. “Where is he?”

“Downstairs, the little thing was eager,” Crowley chuckled. “Shall we let him wait a little longer?” 

“I’m not sure I can wait.” Alastair hummed. “Did you have a plan? Talk anything over with him?”

“Of course,” Crowley motioned for Alastair to walk with him. “To be honest, we haven’t really planned anything out. But he knows his safe word and he’s very good with it. And I know that he’s been fantasizing about it.” 

Alastair nodded, chuckling softly. “Of course. I just have a few questions, mm, if that’s alright with you.”

“Sure. Do you want to discuss them with him?” Crowley asked as he flicked on the light for the basement. 

“Mm, we can start on our way down.” Alastair stood aside to let Crowley pass him. “When he goes down, does he have a headspace I should keep in mind? Is he a little, or do you two do pet play, or something like that?”

Crowley shook his head. “He’s a bit of a brat when he’s starting to go down, and he does like to challenge,” he said, “But once he’s down, he’s just… Okay, he’s a brat all of the time, and he begs. But there’s no real term for it other than that.” 

Alastair nodded. “Alright. And when he challenges? Punishment, or, mm, just work with him?” He stepped into the room of the basement and faltered when he saw Gabriel. “Oh, he looks just delectable,”

Gabriel flushed slightly, squirming. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Crowley chuckled and walked over to Gabriel. “He likes a little bit of punishment, don’t you angel?” he asked, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel purred, arching up into the touch. “Yes sir.”

Alastair grinned, stalking over and looking down at Gabriel appreciatively.

“Good boy,” Crowley purred. “Any other questions, Al?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Alastair shook his head. “Mm, Gabriel, why don’t you tell us what you want first?”

Gabriel shuddered. “Can you both just...talk to me?”

“About what, angel?” Crowley asked, sitting down next to Gabriel on the bed. 

“Me. Tell me how dirty I am. I like your voices.” Gabriel murmured.

“Oh, does our naughty little angel have an accent kink, now?” Alastair purred.

“Yeah. And dirty talking is good…”

“Dirty talking is good,” Crowley chuckled, ruffling Gabriel’s hair. “I’m sure you’ve plugged yourself up for us, haven’t you baby?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Yes sir.” He breathed, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Mm, care to show it to us? Get on your hands and knees on the bed and present.” Alastair ordered. Gabriel did just that, hard on painfully obvious through his silk panties as he pulled them down just a little.

“Gorgeous,” Crowley purred, tapping lightly on the base of the plug to watch Gabriel shiver. “Such a naughty little thing. Did you prep like I’ve taught you how to? Or were you a little too eager?”

Gabriel moaned. “T-too eager. Didn’t even finger myself open first. Had enough slick, though.”

“You were that turned on? Dirty boy, Gabriel…” Alastair leaned down to kiss at Gabriel’s neck and bite down lightly.

Crowley simply nipped along Gabriel’s ear. “What have I told you about that, baby?” he murmured. 

“N-not too…” Gabriel whined. “But it felt so good, I had to.”

“Had to, or wanted to?” Alastair chuckled, snaking a hand down to pull at the hem of Gabriel’s panties.

“Mmm, I know, you get so wet and desperate like this,” Crowley chuckled. “But we have that little rule in place for a reason, don’t we?” 

Gabriel groaned, shaking his head. “Crowley, please-“

“Ah, what happened to calling him sir?” Alastair’s hand stilled. “And, mm, I was about to commend you for being so polite…”

"Do I need to remind you of what happens to naughty little angels who forget their manners?" Crowley asked simply, tilting Gabriel's chin up to look at his mate. 

Gabriel bit his lip. “Maybe you do, Fergus.” Using his name was a surefire way to get punished, and he knew it.

Alastair chuckled. “Why don’t I let you give a demonstration, mm?”

Crowley smirked. "To the bench, darling." He pointed to the spanking bench. "Now.”

Gabriel whined. “ _ Crowley _ , I don’t wanna.” He pouted, simply sitting crosslegged on the bed and staring up at his alpha.

“Stubborn little thing, isn’t he?” Alastair hummed. “You know, he’s not going to lay into you any lighter on my account, Gabriel.”

"Right now it's not about what you want," Crowley said, taking a fistfull of Gabriel's hair and tugging on it. "Its about a punishment. Your attitude needs to be adjusted. So you're gonna march your way over to the bench, or I'm gonna carry you over there. And we know what happens if I have to carry you over there. So what's it gonna be?" 

Gabriel gasped softly, Adam’s Apple bobbing as he stared up at Crowley defiantly. “Sure. Just let go of me.” He snarked, squirming a little.

Alastair sat back and watched the pair. He wasn’t sure if he was ‘allowed’ to step in, if that made sense. He’d let Crowley carry this out himself unless he asked for help.

"Good," Crowley said, letting go of Gabriel's hair. 

Gabriel slumped slightly, and sighed as he slowly walked over to the bench, hips swinging, and draped himself over it obediently.

“That’s a good little angel,” Crowley praised. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He walked over to the bench and gently strapped Gabriel down, knowing that his Omega would fall off the bench if he wasn’t strapped down, and walked over to the spanking closet, opening it. “Hmm…. what shall I use today. Perhaps our guest will have some insight?” 

Gabriel squirmed, rutting into the bench a little as he watched his mate.

Alastair stood and stalked over. “So much to choose from, I don’t know I can…” He ran his fingers over a few of the implements, before selecting a studded paddle. “I should think either this or the cane.” He hummed, hefting it in his hand.

Crowley hefted the paddle in his hand, making sure that Gabriel saw it and keeping a close eye on his Omega, noticing his reactions. “This is a good choice,” he murmured. 

Alastair stepped aside and clasped his hands behind his back. “Then I suppose he is, mm, all yours.”

Gabriel swallowed thickly, staring at the implement almost eagerly as he continued to rut his hips against the bench.

“Naughty little boy,” Crowley smirked as he approached, tapping the paddle against his palm. “Can you stop moving, or are you too much of an eager little slut to stop?” 

“Nn, the second one.” Gabriel groaned, wetting his lips slightly. 

Alastair chuckled. “At least he knows that much. I think he might need something to occupy his mouth, though…”

“Angel? You want to be gagged?” Crowley murmured with a wicked smile.

“Maybe. Might wanna do something a little more active. Can I suck one’a you off?”

Alastair slowly stepped forward, head cocked to the side. “I suppose that would be up to your mate, now. But I think this was supposed to be a punishment, wasn’t it?”

“It is,” Crowley murmured. He crouched down in front of Gabriel. “Are you gonna be good and take your punishment if I allow you to suck our guest off?” he asked. “And be a good little one for me afterwards? I want to show him how sweet you can be.” 

Gabriel nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please, Crowley. Sir.” He breathed, arching up off the bench as well as he could. Alastair slowly approached, thumbing open his pants and unzipping his fly.

“Good,” Crowley said, straightening as he walked around behind Gabriel. “You’re going to get thirty for your brattiness, angel. Is that good, or do you need less or more?” 

Gabriel shuddered. “That’s good.” He murmured, tone soft as he drifted into a more submissive headspace just out of anticipation.

“Mm, seems a fair amount. Open your mouth, little one.” Alastair hummed, stroking long fingers through the submissive’s hair and tilting his chin up slightly.

“There we go,” Crowley beamed with pride as he rubbed a hand over Gabriel’s back. “There’s my good sweet angel.”

Gabriel shuddered, arching up into Crowley’s touch and flushing at the praise as he slowly wrapped his lips around Alastair’s cockhead. The alpha groaned softly, just barely making a noise as he rocked his hips forward.

Crowley watched, his eyes dark and hungry, still tapping the paddle lightly against his palm. 

Gabriel’s eyes flickered back to Crowley for a split second, before he let out a choked moan. Might as well put on a show. He swiped his tongue along the underside of Alastair’s cock, tracing along the vein and earning himself a moan from the older man.

Crowley smirked and let the paddle fall to his side. He waited a couple minutes more, watching Alastair and Gabriel for a moment before letting the paddle crack down onto his ass. 

Gabriel yelped and jerked forwards at the suddenness, and Alastair gasped, fishing his hand just a little tighter in the omega’s hair. “God, Crowley, he’s so good at this, such a sweet little mouth…”

“I know, I love his mouth,” Crowley said, continuing to smack Gabriel’s ass with the paddle. “Watch, though, he can be a little tease.” 

Gabriel alternated between letting out gasps of pain and low moans, eyes screwed shut as he teased against the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

Alastair’s breath hitched as Gabriel showed him he still had the presence of mind to do just that, pushing his head just forward enough to take the rest of him in and using his tongue to tease along his length.

When the thirty smacks were done, Crowley set the paddle down and massaged Gabriel’s ass, grinning at the whines it pulled from him. “There we go, all is forgiven, love,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to the small of Gabriel’s back. “How’re you doing over there, Al?” 

Alastair slowly pulled out of Gabriel’s mouth, cock hard and leaking precum. Gabriel groaned, spit dribbling down his lower lip as he blinked slowly, adjusting to the lack of having something in his mouth. He managed a soft whine, squirming. 

“Pain really gets him in deep, doesn’t it?” Alastair hummed, thumbing at Gabriel’s cheek.

“It does,” Crowley agreed. “Not unlike another member of his family, hmmm?” 

“You’d be surprised. It’s more the scene than anything else, for Lucifer.” Alastair crouched down to uncuff Gabriel. The omega groaned, slowly lifting himself up when he could and sighing contentedly. 

Crowley undid Gabriel’s ankles and helped him sit up, smiling. “That explains a bit,” he admitted as he rubbed Gabriel’s back. “There’s my sweet angel. Aren’t we all sweet?” 

“Mm, now that he’s had a spanking,” Alastair chuckled softly, watching as Gabriel arched up into the touch with a mumbled ‘yes’.

“Poor thing, look at how hard he is.” Alastair hummed, lightly stroking at Gabriel’s erection and smirking as the omega rutted up into his hand.

“So hard,” Crowley murmured. “How hard do you want to play, baby?” 

Gabriel groaned softly. “As hard as we’ve ever. Want this to be big, Crowley.” He murmured.

Alastair smirked at that, giving his hand a twist. “I think we might want to let you cum now, then. Because you won’t be later.”

Gabriel shuddered at that, his fresh spurt of pre dribbling down his cock and slick starting to pool under him. He liked that idea. “Please.”

“Big, huh? How big?” Crowley murmured, tracing patterns on Gabriel’s skin. “You mean like when we played out that prostate exam scene? That was pretty big for us, baby.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. Maybe darker. I wanna be used. Not a noncon scene, I like affirmation, but...” He shrugged, looking down sheepishly. 

“But what?” Crowley murmured lovingly, nudging Gabriel. “It’s okay, baby. No need to be shy.”

“I like it when you’re rough. Demanding. Don’t let me get any pleasure, just take.” Gabriel nodded, before glancing over at Alastair. “And you two, working together just to use me, makes me so turned on. It’s weird, I’m sorry.”

Alastair slowly sat down next to them. “It seems perfectly natural to me. I’ve heard worse fantasies.”

“Much worse,” Crowley murmured lovingly. “Is that what you really want, baby? For us to use you?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel nodded, leaning against Crowley heavily. “Please.”

“Mm, I think we can do that.” Alastair smirked slightly, tapping his fingers on his thigh and shifting a little.

“We can absolutely do that,” Crowley murmured. “What’s your safe word, baby?” 

“Grace.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Can I kiss you first?” He asked timidly.

Crowley smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, little angel." 

Gabriel leaned up and kissed Crowley sweetly, wrapping his arms around him.

Alastair smiled, leaning back and watching them.

Crowley kissed Gabriel back just as sweetly, cupping the back of his head and ultimately reassuring his lover.

Gabriel pulled back, biting his lip. “I’m ready.” He smiled lazily, running a soft hand through his hair.

“Very good.” Alastair hummed. 

"Good. Can I have your nonverbal cue, baby?" Crowley cooed.

Gabriel snapped his fingers once, shuddering. His toes curled and he looked up at Crowley eagerly, licking his lips.

Crowley growled lowly. "Good. To the breeder." 

Gabriel shuddered and nodded, standing up and slowly walking over.

Alastair gave a wicked grin and stood, dusting his shirt off and humming softly. “So obedient.” He praised. “Of course, any omega with half a brain knows to do what they’re told. I wonder if there’s anything special, there, mm? I know you have a greedy little mouth…”

"His other hole is just as greedy," Crowley said as he watched Gabriel. Once Gabriel was on the bench, he moved to secure Gabriel to the bench. He grabbed his Omegas ass and gave it a very firm squeeze before starting to cinch the leather cuffs into place. 

Gabriel hissed, clenching his fists and squirming. “Hn, Crowley…” He rutted his hips up, relishing in the friction he found against the polished wood.

Alastair chuckled softly. “So needy.” He glanced around the room. “I’m assuming you’ll want me to use a condom?” He reached in his pocket and pulled one out (never killed to be prepared).

"If you don't mind," Crowley said casually. "As much as I would like to see him overflowing, I would prefer only mine in there." He cinched the final cuff and stood to cinch the belt around Gabriel's waist. 

Gabriel groaned, squirming as well as he could—which was not at all, and blinking up at Crowley. 

“I think we should blindfold him.” Alastair remarked casually, stroking himself for a few seconds before unwrapping the condom and rolling it down over his cock.

"What an excellent idea, I've got an assortment over there," Crowley said, pointing towards the blindfold. 

Alastair hummed softly, padding over and selecting a heavier black one. “Thoughts?” He quirked a brow, holding it up to the light.

Gabriel gave a nod, biting his lip.

“I didn’t ask you.” Alastair snapped, somewhat hesitant for a few seconds afterwards. He didn’t know how hard was too hard for this.

Crowley chuckled and nodded. "He's right, that's a good one," he agreed, giving a nod towards Alastair. He pulled on Gabriel's hair and looked down. "Little bratling just likes to have his opinion heard, hmm?"

Gabriel cried out sharply, swallowing thickly. “Ah- yes sir.” He whimpered.

“Then I’d invest in a gag, if it weren’t for how pretty he sounds when he screams…” Alastair crooned, tossing the blindfold over to Crowley.

"He does sound so pretty," Crowley said, catching the blindfold. He slipped the blindfold over Gabriel's eyes and purred darkly. "Hmmm." 

Gabriel shuddered, blinking rapidly as he adjusted to it.

Alastair smirked as he crossed behind Gabriel. “Why don’t you go get one of your toys, mm? Surprise him. Make him guess what you’re going to do.”

Gabriel keened. “Please.” 

"Good idea," Crowley said as he went to one of their toy chests that was out of Gabriel's line of sight. He hummed to himself as he looked over the toys. 

Alastair ran a hand over the curve of Gabriel’s back, smirking when the omega shuddered. He gave no warning before roughly thrusting into him, only letting out a stuttered gasp when he did so.

Gabriel cried out in surprise, eyes wide behind the blindfold. “Fuck!”

Crowley turned to look before chuckling. "That's what's about to happen little toy," he said as he held up a wartenburg wheel for Alastair's approval. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Oh, I haven’t used one of those in ages. I’m sure he’d love it.” He gave a snap of his hips and Gabriel moaned eagerly. He fisted his hand in the omega’s hair and yanked in time with his thrusts, earning mewls and gasps of pain.

Crowley smirked and walked over to Gabriel's side, keeping the toy out of sight. He brought it up and ran the wheel along the side of Gabriel's spine. 

Gabriel gasped and arched his back up, hands balling up into fists. The pins didn’t hurt, not really, but the suddenness of the sensation and the sudden rush of blood to the area made for a whole lot of pleasure.

Alastair smirked and tapped lightly at the area after Crowley had gone over it, and Gabriel let out a strangled noise he didn’t know whether it was out of hurt, surprise, or pleasure.

Crowley smirked and ran the wheel up the other side of Gabriel's spine, watching him get fucked hungrily. 

Gabriel keened, letting his head fall down unsupported as he just focused on the sensations. 

Alastair groaned softly, knot starting to catch on Gabriel’s rim as he neared his release. “Look at him...mm, think he’s close?”

"I think so," Crowley smirked. "Are you close, Gabriel?" He lightly ran the wheel across Gabriel's neck. "Is my little toy about to cum?"

Gabriel jerked, whining softly. “Please- Crowley, please, lemme cum, need to…” He groaned, struggling a little.

Alastair chuckled, pace slowing. “I don’t know if we should let him. I’ve never had a toy that even thought to ask. It’s not about your pleasure, Gabriel. It’s about ours. And, mm, though seeing you make a pretty mess of yourself is tempting…”

Crowley crouched down next to Gabriel and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Hold off for us. Hold off. You're able to do that, I know you are my little toy. So you're not allowed to cum. Not yet." He traced the shell of Gabriel's ear with his tongue. "Don't disappoint us." 

Gabriel shuddered, biting his lip and nodding. He cried out as Alastair’s knot caught inside him and he thrashed, wrists rubbing raw against the leather cuffs holding them down.

Alastair groaned, head falling back as he held tight to Gabriel’s hips and came, filling the condom. “Fuck-“ He gasped out, eyes screwed shut.

“There we go, that’s a good little toy,” Crowley purred, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “There, there. We’ve got you.”

Gabriel arched up into it and whined, panting heavily. “Crow, please…” He groaned, screwing his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

“Mm, you’ve done such a good job so far for us.” Alastair gently ran a hand down Gabriel’s back, along where Crowley went over with the wheel, and Gabriel moaned softly.

Crowley smiled and nodded. “So good for us, so obedient,” he praised. “Such a good little toy for us.” He nipped Gabriel’s mating bite and purred. 

Gabriel gasped softly and whined, bucking his hips into the bench. “Yes- please, I’ve been good, let me cum-“

Alastair laughed softly. “Mm, but what about your poor alpha? He hasn’t yet cum once.”

“You’re right,” Crowley purred. “How should I accomplish that task, hmm?” 

“I rather think,” Alastair started, pulling out as his knot deflated enough to allow it, “We should let him off the bench and tie him to the bed. As much as you or I would love claiming his sloppy little hole over and over again, our toy deserves some...mm, stimulation. And we can’t very well get to his hard little prick like this, not how I want to, anyways. And you can take him as you please.”

Gabriel whined eagerly, tugging at his bonds.

“You’re definitely not wrong,” Crowley chuckled. “I knew that this would be a good idea.” He began to undo the bonds on Gabriel’s wrists. “We’ll have to carry him over, he tends to be a little needy otherwise and we’ll never get anything done.” 

Gabriel groaned, slowly massaging his own wrists and waiting for Crowley to unstrap his waist as Alastair carefully disposed of the used condom. “Mm, I’m sure. He’s just been through a lot.”

Crowley chuckled and unstrapped his waist. “And he’s enjoyed every minute of it, hasn’t he?” he cooed as he began to undo Gabriel’s ankles. 

Gabriel grunted something in the affirmative. He wasn’t sure it was English at this point, but his message was clear. Alastair chuckled softly and shook his head. “Mm, I think we’ve broken him, Crowley.”

“Not yet,” Crowley smirked. “We’ll know he’s ‘broken’ if he doesn’t even make a noise at all.”

Gabriel stretched, reaching blindly for Crowley and groaning. 

Alastair hummed. “Well, then I suppose we have a goal, now.” He stooped down and gently lifted Gabriel bridal-style, cracking a small smile when the omega buried his face in his chest.

Crowley smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “He’s adorable,” he murmured. 

“Isn’t he? You’re a very lucky man, Crowley.” Alastair carefully laid Gabriel out on the bed, and chuckled as the omega spread his arms and legs obediently to be cuffed. 

Crowley smiled as he settled the cuffs around Gabriel’s wrists and ankles. “I am,” he said. “And I have Lucifer to thank for that.” 

Gabriel hummed, squirming a little but remaining silent. Alastair nodded, stroking a soft hand through Gabriel’s hair. “Indeed you do. Now, onto the main feature. Whatever shall we do with our toy, here?”

“Hmm,” Crowley hummed, running the wheel up the inside of Gabriel’s arm absently as he thought. “I would say similar to what we did just now, just the roles reversed.” 

Gabriel gasped sharply, whimpering. His arm jerked away from the wheel, but the precum sliding down his cock told Crowley that  _ yes _ , Gabriel liked that very much.

Alastair hummed. “How exciting. And shall we choose a new toy to play with, or stick with the wheel?”

“New toy,” Crowley said, running the wheel around Gabriel’s nipple with a cruel grin. 

Gabriel all but screamed, chest arching up as his hands balled into fists and he kicked his legs out despite the cuffs holding him down. 

Alastair smirked at the reaction, humming to himself as he meandered over to the wall and inspected what Crowley had, searching for the perfect implement to use on Gabriel.

Crowley soothed Gabriel, licking his nipple and setting the wheel aside. “Shh,” he soothed. “You’re alright, baby.” 

Gabriel whimpered, shuddering. “Wanna see you,” He mumbled, voice breaking. “Please.”

“Of course,” Crowley murmured, recognizing the break in his sub’s voice. He slowly, carefully removed the blindfold and allowed Gabriel’s eyes to adjust to the light. “There we go, is that better?” 

Gabriel blinked rapidly, nodding. “Uhuh.” He stared up at Crowley, eyes wide. “Cn’ we keep going?” He swallowed thickly, letting his head fall to the side as he watched Alastair approach, holding a small box.

“Of course, little one,” Crowley murmured. “What’s your color?” He trailed a tender finger over Gabriel’s cheek. 

Gabriel pressed into it, eyes slipping shut. “Green.  _ So _ fuckin’ green.” He breathed. 

“Good,” Crowley murmured. “Shall we see what our guest has in the box for you, hmm?” 

Alastair hummed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the box for Gabriel to see. Several rows of needles lay within. “I saw how eager you were when Crowley used the wheel on your nipples. Hm, it’s several steps up, but-“

“Yes.” Gabriel wet his lips, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Please.”

“Are you sure, angel?” Crowley asked gently, but firmly. 

“M’sure.” Gabriel nodded. “Now get down there and fuck me, Alpha.” He purred, smirking slightly up at his mate. 

Alastair chuckled. “I didn’t think you were the one giving orders, little omega.” He paused. “Well? Crowley, you heard the man.”

Crowley chuckled and tapped Gabriel’s nose. “We’ll discuss you ordering me around  _ later,  _ little one,” he said before taking up his own position. “Cheeky little bastard.” 

“Mm, you love me cheeky.” Gabriel teased, spreading his legs the half an inch more the cuffs allowed and arching his hips. He would have kept his snide little smile too, if it weren’t for Alastair flicking lightly at his nipple. That brought a yelp and a low moan from his lips.

Crowley laughed and started to press into Gabriel. “Mmm, I do,” he admitted. 

Gabriel moaned lowly, while Alastair paused in his ministrations to glance back at Crowley and simply admire. “And how do you keep that monster in your pants, Mr. MacLeod?” He chuckled softly, deftly spinning a needle in one hand as the other pinched and twisted at Gabriel’s right nipple.

“Practice,” Crowley shrugged. “I’ve never had any complaints.” 

Gabriel groaned. “God, no. It’s wonderful. If you weren’t you I’d suggest letting him fuck you, it’s amazing. Especially when he actually fucking moves, goddamn.” He whined, bucking his hips. “Claim me, c’mon. Move.”

“Just because we had a little break doesn’t mean you can be an insolent shit.” Alastair said coolly and, to enunciate his point, ever so slowly started to push the needle through the base of Gabriel’s nipple. It drew just one bead of blood, and Gabriel howled, toes curling.

Crowley finally bottomed out inside of Gabriel, chuckling at his lover. “Does that sting, my love?” he murmured. 

Gabriel clenched down tightly around him, panting heavily. “Y-yes.” He groaned, and Alastair smiled. “And he loves it. Don’t you, Gabriel?” He tugged at the needle, relishing at the mewl of pain it earned him. “What an eager little painslut. You should really get these pierced.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up at that suggestion and he grinned wickedly down at Gabriel. “Think we should, little one?” he purred, beginning to rock his hips. 

Gabriel nodded eagerly, cock jumping at the mere thought of it. He closed his eyes, gasping with every thrust from Crowley and letting out another scream of pain and pleasure as Alastair pushed in another needle, perpendicular to the first and just above it. 

“Oh, that looks so pretty,” Crowley cooed as he continued to fuck Gabriel. “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

Gabriel struggled weakly, face lax in pleasure. “Please- please, need to cum, hurts, please-“ 

Alastair chuckled. “Mm, he does make a pretty picture like this. So dirty…” He purred, bending down to lavish his attention on Gabriel’s other nipple with tongue and teeth. 

Crowley groaned and nipped at Gabriel’s collarbone. “No cumming until I’ve knotted you,” he commanded. 

Gabriel sobbed, arching his chest up. He clenched down tight around Crowley, eyes screwed shut. He whimpered as Alastair pulled back, already anticipating the drive of a needle before it happened. It heightened the sensation, and everything was just so good, all at once. Too much. He screamed, kicking his legs a little before managing to stop clenching his fists and snap his fingers once. He was beyond words.

“Okay,” Crowley said soothingly, stopping his thrusts. “It’s okay, baby boy. I’ve got you.” He freed Gabriel’s wrists and took his lover into his arms. “Shh, shh, I’m right here,” he murmured. 

Gabriel writhed in Crowley’s hold, gripping tightly at his back. He whimpered, shaking,

Alastair frowned, sitting up a little and setting the box aside. 

"Shhh, I've got you, I'm right here my sweet little Omega," Crowley murmured as he rubbed Gabriel's back. "Shh. You have done so well for us. I am so proud of you." he kissed Gabriel's temple. 

Gabriel shook his head, sniffling and burying his face in his mate’s chest. He just felt so overwhelmed, and now he felt guilty for wording out. 

Crowley ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair and rocked him gently. "Talk whenever you're ready," he whispered. "We're listening." 

“M’sorry.” Gabriel mumbled, still tense in Crowley’s hold though he was still shaking. 

“You’ve no reason to be sorry, Gabriel. This is alright. The fact you worded out is good, that you know your limits.” Alastair said softly. 

"Why are you sorry?" Crowley murmured as he continued to soothe Gabriel. 

“S’not fair to you for me t-to do this.” Gabriel gripped at Crowley’s back, eyes screwed tightly shut. 

“Yes it is, little one. Mm, you have the right to ask us to stop. If you’re uncomfortable, it’s a soured experience for everyone. So we can try to fix it, now, and maybe even just stop for the rest of the day.”

"And I would rather us stop and let you feel safe than me get off, baby. You know this," Crowley smiled softly. "You're perfectly within your rights to stop when it's too much." 

Gabriel frowned, swallowing thickly. “But-“ He sighed, relaxing a little in Crowley’s hold. “I know.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

“Are you alright to tell us what went wrong, then?” Alastair tilted his head to the side, shifting to sit a little closer to Gabriel and Crowley.

Crowley hummed soothingly, still rubbing his back. Gabriel nodded, pulling away from Crowley just a little and rubbing at his eyes. “It was too much, all at once. It...wasn’t bad. Didn’t hurt, or anything. Jus’...overwhelming.” He said slowly. 

Crowley nodded and smiled softly. "So a lot of feelings all at once?" He murmured. 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah.” He confirmed, squirming a little in Crowley’s arms. “C’n I have some water?”

Alastair gave a little nod, humming as he went to get some bottled water for the omega. “Of course.” He caught Crowley’s gaze and tossed it over. 

Crowley caught the bottle of water and opened it before handing it to Gabriel. "Thank you for telling us," he murmured, his heart swelling with pride at the strides Gabriel has made. 

Gabriel held it in two hands, drinking carefully. “Mhm,” He hummed softly, resting back against Crowley and closing his eyes. “Thanks for listening to me.”

"Of course, baby," Crowley smiled and kissed the top of his head. "So do you want to continue, do something different, hmm?"

“If we keep going can I cum? I don’t wanna disappoint you, but I really don’t think I can hold on.” Gabriel admitted quietly. “And after you’re done we can use the sounding kit?”

“Mm, I rather enjoy that idea.” Alastair hummed as he walked back over, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling softly. It made him happy to see Gabriel this calm, so able to talk about his emotions. It made him feel like he was doing the right thing. 

"You want the sounding kit, baby? Oh we can do that. And yes, you may cum when we continue." Crowley combed his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "Thank you for telling us your concerns." 

Gabriel purred and pressed his head into the touch, fully relaxed. “Uhuh.” He kissed lightly at Crowley’s neck before laying back down, shifting to get comfortable. 

"Give me your safe word," Crowley said softly, smiling. 

“Grace.” Gabriel spoke softly, and bit his lip. He lifted his arms to be cuffed, and Alastair obliged him, long fingers soothing over his wrists before he did. 

"Your nonverbal," Crowley smiled, rocking his hips lightly. His knot was half formed. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers once, and groaned lowly. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips up, letting out a sharp hiss as Alastair tugged at one of the needles. 

Crowley began rocking his hips more into Gabriel's roughly, intent on popping his knot. 

Gabriel moaned happily, clenching down around Crowley and keening as he came. 

Alastair hummed, slowly stroking him through it. “There’s a good boy, Gabriel. Mm, so good…”

Crowley took a couple more thrusts before he knotted Gabriel, tying him. 

Gabriel yelled out in pleasure, rutting his hips up and jerking his hands against the confines of the cuffs they were bound in. “Alpha!”

Alastair grinned lazily, eyes fixed on them as he palmed himself through his slacks. 

"Yes?" Crowley purred with a grin. 

Gabriel shuddered, looking up at his mate with a lazy smile of his own. “Mm, felt good.” He murmured.

Alastair hummed. “I think I’m going to take these needles out, now. It’s going to hurt more than when they did going in, just like clamps. Are you ready?”

“Uhuh.” Gabriel nodded, shifting a little and turning his gaze to meet Alastair as he closed forefinger and thumb around the end of one needle and slid it out. 

He whined, arching his chest up and screwing his eyes shut. 

Crowley soothed Gabriel with a tender kiss along his mating bite. “Shh. It’s okay.” 

Gabriel groaned, relaxing a little and scenting Crowley. He jerked violently when Alastair pulled the other two out— at the same time, so as not to prolong it.

“Shhh,” Crowley chuckled. “My, that looked like it hurt, didn’t it?” He ducked his head down and licked Gabriel’s nipple gently. 

Gabriel whined, arching his chest up and mewling. Alastair shook his head, thumbing at a few drops of blood that had formed on the other. “We’re all done with that, now. You did so very good for me, little one. Do you still want to keep going?” Gabriel nodded wordlessly.

Crowley lifted his head and kissed Gabriel’s mark before nipping it. “How do you want to be sounded, angel?” 

Gabriel licked his lips, shifting a little to give Crowley better access to his neck. “Use the medical kit, the stainless steel. Work me up to the biggest one.” He murmured. “Don’t let me cum until we do.”

“You sure, baby? That’s a lot, and you’re already very worked over,” Crowley murmured. 

Gabriel shook his head, “Wanna do it.” 

“Why don’t we compromise, mm? We can start towards the middle, you don’t need to take the smaller ones. And you can cum whenever you like. You’ve already had to word out once, little one, you shouldn’t overwork yourself,” Alastair hummed.

“Does that sound good?” Crowley asked softly. “Is that a good compromise?” 

Gabriel hesitated, squirming a little before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Good. Al, you know where it is.” 

Alastair gave a nod, standing and retrieving the kit along with a syringe and a bottle of lube from one of Crowley’s toy chests. “This one, yes?” He held up the patent leather case and hummed. 

Crowley looked and nodded. "That's the one." 

Alastair hummed and sat on the bed next to Gabriel, slowly stroking the omega’s cock. “Do you wish to have the honor, or shall I?” He quirked a brow. Gabriel bucked up eagerly into his loose fist, whining.

"You can take the first one," Crowley smiled warmly.

Alastair smiled right back, taking a sound from the middle of the row and holding it up to inspect it. He hummed, setting it down as he slowly filled the syringe with lube and pushed the tip into Gabriel’s slit. The omega whined softly, biting his lip and letting out a strangled gasp as Alastair slowly pushed down the plunger. It was an odd sensation- the entire process was odd, but definitely pleasurable. 

Crowley watched, biting his lip as he gave a pleased growl. 

Gabriel shuddered at that, biting his lip as he watched Alastair carefully remove the syringe and tease the end of the sound against his cock. “Please-“

“Mm, please what? You want me to fuck your pretty little cock? Maybe I should stroke you while I do it, because I know you can’t cum. I can bring you to the breaking point.” Alastair purred.

"That sounds good, Al," Crowley said. His knot deflated only slightly. 

Gabriel nodded eagerly, fighting to keep from bucking his hips as Alastair ever so slowly lowered the sound into him. He threw his head back, toes curling and hold clenching down tight around Crowley’s cock.

Crowley groaned and shivered, watching Alastair work. 

Alastair braced a hand on the side of Gabriel’s hips, sensing he might be tempted to thrust up into the sound, and hummed as he let it fall an inch into Gabriel’s cock. The omega keened, throwing his head back. 

"Hes so beautiful like this," Crowley breathed as he rocked his hips some more. He needed his knot to go down but watching Gabriel being sounded wasn't helping. 

Alastair hummed. “He is. Wanton little thing, always so eager to please…” He slowly, teasingly pumped the sound in and out of Gabriel’s cock, smirking when he pulled it out accompanied by a small spurt of precum. “Ready for the next one up, little one?”

“Yes- please, Al.” Gabriel whimpered. 

Crowley hummed as he watched the two of them, his eyes dark with arousal. 

Gabriel’s gaze met Crowley’s and he shuddered, bucking his hips up into him while he still could. Alastair took the next size up, once again holding it up to appraise it before wrapping a loose fist around the omega’s cock. 

"Stay still for us now," Crowley murmured slowly, watching. 

Alastair nodded, thumbing lightly at Gabriel’s slit before pushing the end of the sound in. Gabriel whined, head lolling back. 

"Doing so good for us, baby," Crowley murmured lovingly. 

“Ngh- Crowley please!” Gabriel cried out, eyes wide. “Please, faster, please.”

“Mm, Crowley isn’t the one you should be begging for.” Alastair purred.

"Beg for the proper Alpha, little one," Crowley chuckled. 

Gabriel keened as Alastair let the sound fall into him with no support, only the flattened handle stopping it when it hit his slit. “A-Alpha- oh god I can’t- fuck!”

Crowley chuckled and looked at Alastair. "Mean," he joked. 

“Mm, he likes me mean. Don’t you, Gabriel?” Alastair smirked, slowly stroking the omega’s length with a loose fist.

“Yes- yesyesyes please, Alastair- alpha!” Gabriel whined, throwing his head back.

“What?” Crowley chuckled. “What do you need, baby?” 

Alastair hummed. “I don’t know if he’s quite sure.” He slowly lifted the sound, only to let it drop back in.

Gabriel cried out softly, shuddering and screwing his eyes shut. “Feels so good…”

Crowley chuckled and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “Mhm. I bet.” 

Gabriel arched up into the touch, gasping and thrusting his hips up when Alastair removed the sound. 

“Would you like to do the next few, Crowley?”

“Sure,” Crowley smiled as he picked up the next sound with a smirk. “Ready, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel nodded eagerly, squirming to look up at Crowley with wide eyes. 

Crowley smiled. He slowly slipped the third sound into Gabriel, keeping his eyes locked on him. 

Gabriel drew his lower lip between his teeth, jerking at his cuffs but not bucking his hips. 

“Good boy,” Crowley praised as he continued to slowly slip the sound into his cock. When it was halfway down, he let it go. 

Gabriel’s soft pants and whines turned into a drawn out moan, eyes snapping wide open. “Hn- oh god, Crowley!”

“Yes?” Crowley smirked. 

“M-more please, please, need—“ Gabriel keened, throwing his head back. 

“More of what?” Crowley prompted. “Use your words.” 

“The- the next size up please.” Gabriel stuttered, clenching his fists. 

“Already? My, we’re moving quick,” Crowley murmured. “You really want the biggest one, don’t you?” 

“Greedy little slut.” Alastair chastised, smirking. “You’ve spoiled him, Crowley.”

Gabriel nodded, unabashed as he stared up at his mate. “Please.”

“I do,” Crowley smirked. “Alright, little one.” He pulled out the sound and picked up the second largest one. 

Gabriel whimpered, lurching forward when the sound came out. His cock was red and hard, precum dribbling down from his tip along his length. 

“Skipping a few, are we?” Alastair teased. 

Crowley shrugged. “A little, maybe.” He grinned. 

Gabriel whined, resting his head back and bucking his hips up lazily into nothing, almost as if to say ‘I’m still here’. He was a little beyond words at the moment.

“Can’t talk, hmm?” Crowley chuckled as he stilled Gabriel’s hips. “You know you can cum whenever, baby.” 

Gabriel nodded, squirming a little under Crowley’s hold. He shuddered as Alastair gently ran a hand through his hair, mewling quietly. 

Crowley smiled and began to slowly insert the next sound, watching Gabriel carefully. 

Gabriel’s mouth opened in a silent cry and he writhed, jerking his arms. 

Alastair hummed, careful to hold his hips down and lightly running his thumb over the omega’s pale skin. Gabriel relished in the soft contact, eyes slipping shut. 

“So good,” Crowley praised as he continued to slowly insert the sound. “So good for us, baby. So wound up. I bet you want to cum, don’t you?” 

Gabriel nodded eagerly, panting softly as he did. He felt a moan building in his chest and tried to tamp it down, had thrown back and throat bobbing. He still stayed quiet when he was in this deep. He doubted he’d ever tell Crowley the real reason why. 

Crowley gave a smile and leaned over to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. “You’re in so deep,” he murmured. “I’m going to pull the sound out. If you want to keep going, stay quiet. If you want to cum, make a noise, okay?” 

Gabriel leaned into it, nodding. He was so close, and Crowley could tell that by the way his cock twitched with the removal of the sound, and the delightful arch of Gabriel’s back. He gasped when Alastair stroked his cock, using nothing but his own precum for lube. 

“Good,” Crowley smiled. He removed the sound and waited, watching Alastair stroke him. 

Alastair removed his hand after Gabriel started thrusting into it, earning a withering glare and a silent plea of ‘more’. He chuckled softly. “You still have the last one to go, little omega. Can you do it?” 

Gabriel nodded barely, gaze swiveling to meet Crowley’s.

Crowley nodded and pulled out the final sound for Gabriel and Alastair to inspect. 

Alastair smirked. “Christ, Gabriel. If you take that all the way I’ll be impressed. Might even reward you for it.” He purred, smoothing a hand down the omega’s chest. 

Gabriel nodded, blinking slowly and biting his lip. 

Crowley smiled and  _ very  _ slowly began sinking it into Gabriel’s cock. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he clawed at the cuffs on his wrists, fighting against Alastair to buck his hips because he  _ needed _ so primally he didn't care. Alastair held him down, grunting. 

"You're taking it so well," Crowley praised as he helped Alastair hold Gabriel down while kept sliding in the sound. 

Gabriel grunted softly, shaking with the intensity of the pleasure he felt. He let out a quiet whine when Alastair thumbed at his mating bite- the one Crowley had left. The only one that really gave him pleasure when touched. 

Crowley let it slide in the rest of the way when there wasn't that much left and stared in awe. "God," he whispered. 

Gabriel whined softly, pupils blown wide with pleasure and eyes glazed over with lust. 

“So impressive, little omega. Mm, I think he’s ready to cum.”

Crowley nodded in agreement before he began to slowly and carefully pull the sound out. Gabriel came as he did that, cum spurting out around the base of the sound as it left his hole. He screamed, eyes wide as he jerked his hips. Even after two others, this was the strongest orgasm he’d had so far. 

"Gorgeous," Crowley breathed as he watched, setting the sound aside before running a soothing hand up and down Gabriel's side. 

Gabriel jerked, whining softly. His hands stayed up by the headboard even as Alastair uncuffed him and gently rubbed his wrists. 

Crowley slowly removed his cock from Gabriel’s hole and began to undo his ankle cuffs. “I think he’s done,” he murmured softly. 

Alastair nodded, dropping his hands. “Mm, I know. Would you like me to stay the night, or should I be going?”

Crowley hummed as he gently brought Gabriel up and into his arms. “Baby?” he asked tenderly. “Would you like Alastair to stay the night, help me take care of you?” 

Gabriel grunted, limp in Crowley’s hold as he gave a simple nod. “Uhuh.” He rested his chin on the alpha’s shoulder, scenting him and sighing. 

Crowley smiled. “Stay the night,” he invited, rubbing Gabriel’s back as he held him close. “So good for us, baby. You did so well. I am so proud of you.” Gabriel relaxed into the hold, loosely wrapping his arms around Crowley and smiling a little, expression still dazed. 

Alastair nodded, gently smoothing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “Do you need me to get him anything?”

“There should be a cream on top of the fridge,” Crowley directed, “And get him some Gatorade out of the fridge and a small snack, I usually keep fruits in there.” 

Alastair nodded, standing and getting what Gabriel would need as directed. Gabriel whimpered when he felt Alastair leave the bed, pressing further into Crowley. 

"Shh," Crowley soothed. "He'll be back sooner than you think, baby." He kissed Gabriel's hair and smiled. 

Alastair returned just as Crowley had promised, bearing Gatorade and a banana. What? He couldn’t help himself. “Hm, I’m right here, little one.” He murmured. 

Crowley smiled and nuzzled Gabriel. “See? He’s right here.” 

Gabriel nuzzled right back, purring. Alastair chucked, uncapping the Gatorade. “Affectionate, isn’t he?” He hummed. “Can you come here for me? You need fluids.”

Gabriel responded with a whine, clinging tighter to his mate. 

“Come now, if you’re going to whine when I leave you can at the very least look at me.” Alastair chastised, though his small smile and his eyes revealed he was highly amused with the whole scenario. 

Crowley chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s hair. “It’s okay, baby. Alastair just wants to help,” he said. “Let Alastair help me take care of you. Hmm? He played hard with you today, baby, now let him take care of you.” 

Gabriel swallowed thickly and slowly sat up, blinking slowly as he continued to lean on Crowley for support. 

“Hm, there’s a start. Can you drink this for me?” Alastair asked softly, moving so he was sat beside Gabriel and Crowley. “I got a straw for you, if you need it.”

Gabriel nodded, sitting a little straighter and parting his lips as Alastair guided the straw to them. “There’s a good boy. You’re doing so well.” Alastair murmured, counting his lucky stars that Gabriel didn’t drop as easy as Lucifer. Crowley was right: they’d played hard, and the fallout from it could be catastrophic. They were in a good place. 

"There we go, such a good boy," Crowley praised, holding Gabriel close. "You've done so well for us today, we are so proud of you." 

Gabriel flushed slightly at the overwhelming amount of praise, head ducking down slightly as he sipped at his drink. 

Crowley smiled and looked at Alastair. "We work well together, hmm?" 

Alastair nodded, leaning back and sighing. “We do. Perhaps when our little omega is more coherent we can plan something out for the future.”

Gabriel made a small noise of acknowledgment, pulling back after he had finished half of the Gatorade. 

Crowley smiled. "I think he likes that idea," he said, kissing the side of Gabriel's head. "Beautiful little Omega." 

Gabriel smiled lazily, turning his head to capture Crowley’s lips in a sweet kiss. He felt like he was in heaven. He made no pause as Alastair chuckled, snaking an arm around his waist. 

Crowley returned the sweet kiss and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair gently. 

Gabriel smiled against Crowley’s lips and pulled back, humming. “Hey.” He said softly, still grinning. 

“Ah, he speaks.” Alastair teased, gently rubbing Gabriel’s side. “How are we feeling, little one?”

Gabriel stretched his back a little, letting out a relieved sigh when it cracked. “Good.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Good."

Gabriel leaned into it, humming. “You both’re...so good to me.” 

“Hm, it’s kind of our job.” Alastair chuckled, leaning against the headboard. 

"And we do it because we care," Crowley murmured. "And in my case, because I love you." He held Gabriel close and leaned against the headboard with Alastair. "Do you need or want anything?" 

Gabriel hummed, shifting in Crowley’s lap. “A kiss?” He wiggled his brows, grinning up at his mate. 

Crowley chuckled and leaned in and kissed Gabriel tenderly, cupping the back of his head. 

Gabriel smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Crowley and only pulling back when he needed air. “Love you.” He breathed, panting softly. “You,” He turned to face Alastair, “I tolerate. You get a hug.”

“Me? Mm, I’m honored.” Alastair chuckled, holding his arms out and shaking his head when Gabriel leaned over to embrace him. 

Crowley laughed softly and shook his head in amusement. He touched a slowly fading bruise on Alastair's shoulder. "Who punched you? Dean?" He teased. 

Alastair winced, shaking his head. “Mm, Lucifer. He had a panic attack, Dean called me over.”

Gabriel lifted his head, frowning. “Aw, jeez. Is he okay?”

“He’s doing much better, yes. Got himself worked up over Dean’s pregnancy.”

Crowley chuckled softly. "I feel bad for Dean. Between Lucifer's natural state of constant worry and mimicking Dean's symptoms and probably the internal panic of being a parent, I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner. what set him off?" 

“He watched home birth videos all that morning.” Alastair supplied, chuckling. “Then couldn’t figure out why he was upset.”

Gabriel laughed softly. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

"I will admit that since he got put on those meds, he's been a lot better," Crowley said. "You should have seen him in college. He was a fucking wreck and his only antidote was… well. Sex. I don't know how many times I came over to find him getting rawed." 

Gabriel snorted. “TMI, Crowley. Jesus.” He shook his head.

Alastair rolled his eyes and nodded. “I figured fucking him in front of his mate would be in poor taste. It took a while to work through.”

"You're right, Dean is very territorial," Crowley chuckled. "But I'm glad he reached out to you. Normally Lucifer's able to calm himself. If we could only get him to stop with the self harm practices, we'd be good." 

Alastair nodded. “I worked on it when I was with him, and Dean and I are still doing it now.” He hummed. 

Gabriel nodded. “That’s good. He...it was a blessing when it turned to him just scratching, and seeing him now? You have no idea how good that feels. He’s gotten so much better.”

"He still biting his thumb when hes upset?" Crowley asked. 

“Much less often.” Alastair hummed. “Still does it when he’s down, though.” 

Gabriel hummed. “Yeah. But sometimes it can’t be helped, y’know?”

Crowley nodded in agreement. "Especially when one is down in that headspace and they fight going down in the first place." 

Alastair hummed, nodding sagely. “Very true.”

Gabriel yawned, curling up between the two alphas. “Yeah.” He hummed softly. 

“Ah, are you tired?” Alastair shifted a little, reaching forward to grab the blanket bunched at the bottom of the bed. 

Crowley smiled and laid down, shifting to lay on his side. "Are you surprised?" He joked. 

“Not at all. We played hard.” Alastair shook his head. 

Gabriel stretched, shifting so his back was pressed into Crowley’s chest. He smiled as the blanket was draped over the three of them and Alastair joined them in lying down. 

Crowley smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's middle and kissed the back of his neck. "What did you like about today, angel?" 

“Everything.” Gabriel chuckled, relaxing with a sigh. “I definitely liked the sounding, and...sucking Alastair off while you spanked me. It was so good.”

Alastair chuckled. “Hm, I’m glad you enjoyed that as much as we did.”

Crowley nodded and kissed Gabriel's cheek. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, baby." ou enjoyed our time with Alastair.” He couldn’t help but run a teasing a finger over his mate’s nipple. “And did you really like the idea of getting them pierced, baby?” 

Gabriel shuddered and nodded. “Yeah, I did.” He murmured, arching his chest. “And I liked the idea of you playing with it.”

“Yeah?” Crowley chuckled. “Well, maybe that’s something to consider for while you’re healing from your surgery.” He kissed his mating bite softly. “What do you think Al? Hmm?” 

Gabriel purred, closing his eyes and nodding. “Mhm.”

Alastair smiled softly, brushing an errant strand of hair away from Gabriel’s face. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, mm, if I can only come around afterwards to play with them.” He chuckled. 

"Of course," Crowley chuckled. He started to feel Gabriel's breathing even out and the smile on his face became softer, more tender.

Gabriel dozed off after giving a mumbled ‘I love you,’ and curled up against Crowley, though his head rested on Alastair’s shoulder. Alastair smiled, shifting a little to make it more comfortable for the both of them and glancing down at Crowley. 

"I love you too," Crowley whispered softly. He smiled up at Alastair and sighed softly. "Ready for some sleep?" He whispered. 

“Of course.” Alastair used his free hand to gently shift Gabriel, sighing. “Good…” He glanced at the clock. “Good night, Crowley.”

"Good night Alastair," Crowley smiled, closing his eyes. "Sleep well." 

“You as well.” Alastair curled in just a little closer to the pair, and fell into an easy sleep. 

  
  


Two days came and went, and Gabriel seemed to be more nervous with each passing second. He’d started having doubts about the safety of the surgery, the taboo of cosmetic surgery, how long it would heal, and even the doctor. It took nearly an hour to get him to the car, to the doctor’s office, and into the waiting room. Even then he gripped tight to his alpha’s arm, and stared down at his lap. “Crowley, you have— I read about this doctor, there have been complaints about his attitude to omegas, I-“ He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. The waiting room was mostly empty, save for a mother and a child with a scar from a dog bite over one eye and a distinguished looking older man in the back corner. 

Crowley got out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Gabriel, cupping his face with both hands. "Listen to me," he said firmly. "You are nervous and terrified and I understand and appreciate that. You are battling demons you thought you kept hidden. I've read the same things you have and I talked with Alastair about them. I promise you, if he says one derogatory thing towards you, Alastair and I will be at his throat. He's the best surgeon for miles. You will be safe." He kissed Gabriel's forehead. "You are not doing this out of vanity, remember. You are doing this because it will improve your mental health and your relationship with me." 

Gabriel’s eyes were flighty, going between the floor and his mate. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head slightly. “I-“ He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He had to focus on what Crowley said. He knew it was right. That he was being irrational. He just had to work through it, give himself proof that he was wrong. “O-okay.” He bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at his mate lovingly though there was some trepidation in his gaze. 

"There we go, there's my beautiful mate," Crowley cooed. "Do we need an exercise to relax, Angel?"

Gabriel nodded shakily. “Please. Can you talk me through it?” He asked quietly. Mindfulness was the first strategy his therapist had given them, and though he didn’t practice it nearly as often as he said he did, it helped. Just to breathe, to focus on what was around him and not his racing thoughts...it helped. A lot. 

"Of course," Crowley smiled softly. "Tell me five things you are touching right now." 

“I’m- im touching the chair.” Gabriel started, closing his eyes. “And the floor.” He let out a soft breath. “And you. That’s three. I’m…” He tapped his foot, knee bouncing. “I’m touching the table with the magazines, and I’m touching the wall.”

"Very good. Now four things you are hearing," Crowley said warmly. 

Gabriel bit his lip, brow furrowed. “I can hear you. There’s the heating system. The little kid is coloring, I can hear the crayon on the paper. And…” He frowned, but overall looked more relaxed. “The man over there is texting someone.”

Crowley nodded. "Good," he praised. "Now three things you can smell." 

“Antiseptic. That stupid vanilla yankee candle on the other side of the room. And bourbon and tea.” Gabriel smiled softly.

"Good, so good for me," Crowley smiled. "Two things you can see?" 

Gabriel opened his eyes. “You, and an old piece of gum stuck to the carpet.”

Crowley smiled a little bigger. "And one thing you can taste?" 

“The fact I forgot to brush my teeth.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose, and gave a small chuckle.

Crowley chuckled and kissed Gabriel's nose. "Good angel. Feeling better?" He asked softly, brushing Gabriel's hair from his eyes. 

Gabriel nodded, leaning into Crowley’s touch and then against his shoulder when he sat back down. “Thank you.”

"Of course, baby. That's what I'm there for," Crowley smiled warmly. 

Gabriel glanced up at the screen at the front of the room showing who would be called next and hummed, nudging Crowley. “We’re up.” He paused, scanning over the names again and frowning.

"What's wrong, baby?" Crowley asked softly as he noticed the frown on his mate's face.

“It says Raphy’s here. I didn’t see him when we all got together...do you think he’s okay? Did something happen?”

"I hope not," Crowley frowned softly. "But I'm sure if we ask he'll say what was happening. Don't worry too much about it." He kissed the top of his head. "Or if we pass him we'll ask." 

Gabriel nodded, sighing softly. “Alright.” 

Crowley smiled and hugged Gabriel to him. The omega looked up as a nurse peered through the door, and called his name. The room they were brought to was white and sterile, and the doctor received them warmly. 

“Hello there! You must be Gabriel and Fergus. My name is Dr. Zachariah Fuller.” He hummed, holding out a hand for Crowley to shake. “You’re here for the scar reduction surgery? Sorry I couldn’t be there for your consultation.”

"It is quite alright," Crowley said, shaking his hand. "Would you mind going over how this is going to go, again? My mate is understandably nervous and I know hearing how the procedure is going to go will help." He sat down next to Gabriel and took his hand. 

“Of course, of course.” Zachariah nodded, and looked down at Gabriel’s neck. He bit back a comment about the number of mating bites, brows raised. His expression said enough. “Well, first we’re going to put you under. It makes the whole process easier, because seeing me work can be...distressing to some omegas. A small balloon will be placed under your skin and inflated with saline, to stretch your skin. Then we can do something like a nip and tuck on the bites, since most are concentrated to one area. Worst case scenario, you have a scar going down your neck, but it should be thin and fade nicely.”

Gabriel nodded, eyes cast down to the ground. “And what’s recovery like?”

“Well, we won’t want anything new there for a month at the least.” Zachariah raised a brow at Crowley. “That means no hickeys, no claiming bites, nothing.”

Crowley nodded. "And that's on either side of his neck, correct?" he confirmed. 

“Correct.” Zachariah nodded. “Now, do you want to be present for this, or wait outside?”

“Can he be here at least while I go under?”

Crowley smiled and looked at Gabriel. "Angel, I told you that I would be here every step of the way, and I don't plan on going back on that." He kissed Gabriel's forehead and smiled. 

Gabriel smiled, leaning into it. 

“Hate to ruin a tender moment, but I’m going to need you to put this on.” Zachariah held up a surgical gown. “And do you have anything to tie your hair back with?”

Gabriel paused and pulled back, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, I should. Thank you.”

Crowley smiled and produced a hair tie for his Omega. He usually carried one on his wrist, a small way to show that he was taken. 

Gabriel smiled softly at the gesture. “Like a Boy Scout, this one.” He joked and chuckled, tying his hair back into a small ponytail. “Damn, I need a haircut.” He hummed, shrugging off his jacket, shirt, and jeans unabashedly and changing into the gown. 

Crowley chuckled and watched Gabriel with adoration for his mate. He was so proud of Gabriel for taking this step. 

Gabriel carefully clambered onto the hospital bed, laying back and shifting. “So how...what now?”

“Right now, I’m going to need your pointer finger.” Zachariah held up a small oximeter. “This will just clip on. There aren’t any needles or wires. It sends your vitals wirelessly to this monitor,” He patted a large screen, “So we can make sure you’re all good while you’re under. The anesthesiologist will be in in a few minutes.” He explained as he clipped the device to Gabriel’s finger.

Crowley took up a position on Gabriel’s other side and laid his head next to Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel smiled softly, resting back. “Hm, I love you.” He murmured. “But I don’t think you’re allowed to be in the bed with me, alpha.”

“I love you too, Omega,” Crowley smiled. “And I know. I’m just being as close to you as I can until they do the surgery.” 

Gabriel gently took his hand. “Aw, what did I do to deserve you?” He pecked Crowley’s cheek, glancing up as another man walked in and was introduced as the anaesthesiologist. He asked a few questions, confirming Gabriel’s height and weight, before having Crowley move away and getting everything ready. “Alright, I’m going to put this mask on you. Breathe as you normally would.” He instructed, letting Gabriel lift his head so he could do just that. “Now, I want you to count backwards from ten…” Everything went dark for the omega after five.

Crowley stayed with Gabriel for the entire procedure and walked with the gurney to the recovery room, holding Gabriel’s hand as he read through things on his phone, smiling as he saw a picture on Instagram of Dean taking a nap while Lucifer gushed about how they were going to be parents soon and how much he loved his mate. He would wait patiently for Gabriel to wake up. 

The surgery was a success, although Crowley felt a little empty and sad as he saw his mark disappear from Gabriel’s neck. It was almost as if a safety net had been taken. Sure, he held Gabriel’s contract outright, but now there was no  _ physical  _ sign to show that Gabriel was his, and his alone. Still, this was about Gabriel, and his mental health, and Crowley could wait a month before he claimed Gabriel as his own once again. 

Gabriel woke half an hour later, gaze dazed and tired. He groaned, licking his lips and opening and closing his mouth a few times. It felt like sawdust. He flopped his head to the side, giving a dopey grin when he saw Crowley. “Hey.” He murmured through a yawn, stretching his legs.

“Hey there, angel,” Crowley said, putting away his phone and smiling warmly at his mate. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hm, like they gave me the good stuff.” Gabriel chuckled weakly. “How do I look?” He quirked a brow, eyes flickering downwards. Gauze was taped down over his neck. He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t yet see the results, but the fact that the old scarring was gone made him feel a million times lighter.

“Like going through Hell was worth it,” Crowley smiled warmly. “It’s not going to scar very much, if at all.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand softly. “He’s gone from you forever now, baby.” 

Gabriel smiled, squeezing back. “You have no idea how good that feels to hear, Crow. I love you.” He murmured, and he really meant it. They’d been together for a while now, and the phrase had definitely been used with feeling, but this felt more serious. More absolute.

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Crowley smiled softly. “Very much.”

Gabriel hummed, gently rubbing the back of Crowley’s hand and closing his eyes again. “Did they say when we could go?”

“When you can hold down liquids and after they do a few things,” Crowley said. “Not too much longer, now.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Mkay. I’m...gonna go back to sleep.” He mumbled, curling up a little.

“You want to sleep some more, baby?” Crowley chuckled. “Still so sleepy?” 

“You’re not the one on stupid hospital drugs. Don’t make fun of me.” Gabriel mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

“I’m not making fun of you, angel,” Crowley chuckled softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Mn, sounds like it. You can be mean.” Gabriel reminded, hiding a smile as he curled up a little further.

“Only when you ask for it, baby,” Crowley laughed softly. 

Gabriel chuckled softly, shaking his head and slowly starting to fall back asleep.

Crowley smiled and let Gabriel sleep, petting his hair. 

Another half hour passed, and a nurse came in to check on Gabriel’s vitals and offer him a drink, which he gladly accepted.

Crowley stayed nearby, watching Gabriel drink. “Slowly, baby.” 

Gabriel swallowed thickly and lowered the cup from his lips. “I’m  _ thirsty _ , Crowley.” He quirked a brow, setting the cup down and situating himself a little better.

“I know you’re thirsty,” Crowley said patiently, “But if you drink too fast, you’ll make yourself sick.” 

“But  _ Crowley, _ ” Gabriel whined, pouting up at the alpha. “I’m a grown man, I can do what I want,”

“Yes, angel,” Crowley smiled, kissing the pout. “But do you want to throw up water?” 

Gabriel huffed against Crowley’s lips, mumbling a sleepy ‘No’ and sighing.

“That’s what I thought,” Crowley smiled softly, kissing his forehead. 

Gabriel leaned into it, purring. He hummed, squirming a little on the hospital bed. 

Crowley leaned in closer and laid his head next to Gabriel’s with a soft smile. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Mm, I love you too, alpha.” Gabriel hummed, sighing contentedly. Even so far from home, in an unfamiliar place, with Crowley there he felt comfortable and safe.

Crowley smiled and brushed Gabriel’s hair back from his face. “I’m going to have to get you something to wear to show that you’re mine,” he murmured. “What would you like, angel?” 

Gabriel shuddered. “Hm, what do you think about a collar?” He leaned into the gentle touch, biting his lip. “Or we could go for more obvious and I can get a tramp stamp.” He chuckled. “‘Property of Crowley’, what do you think?” He teased, before perking up slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching. “Oh, shit- Raphy!” He greeted, both surprised and a little embarrassed at what must have been an interesting tidbit of conversation to walk in on.

“Gabriel.” Raphael greeted warmly- or as warmly as they could. With a lifetime of emotional distance and now being just a little under the influence, most would have viewed it as standoffish, but the siblings knew each other better than that.

Crowley turned and smiled at his brother-in-law. “Hello, Raphael,” he said warmly. He patted Gabriel’s hand, indicating that they’ll table the conversation for later. “I trust that you are well?” 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crowley. It’s a shame it could not happen sooner, but I’ve been otherwise occupied. Medical school is busy.” Raphael excused, smiling. “It’s been a while, Gabriel. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet you when you came to see father.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I get that you’re busy.” Gabriel shook his head, pushing up into a better sitting position. “I’ve just missed you so much. I was a little worried when I saw your name in the waiting room, is everything alright? And...ah, who is this?” He turned a little to face the man Raphael had come in with.

The man standing behind Raphael smiled softly and squeezed Raphael’s shoulder. “My name is Julian Richings, and I’m Raphe’s significant other,” he greeted. 

Raphael leaned into the touch, smiling back at Julian. “Yes. We met while I was on rotation, it’s when I decided to go into mortuary science.” 

Gabriel grinned. “You always were a little morbid when we were younger.” He hummed. “So what’s up? What brings you here? We really need to catch up.”

Raphael chuckled at the influx of questions. Some things never changed, and it seemed Gabriel’s excitable nature was one of them. “Nothing much. I’m actually here for a rather..complicated reason. Do you remember what I told you, when we were younger?”

Crowley shook Julian’s hand and waited patiently for the brothers to continue talking. 

Julian nodded and offered a silent comfort for his lover. 

Gabriel frowned for a moment, biting his lip before looking up. “Oh- the uh, that you wanted to…”

“Transition, yes. I have just had the first surgery I will need pertaining to that.” Raphael smiled happily. “And I was hoping if I could reintroduce myself...as your sister, this time.”

“Oh, holy crap, Raphe, I’m so proud of you!” Gabriel beamed. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that perhaps their father might not be so welcoming, but he shook it off as he pulled Raphael into a bone crushing hug.

Crowley raised a brow and smiled softly. 

Julian chuckled as he watched, his own eyes warm and happy. “She’s been living as a woman for quite some time now,” he mentioned. “Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to tell many people within your family, mostly out of fear of retaliation. Raphael’s goals have been to finish medical school before she tells your father. If she’s found out before then, then of course I will take over paying for her schooling.” He smiled at Crowley and gave a half shrug. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“Well, if Mr. Shurely can get over the fact that one of his sons is a submissive Alpha,” Crowley said dryly, “having a daughter would surely be no issue, no?” 

“If only it were that simple,” Julian sighed softly, watching the family reunion. “Still. As long as she’s happy, I am.” 

Raphael pulled back, humming. “I would like you to keep this from Lucifer, for the time being. I hope you understand.”

“Completely. Because I know if he gets talking to Michael no secret is safe.” Gabriel chuckled, before glancing up at Julian. “How long have you two known each other?”

Julian smiled as he wrapped a gentle arm around Raphael. “Two, maybe three years?” he guessed. 

Crowley smiled as he laid a hand on Gabriel’s. 

“Almost three, now.” Raphael confirmed. 

Gabriel nodded. “Oh, that’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled happily. “And are you living together?”

“Yes. It’s easier that way, and Julian lives close to the school anyways.”

Julian nodded and kissed the top of Raphael’s hair. “It’s easier for work for me, too,” he said. “And how about yourselves?” 

Crowley looked at Gabriel. “How long has it been, angel?” 

“A little under a year. Actually...yeah, our anniversary of mating or whatever is in two weeks.” Gabriel beamed.

“I’m proud of you, little brother. You seem to have found yourself a wonderful mate.” Raphael smiled, turning to look up at Julian and humming.

Crowley flushed and shrugged. “We have Lucifer to thank for that,” he said sheepishly. 

Julian smiled and kissed Raphael’s forehead. 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. He...he’s done well, too. Once everything is over, once you finish school...you should meet him.”

Raphael nodded. “I’m planning on that. Maybe even meeting him sooner. But like I said...I’m not going to come out to him. Not yet.”

“You’re also assuming that Lucifer hasn’t figured it out yet,” Crowley chuckled. “This  _ is  _ Lucifer we’re talking about.” 

Julian chuckled softly. “Yes, Raphael has mentioned how her older brother pretty much raised her,” he said. “He’s probably right, Raphe. He’s figured it out and is waiting for you to tell him outright.” 

“Hm, you might be right. If he does, I’ll have to bear the psychoanalysis that comes with him proving his point.” Raphael chuckled softly.

Gabriel grinned. “He might spare you this once.”

“We can only hope,” Crowley said, raising his eyes to the heavens. “God knows that his mate gets to bear the full brunt of that, the poor lad.” 

Julian laughed softly, rubbing Raphael’s shoulders. “I take it your own surgery went well,” he said softly. 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. Just to clear up some scarring, it was a routine thing.”

Raphael frowned. “What happened? Was there an accident?”

“No, it’s…” Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

Crowley sighed softly. “Take your time, angel,” he said. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Julian waited patiently. 

“It was my first mate.” Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek. “Father had sold me to Alastair, who then passed me off to a friend of his. He...Asmodeus wasn’t the best alpha.”

Raphael nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I never thought father would...I’m sorry.” She looked down.

“Nobody did, except for maybe Lucifer, due to Lucifer being Lucifer,” Crowley murmured. “Asmodeus was a potential client of mine one day, and he brought Gabriel over to Lucifer’s. Lucifer flew into a rage that I’ve never seen before and won Gabriel back. And then I stole him away.” He kissed the side of Gabriel’s head soothingly. 

Julian sighed and hugged Raphael close.

Raphael nodded slowly. “Then I’m glad of it, seeing as you ended up here with a mate who can love you truly.”

Gabriel smiled softly, gazing up at his sister. “Thank you.” He breathed.

Crowley smiled and hugged Gabriel the best he could. 

Julian nodded with a smile. “As long as he treats you right,” he said. 

“I will,” Crowley said. “I know better than to mess with someone who has a mortician in the family.” 

“Two, once I graduate and Julian is ‘blessed in’.” Raphael chuckled softly.

Gabriel smiled and leaned back. “It’s been good to see you two. You should come over, some time.”

“Absolutely,” Crowley said with a smile. “It’d be nice to see more family.” 

Julian smiled. “Let’s leave that to Raphe and… Gabriel, hmm?” 

Gabriel nodded, smiling as Raphael sat beside him. “When are you free? I think it’s your schedule we’d have to adhere to.”

Raphael nodded slowly. “I’m on break in a week. I know that...Julian has taken some time off.” She looked up at him, brows raised.

Julian looked down at Raphael. “What? I took the time off,” he said with a smile. “The morgue can survive without me for a week.” 

“Perhaps. But you always make it sound like you’re the only one keeping the place afloat.” Raphael teased.

Gabriel chuckled. “Next week it is. Crowley has a business card with our home number.” 

“That’s because I am,” Julian teased right back, kissing Raphael’s forehead. 

Crowley looked over at Gabriel. “How do we keep getting surrounded by diabetically cute couples?” he asked. “I think Balthazar and Castiel are the best off.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Balthazar’s a sap and you know it. And so are you.” He grinned.

Raphael smiled, leaning up into it. “As much fun as catching up has been, I think we have to go. Good to see you, Gabriel.”

“Yes, we should be going, get you healed up in time for your exam tomorrow,” Julian murmured. Crowley handed the business card to Julian and chuckled. “I’ll be taking Gabriel home for his own healing soon.” 

Raphael stood, leaving Gabriel a hug in parting. “Of course.” She held her arm out for Julian to take, humming. 

Gabriel gave a little wave, smiling happily.

Julian took Raphael’s arm and kissed her temple again. “It was good to meet you, Gabriel, Crowley,” he said.    
“Likewise, thank you,” Crowley said with a smile. 

Raphael hummed and nodded, walking out with Julian and leaving Crowley and Gabriel alone. 

“I’m glad you could meet her.” Gabriel murmured.

“I’m glad as well,” Crowley smiled warmly, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. “Keeping  _ that  _ from Lucifer, however, is going to be a nightmare.”

“Don’t you know it.” Gabriel grimaced. “He’ll know there’s something we’re not telling him, and it’ll drive him batty.”

“And he’s a persistent son of a bitch,” Crowley groaned. “Maybe he won’t think too much of it due to pregnancy brain? Since he’s sharing Dean’s symptoms?”

“Hopefully.” Gabriel pecked Crowley’s cheek and hummed, before thumbing at the bare skin there. “You should grow a beard. It would be sexy.” 

“You think so?” Crowley chuckled, leaning into Gabriel’s touch. 

“I do. I think it would look nice.” Gabriel hummed, kissing him again. “And I think it’d feel great against my skin while you rim me.”

“Indulgent little angel,” Crowley chuckled, kissing Gabriel back. “Alright. I’ll grow out my beard.” 

“And you’re the one spoiling me, so whose fault is that?” Gabriel chuckled, humming softly.

“Yours, for being adorable,” Crowley teased. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t help that you’re insatiable.” 

“Me? The insatiable one?” Crowley chuckled softly, playfully.

“You’re the one with a playroom in your basement.” Gabriel kissed at Crowley’s neck, smirking.

“You’re the one who insists we spend a lot of time down in said playroom,” Crowley teased with a smirk of his own, reaching down and pinching the side of Gabriel’s ass. “Now what was my little angel saying about a collar?” 

Gabriel shuddered, playfully slapping Crowley’s hand away. “Well, I think,” He started, nipping teasingly at the alpha’s pulse point, “That it would be a good way to show I’m still yours.”

“Oh, would it now?” Crowley murmured. “It could be, but I’d be hesitant about putting anything around your pretty neck until you’re healed.” 

“Mm, there’s always the tramp stamp.” Gabriel joked, pulling back and gently rubbing Crowley’s shoulder.

“I am  _ not  _ branding you like some whore,” Crowley groaned. 

“Then we’ll put it somewhere classier! Like right across my forehead,” Gabriel grinned.

“Or how about I get you a pretty ring to wear,” Crowley shook his head in amusement. 

“Mm, you’d better not be floating a proposal idea to me.” Gabriel hummed. “Because you know I’d say yes to that in a heartbeat.”

“I will, eventually,” Crowley purred. 

“I can’t wait.” Gabriel grinned. “But for now, I think we’ll just have to make due. We can ask about a collar as we’re going out.”

“Sounds like a plan, angel,” Crowley smiled. 

Gabriel hummed. “Do you have my clothes? I think we’re just about ready to get going.”

“No, I thought I would take you out of here naked,” Crowley deadpanned. 

“Kinky. Now gimme.” Gabriel grinned and held his hands out, brows raised.

Crowley chuckled and handed Gabriel his clothes. “Now, don’t overdo it, angel.” 

Gabriel pulled off the hospital gown he was in and groaned, turning to crack his back before slipping on his shirt.

Crowley watched with a smile. “Have I told you yet how proud I am of you?” he asked softly.

“You have, about a million times.” Gabriel sighed as he finished dressing himself. “Why? I’m just...doing normal things. Y’know? Nothing special.”

“Because they’re important milestones. Even normal things can be major breakthroughs,” Crowley said softly. 

Gabriel shrugged, leaning against Crowley. “I guess.” He murmured. “Let’s go.”

Crowley smiled and steered Gabriel towards check out. “Yes, let’s get home.” 

Gabriel gave a small smile in return, walking on shaky legs. They were checked out without a fuss, and informed that yes, a collar was just fine, just not too tight and wait two days to get one.

Crowley thanked the nursing staff and they walked out together, his arm wrapped protectively around Gabriel’s shoulders. “Ice cream?”

“Oh, you know me too well.” Gabriel beamed, nuzzling in a little closer to his mate as they walked.

The day drew to a close too soon, it seemed, and the next few seemed a dream. The gauze came off when they came home, and Gabriel had almost started crying. There was nothing on his skin but a faint scar. No reminders of Asmodeus, of his past. He was free. Two days later they got the collar. Buttery soft red leather, with a little d-ring Crowley could clip a leash to if he wanted. It fit him beautifully. The rest of their time was spent together, when Crowley wasn’t working, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! They’re what keep us working.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer see Samandriel for an appointment, and do some necessary shopping. But what happens when Lucifer runs into trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note: In this ABO verse, homosexual relations are normalized, but alpha on alpha or omega topping alpha are stigmatized just like The Gays are today.

Lucifer bounced his leg nervously as they waited for Samandriel to come into the exam room. They were getting new ultrasounds done of the twins and the results of Lucifer’s blood tests would be back to explain everything that had gone on. He had taken his anti-anxiety medication that morning, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous. “What if they’ve discovered I have a rare blood disease?” he whispered to Dean. 

“Then we’ll treat it. Relax, baby.” Dean murmured, gently rubbing Lucifer's thigh to comfort him. “Everything will be okay, you hear? I promise.”

“I know, I know,” Lucifer sighed. “But what if it  _ can’t  _ be treated? Or maybe they found out that I’m an alien?” 

Dean snorted. “I hope you’re not. You’d tell me if you were?” He hummed. “And you don’t have a blood disease. You know this. You’ve been getting bloodwork done your whole life, why would it show up now?” He was good at rationalizing Lucifer’s panicked thoughts.

“I don’t know, maybe mimicking pregnancy symptoms activated it?” Lucifer said. “Or mating. Or maybe I’ve just taken one too many cocks up the ass and my blood went ‘whoa, slow down there, we’re gonna fuck shit up’.” 

Dean chuckled. “I don’t think I’m big enough to hit the shutdown switch, don’t worry. Now you’re just being silly, Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I know. I know I am. It’s just… this is the first time I’ve done blood work where they actually  _ looked  _ for something other than my cholesterol levels.” 

“Lu, the only thing you should be worried about  _ is  _ your cholesterol levels. They’re just making sure you’re okay, and what your hormones are like so they can work on your treatment.”

“And my cholesterol levels tend to be very good.” 

“See? You’ve got nothing to worry about. There.” Dean grinned, and looked up as Samandriel walked in. “Heya, Doc.”

“Hello,” Lucifer said as he snuggled up next to Dean.

“Hey there, you two.” Samandriel smiled, looking down at Lucifer’s chart. “Alright, here’s the good news- Lucifer, you’re perfectly normal. Levels like these are a little rare, but not dangerous at all.”

“That’s awesome.” Dean hummed. “And did you get good pictures from the ultrasound?”

“Yeah. Now your little ones are really starting to look like humans.”

Lucifer relaxed, content now hearing that he was fine. “They’re developing fine and everything?” he asked as he hummed happily.

“Mhm.” Samandriel handed Lucifer a manila envelope with a few pictures. “Now, Dean. Now that we’re getting closer to the last few months, you’re going to experience a lot of changes quickly.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Samandriel pulled over a chair and sat down. “Breast growth, for one. Now, if you decide to breastfeed or not, they’ll stick around for a while after you give birth. That, and you’ll definitely be feeling some pain around your hips because they will be widening a little in preparation for the birth.”

Lucifer held onto the manila envelope and nodded in agreement with what Samandriel was explaining. 

“Now, listen to me. You will want to buy bras. I know some omega men don’t like the idea, but that’s tough. If you want less stretch marks, and less pain, that’s going to be the way to go.” Samandriel explained, brows raised. 

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly. “Alright.” He didn’t really like the idea of shopping the lingerie section, but he would if that was what Samandriel told him to do.

Lucifer hummed and bit his lip to keep his mischievous and off color comment to himself. “Now, how is this going to impact me, considering that I have shared in the majority of Dean’s symptoms?”  _ Please don’t say I’m getting boobs  _ he thought. 

Samandriel shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t know. You’re the first case like this I’ve seen. If you do experience similar symptoms, they’ll be to a much lighter degree.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. “Okay,” he said. “What should Dean be avoiding now that we’re getting to the endgame?” 

“No heavy lifting or strenuous exercise. I shouldn’t have to say this, but no smoking or alcohol. Try to just...be stress free.”

Dean chuckled. “I might be able to, but Lucifer’ll be a little more hard pressed for that one.”

“The anti-anxiety meds are helping,” Lucifer was quick to reassure Samandriel. “I’m just a hardwired worry wart and I’m working on it.” 

“I know.” Samandriel smiled kindly. “And I’m very happy with the progress you’ve made. Now, do you two need anything else?”

“Is sex considered strenuous exercise?” Lucifer asked. 

Samandriel chuckled. “He shouldn’t be topping. Or at least, he shouldn’t be the one on top of you.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion. “But wouldn’t that be better for the pups?” he asked softly. “I mean, because there’s not going to be pressure on them?” 

“It’s-“ Samandriel sighed. “If you could position Dean so he was...on his side and you were behind him penetrating him…” He looked and felt very awkward describing it. “Or if you could ride him without pressing down on his stomach.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Got it.”

“Guess one of us is going to become Gumby,” Lucifer joked, kissing Dean’s cheek. 

Dean flushed, pushing Lucifer away playfully. “Don’t ruin my childhood. Are we good to go?”

“Yes, you’re all set.” Samandriel smiled.

Lucifer laughed and danced away with the envelope. “Thank you, Samandriel. We’ll be back for the check up next week,” he promised. 

Samandriel saw them off, and Dean and Lucifer walked out of the clinic arm in arm. Dean smiled. “So what do you wanna do today, Luce?”

"Hmmm. We should think about getting stuff for the next couple of months," Lucifer said. "And start buying the baby furniture." 

Dean nodded. “And set up a nursery.” He sighed softly, leaning into Lucifer and giving a small smile as he thought about it.

"Yes. Oh and I've set up paternity leave at work," Lucifer said. "The day you give birth I'm on leave for two weeks." 

“Perfect.” Dean beamed. “That way we can get some bonding in with the kids, and I think I’ll be wanting you around more anyways too.”

"Definitely," Lucifer agreed happily. "Alright, baby furniture and…" he grinned at Dean. "Bras."

Dean flushed. “Would you get them? I don’t—“ Want to shop in the women’s or maternity section. 

"I'll go with you," Lucifer said, "because nothing I would choose would be practical because I am, at heart, a fucking child. Plus you'll need to try them on." He took Dean's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. 

Dean huffed, squeezing Lucifer’s hand back. “Only if we get something sexy.” He managed a small grin. 

"Something in candy apple green and with lace," Lucifer agreed. 

“Hm, you think so? And a set of panties to match.” They always felt so soft, Dean figured it would be great for cupping the family jewels. 

Lucifer groaned happily as he helped Dean into the car. "I knew there was a reason I mated you. Yes."

Dean hummed, leaning up to kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “So, uh...where exactly do you go you buy that?” He asked sheepishly. 

"I know where to go in the store for that," Lucifer said casually as he slipped into the driver's side of the car. 

“Oh?” Dean chuckled. “I take it this won’t be your first visit, huh?”

"Call me curious," Lucifer grinned. 

“Did you like it?” Dean grinned right back, leaning back as Lucifer started driving.

Lucifer flushed and gave a half shrug. “A little,” he admitted. 

“Hm, you shoulda told me. Bet you look so hot in panties.” Dean chuckled, looking out the window and smiling.

Lucifer looked over at his Omega with a raised brow. “There  _ are  _ pictures, you know,” he said. 

“And they’ll be going right in the spank bank when we get home. Are we there yet?” Now, Dean was starting to get a little excited. 

“Almost there, little Omega,” Lucifer said, flushing a little more. “I take it after I’ve exposed myself, we’re picking up something for me as well?” 

“Oh, yeah we are.” Dean grinned. “A nice pair of blue panties, yeah? With a little bow in the back.” He bit his lip. 

Lucifer let out a soft sigh at the thought of wearing those. It had been… well, a  _ long  _ time since he’s worn something like that, and knowing that Dean was just as turned on by the idea… yeah. It got his motor purring. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

Dean shuddered, practically leaping out of his seat when they pulled into the store’s lot. “God, Lucifer, you’re gonna be the death of me…” He swallowed, biting his lip. 

“How?” Lucifer asked as he parked in the maternity spot. “I’m just being a good Alpha to my Omega.” 

“You’re going to sex me to death. You get me too riled up.” Dean pouted, taking Lucifer’s hand. 

“Well,” Lucifer said, bringing Dean’s hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. “That makes two of us, ‘cause you do the same to me, babycakes. Now let’s get some furniture and some lingerie.”

Dean flushed, before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon.” He grunted, slowly walking alongside his mate as they entered the store. “So you know where you’re going, right?”

“Yes, Dean,” Lucifer said patiently. “Which do you want to do first, furniture or lingerie?” 

“Furniture, otherwise we’ll be here all day.” Dean hummed. “And should we get clothes? Probably. What else will we need?” 

Lucifer hummed as he guided Dean to the back of the store, towards the baby furniture. “Well. I know we’ve discussed you breastfeeding, or at the very least the boys getting your milk, so we’ll need to invest in a breast pump most likely.” He looked over at Dean. “Some of this, though, can wait. Like the breast pump.” 

Dean nodded, scratching at the back of his neck. The concept of breastfeeding still felt so  _ weird _ , and even though he knew he wanted to the thought still made him nervous. “Alright.”

The morning passed with furniture selections and getting some of the bigger pieces (like the rocking chair that Lucifer insisted on) delivered to their home before they grabbed some maternity clothes for Dean and then headed on over to the lingerie section, to the area that was built more for male Omegas. “The female Alpha section could also work,” Lucifer said with the air of a man who has encountered far too much experience with this. 

Dean nodded slowly. He looked lost, to be honest. “Right…” He cleared his throat, staying close by Lucifer’s side. “I’m probably going to have to try a few on. I don’t know what size I am? They’re sized, right? Yeah.” He coughed, scratching the back of his neck. He’d enjoyed the first bit of shopping (and fawned over baby clothes more than he’d care to admit) but he was completely out of his element. 

“Yes, we’ll try a few sizes on. We’ll get the practical stuff out of the way before going onto nicer pieces,” Lucifer strategized as he absently picked up a few bras in various sizes and in black. He hummed softly as he worked. “Let’s do these three for now, get an idea of sizes,” he said. “And I have a little thing that will make this all worthwhile.” 

Dean nodded and hesitantly took them. “If you say so.” He walked into the fitting room and struggled for a good five minutes, muttering curses the whole time, before calling Lucifer in. “I can’t get the hooks done.” He said quietly, flushing. “Just- get in here.”

Lucifer smiled and came into the fitting room, adjusting the hooks. “It’s better if you hook it in the front, shimmy it around, and then pull the straps up,” he explained. “How does that feel? Besides weird.” 

Dean nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. “It pinches a little under my arms.” He stretched a little, shaking his head. “Did we grab the next size up, or did you do it too tight back there?”

Lucifer checked. “Next size up.” He helped Dean out of that one and handed him the next one. 

Dean sighed, putting it on as Lucifer directed and slipping the straps onto his shoulders. “I think this one feels good.” He nodded, cupping it slightly. “Yeah. It’s uh, I like it.” 

Lucifer checked the fit on it and smiled. "Good. It feels comfortable?" 

Dean nodded. “Mhm. How does it look?”

Lucifer grinned. "The urge to bury my face into your chest and motorboat has just increased," he said. "But it fits you well and it looks like it provides good support."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. “Alright, settle down. Getting kicked out of a store for making out in the changing rooms is not on my bucket list.” He shook his head and reached back to unclip the bra, rolling his shoulders. “So we can get this one...how often do you need to change them? Is that a daily swap out, or…”

"I know some Omegas who change their bras once a month," Lucifer snorted. "Let's buy enough that you can do them daily with the weekly laundry."

Dean chuckled softly. “Alright. So maybe six plain ones, and two nicer ones that match panties? If you wanted.” 

"That works," Lucifer smiled. "And pick out something you want to see me in." He winked. "Size XL." 

Dean grinned. “Alright, Lu. If we’re being fair then you should pick out one of my fancy sets.” He hummed, tugging his shirt back on. 

“That’s what one of the plans was,” Lucifer said casually, a smirk on his face. “Shall we go on the hunt?” 

“Mhm. I’ll meet you back here.” Dean smiled happily, shoving his hands in his pockets as he went off to find something for his mate. 

Lucifer smiled and skirted off to find something for his mate, picking up the more practical bras on the way. He had an idea for what he wanted. 

Dean took a little while longer than Lucifer. The problem was that he was certain his mate would look good in  _ anything _ . But when he got to the more risqué part of the section, he was sold on a set with sky blue satin panties, garters, and stockings. He checked the price and was pretty damn grateful they had a lot of store credit, but even if they didn’t he wouldn’t care. He was sold. When he came back to find Lucifer waiting for him, he smiled. “Hey, Lu.” 

“Hey,” Lucifer greeted, holding his purchase of a soft green bra and panties set covered in lace over satin that also came with a set of green garters and he picked up a pair of white stockings on a whim behind him. “Ready to go?” 

Dean looked over Lucifer’s choices and bit his lip, nodding. It seemed they had similar tastes. “Yeah, let’s get home.” Checkout went smoothly, no matter how embarrassed Dean looked as their items were bagged and cordially handed over. Truth be told, the clerk had seen worse. 

Lucifer drove them home with a smile on his face and a little bit of excitement, if he was honest. “So the furniture that we set up for delivery will be here tomorrow or the day after,” he said. “We can put the cradles up later. What shall we do with the time?” 

“Mm, maybe look at that stuff you got me.” Dean stepped out of the car, grabbing the bags of clothes and leaving Lucifer to carry the box with the cradles inside. 

Lucifer lifted the box and nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said as he carried it with relative ease into the house. 

Dean set the bags down in their room, smiling to himself. It felt almost like he and Lucifer would never leave the honeymoon stage. Every day was amazing, and even though they had their fights...God, Dean loved his mate so much. He took out the set of lingerie he’d picked out for Lucifer and laid it out on the bed.

Lucifer set the box containing the cradles down into the room they’ve designated as the nursery and beamed. Sure, he fought with Dean and sometimes would storm out of the house for a break, but he loved Dean so fucking much. He adored Dean, and the ground he walked on. He hoped nothing would burst the bubble (at least nothing like when Dean found out about him and Alastair). He headed back into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Dean with a smile. “Hi there,” he hummed, playfully nomming on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hey there, handsome.” Dean chuckled, turning his head to gently kiss Lucifer. “Wanna try this stuff on?” He hummed, wrapping one arm around Lucifer’s waist and gently rubbing his side. 

Lucifer kissed Dean and nodded shyly. “Yeah,” he murmured softly. He trailed a finger over the satin and gave a little shiver. 

“You like them, huh?” Dean chuckled. “I bet you’ll look great in ‘em. Put them on for me, baby.”

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed in agreement. He picked up the lingerie and began slinking off to the bathroom, his eyes on Dean. 

Dean watched him intently, and sat on the edge of the bed as he exited. He waited patiently, if a little eagerly, and bit his lip. 

Lucifer returned a couple minutes later, biting his lip shyly and blushing brilliantly as he edged into the room in his stocking clad feet and trying to hold his clothes in front of him. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be shy. Show me how pretty you are.” Dean purred, looking up at Lucifer with a soft smile. 

Lucifer blushed and slowly dropped the clothes from in front of him. The blue satin panties hugged his every curve, and even held his obviously hard cock really well. The stockings and garters matched perfectly and softened the hardened muscles of Lucifer’s legs.

Dean licked his lips. “Oh, Lucifer…” He slowly stood. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful like this.” He praised, walking over and lightly cupped Lucifer’s ass. “God, so perfect.”

Lucifer shivered and leaned into Dean’s approving embrace. “Really?” he asked shyly. 

“Really.” Dean breathed, kissing at Lucifer’s neck. “I know you like it, though.” He chuckled and lightly stroked the alpha’s cock through the panties. 

Lucifer shivered and leaned into Dean’s embrace even more, his hips rocking lightly. “Yeah,” he whispered softly. 

“Feels so good against you, doesn’t it? Nice and soft and hugging you just right.” Dean purred. “You gonna ruin them already? Cum in your panties like a teenager?”

"God yes," Lucifer choked softly, rocking his hips more. "Please?" 

“Yeah, I like that too.” Dean chuckled, still rubbing at Lucifer’s cock as he nipped at his mating bite. 

Lucifer moaned and melted into Dean's hold. "Fuck." 

“That’s right, baby. Come on, cum for me. Fuck, Lucifer, you’re so hot like this…” Dean groaned softly. 

Lucifer continued to rock his hips eagerly into Dean's hand, tilting his head to the side and showing off his mating bite. 

Dean chuckled and kissed at it. Sweetly at first, lovingly, but then he bit down and sucked, lavishing it in attention with teeth and tongue. 

It didn't take long after that for Lucifer to cum, giving a soft cry as he rocked his hips and ruined the panties.

Dean grinned against him. “Oh, you did so good for me, Luci. Did you like that?” He murmured, gently holding Lucifer against him. 

"Yeah," Lucifer smiled a little dopily. 

“Mm, good boy. You think you can do more? Do you wanna get those panties off?”

"Yeah," Lucifer moaned softly, wiggling. 

Dean hummed, helping Lucifer step out of the panties and tossing them in the laundry bin. He’d probably have to hand wash them later. 

Lucifer turned and cupped Dean's face to kiss him sweetly. 

Dean kissed back with a soft hum, arching into Lucifer’s touch before pulling back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucifer murmured warmly. “So much.” 

“Now, do you want me to give you a little show, or do you wanna set up the cribs?”

"Show, fuck the cradles." 

Dean chuckled. “Of course, baby. Now…” He slowly pulled off his shirt. “Hm, where did you put what you got me?”

Lucifer picked up a bag and rifled through it before finding what he wanted and handing it to Dean. 

Dean hummed, feeling at the silky soft material. “Mm, I think I’m gonna love this.” He stripped, slowly pulling the green satin over his legs and up to his waist. He shuddered. It cupped his cock so deliciously, where just the smallest movement brought delicious friction against his cock. Then the stockings came up to just under his knees, and the garters attached to those. Every movement was slow and sensual. “Help me with the bra?”

"Sure," Lucifer smiled, coming over to help Dean. 

Dean smiled as he finally stood, striking a pose. “How do I look, babe?” He teased, grinning and fighting back laughter.

"Like a wet dream come to life," Lucifer laughed as he came closer. "You're beautiful." 

Dean chuckled. “Aw, you mean it?” He smiled softly, looking up at Lucifer.

"Yes," Lucifer moaned softly. "Now, shall we do to you what we did to me?" 

Dean shuddered. “Mm, is that what you want? That makes two pairs of panties I have to wash by hand, Lu.” He pouted, pressing up against his mate. 

"I'll help you wash them," Lucifer bargained. 

“Well, then I guess that’s a deal.” Dean chuckled, grinding down a little against Lucifer’s thigh.

Lucifer groaned and reached down to rub Dean through the panties. "So sexy, baby," he moaned. 

Dean bucked his hips into Lucifer’s hand, bracing himself against the taller man. “God, Lucifer…”

"Yes," Lucifer breathed as he kept rubbing Dean's cock through the panties, leaning down and nipping his ear. "Fuck, you're beautiful." 

Dean whined, panting heavily. He swallowed and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he focused on the soft, silky feeling of the lingerie against his cock and Lucifer’s gentle praise. 

"That's it. God you're gorgeous and I cannot believe that you're mine," Lucifer praised holding Dean closer to him. 

Dean groaned softly, resting his forehead on Lucifer’s chest. His hands gripped lightly at his mate’s waist, and his face flushed from arousal. “L-Lucifer, I’m close.”

“Then cum, baby, cum all inside your pretty panties,” Lucifer coaxed. 

Dean gasped and jerked his hips, whining as he bucked against Lucifer’s hand a few more times and came with a low groan. 

Lucifer massaged Dean's cock through the panties and smirked softly. "Good, so good," he praised. 

Dean gripped Lucifer a little tighter, screwing his eyes shut. His hips stilled and he arched into Lucifer’s touch. 

Lucifer held Dean close, kissing him softly as he calmed his mate after his orgasm. 

Dean kissed back sedately, fully relaxed against Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and hugged Dean close. "I love you so much, De." 

Dean hummed, loosely wrapping his arms around Lucifer as he returned the embrace. “I love you too. But I should really get outta these…”

"Yes," Lucifer agreed with a chuckle. "And then we should be responsible adults and put the cradles together." 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Mm, you be a responsible adult. I’ll sit in the armchair and delegate.” He teased. “No hard labor for me.” He slipped off the panties and tossed them in the bin with Lucifer’s, before redressing in jeans and a t-shirt. He kept the bra and stockings on underneath— they made him feel sexy.

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed Dean before going to put on his own jeans and shirt, also keeping the stockings on. 

Dean smiled as Lucifer led him to the nursery. Already, it was starting to look good. Three of the walls were a warm grey, with an accent one in dandelion yellow. There was a soft rug under where the cribs would go, and a box with a mobile they’d picked out a month ago.

“Alright,” Lucifer said, beaming at Dean. “Let’s get to work.” 

Dean nodded and slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting crosslegged and reading over the instruction manuals. Construction, if you could call it that, lasted through the night after several futile attempts to find a screw they desperately needed and hadn’t been in the box. Dean had eventually given up and gotten a screw from his own toolbox, case closed. It was a little too big, but that was what power tools were for. 

Lucifer dramatically collapsed next to the cradles once they were done and closed his eyes. “Thank God today’s Friday.” 

It was a day like any other, Lucifer thought as he whistled, his shopping in hand. Dean had an absolute craving for a  _ very  _ specific brand and flavor of ice cream, and only  _ one store  _ carried it. Lucifer didn’t mind, though. He loved tending to the carrier of his pups. Dean deserved to be pampered, no matter what. 

He passed by his favorite bakery and stopped in, grabbing a coffee and a plain toasted bagel with strawberry cream cheese before continuing on his way. He should pick up some fruits and vegetables on the way home, too, stop by the local farmer’s market. Now that he thought about it, pomegranate water sounded good. He ducked down an alley type street, a shortcut. 

But when can Lucifer ever have a good day? Luck, it would seem, was not on the alpha’s side as he passed in front of a small apartment complex, with a group of men chanting in front of it. The first thing he heard was a wall whistle, and then a soft muttering as realization washed over the small crowd. That wasn’t an omega. He was one of  _ those _ alphas. 

“Hey, sissy!” One called, grabbing his attention as another crossed in front of him. 

“What are you, fucking gay? Got an alpha back home?” The second grunted, looking down at the claiming bite on his neck with an air of disgust. 

“Why, is your dad looking for the hottest piece of ass around?” Lucifer drawled with a shrug. “I’ve actually got a pregnant Omega at home, now if you’ll excuse me, he’s going to be very cranky if I don’t deliver his ice cream.” 

“You got an omega? He did that to you? Fuck is wrong with you, man?” Lucifer almost didn’t feel the shove to his chest.

“He’s a faggot, that’s what’s wrong with him.” Without giving Lucifer a chance to recover, another alpha kicked the back of his knee roughly. 

“Hey, if you’re gonna insult me, you might want a better term than a bundle of sticks,” Lucifer grunted from the kick to his knee. “And what’s wrong with me? Hmm. Nothing. I’m a delight.” He looked at one of the Alphas. “‘Course, that could be because I haven’t really been looked at yet and had my parents think ‘hmm, he should’ve been swallowed’. My condolences.” 

That smart remark earned Lucifer a well placed kick to the face, and then another to the ribs. “Shut your mouth!”

Lucifer allowed the kicks to happen and he laughed. “Oh, my, did I hit a nerve?” he teased. “Seriously, gentlemen, although I use that term loosely, I need to get home to my mate. Good chat, though.”

The first alpha, the bigger one, shoved Lucifer roughly onto his back and planted a steel toed boot on his chest. “Don’t you dare call that poor omega’a yours your  _ mate _ . A proper alpha don’t walk around, parading a bite on his neck. You’re not anyone’s mate, not really.” 

“Hmm. That’s not what your mom said last night,” Lucifer sassed, grinning up at the man. Slowly he lifted his foot and slammed it in between the other Alpha’s legs. 

While he collapsed, clutching himself, the other alpha made himself known by reaching down and grabbing Lucifer by the throat. “You wanna try that again, boy? Those are strong words comin’ from an alpha that doesn’t even fight back properly.” Lucifer was slammed against an old brick wall, knocking the wind out of him. 

Lucifer wheezed and grinned. “I’m sorry, let me rephrase,” he said, slamming his foot into the other Alpha’s chest and shoving him back. “That’s not what your mom said last night, either.” He rolled out his shoulders and smirked. 

Although Lucifer did have a fair bit of fight in him, and was more than a match for two likely drunk alphas...well, five was enough. After seeing that ‘hey, that fucker just downed two of our friends’ they were more than ready for whatever fight Lucifer gave to them. Without much time to gloat, he was roughly shoved to the ground and surrounded, kicked at and stomped on until it was hard to see straight, and they didn’t seem to show any sign of stopping.

Lucifer fought. Did he fight. He fought dirty, too, not caring about how injured he was getting, but even he was having troubles fighting back. He wasn’t going to call out for help, though. Who would help him, anyways. He kept up the insults though, and at one point spitting blood into one of his assailants’ eyes. 

After several grueling minutes of a thorough beatdown, leaving Lucifer with more than his fair share of bruises, cuts, and other assorted injuries, it suddenly stopped. Lucifer could tell someone had said something, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing the first few minutes of a thorough dressing-down.

“-and don’t get me started on the hoops you boys will have to jump through if you want an omega. Do you understand? Or was that not enough?” A stern finger pointed at one of the members of the group, clutching a broken jaw and staring down at the blood he was dripping onto the asphalt. 

Lucifer groaned and began to push himself up off the ground, shakily, spitting blood out. His vision was blurry and he was still having trouble hearing, but he was getting back up. He grabbed the wall and helped himself up.

“Mm, there you are.” A hand gently gripped his waist to support him. “Are you alright? Do you need me to call Dean?”

“Al?” Lucifer mumbled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I haven’t had a beatdown like that since… well, a long time ago.” He spat more blood onto the ground. Seeing the Alphas walk away, he couldn’t help the parting insult that left his lips. “I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE CONDOMS FOR THE FUCKING Y’ALL ARE GONNA HAVE LATER, YOU DISEASED TWO TOED SLOTHS.” He leaned into Alastair’s embrace. “Where the  _ fuck  _ is Dean’s ice cream?”

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Calm down, Lucifer. It’s where you dropped it. Presumably a little melted, but intact.” He murmured. “Are you alright to walk?” He asked, pulling back and tilting his head to the side as he looked Lucifer up and down. Yikes. 

“I think so,” Lucifer said, starting to slowly walk over to where he dropped his ice cream. “Now I need a new coffee, dammit. And I need to get this ice cream to Dean ASAP, I’ve already been gone longer than I said I would be and he’s probably worried.” He swayed a little when he leaned down to pick up the ice cream. “Thanks for getting the rest of them off my back.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Alastair sighed. “You drove out here, right? Or did you walk?” He questioned, stooping to take the bag from Lucifer and carry it himself. “And, mm, are you in much pain? I might have something for you in my glove compartment.”

"I walked," Lucifer said as he leaned against the wall. "And pain? Meh. Maybe a 6? Nothing that warrants painkillers." 

“Your six is higher than most.” Alastair reminded. “I’ll drive you home. Come on.” He grunted, supporting Lucifer when he stumbled. 

"Should get cleaned up," Lucifer said, stumbling a little more. "The sight of blood wouldn't be good for Dean or the pups." 

“Do you want me to take you to my house, first?” Alastair offered. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” 

"Yeah, running by your house is a good idea, and…" Lucifer exhaled, all of the fight leaving him and letting him look exhausted and a little defeated. "Not that I don't appreciate your help but… I wish that I hadn't needed it." He picked at a stain on his jacket as they walked. "I should have been able to take them all." 

“All...seven alphas?” Alastair tilted his head to the side and helping Lucifer into the passenger seat of his car. “Even I wouldn’t be able to. The only reason they paid attention to me is that they were, mm, focused on you. And they knew who I am.”

Lucifer shrugged. "I got two of em down," he mumbled. "Five more shouldn't have been an issue." 

“You’re being too hard on yourself.” Alastair sighed. “Buckle in.” He sighed, turning to face the alpha next to him. 

Lucifer buckled in and picked at his jeans. 

Alastair watched him, frowning. It was better than scratching but still, he could tell Lucifer was upset. He started driving. “You can talk to me, you know.”

"I know," Lucifer said softly. He leaned his head against the passenger side window and exhaled slowly. 

Alastair watched him for a little while more, before turning to the road and driving in silence until the pair reached his house.

Lucifer dozed off, the fight having worn him out. He jerked awake when the car came to a stop. 

Alastair reached over his lap to unbuckle him, sighing softly. “Let’s get you inside, mm? Would you like me to call Dean?”

Lucifer nodded, his face falling. "Yeah," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Alastair sighed, gently placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. Through everything, he’d been trying to be good to the alpha and his mate. He was doing his best, but sometimes he didn’t know how to comfort Lucifer. To make him feel better. And it ate at him, really, because deep down he was sure that it was mostly his fault for planting those seeds of doubt.

Lucifer leaned into Alastair's touch and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

“What for, mm? Come inside. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Alastair murmured.

Lucifer nodded and got out of the car. "For having to drag you into this," he said. "For having to save my neck. And for having to call my mate about my getting my ass handed to me." 

“After dishing it out to two other alphas, May I remind you.” Alastair hummed, grabbing his keys and locking the car with the push of a button. “I think it will turn out he is very proud of you, and very angry with me for not having been there sooner.” He chuckled.

"You think so?" Lucifer asked softly. 

“Lucifer, I all but know so.” Alastair smiled as he led the other alpha inside. It was a clean home, when it came to the living room and anywhere guests might stay. Furnished well, but sparsely, with the bare basics save for an old grand piano in the corner. When one went upstairs, though, they were greeted with full bookshelves and scattered papers covering nearly every surface, including half of Alastair’s bed.

Lucifer, the nerd that he was, beelined for the books. Alastair watched on in amusement, leaning against the bannister. “Ah- after you shower, hm? Then you can sit down and read while I make you some tea.”

Lucifer pouted but nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said. "Where's your shower at? And…" he gestured towards his torn clothes. 

Alastair looked him up and down. “I might have something that fits you, but...well, it may be a little large. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left.”

"Large is fine," Lucifer said. "Thanks." Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom. "Just set the clothes on the sink when you get them, please." He went into the shower and stripped down, hissing from his injuries. Fuck, they beat him up  _ well. _ He couldn't remember the last time he had been beaten so thoroughly. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and clambered in. 

It hurt and it stung and Lucifer gritted his teeth against the pain. Mentally, the nasty voice inside his head reminded him of what usually happened after he got beaten and he shook his head, blocking those painful memories out. Or rather, he tried to. He focused on cleaning himself. 

Alastair silently came in after a few minutes, and left some clothes and a towel on the vanity sink. He paused, careful to note if Lucifer was crying or not, and walked out to leave him in privacy. He had to call Dean. 

Lucifer finished cleaning himself and slowly got out of the shower. He toddled over to the sink and dried off, whimpering softly at the towel hitting his skin. He slowly got dressed and finally looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the twin black eyes, the definitely broken nose, the split lip. He opened his mouth and observed his teeth. Well, one was loose, but it hadn't been knocked out. Small blessings. 

His fingers curled into his palms against the porcelain as he bowed his head to try to calm the storm inside him. The storm of anger, shame, and pain he was refusing to acknowledge. He took deep breaths, shaky and filled with unshed tears. He can calm himself. 

Alastair carefully pulled open the bathroom door, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Do you want to come downstairs?” His voice was softened, hesitant as he looked Lucifer over. Without all the blood, it was easy to see the extent of his injuries. He was grateful it wasn’t quite as bad as it had look, but still— Lucifer wasn’t in good shape. Not physically, and he rather doubted he was doing mentally well either. 

Lucifer inhaled and slowly exhaled, the breath a little steadier. He nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't look up, either. As if he was afraid to look in his reflection. 

Alastair frowned and slowly took two steps in. “Come on, then. Mm, the kettle’s on the stove, and your mate should be on his way.” He offered his hand to Lucifer. 

"How mad is De?" Lucifer asked softly as he slowly took Alastair's hand and shuffled closer to him, still avoiding the mirror. Once he was able to look up and not look in the mirror, he raised his head to look at Alastair. His eyes were rimmed in red from unshed tears and he squeezed Alastair's hand tightly, the only indications of Lucifer's mental war. 

Alastair’s shoulders slumped and he gazed down at Lucifer. “At you? Not at all. Mm, I think I’m a different story. It’s alright, Lucifer. Come downstairs with me, and when Dean gets here we can all three of us talk about this. Alright?” 

Lucifer sniffled and nodded, looking younger than his years. "Wanna ask a question an' I know Its gonna hurt," he mumbled, looking down and away. "But…" he closed his eyes and shivered. "Al-" he choked and curled more into Alastair. 

“Oh, shh, that’s alright. That’s alright, Lucifer.” Alastair held him gently, brow furrowed as he looked down at the alpha. “You can ask me anything. That’s what I’m here for.”

Lucifer coughed and clung to Alastair's shirt, his face tucked under Alastair's chin. "I know But it's gonna hurt but I wanna ask cause of past experiences and all and I know you won't but-" he choked up in his rambling and he buried his face into Alastair. 

Alastair closed his eyes for a second, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Slow down, Lucifer.” He murmured. “Just ask me. I won’t be upset, it’s, mm, quite alright.”

Lucifer took a couple of deep breaths, in time to the way Alastair rubbed his back. "Am I going to be raped?" he whispered softly.

Alastair nearly jerked back, but only held Lucifer tighter, silent for what felt like hours, before he spoke. “Why would you think that?” His voice was quiet, wavering slightly. 

"'cause that's what happens," Lucifer mumbled. "I get beat up an' then when it's done and over, 'm raped. 'Cause if 'm gonna act like a 'mega then I'll be treated like one." He flinched from the words falling from his mouth. 

Alastair cringed, closing his eyes. “I won’t...that won’t happen, Lucifer.” He tried to soothe, grey eyes wide as he stared at the wall behind Lucifer. “You didn’t act like an omega. You fought back as well as you could.” Instantly he cringed at his choice in wording. “As well as anyone could.”

"They beat me 'cause I have Dean's bite," Lucifer whimpered softly, reaching up and touching it. It calmed him some. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes roughly. His thumb found a home as he started to gnaw on the corner lightly. 

“Lucifer…” Alastair pulled back and gently pulled Lucifer’s wrist down. “Don’t. You’re not going to bite your thumb, because that means you might go down. I can already hear it in your voice. Look at me.” His gaze found Lucifer’s. “This is not the time. Far from it. I need you to stay here with me, alright? Let’s go downstairs.”

Lucifer's face, open and honest, looked right back at Alastair. "I know 'm safe if I'm down," he said softly. 

“You don’t want to face the consequences of coming back, and the inevitable drop. Especially if you do it in this state.” 

Lucifer bit his lip at that, gnawing on the skin. 

“Lucifer.” Alastair said firmly. “You are  _ safe _ here. Now come downstairs with me. Please.”

Lucifer nodded, still gnawing on his lip. "Okay," he whispered softly. 

Alastair slowly led him downstairs and sat him down on the couch, pressing a mug of tea into his hands. 

Lucifer accepted the tea with a quiet word of thanks before he began to sip it, slowly. He curled up in a corner of the couch, making himself smaller. He needed to not feel…  _ Big.  _ He's not sure mentally what that meant, but being in a little ball on Alastair's couch with a mug of tea helped. 

Alastair sat right next to him, holding him gently against his side. He looked up as the door swung open, and sighed as Dean slowly walked in.

Lucifer looked up as Dean walked in and he gave a tired smile. "De," he whispered. 

“Hey, Luci. They really got you, huh?” Dean sat on the chair across from Lucifer and Alastair, swallowing thickly. “You feelin’ alright?”

Lucifer nodded in response to the first question. "No," He admitted honestly. "Not doing well at all, De. Better than I was but not doing okay." 

Dean nodded slowly. “Alright. That’s alright, you know? I’d kinda feel like shit too if that happened to me, but I bet it’d be for a different reason. You wanna talk about it?”

Lucifer nodded and looked down at his mug of tea. "'m just kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop," he said. "And I'm just so angry I couldn't hold my own or the fact that they couldn't mind their business and I'm ashamed that I couldn't hold my own and just feeling like this and wishing I didn't need the help or anything. And I just… I know that the rape is definitely not going to happen but My body feels like it is and I wanna be down but Al says no and that's fine. I want to not be big and I don't even know what that means!" 

“Hey,” Dean said soothingly, walking over and sitting on Lucifer’s other side. He placed a gentle hand on his thigh. “Slow down. Al is right. I know it feels like that’s a good place to go, and feel safe, I really do get it, but it won’t be good for you. At all.”

Alastair nodded in slow understanding, watching Lucifer almost curiously. Now it made sense. But they could talk about that after they cleared all this up. “Why don’t we work through all of this and get you in a better headspace, mm? Then we may be able to help you go down.”

Lucifer sniffled and nodded, looking up and over at Dean. "I'm sorry." 

“No, no, don’t be sorry.” Dean said softly. “It’s okay. Now, let’s go through what you’re thinking about. You feel angry, you said? Can you put that into a sentence, tell me why?”

"Cause it happened. Cause I couldn't hold my own." Lucifer wiped his eyes somewhat roughly. 

“Alright. That’s two good evidence for. Now I want you to give me two against.” Dean leaned back. 

Lucifer sighed and drank his tea before answering. "Anger solves nothing and is a secondary emotion that has a primary emotion at the forefront." 

“Alright. That’s good.” Dean hummed, gently holding Lucifer’s hand in his own. “Another one.” 

"Because they were failed abortions," Lucifer murmured crossly. 

“That doesn’t sound like a uh, a logical rebuttal to me. Try again.” Dean chuckled quietly. 

"Because they thought that I wasn't a real mate due to the fact that I bear your mark," Lucifer sighed. "Same difference, really. They think that because they're failed abortions." 

“Ah, we were so close.” Dean sighed. “You’re giving me reasons you shouldn’t be angry with yourself. Maybe, a good one is that you couldn’t hold your own because you were outnumbered, and there’s a reason to be angry because it wasn’t a fair fight, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up for it.”

Lucifer looked at Dean. "I've never been in a fair fight. The closest was the one with Asmodeus." 

“Alright. And you did damn well in that one, didn’t you? So let’s make a more balanced thought. Not just ‘I’m angry because I couldn’t hold my own’, okay? Take both sides into account.”

Lucifer sighed and looked down at his lap. The anger was deflating as he went through the rationalization process Dean was guiding him through, and it was clearly evident. 

Dean gave a small smile as he watched Lucifer, sighing softly. “Think you can let me try? And tell me if that works for you? I think, it should be, ‘I’m angry at them for not fighting me fairly, so I couldn’t hold my own,’.” He hummed.

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, that works." 

Dean nodded. “Alright. And what else are you feeling? Do you think you can do one on your own for me?”

Lucifer nodded. "I'm feeling ashamed because I couldn't hold my own and because of my past experiences with what usually happens after I get beat up. I shouldn't be ashamed of not holding my own because I was outnumbered and because I did fight back instead of taking it. I'm angry at them because they were assholes that lead to an unfair fight but I should be proud that I wasn't as passive as I've been in the past." 

Dean grinned. This was good progress, and he was more than proud of his mate. “That’s good, baby.” He murmured. “Anything else? Are you starting to feel a little better?”

Lucifer nodded with a small smile and leaned into his mate. "Yeah. I'm mad that they made me drop your ice cream and spill coffee on myself," he said with a smile. "But the ice creams been rescued and I have tea." 

“They made you drop my ice cream? Those bastards.” Dean chuckled. “Now I’m angry.” He grinned. 

Lucifer giggled and looked up at Dean. "Thank you," he murmured. 

“No problem, baby.” Dean grinned, kissing Lucifer’s mating bite softly. 

Alastair hummed, leaning back a little. “Are you still needing to go down?”

Lucifer evaluated himself and rocked his hand. "I would feel better if I did," he confessed. "I just… I just know I'm safe and it's easier for me to… compartmentalize and.. " he gestured vaguely. "Its easier to accept being taken care of, if that makes sense." 

Alastair nodded. “Are you two alright if I help you through it? Because I, mm, have a theory I’d like to test.”

Dean paused. On the one hand, he knew Alastair was more experienced, and he knew how to do this properly, but on the other...he was protective of Lucifer. “Yeah, that’s alright.” He said after a small while. “If Lucifer’s good, I am.”

"What's your theory?" Lucifer asked. 

“Hm, you mentioned a few things that clued me into your being a little. That, plus the daddy kink. It’s not as uncommon as you would think.” Alastair started. 

Dean frowned. “What? I- could you maybe explain a little more?” He shifted a little, turning to face Lucifer. 

Lucifer hummed in thought. "Littles tend to be the most pampered of submissives," he said. "A lot of times it's because of the idea of being loved unconditionally has been ripped from their lives often at a young age. Many do use age play as part of their scene, but I've already decided I hate that. The Daddy kink is more because thats the figure I've always craved adoration and affection from and very rarely received it. Its transferred onto Al because of the ties he's had to our family." he looked at Alastair. "What clues you in?" 

“Hm, a few things over the years, but mostly today. You mentioned feeling big, and the fact you bite your thumb when you want to go down…” Alastair shrugged. “I’ve been doing these things for quite a long time, Lucifer. Sometimes you just know.”

Dean nodded slowly. “So this...if we did this, it wouldn’t be a sex thing.”

Lucifer shook his head. "Sometimes I don't even need the sex when I go down. Its just a way to feel safe, especially when I'm anxious." he gave a wry smile. "When I needed to take myself down in the past, I used to put a blanket over the heater for a bit before taking it off and then wrap myself in it before listening to an audio book. Usually something that I didn't have to follow a plot to and just… drift." He chuckled. "I almost forgot I did that." 

Dean nodded. “So it’s just a way to take care of yourself. If you go down like that, how should I...how do I treat you?”

"Like you would if I was sick," Lucifer said simply. "I don't go 'young' or anything when I head into that space, but it's just… you remember how you treated Sam when he was sick or injured and needed comfort? Like that." 

Dean snorted. “I smothered the poor kid. You sure you want that?”

Lucifer smiled. "Yes. And in a way I need that." 

Dean nodded. “Alright.” He looked down, brow furrowed as he thought through everything. “I can do that for you, then.” 

Lucifer smiled and he nuzzled into Dean. "Thank you." 

“Do you wanna go home, then?” Dean asked softly, leaning down to gently kiss Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer hummed in thought. "Staying here might be best," he admitted. "I've already kinda… Started." He gave a sheepish grin. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Of course you have. I’m sure Al won’t mind us staying a little while.” He hummed, shifting in to gently hold Lucifer. “Do you want him to help take care of you?”

Lucifer hummed and leaned into Dean's hold. "Yeah." 

Dean nodded, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side and looking up at Alastair gratefully. “Do you need anything, Luci?” Dean asked softly.

"Something to drink, please?" Lucifer asked. 

Alastair nodded. “Oh, you finished your tea?” He hummed, going to get the pot and refill Lucifer’s mug.

Lucifer nodded and curled up more into Dean. "Thank you," he said. His voice was quieter, more subdued. 

“No problem.” Alastair murmured, sitting down next to the pair.

Dean smiled, reaching up to gently stroke through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer cooed softly and nestled into Dean and sipped on his tea, his entire body relaxing into them. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, they were calmer, deeper in color. 

Dean grinned. Lucifer looked so relaxed like this, it made him happy to see. “Need anything else, Lu? Or do you just wanna be held?”

"Held," Lucifer hummed softly as he looked up at his mate. "Blanket," he decided as well. "Please?" 

Dean glanced over the side of the couch, and pulled a blanket from a small basket. “Here we go. Alright, Al, help me get this situated.” He’d gotten a lot more familiar with the older alpha, and Dean...was kind of thankful for it. He seemed like a nice enough guy, past slights aside.

Alaastair hummed and obliged, helping Dean drape the blanket over himself and Lucifer. “Now, am I invited, or is this exclusive cuddling?”

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "Yes," he said, holding the blanket up in invitation. This was the dream for a subby, little Lucifer. Not just one, but  _ two _ people to cuddle and pamper him? Perfection. 

Alastair chuckled, pushing in a little closer. He didn’t know if he was quite suited for cuddling, all bones and sharp angles, but Lucifer seemed content to hold him all the same. 

Dean hummed, tilting his head to peck Lucifer’s cheek. This was nice for him. He liked being there for Lucifer, and now he’d just found a new way to do it.

Lucifer situated himself between the two of them, cooing at the cheek peck from Dean and sipped his tea in contentment. This was nice. It was warm and safe and he felt protected. 

After a while, Dean started to doze off. He’d been more tired lately, because of the pregnancy, and being so warm and comfortable made it easy to just drift off.

Lucifer nosed into Dean, grateful that his mate could get some rest and he rubbed his swollen stomach with a warm smile before turning to Alastair. 

Alastair looked up at him, tilting his head to the side. “Hey there, little one.” He murmured, brows raised. 

"Hi, Daddy," Lucifer murmured back, nuzzling into him a little. 

Alastair smiled. “And how are we feeling?” He reached up to play with Lucifer’s hair, humming.

"Lots better," Lucifer admitted. He leaned into the hair playing. "Feel safe." 

“Oh, I’m glad you do.” The older man gave a small smile. “Do you need anything from me?”

Lucifer hummed in thought before looking up at Alastair. "How'd you know it was me in that fight?" He asked softly. 

“I would have tried to break it up if it were you in there or not.” Alastair explained. “I know those boys have given other people trouble.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled Alastair. "You didn't answer the question," he said with a pout. 

“I heard a scuffle. I realized it was you halfway through breaking it up.” Alastair hummed, nuzzling Lucifer back. 

"'Cause you saw me?" Lucifer asked softly, enjoying the closeness. 

Alastair nodded. “Mhm.”

Lucifer nosed into Alastair and sighed softly. "I was scared," he whispered softly. 

“I know, little one. It was very scary, wasn’t it?” Alastair shifted to hold Lucifer a little closer. 

Lucifer nodded and nestled into Alastair, holding Dean's hand. "Very scary. Thought I was gonna black out." 

“You did a good job defending yourself. Holding on. Your mate and I are very proud of you, mm?” Alastair murmured, and chuckled as Dean shifted closer to Lucifer in his sleep and gave a low grumble.

"Did I?" Lucifer asked softly, smiling as Dean moved closer to him. "Did I really, Daddy?" 

“You did.” Alastair confirmed, humming as he shifted under the blanket. 

Lucifer beamed at the praise and curled up closer, still sipping his tea. 

Dean grunted and jerked awake, reaching up to wipe his mouth and groaning. “Ah- fngh, wha’ time?”

Alastair chuckled and glanced at the clock. “Just after 5:30.”

"De," Lucifer cooed happily, his eyes bright with happiness. 

Dean smiled at that, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, baby.” He breathed, sitting up a little straighter. 

Lucifer tilted his face up for a kiss. He seemed more affectionate in this state if that were possible. 

Dean hummed, leaning down to kiss Lucifer sweetly. “You’re so needy.” He chuckled. 

Lucifer hummed at the kiss and curled into Dean. The omega gave a resounding smile, humming. “You ready to go home, baby?”

Lucifer shrugged and cuddled down in the nest they made. 

Dean sighed, looking up at Alastair and shaking his head. “I’m not gonna force you to make a choice, Lu. But we should be going soon.”

"Why?" Lucifer asked simply. 

“It’s getting late. I’d like to eat dinner at home, and sleep in my own bed.” Dean hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side. 

Lucifer nuzzled. "But safe." 

“You’ll be safe there, too.” Dean sighed, holding Lucifer against him. “Please, Luci.” 

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "'Kay."

“Alright.” Dean grimaced as he sat up. “Let’s get you out to the car, and I’ll tell you what. We can snuggle like this in bed, and I’ll order your favorite takeout to be delivered. How’s that sound?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Good," he admitted softly. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So let’s get you out to the car, okay? And I’ll even let you pick out the tape we listen to.” He never did that.

Lucifer’s eyes widened at that and he cooed. “Really, De?” he asked. 

Dean chuckled. “Anything for you, baby.” He sat up a little more. “And we’re going to steal Alastair’s blanket, this is nice.” He slowly stood, one hand cradling his stomach and the other held out to Lucifer.

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Consider it a gift, then.”

Lucifer cooed and took Dean’s hand, cupping the belly. “Babies,” he murmured. 

Dean chuckled, arching up just slightly into Lucifer’s touch. “Oh-“ He gave a small smile. “Feel that?” He’d been feeling movement for a while, but this was the first time the assault wasn’t directed at his spine.

“Oh!” Lucifer’s eyes filled with childlike wonder and rubbed his stomach. 

“Yeah, they must like you.” Dean beamed down at Lucifer. He looked so innocent, and loving, it...it made him feel warm, and not safe, per say, but like he wanted this to last forever. “Let’s get going, alpha.”

Lucifer looked up at Dean and kissed him sweetly. “Okay.” He turned to look at Alastair. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“No problem, little one. Any time.” Alastair nodded, going to open the door for the pair.

Dean blinked, swallowing thickly. He reminded himself that it was just because Lucifer was in a different headspace, and his lifelong relationship with Alastair. Nothing like...that.

Lucifer nuzzled into Dean happily as they walked out of Alastair’s house. “You’re the best mate ever.” He cooed. He stopped. “THE ICE CREAM.” 

“Ah, shit- where did you leave it?” Dean sighed. He was really looking forward to that stuff. 

“In Da- Al’s freezer,” Lucifer said.

Dean couldn’t hide his cringe that time, and sighed. “I’ll go get it.” He walked back to the house.

Lucifer tagged along, looking up at Dean. “De? Does it bother you I call him that?” he asked softly. 

“I- a little. I know it’s not a...a sex thing, I get it, I just, I dunno. I’ll get used to it.” Dean sighed, walking back in and giving a subdued little wave. “Forgot the precious cargo.” He excused. 

Lucifer nodded and looked at Alastair before following Dean into the kitchen, gnawing on his thumb. 

Alastair looked up from his book, brow furrowed. When they crossed back into the living room, he cleared his throat. “Is everything alright?”

Dean stopped in his path and heaved a small sigh, closing his eyes. “Yeah, Al. Everything’s fine.”

“Ice cream,” Lucifer informed Alastair importantly, staying close to Dean. 

Alastair chuckled, nodding. “Ah, I see. Carry on, then.” He hummed.

Dean gently held Lucifer’s hand, walking alongside him as they finally made it back out to the car.

Lucifer held the ice cream protectively and started going through Dean’s cassettes, humming softly. His entire being was soft and subdued, much like a quiet and affectionate child. 

Dean smiled softly, watching him for a second before starting the engine. “What’re you in the mood for, then?”

Lucifer hummed in thought before handing over the Bob Dylan cassette tape. 

Dean chuckled, putting it in. “Nice choice.” The ride back home was torn between Dean singing, and cursing out the city for not filling any of the damn potholes that littered the street.

Lucifer stayed curled up happily, still holding the ice cream protectively. He felt so warm and safe in his space, even as beaten up as he knew he looked. 

Dean put the impala in park and smiled. “Hey, baby. We’re home.” He hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer hummed and looked up at Dean happily. “De?” 

“Yeah, Luci?” Dean hummed, leaning down to peck his mate’s cheek. 

Lucifer cooed. “I’m so happy you’re my mate.” 

“Aw, me too. Let’s get inside, and…” He looked down pointedly. “Ice cream before dinner?” He asked hopefully, brows raised. 

Lucifer nodded excitedly. “Yes!” 

Dean grinned, getting to his feet and leaning against the impala for a second for support as he closed the door.

Lucifer bounded around and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “Ice cream,” he said urgently. 

Dean chuckled. “Slow down. Come on, let’s get in there. Maybe you shouldn’t have ice cream, if you’re already so excited.” He teased. 

Lucifer pouted at Dean and lead him up the walkway. “Don’t want it to melt,” he said. 

“Mm, I know. It’s still cute, though.” Dean stepped inside and let out a soft breath. “Home sweet home. Balthazar’s gonna freak when he sees you, you know.”

Lucifer exhaled and nodded, pressing in a little closer to Dean. “Yeah.” 

“It’ll be alright, though. Do we want bowls and spoons, or just go at it?” Dean hummed, stepping into the kitchen. 

“Spoons only,” Lucifer said, following Dean. 

Dean chuckled, grabbing the silverware and tossing one to Lucifer. “Wanna go up and get the bed ready? Get Netflix started, too.” He smiled.

Lucifer nodded and flew up the stairs to their bedroom, shouting “HI BAL” on his way up as he passed his brother. 

Balthazar jerked up and blinked. “Lucifer?” He frowned. “What took you so long, what-“ He blinked. “What happened to you?!”

Lucifer shrugged. “Fight,” he said casually. 

“A- A fight? With what, a weedwhacker? Are you alright? When did you get cleaned up? Do you need anything?” Balthazar walked forwards, brow furrowed as he looked his brother up and down. 

Lucifer shrunk a little bit and pressed himself closer to the wall. The overwhelming amount of questions made him feel a little anxious. 

Balthazar’s face softened. “Lucifer…” He sighed, gently placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder and trying to keep his scent calm. “What happened?”

Lucifer leaned into the touch. “Got jumped ‘cause I wear Dean’s bite,” he said softly. “Got two down before the other five jumped me.” He scuffed his toe along the ground. “Al-” he consciously called Alastair “Al” instead of “Daddy”, he didn’t need Balthazar to have a coronary- “Al saved me, got me cleaned up, called De.”

Balthazar nodded slowly. “He really has changed, hasn’t he?” He mused before shaking his head. “I’m sorry that happened, Lu. Do you need anything from Cassie or I? Or do you want me to leave you alone to your mate?” He murmured, blue eyes soft and caring. 

Lucifer hummed in thought before opening his arms for a hug. 

Balthazar leaned in to pull Lucifer into a gentle embrace, patting his back. “There you are. I’m proud of you, you’re doing so well taking care of yourself.” He really had gotten so much better. 

Lucifer hugged Balthazar back a little tighter. “Proud of you, too,” he murmured softly. “Been doing so well sober.” 

Balthazar chuckled dryly. “That’s nothing. Really.” He gripped at Lucifer’s back. He didn’t want to talk about it. “Now, go get your mate, mm? I bet he’s waiting for you.”

Lucifer nodded. “Ice cream,” he said. He then headed back off to the bedroom, eager in a way to put on his own clothes. 

Balthazar chuckled as he watched his brother go, smiling. 

Dean was waiting eagerly, sitting on the bed with a few blankets piled next to him, spoon and remote held firmly in one hand. 

Lucifer curled up next to Dean, cuddling happily. 

Dean smiled softly, wrapping an arm around him. “Hey, Luci. What show are you in the mood for?”

"Something funny." Lucifer nuzzled happily. 

Dean hummed, tapping Lucifer’s side lightly as he thought. The Office was a classic, but… “How about a Netflix special? One of the sketches.” He nodded. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Mhm." 

Dean nodded, choosing a random one and opening up the tub of ice cream.

Lucifer curled up in Dean's embrace. 

They watched similar films and sketches for maybe another hour or so, until they somehow finished the ice cream. “You still wanna get dinner?” Dean murmured. 

Lucifer hummed. "Order it, then make Balthy get it," he decided as he nestled more into Dean's arms. "Don't wanna leave this." 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright. What’cha want? Chinese? Pizza?” He hummed, taking out his cell phone. 

"Mexican. Chipotle." Lucifer snuggled in closer, resting a hand over Dean's baby bump. 

Dean shuddered at the touch, nodding. “Yeah, I’m right there with you. Want a side order of chips with it, or just our usual?”

"Chips," Lucifer agreed, nuzzling and rubbing Dean's bump. 

Dean groaned contently, nodding as he typed in their order. “I’m having it delivered, okay?” He murmured, leaning into Lucifer’s touch. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, sighing happily.

Dean smiled and pulled Lucifer a little closer, nearly falling asleep before the doorbell rang. Her jerked, blinking his eyes open. “Shit- Bal, can you get that?” He called. Minutes later, their food was ‘lovingly’ brought up to them, a payment of five chips having been extracted. 

Lucifer stirred out of his doze and beamed at Balthazar as he handed over their food. “Thank you, Balthy,” he cooed. 

“You’re welcome. Get something for me, next time, would you?” He pouted, before reaching over to clap Lucifer on the shoulder. “Enjoy.”

“Eh, get your own food.” Dean waved him off, chuckling. “Thanks.”

Lucifer laughed and smiled and snagged chips.

They ate in relative silence, just happy to be near each other. Dean ended up fetching about getting guacamole on the blanket, but then again, it wasn’t like it would stain. He looked down at Lucifer dotingly, humming to himself.

Lucifer looked up at Dean. Some clarity was returning to his eyes and he sighed contently. 

“Hey, Luci.” Dean smiled. He was glad that Lucifer didn’t seem to be fighting coming back, which he usually did when he got in deep. 

"Hey," Lucifer smiled softly. His voice was still quiet, but more like himself. He blinked a couple of times. "That felt good," he admitted. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet. You looked so relaxed.” Dean gently brushed through Lucifer’s hair. “You feelin’ alright, now?”

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Dean. "Yeah," he said softly. "Better. Still feeling a little rough but… it's better than before I went down." 

“That’s good.” Dean slung an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. “Luci?” He hummed in question, looking down at his mate. 

"Yes?" Lucifer hummed. 

“We need to talk about names.” Dean said softly. “We’re running out of time to, y’know?”

Lucifer smiled and rested his hand once more on Dean's stomach. "Yes," he agreed. "Thing 1 and Thing 2." He grinned cheekily. 

Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. “Don’t make me gag you if you’re not gonna give good suggestions.” 

"Yes love." Lucifer hummed as he snuggled closer. "Nicholas?"

Dean hummed softly. “Yeah, I like Nick for one of them. Do you wanna do middle names?”

Lucifer hummed. "Maybe," he said. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Mm. Are we going to be the parents that give twins similar names? Or do you not like that?”

Lucifer shook his head. "No. We're already going to mix them up. Especially if they're identical."

Dean chuckled softly. “You’re damn right about that. Nicholas and...how do you feel about a little Samuel? It’s a family name, I think a few uncles had it, and it went further back than that too.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I like that," he said softly. 

Dean nodded. “Samuel and Nicholas.” He mused, leaning into Lucifer’s chest. “I like that too. Feels right. How do you think they’ll present?”

"Split," Lucifer said. "I think whichever one is older will be the Omega too."

“Alright.” Dean nodded. “That feels right.” He took Lucifer’s hand in his, smiling softly to himself.

Lucifer squeezed Dean's hand. "Thanks for taking care of me today," he murmured. 

“Hey, no problem. It’s my job.” Dean chuckled softly. 

Lucifer smiled and nestled in closer to Dean, giving a quiet sigh. "I was scared," he admitted softly. 

“I know. Me too.” Dean kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “I nearly panicked when Al called me.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Dean. "I wish you had an Alpha who could fight better," he murmured. 

“I wish I had an alpha who didn’t beat up on himself. Look at me, Lu.” Dean sighed. “You’ve gotta stop being so harsh on yourself.”

Lucifer looked up at Dean and sighed, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “I know. I’m trying,” he murmured softly. “It’s just… it’s hard when that’s all you’re used to. Because you felt like everyone’s standards for you are higher for some reason or another.” This was the first time Lucifer was really opening up about his overwhelming need for perfection. “Like you’re not good enough. Like you’re never good enough. Then you meet someone who makes you feel like you are good enough and makes you feel like you can do anything and it’s hard to believe sometimes.” He closed his eyes. “It’s hard to remember everything you’re actually good at because you feel like no one’s noticed. It’s hard to remember that you’re worthy of whatever comes your way and that failure is okay, because you’ve never allowed yourself to feel that way before. And so when you’re put back into a situation that you're so familiar with and it changes, it's hard to not go back to the mentality that you've adopted to cope." 

Dean frowned, holding Lucifer just a little tighter. “Then I’m gonna help you. Or at least try. I don’t...I’m not gonna be perfect, Lu. No one is, but you don’t need to hear that. You’re perfect for  _ me. _ No matter what goes wrong, you’re always gonna be fine, because I’ll be there. Got it? You’re my perfect little alpha. I know it can be hard to remember sometimes, but that just means I need to remind you more, doesn’t it?”

Lucifer nodded and curled into Dean tighter. “Yeah,” he murmured softly. “And I’ll be here to remind you of that as well.” He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “To be fair though, I  _ do  _ tend to run my mouth in those situations.” 

“And I love it, you snarky bastard. You’ve got a quick wit.” Dean praised, rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder.

“They told me I wasn’t a proper Alpha and I said ‘that’s not what your mom said last night’.” Lucifer grimaced. “Twice. I said that  _ twice. _ ” 

“That means you’re running out of material.” Dean teased, before sighing. “But yeah, we need to work on that. You can’t just...you’ll end up pissing off the wrong people.”

“I already piss off the wrong people by existing,” Lucifer pointed out. “My sass is my only true defense against idiots.” He paused. “My insults are getting worse, too. I called them diseased two toed sloths.” 

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Well, that just means you need practice. All we need to do is sit you in front of Fox News. An hour of yelling at the TV and you’ll be back in shape in no time.”

Lucifer giggled and nuzzled into Dean. “You’re not wrong,” he agreed. “But I got two down. That’s two more than usual!” 

Dean laughed softly, nodding. “And I’m proud of you for that, buddy.” He pecked Lucifer’s cheek, grinning.

“Really?” Lucifer smiled. It was nice to hear it from Alastair, but hearing it from Dean… was special. 

“Really. You’re a strong alpha, Luce. Make me proud every day.” Dean hummed, smiling down at Lucifer.

Lucifer cooed and kissed Dean sweetly. “And I am always proud of you.” 

Dean hummed, leaning into it and closing his eyes. “Thank you, Lu. Means a lot.”

“And it means a lot to me that you’re willing to work with me on my issues and also endure the amount of pampering I require during little space,” Lucifer smiled softly. 

“Pampered Luci means a happy Luci, and a happy Luci makes a happy me.” Dean chuckled. 

Lucifer stretched and laid down, wincing slightly. “Fuck.” 

“Shh, you’re alright. I’ll run a warm bath for you tomorrow, that always helps me with bruises, sore muscles…”

Lucifer nodded. He reached up towards his face and grabbed his nose. He cracked it back into place and groaned. “Fuck. Me.” 

Dean winced. “Oof. Not tonight, bud.” He joked lightly, rubbing his mate’s back.

Lucifer purred softly and looked up at Dean. “You’re right. Sleep.” 

Dean curled up a little, an obvious invitation for Lucifer to take the role of big spoon.

Lucifer wrapped himself around Dean happily. They slept soundly through the night, despite Lucifer’s stiffness and aches from the fight. They were content just to be there, holding eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind feedback! Kudos and comments keep the fic going


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar goes into rut after a long period without having done so, leaving himself and Castiel to deal with the aftermath.

Balthazar knew that his rut was going to be bad. He hasn’t had one in… well, far too long and the fact that he’s now mated was going to ramp everything up, as his entire body would scream  _ mate, claim, breed.  _

He could feel the beginnings of it prickle at his spine when he threw a jealous glance at Lucifer and Dean one morning during breakfast. Dean was sitting at the table and Lucifer had given him a double portion since he was pregnant. Both of them were positively  _ glowing  _ with Dean’s pregnancy and Balthazar wanted that for himself. 

He could tell because he craved a drink like no other. Castiel was definitely helping him stay off of the alcohol, but ruts were usually the perfect time to get drunk because then he didn’t have to feel the symptoms. And now that he was sober (with a few slip ups that Lucifer will never know about), the rage prickled just beneath the surface. 

He could tell that it was getting close because he was more handsy with Castiel, especially in the bedroom. Castiel didn’t mind, of course, his perfect little Omega, but Balthazar didn’t exactly know what the line was. 

He knew it was happening and he didn’t know how to control himself. At all. 

_ Fuck.  _

Castiel frowned as he sat down next to Balthazar, placing a hand on his thigh in an attempt to be calming. He knew the past few days had been hard, and he could tell Balthazar’s sour mood— because that’s all he thought it was— was going to rear its ugly head that morning. 

He’d done his best to be supportive, and calming, and everything Balthazar would need, but sometimes he couldn’t keep up. He’d never had a firm grasp on understanding others’ emotions, based on their words or physical cues. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly, voice soft.

“No, Cas, I’m not ‘alright’,” he growled softly. “I’m about to enter rut and it’s going to be bad and I don’t want it to even happen.” He rubbed at his eyes a little bit. “I’ll be fine.” 

“We can go upstairs if you like. I have no qualms with taking care of you, Bal.” Castiel interjected, brow furrowed. “How is this any different from my heats?”

“Because I tend to ignore my ruts,” Balthazar said. “It’s hard to deal with a rut that you have experienced naturally in several years. I am usually so pickled during this time that you could have sold my liver as an exclusive at the Jack Daniels gift shop.” 

Castiel blinked, cocking his head to the side before deciding to just let it be. Now was not the time to inquire about phrasing he didn’t understand. “So the alcohol either numbed or blocked the effects, and you worry it has been...building up.” He surmised.

Balthazar nodded and sighed heavily. “Yeah.” 

“Well, I am willing to take care of you. It does not matter how hard your rut is.” Castiel frowned. “You are my mate. That is my duty.” He reasoned, leaning back a little and removing his hand. 

“It shouldn’t be a duty, though,” Balthazar protested.

“Then it is my will. I want to help you, Balthazar.” Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, staring up at his mate. 

Balthazar exhaled slowly. “After breakfast.” 

Castiel nodded, gently patting Balthazar’s knee and turning back to sip at his coffee. 

Balthazar returned to his coffee and tried to tamper down his rut long enough to eat something. 

Castiel shook his head, staring down at his empty plate. He wanted to be able to help his mate, but Balthazar’s reluctance and nervousness made him anxious about doing so. 

Lucifer served them their breakfast, offering a kind smile and ruffling his brother's hair before returning to his mate. 

Balthazar thanked Lucifer quietly and began to eat hungrily. 

Castiel murmured his thanks as well, head hung as he picked at his plate.

Balthazar continued to eat hungrily, trying not to glare at the happy couple across the table. 

Dean looked up from his plate, brow furrowed. “Somethin’ wrong, Bal?” He frowned, looking to Cas for an explanation. Castiel simply shook his head, sighing.

“‘M fine,” Balthazar deflected as he continued to eat. 

“Right. Obviously.” Dean deadpanned. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Balthazar groaned. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Mhm.” 

“He is nearing his rut. It will be the first one unburdened by drink.” Castiel supplied. 

“Ah.” Lucifer nodded. “Yes. That explains it.” 

Dean sighed softly. “You need anything for later, then?” He grunted, brows raised in question. 

Balthazar shrugged. “Sure. Enough water and maybe a church.” 

Dean snorted. “We’ve got some bottled water, and I’ll send Lucifer up a few times to check on you, how ‘bout that?”

Balthazar exhaled and nodded. “Sounds good,” he said softly. A bit calmer. 

“There we go. And what do you want set out for after?” Dean hummed. “Food, or anything?”

Castiel nodded. “Perhaps. I don’t know how long we will be occupied, so preparing something may be a bad idea.”

“We can always freeze it,” Lucifer mentioned. 

Balthazar exhaled slowly and sighed softly. “I’m not sure how I feel about… all of this,” he admitted. 

“You going into heat?” Dean frowned. “You’ll be alright.” He reassured.

Castiel smiled softly, gripping Balthazar’s hand. “Dean is right.”

Balthazar smiled softly and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I know, but it’s just… it’s a lot,” he said.

Castiel nodded. “I understand.” He said softly, and really, he tried to. He did his best to understand Balthazar, and his mood, and anything that might be going on. Sometimes, though, it was hard. “Do you want to go upstairs now?”

“I don’t know,” Balthazar murmured. “I’m scared.” 

“Then it would be for the best if I was there with you.” Castiel said firmly. “Come on, Balthazar. Let me do this for you.” He stood, holding his hand out to his mate.

Balthazar looked back at his older brother, who was busy reading the newspaper. “Okay,” he said, turning back to Castiel and taking his hand. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to deal with his rut, but he had to. 

Castiel smiled at that, slowly leading Balthazar upstairs and to their bedroom. He’d never seen Balthazar in rut, and he was honestly prepared for anything. 

Lucifer looked over at Dean as he watched them. “Well, we better break out the earplugs,” he said. 

Balthazar managed to wait until their bedroom door was closed before he picked Castiel up and pressed him against the door, kissing him deeply. 

Castiel yelped in surprise, eyes wide as he wrapped his legs around Balthazar’s waist and kissed back chastely, cupping the back of his head.

Balthazar easily held Castiel up, his hands supporting his ass as his tongue demanded entry. Already, his scent was growing headier, definitely more aroused. 

Castiel whined softly against him, parting his lips for Balthazar and moving his hands down to clutch desperately at his back. He breathed in deeply, the scent of sandalwood and petrichor filling his nostrils.

Balthazar rocked his hips, his fingers digging into the soft material of Castiel’s sleep shirt. A pleased growl at how pliant Castiel was becoming for him echoed in his chest as he plundered his mouth. 

Castiel groaned lowly against his mate, tugging at Balthazar’s shirt in an attempt to free him from its confines. 

Balthazar parted from Castiel’s lips briefly, breathing heavily. “Let’s get naked,” he breathed. 

“I’ve been trying.” Castiel pouted up at his mate, pulling off his shirt with a little help and bracing his hands against Balthazar’s bared chest.

“Have you now, little one?” Balthazar purred as he began to strip Castiel easily. “Seems more like you’re melting into putty against me.” 

Castiel bit his lip, stepping out of the pants. “Trying being the operative word. I didn’t say I was doing it.” He murmured softly, gazing up at Balthazar.

“I can see that,” Balthazar grinned. “No matter, little one. I hope you’re ready.” 

“I am.” Castiel breathed, now fully naked as he leaned up to capture Balthazar’s lips in a kiss. His cock was hard and flushed, and slick dipped down the backs of his thighs. He was more than ready.

“Good,” Balthazar groaned, smelling the sweet scent of honey and tea. He picked Castiel up again and lightly tossed him onto their bed. He panther crawled up between his legs to eat his mate out. 

Castiel gasped and groaned, bucking his hips eagerly into the careful ministrations of his lover’s tongue. “Ah- Balthazar-“ He breathed out, fisting his hands in the bedsheets.

Balthazar purred deeply, licking the slick slowly from the backs of Castiel’s thighs before diving into his actual hole again, licking it and enjoying the way it felt on his tongue. 

Castiel spread his legs wider, cock throbbing and smearing precum on the pale skin of his lower belly.

Balthazar licked his fill before he slowly brought his head up. He licked up Castiel’s leaking cock before taking him in and swallowing him down. 

Castiel moaned, hand snaking down fist itself in Balthazar’s flaxen hair. He bucked his hips into his mouth, panting heavily.

Balthazar groaned, enjoying the flavors of Castiel’s slick and his precum mingling on his tongue before pulling off and looking at Castiel. “Turn over.” 

Castiel let out a shuddering breath, turning over onto his stomach and slowly raising himself to his hands and knees, ass in the air.

Balthazar groaned pleasurably, nipping Castiel’s ass lightly before he raised himself up more, his own cock hard and leaking. He pressed into Castiel and groaned loudly. 

Castiel bucked his hips back until Balthazar was fully sheathed inside him, groaning lowly. Of all the ways the alpha could take him (and to his limited knowledge, they must have tried them all) this was his favorite. More primal, more pure. “Alpha, please, more,” He begged, fisting his hands in the bedsheets.

"More what, my little Omega?" Balthazar purred. "Use your words." 

“Bal,” Castiel whined, arching his back. “Take me, please.”

"Oh, you want to be taken?" Balthazar chuckled. "How am I to deny such a pretty request?" and with that he began to fuck Castiel. 

Castiel keened, burying his head in the pillows at the top of the bed. His hold clenched and fluttered around Balthazar as he kept up a rough pace, 

Balthazar fucked his mate ruthlessly, groaning pleasurably as he just  _ took _ what he needed. Castiel felt so good around him. 

Castiel scrabbled at the bedsheets for purchase, relishing in each harsh snap of Balthazar’s hips against his. He let out low moans and whines, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Balthazar felt his knot swelling, demanding entry as sweat beaded his brow. He continued to fuck Castiel hard and dirty, bending over and pinning the Omega to the bed.

Castiel jerked as Balthazar’s knot caught at his rim, stretching him open with each thrust. “Please-“ He writhed a little in his mate’s hold, pupils blown wide with please. “Knot me, Balthazar, p-“ He gasped, “Please!”

"I'll be knotting you shortly, little one," Balthazar promised as his pace increased. He was so very close. "Are you gonna cum for me before I knot you?" 

Castiel sobbed. He was still trying to stave off his orgasm, cock flushed red and near constantly dripping precum. “Wanna cum with you.”

"Perfect," Balthazar breathed. "You better be close then, Cas." 

The omega simply nodded, panting heavily and pressing his hips back against Balthazar, groaning. 

"Good," Balthazar praised. He gave a few more quick thrusts and then felt his knot pop inside of Castiel with a loud growl. 

Castiel screamed as he came, painting his chest in white as Balthazar filled him, knot pulsing as he came. The omega whined harshly, rutting his hips down onto the bed. 

Balthazar soon calmed and worked on soothing his tired Omega. “There we go, shh, so good for me,” he cooed as he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides. 

Castiel arched into Balthazar’s touch, chest shuddering with each heavy breath he took. He swallowed thickly, wetting his lips and trying to turn back to look at his mate. 

Balthazar leaned in and held Castiel close, murmuring soft encouragements into his ear. 

Castiel closed his eyes, turning his head to kiss Balthazar. “That was...good.” He mumbled.

“Yeah?” Balthazar chuckled, kissing Castiel back. “You liked that?”

Castiel nodded. “Uhuh.” His eyes slipped shut and a dopey smile crossed his face. He was spent 

Balthazar chuckled and held Castiel close. “Get a good nap in, ‘cause I’m taking you again once my knot dies down,” he promised. 

Castiel nodded slowly, cooing as he relaxed under Balthazar’s weight and started to fall asleep.

Balthazar smiled and let Castiel sleep a little bit, dozing off himself while he waited for his knot to go down. When he awoke, his knot was completely deflated and he rolled his hips again, hoping to stir Castiel awake.

Castiel groaned and raised his hips slightly in invitation. “Please.” He murmured. “Don’t need’ta wake me up next time.” 

“You want to be sleepy while I fuck you?” Balthazar teased, letting his hips roll faster and pulling Castiel to him. 

Castiel groaned softly, arching his back and closing his eyes. “Want you to take me no matter how I am. Sleeping or not. I’m  _ yours _ .” He bucked his hips back, panting softly and whining. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Balthazar murmured, kissing along Castiel’s neck. “I just love hearing your pretty noises.”

Castiel tilted his head to give better access. “Ah- Bal…” He bucked his hips back.

“Like that one,” Balthazar purred, nipping lightly at Castiel’s mating mark. “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You’re so fuckin’ giving, Cas. Love you, ‘mega.” 

Castiel gasped and whined, screwing his eyes shut. “L-Love you too, Balthy. S- oh..so much.”

Balthazar’s hips rolled quicker, keeping Castiel flushed against him. His knot swelled and was catching on Castiel’s rim again. 

Castiel cried out harshly, clenching down tight around Balthazar’s cock. A mix of cum and fresh slick dripped down his thighs. 

“Fuck, you really like this, don’t you?” Balthazar purred, letting his teeth sink slowly into the mating bite he left on Castiel. 

Castiel whined, baring his neck for Balthazar and rutting down against the bed, cock hard and already leaking.”Y-Yes-“ He gasped out.

“I’ll have to try to fuck you again while you’re sleeping,” Balthazar whispered. “All nice and pliant and wanting whatever it is I give you, and you don’t even have to wake up for it.” 

Castiel moaned at the thought, shuddering. “A-Ah, Balthazar, yes, please- I want it.” He groaned, letting out soft moans as Balthazar’s knot started to catch on his rim. “M’close.”

“Then cum for me,” Balthazar purred. 

Castiel came with a stuttered shout, hole fluttering around Balthazar’s cock and slick spurting out past it. “Alpha!”

“That’s it, call for me,” Balthazar groaned, his thrusts becoming faster. 

“A-alpha please, give me your knot, need you, need you-your cum, fill me up-“ Castiel stuttered. It was at times like these when he begged for those  _ really _ naughty, things, for those fetishes and kinks he had but didn’t know the name for. 

“Yes? What else would you like for me to do to you, hmm?” Balthazar panted, his knot growing larger and dangerously close to popping. 

“Knot me. Again and a-again, until I’m limp, just a hole for you to take, dripping your cum.” Castiel groaned, bucking his hips back lightly and jerking forwards as Balthazar hit up against his prostate just right.

“Oh, you’re dirty,” Balthazar breathed, chuckling deeply. “Is that what you want me to do for my rut to you, little Omega?” 

“Y-es.” Castiel whined sharply, toes digging into the mattress as he pressed his hips eagerly back into his alpha’s.

“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Balthazar promised, forcing his knot into his Omega’s and cumming with a groan.

Castiel almost screamed, arching his back. His mouth hung agape, eyes wide and distant as he felt Balthazar catch, tying them together. 

“There we go, shh, it’s okay, we’re tied now,” Balthazar soothed his Omega, running his hands over his body. He shifted them so they laid on their sides. His hands found Castiel’s and squeezed them gently. 

Castiel relaxed against him, closing his eyes and resting his head back to kiss at Balthazar’s neck. 

Balthazar chuckled and let Castiel soothe himself, holding his mate. “You’re really filthy, baby,” he teased. 

Castiel kissed and nipped at Balthazar’s neck, saying nothing and only nodding. “Jus’ for you.” He mumbled after a minute, smile on his face.

Balthazar smiled and kissed Castiel’s forehead. “Are you sure you want me to do those things?” he asked. “I know we say things in the heat of the moment. I just want to be certain that you’re okay.” 

Castiel nodded, and leaned up into Balthazar’s touch happily. “I am. I’m certain. I...I really do enjoy the thought of what I described. Do you?” He looked up at his mate, brows raised. 

“Oh, I do,” Balthazar grinned, squeezing Castiel’s hands again. “Very much so.”

Castiel grinned. “Oh, wonderful.” He breathed, squeezing back. “I love that.” He clenched down around Balthazar’s knot and groaned happily.

Balthazar groaned and chuckled deeply. “Now, get some rest, baby,” he said. “You won’t be getting much over the next few days.”

Castiel shuddered softly, and gave a soft smile as Balthazar slung an arm over him. “Uhuh.” He groaned, closing his eyes and nuzzling back. 

Balthazar smiled and held Castiel close to him. Maybe going through his rut wasn’t so bad. 

Castiel fell into a deeper sleep, aided by two rough fuckings and the two orgasms that came with them. He pressed back naturally into his mate, chest rising and falling slowly. 

Balthazar waited until his knot had deflated before he began to slowly fuck Castiel again, wondering how long his lover would stay asleep. 

Castiel groaned softly but remained still, hugging the pillow he’d captured some time in the past half hour closer to his chest.

Balthazar smirked and continued to fuck Castiel, ramping up his pace a little bit, enjoying how pliant Castiel was. 

Castiel grunted after maybe two minutes of that, groaning lowly as he realized what was happening. He raised his hips, biting his lip and looking back at Balthazar with wide eyes. 

“Hello there,” Balthazar purred. “Don’t you look pretty?” 

Castiel cooed, flushing softly at the praise and nodding slowly. 

“So pretty for me,” Balthazar purred. He kissed Castiel’s nose. “Go back to sleep, baby.” 

Castiel smiled softly, arching his hips back and resting his head back on the pillow. “Mkay.”

“Sleep well,” Balthazar purred. “I’ll keep your hole full.” 

Castiel shifted to get comfortable, hugging the pillow to his chest again and gasping. “Don’t know if I can— ah, when you’re f-fucking me so well.”

“You can try,” Balthazar murmured. “I’ve got you.” 

Castiel groaned sedately, becoming more pliant and relaxed in Balthazar’s hold. Being held, passive, taking just what Balthazar would give him and nothing more turned him on like he couldn’t believe. His cock was hard, trapped under his body and rubbing against the sheets with every thrust by his lover. 

Balthazar upped his pace ever so slightly, enjoying the way that Castiel just melted into his arms and let himself be used. 

Castiel slowly fell back asleep and came with a soft gasp after a little while.

Balthazar fucked Castiel a little bit longer before he tied them together again, groaning happily. 

Castiel jerked and moaned, breathing heavily as he cautiously lifted his head to seek out his mate. “Hey.”

“Hey there, beautiful,” Balthazar chuckled, kissing Castiel. “Sleep well?” 

Castiel nodded. “Uhuh.” He bit his lip, clenching down around Balthazar and shuddering happily. “Very.”

“Good,” Balthazar murmured, nuzzling Castiel. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Castiel purred softly, arching into the gentle touch. “What are you going to do next?” 

“Haven’t decided yet,” Balthazar purred. 

“Mm.” Castiel hummed softly. “I don’t think your rut is in full swing, yet. If you want to do anything…fun, I’d do it soon.”

“You’re probably right, but we should also probably hydrate and get something to eat,” Balthazar reasoned. 

Castiel groaned. “But I’m so comfortable.” He pouted, looking up at Balthazar with a teasing, but tired, smile. 

“I bet you are, I’m rather comfy myself,” Balthazar grinned, kissing Castiel’s pout. “But we should be hydrated and fed.” 

“Carry me?” Castiel hummed, closing his eyes. “Though as much as hanging off your knot arouses me...I think it’s starting to go down, and I don’t feel like falling down the stairs.”

Balthazar laughed softly and nodded. “Of course, little one,” he said tenderly. “I’ll even wrap you up in a blanket burrito.” 

Castiel cooed softly, shifting in Balthazar’s arms and smiling. “Thank you.”

“Of course, little Omega,” Balthazar smiled, kissing Castiel. “Now, what kind of tortilla?”

Castiel chuckled. “Could you use the plush blanket? I think that...it’s on the floor. We may have to maneuver a little to get to it.”

“Yes, I can use the plush blanket,” Balthazar laughed softly. “Who’s side is it on?” 

“Oh, fuck-“ Castiel groaned. “Don’t make me think. It’s on my...right side?”

Balthazar rolled them over so that Castiel was on top of him and reached down lazily for the plush blanket that Castiel spoke of.

Castiel purred happily as Balthazar wrapped him in the blanket, squirming a little.

Balthazar picked Castiel up and grabbed his bathrobe so he could have some sense of dignity. "Water and food,and then I think you should ride me," he said. 

Castiel hummed, kissing at Balthazar’s neck. “I like that idea.”

"Good," Balthazar smiled as he began to carry them down the stairs. 

Dean looked up from where he was making a grilled cheese, chuckling. “Hey there, you two. Having fun?”

Castiel grunted in assent, burying his face in Balthazar’s chest. 

"Loads," Balthazar grinned as he sat them down, cuddling Castiel to him. "But we need to eat and drink, hmm?" 

Castiel huffed, curling up tightly in Balthazar’s arms. 

Dean nodded. “Alright. Want me to make you two some grilled cheese?”

"That sounds wonderful," Balthazar smiled. "Doesn't it, angel?" 

Castiel nodded, shifting a little to smile and place a kiss on Balthazar’s cheek. “Yeah.”

Dean chuckled. “You tired him out, huh? Poor thing.” He plated the sandwich he had been making and set it down in front of the pair. “I’ll have another one for you in five minutes if you want. Need anything to drink, or just water?”

“Just water for now,” Balthazar smiled and nuzzled Castiel. The omega nuzzled back, cooing softly before leaning down to take half of the sandwich lovingly cut in two triangles by Dean.

Dean nodded, filling two glasses and sliding them over as well. “Well, seeing as you’re not fucking him over the table,” He hummed, brows raised at Balthazar, “Do you think it’ll be an easier rut, or has it just not started yet?”

"It hasn't started in full yet," Balthazar said. "Cassie wouldn't even be conscious if that were the case." 

Dean nodded. “Alright. Do you want me to send you back upstairs with anything? We’ve got some bottled water in the fridge.” He hummed, looking down at the pan and flipping the grilled cheese. He leaned back against the counter and held a hand over his belly, sighing. 

"Are you alright?" Balthazar asked in concern, watching Dean. "And some bottled water would be great." 

Dean nodded, letting out a soft breath. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. The little ones apparently don’t like me moving around so much.” He opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing them over. 

"Do you think that they'll come out early?" Balthazar asked, opening a bottle of water to give to Castiel. 

Dean shook his head. “God, I hope not.” He sighed, sitting down and closing his eyes for a few seconds after he handed the second sandwich back to Balthazar. 

Castiel smiled softly. “I can’t wait until they do. You and Lucifer will make great parents.”

Dean chuckled. “Aw, thanks, Cas.” He beamed. 

Balthazar nodded in agreement. "You've even got Lucifer, who's kind of been through the parenting thing before. He was good at it." He munched on his sandwich. "Be prepared for him to cry during delivery." 

“Oh, yeah. Man cries during Titanic, this might just kill him.” Dean chuckled dryly. “Alright, take your food and go. You’re scenting like a real alpha in heat, now.”

"Do i?" Balthazar hummed as he drained his water. 

“Starting to, yeah.” Dean nodded. “Might just be coming on. It’s actually pretty neat, I think my nose has gotten better. Of all the crazy shit pregnancy’s done to me, that’s the weirdest. Doc says it’s normal, though.”

Balthazar chuckled and nuzzled his mate. "What do you think, Cassie?" 

Castiel blinked his eyes back open and purred. “I think I’m ready to go back up if you are.”

“Then let’s go,” Balthazar said, standing up and cradling Castiel close to him. Now that Dean had mentioned it, he could feel the beginnings of his full rut hitting. Swiftly, he carried Castiel back up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Castiel leaned into the hold, before slowly working his way out of it as Balthazar sat them down. “Hm, remind me of that plan of yours, Balthazar.” A small smirk teased at his lips, blue eyes once again becoming sharp and clear.

“I am going to fuck you until you’re nothing but a pliant little hole for me to take over and over again,” Balthazar purred, his eyes turning darker in need. 

“That’s what I thought.” Castiel murmured, breath catching in his throat when he caught his mate’s gaze.

Balthazar crawled up Castiel’s body, his scent permeating the air as he unrolled Castiel from the careful blanket burrito that he had made. He sniffed and growled in pleasure at the mating bite on Castiel’s neck. “This may get a little bloody,” he warned. 

“I don’t care.” Castiel groaned softly, baring his neck to Balthazar. He shuddered, closing his eyes for a second as he felt a spark of arousal flare inside him, cock slowly hardening.

“Good,” Balthazar groaned, slotting his teeth back into the bite perfectly as he pulled Castiel’s legs apart. 

Castiel whined, toes curling. He jerked a little at the pain, but the overwhelming bliss and surge of hormones left him moaning, begging Balthazar for more as slick dripped from his hole.

Balthazar easily slid into Castiel, groaning loudly as he pressed deeply into him as he couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

“Bal-“ Castiel whined softly, nails digging into the bare skin of Balthazar’s back. “Please, m’ready, just fuck me.”

“Planning on it,” Balthazar growled softly as he began fucking Castiel hard and fast. 

Castiel arched his back, legs wrapping around Balthazar’s waist as he let out a harsh stuttered cry of pleasure. 

Balthazar began fucking Castiel in earnest, determined to turn him into a ruined mess. 

Castiel yelled out, throwing his head back. Begging turned to harsh whines and moans and wordless pleas for more.

Balthazar growled and bit down hard on Castiel’s mating mark, his pace frenzied. 

Castiel cried out harshly, cumming with a shout and letting his head fall back. 

Balthazar groaned and kept fucking Castiel hard and fast. 

“Please- a-alpha please, yes, need more-“ Castiel gasped out, moaning as the alpha’s knot started to catch on his rim.

Balthazar gave a guttural groan, his hips snapping even faster, fueled by his rut. His teeth dug into Castiel’s mating bite even more. 

Castiel cried out sharply. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, barely able to think anything except that he needed more, craved his alpha’s knot. Blood beaded under Balthazar’s teeth, joining the rest already spilled during their bought of passion earlier. 

At long last, Balthazar’s knot caught and he came, tying the two of them together as he filled Castiel to the brim once more. 

The omega let out a strangled groan of pleasure, cumming weakly and slumping down, panting heavily.

Balthazar slowly eased up on biting Castiel’s mark, licking his lips as he stared hungrily down at Castiel. His body and mind were sated for now, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t ogle Castiel like he was a fine drink that he was about to consume. 

Castiel smiled up at his mate, eyes half lidded and tired. 

“Gorgeous,” Balthazar breathed happily. “Beautiful little Omega, hanging off of my knot. Right where he belongs, hmm?” 

Castiel nodded, humming softly. “Uhuh.” He reached up to pull Balthazar down to him in a soft embrace. “Love you, alpha.”

Balthazar chuckled and nestled into Castiel. “Love you too, angel.” 

Castiel hummed softly, gently stroking his fingers down Balthazar’s back. “And I love this.” He added, turning to kiss the alpha.

Balthazar kissed Castiel back with a soft purr. “Me too.” 

Balthazar took Castiel over and over again for the next several hours, his cock almost never leaving his hole and knotting him over and over again, making sure that his Omega was satisfied. Once his rut subsided, he got some water and some snacks for the two of them and was now massaging his Omega, praising him quietly. Castiel’s head was buried in his arms, back arched into Balthazar’s expert touch. His face flushed from the praise, and from the day’s exertion, but his expression was tired and happy.

He groaned. “How are you so good at this?” He whined, closing his eyes.

“I used to practice on Lucifer,” Balthazar admitted. “It always pained me to see him sore and aching from… God knows what. Raising us kids, getting fucked, whatever, and so I learned how to massage to give back a little.” He worked on a stubborn knot in Castiel’s back. “Then when I hit college and fashion school, I became a slut and liked massaging cute ones like yourself afterwards.” He kissed Castiel’s ear. “And also, because you’re the sweetest little piece of ass that I adore.” 

Castiel laughed tiredly, turning his head to capture Balthazar’s lips. “Hm, you’re not a slut.” He started, brows raised. “And I adore you as well. I only wish I knew how to show it properly, sometimes.”

Balthazar closed his eyes. “You do, baby. In your own way.” 

Castiel nodded slowly, resting his head back down on his arms. “Mm.” He closed his eyes again, stretching and groaning when something in his back cracked.

“There we go, get you all nice and relaxed,” Balthazar purred. 

Castiel hummed, shoulders slumping slightly as he felt his tension ease under his mate’s expert touch.

Balthazar smiled and kissed the nape of Castiel’s neck. “Did you enjoy yourself today, baby?” 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, smiling softly. “Did you? Are you feeling alright?”

“Never better, baby,” Balthazar smiled, kissing the nape of Castiel’s neck again. “Much better than this morning.”

“Mm, good.” Castiel hummed. “Now,” He shifted, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position with a groan. “Cuddle me.” He held his arms out expectantly, smile tugging at his lips.

Balthazar chuckled and slid willing into Castiel’s arms. “Your wish is my command.” 

Castiel purred softly, resting his chin on the top of Balthazar’s head and holding him close. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Cassie. So much.” Balthazar purred happily. “Shall we get some sleep?”

“Hm, yes.” Castiel stroked his fingers along Balthazar’s back, closing his eyes and rocking slightly. 

Balthazar wrapped his arms around Castiel more firmly and sighed softly. “Sleep well, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“You too.” Castiel murmured even as he fell asleep, content to hold and be held by his mate.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally proposes to Dean, and their family of two becomes a family of four.

Lucifer exhaled slowly as he fiddled with the ring box in his pocket. 

Today was the day he was going to ask Dean to marry him. He couldn't wait. 

Well. More like he could but he didn't want to. Part of that was the sense of familial pressure but also, then the babies could be a part of their wedding. 

And because he was very eager to ask Dean. 

So he waited in the dining room. Castiel and Balthazar had gone out for dinner and so he had made a scrumptious Italian dish that his mother had taught him and had poured wine for him and a glass of sparkling grape juice for Dean. He was dressed in a button down and slacks and a sports coat. 

He hoped that Dean would come home soon. 

The front door freaked as it opened, and Dean stepped through, carefully closing and locking it behind him. 

Even as he got closer to the due date, he was adamant about doing errands when he felt up to it. He set a reusable bag with a gallon of milk and a bag of clementine oranges down and looked up, blinking. It smelled damn good.

“Lu?” He called, stepping into the kitchen and freezing. “What’s all this?”

Lucifer smiled and gave a half shrug. "Dinner," he said simply. 

“Why are you dressed so nice? Did I miss something?” Dean frowned, slowly walking over. “I feel like I missed something. What happened?”

"Nothing. Just thought it would be nice to make dinner and look nice," Lucifer said. 

“Hm, should I get changed, then?” Dean quirked a brow, looking down at his attire of loose sweats and a flannel. “We don’t quite match.”

"Only if you want to," Lucifer said. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

Dean nodded slowly. “I’ll stay like this, then.” He smiled, carefully walking over and wrapping Lucifer in a warm hug.

Lucifer cooed and hugged Dean back. “Good shopping trip?” he asked, kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Mm. Traffic was awful, though.” Dean hummed, rocking slightly. “What’d you make? Smells damn amazing in here.”

"Just a pasta dish that my mom taught me how to cook when I was a child," Lucifer smiled. 

Dean smiled right back. “Then she must have been a wonderful cook, mm? Must be where you get it from.” He praised, chuckling softly.

Lucifer flushed and nodded. "Had a lot of practice." 

“Mm. Can we eat? It really does smell good.” Dean pulled away, grinning cheekily.

"Yes we can eat," Lucifer said. He got up to bring dinner to the table along with a fresh loaf of homemade garlic bread. “Dig in,” he said.

Dean groaned. “God, Lucifer, you pamper me.” He pouted. “How can I make this up to you?” He asked as he sat down.

"You don't have to. I wanted to do this," Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean's cheek.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t.” Dean leaned into it, before looking back at the spread in front of him. “You gonna eat too, or just stand there and watch me?” He teased, starting to make his plate.

"I'm going to eat," Lucifer laughed, taking his seat again. “Don’t worry.” He also then began to make his plate. 

Dean waited for Lucifer to get set before he started eating, a pleased moan passing his lips. “Shit, Lu, this is amazing!” He grinned.

“You like it?” Lucifer asked, taking a bite of garlic bread. A beaming smile was on his face. 

“It’s delicious. Man, you’ve gotta show me how to make this later.” Dean beamed, taking another bite and humming.

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "I will. I've got a lot of recipes."

“Awesome.” Dean took up a piece of the garlic bread, humming as he took a bite and closing his eyes. “You’d better.”

Lucifer smiled and continued to eat. "I'll teach you all the recipes I know," he promised. 

“Mm, thanks.” Dean ate in contented silence, mopping up the sauce that was left on the plate with a piece of garlic bread. “Not much I can do aside from grilling, it’ll be nice.” He remarked after a long while.

"But you're an amazing griller," Lucifer smiled warmly as he continued to eat. "And I love it." 

“Mm, thanks.” Dean cleared his plate quickly- he was hungry, after all. “Hey- we should still have that gelato in the freezer, right? When we’re all done, want that for dessert?”

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "Perfect." 

Dean hummed, leaning back contentedly. “I love you.” He murmured, one hand resting atop his baby bump. “So damn much.”

"I love you too, baby," Lucifer cooed happily. 

Dean smiled at that. “Want help with the dishes?”

“Always,” Lucifer smiled as he got up. “I wash, you dry?”

“Mhm.” Dean pushed himself to his feet with a soft grunt, padding over to the sink and grabbing a towel. 

They washed the dishes in silence, Lucifer humming quietly. Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Lucifer was struck with the urge to propose now. That tiny bit of domesticity is what pushed him. “De,” he said, stopping his mate from walking back to the table. “Wait. I’ve got something that I want to ask you.” 

“Oh?” Dean frowned, brow furrowed. “Is something wrong?” He asked softly.

“Nothing is wrong, it’s a good thing I’m asking,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean gently. “It’s just…” He shrugged and flushed before getting down on one knee. “Dean, you make me the happiest man on Earth, and a better Alpha every day that you’re in my life.” He brought out the ring box and opened it. “Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” 

Dean’s eyes went wide as saucers and he held his hands over his mouth. “Holy crap, Lucifer.” He started, rocking from foot to foot. “You know what my answer is. Yes. I love you so damn much, it’s no contest.” He held his arms out to hug his mate, wide grin splitting his face.

Lucifer stood up and hugged Dean tightly, being careful about his stomach and kissed him deeply. 

Dean kissed back sweetly, happily, reaching up to cup the back of Lucifer’s head and draw him in closer.

Lucifer eventually broke the kiss and held up the ring box, still open and displaying the simple, dark grey colored band within. “Do you want to put on the ring?” 

“No, I want to leave it in the box so it looks pretty.” Dean deadpanned, before holding out his hand for Lucifer to slip on the ring. “Please.”

Lucifer laughed softly and slipped the ring onto Dean’s finger, kissing it once it was in place gently. “It’s made out of gunmetal,” he said softly. “I got it custom-made for you.” 

“Fits perfectly.” Dean praised, holding his hand up to admire it. “You know me too well, Lu. But how do you know my ring size?” He teased, glancing back at his mate.

Lucifer flushed and shrugged. "I asked Alastair and then stole Michael away to double check." 

Dean grinned. “Sneaky bastard.” He muttered affectionately. “I used to love shooting. Got my hunting license when I was twelve, that was...basically what my dad and I did for fun. Hunting, fishing...all that stuff. Sam hated it, I think he’s.vegan or something now.” He wrinkled his nose. “But it was fun. And the meat was damn good when you knew you were the one who put it on the table. I should take you hunting someday.” He hummed. “Get my skills back in gear.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean. "Maybe we can go hunting on our honeymoon," he said. 

“I’d like that.” Dean kissed back. “Now, I think this is cause for celebration. You want that gelato, or to cuddle for a while?”

“How about, and hear me out,” Lucifer smiled, “cuddling  _ while  _ eating gelato?” 

“It’s genius ideas like these that cement my decision to marry you. Keep’em up.” Dean chuckled, tucking an arm around Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I will always keep them up,” he said. “Let’s get the gelato.” He wrapped a protective arm around Dean’s shoulder. “But first, do we want to take a picture to send to everyone?” 

Dean hummed. “Yeah. Let’s show it off.” He chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle into Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and kissed the top of Dean’s head before opening the camera app and holding it out to get the selfie. “Put the ring in the photo, baby,” he cooed. 

Dean leaned into it, humming softly as he brought his hand into the frame. 

Lucifer centered it and snapped a couple of pictures with a smile before going to the photo gallery. “Which one?” he asked. 

Dean bit his lip. “You look cute in all of them.” He pouted, grinning lazily up at his mate.

“So do you, baby,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning down and kissing Dean quickly. “But which one do you like best?” 

“The first one.” Dean tapped it, turning to try and steal another kiss from Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled and allowed the kiss, smiling. 

“Love you.” Dean murmured against him. “Can we go cuddle now?” He bit his lip, brows raised.

“Love you too, and yes, we’ll go snuggle before I send it,” Lucifer chuckled as he started steering them back towards the couch for snuggles 

Dean grinned lazily as the pair of them sat down, and he carefully wrapped his arms around his mate.

Lucifer chuckled and pulled down one of the blankets before wrapping it around them. He laid down, pulling Dean with him and smiled softly. “Get comfy, baby.” 

“What sucks about being pregnant is that I always fall asleep when we’re cuddling. It’s like I can’t enjoy it.” He murmured, 

“You know what? I rather like it,” Lucifer smiled. “Because to me, it says that you’re comfy and happy.” 

Dean gave a small nod, pushing himself up so he could move in closer to Lucifer. “I guess you’re right.” He conceded, leaning up to peck his cheek.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean’s nose and hugged him close as he pulled his phone out and began typing up a message to their family and friends.  _ He said yes!! I am the happiest Alpha in the world. _ He attached the picture of the two of them and smiled down at Dean. “Does that look good?” 

“Looks perfect, Lu.” Dean hummed, resting back comfortably against Lucifer. “We’re gonna have to make plans. I swear, your dad and Michael are going to want the wedding done fast.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “And I don’t think I want to be pregnant for it. Can we wait?”

“I was already planning on telling them that we were going to wait until you were off of maternity leave,” Lucifer smiled, kissing the top of Dean’s head. “Just simply so you can enjoy your big day.” 

Dean nodded, giving a small smile of his own. “Good.” He hummed. “I should text Sammy, hold on.” He took out his phone, humming to himself.

“Do you want me to send you the picture?” Lucifer asked with a smile. 

“Please. Think I’ll make it my background, too.” Dean smiled to himself, perking up as Lucifer’s phone buzzed. “Ah, who is it? Do they like it?”

Lucifer looked at his phone and smiled. “It’s Crowley. He likes it and told me it’s about time I did it.” He typed a message back and sent the picture to Dean. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Of course.” He hummed, opening his phone and sending the message off into the ether. “You know what’s good about that, though, is he and Balthazar make it like, a million times easier to get a good suit.”

“You’re not wrong at all,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Good thing about having tailors in the family.”

Dean leaned into it, smiling. “Mm, true. Now let’s get to snuggling.”

“Always,” Lucifer smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him close, rubbing his back lovingly.

Dean purred softly, closing his eyes and pressing back into Lucifer. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby,” Lucifer murmured. “My fiance.” 

“My mate.” Dean said softly, holding Lucifer’s hand in his own. Being with him...he felt warm, and safe, and loved, and he never wanted to leave it sometimes, it was so perfect. He loved Lucifer with all his heart.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand gently. He always thought he would never find an Omega who understood him and loved him for who he was or what he did, and Dean came along and proved him all wrong. He was safe, warm, and loved with Dean, and he wasn’t going to fuck anything up for them. He adored Dean and loved him to the ends of the earth.

Weeks passed, and the warm and fuzzy feeling seemed to stay. Dean and Lucifer had been in the honeymoon phase of their relationship it seemed since they had bonded, and now it was in full swing.

Lucifer was out in the garden, watching Castiel and Balthazar tend to the bees the omega had so desperately pleaded for. Well- tend was a strong word for Balthazar. He stood far off to the side, giving the bee house a wary side eye as Castiel checked on the hive.

Dean had been left to sleep in. Everyone had figured he’d needed it, seeing as he was so close to the due date, just hanging days in the future. He’d been having cramps and contractions for the past few days, but none of them were strong or frequent enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Except for now. Suddenly he jerked awake and doubled over, clutching at his stomach and groaning. “Fuck- LUCIFER!” 

Lucifer heard his name and he bolted back into the house, racing towards his Omega. “Dean? De, what’s wrong?” he asked, slipping and nearly falling on his face in front of their bedroom door. He raced towards their bed and looked at his mate with concern. 

Dean jerked, groaning. He gave a small chuckle at Lucifer almost falling before wincing. “I think,” He started, wiping at his forehead and pulling back a hand slick with sweat, “We should go to the hospital.”

“Do...Are you in labor?” Lucifer asked in alarm as he looked Dean over. Adrenaline raced through him. “Right. Hospital. Where’s the go bag?!” 

“Yes- fuck.” Dean slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, letting out shaky panicked breaths. “Under your nightstand.”

“Okay, nightstand. Baby, nightstand,” Lucifer said. “Hospital, nightstand, baby.” He made his way over to grab the go bag. “Go bag. Nightstand. Hospital. Baby.” 

Dean pushed himself to his feet. “Don’t forget me.” He joked quietly, groaning and doubling over. “Jesus  _ Christ!”  _

“Dean?” Lucifer asked, panicked as he dropped the go bag and rushed over to his mate.

“The babies hate me. It fucking hurts, Lu.” Dean grabbed Lucifer’s arm. “Grab the go bag, help me out to the car.”

Lucifer grabbed the go bag. “Hospital. Car. Dean. Baby.” He muttered under his breath as he wrapped a steadying arm around Dean’s waist. 

Dean walked awkwardly alongside Lucifer, letting out soft groans of pain every once and a while as they neared the car.

Lucifer fumbled with the car keys and hurriedly unlocked the car with one hand before getting close enough to yank the passenger side door open. “Here ya go. Hospital, car, baby, Dean,” he repeated. 

Dean carefully sat down, closing his eyes and resting his head back. “You’ll be okay, Lu.” He was surprised he wasn’t more panicked, but seeing Lucifer freaked out was quickly getting him there. 

“Okay,” Lucifer took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes softly and just taking a moment to focus so he didn’t get them into a car crash.

Dean reached over to grip Lucifer’s hand as tight as he could, biting his lip and furrowing his brow.

Lucifer squeezed Dean's hand and got up. "Alright," he said. "Let's go." 

Dean nodded. The ride was mostly silent, save for Lucifer’s muttering and Dean's soft groans of pain.

Lucifer pulled into the L&D area and he looked at Dean. "How're you doing baby?" He asked softly, a lot calmer. 

Dean shook his head. “Not good. I mean- normal? But not...not good.” He tightened his grip on his mate’s hand.

"Okay, let's get you inside as quickly as possible. Do you want me to carry you?" Lucifer asked softly. 

Dean nodded. “Just help me walk.” He nodded, opening his car door and stepping out. He braced himself against the car. He managed a dry chuckle. “Just glad my water didn’t break. We have nice sheets.” He made light of everything, closing his eyes and letting out slow shaky breaths.

Lucifer got out and hurried over to Dean's side. "Are you sure that you want to walk?" He asked softly. "I can run and get you a wheelchair."

“I’m a grown man, I can walk.” Dean waved Lucifer off, shaking his head.

“Okay,” Lucifer said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist to support him. “If you’re sure.” He began walking at Dean’s pace towards the entrance. 

Dean grit his teeth, gripping Lucifer tightly for support. He let out a few panting breaths, brow furrowed. No, he didn’t need a wheelchair, he was just fine. Right? Right, he was determined to do as much of everything by himself as he could.

“You need help, you say the word,” Lucifer instructed his mate as he helped him towards the entrance. “We’re almost there, baby.” 

“I don’t need help.” Dean said stubbornly, brow creased with pain when they finally made it inside the hospital. 

“You’re going into labor, of course you need help,” Lucifer said. He sat Dean down in a chair. “I’m going to go grab a nurse, I’ll be right back,” he said. 

Dean nodded just barely, closing his eyes and leaning back. He groaned quietly, toes curling in his shoes.

Lucifer hurried and flagged down a nurse. “Hi, my mate is going into labor,” he said, ignoring how out of breath he sounded. “He’s carrying twins, and he’s in a lot of pain, can you help us, please?” 

“Of course, Sir, we’ll be right there,” she assured him. 

Lucifer went back to Dean’s side and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands. “Breathe for me, baby.” 

Dean gripped Lucifer’s hands tightly in his own, biting the inside of his cheek. “It hurts, Lu, I can’t do this. I can’t do it.” He stammered, voice wavering. “It’s too much.” His breath came quickly, he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Yes, you can, you can absolutely do this,” Lucifer soothed, squeezing Dean’s hands back. “Just breathe. In for four, out for eight. Like you taught me to do.” 

Dean shook his head, eyes screwed tightly shut. “No. Lucifer please, I can’t-“ His voice wavered and he forced himself to take steadier breaths, though they hitched in his throat in half formed sobs. Everything felt like it hurt, and there were so many hormones in his system that even if there wasn’t any pain it would be impossible to feel ‘normal’.

“There we go,” Lucifer said softly. “Keep breathing, they’re coming. I’m right here, I’m not leaving your side until we’re holding our sons, and then probably not even then. Okay? I’m here, with you, every step of the way.” 

Dean nodded, holding Lucifer’s hands so tight it must have been painful. “Okay,” He swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Okay.” He repeated, reassuring himself.

It was painful, but Lucifer ignored it. “That’s it,” he cooed. “Alright. Just breathe for me. And for them, too, okay? Breathe for us.” 

Dean nodded. He swallowed thickly, brow furrowed. “When will they get here? When can they see us?”

“Soon, I’m sure very soon,” Lucifer reassured. “They’re probably sterilizing a room as we speak.” 

Dean let out a soft whine, jerking in his seat. The pain radiated down, increasingly stronger each time, and the contractions getting so much more frequent. “You sure?”

“Yes, baby, I’m sure,” Lucifer soothed, turning. “Can I get a room for my Omega  _ now _ ?” he barked roughly. There was no doubt that Lucifer was an Alpha in that moment, that he was letting out a side that he never showed in public, not if he could help it. “I’d hate to see some poor intern play on the slip and slide if his water breaks  _ right now. _ ” 

Dean jerked a little when Lucifer snapped, brow furrowed as the attendant from before carefully came over.

“Sir, please calm down. We’re doing our best to get a room ready. It won’t be more than a few minutes.”

“Can you at the very least  _ please  _ give him something for the pain?” Lucifer asked. “Or is there a place where he can be more comfortable?” Ever so carefully, he did something that Dean’s never seen him do, ever. He flashed the family ring he always wore, ever so carefully and slightly, like he had been taught to do. The concern that Lucifer had for his mate was bringing out a side of him that he had very carefully locked away and only brought out when he felt it was needed. He was sleek, cool, confident, and a bit brash. 

The attendant blinked rapidly, adjusting her glasses and spluttering. “Of course, Mr. Alighieri, we’ll have something done right away.” She bustled off to do just that.

Dean stared and slowly took out his phone, shifting back in his chair for a wince and texting Alastair, of all people. They’d actually gotten a lot closer over the course of the pregnancy. He was basically the family friend he’d been when Lucifer’s mother was alive. He faced towards Lucifer, phone tilted so his mate couldn’t see.

_ Quick question. I’m going into labor, btw, yay for that, but was Lucifer’s father part of the fucking mob or something? _

“Thank you,” Lucifer said with a warm smile, his tone far gentler than before, but still carrying that suave confidence. 

_ No, he was not. He’s an author with horrible books, but people seem to like them. Why do you ask? Is everything going okay?  _

Dean shook his head. 

_ Man just flashed his ring and got us primo service. It doesn’t help that that made me horny and I’m in the MIDDLE OF FUCKING LABOR _

_ Lucifer’s family in general comes from old money, long line of authors. Lucifer’s the only one in the family in years who is unpublished. They’ve got some salt in the game and yes, I can imagine that it made you that way. The last time I saw Lucifer do that, it was when he was eighteen years old. He must be very concerned if he is using his family influence to do things. He doesn’t like doing it, and has tried so hard to distance himself from his family.  _

Dean sighed heavily, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning.  _ Crap. That’s gonna have to be a convo for after all this, isn’t it? _ He looked up.  _ Talk to you later, I think I’m gonna have to go  _

_ That’s a conversation you can have when this old man comes and whisks away the twins so the adults can talk. I can imagine Lucifer will feel very guilty about it. Go have the kids, Dean. Godspeed. _

“We’re moving,” Lucifer said. He stood up and helped Dean to stand, keeping a protective arm around him. “Can you walk, baby?” 

Dean grunted and powered off his phone, shoving it in his pocket. “Don’t think so.” He gripped onto Lucifer’s arm. “You need to call your dad, he wanted to know when this started, right?”

“Can I get a wheelchair for him, please?” Lucifer called, holding onto Dean as he grabbed his phone out. He dialed his father’s number. “Dad, it’s Lucifer. The twins are coming. If you want to be here, you better get driving.” He hung up. “Done.” 

Dean nodded, carefully getting into the wheelchair when it was brought over. “And remember to keep him out of the fucking room. Just us, remember?” He needed to go through everything, talk through their plan in order to ground himself.

“Why do you think I waited until we got to the hospital?” Lucifer smiled before looking at the attendant. “Where’s Dr. Price?” he asked as he strode along side of the wheelchair with smooth, even strides, completely different from the lackadaisical walk that he normally does. He made eye contact with one of the nurses as they approached a private room. “No one is to be in this room other than the medical staff, Dean, and myself, I don’t care if my father shows up,” he ordered, subtly flashing the ring again. “He stays outside. If he tries to get in, kick him out.” The entire time, he never let go of Dean’s hand. 

Each order was met with reassurances by staff, and Dean was quickly helped into the room and into the bed, as well as into a hospital gown. The omega let his eyes slip shut for a second, finally able to rest back for a second while the pain subsided.

Lucifer sat down next to Dean, still holding his hand and he smiled reassuringly at his fiance. “Just relax, baby, we’ll take care of you,” he reassured softly. “And I’m right here.” 

Dean gave a tiny smile back, nodding. “Right.” He looked up as Samandriel walked in, letting out a relieved sigh. “Hey, Doc.” He greeted. “Fuck, is it good to see you.” He grit his teeth, leaning his head back again. “What’s it look like down there?”

Lucifer looked over at Samandriel, still holding Dean’s hand. 

“It’s looking really good,” Samandriel said. “First one’s about ready to start crowning. Are you two ready?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I am. De?” 

Dean nodded. “As I’ll ever be.” He jerked slightly, grunting. “Is there anything you can do for the pain?”

“Yes,” Samandriel nodded, giving the nurses some medical orders. “Alright, Dean, we’re going to give you a little something for the pain, but now’s the crucial part. I need you start pushing, okay? And don’t stop until I say, okay?” 

Dean gave a jerky nod, toes curling in the stirrups as he pushed and let out a choked groan, eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed. “Shit-“ His head slumped back against the pillow.

Lucifer held Dean’s hand tightly. “You can do it. Like we practiced,” he said softly. 

Samandriel nodded. “Come on, keep pushing, Dean. You’re doing so well.” 

Dean shook his head, breathing harshly through his nose and shaking his head. “I can’t-“ His chest shuddered with each breath. His grip around Lucifer’s hand tightened in time with the next contraction. 

“Yes, you can,” Lucifer said. “Breathe, and push. Push hard.” He leaned up and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I believe in you.” 

“That’s all fine and fuckin’ well, you don’t have a baby tearing a hole in your-“ Dean bit back a yell of pain, panting heavily. “Fuck!”

“Yes, that’s how the baby- both of them- were made,” Lucifer said patiently. “But you have to push. It’s going to hurt, we knew that. Now come on. Push ‘em on out the ol’ slip and slide.” 

Samandriel hung his head and sighed. All Alphas were the same when it came to the birthing process. “He’s right, Dean. The first one’s head is almost out. Push hard,  _ now. _ ” 

Dean did. He pushed so hard he felt like he was tearing a hole in himself. “God- fucking- that-“ He gave up on coherent English and threw his head back, grunting. He was caught between the joy of parenthood, excruciating pain, and just wanting to tear Lucifer’s tucking head off because  _ he didn’t get it _ .

“There we go!” Samandriel said cheerfully, catching the baby and beaming. “Alright, take a breather, Dean, that was so good. The first one is out.”    
The baby inhaled and let out a loud cry. 

Lucifer’s attention was captivated on the infant and his smile broadened into a grin as Samandriel handed him a glove and a pair of scissors. “Cut the umbilical cord.” 

Lucifer slipped the glove on and cut the umbilical cord and Samandrial handed the baby off to the nurse to be cleaned, measured, and weighed. “Time of birth for Alighieri-Winchester One, 13:58,” he said. “Alright, Dean. How do we feel?” 

Dean groaned weakly, loosening his grip on Lucifer’s hand and letting his head fall back. “Tired. In pain.” He turned his head to look at the other side of the room, at his child, and a smile graced his face. That was his baby. He did that. For a brief moment, all the pain he felt was replaced by bliss, and a warm fuzzy feeling before he was brought back to reality with the realization there was still another.

Samandriel saw the look on Dean’s face and chuckled. “Everyone I get who has multiples has that look when they realize the work isn’t done,” he assured him. “Get ready to push. It’ll be easier this time. He’s about ready to crown.” 

Dean nodded slowly, breathing evening. He shifted a little, cringing in pain. “Can I push now?” He asked, somewhat impatiently.

Samandriel laughed. “Yes, Dean. You may push. Push hard.” 

Lucifer shifted his grip so it fit better in Dean’s hand. “Let ‘er rip, baby.”

“Samandriel. Hit him. Please.” Dean groaned, jerking slightly as he pushed and let out a choked whine. 

“Later, I’ll smack him with the placenta,” Samandriel grinned at Dean. “Push one more time, he’s a little bigger than his brother.” 

Meanwhile, Lucifer made a horrible face at the thought of getting bitchsmacked with the placenta. 

“Fucking asshole.” Dean grunted, not sure whether he was talking about Lucifer or the child, pushing again and panting heavily. 

“Very good, just one more time,” Samandriel encouraged. “He’s just about out.” 

Dean whimpered quietly, breath hitching in his throat as he gave one final push and slumped back, chest heaving.

“There we go!” Samandriel said, taking the now squealing baby and igniting his brother to start up. As before, Lucifer cut the umbilical cord then sat there and dabbed at Dean’s forehead with a towel. “Hey there, handsome,” he whispered softly. “Come here often?” 

Dean groaned tiredly, blinking up at Lucifer. “God, I hope not.” He chuckled dryly and winced. “Can I hold them?” He croaked, trying to sit up a little straighter.

"Absolutely," Samandriel smiled as he finished his charts. 

The babies, now clean, were brought over and placed in Dean's arms carefully.

Dean smiled tiredly, holding them close and closing his eyes for a few seconds. “They’re beautiful.” He murmured. They seemed to soothe in his arms and his smile widened. “Hey there,” He cooed.

Lucifer got out if his chair and sat down on the bed next to Dean, smiling softly down at his family. "Hi Samuel and Nicholas," he cooed softly. "Daddy and Papa are so glad you're here." 

Dean nodded softly. “I love them.” He murmured, before adding. “We love you.” He leaned down slightly, hissing the elder son’s forehead. “You’re perfect.”

Lucifer smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

“Tired. Sore. Happy.” Dean summarized, arching into his mate’s touch. 

"When we get home and put the twins to bed, I'll run you a nice hot bath and massage you," Lucifer promised. He smiled down at the twins. "So which one is which?"

“The younger one is Sammy.” Dean decided, humming softly. “I think he has my nose. He’s in my right arm,” He smiled, leaning back. “But now that everything is mostly over I think we should be expecting an entourage.” He glanced at the door.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "I'll go get them," he said. He got up and walked across the room to open the door, smiling at seeing Michael, Chuck, and Alastair standing there with beaming smiles. "Nicholas and Samuel Alighieri-Winchester are here," he announced happily, that suave Alpha persona still in place. 

Michael blinked at the sudden transformation in his brother but hugger him nevertheless. "Congrats, baby bro," he said, letting Alastair and Chuck go in first to coo at their grandsons. 

Alastair looked at Dean with a smile. "You doing okay?" He asked softly.

Dean nodded. “As okay as I can be after that.” He murmured. “Did you see Sammy out there? He said he’d come.” He shifted into a better sitting position, grunting.

Chuck shook his head. “Not yet. I’m sure he’s on his way.” He reassured. “How do you think they’ll present?”

Dean shook his head, glancing over at Lucifer and Michael. “No clue. Don’t think it matters much.”

Michael looped a brotherly arm around Lucifer's shoulders and brought him laughing back into the room, both of them smiling brightly. "Oh Lu, they're beautiful." 

"Because I have a beautiful Omega," Lucifer beamed at his mate. 

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at their family. "Isn't he so modest?" He teased his brother. 

“Oh, certainly.” Dean chuckled. He rested back. “Lu, do you want to take Nicholas?” He asked softly. “My arms are getting tired.” He pouted up at his mate.

"Yes," Lucifer said, taking Nicholas and holding him expertly, cooing down softly at his firstborn son. "Hi there, little sparrow." 

The baby cooed softly, shifting a little in Lucifer’s arms. Dean finally shifted so he could hold Samuel better, letting out a relieved sigh. He felt so...calm. Tired, and sore and awful, but calm. 

Chuck looked over at his second oldest son, lower lip pinned between his teeth. “He really likes you, huh? When you were little you barely let me hold you.” He gave a wry smile. 

Lucifer smiled at his father. "To be fair, you dropped Mickey on his head as a baby," he said. "Maybe I instinctively knew and didn't want that to happen." 

Alastair chuckled. "You let Michael hold you or your mother and that was it. You screamed the one time I held you." 

Michael rolled his eyes and ran a finger through the Downy soft hair on Nicholas's head. "Babies have always liked Lucifer," he murmured.

“Al, you have a face that scares children. The only reason they’re not fussing now is because they can’t see you.” Dean teased, chuckling softly. “I bet they have. He’s a gentle guy. Very matronly.” He perked up when he heard the door creak open. “Sam!” He nearly dropped little Samuel, sitting up straighter when he saw his brother. “Man, it’s good to see you.”

Sam chuckled, stepping in and slipping off his jacket. “You too. We need to meet up more often. I don’t want to just be there for the big moments.” He walked over, dimpled smile across his face. “And who’s this?” He asked softly, looking down at the baby in his brother’s arms.

“Sam, meet...uh, Sam.” Dean chuckled softly. “Named him after you. And I guess the name’s been passed down for a while on mom’s side, so I thought I’d continue it.”

Lucifer smiled as he held Nicholas while Alastair gave a good natured grumble at Dean's jab. 

Michael took a few steps towards Alastair as Lucifer went over to the bed and sat down to introduce Nicholas to his other uncle. "That thing is not my brother. It looks and acts like him, but the last time I smelled this much Alpha on Lucifer he was haggling for a computer," he whispered to the older Alpha. 

"Lucifer may have tapped into his inner alpha today, to get Dean prompt care," Alastair murmured back. 

"Put him back!" 

Lucifer smiled at Sam, unaware of the conversation. "And this right here is Nicholas," he said warmly. 

Sam grinned. “They’re so cute.” He complimented, giving a small wave to the two babies.

Dean chuckled softly, and beamed when Samuel slowly blinked open his eyes and gave a toothless open mouthed smile.

Chuck shook his head, meandering over away from the bed to join Alastair and Michael. “He’s changed a lot over the past few months.” From the few conversations he’d had with his son, he could tell that much. 

"Well, yes, but this-" Michael gestured at Lucifer's body language, "is different. Its weird. And it's not natural." 

Alastair chuckled. "For Lucifer that is." 

Michael nodded. "Something is off. Someone put a changeling in his place." 

Lucifer cooed down at his sons as Nicholas stretched and opened his eyes, kicking his feet lightly as he also smiled. 

Chuck shook his head, hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced over at his son’s growing family. He smiled a little as Dean leaned down to kiss his sons’ heads, before turning back to the group. “Perhaps it’s for the best. Being a father…” Might just make him a proper alpha? That was the kind of language that estranged them before. “New experiences can change anyone.”

Michael set his mouth in a thin line. Something felt off about the situation. Very off. 

Alastair patted Michael's shoulder. "Just think about all the play dates that Andrew will have with those two," he murmured. 

Michael nodded and gave a smile as Lucifer kissed Dean softly. 

Dean leaned into it, before turning his head to murmur in his mate’s ear. “Do you think you could send them off? I need a nap.” He said softly. He was spent.

"Of course," Lucifer smiled. He stood up, beaming as his son cooed. "Hey everyone, I hate to cut this short, but Dean's exhausted from the hard work he's done," he announced. "Please come back later for baby snuggles." 

Michael smiled and hugged Lucifer easily with the baby before heading out, Sam on his heels and the two of them talking. Alastair took a little longer, taking on a role of grandparent of sorts seriously. 

“Al,  _ go. _ ” Dean chuckled good naturedly, stifling a soft yawn. “Fawn over’em later, daddy needs his sleep. Begone with you.” 

Chuck approached his son, offering a smile and going in for a hug before stopping himself and just placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” He said softly.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dad," he said softly back. 

"Alright, I'll go," Alastair said. "I'll be back before too long, though." He watched the interaction between Lucifer and Chuck and sighed softly. "I wonder if he hit Alpha mode because of Chuck," he murmured to Dean. 

Chuck patted his shoulder again, swallowing thickly as he walked out.

Dean shrugged. “Whatever it is,” He sighed, “I don’t think it’s a thing to freak out over. It’s natural, right?” He murmured.

Alastair shrugged. "We'll see," he said. 

"Al, come on, out. Dean is sleepy," Lucifer said, gently taking his arm and pulling him towards the door. Alastair laughed and simply enjoyed the rare Alpha tendencies and left. 

Lucifer returned to the bed and crawled into the bed, holding Nicholas close. "Does my wonderful Omega need anything else?" He asked sweetly. 

“A kiss.” Dean grinned cheekily, looking adoringly up at his mate.

Lucifer smiled and kissed his mate sweetly. The softer edges were definitely coming out. "Anything else?" 

Dean leaned up into it, before pulling back. “Nah. Just man the babies and get the lights.” He chuckled. “Love you.” He breathed.

"Love you too, little Omega," Lucifer smiled. "Sleep well." He got up and dimmed the lights. 

Dean fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows, snoring lightly.

Lucifer manned the babies and watched Dean sleep, his heart full. 

An hour, maybe two, came and passed, and Dean found himself roused by the babies starting to voice their hunger. He groaned softly, screwing his eyes shut for a few more seconds before slowly sitting. “Give’ em here.” He mumbled tiredly, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Here they are," Lucifer said, handing them over to Dean for dinner while he stretched.

Dean held them carefully, lifting his shirt and guiding their heads to where they needed to go. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again and leaning back.

Lucifer smiled and sat back on the bed, looking down at their sons eating. "We should also do what our sons are doing," he said softly. 

“You’re the one who can walk without pain. Go get food or sandwiches or something from the little cafe.” Dean hummed. “I can be alright on my own for five minutes.”

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked softly.

“Positive.” Dean hummed, shifting his grip on the babies and giving Lucifer a reassuring smile.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean softly. “Alright,” he agreed. “Anything in particular you want?” 

“Sandwich and…” He glanced at the clock and raised his brows. “A coffee.” He shook his head, leaning up to kiss him back. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed the tops of their sons’ heads and headed out to grab their lunches, his walk returning to it’s normal stride. 

Dean miraculously kept from dozing off, sitting a little straighter and lowering his shirt when he felt the boys were done. He smiled, moving to cross his legs under the sheets before wincing and letting them fall back.

Lucifer returned with sandwiches and coffee for the both of them, handing one of each to Dean with a beaming smile. “There you go, baby,” he cooed. 

Dean gave a small grin, carefully setting them on the small side table. “You good to hold one of them?” He asked softly, brows raised.

“Always down to hold a baby,” Lucifer smiled, gesturing for one of the babies. 

Dean carefully handed over Samuel and allowed himself to relax, gently cradling Nick in one arm and eating with the other.

Lucifer took Samuel and sat down next to the table with his own food, smiling happily as he simply held his son and ate, beaming at his mate and other son. 

Dean finished quickly- he was starving- and leaned back to murmur and coo to Nicholas. He was so  _ happy  _ in that moment, so calm, that for a moment it seemed the entire world was his mate and his children.

Lucifer ate more leisurely, cooing in between bites at Samuel, his own being light and happy as he just fell back into his usual self again. 

Dean glanced up at Lucifer. “Feeling a bit calmer? You were a little…” What was the right word? He didn’t want to discourage Lucifer fro:it, but he didn’t want to exactly encourage it either.

Lucifer gave a rueful smile. “Panicked?” he supplied. 

“If that’s what it was, yeah. One hell of a way to show panic.” Dean sighed softly. “I mean...flashing your ring, and being a bit demanding with the staff…”

“Oh,” Lucifer said, eyes widening before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, turning a brilliant shade of red. “Yeah. I’m… not entirely sure what that was.”

Dean looked up at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head. “It’s alright. Just got me a little worried, that’s all.” Something felt off about him to Lucifer, and that’s not how he wanted to feel about his fiancée after just giving birth.

“It’s not alright if it bothered you,” Lucifer reasoned reasonably, looking over in concern at Dean. “What was the main issue of it?” 

“It just felt wrong to see you. Like it wasn’t you there.” Dean shook his head. “It’s stupid, I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not stupid,” Lucifer soothed, scooting the chair closer. “It’s perfectly natural that you felt that way, because that wasn’t the ‘me’ that you know and or have ever seen before.” He sighed. “Sometimes… when I feel… I don’t want to say panicked, but… the closest word I can find is ‘overwhelmed’ by something happening, or when I feel like I need to- mostly for the appearances of my father, I do what has been ingrained into me since I was a child. I temper that down a lot, because that’s not who I am, at all. But sometimes… it produces the results that are needed.” 

Dean sighed softly, looking down. “I think I get it. I’m glad, you don’t like doing that, because…” He shook his head, “I don’t want that for the kids. They don’t need a traditional alpha,  _ I _ don’t need that. It scares me a little.”

Lucifer nodded and looked down at little Samuel, biting his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay, Lu. Not your fault. A lot was going on, it’s easy to get… agitated.” Dean murmured. “Come on. You don’t need to get upset, c’mere.”

Lucifer came over and crawled into the bed with Dean, careful to not jostle their sons as he rested his head on Dean’s. “‘M not upset,” he murmured. 

“Then what is it, baby? What’s wrong?” Dean asked quietly, shifting to make room for him and wrapping his free arm around his shoulders.

“Embarrassed, I guess,” Lucifer said, leaning into the touch. “Sad, a little bit.”

“Mm.” Dean gently kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. “And why are you sad? Or is it just tied in with the embarrassment?”

“Sad because that’s not the person I am and it’s the person I never wanted  _ to  _ be,” Lucifer said. “And the fact that I went into that mode makes me sad. And embarrassed because, well…” he shrugged. “Because I’m always embarrassed by my family’s influence. I won’t deny that it’s got some perks, but it always embarrasses me when Dad or Michael do it. Dad does it all the time. Sometimes I think I slip into that mode because it’s like… the only one I feel taken seriously as an Alpha? If that makes sense?” He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“People can be more than one thing, Lu. You think I’m the same person to you as I am the guys at the shop?” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “There are some parts of us we don’t like. I think everybody deals with that.” He nodded slowly, biting his lip. “And it’s alright to be embarrassed by it. It’s probably better for you that you are. If you have a way to get anything that you want, it’s easy to abuse. Embarrassment is healthy, and probably wanted there. And yeah. People take you more seriously. But I don’t think anyone in their right mind takes the time to judge how a random alpha is acting. I know I don’t.”

Lucifer nodded, sighing softly. “I think it’s just a way to make me feel confident and like I know what I’m doing,” he said. “It’s the only time that I feel truly confident in myself, other than when I’m down in little space, of course.” He wrinkled his nose. “I really hope that the ring flash was subtle, though. When it’s flashed in an obvious way, it makes me gag.”

“Like a stepmom showing off her big new diamond?” Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I can see it. It was subtle. Kinda sexy.” He teased, but paused. “Hey, why the face for little space, huh? It’s not a bad thing.”

“That was more for the hope of a subtle ring flash, and hey, what do you mean, ‘kinda sexy’?” Lucifer asked. “I know little space isn’t a bad thing and honestly, I may need it again soon, especially after….” he gestured to indicate his previous persona. 

“I’m a James Bond kinda way. Don’t ask me to explain myself because I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “You probably will. I might not be good to take care of you properly, but I’ll do my best,”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment before smiling. “You do love your Daniel Craig,” he teased. “I think I see it. It’s not about the fact that I can or will use my influence to make sure you’re treated well- which I totally would. It’s the confidence and the subtle gestures that let someone know that they’re dealing with a major player and not just some side character.” He looked at Dean and shrugged. “If you want to concentrate more on the kiddos, we can always ask Alastair,” he reminded his mate. “He did offer anytime you need or want a break from it, he’ll do it.” 

Dean chuckled. “Damn right I do.” He cleared his throat. “And yeah. It is like that, I think. Also just the...the confidence. It really struck me.” He hummed, biting his lip. “...Yeah. Please. I don’t think I can focus on you  _ and _ the kids and everything. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lucifer soothed, kissing Dean sweetly. “I’ll arrange something with Alastair, and we’ll work on it. And in the meantime, we can think of ways for me to bring that confidence a little more into my day to day life, since it’s probably something I need more of, hmm?” 

Dean nodded. He kissed back, leaning heavily into his mate. “Damn right. But that’s a talk for another day, mm? Give me Sam back, you go find Al and figure everything out, alright?” He hummed. “Love you.” He murmured, leaning down to peck Lucifer’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Lucifer said, kissing Dean back softly. He handed the baby over to Dean. “Do you want me to call someone to be with you?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. If you could find my brother, that’d be great.” Dean held him gently, cooing down at his sons. “Thank you, Lu. Remember to call me in case something goes wrong and you need me, okay? I know I’m tired, but if Alastair steps out of line-“

“I know, you’ll kick his ass,” Lucifer smiled. “Sam’s out in the waiting room, I think. Alastair will be out in the car.” 

Dean nodded. “Alright.” Dean kissed Lucifer again before he walked out, leaning back with a soft sigh. 

Sam was in the waiting room, paging through a case file with his brow furrowed. He’d promised not to bring work, but this was a big one and so long as he didn’t do it when he was with Dean he’d figured it would be alright.

“Hey, Sam?” Lucifer said softly. “I’ve got to go do something, Dean says to go sit in with him.” He smiled warmly. “Please.” 

Sam looked up and nodded, closing the file and putting it in his case before giving a small smile. “Thanks for letting me know.” He stood, wincing from moving his neck from its craned position and walking into the room where Dean was already starting to doze off.

Lucifer smiled and made his way out to Alastair’s car. He opened up the passenger side of the car and sat down. He ducked his head down and into his hands, breathing deeply. 

Alastair frowned, looking up and gently placing a hand on Lucifer’s thigh. “Are you doing alright, Lucifer?” He murmured, tilting his head to the side. He knew Lucifer must feel something, most likely guilt or embarrassment, from using his status, and without Dean being able to really care for him fully...He sighed.

“I think so,” Lucifer whispered softly, leaning into the touch. “But not wholly.” He lifted his head up and leaned back a little, bringing up his thumb to chew on the corner of it. “Need a reset, I think.”

“Mm.” Alastair nodded slowly. “I can help. Do you want me to hold you?” He asked, lifting his hand to gently brush his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer leaned into the touch and nodded. “Yes, please,” he whispered quietly. 

Alastair shifted a little to help Lucifer into his lap, humming softly. “Do you want to talk, or just sit?”

Lucifer shrugged and curled up in Alastair’s lap, closing his eyes a little. “Dunno,” he whispered. 

“Mm, that’s alright.” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back, resting his chin on the younger alpha’s shoulder. “A lot happened today, it’s alright to feel overwhelmed.”

Lucifer nodded and nestled closer, still chewing on the corner of his thumb. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. 

Alastair leaned back a little, remaining silent and just holding Lucifer close.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lucifer stirred and opened his eyes, revealing the clear, deep blue of his little space. 

Alastair frowned, gently thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek. “Oh, Lucifer.” He sighed. “Mm, there you are. Poor thing.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Lucifer said quietly, leaning into Alastair’s gentle touch. 

“Hey, baby boy.” Alastair murmured. “How long has it been since you've gone down like this, mm?

Lucifer hummed in thought. “A month ago,” he said softly. He shifted and fiddled a little with the top button of Alastair’s shirt absently.

Alastair nodded slowly, leaning back to allow it. This must have been long overdue. “It’s been a while then, mm? Probably why you needed it so much today.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement as he continued to fiddle. 

Alastair let him stay like that for quite a while, shifting once and a while to balance his weight. “Are you feeling better now, little one?” He murmured softly, brows raised in question.

Lucifer hummed softly in thought before nodding. “Yeah, a little, Daddy,” he said quietly. “Feel kinda bad ‘bout today.” 

“Because of how you acted?” Alastair hummed. “That’s understandable. But you did it for Dean, not for selfish reasons. You’re not your father.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “De said it kinda scared him a little, even though he thought it was hot too.” He continued to fiddle, just a little bit more.

Alastair chuckled softly. “He texted me earlier about that.” He shook his head. “And I'm sure you both managed to talk through it, mm? You did put Michael on edge, too. You don’t use that persona often.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement with Alastair’s words. “Don’t like that persona,” he said softly. “Never have. Mama taugh’ us better than that.” 

“I know.” Alastair swallowed, shifting to pull Lucifer a little closer. “I think you’re going to end up turning out like her. She was a wonderful parent to you boys.” While she was there.

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Alastair. “An’ I know tha’ Father was only proud o’ me today ‘cause of the babies,” he said quietly. 

Alastair heaved a soft sigh. “I’m not sure that’s the only reason.” He said lamely. In all likelihood, it was. “It must be good to hear him say that he is, though?”

Lucifer thought on that for a few moments before shaking his head. “No, it didn’t,” he admitted softly. “It felt empty.”

Alastair nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. You shouldn’t have to feel like that. Especially not today.” He said softly. “But everyone else in the room, you know they love you. You know Crowley and Gabriel and Balthazar and Castiel are proud of you, even though they couldn’t make it here. They should count for more than he does, mm? When has his opinion ever mattered?”

Lucifer licked his lips lightly and gave a half shrug. “Father is Father,” he said simply. He brought his thumb up again to chew at it. 

Alastair sighed, going silent as he stared down at Lucifer. 

Lucifer looked up at Alastair with a kind of sadness. “All I ever wanted was Father to say he’s proud of me, that’s all I wanted from him,” he said quietly. “And when I get it… it wasn’t genuine.” He sighed softly. “Daddy, is… is he the broken one?” 

“No one is perfect, Lucifer. But… mm, of the two of you, yes. He is. He never recovered after your mother...after she passed. He’s been broken for a very long time and you and I both know he’s too pig headed to really fix himself.” Alastair sighed. “To really try. He won’t.”

Lucifer gave a soft sniffle. “Some of us didn’t get the choice to recover from Mama’s death, we had to learn how to cope.” 

“I know, baby.” Alastair held the younger man just a little closer. “And look how much better you’ve turned out for it, mm? You’re self sufficient. You’re so incredibly kind. You have a perfect omega and two children by your side. Michael has done much the same.”

“We had to,” Lucifer whispered softly. He snuggled a little more into Alastair and closed his eyes. “I miss her, Daddy.” 

“We all do.” Alastair said softly, closing his eyes for a second. “It was hard on everybody she knew. For it to happen so suddenly, she-“ He didn’t even realize as he clutched Lucifer tighter against himself until he finally relaxed his grip.

Lucifer snuggled into the tighter hold. “I know, Daddy.” He wrapped his own arms around Alastair. 

Alastair sighed against him, shaking his head. “Are you ready to go back in, Lucifer?” He asked quietly.

Lucifer shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered softly. “Just a couple more minutes, please, Daddy?” 

“As long as you need.” Alastair affirmed, biting the inside of his cheek and moving to gently stroke his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer leaned into the stroking and relaxed for a little bit before looking up at Alastair. “Are you okay, Daddy?” he whispered softly. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Alastair murmured. “I’m just fine.”

Lucifer snorted softly and reached up to pat his face, like he used to do when he was a child and his mother was alive. “Mhm. Tell yourself that, but I know when you’re fibbing, Daddy,” he said. 

Alastair rolled his eyes, brows raised incredulously at Lucifer. “Let me take care of you, mm? I don’t need the commentary.”

Lucifer giggled softly, his eyes soft and warm. “If you say so, Daddy,” he cooed sweetly. 

“Oh, hush.” Alastair gave a small smile, leaning back. “Seems you’re feeling a little better, mm?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled widely. “I’ve got kids, Daddy. I’ve got babies of my own.” 

“I know.” Alastair grinned. “You’re so grown up. You’ve a family of your own, and it’s... perfect, Lucifer. You’ve done so well for yourself.” 

Lucifer beamed proudly, the comment warming him up more than any other comment he’s received from his father. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Alastair smiled down at him. “It’s true. Hm, no need to thank me.” He murmured. “Let’s get you back inside.”

Lucifer held up a finger for them to wait, closing his eyes and leaning against Alastair to begin his process of becoming more like his adult self. 

Alastair waited patiently, carefully watching Lucifer’s face.

Five minutes later, Lucifer sat up a little straighter and yawned, his eyes clearer and more like his usual self, but bright and happy all the same. “There we go,” he said. 

Alastair gave a warm smile. “Let’s get you inside to your mate, mm? If he’s not sleeping I’m sure he’s anxious to see you.”

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed. “Let’s.” 

Alastair opened the car door and waited for Lucifer to get out of his lap, stretching as he got out himself and closed it behind him. He held out a hand for Lucifer to take if he wanted, quirking a brow.

Lucifer smiled and took the hand happily before they started walking, chattering excitedly about how the birth went. 

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head. He held the glass door open for Lucifer, letting him into the lobby with a wry grin. 

Chuck looked up from where he sat, nursing a coffee. “Lucifer, Alastair. I was wondering where you two had run off to.”

Lucifer discreetly dropped Alastair's hand and straightened a little, falling into the persona he had affected earlier without a second thought. "I was discussing some things about Dean's medical history over with Alastair, to see about the viability of pups in the future," he lied smoothly. "I figured that would best be done in private, and Dean needed his sleep." 

Alastair clasped his hands behind his back, blinking as he watched Lucifer.

Chuck nodded slowly. “Wonderful. I was actually wondering when I could broach the question of more children. And marriage for that matter. Do you two have a date set?”

"All we've decided on is once Dean is officially off of maternity leave," Lucifer said, adjusting the cuff on his jacket absently, his persona that of a bored young businessman. "We will inform you when the date is in stone. This pregnancy has been hard on him, with it being his first and it being multiples?" He sighed. "Hopefully the next time will go more smoothly.

Chuck nodded slowly, tapping his lower lip. “It shouldn’t be a big deal. Omegas tend to have a quick recovery period.” He waved Lucifer off, humming. “And I would like to be involved in the planning. As your father, I think I have the right to at least that.”

“Oh, leave the poor man alone, Charles. Let him have a day without worrying about that, mm?”

"Alastair is right, Father," Lucifer said calmly. "Today is a celebration of life. Tomorrow or even the day after that, we can discuss it. Besides, the wedding is in Dean's department, so you will have to talk with him about that, and he is currently very emotional. Birthing two children in one day will do that to you." He patted the side of his father's shoulder. "Understand?" 

Chuck clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring as he gripped the arm of his seat. “Of course. Understood.” He said slowly, letting out a soft breath.

“One day isn’t so long to wait, is it?” Alastair butted in, brows raised. For one, Lucifer hadn’t acted like this in ages- he barely even touched on it when he’d started that morning- and Chuck obviously didn’t like his son acting like ‘a proper alpha’, despite what he might have said earlier. 

"Thank you for understanding, my mate and I appreciate it," Lucifer said warmly. "Now, if you will excuse us, Alastair was just taking me to records to get Dean's old medical records, just so I have a copy for my own records." He looked at Alastair and gestured. "Shall we?" He said politely. 

“Of course.” Alastair bowed his head, flashed Chuck a thin lipped smile, before taking Lucifer down the hall and around the corner. “What on God’s green earth was that?” He hissed. “You’re lucky he doesn’t know how I keep my records, and you’re lucky you didn’t get into a fight.”

Lucifer deflated and sighed as he leaned up against the wall, the entire persona being shed. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess I was just… testing something." He looked down and exhaled roughly. 

Alastair sighed heavily, bracing himself against the wall with one arm. “And it went well.” He remarked dryly. “I can keep him off your back for the rest of the day. Go see Dean.”

Lucifer remained where he was, obviously lost in thought and not even really hearing what Alastair said. He was too busy analyzing the conversation he had with his father. 

“Lucifer? Luci-“ Alastair sighed. “Come on. Look at me. Tell me what’s- what’s on your mind?” He was obviously worried.

“Hmm?” Lucifer lifted his head to look at Alastair. “Oh. It’s just… he never wanted me to be a proper Alpha, did he? He never wanted me to find or keep my voice. He just wanted me to shut up and do what he says.” 

“No, I don’t think he ever did. But it gave you an insurmountable problem he could be disappointed in your failure to achieve.” Alastair murmured. “Don’t let it bother you.”

Lucifer sighed and looked at Alastair. "Yet it doesn't seem to have mattered because it wasn't insurmountable. Just difficult." 

“Same thing, to him.” Alastair smiled wryly. “Mm, like I said. Don’t dwell on it. Go find Dean.”

Lucifer nodded. "Okay," he said. He hugged Alastair and headed off back to his mate and his sons. Perhaps a good baby cuddle is what he needed. 

Alastair sighed as Lucifer left, shook his head, and walked back to go and try to placate Chuck.

Lucifer knocked lightly on the door and entered, smiling softly at Sam and Dean. “How are they?” he asked, keeping his voice soft and warm. 

Sam looked up from where he was gently playing with Nick and smiled. “They’re doing great. A nurse came to check in. Everyone’s healthy.”

Dean nodded. Samuel was sleeping in his arms. He looked a fair bit less tired, and smiled up at Lucifer. “You feeling better?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled softly. “A little bit,” he said softly, crawling into bed with his mate and son. 

“Awesome.” Dean shifted a little to make room, leaning in to kiss his mate sweetly. “No ass kickings needed?”

Lucifer returned the kiss. "Not for Alastair," he assured. 

Dean chuckled against him, before pulling back. “Sorry I couldn’t take care of you.” He murmured.

"It's fine," Lucifer smiled at Dean. "You had a very long day today and it's always healthy to take a break every so often. Even from taking care of me." He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. 

Dean lit up, smiling happily. “Look at you, being emotionally secure in yourself.” He praised, chuckling softly.

Lucifer flushed and smiled. “My little space helps with that, remember?” he hummed. “I did turn back into… that  _ other _ person… briefly, because we ran into Father afterwards. Hit some truths. Alistair’s taking care of him.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “And it looks like you dealt with it pretty well.” Dean hummed. “It’s okay that you did. It’s a way to deal, to cope. So long as it doesn’t become the new normal.”

“It’s only with him, lately,” Lucifer sighed, looking down and tracing a pattern on Dean’s blanket over his lap. “And yeah. The truths hurt. I think Alistair’s going to work with me on it, as well.” He grimaced at Dean. 

Dean shrugged. “It’ll be good for you.” He hummed. “He’s good to work things through with. And it’s better you figure it out with him than through talking with your father.”

Lucifer nodded and looked down at Samuel. “I just aim to be a better father than he ever was,” he said softly. “And half the mama that my Mama was.” 

“You will be.” Dean reassured. “You’re already being such a good parent. And better than he was- you haven’t dropped one of the kids yet.” He chuckled softly.

Lucifer laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah, that’s because I know how to handle children. Babies especially.” He kissed Samuel’s forehead and smiled. “I’m always going to take care of you, my little sparrows,” he whispered. 

Dean smiled warmly, humming to himself. Lucifer was so...perfect, as a father. He couldn’t have hoped for better. He turned to face his brother. “Thanks for staying with me, Sammy. I’ll relieve you of your uncle-ing duties.” He chuckled, nodding when Sam looked up.

“You sure? I think Nick just fell asleep.” Sam hummed, an air of pride in his voice that the baby felt comfortable with him. “Yeah, I’ll leave you two alone.” He carefully, so as not to disturb him, handed Nick over to Dean and excused himself from the room.

Lucifer bade Sam goodbye before gently rescuing Nicholas from Dean’s arm and snuggled close with his son, cooing softly. Lucifer looked years younger with a baby in his arms, and that’s a defining characteristic of his. Around babies, especially, he melts and his entire focus is on the child. 

Dean beamed. Seeing his mate so calm, and happy, he knew everything would work out. Before, children had never been on his mind, but now, with Lucifer, it felt like something so completely natural and right.

“Oh, just so you know, I lied to my father about a couple of things, so ummm…. Yeah. Just in case he asks you about it in the future,” Lucifer said, looking at Dean. 

Dean blinked. “You- what are these things, exactly? What have you hypothetically signed me up for?”

“Oh, he asked me where Alastair and I flitted off to, and I told him that I was discussing your medical history with Alastair to discuss potential future children,” Lucifer grimaced. “Which I think these two are enough for us, thanks. And I also told him that the wedding was your area, because he insisted that he is a part of the planning.” 

Dean groaned softly. “Yeah. No more than two. And I don’t know if I want a big extravagant sorta thing. What do you think he’d want? For it?”

“Oh, definitely something large and extravagant,” Lucifer groaned. “Just be firm on what we’ve decided and call me over if you have any problems.” He smiled and nuzzled into Dean. “And I’ve strictly forbidden wedding talk for a little bit because of the babies.” 

“Thank god.” Dean breathed, nuzzling right back. “I just don’t know if he’ll even listen to me.” He sighed softly. “What do  _ you  _ want, though? Summer ceremony? Winter?”

“Summer, and indoors,” Lucifer said. “Small wedding. Nothing flashy. We’re just reaffirming our love, it’s best if we’re not flashy.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I like that. And do you wanna do a reception?” He hummed. “And I think I’d like to bribe your brother to get a nice suit. Small ceremony or no, I wanna feel good in what I marry you in.”

"Yes to the reception and I think my old tux still fits me," Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean softly. "God I love you" 

“Love you too.” Dean grinned against him, kissing back sweetly. 

Lucifer smiled and snuggled against Dean. Nicholas stirred a little bit and snuggled more into his father, a tiny hand grasping the front of Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer melted and cooed down at his son. 

The day was slow and lazy, save for the seemingly sporadic check ins by nurses and staff. Dea would be discharged to go home with the babies the next day- and he was. They settled into the nursery perfectly, and for once, everything seemed to go  _ right  _ for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you all have been reading so far! Your support has really been keeping this story going, and even helping to shape it. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From adventures in babysitting to entitled (future) father in laws, this chapter has it all. Enjoy!

After a few weeks settling into a routine at home with the babies, Dean and Lucifer were more than tired. Don’t get them wrong- this was the best thing that happened to them- but Samuel seemed intent on waking at a different early hour every day, which in turn woke Nick, which forced one of the new parents to go try and remedy the issue.

“So just...make sure they’re fed, and Cas knows how to change a diaper and everything, you’ll be fine.” Dean reassured, patting Balthazar on the shoulder and shrugging on a dress shirt. 

“I didn’t sign up for this, Dean.” Balthazar said quickly, eyes wide. “I don’t think I’ll be good for the children! What if Castiel and I had something planned.”

“Dude, Lucifer told you about this  _ last week _ .” Dean huffed. “You  _ agreed _ to it! Just let us have this, please.”

Meanwhile, Lucifer was in the nursery with Castiel. “Make sure that the milk is heated to just right, test it on the inside of your wrist before giving it to them,” he said as he rocked Samuel. “They should be asleep by nine, but you’ll never know when they’re going to wake. And don’t try to keep them separated, let them share the one crib.” He gently laid Samuel down. 

“I do know how to take care of the infants, Lucifer,” Castiel said quietly with a smile. “Go get dressed, Balthazar and I have everything under control.” 

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked with a sigh. 

“Lucifer, you and Dean need some time alone,” Castiel reasoned. “I’ll be sure to call you if I’m unsure about anything, alright?” 

Lucifer sighed and smiled at Castiel. “What would we do without you, Castiel?” 

“You’d probably break down crying,” Castiel deadpanned. “Go get dressed. Your sons are in good hands. Go have your date with Dean.” 

Lucifer smiled and hugged Castiel. “Thank you again.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” Castiel smiled. “They’re good boys.” He hugged Lucifer back and Lucifer headed into his bedroom to go get dressed, ignoring his youngest brother. “The babies are down for their nap,” he said as he went into the closet for a nice look. 

Dean let out a relieved sigh. “Perfect.” He walked up behind Lucifer, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing lightly at his neck. “Want me to pick something out for you?” He hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side.

Balthazar looked up and sighed softly, a small smile gracing his lips as he slipped out of the room to join Castiel in preparing for the night. 

“I take it there's something specific in mind?” Lucifer smiled, elongating his neck to allow his mate to kiss at it. “Choose away, baby.” 

Castiel looked up as he saw Balthazar enter, smiling softly. “They’re so precious, Balthazar,” he whispered, not wanting to wake the infants.

Balthazar hummed. “The parents or the children?” He joked quietly, looking over the edge of the crib and smiling softly. “This shouldn’t be too difficult, mm?”

As they spoke, Dean was slowly picking out a nicer ensemble for his mate. Black slacks and an Oxford shirt, an ice blue tie and a sterling silver tie clip. 

“Now what you do,” He started, brows raised. “Is you roll the sleeves up past the elbows. You’ll look great.”

“It shouldn’t,” Castiel reassured Balthazar. “Both of them are very good babies.” He reached down and smoothed out Nicholas’s messy hair. “They just like to wake up whenever they feel like it.” 

“You think so?” Lucifer asked as he looked at the ensemble. “Even with the tie?” 

“Even with the tie.” Dean confirmed. “If you don’t like it you can throw on the blazer.” He shrugged, humming softly.

“That doesn’t sound very ‘good’ to me.” Balthazar chuckled, tilting his head to the side and watching Castiel. 

Lucifer smiled and started to get dressed. “What would I do without you, Dean?” he asked softly and warmly. 

“They’re easy babies to get along with,” Castiel reasoned. “And they’re very good at self-soothing. Except when they’re hungry. Then they tend to screech like pterodactyls.” 

Balthazar chuckled. “Oh?” He reached down and ran a few fingers through Samuel’s hair. “How dreadful.” The words were said with a soft smile, though. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Mm, nothing good.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes.

“You make it sound like I am a horrible human being with a penchant for mischief,” Lucifer teased as he slipped on the shirt. 

“Mmm, indeed,” Castiel smiled. “Think we could have children, Balthy?” 

“You are simply a cat in a human suit.” Dean grinned lazily, shaking his head. “So yes. You are. Absolutely awful.”

Balthazar froze, blinking. “Well I- I don’t see why not. Maybe not right now, but...well, we’d have to see. I wouldn’t object to it.” He cleared his throat.

Lucifer gave a gasp of mock indignation as he carefully rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. “Past the elbows?” he confirmed. 

Castiel smiled warmly and kissed Balthazar’s cheek. “Definitely in the future. Maybe when we have our own place?” 

“Past the elbows. Sexier than anything.” Dean smiled softly. 

Balthazar leaned into it. “Perhaps. I still don’t know how or when to go about actually getting our own place.”

Lucifer slowly rolled the sleeves up past his elbows. “I thought halfway up the forearm was sexy?” he asked as he buttoned his shirt. 

Castiel smiled. “Let’s not worry about it for right now,” he said. 

“I think it’s just sleeves rolled up in general.” Dean hummed softly, whistling. “Then again, I might be biased. You always look sexy to me.”

Balthazar nodded slowly. “Mm. Well, let’s see Dean and Lucifer off and get to work, shall we?”

Lucifer flushed and did his tie before gesturing to himself and giving Dean a little spin. “Well?” he asked shyly. 

Castiel chuckled and smiled. “Yes, we should. They’re probably flirting like teenagers right now.” 

Dean clapped. “Beautiful. Stunning.” He praised, eyes crinkling up with mirth.

“Oh, Castiel, you give them far too much credit.” Balthazar hummed. “It’s a fifth grade level relationship, be honest.”

Lucifer blushed and came over to kiss Dean. “You really think so?” He asked softly. 

Castiel laughed softly. “Perhaps you’re right. But at least they’re happy and good for each other.

Dean kissed back sweetly. “Of course.” He murmured. “Now let’s get going.”

Balthazar nodded sagely. “They are. Dean has been so good for Lucifer.” He added, gently taking Castiel’s arm and leading him out of the nursery.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s,” he agreed. 

Castiel smiled and turned off the lights. “And Lucifer’s been very good for Dean,” he agreed. 

Dean led Lucifer out of the room and down the stairs, to the living room to meet Balthazar and Castiel before they set off.

Balthazar nodded. “I’m sure. Were you and Dean very close before, or did you not know him very well?”

“I knew him fairly well,” Castiel said with a smile. “Dean took care of me.” 

Lucifer put his shoes on and tied them before straightening and smiling at Dean. “You look so handsome,” he murmured. 

Dean looked down at himself and smiled. “Aw, you think so?” He asked softly, smoothing his hands over his shirt. He’d been a little down on himself for not ‘snapping back’ after pregnancy- he still had a bit of a tummy and some angry red stretch marks- but the affirmations from Lucifer helped a lot.

“Oh?” Balthazar quirked a brow. “Well, you must tell me more when they’re gone.” He grinned, looking over at the mated pair as they entered the room.

Lucifer smiled and brought Dean in close. “I think you’re a glowing little sun,” he purred softly, “shining light down onto this poor mortal with his beauty and love.” 

Castiel heard the thing and sighed softly, rolling his eyes at Lucifer’s poeticness. 

“Shhhush.” Dean groaned against Lucifer. “You’re too sappy for me.” He was smiling, though, hiding it in his mate’s chest.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, leaning back against the doorway.

Lucifer grinned, running his hands up and down Dean’s back. “You love it, and you know it,” he said, kissing the top of Dean’s head. 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “You know you do, Dean,” he teased. 

Dean huffed. “Cas, not you too.” He pouted, pulling back. “It’s too much.”

“You’re a sap, Dean.” Balthazar teased. “Admit it.”

“I did not come out here to be attacked!” Dean shook his head, grinning in spite of himself.

Lucifer laughed softly and tilted Dean’s face up to kiss him sweetly. 

Castiel began to pretend to gag, grinning. 

Dean grumbled into it, cupping the back of Lucifer’s head.

Balthazar shook his head. “Absolutely disgusting. Bloody hell. You two should be ashamed.” He chuckled softly.

“Never,” Lucifer breathed as he broke the kiss and ran his nose along the side of Dean’s. “Ready to leave these children behind and go be adults?” 

Castiel gave a gasp of mock offense. “I am  _ not  _ a child!” 

Dean hummed, nodding. “Castiel is right. But I think it might be unfair to leave him to take care of three.”

“Oh, shut up, Dean. You’re going to miss your reservation.” Balthazar huffed.

Lucifer laughed softly. “Let’s go, baby.” He smiled at them. “Behave, and remember everything about the babies we told you,” he said. 

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Dean, take your mother hen and leave,” he said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Love you guys too.” He led Lucifer out to the car, leaving Balthazar and Castiel alone.

“Awful, aren’t they?” Balthazar hummed softly. “Now, I believe you owe me stories about Dean.” 

“They can be,” Castiel smiled. “Dean was almost always in trouble, and he made sure that I wasn’t made fun of as much, since I was different, even as a ‘breeder baby’.” He looked over at the kitchen. “We should eat.” 

“That does sound like Dean.” Balthazar nodded his assent, opening the fridge. “Do you want me to make you something?” He hummed.

“Yes, please,” Castiel purred. 

“Anything in mind?” Balthazar pulled out a carton of milk and opened it to smell. They never seemed to use it all before it went sour, so it never hurt to check.

“Food,” Castiel hummed happily and entirely serious. 

“Oh, well, yes, that narrows it down completely.” Balthazar raised his brows. “You know, it’s your specificity and way with words that made me mate you.” He pulled out a carton of eggs. “Can you see where Lucifer stashed the crepe pan I bought?”

“It’s on top of the fridge,” Castiel said, pointing at it.

Balthazar groaned, closing the fridge door and standing on tiptoe to reach it. “Damn Lucifer.” He muttered.

“Why are we damning him this time?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. 

“Because he puts  _ my _ things where I can barely reach them.” He gripped the pan’s handle with the tips of his fingers and carefully pulled it closer to the edge of the top where he could reach it and finally get it fully.

“Have you considered telling him not to?” he replied to that as he watched his mate struggle. 

Balthazar set the pan on the stove. “Well, no, but he should just know not to.” He reasoned. “Could you get the sugar?”

“Yes,” Castiel smiled, going over to the cupboard to do just that.

“Wait, hold on that.” Balthazar held up a hand. “Sweet or savory, do you think?”

“Sweet,” Castiel said happily, his eyes lighting up. “With honey.” 

Balthazar smiled softly. “You know,” He started, taking the sugar and a glass mixing bowl, “I never would have pegged you for a sweet tooth when we first met. Do we still have any of the honey you jarred in spring?”

“Yes, it’s in the coffee cupboard,” Castiel said happily, wrapping his arms around Balthazar and watching him pour the sugar into the mixing bowl. 

“Well, could you fetch it? Or do you want to keep holding me?” Balthazar chuckled. He didn’t really have to add as much sugar as he did to the thin batter, but it pleased Castiel to no end so he obliged.

“Holding you,” Castiel sighed, smiling as he squeezed Balthazar a little tighter. 

“Hm.” Balthazar leaned back into the hold, closing his eyes for a second. “Then I’ll content myself with the batter for now.” He took a fork from the cabinet and carefully whisked in the milk and eggs, humming softly to himself. “Now, for the honey. Do you want me to try and make a sauce with it and the oranges Lucifer picked up?”

“Oooh, yes,” Castiel hummed, his eyes lighting up. 

“Then we’re going to have to move.” Balthazar turned his head to look back at his mate.

Castiel sighed and nestled more in Balthazar. “Can I keep holding you?” 

Balthazar chuckled softly. “You can try.” He shuffled over to the side to open the coffee cabinet and take out a jar of their honey.

Castiel clung to Balthazar and smiled as they made it to the cupboard and back with him still holding Balthazar. 

“You know, you make this rather difficult.” Balthazar opened the jar and hummed, swiping a finger through it and presenting it to Castiel’s lips with a grin.

Castiel hummed happily and pulled Balthazar’s finger into his mouth with his tongue, moaning softly at the honey on his tongue. 

Balthazar chuckled softly and lowered his finger, chasing it with his lips and kissing Castiel sweetly.

Castiel hummed and kissed Balthazar back. 

Balthazar hummed and pulled back. “Alright, we need to go to the cabinet over there, get the cornstarch.” 

“Mkay,” Castiel hummed, still holding onto Balthazar. 

Balthazar sighed. “That means I need a little more mobility, darling.”

Castiel pouted. 

“Please?” Balthazar pouted right back, brows raised.

Castiel sighed and slowly let go of Balthazar. 

“Thank you, darling.” Balthazar bustled off to get everything he would need, because lord knew Castiel wouldn’t let him go a second time. He hurried back and waved his palm over the pan to make sure it had heated enough, humming softly. He set a pot down, adding honey, water, cornstarch, and grabbing an orange to juice and zest into it.

Castiel clung back onto Balthazar and snuggled into him, humming happily as he watched him work.

“Mm, Cassie, could you take over stirring this?” He asked softly, handing over a wooden spatula. “Make sure the honey doesn’t burn.” He added, giving the crepe batter another stir before pouring some into the pan and spreading it thin. 

“Sure,” Castiel said, taking the spatula and began to stir the thing. 

“There we go. It should start bubbling soon, keep going.” He flipped the crepe expertly, letting it sit for a little longer before turning it onto a plate. 

They cooked quickly, and soon, all that was left to finish was the honey sauce.

Castiel looked at Balthazar. “Is it done?” he asked softly. 

“Nearly.” Balthazar set one of the crepes on a plate and lifted the sauce off the heat, letting it cool for a while before pouring some over one side of the thin cake, before folding it and slightly dusting it with powdered sugar. “Have a taste.” He hummed. “Then I’ll go check on the little ones.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he nodded. He took a bite of the crepe and moaned happily. 

Balthazar gave a proud smile, making a plate for himself. “Mm,I love it when you make noises like that.” He nipped at the mating bite on Castiel!s neck before whisking away, off to check on the sleeping children and make sure all was well.

Castiel shivered and moaned at the nip to his mating bite. He continued to eat. 

Nicholas and Samuel were still sleeping, Nicholas sleeping close to his twin. 

Balthazar gave a small smile, watching as Nicholas curled in a little closer to his twin. He stood there a while, simply watching, before strutting back downstairs.

Castiel sat there, humming happily and waiting for another crepe. 

“You could have made your own, darling.” Balthazar hummed softly, sliding in to sit next to him for a second. 

“I like yours better,” Castiel smiled up at him. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes and carefully made Castiel another plate, before starting in on his own. “I don’t see how you could do it any differently.”

“It just is,” Castiel smiled warmly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Balthazar mumbled through a bite of his food before swallowing and leaning in to tenderly kiss his mate.

Castiel returned the tender kiss and smiled. “How are the twins?” 

“Fast asleep. Let’s enjoy the silence while we can, mm?”

“Absolutely,” Castiel smiled. 

“Now...what do you suggest we do with the time? Aside from eating.” Balthazar punctuated his statement with another bite of crepe, grinning. 

“Sit on the couch and cuddle while watching a movie?” Castiel suggested, also eating. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Balthazar leaned a little against his mate. “And what movie would you like to watch?”

Castiel hummed in thought. “Something cute.” 

“That doesn’t narrow it down.” Balthazar pouted. “Don’t make me choose.”

“It does too,” Castiel pouted at Balthazar. “What if you give me options and I choose from those?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Let me think…” Cute was an odd request. They had animated movies and more romantic things, so… “Ghost, 50 First Dates, or one of the Ghibli movies we have on the shelf.”

“Kiki’s Delivery Service,” Castiel decided. 

“Hm? That must be one of the ones you bought, I don’t think I’ve seen it.”

“It’s under My Friend Torotoro.” 

Balthazar nodded slowly, walking out to the living room to search for the disk.

Castiel hummed and slowly finished the rest of his dinner. After he was done, he rinsed his plate and made his way to Balthazar in the living room. 

Balthazar was waiting happily, leaning against one arm of the couch with his legs spread to make a sort of cubby for his mate and blanket in hand in order to cover them both. They actually made it through nearly a half hour of the movie, before their happy reverie was broken by one of the twins wailing. 

Castiel groaned as he nuzzled into Balthazar. He sighed. “I’ll get them,” he said, reluctantly moving out of his comfortable position, pouting. 

Balthazar looked up after him, sighing as he paused the movie and shifted to watch his mate go. “Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“I’ll holler if I need you,” Castiel assured Balthazar, kissing him sweetly. “I’ll be back. I’m sure they just need a diaper change or want to be held.” He got up and stretched before making his way to the nursery and picking up the squalling Samuel. “Shh, shh, what is it?” he cooed, cradling the baby close. He wished he had Dean’s or Lucifer’s intuition on knowing  _ what  _ the twins needed just based on their cries. Carefully, he felt the diaper to make sure it wasn’t a diaper change. 

It was clean, but the child seemed intent on fussing. He wailed, tiny fists clenching around Castiel’s shirt. His brother sniffled, shifting a little and raising his arms in an effort to be picked up as well.

“Ope,” Castiel chuckled, picking up Nicholas and cradling both babies to him. “Shh, babies, it’s all okay. Uncle Castiel is here.” He rocked them soothingly, kissing their tiny little heads and humming softly. 

Nick seemed to soothe almost immediately, while Samuel seemed intent on trying to eat Castiel’s shirt.

Castiel smiled and attempted to pry Samuel’s mouth away from his shirt. “Cloth is not good for you, Samuel,” he murmured reasonably. 

Balthazar peered into the room and chuckled. “Perhaps he’s hungry? I can heat up some of the milk.” He offered, stepping inside as Samuel whined and started fussing again.

“That would be helpful, thank you,” Castiel sighed. “I wish we could just do what Lucifer and Dean do and be like ‘oh, the twins are this’. Why can’t we do that?” He pouted at his lover, bouncing Samuel slightly. 

“Because they’re not our children. I think parents have a sort of intuition about those things.” Balthazar reasoned, leading Castiel downstairs and taking out a bottle to heat.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Castiel agreed, sighing as he effortlessly juggled both of the twins. He cooed softly to them and worked to keep Samuel calm so that way Nicholas would remain calm. 

Balthazar sighed as Samuel’s sniffles turned into soft cries. “I’m working as fast as I can, little one.”

“Shh,” Castiel soothed, nuzzling the baby. “Shh, Uncle Balthazar’s making some of Daddy’s delicious milk for you.” 

Balthazar sighed softly, running a soft hand through his hair before carefully testing the milk on the inside of his wrist as instructed and handing the bottle over. “There we are.”

Castiel looked at his full arms, then looked at Balthazar. “Do I look like those two sappy dumbasses?” he asked. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Here, just- we each hold one? That should work.”

“Yes, Balthazar,” Castiel said. “How Dean does this without having Lucifer help him is beyond me.” He handed Nicholas over to Balthazar.

Balthazar held him gently. “Alright, you feed Samuel, I’ll just hold him, he seems calm for now.” He informed, brow furrowed.

Castiel nodded and took the bottle from Balthazar so he could feed Samuel. “Here you go, little one,” he murmured. 

Samuel ate greedily, eyes closed. Balthazar sighed, bouncing Nick in his arms and cooing softly.

“Slow down,” Castiel chuckled, pulling the bottle back just a little. “You don’t need to be getting sick, sweetheart.” 

Samuel sniffled, hiccoughing and raising his hands to grab at the bottle again.

“Okay, okay,” Castiel smiled, rocking Samuel and letting him have the bottle again. “There you go.” 

“Don’t let him have it so fast, he’ll get sick.” Balthazar called over, sitting down and bouncing Nick on his knee.

“I know,” Castiel said, pulling the bottle back and nuzzling Samuel softly. “Shh.” 

Samuel continued to fuss, but quieted slightly.

“Why don’t we take them out and have the movie on while we hold them, mm?”

“Mmm, good idea,” Castiel hummed, keeping an eye on Samuel and rocking him slightly as he fed him. 

Balthazar held Nicholas carefully in one arm and quirked a brow, waiting for Castiel before they both walked back out to the living room and found new positions on the couch. 

Castiel found a new comfortable position, taking the bottle from Samuel and cooed at him, waiting to see if he wanted more. “You’re a greedy little baby, hmm?” he teased playfully. 

Samuel cooed softly, squirming before finding a comfortable position in Castiel’s arms.

Balthazar chuckled softly. “How are you so good with children?” He asked, looking over at his mate.

Castiel shrugged, smiling down at Samuel before he relaxed against the couch. “I don’t know. It just comes naturally to me. And it’s only babies.” He smiled ruefully at his mate. “By the time they’re about four I’d like to dropkick them into a highway because they’re never quiet.” 

Balthazar snorted, leaning back. “Oh? Well, I’m glad, then, because I think I can handle toddlers if we have them.” He grinned. “You’re beginning to make me doubt that us having children of our own is a good idea, Cassie.” He teased.

Castiel flushed and gave a half shrug, smiling down at Samuel. “Are you done?” he asked softly, “or do you still want more milk?” 

Samuel simply fisted one hand in Castiel’s shirt, and was content to try and fit the other in his mouth.

Castiel chuckled and kissed the top of Samuel’s hand. “How’s Nick doing?” he asked his mate. 

“He’s doing well. Very quiet as compared to his brother. Maybe he’s just tired.” Balthazar hummed softly.

“He probably is,” Castiel smiled, looking down at Samuel. “Did you wake your twin up because you were hungry?” 

Samuel cooed softly and reached up to grab at Castiel’s nose, earning a soft ‘Aw’ from Balthazar.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel hummed, slipping a finger between Samuel’s hand and his nose. “Did you mean to wake Nick up?” 

The child seemed content to wrap his hand around Castiel’s finger, gurgling.

“Careful not to talk to them too much, you might just get a first word before Luci and Dean.” Balthazar chuckled.

Castiel snorted. “I highly doubt it. Do you  _ hear  _ how often Lucifer’s talking to them?” 

“Mm, you have a fine point.” Balthazar hummed, gently shifting his hold on Nicholas once the child fell asleep and giving a kind smile.

“Combine that with Dean singing, and they’re going to speak in full sentences before they’re two,” Castiel grinned, rocking Samuel slightly. 

“If they inherited any of Lucifer’s smarts, maybe even before then.” Balthazar chuckled. “I don’t know if I can stand being in a musical family again, though.”

“Oh, you  _ know  _ that they will, with Lucifer being their parent?” Castiel smiled, snuggling a little into Balthazar, smiling down at Samuel. 

Balthazar leaned heavily against his mate. “No one’s a prodigy in the beginning. And all instruments in the hands of beginners sound like the death throes of some tomcat.”

Castiel smiled and wagged his finger in front of Samuel’s face. “That’s okay.” 

Samuel reached for Castiel’s finger, cooing softly.

“Oh, says you, who never had to deal with older brothers playing trumpet at three in the bloody morning.”

“Gabriel?” Castiel smiled, allowing the baby to take his finger. 

“Gabriel, and occasionally Lucifer having a go at it.” He smiled wryly.

Castiel smiled and cooed down at the baby happily.

Balthazar smiled at the sight of his mate. It would certainly have to wait a while, but...yeah, children were going to be on his mind in the future. Part of him couldn’t wait to take that next step.

Hours later, the television was playing the title screen for the movie and both Balthazar and Castiel had fallen asleep, leaning against each other each with a babe in arms.

Outside, the tires of a car slowed to a stop in the driveway and Dean stepped out, swaying over to the driver’s side to get his mate. Both of them had had some to drink, but he was the one really feeling it seeing as he hadn’t had anything at all during the pregnancy and that he’d definitely had a bit more than he should have.

Lucifer giggled and caught his mate as he stood up. “You’re quite tipsy tonight, De,” he murmured lovingly. “Did you have a good time?” 

Dean groaned softly and rested his weight against Lucifer. “Yeah. Mm, you?” He murmured, kissing lazily at his mate’s neck.

Lucifer shivered and held Dean close as they walked to the door, digging out his keys. “Yes, baby. I had a good time with you.” He kissed Dean’s temple. “I always have a good time with you.” 

Dean purred happily, closing his eyes. “Looks like...they didn’t burn the house down. S’good. I’m proud.”

“Yes, now we just have to make sure they didn’t accidentally smother the babies,” Lucifer teased, ducking his head down and kissing Dean’s mating bite. 

Dean arched into it, grinning lazily. He fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds before looking up to Lucifer for help.

“I’ve got it,” Lucifer chuckled, unlocking the door and used the doorknob to open the door. “Let’s get you in, baby, and get you in bed.” 

“Ngh.” Dean grunted, stumbling inside and resting against the wall. He blinked, staring down at Balthazar and Cas. “R’they asleep?”

“Looks like it,” Lucifer said, taking off his shoes. “Take off your shoes, baby.” 

Dean nodded. “Kay.” He toed his shoes off, stumbling back and falling against the wall. “Shit-“

Lucifer shushed Dean and cooed at him. “There we go,” he murmured softly. “Let’s go to bed-” He quieted, looking over at Balthazar and Castiel as he heard a baby fuss  _ very  _ close by. Nicholas was whining softly, starting to squirm in Balthazar’s arms.

Dean pushed himself to his feet, brow furrowed. “Let me get him.” He said softly.

“Okay,” Lucifer said with a nod. “I’ll go get water for us.” 

Dean nodded, carefully taking his son from Balthazar’s arms and soothing him.

Lucifer went and got water from the kitchen for the two of them. He returned and smiled at his mate and son. “Where’s Samuel?” he whispered. 

“Castiel’s got him, he’s calm.” He looked up from where he was nursing Nicholas, stifling a yawn. 

Lucifer smiled softly and nodded, kissing Dean’s temple. “Should I take Samuel and put him in his crib, or do you want to get him when Nick’s done with his snack?” he whispered softly. 

Dean nodded, sitting down in the armchair. “Yeah, you get Sam.” He murmured, closing his eyes for a few seconds and letting his head fall back.

Lucifer smiled and gently pried Samuel out of Castiel’s hands and cradled him close, cooing down at his still sleeping son. 

Dean smiled tiredly as he watched his mate take Samuel up to the nursery, and pulled his shirt back down when Nicholas was done. “You ready for bed, little guy?” He murmured softly.

Nicholas yawned and gurgled up at Dean sleepily, waving his little fists. 

Lucifer smiled as he carefully set Samuel down in the crib, cooing softly and gently holding his hand with his own. “You know, Sam,” he whispered, “you are so blessed to be surrounded by so many people who love you and your brother. Never take that for granted, little sparrow.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Yeah, me too. Come on.” He slowly stood with a grunt, sighing heavily. “Up we go.” He hummed, leaning in to peck Nicholas’ forehead as he slowly walked up to join Lucifer in the nursery. “What’re you two talking about without me?” He teased, grinning.

Lucifer smiled and shrugged. “Just some things a son should know,” he said as he looked at a dozing off Nicholas. “Did he enjoy his snack?” he asked softly. 

Dean nodded, gently lowering him into the crib. “Yeah.” He sighed tiredly, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and kissed his hair. "Water and bed," he murmured softly. 

Dean nodded. “Think I can just lay down?” He asked softly. “M’tired.”

"You need to drink some water since we drank alcohol," Lucifer reminded Dean as they walked to their room. 

“S’bullshit.” Dean muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Yes, dear," Lucifer smiled and sat down next to him. "I know." 

Dean rested his cheek on Lucifer’s shoulder, kissing sloppily at his neck. “Mm.”

Lucifer chuckled and smiled. “Water, baby,” he insisted. 

“Noo.” Dean whined, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist.

“Yes,” Lucifer laughed, letting Dean cuddle him. “Why, what do you want instead?” 

“To stay here.” Dean hummed. “Obviously.” He hummed, holding Lucifer a little tighter. “Go to bed.”

“I brought the water with me, baby,” Lucifer smiled, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Oh, well, that changes everything.” Dean mumbled against Lucifer’s neck, making grabby hands for the water blindly.

Lucifer laughed and handed the bottle of water to Dean. “There we go, baby.” 

Dean sipped at it, leaning heavily against Lucifer.

Lucifer held Dean, smiling softly down at him. 

Dean screwed the cap back on and set the bottle aside. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yes, baby, we can sleep now,” Lucifer chuckled. “Although the way you’ve been kissing my neck suggests you want more than just  _ sleep _ .” 

“Love fallin ‘sleep with a knot in me.” Dean mumbled against Lucifer, eyes slipping shut.

“Is that what you want?” Lucifer smiled, hugging Dean. 

“Mhm.” Dean hugged back.

"Well then," Lucifer purred. "Let me get right in there, hmmm?" 

Dean looked down and fumbled for a while with his pants before shucking them off along with his socks and boxers, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Lucifer laughed softly and got undressed. He pulled Dean close to him, pulling his shirt off. “C’mere, baby. Let me fill that hole of yours so you’re nice and comfy.” 

Dean raised his arms to help with the process before he wrapped them around Lucifer’s shoulders to pull him in for a quick kiss.

Lucifer kissed Dean back and smiled. “Facing me, or away from me, baby?” he asked softly. 

“Away.” Dean murmured, smiling back. “Love you.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead lovingly. “I love you, too.” 

“Mm.” Dean leaned into it, before turning to get on his hands and knees on the bed.

Lucifer smiled and got up behind Dean, sliding his cock easily into him with a groan. “Fuck, baby. I’ll never get tired of this.” 

Dean groaned lowly, arching his back. He clenched down tight around Lucifer’s cock, biting his lip.

“So good for me, baby,” Lucifer murmured, draping himself over Dean and rocking into him slowly. 

Dean whined. “Fuck, Lu…” He breathed, panting softly and bucking his hips back in time with Lucifer’s slow pace.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Lucifer purred softly, still rocking into him slowly. “Taking care of my baby’s needs.” 

“Can you do it faster?” Dean pouted, letting out a soft gasp.

“Aww, but I like making you feel so good with a slow pace,” Lucifer teased, kissing along Dean’s neck. 

Dean tilted his head to give Lucifer better access, moaning. “Mm, you are good at that.”

“Good,” Lucifer smiled, still kissing along Dean’s neck, letting his hips roll faster. 

Dean groaned, panting softly. He fisted his hands in the bedsheets and closed his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Do you need more?” Lucifer breathed softly. 

“Please,” Dean replied, turning his head to look back at his mate. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide with lust and the effects of alcohol.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Dean deeply, his hips rocking quicker. His Omega had that effect on him. 

Dean keened, jerking as Lucifer nailed at his prostate perfectly. He moved his lips sloppily against his mate’s, groaning.

“Gonna cum for me?” Lucifer breathed, nipping Dean’s lower lip as he kept up the angle and pace of his hips. 

“Yes-“ Dean groaned. “Lu please, right there, yes-“

“Then cum for me,” Lucifer whispered huskily. “Cum, and then let me fill you up and hold you close.”

Dean jerked his hips back into Lucifer’s a few times before cumming with a shuddering groan and throwing his head back.

Lucifer moaned and thrust his knot into Dean, his teeth sliding home into the mating bite on his neck.

Dean cried out in pleasure, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut. “Alpha!”

Lucifer chuckled, kissing the bite and pulling Dean close as he laid them down on their sides, his knot pulsing inside of Dean. "Yes, my sweet Omega?" 

Dean groaned, panting softly. “That was so fucking good.” He breathed, tilting his head back to kiss Lucifer’s neck. “So good, Lu.” He murmured, curling in to cuddle against his mate as Lucifer drew the covers over the both of them. They could always shower in the morning.

The next week, Lucifer had gone out to do some shopping, and Balthazar and Castiel had gone to a home and garden expo, leaving Dean alone. The twins were asleep, and he had taken the time both to relax and to do some exercising. Despite Lucifer’s reassurances, he liked working on his figure. It made him feel confident, and more like his own person after being pregnant. He jerked as the doorbell rang, and shut off the obviously embarrassing (literally only to him) workout video and pulled a hoodie on over his sports bra- one he insisted he didn’t need but still, the support was nice- before jogging over to the door and pulling it open with a smile. “Oh-“ He faltered. “Chuck. Er- Mr. Alighieri. I’m the only one home, sorry ‘bout that. Uh...come on in.” He cleared his throat.

Chuck looked over Dean with a quick appraisal. “Dean. That’s fine. I’m sorry to intrude, but I wanted to talk about the wedding with you,” he said. “May I come in?” He had been in the area, and he knew his son’s routine pretty well. Was it a good idea for him to do it when Lucifer wasn’t around? Probably not, but the wedding needed to be done  _ his  _ way. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah.” Dean ushered Chuck inside and closed the door behind him. “Just, Uh, sit down. Let me grab you a beer.” He bustled into the kitchen to do as he said, coming back with two bottles of beer and handing one to the older man.

“Thank you,” Chuck said, admiring the quality of beer before opening and taking a sip. 

“So, the wedding.” Dean started. “I already know we’re not doing one till the little ones are weaned and coherent. As much as Lu loves my ‘dad bod’ I want to have a suit that fits after the wedding.” He chuckled.

Chuck nodded in thought. He hated the thought of waiting even longer, but he knew that this was something his son wouldn’t budge on. He also hated the thought of the suit, but they’ll get to that. “Alright,” he said. “That’ll give time for family from out of the area to come in and make sure that they have the time off. What do you mean by coherent, though?” 

“Walking and talking. Toddlers.” Dean clarified, leaning back. “And I don’t know about having extended family. We just want a small summer ceremony.” He shrugged, opening his beer.

Chuck sighed. “So another two years?” he confirmed. “Going for the long engagement is the best decision, you know. Anything could happen.” He sipped his beer. “Extended family should be there for weddings.” 

“Look, I don’t want some great aunt twice removed I don’t know and that Lucifer hasn’t seen in years watching a private moment.” Dean said firmly. “Okay? None of the family that didn’t reach out or try to help him gets to come. It’s you, and his brothers, and Alastair. You can talk to Lucifer about the rest.”

Chuck hummed. Lucifer only really talked to one other member of their family besides him and his brothers, and that was his sister, Amara. And he  _ really  _ didn’t want his sister at the wedding. She was only going to be a courtesy invite. He made a note to talk to Lucifer. “Alright. Well, then, you said a summer ceremony? The estate has a gorgeous garden that several generations of Alighieris got married in.” 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know. I think you’d have to ask Lucifer, and I’d actually have to see the place. But it does sound beautiful.” He hummed softly. “So what else did you want to talk to me about?”

Chuck hummed and began talking. And talk he did, outlining how  _ he  _ wanted the wedding to go. He wanted a beautiful, large, traditional ceremony, where Dean pledged his subservience to Lucifer and acknowledged Lucifer as the Alpha. He didn’t care that his son was more of a submissive than anything. Lucifer had proven himself as an Alpha by not only mating a beautiful Omega, but by gifting the world with beautiful children. And twins, to boot. He wanted it done a little sooner than the toddlers- within the year, preferably. 

And Dean had try to butt in. Several times in fact. “Yeah, uh, no.” He cleared his throat. “We ain’t doing traditional vows. Not- no. No. Did you hear what I said about a small ceremony? At all? And it’s not your wedding.” He said slowly, as if he feared Chuck wouldn’t get it through his skull if he didn’t. It could be read as disrespectful, and honestly, Dean didn’t mind. What the fuck was this guy on? “It’s  _ our _ wedding. You can help with the planning, not delegate everything.”

Chuck continued onwards, acting like he didn’t hear Dean. And then he got to his main point of contention, and the one that would put the nail in his coffin. “And besides, you’re not a real man, so you don’t need a suit,” he said dismissively. “A nice tunic should suffice.” 

There was the crunch of gravel outside, signifying Lucifer’s arrival. 

Dean spluttered, staring up at Chuck. He was dumbfounded, “Excuse me? The fuck- get out of my house. Get out of my house, go back home, we’re done. We’re finished.” He growled.

“Excuse me?” Chuck asked mildly, his own anger rising to the surface. How dare this Omega speak to him in such a way. 

The door opened and Lucifer came in carrying groceries. He made a stop in the kitchen and dropped them off before heading into the living room and seeing the standoff between his mate and his father. “Father,” he said, his protective and (admittedly) more Alpha side that tended to come out as his defense mechanism against his father came out. “What brings you here?” 

“Can you  _ do _ something about your Omega?” Chuck growled. “He’s disrespectful, rude, and thinks he can order  _ me  _ around.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer asked in a mild tone that showed his displeasure. He came around and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “And what happened that made him respond in such a way?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, honey, must have something to do with my not being a real man.” Dean clenched his jaw. “And your father must be going deaf in his old age. I distinctly remember telling him to get the fuck out of our house. But I’m a silly omega, I might be mistaken on that one.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and inhaled. Chuck waited patiently for something to happen. Discipline or something. 

That’s not what he got. 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed open, and they were red. 

Charles Alighieri had only ever seen his second eldest son’s eyes turn red now three times. The first time was shortly after he presented as an Alpha and entered a rut. The second time was when he had sold Gabriel and Lucifer flew off in a rage privately. And now…. He internally knew he fucked up. 

“If you do not get out of my house in the next  _ thirty seconds, _ ” Lucifer growled lowly, taking a few steps closer to his father, “I am giving  _ my  _ mate the full permission to grab the shotgun from the closet and blow your ass away. You are now trespassing. Get off my property. Now.” 

“Lucifer, do not be unreasonable-” Chuck started to protest, gasping as Lucifer’s hand shot out and grabbed his throat. It was the second time Lucifer had raised a hand against him. 

“Apparently, you  _ are  _ becoming hard of hearing,” Lucifer snarled. “Dean. Get the gun.” 

Dean stood, jaw clenched. He had half a mind to forego the gun and just jump Chuck. He was pissed not only at what happened today, but at all the stories Lucifer had told him, and Gabriel, and Michael… He stalked over to the closet and took it out, humming.

“You’re going an awful long way to call a bluff.” Dean hummed softly. “And hey, it’s not murder if you’re trespassing in this state. I think your death would be pretty damn welcome in your family anyways, what with how shitty of a parent you turned out to be.” The gun was only loaded with birdshot, but that still hurt like a son of a bitch, “Fifteen seconds, now.”

Chuck took one look at Lucifer’s face. “This isn’t over,” he warned. 

“Ten.” Lucifer counted flatly. 

“Kind of hard to leave when you’re choking me,” Chuck brought up weakly. 

Lucifer let go of his father, turned him around, and gave him a shove that had the older man stumbling, and he fled. The door closed and Lucifer exhaled roughly. His right hand was shaking. 

Dean put the gun away and closed the closet door, slowly walking over. “I’m sorry, Lu.” He murmured, gently taking the alpha’s hand in his own. 

Lucifer took Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently. It still shook. “Are you okay?” he whispered. “Did he touch you at all?” 

“No, he didn’t touch me. I’m alright,” Dean reassured. He gripped a little tighter, pulling Lucifer into a soft embrace.

Lucifer embraced Dean back strongly, giving a rough exhale. He gripped at Dean’s hoodie, his whole body now shaking as he tried to shift out of his rage mode and calm down. 

“Shh, you’re alright.” Dean soothed, rubbing Lucifer’s back. “You’re okay.” He murmured, before giving a weak smile. “Who do you think is gonna call first, Michael or Alastair?”

Lucifer gave a shrug and buried his face into Dean’s neck. 

“Aw, come on. I bet you ten bucks it’s gonna be your brother.” Dean tilted his head for Lucifer, keeping his scent calm and relaxed. “Let’s sit down, baby.”

Lucifer nodded, gripping Dean tightly. He slowly made his way over to the couch. The reds of an enraged Alpha had dulled, leaving his normal eyes with a slight maroon tint. He sat down and grabbed the back of his neck, interlocking his fingers. He felt so angry that he couldn’t breathe. 

“Hey.” Dean said softly. “You’re okay. Breathe with me, Luci. That’s all we have to do. Just breathe.” He sat and pulled Lucifer into his lap, guiding the alpha’s head to rest on his chest. “Listen to my heart and just  _ breathe.” _

Lucifer let himself be guided into Dean’s lap. He closed his eyes and listened, gripping his mate tightly. He gave a few stuttered breaths, trying to regulate. 

“There we go. Wanna do one of the exercises? We can do that. I’ll guide you through it.” Dean instructed carefully. 

Lucifer nodded, jerking as he heard his phone starting ringing from his pocket. 

“Hey, shh. I’ll answer it. You’d better get your wallet ready.” Dean chuckled quietly, trying to make light of the situation as he took Lucifer’s phone and answered the call with a soft ‘Hello.’

“Dean,” Michael said smoothly. “What happened? Father came home looking as if he had seen a ghost and was ranting about disrespectful Omegas and ungrateful sons.” There was a definite note of concern in his voice. 

“Mm. A lot happened, actually.” Dean sighed, “He came when Lu wasn’t home. Probably deliberately. Then proceeded to tell me what  _ I  _ had to do for  _ our _ wedding, had the gall to call me ‘not a real man’, and got prissy when he was told off for being a judgemental, misogynistic asshole.” His voice rose steadily as he talked, until he was barely below a yell. “We threatened him with the shotgun and he went off after Lu got pissed, flashed his eyes, and choked him. Bastard deserved it.”

“Oh my,” Michael sighed, shaking his head. Lucifer hardly ever flashed his eyes, much like how he hardly ever flashed his status, and the fact that he had probably done both was sending his younger brother in a tailspin. “Good for the both of you, though. I’m glad you stood your ground. How’s he doing?” 

Dean looked down at his mate and sighed. “Not good.” He murmured, stroking a hand through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m worried. Can you talk to your dad? I...I- he needs to not be involved with the wedding if this is how our first conversation ends. He needs to stay away.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Michael promised. “It won’t be pretty, but I’ll talk to him. Is there anything I can do to help him?”

“Lucifer? I don’t know.” Dean admitted. “Luci? You wanna talk to Michael?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and took the phone. “Mi?” 

“Hey there, little brother,” Michael murmured. “How are you?” 

“Not good,” Lucifer mumbled. “Trying to become good, but it’s hard.” 

“Don’t worry about being good right now, you were really good earlier,” Michael soothed. “Let Dean take care of you.” 

“De’s always taking care of me,” Lucifer muttered crossly. 

“Now now,” Michael chuckled. “You’re a good mate to him. You take such good care of him. And you did a very difficult thing today. I know how that feels all too well. So you let Dean be good to you, like you are to him, hmm?” 

Lucifer remained silent, nuzzling Dean’s chest. 

Dean gave a tiny smile, resting his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. “There we go, Luci. Let me help you. I’m gonna take the phone back and say goodbye to your brother, okay?” He said softly, doing as he said he would before hanging up.

Lucifer gave a soft mumble of something, closing his eyes.

“Come on, let me help you calm down before you’re dead to the world.” Dean gave Lucifer a soft shake. “Going to sleep like this will give you nightmares.” Pretty damn vivid ones, as they had learned a while ago. “Look at me.” 

Lucifer blinked his eyes open. His eyes had gone back to normal, the rage gone from his features but replaced with sadness. 

“Hey, baby.” Dean said softly. “Wanna tell me what you’re thinkin’?”

Lucifer gave a small shrug and curled in closer to Dean. 

Dean sighed. It was always worse when he didn’t talk. “That’s okay, we can just sit here.”

Lucifer nodded and just rested against Dean’s chest, listening to his heart and letting it soothe him. 

About five minutes later, Lucifer’s phone went off again, this time with Alastair’s contact information. 

“Hey, looks like we got’em both. Your dad must be pissed.” Dean picked it up again, sighing softly and rubbing Lucifer’s side. “Heya, Al.”

“What the  _ fuck  _ happened?” Alastair asked. “His father is pissed as hell over something and is trying to get me to yank you from Lucifer’s custody and give you to him.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “Mm. What did he say happened? To justify that, I mean.” It was times like these Dean was happy Alastair had given Lucifer his contract.

“That you were disrespectful and in need of some severe discipline,” Alastair sighed. “That you’re rude and obviously haven’t learned your place. Things along that line. Oh and he was going off about Lucifer too. Said he should’ve sold him to me with Gabriel.” 

“Well isn’t that fan-freaking-tastic.” Dean groaned. “He was being an entitled prick, and I reacted like a normal human being.” He sighed. “So what are you gonna do? Chuck doesn’t know you don’t have my contract anymore. And he obviously doesn’t like taking no for an answer.”

Alastair sighed softly. “I’m going to tell him that I’ll conduct an investigation and then wait for some time to pass before I tell him to go shove it,” he explained. “And that ‘investigation’ begins now by asking you how you’re doing.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m pissed the hell off, Alastair. He has no right to treat me like a second class citizen because of my presentation. The fucking nerve on that man-“ He sighed. “I’m worried about Lu. He’s nonverbal at the moment, I’m trying to keep him calm. It’s working somewhat, but…”

Alastair nodded. “Do you need me to come over? I can’t imagine Lucifer reacted well to hearing how Chuck treated you,” he offered. 

Dean hesitated. “No. No, I can take care of him.” It always hurt to hand Lucifer off to Alastair, made him feel inadequate. “And yeah, he didn’t. Flashed his eyes, choked the old man, threatened him with the shotgun.”

Alastair blinked. “He did that?” He asked softly. “Oh dear. No wonder the poor man is nonverbal.” He sighed heavily. 

Lucifer gave a sniffle and snuggled into Dean. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Lucifer. I’m right here.” Dean reassured. “He’ll pull through. He always does. But I swear to god, if I see Chuck’s face again today I’m gonna kick his shit in.”

“And you would be well within your right to,” Alastair agreed. 

Lucifer gave a soft whine and buried his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Dean frowned, holding Lucifer gently and kissing his forehead. “I don’t know what to do about him. I told Michael to tell him he’s no longer involved with the wedding, but I don’t think he’ll take it well, and he might end up back here which we  _ don’t need.” _

“I’ll back Michael up,” Alastair promised. “Don’t worry about Chuck. Michael and I can keep him busy for a while. You focus on Lucifer and those babies.” 

Dean nodded, sighing heavily. “Thanks, Al. This means a lot.” He breathed, closing his eyes for a second.

“Of course,” Alastair said softly with a smile. 

“See you later, man.” Dean hung up and set the phone on the coffee table before bundling Lucifer fully in his arms.

Lucifer sniffled and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he gave a choked sob. 

“Hey, you’re okay. It’s all over now.” Dean murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer nodded and sobbed a little bit more. Knowing that he would probably never want to even be near his father again hurt, even though he knew it was for the best. 

“There we go. That’s it. Let it all out, you’re doing so good.” Dean spoke softly, closing his eyes to hold back tears of his own.

Lucifer cried for a while, soft sobs that weren’t too loud but could be heard as he held Dean close. He squeezed Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean lifted his head, opening his eyes to look down at Lucifer. “Oh, Lu.” He breathed.

Lucifer sniffled and lifted his head to wipe at his eyes angrily. 

“Doin’ a little better?” Dean prodded, combing a hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer nodded, sniffling. “Yeah,” he whispered hoarsely. “I want security cameras up  _ now. _ ” 

“Mm, can now be tomorrow morning?” Dean tilted his head to the side. “And why do you want them? Just to make sure you can hear if anything happens, or…”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Yeah. All of that,” he said quietly, clearing his throat. 

“Has your dad ever done anything extreme before?”

“Does he need to have done something extreme before for me to be overly paranoid that this was the straw that broke the camel’s back?” 

“No, Lu, I’m not trying to accuse you of being paranoid, I just want to know if there’s a chance that he will do something. Okay?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to risk it. Not with the twins.” Lucifer looked over towards the stairs and up in the direction of the nursery. 

“I know.” Dean nodded. “I’ll call a security company, get something set up by tomorrow, okay?”

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Dean’s embrace, closing his eyes. He felt drained, and horrible. 

“You just wanna sit here for a while?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lucifer murmured softly, pulling a blanket up and over them. 

“We can do that, baby. We can do that.” Dean mumbled, holding Lucifer close and tight as if he would drift away at a moment’s notice.

Lucifer smiled softly and nuzzled into Dean. “I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you too. You just scare the crap outta me sometimes, Lu.” Dean nuzzled right back.

“Don’t mean to,” Lucifer hummed, slowly starting to become more affectionate. “I’m learning how to handle me better.” 

“I know.” Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “You’re doing a good job of that,”

Lucifer beamed at the praise, cooing softly at the kiss to his cheek. He heard Samuel cry out and he listened before smiling. "Sounds like the little sparrows want a snuggle," he said, getting up. "I'll do some tummy time with them." 

Dean chuckled softly. “You do that, I’ll move our softer blankets to the bed so we can all hang out up there.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean sweetly. “I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too. Now go get the twins.” Dean smiled softly. 

Lucifer smiled and went to go collect his sons, a little bit more pep in his step. 

When he went to go meet Dean, they simply stayed with each other. The day had been trying, but together with their children they worked through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading! Comments and kudos make the world go round.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael chat about the former’s writing and, later on, Dean finally gets to meet Lucifer’s aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we’re really getting up there in chapter count! Thank you guys for your continued support. You may have noticed a new tag- I actually believe this is the first Supernatural fic to have Rowena and Amara as a pairing not part of a larger group. Let us know what you think about it, because I think we’re pretty sold on the ship.

It was a day like any other. Lucifer had the opportunity to stay at home with the babies while Dean went and visited his brother and father for the day. Castiel and Balthazar were also at work and going to do the shopping afterwards. So he spent the day taking care of the house and the babies. Once all of the chores were done, and the twins were down for the nap, he pulled up his laptop and began to write more on his novel, knowing that he had a couple of hours before Michael came over to talk with him about how they were going to handle their father, who was threatening to cut Lucifer out of the will if he didn’t comply with Chuck’s demands about his wedding. 

He had a good writing spell, going for two hours before one of the twins started crying for a diaper change. He saved his work and headed up the stairs. Outside, he heard the crunch of gravel and the sound of a car turning off. “Alexa,” he said to their device as he carried Nicholas over to the diaper changing table, “text Michael and tell him that the door is unlocked, that I’m upstairs with the babies. Unlock the front door.” 

Michael glanced down as his phone buzzed and nodded, opening the door and stepping inside Lucifer’s house before closing it and locking it again. He slipped off his shoes and stretched softly. He wasn’t dressed as formally as usual, just slacks and a t-shirt, and it looked odd for him not to at least be in a dress shirt. He carefully sat down on the couch and glanced at the laptop screen, tapping his fingers on his thigh. His eyes scanned over the page of the document and he scooted forward, scrolling to the next one. It was riveting. He didn’t even look up as his brother stepped back downstairs.

Lucifer came back down the stairs, pulling his sleeves down from where he had rolled them up during the diaper changes. "Hey Mikey," he said warmly. He looked at his brother reading what he had written and he flushed. "It needs a lot of editing," he said. "Maybe. I don't know. Its just a little something to keep my brain active." 

“Are you kidding, Lucifer? This is amazing.” Michael praised gently, sitting back and giving a rare smile up at his brother. “You really should publish some of your work.” He added. “Why haven’t you?”

Lucifer gave a shrug. "It's not meant for publishing," he said. "It's not that good, and it's like… well, it's just not the best," he said lamely. 

Michael scoffed. “This is some of the best I’ve seen. And I’m not just saying that. It’s engaging, and keeps an even pace. If there were a scale of one to ten, with Dad’s at, let's be honest, a two, yours would be a ten.” He raised his brows. “It’s  _ good _ , Luci.”

Lucifer flushed brightly and scuffed his feet across the floor shyly. "You really think so?" He asked softly. 

“When have I lied to you, Lucifer?” Michael chuckled quietly. “Do you have any finished manuscripts?”

Lucifer hesitated, then nodded. "Three," he admitted. 

“What are they about?” Michael pressed.

"Um, I've got a horror thing," Lucifer said, blinking. "I've got one that's a little…" he flushed and made a vague gesture, hoping that Michael would get what he was trying to say. 

“Erotic?” Michael guessed, smirking. “I can find you a publisher. I’m very willing to help you with this, more people need to read your work. And I’m saying that from just two pages.”

Lucifer flushed and gave a shrug. "And then I've got a sci-fi thing. And… Mickey, I dunno," he said quietly. 

“The worst they can do is turn you down. And you’re supporting yourself with another job, anyways. Think of it like it is- something you can do for fun. But you have the opportunity to use it to make people happy.” Michael smiled. “But that’s not what I’m here to talk about, though I’d like to go back to it.”

Lucifer nodded and sat down next to his brother. "Yeah, I know," he said. "He does realize that I don't care about inheriting shit, right? Like what is disowning me going to do? He did that a long time ago." 

“You’re exactly right. The only thing left to you as of now is the piano and exactly fifty cents. That amendment was made after you ran away.” Michael hummed informatively. “I think you should let him have this ‘win’. Let him write you out completely. Raphael and I have already agreed to make sure you and Gabriel get what you deserve when father dies.”

Lucifer snorted and sighed. "Does it even really matter? Everyone knows that I'm an Alighieri. Even if I don't do it, I  _ do _ know how to use the family name to get what I want or need. And let's be honest, Aunt Amara already essentially adopted me. I've got that going for me and there's not a damn thing he can do about me being the favorite nephew." 

Michael grinned lazily. “That is true. You should have heard him muttering to himself on probably having to see her at your wedding.” He chuckled softly. “Are you still going to invite father?”

Lucifer exhaled roughly. "I don't know yet," he said. "He insulted my mate pretty severely and didn't want to listen to me when I told him to get the fuck out. My eyes were fucking red and he didn't take the hint." He looked at Michael. “At the same time… he’s my father. It would feel awkward if he wasn’t there.” 

Michael nodded. “I can try to get him to see reason. He doesn’t understand about omegas, he really doesn’t. At the same time, me trying to tell him may just compound the problem.”

“I don’t think he’s going to see reason,” Lucifer said. “I really don’t. Maybe if Mama was alive, but… I think he’s too far gone, Mickey.” 

Michael nodded, looking down at his lap. “I know.”

Lucifer leaned into his brother and sighed softly, closing his eyes. “We did okay, raising our brothers, I think,” he said. 

“It was mostly you.” Michael admitted, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side. “And we did.”

“I just wish we could’ve done more,” Lucifer sighed. 

“I think we did all we could. We were children too, Luci.” Michael sighed. “You need to stop beating yourself up about it.”

“I know,” Lucifer said, taking his brother’s hand and fiddling with his ring, a sleek silver one with a decent sized emerald in it. “I wish I could.” 

Michael smiled softly, tilting his head to the side. “You’re doing a good job taking care of yourself. So is Dean. You’re doing so much better than you were.”

Lucifer smiled. “The anti-anxiety meds help,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t know why my therapist hadn’t diagnosed me with anxiety before.” 

“Probably because you have a nasty habit of not telling the full story.” Michael poked Lucifer’s chest.

“I do too!” Lucifer pouted at his brother, looking up at him in offense. 

“I grew up with you. I’ve seen things.” Michael chuckled softly, grinning. “You do too.”

“And? What have you seen?” Lucifer challenged his brother. 

“Any time you’ve had to explain something to father. Or even if you weren’t in trouble. Always leaving out the one important detail.” Michael hummed, “Remember that time you got caught at that club? You were very good at lying on the spot.”

Lucifer scoffed and looked at Michael. “Which club?” he asked. “The gay one off fifth. One must wonder what father was doing to be able to find you there, but…”

Lucifer laughed softly and shook his head. “I sent him a drunk text, he pinged my phone, and went looking for me,” he said. “I was a little tipsy and Father wasn’t happy to see me cozying up to an Alpha about ten years older than me.” He grinned at Michael. “Blaming it on being followed and blending in so I’m not found  _ worked _ , though.” 

Michael laughed softly, grinning. “I still can’t believe it did. That he believed you.” He shook his head.

“Well, how could he prove that I was lying?” Lucifer pointed out. 

“True. You’re lucky he afforded you the chance to defend yourself. If he’d caught Gabe doing something like that…”

“Well, he didn’t,” Lucifer said. “And Gabe was a little chicken to do something as bold as that. Not to mention Father sold him two weeks after he presented.” He stretched and smirked. “I’m more thankful that he never caught onto the fact that I was an unashamed  _ slut _ in my teens.” 

“I did. Your room was next to mine.” Michael made a face. “It was awful.”

"It was not that bad. It was only bad the three times Alastair caught me," Lucifer teased. 

“Those times were even worse! I have no idea how someone could be so loud- you kept going after he left!”

Lucifer grinned. "That was once, Mickey," he said. "Once. The other two were too scared of Alastair to want to continue." 

“For good reason.” Michael smiled wistfully shaking his head. “And once was more than enough to scar me.”

"Face it, you were jealous that your younger brother was getting laid more than you," Lucifer snickered. 

“Shut up.” Michael grinned, shoving Lucifer playfully.

"Make me," Lucifer giggled as he batted at his brother. 

“Don’t test me, brother.” Michael grabbed the pillow from his side of the couch and hit Lucifer lightly, laughing.

Lucifer laughed and tried to grab at the pillow, giggling. "And that story didn't prove your point, because we both know that I told Father that story to save myself from getting my ass beat." 

“Like it’s going to be now?” Michael teased, wrestling it out of Lucifer’s hold.

"Mickey," Lucifer said, laying his head on Michael's lap and looking up at him innocently. "I'm too cute for you to beat my ass." 

Michael hummed, as if in thought, before flicking the center of Lucifer’s forehead. “Nah. You stopped being cute ten years ago.”

"That's not what I think," Lucifer grinned. "So come on. Better story about how I allegedly omit important details." 

“Don’t make me think, this is my week off work.” Michael pouted. “Ah- when Gabriel got out of his crib and conked his head on the floor trying to go downstairs. You left the baby gate unlocked. I remember being in the other room expecting you to get your ass whooped, but no, you’d no idea how it happened.”

Lucifer gave that one some thought and shrugged. "Mama knew I wasn't entirely truthful. I got a scolding from her in private about it." 

Michael nodded. “She knew you well.” He hummed softly. “All your tells.” He teased lightly. “But a scolding is better than a spanking, no?”

"From Father? Agreed. From Dean?" Lucifer grinned at his brother, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hush!” Michael shoved Lucifer off his lap. “I don’t need to hear that.”

Lucifer giggled as he landed on the floor and laid there. He grinned at his older brother before his eyes brightened. "Ya know, Mickey," he said. "It would be a real shame if a new author took the writing world by storm and was better at it than Father. Wouldn’t it?” 

“Oh, a real shame.” Michael grinned, nudging Lucifer’s side with his foot. “All the more incentive, I think. Which is your best manuscript? I have a friend who does publishing.”

“I…. I’m not sure,” Lucifer said as he rolled over onto his side and looked up at Michael. “I should send them to someone who would have a more… subjective view on the situation and see what he says, hmm?” 

“Are you saying I’m not objective?” Michael pouted. “That’s fair. I’ll let you do it at your own pace, but keep me updated.”

“Will do,” Lucifer smiled, looking up at his brother. “I think I might call Amara later today. See how she’s doing, and maaaaaybe sic her on Father.” 

“Maybe? I know exactly what you’re going to do.” Michael grinned. “And let me know how she is. It’s been a while.”

“I will,” Lucifer smiled warmly. “Thanks, Michael.” 

“No problem. Now get off the floor.” Michael chuckled.

Lucifer got up and off the floor, stretching and letting his back crack. “Aaahhh.” 

Michael cringed, wrinkling his nose. “Gross. Anyways….I’d best be going. It was good to see you.” He smiled.

Lucifer smiled and walked over to his brother to hug him. “It was great to see you too,” he said. 

Michael hugged back, smiling tenderly. “See you soon.” He promised, before pulling back and going to get his shoes.

“Of course. Call if you need anything,” Lucifer smiled and went back to his laptop. He could get another hour of writing in before he knew Amara would be free to chat. 

When he did finally call, Amara answered with a soft, but obviously pleased greeting. “Hello, Lucifer. It’s been awhile since our last talk.” He could practically hear the smile as she spoke.

“Yes, it has been, Auntie, I’m sorry,” Lucifer said as he leaned back on the couch. He smiled. “How are you, Auntie?” 

“I’ve been doing well, actually.” Amara smiled softly, leaning back. “Ro’s been treating me very well. And how’s your mate? It’s really a shame I haven’t met this Dean of yours yet.”

“Dean is doing well,” Lucifer gushed happily about his mate. “He’s out visiting family right now, and Balthy and Cas are gone, so I get to spend the day with the babies.”

“Oh, wonderful. You know, it’s good that you’re so close to your children.” She hummed. “So what’s up?”

“Well, Father is threatening to cut me out of the will  _ entirely  _ and just straight up disown me,” Lucifer said casually. “Oh, and I’m considering publishing something I’ve written, Mickey said he’d get me a publisher. The babies are so healthy. I can't believe they're three months old now. Work’s going well, but I miss being on paternity leave. Soon, Dean’s maternity leave will be up, but we’ve already lined up a sitter and one of us will come home at lunch to check on them.” 

Amara blinked. “That’s a lot to unpack, kiddo.” She ran a hand over her face. “I’m glad for the writing, and the babies especially. You’ve always been gifted. Might as well show up my brother while you’re at it.” She chuckled. “And why exactly is he wanting to write you out of the will? What did you do, and do I need to yell at him?”

“Oh, he arrived at my home while I wasn’t there to talk to Dean about the wedding,” Lucifer said, “talked over my mate, didn’t really let him get a word in edgewise, and when he said that Dean wasn’t a real man, Dean told him to get the fuck out. I got home, flipped out to the point where my eyes flashed red, choked him, and told Dean to grab the shotgun. He then got the hint and left.” 

“Think you left a bruise?” Was Amara’s first question. She sounded proud- and she was. 

“I hope so,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “He’s just pissy that Dean and I don’t want to do the wedding his way. You know, before the twins are old enough, large ass wedding that’s going to feel impersonal, Dean not wearing a suit. Things like that.”

Amara sighed softly. “Of course. Of course he did.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. He’s...not the best man, by any stretch, and he’s stubborn as anything. You probably didn’t teach him a thing by pulling out the shotgun, and I’d bet money that he’s going to try that shit again.”

“Dean and I put security cameras up,” Lucifer said. “Inside and outside, just in case. We also have a visual doorbell so we can see who the hell is on our doorstep before we answer the door.” 

“That’s good.” Amara praised gently. “It’d be a good idea even if your father wasn’t an entitled bastard.” She chuckled. “Anything else going on in your life? We should really visit at some time.”

“We do, especially so you can meet Dean. Auntie, he’s wonderful, you’re going to adore him,” Lucifer beamed. “Nothing else is really going on, we’re just taking it day by day.” 

“That’s the best way to do it. You let me know if my idiot brother does anything else, alright? I love you, Lucifer.”

“I love you too, Auntie,” Lucifer smiled. “And don’t worry, between Michael and Alastair, I don’t think he’ll do anything stupid anytime soon.” 

“We can only hope. Have a nice day, Lu.” Amara smiled as she hung up, humming softly to herself.

“You too, Auntie,” Lucifer smiled and hung up. He then dialed Alastair’s number. “Al?” 

“Ah, Lucifer. Hold on for just a second.” The line went silent for a few moments before Alastair picked up again. “Mm, how are you?”

“Well, better, but I’ve got a question for you,” Lucifer smiled, stretching out on the couch. 

“Oh? What is it?” Alastair leaned back against the wall, tilting his head to the side.

“If I send you my three completed manuscripts, will you be able to tell me which one I should send to a publisher first?” Lucifer asked. 

Alastair raised his brows. “Of course. I may not be the best judge but I’ll do my best.” He paused. “I thought those were to remain unpublished?”

Lucifer flushed sheepishly. “I changed my mind,” he said. 

Alastair smiled. “Well that’s wonderful. You’re an amazing writer, I was hoping you’d do it sooner.” He chuckled softly. “Either send them physically or in an email, I’ll take a peek.”

“Thank you, Al,” Lucifer smiled warmly. 

“Of course. Is there anything else on your mind?” Alastair questioned.

Lucifer thought about that for a moment and gave a shrug. 

“You still there, Lucifer?” Alastair cleared his throat. “We’re on the phone. I can’t, mm, see if you nod or shake your head.” He reminded gently.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I shrugged,” Lucifer said. “I’m sure there is. The past couple of weeks since my father’s visit have been… nerve wracking, to say the least. I don’t know what he’s going to do.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “It’s understandable to be nervous. But you know he can’t bother you at your house. You know if anything happens with the will it doesn’t matter. You know he wouldn’t hurt your brothers in retaliation because you’re all too old for that now.”

“But what about my employment?” Lucifer asked patiently. “Hell, what about  _ Dean’s  _ employment? Or what if he tries to do something drastic and not care?” 

Alastair hummed. “If he messes with your job, or Dean’s, Lucifer,  _ I  _ will see to it that the same happens to him. He will never publish another book. The family money is practically dried up by now, it’s all royalties and sales. My, mm, sphere of influence goes far beyond his.” He said slowly, but firmly. “Michael and I will keep him away from anything too drastic. I promise.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “Okay,” he said softly. 

“Do you need anything else from me?” Alastair asked gently, brow furrowed in concern. He really would be willing to do anything to help.

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t think so, not at the moment. I’ll send those manuscripts over through email,” he said softly. “Thanks Al.” 

“It’s no problem, Lucifer. Feel free to call or visit at any time.” Alastair beamed, before hanging up.

Lucifer smiled and pulled his laptop closer. He had the time to send off the emails to Alastair before a twin began crying. Smiling, he went to go tend to his sons. 

It was two weeks later that Lucifer decided to meet up with Alastair to discuss the manuscripts. Dean went shopping, and Balthazar and Castiel had taken the twins out to the park for some fresh air and for a farmer’s market that Castiel was selling honey at. 

Lucifer sat down across the table from the older man, eyeing the large stack of paper in front of him, complete with binder clips. “Oh boy, what did I get myself into?” he asked teasingly. He sipped his coffee.

Alastair took off his spectacles and set them down. “I don’t do anything by half measures, Lucifer.” He hummed, picking up the first manuscript. “Your...erotica. Very nice, a few...questionable details, but well written. I might think of splitting it into several smaller installments. Let’s be honest. No one in their right mind would read this for the plot, riveting as it is.”

Lucifer flushed brilliantly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “There’s a plot?” He asked softly, a lilt of a tease in his voice. “You read the erotica first?” 

“Did you expect me  _ not  _ to?” Alastair chuckled softly, setting it aside. “Now, the horror one...I like. Love it, even.”

Lucifer brightened at that. “Really?” he asked happily. 

“Really. There was good suspense, even pacing, and the reveal...mm, you had me scared a little.” Alastair grinned.

“You? The scariest man in the tri-state area,  _ scared _ ?” Lucifer giggled. “Really? I scared you?” 

Alastair rolled his eyes. “Just a little. Don’t lord it over me.” He chuckled softly.

“Never,” Lucifer smiled serenely at his father-like figure. 

“Hm, good boy.” Alastair shook his head. “If you wanted to publish any of these first, this would be the one.”

“What did you think of the sci-fi?” Lucifer asked, purring a little at the nickname.

“Very, mm, ‘Ray Bradbury’. I like it.” Alastair nodded.

“But you think the horror one is the better one?” 

“Definitely,” Alastair hummed softly, nodding again.

“Why?” Lucifer asked curiously, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

“It felt more realistic. Which I know, isn’t fair to say as juxtaposed to science fiction, but I don’t mean it like that. Like the reader is  _ in  _ there, is being menaced like that. It was more gripping.”

Lucifer nodded, jotting that idea down, humming. “Now, what were the questionable details in the umm… erotica?” 

“Now, exaggerating about cock size is expected, but…” Alastair cleared his throat. “Not that much. And I’d you’re going to go into so much detail on the shape and perkiness of breasts, there had better be breast, or nipple action. There’s not much. It’s a little disappointing on that count.”

Lucifer looked at Alastair. He gestured to himself. “Alastair Picasso, what is my sexual orientation?” he asked blatantly. 

“Yes, yes, you’re gay. If you’re gay, why is there some straight sex in here, mm? Write what you know.”

Lucifer shrugged. “I figured that I could try something different. And I  _ have  _ had some straight sex,” he protested. “It was twice, and it was when I was drunk.” 

“Oh, well, that changes everything.” Alastair said flatly. “Either have more, or talk to someone who has, mm?”

“How do boobs even work?” Lucifer groaned. 

“Your fiancée has them!” Alastair spluttered. “In the whole time of him being pregnant and breastfeeding, you haven’t played with them?”

Lucifer grimaced. "Never tell a nursing mate that after your son has a meal, you want a snack, stare at their boobs, and lick your lips," he said. 

“Oh, well, there’s your fucking problem.” Alastair scrubbed his hands over his face. “Mm, work on your delivery next time. Just...watch some porn. That’s the best way.”

"Good thing Dean has some," Lucifer sighed. “And I did  _ not  _ exaggerate cock size.” He arched a brow. “Did you forget that I’m a fucking  _ cockslut _ ?” 

“Who in God’s name did you fuck with a cock that big?” Alastair raised his brows, staring down at Lucifer.

Lucifer coughed. “Two. It was two of them. Once when I was… sixteen? And the other when I was twenty-two. And no, they didn’t pump, nor were they wearing extenders.” 

Alastair shook his head in disbelief. “You’re such a slut.” It wasn’t harsh, more a mix of playful and impressed. He jerked a little as Lucifer’s phone dinged, before realizing he wasn’t insane and the sound had in fact come from the younger alpha’s pocket.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and looked at his message from Dean. “Oh Lord,” he groaned, before texting back.  _ I haven’t eaten today since breakfast. That’s not my sandwich.  _ He set his phone down and grinned at Alastair. “You  _ liked  _ it,” he accused playfully. 

_ The fucking cast iron is soaking in the sink! And I know it wasn’t fucking Balthazar, he’s at the farmer’s market. Was anyone here??  _ Was Dean’s immediate reply, along with a picture of the pan.

Alastair chuckled, before tilting his head to the side. “Mm, something wrong?”

_ I KNOW better than to soak a cast iron pan! _ Lucifer texted back.  _ No one’s been in that house since I left for the meeting with Alastair!  _ “Weird shit,” he said. “Dean just got home and is accusing me of leaving a cast iron soaking in the sink and a half eaten sandwich just  _ laying  _ in the middle of the fucking counter.” 

Alastair frowned. “Is there anything missing? What sort of-“ He paused, before sighing heavily. “Your fucking father, I swear to god-“

_ I cant find anything on the cam footage.  _

“De can’t find anything on the cam footage,” Lucifer said.  _ Is there anything missing other than apparent footage? _

_ Looking now. Nothing valuable so far _

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Alastair frowned, sitting forwards slightly. “Have him check for things related to you two or the wedding. Wedding planner, suits, that sort of vein.”

_ Anything for the wedding?  _ Lucifer texted Dean and sighed. “I may need to sic Auntie on him sooner than I wanted to,” he admitted. 

Alastair ran his hands over his face. “You know what? Do it. This is low, even for him.”

_ Planner. Rings. _

Lucifer groaned. “He took the planner and our rings.” He dialed Amara. “Auntie? Go attack Father,” he said without preamble. 

“Do I need a reason, or are you just having a bad day?” Amara asked, and the sounds of her getting fully dressed and ready to go came through on the other line. She didn’t need much of an excuse.

“My father, Charles David Alighieri, decided to break into my goddamn house, erase security footage, leave a cast iron skillet  _ soaking  _ in my sink, leave a disgusting half eaten sandwich on my counter, and steal the wedding planner and the  _ rings.” _ Lucifer was seething. 

“Are you-“ Amara’s ranting was muffled for a second as she drew the phone away from her face. “-can’t believe it. I’ll take care of it, you go home and sort things out with your mate.” She hung up.

Lucifer sighed and exhaled.  _ Auntie is going after Father, _ he texted Dean.  _ Need my De.  _

_ Come home. We’ll go to meet her after a while, get the stuff back. might catch some of the aftermath. Itll be okay _

“Do you need me to do anything, Lucifer?” Alastair asked softly.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “Umm, I’m going to head home,” he said, softly. 

Alastair nodded. “Call me if you need me for anything, mm?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he said, gathering his materials. “Thank you again.” 

“Like I said, any time.” Alastair watched as Lucifer left, slumping slightly in his chair. 

Lucifer headed home and opened the door, looking around for Dean. “De?” he called, nervously chewing on his thumb.  _ Now’s not the time, Lucifer.  _

Dean all but rushed to Lucifer. “Hey- hey, Luce. You okay?” His eyes flickered over his mate’s body and he shook his head. “Sit down with me. You’ll be alright.”

“I know,” Lucifer said, going over to sit down with Dean. “I’m just so  _ angry  _ that it scares me.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s middle. “I know. Me too. What we can do is figure out how it happened, talk through it, and try to calm down at the same time.” He took out his phone, opening up the app their security system connected to. “You’re a lot better with this tech stuff than me. We can try to find where the footage cut out, maybe what happened to cause it?”

Lucifer nodded. “Hand me my laptop and the USB cable,” he said softly. “Please.” 

Dean nodded and stood, padding off to go retrieve them before handing it all over to his mate. “There we are.”

Lucifer hooked everything up and opened up his coding program. He began working over everything over, his eyes scanning the lines of code. “Found the section he erased,” he said softly. A few keystrokes brought it up and he hit play. “There we go, there he is,” he murmured, pointing to the screen. 

Dean shook his head. This whole thing was supposed to keep them safe. “How did he erase it? Should we call the company?” He asked softly, staring down at the screen.

“He only thought he erased it, he would’ve had to wipe the motherboard if he wanted to truly erase it,” Lucifer said absently. “He probably hacked into our Alexa. I’ll up the security for it.” 

Dean nodded blankly. “Gonna pretend I understood more than half of that.” He shook his head. “Why the fuck would he leave blatant evidence he was here?”

“No idea,” Lucifer said. “Possibly to cause discord among us.” He began upping the security on their Alexa, making it harder to hack while he restored the footage. “There’s that done,” he said. He sighed and leaned back. 

“So what do we do now?” Dean asked quietly. “Do we go to your father’s house, see what’s going on there? Or just...stay here?”

“Stay here, I’m not getting in between Father and Auntie,” Lucifer said, leaning into Dean. “I want my babies,” he whispered. 

“They’re with Cas and Balthazar. Want me to call them?”

Lucifer thought, then shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Dean and exhaled slowly. 

Dean used him o wound Lucifer, rubbin his back gently. “It’ll all work out.”

"I know," Lucifer said, giving a soft smile against Dean's skin. "Please tell me you threw away the sandwich. That was disgusting." 

Dean made a face. “Yeah, I put it in the bin outside, and I saved the cast iron.” He chuckled softly.

"Thank you," Lucifer sighed softly. He hugged Dean a little tighter. A knock on the door had him checking his phone before he smiled. "It's Auntie!" He got up and went over to unlock the door, hugging his aunt happily. "Auntie!" 

Amara gave a tight hug in return, grinning. “Lucifer.” She said warmly, pulling back and letting her purse fall from her shoulder into her hands. “Well, I got what he took.” She hummed, taking out the planner and the box with the rings. “And I got him cowering behind his desk. I call that a win.” She chuckled, looking up as Dean walked over. “And you must be Dean. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things?” Dean chuckled softly, quirking a brow and holding out a hand for her to shake. “Thanks for doing this. It...means a lot, I’m sorry you had to.”

“Nonsense.” Amara shook his hand gladly. “I’ll take any excuse to menace my brother. And yes. All  _ very  _ good things, Lucifer’s made you out to practically be a saint.”

“Ain’t that good.” Dean grinned. “Sucks we haven’t met yet. You guys seem pretty damn close.”

Lucifer beamed and returned to Dean's side with a smile. "Auntie took me under her wing when Mama died and has all but adopted me," he said. He kissed Dean's cheek. 

Dean leaned into it, smiling. “Thank you for that, then.”

Amara nodded. “It was the right thing to do.” She excused, shaking her head. “So, aside from Lucifer’s idiot father, how are you two doing?”

Lucifer smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean. "I'm perturbed that my meeting with Alastair got cut short because of my sperm donor, but he had very good things to say about my manuscripts and told me to publish the horror one first. The sci fi one would probably be next since the… not safe for family one needs additional research." 

Amara laughed softly. “Well, I’m sure your mate can help with that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, flushing softly. “Yeah, yeah. Come on in, Am- Mrs. Alighieri? ...What should I call you?”

“Just Amara is fine.” She chuckled softly, stepping further inside.

"Tea, Auntie?" Lucifer asked as he bustled off to the kitchen. "Baby, no need to blush, I didn't even tell you what I needed to research." 

“Please.” Amara nodded.

“Oh, so it isn’t sex related?” Dean raised a brow, grinning up at Lucifer. 

"It is," Lucifer said, putting the kettle on and kissing the top of Dean's head. "But the last time I inquired about the thing to research, you called me a child and that I wasn't getting laid that night." 

“Oh. It’s about  _ that _ .” Dean hummed. “I’ll think about it. Now make that tea.”

"Yes baby. Do you want some as well?" Lucifer asked, kissing Dean's hair affectionately. 

“Only if it’s that black one we got.” Dean hummed, leaning into it.

"I always keep it on hand. Honey? Cas harvested some of that sunflower honey the other day," Lucifer hummed. "I already know Auntie will take hers with a splash of milk and two cubes of sugar." 

“Just a little honey.” Dean hummed. “If you’re putting milk in it do that chai.” 

"Okay," Lucifer smiled, going over to the kettle as it started whistling. He looked over at his aunt and arched a brow at her smile. "Auntie, what's the smile for?" 

Dean put a few spoons of tea in the ball, setting it in the kettle as he glanced back at Lucifer.

“Oh, nothing. The last time I saw you this happy with someone was with that alpha of yours before college. What was it...Richard?” Amara grinned.

Dean blinked. “You dated an alpha?” He knew Lucifer had definitely been with a few, but he didn’t know there was ever a relationship.

“Hush, Auntie,” Lucifer mumbled, blushing brightly. “Yes, Dean, I dated an Alpha my senior year of high school. Yes, Auntie, his name was Richard, and he was… he was good to me. For a time.” 

“Don’t ‘hush, auntie’ me, let me embarrass you in front of your fiancée.” Amara chuckled. “You were a cute couple.”

Dean shook his head, chuckling. Odd as it was to hear about his future husband’s past relationship, Lucifer got so cute when he was flustered.

“Now, Auntie,” Lucifer sighed, turning around to wave a spoon at her, his face pink. “That’s such old history.” 

“And it proves how few and far between your good relationships are. Both a blessing and a curse, mm?” Amara hummed.

“So am I the first omega you’ve really ‘dated’?” Dean hummed. “And I didn’t really think alpha/alpha...real relationships were a thing. Or all that common.”

“Yes, Dean,” Lucifer said. “I’ve been with two other Omegas, but I was drunk- so were they- and they were women, and that was how I cemented the fact that I was definitely gay as fuck. Alpha/Alpha relationships are far more common than you think, actually.” 

Dean chuckled, before he nodded slowly, leaning back. “Huh.”

“I’m actually married to another alpha.” Amara informed, raising a brow and stepping into the kitchen to join them. 

Lucifer nodded and grinned at Amara. “How is Ro? What did she say when you sprinted out of the house like a bat out of hell?”

Amara chuckled softly. “She didn’t get a chance to say much. ...I should probably call her.” She cleared her throat, slipping her phone out.

Dean turned to face the counter, away from them. He was slightly...awed. Maybe that wasn’t quite the right word, but it’s the one he had. Amara had been so kind to Lucifer as a child, and even now, and having just met her Dean could tell she was a formidable woman.

“You should, you know how Ro gets when you don’t give her a chance to say her piece or to tell you that she loves you, darlin’,” Lucifer grinned at his aunt teasingly. 

Amara rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, now shush.” She leaned back against the wall, tapping in her passcode before holding her phone to her ear.

Dean took the kettle as it whistled, pouring two cups of tea.

Lucifer smiled and went over to the fridge to grab himself an iced coffee. Seeing that Dean was occupied, he sneakily reached out and playfully smacked Dean’s ass before going back to his coffee. 

Dean yelped, glaring back at Lucifer and trying to mask a grin.

Amara sighed heavily. “Yes- no, he didn’t- Rowena you  _ need _ to let me get a word in if you want an explanation.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly, something happened with Lucifer and I had to do something.”

Lucifer hummed as he innocently looked at his mate with a smile. “Yes, De?” he asked sweetly. 

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, humming sweetly before swatting at his mate’s ass. “Payback.”

Lucifer yipped and bucked his hips. “Is that all the payback I’m going to get, baby?” he teased, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Until your aunt leaves, yes.” Dean chuckled leaning up to kiss Lucifer before padding away to grab his cup of tea.

Lucifer returned the kiss and smiled, leaning back against the counter and making his aunt’s cup of tea before bringing it over. “Hi Ro,” he said into the phone. “I’m sorry I’m a pain in Amara’s ass, I know that’s your job.” He then kissed Amara’s cheek and whistled as he returned to his coffee. 

“Oh, you’re right about that one. It’s been so long since we’ve talked, I’ve been beginning to worry about you.” Rowena managed to get in before Lucifer walked off, at which point she went back to alternating between praising Amara for her quick action and admonishing her for not giving her a bit of warning about all this.

Lucifer sipped his coffee and watched his aunt while he did so. 

Amara hung up after a few hurried ‘I love you’s and set the phone down, shaking her head.

Lucifer grinned at his aunt. “Somebody’s in for it,” he teased playfully. 

Amara sighed heavily. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” She took a sip of her tea and smiled. “Thanks for this.”

“Of course, Auntie,” Lucifer beamed.

“Do you want me to stay a little while longer? Promise I won’t talk more about your past relationships.” She chuckled.

“Yes, of course, please, sit down, don’t stand on my account,” Lucifer said. “You relax, and you tell us what you did to Father to make him regret his life choices.” 

Amara sat down at the table and crossed her legs at the thigh, humming. “Stormed in and used his full name, first. That got him running to see what the fuck was going on.”

“Oh, good,” Lucifer said with a beaming smile. 

“Bastard was  _ holding _ your wedding planner and tried to explain it away.”

“Oh, how did he try to explain it away?” 

“First he said it was one of his books. Then it’s that it was his and your mother’s planner. I called bullshit, he said you gave it to him to look through.” Amara shook her head.

“Flimsy lies,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.  _ “I  _ have his and Mama’s planner.” 

“I know!” Amara leaned back, shaking her head. “So far as I can tell he didn’t mess with anything in there, so that’s a blessing.”

“I’ll look through it,” Lucifer promised. “And what happened next?” 

“Excited, are we? I asked him what he’d been doing in your house.” Amara cleared her throat and took another sip of tea. “He said Dean was home, invited him in.”

“Seriously?” Dean butted in, brows raised. “I thought a writer would be able to come up with a better lie’n that.”

“He’s a shit writer,” Lucifer snorted. “He really is.”

Amara chuckled, nodding in her agreement.

“So what’s next?” Lucifer asked, looking at Amara happily.

“I snatched the planner, made him get me the rings. I scolded him for…” Amara let out a soft breath. “What, fifteen minutes? Michael was there, you can ask him. He looked rightly pissed too when I was done, probably gave Charles an earful of his own.”

“Good,” Lucifer said, grinning. 

“There wasn’t much else I did.” Amara shook her head. “But it was nice. Good way to burn off stress.” She chuckled, leaning back a little and shifting to get comfortable.

“It is,” Lucifer agreed, beaming at Amara. “How reluctant was he to give up the rings?” 

“Pretty damn reluctant. I don’t know why he’d want them other than to just keep them from you.” Amara sighed heavily.

“He doesn’t like the fact that Dean’s ring is ‘masculine’,” Lucifer huffed.

“You’re kidding.” Amara stared down at him, brows raised.

Dean nodded, an incredulous smirk on his face. “Yeah. ‘Too sturdy’ to be an omega’s ring, and ‘there’s not even a diamond, it’s like Lucifer’s not even trying to treat you right anyways’.” He huffed. “I don’t know whether he’s trying to get us to bend to what he wants or just break us up.”

“Maybe both,” Lucifer said. “You? Have a diamond? When you’re a  _ mechanic _ ? If anything,  _ I  _ should have the diamond.” 

“You are a drama queen, it would be fitting.” Dean teased.

Amara chuckled. “He has a point, Lu.”

Lucifer looked at his family and shrugged. “I’ll wear the diamond, fuck the toxic masculinity of today’s culture.”

Dean grinned. “It’d look good. Yeah, I like that.”

“It’d match your womanly desk job.” Amara added sarcastically, smirking. “You’re practically a trophy husband.”

“And damn proud of it,” Lucifer grinned. “So babe. Do I get the diamond?” 

“Should have enough saved up to get you one, yeah.” Dean smiled, slinging an arm around his mate.

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean’s cheek sweetly. “You know, I know you’ve got an engagement ring, but… if I’m the trophy husband, shouldn’t  _ I  _ also have an engagement ring?” His eyes were twinkling with mirth and mischief. 

“Oh, yes, me with my measly mechanic’s salary. I’ll get you a diamond.” Dean grinned. It wasn’t exactly measly, he did restoration on classics. 

Amara chuckled softly, smiling behind her mug of tea as she watched.

Lucifer laughed. "We could go to the jewelry store," he said, "pick me out a nice pretty ring for me to wear. We've got the money." 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, let’s. I’m sold on this now, you’d better not be joking.” He hummed.

"I'm being serious," Lucifer grinned. "We'll even send pictures out of us wearing our rings and see if my father has a stroke." 

“We can only hope.” Amara hummed softly. “There’s a nice shop near where I am, you should come out, visit with Rowena and I.”

Lucifer smirked and looked at Dean. "When am I getting my ring, baby?" He asked. 

“Next week, Saturday? That work for everyone?”

“It should be fine for us.” Amara nodded

Lucifer beamed. "Perfect." 

Amara hummed. “Be ready for Rowena to date over you. She’s almost worse than you.” She chuckled.

“Worse than Lucifer? Ridiculous.” Dean scoffed, grinning.

"No, she is. Believe me, she is," Lucifer agreed.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Lucifer looked at his aunt. "Should I tell him?"

Amara raised a brow. “Be my guest.”

“What, tell me what?”

Lucifer looked at Dean. "Rowena is Crowley's mom," he explained. 

“What?” Dean blinked after a second. He’d never really considered the fact that yeah, Crowley would have to have family. He seemed like his own entity, and it wouldn’t have surprised Dean one bit if he’d learned Crowley had just come into the world in a poof or smoke, fully grown.

"Yeah," Lucifer laughed. "Does that explain more?"

Dean nodded. “Christ. And you married her?” He looked over at Amara.

“She’s not that horrible if you don’t incite it.” She chuckled.

“The wedding was beautiful,” Lucifer sighed happily. “And yeah, if you don’t incite her, Ro’s perfectly fine.” He looked at Amara. “De got to have a little taste of how Crowley is as an Alpha after he called him a pansy,” he explained. 

“Mm. I haven’t seen much of the man but I know that’s probably a stupid idea.” She glanced at Dean, raising a brow. The jest was playful, but still rung true.

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Dean huffed, looking down.

Lucifer beamed. “I got a very cuddly Dean out of that,” he said matter-of-factly. “And cuddly Dean is my favorite Dean.” He beamed at his fiance adoringly. 

Dean rolled his eyes, face flushed lightly in embarrassment. “You also got flustered and embarrassed me. It was a package deal.”

“And how did I do that, baby?” Lucifer asked, getting up to stand behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his mate, kissing the top of his head. 

“You didn’t do anything, that was all Crowley.” Dean chuckled, leaning back to catch Lucifer’s lips with his own. “You just reaped the benefits.”

Lucifer kissed Dean back sweetly and beamed. “I did warn you,” he teased playfully, nipping Dean’s lip. 

Dean hummed, pressing into it and smiling against Lucifer. “You know I never listen.”

“Alright. Before you to get all friendly I’m going to head home.” Amara chuckled, standing and giving a small wave.

“Yes, Auntie,” Lucifer beamed, releasing Dean to go hug his aunt goodbye, his entire body vibrating happily. He wrapped his arms around his aunt and hugged her tight enough to lift her off the ground. 

Amara laughed softly. “Woah there, Lucifer.” She patted his back one she was set back down. “You boys have fun, then.” She winked, saying her farewell as she walked out.

“Bye, Auntie, love you,” Lucifer called after her. 

“Love you too.” She called back and closed the front door behind her, leaving Dean and Lucifer alone once more.

Lucifer sighed, relaxing a little bit and walking back over to Dean, kissing him deeply. 

Dean kissed back, wrapping his arms loosely around Lucifer and humming softly.

"Want to go celebrate our victory over Father together while Cas and Balthy have the twins?" Lucifer purred. 

“Oh, yes,” Dean grinned, pulling back a little and all but dragging Lucifer up to the bedroom in a bought of excitement.

Lucifer laughed and let Dean drag him, giggling. 

“Something funny?” Dean tried to sound incredulous, but he couldn’t help the smile in his voice.

"Nope," Lucifer beamed. 

“Mm.” Dean chuckled, leaning in to peck Lucifer’s cheek. “How do we wanna do this?”

"Hmm, I'm feeling adventurous," Lucifer purred. He pulled Dean in close to him, kissing along his neck. 

“Adventurous? That’s never a good sign.” Dean grinned cheekily, baring his neck for Lucifer and shuddering. 

Lucifer laughed, nipping at the tender flesh as he continued downwards. "Is it?" He asked playfully. 

“Mhm.” Dean let his eyes slip shut. Lucifer always seemed to find a way to come up with something new for their bedroom activities just when Dean needed it- which was exciting, but sometimes overwhelming. Not in a bad way, though. Dean never objected.

“How is my feeling adventurous a bad sign?” Lucifer chuckled, starting to pull Dean’s shirt up. 

“Because you’re a devious little shit.” Dean raised his arms to help him, humming softly.

“How?” Lucifer asked innocently as he removed Dean’s shirt and cast it aside. Impishly, he leaned down and nipped the swell of Dean’s breast. 

Dean gasped softly, biting his lip. “Ever notice it’s usually always you coming up with the kinky shit for us to do?” He arched his chest.

“Nope,” Lucifer said, repeating the action as he popped the ‘p’ in  _ nope. _ “Am I usually the one coming up with the kinky shit? What did I come up with last time?” 

“You don’t remember? I’m almost offended.” Dean pouted. “The last kinky thing we did, you had me top.” He hummed, smoothing his hands down Lucifer’s bed. “I edged you for  _ hours _ . And we still weren’t even started. I’ve no idea how you had the stamina.”

Lucifer almost whimpered as he continued to kiss and nip over the swell of Dean’s breasts. “Years of practice, baby.” 

Dean reached behind his back to unclasp his bra, humming softly. “Oh? Guess we’ll have to work to get me to that level, too.”

“If you want,” Lucifer purred, helping Dean out of the bra. “I like how easily I can get you off.” He grinned impishly. 

“What if I don’t?” Dean pouted up at his mate, brows raised. 

“Then we’ll work on it,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Your pleasure is mine as well.” 

“Stop sounding poetic in the bedroom. I’m here to make you incoherent, not that.” Dean chuckled softly, giving a wry smile and leaning in to kiss at the mating bite on Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer gasped and groaned softly, leaning down to nip lower on Dean’s breast. “You love me being poetic and you know it.” 

Dean jerked slightly, whining. “What do I always say? No chick flick moments.” He teased, though there wasn’t real intent behind his words. He did love it. He reached to grip the back of Lucifer’s head, guiding him lower.

Lucifer’s lips found Dean’s nipple, and he latched onto it, sucking on it gently. 

Dean gasped, fisting his fingers in Lucifer’s hair. The action was purely sexual- not as odd as he thought it might be after breastfeeding their children. “Luce…”

“Yes?” Lucifer hummed, letting the nipple free to look up at Dean.

Dean looked down as a thin dribble of milk made its way down his chest, and then back up at Lucifer, eyes half lidded. “...Keep doing that. Feels good.”

Lucifer chased the dribble with his tongue, and returned to sucking tenderly on Dean's breast, his tongue circling gently around the nipple in a way that told Dean's brain that it was from Lucifer, not their sons.

Dean moaned softly, guiding them back to lay on the bed so Lucifer could properly ravish him. His free hand reached up to toy with his other nipple, thumb circling around the bud and kneading fingers bringing a small stream of milk.

Lucifer kept sucking the breast he was on, climbing over Dean rocking softly against his cock. The milk didn't taste all that bad, although he wasn't sure WHAT to expect. It actually tasted pretty good. It also added another layer of tabooness to their bedroom play, one that wouldn't be as permanent. "You taste so good, baby," he purred. 

Dean cried out softly at the rocking pressure against his cock, bucking his hips just barely. “Hn- Lucifer…” He arched his chest. Lucifer was being so gentle, and the praise at the same time made it so much better. He’d given up all hope of actually topping. He raised his hand, pads of his fingers just slightly wet, and gripped at his mate’s back.

Lucifer smiled at Dean's reactions and kissed the nipple that he had been tending to, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, before moving over to the other one to give it the same gentle, loving treatment. He was enjoying this, actually. A lot. Perhaps it was knowing that he managed to turn Dean into putty with it. Maybe it's because he knew it wouldn't last forever. Or maybe that it felt soothing to be doing it. Either way, his mate was being pleasured and that's all he cared about. 

Dean groaned, falling lax under Lucifer’s attentions. He let his eyes fall shut and he ground his hips lightly up against Lucifer’s cock hard and straining against his pants.

"I wonder," Lucifer purred softly, lifting his head up to look at Dean with a grin. "I wonder if I can get you off like this?" 

Dean swallowed thickly, throat bobbing. “Please.” He breathed, nodding.

"You want me to?" Lucifer breathed, licking the nipple. "Make you cum in your pants like you just presented yesterday?" 

Dean nodded eagerly, toss curling. “Yes- you’ve already ruined my boxers, I’m so wet, Lucifer  _ please _ .” Dean whined.

Lucifer grinned and returned to sucking his mate's tit, his hips still rocking. 

The omega’s back arched off the bed and his right hand tangled itself in Lucifer’s hair, rubbing lightly. “Fuck, feels so good…”

The Alpha enjoyed his treat, still rocking and sucking gently. He wanted to gentle Dean's orgasm out of him, sensing that that's what his Omega subconsciously needed at the moment. 

Dean hitched his leg around Lucifer’s waist, holding him close against him. He did need this, he needed Lucifer close, comforting, telling him what a good job he’d been doing because he was trying so hard to balance caring for the children, and dealing with Lucifer’s father, and soon his own job would be thrown back into the mix. 

Lucifer lavished all of the attention that he could onto Dean, sucking his nipples tenderly, never biting as his hips rocked. He listened to the way Dean's body responded and would respond based on that. He slipped his hands under Dean's arched back and gently pressed him closer, groaning softly. 

Dean whined, breath coming out in slow, shallow pants. “Lu,” He murmured, unable to put how happy and satisfied he was into proper words.

"Shh," Lucifer breathed. "You don't have to speak. Just let me take care of you. I've got you for when you fall backwards into bliss, the bliss I've created only for you." 

Dean moaned, giving just the barest of nods and surrendering himself completely to Lucifer, open and ready for anything the other gave him.

Lucifer continued his administration's, whispering soft tender praises between sucking on his mate's breasts and keeping him close. He rocked into Dean at a faster pace, but kept it gentle. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dean gripped Lucifer just a bit tighter. “M’close.” He grunted, screwing his eyes shut.

"Then cum for me," Lucifer purred. 

Dean came in his pants with a low, drawn out whine, bucking his hips up against Lucifer’s.

"That's it," Lucifer purred lovingly. 

Dean groaned, slumping back onto the bed and gripping loosely at Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer moved up and kissed Dean sweetly, purring happily. 

Dean kissed back tiredly, swallowing thickly. “Tha’ was good.” He mumbled, baring his neck to his mate.

"Was it?" Lucifer beamed, kissing down his neck. "Good. I'm glad." 

Dean groaned softly, breath hitching as Lucifer kissed above his mating bite. “What about you?”

"Held off," Lucifer smiled, nipping his mating bite. "Where do you want me to cum, baby?" 

Dean arched up into Lucifer, biting his lip. “Cum on my chest.” He breathed. “Make a mess of me.”

Lucifer groaned and straightened. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his leaking cock out. He began to stroke himself quickly, his head tilted back in pleasure. "Want me to clean you up with my tongue afterwards?"

Dean shuddered and whined, nodding eagerly. “Y-Yes please, Luce.” He licked his lips, eyes focused on Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer moaned, his hand moving faster. He was already so close to cumming all over Dean's chest. 

“Come on, Lu. You’re so close, just cum. Cum all over me, make me dirty. Mark me as yours. Fuck, Lucifer, please.” Dean groaned. 

Lucifer came with a loud cry and came all over Dean's chest. 

Dean arched his chest, mouth hanging open and eyes lightly shut. He fell back, giving a tired grin. “How do I look?” He breathed. His face was flushed, and his chest and some of his face was absolutely covered in cum. He was a perfect picture of debauchery.

“Delicious,” Lucifer purred, licking his own lips as he looked down at Dean. 

Dean shuddered. “Should take a picture, then.” He murmured softly.

“Want me to?” Lucifer asked, reaching for his phone. “You would make a pretty picture.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I do. Think we should take more pictures afterwards more...more often.” He murmured.

Lucifer grinned and snapped a few photos before showing them to Dean with a purr. 

Dean groaned. “I look fucked out.” He murmured, staring down at them. “We should get some rope. We can get some good pictures of that.”

Lucifer smiled. Setting his phone aside, he leaned down and started licking away his release from Dean's chest. 

Dean groaned softly, arching up into it. “Mm, Lucifer…”

Lucifer purred and continued to lick up the cum on Dean's chest. 

Dean watched him, reaching forwards and gripping at Lucifer’s hair. “Look so hot doing that.”

Lucifer moaned happily at the tug to his hair and purred, licking more. 

Dean smirked and tugged harder for a second before leisurely stroking his fingers down through Lucifer’s hairs repeating the process a few times.

Lucifer moaned and finished his tongue bath of Dean's chest before leaning up to kiss him deeply 

Dean wrapped his arms around Lucifer and kissed back eagerly, trying to match his mate’s passion. He moaned at the taste of Lucifer on his tongue, pressing up into his mate.

Lucifer slowly broke the kiss after a time, smiling down at Dean. "I love you so much, baby," he whispered softly. 

“Love you too.” Dean murmured. “C’n you help me outta my pants?”

"Of course," Lucifer smiled. He got up, shed his own pants, and carefully helped Dean out of his jeans and boxers before crawling back into bed with Dean, tugging him closer. 

Dean curled up against Lucifer, happy just to be held.

Lucifer kissed Deans forehead and held him close, his inner being purring with pride and satisfaction. 

As Dean leaned into it, hitching a leg over Lucifer’s waist. “That was good.” He murmured, lazily kissing at his mate’s neck and chest.

"Good," Lucifer murmured softly, letting his head tilt for his mate. "Was it good enough for me to make a silly comment that is going to get me smacked?" he asked teasingly.

“Hold on, let me get in the proper position.” Dean chuckled, disentangling himself from his mate. “What is it?”

Lucifer gave Dean an innocent look. "Daddy enjoyed his snack," he said, licking his lips. 

“Yeah, there it is.” Dean flicked at Lucifer’s cheek, shaking his head and hiding his grin. 

Lucifer giggled and snuggled back closer to Dean. "Listen. This could have been worse. I could have said that with Alastair on the phone." he paused. 

Dean groaned, burying his face in Lucifer’s chest. “He would never let  _ either _ of us live that down.”

Lucifer smiled and held Dean, running his fingers through his hair. "I  _ do _ kind of want to rub it in his face that I can make you cum almost solely from sucking on your very scrumptious tits." 

Dean arched into his touch. “Mm. I won’t listen to you tell him that. Just send him the pictures you took.”

"I have your permission to?" Lucifer asked, retrieving his phone in order to do that very thing. He began looking through his camera roll to choose the best picture. 

“Yeah, I know I look sexy and I know he won’t send them around.” Dean hummed softly.

Lucifer finally found a picture of Dean from their play and showed it to him. Dean's back was arched, showing off his cum splattered chest, with one nipple having a tiny stream of milk that Lucifer hadn't quite lapped up yet. "That one?" 

Dean nodded. “Oh, yeah.” He breathed, moving to sit up a little. 

Lucifer pulled it up in a text message to Alastair and sent it to him without an explanation. He kissed Dean's forehead. "And now we wait," He whispered. 

Dean carefully curled up in Lucifer’s lap, watching the screen. “We might have to wait until morning.” He murmured.

After a few minutes, it could be seen Alastair was typing. 

_ Are you proud of yourself? Why did you send this? _

Lucifer grinned at the message and typed up a response. 

_ I am exceedingly proud of myself. Don't worry, he's clean now. I turned him into putty without even touching his hole. Of course I'm proud. PS- I totally get boobs now.  _

_ How on earth did you get him to agree to that after the last time? _

Dean chuckled, watching the exchange carefully. “You told him about that?”

"He asked me how I had no clue how boobs worked if you had him, so I told him," Lucifer confirmed with a smile as he texted back. 

_ I let it happen organically and thoroughly enjoyed myself, as did Dean.  _

“Mm. Enjoy them while you can, because this is stopping when we wean the twins.” Dean warned,

_ At least there is that. Please don’t send me things like this again. _

_ Why not? Do you have a boner, Al? Jealous that I got a snack (and a smack) from Dean?  _

There was no immediate reply, and Dean chuckled softly. “What would you think if he teased you back during work?” He glanced at the clock. “I’m thinking that’s where he is.”

Lucifer snorted and shrugged. "I'll just send him that picture you took of my ass when you used your belt on me," he said casually. He kissed Dean softly and smiled. "You do taste scrumptious, though. I will take full advantage of you having them until they're gone,” he said. 

“Mm. That’s a good picture.” Dean mused, leaning into the kiss. “And I bet we could replicate it with these.” He cupped his breasts lightly.

"I would be more likely to use something that doesn't have such a broad surface area and requires a bit more skill," Lucifer hummed. "But I do like the way you think." 

“The cane.” Dean supplied, curling up in Lucifer’s hold. “We should get to bed.” He murmured. 

Lucifer sighed in agreement, holding Dean close. "We should," he agreed. "Good thing we're already in the bed and naked." 

Dean hummed, resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Lucifer smiled. “Sleep well, sweet baby,” he whispered, closing his own eyes. “I love you.”

Lucifer groaned as he heard his phone start ringing loudly the next morning. Growling softly as he stretched, he reached over to answer the phone. “Unless you’re the person selling me Thin Mints and Samoas asking for my annual order, why the hell are you calling?” he asked sleepily. 

“Mm, kudos to you for supporting the girlscouts of America. No, this is Alastair. I believe we need to talk.”

“About doing the macarena?” Lucifer asked with a groan. “Why do we need to talk, Al?”

“Look, Lucifer, I’m glad we have a good enough relationship that you can send me pictures of your future spouse, I, mm, I really am, but you  _ cannot do that during work hours _ . Do you think me being aroused is a good idea in my position? Is safe?”

“Hey, listen, you could’ve opened that message at any time  _ after  _ work hours,” Lucifer sighed sleepily, giving a yawn. He also sounded entirely too reasonable. “‘Sides, it was Dean’s idea.” 

Alastair scrubbed his hands over his face. “Lucifer…” He sighed heavily. “That doesn’t make it okay. I tend to assume anything from you is some sort of new development or problem. I can’t ignore a message from you because of your unique situation.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Lucifer said. “We didn’t realize you would be working so late.” 

“Mm, neither did I. We had a birth- no idea who the other parent is, by the way, still looking, and nearly half the bloody compound was- is in heat. It’s a mess.” Alastair sighed heavily. “Not to, mm, discourage you from sending more pictures. Just use my email.”

“Use your email the next time I want to send sexy pictures of Dean after I’ve had my snack, got it,” Lucifer grinned. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t smacked you hard enough to stop you from saying that.” Alastair chuckled tiredly, leaning back. 

“He flicked my cheek last night, but hey, I’m enjoying the eye rolls,” Lucifer smiled, looking down at his sleeping mate. “I got him off pretty much solely doing that, too.” 

“I think I know why he sees issue with it. You may want to take it up with him.” Alastair hummed softly.

“Probably,” Lucifer agreed. “But he’s definitely more open to it continuing for as long as he has them and after we’ve weaned the twins.” 

“If you’re so sure.” Alastair spoke through a yawn, brow furrowed.

“We had a chat about it more, and now he wants to turn them the same color he prefers to color my ass with when I’ve been a little shit,” Lucifer said. “I wonder if I can get him off solely by sucking his tits, no rutting.” 

“Mm.” Alastair hummed softly, leaning back in his seat. “That sounds absolutely delectable.”

“It does,” Lucifer sighed. “And it tastes  _ so good. _ ” 

“Don’t get too attached to it, Lucifer. Mm, have a nice day.” Alastair hung up.

Lucifer threw his phone back onto the nightstand and snuggled back down with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley reclaims Gabriel now that his surgery has fully healed. Gratuitous sex and a little bit of cuddling ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I promise we’ll make up for it. Let us know what you think :)

Crowley tapped the inside of his thigh somewhat impatiently, waiting for the call. 

Tonight, he was going to reclaim Gabriel, and boy, did he plan on reducing his mate to a whimpering mess, begging for it before he gave it, knowing that no other mark would be placed there ever again. 

He waited for Gabriel to call up to tell him that he was ready. While they agreed there would be minimal kink in tonight’s claiming, their little sex paradise of a dungeon was the perfect place for them to be claimed. 

That, and Gabriel  _ really  _ wanted the breeding bench to be used. 

And so he waited with a hard cock and anticipation in his veins. 

Gabriel sighed, looking down at himself. He’d just showered, shaved, the whole shebang. He wanted this to be perfect. He raised a hand to rub at his neck, bare aside from a thin, barely visible scar from the surgery. He pressed his thighs together and lowered his hand, small smile on his face. He was ready, and...for once, calm. This felt so  _ right _ . “Crowley?” He called gently, but still loud enough to be heard, looking up at the door that his mate would inevitably walk through.

Crowley heard his name and got up, steadying himself before heading down the stairs and opening the door, smiling as he looked at Gabriel. “Hello, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smiled back softly, shifting from foot to foot. “Hey, handsome. You ready?”

“Are you?” Crowley asked, taking a step closer and running his hands over Gabriel’s shoulders. 

Gabriel nodded, arching into Crowley’s touch. “ _ Yes _ . I’m so ready.” He murmured.

Crowley gently guided Gabriel’s head up towards his and pressed him into a long, slow kiss. 

The omega kissed back softly, one hand reaching up to cup the back of Crowley’s head and gripping lightly. He pulled back, small smile on his face. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too, my sweet Omega,” the Alpha murmured sweetly, also a small smile on his face. 

Gabriel guided Crowley back to the breeding bench, brows raised. “Help me in?”

“Of course,” Crowley smiled, helping Gabriel immediately. 

Gabriel draped himself over the bench, making sure he was in a good position for Crowley to strap him in. He spread his legs, revealing a wet, dripping, but still unprepared hole. “Wanna feel you when you go in.” He offered as explanation.

“Oh, you’re really going all in tonight, aren’t you baby?” Crowley purred, letting his finger trail over Gabriel’s dripping hole. 

Gabriel whined, arching his back and flexing his wrists in the leather cuffs. “Uhuh.”

Crowley finished strapping Gabriel in and placed a kiss to the base of his spine. “I know we’re not really playing, but I still want to hear it. What’s your safeword?” 

“Grace.” Gabriel hummed softly. “What’re you gonna do first?”

“I haven’t quite decided yet,” Crowley said. “I don’t know whether to make you relaxed and ready for me with a massage or eating you out. Decisions, love.” 

Gabriel groaned. “What about both? We have time.” He grinned cheekily, looking at Crowley over his shoulder.

“Is someone acting a little greedy?” Crowley teased, swatting Gabriel’s flank playfully. 

Gabriel yelped, before letting out a soft moan at the lingering sting. “Greedy? Me? No way.”

Crowley snorted lovingly, caressing where he slapped Gabriel. “And if I decide to eat your ass, are you going to cum? I know how much you like it when I do that,” he purred. 

Gabriel hummed, arching his neck and letting his eyes slip shut. “Only if you let me, Crow,”

“Do you want to cum if I eat your ass?” Crowley asked, digging his fingers into the meat of Gabriel’s ass, massaging it.

Gabriel groaned. “Yeah.” He breathed, pressing back insistently into the alpha’s touch.

“Do you?” Crowley teased. “Or do you just want to cum while you’re hanging off my knot, my teeth claiming you as mine?” 

He whined. “Can I have both?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Crowley drawled, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Come onnn,” Gabriel pouted, looking back at the alpha. “Please?”

“Oh, we’re using our manners, hmm?” Crowley purred, kissing the back of Gabriel’s neck. 

“Don’t I always?” Gabriel turned his head to try and capture Crowley’s lips, groaning.

Crowley obliged with the kiss, purring softly. “Yes, my love. You’re very good about that.” 

Gabriel teased his tongue across Crowley’s lower lip before pulling back. “So can I?”

Crowley smirked. “I suppose you can have both,” he sighed. 

“Mm, thanks. Love youuu.” Gabriel grinned lazily. 

“I love you too, my little spoiled love,” Crowley chuckled as he began to lightly massage Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel groaned, relaxing into it and letting his head hang. He smiled, closing his eyes.

Crowley took his time to massage out the knots out of Gabriel’s back, purring as he relaxed. 

By the time Crowley was done, Gabriel was completely limp and pliant under his experienced hands. He gave a pleased moan, shifting a little.

“There we go,” Crowley purred, kneeling behind Gabriel. He spread his cheeks a little bit and smirked. “Time for phase two. Cum whenever, baby.” He then ran his tongue broadly over Gabriel’s hole. 

Gabriel whined, pressing his hips eagerly back. His toes curled, and his hole clenched lightly. 

Crowley began to truly eat Gabriel out, covering his own face with his slick. The beard that he had been growing out at Gabriel’s insistence rubbed against the soft skin of the Omega’s ass and thighs. 

Gabriel keened, thighs quivering. “Crowley, fuck-“ He arched his back, eyes wide. He parted his lips again to speak but all that came out was a low moan of pleasure as his now very hard cock hit up against his belly, dripping precum.

“Yes?” Crowley chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Gabriel’s inner thigh gently. “I told you that you cum whenever you want, baby. At least this time.” He kitten licked the leaking hole with a grin. 

Gabriel let out a few ragged breaths, chest heaving. It only took a few more strokes of Crowley’s to tie before he came with a shout, painting his chest with cum.

“Beautiful,” Crowley praised as he licked Gabriel through his orgasm, purring happily. 

Gabriel slumped down, shuddering. “Hn- fuck, Crowley.” He breathed, eyes half lidded. 

“That’s what I’m going to do next, baby,” Crowley chuckled. He stood up and patted Gabriel’s ass. 

Gabriel spread his legs just a little wider, groaning. His thighs were slicked with his fluids, and his hole was twitching and clenching eagerly.

Crowley undressed at that point, and soon was bending himself over Gabriel’s bound body, positioning his cock. “Time to make you mine,” *he purred before he pushed in. 

Gabriel cried out softly, quivering even as he was bound. He clenched down tightly, letting out a low groan.

Crowley slowly pushed in, savoring the feel of Gabriel around his cock. 

The omega keened, pressing back insistently as if to take all of Crowley in at once.

“Slowly, love,” Crowley chuckled, running his hands soothingly down Gabriel’s side. “Not gonna hurt you.” 

Gabriel stilled slightly, letting out a soft whine. “I want you, please. I can take it.” He all but begged, looking back at Crowley.

“Can you?” Crowley purred, smirking at his lover. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Gabriel raised his brows. “So  _ move.  _ Please.”

“If you insist,” Crowley said cheerfully before plunging the rest of his cock into Gabriel. 

Gabriel cried out harshly, digging his nails into the wood of the bench and moaning. “Ah, fuck-“ He groaned, biting his lip.

“That’s it,” Crowley murmured, resting a moment to let Gabriel adjust. “That’s what I’m going to do, baby. I’m going to fuck you full and leave my mark on your skin.” 

Gabriel moaned eagerly, clenching down tight around Crowley. “Fuck, yes. Please.” He closed his eyes.

Crowley groaned and began rocking into Gabriel eagerly, his body responding to how willing his Omega was.

Gabriel moaned, responding in turn by jerking his hips as well as he could and letting out soft whines and whimpers of his mate’s name.

“That’s it, let go for me, baby,” Crowley purred, still fucking Gabriel at a decently hard and fast pace, filling him up over and over again. 

“Alpha-“ Gabriel groaned, eyes screwed shut. He rocked forwards with every thrust, lips lightly parted as he panted out through his mouth.

"Yes, Omega?" Crowley purred deeply. 

“Feels so good, fuck-“ Gabriel groaned softly, balling his hands into fists. “So fucking good, alpha.”

“Do you need to cum yet, baby?” Crowley asked, rocking his hips faster into Gabriel. 

Gabriel shook his head, shuddering. “No. Wanna cum on your knot.”

“Good, that’s my perfect little Omega,” Crowley purred, keeping up the harsh pace. He was going to pop soon, but he wanted to hold off just a little bit longer. 

Gabriel let out a low moan, clenching down right around Crowley. He was so close already, he could barely hold himself off.

Crowley went faster and harder, letting his knot form quickly. And soon enough, he growled and bit down harshly, mating Gabriel a second time. 

Gabriel yelled out and came the second Crowley’s teeth slid into the flesh of his neck, eyes wide. “Alpha!”

Crowley growled and rocked his hips quicker, his knot tying them together as he mated his mate and letting it be the  _ only  _ mark on his neck. 

Gabriel let out a garbled moan, clawing at the leather cuffs around his wrists and bucking his hips back.

Crowley eventually slowed, then stopped his movements, lapping at Gabriel’s bite with his tongue and purring deeply in his chest. “Mate,” he purred deeply. 

Gabriel relaxed under Crowley. “Mine,” He breathed, biting his lip. “My alpha.” 

"My Omega," Crowley hummed, kissing Gabriel's cheek. "Mine to love and hold." 

Gabriel arched into it, pressing against Crowley. “Mmhm.” The omega didn’t have that capacity to make the joke about wedding vows he wanted to, so he mumbled something half formed about Crowley unbinding him. 

Crowley chuckled softly and undid the ties on Gabriel's wrists before rubbing them out, purring softly. 

Gabriel groaned, slumping against Crowley and giving a tired smile.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Crowley smiled, still rubbing Gabriel’s wrists. 

“So good. Perfect.” Gabriel hummed, slowly reaching up to wrap his arms around Crowley.

Crowley chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Gabriel. “Good, I’m glad you feel that way,” he said, kissing Gabriel’s temple. “You deserve to have that feeling all the time.” 

Gabriel slumped into it, fully relaxed. He really felt safe in Crowley’s arms. “You do too.” He reminded gently, closing his eyes.

“I know,” Crowley chuckled, smiling as he tugged Gabriel closer to him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now take me to the bed and cuddle me, damnit.” Gabriel grinned against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley chuckled and slowly stood up, taking Gabriel with him. Cradling him perfectly against his chest, he carried him over to the bed and gently laid him down on it. “Bossy, bossy,” he teased. 

Gabriel purred softly, curling in to rub gently at his ankles. “And you love it.” He gave an open mouthed smile, humming.

“I do,” Crowley smiled, kissing that smile of Gabriel’s. God, he loved this sweet, slightly bratty little Omega of his.

“I said cuddle me, not kiss me. Hop to it.” Gabriel said dryly, chuckling as he shifted to make room for his mate.

“Hush,” Crowley murmured. “You know kissing is a part of cuddling for me.” 

“Mm, I know.” Gabriel leaned up and pulled Crowley closer. “But you spooning me is a part of cuddling for me.”

Crowley laughed and cuddled Gabriel close, falling into that spooning position. “I know.” 

“Mm, atta boy.” Gabriel teased, nestling back into the hold.

Crowley tickled Gabriel in retaliation, smiling softly. 

Gabriel yelped, kicking his legs. “Crow-Crowley!” He shook his head, laughing.

Crowley grinned and stopped, hugging Gabriel to him tightly. “Yes?” 

Gabriel groaned, breathing heavily as he calmed down. “Don’t do that.” He pouted.

“Why not?” Crowley grinned. 

“I’m ticklish and I just wanna hold you.” Gabriel reasoned. “Not be viciously assaulted.”

“Fair enough,” Crowley smiled, kissing Gabriel. 

Gabriel kissed back sloppily. He pulled back, grinning. “Mm.”

“Mm,” Crowley replied, smiling warmly. 

“We good to sleep?” Gabriel looked blearily at the clock. “And can we turn the lights off from here?”

“Mhm,” Crowley smiled. He tapped a button on the nightstand and the lights turned off. 

“You think of everything. So smart.” Gabriel praised. “What other secrets does your dungeon hold, alpha?” He teased.

“We’ll have the rest of our lives to find out,” Crowley purred. 

“But I wanna know now.” Gabriel whined, leaning his head back to kiss at Crowley’s neck.

“Be patient, wouldn’t it be more fun to go on a discovery?” Crowley smiled. 

“Mm, maybe.” Gabriel smiled. “Might mean we have to go down here more often.”

Crowley snorted. “We’re down here at least four times a week,” he said. 

“Not often enough.” Gabriel chuckled, eyes slipping shut.

Crowley smiled. “Get some sleep, love.” 

Gabriel curled up in Crowley’s hold, clenching down lightly at the knot still lodged inside him as he started to drift off.

Crowley waited until he heard Gabriel’s breathing even out, then he curled up tighter around Gabriel and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep us going


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer pick out Lucifer’s ring, and, later on, Lucifer finally reconnects with Raphael.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this!” Lucifer exclaimed happily as Dean pulled up outside of the jewelry store near Rowena’s and Amara’s house. 

Ever since they got the idea for Lucifer to wear a diamond, he had been excited about it. He wasn’t even sure why, but he didn’t care. He was happy to be wearing a ring that meant so much to him. 

Dean chuckled, putting the car in park and leaning over to peck Lucifer’s cheek. “Me neither. I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” He chuckled, unbuckling and reaching over to do the same for Lucifer, fussing over his husband.

Lucifer let Dean fuss over him and purred at the attention. “Neither can I,” he said, kissing his fiance’s cheek happily. 

“It’s good, though. Now let’s get in there and get you a fancy ring.” He grinned, opening his door with a flourish and stepping out to wait for Lucifer. He was so happy to take care of his mate, to do something like this with him.

Lucifer got out of the car and beamed at his mate, pleased to see him so happy. “Ready?” he asked brightly, looking comfortable and yet chic in the blue jeans and the blue and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose the lower half of his forearms.

Dean nodded, grinning back. “I’ve been ready, Lu.” He took his alpha’s hand and led him into the shop. He looked a little less chic and a little more lumberjack, with some traditional red plaid over a Led Zeppelin tee and an old, slightly scuffed pair of jeans.

Lucifer beamed as they entered the shop, giggling as they walked into the shop and he cooed at the pretty rings and rocks.

Dean chuckled, smiling as he watched his mate. Truthfully, he could never get into this stuff- he was more than happy with his simple ring, but seeing Lucifer so excited was infectious. “See one you like, baby?”

“We’ll see,” Lucifer beamed as he started to move around the room. 

Dean nodded slowly, trailing after him. He was a little bit out of his element.

Lucifer calmed down enough to start studying the rings with a more professional eye, his mind making all the proper calculations while not dimming any of his excitement.

“Do you two need any help?” An attending male asked, brows raised as he sidled up to Dean and Lucifer. “And might I ask what the happy occasion is?”

“We’re...he’s looking for a wedding ring. Nice, a little flashy.” Dean surmised a little chopping, looking to Lucifer for assistance.

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “We could use a little help,” he said. “May I ask if you have any titanium bands for a more feminine cut ring laying around? My skin  _ really  _ doesn’t like silver, and I just know it’ll hold up better over the years.” He batted his lashes and started acting more like a starry eyed Omega. 

The attending nodded, grateful to have someone who had a better idea of what they wanted. “Of course! We should have some, let me check. Might even have some in your size.” He added happily, bustling off to go look.

Dean smiled gently, taking Lucifer’s hand in his own.

Lucifer beamed at Dean and kissed his cheek. “You know what the best part of this is?” 

“Mm. I’m caught between you acting all cute and getting to rub this in your dad’s stupid face when we’re all done.” Dean chuckled.

“I have an even better way for rubbing it in Daddy’s face,” Lucifer giggled. “Perks of having a brother that’s on good terms with Daddy.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card that wasn’t his own. “Oops,” he added in faux innocence. 

“Shopping with ‘daddy’s’ credit cards for a big diamond now, are we?” Dean teased. “Help, I’m engaged to a valley girl.” He leaned in to kiss Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer pouted playfully at Dean, cooing happily at the kiss. “Mickey stole it on the premise that  _ he  _ was going to buy an engagement gift for us. Father would never suspect Michael of having a devious streak.”

“Mm. You’re rubbing off on your brother, I’m scared.” Dean looked up when the attendant returned.

“We have some bands you might want to take a look at, if you want to come up to the counter?”

“Yes, please,” Lucifer beamed. He followed the attendant up to the counter and hummed as he looked them over critically, sliding a couple onto his finger to look at them with an appraising eye. 

“Now, would you want to have multiple gemstones or just the one? And would you want a diamond?”

“I’d like to have multiples,” Lucifer said, “so naturally I’d want a thicker band. The diamond I want to be in the center and in a princess cut, and then on one side, I want two emeralds. On the other side, I’d like to have a blue sapphire and an azulite, if that’s at all possible?” He smiled warmly at the attendant. “Either that or a larger emerald on one side and then two blue gems on the other.” 

The attendant nodded slowly, carefully choosing out some of the thicker bands Lucifer had liked. “Of course. Now, for the diamond, do you have a color in mind, or do you just want white? And the sapphire. Just blue, or a star sapphire?”

“Star sapphire would be wonderful, and I was thinking of white for the diamond,” Lucifer cooed, pouring on his perfected Omega allure. He’s found that gets him more of what he wants than his Alpha persona. 

“Very good choices. I can show you some of the gems we have?” He offered, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at Lucifer. “I think it’d be best to start my picking out a diamond, wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely, you’re too kind,” Lucifer purred happily, nodding. “Please?” 

He nodded, slipping in back before returning quickly with a small selection of white diamonds. “I think this one might be best for you.” He said, selecting one with a pair of tweezers and holding it up to the light. “It’s not flawless, few diamonds are, but you can see it’s nearly there- only some slight inclusion. And it’s a good carat as well.”

Lucifer looked at the diamond and squinted at it. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “Wouldn’t you agree, De?” He batted his lashes up at Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, it uh, looks pretty nice.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I have a few similar ones here, but if I’m being honest, this is probably the best of the bunch.”

“Is it? May I see?” Lucifer asked in a warm, sweet tone. 

“Oh, er, yes sir.” The attending smiled and set the first gem aside before picking out two more. “This one,” He held it up. “Is of a lesser carat, but a nice clarity and luster.”

Lucifer nodded and looked over the gem with a soft hum. 

“And this other one is the same carat as the first, and it's already cut- you said you wanted a princess cut, right?” He picked it up with the tweezers. “Look how well it catches the light.”

"Oh that's beautiful," Lucifer cooed as he looked at it. "I take it that it has a slightly larger flaw than the first?" 

“You’ve hit the nail on the head, yes.” The man gestured to the gem. “Right here, it's not as clear. It’s more obvious than the small imperfections in the first, but going with this saves the time of having one cut for you. But it is all your choice.”

Lucifer looked over the two gems he was considering before choosing the one with the fewer imperfections. "You were right, this one was the best," he agreed. 

“Alright. I’ll set this aside, we can choose the rest of the gems out. The emeralds, you think?” He carefully put the rest of the diamonds away.

"Yes, the emeralds next," Lucifer purred before looking at Dean with a beaming smile. 

Dean smiled back happily, taking Lucifer’s hand.

“Perfect. Now- what sort of color do we want? Something deeper, or more of a light green?”

"Deeper green," Lucifer cooed happily. 

He nodded, pulling out the tray. “We want the diamond to be the main focus, so two smaller ones…” He took one darker emerald, and one that seemed just a shade lighter. “Perhaps this one closest to the diamond?” He held the lighter beryl up to the light.

They went through the emeralds easily- Lucifer had a keen eye for what would fit together, which was commented upon lightly by the attendant. Dean had practically dozed off by the time they finally chose a sapphire, and went over how the ring would finally look. He did pay attention to how Lucifer after, though. The soft, traditional omega like behavior and sweetness...he liked that. He was jerked back into reality when they finally had to pay.

Lucifer finally whipped out his father's credit card and paid, using the same pin his father's had for years, still dripping with Omega allure. "Isn’t it going to be so pretty, Dean?" He cooed. 

Dean nodded and gave a tiny smile, gripping Lucifer’s hand in his own. They’d have to come back in a week to get the finished ring. “Yeah.” He left Lucifer outside, before tugging him into a kiss and gripping the back of his head.

Lucifer squeaked, but responded to the kiss, melting into his mate’s hold. He pressed against him and sighed contently. “What was that for?” he asked when they broke apart. 

“For acting so sweet in there. So cute.” Dean chuckled breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Lucifer. “So fuckable.”

Lucifer flushed brightly and shyly hid his face in Dean’s neck. “Really?” he cooed. 

“Mm, really.” Dean kissed Lucifer's cheek. “Being shy right now. I love it.”

Lucifer giggled and looked up at Dean adoringly. “And I love you,” he cooed. 

“I know, baby. Now let’s go see your aunt.” Dean hummed. “Maybe take a stop to make out in the car on the way.”

Lucifer flushed and nuzzled into Dean before taking his hand. “That sounds good,” he said shyly. 

Dean led him to the car and opened the passenger side door for him, before getting in the driver’s seat himself.

Lucifer nestled into his seat, beaming at the treatment his mate was giving him. If this was how Dean was going to respond to this side of Lucifer… well, he was going to use it. 

Dean hummed, leaning over to kiss Lucifer one more time before he started the car. “Love you.”

Lucifer cooed and nodded. “Love you too,” he beamed. 

Dean hummed as he started driving. “That ring is gonna look so pretty on you, baby.”

Lucifer beamed happily. “You really think so, De?” he asked warmly. 

“Uhuh. I do.” Dean took Lucifer’s hand in one of his and drove with the other, smiling. “We turn right here, yeah?”

“Yes,” Lucifer smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand happily and moving a little closer to him. 

Dean nodded, soon ending up in a small suburbia type town. He smiled as a Lucifer rested against his side, humming.

“They’re down this street and up two blocks,” Lucifer said, directing Dean as he rested his head on his shoulder. 

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Luci.” He smiled, going where he was directed. “That one, right?” He pointed.

“Yup, that one,” Lucifer said. “Let me text Auntie and make sure she and Ro are home.” He pulled out his phone and leaned up against Dean to text. 

Dean leaned back as he parched, slinging an arm around Lucifer’s waist and kissing his mating bite sweetly.

Amara replied almost instantly, with a cheeky ‘I can see you’.

Lucifer squealed and looked up at Dean with a giggle. “She’s home.” He tilted his face up for a sweet kiss. 

Dean kissed back sweetly, before pulling back and stepping out of the car. “Come on, then.” He purred.

Lucifer got out of the car and took Dean's hand, giggling sweetly. 

Dean held Lucifer close against him, leading him up to the house. He startled when the door swung open before them. 

“Oh, hello dears! Lucifer, it’s so good to see you again.” Rowena beamed. “And this must be Dean! Hello.”

Dean swallowed thickly. “Oh- hey. Uh, Rowena, right?”

"Hi, Ro," Lucifer beamed, kissing Rowena's cheek lovingly. "Don't scare him too much, or I'll spike your tea." 

“Scare him? Oh, I never. And you wouldn’t dare.” Rowena chuckled. “Come in, come in, Amara has some tea going.” She ushered the two inside, closing the door behind them. 

Dean took a few steps in, clearing his throat and smoothing his hands over his shirt. 

"That's what you think, Ro," Lucifer sassed as he came in and gave her a hug, deliberately picking the small woman off the ground. She yelped, gripping onto Lucifer’s shoulders. “Oh- put me down!”

Dean chuckled softly, stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

"And what do we say when we want down?" Lucifer asked his aunt teasingly, slipping out of his own shoes easily as he held her.

“Oh, hush. Please put me down, Lucifer.” Rowena raised her brows.

Lucifer gently set Rowena back down on her feet and kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you.” She looked over to where Dean was quietly talking to Amara and shook her head. “How are you two?”

"Good," Lucifer beamed happily, gazing over warmly at his mate and fiance. "I love him so much. He's such a good parent to the twins." 

“Oh, I bet. You look so in love, Lucifer. Now, I ask this every time- how is my boy doing? Is he alright?”

"About as in love with his Omega as I am with mine," Lucifer confirmed with a laugh. "He is doing so well, Ro. The tailoring is really paying off for him." 

Rowena nodded. “Oh, I’m glad of that.” She led Lucifer over to the couch to sit down. “He’s happy? Doing well? Good.” She let out a soft sigh, before peeking up as Amara walked back in with Dean in tow.

“Hey there, you two. I made some tea- now tell us about that ring you picked out.”

Dean chuckled, sitting down next to his mate. “It was expensive, that’s what it was. But it’s gonna be great.”

"Titanium band with a white diamond in a princess cut," Lucifer beamed. "On one side there's two emeralds and the other side will have two star sapphires." He took out his phone to show the picture of the mock up and gave it to his aunts. 

Rowena fawned over it. “Oh, how precious. Sapphires symbolize fidelity, you know. And emeralds are for protection.” She informed. 

“It’s beautiful, Lu.” Amara offered, smiling.

"Thank you," Lucifer beamed as he leaned into Dean. "Here the emeralds are for Dean and the sapphires are for the babies— which, let me show you some pictures of them." 

Dean melted a little at that. “Aw, Lu. You shoulda told me. That’s so sweet.” He murmured.

Lucifer beamed and nuzzled Dean shyly. 

Dean kissed Lucifer’s temple, and took charge of the phone to find some good pictures of the children to show off.

Lucifer giggled and hummed as he stayed close to Dean. He felt so happy and at peace, and he still felt very much like his Omega persona.

Dean watched idly as Amara and Rowena looked through the pictures, happy and cooing over their nephews. He wrapped an arm around Lucifer and tugged him a little closer, feeling a little more like a protector, like he should take care of his mate. He kissed Lucifer sweetly, humming. 

Lucifer returned the sweet kiss and he nestled into Dean, watching his aunts look at the pictures of his sons, and feeling utterly at peace. 

Rowena gave a breathless chuckle and handed the phone back to Lucifer. “Might want to keep separate folders for family photos and naughty photos, dear.”

Lucifer flushed brightly and stuck his tongue out at his aunt. "Or maybe ya just don't go snooping," he said. "I think you caught me more times seeing something you shouldn't have than even Crowley." 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Rowena chuckled softly, leaning back. 

“Your mate has entirely no shame, Dean.” Amara admonished, smiling softly.

“Don’t think I’d rather have him any other way.” Dean grinned, checking that his tea had cooled before taking a sip. 

Lucifer smirked and shrugged. "Don't see the need for shame if I'm happy," he said. 

“Fair enough, but I don’t know if those around you will see it the same way.” Amara teased gently.

Lucifer grinned. "Maybe," he agreed. 

“Oh, that doesn’t matter much though. Let the poor boy be, dear.” Rowena admonished, wrapping an arm around Amara’s waist.

Lucifer purred and leaned into Dean, nuzzling him.

Dean chuckled, shifting his hold on Lucifer and resting his chin on his forehead. 

Lucifer beamed and looked over at his aunts. "By the way. I used Father's credit card to pay for the ring." 

Amara raised her brows, processing it for a second before a grin split her face. “How much did it cost?”

Lucifer grinned. “Maybe a little over 10 grand?” he said. “I don’t know. Mickey helped. He asked Father for the credit card so he could buy Dean and I an engagement present. Then gave it to me. And this is what happens when he has a son who’s mother taught him how to value jewelry and gemstones and the like. What broke the bank was everything being in titanium, in all honesty. And the fact that I got a…” Lucifer looked at his mate. “What carat did he say that diamond was?” 

“Two carat, and a near perfect purity.” Dean hummed softly, leaning against Lucifer and chuckling softly.

Amara shook her head, brows raised. “How long do you think it’ll take him to notice the cost?” She chuckled softly.

“Knowing how Father is with finances and with Michael running the financial aspect of the family…” Lucifer gnawed on his lip. “Six months, or until the end of the fiscal year.” 

“And by then he’ll have seen the ring.” Dean hummed. “Can’t wait time see his reaction.”

“Me neither.” Amara chuckled. “Especially since it will be Lucifer wearing it and not Dean.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Dean’s job requires him to not have such a pretty ring. Can you imagine if that got lost in some oil well or something?” he asked. 

Dean groaned. “You wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. I’d feel awful.” He murmured, looking down at the plain ring on his finger. “I like this, though. It’s more the thought behind it.”

“I got it custom made with gunmetal, De,” Lucifer pointed out. “Durable and to stand the test of time for my hardworking Omega.” 

“Exactly. So thoughtful.” Dean praised, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer flushed and cooed happily at that. “Oh! I’ve got good news about that horror novel of mine,” he said. “The editor looked it over and gave me a stack of edits, but she said that it was very well written and it should be published within a year.” 

Amara beamed. “I knew you’d finally get something published. Congratulations, Lucifer.”

“Oh, you must be so proud. I can’t wait to read it.” Rowena added.

Lucifer beamed and nodded. “I am exceedingly proud, and my publisher has already estimated that the sales of my first book will top my father’s most current sales.” 

“Of course they will. That’s not too hard.” Amara chuckled softly.

Dean hummed in agreement. “I’m hoping. Maybe you could find a better job, then you wouldn’t have to deal with those knot heads all day.”

"Its been seven months since I've gotten thrown into a table at work," Lucifer sighed. "I can be a knot head too." 

“Yes, but not all the time. Your coworkers are awful.” Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Moderately, yes," Lucifer agreed with a sigh. 

“More than moderately. Moderately awful people don’t throw their coworkers against a wall, or into a table, or-“ Dean let out a soft breath to calm himself.

Lucifer scented Dean, letting his own scent remain calm and soothing towards his mate. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t get so worked up, it’s just so-“ Dean groaned, burying his face in Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer held Dean close and purred lovingly at his mate, kissing his hair. He made himself just a little smaller and let Dean wrap him up in his arms, his Omega side thrilled with how protective Dean was of him. 

Dean held Lucifer close to his chest, before pulling back a little and giving a smile. He glanced at Lucifer’s aunts with a sheepish smile, pulling back. “Maybe we should go back to our tea, Luci.”

Lucifer let out a trill and picked his tea up again with a beaming smile. 

Rowena chuckled softly. “How are you liking it? It’s a new earl grey Amara chose out, supposed to have ‘a hint of lemon’.”

"Its very good," Lucifer beamed. 

“Good. Sometimes she just has no sense.” Rowena teased.

Amara shoved her playfully, shaking her head.

Lucifer laughed and smiled as he sipped his tea, staying nestled into Dean's embrace. 

And, for quite some time, they were content to stay like that. Chatting about the week’s events, family relations, and the like. At nearly quarter to six Dean and Lucifer finally took their leave after a long, drawn out goodbye, and started out on their way home.

Lucifer stayed snuggled into Dean on the way home, half dozing off as he continued to stay in his sweet Omega like state. 

Dean chuckled as he pulled down the drive and put the car in park. “Mm, Lu, we’re home.” He murmured, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer yawned and stretched, his body lax. "Mkay." 

Dean hummed. “I’m gonna help you inside, and then if you’re up for it I think I want to take some time with you while Balth and Cas are still looking after the babies.”

Lucifer smiled. "Okay," he cooed. “I’d like that.” 

Dean nodded, leading Lucifer inside and up to their room, with a few soft words to Balthazar and Cas that they just had to watch the children for a  _ little _ while longer. 

Lucifer had spent any time near Balthazar and Castiel hiding just a little shyly inside of Dean. He had  _ never  _ shown Balthazar, especially, this side of him. The Omega side of him was a special thing, something he rarely let out. It was the most vulnerable parts of him on display, even moreso than little space. Amara and Rowena were different- they had seen it before. Dean was different- he felt  _ safe  _ doing this with Dean. 

Balthazar watched, head cocked to the side as he observed his brother. On the one hand, being so shy worried him a little, but seeing as he took comfort in his mate and overall looked calm, calmer than he’d seen him in a while, he accepted it. In a way, he was proud. “Oh, understood. Daddy and papa need some alone time, mm? We’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.” He chuckled softly.

Dean let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks a mil, Bal. We owe you one.” He gave a two fingered salute and a small smile, kissing Lucifer’s forehead before leading him upstairs.

Lucifer followed Dean up the stairs and into their room, purring quietly and relaxing once they were safely alone in their room, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s lovingly. 

“Hey, baby.” Dean smiled, leaning into it and wrapping his arms loosely around his mate.

“Hi,” Lucifer cooed, nuzzling into Dean. His scent was definitely starting to become sweeter, more rosy than ginger-y, and he relaxed into his mate. “I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too.” Dean chuckled, leaning in and gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Do you wanna get on the bed, get undressed for me? Or do you just want me to hold you for a little?”

Lucifer hummed in thought, leaning into Dean’s touch. “Hold me, just a little longer, please?” he asked softly, batting his lashes. 

“Alright.” Dean hummed, holding Lucifer close against his chest.

Lucifer purred and closed his eyes, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and pressing himself into his mate gently. 

“You’ve been so sweet today, Lu. I love it.” Dean smiled gently, kissing at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer gave a loud purr and tilting his head back to expose his neck to his mate. “Really?” he asked shyly. 

“Really.” Dean affirmed, teasing his tongue across his claiming bite. “So pretty for me.”

Lucifer shivered and gave a soft mewl. “Like being pretty for you,” he admitted softly. “Like being your sweet baby.” 

“I know.” Dean breathed against him, humming, “So why don’t you strip for me and show me that pretty little ass of yours?” He purred.

Lucifer flushed shyly and nodded, slowly peeling himself away from Dean. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, biting his lip and blushing as he exposed something soft white and silky beneath, with the barest hint of lace. 

Dean bit his lip, watching intently. “Oh? What’s this, baby?” He stalked forwards, placing his hands over Lucifer’s and guiding them down so he could unbutton his mate’s shirt himself.

“Something pretty,” Lucifer said shyly. “Wanted to feel pretty when I went and got my ring.”

“Mm, you don’t have to dress up to do that, baby.” Dean chuckled softly, gently letting Lucifer’s shirt fall from his shoulders onto the floor.

The chemise that Lucifer had worn was a soft white silk with lace around the edges and as the straps. He flushed and gave a half shrug as he began to undo his belt. 

Dean smiled, running an appreciative hand over the smooth silk before pulling back, shrugging off his own flannel and tossing it in the laundry bin’s general direction.

Lucifer unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them, letting the chemise fall naturally to about mid-thigh. He threw them over into the hamper and looked shyly up at Dean. 

The omega looked Lucifer over appreciatively, licking his lips. “Beautiful. You ready to ruin that little slip?” He hummed, stalking forwards.

"Yeah," Lucifer breathed, backing up towards the bed, playing with the hem. 

Dean gently gripped Lucifer’s sides and guided him to sit down. “Want me to lick you open? Get you ready for my cock?”

Lucifer mewled and nodded, his eyes wide open. "Yes, please," he said quietly. 

Dean pressed Lucifer back to lie down, spreading his legs gently apart and gripping at his thighs.

Lucifer shifted so he got comfortable, shivering as the slip slid against his skin. 

Dean teased a finger around Lucifer’s rim before chasing it with his tongue, smirking.

Lucifer gasped, then moaned, his back arching up and off the bed. His toes curled needily. 

“You like that, huh?” Dean chuckled, teasing his tongue inside Lucifer’s puckered hole for a second before going back to teasing him.

“Yeah,” Lucifer whined softly, gently rocking his hips down and into Dean’s face, begging for more. 

Dean hummed against him, hands splaying Lucifer’s thighs further apart before he started to really eat him out, tongue delving in past the ring of flesh soon to be joined by his fingers as he worked Lucifer open.

Lucifer cried out softly and moaned, his breath hitching in his throat pleasantly as Dean’s fingers joined the fray of opening him up. He let his mate work him open, gasping as Dean’s talented tongue and fingers sent him reaching for pleasure, completely letting go of every inhibition and insecurity he’s ever had. His fingers curled into the duvet, the silk of his chemise slipping and sliding around his leaking cock, especially as his knot formed.

After what felt like an eternity of 

build up, of Dean’s skilled fingers and tongue against Lucifer’s now loose hole, he pulled back, licking his lips. “Oh, look at you. So hard for me. You ready for my cock baby?”

Lucifer nodded, whining softly as he squirmed. He looked up at Dean, looking beautifully innocent and sweet while still being wrecked. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide open in arousal, black pupils nearly overwhelming blue irises. “Yes, please,” he whispered needily, sweetly. 

Dean nodded, hiking down his pants and kicking them aside before slowly stroking his cock. “Want lube?”

Lucifer shook his head, spreading his legs wider in invitation. "No thank you," he moaned. 

Dean chuckled. “So polite.” He teased the head of his cock into Lucifer’s hole, biting his lip.

Lucifer whined needily, biting his own lip. 

Without warning, Dean thrusted into Lucifer, bottoming out with a few quick rolls of his hips. “Such a greedy hole.”

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his back arching again as his hands flew to cling at Dean's shoulders. 

Dean took an easy pace, but made sure there was power behind his thrusts. “Fuck, Lucifer…”

"Dean," Lucifer moaned loudly as his body relaxed into Dean's thrusts, encouraging more. 

“Yeah, that’s it. So eager for me,” Dean groaned out, rolling his hips a little and changing his angel as he started to fuck Lucifer faster, harder.

Lucifer gave a gasp and a loud cry, clenching around Dean’s cock as he dug his nails lightly into Dean’s skin. 

Dean cried out with him, hips stuttering before he resumed his pace.

Lucifer clung to Dean, clenching and letting his lover take him to new heights of pleasure, his toes curling. 

“You gonna cum, Lucifer? Cum all over us both, make a mess of that slip?” Dean purred.

“Yeah,” Lucifer moaned, rocking his hips eagerly against Dean’s. “Please?” 

“Whenever you want, baby.” Dean purred.

Lucifer moaned and continued to rock his hips quickly against Dean’s, panting. 

Dean reached down to stroke at Lucifer’s cock as he continued to fuck into him, panting softly and moaning.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, rocking his hips back and forth between Dean’s cock and his hand. He clung to Dean tighter and elongated his neck, showing off his claim. 

Dean leaned down to sink his teeth perfectly into it, groaning against Lucifer.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure, his body quaking beneath of Dean as he struggled to not fly apart too soon. 

“Cum for me, Lucifer. Come on. Cum with me, I’m already so close.”

Lucifer cannot resist his mate’s pleas, and he came with a loud cry, clinging Dean closer to him as his knot pulses underneath the silk chemise, staining the fabric as he shivered in utmost pleasure. 

Dean came with a growl, sinking his teeth back into the claiming bite on Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer gave a loud cry that echoed, wrapping his arms around Dean as he shook and trembled.

Dean braced himself over Lucifer, panting heavily before letting himself fall to rest next to him.

Lucifer rolled over and curled up next to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder and tugging him close.

Dean smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Lucifer and closing his eyes for a few seconds.

They laid there in content silence for a few minutes before Lucifer stretched up to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Hey,” he said, sounding a little more like his usual self. 

Dean hummed, arching into it. “Hey, baby.” He murmured.

Lucifer purred and snuggled into Dean. “That was fun,” he whispered softly.

“Yeah.” Dean held Lucifer close against his chest. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lucifer smiled. “Thank you.” 

“What for?” Dean chuckled tiredly. “We should get this slip washed. It’s nice, I don’t think you’d just wanna be able to wear it the one time.” 

Lucifer flushed and nodded in agreement. “Thank you for letting me so sweet for you,” he said. “It’s a very vulnerable position for me, and I love how you just… went with it.” He sat up and slowly pulled the chemise off of him, sighing softly.

“It’s my job.” Dean excused. “You don’t need to thank me for reacting in a good way to you. Should be expected.” He hummed, taking the chemise from Lucifer. “Does this need to be washed by hand? I can take care of it.” 

“It can be washed in the machine,” Lucifer said. “And just because something is ‘expected’ of you doesn’t mean anything, De. You know that as well as I do.” He looked down at Dean and smiled.

Dean smiled back softly. “Eh, but still.” He sighed, leaning down to kiss Lucifer. “I’m gonna put a robe on, get these in the washer. Then we should shower.”

Lucifer sighed and laid back in the bed with a smile. “Okay.” 

Dean gave one last smile before going off to do as he said he would. He came back a few minutes later, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lucifer.

Lucifer sat up and moved closer to Dean, smiling softly and kissed his cheek. “You’re so good to me, De,” he murmured lovingly. 

Dean leaned into it, humming softly. “Aw, stop it.” 

“Never,” Lucifer teased. 

Dean chuckled, turning his head to kiss Lucifer sweetly. “Mm, I know.”

Lucifer hummed into the kiss and smiled, kissing Dean softly back.

“Now we need to get up. Shower.” Dean instructed lightly, pulling back away from his mate. 

Lucifer pouted playfully at his mate. 

“Yes we do. Come on.” Dean gently took Lucifer’s hands in his and pulled him into a sitting position.

Lucifer let himself be pulled up into a sitting position with a giggle, smiling serenely at his mate. 

Dean leaned in to kiss Lucifer again, smiling. “You’ve been doing so...so good, Lu. I like seeing you happy, like this.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean again. “And you’ve been doing really well, too,” he said. “I think… I think we’re truly moving on with each other. I do.” 

Dean nodded his agreement. “Cheers to that, then.” He gave a light chuckle, resting his forehead against Lucifer’s and closing his eyes for a few seconds, content to just share the same space as his mate for the time being.

Lucifer smiled and enjoyed his inner peace, and the knowledge that he’s loved and wanted. 

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away. “Alright, that’s enough stalling. We need to get clean.”

“We are clean,” Lucifer teased, but he reluctantly started to stand up, purring happily.

Dean supported Lucifer with one arm wrapped around his waist, humming to himself as he led his mate off to finally shower. It was drawn out, and involved a great deal more kissing than showers generally did, but they did at least get clean and dressed afterwards.

————

Lucifer was nearly bouncing in his seat as Dean pulled up to the outside of the jewelry store a week later to pick up his ring. He was so excited for this, to have this ring that would mean so much to him was beyond his dreams, and for Dean to be so agreeable to it and him… He was just excited, and he was in love. What more could he want. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Excited?” He teased lightly, putting the car in park. Truth be told, he was over the moon to see Lucifer this happy, even if he was a little more reserved in showing it. He unbuckled and stepped out, waiting for his mate to do the same as they stepped into the shop.

“—I’m quite set on the citrine, actually. And the cat’s eye tourmaline- yes, I’m aware of the price. I wouldn’t have requested something like that without checking.”

Dean raised his brows as he heard the snippet of conversation, correctly assuming that he and Lucifer would end up having to wait their turn, as it were.

Lucifer hummed and leaned into Dean’s embrace, listening to the conversation and smiling to himself. “Should’ve brought a book, we’ll be here a while,” he whispered. 

Dean chuckled softly, resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” The man at the counter paid, turning to leave and walk out past Dean and Lucifer. “Pardon my intrusion— are you Lucifer Alighieri?”

“Yes, I am,” Lucifer said, looking at the older man. “May I ask to whom I am speaking with?” 

“Apologies. I should have led with that. Julian Richings, I’m... _ involved  _ with your sibling Raphael. I’m sorry we haven’t formally met yet.” He held out a hand for Lucifer to shake.

Lucifer gave a warm smile and shook Julian’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Richings,” he said happily. “This is my mate and fiance, Dean Winchester. Where’s Raphie at?” 

“Heya.” Dean gave a small wave, beaming.

Julian nodded. He paused, correcting himself internally. Raphael had wanted to tell Lucifer herself. “They’re doing quite well, nearly finished with school, and will actually end up working with me.”

“That’s fantastic, I am so glad to hear that,” Lucifer beamed happily. “Are they around?” he asked, unconsciously mimicking the patterns of speech that Julian were using. 

“Mm.” Julian lowered his hand to rest on his cane. “They are a little busy, what with finals coming up, but I think they’d be happy to see you if a little briefly.”

“If you don’t mind, I bet Luce would like that too. We have to just pick up our ring real quick, though.” Dean hummed.

“I haven’t seen Raphie since I left home,” Lucifer admitted. “I’d really appreciate it. And yes, the ring is why we’re even here in the first place.” 

Julian stepped aside and nodded for the couple to pass him.

Dean gave a soft smile and took Lucifer’s hand, leading him up to the counter.

Lucifer beamed at the clerk. “Lucifer Alighieri, here to pick up?” he requested. 

The clerk nodded. “Mr. Alighieri! So good to see you again. Yes, we have it right here.” He smiled, taking out the box and setting it down on the counter.

Lucifer opened the box and took out the ring, cooing at it. “Oh, De, it’s beautiful,” he sighed happily. 

Dean nodded, smiling softly up at his mate. “Want to put it on?” He asked excitedly.

Lucifer handed the box to Dean. “You put it on me?” He batted his lashes at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes, carefully taking the ring out and slipping it onto Lucifer’s ring finger. “Beautiful.”

Lucifer giggled and admired the way the ring caught the light, his entire being happy. “Oh, De,” he said, leaning into it. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Lucifer, holding him close and rubbing his back. “I love it. I love you.”

Lucifer hugged Dean back and kissed his cheek. “I love you too,” he purred. 

Dean hummed, pulling away and giving a small smile before turning to face Julian. “You, uh, got an address we can plug in somewhere?”

“Certainly.”

Lucifer nodded as he took out his phone and got ready to type in the address Julian’s mentioned. 

He gave it curtly and, with a slight bow of his head, stalked out of the shop to get into his car (an impeccably maintained ‘59 Chevy Coupe Deville Dean envied as soon as he saw it leave the lot and vowed to compliment the older man on when they met up again) and drive off.

Dean looked up. “So that was...different. I never met Raphael, I don’t think. What’re they like?”

"Honestly? Not too much different than Julian," Lucifer said as they exited the store to go towards the Impala. "Definitely more reserved. A little morbid, always studying. They're a good kid." 

Dean nodded, clambering into the front seat and thinking to himself for a few seconds. “Older or younger than Gabe?” He asked, starting the engine.

“Older,” Lucifer said. “By about two years. I was roughly three when Raphael was born, Michael had just turned five.” He looked down at his ring and beamed happily. 

Dean nodded, eyes flickering down to glance at the ring before back up at the road. “It looks beautiful on you, Lu.”

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean's cheek. "Mhm." He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it glittering in the sun and sent it to their family and friends. 

Dean hummed, glancing at his phone open to the GPS on the dash and pulling down a nice little cul-de-sac. The impala rumbled to a stop near the driveway where the Cadillac had been parked minutes earlier, and Dean relaxed back for a second. “This is a nice neighborhood.”

"Its a gorgeous neighborhood," Lucifer agreed, looking over the place and smiled at Dean. "Ready?" 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled, stepping out of the car. He ran his hands over his shirt, smoothing it out.

Lucifer smoothed out his own clothes and took Dean's hand before leading them up to the door and knocking on it politely. 

The door swung open to reveal Julian. He smiled gently. “Hello, then. Come on in- Raphael’s in the study.” He stepped aside to let the pair of them in, humming.

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, stepping inside and unconsciously taking off his shoes before starting to make his way towards where he knew a study would be. “Raphie?” 

Dean did the same, toeing off his shoes and sheepishly following after Lucifer.

Raphael sat hunched over a desk, going through a textbook and checking her notes over. When the floorboards outside the room creaked she raised her head and gave a soft, forlorn glance at the mug of once hot chocolate that was now more like brownish milk with a congealed chocolate sludge at the bottom, before standing and opening the door. “Lucifer.” She greeted softly, giving a little smile. 

Lucifer smiled and crossed the study to hug his younger sibling, placing a brotherly kiss on the top of their head. “Hey there, Raphie,” he said. “Studying hard?” 

“Very.” She pulled back, brows raised. “Oh, it’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“Too long,” Lucifer agreed, looking Raphael over. “You’ve been eating properly, yes? I know when I left you weren’t eating very much or very well.” 

Raphael nodded. “Yes, I’ve gotten better.” She chuckled, giving a wry smile. “Still so concerned about me after all this time.” She ran a soft hand through her hair, shifting from foot to foot. “And this must be Dean. Michael’s told me so much about you two.”

Dean gave a nod. “Yeah. It’s...its good to meet you.” He said a little awkwardly, wanting to just stand back and let the two siblings have some time alone. He felt like he was intruding.

“And Michael has told me nothing about you and your life, I’m going to beat his ass,” Lucifer smiled, cupping Raphael’s face. “I will always be concerned about you, my little corvid.” 

Raphael leaned into it, closing her eyes for a second. “Thank you.” She said softly. “Well, I guess I have some news, if you couldn’t tell already.” She started. She knew Lucifer wouldn’t fault her for anything, but there was still an air of nervousness around telling anybody.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Raphael’s forehead. “Little corvid, I’ve always known that there was something different about you,” he murmured softly. “So just tell me what I need to call you and your pronouns.” 

After a short pause, Raphael wrapped Lucifer in another hug, holding him tight. Pulling her head back, she smiled. It was just so East, he didn’t make a big deal of it, he was just...accepting, and something so simple it meant the world to her. “She/her. Thank you, Lucifer.”

“There’s no need to thank me for loving my little sister,” Lucifer smiled, rubbing her back and smiling down at her. 

“Yes there is. You could have reacted...so much worse, done anything other than that.” Raphael shook her head.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “You’re right, I could’ve,” he agreed. “But I didn’t because what purpose would there be, when you’re happy and living out who you truly are? Why would I want to deny you the same happiness that I have found in my own life?”

“You always make it sound so simple.” Raphael smiled, taking Lucifer’s hands in hers. “But I’ll still thank you anyways. I can take a break from school work for a little while, if you’d like to just catch up on things?”

“Yes, it’s obvious you need a break, you’ve got your bags under your eyes again,” Lucifer smiled, squeezing her hands and beckoning Dean to come closer. “C’mere, De,” he said. “She’s going to be your sister-in-law, after all. And with her studies to become a mortician, you don’t want to piss her off. Your body will never be found.” He broke into a mischievous grin. 

Raphael shook her head, smiling wryly. “I won’t bite, I promise.”

Dean chuckled softly, stepping forwards. “If you’re so sure.”

Lucifer smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I’m sure, I’m just teasing you,” he said, kissing his temple. 

Julian gently knocked on the door of the study, smiling at the family reunion. “I take it you’ve told him, Raphael?” he asked softly as he approached. 

“Yes. He’s taken it well.” She nodded, looking up at Julian with a soft smile. She was still tired, obviously a little drained from her studies, but so happy in that moment.

Julian smiled and leaned down slightly to kiss her forehead. “Good. I take it that they’re staying for a little bit?” he asked. “It’s about time you took a break.”

“Yes. It’d be for the best, I think. I don’t want to burn out.” Raphael confirmed, giving her books a pointed look before slowly pulling back from Julian. “Well. Let’s not just stand around in here. Follow me, we can sit down.” She nodded, stepping through the door and leading the way down to the lounge.

Lucifer smiled and took Dean’s hand to lead him out after Raphael, kissing his cheek impulsively. 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head to capture Lucifer’s lips, before picking up the pace and happily sitting down across from where Raphael and Julian were. “So, uh, Mr. Richings,” He started. For some reason it felt odd to call the man Julian, he held a sort of authority that Dean had to acknowledge. “How long have you had that Caddy? It’s in great shape, I’m almost jealous.” He said, giving a winning smile while Raphael only shook her head, turning to face Lucifer better. 

“Oh dear, is your Julian a gearhead?” Lucifer teased Raphael as he sat down easily. 

“He doesn’t look like he would be, does he?” Raphael smiled wryly. “We all have our hobbies.”

Julian smiled. “Probably about fifteen years,” he admitted. “If not longer. I’ve noticed that you’re driving an Impala. 66?” 

Lucifer laughed softly and nodded. “Dean’s a mechanic for classic cars,” he said. “I never have to pay for a mechanic for my car again, I’ll say that much.” 

“That’s damn right.” Dean grinned, leaning a little against Lucifer for a second before turning back to Julian. “Eh, close but no cigar. ‘67. And yours...what, ‘58? ‘59?”

“‘59,” Julian confirmed. “Your car is in gorgeous shape as well, you must take very good care of her.” 

Lucifer looked over at Raphael and smiled. “So… spill on the goods about your man, Raphie,” he said. 

Raphael rolled her eyes, watching as Julian and Dean continued to chat, each warming up to the other a little bit more as the conversation went on. “We met while I was on rotation, he was my preceptor.”

“Adorable,” Lucifer smiled. “So a little bit of an authority thing going on there, Raphie?” 

“Don’t be so crass,” Raphael laughed softly, holding a hand over her mouth. “But yes, I think that’s played into it.”

“That wasn’t crass, you know when I’m crass,” Lucifer grinned. “And he treats you well, I see.” He made a gesture towards the home. “You look extremely happy, Raphie. If a bit tired. How long have you been studying before we came by?” 

“He does. And I am happy, but-“ She glanced over at the clock, brows raising. “Oh- that’d be...about ten hours, now. I didn’t know I’d been going for so long.”

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes upwards, as if to pray for strength. “And have you eaten in those ten hours, little corvid?” 

“...Yes?” She frowned. If she had, it’d probably been ferried in by Julian and she hadn’t been paying much attention while she’d done so.

Lucifer sighed and raised a brow. “And you wondered why I was so concerned about you in high school,” he teased lightly. “‘I’m fine, Lucifer, you’re not my mom, I don’t need food’,” he said in a fair imitation of his sister. 

Raphael rolled her eyes, reaching over to give Lucifer a playful shove. “It wasn’t like you were doing any better. Just for different reasons.”

“I ate food,” Lucifer said. “How could I not eat when I cooked almost every single meal in that house?” 

“Oh, yes, you ate, but I don’t think you ever slept more than two hours at most, what with worrying, and writing, and all those boys you brought home.” She teased back lightly, but there was still a hint of concern in her voice just from thinking back.

“It was four, thank you,” Lucifer huffed playfully. “The only times I slept two hours were the nights that I snuck an Alpha or two in.” He shrugged. “It was my stress relief, what more could I ask for?” 

“The epitome of perfect health.” Raphael quipped, leaning back a little and smiling.

Lucifer smiled and stretched a little before pulling out his phone. “Has Mickey shown you pictures of the twins?” he asked as he started to pull up pictures of his sons.

“Only from when they were first born. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, Lucifer.” Raphael leaned forwards to look.

“It’s fine, I understand,” Lucifer said, pulling up the most recent picture of Samuel and Nicholas he had and showing it to his sister. 

Raphael smiled brightly, looking down at it. “Oh, they look so much like the both of you.” She hummed.

“They’re getting so big already,” Lucifer sighed happily. “They’re so good, too. They’ve started self-soothing to the point where they hardly wake us up, and we’ve started the weaning process.” 

“That’s good.” Raphael nodded, carefully handing Lucifer’s phone back to him.

Lucifer nodded and beamed at his sister. “Raphe, I’m so happy.” 

“I know, Luci. And I’m happy for you. You’ve done so well for yourself.”

“Oh, and…” Lucifer grinned at Raphael. “There’s going to be a new published author in the family soon.” 

Raphael grinned. “Congratulations. Perhaps you can clear the Alighieri name.” She joked lightly, brows raised.

“Hopefully,” Lucifer grinned. “It’s a horror novel. I’m about halfway through the first round of edits, and my publisher is excited about it, and the two other books that’ll come after it.” 

“Oh, then I’m excited.” Raphael nodded. “I promise I’ll read them when I finally have the time.”

“Which will be never, sis,” Lucifer teased with a good-natured smile. “You’re always busy studying.” 

“I’ll graduate some day.” Raphael pointed out. “This year, actually.”

Lucifer beamed. “With honors, I presume, knowing how hard you work and how smart you are.” 

“Most likely, if it all stays on track.” Raphael nodded.

Lucifer smiled warmly. “I’m so proud of you, Raphael.”

“Thank you.” Raphael bridged the gap between them to sit next to Lucifer, happy to be near her brother after so long.

Lucifer smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “And what else do you have planned for your life right now, sis?” 

“Well, you were a little off earlier with ‘mortician’. That’s more to do with the preparation of the body, that’s Julian’s work.” Raphael hummed. “I’m going for a medical degree, to be a medical examiner. I’ll work with the local PD.”

Lucifer grinned. “That’s fantastic,” he said. “I am so proud of you.” 

“I know.” Raphael hummed, smiling softly to herself.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed her tightly. “Good. I’m glad you know.” 

Raphael leaned into it, before lifting her head.

“—So do you mind if I go out, take a look? It’s a beautiful car, man, seems well taken care of. Just want a chance to appreciate it.” Dean chuckled, shifting a little on the couch as he looked up at Julian.

Her brows raised. “They’re still going?” She didn’t exactly see the appeal though she tried, but it made Julian happy at least.

Lucifer sighed. “Yes, they are. Dean could talk about cars until the sun goes down, believe me,” he said. 

“Of course, we can leave these two in here,” Julian said, standing up and smiling, happy to talk cars. 

Dean stood, following him outside. “Does it still have the original engine? V8’s’ll make for a good, smooth ride.” 

“Yes, yes it does,” Julian smiled, dropping a kiss to Raphael’s forehead. “I keep it in as good condition as the best I can.”

Raphael leaned into it with a murmured ‘you two have fun,’ and pulled back.

“Sweet. You said you got it fifteen years ago?” Dean nodded his approval. “Why go for a classic? It’s a lotta upkeep.”

“Honestly? I liked the way she drove,” Julian admitted as they stepped out of his house.

Lucifer chuckled and ruffled Raphael’s hair. “So, when’s the wedding?” he teased. 

“Lucifer!” Raphael admonished lightly, pulling her head back and running a hand through her hair. “Not for a while, I don’t think. Not until I’ve graduated and established myself in my career.”

Lucifer nodded and watched his sister for a moment. “Does Father know?” he asked quietly. 

Raphael sighed heavily. “No. And I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Show up in a strappy dress?” Lucifer suggested with a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

Raphael chuckled. “I think I’ll have to wait until I get top surgery for that plan.”

“And when’s that going to be?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Once finals are over. Soon.” Raphael nodded.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed her closer to him. “If you don’t ever tell him, that’s okay,” he murmured, “But I want to see my sister at my wedding, not the brother Father expects to be there.” 

Raphael nodded slowly. “I think...that may be when he finds out, then. It doesn’t have to be a big thing, he can just see it and deal with it.”

“And I will have no qualms throwing him out if he acts like a child,” Lucifer said. “He wasn’t there when we needed him most, so he can deal with whom we’ve become. And if he doesn’t like it, well, that’s his problem.” 

Raphael smiled. “Exactly. Thank you, Lucifer.” She repeated. “When are you thinking of getting married?”

“When the twins can walk and quite possibly talk,” Lucifer said. “Which Father is  _ not  _ happy with.” He showed Raphael the ring he had picked up that day. “Too bad Daddy doesn’t realize he bought me my ring.” 

“I bet he wants it as soon as possible, then.” Raphael shook her head, before gasping softly. “Oh, Lucifer, it’s beautiful.” She praised, smiling. “You picked it out yourself?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “It’s on a titanium band,” he said. “The emeralds are for Dean, and then the star sapphires are for the twins.” He smiled. 

“That’s sweet. Poetic, even. And how much exactly did this drain from father dearest’s accounts?” She quirked a brow, starting a mock total up herself.

“Just a little over ten grand,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Oh Christ.” Raphael chuckled. “When do you think he’ll find out?” 

“Either in the next six months or at the end of the fiscal year,” Lucifer said. “He gave the credit card to Michael, since Michael mentioned that he wanted to buy an engagement gift for Dean and I. He just left out that he was giving it to me for my very non-Alpha ring.” 

Raphael chuckled. “Has he seen the ring yet, or are you keeping that a surprise as well?”

“I sent a picture to Michael, and I know that Michael shows him most things that come off the phone,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “So… not yet? I also just got it today.”

Raphael nodded. “Do you think he’ll be upset enough to raise a fuss?”

“He might,” Lucifer said. “But honestly? I’m not sure if I care all that much.” He gave a soft smile. “It’s crazy. Just two years ago, I would’ve done anything for his approval. But now? I don’t think I want it anymore. I’ve got a wonderful mate, I got Gabriel back and in a good place. I’m in a good place. I’m on anti-anxiety medication. I’ve got a great relationship with Alastair. I’m feeling good about myself. I’m always going to have insecurities, and deep down, I know I’ll always want his approval. But when he told me that he was proud of me when the twins were born? It felt… empty. LIke he said the words just because he needed the words to be said. Not because he actually felt them.”

Raphael nodded slowly. “I may need proof for Alastair.” She leaned back. “But, if you listen… you’ll find most things our father says are to keep up appearances. Are void of any real love because he can’t find a reason to love something that in his mind, is flawed. He tried, sometimes, but now? No.”

Lucifer smiled and looked at Raphael. “Whenever you’re ready, Alastair’s ready to make a full apology to you,” he said softly. “And I’ll even be there for it if you want me to. But he’s willingly given myself Dean’s contract and Crowley Gabriel’s, and even paid for Gabriel’s surgery to remove the old mating marks. He’s been… He’s more like he was before Mama passed away.” 

Raphael blinked. “How? Do you know what might have...inspired that?” She tilted her head to the side, brow furrowed as she mulled the new information over.

Lucifer gave a shrug and looked off into the distance. “Haven’t the foggiest,” he said lightly. 

Raphael nodded slowly, a little unbelieving though she decided not to press it. 

“That’s your ‘i’m not sure I want to know’ face,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Well, is it warranted?” Raphael gave a tiny grin right back.

Lucifer hummed in thought before nodding. "You would probably hit me and scream," he agreed. "Then again, that's what Gabriel did. You might react better." 

“I’ve never been quite as emotional as Gabriel.” Raphael hummed. “I promise I won’t hit you.”

Lucifer gave his sister a wry smile. "I may or may not have slept with him?" 

Raphael paused, expression unreadable for a few seconds. “Of course you did.” She shook her head, sharing in his wry smile. “...You enjoyed it? It was willing?”

"I did enjoy it, and it was willing. There were a few hard things that he and I had to swallow, but we got through it. And then of course, Dean wasn't too happy with me afterwards. But we got his contract and he understood a lot better that I meant it when I said I would do anything and everything to protect him." He smiled warmly. "He's been a big help, in all honesty. And he's furious with Father because of everything going on." 

Raphael nodded slowly, steepling her hands under her chin. “...That is good, then. Even if I don’t necessarily...think you went about getting there the best way. I’m glad that that at least is taken care of, is better. I think I would like to meet him, then, at some point. Likely at your wedding.”

Lucifer gave a smile and nodded. "Believe me, no one agrees with me on my method but it worked. And I got to learn a few things that's helped me in life and in the bedroom. I'm on anti-anxiety meds now. Though THAT came about because I was sharing Dean's symptoms during his pregnancy."

“Oh, goodness. I’m glad I missed that.” She teased lightly, shaking her head. “It’s good that you were able to find all that out.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "I'm … I'm doing a lot better," he said. "So much better than I was."

“I can tell.” Raphael nodded. “So much more confident in yourself, so much more peaceful.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "I try to take better care of myself now," he explained. "Remind myself that I am a creature worthy of love and compassion. Dean helps a lot. He just wants me out of the job I'm currently in now." 

“At the IT company, right?” Raphael cocked her head to the side. “The people there never really struck me as being all that good. Even when you first started.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. "You know how I am, though. Like… I want to leave. I do. It's just… I don't want to do the job hunt all over again." 

“Change is good. As cliche as it is, you may just need to move around despite your trepidation.” 

"Maybe," Lucifer sighed. 

They talked just a little while more, conversation going from low to high quickly as Raphael talked about her aspirations, and Lucifer about how excited he was to finally publish.

Dean and Julian finally came back in, both in bright spirits as farewells were exchanged and Dean and Lucifer went back home, back to dote over their children.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally quits his job at the IT company and scores a new one rather quickly. A chapter complete with only slight nepotism, Dean butchering French, and family gatherings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support. Part of me thinks you might be getting tired of these little blurbs at the beginning, but it makes me happy writing them. :)

Lucifer scanned over the lines of code on his screen, gnawing absently on a pen cap. He made a few adjustments and sighed softly. The phone rang and he answered it, talking quietly to the person on the other line in his "customer service" voice. Once he was done there, he returned to the lines of code. 

“Oh, Lucifer. That project was scrapped yesterday. Did you not get the memo?” There was a certain weight to her voice that gave the insinuation of  _ Of course you didn’t. Why would it have been passed along to  _ you,  _ of all people?  _

Naomi Milton was a severe woman. Not quite as boisterous as Lucifer’s other coworkers, but, in a way, she was worse. If it weren’t for her needling and underhanded, well disguised jabs, Lucifer May have even gotten along with them. The notion that he wasn’t a proper alpha, that he wasn’t the same, that he was inferior, an omega in an alpha’s body- it all certainly came from her. Part of her took delight in finding the weakest link and beating it down until it broke, setting the rest of the chain, as it were, against it as well.

"Funny, considering the email I got two hours ago asked for a status report, and from someone in higher authority than you, Naomi," Lucifer said frostily. "Don't you have anything better to do than to try to upset me?" 

“Tch. We’re all friends here, aren’t we Lucifer? Why the tone? But...well, the rest of the team has moved on to something else. Thank you for continuing, though, it’s such a big task for a single person to do. I...commend you for your efforts.” She hummed, leaning against the wall of his cubicle and inspecting her nails.

"Thank you," Lucifer replied as he continued to work on the code. He checked the time and blinked before minimizing it and checking his work email quickly before opening the code again, steadily working even with the distraction. 

Naomi’s jaw ticked, before her eyes found Lucifer’s hand. “Rather ornamental ring, for an alpha.”

"Unlike you, I don't limit myself by my gender roles," Lucifer said. "It's my ring."

“Sometimes old-fashioned is better. One has to wonder if there’s really a knot down there.” Well, so much for snide and under-handed. “If the ring wasn’t enough to turn someone off there’s that garish thing on your neck. Not a very alpha scent, either.”

"My scent is perfectly pleasing enough to my Omega, and not to be crass," Lucifer looked up at Naomi, "my knot is bigger than yours."

“Oh, yes. Your  _ omega _ . Is that what you’re calling it? You know, I’m surprised you managed to get it knocked up given how much you like being fucked. You sure it wasn’t someone else? A proper alpha? I feel bad for the poor thing, what with you forcing it to act like that.”

Lucifer smirked and looked up at Naomi sweetly. "He likes it," he crooned. "Besides, I know how to fuck. Just because it's been a while since you got fucked doesnt mean you can take it out on everybody." 

Naomi clenched down, hand drifting down to her waist, where one would clip a riding crop. She stalked forwards, leaning over Lucifer. “And you think your snark makes up for the lack of everything else? The insecurities, the doubts...you know everyone here is right. And your omega will realize it too. He’ll leave. And all you’ll be stuck with is a gaudy ring, an alcoholic brother, and two little shits that will do nothing but remind you of how much of a colossal  _ failure _ you are.” She raised her hand and dug her thumb into his claiming bite. “You think this makes you special? Everyone who sees it will know what you are. A  _ freak. _ ”

"Remove your hand from my person, Naomi," Lucifer said in a calm voice. Far too calm, considering the circumstances. 

“Or? What, you’ll make me? I think I’d like to see you try.”

Lucifer calmly reached up and dug his fingernail into the pressure point in the underside of her wrist. 

Naomi jerked, jaw clenching in pain as she yanked her hand back, lips finally parting to let out a harsh sigh as she held her hand to her chest. “How  _ dare _ -“

"I asked you to remove your hand away from me. You refused. I was well within my right to lay hands on you." 

Naomi’s upper lip curled up in an ugly sneer and she relented, stalking off back to her cubicle with the solemn  _ click-clack _ of her heels echoing behind her.

Lucifer gave a smile to himself and continued to work on his code. He sent a message to Dean.  _ Remind me to make that eye appointment.  _ Message sent, he returned to his work, taking a long sip of coffee. He got the feeling that someone was behind him, and he immediately tensed. "May I help you?" He asked testily. 

“Yeah, actually. Do you remember the last sexual harassment seminar we had? I know you didn’t pay attention, but...well, it would seem someone wants to lodge a complaint.”

"Ramiel, we both know damn well that I wrote that seminar," Lucifer snarled, turning to face the other man. "And who the fuck wants to lodge a complaint?"

“Well, let’s think about this. Who has been in your little space in the last few minutes, hm?”

Lucifer set his jaw. “And yet, any of the times that I’ve filed a complaint within our HR department, it ends up in the trash,” he said in that far too calm voice. “I think I understand.” The gaze that he had turned onto Ramiel, full of annoyance and deirision, had smoothed out into one of placid calmness. His scent deepened, and he sat up a little straighter in his chair. This was a version of him that none of Lucifer’s coworkers had ever seen before, or even believed that he could imitate. 

Ramiel blinked, brow furrowing for a split second. “Lucifer,” He started warningly, for the time being still leaned casually against the wall of the cubicle. “This isn't an argument you want to have right now.” His head just barely tilted to the side, eyes narrowed and calculating.

“I’m not arguing, I’m pointing out an inconsistency,” Lucifer said, still entirely too calm. “There’s a difference.” He leaned back in his chair, arching a brow at Ramiel. 

“Seems a lot like you’re questioning the, ah, expertise of our friends at HR.” Ramiel hummed, arching a brow right back. “Now, believe it or not, there is a pecking order here. And as you ought to have parsed out by now, you’re low. Hell, I think you’re lower than the unpaid interns because they’re at least fun to talk to. No one here cares, no one here likes you. The fact that HR doesn’t count anything you send them is proof of that. So just- keep your head down. Do your work, and don’t touch bitchy women who would write a complaint if you so much as glared at’em, alright? Because I think we’re all tired of getting backtalk from you.”

Lucifer, for once, did not reply. He just merely nodded, turned back to his desk, and began to curiously start putting the few personal touches he had on his desk into a small box that he kept on hand. 

“The fuck are you doing— hey, I’m talking to you.” Ramiel blinked, watching Lucifer.

“The next time you open your mouth to address me, you should call me Mr. Alighieri,” Lucifer said blandly as he continued to pack. He then logged completely out of his computer and shut it off. He then stood up and looked straight at Ramiel. “And with all due respect, Mr. Plutarch, you can go to hell.” He then unclipped his ID badge, which had his ten year pin on it, and handed it to Ramiel. “I expect my full severance package, current paycheck, and a check accounting for all of my vacation and sick time in two weeks, or you will be hearing from my attorney.”

Ramiel spluttered, fumbling with the badge for a second. “You- you can't just quit, not right now.” Lucifer did a great deal of the work on projects for his team, so losing him would be a blow. “The fuck are you- we can talk about this, I’ll set up a meeting with HR, we’ll figure things out. Would you really sacrifice your career? Go without a source of income just- it’s nothing! We didn’t do shit to you, Lucifer!”

Lucifer arched a brow. “Ten years of this, Ramiel,” he said. “Ten years of my keeping my head down about blatant abuse and harassment. Ten years of being bullied and teased because… what for? Because I’m not the stereotypical Alpha? I know for a fact that my reports never reached HR, so I haven’t filled one out in three years. I have kept my silence. I have bit my tongue. I have made amends and have tried to fit in, and no one let me in.” He got into Ramiel’s personal space, towering over him. “You should be grateful I got my spine later rather than sooner.”

Ramiel clenched his jaw, taking an uneasy step back. “Just go.” He didn’t have a rebuttal, because why would he? Lucifer was right. And at the moment, Ramiel was at a disadvantage. 

“It’s been a pleasure,” Lucifer said simply before heading out of his office building, into his car, and driving to Alastair’s office, where he knocked on the door and waited proudly.

The door opened after a second, Alastair holding it open with his shoulder as he carefully wiped his dirty hands on his slacks. “Lucifer,” He greeted, glancing down at the other alpha. “Mm, shouldn’t you be working?” He glanced at the clock.

“I quit today,” Lucifer said simply with a smile. “Need a programmer?”

Alastair blinked, before giving a beaming smile. “Well, congratulations. And...possibly. We’d need to move everything off of paper, first. But having a system- it would make things much easier, yes. Come on, come in,” He ushered the younger man inside, closing the door behind him. “Mm, let’s talk about it.”

Lucifer beamed and headed inside as he did so. “Naomi was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She  _ dared  _ to lay a hand on Dean’s bite, and then refused to remove it when I asked her to, so when I did the wrist pressure point, she filed a sexual harassment complaint with HR. And then Ramiel straight up told me that the company didn’t care about me, and so I packed up my stuff, gave him my badge, and told him I expected my full severance benefits in two weeks, or he’ll be hearing from the lawyers.” 

Alastair nodded, giving a soft chuckle and shaking his head. “Of course she would. Just covering her tracks. But if anything, I’m glad it’s happened.” He sat down behind his desk, leaning back. “Now I’m not exactly...the best, with computers and all that. I’m old, never really upgraded. So what  _ could  _ you do? Is- what are our options if I hire you?”

“I could write you an entire program that catalogs everything for your Omegas and that would keep accurate, up to date information about them, up to every mole on their bodies,” Lucifer said with a smile. “As well as good buyers, those who are blacklisted from purchasing from you- everything. I can make it simple for your old ass and just challenging enough for the young ones.”

“Mm. I think that would do rather nicely. But there is a few...decades of backlog, I know we certainly wouldn’t need to bring all of it in but there is the pain of sorting through.” Alastair hummed. “Could have Meg do it.” He mused, leaning back. “Well, when do you want to start? What was your previous salary?”

“Oh honey,” Lucifer drawled. “I was getting paid $32.50 an hour, with time and a half overtime and double time on Sundays if I worked, which was often. I’d be willing to go down to $28 even for you, though.” 

“I was expecting higher.” Alastair nodded to himself. “I would want to pay you higher. It’s valuable work, is it not? And as of now you’d be the only one doing it.”

Lucifer smiled. “That’s not including the benefits, though, Al.” He leaned across the desk and smirked. “Think you’d be willing to cover full medical, dental, eye work, and also a ten grand life insurance policy?” 

“I generally do. I have a rather small amount of employees, considering, and it’s a huge industry. I control a great deal of it in this part of the country- I like to think I take good care of my workers.” 

Lucifer smiled. “I won’t make a damn move without an employee contract, then, and I think we can skip the reference portion, hmm?” His phone rang then and he answered it, seeing as it was Dean. “Hey, baby, is everything alright at the shop?” 

“Uhuh, everything’s fine here. But do you wanna clue me in as to why your work is calling me? Did you quit?”

“Hell yes, I did,” Lucifer said proudly. “And I’m about to be employed somewhere else, baby. With better pay and better benefits.” 

“Fucking finally. Do I have permission to tell your boss to go suck a cock?”

“Do  _ not,  _ I need to be civil with them until I get my severance package,” Lucifer laughed warmly. “Which will be in two weeks, or I’m siccing Sam on them.” 

He could practically hear Dean pouting through the phone. “Alright, fine. What do I tell him, then?” Dean chuckled. 

“Tell Ramiel that I’m already getting employed at a place that’s going to treat me with dignity, that’s offering me a competitive salary, and that wholly understands my worth,” Lucifer said. “And tell him that as my mate, you agree with this decision that I made, and that you’re proud of me.” He smiled at Alastair.

“Will do. I love you, and I’m proud of you. See you tonight. Or- well, whenever you come home I guess.” Dean chuckled, before hanging up.

Alastair hummed. “I’m glad you two are getting on well.” He smiled back. “How are the children?” He asked,before bending down and pulling open a drawer in his desk to search for a stock employee contract. 

“Wonderful,” Lucifer beamed. “They’re almost completely weaned, they’re six months old, and they’ve started crawling. They’re on the move.” 

“Good, very good.” Alastair pulled back up, humming softly. “And I saw that picture of the ring you sent. It’s beautiful.” He praised, searching for a fountain pen. 

Lucifer smiled and showed off the ring in person. “Would you believe that Naomi called it  _ gaudy _ ?” 

Alastair made a disapproving noise. “If I were you I’d discount anything that comes from that woman’s mouth. I’ve sold to her before, she’s entirely, mm...unpleasant.”

“Believe me, work with her, please,” Lucifer said. 

Alastair seemed to shudder at the thought, shaking his head. “I was thinking of starting you at forty dollars an hour. Is that too much?” He asked honestly, raising a brow, and shifting his hand so he could start writing on a legal pad before he went and got into the nitty gritty of the contract, which he was more apt to do later that night when Lucifer wasn’t there.

Lucifer coughed. “Al, that’s what I’m supposed to be making after ten years, no thirteen years in the field,” he said. 

“You worked just over ten years at your old job.” Alastair reasoned. 

“And I free-lanced for three years,” Lucifer reminded Alastair. “Remember the time you and Michael showed up to my one room apartment to find me in a blanket fort, eating Ramen noodles and covered in wires?” 

“From what I recall he gave you quite the talking to.” Alastair chuckled. “So, given that you’ve worked nearly thirteen years in this field, I don’t see any reason for you to balk at the salary. You’re also raising a family, and Dean works limited hours.”

“ _ He  _ gave me the talking to? I remember you talking a lot there yourself,” Lucifer teased and nodded. “You’re right. That’s a good salary.” 

Alastair rolled his eyes, still grinning as he made a note of that and the benefits Lucifer had mentioned. “Given that you are raising a family, what do you want your hours to look like? The first few weeks I’m probably going to expect you to work overtime just to get everything started, but after that?”

“Standard forty hour week, unless you get an influx of Omegas or buyers, then the overtime will need to be there,” Lucifer said. 

“Wonderful.” Alastair hummed. “And I assume you’ll be needing an office, some sort of computer, yes?”

“Some sort of computer?’” Lucifer repeated with a grin. “Yes. I will, thank you.” 

“If you could guide me to what you’d need that would be best.” Alastair raised his brows. “Don’t thank me yet, mm? What would you need? Is there...er, a type? Types?” He was really trying his best.

“How about you leave me to the purchasing of a computer,” Lucifer said. “I prefer to build mine from scratch.” 

“Ah. Yes, of course.” Alastair cleared his throat. “And I’d be wanting to reimburse you for what you end up getting.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled warmly. 

“So see you tomorrow at 8?” Lucifer asked after a full day of negotiations and sussing over the finer points of the contract, beaming at Alastair. 

Alastair nodded, standing. “Yes. It was good to see you, even better to work this out. I’m looking forward to it.” He gave a soft smile, holding out a hand for Lucifer to shake.

Lucifer smiled and took Alastair’s hand to shake, before moving in for a hug. “Thank you.” 

Alastair stiffened, before relaxing into it and patting Lucifer’s back. “It’s no trouble.”

Lucifer smiled and squeezed Alastair close before pulling away. 

“Now go home. It’s late, I'm sure Dean is anxious to see you.” Alastair dismissed, sitting back down and humming to himself.

“Mhm, I’ll see you in the morning, then,” Lucifer said, heading out. He hummed as his phone rang and he answered it. “Lucifer Alighieri.” 

“Lu- Mr. Alighieri, this is Ramiel Plutarch,” Niceties always had to be upheld on the phone, if nowhere else. “We are calling to enquire about your new place of employment.”

“I am employed with Alastair Picasso,” Lucifer said simply. “I trust that you have his business number?” 

“The-“ Ramiel pulled the phone away from his head to swear vaguely before returning to it, chipper as someone who is paid to talk over the phone must be. “Of course. Thank you, Lucifer. Have a nice day.” He hung up.

Lucifer chuckled and drove back to his home. Killing the engine, he smiled when he saw Dean poke his head out and started walking towards him. He got out of the car and beamed. “Hey there, baby love,” he cooed. “How was your day?” 

“It was great.” Dean beamed, stepping out onto the porch. He was holding Nicholas in one arm, gently against his chest. “And yours? What’s this new employment? How did you find a new job so fast?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean, then kissed the top of Nicholas’s head. “New employment is with Alastair, upgrading his system and then maintaining the computer work at his office. I’m hoping having a non-stereotypical Alpha will help cool his heels a little on dragging personal life into his work.” 

“Mm, good luck with that. Not the second part, I think that’s great, but I bet you’ll have a hell of a time transferring everything.” Dean leaned into it. “Balthazar made dinner, there’s a portion keeping warm in the oven if you want it.”

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, hugging Dean gently. 

Dean smiled, leading Lucifer inside and carefully closing the front door behind him. “So what finally did it? Why’d you quit?”

“Oh, wait until you hear this,” Lucifer said. “So I’m trying to do work. Naomi tries to sabotage me. She then notices the ring, and insulted you. Said you must be so tired to do all of the work and that it’s a miracle that I got you knocked up.” He snorted. “Then she said that you’ll eventually see that I’m a nobody and a freak and leave me, leaving me with gaudy ring and two brats that remind me that I’m a colossal failure. While she’s digging her fingers into  _ your  _ claiming bite. So I told her to remove it. She said make me. So then I dug my nail into wrist, into that pressure point you told me about. She then tried to file a sexual harassment complaint against me.” 

Dean stared for a second, taking in everything Lucifer had said. And for a second, he looked angry, maybe moreso than Lucifer had seen him in a while. “And you didn’t let it get to you.” He said, shoulders slumping from where they’d raised as a small smile appeared on his face. “Do you have any idea of how  _ proud  _ I am? This is great.” He beamed. “This is good. I mean- she’s a total bitch-“ His eyes flickered down to the child in his arms and he sighed, reprimanding himself internally, “-but you did good, Luci.”

Lucifer nodded. “I mildly pointed out to Ramiel that everytime I had submitted a report to HR, they never did something about it. He told me basically to shut up and keep my head down because I’m not valued. So I packed up my things, gave him my ID badge, and left. In the middle of a huge project that only I know how the code goes.”

Dean grinned, leaning in to embrace Lucifer again. “Good. Great.” He hummed, pulling back and shifting his hold on Nicholas. 

Lucifer smiled and cooed at Nicholas, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t let anyone diminish your worth, little sparrow. Neither you or your brother.” 

Nicholas gurgled, reaching up for Lucifer and giving a wide, toothless smile. 

“Hi, Nicholas,” Lucifer cooed, kissing the baby’s forehead. “Are you proud of Daddy too?” He gently snagged the baby from his mate. “Where’s Samuel?” he asked his mate as he held his son. 

“I think Castiel was doting on him.” Dean shook his head. “Probably still is.”

Lucifer chuckled and headed in. “Can someone fetch me my plate, please? Hands full of baby.” 

Dean nodded, going to do just that. Castiel and Balthazar were sitting on the couch. Castiel was gently holding Samuel in his lap, gently bouncing him.

Lucifer went over to the armchair and smiled at his youngest brother and brother-in-law. “Hey guys,” he said brightly, holding Nicholas in his lap. 

“Hello, Lucifer.” Castiel greeted, smiling as Samuel gently wrapped his hand around his pointer finger. “Dean told us you’d quit?”

“About bloody time, too. Was it that Naomi bitch that did you in?”

“Language, Balthy,” Lucifer admonished softly, gesturing to Nicholas and Samuel. Nicholas reached up to nom on an ever-present pen. Lucifer removed it from his son’s grasp and handed him one of his toys absently. “But yes, Naomi combined with Ramiel is what did me in. So I started working for Alastair.” He smiled. “Funny how things happen.” 

Balthazar shifted and gave a sheepish smile and a ‘sorry’.

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t recall him ever using computers. What’s your new position?”

“I will be setting up a system that will help him keep track of all sorts of data concerning Omegas he gets in, including up to date medical histories, and buyers, who is a good buyer and a good Alpha, and who is a blacklisted Alpha,” Lucifer explained. “And then maintaining that system and as Alastair continues to expand, like he’s probably going to do, expanding the system. It’ll help keep his files in better order, everything will be in better track, he can communicate better with other sellers as well.” He smiled. “And then, as the non-stereotypical Alpha, I can keep him in line better with the melding of personal and work things.” 

Balthazar nodded. “Very good. What’s the pay like?” He hummed as Dean walked in with Lucifer’s food.

“It’s uh, blanke-“

“Blanquette de veau.” Balthazar butted in, brows raised. “You’ll butcher it. Don’t try.”

“It’s competitive to what a programmer with thirteen years in the field would be getting,” Lucifer said. He took his plate. “Thank you, love.” 

Dean nodded, sitting down next to Lucifer and humming as he leaned in against him a little.

“Finally.” Balthazar chuckled, lounging back. “When do you start?” 

"Tomorrow," Lucifer beamed. "First things first. Buying what I need for a computer." He began eating, at peace with himself and the world. 

“You’re going to build your own?” Balthazar questioned. “Do you have the time?”

Lucifer snorted. "It took me four days to build the one I had at work, and that's after I fried the seventh motherboard in two years," he said. "With this? I'll need to. It'll give him time to get things organized."

Dean hummed. “Well that’s good.” He smiled. “Do you need to go out and get things or is this a strictly ‘ordering’ thing, or…”

"Its primarily ordering, but there's something's I'll need to get in person," Lucifer beamed. "I just… I feel so much better. I'm not dreading going into work tomorrow. At all." 

“I’m glad.” Dean murmured. Not only was that a blessing, but he was still so insanely happy with the fact with how Lucifer had dealt with everything.

Lucifer sighed happily and gently took the fork out of Nicholas's grip. "Little sparrow, that's Daddy's fork, and Daddy needs to eat." 

Nicholas whined, before contenting himself with Lucifer’s shirt as a fine replacement.

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of his son's head before continuing to eat, happy to be among his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a big ass chapter, folks. Just a lot going on, but mostly the kiddos’ first birthday!

Dean, for perhaps one of the first times in a long while, smiled when he heard the alarm. On a  _ Saturday _ , no less. He’d been mostly awake for about half an hour prior, just basking in the soft sun from the window in their room. It was the twins’ first birthday, and though they’d done much of the prep work for it the day before it was always good to have time to do a once over, to make sure everything was perfect. He reached a hand over to paw at the alarm clock, finally managing to shut it off as he sat up and stretched. “Heya, Lu.” He grunted, leaning down to kiss his mate’s forehead.

Lucifer yawned and stretched as Dean kissed his forehead. “Mmm, hey there, baby,” he mumbled. He had been pouring long hours at Alastair’s company, working on the brains of the computer and inputting two and a half decades worth, if not more, of data. At least he was getting paid well, he was enjoying the work, and he could keep his father figure in line when need be. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. “I love waking up to that face every morning.” 

“Right back atcha, sunshine.” Dean smiled gently. “Want me to make some quick breakfast?” He hummed, sitting back on his heels. “Then we can frost the cake, make sure everything’s all clean.”

Lucifer smiled and sat up, purring softly. “Beautiful. Eggs? Bacon? Potatoes?” he asked, kissing Dean again. “Maybe a little treat for Papa and Daddy?” 

“Mrm. Maybe.” Dean chuckled, gently rubbing a hand over Lucifer!s back and sliding out of bed. He walked up to his dresser, running his fingers over the drawers before opening one and taking out a soft, faded pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel.

Lucifer purred and got up before going to get dressed as well. “Jeans…” He murmured, finding a pair and then an old shirt of his from college. He put them on and padded to the bathroom, half asleep. 

Dean chuckled as he watched him go, grinning to himself as he got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. The children had been weaned for a while, and he was past the point of needing a bra. He was so entirely proud of himself for getting back in shape after pregnancy, and it didn’t hurt to just look at one’s self once in a while. He walked into the bathroom after Lucifer. “Sleepy this morning, are we?” He teased lightly. He was usually the one in that position.

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed around his toothbrush. “I spent half the night fantasizing about sex.” 

“You coulda asked.” Dean reminded, lightly hip checking Lucifer out of the way and leaning down to wash his face.

Lucifer giggled and hip checked Dean back with a smile. “I thought about it, but sometimes, one has to flesh ideas out in the head before trying them out,” he said. 

“Mm, if you ever get the itch for ideas I can always suck your dick. Might help with the creative process.” Dean chuckled, splashing his face before patting it dry.

Lucifer laughed and put his toothbrush away. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised. “Ended up having a nice dream about me just lazily warming your cock for hours while you did some work on the computer and some reading. I think there was Netflix too. I”m not sure. It was very relaxing.” 

Dean hummed. “Ooh, sounds fun. But not today.” He reminded, checking himself in the mirror again. “Alright. Breakfast. You said bacon, eggs, potatoes? Anything else?”

“Coffee,” Lucifer said, bringing Dean in close. “And a kiss.” 

“I dunno about that last part, I hear they’re in short supply.” He leaned up to kiss Lucifer sweetly.

“That’s why I collect them when I can,” Lucifer laughed, kissing Dean back. “I’ll go get the twins.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll get breakfast started.” He hummed, padding out and downstairs.

Lucifer smiled and headed to the nursery, where Samuel and Nicholas were waking up and babbling softly. “Good morning, my little sparrows,” he cooed happily, beaming as they squealed in delight. He kissed all over their faces and gently picked them up, putting one on each hip. “How are my tiny little devil children doing? Hmm? Are we ready to celebrate a  _ birthday? _ ” 

He earned a tired whine from Nicholas and some happy babbling from Samuel, who gave a wide grin and gripped at Lucifer’s shirt.

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed the top of their heads, smiling. “Wake up, Nicholas, it’s your birthday,” he cooed. “It’s Samuel’s birthday too, right Sam?” He bounced each of them lightly before heading down the stairs. “I think Papa’s making breakfast,” he stage-whispered. “Should we sneak up on him?” 

Nicholas only pressed a little further into Lucifer, while Samuel continued to babble in response. As a stealth mission could go, it wasn’t exactly the best team.

Lucifer grinned and continued to ‘stealthily’ sneak up on his fiance, playfully shushing his son. 

Dean managed to stifle his soft laughter, but didn’t bother with the beaming smile on his face as he hummed, carefully shaking the pan.

Samuel blinked owlishly, but quieted at least a little.

Lucifer grinned. “Rawr!” He growled playfully once he was close to Dean, bouncing the twins happily. 

Dean let out a subdued scream, holding his hands to his cheeks and raising his brows. “You guys scared me!” He grinned. His smile seemed to widen when Samuel giggled, and Nick raised his head.

“We’re sorry,” Lucifer said with a grin, giggling with Samuel. “Good morning, Papa.” He kissed Dean’s cheek in an act of mock contrition.

Dean purred, leaning into it. “Mm, apology accepted.” He chuckled. “After breakfast wanna get the cake finished with me?”

Lucifer beamed and nodded. “Of course, baby. Once the babies are in their jumpers. Right, little sparrows?” He cooed. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Want me to hand this off to Balthazar? You might need help wrangling Sam.” He hummed. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucifer smiled, bouncing Nick and Sam on his hips in an alternating pattern. “Like that, boys?” 

Dean smiled before padding out to go fetch Balthazar, confident the bacon would be okay for a few seconds unsupervised. Nicholas gurgled, cooing softly and gazing up at his father.

“Hi, Nick,” Lucifer cooed. “Are we happy? Are we happy it’s our birthday? Are we awake now?” 

The child only cooed, gummy smile on his face as he reached up vaguely at Lucifer.

“Good,” Lucifer cooed before turning to Samuel. “And what about you? Are you happy and awake for your birthday, Sam?” 

Certainly more awake than Nicholas. He leaned in to rest his head against Lucifer’s chest, only to lift up again as Balthazar walked in, trailing Dean.

“Say hi to Uncle Balthy!” Lucifer cooed as he showed off the babies to his brother.

“Well hello there,” Balthazar greeted, grinning lazily. “Is something special going on for you two today?” He hummed softly. “So that I must take over breakfast while you two make Samuel suffer the great peril of wearing trousers? I don’t think that’s a very fun birthday present.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure we’ll make up for it in his eyes.”

“Especially when he gets to smash a cake with his hands,” Lucifer giggled. “I think we all know who’s going to be the one we watch out for.” He looked at his fiance. “Was Sam like this when he was a baby?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Dean grinned. “Little nudist. He got good at buttons early, and got out of all the clothes he could manage.”

“You wouldn’t think that, meeting him.” Balthazar hummed, sliding over to stand in front of the stove.

“Nope,” Lucifer grinned as he handed Samuel over to Dean and cradled a still sleepy Nick. “Now this one here… I’m not worried about him now, but he’s going to be one moody teenager. I can feel it.” 

Dean cradled Sam gently. “Well, yeah, obviously. He looks the most like you.” He teased lightly. 

“I wasn’t a moody teenager,” Lucifer laughed, holding Nick close. “I was a  _ horny  _ teenager.” 

“Yeah, we’re not letting that happen.” Dean shook his head, leading the way up to the nursery. 

“You can’t shut down the ride,” Lucifer grinned as he followed. “Hopefully, though, you  _ won’t  _ take after me in that regard.” 

Dean pushed the door open with his side and carefully set Samuel down on the changing table. “Did we pick something out for ‘em?”

“I think so, check under the changing table,” Lucifer said as he bounced Nicholas on his hip. 

Dean nodded and stooped down, taking out two small piles of clothes. “Ah- here we are. Want to get it over with with Sammy first?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, bouncing Nick on his hip over to the changing table. He set Nick down in the little chairs they got and buckled him in safely. “Alright, Sam. Pants time.” 

Sam squirmed, hands balled into fists. “Oh, jeez. Already fussy. Come on- just start with the shirt.” He sighed, taking it up and quickly sliding the sleeves over Samuel’s arms. He was so thankful he didn’t have to wrangle it over the kid’s head (it buttoned in the back).

Lucifer took over the soothing, cooing down at his son. “It’s not so bad,” he murmured. “But you can’t be nakey at your party.” 

Dean snorted, gently guiding Samuel to sit and buttoning up the shirt. “Alright, there we go. Halfway there.” He held out a hand. “Pants. Stat.” He said jokingly, glancing over at his mate.

“Pants,” Lucifer said, handing them over with a smile. 

Dean took them, brow furrowed as he worked Sam’s left leg into the leg hole, earning no small amount of writhing and fresh tears. “Shh, it’s almost done. You’re fine.” He soothed, pulling them up and buttoning them. “There. That wasn’t too bad, eh? C’mere.” He lifted the boy up, gently cradling him.

“Poor baby, doesn’t want to wear pants,” Lucifer cooed. “It’s okay. Daddy doesn’t always want to wear pants either, and Papa makes him.” He grinned at Dean.

“That’s because we’re not alone in the house and papa is quite sure there’d be objections.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Can you dress Nick?”

Lucifer grinned and nodded. “Yup, sure can.” He got Nick out of his seat and got him dressed in the matching outfit, cooing down at his son while Nick remained calm and happy. 

Dean hummed, sighing softly as Sam soothed in his arms. “We good to get a move on birthday prep? Still gotta frost the cake. Did we decide on whipped or buttercream?”

“Buttercream,” Lucifer said as he picked Nick up and gently threw him into the air. “There we go! All handsome in your clothes.” 

Nick cooed, kicking his legs lightly and squirming in Lucifer’s hold. Dean carefully led the way back down, bouncing Sam lightly.

Lucifer followed after Dean, singing to his sons while he held Nick in front of him. “Debbie just hit the wall, he’s never had it all. One Prozac a day, her husband’s a CPA…” 

Nick squirmed a little, while Dean glanced over and quirked a brow. “Well, ain’t that just a happy song?” He stepped into the kitchen, shooing Balthazar out of the way so he could finish up breakfast on his own.

Lucifer laughed and shrugged. “It’s a nice song, and it’s got a catchy beat.” He looked at Nick. “Nick likes it.” 

“Yeah, it’s catchy, but it’s too relatable.” Dean pouted. “Makes me feel old.”

“You are old.” Balthazar pointed out, sticking out his tongue.

“You’re a beautiful spring flower compared to this old hen,” Lucifer purred, kissing Dean’s nose. 

“Aw.” Dean leaned into it, before turning off the burner and making four plates of food. “Balthazar, go get your mate. Don’t tell me he’s still asleep?”

“You know him.” Balthazar gave a wry smile. “If he’s not, he’s pretending to be. ...Best get some coffee ready for him too.” He hummed as he walked off.

Lucifer chuckled and beamed as he sat Nick and Sam in their high chairs, cooing at them. 

Dean hummed, sliding Lucifer his plate. “What do you think for them? We’ve got some bananas, I think there’s a peach hiding somewhere…”

"There is, there's two," Lucifer said. "Mashed bananas and peaches, loves?"

Dean nodded, grabbing the two peaches and humming to himself. He carefully sliced, then cut them into small chunks, before handing Lucifer the banana, a plate and a spoon. “Get to work on that.”

Lucifer chuckled and began working on mashing the fruit together, sipping on his coffee and coping at the babies. "I can't believe it's been a year," he said with a laugh. "What do you remember of this day a year ago?" he asked Dean. 

“That a serious question, Lu?” Dean glanced back at his mate. “I remember giving birth.” He poured himself a cup of coffee. He glanced up to see Balthazar all but dragging Castiel in and sighed, handing over his own cup to the other omega.

Lucifer laughed softly and looked at Dean. "Other than that," he said warmly. 

“Hm. It’s a little...fuzzy. But everyone was in the room a little while after, and it was nice. Happy. I remember first holding them.” Dean smiled, giving a nod as Castiel thanked him gruffly and drifted off to sit across from Lucifer.

Lucifer finished mashing the fruit and scooped it up on a spoon. "Which birthday boy wants first bite?" He cooed. 

Nicholas cooed, reaching one pudgy hand out towards the spoon while Samuel shifted and looked up at Lucifer.

Castiel hummed, sipping at his coffee. “They’ve gotten so big.”

Lucifer gave Nicholas the first bite with a laugh. "They have," he agreed. 

Nicholas leaned in and ate quickly, swallowing and lowering his hands.

“How do you think they’ll turn out?” Balthazar hummed, reaching over to ruffle Samuel’s hair gently. 

Dean shrugged. “I really don’t know. They definitely have personality now, I think. It’s gonna be fun to watch’em grow up.” 

Lucifer nodded, giving Samuel the next bite and cooed at both of his sons, taking a bite of his breakfast next. 

Dean cleared his plate quickly and started in on cleanup. “When are people gonna start coming over?” He hummed.

"Around 2, though Raphie said she and Julian will be here at 1:30," Lucifer said. 

“I’m alright with them seeing us a little disorganized, though. Alright. Shoot for everything to be done by 1:45.” Dean nodded to himself, setting the dishes out in the drainer to dry. “Balthazar, wanna help me with the cake? The layers are baked, just need to get it frosted and make it look pretty.”

“It’s my job to make things look pretty. Of course.” Balthazar grinned lazily. “I’ll get the stand and the frosting bags from the basement, you get what you need to whip it up.” He hummed, heading off to do just that. Dean held up his end of the bargain, still cleaning dishes from breakfast when they were produced. 

Frosting the cake was a whole other ball of wax- getting the frosting to the right consistency, setting up the cake stand, getting colorings right...Balthazar ended up doing a great deal of it, but the finished product was an assuredly delicious cake with some piped roses in blue and purple on the top and side of the cake.

Lucifer and Castiel, in the meantime, cleaned and kept the twins occupied with games and fun videos, with Nicholas taking a nap on Lucifer, which rendered him useless for a solid hour. But by the time the cake was done, the house was clean, and both of the twins were in their bouncy swings in the stairway, cooing and babbling. 

Dean smiled and sat down on the couch next to Lucifer, humming. “Hey there, baby.” He rested his head on his mate’s shoulder. “Everything looks great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said, turning his head and kissing the top of Dean’s. “And thank you for the cake, baby love.” 

“Eh, I just baked it. Balthazar did most of the decorating,” Dean hummed, glancing up at the clock. “You excited?” He asked, smiling. He obviously was.

“I am very excited,” Lucifer agreed with a smile. “I’m ready for this, and I bet the babies are too.” He looked over at them, where they were looking at each other to coo and ‘talk’ to each other. “They’re almost walking and talking,” he said. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Sammy’s definitely close to talking, probably closer than Nick.” He looked over at the twins and beamed. “Raphael and Julian are due here soon.”

“Yes they are,” Lucifer nodded. “I think Sammy’s going to talk first, but Nick’s going to walk first. Did you know that as babies, walking and talking use the same neural pathways, which is why some will walk before they talk and vice versa?” 

Dean frowned. “No, I didn’t. That’s pretty neat.” He hummed, leaning back a little bit. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Baby books when I was a kid,” Lucifer admitted. “I was worried about Balthazar developing normally.” 

Dean gave a soft ‘huh’. “Why? Was he slow to start talking or something?”

“A little,” Lucifer admitted. “I eventually attributed it to Mama passing, and baby brains not being able to process that. As you can tell, I don’t exactly have the most feminine figure.” 

“Nonsense. You have high, feminine hips.” Dean teased lightly, but nodded. “Might have been it. You shouldn’t have had to have been the one worrying about him, though.”

Lucifer sighed and nodded. “I know,” he said. “Believe me, I know. But if I didn’t... “ he looked at Dean. “Who would have?” 

Dean’s shoulders slumped slightly. “No one. You’re right. I know, just…” He sighed heavily. “It’s not fair. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “That should’ve been Father’s job, not mine.” He wrapped his arm around Dean. “And one day I’ll stop beating myself up about things I had no control over. One day. I’m getting there.” 

Dean rested his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder, holding him close. “I know. And I’m so proud of you for what you’ve done so far, Lu.”

Lucifer smiled and nestled into Dean. “I can’t believe it’s been two years since I clumsily picked you up at Alastair’s,” he murmured. 

“Me neither.” Dean chuckled softly. “It feels like it’s been barely any time and so long all at once.”

“It really does,” Lucifer agreed, turning to kiss Dean. “And it means it’s not long before I have a rut again.” 

“Mm.” Dean kissed back sweetly. “I’m gonna have to ask Samandriel about birth control.”

“That would be smart, since we’re both virile and also fuck like bunnies,” Lucifer grinned. 

Dean nodded, pulling back. He looked up as the doorbell rang. “Let’s table that discussion for now. I think that’s your sister.”

Lucifer grinned and got up, checking his phone before answering the door. "Hey there, Dr. Alighieri," he greeted his sister, kissing her cheek. 

Raphael chuckled softly, leaning into it. “Hello, Lucifer.” She smiled softly and pulled back. She looked far better than she had a few months ago, more relaxed. As she’d hoped, she’d gotten top surgery after her boards, and she was looking so much more confident in herself.

"Come on in, the twins are bouncing in their swings," Lucifer said, stepping aside and taking Julian's hand. "Hello, Julian. How's the morgue?" 

"Dead," Julian replied as he took Lucifer's hand and shook it. "How's your own job?" 

"Busy, inputting a lot of data now that the system is set up to where it needs to be," Lucifer explained as he escorted his future brother in law in. "BALTHY! RAPHIE IS HERE!"

Balthazar practically tumbled down the stairs, beaming. “Raphael!” He greeted excitedly, much to the amusement of his sister. “Oh, it’s been such a long time— Lucifer told me, I hope you don’t mind- you look amazing!”

Raphael chuckled, patting Balthazar’s back as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. “I don’t. I’m the one who told him to. I’ve missed you so much, little brother.”

“Oh, I’ve missed you too-“ Balthazar pulled back. “You must come meet Castiel, he’ll love you- should be in the kitchen. Come on.”

Julian chuckled and looked at Lucifer. “I should follow,” he said. 

“Go meet Castiel, he’s a sweetheart,” Lucifer said. “The babies will still be here.” 

Julian smiled and followed Raphael and Balthazar into the kitchen. 

Castiel was busy storing honey away, and he smiled. “Hello, you must be Raphael,” he said. “And Julian. It’s wonderful to meet you.” 

“Hello, Castiel. We’ve heard good things about you.” Raphael smiled, and held out a hand to shake. “I hope Balthazar’s been treating you well?”

“Of course I have.” Balthazar snipped.

Castiel smiled. "He has been," he assured Julian and Raphael as he shook their hands in turn. 

“Good, that’s good.” Raphael hummed. “I’m glad you’ve done so well for yourself.” She said, looking up at Balthazar.

“Took a fair bit of effort to.” Balthazar acknowledged. “But I think it’s all turned out for the better. Go on, sit. You’re about half an hour early, may as well relax. Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’ll take some water,” Julian said, sitting down and giving a warm smile at the other couple. 

Castiel smiled and nodded, returning to potting his honey. 

Lucifer came in a few minutes later, carrying the twins on his hips easily. “Look, it’s Auntie Raphie and Uncle Julian,” he cooed at them. “Want to say hi to them?” 

“Oh, they’re beautiful,” Julian murmured softly. 

Balthazar looked up as he handed Julian a glass of water, small smile on his face.

“Of course.” Raphael hummed, standing and walking over. “Which one is which?” She asked, bending down to dote over them.

“This one is our little Nicholas,” Lucifer said, nodding down at the shyer of the two. “And this other one is Samuel.” 

“Well hello there, Nicholas and Samuel.” Raphael chuckled softly, tilting her head to the side and carefully taking one of Nicholas’ tiny hands in her own. “They’re beautiful, Lucifer.”

Lucifer beamed and nodded, smiling as Nicholas squeezed on Raphael’s finger and Samuel squirmed in excitement at the new people. “Thank you.” He dropped a kiss to each twin’s head and smiled at his sister. 

Raphael pulled back after a little while it’s the twins, smiling happily. “So what do you and Dean have planned for today? Just a get together with family? It will be so good to see everyone.”

Dean padded into the kitchen and nodded. “Yeah, just hang out, shoot the….uh, just chat. Do cake and stuff later, introduce the kids to everyone.”

“Yup, everyone’s coming over,” Lucifer said, cooing at his twins. “Uncle Mikey and Uncle Gabe and Uncle Crowley, and Pop-Pop, right?” 

Samuel squealed in excitement, kicking his short little legs. 

“I don’t know where this kid gets this much energy,” Lucifer groaned, shifting Samuel up on his hip more. 

“From what I’ve heard from Michael, you were a holy terror yourself.” Raphael grinned.

Dean chuckled. “Want me to take him for a while?” He asked, quirking a brow and leaning back against the counter.

“Yes, please,” Lucifer said, passing Samuel off to Dean. “I was an angel, ask anyone,” he shot back at his sister, readjusting Nicholas to hold him better. Nicholas yawned and grabbed the front of Lucifer’s shirt. “Hi there, little sparrow,” he chuckled. “Are you excited to see everyone?” 

Julian chuckled as he watched, his eyes more on Castiel potting honey. 

Castiel finished potting and labeling the honey before joining his family, smiling softly at his nephews. 

Dean chuckled as he bounced Samuel on his knee, following Julian’s gaze. “We got a bee house out back. Cas loves them.” He offered as an explanation, before turning his focus back to his son. 

“And they terrify me.” Balthazar shook his head.

“You come out and watch me handle the bees enough times,” Castiel smiled teasingly. 

Julian nodded and smiled. “What kind of honey do you make?” he asked with genuine curiosity. 

Castiel’s eyes brightened and he leaned in closer to Julian. “I make clover, sunflower…” he began rattling off the different honeys he makes. 

Lucifer danced with Nicholas in his arms, the baby cooing happily at the movement. 

“I come out, and- and they menace me. They have something against me, Castiel, I swear…” Balthazar shook his head, still grinning.

“Perhaps if you gave them more of a chance, Balthazar. I doubt they’re naturally violent creatures.” Raphael reasoned.

Dean meandered his way over to sit next to Lucifer. “Hey,” He said quietly, smiling.

“They do not menace you,” Castiel said with an affectionate smile. “They do not have anything against you.” 

Julian chuckled as he watched. 

“Hey,” Lucifer replied back, smiling. He kissed Dean softly. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Yeah. This is nice.” Dean kissed back, the contact fleeting but sweet. “I think the kids are, too. I’m glad they like new people.”

“I’m glad too, although Nicholas is still a little shy,” Lucifer said, looking down at the son he was currently holding. “I’m sure he’ll grow out of it, but if not, that’s fine too.” 

Nicholas cooed and stood up on his father’s lap, staring at him. 

“Hi there, little sparrow,” Lucifer smiled. “Saying hi to Daddy and Papa?” 

Dean nodded. “If not it’ll be good to balance Sam out,” He pointed out, smiling when Nick started to babble softly, eyes fixed on Lucifer’s.

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “What’s that, Nick? I’m sorry, you need to speak up,” He murmured lovingly. 

Nick’s hand found the collar of Lucifer’s shirt, and what came out of his mouth sounded  _ so  _ close to ‘Daddy’. Dean’s eyes lit up. “Can you say that again, buddy?”

“Da,” Nick started, and the entire room seemed to go silent as they caught on to what was happening. “Dadddddee.”

Lucifer’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I’m Daddy,” he whispered softly. “Oh my… yes, Nick.” 

“Daddy,” Nick gave a toothless grin, blue eyes wide with that strange mix of wonder and happiness babies always seem to manage.

Dean beamed, shifting in his seat and taking one of Lucifer’s hands in his own.

Lucifer beamed and kissed Nicholas on the forehead. “Hey now, it’s supposed to be Daddy giving  _ you  _ gifts on your birthday, not the other way around,” he said softly, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

“Not that we’re complaining.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. “Weren’t we just saying it’d be Sammy first?” He quirked a brow, still grinning.

“Yeah, we were,” Lucifer said with a laugh, hugging Nick close to him. 

Julian gave a warm smile and sighed. “Those children are going to be so loved,” he murmured softly. 

“They’re spoiled rotten,” Castiel grinned. “But very loved.” 

“Well, Lucifer’s had quite a bit of practice in the parenting department.” Balthazar hummed, taking Castiel’s hand in his own.

Raphael smiled as Dean joined in the embrace, carefully holding Samuel as well. “A perfect father. Let’s just hope Samuel’s first words are directed at Dean, can’t let Luci get all the attention.”

“I think each twin has their favorite parent,” Castiel murmured, squeezing Balthazar’s hand. “I’m sure Samuel will be talking to Dean first.” 

Julian nodded in agreement, watching. The doorbell rang. “Who’s at the door?” he asked. 

Lucifer fumbled with his phone. “It’s Mickey. Balthy, let him in, please?” he asked, turning his head to quickly kiss Dean. 

Dean kissed back happily, before pulling back as Balthazar gave Castiel a quick hug and made for the door, tugging it open. “Michael,” He greeted, beaming. “Come on in. You’ve just missed little Nicholas’ first words.”

“Did I?” Michael sounded disappointed as he gave Balthazar a hug and handed him two small gift bags. “What did he say?” 

“That’s Uncle Mickey!” Lucifer cooed at his sons. “Can you say ‘Mick’, Nick? Hmm?” 

Balthazar took them and ferried them away to sit them on the kitchen counter. “He called Lucifer ‘daddy’.”

Dean smiled as he saw Michael, giving a wave. “Hey! Good to see you, Michael.”

Michael gave a soft “aww”. “Did he cry?” he asked Balthazar, waving at Dean. 

Lucifer got up with a beaming smile and went to envelope his brother into a hug, still carrying Nicholas.

Michael smiled and hugged Lucifer back. “Hello there, and hello, Nicholas,” he murmured, smiling as Nicholas pressed into Lucifer with a wide grin. 

“If you weren’t here he still would be.” Balthazar chuckled, leaning back against the wall. 

Raphael stood, humming softly to herself. “Hello, Michael.” She greeted softly.

Michael turned and looked at Raphael. “Raphael, you look good,” he said warmly. “A little different, but I can’t say as that I’m displeased by it.” 

Lucifer smiled and stepped back a little bit, bouncing his son on his hip playfully. 

Raphael nodded gratefully. “It’s been too long since we last saw each other.” She murmured, and held her arms out for a tentative hug.

Michael smiled and stepped into the hug, hugging his sister back. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “Do I need to call you something different?” 

“No. Still just Raphael.” She gripped a little at Michael’s back, before pulling away and smiling.

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead. “Should’ve known when I found you in Mama’s heels, hmm?” he teased lightly. He turned to Lucifer. “I’m sad that I missed first words,” he said. 

“Yeah, and I think he’s too cuddly for a repeat performance,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Dean smiled, leaning a little against Lucifer. “But there’s probably going to be more later today, don’t worry.” He reminded, shifting his hold on Samuel. He paused, checking his phone. “Crowley and Gabriel are due in about fifteen minutes.”

“Good,” Lucifer said, nodding. 

Michael smiled and looked at Samuel. “Hello, Samuel. Is it your birthday, today?” he asked the baby. 

Dean shifted his hold on him, holding him up closer to his uncle. Samuel cooed, reaching out to grab at Michael’s face.

Michael chuckled and took Samuel. “Hi there,” he said. “You’re a happy little boy, aren’t you?” 

“Despite having to wear pants,” Lucifer drawled. 

Michael looked at his brother. “Oh, so just like you when you were a baby?” he asked. “You were the happiest in just your diaper, or a onesie. Pants? Forget them.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “Of course that’s where he gets it from, then. Nearly had a full blown tantrum this morning.”

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Dean. 

“Oh yes,” Michael said with a smile. “And he was about as shy as Nicholas there.” He nodded at the baby now grabbing and playing with Lucifer’s shirt. 

Dean stuck his tongue out right back at Lucifer, before sliding off the counter to walk over to the fridge. He stopped to open the freezer and grabbed the ice try, getting himself a glass of water and dropping a cube in. “I guess it’s a little bit of revenge then. My dad always said I was a terror when I was little.”

“Probably,” Michael agreed. 

Lucifer smiled and shifted Nicholas up a little more, recognizing his son’s need to rest his head on his shoulder. “Hi there, little sparrow. Don’t you want to say hi to Uncle Mikey?” he asked softly, taking the baby’s hand in his. 

Nicholas wrapped his fingers around Lucifer’s thumb and pressed his head into the hollow of his father’s neck, hiding away from the world.

“Maybe he’ll be up to it later.” Dean sighed.

“Maybe,” Lucifer sighed softly, kissing Nick’s head and smiling. 

Michael reached over and smoothed out the hair on the baby’s head. “What time is Alastair going to be here?” he asked. 

“Ten minutes,” Lucifer said, looking at the clock. “Or so.” 

Dean nodded, taking a sip of his water. “That’s good. Do y’all need anything? I could make some tea, or…” 

“Tea would be wonderful.” Raphael nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Water,” Michael said. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“And can I get a soda, Dean? Please?” Lucifer asked. “Coke, one of the warm ones will do fine.” 

“Warm soda. What sort of heathen are you?” Balthazar needled as Dean busier himself with getting the kettle set and tossing a bottle of cocke to his mate. 

Lucifer caught the coke easily and grinned at Balthazar. “Says the man who puts white chocolate on peanut butter and banana sandwiches,” he teased. 

“Not even real chocolate.” Dean added, grinning lazily as he handed a glass of water over to Michael.

“Oh, hush. It tastes good.” Balthazar waved them off.

“Mhm,” Michael hummed absently as he took the water. “Thank you, Dean.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Okay, Balthy.” 

“No problem.” Dean hummed, turning the stove on.

“What- there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just flavor combinations.” Balthazar got a little defensive. “Leave me and my sandwiches alone.”

“Yes, little robin,” Lucifer said absently, sipping his coke and bouncing Nicholas, who was still hiding in his neck, on his hip. 

Castiel chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

Balthazar wrapped an arm loosely around Castiel’s waist, relaxing and leaning in to kiss sweetly at his neck.

Castiel tilted his head back. “Not too much,” he warned his mate. “We don’t need you scandalizing children.” 

“I agree with that,” Julian said, kissing Raphael’s cheek. 

Lucifer smiled and looked at his phone as the doorbell chirped. “It’s Alastair. Someone let him in, please?” 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go fetch him, because apparently holding my mate is too sexy for children.” He hummed, giving Castiel a soft squeeze and padding out. He pulled the door open with a soft smile. “Alastair,” He greeted curtly. “Come on in.”

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed Nicholas’s head again. 

“It was the kissing!” Castiel called, rolling his eyes. 

Alastair hummed, carefully stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him. “Mm, was someone being lewd in front of the babies?” He gave Balthazar a knowing grin.

“Lewd- oh, for Christ’s sake. If that’s lewd for me what I do behind closed doors is absolutely wretched.”

“It already is.” Dean informed cheekily, pouring out hot water into a mug and plopping in a tea bag for Raphael. “Heya, Al.” He looked up at the older man.

“Hello everyone,” Alastair said, giving a soft little wave. “How is everyone?” 

Michael nodded at the older man. “Work’s tedious. I’ve been on the phone with Dubai every day,” he lamented. 

“My apologies,” Alastair said. 

“You missed Lucifer crying,” Castiel smiled. 

“I was  _ not  _ crying,” Lucifer insisted. “Nicholas, it’s Pop-Pop. Do you want to say hi to Pop-Pop?” 

“You totally were.” Dean chuckled. “I saw you. Got all misty eyed.” He teased lightly.

Nicholas looked up in recognition of his name, blinking slowly and cooing. 

Alastair hummed. “And what was the cause of that?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched Nicholas.

“Nicholas said his first word,” Castiel smiled. “And it was Daddy while he was looking at Lucifer.” 

Lucifer cooed down at Nicholas, ignoring everyone. “Hi there, little sparrow. Are we done hiding?” he asks softly. “Can you say hi to Pop-Pop?” He shook the baby’s hand still grasping his finger. 

“Mm, that’ll do it.” Alastair chuckled. “Can’t believe I missed it, though.” He leaned back. 

“Don’t feel too bad about it.” Dean shrugged, watching his mate and child with a small smile on his face. 

Lucifer smiled as he moved a little closer to Alastair. “Come on, say hi to Pop-pop,” he encouraged. “Just a little wave. You can do that for Daddy, right?” 

Michael chuckled and took a sip of his water. 

Nicholas cooed, raising his torso a little bit and shifting to look at the New Person. 

“Hey, we got eye contact. I’d count that as a victory.” Dean chuckled softly.

“Oh there we are,” Lucifer cooed. “You know Pop-Pop. And Uncle Mickey. Don’t you want to say hi to them?” He wiggled his finger playfully. “Or are you too shy? Is my handsome little Nicholas shy?” 

Nicholas raised his hand and gave a halfhearted wave, before drawing it back to the side of his head to grab at his ear.

Alastair beamed. “What a darling.”

Lucifer cooed and nodded, smiling. “He is. He’s just very shy. Such a shy little birthday boy,” he said. 

“Unlike this hellion,” Michael grinned, holding up a happy, enthusiastic Samuel, who squealed when he saw Alastair’s face. “But we both know it’s the shy ones who end up with the most attitude. Right, Alastair? You remember Lucifer as an infant?” 

“Mm. I do. It was so peaceful while it lasted.” Alastair chuckled. “It all went to hell when it came to the toddler years.”

“Doesn’t it always?” Raphael glanced over at Balthazar, shaking her head.

“Usually,” Michael agreed, smiling. “But oh… those sweet, tender moments. And his first word was ‘Mick’. Screamed it, actually.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and just merely held his son. Nicholas tended to fuss if he was in his shy mode and anyone other than Lucifer held him. 

Samuel squealed happily and reached for one of the rings on Alastair’s hand, crying indignantly when Michael easily prevented it.

Dean smiled. “Aw. Man, I’ve been meaning to ask you guys about pictures of Lucifer as a kid. Do you know if there’s any at the house?” He asked Michael.

Michael grinned. “I do, and I know where they are,” he said with a dark smirk. 

“Mickey,” Lucifer pouted at his brother. 

“And if I can’t find any, I know Alastair has some,” Michael added. “I distinctly remember one photo where Lucifer’s standing on a table at three years old, scolding Alastair with a finger in his face. I don’t even know what offense Alastair committed, but I do know Mama took that picture.” 

“Must’ve been some grave offense,” Castiel said with a little mirth. 

Julian looked at Raphael. “Hmmm. Yes, I think I see where you get it from,” he teased. 

Raphael shook her head. “You haven’t even met Gabriel yet.” She chuckled. “Trust me, they’re more civilized when they’re separated.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I’ve gotta see that.” He leaned back, humming to himself.

“Oh, yes, I have that picture. It’s just a matter of finding it, that’s all.” Alastair smiled.

“You see, that’s exactly why I never ask for any of mine, because you would make fun of me.” Balthazar pouted down at his mate. “You’re awful.”

Castiel smiled serenely. “I make fun of you regardless,” he reminded his mate blithely. “All out of love, ‘Zar.” 

Lucifer flushed and curled in a little closer to his son, who was cooing softly in his ear. 

Michael nudged the older man and gestured for Alastair to take a picture of the adorable scene in front of him. 

“I should just start going after your dress sense.” Balthazar hummed. “The things I hold back for you and that trenchcoat of yours,”

Alastair slipped his phone out and took a picture of Lucifer and his son, smiling at the scene before him. It was just so domestic, so tender.

Castiel smiled and chuckled. “Do so to your heart’s desire,” he hummed. 

Lucifer kissed the top of Nicholas’s head and smiled softly. “My shy little sparrow,” he whispered. “One day, you’ll grow your wings and fly. Daddy did.” 

Raphael cleared her throat. “Excuse me, where is the ladies room?” she asked. 

“Down the hall there, second door on your left,” Lucifer directed without looking up from his son. 

“Thank you,” Raphael said, sharing a kiss with Julian before heading off to the bathroom. 

Julian watched Raphael go, his eyes flitting over to Lucifer and Dean with their son, before looking up at Michael. “I can see how Lucifer’s been a parent before,” he commented. 

Michael nodded. “More than I was, more than father was.” He sighed softly, though had a small smile as he watched his brother, “He's done so well for himself.”

“Absolutely,” Julian nodded with a smile. “He’s a good father. Raphael gushes about him with the babies. Apparently, he’s always sending her pictures.” 

Castiel chuckled. “We all take turns taking pictures of the cute moments as they happen,” he said. 

“Then where are mine?” Michael pouted, “I don’t think I get nearly enough pictures to gush over.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I’ll send you whatever we get today later.”

Dean jerked as the bell rang and hummed. “That’ll be Gabe and Crowley, then. I’ll be right back.” He excused, making his way to the front door and opening it. 

“We have gifts! Gifts for the two boys and the two grown boys,” Gabriel grinned, placing a wet one on Dean’s cheek before whistling cheerfully when he got into the house. 

Lucifer grinned when Gabriel came inside. “Oh no. Uncle Gabe and Uncle Crowley are here,” he said, bouncing Nick on his hip. “Whatever is a shy little boy to do?” 

Dean stood in stunned silence for a few seconds, brows raised.

“He’s been excited all day.” Crowley excused, gently closing the door behind him. “Thanks for having us.” He added, walking back to the kitchen where everyone seemed to be congregated.

“Not a problem,” Lucifer said, ruffling Gabriel’s hair. “Nicholas? Say hi to Uncle Gabe,” he cooed softly. 

Samuel squealed and tried to launch himself at Gabriel from Michael’s arms. 

Michael raised his brows and held him back. “Woah there, little one. Here-“ He looked at Dean and upon receiving a nod of permission helped Samuel into Gabriel’s arms. “There you are.”

Gabriel chuckled as Samuel squealed happily and eagerly kicked his legs, fisting his hands into Gabriel’s hair. 

Lucifer chuckled and grinned. “Looks like a familiar scene,” he teased. 

“Bite me,” Gabriel grumbled. 

“I like biting,” Lucifer said innocently. 

Samuel spied his brother and started babbling softly at him. 

Dean shoved Lucifer lightly. “Hush.” He chuckled. “They don’t need to know.”

“I think nearly everyone in this room had the unfortunate experience of walking in on it. Mm, there’s nothing we don’t know.” Alastair chuckled softly.

“Or have personally experienced,” Lucifer said in a mild pointed voice. “Nicholas, is Samuel talking to you? What’s he saying? Secret birthday stuff?” 

Nicholas cooed, pausing to look up at Lucifer and reach up for his cheek. 

“Yes, Nicholas, what is it?” Lucifer asked, smiling. 

Nicholas babbled softly for a few seconds and ended it with a more confident ‘Daddy’. It was definitely something he associated with Lucifer, not just a one off when he said it the first time.

Lucifer cooed and smiled. “Yes, Nicholas. I am Daddy.”

“Here come the waterworks again,” Michael whispered to Alastair. 

Gabriel cooed happily. “Aawww, first words?” he asked. Samuel shrieked in excitement, as if happy for his twin. 

“Why do I keep missing it?” Raphael lamented as she rejoined the family. 

Dean shook his head. “No,he said it earlier.” He turned to face Gabriel a little better, smiling widely when he saw Samuel. 

“We’re timing it precisely for the sole purpose of leaving you out.” Michael deadpanned.

Raphael punched her older brother in the shoulder. “I  _ can  _ hide your body at the morgue as a John Doe,” she threatened. 

Lucifer nuzzled Nicholas and smiled. “Anything else you have to say, Nicholas?” he murmured. 

Samuel clapped his hands happily, a big gummy smile on his face. 

“But you won’t.” Michael grinned, rubbing his shoulder. “You still hit hard.” He lamented.

Nicholas rested his head back against Lucifer’s shoulder, shifting a little.

“I know, Nicholas, who are all of these weird people and why are they staring at you,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Well, you know that little guy, don’t you? Samuel?” 

Samuel babbled at his twin. 

Raphael grinned. “I should. You’re the one who taught me how to throw a punch.” 

Nicholas balled his hands in Lucifer’s shirt and raised his head again, smile returning to his tiny face when he saw his brother. 

Michael chuckled. “And yet you use it against me. Cruel.” He paused and checked his phone. “Lucifer, our aunt is officially lost. Where are we in relation to the public school on Main?”

“Four blocks up and three streets over to the right hand side,” Lucifer sighed. “She’s been here before!” 

Samuel babbled and waved his hands, keeping his hands firmly fisted in Gabriel’s hair, much to his uncle’s dismay and his uncle’s mate’s delight. 

“And since when has that stopped her from getting hopelessly lost?” Michael chuckled. 

Crowley raised a brow. “Not quite as fun as it looks, is it? Want me to take him?”

“No, I’ve got him,” Gabriel said stubbornly, holding onto Samuel. “Can you undo his fists, though?” 

Lucifer sighed. “You have a point.” He looked at Nicholas. “Auntie Amara  _ always  _ gets lost,” he said to his son. “But we are patient, because we love her.” 

Julian slipped between Michael and Alastair. “I’m not a parenting expert,” he murmured, “but… is it usual for a father- specifically, an Alpha father- to have this level of a bond with one of his children?” 

Alastair shrugged. “I’m not the person to ask for that,” he admitted. 

“I don’t want to hurt the poor thing.” Crowley hummed, but hesitantly raised a hand to try and remove Samuel’s tiny fist. 

Michael shook his head. “I don’t think it’s any cause for concern. Lucifer’s always been particularly good with children.” 

“And I think it’s natural for a child to find a parent that they feel comfortable with,” Alastair added. 

Dean sighed and set his cup down, stretching a little where he stood. “Do you guys need anything? And- oh, Sammy- Gabe, let me take him.” 

“You sure?” Gabriel asked, sighing as one chubby fist was freed. “He likes me.” 

“He likes your hair,” Lucifer snorted. “At least someone who isn’t your mate does.” He grinned at his younger brother. 

“Bollocks,” Crowley grumbled. 

“The problem is if you got it cut now it would look weird.” Dean gently lifted Samuel into his arms and cooed. “You’ve dug yourself the grave of wearing your hair long.”

“Well if it means anything  _ I _ think your hair looks nice.” Michael offered.

“ _ Thank you, _ Michael,” Gabriel huffed, sticking his tongue out at Lucifer. 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out back. 

Samuel squealed and hugged Dean happily. 

Dean grinned and lifted Samuel up over his head. “Aw, hey buddy! Miss me?” He hummed, lowering him back down and bouncing him lightly. 

Samuel squealed in delight, clapping his hands. 

Dean laughed, shifting his hold and sitting down so he could rest Samuel on his knee. He leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Look at you. Always so happy, huh? So excited today. Is it because...it’s your birthday?” He cooed lightly, before pausing. “That’s the door, probably Amara. Could one of you get that?”

“I’ve got it,” Castiel said, getting up and opening the door. “Hello, you must be Amara,” he said. 

“Yes. ...Castiel, right?” She smiled. “This is Rowena. I’m sorry we’re late, I’ve never been good with directions.” She excused, but gave a small smile. 

“That’s alright, we wouldn’t have started without you, but you did miss Nicholas saying his first word and Lucifer crying over it,” Castiel warned. 

“Oh, dear. What was it, then?” Rowena asked as they stepped inside.

“And has he said anything else?” Amara questioned further.

“He’s said ‘Daddy’ towards Lucifer, and  _ meant  _ Lucifer,” Castiel said. “Other than that, no. Not except for babbling at Samuel.” He escorted them in. “Lucifer’s just encouraging Nicholas not to be so shy.” 

“Alright, cake time,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh, thank god.” Balthazar grinned lazily, opening the fridge and taking it out. He hip checked the fridge shut. “I’ve been meaning to show this off.”

“You’ve been meaning to show off? I’m the one who baked it.” Dean chuckled.

“He’s the one who decorated it,” Castiel said with a soft smile at his friend. 

“Let’s put the kiddos in the high chairs,” Lucifer suggested to his mate, dropping a kiss to Samuel’s forehead. 

“And he did a fine job.” Rowena complimented, smiling gently.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Up we go, come on.” He lifted Samuel and carefully lowered him into the chair.

Lucifer did the same thing with Nicholas, soothing the baby by keeping his hand around the baby’s fist. “I know, I’m mean, I’m not letting you hide,” he murmured. “Why would you hide from cake?” 

Nicholas whined, gripping tighter at Lucifer’s pointer finger and hitting his other hand weakly against the tray of the high chair.

Dean sighed, checking to make sure Samuel was situated- the kid was happy as a clam. It was a chair, after all, not something as nefarious as pants. “Hey, you’re alright.” He bent down so he was eye level with his other son.

“Look, it’s Papa,” Lucifer murmured. “It’s okay, baby. You’re safe.” He moved around to the front of the high chair and smiled softly. “You’re okay, little sparrow. You’re okay.” 

Nicholas seemed to calm slightly, but still squirmed and fussed for a little while. He wasn’t at the point of crying but he was close.

“Do you think it would work if you just held him in your lap?” Dean frowned.

“We could try,” Lucifer said, drawing a chair closer to the high chair tray and picking up Nicholas. He set him on his lap. “Are you better now, Nicholas?” he asked softly. 

“Spoiled,” Michael grinned. “I know this scene all too well. Right, Auntie?” he asked Amara. “Didn’t Lucifer used to scream and cry every second he wasn’t being held by Mama, me, or you?” 

“Oh, yes.” Amara chuckled, shaking her head as she thought back. “It amazed me something so tiny could get so loud, but he managed.”

Nicholas soothed, turning around to rest his head against Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer cooed softly, running his fingers through Nicholas’s hair. 

“And Lucifer was always wanting to be held,” Michael smiled fondly. “He’s always been so affectionate.” 

“Even now.” Amara carefully took a seat at the table. “It’s a good quality to have.” She smiled softly as Dean leaned in to give Lucifer a quick hug before pulling away to get plates and silverware.

“It is,” Raphael agreed as she sat down next to Julian. “I’m fairly certain that it’s helped with all of our developments after Mama died.” 

Michael nodded in agreement, watching them. 

Rowena looked at Crowley. “Fergus,” she said warmly. “How are you doing, dearie?” 

Crowley sighed heavily. “Just fine, mother.” He said tiredly and raised his brows, sitting down next to Gabriel.

“Do not raise your brows at me, we’re family,” Rowena said with a smile. 

Crowley, if possible, looked even more put upon than he had when she’d first said anything. He bit the inside of his cheek, more to keep quiet than anything else. “Of course. My apologies.”

Rowena smiled and snuggled into Amara.    
“Can we bring out the cake already?” Gabriel whined. 

Dean rolled his eyes, carefully setting the cake and a knife in the center of the table.

“I thought there were only two children here, darling.” Crowley teased, mood lightening as he looked down at his mate.

“We’re all children when it comes to birthdays,” Gabriel pouted up at his mate. 

“Look at the cake, Nick,” Lucifer cooed. “Look at the cake Papa and Uncle Balthy made you and Samuel.” 

Nicholas pressed further into Lucifer for a second before turning his head. He gave a gummy smile and gripped lightly at the edge of the table, looking up at it.

“Yeah,” Lucifer grinned. “That’s yours and Samuel’s, isn’t it?” he asked, chuckling as Samuel gave wild shrieking noises. 

“The cake is beautiful,” Amara said. “Balthazar, you’ve got a talent.” 

“Wait until the taste,” Balthazar chuckled. “That’s all Dean.” 

Crowley nodded his approval. “Feels like sacrilege cutting into the thing.” He was partly teasing, but only in the nicest of ways.

“Oh, hush, all of you.” Dean chuckled, shifting up. “Alright, we’ll get two pieces for the boys and then sing, yeah?” He looked to the table at large to confirm the plan, before carefully cutting two smaller slices (sure to preserve a flower on one) and plating them. 

Lucifer watched and grinned at the pieces of cake. “Are those for you two?” he murmured, smiling brightly at Samuel’s continued excited squeals and kicks. “Is one of those pieces for you, Nicholas?” he asked. 

Nicholas reached for one, while Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss Samuel’s forehead. “Gotta wait just a little, bud.” He grinned, pulling back only to ruffle the boy’s hair.

Lucifer gently took Nicholas’s hands in his and bounced him to appease the baby. “We gotta sing happy birthday first. Auntie, would you like to start us off?” he asked his aunt. 

Amara nodded, and counted them off into singing. Now, singing happy birthday is never exactly perfect, but with so many people it was just a special brand of impressive. Who knew you could keep five keys going at once? But it’s the spirit that counts for these things.

“Alright, let’s let the children have their cake,” Lucifer said once they finished singing, letting go of Nick’s hands. “There you go baby, have your cake.” 

Samuel squealed and tried to jump out of his high chair for his cake, waving tiny little fists in the air. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he held the child back, bringing the plate over to set in front of him. “Woah there, Sam. Calm down. It’s right there.”

Nicholas reached again for the cake, curling his fist around a chunk and shoving it in his mouth.

Samuel grabbed two fistfuls of cake and gleefully smashed both of them into his mouth. 

“Do we like that?” Lucifer cooed at Nicholas, grinning at Samuel’s delight. 

Nicholas gave an approximation of a nod before diving back into eating, using both hands to grab at the cake.

Dean chuckled, watching Samuel and grinning.

Alastair and Michael both snapped a series of pictures and shared them with family and friends while Balthazar began to serve the cake to everybody else, everyone falling into light and easy conversation. 

The cake disappeared rapidly, along with several compliments to both baker and decorator.

“Alright, guys. Do you wanna go out to the living room for a bit while Lu and I clean up? We have presents set up out there.” Dean hummed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started shuffling towards the living room. Lucifer was half dozing in his chair, holding his son covered in cake close while Samuel babbled quietly at Nicholas. Both children were absolutely covered in cake and frosting. 

Dean sighed heavily, pulling a package of wipes out from the drawer. “Luci?” He hummed, giving his mate a light nudge.

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed, stirring as he blinked his eyes open. “Hey there, sexy man,” he said, his voice rough with sleep. 

Samuel gave a happy shriek at his daddy’s lowered voice. 

“Tired already?” Dean sat down next to him, turning to kiss him sweetly. “Could you hold Nick still for me, baby?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean back just as sweetly, letting his lips linger on Dean’s. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Just a little tired. It’s been a hectic day, and you know how I get with a lot of people around,” he murmured. He kissed Dean again. 

“I know.” Dean smiled back, before gently starting to clean Nicholas up, wiping away frosting and bits of cake.

Lucifer held Nicholas close, talking softly to him to keep him calm while Dean cleaned him up. “Daddy hopes his publisher reaches back to him today about if this is the last round of edits for his book,” he murmured. 

“They will.” Dean reassured, tossing the wipes in the garbage and turning to look at Samuel, who had gotten himself far messier than his brother.

Samuel squealed happily and kicked his feet eagerly, reaching for Dean. 

“Aw, hey bud.” Dean grinned, carefully wiping his face clean. “Such a messy eater. Were you trying to get as much on yourself as possible?”

Samuel squealed happily, trying to fight Dean on the cleaning, but overall happy. 

“I think he was,” Lucifer chuckled, bouncing Nicholas on his lap. 

“I don’t think he even ate that much.” Dean tossed the first wipe and started in on the frosting Samuel had managed to get in his hair before wiping the front of his shirt. “There we go. Much better.”

Samuel gave a whimper and reached for Dean, his tiny hands opening and closing. 

“He probably didn’t,” Lucifer agreed, covering Nicholas’s face in kisses. 

Dean sighed good naturedly and lifted Samuel out of the high chair, bouncing him lightly. “I’d count that as a blessing. He’s already hyper as it is.” He chuckled.

Samuel cooed happily and grabbed two fistfuls of Deans’ shirt, yanking on his father’s shirt gleefully. 

“That’s the truth,” Lucifer smiled, standing up while holding Nicholas. “I think Nick here ate a bit of cake, didn’t you, buddy?” 

Dean chuckled, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Samuel’s forehead.

Nicholas cooed, taking a fistful of Lucifer’s shirt and chewing on it.

“You just had some delicious cake, and now you want to eat my shirt?” Lucifer asked with a laugh, kissing the top of Nicholas’s head. 

Samuel cooed and released the shirt to grab at Dean’s face. 

Dean leaned down to oblige him, slowly leading the way to the living room.

Lucifer followed after Dean. “We have clean children, so it’s present time!” he announced. 

Everyone shifted to look at the pair and the children, smiling.

Dean carefully sat in an armchair, balancing Samuel on his lap.

Lucifer sat down in another armchair, sitting Nicholas down and clapping his hands. “Someone present me!” he cooed in a high pitched voice. 

Rowena stood and smoothed over her skirt,handing over a wrapped box. “There you are, dear. It’s for both of them.”

“Thank you, Ro,” Lucifer cooed, leaning up and kissing Rowena’s cheek. “Can you tell Auntie Ro and Auntie Amara thank you?” he asked Nicholas. 

Nicholas babbled softly, grabbing at the box.

Dean chuckled. “Thanks, Rowena.” He added, watching as his son pulled lightly at the wrapping paper.

“Okay boys, open up your present,” Lucifer cooed. 

Dean shifted Samuel a little closer to the box and watched as the boys (mostly Sam) decimated the wrappings. He carefully lifted the lid off and smiled warmly. “Oh, jeez- did you make these?” He carefully took out one of the felted sparrows, holding it so Lucifer and the room at large could see.

“Awww,” Lucifer cooed as he took the other one out. 

“Yes, I did,” Rowena smiled. “One’s meant to be a wee bit shyer than the other one, and one’s slightly bigger.” 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Dean said again. He took the other out and set the box aside.

“Thank you, Aunties,” Lucifer cooed. “Who’s next?” 

Raphael crossed over to hand Lucifer a box, smiling. “I hope you all like it.” She nodded, before sitting back.

“Thank you, Auntie Raphie and Uncle Jules,” Lucifer said, waving Nicholas’s hand at his sister. 

Samuel babbled and lunged for the box. 

Dean held him back a little. “Christ- how do you have so much energy?” He shifted so he was sitting closer to Lucifer, making it easier for them to unwrap it. “Alright- Lu, do you want to do the honors?”

“I think this is payback for the eager child  _ you  _ were, no doubt,” Lucifer grinned as he began to unwrap the next present, bouncing Nick on his lap. 

“Were? I still am an eager child.” Dean chuckled and watched as Lucifer pulled out a selection of paperback Roald Dahl books.

“We figured it would be good to read to them now, and for them to read later on.”

Samuel immediately reached for  _ Matilda _ to try to eat instantly. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Raphie, Julian, these are good books,” he praised. 

“Ah- “ Dean gently lifted it away and put it back in the box. “Books aren’t for eating.”

Lucifer snorted and shook his head, placing the books back into the box and looking down at Nicholas, who was tugging on his shirt. “Yes, Nicholas?” he asked softly. 

Nicholas cooed and smiled up at his father, eyes wide, if they were beginning to show signs of tiredness. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, sweetheart. Daddy will always love you and your brother and your Papa. Always.” 

“If he gets any cuter I’m going to get sick,” Michael whispered to Alastair. 

Alastair rolled his eyes. “You won’t. You like seeing him happy just as much as everyone else here.” He hummed. “Go hand over your present.” 

Michael rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile. “You’re not my dad,” he mumbled as he went over to pass a fairly large gift bag to Dean and Samuel. The tiny child immediately found tissue paper to be the next edible thing. 

“He’s not here. I’m, mm, filling in.” Alastair grinned lazily.

Dean’s eyes widened and he took it away, shifting Samuel in his lap. “Thank you, Michael.”

Samuel whimpered and tried to lunge for the tissue paper again. 

“What is this child’s obsession of putting everything in his mouth?” Lucifer sighed in exasperation as he held Nicholas close. 

Michael looked at Alastair with an arched brow. “Do I  _ even  _ want to know?” he asked. 

“No.” Alastair shook his head and chuckled softly.

Dean carefully took the bag up and took out the tissue paper, putting it carefully out of Samuel’s range.

Samuel’s face scrunched up like he was about ready to cry. With a practiced motion, Lucifer tossed a wooden rosary over to Dean to give to Samuel. 

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Lu.” He sighed, carefully handing it to Samuel. “There we go. You can chew on that, okay?” He soothed. 

Samuel took the rosary and shoved it into his mouth, gnawing on a bead. 

Lucifer smiled. “Now let’s see what Uncle Mikey and Auntie Anna got you two, hmm?” He said, looking down at a happy, yet sleepy, Nicholas. 

Dean took out a set of teething toys and a blanket. “Oh, thank you. This will be great for them.”

“Lucas has started teething, and I highly recommend throwing the teething toys into the freezer,” Michael nodded with a smile. “And there’s two of each, of course.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer smiled warmly. “Good tips.” He looked down at Nicholas, who was half asleep curled up in his father’s arms. 

Dean carefully set them aside, smiling. “Should we put him to bed?” He asked softly. 

Lucifer smiled and shook his head. “Nah. He’s still awake, just starting to nod off,” he said. “Besides, you know how they are when we separate them.” 

Alastair cleared his throat and brought forth a large gift bag, without tissue paper, and gave a small box to Lucifer. “For later,” he murmured to his employee, ruffling Lucifer’s hair affectionately. The past few months of the two of them working together was more than enough to prove to Alastair how much of a hard worker Lucifer was, and how much he enjoyed having this young Alpha as a surrogate son.

Dean smiled softly, leaning back and shifting his hold on Samuel as he watched Lucifer open the box. 

Lucifer smiled as he slowly opened the box, his eyes widening. “Really?” he asked, holding up the set of wooden fountain pens that mimicked the ones on Alastair’s desk. 

“Yes,” Alastair smiled. “Really.” 

Lucifer turned warm eyes to Alastair. “Thanks, Al,” he said, his eyes saying  _ thank you, Daddy _ . 

Alastair nodded, receiving the gratitude. “Open up the babies’ gift now.” 

“Bossy,” Lucifer teased, reaching in and pulling out baby shirts that read  _ Future Adults  _ on them, and he snorted. “Oh, these are cute,” he sighed. 

Dean chuckled softly, grinning as he held one up. “Always good to label them. I like it. Straight to the point.” He teased lightly, before folding the shirt again.

Lucifer folded the other shirt and shifted Nicholas, who was gripping his shirt again. “Yes, sweetheart?” he asked his son as he carefully set aside the new fountain pens. 

“Dadddyy,” Nicholas whined softly, fussing a little as he was moved.

Dean sighed softly. “Alright, let’s get through the rest of these quickly, then.” He murmured, brow furrowed.

Lucifer easily soothed his son, shushing him quietly. “I know,” he whispered softly. “I know, baby. We’re almost done.” 

Dean sighed, shifting to sit up a little straighter with Samuel still in his lap.

Crowley stood and carefully ferried over a gift bag, mindful of Samuel as he handed it over to Dean. 

“Thanks, Crowley.” Dean nodded, balancing it on one leg. He pulled out a bundle of two soft grey-blue blankets, and two stuffed corduroy bears. “Aw, this is great. Thanks, you guys.”

“Aww,” Lucifer cooed. 

Samuel’s eyes got wide. They then landed on his very sleepy brother, who was gnawing lightly on Lucifer’s finger, and he pointed at him and babbled. 

“What’s that?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Dean followed Samuel’s gaze. “You want Nick?” He hummed, glancing at Lucifer. “Want me to hold them together while you handle the gifts?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded. “We’re almost done, anyways, right?” he asked. “We got Crowley and Gabriel’s, Julian’s and Raphie’s, Michael’s, Alastair’s, and Aunties’. Are we missing anyone other than ourselves?” he asked as he carefully started to pry Nick away. 

Balthazar scoffed. “We live in the same house, you know. I’m almost offended.” He teased lightly, taking out a gift bag. “Here we are, then. There’s some for the boys and some for you two.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, carefully passing Nicholas off to Dean and taking the gift bags from Balthazar with a smile. 

Samuel grabbed one of the teddy bears and tried to hand it to Nicholas, babbling softly. 

Nicholas took it, hugging it to his chest and shifting in Dean’s arms as he let out a soft yawn. 

Dean chuckled, tilting his head to the side as he watched them before glancing up as Lucifer pulled out two hand stitched quilts with embroidered designs of sparrows and flowers, each the name of the twin it was to go to.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Lucifer sighed as he looked at the quilts. 

“We just hope they get some good use out of them.” Balthazar smiled softly.

“They will, most likely, they love these things,” Lucifer said warmly, his eyes warm and soft, if a bit tired.

Dean leaned over and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, peering into the bottom of the bag to see two candles. He tilted his head to the side and carefully lifted one out. 

Balthazar hummed. “Cassie made them. Tried to get it as close to each of your scents as possible, if one of you needs to go for a while.” 

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful,” Lucifer beamed softly. “Thank you, gentlemen.” 

Castiel nodded. “I’m glad you like them.” He said quietly, giving a small smile.

“Well, I think that’s everyone’s.” Dean hummed. “Did we miss anything?”

"A nap for your two sleepy heads," Michael chuckled. Nicholas was almost completely asleep on the teddy bear, while Samuel gummed on the rosary. Lucifer was leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Alright. I think that’s all. Thank you all so much for coming.” He pecked Lucifer’s cheek and pulled back, standing with the two babies held in his arms. 

Lucifer stirred, making a startled owl noise as people started filing out, congratulating the babies on their first year alive. He blinked his eyes open as Alastair took a moment to crouch by him. "Al?" He mumbled. 

“Are doing quite alright, Lucifer?” Alastair frowned. “You’ve been tired for most of the day.”

Dean smiled when he saw everyone else leave, filing back into the living room. 

"Lots of work," Lucifer murmured, giving a small smile. "And did some daydreaming last night." He yawned and patted Alastair's cheek. 

“Let me know if you need a break. Some time off. Alright? You’ve done a lot.” Alastair murmured, placing a soft hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I’d owe it to you.” He stood. “You two enjoy your night, mm?” 

Lucifer smiled warmly and stretched on the chair. "Mhm. Thank you." 

“No need.” Alastair started to walk out, stopping to say goodbye to Dean before the door finally shut, leaving the pair alone aside from Balthazar and Castiel who had retreated further into the house.

Dean sighed heavily and sat down next to Lucifer. “I’m gonna put these guys to bed, alright?”

Lucifer nodded and turned to look at Dean warmly, his eyes soft and sweet. 

“And then we’re getting you to sleep.” Dean added. “Oh, it’s been such a long day for us.” He sighed softly.

"It has been," Lucifer agreed softly. He tilted his face up to Dean's for a kiss. "I love you, Dean." 

“I love you too, baby.” Dean murmured, standing back up. “I’ll be right back.” He promised, walking up to the nursery so he could change the babies and get them settled in for the night. He returned not ten minutes later, stifling a yawn.

Lucifer was rinsing out the various glasses and the like, giving a yawn. "Bed?" He asked when he saw Dean. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “I can clean everything up tomorrow. But I’m tired.”

"So am I," Lucifer murmured. He walked over to Dean and kissed him. "Let's go." 

Lucifer wasn't having a good day at work. During his weekly maintenance on the program, he found a major bug in the code and was having the worst time in the world getting rid of it. The janitors had moved his very carefully arranged stacks of boxes of Files and so he had no idea where the files he had been working on were. He had spilled coffee, and now, he was having to rewire half of the computer because he didn't like the way everything was situated. His office door, normally open, was actually closed and locked as he worked, trying to rewire his harddrive and find those files because nothing was right and perfect. This was leading him into a tailspin, and Lucifer had already exceeded his dosage of his anti anxiety meds. 

He didn't even hear Alastair's key turn into the lock. 

Alastair carefully stepped into the room, careful not to upset anything. He’d first been worried by the door being locked, and having it like that for so long made him more than anxious. His shoulders slumped when he saw Lucifer. He padded over and placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Lucifer,” He started, brow furrowed. “Look at me. Look away from your work for a second, alright?”

"Need to plug this wire into this thing," Lucifer said in a rushed voice, biting his lip as he tried to concentrate. "Can't stop. Won't stop. Not till things are right."

“Yes, you will. It will be right here when you start back up again, but for now you need to calm down.” Alastair said softly, taking one of Lucifer’s hands in his.

Lucifer took a moment to glare at his boss and surrogate father before returning to plugging wires into his harddrive. 

“Lucifer.” Alastair said firmly. “You will stop that. You’ll not get any good work done like this.”

Lucifer finished plugging the wires into the harddrive and moved to look in a box for the fifth time, as if hoping that the files he wanted would be in there. 

Alastair grabbed Lucifer’s wrists, slowly pulling his hands away. “Lucifer. Stop.”

Lucifer gave a distraught whine and tried to break free of Alastair's grip, turning panicked eyes up at his employer. 

“You need to take time to calm down. So far as I can tell you’ve been working yourself into a frenzy all day.” Alastair said slowly, brows raised.

Lucifer nodded in agreement with that, still attempting to break free. "Nothing's right, nothing's where it should be," he said in that same rushed voice. "Need to make it right, need to make it perfect." 

“Not right now you don’t.” Alastair murmured. “Breathe. Can you do that for me? We can fix everything once you’ve calmed down.”

Lucifer, somehow, managed to free himself from Alastair's grip and he lunged at the box, intent on finding those files. 

Alastair wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and pulled him back. “Lucifer! Come- come here. We’re going to my office.”

Lucifer struggled, tears hitting his eyes. The fight wasn't over, but he internally knew that it was useless. He didn't even think of how safe he felt, being able to break down like this at work and not be judged. He tried to voice a protest, but his voice had left him. 

Alastair half dragged, half carried him out of his office and pushed the door closed behind them, pulling him down the hall. “That’s it- there we go, come on.” He grunted.

Lucifer's distress increased as they left his office, but by the time they reached Alastair's office, he was just simply reduced to attempting to escape Alastair's strong hold on him. 

Alastair let out a heavy sigh and closed the door behind them, sitting down and holding Lucifer in his lap. “You’re alright. You’re going to sit here and let me hold you until you calm down. Do you understand, Lucifer?”

Lucifer was half torn between just burying himself into Alastair's arms and doing exactly that, or attempting to bolt and go back to work. He made it work, relaxing a little in Alastair's embrace while his mind remained in his office and he absently scratched at his arm. 

Alastair sighed and took Lucifer’s hand in his own. “Stop that. Come on, Lucifer.” He murmured. “Tell me what happened. Are you ready to talk?”

Lucifer fussed, attempting to get out of Alastair's grip. He needed to do… something. Something. He didn't need to go down, so his thumb didn't start going towards his mouth, but his eyes darted everywhere. Hands, hands needed to be busy. 

Alastair reached blindly with one hand for his desk drawer and tugged it open, holding Lucifer against him with the other as he fumbled around for a few seconds. “Here. You hold this, alright? Don’t scratch at yourself.” He murmured, pressing a fidget toy into Lucifer’s hand. 

Lucifer blinked, feeling the toy out and relaxing as he began to fidget with it, staring intently at it. 

“There you go.” Alastair said softly, rubbing at Lucifer’s back. “That’s it. Just relax.” 

Lucifer slowly leaned into Alastair, letting him comfort him as he fidgeted, his mind relaxing a tad bit. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Alastair asked softly. 

"Spilled coffee on myself, then found the janitors messed everything up with the files. Now can't find the September '93 acquisitions files," Lucifer mumbled, keeping his focus on the toy. "Found a major bug in the program during maintenance and didn't like the way my harddrive was wired." 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ve hit a lull in the day. I’m going to stay like this for a little while longer, mm? Then I’m going to look for the files. You’re going to stay in here and have a drink, and once I find them, you can work on your computer. Is that alright?”

Lucifer whined and shook his head, shrinking a little. He still kept his focus on the toy. 

“Alright. Alright, we can stay here. You’re okay.” Alastair soothed, holding Lucifer a little close and keeping his scent calm.

Lucifer rested his head against Alastair's chest, still fidgeting with the toy. It was becoming clearer to Alastair that Lucifer had always bottled up these outbursts of anxiety and need, especially where work was concerned. That except at home, Lucifer rarely let himself just display the emotions he needed to. Conceal, don't feel. 

“In the future, Lucifer,” Alastair sighed. “You should know you can come to me. Whenever things get like this. You should know you can take a break to call Dean.” He murmured, resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Don’t think of it that you’re taking up my time. That it’s somehow wrong. Mm, you’d be taking up my time I’d you let yourself bottle it up. Your work always suffers when you do that. When anyone does. You’re allowed to be upset. But I don’t want to see it get to that point, I don’t want to see you having such a hard time.”

Lucifer gave a sniffle and nodded slightly. He didn't trust himself to speak. He just focused on the fidget toy, his movements slower now that he was calmer. 

“There we are. Just sit there. You can cry if you need to.” Alastair reassured, closing his eyes.

Lucifer closed his own eyes and let the tears fall, his lithe body shaking in Alastair's hold as he let out the tension from the morning. He had arrived at work before Alastair and now, most everyone was at lunch. This was safe. He felt safe. 

Alastair cringed as he felt sobs wrack Lucifer’s body, shaking his head. He let Lucifer stay there for as long as he needed, murmuring soft reassurances that everything was okay, that Lucifer was going to be okay.

Lucifer finished crying and settled in Alastair's arms, now playing with his shirt. Apology mode. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he opened his mouth to apologize. For the inconvenience. For the distraction. For having to deal with Lucifer's mental issues when he should be able to handle them himself. For the time. 

“Don’t.” Alastair said softly. “There’s no need. You didn’t do anything wrong, little one.” 

Lucifer hiccupped a little and shook his head in disagreement. 

“Absolutely nothing, Lucifer.” Alastair furthered. “You had a completely natural reaction to stress. I won’t fault you for it, won’t let you fault yourself.”

Lucifer gave a soft huff at that in true Lucifer stubbornness that he could have only inherited from one person, and it wasn't his father. 

“Lucifer…” Alastair sighed, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you, hm?” He closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I know I won’t be able to convince you. But I’m not going to let you apologize for doing nothing wrong, even if you do feel sorry.”

"Why not?" Lucifer asked. Challenged, even. "It was an inconvenience, especially having to bodily drag me from my office and be here with me and take care of me as though I'm a child unable to handle something." 

“One I would gladly go through again. What would happen if you had broken down further? I would have absolutely no one manning the helm of the records systems. It’s part of my job to make sure you- and every one of my employees is well looked after.”

Lucifer didn't have an answer to that and he looked down and away, knowing that Alastair was right. He picked up the fidget toy again and played with it absently. 

“Do you want me to look for the file? I don’t want you doing anything for a little while, but if you still need me here that’s alright.”

Lucifer thought about that. On one hand, if he looked for those files again he would get nothing done. On the other hand, he knew he didn't do so well being alone after one of his anxiety attacks. Not to mention his need for perfection was warring with his inner need of taking care of himself. In the end he shrugged. 

“How about I take you with me? You can sit down, I’ll be in the same room as you, but I could still get some searching done. I think I know where they are, anyways.” Alastair offered. “And we can get you a bottle of water, or something else to drink.”

"Coffee," Lucifer mumbled, nodding. That worked perfectly. 

“Are you sure caffeine is good for you when you’re like this?” Alastair asked as he stood, helping Lucifer to his feet.

"It's not," Lucifer said softly. "But I …" he scoffed his foot on the floor, not wanting to tell Alastair about exceeding his daily allotment of his medication but knowing that he had to know. "I exceeded my daily allotment today," he admitted softly. He didn't meet Alastair's eyes. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident but it happened. Just wanted to relax and took two too many. Remembered how many milligrams I wasn't supposed to exceed in a 24 hour period and just… just… won't happen again. Won't let it."

Alastair frowned, brow furrowed. “That’s alright. How much did you take over what you’re supposed to? Should I be calling an ambulance?”

Lucifer shook his head. "I didnt go over by much. Maybe 250." 

Alastair nodded. “Alright. Just...come on.” He took Lucifer’s hand in his and made a slight detour to the break room, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and passing it over to the younger alpha.

Lucifer took the water bottle and followed Alastair back to his own office, staying close and fidgeting with the toy. 

“Now, right down the hall from here is the old archives where you’ve been getting the files. I think that someone may have, mm, seen them in your office and just put them back while on autopilot. Would you come check with me?”

Lucifer nodded and followed Alastair into the archive room. 

“You said it was...what, September, ‘93?” Alastair hummed, walking down one of the rows of shelving. 

Lucifer nodded. "Acquisitions," he said. 

“Right...ah- there we are.” Alastair gently took out a file and brandished it.

Lucifer gave a small smile and took it. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

“It’s no problem. Do you want to stay with me a little while more? I have to go to the compound at around five.”

Lucifer nodded. "Only if it wouldn't inconvenience you," he said softly. 

“It won’t.” Alastair said quickly, gently taking Lucifer’s hand in his own.

Lucifer gave a tiny smile and squeezed Alastair's hand gently. "You sure?"

“Positive. Do you want to come back to my office?” 

Lucifer nodded and hugged the file close. "Yeah." 

Alastair slowly led him out of the archives and pushed the door closed with a soft sigh. He so wanted to do this for Lucifer, to make sure he was alright because he did feel obligated, but another part of him felt that it wasn’t his place to do so, especially not in a work environment. Sure, he was telling the truth about wanting to check in on any other employee, that Lucifer wasn’t special, but...he was. Alastair would never give this level of care, wouldn’t let an employee into his office and care for them to that measure.

Lucifer headed back to Alastair's office with him, in silent acceptance. When he got there, he curled up in his favorite chair with his water.

Alastair sat down and scrubbed his hands over his face, before carefully taking out a document and scanning over it, trying to get some of his work that actually needed him in the office out of the way.

Lucifer let Alastair work, slowly drinking his water and drifting off. Organizing, he called it, when he looked far off after an episode and put everything where it belonged. 

Alastair glanced up at Lucifer and gave a tiny smile before his gaze drifted to the clock. “I’ll need to leave in half an hour.”

Lucifer gave a startled coo, but then nodded, relaxing with a smile. "Okay," he said. 

“Do you want me to call Dean and let him know what happened?” Alastair asked, brow furrowed as he took up his fountain pen and started to write out a few things.

Lucifer hesitated in responding before nodding. He REALLY didn't want to tell Dean about accidentally taking too much of his meds. 

“Alright. I’m going to have you go home at the regular time tonight, too.” Alastair hummed, taking the phone on his desk off the cradle and dialing in Dean’s cell number.

Lucifer set upon Alastair his most adorable pout at that. 

“I have to let him know what to expect when you get home, Lucifer. And I doubt you want to be the one to tell him, not right now.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. 

Alastair sighed, raising his brows as he leaned back and pressed ‘call’.

Lucifer began reading his file. 

The older alpha took a few minutes to inform an increasingly worried Dean of what had happened, lazily tapping his hand in an uneven beat on his thigh. He hung up and looked down at Lucifer. “Are you ready to get back to work? Or do you need a little more time?”

"What did Dean say?" Lucifer asked in reply, not looking up from his file. 

Alastair shook his head. “He’s worried. Has anything like this happened before?” He asked. 

“Where I started circular thinking about perfectionism and attempting to continue to work on that one specific thing, or the taking too much of my medication?” Lucifer asked. 

“The perfectionism. It seems like today was the first time for the medication.” Alastair clarified, nodding slowly as he leaned back,

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed. “Yes, it crops up. I’m able to better control it than some of my other things, but it still creeps up. It’s how I used to cope with my low self-esteem. If I’m perfect then maybe people will care about me, essentially.” 

Alastair sighed softly. “Always to this extent?” He frowned, scratching at his chin.

“Typically,” Lucifer hummed. “Hardly anyone looked at it as an issue at my previous place of employment, just simply because no one had cared previously.” 

“Have you been working on it with your therapist?” Alastair shot another glance at the clock and then looked back at Lucifer.

“You are once again under the innocent assumption that I am an open book,” Lucifer said as he closed the file and looked at Alastair. “And that I gladly share things with people. So… In a manner of speaking. She knows that I have an issue with perfectionism and we’ve been working on some coping skills. She does not exactly know what goes on in my brain.” 

Alastair sighed softly. “I don’t know that she can fully help you if she doesn’t know the full scope. But...well, that’s not exactly my place.” He shook his head. “Is what you’re doing with her really helping?”

“For the most part,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Sometimes, if I get too in my head, they don’t, and that’s what happened today. It’s been happening a little more lately, and I’m not sure why.” 

“Perhaps bring it up on your next visit. There could be something wrong with dosing on your medication, or it could just be the added stress of a new job.” Alastair hummed.

“Maybe,” Lucifer sighed. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “It’s typically a separate thing from my anxiety disorder, but it’s also a symptom, so that doesn’t help.” He stood up, waving the file. “Thanks for the help, Al. I’ll get out of your hair now,” he smiled. 

Alastair nodded and gave a small smile back. “It’s no problem.” He stood as well, opening his desk drawer and taking out his crop. “Well, I’d best be off. Call if you need anything.”

Lucifer looked over the crop with an unreadable expression before nodding and smiling. “Sounds good,” he said. He headed back to his office and got back to work. When the normal clock out time came, however, he was still working, sipping on a mug of tea and inputting the data. 

There was a soft knock on the frame of the door before Alastair peered in. “Mm, you wrapping things up?” He raised a brow. He looked a fair bit more disheveled than before, but still gave a small smile.

“Hmm? Why would I be wrapping things up?” Lucifer asked as he began to input another set of data. He looked far more relaxed, if a bit tired and… if his body language was of any indication, perhaps a little defiant. 

“Because you’re meant to be leaving on-time, today. We spoke about this earlier.” Alastair walked forward into Lucifer’s office.

“Is it that time already?” Lucifer asked, taking a long sip of tea, his fingers still flying over his number pad. 

“Mm, yes.” Alastair hummed softly, leaning back against the wall. 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll finish inputting this data and be done, then.” 

“And how long will that take?” Alastair asked.

Lucifer paused to look at where he was and how much he had left to do. Apparently, he and Alastair had very different ideas on what leaving ‘on time’ meant. “One hour, twenty-three minutes, and forty-seven seconds,” he said, continuing to type. Getting the feeling he should save his work, he did exactly that. “But then I’ll be done with acquisitions for December ‘93 and would only need to do sales for December of ‘93 and be done, but sales can be done tomorrow.” 

“Alright, no. You can finish this tomorrow. Save, log out, and go home.”

Lucifer peered at the table that he was working on with a frown, his fingers still hitting the keys in a manner that didn’t speak of saving one’s work. 

Alastair walked out behind him, looking down at the screen. “Lucifer.”

“Alastair,” Lucifer said absently, fingers still moving. 

“Save and quit.” 

“But I’m almost done.” 

“You’re really not. You need to stop, now.” Alastair said carefully. “You need to get home to your mate.” 

Lucifer sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at his boss. “Can I  _ please _ finish this table?” he asked softly. “At the very least?” 

“I’m not budging on this, Lucifer. Mark where you are, then go home.” 

Lucifer set his jaw in an all-too familiar way to Alastair after their week together. He rarely stopped in the middle of a table. He always felt disoriented the next day if he did, and so stopping in the middle of a mass of data was not great for his mindset.  _ Must finish.  _

“You have to at least go home. Take the file with you if you must, deal with it on your own. But you have to leave.”

“I can’t take the file home, Alastair,” Lucifer said. “This is the  _ only  _ computer in existence with the program on it.” 

“Oh well, I suppose you’ll just have to come back to it tomorrow.” Alastair looked back at Lucifer. 

The jaw was set more firmly, the eyes narrowed. Lucifer closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, as if preparing himself to do something painfully difficult for him. Looking as if Alastair was going to win this argument. 

Alastair gently placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “It will still be here in the morning. But after today all I want for you is to go home to your mate and calm down. Relax. See your sons.” He murmured.

Lucifer sighed and looked back down at the table. He only had five columns and four rows left to do. He could totally do it in thirty seconds. His hand started slowly moving towards the keypad.

“If you do it slowly I can still see it.” Alastair reminded, placing his hand over Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer grimaced and tried to use his other hand, slipping it underneath of his arm. 

“Lucifer- stop, you’re being childish.” Alastair sighed heavily.

“ _ No, _ ” Lucifer said, inputting a few more data sets. “What I am being is stubborn. If I was being childish, I would’ve thrown a tantrum by now. Which I have not.” 

Alastair grabbed the back of Lucifer’s swivel chair and pulled him away from the desk. “You need to recognize this is still a business relationship.” He said lowly. “If you were  _ anyone _ else you’d be gone and this whole project would be scrapped. Save and get out. Now.”

Lucifer bit his lip to keep whatever retort he had back, his eyes flashing. He stood up and grabbed his jacket to put it on, recognizing a complete and utter dismissal when he saw it. He remained silent, eerily silent. 

“Thank you.” Alastair said quietly, straightening and watching Lucifer get ready to leave. He almost didn’t want to leave the room in case the younger alpha just sat back down and got back to work.

Lucifer gave a short crisp nod. He clicked the save button and put the computer on sleep. He then gave a cursory glance around the office, his entire body stiff and tense. He’ll be back before the compound even opened, anyways. 

“I’d like you to come in on-time tomorrow. Your scheduled hours.” Alastair hummed, giving Lucifer one last look and a heavy sigh before striding out before he had a chance to counter.

Lucifer waited until Alastair couldn’t see his response and gave a very rude gesture before heading out to his car dejectedly. 

“Hey baby, I’m home!” Lucifer called out softly as he took off his shoes and coat at the door. 

Dean looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, playing with Nicholas and Samuel. “Hey, Lu. You feelin’ alright?” He asked softly, brows raised.

“Just a rough day at work,” Lucifer admitted as he came over and sat down on the couch, scooping up one of the twins at random. “But I’m leaving it at work and focusing on family now.” 

Dean smiled softly. “Good. That’s good.” He lifted Nicholas into his lap. “I got pretty worried. You’re sure that dose of your meds you took was okay?”

Lucifer nodded as he cuddled Samuel close. “I called my doctor and double checked, and the only adverse effect I got was moodiness, so now we know. He said try not to do it too often, but he understands why it happened. We may up my dosage a little, but we’ll see.” He leaned in and kissed Dean softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Luci. You just scare me sometimes.” He said softly, leaning into the kiss. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, looking down at Samuel and letting the baby wrap his hand around Lucifer’s finger. 

Dean wrapped an arm loosely around Lucifer, resting his head on his mate’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“Shouldn’t have to be, I don’t like scaring you,” Lucifer admitted, resting his head on top of Dean’s. 

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I know. I know.” He sighed heavily, breathing in deeply to scent Lucifer.

Lucifer tilted his head back to allow Dean to scent him, recognizing that his Omega needed to make sure he was alright after the scare he gave his mate. 

Dean pulled back after a long while, face calm but still a little bit troubled. “Thank you for coming home earlier today.” He said softly. “I know you’re doing a lot, but...I think you just need a break today. You’ve been so busy.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned in to scent Dean, to forget about his fight with Alastair. He was feeling a lot calmer with his small family. “I know,” he murmured. “I just want to get everything in so I know what I need to fine tune.” 

“I get it. I really do.” Dean nodded, gently rubbing Lucifer's side and smiling when Samuel cooed, squirming in his lap. “And that’s okay so long as you know when to take a stop for a little while.”

Lucifer smiled at his sons and nodded. “I’m trying to remember to take those,” he said. Gone were the workaholic days of trying to prove himself, in a sense. He didn’t need to prove anything to Alastair, and he would always have workaholic tendencies. It was his nature. At least, though, he always had his sons and his mate to remind him that breaks are good and healthy, and the babies weren’t going to be small forever. “Alright, now who wants to be Daddy’s helicopter?” He grinned. 

“Hm, I think Sammy might.” Dean grinned, looking down at the baby in his lap. “What do you think, buddy? Wanna play with daddy?” He grinned, smiling as Samuel squealed and giggled.

Lucifer picked up his more rambunctious son and held him above his head, making helicopter noises as he flew him around the living room, delighting in being home with his family. 

Maybe he should do this more often.

Samuel squealed, kicking his legs. Dean smiled happily, bouncing Nicholas in his arms. “What are those two goofs doing, huh?” He grinned. 

Lucifer spun around to face his mate and other son. “Target sighted. T minus five seconds to bombs away,” he intoned like he was speaking into a radio comm. 

Dean hummed. “You think they’re gonna get us?” Nicholas babbled softly. “Yeah, me neither.” He picked up Nicholas and stood, before grinning and dashing out of the room.

“Target on the move. Reroute!” Lucifer announced, chasing after his mate and his other son. 

Dean ducked into the kitchen. “Alright. Should we go on the offensive or hide?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as Lucifer came in one entrance. He stood on one side of the island. “It appeared we’re at an impasse.”

Lucifer nodded and grinned, gently throwing Samuel in the air. 

Samuel cried out, mouth open in a wide smile as he was caught again.

Dean bounced Nicholas in his hold, grinning before running out the entrance across from Lucifer.

Lucifer gave chase, laughing as he carried his son through the house, going after his Omega and other son. 

The game went on for half an hour more before Dean ‘let Lucifer win’ as he claimed. He woke up the next morning with Lucifer’s alarm and groaned, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist and pulling him closer as if to keep him from going. 

Lucifer chuckled sleepily as he hit the snooze for the first time in Dean’s memory and curled back up around his Omega. “Thirty more minutes, baby,” he murmured. 

Dean smiled happily, if a little tiredly. “Perfect.” He kissed at Lucifer’s neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lucifer purred. He stayed true to his word and laid in bed for thirty more minutes, until his alarm went off again. He then got up, dressed, ate breakfast, prepared breakfast for his family, and kissed them goodbye before heading into work with everyone else. He slipped down a corridor that would have him avoid Alastair and headed to his office to begin working after he clocked in five minutes before his scheduled work time. 

Which was fine, because he spent the first ten minutes staring at the table in front of him, trying to remind himself where he was and why he had left off in the middle of computations. He left, grabbed coffee, came back, and finally got into the groove of working. 

Alastair stepped in after a few hours of Lucifer working, carefully knocking to get his attention before stepping up to his desk. “Lucifer,” He greeted with a soft hum. He felt they needed to talk, especially after what had happened after the day before. 

“Alastair,” Lucifer replied back with an incline of his head. “I trust all is well?” He saved his work as he continued. 

“Yes, it’s been a rather productive day, actually. And...are you doing alright? Feeling a bit less stressed?”

Lucifer debated on how to answer before shrugging. “Getting back into the groove of the table was difficult, considering that I had stopped in the middle of it,” he explained nonchalantly. “Spent ten minutes staring at it before realizing what happened and was able to continue.”

Alatair’s jaw ticked before he sighed. “Well, That was a wonderful turnaround time.” He responded simply. “I’m glad for it.” He stepped back for a second, hesitating. “...Let me know if you need anything.” He moved to walk out.

“Al, wait,” Lucifer sighed. “It’s obvious that something’s bothering you about what happened yesterday. If your demeanor doesn’t say it, your scent certainly does.” He pushed himself away from his desk, crossing his ankle on top of his knee. “Talk.” 

“I worry I don’t treat you enough like an employee.” Alastair started, brow furrowed and he turned to lean back against the wall. “And I’ve just not been able to ignore it, because I’m concerned about you so much of the time. I don’t know whether to just ignore it and treat you like anyone else or to continue to...to help.” He shook his head, looking off into the distance.

Lucifer sighed and gave Alastair a look. “Even if you ignore it, you won’t be able to treat me like everyone else,” he pointed out. “Face it, Al, you’ve pretty much managed to get yourself a surrogate son without even trying. You know me personally, as does most every other employee in here does. You cannot stop, because you won’t be able to stop. But there is a difference between helping me, and hindering me. If I am having a panic attack, I’d expect help. Last night, in getting me to go home before I was wholly ready and essentially kicking me out of my office,  _ that  _ was a hinderance. I am a completionist, Al. You know this.  _ Intimately. _ What if I hadn’t been able to get myself out of that funk because you made me leave in the middle of a table? Or, heavens forbid, a code? Don’t you think that would’ve heightened my anxiety even more?” 

“It’s not exactly easy for me either.” Alastair snapped, before slumping. “I’m not a therapist, or a counselor, it’s not my job to help people. I did what I thought was the best thing for you, and apparently that was wrong. I’m sorry.” He ran his hands over his face. “It’s difficult to balance needing to- to check in on you, to do disciplinary action at the actual compound, to come back here and do paperwork. You cannot expect the very best of me all the time because I’m just not equipped to give it. Not right now, not when you’re still logging everything.”

“I don’t expect your  _ very  _ best,” Lucifer said. “That’s insanity, Al.” He kept his voice calm and soothing. “You’re right, I did need to go home early yesterday. And I was trying to offer compromises. Left and right. Let me stay to finish the December ‘93 acquisitions. Let me stay to finish this table. I knew that you would try to get me to go earlier, and I knew that you were right in doing so.” He stood up and crossed over to Alastair. “But I need you to also understand that when I fight you on a decision, it’s not out of being mean or wanting to posture or anything. You know that, or you should. It’s more of me trying to do what is needed for me, for my mental health. And I’m always going to argue with something like that. Part of it is my being an Alpha, but the most of it trying to take care of me.” He looked at Alastair. “The fact that I even allowed myself the breakdown here at work is huge.” 

Alastair let out a heavy sigh, looking down at Lucifer. “I know.” He swallowed thickly, looking down. “I understand. It’s just trying. Not you, you’re not-“ He amended quickly, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what to say. “The job. This month has been difficult.  _ Especially _ this week, in the compound.”

“What’s going on?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Alastair closed his eyes for a few seconds. “There was a riot on Monday during prep for this month’s bidding. There’s likely going to be an actual protest during the damned thing because of the movement starting to go down, and I’m not looking forward to having to deal with that.” He sighed. “The fact it’s concentrated on me when I do my best to- when it’s done so much better than other providers in the area- there’s so much going on both with the omegas and outside people I can’t keep track of it.”

Lucifer nodded, his brain whirring a mile a minute. “The protest is most likely my father attempting to exert some power over you,” he admitted. “You know how he is, and considering that Michael, Balthazar,  _ and  _ I have bought or were gifted Omegas that you took care of, plus the one he gave Gabriel to, it makes sense that he sees you helping me as a betrayal to the friendship the two of you shared, although I’m fairly certain that that was two Alphas who didn’t know how to express feelings sharing in grief of a loved one. As for the Omegas… I can always visit, see how they’re doing, soothe any fears that they may have. Hell, if need be, I can turn Omega at the drop of a hat.”

Alastair nodded. “That may be helpful. I think part of their concern is fear of a more abusive alpha. And I can’t do anything to help that. Most of their experience has either been with family or myself, both of which...likely leave a lot to be desired. It’s hard to think about your father doing that, but it is probably where it’s coming from.” He sighed. “I don’t know whether to confront him or not.”

Lucifer smiled and patted his shoulder. “Let me finish up April of ‘94,” he said softly. “And I’ll go to the compound. You can come with and watch me work a room in a whole new way. As for my father, let’s make sure it’s not him before we do anything. I don’t need a defamation lawsuit and neither do you.”

“Alright. How long do you think April will take?” Alastair asked, straightening a little and humming.

“Fifteen minutes,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Give me an extra fifteen to make myself presentable and then I’ll be ready.” He kissed Alastair’s cheek. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Lucifer to finish and get ready before returning in half an hour, like clockwork.

Lucifer was dressed in just his undershirt a little, showing off his mating bite and combing his hair back. He looked at Alastair. “Ready?” 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Did you have fun making yourself pretty?” He teased lightly, raising a brow. 

“Comforting,” Lucifer corrected with a smile. He pointed to the mating mark. “It’s important,” he added. 

Alastair paused, before nodding. “Mm. We’re off, then.” He held an arm out to Lucifer and led him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, but we hope you guys like it! Comments and kudos are welcome :)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visits the omegas in the compound

Lucifer had been in the compound precisely twice in his life. Once was when he sneaked in as a teenager, looking for Gabriel after his father gave him to Alastair. The other was when he bought Dean. Still, he knew how the compound was set up and once his employer let him loose, he almost immediately had a congregation of Omegas surrounding him, all of them cooing over this sweet, sensitive Alpha who smelled like roses and ginger and who spoke to them like they were people. Lucifer endured all of their questions, soothed all of their fears, and even tried a couple of tears. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to be sitting among the Omegas, giggling and talking with them as one insisted on playing with his hair. 

“Alastair’s not bad,” he was explaining softly. “He’s had a rough go of it, and he still doesn’t understand wholly how Omegas work. You know how most Alphas are, always thinking with their knot. But he’s a good man. Just harsh.” 

One of the omegas sitting next to Lucifer shrugged, looking down at her lap. “It’s hard. You know? There’s a lot to follow an’ it feels like everything’s a mistake. But I do get it. Seeing other alphas at biddings...compared to him I’d rather just not be bought at all.” She reasoned, glancing up to see Alastair pace in.

“I know,” Lucifer assured her, placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead. “And he wouldn’t be a bad Alpha to have.” He playfully jostled her. “But listen to me. You are all worth something, alright? Don’t let anyone, but  _ especially _ an Alpha, tell you otherwise. It’s a hard lesson, but if you don’t speak up, then does anything change? Of course not.” He spared Alastair a glance before looking at the Omegas gathered around him. “A price on your body is not a price on your heart, on your love. I may’ve gotten my mate from here, but I let him choose me. My brothers let their Omegas choose them before mating. And my own brother that’s an Omega? He chose his Alpha fair and square.” He smiled. “And if they hurt you, you come find me, and I’ll take care of the sorry piece of Alpha that dared lay a hand on you.” 

She nodded, leaning against him and smiling contentedly. “Does that happen a lot?” She asked, closing her eyes as if to imagine what it could be like.

Alastair tilted his head to the side, watching the group. It honestly amazed him that Lucifer had hit it off so well. For now, though, he was content to just watch.

Lucifer smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Choosing? Far more than you think,” he said warmly. “Abusive pieces of shit? Way too much. Alphas like me? We’re a diamond in the rough.” 

That earned a small laugh from the group. 

Alastair slowly walked over and the omegas parted like the Red Sea. He slowly sat across from Lucifer, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. It didn’t exactly work, but the spirit was there.

“Hi there,” Lucifer said warmly as he tilted his head back. 

“Mm, hello. Just checking in.” Alastair hummed softly. “And how are you all doing?”

“I’m doing pretty good,” Lucifer smiled warmly. “I’ve made some new friends.” 

“I can see that.” Alastair chuckled, leaning back a little. “Lucifer figured you all could use the experience of meeting an alpha like him. I won’t pretend they’re all like that, most aren’t. But there is a chance. And I do try to weed out the worst of them.”

“He does, but now I’m going to help him,” Lucifer whispered softly to the Omegas, grinning at his employer and surrogate father. “He’s right. Most Alphas aren’t like me. In fact, there are plenty of Alphas who think that I’m no better than an Omega. Now what do you say about  _ that? _ ”

Most of them looked rather confused, but the older omegas held a knowing look.

“What hasn’t been said?” Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head and hiding the quick flash of guilt in his eyes. 

“Why would they? I don’t see anything wrong with you. I mean, you’re just a decent guy.” A male omega piped up.

"Aww, thank you," Lucifer smiled. "Because I know how to be submissive. Because I wear my mate's bite like he wears mine. Because I don't have a toxic mindset on how an Alpha should treat an Omega. And if I'm honest, I can even act like an Omega." He nodded. "Even my own father thinks I'm 'defective'."

“Do you still talk to him?” The girl resting against Lucifer’s side asked.

Alastair bit back the urge to say ‘unfortunately’, brows raised.

"Only when necessary," Lucifer said. "So I haven't talked to him since he insulted my Omega, by stating he wasn't a 'real man's and shouldn't wear a tux at our wedding." 

“Wait, you bought...what’s his name, right?”

“Very specific, Lyle. His name is Dean.”

“Dean. Whatever. Anyways. He’d look so good in a tux! That’s bullshit.”

“Language.” Alastair reminded.

“...Sorry.” Lyle smiled sheepishly.

Lucifer raised a brow at Alastair, fighting back a grin. "Yes, Lyle. He's going to make me look bad in mine, because he's incredibly handsome. I am very lucky to have him as my mate. And at the end of the day, I'm the one paying for my wedding. Not him." 

Lyle grinned happily at Lucifer, shifting a little where he sat. “When is it? Or is it not scheduled yet? I’ve kinda always wanted to have a big wedding, and-“ Lyle tended to have a habit of rambling.

Alastair cleared his throat, effectively silencing the omega.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Its not scheduled as of yet," he said. "We're waiting for our sons to be old enough to toddle down the aisle." He smiled, his ears picking up the sounds of someone entering. "Al, there's someone coming in," he said. "Be a lamb and see who it is, please?" He batted his lashes at Alastair. 

“It’s my compound, Lucifer. I know what to do. But no one’s scheduled to come in and look for an omega.” Alastair frowned and stood, hand drifting down to the crop clasped at his belt as he exited the room, wandered down the odd maze of corridors to the outside entrance.

"Uh oh, Big Daddy wants to use his crop," Lucifer whispered softly, giving a grin. "Poor soul who can't schedule things." 

That earned Lucifer another laugh. He was just so amiable, so easy to be around, it was no wonder an entire compound of omegas flocked to him.

Alastair walked back into the room, looking a bit apprehensive. An odd look for him, especially in this setting. “Your father is waiting outside.” He called to Lucifer. “Just a forewarning. Try to keep in here for now.” He informed, before slipping back out, back down the hall to finally open the door. “Charles.” He greeted smoothly. “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Lucifer felt his lip start to curl into a snarl but held it back and resumed talking to the Omegas. "Okay. Let's tell funny stories about Alastair," he whispered with a grin. "Or, if you're brave, the sexy ones." 

A girl across the room beamed. “Oh! Oh I have one. So a lot of one wing was in heat, and he-“

Alastair strode back into the room, stony faced and imposing. “Everyone up. In lines, now. We have a potential buyer.” He barked, and watched as they all scrambled to obey.

Lucifer stood, transforming into a smooth, confident Alpha. "Hes doing what now? Experiencing empty nest syndrome? Or did he run out of hopeless fans to shove his knot into?" He snarled in an uncharacteristic display of crudeness. 

Alastair shook his head. “Try to be civil. Just...don’t talk. Stand over to the side, please.” He said quickly, tone dropping to something softer, trying to calm Lucifer.

"No, something is  _ up _ , and I don't like it," Lucifer said in a definitely uncharacteristic way of defiance. 

“And it’s my place to deal with it.” Alastair said firmly, looking down at Lucifer. “Over to the side. Be there before I get back with him.” He strode out.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and easily went to blend in where he was supposed to. Noticing the Omegas looking at him, he winked. "My bark is worse than my bite," he whispered. 

"Its been a long time since I've been here," Chuck commented as he walked with Alastair. "Not since Maria and I first mated. You've upgraded. And yet, you still haven't found yourself a mate." 

“Mm. Perhaps the fact is I just don’t want one at this point.” Alastair said simply. “You know, even then we did have a policy of making appointments. I wasn’t expecting anyone today.” He hummed, opening the door to the room Lucifer and the omegas were in. “Most of them are in here. Mm, could you tell me what you’re looking for?”

"I figured that you could make an exception for an old friend," Chuck smiled. "As for what I'm looking for, I'm not quite sure. Someone with fire, certainly. One of your less housebroken ones. I've got… ideas." 

Lucifer did not Like that. At all. He sneaked around the edges, gentling a skittish one there or gently correcting posture when Chuck wasn't looking. 

Alastair paused at that, but cleared his throat. “I never took you as an alpha to want to break one yourself. But no matter. Are you looking to have more children, or are you wanting more of a...pleasure oriented experience with no worry for that?”

"Pleasure. In time, Raphael will find a pretty Omega for himself, Gabriel will get over whatever he thinks he went through, and the other Alphas will grant me more grandchildren. I have no granddaughters yet, you know? But I am far too old to raise one of my own." Chuck looked over the Omegas, his gaze settling on them in turn. 

Lucifer continued his stealth mission, keeping an eye on his father. 

Alastair raised his brows, sure to keep ahead of Chuck so the other Alpha couldn’t see his face. “Mm. Of course. I’m sure all will come in due time, yes. Male or female? And I’m assuming you’d want either barren or treated.”

"Yes and you know what? Let's go male. And something fairly young. But not too young, Alastair." Chuck smiled, with his eyes suddenly landing on Lyle. "Alastair? What about this one? You skipped over this gorgeous creature." He reached out to caress Lyle's cheek. 

Lyle kept mostly still and gave a nervous smile, shifting from foot to foot.

Alastair sighed internally. “That chatterbox? Mm. Would you like to have a talk with him?” He raised a brow.

"If much talking gets done," Chuck smirked as he pulled Lyle close to him. "What's your name, little Omega?" He ducked his head down to scent him intimately. 

“Careful, Charles. Be civil.” Alastair reminded.

Lyle scented like freesia and green tea. He shied back away from Chuck, swallowing thickly. “Er- my name is Lyle. Lyle Edmundson? I’m- well, I guess it’s...nice to meet you. Yeah. Hi.”

"I'm being civil, Alastair," Chuck smirked. "Hello Lyle. It's very nice to meet you. You smell wonderfully." He tugged Lyle a little closer to him. "I still don't know how you control yourself around scrumptious things such as this one."

Alastair cleared his throat. “Practice. I like to keep an air of professionalism. As for the trial here if you wish to participate, I must inform you it cannot involve knotting or claiming in any way until payment. No overtly sexual contact unless Lyle here allows it.”

Lyle jerked as he was pressed against Chuck, flushing and closing his eyes.

"I suppose so, but I think that he's rather eager," Chuck said, taking Lyle's cues all the wrong way. He let his hand down to rest on top of Lyle's ass. 

Alastair’s brow furrowed and he caught Lyle’s gaze, trying to silently impart the fact he could ask for this to stop at any point.

“Woah- maybe not right now I mean e-everyone else is in here?” Lyle swallowed thickly, reaching back to take Chuck’s hand and lift it up onto his back.

"Not into exhibition, hmm? That's alright," Chuck smirked. "We can work on that." His hand moved so it rested on the skin of Lyle's side, obviously enjoying the panic. 

"Or maybe," Lucifer said, emerging from the shadows. "He's just not that into you." He beckoned for Lyle. "Come here, Lyle." 

Alastair sighed heavily, running a hand over his face and walking as Lyle scampered back once he had the invitation.

Chuck’s hand hovered in the air where it had been resting for a second before he lowered it, eyes narrowing as he saw Lucifer. “What are you doing here?”

"Prostitution of myself," Lucifer replied back blandly as he wrapped a protective arm around Lyle, letting the Omega curl into him. 

Chuck looked to Alastair for explanation, brows raised expectantly. “Well?”

“He works here, Charles. And I don’t believe he’s done anything wrong. If you’d gone any further I would have been liable to do the same.”

“Gone any further? I wasn’t doing anything-“

“You made one of my omegas obviously uncomfortable. Look at him. Does he look like he enjoyed that experience?” Alastair pointed to where Lyle was curled up in Lucifer’s arms, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Lucifer held Lyle close, rubbing his back and glaring at his father. "But of course you don't think you're at fault, because nothing is ever your fault, now is it?" He asked softly. "Smell the air around you. Every single Omega is subconsciously trying to turn you off. You reek of Scotch, which means your drinking is at a high and it's only been two hours since your last bottle. And don't think I didn't hear your incredibly specific request. Al and I both know what you're doing here. Or at least, I know." 

Chuck’s lip curled and instantly he raised a hand to strike Lucifer, stopped only by Alastair’s fist gripping tight at his wrist. “How dare-“ He was cut off when he looked to see Alastair. “What are you doing?” He yanked his hand back, rubbing at his wrist. “It’s my right to dis-“

“Not your  _ adult _ son. Not here.” Alastair said firmly. “I will not have you two fighting in a room full of omegas.” He glanced around. “Everyone out except Lyle. Back to your rooms. Nina- yes, you, tell one of the orderlies that I’ll be in here if needed, but not to disturb me unless something is  _ really _ wrong. Thank you.” He watched as the group filed out, shaking his head.

"Its alright, Alastair," Lucifer said calmly, gently passing Lyle off to his boss and stepping into his father's space. "I can take a hit from my old man if it means that he doesn't hit one of the Omegas." He looked at his father with an unreadable expression. "Because you see, I think I figured it out. Alphas who hit Omegas because they disagree with them? They're bitches. So come on, Father. Hit me with your best shot." 

Chuck clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed and seething with fury as he glared down at Lucifer. “How dare you speak to me like that. I’m your father. You would have thought I’d taught you respect, but apparently I didn’t do a good enough job.” He snarled before holding a hand out to Alastair, obviously expecting to receive his crop.

"Respect." Lucifer spat the word out. "I lost all respect for you the day you sold my brother and if I had been home, would have sold me too. I lost all respect for you when you cared more about your books and your alcohol when you had five children to raise after Mama died. I lost all respect for you when you broke into my house and stole the rings and my wedding planner. I lost respect for you when you insulted my mate." He raised his lip in a snarl. "You don't know the meaning of the word. You're not worthy of taking Alastair's crop and taking me in hand.  _ Never  _ forget who I am, Father. I am your son, yes, but I am first and foremost Maria Catherine Alighieri, born Evans's, son. And you hate that, don't you? Hate that everytime you see me, you see her." 

“ _ Don’t.  _ Don’t you talk about her, I’ll-“ Chuck was stopped mid-lunge by Alastair grabbing at the scruff of his neck like he was a petulant child.

"You'll what, kill me? For talking about Mama?" Lucifer laughed coldly. "You have wanted to do that since I went into my first Alpha rage, threatening to kill you over sending Gabriel away. She may have been your mate, but she was my mama. And if she saw you today, she would be so embarrassed by you." He stood his ground. "I love you, Father. I do. But I refuse to bow down to you any longer. I refuse to let how I have suffered and begged and pleaded for your approval only for it to be dismissed to go up in smoke. And I refuse to give you the power to hurt me anymore." He grabbed Chuck's face and made the other man look at him. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great.  _ You have no power over me. _ " 

Chuck’s upper lip curled in an ugly snarl and he yanked himself back, glaring at Lucifer. “I should have. I don’t know why I didn’t.” He shook his head, fists shaking at his sides before he leveled his gaze up at Alastair. “This isn’t over. We need to talk a-“

“No we don’t. Get out. I believe he’s made his point and I side with him. Get out.” Alastair said lowly, eyes narrowed in challenge. “Go.” He watched as Chuck took a few steps back. “I said get out!” He suddenly yelled, and allowed himself a satisfied smirk when the other alpha scrambled back and out of the room. He turned to face Lucifer. “ _ Labyrinth? _ ”

"Its a classic," Lucifer grinned at Alastair. His eyes held the sorrows of a man who just burned a major bridge for his own good, but he set it aside to focus on Lyle. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his scent and voice softening and opening his arms up for the Omega. 

Lyle nodded jerkily. “Uh- yeah, yeah I’m fine that was- thank you? You did a lot and I don’t really know what’s up with you and your dad but I think you just made a good choice, there, so good for you! Man, I’m sorry, I think, I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up and-“ 

Alastair carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “It was his fault, mm? Come on, go back to your room. I’ll be talking to you all tomorrow about setting boundaries during precursory meetings.” He nodded.

Lucifer nodded and patted Lyle's back and watched him go. When all Omegas were gone, he turned to face Alastair. "I'm sorry that I intervened like I did, but I knew exactly what he was looking for once he started talking," he said quietly, his very Alpha demeanor dropping into something more submissive. "I couldn't let him, Sir." 

Alastair tilted his head to the side, before walking forwards and pulling Lucifer into a soft hug. “It’s quite alright. No need to apologize, mm? No harm done. You did the right thing.” He murmured. “That needed to happen, I think. And now I suppose we’ll find out if it is him organizing the protest. Omega rights.” He muttered, shaking his head as his eyes flickered up to the corner of the room, finding the camera there. “I’m so very proud of you, Lucifer. Do you want me to take you back to the main building?”

Lucifer nodded. "Can I visit later in the week?" He asked softly, hopefully. "Please, Sir?" 

“I think they’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Alastair carefully led Lucifer out of the room. “Your mate is going to kill me, though. I think I need to keep a closer eye on you.” He joked, chuckling wryly.

"I would never cheat on Dean," Lucifer said softly, resting his head on Alastair's shoulder. 

“I know you wouldn’t. I wasn’t talking about the omegas. But you’ve had two very eventful days in a row, mm?” Alastair hummed, rubbing Lucifer’s side.

Lucifer nodded. He pulled out his cell phone, gnawing on his lip as he dialed Dean's number, needing to hear his mate's voice. "De?" He said softly, in a voice both Alastair and Dean knew all too well. Submissive 'I did a thing and it's causing me to not be Alpha and I'm sorry' tone. 

“Oh, Luci. What happened?” Dean asked softly. “Are you alright baby? Did something go wrong?”

"Father came to visit the compound today," Lucifer said as he settled into his favorite chair in Alastair's office. "And he tried to buy an Omega and made him feel so bad, so I stopped him, even though Al told me to not intervene, but I couldn't help it. And then he… he tried to hit me and Al held him off while I told him off and told him that he no longer has the power to hurt me anymore and Al kicked him out." He spun his ring around his finger. "I was having a good day, too, and this happened and now I feel bad. Really bad." 

Dean sighed heavily. “Alright. Alright- do you want me to come pick you up? I’m glad Alastair was there, and you could finally tell your dad off. Can you tell me why you’re feeling so upset about it? Is it just that it happened, maybe it’s a bit overwhelming?” Dean asked, keeping his tone soft and soothing.

There was a soft  _ click _ as Alastair placed a mug of tea on the desk in front of Lucifer, brow furrowed as he looked down at the younger omega.

Lucifer nodded. "Wanna stay at work," he admitted. "Don't want you or the babies in danger." He picked up the tea. "Think it's cause it happened and all yeah. Dunno. Maybe sad, cause-" he choked up a little bit. "I mean, I've got Daddy, but it's my dad, ya know? I just lost my dad. If I even had him for years. He wants nothing to do with me and it hurts. It hurts that he doesn't care about me." He sniffled. "It's not fair."

“I know it’s not fair, baby. I know.” Dean soothed. “And I know it hurts. But your family- me and the kids and all your brothers and Raphael, we care about you. My family- Sam and my dad love you. You don’t need him. You got that? He never gave you a thing. Why should you mourn his loss? It’s not fair that you should be so upset.”

"Because not mourning a loss leads to unhealthy coping mechanisms," Lucifer mumbled. "Because if I don't mourn, I can't move on. It's what happened with Chuck when Mama died." He couldn't help but look up at Alastair as he spoke, trying to smile. 

Alastair gave an uneasy smile back, sitting down. 

“Then we’ll work through it together.” Dean promised. “And we’ll make things right.”

"Okay," Lucifer said softly. He was digging his nails into his slacks, a tension signal. Not necessarily a good one, either. Deep down, for some reason, Lucifer  _ wanted  _ some sort of physical punishment. Being deprived of Chuck hitting him despite egging him on, because of Alastair, was leaving Lucifer on edge in a different way. Not to mention he deliberately disobeyed. Didn't matter that there was a very good reason behind it. 

“I love you so much, Lu. Come home when you think you can, okay? I’m sure Alastair will let you, especially after that.” Dean said quietly. “I love you.” He said again. “I’ll see you tonight, we can talk some more.”

Alastair tilted his head to the side as he watched Lucifer, brow furrowed.

"I love you too, De. So so so much. and I love our babies," Lucifer said softly. 

“Alright. See you tonight.” Dean repeated, before hanging up.

Alastair looked down at Lucifer, brow furrowed. “Do you need me?” He asked softly.

"In what way?" Lucifer asked quietly, sipping his tea. 

“Do you need a scene?” Alastair asked plainly. “To help you get things right in your head?”

Lucifer gave a rough exhale. "I don't want you to… feel as though you have to, and I can manage if you need to get some work done," he said quietly, answering it without answering it. 

“I’ll text Dean and ask him, then. Alright?” Alastair took out his phone.

Lucifer nodded and sipped his tea, staring off into space. 

After a few minutes, Alastair looked up. “He’s going to have me tape it so he knows what to do if he needs to help you with something like this. I’m going to let you finish your tea while you get a room set, then I’ll come back to fetch you.” He explained gently.

Lucifer gave a nod and sent Dean a text full of hearts. "Okay," he said. "Is there anything you need me to do in the meantime?" 

“Just finish your tea, little one.” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s shoulder before walking out.

Lucifer nodded and continued to drink his tea, staring at his phone, where he had pulled up a picture of Dean sleeping with the twins.  _ I did what I did for them, and for me, _ he reminded himself.  _ I did it for those who feel their voice may go unheard.  _

Alastair peered back in after five minutes, before stepping fully into the room. “Lucifer.” He said softly. “Are you ready?”

Lucifer nodded, standing up and showing Alastair his empty mug. 

Alastair nodded his approval. “That’s good. Just set it down on the desk.” He carefully took Lucifer’s hand in his as he did. “Come with me.” He said softly, though the tone brokered no argument as he led Lucifer down the hall. “As you know this can be entirely non sexual. Would you prefer that, or the alternative?”

Lucifer bit his lip as he thought about that. He knew that Dean would have given his full blessing, but… "can it be both?" He whispered softly. 

“And how would you suggest I do both?” Alastair chuckled and tilted his head to the side, stopping to look down at Lucifer.

"Like you've done before, but… toned down?" Lucifer said softly. "Like Daddy and Sir melted together." He pressed into Alastair. 

“Alright. I think I can try that.” Alastair pressed a door open and led Lucifer inside. It was a carpeted room with a few chairs and a long table- one of the old break rooms. It would work with what Alastair had planned.

Lucifer stepped inside and looked around. He felt a slight chill and turned to look at Alastair. 

Alastair carefully sat down. “I want you to kneel in front of me. I’m not going to make you do anything yet, I’m just trying to help you get in the proper headspace.”

Lucifer nodded and carefully kneeled down in front of Alastair, bowing his head slightly. 

Alastair gently carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “You will call me sir the entire time we are here in this room.” He informed gently. “We are doing this not because you’ve done something wrong, but because you need a scene to put yourself to rights emotionally.”

Lucifer nodded, leaning into the touch. "Yes Sir," he whispered. 

Alastair nodded. “You will spend the next ten minutes warming my cock. This is to help you get a little further into your headspace and to keep you from protesting while I talk to you. You won’t do anything to try and pleasure me, it’s just your job to sit there and hold it in your mouth while you listen to me.”

Lucifer almost pouted at how short of a time Alastair was giving him for that particular activity. He loved cockwarming. "Yes, Sir," he murmured, moving in closer and leaning his head against Alastair's thigh without prompting, his mouth open.

Alastair stroked his hand through Lucifer’s hair again, claiming as he unzipped his fly and guided his cock into Lucifer’s waiting mouth. “Very good.” He praised. He spent the next ten minutes speaking softly to Lucifer, reminding him of how loved he was and how in reality he’d done nothing wrong. That what had happened was in no way his fault, that Alastair and Dean and the alpha’s siblings all cared about him so much that it didn’t quite matter what Chuck thought or did. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and listened, keeping Alastair's cock warm. Several times he thought to protest about something he said, but he thought better of it. When Alastair finished, he opened his eyes and looked up at him, as if to ask  _ if I did nothing wrong then why do I feel like I did? Why do I feel the desire to be punished?  _

Alastair thumbed lightly at Lucifer’s cheek. “I know you need more.” He said softly. “I know you feel guilty. And it can be hard to figure out why. Some people need pain as a reminder, as a way to absolve. That’s alright.” He slowly pulled out of Lucifer’s mouth and stowed himself. “Do you want my hand or the crop?”

Lucifer gave an embarrassingly loud whine when Alastair removed himself from his mouth, biting his lip briefly to keep other noises back. "The crop, please, Sir," he said softly when he trusted himself to speak. 

“Good boy. Alright. Stand up for me, strip out of your pants and boxers.” Alastair looked back to make sure the door was closed.

Lucifer did as he was told, folding those articles of clothing and waiting around. 

“Very good. Come here, bend over my lap.” Alastair instructed. 

Lucifer did exactly as Alastair said, his hands fluttering a little behind him before settling down. 

Alastair smoothed a gentle hand over Lucifer’s still clothed back before unclipping his crop from his belt. “I am going to hit you until you tell me to stop, alright?” He hummed.

"Yes, Sir," Lucifer whispered softly. 

“Good boy.” Alastair praised, before hitting squarely in the center of Lucifer’s right ass cheek. Hard, but definitely not as hard as he could do.

Lucifer gave a sharp cry, sharp lines of tension easing out of him. 

Alastair braced one hand at the small of Lucifer’s back. Each strike he gave was calculated, varying in location and intensity all across the backs of Lucifer’s thighs and his ass.

Lucifer cries echoed, his hands eventually clinging to Alastair's legs as hot tears fell down his face. Still, it was a good, long while before he gave the word to stop. 

Alastair carefully lowered the crop, gently smoothing his hand over Lucifer’s backside. “Shh, you’re alright. That wasn’t so bad.” He soothed, gently tilting Lucifer’s chin up so he could look at the younger alpha’s face.

Lucifer's face was red and ruddy with tears, his eyes magnified by those features. He hiccupped as he looked at Alastair. He rubbed at his eyes harshly as he bit his swollen lip. 

“You did so well for me.” Alastair praised, also noting the softness of Lucifer’s features. “You did such a good job. I brought some arnica, I’m going to put it on the areas I hit. This doesn’t need to hurt more than it already does. Would you let me up?”

Lucifer nodded, giving a soft hiccup as he slowly slipped off of Alastair's lap and kneeled down next to him, giving a soft whimper as his heels connected with his red ass. 

Alastair stood, walking over to where he’d left the arnica cream on the table. He took it up and sat back down, gesturing for Lucifer to get in his lap again.

Lucifer slid back into Alastair's lap in the same position as before, trying to touch Alastair as much as possible. 

“I’ll hold you better after this, I promise.” Alastair murmured, gently rubbing the cream into Lucifer’s thighs and ass.

Lucifer whimpered and whined as Alastair took care of him, a few more tears falling. 

Alastair set the bottle down. “There we go. All done.” He murmured.

Lucifer got up and sat up more in his lap, giving a soft sob as he curled into the older Alpha. 

Alastair wrapped his arms carefully around him. “That’s alright. Doing so well for me. So perfect, Lucifer.”

Lucifer snuggled into Alastair, letting his head rest underneath Alastair's chin. 

Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back, rocking him just a little. 

Lucifer was soon sighing and cooing softly as Alastair held him and rocked him. 

“There you are, little one. There you are. Must be feeling so much better, mm? Good. Are you ready to talk?”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled, cooing. "Yes, Sir." 

“Very good. I’m going to get you dressed and take you back to my office, get you something to drink and eat.” Alastair informed.

Lucifer pouted softly and looked up at Alastair. He wanted to stay here. Its safe. 

“I can take care of you better in there.” Alastair hummed. “Is that alright? Or do you need to stay in this room?”

Lucifer gave that some thought, then stretched. "We can go back, Sir," he said quietly. 

“Alright. Let’s get you dressed, then.” Alastair shifted Lucifer in his lap and leaned back a little bit to let him up.

Lucifer got up and stretched, giving Alastair a good look at all of the welts on Lucifer's butt and thighs. He wobbled to where his clothes were.

Alastair raised his brows and slowly stood, giving a small stretch and watching Lucifer. “I know it’s going to hurt a little, but we can’t have you going down the hall like this, can we?”

Lucifer slowly slipped his boxers on. "Gonna invest in a sarong," he mumbled and hissed as the cotton fabric cupped the welts. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Mm. I think it’d look wonderful.” He teased lightly, leaning back against the wall.

Lucifer giggled lazily. He slowly slipped on his slacks and groaned softly. Once he finished, he made grabby hands towards Alastair. 

Alastair hummed, gently wrapping his arms around Lucifer. “What, do you want me to carry you?” 

Lucifer shrugged and nestled into Alastair's arms. "Just need touch," he mumbled. 

“Alright.” Alastair held him close for a little while, resting his chin on the top of his head.

Lucifer hummed and cuddled with Alastair before nodding. "Can we go back?" 

“Yes. Come on.” Alastair sling one arm around Lucifer and slowly let him out, down the hall to his office. “Here we are.” He murmured, walking up to the wood paneled wall behind his desk. He pulled one of the panels away using a hidden latch and set it side to reveal a small fridge (stocked mostly with alcohol). He pulled out a small bottle of white grape juice and held it out to Lucifer.

Lucifer took it and smiled softly. "You remembered my favorite juice," he said quietly. 

Alastair nodded and gave a small smile in turn, closing it all back up. “Of course I did. Do you want to sit in my lap or in your chair?”

"Lap, please," Lucifer murmured softly, opening the juice. He took a drink and smiled. 

Alastair nodded and sat down behind his desk, spreading his legs a little. 

Lucifer crawled into Alastair's lap and nuzzled into him softly. 

Alastair smiled down at him. “You’re looking a lot better.”

"Feeling better," Lucifer admitted softly. 

“Very good.” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back. “Have some more of your juice, little one.” He was a little hesitant to properly end everything on the off chance that Lucifer came out of this worse than how he went in.

"Yes, Sir," Lucifer hummed, hesitant to come out of everything on the off chance he didn't do enough to process. 

Alastair shifted his hold on Lucifer, still holding him close and murmuring soft praises for how he’d done every once in a while.

Lucifer finished his juice and snuggled into Alastair, sighing softly as he he relaxed. "Thank you," he said softly. 

“It’s no trouble.” Alastair leaned back happily and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

Lucifer sat up and whined quietly from the shifting onto his welts. "That felt good," he admitted quietly. 

“I know.” Alastair hummed. “That was sort of the point, wasn’t it?”

Lucifer beamed at Alastair and nodded. "It really did hurt, though," he said in an attempt to reassure his boss. 

“Of course it did. I know what I’m doing.” Alastair scoffed. “The crop’s not just for show. You’re just a bloody masochist.” He poked Lucifer’s nose.

Lucifer scrunched his nose and giggled. "I also know what it feels like when you intend to hurt," he said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Mm.” Alastair leaned back to look down at Lucifer, chuckling.

Lucifer smiled brightly and relaxed against Alastair, humming softly. "Think that Lyle is gossiping about what happened?" He asked softly. 

“Most definitely.” Alastair smiled. “He would gossip even if nothing had happened today.” He hummed, carding a hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer smiled and purred softly. "He's a cutie," he said quietly. "Chuck's got good taste, but I would be more likely to have him as like a lap dog. You know?" He smiled serenely. 

Alastair hummed. “Yes. He’s a sweet boy.” He smiled softly. “Smells beautiful, too. You don’t often see freesia. His sister...I’m thinking some sort of lily.” He mused.

"He smells good. Very good," Lucifer smiled. "Someone will adore him," he said. "I'm sure he'll go to a good home." 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Alastair nodded, gently rubbing Lucifer’s sides. “I think it’d be a good idea to have you come in once, maybe twice a week.”

"You really think so?" Lucifer said softly, looking up at Alastair with a smile. 

“Yes. They enjoyed it, you enjoyed it. It will help them know how to deal with an alpha, and give them someone else to know. And I think they’d be upset if you didn’t.”

Lucifer smiled. "I'm glad you want me to continue doing that," he admitted. "I enjoyed myself and I was hoping that they can see that there's good Alphas. Alphas pwho care." He looked up at Alastair. "Give them a safe Alpha to talk to."

“Exactly.” Alastair smiled. He leaned in to gently kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “Do you think you’re ready to get home? Or do you want to stay?”

"I'll stay a little bit," Lucifer said softly. "I'm still a little floaty and want to make sure my head is on straight." 

“That’s alright.” Alastair smiled, shifting underneath Lucifer. “And are you hungry at all?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer nodded and smiled softly. "You've got my favorite candy in the desk, don't you?" He said playfully. "And maybe a bag of my favorite chips?" He tapped the corner where he could guess they were hidden. 

“Perhaps.” Alastair shook his head, gently nudging Lucifer’s hand out of the way so he could open the drawer. “I foresaw something like this happening eventually.” 

"You've also had that drawer stocked since we realized that I am a little," Lucifer said. "You overstocked it about four weeks ago and ate the chips because you like them too." He beamed. 

“Shh.” Alastair grinned, taking out a small bag of saltwater taffy. “You know me too well. Mm, I need to up my game.” He unwrapped a piece and presented it to Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer took the taffy and ate it happily. "Thank you," he cooed around his gooey mouthful. 

Alastair nodded. “It’s no problem.” He assured, carefully selecting a piece for himself.

Lucifer chewed on his food and hummed adoringly. He was content. He felt a lot better. "I'm going to spoil your Omegas," he said teasingly. 

“I’ll be ruined.” Alastair pouted teasingly. “No, they could use the break, I think.” He hummed.

Lucifer giggled and smiled. "You won't be. They can use an Alpha like me being playful. It's storytime when I return." He grinned at Alastair. 

“You should bring pictures of the twins.” Alastair hummed. “I think they’d love that.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "I did good today," he said softly. 

“Yes, you did.” Alastair smiled. “I’m so very proud of you.”

"Really?" Lucifer beamed. 

“Really.”

"Why?" Lucifer asked curiously. 

“So many reasons. You’ve finally, properly stood up to your father, for one. You managed to make an entire compound of omegas feel better about themselves. You were honest to yourself for the most part when you needed a scene.” Alastair listed off.

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Alastair. He closed his eyes. 

The older alpha smiled softly, starting to play lightly with Lucifer’s hair. 

"I'm going to tear him down," Lucifer murmured. The younger Alpha nestled in more. "I just wish that he had hit me." 

“With now people are treating assault against unmuted omegas...it may help that the entire compound is video surveilled.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer nodded. "I hope he's prepared for the aftermath," he whispered. "Because I'm done being nice with him, Al. I really am." 

Alastair nodded. “Good. I’m glad. And I’ll support you with anything you need in that respect, mm?”

"Mmm, and what is the price for using some of your money and influence?" Lucifer asked teasingly. 

Alastair rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “What, I can’t not have an ulterior motive?” He pouted.

"Al, you were born with an ulterior motive," Lucifer teased, kissing his cheek and getting another piece of saltwater taffy. "Even Mama would agree with me." 

“Hush.” Alastair chuckled. “I think at this point we both want the same thing. Mm, your father has fallen out of my good graces. Both with his treatment of you, and today...he refused to acknowledge what happened to Gabriel. It was a mistake, and even before all this when something like that happened to one of my omegas it was a big deal. That wasn’t just breaking down an unruly omega, it was the fact Asmodeus  _ continued to do so _ . And your father made it sound as if Gabriel were making it up for attention.”

Lucifer nodded. "And he's seen Gabriel. It's not like…" he exhaled roughly. "I'll put his name in the blacklist," he promised. "He only wanted an Omega to use as a surrogate for me. We both know that." 

Alastair nodded. “I’ll contact some other purveyors out of state. I’ve helped them be petty before.” He managed a dry chuckle. “But yes. I noticed. No coincidence he went to the blonde haired, blue eyed one.” He sighed softly. 

"Bastard," Lucifer grumbled. "I should do some work. Can I visit the compound in the morning?"

Alastair nodded. “Of course. Let me know if you need anything, alright?” 

"I will," Lucifer promised, slipping out of Alastair's lap and smiling. "Thank you," he added. 

Alastair relaxed back. “Again, Lucifer, it’s no problem.” He chuckled.

Lucifer smiled and he straightened out how he looked, snagging a bag of chips out of the drawer. He kissed Alastair's cheek and hugged him before heading out, slightly limping back to his office, where he called Dean. "Hey baby," he said softly. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief at Lucifer’s voice. “Hey, Lucifer.” He murmured back. “Are you feeling better? Did he help?”

"Yes," Lucifer admitted. "A lot better. My ass may disagree with this sentiment. We have arnica at home, right?" He opened his chips and started eating them. 

“Yeah, yeah we do.” Dean chuckled tiredly. “But are you alright? I know it helps and sometimes you still feel a bit off. Do you need me to take care of you when you get home?”

Lucifer hummed in thought. "Maybe a little. I don't feel unbalanced, anymore. More… sad, maybe but I am more likely to want to tear his face off rather than cry. If that makes sense. I don't feel upset about… what I did now." He ate a few chips. "That was the thing I was upset about. I felt upset more about disobeying Alastair's order and antagonizing my father than what my father was saying, what he was doing and being upset by that. I saw an Omega in distress and I reacted. Like any Alpha worth their salt should do. And Chuck chose a cute one to go after. He’s like a puppy. Can we adopt him as our puppy?" 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so.” He chuckled softly. “But I bet Alastair’s gonna keep letting you visit the compound, right?” He raised a brow. “You can see him then. What’s his name? I might know him.”

"Alastair wants me to visit once or twice a week," Lucifer confirmed. "His name is Lyle." 

“Little blonde kid, right?” Dean hummed. “Yeah, he’s real sweet. I’m glad you’re feeling alright, and I’m glad you got in there to talk to everyone. It’ll be good.”

"Yeah, the one that smells like freesia and green tea and talks a lot," Lucifer laughed softly. "Alastair's happy. And after what happened today he's going to teach them how to safely get out of trials they're uncomfortable with." Lucifer smiled. "I'm happy that I'm doing some good here. I'm so glad that I can be myself here."

“Me too. I can see it when you get home. It’s been so good for you.” Dean gave a small smile himself.

Lucifer smiled and ate a few more chips. "I love you so much, baby. So very much." 

“I love you too, Luci.” Dean hummed. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

"I'll see you tonight," Lucifer confirmed and hung up. Beaming, he got back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up boys, this is a big one and it has feelings. From unrequited love to familial squabbles, this chapter has it all and more!

Lucifer came into the compound three hours after the start of the work day and he smiled as he entered. Calm and happy. Dean had spent the evening snuggling with him and the twins while they binged Dr Sexy, and he felt so good. "Good morning, loves!" He called. 

Some didn’t seem to notice- Alastair and an orderly were running a training exercise in one of the gathering rooms, but those that did flocked to the alpha immediately. “Lucifer! Are you alright?”

“What ended up happening?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Did you bring pictures of the twins?”

He was absolutely bombarded with questions, some repeated and some not. 

Lucifer laughed and gestured for everyone to sit down. "Sit down everyone, and I'll tell you," he said calmly. 

They quickly did as told, crowding around Lucifer like children around a storyteller.

Lucifer smiled and sat down among them. "So I'm alright," he reassured them. "I was a little upset afterwards, but Alastair took care of me, and then my mate did when I got home. None of you will  _ ever _ be sold to my father after what he did. He has officially been blacklisted. Everything is okay, loves, and yes, I did bring pictures of my sons." He pulled out a picture of them standing with help from the mirror. Nicholas had a bright smile and Samuel was cooing. 

“They’re so cute!”

“Oh, Lucifer, they look just like you.”

“Adorable.”

“Are they talking yet?”

Alastair finally crossed over, a bemused smile on his face as he leaned against the wall and watched from afar.

"Nicholas is talking," Lucifer said. "He said Daddy on his first birthday." His heart swelled with pride as he looked over everyone. "Samuel is getting close to speaking. He's not there quite yet but he's close." He then pulled out a recent family photo of the four of them, with Nicholas on Lucifer's lap curled into him and Samuel on Dean's lap reaching for the camera. 

That drew an ‘aww’ from the crowd, each of them pressing in in turn to look at the photo. 

Lucifer beamed and looked over the photos he was sharing before gently taking them and smiling warmly. “So, I know that what happened yesterday would’ve sparked a lot of questions,” he said, “and I am more than willing to answer them, so we’re going to ask questions one at a time, alright?” 

“Alright.” They sat back, less excited and more questioning. One piped up, “So what ended up happening after we left?”

"After you left, I got into an argument with my father," Lucifer said simply, "where he raised his hand against me several times, but Alastair stopped them each time. Alastair threw him out of the facility and we sent Lyle back. Alastair and I then talked, because I was upset about the situation." 

Lyle beamed and gave a tiny wave from where he sat, further back than a few of the other omegas.

“So you’re feeling a lot better today, then?”

“A lot better,” Lucifer agreed. “Alastair and Dean helped me out a lot yesterday, and of course baby snuggles always help.” 

“That’s good.”

“Do you have plans for your wedding yet?”

Lucifer beamed. “We’ve got a few plans in the works, but we’re working on it. We’ve got time,” he explained. 

An omega carefully nestled against his side, humming. “That’s good. Weddings are always nice.”

“They are,” Lucifer said, wrapping his arm around the Omega nestled into him. “Any others?” 

“How’s Dean? None of us ever really saw him getting bought, much less getting pregnant. It’s weird to hear about.”

Lucifer smiled. “I had arrived much like my father did, and Dean was there. We talked, and I twisted Alastair’s arm into selling him to me,” he explained. “It took about three months before we were mated, because, again, I wanted him to choose me. And him getting pregnant… it just kind of happened.” He flushed. “As for how he is, he’s doing well. He’s doing part time work as a mechanic doing restoration on classic cars. I do my best to make sure that he has everything he could want or need in the home.” He had a soft smile and a day-dreamy look on his face as he spoke about his mate. “I love him,” he said honestly. “And I will do anything to protect him.” 

They were silent for a while after that. The love and adoration was evident in Lucifer’s posture and face, and definitely in his scent. Ginger and rose mingled with the happy floral scents of the omegas in the room, and if one were more discerning the soft earthy scent from Alastair. “I’m glad he’s happy.” The omega against Lucifer smiled. “And you. You two deserve it.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “It took me a while to learn that, wholly, but it’s there,” he said. “Some days are worse than others, but I’m doing better every day.” 

She carefully nuzzled into his side, one arm wrapped around his middle. 

Lucifer smiled and rubbed her back. “Do you have any other questions for me?” he asked happily. 

“No. Do you have any more stories?” A scrawny, red headed omega asked, pressing closer.

“Oooo, stories, what kind of stories?” Lucifer asked, opening up his other arm for him to snuggle into. “I’ve got all sorts of stories. Some naughty, some funny, some sad.” 

“Let’s hear a naughty one.” Lyle grinned lazily, looking up at Lucifer from his spot.

“Now, we’re going to have to be more specific, because this Alpha enjoys sex,” Lucifer laughed, beckoning everyone to sit closer to him, grinning darkly and perhaps a bit mischievously. “Come closer, please.” 

The group shifted closer as requested. “What’s your best story, then?”

“Hmm,” Lucifer hummed as he thought. “Best in what way?” 

“Best in entertainment value. Funny, maybe?” 

Lucifer grinned. “So I was about.. 17, maybe? I know it was shortly after Michael had left for college,” he said. “And I had picked up a boy at a bar. Rather, I should say a man, because he was about twenty four. An Alpha. Strong jaw, dark hair, beautiful hazel eyes. I sneaked him into my house and we started to get down to business. I didn’t realize that my brother was home from college for the weekend and… I screamed. He had done a really wonderful thing while he was opening me up. Well, Michael thought that I was being murdered, or something, so he picks up, of all things, a foam sword that he had in his room for… some reason and charged into my bedroom, expecting to find me beaten and bloodied and not... “ He grinned, “naked with four fingers in my ass.”

“The sword was because he had a roleplay phase in the beginning of college. You should bring it up next time you meet.” Alastair added, grinning.

“I should,” Lucifer agreed. “So, anyways, he’s standing there in his pajamas, with a foam sword, staring at what’s happening, and I turned to look at him because well, Michael’s a brute. I love him, but he’s a brute. And I’m just like, ‘Mick, can you please get the hell out of my room, I’m trying to get fucked’. His response was ‘I thought you were being murdered’. Meanwhile, the Alpha I picked up is not slowing down. I told him, ‘if I was being murdered, I think I would’ve screamed a few more times by now’.” He sighed. “I then got a lecture, as I’m being fingered, of how it’s 2 in the morning and some people want to sleep. I told him to get laid and get the hell out of my room. I then made sure I was vocal that night.” 

“What, to get back at him?” An omega chuckled. “He was looking out for you, that’s all. Even if a foam sword isn’t the best weapon.” They reasoned. “Are you usually loud?”

“That’s a bit of a personal question, Rose.” Alastair warned lightly, humming.

Lucifer waved his hand away from Alastair, grinning. “I have stories I could tell about you,” he warned. “It’s a little personal, but I don’t mind answering. I am typically a very vocal partner. If I know that there’s going to be certain people in the house, or now to not wake up the twins, then I can be quiet, but mostly? I’m loud.” 

The second half of Lucifer’s answer was completely ignored. “You have stories about Alastair?”

“Seriously? Spill. This is great!”

“Look at what you’ve done.” Alastair raised his brows. 

Lucifer gave Alastair an innocent look. “Remember when I said I was going to spoil and ruin your Omegas for you?” he said mildly. “Consider this… mmm, shall we say... “ His eyes twinkled with mirth. “Don’t worry, some secrets are safe with me,  _ Sir. _ ” 

Alastair was caught between glaring at Lucifer and grinning. “Oh? Should I just keep you out of here from now on?” He surveyed the omegas for a second. “Perhaps one story wouldn’t hurt.”

“I told you, some secrets are safe between us, Sir, and I intend on keeping that,” Lucifer said. “And you couldn’t keep me out of here if you tried, and you know it.” 

“You’re on the clock. Call me Alastair.” He hummed, leaning back. 

“Sir is also technically appropriate,” Lucifer parried easily, “considering that you’re my boss. Now, a story about Alastair. Hmm…” He hummed in thought, biting his lower lip. 

The crowd drew closer as if Lucifer were about to tell some big secret, eyes wide.

Lucifer looked at Alastair. “Childhood, or more recent?” he asked casually. 

“I’m feeling generous. Do one of each, for all I care.”

“So,” Lucifer hummed, knowing what childhood story about him and Alastair he was going to share. “I was about 15 years old at the time, and I was in… I was in a mood. I was a teenager, and always moody. Alastair had come over for breakfast one summer morning, complaining about…” He looked at Alastair, squinting. “Something. Probably something happening here. Anyways, he was ranting and raving about it. Chuck was being his false supportive self, and finally I looked at Alastair, and threw a cup of coffee at him and told him to eat the breakfast I made, dammit.” 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Mind you, it was the entire cup, not just the coffee.” He shook his head. “I think you got me...right about here?” He tapped the side of his head. “Mm, your father and I were beyond pissed by that point.”

“It was an excellent throw,” Lucifer agreed. “And your face was covered in coffee. I was pleased with myself with that.” He beamed. “I then picked up my breakfast and walked out of the kitchen. I thought that Gabriel was going to die from laughing so hard. And I cooked that breakfast and he didn’t eat any of it before I did that.” 

“I was  _ going _ to eat.” Alastair pointed out. “You were just an impatient little shit who wanted to see people react to the food you’d made.”

“You stood at the counter, ranting, for  _ twenty minutes, _ ” Lucifer huffed. “Your eggs were cold.” 

“I’m very passionate.” Alastair huffed, crossing his arms. “And I don’t think it ended up getting eaten at all after that.”

“Yes, it did, because you dragged me back into the kitchen and had me recook the entire breakfast, and then tried to get me to shut up as I turned into an angry Italian momma.”

Alastair shuddered. “You and your family- Italians. Too boisterous.” He shook his head, tutting. 

“I don’t know, you seemed to like one Italian, possibly two,” Lucifer grinned. “Now… something a little more recent…” He hummed in thought. 

Alastair rolled his eyes, leaning back and grinning lazily.

Lucifer hummed before his eyes lit up. “So, it’s no secret that Alastair is an old man who doesn’t understand technology,” he said, “and I’m a computer nerd. So I was building the computer I use here, and I had set the parts aside. Now, some of these parts looked like… well, like garbage.” He shrugged. “So I’m arms deep in my computer and Alastair comes in with something for me to drink, because I forget things like that sometimes.” 

The older alpha scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned, easily licking up on where Lucifer was going with this. The omegas grinned as Lucifer started to continue, eager to learn more ‘juicy stories’ about their caretaker.

“So he comes into my office with a cup of coffee, looks at the mess and sees the parts that look very inconsequential and also very important, and he’s like, ‘are you building this out of dust bunnies’?” Lucifer grinned at Alastair. “I said ‘no, the rope bunny is currently the one building the computer, the things you just called dust bunnies-’ and I launched into an explanation of what each part does and how it was important.” 

“And I had to point out that you haven’t done anything remotely related to rope or shibari in years.” Alastair hummed. “You can’t be a rope bunny if you don’t have anyone to tie you up, Lucifer.”

“The rope bunny wants and needs don’t go away just because it’s been a while, Alastair,” Lucifer grinned. “It’s just that finding a rigger is difficult.” 

“ _I have offered_ _to show Dean how to do it_.” Alastair spread his arms. “And yet here you are, unfulfilled.”

“Not entirely,” Lucifer said. “Dean practices when he doesn’t think I’m paying attention. He’s been watching Youtube videos. Don’t be surprised if you get a call within a month.” 

Alastair hummed softly. “Then I look forward to it.” He glanced at his watch. “You have about half an hour left before they need to get back on schedule.”

Lucifer lowered his voice to a very soft whisper. “Big Daddy and his schedules,” he said, before looking at the Omegas. “So, what else can I provide you with, loves?” 

“Can we see more pictures of the babies?” One asked softly. Some of the omegas liked to live vicariously through Lucifer when he visited, imagining that this is what would happen when they were eventually bought.

“Always,” Lucifer said, pulling out more photos and showing them, talking softly about his twins and their personalities, his entire being happy and warm. 

Time seemed to pass in a blur and slowly at the same time as the group talk quietly among themselves and with Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and sighed once their half hour was up. “Alright, loves, I must return to work and let Alastair be a killjoy,” he said with no malice in his voice. In fact, he was grinning. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back. Hugs for those who want them?” 

Practically everyone went in for a hug, sad to see Lucifer go but happy he had come at the same time. Lyle came to him last, gently patting him on the back. “Thanks for coming again.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said, patting his back and squeezing him slightly. He pulled away and beamed. 

Lyle gave one last wave before padding out. 

Alastair sighed softly, carefully walking over. “Do you want me to walk you back?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, grinning at Alastair. 

The older man slowly led Lucifer out, humming to himself. “Thank you for volunteering to do this. Morale has never been better, and there’s a bidding coming up.”

Lucifer smiled and wrapped an arm around Alastair’s shoulders. “Happy, well taken care of Omegas fetch a better price than the unhappy well taken care of ones,” he said. “And no one should feel down because of their presentation. They have power. I want them to realize that and that they’re human too. That they do have the power to change the world.”

“You’ve always been less of a cynic than I.” Alastair shook his head, leaning into the soft touch before holding the door for Lucifer. “I put that on them, sometimes. You’re a fresh change of pace.” He hummed. “And how is the backlogging going? Are you into the 2000’s yet?”

“Just about,” Lucifer said. “November of ‘99 sales. It’s been a journey, but I also today wanted to make the blacklist and put Chuck’s name on it. And you’re more of a realist than myself. But the reality is that most Alphas are neither at, say, Asmodeus’s extreme or my extreme. Many fall right in the middle. But for those who are less fortunate… I want them to know of at least one Alpha that they can run to, say that they need help. That’s important, I think.” 

“It is, it is. I’ll have to review the blacklist, see if it’s missing anything tonight.” Alastair hummed, eyes distant as he thought to himself. “I’ve been thinking about finally trying to get an omega for myself.” He said after a while of silence.

“Have you?” Lucifer said with a smile. “And what has made you come to this conclusion?” 

“I’m lonely. And when I care for you, I, mm, want more of it. But furthering it without reason would be highly inappropriate.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “And what kind of Omega would you like?” he asked warmly. 

“Not sure. Someone I can dote on, but not wholly submissive. It can be hard to find one like that.”

“You want someone who’s going to push your boundaries,” Lucifer surmised. “Male or female?” 

“You know I’d go for either. Usually male, but I’m not picky. But, if you...see one that might fit the bill during one of your visits, just let me know.”

“I will,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I’ll choose a good one for you.” They arrived at Lucifer’s office, and he turned to hug the older man. He was just so grateful for everything that Alastair had done for him- between the job, protecting him from his father, reading his works, taking care of him in the best ways he knew how, and willing to learn and grow with him- it was more than enough. 

Alastair blinked, unmoving for a second before he gently wrapped his arms around Lucifer, holding him close. He gave a small smile, eyes slipping shut. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I owe you so much.” He added. And he really felt he did. Lucifer had guided him to see things differently, made him a much happier person overall.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed Alastair close before giving a soft sigh. The Alpha had really stepped up to the plate and Lucifer was seeing him more and more as a surrogate father. “Can I ask a personal question?” he asked softly, something niggling at the corner of his mind. 

“You can ask me anything.” Alastair nodded and pulled back a little, leaning against the doorway to Lucifer’s office.

Lucifer turned up to look at Alastair. “You loved my Mama, didn’t you?” he asked simply. 

“She was a close friend.” Alastair looked past Lucifer at the wall behind him, avoiding his gaze.

“That’s not what I asked,” Lucifer said. “I’m not blind, Alastair.” 

“Would you think any less of me if I said yes?”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “I wouldn’t. Why would I think less of you for loving Mama?” 

“She was a married woman with a, for the most part, loving husband. It was wrong.” Alastair said simply.

“You loved her before she was married, though,” Lucifer said softly. “Chuck just snagged her up before you could, because you were shyer in your youth.” He gave a smile. “Love happens, and I know that you did love her, genuinely. You never looked for one before now because the woman you loved was your best friend. You were her shoulder to cry on and her protector when my father turned violent during his, at the time, rare drunk phases. And then when she died, suddenly you were more alone than before.” 

Alastair let out a wavering sigh, eyes suddenly wet. “Lucifer-“ He swallowed thickly. “I’d rather not talk about this.” He cleared his throat, gripping at the door frame. 

“What I’m trying to get at is that you haven’t always been the boogeyman,” Lucifer said, pulling Alastair into his office and closing his door. He’ll offer him that. “And the fact that you’re looking again now, after all this time, you’ve decided that you can’t hold on. You’ll always love her, you’ll always miss her, and that’s good.” He leaned up and kissed Alastair’s cheek. “I’m saying it’s good. And I’m glad that you do love her.” 

Alastair wrapped his arms around Lucifer and gripped tightly at his back. “It’s still so hard to think about her.” He said quietly. “I still miss her so much, you know? And I can’t-“ He let out a soft breath, trying to keep himself from getting worked up. “I never dealt with it, it’s still...raw. But you’re right.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m ready to start to move on. About time, isn’t it?”

Lucifer held Alastair close, hugging him close and offering that comfort. “I know what you mean,” he murmured. “But you’re dealing with it. In small ways you are. And it’s always going to be raw. It feels like your whole world is ripped from you continuously, you find things that remind you of them and you want to show them, but they’re gone and you’re left with a hole in your heart. You’re always going to love her, that won’t diminish anything you feel for someone else, though. Grief has no timeline, it really doesn’t. But I’m happy that you’re ready to move on. That’s a huge step. Acknowledging this isn’t bad.” His own voice shone with tears. 

Alastair’s body shook with a silent sob because everything Lucifer was saying just hit so close, made it all the more real. He didn’t trust himself to speak, not right then, not when he was like that. He swallowed thickly, rocking a little as he held Lucifer tighter to his chest.

“Let it out,” Lucifer encouraged. “I know it hurts, but you’ll feel better afterwards. You’ve kept this so hidden, so close to the vest, for so long. It’s safe here. You’re safe here. I’ve got you, Al.” 

Alastair blinked rapidly, finally allowing himself to cry as he held and was held by Lucifer. It was both worse and better that it was him. Lucifer was the closest thing he had to Maria, in a way.

Lucifer rocked and soothed Alastair, his own eyes watery. He started to sing a song his mother had taught him, his voice light and sweet, rubbing the older man’s back and letting him cry it out.

Alastair pulled back after a little while, what felt like hours to him, eyes red and cheeks wet with tears. “I’m sorry.” He croaked. “You should get back to work, I’ll- I’ll go.”

Lucifer smiled and gently brushed a tear away. “I wouldn’t have had you do that if I wasn’t prepared for the aftermath.” He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of water and a box of tissues. “Stay a little, get your bearings back,” he said softly. It was an order, very well disguised. 

Alastair slowly lowered himself into the chair in front of Lucifer’s desk without question, carefully taking a tissue and wiping his eyes. 

Lucifer smiled. He sat down in his own chair and left one hand open for Alastair to take, should he need it, as his other hand began putting in more data points, just offering a comforting presence towards the older man. 

Alastair took Lucifer’s hand in his own, glad for the ability to just sit there and recover. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Lucifer gently squeezed Alastair’s hand and smiled. “Of course,” he said softly, tenderly. “I know what it’s like, unfortunately.” 

Alastair ran his thumb over the top of Lucifer’s hand. “I’m going to go back to my office and fix myself a drink, get back to work. Do you need anything?” His voice had stopped wavering, at the very least, though there was still a weight of emotion behind it.

“I’m good for right now,” Lucifer said softly. He squeezed Alastair’s hand again. “I’m here if you need me.” 

Alastair smiled weakly and stood, giving Lucifer one last look before turning and slowly walking out.

Lucifer smiled and returned to his work. It was a couple of hours later that he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” he said as he typed, not really paying attention as to who came into his office. Hardly anyone did, except for Alastair, Meg, and Dean.

Alastair stumbled in a little awkwardly, blinking as he sat back down in front of Lucifer’s desk. He’d definitely stayed true to his word in fixing himself a drink, he’d just done it perhaps one too many times. “We need to...to talk. More.” He cleared his throat.

Lucifer nodded, saving his work and looking at Alastair, raising a brow. “Okay,” he said. 

“How did you know?” He demanded. “Never told anyone, never showed- how did you know?” He gripped at the edge of Lucifer's desk to support himself when he swayed. He’d spent so long keeping his affections from everyone in his life, spent so much of his time ignoring himself that it didn’t seem right Lucifer had broken it down in just one afternoon. Didn’t seem fair. Now, in this addled state, it felt like an attack.

“Sit down before you break something, like your arm,” Lucifer said patiently. “It was the little things, mostly. After Mama passed, you changed. Remember, I used to enjoy it when you came by. You’re the one who taught me how to ride a bike and told me stories about Norway. Remember? And then, once she died, you changed. Why do you think I reacted so badly after a time to you? Ten year olds don’t understand why people flip the switch suddenly.” He wrapped his hands around his coffee. “I think my first inkling was at the funeral. You wore sunglasses the entire time, inside. You were also one of the last to leave and I remember seeing you kneel by the open grave, her casket in it. You placed a pink rose on her casket. As we got older and set aside our differences… well, think about it. You get choked up every time Mama’s mentioned, and you yourself admitted the reason why you’re drawn to me is because I’m a lot like her. That that’s why you picked on me the most. And why you may’ve secretly wished that you took me with Gabriel. You wouldn’t have put me on the market right away, you would’ve kept me because you wanted Mama back, and I was the next best thing.” He gave a rueful smile. “I guess I’ve always known.” 

“It’s not fair! All this time, it’s not, you don’t just get to-“ Alastair scrubbed his hands over his face. “You shouldn’t have asked me, s’not- I hate feeling like this, it’s your-“ He stammered, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head. 

Lucifer sat there calmly, looking at Alastair with a look of sympathy on his face. He didn’t say anything, though, he just let Alastair vent. 

“I keep it to myself all this time- if it’s that  _ fucking _ obvious- what about Michael? He wouldn’t understand I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye-“ His breath hitched. “It’s disgraceful, I shouldn’t have-“ Alastair slammed his hand onto Lucifer’s desk, unable to do anything else to express himself.

“Please don’t put holes in my desk,” Lucifer said, getting up. “Michael’s not nearly as observant as I am. He might guess, but as you’ve said, Mama was your friend. Your best friend. And what’s so disgraceful about being in love? You never did anything that would be considered adultery, did you?” He had the feeling that they didn’t. He stepped behind Alastair and wrapped him up in a bear hug. “You’re a very good actor, you’re very good at hiding things,” he whispered. “I highly doubt others think of things the same way I do.” 

“I  _ wanted _ to.” Alastair struggled for a second, before gripping at Lucifer’s arms. “I loved her so much and when I finally wanted to tell her she was gone. I didn’t get to say anything. I never got the chance.” He choked out, slumping back in the younger man’s hold.

“I’m sure she knew,” Lucifer murmured, holding him tighter. “That doesn’t help your grief at all, and that hurts.” He squeezed him tightly. “But she knew. You know she did. She would’ve never said anything, but deep down… she knew. Didn’t she?” 

Alastair shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He screwed his eyes shut and let out a heavy sigh, slowly calming. “Didn’t matter.”

“Yes it does,” Lucifer murmured quietly. “You know she knew. And those are the moments you cling to. And that’s good. You should.” He tightened his hold as Alastair calmed, humming softly. “She knew without you saying a word. That, I know in my heart, that she did.” 

Alastair whimpered. “I hate feeling like this.” He repeated, voice shaking. “Why did you have to make me think about her?” 

“As if you’ve ever stopped thinking about her,” Lucifer snorted softly. “And no, this feeling is not a fun feeling. Believe me, I know. But you needed to admit it to yourself, and maybe to one other person- in this case, it just so happened to be me- because then you can truly move on. Don’t bottle up your feelings, Al. Especially not these ones. Isn’t that what you told me once?” 

Alastair opened his mouth to say that that was different, that he and Lucifer weren’t the same thing but they were. “Can you drive me home tonight?” He asked quietly. “Need to not have drinks in my office. M’sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, and yes,” Lucifer smiled. “And I know you were about to protest against that statement, and I’ll just remind you about when I sneaked into the compound, looking for Gabriel. Remember how I had almost completely bottled up my feelings for that?” He smiled softly as he remembered. “You told me that it wasn’t healthy to bottle this up, that I needed to let it out. ‘Grief is an emotion that is rough to experience, but you have to, Lucifer’, you said. ‘You can’t bottle up your feelings’.” He paused. “Granted, I think this was after I ran at you and tried to take you down to the ground.” 

Alastair chuckled weakly, reaching up to wipe roughly at his eyes. “You had a horrible go at it. You’ve always been rubbish at fighting.” He murmured. “And I’ve always been shit at dealing with this sort of thing. Maybe if we teamed up we could make a fully functioning adult, mm?” He sighed, staring down at his lap.

Lucifer laughed softly. “I just considered it a kindness that you didn’t tell Chuck about what happened,” he said softly. He rubbed Alastair’s shoulders, humming quietly. “I won’t tell anyone,” he murmured. “And I know those emotions are damn impossible to face, but I bet as drained as you feel, you do feel some better. Like a weight’s been lifted. Maybe a little freer.” 

Alastair nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, it does.” He swallowed, struggling to stand up and bracing himself against Lucifer’s desk. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, hands balling into fists.

Lucifer followed, rubbing his back and hummed softly. “Stay here for a little bit,” he urged. “If you go back to your office now, you’re going to be tempted to drink some more, and that’s not going to be good for you.” 

Alastair shook his head. “ ‘Ve taken up too much of your time already.” He reasoned.

Lucifer snorted. “And what’s your response when I say that?” he asked pointedly. 

“...that it doesn’t matter and it’s my job to take care of you, my choice.” Alastair mumbled. 

“Mhm, and I’m the one who woke up the sleeping dragon of your emotions, it’s my turn. We take care of each other. Yes, most of the time you’re taking care of me, but I can also take care of you.” Lucifer directed Alastair to his chair and got up to close his office door. 

Alastair watched Lucifer with half-lidded eyes, blearily tracking him as he returned. “Thank you.” He murmured, brow furrowed.

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, returning and kissing the top of Alastair’s head. “Get some rest, and breathe. And drink some water.” 

Alastair took the water in two hands, slowly sipping it. “Is this how you feel?” He asked after a while. “When you get all…” He gestured vaguely with one hand. 

“All what?” Lucifer asked as he sat back down behind his desk. 

“Dropping. Overwhelmed.” He surmised, shifting a little to curl in on himself.

Lucifer nodded. “Absolutely. Sometimes it’s worse. Sometimes, it’s closer to how I was when I got beat up. And it gets worse when there’s no one to take care of you, however that maybe. I’ve had drops where I didn’t leave my bed for two days because facing the world felt like a burden.” 

Alastair sighed softly. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. There was more to it that he felt sorry it happened to Lucifer. In a way he felt responsible for the times Lucifer let the world get the best of him, for the times he was depressed, for when he thought the entire world was out to get him. He felt like it was what he’d done that was the cause, how he’d treated Lucifer and made him to feel like he was nothing over and over again. No matter how many times they’d made up, or he’d apologized, he knew it was still there.

Lucifer smiled softly. “Don’t be,” he said softly. “I’m stronger because of it.” 

Alastair shook his head. “No one should feel like this.” He set the water down and closed his eyes, brow furrowed. “It’s not…” He sighed. “What time s’it?” He slurred lightly.

“It’s a horrible feeling, sure,” Lucifer agreed. “It’s about one in the afternoon,” he said after a quick glance at his watch. 

“Fuck.” Alastair sighed heavily, scrubbing his hands over his face. He took the water back up, sipping lightly.

“Yes,” Lucifer said blandly. “Make sure you drink the whole bottle,” he added, now in mother-henning mode. 

“I will, relax.” Alastair raised his eyes to look at Lucifer. “Make sure you finish sales. Don’t...let me hinder you, mm?” 

“I know how to multi-task, Alastair,” Lucifer said. “I’m well into 2001 with sales and acquisitions.” 

Alastair silently nodded his approval, shifting back in his chair.

Lucifer smiled and continued to work while he hummed softly. 

Lucifer knocked on the door frame of Alastair’s office door five hours later and smiled. “Ready to go home, Al?” he said softly. 

Alastair looked up from where he had puzzling over a few files for the past few hours, brow furrowed. “What? Yes, sorry.” He sighed and slowly stood, rubbing at his eyes before walking out of his office to join Lucifer.

“Do you want to stay?” Lucifer asked softly. “I can stay a little longer.”

“No, I’m not getting anything done like this.” Alastair murmured and shook his head.

“Alright, get your coat,” Lucifer said, shrugging his own on. “Let’s get you home.” 

Alastair grabbed his jacket from the hook and shouldered it on, swallowing thickly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, making sure that it was zipped against the chill, and locking the office door. “Come on.” 

Alastair sighed and walked after him, shoulders hunched slightly as they exited the building.

Lucifer escorted Alastair to his car and got him in before moving around to the driver’s side. He buckled his seatbelt and started driving off towards Alastair’s house, humming quietly. 

Alastair let his head rest against the window, eyes unfocused as he watched everything go by. He shook his head and shifted a little, managing to, for the most part, drift off.

Lucifer let Alastair drift off, smiling to himself as he saw the older man relax. He pulled up in front of Alastair’s house and parked. Killing the engine, he gently shook Alastair awake. “Hey, you’re home,” he whispered. 

Alastair groaned softly, brow furrowing as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled warmly. “Take care of yourself, Al. Drink more water and get something to eat in you.” 

Alastair nodded and gave a grateful smile, patting Lucifer on the shoulder before stepping out of the car and stumbling up the steps to enter his house.

Lucifer waited until he saw Alastair go inside his house before driving home, humming in thought to himself. He arrived home and opened the door. “Guess who’s home?” he called out. Hearing cooing, he looked towards the living room and kneeled down as he saw Samuel toddling towards him. “Oh my! Who’s this big boy walking towards me?” he gushed happily. 

Samuel staggered and cooed, using the coffee table as a rail as he walked over to his father.

Dean peered in from the kitchen and his face lit up. “Lucifer!” He beamed. “You’re back early.” On time. Same difference. “How did work go?” He stepped into the room. Nicholas was held carefully at his side.

“It could’ve gone better, but it went well,” Lucifer said, beckoning Samuel closer, picking up the baby and holding him close once he was in arm’s reach. “Good job, little sparrow!” he cooed brightly at him. “How was your day, Dean? Were those his first steps?” 

Dean chuckled. “Nah. Happened this morning. Figured he’d do it again for you, though.” He smiled happily and crouched down. “He’s been practicing all day.” He grinned lazily, smiling as Sam squealed and held his arms out happily. “I’ve got a video if you want to see. And my day’s been pretty great. Not much going on at the shop, got let off a little early. Cas made baklava with some of the honey, it’s  _ amazing _ .”

“Mmm, baklava,” Lucifer groaned. “Of course I want to see the video, and some of that baklava.” He bounced Samuel and kissed his cheek, then Nicholas’s, before giving Dean a sweet kiss on the lips. “I’m glad that you had a good day.” 

Dean smiled softly, humming into the kiss before pulling back and taking out his phone. “Yeah, here it is, hold on-“ He scrolled through his camera roll and found it. “Here.” He handed the phone over and smiled, shifting so he could see it too. Samuel in the beginning was standing on wobbly legs, Dean supporting his back with one hand, before he pushed off and took a few steps on his own.

Lucifer gasped and cooed over the video, clapping Samuel’s hands together gleefully. “So good, buddy! The Omegas were asking if you and your brother were walking today and I said no! Guess you proved me wrong!!” he said softly, ending it with a coo. He looked over at Nicholas. “And how’s this little sparrow doing?” 

“Pretty sleepy.” Dean hummed, shifting his hold on Nicholas. “Go on, say hi to daddy.” He prompted. The baby waved tiredly, giving a smile. 

“Daddy,”

Dean chuckled. “I’ve yet to get him to say papa, but we’re getting there.”

“Hi baby,” Lucifer said, waving back. He looked at Dean and beamed. “So, I’m in the 2000’s at work, 2003 actually. So I’m catching up pretty quickly.” 

“Great.” Dean hummed. “I’m proud of you, even if I’m not quite tech savvy enough to really get it.” He shrugged. 

Lucifer smiled. “The Omegas are doing well, and I made Alastair confront his feelings,” he admitted. 

“Which ones? Was this a good thing?” Dean frowned, leaning back a little.

“It was necessary,” Lucifer said. “The feelings of grief, primarily. Unfortunately, he got drunk at the office and wasn’t happy with me, but understood why I did what I did.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “That’s great.” He shook his head, shifting so he could stand and sit on the couch. “He’s probably not gonna show up tomorrow if he actually got drunk.”

Lucifer sat on the couch and nestled next to Dean. “It was necessary,” he repeated. “Especially since he was talking to me about getting an Omega for himself. His grief was still raw because he hadn’t dealt with it. And when it was all said and done, he asked me if that’s what I feel like when I drop.” 

Dean raised his brows. “You sure an omega’s the best idea for him?” He asked, leaning back a little and bouncing Nick in his lap. “I mean, it’s great and all that he’s moving on from...whatever, but I don’t know if that’ll work out.”

“How come?” Lucifer asked, also bouncing Samuel on his lap. 

“I mean- at least my experience, and even now, he’s not good for relationships. Commitment. There’s a level of mastery that he needs to have that just doesn’t gear up for what he’s wanting.”

Lucifer hummed and nodded in thought. “I thought that I wasn’t good for relationships,” he admitted. 

Dean blinked, glancing up at Lucifer. “Why? You’re great.” He scoffed.

“Because I’ve studied,” Lucifer said dryly. “Dean, keep in mind that between my self esteem, body count, and unorthodox life, I’ve had only two successful relationships. And you’re one of them.”

Dean sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s…I know. But you’re different.” He shook his head, brow furrowed.

Lucifer hummed in thought and nodded. “It’s something he can work on,” he said. “He’s asked me to keep an eye out for one that he may like, and I know his type.” He smiled. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah you do. Intimately. It’s me.” He grinned lazily, shaking his head and sighing softly. 

Lucifer laughed and snuggled closer to Dean. “I’m sure I can rub some things off on him. He just needs to learn to be more in tune with his emotions.”

Dean smiled softly, kissing at Lucifer’s neck sweetly. “Hopefully.” He murmured, shifting in closer to his mate and scenting him.

Lucifer gladly tilted his head back and purred at his mate scenting him. 

Dean smiled and pulled back. “I love you.” He breathed, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, very much, baby.” Lucifer smiled. 

  
  
  
  


Lucifer came in at the end of the Omegas’ day, a bright and happy smile on his face as he came in and brushed past Alastair confidently. “There’s some very pretty Omegas here,” he called out with a grin. 

The omegas were mostly scattered around the compound, but most were in the main room. It was a night of preparation, making sure everyone looked good and was prepared mentally for the bidding tomorrow. Alastair sighed heavily as he stood in front of one of the younger omegas. “Yes- chin up, just like that. Posture is important for these things.” He splayed a hand between her shoulder blades and hummed, guiding her chest up. “Perfect. Do you think you'll be able to hold that for a few hours?”

Lucifer turned to watch Alastair, grinning as he watched him correct. “You know how I got my posture good?” he asked the Omega with a tender smile. “I would pretend that was one of the pretty little dancers in music boxes. Did you have a music box like that?”

She nodded, shifting her stance a little. “Yeah, I did.” She held her chin up and straightened her posture.

Alastair looked at Lucifer gratefully and nodded his approval. “Very good, Elena.” He praised, removing his hand and letting her stand for a few seconds more. 

Lucifer smiled. “Just imagine that you’re a pretty little dancer in a music box,” he said softly. “And that your song is playing. It’ll help your confidence too.” He winked. 

She smiled happily, relaxing her posture. “Thanks, Lucifer.” She bounced a little, before plodding off.

Alastair hummed. “Do you think you could help with little things like that instead of your usual meeting?” He asked, humming to himself. 

“Sure,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Who’s next?”

“We’re just going around the room. All in here are omegas who haven’t been to a bidding yet and- oh, Christ, stylist’s not here yet. That’s alright, they do most of their work in the morning.” He was more making plans to himself at this point. “A few might have questions for you about what happens.” He added.

“I’ll answer whatever questions come my way,” Lucifer said with a smile as he walked around with Alastair to the next Omega. “Hello, Felicity,” he said, kissing her cheek softly. “You prepared for tomorrow?”

She nodded. “I mean- I think so. It’s weird. I don’t know what it’s going to be like around so many alphas… It’s just a little overwhelming being around so many omegas all the time. I don’t do crowds well.”

“You’ll be fine,” Lucifer reassured her. “The Alphas usually keep their distance. Some may touch you, but they’re not going to get handsy. We’ll make sure of that. And you’ll have like your own personal space. My advice is when an Alpha comes up to talk to you, let the room melt away. Focus only on that Alpha. The other voices you’re hearing? Oh, it’s the TV in the other room. It’ll help you with the crowds, and it’ll also make the Alpha feel special. Right, Al?”

Alastair nodded. “A very good strategy. One I should probably start teaching.” He hummed. 

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek. “Alright. I’ll try that. So- what sort of touches will there be?” She frowned. 

“Nothing much more than holding your shoulder, maybe your cheek. Some might ask you to show them your teeth, that...well, you can expect a thumb to go in your mouth, try to force it open. Either call for me or just oblige them.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Any other questions?” he asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. Thanks!” She beamed.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said, ruffling her hair playfully before moving on. He crossed his arms playfully and looked at the next Omega. “Mark, now what?” he teased. 

“I swear, Alastair’s going to give me a bowl cut if the stylist doesn’t show up.” Mark grinned right back, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m tempted. We let it get too long.” Alastair chuckled.

“Don’t give him a bowl cut,” Lucifer said, running his fingers through Mark’s hair. “A fade would be nice when the stylist gets here.” He fluffed up the hair and smiled. “Other than the disaster that is your hair, you have anything for me?” 

Mark grinned at the contact, humming softly. “No sir. I’m just pretty excited.”

“Good,” Lucifer smiled. “Anything he needs work on, Al?” he asked, still fluffing up Mark’s hair. 

Alastair hummed. “Tends to get a bit mouthy when presented with authority. I’m a bit worried about him running into a more...stringent alpha.” He hummed. “But I’m sure he can learn to control himself.”

“You overestimate my self control.” Mark grinned cheekily.

“So, I am a brat,” Lucifer grinned as he got closer to Mark. “So here’s my little advice to you. When you’re presented with authority you want to challenge, ask yourself, ‘what kind of ass beating do I want to get’? And  _ then  _ respond.”

Mark chuckled softly and shook his head. “I’ll give it my best shot.” He hummed, rolling his shoulders.

“Believe me, it works,” Lucifer said with a wink. “Take it from an expert.” 

“Mind you it’s the kind of expert who doesn’t follow his own advice. Or at least not very well.” Alastair jabbed lightly, before sighing as they approached the next omega. “Antony, are we feeling like a team player today? Going to engage?”

Antony gave Alastair a silent glare. The past few months, nearly a year of him relaxing restrictions on the compound, becoming more amiable with the omegas, he still was untrusting of it. And he’d been untrusting of Lucifer up until he’d helped Lyle.

Lucifer smiled and approached Antony, letting his presence soothe the Omega. “Hey there, Tony. What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked softly. 

Antony let his shoulders drop slightly, softening gaze finding a focus on Lucifer. “I don’t want to go to the bidding.” He spat, jaw clenched. “Don’t want to be here at all.”

“I know,” Lucifer said softly. “I know you don’t. And it sucks, and you’d rather be anywhere else but here.” He gently laid a hand on Antony’s shoulder. “What upsets you the most about it?” 

Antony shouldered it off, shaking his head. “I mean, it’s not as if anyone’s going to buy me anyways, are they? After all the trouble of training, and disciplined and suddenly that’s gone, and I’ve no idea what to expect. None. And out there? There’s more omegas like him then there are like you and you know it.”

“You’re right, I’m an odd duck,” Lucifer said. “I know many Alphas who were a little closer to Alastair than myself, but they learn how to be more like me. As for who would buy you? I don’t know. I really don’t.” He didn’t place his hand on Antony’s shoulder. “And it’s scary. It’s terrifying, because you don’t know what to expect and if you’re sold, that’s an even higher risk. You’ve been hurt a lot, you’re distrustful of a lot of people and situations. And that’s good to have. But I’m going to go out on a limb and tell you to trust me when I say that if you manage to get bought, and that Alpha is horrific to you, you can come to me, and I’ll take care of it. That has been my promise to you and to everyone else from day one. Go with your gut. Don’t be openly hostile, but make your concerns known.” He cast kind, understanding eyes on Antony. 

“You make it sound like it’s so easy.” He shook his head. “That it just- works out, that you can always just get away.” He said slowly. “It’s always the fighters that get abused. Because you never see a kind alpha go out of their way only to find someone that hates them.” He stared down at the floor, sounding far more bitter than a person his age should. He laughed wryly. “And I just- I hate being alone and I force myself to be because what else is there? I’m either there for pleasure or for kids or  _ maybe _ for the one in a billion chance someone wants something to love.”

“I know,” Lucifer agreed, giving Alastair a speculative look. “Being a lone wolf only gets you so far, though, Antony. You know that. You’re already fed up with it. You’re kind and compassionate, and fiercely protective, and very loyal. I can see that. And I can see that you’ve done so much and experienced so much that no one should  _ ever  _ have to experience. I know that, and I can believe that. I understand that, far more than you know. And you’re right, the fighters get abused the most. But you fought to survive up until now. Never lose that spirit, Tony. Never.” 

Antony shook his head and crouched so he could sit crosslegged on the floor. “You’re gonna be at the bidding, yeah?” He questioned, fiddling with his hands. “You’d better look out for me.”

“I’ll be at the bidding,” Lucifer promised. “And I’m going to look out for you.” He sat down in front of Tony. “I promise. I told you that I would, and I’m not going to back out of that. I promise.” 

Antony bit his lip, and slowly reached for Lucifer’s hand, holding it in his own for a few seconds.

Lucifer smiled warmly and squeezed Antony’s hand. “It’s okay,” he murmured. 

“You don’t know that.” The omega mumbled back, closing his eyes before dropping his hand. After a while, he slowly stood back up.

“No, I don’t, but I believe,” Lucifer said. “And sometimes, that’s enough.” He stood up and beckoned Alastair off to the side. “Don’t send him into the bidding,” he murmured. “Between his trust issues and the protests for tomorrow, he’s going to be wired, and it’ll get someone hurt.” 

Alastair sighed heavily, nodding. “I was thinking about keeping him back.” He frowned, biting his lip. “I’ll leave him with Meg to babysit.” She’d graduated strictly secretarial work ages ago.

Lucifer nodded and looked over at Antony to give him a discreet thumbs up before going over to the next Omega. “Sweet little Molly, don’t you look cute today,” he cooed at her. 

Molly beamed. “Aw, thanks Luci. But it’s tomorrow I’ve got to look cute for.” She reminded.

"And I'm sure that you'll be the cutest Omega here," Lucifer said warmly. "Do you have any questions for me?" 

Molly shifted a little from foot to foot, before shrugging. “I don’t think so. I mean- is it very loud? What do most’a the alphas act like?”

“Most of the Alphas tend to act respectful, because they don’t want to be blacklisted,” Lucifer said. “And it can get a little loud, since there’s more people in the space, but you can let all of that fade away. Just focus on whomever is talking to you, and if you need help, you can hail Alastair or myself. We’ll both be here.” 

Molly nodded. “Alright.” She hummed softly, fiddling with her hands. “Well, I can’t wait to see you there, then!”

Lucifer smiled and tenderly kissed her forehead before moving onto the next one. “And Andrew, what are you thinking right now?” he asked the youngest Omega. 

“I'm a bit worried, ya know? I mean- I’m younger, and I  _ look _ younger, and I dunno what sort of alpha that’ll attract.”

Alastair sighed softly. “I know. But we have been weeding out those sorts over the past few years, blacklisting them. It’s far more likely you of everyone here gets a kind alpha.” He reminded gently.

“He’s right,” Lucifer said, tucking Andrew’s hair back behind his ear. “An older, kind Alpha who’ll want you to keep them young.” He smiled gently. “And yes, we’ll always weed out bad Alphas. And besides, you’re smart. You’ve got this in the bag.” 

Andrew hummed softly, nodding to himself. “Yeah, I do.” He gave a cocky smile. “Honestly can’t wait for it. Should be fun.”

“Yes, it should,” Lucifer grinned. “Just remember to be yourself, and to not worry too much.” He patted the Omega’s shoulder. 

Andrew nodded, arching into Lucifer’s brief touch. “I’ll do my best, for that. Can’t promise too much.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “That’s all anyone really asks, is your best.” He squeezed the shoulder and went to move onto the next one when someone jumped onto his back. He caught them easily with a laugh. “Oh dear, I seem to have caught myself a passenger!” he said. 

“Caught? You’ve been captured!” The omega on his back practically cackled, before hopping down. “Surrender, cur!”

Alastair stared for a few seconds. He’d long thought Isabell was a lost cause. He didn’t even know where to  _ start _ . But...well, she was still just a girl. 

“Oh my word!” Lucifer turned and looked at Isabell. “Well, aren’t we having fun today?” 

“That doesn’t sound like surrender.” She warned lightly, grinning. “But yes. I have. Missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Lucifer said, crouching slightly to her level. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty great.” She hummed, rocking from side to side. She seemed to always be moving. “Little wigged out about having to stand still for so long, though.”

"Oh I know, it sucks," Lucifer agreed. "But it's okay. You can pretend you're a wax statue at a museum." 

“That is literally the most  _ boring  _ thing you can pretend to be.” Isabell raised a brow. “But I can try for you. Promise to stop by so we can talk?”

“We’ll talk, don’t worry, and it’s only if you make it. What if you pretend to be your favorite famous person, and you’re a wax statue of them, hmm?” Lucifer hummed in challenge. 

She nodded slowly. “I’ll consider it.” She hummed, face one of mock seriousness before she smiled again and pulled Lucifer into a hug.

Lucifer hugged Isabell back and kissed the side of her head. “Thank you, dear one.” 

She smiled and nestled into his hold, before pulling back.

“I think that’s just about everyone who hasn’t been to a bidding yet.” Alastair hummed.

“Then it’s time to say hi to everyone else,” Lucifer said brightly. “I already see Lyle patiently waiting his turn.” 

“Patient is a strong word.” Alastair chuckled softly, looking down at the omega.

Lucifer laughed. “You were an impatient Alpha once upon a time,” he teased before looking at Lyle and opened his arms. 

“Me? Never. Absolutely ridiculous.” Alastair huffed, grinning lightly.

Lyle bounded over and wrapped Lucifer up in a bone crushing hug, beaming.

Lucifer laughed and hugged Lyle back, beaming. "And how are we Lyle?" 

“Doin’ great. How’re you?” Lyle patted Lucifer’s back before pulling away.

"I'm doing good," Lucifer beamed as he looked Lyle over. "Ready for tomorrow?" 

“Sure am. Kinda wish I was goin’ home with you, though.” Lyle chuckled. “But yeah. I’m ready.”

"Dean says I can't bring you home, I've tried," Lucifer teased. "I'm sure you'll go to a good home. I'll make sure of it." 

“I know.” Lyle hummed, leaning back a little. “And I look forward to seein’ you there. Sneak me one of the complimentary drinks if you can.” He grinned, raising a brow when he got a stern look from Alastair. “What? I’m over twenty one. It’s fair game, so long as you don’t catch me.”

Lucifer snorted. "We'll see," he teased, ruffling his hair. 

He arched into it. “How’s Dean doing, by the way? And are the twins walking and talking?”

"Dean is wonderful thank you for asking," Lucifer smiled. "And I've got one talking twin and one walking twin." 

“Oh, perfect.” Lyle beamed. “They’re both so cute. Take after their old man.” He chuckled. “I’m gonna visit. Don’t care who buys me, I’m making them take me to visit,”

Lucifer laughed and nodded. 

“Within a week.” He furthered. “Just gonna show up.”

"I'll look forward to it," Lucifer said honestly. 

Lyle beamed, leaning in to give Lucifer one last hug. 

Lucifer hugged Lyle back and ruffled his hair before moving on, smiling happily. 

“I think that, mm, just about wraps things up.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer leaned into Alastair’s embrace and smiled warmly. “I think it does too.” 

“You should get home. I can finish things up here, get ready for tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Lucifer said, leaning up and kissing Alastair’s cheek softly. “I’ll be here bright and ugly tomorrow.” 

Alastair rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, now go.” He chuckled, gently patting Lucifer’s back and pulling away.

Lucifer laughed and sashayed away, calling out to everyone that he’ll see them tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came, and Lucifer dressed up in a suit and tie for work, since he promised Alastair that he would help work the bidding floor and he wanted to be presentable. He knew he shocked Dean when he came down the stairs wearing a soft grey suit with a light blue button down shirt and a white, grey, and blue paisley tie, tied in a half Windsor, grey socks, and had his grey oxfords in his hand. “Good morning, my wonderful mate,” he cooed. 

“Mm, hey there sexy.” Dean purred. “You’re looking done-up this morning. Gotta say, I kinda like it.” He murmured, walking up to gently hug Lucifer. “Can I look forward to seeing more of this in the future?” 

“Mmm, I can be persuaded,” Lucifer said, hugging Dean back and kissing him sweetly. “Very easily, especially for you, handsome.” He kissed Dean’s nose. 

Dean smiled happily. “You’re due for your rut in about a week. How about then?” He grinned cheekily. “Bidding’s today, right?”

“You want me to be dressed up in a suit for my rut?” Lucifer laughed before nodding. “Yes, and Alastair wants me to work the floor with him, especially with the protests going on.” He sighed heavily. “And I’m sure I’ll be checking in on Antony and Meg. We made the decision last night to not keep Antony on the floor because he’s not ready. His trust issues are at an all time high and with the protests going on? Someone would get hurt.” 

Dean nodded. “Poor kid. Been through a lot.” He sighed heavily. “Being around alphas in any capacity usually freaks him out. Glad you’re finally getting to him, though.” He shook his head. “But I can totally see some  _ fun  _ times with that suit, on a less somber note.”

“Yeah? What kind of fun times?” Lucifer purred, pulling Dean in close. 

“Think we could get a good power dynamic goin’. Professor student, maybe? Then again, I’ve never been to college.” He chuckled. “We can figure something out.”

"Boss and employee," Lucifer hummed. "Lawyer and intern. Possibilities are endless." He tilted Dean's head up again and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

Dean startled, before reaching his arms around to grip at Lucifer’s back, deepening the kiss.

Lucifer deepened the kiss with a purr, one hand cupping the back of Dean's head and the other grabbing gently at his ass.

Dean shuddered, grinding lightly against Lucifer’s clothed length before pulling back. “You gotta get to work, baby.”

"Mmm, yes," Lucifer agreed. "May I have some nibbles before I leave?" 

“I suppose I can oblige you.” Dean chuckled, stifling a yawn and pressing back against Lucifer. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dean again. “Then pack my breakfast, baby, I can smell it,” he purred. 

Dean smiled into it. “Mm.” He walked off to do just that, humming softly to himself. “Oh- gonna meet Sam today. He’s still upset he couldn’t make the first birthday. Big trial or something. Figured we could meet at the park, get the stroller some use.”

“Just be safe,” Lucifer promised, kissing Dean’s cheek. “And absolutely. Let the babies get some sun.” 

Dean arched into it. “They could use it. Good luck with the bidding, and please call me if anything goes wrong. I can help.”

“I will,” Lucifer promised and smiled. “Now, breakfast, love. You enjoy your day, hmm?” 

“I will. You get off to work.” Dean leaned in to give Lucifer one last hug, smiling against him.

Lucifer hugged Dean and nodded before kissing the top of his head. “I love you. I’ll say good-bye to the twins real quick and you can pack my breakfast while I do so. Then I’ll be off.” 

Dean nodded, and watched as Lucifer walked out so he could make his way up to the nursery. He smiled softly to himself, before brushing himself with packing up Lucifer’s breakfast as he’d been told.

Lucifer said goodbye to his sons, cooing softly at them and telling them that Daddy will be home on time tonight, and that they should have a good day with Uncle Sam and Papa. He kissed their foreheads and hugged them before heading back down the stairs and smiling at his fiance. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he beamed.

“I know.” Dean grinned. “Just a little while longer before we can finalize plans.”

Lucifer smiled and took his breakfast. Lunch was provided. “I love you, I’ll see you tonight,” he promised, kissing Dean sweetly. 

Dean kissed back, giving Lucifer a pat on the back before pulling away. “I love you too, but you need to go.” He chuckled, practically ushering his mate out the door.

Lucifer laughed and left, driven out by his mate playfully. 

He showed up to work and beelined for Alastair’s office, munching on his breakfast burrito. “Morning, Al,” he said through a mouthful. “Time to fuck bitches and get money, right?” 

Alastair held up a hand, leaning carefully through a file before looking up. “Sell bitches, get money.” He corrected gently. He stifled a yawn and took a long drought from his coffee, standing. 

“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” Lucifer asked with a grin, taking a long sip of his own coffee. 

“I tend to be a better morning person when I get sleep. I didn’t.” Alastair grunted, carefully fixing his tie. “How do I look?”

“Presentable, like always,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Myself?” 

Alastair looked him over. “Bond villain or GQ cover. Take your pick.” He hummed, stooping to take his crop from his desk drawer.

“Is that a compliment?” Lucifer grinned as he watched Alastair get his crop. He sipped his coffee and repressed a happy shiver. 

“Mm, yes.” Alastair decided, stretching a little and sighing. “Bidding floor opens in half an hour.” He glanced at the clock.

Lucifer sighed and nodded, rolling out his neck. “Should I carry one?” he asked, gesturing to the crop in Alastair’s hand.

Alastair tilted his head to the side. “Do you  _ want  _ to? It’s more a…” He hefted it’s slight weight in his hand. “Well, you’re not doing corrections or coaching omegas. If you want one, I believe I have one of my old ones, but, mm, is it necessary?”

Lucifer shrugged and looked at him with an arched brow. “I do correct and coach, I just have a gentler approach,” he said. “Using that logic, I’d say it is.” 

Alastair raised his brows, looking down at Lucifer for a few seconds before relenting. He pulled open a cabinet and searched around for a few seconds, before he pulled out a case that contained a slightly dusty, but still expertly made, high quality crop. “There you are, then.”

Lucifer took the crop and examined it, slapping it against his hand confidently. As if he’s held one before. “Thank you,” he said, obviously pleased. 

Alastair tilted his head to the side and gave a slight smile. “Right. Let’s go make sure everyone is where they’re supposed to be, mm? You should check in on Antony.” He nodded, before stalking out.

Lucifer nodded and headed out after Alastair, holding the crop loosely before heading off in the opposite direction and finding Antony and Meg. “Hey, Tony. How are you?” he asked softly. 

Antony looked and gave an awkward smile and a wave. “Hey, Lucifer.”

“We’re doing just fine over here.” Meg hummed, lazily closing out of her browser tab on her laptop. “What can I do you for?”

“I’m just checking on Tony before bidding,” Lucifer said casually, looking at Antony with a smile. “Glad I had you pulled out?” he asked the Omega softly. 

He nodded. “Yeah. Feeling a bit better about the whole...thing. Less stressed.” He cleared his throat, swallowing. “I am. Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome,” he said. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He patted Antony’s shoulder. “I’m here for you,” he said.

“I know, I know.” Antony grinned lazily, leaning back in his chair. “Stop by when everything’s done. Please.”

“I will,” Lucifer promised. “And I’ll look out for the others. I’ve got my bad Alpha beating stick here, after all.” He waved his crop playfully. 

Antony stilled for a second before chuckling. “Is that what it’s called?” He quirked a brow. “You have fun.” He waved Lucifer away, shaking his head.

Lucifer laughed and nodded, leaving and heading out to the bidding floor, twirling his crop in his hand whistling. 

“-Back straight, legs- oh, come on, right like that. Very good.” Alastair was carefully going down the rows, making sure everyone was positioned correctly and overall ready for the bidding in the time they had left before the doors opened. “Lucifer.” He waved jauntily, not looking up. “How is he? And can you see anyone out there?” He hummed.

“Oh he’s happy he’s not on this floor right now, made me promise to come see him afterwards,” Lucifer said. “As for anybody out there, some bigwigs in suits fancier than mine.” He went to join Alastair, shouting his own corrections. “Pretty dancer in the music box, let the room melt away, loves. Wax museum! Please spit your gum out, I get wanting to have fresh breath, where did you get this anyways?” 

Alastair grinned lightly as he watched Lucifer. The man was far more suited to this business than Alastair had first thought, and it really showed. It was good to see some innovation, if one could call it that, in how to deal with omegas, and it really felt more personal, even when it was just him without Lucifer. Friendlier. “Five minutes!” He called, smiling to himself.

Lucifer barely heard the call to action and instead held his hand out to the Omega in front of him. “I can see the shot glass in your pocket,” he said with an arched brow. “We’re not breaking blood vessels in our lips to make them look plumper, not today. That can cause serious injury.” 

He shifted his leg back a little. “Lucifer- come on, man. What sells? Big lips. I’ve got an oral fixation anyways, might as well draw attention to them.” He reasoned. “I’ve done it before, nothing bad has happened.”

“Nothing bad has happened yet,” Lucifer said. “There are safer ways to do that, and you know it. I’m just looking out for you.” He leaned in close. “Besides, from one guy with an oral fixation to another? Biting your lip is ten times sexier than sucking on that small thing of glass.” 

He huffed, fishing it out of his pocket and handing it over. “Yeah, I guess. If I don’t get bid on I’m coming after you, though.” He joked lightly, shaking his head.

Lucifer looked at him speculatively as he pocketed the shot glass, raking his teeth over his own lower lip, as if in a demonstration of what the Omega should do. He sucked on his lower lip a little before releasing it. “Is that so?” he said huskily. 

He stared for a second, before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Yeah. Got it. Go.” He shifted a little where he stood.

Lucifer grinned and patted his shoulder, turning back into his usual self before heading off. Catching Alastair’s eye, he grinned. “What?” 

“Stop making them horny.” Alastair raised his brows. “Ready to open everything up?” He raised his hand to look at his watch.

“I did not make them horny,” Lucifer said. “I gave a demonstration to make other Alphas horny. There’s a difference. And yes, we’re ready to open.” 

“Well, it seems to have worked too well.” Alastair snipped, glancing over at where Lucifer had come from. He walked over to the large glass double doors, and swung them open theatrically to let the small beginnings of the crowd in.

Lucifer grinned at Alastair’s back before settling into a more welcoming smile, ready to greet the bidders and to show the new ones around. 

A few of the old-timers (people who came either to watch or to shoot the shit with Alastair) were startled to see a new alpha, but welcomed it wholeheartedly. One stopped by Lucifer and grinned. “Bout time he hired someone to help out.” He chuckled, glancing around the room. “How are things goin’ with all this? Any recommendations?”

“I’d personally circle around and sniff one out, myself,” Lucifer grinned. “We’ve got males on one side, females on the other. And to be honest, the only reason I’m even working here is because I convinced Alastair to set up a computer system to keep track of sales, acquisitions, blacklists, the works.” He held out his hand. “Lucifer Alighieri.” 

He nodded, and gladly shook it. “Pleasure to meet you. James Reid, call me Jim. And thank the lord, he’s needed it. Ever seen the poor bastard’s house? Papers everywhere.” He grinned. “I’ll take your advice, might come back with a question or two. See ya then.” He gave Lucifer’s shoulder a hearty pat and made his way into the hall.

Lucifer smiled and made his way slowly around the hall, keeping an eye on the Omegas, just in case he needed to intervene. For the most part, however, he was enjoying the bidding process. While he’s glad he didn’t have to try to pluck Dean out of this, he’s a little sad that he couldn’t compete for Dean. Then again, Alastair was the competition. 

And, for the most part, it was going swimmingly. Alphas tended to know when they were watched, and for this bidding hall that was All the Time. Alastair kept high standards, and thusly drew a crowd that appreciated well cared for omegas. Some tried to make conversation with Lucifer, and about all of them seemed as friendly as Jim had, save for a few younger, brooding types that proved to be harmless when actually talking to an omega. 

After a good half an hour, and a farewell from Jim leaving with a female omega that smelled of chocolate and honeyed peaches that complimented his cinnamon and warm spices, Alastair carefully approached Lucifer and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We've a small situation outside.” He spoke, voice slightly lowered as he glanced at the windows. He didn’t seem nervous or bothered outwardly, but his gaze was apprehensive.

“What’s the matter?” Lucifer murmured in a low tone as he kept an eye on the Alpha talking with Lyle. 

“We have a picket line. I’ve not seen what they’re doing or saying, someone brought it up to me, but I can’t go out there right now. Can you?” 

“Sure,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I’ll get it out of the way.” He patted Alastair’s shoulder and began to make his way outside. Seeing the picket line, he gave a bright smile. “Good morning!” he said brightly. “Lovely weather we’re having!” 

The young woman who seemed to be the leader of the group turned and gave a beaming smile, before it faltered and she took on a more serious look. “How can you say it’s a beautiful day when there are omegas in there being sold into  _ sexual slavery _ ?”

Her enthusiasm didn’t seem to match the rest of the group’s. Their signs were more along the lines of stopping families from being able to sell their children to breeders or auctioneers, and making biddings an ‘opt in, opt out’ process.

“Not from Alastair’s,” Lucifer said honestly. “Sure, we’re selling Omegas. But the Omegas are able to decide whether or not the Alpha that’s bidded on them is for me. They have autonomy in a way many other places don’t. Alastair’s Omegas are also some of the most well taken care of Omegas in this state and three others nearby. If an Alpha is found to be an abusive sort, Alastair revokes the sale and has him blacklisted from buying an Omega from him again. And many Alphas who purchase an Omega simply want companionship, and not necessarily of the sexual sort. I do believe that parts of the system are broken, but what better way to heal it than from within?” 

“The entire system is broken. It needs to be removed.” She said decisively. “And what better place to start than here? Lives are lost to the system, it’s-“ Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she frowned. “Hold on, just a second.” She took it out and groaned at the message on screen. “He said he’d be here by now!” She huffed, tucking her sign under her arm. “The nerve. I mean- tell me to go out on a cold, rainy day, sure, it’s a good cause, but at least show up!” She muttered to herself, shaking her head. “I’m sorry about that.” She said somewhat sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Oh- do you know if someone named Lucifer is working the floor?”

Lucifer gave a small gracious bow. “I am him,” he said simply. “I take it the individual that you just received a message from is Charles Alighieri?” 

“Oh, yeah! He’s great, isn’t he?” She beamed. “I should probably introduce myself then. My name is Becky Rosen, and- oh, dear! I didn’t even think about that! I’m going to be your stepmom.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer drawled. “Listen here, then. I am not on good terms with my father. Not after he insulted my mate and has refused to accept me for who I am. The whole protest thing you’re doing? That wasn’t my father’s stance two weeks ago when he stood in this very bidding hall and tried to pick up an Omega. Spoiler alert, it didn’t work, because I stepped in after seeing how uncomfortable he made the Omega.” He stepped into her, suddenly more of an Alpha than most people were to be seeing. “And if you think you’re going to be able to replace my mother and try to make it so I never utter her name again, you are sorely mistaken, Miss Rosen.” He stepped back and addressed the rest of the crowd. “Attention, everyone. I am incredibly sorry about the reasons why our Omegas are being bought and sold. My own mate was sold and it in turned paid for his brother’s college and law school tuition. My brother was secretly and very illegal bought and sold to an abusive Alpha when he was a freshly presented Omega, and had I been home from school that day, I would’ve been sold too, as I am an Alpha who has almost always preferred to submit rather than dominate. The reasons are sad, are horrible, it’s true, and it preys on the lower socio-economic states. I invite you to come inside and see how a bidding here truly goes, how it should go. Maybe one day, we can get together with our government and set up new regulations and have an opt in policy. Maybe that day is tomorrow. But I stand for Omega rights, and sometimes, the only way to start beating the system- is to join the system.” He returned his gaze to Becky Rosen. “And if you’re hearing this,  _ Father _ ,” he snarled, figuring that Becky was recording him. “I am twice the Alpha you will ever be.” And with that, he swept inside the facility, exhaling to regain his cool and joining Alastair’s side. “I’m going to commit patricide unless you give me a good reason not to,” he whispered.

“Don’t ask me that, I don’t have any reasons.” Alastair chuckled softly, before pausing. “What has he done?” He looked up, watching as a few of the people who’d had actually been picketing relatively peacefully come inside. Signs were left at the door as a group of five walked around the hall, both carefully inspecting and just observing. “I take it that there’s something bothering you that’s more than this.”

“My father has apparently chosen a new mate,” Lucifer hissed. “The name Becky Rosen ring a bell?” 

Alastair had started saying that Chuck  _ did _ have a right to remarry, but paused. “Yes- she’s younger than you!” He spluttered. “She’s been sending your father fan mail for years, most of it pornographic. Are you serious?”

“She even said that she was going to be my new  _ stepmother _ ,” Lucifer growled deeply. “As if she was going to try to replace Mama!” He gestured to the former picketers. “I invited these people inside so they can see what a  _ good  _ bidding hall looks like,” he said. He saw Mark throw up a distressed signal and he sighed. “I’ll be back, let me get this brute’s thumb out of Mark’s mouth,” he said before jobbing off to do exactly that. 

Alastair scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned, shaking his head and trying to keep himself from getting as angry as Lucifer. He watched Lucifer go, and meandered over to where the protesters were so he could start a conversation. They ended up talking lightly, if a little apprehensively about a parent’s rights to sign over omega children and other hot button issues. He actually ended up agreeing to go to a lobby, since it fit in with his schedule. It was agreed his presence would mean more. After a few minutes he rejoined Lucifer. “Everything alright? Aside the obvious.”

“Yup,” Lucifer said, twirling his crop and humming happily. “Someone learned how to keep their hands to themselves. I’m content.” 

Alastair sighed and nodded. “Good, that’s good. Who was the offender?” He asked, glancing over the entrance.

“John Biccum,” Lucifer said casually, still scanning the floor for other distressed Omegas. He saw Antony peeking out and he gave a little wave and thumbs up with his crop before turning to look at Alastair. “What or who are you looking at?” he asked softly. 

“None of your concern.” Alastair said simply. “Continue to walk the floor as usual, tell John to call me so we can discuss the event.” He looked down at Lucifer, wholly serious, before he whisked down the row and to the doors to meet Chuck.

Lucifer nodded and relayed the message to the injured John before continuing to work the floor, murmuring gentle reminders to some of the newer Omegas. He passed by Lyle and ruffled his hair. “Having fun?” he murmured softly. 

Lyle nodded, beaming up at Lucifer. “Yep. Got a few bids already, they all seem great.” He hummed, shifting from foot to foot. “Are you?”

“Fairly,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Any particular one that you’re hoping for?” 

“Any of them. There was one named Andrew, he seemed very sweet. About my height, maybe a little shorter.” He smiled.

“Well, happy hunting,” Lucifer grinned before slinking off, whistling. 

What caught his eye was Alastair standing next to the entrance, seemingly calm as he talked to Lucifer’s father though anger was practically rolling off of him in waves.

"Surely we can take two weeks ago as a spat between old friends?" Chuck implored. 

“It’s more than just two weeks ago. It is your general attitude towards omegas as a reason I have blacklisted your name. And it seems that you’ve already found yourself someone, haven’t you?” He snipped, eyes narrowed. “I am done just abiding by your actions. I’ve grown up. Moved on. It’s time you have done the same thing.”

Chuck puffed himself up. "Did you forget that I can ruin you, Alastair?" He asked, not knowing that Lucifer was coming up behind him. 

Alastair’s eyes widened slightly and he gave a small shake of his head. “I would be cautious in that. I think a video of you sexually harassing an omega coming out just after you’ve organized a protest...not very good for public image, mm?”

"I come from old money, Alastair," Chuck said pointedly. "And I've got some hands in the political pies, so to speak. Your business could go down." 

Lucifer stayed in the shadows, waiting for a cue from Alastair to strike. It wouldn't look good if Alastair was his own bouncer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Alastair shook his head, eyes flashing for a second. “I had assumed legislators preferred the man who supplied them with omegas to an intellectually broke, half-rate author who has no sense of common decency. It’s not you who holds any sway. Perhaps if  _ your _ father were still alive I’d take that threat to heart.”

"Its not about Omegas anymore, Alastair," Chuck simpered. "Its about money. You may have hold over their knots, but I help fill their coffers." 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at Alastair, raising a brow. 

Alastair closed his eyes for a second. “For Christ’s sake, Charles, what’s happened to you? You used to be at least a halfway decent man. What went wrong?”

"I have only two decent sons under my belt," Chuck said. "One is broken, one is an alcoholic, and one is an Omega. My wife tragically died. And jeez. You helped me down this path. Remember? You're not innocent in this, stop pretending to be. God, I wish I sold Lucifer to you. At least you would have been able to handle him." 

Lucifer straightened, his eyes slowly turning red. 

Alastair’s upper lip curled. “Don’t use her death as an excuse.” He said lowly. “And no. I’m not innocent in anything. I’ve just realized that, and bettered myself. Stop making excuses, and then maybe you’ll figure out why your entire family ostracized you.” He hissed, eyes flickering up to meet Lucifer’s.

"Oh what? Is it sensitive for you?" Chuck sneered. 

Lucifer's eyes met Alastair's. He blinked. The red darkened, and a very low growl was echoing from Lucifer's chest. One way or another, Lucifer's suit was about to be ruined, but it was obvious that he was restraining himself until Alastair said something. 

“Either leave now, or you’ll end up with both myself and your son to deal with.” Alastair’s hand shot out and he gripped at Chuck’s shirt, yanking him forwards slightly. “You didn’t deserve her. She gave you everything and you  _ wasted  _ it. What would Maria say now? After what you’ve done to her children?”

Chucks eyes widened and he grinned maniacally. "So Alastair Picasso  _ does  _ have a heart," he said, prying Alastair's hands off of his shirt delicately. "Funny, I thought you were too cold for that." 

Lucifer snapped. He flung himself at his father and tore him away from Alastair with a snarl. He grabbed Chuck by the shirt and threw him against the wall. His eyes were blood red as he raised his hands up into fists. 

Chuck grunted as he hit the wall, but grinned up at Lucifer, eyes wide. “What are you going to do, Lucifer? You can’t take me in a fight. You’ve always been too weak. But go ahead. This will be entertaining. Let me see you try to be an alpha.”

Alastair stared for a few seconds, fists balled at his sides before he instantly went into damage control mode, soothing omegas that had been nearby and reassuring alphas that this was just a belligerent customer, completely normal goings on, just give him a second to clear things up.

"I don't need to be molded into your idea of an Alpha," Lucifer said softly. "I fight when I need to. That's enough. Now get up, Charles. Show me how a real Alpha is supposed to fight." He beckoned Chuck closer, licking his lips. 

Chuck clenched his jaw, staring at Lucifer for a few seconds before he lunged, one hand wrapping around Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer bent his back backwards, landing a solid punch across his father's jaw and a solid kick in his crotch. 

Chuck doubled over, rubbing at his jaw before slowly, he straightened, breath coming hard. Again, he tried, aiming to strike Lucifer in the side of the head with a well aimed punch.

Lucifer felt the blow glance off the side of his head as he spun into his father and jabbed an elbow into his diaphragm, then stepped in and grabbed the back of Chuck's head and slamming his nose into his kneecap. 

Chuck gasped, before yelling out in pain as he fell back onto the floor. He clutched at his now heavily bleeding nose, struggling to push himself back to his feet. “You little shit-“ He choked out, bracing himself against the wall.

Lucifer kept his guard up, watching Chuck. His eyes were still red and obviously righteous Alpha rage was flowing through, but there was something fluid about his movements that weren't there before when he fought. He tore off his tie and grabbed his crop and stalked towards his father. He used the tip of the crop to direct his attention to him. "'Be wary for the man who's calm is his armor, for when the storm breaks, it means that the time for niceties have gone and you have unleashed the fury of a man at the end of his rope'," he breathed. "An Alpha should only fight when family, oneself, or Omegas are in danger. As there is now. You have frightened the Omegas  _ and  _ the Alphas here with your antics. Consider yourself banned from this property." Lucifer dropped his crop to his side and stood up straight, his lip bleeding slightly. "Get. Out." 

Chuck stared up at Lucifer for a few seconds, stubborn as he leaned back against the wall. “You’re done. I have no son here- I’ll see to it that you’re ruined.” He said lowly, finally pushing himself up to stand on his own two feet. 

Alastair took the chance to calmly walk over. “He told you to get out?” Chuck nodded, and he stepped forward to grab the back of his jacket and start to drag him. “You should listen to him more often.”

Lucifer laughed. "Please. You're the one who taught me that a little knowledge and listening will get me further in life than anything," he said. He looked out in satisfaction. "What do you call a son who listened too well? Disowned and independent." The reds in his eyes cooled back to blue and he stumbled a little bit, obviously not used to being aggressive. 

Alastair stepped back inside after he’d led Chuck out, carefully walking up to Lucifer and holding out an arm to support him.

Lucifer took the arm and straightened up. "Thank you," he whispered softly, now obviously and painfully shy from what happened. He began straightening out his clothes, his need to look perfect no matter the situation coming to the forefront. 

“It’s alright.” Alastair soothed, stooping down to pick up Lucifer’s tie from the floor. “I’m going to leave you with Meg and Antony. Don’t try to keep helping, it’s so close to closing anyways.” He started to lead Lucifer.

Lucifer let Alastair lead him, playing with the cuffs on his suit as they walked. When they walked into the room with Meg and Antony, he gave a shy little wave. 

Meg looked up. “Al, you broke him. What happened.”

Alastair shook his head. “His father did. Just look after him for an hour, I can take him home.” He said softly.

Antony tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly. Alastair being subdued, less authoritative, it threw him for a loop.

Lucifer smiled and sat down in a chair near the door and fiddled with the crop. 

Meg sighed as Alastair walked out, shaking her head. “Go figure. Hey, big guy. I was gonna order poutine. Tony here’s never had it. Want some?” She raised a brow at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Yes, please,” he said softly. 

Meg grinned and nodded, taking out her phone. Antony shifted his chair closer to Lucifer, clearing his throat. “You feeling okay?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Not used to being aggressive,” he admitted softly. “Or being able to hold my own in a fight outside of rut.” 

“Good. No one should get into fights enough to feel comfortable with it.” Antony shrugged. “Need me to do anything?”

Lucifer shrugged and slowly extended his hand to Antony with a shy smile. 

Antony took it in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of Lucifer’s palm. 

Lucifer smiled a little more and relaxed a little. "Thanks," he said quietly. 

“Bet Dean’s going to take good care of you tonight, yeah? You can look forward to that.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. 

Antony sighed softly, leaning back in his chair. “It’ll all work out for you.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. 

  
  


Lucifer sighed as Alastair pulled up in front of his house, fiddling with the crop laying across his lap. "Thank you," he whispered softly. He had been soft and quiet the rest of the day, shy and meek. He was mildly proud of himself for actually being able to fight as well as he did, and against a much stronger Alpha to boot. He brought down the sun visor and started trying to make himself look more presentable for Dean. 

Alastair raised the visor back up. “Just go inside, Lucifer.” He murmured. “I’m sure he doesn’t care. Just-“ He fixed an errant strand of the alpha’s hair. “There. Perfect. Now go.”

Lucifer smiled and handed the crop to Alastair as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

Alastair watched as Lucifer walked inside, sighing softly. He only left when the front door clicked shut.

Dean looked up and smiled when he saw his mate, before frowning. “Lu?” He asked, getting to his feet. “You alright, baby?”

"I got into a fight," Lucifer admitted quietly. 

Dean sighed heavily. “With who? Are you okay?”

"Chuck," Lucifer said. "And just a small split lip. He's worse off. I broke his nose." He smiled a little. "I kicked his ass." 

Dean blinked. “Awesome! But- what was he doing there? Why did you fight him? Is there going to be legal action?”

"He was being an asshole and laid hands on Alastair," Lucifer explained. "As the person I am I snapped. And kicked his ass." 

Dean sighed softly, leaning back and rocking on the balls of his feet. “Good. Good. Is Al alright?”

"Concerned as Hell about me," Lucifer said, opening his arms for a hug. "But he's okay physically. Emotionally… well, my father said that he always thought Al was too cold for a heart."

Dean leaned in and hugged Lucifer against him with a grimace. “Al knows not to take him seriously. He’ll be alright.” He murmured. 

Lucifer nuzzled Dean happily and relaxed a little. 

Dean hummed softly, rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Do you want something to eat? Kids got tuckered out, they’re sleeping now.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "What did you make for dinner?" He asked softly, giving a quiet purr. 

“We all ended up eating at different times. Ended up making myself a grilled cheese. Want one?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes please,” he said. “Other than my father, the bidding went well. Alastair agreed to go to a lobby meeting, and many of the other Alphas were glad to see me there.” 

“Good.” Dean pulled away from Lucifer. “Think y’all turned a big profit?” He asked, padding into the kitchen and stretching as he opened the fridge.

Lucifer nodded. “I think so,” he said. 

Dean nodded, humming softly to himself as he started cooking. “Sam said ‘hey’, by the way. Asked me to tell you that. He’s doing pretty well.” 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “That’s good. The babies doing well?” he asked, draping himself over Dean’s back. 

“Yeah. I swear, we need to get a leash for Sammy.” Dean chuckled, leaning back into Lucifer. “And Nicholas has officially declared war on bath-time.”

Lucifer smiled. “Of course,” he said. “I’m glad that they’re doing well. They’re growing up so fast.”

“I know.” Dean mumbled, leaning into Lucifer a little further. “Makes me feel old.”

“Me too,” Lucifer hummed softly, nosing into Dean’s neck and scenting him. “I love you so much, baby.” 

“Love you too.” Dean murmured, glancing at the pan and carefully flipping the sandwich. 

Lucifer hummed as he watched his fiance cook, sighing happily. “By the way, Lyle’s already threatening to come visit when he gets bought,” he said. “Within a week. Somehow, I think he’ll strongarm whomever buys him to do that.” 

“You think? It’s a certainty.” Dean chuckled softly. “That’s definitely Lyle. Did he get bought?”

"He had a few bids on him that he enjoyed," Lucifer said. "Crap, I forgot to give Sean his shot glass back."

“Keep it. He doesn’t need it.” Dean chuckled, “He’d end up hurting himself otherwise.” 

"That's what I was telling him. He was trying to tell me that Alphas want big lips. So I showed him how to bite his lip just right." Lucifer smiled and made grabby hands for his sandwich. "And then Alastair berated me for making his Omegas horny." 

“Lucifer, I’ve seen you be coy and bite your lip. He’s gotta right to be angry, especially if you did it to Sean because his scent usually gets the rest of them riled up.” Dean chuckled, and handed over Lucifer’s plate.

"He wasn't angry, just annoyed," Lucifer said. "I think he thought I did it on purpose and it was a demonstration." He took his plate and started eating his grilled cheese. 

Dean shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the table. “Doesn’t really matter, anyways.”

Lucifer ate his grilled cheese and leaned in to kiss his mate sweetly. 

Dean chuckled against Lucifer, kissing back and hugging him lightly.

Lucifer hugged Dean back. "Snuggles in bed and sleep?" He asked softly. 

“Sounds like a perfect plan.” Dean grinned.

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean deeply. The omega carefully led his mate up to their room, closing the door after them as he started to undress.

The Alpha started to undress, rolling out his shoulders and letting the stress of the day evaporate just by being home. “I’m going to say goodnight to the twins really quick,” he said once he was down to his boxers and wife beater. 

“Alright. Let me know if they're really asleep, okay? I’ll get the bed set. Didn’t make it this morning.”

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said, kissing Dean’s cheek before making his way to the nursery, where he found Nicholas and Samuel quitely babbling at each other. “Did we trick Papa?” he whispered softly, lovingly. “Hey, little sparrows.” 

“Daddy!” Nicholas beamed, breaking the relative silence and raising his arms up and making grabby hands.

Lucifer easily picked up Nicholas and cradled him close, kissing his forehead. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said, reaching in to pick up Samuel. “Did my babies have a good day with Papa and Uncle Sam?” 

Samuel cooed, squirming a little in Lucifer’s hold and babbling softly as Nicholas blinked owlishly up at his father and, babbling, gave what could only be interpreted as a nod.

Lucifer laughed and hugged them close. “I will never treat you like you’re property,” he whispered softly. “You are your own people, and I will always be proud of you.” 

The children snuggled into his hold, pressing a little closer and betraying their tiredness.

Lucifer spent a couple minutes rocking them and singing to them quietly, smiling as he felt them start to fall asleep. 

Sam dozed off first, grip on Lucifer’s shirt weakening as his head flopped forward against his father’s chest. Nicholas cooed, stretching and letting out a yawn.

“Are we still not sleepy?” Lucifer teased Nicholas as he held him closer and kissing his forehead. “Silly Nicky.” 

Nicholas grinned up at Lucifer, babbling softly before resting against him, shifting a little before slowly closing his eyes.

Lucifer rocked his sons a couple minutes more before gently laying them down in their crib. He then made his way back to the bedroom. “They were awake,” he told Dean as he crawled into bed. “They’re now asleep.” 

“Really?” Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Lucifer. “They tricked me, didn’t they. Huh.”

“Yes, yes they did,” Lucifer said, curling into Dean and smiling softly. “They’re now asleep. Well, at least Samuel is. I think Nicholas was trying to trick me too.”

“And we’ll be hearing all about that tomorrow.” Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “But for now let’s just cuddle.”

Lucifer smiled and curled into Dean even more, holding his mate close. "I wonder if Al would send you the security footage of me kicking Chuck's ass," he said softly. "You would be proud of me for the way I fought." 

“I bet I would.” Dean smiled happily. “And I am, just knowing you won.” He murmured, kissing Lucifer again. 

Lucifer kissed Dean back and sighed deeply, nuzzling him back. "He says he's going to make sure I'm ruined," he said. "I would love to see him try." 

Dean hummed, nodding. “I know. I think this’ll all turn out, you’ll see.” He smiled, hooking a leg over Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean. “Yes, it will,” he said. “Because all I need is you and the babies.”

“Mm.” Dean hummed, curling in close against his mate. “Same here.” He closed his eyes, smiling.

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell into an easy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know about y’all but I (frumious_bandersnatch) got emotional for this one. Or could be the raging hormones, or maybe I’m getting too vested.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things for Lucifer are starting to look up, more than before.

Lucifer sighed as he sat in front of his computer, typing away at the code. He was just about caught up with present day sales and acquisitions, especially with the most recent bidding just four days prior. His fingers flew over his number pad as he worked, soft classic rock playing throughout his office. 

A knock on the door drew his attention over there, where Alastair was standing with another Alpha. “Hey,” he said. “Give me a moment to finish this column, then I’ll be able to talk.” He finished up the column, saved his work, and turned to face the gentlemen at the door. “What’s up, Alastair?” 

Alastair gave a small smile. “Well, I’ve had some people asking about you. How do you feel about taking on some freelance work again? I know you enjoyed it.” He hummed, walking over to sit in front of Lucifer’s desk. “After the bidding, all these alphas were asking what I took you on for.” He hummed. “I’ve since had requests to see if you can make websites, code...I think one asked if you babysat,” He chuckled softly. “I’d make sure they paid good rates, and I think it would be good for you.”

Lucifer thought for a moment, then burst into a grin. "I can do all of that. Let them know that if they've got classic cars, Dean's one of the best mechanics for that around," he added. "Get me a list of who, what, and how much, please?" He batted his lashes at his employer. "And who's the handsome gentleman that came with you?" He gestured for the other man to come in. "I promise you, my bark is far worse than my bite." 

Alastair nodded, and walked out to do just that.

“Heya. You’re Lucifer, right?” The man smiled, scratching at the back of his neck. “Well, I’d actually come and asked Al in person. He said I may as well ask you. I’ve got a new restaurant, just starting out, and I could really use someone to build a website for me. I tried doing it m’self and being honest, it was real shitty.” He chuckled. “He said you would be good to help.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. 

“S’there a time we could work on it? And a way I could send you some info? It would mean a lot to me, and I’d be willing to pay whatever you told me.” He chuckled. “Don’t know the going rate nowadays. Don’t scalp me too bad, y’hear?”

"I won't," Lucifer laughed. "Let me give you my email, and does Saturday work for you?" He swung over to his desk to write down his name, number, and email address. "Say around, 10AM?”

“10 would work, yeah.” He nodded, looking down at the info before taking the paper and pocketing it. “Pleasure to meet you, Lucifer.” He held a hand out to shake. “I’ll contact you with some more of my info.”

Lucifer stood, shook the other man's hand and beamed. "I look forward to it," he said. "And it was a pleasure to meet you."

“You as well. See you then.” He gave a wave, and stepped out.

Lucifer waved back and looked up at Alastair. “How many more?” he asked in question. 

Alastair hummed. “For you? About...what, six or seven?” He glanced down at his list. “Probably more. And for Dean, three plus two who want to know if he does vintage bikes.”

“I’d have to ask him, I’m not sure if he does,” Lucifer admitted. “This… this is all from the bidding?” he asked in shock. 

“All of them. They liked you, they were impressed.” Alastair smiled softly. “You handled the omegas well, and aside from the fight with your father, were remarkably professional and courteous. It’s a wonder they didn’t ask sooner.”

“My father wasn’t exactly professional, either,” Lucifer grumbled. “Oh, did you send that security footage to Dean? He wanted to see my new fighting moves.” 

Alastair chuckled. “I did. I’ve yet to get a reply yet, but I’m sure he’s very proud.”

Lucifer looked down at his desk before looking up at Alastair again. “So… they liked me?” he said, as if the words were foreign on his tongue. 

Alastair tilted his head to the side. “Of course they do. If they don’t they have a rather odd way of showing it, mm?” 

Lucifer gave a shrug, a small and yet somewhat emotional smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess,” he said softly. 

Alastair slowly walked over, placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “How could they not? You are a good man, Lucifer.” He murmured. “It’s about time you got some recognition.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Alastair’s touch. 

The older man gently rubbed Lucifer’s shoulder, before dropping his hand. “I’m going to get back to work. Do you need anything?” He questioned.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m good,” he said. “Thank you.” 

Alastair nodded and gave a small smile before heading out, leaving Lucifer alone in his office.

Lucifer worked for a few moments more then called Dean. "Hey, De, got a question for you."

“Yeah? Shoot.” Dean grinned, obviously happy to be hearing from his mate.

"Do you do restorations on vintage bikes?" Lucifer asked, beaming. 

“I’ve done it before, yeah. I’m not as good with ‘em as I am with cars, but I think I do a pretty good job. Why?”

Lucifer explained what Alastair had told him, getting a little teary-eyed at the end of the explanation. “And so… I guess you’ll be getting more work in the next few days,” he said softly. 

“That’s amazing!” Dean exclaimed, but paused. “Everything alright, Lu? You’re sounding a little weepy. There something wrong with all this?”

“No, nothing wrong,” Lucifer said, sniffling. “It’s just… is this what acceptance is? Is this what it feels like?” 

Dean smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” He murmured. “Great stuff, right?” He chuckled. 

“It is,” Lucifer said. “It’s a wonderful feeling.” 

“Mhm. Hey, Lu- want me to make dinner tonight? Anything you want. I’ve got an itch to be cooking, and it could serve as a little celebration for all this.” 

“Oh, please,” Lucifer groaned. “If I ever say I don’t want you to cook, shoot me, alright?” 

Dean chuckled. “Mm, I don’t think I could. But I’d cook even if you didn’t ask me to, you know that. Unless it’s one of the days Balthazar claims. So what’re you thinking? Or can I choose?”

“Choose,” Lucifer purred happily. “Please.” 

“Alright. It’ll be a surprise.” Dean hummed. “See you then. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Lucifer said. “Give the kiddos kisses.” 

“Will do. Buhbye.” Dean hung up.

Lucifer hung up and sat back at his computer, beaming to himself as he got back to work. 

“Baby, I’m home!!” Lucifer called as he walked in through the front door, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He padded into the living room and picked his sons up from their playpen and cuddled with them, kissing their heads. 

Dean poked his head out from the other room and gave a beaming smile, padding in. “Lucifer!” He greeted, eyes lighting up as he saw the twins happily squirming in their father’s hold. “How’d work go?”

“Great,” Lucifer said. “I’m almost done setting up everything for Al.” He kissed his sons playfully and walked over to Dean to kiss him sweetly. 

“Awesome.” Dean kissed back, smiling against Lucifer’s lips before he pulled away.

Lucifer hummed and beamed. "Soon it'll just be basic IT stuff except whenever we get a new one in or a bidding happens."

“Perfect. I can’t wait, then I’ll get to have you home more often.” Dean smiled. “Dinner’s just about done, wanna set the table?” 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Take the twins from me, please?” 

Dean nodded, scooping up the twins in his arms. “Sure thing.”

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean sweetly before going to set the table, whistling cheerfully. 

Dean hummed, bouncing the twins lightly, before getting them set up in their high chairs. He then busied himself with getting the food set on the table- strip steak, broccoli, and scalloped potatoes.

Lucifer finished setting the table and looked at what Dean had made. "You're amazing," he purred, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

“Aw, thanks.” Dean smiled happily, arching into the touch. “Hope it tastes good. Balthazar and Cas are out, so it’s just us.” He hummed.

"Mmm. I like that," Lucifer smiled. "And I bet it tastes wonderful." 

Dean smiled right back, leaning in to steal another kiss from his mate.

Lucifer more than happily obliged and kissed Dean again, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. 

Dean hummed, leaning into it and burying himself in Lucifer’s embrace for a few seconds before he pulled away. “Alright. Let’s eat, yeah? Food’s getting cold.”

"Yes, let's," Lucifer agreed, kissing Dean's forehead and smiling happily. 

Dean pulled back and made two plates with what he’d set out- and as Lucifer predicted, it  _ was _ delicious. They ate in a mixture of content silence and sparse conversation, until Dean cut it off with a kiss and walked out to do the dishes.

"Need me to do anything?" Lucifer asked as he watched Dean's ass.

Dean caught Lucifer’s gaze. “Nah, not yet. Keep looking at me like that though and you’re gonna have to follow up on it.”

"Like what?" Lucifer asked sweetly and innocently, a smirk on his face. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Dean gave his ass a little wiggle as he finished up the dishes.

“Oh, I’ll deliver, I always do,” Lucifer chuckled and got up to clean up the twins’ faces, cooing softly at them. “Papa cleans the dishes, Daddy cleans the babies,” he said as he took a washcloth and began wiping the food away from Samuel’s face. 

Dean grinned, finishing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. “There we go. Looking much cleaner.” He gently picked up Samuel, smiling happily.

Lucifer grinned and worked on Nicholas’s face, cooing at him. 

The child squirmed away from him, pushing at his hand.

"Nick," Lucifer pouted at him as he reached around and tickled the baby. "Let me clean your face." 

Nicholas squealed, limbs flailing. “Daddy no! No!” He managed through peals of laughter, earning a grin from Dean.

"Daddy yes," Lucifer beamed as he eased up on the tickling and cleaned his son's face quickly. "All done!" He said as he got Nick out of his high chair and kissed his cheek. "And all clean!" 

Nicholas whined, before calming and cooing softly.

Lucifer pouted at Nicholas. "Do we not want to be clean?" He asked softly. 

“He wants absolutely nothing to do with it. He’s made his stance clear.” Dean chuckled.

Lucifer stood up and bounced Nicholas on his hip. “That’s fine, I’ll just cuddle him afterwards,” he said, holding Nicholas close. 

Dean hummed, holding Samuel against his chest. “Sounds like a solid plan.” He smiled happily.

Samuel babbled and patted Dean’s chest happily, looking up at his papa. “Ba!” he said excitedly. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed the top of Nicholas’s head. “Are we a happy Nick now?” he asked as he tickled Nichoals’s side lightly. 

Nicholas squealed as Lucifer tickled him, kicking his legs weakly.

Lucifer smiled and leaned in and kissed Nicholas’s nose, playfully squealing back. 

Lucifer didn’t exactly end up giving Dean reparations for his staring, but they did have a good cuddling session with the children and later, a good session together.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer get fitted for their tuxesl

"Have fun getting fitted by these two yahoos," Lucifer said, leaning in and kissing Dean's cheek and gently rocking the stroller holding the twins. "I'll be home in two hours." 

Dean shook his head. He was anxious about a.) getting fitted for a tux, and b.) having it done by Balthazar and Crowley. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone here.” He hissed, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn’t  _ too _ upset about it, but still.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean's cheek again. "You'll be fine. They're professionals." 

“Yes, but they’re professionals that  _ know _ me.” Dean clarified, wrapping his arms around Lucifer for a second before pulling away. “You have fun with the babies.” 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Dean deeply. "I love you baby," he said warmly. "See you in a few hours and call me if you need me." 

“Love you too. Will do.” Dean waved as Lucifer walked out, and sighed heavily as he walked up to Balthazar’s bedroom (where they’d agreed to do everything). 

Crowley looked up from the pile of fabric he was sewing by hand. "Why do you look like you're miserable?" He asked. "We're fitting you for your wedding tux. You should be happy." 

“I am happy.” Dean defended. “I’ve just never done this before.”

“We know.” Balthazar reminded, humming softly. “We’re here to help.”

Crowley nodded. "Down to your boxers, Dean. It'll be easier for more accurate measurements." 

Dean nodded and stripped down, scratching a little awkwardly at the back of his neck when he’d finished.

Crowley gave a perfunctory glance at Dean and nodded. "I see now why Lucifer prefers to be manhandled by you," he said nonchalantly as he came over to Dean with the measuring tape. "Balthazar, ready to take down the measurements?" 

Dean flushed, glancing up as Balthazar gave a little wave of his pen to indicate he was ready. 

“Oh, it goes down to his chest. Cute.” Balthazar said with a genuine smile while Dean only flushed darker and cleared his throat, looking up at Crowley. “How do you need me to stand?”

"Shoulder width apart and arms spread out to the side," Crowley directed. 

Dean nodded, raising his arms slightly and looking down at Crowley for his next direction.

"Now stand still," Crowley said as he started taking measurements and telling Balthazar what they were. 

The other man wrote them down dutifully and, when finished, hummed. “Oh- and do you dress right or left?”

Dean blinked. “I’m sorry?”

"Do you dress left or right?" Crowley asked patiently. "Arms down, please."

Dean lowered his arms, still looking rather bewildered.

Balthazar sighed heavily. “Where do you stick your Johnson, Dean?” He asked flatly.

Dean cleared his throat. “Left.” He answered, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Johnson?" Crowley asked his partner. "Really?" 

Balthazar raised his brows. “You want me to call it a cock? This is a business setting. Relatively.”

"And it's not like we haven't heard them screaming," Crowley said dryly. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Are we done, or are you two not finished?” 

Balthazar chuckled softly. “Mostly done. We have the measurements, but no idea what you want it to look like.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Well- it’s just a tux, right? I’d have to text Lu to ask about the colors we decided on…”

"There's different styles and different fabrics," Crowley said. "Text him about colors and we'll talk fabrics and styles." 

Dean nodded, shooting Lucifer a quick text. “I...don’t know too much about fabrics or styles.” He admitted. “Do you have anything you could show me?” He looked up at Crowley.

"We have all of those," Crowley smiled and nodded. "Come, sit down, and let us help." 

Dean nodded and tugged his clothes back on, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, most people don't know these things," Crowley said as he pulled out several swatches of fabric. "Feel these fabrics and choose a couple of them." 

Dean nodded, carefully running his fingers over the fabrics and choosing out the softer, silkier ones.

Crowley nodded and smiled. "These are some wonderful fabrics," he said warmly. "Balthazar the catalog please?" 

Balthazar tossed it over dutifully. “Be back in a tick, I’m going to get some water.” He informed, before leaving the pair alone.

Dean nodded, shifting a little so he sat closer to Crowley. He checked his phone again to see if he had gotten any reply from Lucifer, humming.

Lucifer had replied, stating that the colors for the wedding were navy blue and a soft blush pink, adding a ‘don’t you remember?’ *winky face* after it. 

Crowley opened up the catalog and started showing Dean some styles. “Some are going to look too boxy with your frame, and some are going to make people wonder if Lucifer is feeding you,” he warned. “So it can be a battle.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and texted back that he couldn’t be expected to remember  _ everything,  _ chuckling softly. “Right. Maybe something...slim about the waist? And I always kinda like the look of double breasted suits but I dunno if that works for a tux.”

Crowley nodded. “We could work with a double breasted tux and I agree with your assessment. Something that slims down your shoulders too." He started flipping through the catalog, humming. 

Dean peered at it over his shoulder. He was slowly becoming more at ease with the process, even happy with it. It was a little fun, too. “And the colors are navy and blush pink, if that helps.”

"A little," Crowley said as he continued to flip through the catalog. "What about something like this?" He said, pointing to a style. "We could make the tux navy blue and then have this inner paneling be in that blush pink. With a cream shirt." 

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I like that. I think that would look great.” He grinned, shifting forwards a little. “With a tux do you wear a vest, too?”

“It’s traditional, yes,” Crowley said with a nod. “We could do a navy blue vest with soft pink accents. Do you know what Lucifer’s wearing?” 

Dean shook his head. “I thought he’d figure something out with you guys too.” He smiled softly.

“He hasn’t talked about it with me,” Crowley admitted, turning to look at Balthazar. “Balth, has Lucifer talked to you about tuxes?” he asked his partner.

“Mm, in passing. But never really in an official sort of way. I can ambush him when he gets back home.” Balthazar hummed softly.

“We should, just so we can coordinate,” Crowley said. “And don’t let him give you that bullshit on how he has a tux, he doesn’t need a new one.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s had that dusty thing since  _ college _ .” 

Balthazar shook his head, tutting lightly even as Dean pouted. He liked Lucifer’s tux, but he thought his mate should have a specific one that he’d gotten just for the wedding.

“Have you two picked a style?” Balthazar hummed swinging to his feet and walking over.

“We were looking at this one,” Crowley said, pointing to it. “With a blush pink panel.” 

Balthazar eyed it for a second before nodding, gaze flickering up to inspect Dean. “I think that will do nicely. And as for fabric?”

Dean nodded. “Well- I chose a few that felt nice to me.” He looked back at Crowley. “Which would be best?”

Crowley hummed as he observed the fabric swatches in his hand. “With the specific style, we should probably go for this one,” he said, holding up one, “With the inner paneling being silk.” He looked up at Balthazar. “And dissuade Lucifer from wearing wool.” 

Dean bit his lip, and nodded slowly. “Alright. I think that works.”

Balthazar grinned lazily. “He looks so sharp in it, though. But fine. You’ll keep me from torturing my brother this time.”

"He is having a summer wedding, he doesn't need to be wearing wool," Crowley snorted. "Alright, Bal and I will get to work on it, we'll let you know when you're ready to be fitted." 

Dean nodded gratefully. “Thanks, guys. This means a lot.”

Balthazar smiled in return. “Nonsense. It’s no trouble, you’re a lot better than most of our clients.” He watched as the omega walked out, humming.

Crowley smiled and looked at Balthazar. "That's one groom down. We just need Lucifer." 

Balthazar nodded. “We’re going to have a hell of a time with that, trust me. Opposite of Dean, probably has far too many ideas that we’ll need to talk him out of.” He chuckled.

Crowley nodded with a chuckle. "And that's after we convince him to getting a new tux." 

Balthazar hummed, shaking his head and smiling wistfully. 

"What's that for?" Crowley asked. 

“Just thinking about it. You know, I’m so proud of Lucifer. After everything. And now he’s getting  _ married _ . I know you didn’t see that coming.”

"Oh I did not. I was actually expecting to be a pallbearer at his funeral," Crowley said bluntly, but with a smile. "It took him a long time, but I think Dean is good for him. And I think that his friendship with Alastair has helped him a lot, too." 

“Strange as it may be.” Balthazar nodded sagely. “Then again, Lucifer had the privilege of knowing him before our mother died. I could never see being all that friendly with him because he was never very friendly to me.”

"The death of your mother must have hit everyone very hard," Crowley said. "Death tends to bring out the best or the worst in people." 

“I never knew her. I never understood why all the parental figures in my life were so...cold.” Balthazar shook his head. “The only time I ever really connected with my father is when we drank.”

Crowley nodded. "So you never saw Lucifer as the parent?" He asked curiously. 

“He was always a big brother. Sure, he took on most of that role, but I never saw him that way.”

“From the way I hear it from both him and Gabriel, he practically raised all of you,” Crowley sighed. “He shouldn’t have had to.” 

“No, he shouldn’t have. But we can’t change that now, can we?” Balthazar pushed himself to his feet. “It is what it is.”

“True. So let’s get started on Dean’s tux, and get Lucifer scheduled for a surprise fitting,” Crowley said, also standing. “But first, I want a cuddle with one of my nephews.” 

Balthazar chuckled. “Right. I’ll start on designing while you steal one of the little ones away from Dean.” He hummed, reaching down next to his nightstand to grab his sketch pad.

Crowley nodded and went out to meet the parents and to pick up a happily toddling Samuel, chuckling as the toddler squealed. 

“You took care of my mate, yes?” Lucifer asked with an arched brow. 

Balthazar padded out. “Who do you think we are?” He paused. “Don’t answer that.” 

Dean chuckled. “It went well.” He assured, leaning up to kiss Lucifer sweetly.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean just as sweetly. Nicholas was curled against his chest, nuzzling into his father softly. “Good, they better have behaved.” 

“Us? Misbehave?” Balthazar scoffed, fussing over Samuel in Crowley’s arms. “Oh. Luci, we’re going to fit you for a tux. You’re not wearing the dusty old thing languishing in your closet to  _ your wedding.” _

Lucifer coughed and looked at Dean. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” he asked. 

Crowley chuckled and nodded at Balthazar in approval. Lucifer couldn’t say no if it was in front of his mate. He made a mental note to call Alastair, see if the older Alpha could talk some sense and reason into him. 

“No, you’re not.” Dean raised his brows. “I want to see you have your own tux for our wedding. A special thing.” He said softly.

Balthazar grinned at that, stealing Samuel from Crowley’s arms and bouncing him lightly.

Lucifer sighed and looked at Dean. “You sure?” he asked softly, and Crowley knew what was dancing in his brain.  _ Finances. _ He watched Balthazar with Samuel and slipped out to call Alastair. 

Dean sighed heavily. “Lucifer. I’m positive.” He murmured. “It’ll be fine. Even if we couldn’t afford it normally- which we can- they’re family. They wouldn’t put us in debt over our wedding.” Even after a short conversation, he could still tell Lucifer wasn’t sold until Balthazar stepped in and told him it would happen whether he wanted it or not and  _ he _ would foot the bill.

Alastair picked up after just a few rings, humming. “Crowley? What do you need?” He questioned softly, assuming something was wrong (or perhaps it was a threesome proposal, he always held out hope for that).

“Hello, Alastair,” Crowley purred warmly. “Listen, I want to make sure Lucifer doesn’t shirk his tux fitting appointment. We’ve all decided to make Lucifer not wear that dusty thing that’s hiding in the back of his closet, and you know how Lucifer is. Balthazar’s probably already offered to pay for it, but you  _ know  _ what Lucifer would do.” 

“Assume he has no funds while he hoards what he earns like a squirrel burying nuts? Yes.” Alastair chuckled. “I’ll speak to him tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.” He hummed, smiling to himself. “Aside from that, how are you?”

“I’m doing pretty good,” Crowley smiled and nodded. “And Gabriel’s doing well. He’s a brat, but that’s par for the course. And I take it that you’re doing well?” 

“Well enough. Business is booming, especially with the on-the-side work Lucifer is doing. Still looking for a mate, but I know it’s not a fast process.”

“That’s good to hear,” Crowley said happily. “And it’s never a fast process, but it’s worth it in the end. Trust me.” 

“Mm. Part of me thinks I’m getting too old to even bother.” Alastair chuckled dryly, though he had a small smile at hearing Crowley be so happy about the matter. 

"Nonsense," Crowley said. "You're in your prime." 

“If I’m in my prime Lucifer is a babe in arms.” Alastair shook his head. “But thank you anyways.”

Crowley snorted. “He could be,” he teased lightly. He always knew that Lucifer had a weird thing with Alastair, and didn’t judge him. “And you’re welcome.”

Alastair rolled his eyes. “Have a nice night, Crowley. Mm, I hope to hear from you soon.” He said softly, before hanging up.

Crowley hung up and reunited with his family, smirking to himself. 

  
  
  
  


Lucifer hummed as he looked over a document that he needed to scan, making sure that all of the information was correct. "Come in," he said when there was a knock on the door. 

Alastair stepped in, humming softly. “Hello, Lucifer.” He greeted, leaning against the doorway. “Now, I was wondering a little about the wedding. Were you planning on getting a new tux? I think it would look just wonderful if you did.”

"Did Dean call you?" Lucifer pouted as he looked up at his father figure and boss. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I get where he's coming from but why buy something I already have?"

“No, not Dean.” Alastair hummed softly, walking forwards to sit on the edge of Lucifer’s desk. “When’s the last time you actually wore your tux, Lu?”

Lucifer hummed as he thought about it. “Michael’s wedding,” he said. “No! Auntie Amara’s wedding.” 

“Precisely.” Alastair hummed. “If you want Dean to get something to wear, why don’t you want something for yourself?”

“Because Dean doesn’t have a tux, and besides, a man only needs one tux at a time,” Lucifer said. “And because my tux is still good! Tuxes are timeless.” 

Alastair raised his brows. “Sure, sure. But the  _ color scheme _ , at least, Lucifer. You’ll look like you’re going to a funeral as opposed to Dean.”

“That’s why I was going to get myself a new tux shirt in blush pink and a navy blue bow tie,” Lucifer said. 

Alastair sighed heavily. “Just get a new one. What’s keeping you from it, if Balthazar’s offered to foot the bill?”

“Because Balthazar shouldn’t have to pay for my tux?” Lucifer said. “He’s making it, for heaven’s sake.” 

“He wouldn’t have offered if you weren’t so scared about spending money.” Alastair raised his brows. “And he’s  _ excited _ to make it, even if you keep dodging having a fitting.”

“I have not dodged any fittings,” Lucifer protested. “I’ve just… not done any. Mostly because I didn’t think I needed a new tux.” 

“No you don’t need one, but it would certainly be nice. I know Dean wants you to get one.”

Lucifer nodded and set aside his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Alastair hummed. “So? Will you, or am I going to have to report back with a ‘maybe’?”

“If, and this is a very big if, I do this,” Lucifer said slowly, “There is one thing that Balthazar must do that I won’t back down on.” 

“And that would be?” Alastair hummed, arching a brow.

“He has to sew one of Mama’s kerchiefs into my breast pocket,” Lucifer said simply. “I did it myself on the last one, but I would also need to go into my storage unit to get one.” 

Alastair nodded slowly, sighing. “I’m sure he’d be willing to do that.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled a little. "Okay." 

Alastair gently patted him on the shoulder before stepping out, leaving him to work.

Lucifer waited until Alastair left and called Balthazar. "Fine. You win. On one condition."

Balthazar pulled the phone away from his ear to celebrate, before clearing his throat. “Of course. And that is?”

"One of Mama's kerchiefs has to be sewn into the breast pocket," Lucifer said. "I won't budge on this." 

“You don’t need to. I can do that.” Balthazar hummed. “Did you do that with your old one?”

"Yes," Lucifer smiled. "Very sloppily but it was done. And it's the one thing I need done." 

“So long as you can get me one I’ll do it. Fitting this...Saturday, work for you?” He hummed.

"Yes, it does," Lucifer sighed. 

“Wonderful. See you later tonight.” 

Balthazar paused. “I have some news for then. All good, I promise. Love you.” He hung up.

"Love you too baby bro," Lucifer said. He stretched and got back to work. 

  
  


That Saturday arrived quickly and without much fuss, and as soon as Lucifer stepped foot in the threshold of his own home he was practically herded up into Balthazar’s room.

“You brought the kerchief?” Crowley inquired, gently closing the door behind them.

Lucifer nodded and withdrew a navy blue and pink paisley kerchief that still had a lingering tea rose scent to it. 

Crowley nodded his approval. “Wonderful.” He beamed. “Just set it down in the dresser there and strip down so we can take down some measurements, alright?”

"Crowley," Lucifer pouted as he set the kerchief aside carefully. "You know my measurements. Do I have to?" 

“I know your measurements from years ago. Things change, we want this to fit as well as possible, mm?”

Lucifer sighed. "You're right," he said. He slowly undressed and rolled out his shoulders, mild bruises on display. Crowley had been right to insist on an actual measurement, because Lucifer was no longer the lean- scratch that,  _ scrawny _ and lanky Alpha that he had been when Crowley had taken his measurements before. He had muscle and fat to him now, and he filled out his frame quite nicely. 

Balthazar whistled, chuckling softly. “Have some fun with Dean recently?”

Crowley’s brows raised and he gave Lucifer a tiny smile, before directing him so he could take measurements and bark them out for Balthazar to jot down.

"Always," Lucifer grinned. "Everytime you or Crowley have the twins. And yes, Crowley, I still dress to the right." 

Crowley nodded, chuckling softly. “Of course. Now that that’s settled- a style? Did you have one in mind?”

“And put your bloody clothes back on.” Balthazar tossed Lucifer’s shirt at his head.

Lucifer caught his shirt and put it back on. "Something timeless and that won't make me look back on horrific fashion choices." 

“Oh, no tailor can promise that.” Crowley grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking out a catalogue.

"Are you saying I make bad fashion decisions?" Lucifer asked as he put his pants back on. 

“I’m saying it’s hard to tell what will go out of style in the long run. Now come here, sit.”

Lucifer came over and sat down next to Crowley, looking over the catalog. 

“Anything catch your eye? Balthazar has a drawing of what Dean will be wearing if you want to see that.”

Lucifer hummed and looked through the catalog after he put his glasses on. "Something with shoulder pads." 

“Right, we can do that. Any other specifics?” Crowley hummed, before chuckling. “God, you’re getting old. Need reading glasses to look at the pictures?” He teased lightly.

"More for the tiny ass text of the descriptions," Lucifer said, turning to look at his college friend. "At least I won't be the first one to get sciatica." 

“So says you.” Crowley shifted, humming. “They don’t look bad on you, though.”

Lucifer smiled and pushed them up a little further on his nose. 

Balthazar walked over to join the pair on the bed, resting a little against his brother. “So what are we thinking?”

"I'm not sure, yet," Lucifer said as he continued to look through the catalog. 

Crowley nodded, just waiting for Lucifer to settle on something before he made any recommendations.

"What about this one?" Lucifer asked and pointed to a sleek looking tux with thin lapels and a tapered tail. 

Balthazar looked down at it and then glanced up at Lucifer, looking him up and down. “That could work nicely.”

“What say you, Crowley?” Lucifer asked, tapping the photo. 

Crowley nodded. “I think it would suit you. Have the tux as a navy blue, lighter color for the vest, blush paneling on the inside.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. "Perhaps the lapels could also be pink?" He asked. 

“That would look very nice, yes. Same sort of fabrics as Dean? Here’s what he’s chosen.” Crowley took out some swatches.

Lucifer hummed as he felt the fabrics. "Perhaps a little heavier?" He suggested. 

“It is a summer wedding.” Crowley reminded, but did as asked and presented some heavier fabrics to Lucifer.

"I know," Lucifer said. "Not too heavy, but just… heavier." 

Crowley nodded and selected a few swatches of slightly heavier fabrics for Lucifer to feel.

Lucifer hummed before smiling and settling on a couple of slightly heavier silks. 

“Very nice,” Crowley praised lightly, choosing one out from the bunch. “Well, I think that settles it. Balthazar?”

“We’re all good.”

Lucifer stretched and got up with a groan. “Alright, boys, I’ll catch you later,” he said. 

“Of course. Now get.” Balthazar grinned lightly, shooing Lucifer out of the room.

Lucifer grinned and left the room, whistling happily. One step closer to his and Dean’s wedding and already he couldn’t wait.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a call from someone he’d hoped to never hear from again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retconning? What’s that? Thank you guys for sticking with this for so long. We’re sorry for the slight inconsistencies and plot holes throughout, and hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Lucifer hummed as he worked, content. He had just spent three hours with the Omegas and enjoyed himself, talking about the wedding and teaching them that they are all Kings and Queens in their own right. He enjoyed that. 

He heard his phone ring and saw it was an unknown number. Probably a telemarketer but he answered anyways. He loved fucking with telemarketers. "Hello, this is the TriState Morgue and Grill, are we doing take out or dine in today?" 

There was a soft chuckle on the other side of the line. “I see we've moved on from the sperm bank line. Not surprised, it’s been a while. Hiya, Lu. Miss me?” There was static but the sound was still clear enough for Lucifer to recognize that voice.

"Azazel?" Lucifer stammered out. "How did- this is an  _ unlisted number. _ " Immediately, ice flooded his veins and he felt like he was going to pass out. Still, he kept himself upright and attempted to keep himself calm. 

“Lucifer, please.” Azazel chuckled. “You’re not happy to hear from me? I sure am happy to hear your voice after so long feeling so alone…”

Lucifer shivered violently and worked to school his voice. He didn't need his obsessive, abusive, rapist and stalker of an ex to get angry with him, considering that he just got out of prison. "No, I am, I'm sorry. It just startled me is all," he managed to say without his voice cracking. "So you got released?"

“Out on good behavior. Twenty years...well, that’s just excessive, isn’t it? Can’t say I was surprised when they handed down the sentence, just...disappointed. But I’m sure we can move past that, can’t we? Except I heard from my cousin you managed to find yourself a mate. Tell me, how did that happen?”

Lucifer swallowed and made up a story. He wasn't going to tell Azazel that he bought Dean. "I tripped and spilled coffee on him one day," he said in a sheepish voice. "And he just smelled divine. Luckily, he thought I was cute and forgave me instantly." He picked up a pen and fidgeted with it, resisting the urge to scratch his arm. "And that's all she wrote, so to say." 

There was a short pause. Silences like those are far from comfortable, and it was the kind that just twisted your stomach up into knots. “Really? I heard different.” And that was it. He didn’t tell Lucifer  _ what  _ he’d heard, or if he’d actually heard anything at all. He just waited for the other alpha to fill in the blanks himself.

"Funny how rumors work, eh?" Lucifer laughed softly, throwing the pen at his bookcase before attacking his computer, desperately filling out long lines of random code as a way to keep his mind occupied. 

“No, I don’t really think it’s funny at all. I trust my family. And wouldn’t you know, I got a call from my cousin a long while ago. Now, Asmodeus is a cowardly bastard and I’m glad someone showed him his place in the world, but you?  _ You _ ? You had no goddamn right.”

"No right for what, exactly?" Lucifer asked. "Oh, would you look at the time? I'm late for a meeting! So forgetful! Now where did I put those quarterly reports?" He began shuffling random papers on his desk, at one point full on throwing a binder into the hallway. He was about a solid minute from a panic attack. 

Azazel laughed. “Don’t bullshit me, Lu, I’m no idiot. But you? Oh, you’re a real piece of work…”

The sound of a binder thunking against the wall opposite Lucifer’s office was enough to catch the tension of a few people, who in turn went to Alastair because really, what else was here to do when someone (Lucifer in particular) has a breakdown?

"Azzie," Lucifer said, hoping the nickname would keep his ex calm. "Please. You remember how I am. I'm just a silly little boy." He cringed internally and gave up on preventing his bad grounding practice and began raking his arm with his nails. "I know I messed up big time but I'm doing better. Honest." He felt so scared, even more scared than whenever he had to face off his father. "I've missed you, Azzie." 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it? Thank you for being honest with me.” Azazel praised gently. “Such a good boy.”

There wasn’t even a knock on Lucifer’s door before Alastair walked in, brow creased with concern as he approached first just to listen and gauge what Lucifer was dealing with.

Lucifer's scratching of his arm increased and he started biting his lip hard. "Thank you, Azzie," he said softly. "'m sorry that I did mean things to you. Won't happen again."

“Oh, it’s alright. I’ll be able to teach you a lesson properly soon enough, I’m sure you’re in sore need of it.”

Alastair gently placed a hand on Lucifer’s wrist and pulled it away from his arm, holding out a hand for the phone at the same time.

Lucifer froze, a muted whimper leaving his throat. On one hand, he wanted to hear Alastair tear Azazel a new asshole. On the other, he didn't need Azazel to get angry with him. "I think twelve years of being kept from you is punishment enough, Azzie," he whined. He didn't make any other movements. "Please don't? I've learned my lesson, honest!" 

Azazel didn’t get a chance to respond, or at least, not to respond to Lucifer because the phone had been snatched away by Alastair.

"I know you think that, kitten," Azazel chuckled softly. "But we both know what you need." 

Lucifer made a distressed noise, his eyes wide as he tried to snatch the phone back from Alastair frantically, now in full blown panic mode. 

Alastair placed a calming hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and hummed. “Don’t think I’ve ever been called ‘kitten’ before, and I believe you’ve soured the prospect of it entirely for me now. Do you think you could tell me who you are and why exactly you’re bothering my employee during working hours?” He tried to keep civil, and he was doing a good job of it, but seeing Lucifer like this was already so close to pushing him over the edge.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Azazel chuckled. "I didn't mean to bother him at work. The name's Azazel Fredricks, I'm an old flame of Lucifer's. I just recently got back from a long vacation and wanted to talk. That's all. I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything he needed to do." 

Hearing 'kitten' fall from Alastair's lips made Lucifer flinch violently and valiantly try to escape from his boss's strong grip, clawing at his arm and trying to keep quiet as he started to cry. 

Alastair’s jaw ticked and he gently started to stroke his free hand through Lucifer’s hair. “Fredricks...Asmodeus’ cousin? Now, I have a question for you and, mm, pardon my lack of professionalism, but does blatant jack-assery run in your family? Because you’ve not only sent one of my best employees into a panic attack, your ass of a cousin turned out to be an omega beating misogynistic shithead. Not to mention you’re a rapist who’s been banned from any and all contact with my establishment after being a trusted provider. Don’t call here again. Don’t call  _ Lucifer _ again, because you will not have to contend with just me, but with his fiercely protective mate. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He hissed.

Azazel laughed softly and shook his head. "He's always had panic attacks, he gets through them fine," he dismissed. 

Lucifer clawed even more desperately at Alastair's arm, whining. The hair stroking felt good but it wasn't enough to calm him. Suddenly, he sagged against his employer, short of breath and dizzy. 

Alastair clenched his jaw and shook his head. “If I hear anything about you-“ Hs jerked when Lucifer fell against him, brow creasing. “Don’t call here again.” He hung the phone up.

Lucifer whimpered softly and clung to Alastair with a strong grip, trembling and unable to catch his breath. 

Alastair stooped down and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “Shh, you’re alright. He’s gone, you’re alright.” He soothed, biting the inside of his cheek.

Lucifer gasped and heaved, feeling his stomach turn over. "Da-" he coughed. 

“Fuck- yes, daddy’s here, I’ve got you. You’re alright.” Alastair shifted, lifting Lucifer so he could weasel in under him and hold the alpha in his lap. “I’m going to call Dean.” He reached for the phone, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back with his free hand.

Lucifer shook his head and looked frightfully up at Alastair. Not Dean. Dean would panic and he was safer at home with the twins. Even though Azazel may know where he lives, he knew that Dean was safer at home. He knew Azazel would not consider himself too low to kidnap Dean to torture Lucifer. 

“Lucifer…” Alastair scrubbed his hands over his face. “Alright. We can wait. Can we go back to my office, hm? Come on, let’s go.” He said softly, helping Lucifer to his feet.

Lucifer allowed Alastair to help him up, shaking and cold as tears blurred his vision. He kept his head down low and buried his face into the crook of Alastair's neck. 

Alastair held him close and guided him down the hall, into his office where he helped Lucifer sit down. He hadn’t seen him like this in a long time- he was already starting to feel that this was worse than the incident during Dean’s pregnancy.

Lucifer held onto Alastair fiercely, mashing his nose into the older Alpha's scent gland as he tried to find some way  _ desperately  _ to not go down the path of his self-destructive behaviors that he gained to cope with Azazel's abuse. 

Alastair held Lucifer gently against him, doing his best to calm him even when he wasn’t sure he was equipped to deal with something on such a large scale. He closed his eyes, struggling to calm himself both from fear for Lucifer and anger at Azazel because he knew a distressed scent would only make things worse. “There we are. Good boy, that’s it. All you need to do is hold me, let yourself relax. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll sort this out. I promise.”

Lucifer coughed, making sure to turn away in order to be able to use his elbow, and continued to cling to Alastair. He listened to the intent of his words rather than the actual words and felt himself calm a teeny bit. He could feel his hands start to drift from Alastair's shirt and he whined as his grip tightened. 

“Here-“ Alastair shifted a little. “Why don’t you wrap your arms around me instead of gripping at my shirt, hm? I think it will be more comfortable for the both of us. There we go.” He instructed, shifting under the younger alpha.

Lucifer allowed himself to be rearranged and found himself to be a little calmer as he clutched the older man. His fingers still curled into the shirt and he gave a hard swallow. 

Alastair remained silent for a little while, still rubbing Lucifer’s back and occasionally stroking a hand through his hair. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk.” He said softly. “I’m not expecting you to do it now, it’s not an order or me being impatient with you. Alright?”

Lucifer gave a nod, letting his body relax against Alastair. He was safe. Alastair and Dean would protect him. Azazel could try to hurt him, but their wrath would be terrible and swift. 

Alastair slumped when Lucifer finally relaxed fully against him, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He was halfway tempted to secret his phone out behind Lucifer’s back- he was torn between breaking Lucifer’s trust and informing his mate of something that by all accounts he should already have been informed of.

Lucifer finally lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Alastair. His eyes were rimmed in red and glassy, enhancing the blueness of his eyes as fear, shame, panic, and helplessness flashed across his face. 

Alastair’s brow creased. “Oh, Lucifer…” He let out a soft sigh and stretched an arm to pull open his desk drawer, pulling out a box of tissues. “It’s alright.” He said, for what must have been the tenth time that hour and it was evident he was beginning to lose his conviction that he was telling the truth. “There, dry your eyes." 

Lucifer took a couple of tissues and dabbed his eyes dry, sniffling softly. "Doesn't feel like it's gonna be alright," he whispered softly. He folded his tissues up neatly once they had served their purpose. 

“I know. It feels like that a lot sometimes, doesn’t it? Things have a funny way of sorting themselves out, even if you don’t believe they will. I think, though, that I might be able to help you a little better if I knew more of what was going on.”

Lucifer sighed softly. "After college is when I met Azazel," he said quietly, keeping his gaze lowered. Not out of submission, out of shame. "I fell in… I don't want to say 'love' because I never loved him, but lust. I moved in with him and he was… kind of like my sugar daddy, I guess. He's the one who got me the job at my old office, made me dinner, bought me things… took care of me. Then…" he exhaled roughly. "Then the abuse started. Physically assaulting me, gaslighting, mental manipulation, raping me…" he grabbed another tissue to keep his hands occupied. "I had no one. He cut me off for three years. And one day… one day I finally had it. It took another year before I could escape. And when I did, he began stalking me. And about three weeks after I left him, he broke into my house and raped me. I called the cops. He got sentenced to 20 years. And I never thought that they would let him out early." 

“Good things happen to bad people far too often.” Alastair murmured. “But you shouldn’t feel guilt for what he did to you. It is not that you allowed it to happen by being weak, or impassive. It is that he forced it on you. You have nothing to be ashamed about.” He assured Lucifer. “If anything you should be proud that you finally stood up to him.” He added, shifting his position a little. “Because I am.”

Lucifer blinked and looked up at Alastair. "Really?" He whispered. 

“Oh, very much so.” Alastair gave a small, but strained, smile. “You could have let him continue to abuse you after he came back. You could have rolled right over because it was easier not to do anything, but you didn’t. Of course I’m proud of that.”

Lucifer leaned in and hugged Alastair tightly at that, unable to put his gratitude at hearing those words into a verbal communication. "I heard his voice and I froze. It was just like I was in serious trouble again and I'm so surprised he didn't give his usual threat. Not that it would've done much good now." He snuggled into Alastair's arms, now fully seeking affection. The hard part was done. He told someone that wasn't his therapist. 

“Very true.” Alastair chuckled softly, holding Lucifer close against himself. Deep down, he didn’t doubt that Azazel was an intelligent man and that this was far from the end of Lucifer’s troubles with him. He could only hope that the two didn’t meet in person again.

Lucifer closed his eyes and gave a slow exhale, giving a small smile. "Thank you," he whispered softly. 

“No need to thank me.” Alastair hummed. “You should get some fluids in you. Water alright?”

"Juice, please?" Lucifer asked as he tilted his face up to look at Alastair earnestly. 

“Mm. I’ll see if I have any.” Alastair kicked open the small fridge secreted away behind his desk and pulled out a box of white grape and peach juice.

Lucifer took the juice with a happy laugh and started to drink it slowly. As he drank, he became contemplative. "Al?" He hummed. "Is… is it normal to feel in between?" 

“In between what?” Alastair questioned, raising a brow.

"Little and big," he clarified. 

“I don’t think I could say. I’ve never experienced it before, but then again, I’m not a little. I’m sure it’s perfectly normal, because you wouldn’t be the first person who’s asked me something like that.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding and took another long sip of juice. He curled into Alastair. "Its going to be hard to tell Dean," he whispered. 

“I know. But you’ll have to.” Alastair sighed softly.

"I know," Lucifer murmured. "Will you stay with me? Please? I don’t think I can tell him by myself.” 

“I will. I promise.” Alastair murmured. “It’s alright. It’s a difficult thing to tell, isn’t it? I understand.”

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes. “So difficult.” He pulled out his phone, blocked Azazel’s number and opened his photo gallery to a picture of Dean cuddling both twins, all three of them napping on the couch. It was taken just a couple days ago, and he felt himself smile when he saw it. “They look so much like Dean,” he murmured softly. “The only way I can tell them apart is Nicholas’s eyes are still blue. Samuel’s are greener.” 

Alastair smiled softly, shifting so he could see the screen. “I’m sure it will get easier when they get older.” He hummed. “So long as you don’t get matching outfits for them.”

Lucifer smiled. “We’re color coding,” he said. He continued to look at the photo, letting the warmth and contentment from that photo fill him. “Samuel’s started talking a little bit.” 

“Really? Oh, that’s wonderful. How’s he coming along? Does he say much?” Alastair asked, giving a warm smile.

“His first word was ‘mine’, and it was in reference to Nick,” Lucifer laughed softly. “He’s trying to say more. He’s managed to ask for his bottle and naptime, and calls for both of us equally. Nick’s still much shyer than him and will usually only talk if Sam or I are close by.” 

Alastair nodded. “It’s good that they’re close. Just hope it lasts through adolescence, mm?” He chuckled. “Did you want to call Dean, or did you want me to go home with you?”

Lucifer sighed at that question. “I’m unsure,” he admitted. “He’ll want to see me right away when I tell him over the phone but… If I tell him face to face I’ll breakdown.” 

“So call him first. Let him know what happened, and your past with Azazel. Then go home and resolve it, and that might lead to an easier discussion for the both of you.”

Lucifer nodded and stayed snuggled into Alastair before dialing Dean’s number. “Hey, baby,” he said, hoping his voice sounded even.

“Hey, Luci.” Dean greeted happily. “What’s up? Why are you callin’ from work?” He asked, humming softly.

Lucifer gave a soft sigh. “I’m not having a good day,” he admitted softly, shifting and putting the phone on speaker for Alastair to hear and interject if need be. “‘M in Alastair’s office right now. I… I got a call from someone who I hoped I’d never hear from again and it threw me into a tailspin.” 

Dean frowned, “Who was it? Lu- what happened? Who was it? Was it your father? That son of a bitch-“ He was starting to get nervous.

“No, no, it’s not Chuck,” Lucifer sighed. “If it was him, I wouldn’t have had what felt like a panic attack and subdrop at the same time. It was an ex. An abusive, obsessive, stalker of an ex who just got released from prison on good behavior for stalking and raping me.” He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Alastair, closing his eyes. He didn’t even want to say his name. Slowly, his one hand drifted over to the hand holding his phone and began a light scratch.

Dean was silent for a short time. The first thing that ran through his mind wa ‘why didn’t I know about him?’ but now wasn’t the time to make Lucifer feel like shit. “I-“ He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. We can- we can deal with this. By calling you he must be violating something, right? He can’t just be...out. That doesn’t make sense. Right?” He desperately hoped he was right.

Alastair frowned, gently holding Lucifer’s hand in his and pulling it away from his wrist.

Lucifer clung to Alastair’s hand and sighed. “PFA would’ve expired four years ago,” he said. “He wasn’t supposed to get out for another eight years. I made sure he got slammed with a 20 year sentence. And I didn’t tell you about him before because… well…” He gave a shrug. “It’s a part of my life I’d rather forget. I don’t even like thinking about it.”

Dean nodded. “I get that.” He said softly. “But that’s- that’s not fair. That’s not right. He was in prison for rape, he shouldn’t just ‘get out’, he’s- a danger to society or something. It’s not fair.” He repeated.

“No, it’s not,” Lucifer exhaled. “It’s really,  _ really _ not.” He dug his nails into Alastair’s skin tightly before releasing his hand. 

Dean nodded slowly and sighed. “Alright. Alright- it’s not fair, but we can deal with it. Just have to know who he is and what to expect so we can just shore up against it.

“Fredricks,” Lucifer mumbled. He slipped his free hand from Alastair’s and began gnawing on his thumb. “Azzie Fredricks.” 

Alastair sighed heavily, but decided to allow it. If Lucifer was going to go down- which at the time was a complete tossup, it could help. “Azazel.” He clarified lightly. “You-“

“Yeah, I know who the fuck he is.” Dean said gruffly. “Now’s not the time.”

Lucifer gnawed on his thumb and stared at the phone, his leg bouncing slightly. The gruff voice from his mate pulled a whine from him. 

Dean cringed. “Hey- it’s alright. I’m not mad at you.” He said swiftly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Luci, I promise.” He sighed. “Can he come home early, Al?”

“I wouldn’t dream of making him work after this.”

Lucifer gave a small sniffle, making a sharp pained noise suddenly. He pulled his thumb away and examined it before returning it to his mouth, gnawing on the other side. “Twins,” he said quietly. It was a statement of what he wanted and a question of how they were doing. 

Alastair grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and finally pulled his hand down.

“They’re doing great. Currently awake and…” There was a pause. “Playing with Balthazar. Wanna say hi?”

Lucifer pouted up at Alastair, biting his lip. “Please?” he asked softly. Demurely. 

“Yeah, let me hand you over. One sec.” Dean hummed.

Alastair simply shook his head, still holding Lucifer’s hand in his own.

“Yeah- just say ‘hi’ to daddy. There we go,” Dean said quietly, and then the sound of a few dial tones came over the line as the phone was handed over and a few numbers were pressed along the way.

“Hi Daddy!” One of the twins (Nicholas) said with what must have been a wide, beaming smile and it was followed by the same words repeated in a softer tone by Samuel.

“Hi sweethearts! Do you miss Daddy?” Lucifer smiled warmly. 

“Yyyeah. A lot.” Was the resounding answer. “When’re- r’you comin’ home?”

“Soon, my little sparrows,” Lucifer said softly. “Daddy didn’t have a good day at work, so Al’s letting him come home early. And then you two and Papa can make me feel better. We’ll get into a big cuddle pile. Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah!” Samuel interjected, excitement practically palpable even through the phone.

Lucifer laughed softly. “Maybe I’ll tell you guys a story about a man who was put into a tower so an evil wizard could rule his kingdom, but he escaped and overthrew the evil wizard. Would you two like that?” 

Dean answered. “They’re nodding.” He chuckled. “I actually found an old copy of The Hobbit a few days ago, I was thinking they’re just about ready for something like that. If anyone can sit through the exposition chapters it’s these guys. Thoughts?”

“That would be great,” Lucifer smiled. He was sounding better, if a bit tired. “They’re getting so big, De.” 

“I know.” Dean sighed heavily, standing. “Makes me feel old. You ready to come home?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said softly. “‘M ready. Jus’ need to grab my coat.” He took a long sip of his juice. “Hugs and kisses from Daddy.” 

“I’ll pass ‘em over. Love you.” Dean smiled softly as he spoke.

"Love you too, De," Lucifer smiled. "I'll be home soon." He hung up and looked at Alastair. "Thumb?" 

“No, because you’re biting so hard you’re hurting yourself.” Alastair explained. “You should really get a mouth guard, or something. Keep you from grinding your teeth as well.”

"It happened once because I found a hangnail," Lucifer pouted. 

“No matter. I’ve decided. Now get up, get your coat.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer sighed and got up to get his coat. "Okay," he said sadly. 

“What’s wrong, little one?” Alastair asked as he stood.

Lucifer shrugged and brought his other thumb up to nibble on as he left Alastair's office to go get his coat. 

Alastair walked over to stand outside his office and wait for Lucifer to return, tapping his hand a few times against his thigh and shifting from foot to foot. He was more than a little worried for Lucifer: if he would continue to recover from his panic attack, if Azazel would pose further threats, all of it.

Lucifer returned to Alastair, nibbling on his thumb. He tucked himself into Alastair's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, his entire being subdued but still seeking to comfort not just himself, but those he loved. 

Alastair said nothing, only holding Lucifer close and providing the comfort he so desperately needed. After a few minutes, he gently patted the alpha’s back. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, please," he said, slowly dropping his thumb from his mouth. 

“Alright, come along now.” Alastair hummed, guiding Lucifer outside and to his car.

Lucifer let himself be guided out to Alastair's car, giving a quiet yawn. 

Alastair said nothing as he started the car, or even as he drove. When they arrived, he cleared his throat. “Will you be needing anything else?”

"Not at the moment," Lucifer said, leaning across the center console to hug Alastair. He rested his head on Alastair's shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy," he murmured softly. 

Alastair held him gently, giving a tiny smile. “Of course, little one. Now go inside, mm? Dean is waiting for you.”

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "Mkay, Daddy. I'll call you later." 

“I’m sure. I look forward to it.” Alastair promised, before watching Lucifer step out of the car.

Lucifer got out of the car and headed inside. "I'm home!" He called out as he hung up his coat and toed off his shoes. 

Dean walked into the front room and pulled Lucifer into a tight hug, burying his face in the older man’s neck.

"De," Lucifer whined softly, hugging Dean back just as tightly. 

“I’m here. Oh, Lu.” Dean murmured, patting his mate’s back and closing his eyes as he rocked back and forth.

Lucifer sniffled and curled into Dean's protective embrace. "I'm so scared," he whispered softly. "I don't want him to come after you." 

“If he does I’m kicking his shit in. You don’t need to worry about me.” Dean said simply, sighing.

Lucifer nuzzled into Dean. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he whispered. He drew back a little to look down at Dean. “I’m so sorry, De.” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me everything, Lu. I don’t expect it from you, you shouldn’t expect it from me. Don’t be sorry.”

Lucifer nodded and curled back into Dean. "Need to call Auntie later," he whispered. "She knows the full story, she was there for me when it all went down. But not now. Now I need my mate and my babies." 

“Alright. You hungry? I was about to bring the kiddos up for bedtime, wanna start reading with me?” 

Lucifer nodded. "Not really hungry but if there's some fruit I'll eat it," he said softly. 

“We’ve got some apples in the fridge, I’ll cut one up for you. You get the babies settled and I’ll bring it up to our room.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled before he slowly withdrew from Dean's embrace. "Okay," he said softly. 

He would find Dean in the twin’s room, holding an old looking copy of the Hobbit in one hand and a plate of apple slices for Lucifer laying on the dresser.

Lucifer smiled and crawled in next to Dean. "Hello, my little sparrows," he cooed, opening his arms. 

Dean smiled happily. Nicholas was sitting in his lap, and Samuel was in the process of half crawling, half toddling over to Lucifer.

Lucifer brought Samuel over to his lap and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. 

“Alright. We ready?” Dean raised a brow, leaning gently against his mate and clearing his throat. He turned to glance at Lucifer. “You’re helping with the voices.” He added, brows raised. 

“Yes, Dean,” Lucifer chuckled, leaning in and kissing Dean’s nose. “Now, let’s begin, shall we?” 

Dean cleared his throat and hummed, clearing his throat before he began. “In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.”


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More troubles with Azazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like reading as much as we liked writing!

Lucifer sighed the next day as he pressed  _ dial  _ on Amara’s number, exhaling roughly. He absently gnawed on his thumb as he waited for her to pick up the phone. 

Amara picked up after a few rings. “Lucifer.” She greeted warmly, smile in her voice.“How’re you doing? What’s up?”

“Auntie, the worst thing possible has happened,” Lucifer whimpered quietly. He steadied his voice a little bit. “Azzie’s out of prison, and he contacted me yesterday.” 

“He can’t be out of prison. His sentence was-“ Amara frowned, starting to pace as he brow creased. “How? Did he escape, have you called the police?”

“No, he got out on good behavior,” Lucifer said. “I even had Al check last night. Auntie, I’m so scared. He called me while I was at work and I had a massive panic attack.” 

“Good behavior?  _ Good _ \- he’s a rapist! You don’t just get better from that, not-“ Amara forced herself to calm down for Lucifer’s sake. “Has he contacted you since then? And you can still call the police, or- the parole board, or something, he has to be violating something by calling you, Luci.”

“He’s not,” Lucifer sighed, exhaling roughly again. “I double checked. My PFA against him expired four years ago, and I didn’t bother to renew it because I thought he was going to be in jail for another eight years. The prison still kept my number and address on lockdown because I requested them specifically in writing to do so. I don’t think it’s in his terms of parole to contact me.” He could feel his hand straying near to his arm and he jerked it away. 

Amara let out a heavy sigh. “Alright. This...we can work through this. Your house already has a security system. I don’t think he’d dare to go after you while you’re at work. And Dean is more than capable of defending both himself and you, if need be.”

“Al put him in his place yesterday,” Lucifer mumbled. “While I tried not to go off into hysterics.” 

“And did you succeed? Is the mindfulness stuff working out for you?” Amara asked softly.

Lucifer shook his head. “When Al took the phone from me, Azzie was calling me kitten. Al mentioned he’s not sure if he’s ever been called ‘kitten’ before and I just... “ He shuddered and exhaled. 

“It’s hard. I know.” Amara sighed. If it weren’t for the heavy circumstances she would have found that comical. “Do you need me to come over? Watch the kids for a while?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “Al gave me the day off, so I’m watching the kids. They’re keeping me good, for the most part. It’s just… I needed to tell someone who knew the full story, y’know? I haven’t told Dean most of it, and I only gave Al the bare bones of it yesterday so he could better calm me from my panic attack.” 

“That’s good. But you should tell Dean more, when you can. Maybe when he gets home from the shop.” Amara advised. “But first I’d try to write it down. It can be hard to talk when the time finally comes, and that’s a good solution for if you do end up getting too worked up.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “I don’t want to tell him,” he admitted softly. “Not because of any good reason, because I know it’s not a good reason but...yeah. I just… I’m tired of always feeling like he’s gotta protect me, that I’m the one with the fucked up past when his past is just as fucked. And look at him. He’s so strong and brave and he kicks ass all the time. And then… there’s me.” He looked down at his engagement ring and stroked his thumb over it, testing something. It calmed him down a little, the rough edges providing the grounding pain he needed while it didn’t hurt him. 

“And then there’s you. Just as brave and independent and amazing. Maybe not as strong,” Amara admitted. “Not physically. But you know that’s not all that matters. Look at you- an alpha staying home with his children. Fostering a bond with them. That takes bravery. You’ve called me. You’re dealing with your own problems by admitting you need some help. Some people are never brave enough to admit they need that. Yeah, you have a fucked up past. Who doesn’t? What’s different about you is that you’ve let it strengthen you. Temper you.”

Lucifer continued to stroke his thumb over his ring, listening to his aunt. “Yeah, I guess,” he said quietly. “Doesn’t feel like it, though.” 

“Maybe not right now. But it will.” Amara promised. “I promise you, it will. You just need to get over this next hurdle.”

Lucifer exhaled and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “It took me four years to get even close to where I am now,” he whispered. “And I feel like I’ve gone back to it. I didn’t sleep all that great last night, I can barely focus…. I put paprika in my coffee and cinnamon on my pork chops…” 

“You haven’t.” Amara assured Lucifer gently. “And all in all, not the worst spice mixup. Pork goes with apples and cinnamon.” She chuckled tiredly. “I think you’ll do alright Lucifer. I  _ know  _ you will. No matter how bad it feels right now.”

“I have to,” Lucifer said. “My boys need their Daddy and my mate needs his Alpha. I actually have reasons to feel better.” Feeling like his pant leg was tugged, he tilted his head down and smiled tiredly at Nicholas. “Hey there, my little sparrow, what do you want?” he asked, lifting the child up and onto his lap. 

Nicholas wrapped his arms halfway around Lucifer’s middle and leaned forward, smooshing his face against him. He didn’t say anything for a little while, just providing a silent comfort. So young and he was already shaping up to be a little empath, more in tune to Lucifer and Dean and his brother than they were. “Want to make you feel better.” He said, before getting up and standing on his tiptoes in Lucifer’s lap to press a wet kiss to his father’s cheek.

Lucifer’s heart melted and he held his son close, kissing his forehead. “Daddy always feels better when you and your brother are near,” he said softly, running his fingers through Nicholas’s hair gently. “But thank you. That really helped.” He held Nick close. 

Nicholas hummed, still leaning in close to Lucifer and squirming a little. “Good.” He decided, pulling back.

On the other end of the phone, Amara remained silent and waited for Lucifer to answer again while she listened and felt herself relax. Lucifer was supported, he was safe. She knew that much.

Lucifer smiled and let Nicholas pull back, respecting his boundaries. “I made some pretty damn cute children, Auntie,” he said warmly, running his fingers through Nicholas’s hair. 

“That you did.” Amara hummed. “Does he do that all the time, or just on the phone to make your family jealous of what perfect children you have?” She teased lightly.

“Adopt some so I can spoil them,” Lucifer teased back. “He does that all the time, actually. He can almost sense when I’m about to have a panic attack before I do. And I found a way to self-soothe that isn’t as harmful. Rubbing my thumb over my ring.” 

“We’re thinking about it.” Amara chuckled. “And that’s good. Keep doing that. The more you do it and practice it, the better it will work.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded, bouncing Nicholas lightly on his lap. “I will,” he said. “I just dislike how long it took me to do that.”

“Don’t. Be glad you did find it.” Amara hummed. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yes, Auntie,” Lucifer smiled. “Quite a bit, actually.” 

“Wonderful.” Amara beamed. “Do you need anything else from me or Ro?”

“A hex to make Azzie go away?” Lucifer asked cheekily. 

Amara chuckled softly. “Tell you what, I’ll get Rowena to send over a tin of that tea you like and we’ll call that good enough.” She hummed. “Talk to you later?”

"Yes, Auntie," Lucifer beamed. "Give Ro my love." 

“Will do. Love you.” Amara hummed, before she hung up.

"Love you too, Auntie," Lucifer said fondly before hanging up as well. He looked down at Nick in his lap and smiled. "So, little sparrow, what are you wanting to do with Daddy today while Papa is at work?" 

“Wanna play a puzzle?” Nicholas asked, sitting down and bracing his hands against Lucifer’s stomach.

"I would love to play a puzzle with you, what puzzle are we playing?" Lucifer asked warmly. 

“Th’one with- with the puppies. C’mon we go get Sammy?” 

"Yes, let's go get Sammy," Lucifer beamed. "Do you want me to carry you?" 

“P’ease.” Nicholas raised his arms in the universal plea for ‘up’, humming.

Lucifer picked Nicholas up as he stood up cradling him close. Nicholas gripped at Lucifer’s shirt for added support, curling in a little closer.

Lucifer started walking towards the living room. "Thank you for coming to cheer me up earlier, Nick," he said, kissing his son's hair. "I really liked that." 

Nicholas gave a tiny smile. “You’re welcome.” He murmured. “I love you.”

Balthazar was sprawled out on the couch with his sketchbook in his lap, Samuel perched next to him and offering criticism on his designs- not any he’d really take to heart, because most of it was calls for more color and more frills, and he wasn’t in the mood to bring back the sixties.

"I love you too, Nicholas," Lucifer smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "I hear that puppies in a puzzle are the thing to do today?"

Balthazar looked up and hummed. “A puzzle? I think they’re in the cabinet under the tv, I’d have to check.” He closed his sketchbook. “Want my help or should I head on out?” 

"Do you want Uncle Bal to help?" Lucifer asked his sons. 

Samuel nodded, giving a beaming smile. “Yeah.”

“Oh, I’m honored.” Balthazar chuckled, pushing himself up off of the couch and grabbing the requested puzzle from the shelf.

Lucifer sat down on the floor with Nicholas and beamed. "Wonderful." 

They sat for a while, Nicholas in Lucifer’s lap and Samuel beside them, with Balthazar across the table. He’d taken time to get a cup of tea. He was never any good at puzzles, but he was happy to watch and help where he could.

Lucifer helped Nicholas and Samuel with the puzzle, smiling and laughing softly the entire time, cheering them on and encouraging them to learn from their mistakes. After a time, he noticed that they were fussing and tickled them. “What’s wrong, my little sparrows?” he asked. 

“M’hungryy.” Samuel complained, setting down the puzzle piece he held in one hand.

"You're hungry? Well that's not good. What do you want?" Lucifer asked brightly. 

“Food.” Nicholas supplied happily, bouncing in Lucifer’s lap.

"Mmm, yes, food," Lucifer hummed pensively. "What kind of food?"

“Grilled cheese. With ham.” Samuel said, leaning against Lucifer, “Please?”

"Of course, thank you for using your manners," Lucifer said as he shifted Nicholas over to pull Samuel into his lap. “Would you like a fruit with that?” 

“No.” Nicholas slumped back against Lucifer.

“You should.” Balthazar hummed. “Oh! We have guava, if you want to try them out on that.”

"Mmm, guava," Lucifer hummed. "No apples or anything?" He gave his best pout at the children.

“Might have a few clementines left if you want to hoard the guava.” Balthazar chuckled, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll check.”

Lucifer smiled and cuddled his children close. "I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy.” Nicholas said, pressing a small hug into Lucifer’s side while Samuel echoed his sentiment.

Lucifer simply held his children close and basked in feeling like a proper father to them. 

Balthazar traipsed back in with four pieces of fruit cradled in one arm and a knife held loosely in his other hand. “Are you expecting me to make the grilled cheeses too?” He asked, arching a brow.

"Mmm, no, just enjoying the moment," Lucifer said, turning to look at Balthazar. 

“Mm.” Balthazar carefully sat down next to him. “Good. You deserve an off day.” 

Lucifer smiled at his brother and nodded. "It's good to be home." 

Balthazar nodded, giving a small smile in return. “It is. And it’s good to see you feeling better.” He said softly. 

Lucifer nodded, resting his head against Balthazar’s shoulders. “I want you and Castiel to be careful,” he said softly. “I know what this individual is capable of. Be safe. Please.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about us.” Balthazar soothed. “We’re in no trouble at all. And if we were, I can hold my own.” He promised. “We’ve actually finally found a place. I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He hummed. “It is a rental, but it’s nice and I’ve been talking to the owner about eventually owning it. Apparently he’s been wanting rid of it for a while.”

Lucifer smiled and nudged Balthazar playfully. "I guess it's time for you to leave the nest," he teased. 

“About bloody time.” Balthazar chuckled, shifting to wrap an arm loosely around Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and leaned into Balthazar's arm. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly. "So proud of you." 

“Mm. What for?” Balthazar asked, handing off the two clementine oranges to the children.

"You know why," Lucifer said softly. 

Balthazar shook his head, “You shouldn’t be proud of that. You should be disappointed it took so long.” He muttered, looking down at his lap.

Lucifer kissed Balthazar's temple. "And look how long it took me to do the things I should've done," he said gently. "Would you be disappointed in me for taking so long?" 

“That’s not the same.” Balthazar decided. “And no. I wouldn’t.” He leaned back, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t be disappointed in you at all, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

Lucifer looked at Balthazar with nothing but patience and understanding. "I know," he said. "Do I wish it had stopped sooner? Yes. Am I still proud of you for managing to get yourself out of it and working on it? Yes. Always."

Balthazar let out a shaky sigh and nodded. “Thank you.” He murmured, before standing and brushing himself off. “I’m going to go get some work done. You three enjoy yourselves.” He decided softly, walking out.

Lucifer smiled and looked down at his children. 

Samuel was happily eating his orange like an apple. At least he’d peeled it. Nicholas was still struggling with that side of things.

"Do you need help, Nicholas?" Lucifer asked with a smile, chuckling. 

“Please.” Nicholas thrust the orange up into Lucifer’s hands.

"So polite," Lucifer praised as he peeled the orange for his son and handed it to Nicholas. "There you go." 

“Thankss.” Nicholas hummed, small fingers working deftly now to separate it into wedges.

Lucifer smiled and watched his children eat their oranges, holding them close. 

It was late. Dean was home, and the twins were in bed, as was Castiel and Balthazar. Lucifer sat in the living room, a mug of his favorite calming tea in his hands. It had lavender and cocoa in it. He took a sip as he felt rather than saw Dean sit down next to him, and he instinctively moved closer. 

Dean snaked his arm around Lucifer’s waist, humming. They’d agreed they would talk that night. About what had happened to Lucifer during his relationship with Azazel, into at least some specifics. He turned his head to kiss lightly at Lucifer’s neck, sighing softly. “You ready, baby? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He murmured.

Lucifer exhaled and smiled wryly. “It’s a part of the healing process,” he said. “After I graduated college, I was freelancing a little bit as a coder,” he said. “I wasn’t making much money, but Father was pleased that I had graduated and was letting me come to charity functions and the like. And that’s where I met Azazel. We… We hit it off. There was a chemistry, at first. It wasn’t long after that before I moved in. He spoiled me, and I mean  _ spoiled  _ me. Favorite food, favorite movie, any kind of date night I wanted, top of the line computer things… I wanted it, I got it. I needed a job. He got me the one at my old company.” 

His hands tightened on his mug. “The abuse, when it started, was subtle. A jab about my weight here, a comment on my looks there, nothing that I saw that was truly harmful. They slowly increased over time, but I didn’t really pay them no mind. The first indication that I should get out of where I was was when he hit me for the first time.” He took a sip of his tea. “I had sassed him. I forget over what, it was a long time ago. And he just… let out a backhand that knocked me to the floor. Nearly hit my head on the kitchen chair.” 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, and nodded slowly. “Did you try to leave after that?” He asked, shifting a little closer to Lucifer almost protectively.

“No,” Lucifer laughed softly. “I didn’t. Immediately, he had started making amends, saying that he was sorry, he shouldn’t have reacted like that, ‘here, let me tend to your face, kitten’.” He swallowed after saying his old pet name. “It was about a year and a half in that that happened. And that’s how it went, for… two, three years?” He shrugged. “I lost track of time. By the time two years had hit, it had increased to a daily occurrence. It was a miracle that I was able to go to work. If I wasn’t at work, I was to be at home. If he wanted me, he was to have me- no exceptions. And God forbid if I disobeyed any of his rules.” He shuddered. “He took delight in the fact that I’m a masochist, finding new ways to cause me pain. And by this point… I had no one. He had completely cut me off. He was my whole world.” 

Dean had gone silent, staring down at his lap. After a few seconds, he spoke. “I’m sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that.” There was pain in his voice and his eyes were wet just from listening to a Lucifer speak. “How did you take legal action?”

“That didn’t happen for years,” Lucifer admitted. “It was about three years before I even had the idea to leave. Maybe four years. His main mistake was not having financial dominion over me. I guess he figured that if I had some financial freedom, I’d be more likely to stay. So I started saving. I set up with my bank a small section of my account where I put a little bit of money from each paycheck, plus some from my rather large amount of savings, that he couldn’t see and wouldn’t show up in bank statements. After two years of this, I finally got ahold of Auntie. She and Ro spent another year making sure that there could be no way that Azazel would find me. And one day after work, instead of going home, I went to the safe house, called him, and told him that we were through. I saw a doctor that Auntie and Ro trusted, and filled out all of the proper paperwork at work so he couldn’t monitor me there.” He dropped his head and exhaled roughly. 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer and for the second time that night, he couldn’t find the words or the will to speak. He stayed like that for a few seconds, letting out a wavering breath and trying to force tears back because it was Lucifer’s time to be vulnerable, not his, and he could wait a Damn minute to cry. 

Finally, he choked out, “I’m so proud of you.” It was all he could think to say. He knew if he’d been in the same situation he would have kept his head down and hoped for a miraculous savior that would never come. He wouldn’t have thought to try and get away. “So damn proud.”

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Dean and held him close, kissing the top of his head. “Three weeks after I got away, he found me,” he whispered. “He broke into my house while I was sleeping and raped me. Beat the shit out of me too. I managed to call the police.” He swallowed. “That was the most humiliating night of my life. Having cops break down my door to find him tied to me, beaten and bloodied. I was angry. So angry. So I hired the best lawyer I could to sue his ass, and I pressed charges against him. I provided the judge with so much documentation of my abuse- hospital visits, pictures, detailed diary, everything- that there were over a hundred exhibits. Auntie and Ro never strayed from my side. Crowley knows a little, but only to help me when I was dropping, and it wasn’t a whole lot that he could do. I cried the day they sentenced him to twenty years- because I was so relieved my nightmare was over. I contacted the state prison system, blacklisted my number and address. Each time I moved, or changed numbers, I updated them.” 

“Good.” Dean swallowed. “Good.” He didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to? ‘I’m sorry’? It’s not like he could change anything. He didn’t even know how to quantify how he felt, so he just held Lucifer a little tighter and rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder.

Lucifer leaned into Dean and exhaled roughly, closing his eyes as he tried to block out all of the memories from being with Azazel. 

“I love you.” Dean said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too,” Lucifer murmured softly. “So much. So fucking much.” He squeezed Dean tighter. 

Dean gently rubbed Lucifer’s back and fought to keep himself calm, keep his scent soothing. 

“You know what I think the scariest thing about this is now, looking back and having lived out life more?” Lucifer whispered. “What are the odds that our paths had intersected before I rescued you?” 

Dean paused, brow creased in thought. “Pretty damn high. You would have been with him before I was sold, and after, so...yeah.” He bit his lip.

Lucifer nodded. “He would’ve kept us in separate rooms, I was always in his bed when he returned at night,” he admitted. 

Dean nodded. “I was there for...a week, maybe? Some sorta basement or garage.” He fiddled lightly with the hem of Lucifer’s shirt. “That’s fucked up, isn’t it? What a creep.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I think you were in the main house at least once, to be honest. No, twice. I know I went adventuring once, looking for him for… some reason. Got near a room and got my shit rocked.” 

Dean nodded. “It was getting to the point where Alastair was calling him to ask where I was. Heard him on the phone, once. Azazel was just the in-between guy, you know? I was supposed to go to the compound the day of. Az said his car broke down, and the compound was like...fifty, sixty miles down the thruway. Al musta gotten impatient, gave him a few days. He moved me to a room the last few days n’tried to get my bruises to heal. Didn’t work because he just kept making fresh ones.” 

“If you were in the house, you would’ve been in the room with the really weird blue walls,” Lucifer said. “He called it his healing room. It’s where I always was after a hospital visit. Was in there a lot actually.” 

Dean laughed quietly. “It was a weird fuckin’ blue. Always looked like it was dusty but it was just the color.”

“That’s the one,” Lucifer said with a shake of his head. “Never understood that color choice. And if it’s the week I’m thinking of, then that’s the week that I was recovering from a shattered elbow.” 

Dean gave a sympathetic wince. “Christ. He did that?”

Lucifer nodded. “Got pushed down that giant flight of stairs leading up to the bedrooms and the master bath,” he said. “In an argument that we had gotten into. Broke my fall with my elbow.” 

“Eugh. I’m sorry.” Dean sighed, pressing a little closer to Lucifer and shifting to sit in his lap because he just wanted to hold and be held.

Lucifer set down his tea mug and held Dean close, rubbing his back. “I did slip food under that door, once,” he said. “Azzie was at work. I was home because I couldn’t work due to the elbow and the beatdown he had given me was too great for make up to cover. So I somehow managed to make a grilled cheese and slipped it under the door. Don’t know if it ever got eaten or not.” 

Dean thought back and chuckled. “It was burnt to shit on one side.” He hummed. “Yeah. I ate it, it was the first thing I’d had in a long while. Chucked the plate out the window because I knew it wasn’t him who put it there, didn’t want there to be evidence.”

“That’s the crash I heard,” Lucifer laughed. “It got flung into the courtyard. Shattered into several pieces. Cue me cleaning it up so I wouldn’t get in trouble for it.” 

“Fuck. Thought it woulda gone further, I’m sorry.” Dean chuckled shaking his head. It felt stupid and fucked up that he could grin about a time like that, but there he was. Grinning like an idiot.

“No, it’s fine, it was just hard to do it with the shattered elbow, I’m surprised that you didn’t hear the screaming or the swearing,” Lucifer giggled softly, hugging Dean close. 

Dean nuzzled in against Lucifer’s chest. “Bit hard to hear much of anything. Got pretty dinged up trying to fight him on the first day. My ears rang for over a week.”

Lucifer ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and hummed. “My scrapper of an Omega,” he murmured.

“Mm.” Dean hummed softly, arching into the touch. “You love it. Indomitable alpha.” He grinned after that. “How’s that for an SAT level word, huh?”

Lucifer flushed and buried his face into Dean’s hair, hugging him tightly. 

“Man, if pulling out the dictionary’s what I need to get you all cuddly…” Dean let out a soft sigh, relaxing fully against his mate.

Lucifer relaxed, bringing Dean with him to rest more fully against the couch. “I’m just… I just wish I had the courage to open the door to see you.” 

“Honestly? I think it woulda ended up worse for the both of us.” Dean said truthfully. 

“I know,” Lucifer said. “I almost did. I wanted to. God, I wanted to. It would’ve been worth the beating.” 

“Maybe for you.” Dean gently rubbed at Lucifer’s side, closing his eyes.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed softly. “I didn’t sleep well last night,” he admitted quietly. 

“Nightmare? Or just nerves?” Dean asked, looking up.

“Both,” Lucifer said quietly. “Wanted to sleep, but just… couldn’t. Ended up laying down for a nap when it was Nick’s and Sam’s naptime. Laid down with them and just... “ He made a gesture. 

Dean nodded. “I know. I get it. Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you think you’ve done enough talking for today?”

“It was just… You know? You think one of the worst things you’ve ever dealt with is over, and all of a sudden, they’re back? And the nightmares, of the worst of it. Of all the bad habits you adopted to protect yourself, suddenly coming back.” Lucifer shuddered. “Leaves your brain in a kind of fog.” 

Dean nodded. “It’s hard. But you’ll get through it. And I know that sounds like I’m brushing you off, but I’m not. I get it. But I’m not the best person to help you, because I…” Dean laughed tiredly, almost sardonically, and shook his head. “Crap at dealing with my feelings, and stuff like that. I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve gotten a lot better with it, though. You help me all the time with mine,” Lucifer said. “And it helps you too. I know it does.” 

Dean shrugged, shifting a little against Lucifer. “Don’t know how to help with this, though. Most of this stuff I can look at from the outside. Not Azazel. I’m sorry.” He said again, shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer said, wrapping his arms around Dean tighter and running his thumb over his engagement ring again. “It’s alright, baby. I’m okay.” 

Dean shook his head. He almost felt inadequate. “What if you’re not? What if something goes wrong, what if he does something?”

“Then you do what you can,” Lucifer said simply. “You do what you can and if you need to, you ask for help.” He continued to rub his thumb over the stones in his ring. It almost worked better than scratching his arms. “It’s not about inadequacy. This is a touchy subject for you too, as much as we want to pretend that it isn’t. So we talk and communicate, and if you feel like you need help with calming me or whatnot, for some reason, you call Auntie, or you call Al. Okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He said softly, curling further against Lucifer. “Thank you.” 

Lucifer smiled and held Dean closer. “Of course,” he said. “That’s what I’m good for, finding solutions. And cuddling cute Omegas who provide me with beautiful children.” 

Dean chuckled. “You are very good at that. Such a talented alpha.” He closed his eyes, stifling a yawn and stretching. “You’re so good to me, Lu.”

Lucifer chuckled and rubbed Dean’s back. “Ready to go to bed, baby?” he asked softly. 

“Uhuh.” Dean nodded, sighing and disentangling himself from Lucifer. “Hey, Luci?”

“Yes, De?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Dean with a smile. 

“I know this really isn’t the time, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and-“ Dean huffed out a soft sigh, shaking his head. “It’s just a thing, and I don’t know why I keep thinking about it and I know I’m not usually the, uh, submissive party. You know?” He always tended to say more than he needed to when he was embarrassed. It was endearing at the best of times and annoying at the worst. “You know, like, bondage? Stuff?” He was apparently much more nervous than usual.

“Yes, Dean,” Lucifer said, pulling Dean back onto his lap. “Do you want me to tie you up in the pretty ropes like you’ve been practicing for me?” 

Dean nodded. “And I was wanting to know if you could sleep in it. Is that a thing? Is that weird? That feels weird.”

“If I could sleep in a bondage harness after what Azazel did to me, I would’ve,” Lucifer said. “Sadly, this bunny’s been without a rigger for quite some time. Yes, you technically  _ can  _ sleep with the ropes on, but they’d have to be a tad loser in order to not cause chafing.” He smiled. “I can do that. I’ll have to get some lessons, but I can do that for you, baby.” 

Dean’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Thank you.” He sighed. “I should probably take’em with you, if you like that too.” He said after a while. “Thank you.” He leaned in closer to Lucifer and kissed him sweetly.

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, kissing him back and cooing softly. “We can talk to Al about it. It’d be a good bonding exercise for us, too. I have a feeling we’re going to like different types of rigs.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Probably. It’ll be an adventure. Now let’s actually get to bed.” He grinned, standing.

Lucifer stood up with Dean and tugged him close. “Yes, beloved.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Lucifer again before starting to make his way upstairs and begin his nightly routine.

  
  


Lucifer was a little nervous arriving at Alastair’s and making his way to where he knew the ‘playroom’ was, holding Dean’s hand. It had been so long since he’d been 

tied up that he wasn’t sure what to expect anymore. He had been craving the kiss of ropes and the feeling of comfort that they could recreate, but he wanted this done safely. Properly. “You doing okay?” he asked as they stood outside the door.

Dean nodded. “Doin’ great. You?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Lucifer’s hand.

“Quit loitering.” Alastair called from inside, and Dean chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Shuddup, I’m nervous.” Dean pushed the door open. “Heya, Al.”

“Mm. Hello Dean, Lucifer. I was wondering when you’d come to me for help with this sort of thing.”

Lucifer smiled. “Hey, Al,” he said, leaning in and kissing the older man’s cheek. “Shall we get started?” 

Alastair nodded and hummed softly. On the table near the center of the room he had laid out several types of rope, and on the floor some pieces of equipment (buckles, belts, d-rings, and a carefully bagged leather sleepsack).

Lucifer eyed the sleep sack and looked at Alastair. “That’s new,” he commented.

“It was an experiment.” Alastair shrugged. “One that never lead to fruition. I thought it might be of use here. Now, what sort of ties did you want to go over?”

“Most of them, at least for me.” Dean admitted. “I’ve been doing some on myself to practice, but I don’t know if they’re good enough or safe to translate to doing them on Lucifer.”

"Refresher courses for me," Lucifer said. "Which means most of them as well. It's just been a long time." 

“Right.” Alastair hummed. “What kind of ropes do you have at home? And Dean, what have you been going for when you practice on yourself?”

“What I use is nylon, I’m pretty sure we have different types though. And I’ve been doing chest and leg harnesses.”

“So we might be leaning towards something more ornamental, then. Shibari or kinbaku.” Alastair nodded, before glancing over at Lucifer for his input.

Lucifer nodded. “I’ve found some hemp rope in the garage,” he added. “Plus a roll of the coarser stuff. But we primarily have nylon. And I like the ornamental stuff. I’ve had Doms use it for grounding before a scene.” 

Alastair nodded and took up a roll of powder blue nylon rope. “It’s an amazing way to get into a more submissive mood. A lot of people I play with like to compare it to being hugged tightly. But the reason you’d need a rigger is because like Dean said, you can only do simple ties on yourself. Nothing involving the full body which is something both of you want, yes?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So what’s a good way to get started?”

“Look up a tie and follow it. Get your basics down, and then you can start doing them on your own without guidance. Once you know where and where not to lay the rope.”

Lucifer nodded, his eyes already trained on the rope in Alastair’s hand. Unconsciously, his arms drifted back as he wet his lips with his tongue. 

“Mm. Looks like someone is anxious for a demonstration. May I?”

Dean gave a slight nod of approval, glancing up at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded as well, seeming to snap out of his trance with the permission asking. “Yeah,” he said sheepishly. 

Alastair chuckled, shaking his head. “Can you strip down for me, then?” He hummed. “You can keep your clothes on if you want, it’s just a...preference thing. Rope work doesn’t have to be sexual.”

Lucifer nodded and stripped down to his boxers before rolling out his neck, the cracking audible in the quiet room. He folded his clothes neatly and set them to one side. 

“Standing or suspended?” Alastair asked, slowly coiling the rope in his hand.

Lucifer hummed in thought. "Suspended," he decided. 

“Very good. This should be fun.” Alastair grinned lazily, guiding Lucifer to the center of the room. “The important thing with any kind of bondage,” He said, carefully tying Lucifer’s wrists behind his back, “Is to ensure comfort. Safety. Just like any sort of play.” He criss-crossed the rope up Lucifer’s arms and hummed, inspecting it to make sure it laid right. “And like I said before, shibari is meant to be ornamental. More than just serving the purpose of bondage.” He guided a Lucifer to stand a little straighter before starting to work on his chest.

Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly. 

With each tie, Lucifer relaxed a little more, his breathing slowing to the movements of Alastair's rope. He felt so calm and peaceful. 

Alastair gently ran his fingers across the rope crossed over Lucifer’s chest. “I’m going to get you something to stand on so I can get your wrists connected to the rigging I have up there, alright?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed softly, smiling a little dopily. 

Alastair stepped out of the room to get a small step stool, and Dean walked forward a few paces to look at Lucifer. “You look amazing like this.” He praised softly.

Lucifer hummed quietly and beamed happily at the praise. "Wait until I'm suspended," he promised. 

Dean nodded and gave another appreciative glance to the ropework before stepping back as Alastair came in with a step stool not unlike one you might find in the library. 

“Alright, here we are.” He glanced up at the ceiling to mark where he’d have to put it, before setting it down.

Lucifer waited until the stepstool before stepping onto it, gauging how much clearance he would need to be lifted and settled himself on a step accordingly. 

“Very good.” Alastair praised softly, pulling the rope through a loop bolted firmly to the ceiling. “I’m not going to pull this taught, yet. Just get it secured so I can start in on Lucifer’s legs and waist.” He explained to Dean, humming as he worked. It ended up lifting Lucifer’s arms up and away from his back by only a small amount, as they were also secured by the rope across his chest and abdomen. “It’s going to end up being connected to the ceiling several times both for multiple points of contact to keep Lucifer safe, and so I can add in unnecessary or ornamental ties in later.” He explained, nudging Lucifer’s thighs apart.

Lucifer allowed himself to be moved, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel. 

Alastair knelt down to loop the rope around Lucifer’s thighs, careful to make sure it was evenly spaced. He stood and took a few steps back to look Lucifer up and down and hummed his approval. “Very nice.” He murmured. “I’m going to want to tie your ankles back behind your thighs. Dean, can you help hold him while I do?”

Dean nodded and walked forwards. “Yeah, just tell me what to do.”

“Yes, just- get your hands under Lucifer’s thighs from behind him and lift up. Try to get him as close to perpendicular with the floor as you can. Lucifer, are you ready?”

"Yes," Lucifer murmured softly, leaning back a little bit. 

“Good. And up-“

Dean lifted Lucifer and Alastair ran the rope quickly over his shins and made a knot binding his ankles together, then tethering that a little ways away from the rope on Lucifer’s back. He pulled the rope up through the loop on the ceiling, leaving Lucifer suspended in midair. The rope pulled snugly against him, tight enough to work but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. “How are we feeling?”

"So good," Lucifer sighed happily, letting his entire body sink into the ropes and just  _ breathe.  _ Oh, this felt wonderful. He had forgotten how truly freeing and calming this was. 

Dean reached out and ran a soft hand across Lucifer’s side, pausing to thumb at the rope.

“Do you trust me, Lucifer?” Alastair asked softly, brows raised.

"Yes," Lucifer breathed, exhaling contently from Dean's hand. 

“I’m going to put a rope around your neck and connect it to the others. You need to let me know if it’s sitting wrong, alright?” Alastair said, using the step stool so he could be at a better height to do just that.

"Okay," Lucifer sighed. 

Alastair gently ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, before looping the rope around his throat and making an intricate knot at the front of his neck. “There we go.” He murmured, pulling the end of the rope back and threading it up through the loop up above.

Lucifer felt himself start to float, and he let himself drift off into blissfulness. 

Alastair gave a soft smile as he watched, humming to himself. He knew it was best to leave Lucifer be for a little while as he settled into the ropes. “Now, Dean. Do you have any questions? Was there anything you’re wanting to try?”

Dean nodded. “Who do I call to get somethin’ like those hooks and rings installed in the bedroom? And I’ve never really….been tied up. Not as much as that. I talked to Lucifer about sleeping in it, ‘cause I feel like I would like that sorta thing. But I don’t know how complete immobility would fare with that, because that’s almost what I’m wanting.”

Alastair hummed in thought. "You might benefit more from the sleep sack, then," he said. "It would be a safer way to do complete immobility while you sleep. As for the hooks and rings, I can, mmm, give you the number of the guy who installed it for me a few years back when I bought the place. He'll give you a good deal on them, too." 

“Thanks.” Dean said gratefully, bowing his head slightly before casting another glance to Lucifer and wetting his lips. “How long would you say it took you to get to doing that so well?”

"Six months? A year?" Alastair shrugged. "It just takes a lot of practice, and trust. You already have the trust. Just need the practice." 

Lucifer paid no mind to the conversation, just let all of his stresses out and let them go, safe in his ropes and suspended. Weightless. He was weightless. 

Dean looked at Lucifer and gave a soft smile at seeing him so calm. “I’ll do my best, then. Because it’s good to see him like that. So calm. It’s hard for me to get there sometimes.” He admitted, scratching at the back of his neck. “So the uh, the sleepsack? How’s that work?”

"It works essentially like a constrictive sleeping bag," Alastair explained. "It leaves your head exposed and zips up while also giving you an out if need be. And it's great for sleeping." 

“Guess that’s kinda in the name.” Dean hummed. “So is it just leather? Or would you be able to get something like canvas? And I guess you’d need someone to help you into it.”

"Canvas doesn't constrict as well, and yes, though some people do it all the time by themselves. I wouldn't recommend it," Alastair explained. 

“I could see that going poorly.” Dean nodded, sitting down. “Thanks for agreeing to do this for us.”

"Of course," Alastair said, sitting next to Dean. "How's he been?" He asked softly. They both knew what he was asking. 

“Not great. But better than he could be.” Dean let out a soft sigh. “It’s hard, and sometimes I think he’s acting like he’s alright around me when he’s not and I don’t know how to talk about it. I don’t know how to talk about Azazel, not really. He’s open- at least, I think he is, and I couldn’t dream of talking like that. I’m worried.”

Alastair nodded quietly. "He could very well be acting fine around you when he's not. Lucifer has made himself feel like he is a burden and bothering people, even when he's not. The fact that he has told you about his experiences with Azazel is a good thing. He's opened up. And you're not going to find someone who is going to fully understand what you've gone through except for him." He looked at Dean. "You've come a long way, Dean," he said. "You'll be fine. And so will he. He's just in a lot of mental anguish right now. As you are as well?" 

Dean nodded and scrubbed his hands over his face, hesitating a seafood before resting slightly against Alastair’s side. “You make it sound so easy.” He chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

Alastair smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean. "I've been doing this for a long time, Dean. I know what I'm talking about. And when it concerns you and Lucifer? Even more so." 

“Guess you gotta point there.” Dean accepted the comfort silently, closing his eyes for a few seconds. “Really can’t thank you enough for all this. For everything.”

"Of course," Alastair smiled, hugging Dean slightly. "I enjoy teaching people these things, especially when I know they help." He looked at Dean. "And it makes me feel like I'm correcting past wrongs." 

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. Any part of him that would have made a smart ass comment right then either realized it wasn’t the time, or was just too damn tired to bother. “I can really say we both appreciate it.” He looked up at Lucifer and grinned softly. “Definitely him, at least right now.”

Alastair looked at Lucifer as well, smiling softly as he realized Lucifer may be half asleep in his bonds. "I would agree with that," he said softly. "He's beautiful like this. I almost wish I had done this sooner to help him calm down when he's upset." He exhaled softly. "I wish I had known Lucifer was with Azazel," he mentioned. "The years he was with him… I thought he was dead." 

“Would have been sorted out sooner if someone in his goddamn family realized something was wrong.” Dean said suddenly, bitterness evident in his tone. “What he dealt with was bullshit. Even before Azazel.”

"Agreed, and I am partly to blame for that," Alastair admitted. 

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment, just remained silent. “Yeah. You…” He shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"I didnt help the situation," Alastair admitted, picking at some invisible lint on his slacks. "At all. And in some ways- in a lot of ways, I blame myself for how you and Lucifer turned out. You both are far kinder and better men than me, but… i often know that the damage I did had lasting consequences. And I know that no matter what, I've unfortunately made some things permanent. And it does eat at me, Dean. It does." He exhaled. "And it's no one's fault but my own." 

“No. But you’re trying to fix it. That’s what matters.” Dean said after a moment’s pause. “And that’s why you, and not Chuck, are allowed to see the children.” He managed a tiny chuckle. “And the way you help with Lucifer, it’s...it means a lot. That you can do that, and have it be a kindness instead of a callback to something you might have done before.”

"I'll be honest, I don't think I could hurt Lucifer like this," Alastair admitted. "I wanted to, when he offered himself for your contract. But then he showed up, and gave himself so… I don't want to say willingly, but freely. And that's… that's kind of what lead to this. To me realizing I fucked up. Lucifer knows the whole truth of why I became the villain I was in his youth, because he's a fucking clever kid. Hell, there are days I wish I could claim him as mine." Alastair looked at Lucifer, calm and serene and free of worry in his ropes. "This… this is a gift that far too many have squandered. A man who will give himself freely and without shame for who he is."

Dean nodded, sitting back. “Well. Not much shame. He still has his moments.” He sighed softly, running a soft hand through his hair. “And he is so goddamn clever. I hate it sometimes, you know? Too perceptive. It’s good and bad at the same time. There’s times where you just don’t want to talk about something and he gets right in there to the root of it. It does end up working out, but-“ He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m ranting.” 

"You're preaching to the choir," Alastair laughed softly. "He would drive his father crazy with that. Lucifer's always been that way. I swear Maria taught him how to do that." He looked up at Lucifer again, looking for any signs of distress, but there were none. "Perhaps some of the more nonsexual things- like this- would be good to show the Omegas," he hummed in thought. "If they can see how good it can be, maybe they won't be scared of it." 

“You’ll end up getting them requesting it any other day.” Dean chuckled. “If it’s a repeat performance of what you just did here. I guarantee you most of ‘em will love it. How’s Lu been doing at work? Has Azazel tried calling again?”

"He's been a little jumpy," Alastair admitted. "He tries very hard to hide it, but I know he is. Azazel hasn't tried to call him directly to my knowledge. He hasn't tried the company, either. Meg is very good at screening calls. I keep giving him work to do so he can stay focused." 

“Good. I’m glad.” Dean nodded, looking up at Lucifer and giving a fond smile. “How long is it safe to leave him up there?”

"We could leave him up there for hours," Alastair chuckled. "As long as hes not in distress and the ropes aren't too tight. When he comes down, he's going to need a deep massage and quite a bit of praise." 

“Man, he gets that pretty often already.” Dean chuckled. “I think I’ll be able to handle that part.” His eyes drifted over to the table set up with other bundles of rope and he hummed. “How’s the compound faring?”

"With Lucifer's help? Better than ever," Alastair said. "The Omegas are calmer and happier. Paperwork is easier. Lucifer has it set up when a buyer comes in and purchases someone, they automatically get that Omega's medical file and any other important information so that way, the buyer has all updated and accurate information immediately." 

“Why didn’t you switch to digital earlier? Just...didn’t have the time, didn’t like it, or…?”

"I didn't see the need for it because I am an old man," Alastair admitted. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you’re old as shit.” He stood, stretching and sighing softly. “Got anything you’re wanting to do?”

"In what sense?" Alastair asked. 

“Anything. If you could show me how to do some of the fancier ties on Lucifer- or, hell, pull out a board game or somethin’. I want to let Lu stay up there for as long as he needs but you gotta admit the, uh, convo’s getting a little dry.”

Alastair laughed softly. "Let's see what you've learned, and leave Lucifer be," he said. 

Dean nodded. “On myself?” He questioned, standing and making his way to the table to get two short lengths of nylon rope.

"Sure, or you can do it to me," Alastair offered. 

“I have absolutely no desire to see you without pants. It’s gonna be on me.” Dean chuckled. He ended up showing Alastair a few of the leg and waist harnesses he knew. He was alright- not bad, but not exactly one hundred percent on his technique.

After recoiling the rope, he looked up at Lucifer. “Think we should let him down?”

"We probably should," Alastair agreed, also looking up at Lucifer, who was pretty much asleep. 

Dean nodded and stood, sighing heavily as he tugged his pants back on. “Just tell me what you need me to do to help.”

"If you can rouse him first, that would be good," Alastair hummed. 

Dean nodded, reaching up to gently thumb at Lucifer’s cheek. “Hey, Lu. Can you come back to us?” He asked, slightly amused smile on his face.

Lucifer stirred slightly, leaning into Dean's touch. "Hmm?" 

Dean chuckled. “We’re letting you down. You’ve been up there for a while, yeah?”

Lucifer blinked his eyes open, revealing a pure, crystal blue eyes that still seemed so distant. "Didn't you jus' put me up?" He slurred. 

“Over two hours ago, yeah.” Dean gently brushed his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “You do look so pretty up like this, though.” He hummed, “I promise I’ll be able to do it for you soon. Okay?”

Alastair stood and walked over to join Dean, nodding. “You ready for us to let you down?”

Lucifer sighed and nodded. "S'ppose," he mumbled. "So comfortable." 

“I’m sure you’ll be comfortable enough with Dean holding you as well.” Alastair hummed, deftly unknotting the rope from around Lucifer's neck.

Dean helped him lower Lucifer’s legs back so his feet could rest on the stool, and Dean kept him supported while Alastair undid the rest of the ties.

“There we go.” Dean murmured. 

Lucifer rested heavily against Dean with a groan and snuggled into him. "Weightless," he mumbled. 

“I know.” Dean murmured, rubbing Lucifer’s back as Alastair pulled the ties on his arms, wrists, and back loose. “Alright, let’s get you to the bed. Need me to help you over?”

Lucifer mumbled and nodded, cooing quietly. 

Dean grunted as he took on Lucifer’s weight, guiding him over to the bed and laying him down. “There we go.”

Lucifer shivered and stretched out, still fairly deep in his space. 

Dean rested next to him, gently massaging and soothing all the places where the rope had been.

Lucifer had curled in close and let Dean take care of him. 

Dean kissed Lucifer softly, continuing to hold and massage and pour every ounce of love he had into the soft action.

Lucifer soon blinked his eyes open again, still in his space but a little more verbal. "You can use a little more muscle, m not gonna break," he murmured drowsily. 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he shifted Lucifer to lie on his stomach. “Greedy.” He admonished lightly, working his fingers into Lucifer’s upper back and neck with near expert precision.

"You like me greedy," Lucifer hummed with a groan. "An' needy"

“I do like to spoil you.” Dean admitted, leaning down to kiss at Lucifer’s neck. “How could I resist?”

Lucifer shivered and stretched again, a lazy smile on his face. "Dunno."

Dean grinned lazily and went back to work. “You sore anywhere specific, Lu?”

Lucifer shook his head. "Ask again in about thirty," he mumbled. "Endorphins."

Dean nodded. “Gotcha.” He hummed, working down Lucifer’s back steadily and smiling to himself.

Lucifer let himself become boneless from the massage and wrinkled his nose when Alastair nudged his mouth with a straw. 

“You need to hydrate.” He pointed out. “Come on, sit up. It’s juice.” He cajoled lightly, brows raised.

Lucifer groaned and opened his mouth, extending his neck for the straw. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and guided it to his mouth, watching as Dean helped to get him situated.

Lucifer sat up a little bit to drink from the straw, mumbling something about wanting to be horizontal, dammit. 

“You can lie back down when you finish, bud.” Dean chuckled.

Lucifer hummed and continued to drink. When he finished, he laid back down and stretched out, joints popping. 

Dean carefully laid next to him, smoothing a hand over his chest before kissing his cheek. “You looked so beautiful up there.”

“Did I?” Lucifer hummed, leaning into the kiss and curling into Dean naturally. “I feel so good right now, De.” 

“Bet you do. I’m almost jealous.” Dean hummed, curling around Lucifer and smiling softly.

"One day," Lucifer promised with a smile. "Missed it." 

Dean nodded. “We’ll figure out how to do it at home for you. Promise.”

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled into Dean. "Love you" 

“Love you too, baby. Let me know when you’re ready to head back home, okay?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed, closing his eyes and snuggling down. "Thank you, Al," he added softly. 

Dean looked up and echoed the sentiment, earning a soft smile from Alastair.

“It’s no problem. This is what I’m good at. I’m glad you came to me.”

Lucifer smiled and curled in closer. "Baby, can you get my neck again, please?"

Dean nodded, working his hands into the tension built up in Lucifer’s neck and shoulders.

Lucifer yawned and smiled, groaning happily at Dean digging his hands into his muscles. 

  
  


Three days later, after many trials and tests of Dean actually binding Lucifer and the alpha moving back to normal hours at work, it was the day of the photography shoot for the book cover.

It was so close to finally being published, and it was a momentous occasion. Both for Lucifer’s own self confidence and the ability to say he was better than his father. That was always worth something.

It was a nice studio and he was only meant to be there for a short while. Take a few headshots for the biopic on the book cover, then he’d work with a few models and an artist for the actual cover.

If only things were ever that simple.

“Mr. Alighieri! Come on in.” A smaller beta woman greeted with a wide, customer service ready smile. “Our photographer will be in in a few minutes. Why don’t you sit down?”

When the door swung open any and all happiness seemed out of the room.

“Tch. Hey there, kitten. Fancy seein’ you here.”

Lucifer stiffened, and his jaw clicked. But he was here for  _ him _ . Not for any other reason. "Refer to me by my name, Azazel," he said coldly. "This is for  _ my _ book." His eyes flashed. He rolled out his neck, making sure Dean's bite was visible as he did so. "Do we have an understanding?" 

Azazel’s gaze focused on the bite and he scoffed, upper lip curling into a sneer. “Of course.” He said, taking his camera out of his bag. Best to maintain an air of decorum- especially in a room with security cameras. “Want anything to cover that thing up?” He asked, gesturing for Lucifer to sit on a stool. “Some of your audience might find it….unbecoming.”

"Hide a part of myself? I don't think so," Lucifer scoffed. "I did that for far too long. This is the one blemish- if you could even call it that- on my skin that I am proud of." He sat on the stool. He adjusted his cuffs and raised a brow. 

“Oh, well. Just so long as you’re happy.” The face he gave didn’t support the sentiment at all. “Chin up for me-“ He brushed his fingers along Lucifer’s cheek to move his head slightly to the side, touch lingering a little longer than necessary. “And a smile. You look so much better when you do.”

Lucifer gave a thin smile and nodded. "Will do, Azzie," he murmured lowly, fighting between remaining strictly professional and not needing his ex to be hostile towards him. He flicked his eyes up to meet Azazel, his smile becoming more genuine as he thought about the night before, when Dean had him in a dragonfly harness. 

“Good boy. Just like that.” Azazel smirked before stepping back and getting behind his camera, taking a few quick pictures and checking them on the screen of the laptop next to him on the table.

Lucifer took the small opportunity to text Alastair and Dean.  _ Will need hard scene after shoot. Will explain later. Love you.  _ He put his phone away and shifted into a more comfortable position on the stool to write on a small pad of paper, an idea brewing in his brain. 

Azazel set his camera down and spied a glance at the paper. “So what were you thinkin’ for the cover? I wouldn’t go too ambitious. Doubt you’ll make the money back from sales.”

"I've got an idea," Lucifer said casually as he kept writing. "Give me a moment, had a spark of inspiration." 

Azazel sighed and leaned back, tapping his fingers on the table. “Sure. Sure. Take all the time you need.” He shook his head and looked boredly around the room, gazing spitefully up at the cameras.

Lucifer finished his writing in short order, sending a series of pictures of his notepad to Alastair with the tagline  _ thoughts?  _ Before beaming at Azazel. "Sorry about that, a writer's work is never done it seems," he said brightly as he jumped off the stool and headed to a small room off camera to gather his notes for the cover. 

Azazel waited (mostly) patiently, humming softly to himself. He honestly thought his appearance would rattle Lucifer more. He wouldn’t say he was...disappointed, but- oh, what the hell. That was the best word for it. He wanted to see Lucifer nervous and cowering because he’d caved it all this time and he deserved to see that again, to have it. He raised his brows when Lucifer walked back in, leaning back.

"Now," Lucifer said, drawing out his glasses and putting them on to better view his notes, "what I was thinking was something fairly simple, but unsettling. This  _ is  _ a horror novel, after all." He pointed to a rough sketch he had done up, his ring flashing in the low light of the room. "So I think the best idea I had was this one." He looked at Azazel. "A photographer of your skill level would be able to recreate that easily, no?" 

“Yeah, I can do that. I could also have an artist do a rendition, present you with both products, but that’ll end up costing more.” Azazel slid the paper over to face him better, nodding slowly. “Definitely doable. I’d probably have to end up doin’ it at home, though, might take me up to a week to get what I need. Mind if I take this with me?”

"Of course, Azzie," Lucifer said with a form of affection more often reserved by Southern women when they are being nice to someone they don't want to be nice to. 

Azazel gently patted Lucifer’s side before taking the sheets and sliding them into his briefcase. 

Lucifer smiled and hummed as he started gathering his own things to leave, going into the room off camera to gather his make up. While he had seemed so calm, cool, and collected, on the inside he was a scared little boy that Azazel had made him to be. His heart was pounding and every little thing seemed to bring back a feeling of deja vu. 

_ There we go, kitten, look pretty for the camera. Aww, don’t cry. This is good for you. See? Look how pretty you are.  _

_ Oh Lucifer, you sweet thing. Do you really think that you deserve this? You’re only doing well because of me. Without me, you’d have nothing.  _

_ Not even your father wants you. He only tolerates you because you’re his son. And let’s not forget, your mother died to get away from you.  _

He took a moment and took a deep breath, using his mindfulness activities to keep the demons at bay. 

_ You can go home and have either Alastair or Dean tie you up all pretty and let you be. Maybe Al will teach Dean how to use the flogger. Just breathe, Lucifer. You don’t have to spend much more time with him,  _ he told himself.  _ You’re okay. You’re strong. They love you. _

They really did. Because as he was calming himself his phone was buzzing with panicked messages from Dean and concerned ones from Alastair.

Lucifer exhaled and answered the messages, assuring them that he’d explain everything when he got home. He set his phone asied and continued to pack up his things. He smelled Azazel behind him and he turned to face his abuser. “Yes?” he asked. 

“You look so stressed, kitten.” He murmured, reaching up to thumb at Lucifer’s meeting bite. “Need my help? You know I can make you feel good. Don’t you?”

Lucifer calmed a little at the touch to his mating bite, but only because the mating bite being touched calmed him, regardless of who did it. “I’m alright, Azzie,” he said. “I’m just a little concerned about my mate. He’s had a bit of a nasty cough recently.” He gave Azazel a reassuring smile. 

“And you’re out here working? My, Lucifer, that poor omega of yours must be missing you so dearly. Don’t you know how to take care of your mate?”

Lucifer laughed. “My mate is the most stubborn man in the world,” he said. “He knew I wasn’t going to be gone all day, and I’ve got a friend making sure he drinks his tea.” He tossed his hair out of his face. It had definitely grown longer. “But I adore him, and wouldn’t change him for anything. He knew this was important to me. I took yesterday off work to take care of him. He knows he can call me if he needs me, and if he truly needed me, I would’ve gone. He’s more concerned about how I’m doing.” He arched a brow. “Unlike some people, I do give a fuck about their significant other.” 

Azazel’s hand drifted up to card through Lucifer’s hair. “Is that so?” He asked, suddenly tightening his grip. “So much sass from you, Lucifer. And I’ve just done a job for you, mm? How rude. I cared so much about you.” He murmured. “And in the middle of a civil conversation you go and say that. Gotta say, I’m not pleased.”

Lucifer laughed softly, not even flinching from the hair pulling. Alastair pulled much harder. “Now, Azzie, here you go, takin’ offense for no reason,” he cooed, batting his lashes. “I wasn’t referring to you at all. You know I would’ve been blunter if I was.” He ran his fingers down Azazel’s chest and smirked softly. Lucifer hated to do this, but it was safer for him to do so. “I don’t believe in passive-aggressive. I much prefer outward defiance, or did you forget so much in our thirteen years apart?”

“Yeah? You wanna take that route? Don’t pretend you’re not scared. All that bravado, it’s a mask. It’s pathetic, that’s what it is. Think you’re so strong, don’t you?” Azazel sneered. “You’re wrong. So terribly wrong, Lu, I know you better than that. The step after this is a full blown panic attack. You really wanna push me right now?”

Lucifer purred softly, batting his lashes. Looking beautiful and cute was how Lucifer usually got out of these situations with Azazel. “Maybe you’re right,” he murmured softly. “Maybe I am scared, and near panic. But it doesn’t matter.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Azazel’s lips, letting them linger. “My heart may be taken by another, but never forget that you taught me it’s more important to control someone’s mind than someone’s heart. And you still own it. You’re also the one who taught me not to show what our dynamic was like in public, and we are, for all intents and purposes, in public. Can’t cause a scene that would start a stir, now can we?” He smiled. “Smile for the cameras, kitten, and remember, if you act wrong, you’ll get it when we get home. Your rules. I remember them.” The last bits were spoken in a hushed whisper, like a secret between lovers. 

Azazel gripped hard enough at Lucifer’s hair that it felt like the slightest movement would pull it out. “Mm.” He chased after Lucifer’s lips. “Run on home, kitten. I’ll be seeing you and that omega of yours around you hear? Ciao.” He murmured, thumbing at Lucifer’s lower lip before walking out.

Lucifer hummed. "Ciao," he purred. He watched Azazel walk away before grabbing his things and heading out himself. 

Somehow, he managed to drive to Alastair's house without breaking down. More importantly, he managed to get into the house and find Alastair in his study before he dropped to his knees, tears stinging his eyes as he crossed his hands behind his back and bowed his head. He could smell Dean nearby, just not with Alastair. 

Alastair slowly stood before crouching down in front of Lucifer and slowly tilting his head up. “Oh, you poor thing.” He murmured. “Can you tell me what happened before I go and get Dean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer hungrily leaned into Alastair's touch, blinking up at him. "Azazel was my photographer today," he whispered. "We asked for the best and we got it." He swallowed softly. "He didn't hurt me, but I could tell he wanted to, with all the sass that I was giving him." He lowered his gaze. He could still tangibly  _ feel _ Azazel on him, smell orange spice and lemon tea in his nostrils. And he hated it. 

“Christ. Just our luck, isn’t it? I’ll be back with Dean, I won’t be long.” He murmured, hiding his haste as he exited the room and returned in less than a minute with Dean in tow.

The omega looked like he was caught between anger and concern as he knelt in front of Lucifer, though he kept his scent calm. “Did he touch you?” He asked quietly, leaning in to nuzzle at his mating bite and offer comfort in that way.

Lucifer tilted his head back submissively, letting his mate nuzzle him. "A couple times, mostly to direct," he said. "Pulled my hair. Didn't hurt. Al pulls harder. Touched your bite." Already, he felt calmer, better. Dean and Al were there. They cared. 

“Bastard.” Dean breathed, holding Lucifer tight and gently carding his fingers through his hair as if to erase Azazel’s touch. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

Lucifer nestled his face into Dean's scent gland, inhaling deeply while he thought about what he truly needed at this moment- besides the earth to swallow Azazel. "I don't want to think, just feel," he whispered after a time. "Something raw, tender, forceful." The entire time, his hands didn't move. Perfect. Obedient. Needy. 

“Do you want Alastair or me?” Dean asked, closing his eyes and letting himself be a steady rock for Lucifer.

"Both, please." Lucifer tilted his face up to look at his mate. He needed Dean to be calming and sweet and Alastair to work his magic as his Sir. 

Alastair nodded. “Get up.” He said, voice quickly becoming more firm. “Dean, help me get him to the playroom, mm? There we go.”

Dean gently helped Lucifer to his feet, nodding as Alastair led the way.

Lucifer moved with Dean, the firm voice from Alastair sparking his usual submissive mindset and he moved. He waited for his next instruction from either Dean or Alastair, biting his lip. 

Alastair placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder and quietly asked him something, to which the omega gave a nod of his head. 

“Strip. I want you bent over the breeding bench, now.”

Lucifer's eyes widened at the order, but he complied, making sure his clothes were neatly folded and set aside before he bent over the breeding bench, gripping it tightly. 

Alastair gently smoothed his hand over the swell of Lucifer’s back. “Good boy.” He praised, before strapping him down. “Dean’s going to sit right up here, he’s going to make sure you’re alright and he’s going to praise you as I go. Should I use the cane or the flogger?”

"Flogger, please, Sir," Lucifer requested, tilting his head up as Dean sat down in front of him. "De." 

“Hey, Luci. I’m right here.” He murmured, gently cupping Lucifer’s cheek. 

Alastair stalked off for a moment before returning with a black leather flogger. It was one of his favorites- it had a good, heavy handle and he made sure he kept it in good shape. “Color?”

Lucifer leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Green," he stated clearly. 

“Good, good.” Alastair trailed the flogger up Lucifer’s back, following the path of his fingers, before he brought it down in a harsh strike.

Lucifer threw his head back with a sharp cry, his body shuddering before relaxing. 

“Shh, you’re alright. You’re doing perfect.” Dean murmured as Alastair brought the flogger back down, alternating between spots on Lucifer’s back, ass, and thighs.

Lucifer dug his nails into the wood and took every strike Alastair gave him, letting the leather tame him and Dean's soft praises soothe him. He cried out and whimpered, but it was evident he needed and enjoyed this. 

After a while Alastair stopped and Dean shifted to gently soothe his hand over the raised pink skin he left in his wake.

“Lucifer.” Alastair said, crossing over to crouch in front of him.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, whining softly as Dean soothed his new welts. His eyes were glassy with submission and tears, and he looked up at them. "Sir?" 

“You’ve done beautifully so far.” Alastair praised, thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek. “I wanted to ask if I could use this,” He held up a metal butt plug, a little larger than what Lucifer might be used to, “And switch to the cane.”

Lucifer did a quick mental assessment before nodding, swallowing and wetting his lips. "Yes, Sir." 

“Good boy.” Alastair gently ruffled Lucifer’s hair before moving behind him again. He lubed up the plug, and started to gently tease it around Lucifer’s rim.

Lucifer mewled and felt his foot kick a little impatiently, looking up at Dean adoringly. 

Dean gave a tiny smile. “There you go. I’m so proud of you.” He murmured just as Alastair suddenly slammed the plug in.

Lucifer gave a loud gasp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head briefly before returning to Dean. "Really?" He whispered. 

“Really. You musta held yourself so well back there. And you’re being so good for Al right now.”

Alastair hummed his agreement, before lightly striking across Lucifer’s ass with the cane.

Lucifer gave a loud whimper at the smack to his ass, letting his head loll forward. "Wanna always be good," he whispered. 

“I know. And you will be.” Dean murmured, soothing his hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Alastair gave his hits in quick succession, spreading them evenly across Lucifer’s ass and thighs.

Lucifer whimpered and mewled as Alastair caned him, content with being strapped to the bench with Dean's hand in his hair. 

Alastair went for a little while more before lowering the cane. “Color?” He asked softly.

Lucifer sniffled a little bit before settling. "Green," he murmured, throwing a peace sign up at Dean. 

Dean smiled softly, stroking gently at Lucifer’s cheek.

“I’m not going to hit you anymore, alright? Are you ready to stop?”

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "Yes Sir." 

“Good boy. I’m going to rub some arnica into your back and ass, and leave you strapped down so you don’t squirm.”

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, Sir," he murmured. 

Alastair nodded and did just that, gently rubbing the cream in as Dean continued to softly praise his mate.

Lucifer whined from the cold cream and leaned into Dean's gentle touch, letting the praise wash over him. 

“You did so well, Lu. So proud of you.” Dean murmured, helping Lucifer to his feet when Alastair unstrapped him from the bench.

Lucifer clung to his mate and stood on shaky legs, his eyes glassy. 

“There we go. That’s it.” Dean praised softly, guiding Lucifer over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Let’s get you on your side, okay?”

Lucifer nodded and slowly laid down on his side. "Yes, De." 

Dean gently rubbed at his shoulder, giving a soft smile. “Perfect. Do you want me to lay down with you, baby?”

"Yes please, De," Lucifer replied. 

Dean curled up against Lucifer’s chest, humming. “There we go. Need anything else?”

Lucifer hummed. "Blanket. Juice." 

Dean looked up and nodded as Alastair bowed out of the room to fetch those two things.

Lucifer snuggled into Dean, nuzzling his mate. "Mine," he mumbled. 

Dean chuckled. “Mm, that’s right.” He let himself relax a little, smiling. He sat up when the bed dipped down from Alastair’s weight. “Thanks, Al.”

“It’s really not a problem. I’m going to need Lucifer to sit up if he wants the juice, though.” He hummed.

Lucifer slowly sat up and took the juice to drink, cupping it with both hands. 

Dean smiled. “That’s it. Are we feeling better?”

Lucifer thought about that before rocking his hand back and forth. "A lot better than I thought I'd be," he said softly. He curled up a little bit and sipped his juice. 

“Good, good.” Dean hummed, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side. “I’m proud of you.”

Lucifer rested his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Had to pretend a little that I still liked him," he murmured. "If only so he wouldn't hurt me. Didn't like that."

Dean cringed slightly, glancing up at Alastair. He was worried that would just egg Azazel on. “That’s alright. Doesn’t mean you really do, yeah?” Dean soothed softly.

Lucifer nodded. "I don't. I really don't like him. Just want him to go away." He nestled more into Dean's arms. "Not his kitten anymore." 

“That’s right.” Dean murmured, before bundling Lucifer up in his arms.

Lucifer nuzzled into Dean, cooing softly at the way his mate was taking care of him. And between Lucifer's anxiety and the scene and the aftercare, he started to slip into his more Omega mindset, his scent turning sweeter as he grew more cuddly with Dean- the sign that showed, most of all, how safe and protected he felt. 

Dean smiled softly at that, laying there for as long as Lucifer needed, occasionally brushing a hand through his hair or giving soft, sweet words of praise.

Lucifer stayed curled into Dean, cooing sweetly as he drank his juice. Finally, at one point, he turned his bright blue eye gaze, full of sweet Omega innocence and need, onto Alastair. "You're a part of this too," he said, giving a slight pout. If Lucifer had multiple partners, all partners had to be a very active part of the aftercare. "Right, De?" 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek before nodding. “Yeah, c’mere.”

Alastair tilted his head to the side and let out a soft sigh before nodding. “As you wish.” He hummed, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer hummed softly as he set his empty cup aside. He laid back down and got comfortable with Dean before grabbing Alastair's hand and holding it, linking their hands. He then tilted his head and licked Dean's nipple playfully before settling with a giggle. 

Dean rolled his eyes, gently cuffing the side of Lucifer’s head. “Naughty little alpha. Need some rest.” He chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced up as Alastair shifted closer, adjusting his grip on Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer cooed and looked up at Dean with that sweet expression of love and adoration. 

Dean smiled warmly. “Oh, look at you. So beautiful.” He murmured.

Lucifer cooed again, closing his eyes and basking in Dean's love for him. 

Lucifer laughed as he playfully shoved his brother. He and Gabriel were taking some time to hang out while Dean had Crowley and the twins and were going to do… something. Dean wouldn't say. "Seriously, Gabe," he said. "This has to be payback for all those times you had to listen to me." 

Gabriel chuckled. “Man, I need to brag to somebody about the amazing alpha I’ve bagged. Now where did I leave off?” He hummed, arching a brow.

"When Crowley was having you beg to knot your mouth while strapped to his torture chair," Lucifer said automatically. "Sorry, medical chair. You can your straps, I like rope too much." 

“Eh, rope wigs me out. It’s easier to be taken outta cuffs and straps.” Gabriel shook his head. “Man, I could wax poetic about his knot. Normally that’s your thing, eh?” He hummed. “Now-“ He paused as his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Ah, shit. Sorry, let me take that. Why don’t you go grab yourself something from the kitchen? There’s muffins on the counter.”

"Might be easier, but you don't get the feeling of being hugged as much. Also, much easier to do suspension safely," Lucifer said as he got up to get food.

Gabriel waved him off and answered the phone, humming. “Hello?” He’d given up on witty quips after an awkward exchange with one of Crowley’s work colleagues.

"Hello," Azazel purred. "Is this the brother of Lucifer? Gabriel?" 

Gabriel frowned. “Yeah, it is. Who’s this?” He asked, leaning back.

"I am an old boyfriend of Lucifer's. The name's Azazel," Azazel said. "I want you to pass on a message for my little kitten, for when you talk to him next." 

Lucifer returned, his face full of a muffin. 

Gabriel’s brow creased, holding up a hand and moving to wave Lucifer out. “He’s had shit luck in the uh, romance department as far as I know, buddy. You two split well? Or should I be hanging up?” He paused. “Hold on. Last name?”

"The split wasn't amicable, he was a bit of an ass. I was perfectly fine, but I am hoping that we can reconnect." Azazel said. "Last name is Fredricks." 

Gabriel thought back before his face soured. “You’re his cousin.” He said quietly, and he wouldn’t even say Asmodeus’ name because even through all the healing and therapy, it still hurt and terrified him. “What the fuck do you want to say to him?” He asked flatly, bravado crushed by a slightly wavering voice.

Azazel smiled. It was close enough. "Tell my kitten when you see him that when he's back where he belongs, he'll be getting a needling. He looks so pretty when he's strapped down and writhing, needles decorating his skin. He begs so nicely then, too." 

Lucifer stood in the doorway, protective big brother coming to the forefront. He didn't like seeing Gabriel like this. 

Gabriel hung up and dropped the phone on the coffee table, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. “It’s, uh- you…” He was at a loss for words, looking up at Lucifer with wide eyes. “Your ex?”

Lucifer exhaled roughly. "Bastard," he swore. "I'm going to fucking kill him. What did he want?" 

“Had a message for you. Doubt you wanna hear it.” Gabriel exhaled roughly, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Tell it to me anyways," Lucifer stated quietly. 

“When you’re back where you belong he’s pulling out the needles.” Gabriel shook his head, slumping. “I’m sorry, I don’t- I don’t know how he got my number.”

"Your ex," Lucifer exhaled, reflexively flinching from the mention of the needles. "It's how he got my number when he got out of prison. Your number isn't unlisted. That changes tonight. Michael's too. And Raphael's." He pulled out his own phone and started texting. "Block his number." He looked at his brother. "What do you need, Gabriel?" He asked, his voice softer. Gentler. 

“I need to ah, I need to breathe. And I need a bourbon.” Gabriel muttered, slowly standing. “And I need to know that he...uh,  _ my _ ex can’t pull that same shit.” He murmured.

"You're lucky in that regard, Asmodeus won't violate a PFA," Lucifer said. "Just make sure you renew it. Even if you feel safe enough to not need to, keep renewing it. Learn from my mistake." His gaze was distant, like he wasn't present. 

Gabriel nodded slowly and stood, hesitantly approaching Lucifer and wrapping his arms around his older brother as a gesture of comfort.

Lucifer snapped out of it a little bit, wrapping his arms back around Gabriel and hugging him close. "I'm sorry he got you involved," he whispered softly. 

“It’s not your fault, don’t be.” Gabriel patted his back and pulled away, giving an awkward smile.

Lucifer returned the awkward smile before frowning as his own phone rang. He answered it. "Lucifer." 

“Lucifer,” Michael greeted curtly. “What’s this about putting my number on an unlisted list?”

"Just do it, Michael," Lucifer exhaled. "Please." His voice sounded weary. "He doesn't need to pass messages through you, too. Please do it, Mick." 

Michael sighed softly and nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it tonight, I promise. Are you okay?”

"No," Lucifer admitted to his older brother, truthfully. "I'm not. I am not okay. But there's not much I or you can do about the situation, so I have to deal." 

Michael nodded. “Let me know if you need anything. You know I’d do it for you.” He murmured.

"I know, Mick," Lucifer said, bringing his thumb up to gnaw on. "I will. Promise." 

“Good. I love you.” Michael smiled gently, if a little wearily.

"I love you too," Lucifer murmured. 

Michael hung up after a fe¹w seconds of silence from both ends, and a Gabriel stood. “So what now?”

"Now I do nothing," Lucifer stated softly. 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m gonna get that bourbon, then. You want anything?”

"Crack out that Jäger I know the two of you keep for me," Lucifer said. "Please." 

“Mm. I’ve been getting into it a little, it’s not half bad. Want a ginger bitch?” He hummed, taking the bottle out of the fridge.

"Make it two," Lucifer said as he sat down and exhaled. 

“Fair enough.” Gabriel hummed, mixing the drinks with practiced ease and setting one down in front of his brother.

Lucifer thanked his brother and picked up the drink. He swirled the liquid in the glass for a minute before he started sipping it. 

“So…” Gabriel sighed, sipping at his own and closing his eyes. “You want me to call Dean?”

Lucifer shook his head. "I'll tell him later," he said. 

“I’m sorry this happened. We were just supposed to have a nice day, y’know?”

"I'm sorry it happened too," Lucifer said. "Fucking bastard"

“Not your fault.” Gabriel sighed. “Wanna watch a stupid movie and just forget about all this?”

"Please," Lucifer agreed, curling up. 

“Mm. Austin Powers it is.” Gabriel chuckled and pushed himself up to stand with a soft grunt. “Feel free to go grab a blanket or something.” He informed, going to grab the disc.

Lucifer did exactly that and settled in to watch the movie. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two visits to Azazel, one panic attack, and one special present from Lucifer to Dean later, and all seems like it may finally be right in the world for Lucifer and his odd little family. But how long will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! That’s all on me (@frumious_bandersnatch) and we hope to get back to a semi-regular schedule again. :) Thanks for your patience

Lucifer leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, fiddling slightly as he and Michael waited for Azazel to come out of his private office and into the public one to review the covers. Michael had wanted to help decide and Lucifer gratefully accepted the fact that he won't be alone with Azazel. 

Then again, Azazel may think that he and Michael are cut from the same cloth. 

Michel sighed heavily and looked down at his watch before glancing over at Lucifer. “Are you doing alright?” He asked softly, before looking up as the door opened.

“Lucifer and...Michael. Good to see you.” Azazel grinned broadly, before taking out a folder. “Here’s what I have for the cover.”

Lucifer took the folder and put on his glasses. Humming softly, he opened the folder to view the photos and the artwork for the cover of his book. His posture had tensed slightly when Azazel entered the room, but there was no other indication that Azazel's presence made him uncomfortable. 

“So what do you two think, hm? Are we happy?”

Michael held up a hand as he leaned through the photos with Lucifer. “I’m enjoying the darker ones, but it’s up to Lucifer.”

"These are some of your best work," Lucifer told Azazel as he continued to examine everything with a critical eye. He knew that Azazel was a gifted photographer. Intimately. "Give me a minute or two. In the meantime, may I please see the shortlist of the book jacket photo?" 

Azazel hummed and took out a separate folder. “Here’s the five best shots. I have more with me, but I don’t think you’ll be needing to look through ‘em.” He nodded, gazing down at Lucifer and wetting his lips lightly.

Lucifer met Azazel's gaze head on and arched his brow as he took the other folder. "And why is that?" He asked in a mild tone that Azazel hadn't heard before, but Michael had. The tone that he would affect whenever he felt insulted. 

Azazel chuckled softly. “Lucifer, please. This is strictly business. These are simply the best selection of the twenty I have, I don’t want to over complicate things. Got it? I’ll take them out if you wanna have a look but I wasn’t planning on spending the entire day here. We both know you can get...particular, with things.”

“If this is strictly business I would advise you to keep personal experience out of it.” Michael said firmly.

Lucifer arched his brow even higher before returning to the photos, gnawing on his lower lip. 

Michael hummed, gesturing to one. “I think this is my favorite.” He informed Lucifer, soft smile tugging at his lips.

Lucifer looked at it and smiled. "And why is it your favorite, Mick?" He asked. 

“I’m not as good with this stuff as you are, Lu, you know that.” Michael shook his head. “I just like how you can see the poses in this one better. The angle of it.”

"And I thought I taught you better," Lucifer teased, pinching Michael's cheek like their mother used to do. "I see what you're saying, though. I'm not sure if it wholly invokes the emotion I want, though." He pointed to a different one. "This one is mine, so far. I of course could change my mind in thirty seconds." 

“Mm, you did, I just forgot.” Michael grinned, shifting to take a look at it. “Oh, that is nice. The decision is yours, though.”

Lucifer nodded. He set aside the cover pictures and opened the folder containing the pictures of him. He hummed as he perused over them. 

“Oh, Lucifer, these look great.” Michael praised, smiling.

Lucifer beamed at his brother's praise and began to look over them with a critical eye, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“This one, maybe?” Michael frowned.

Lucifer hummed as he looked it over before shrugging and showing Michael another one. 

Michael’s eyes widened slightly and he grinned. “It’s perfect. I don’t know if I’ll let you choose one of the others.”

Lucifer beamed and nodded, handing the picture to Azazel. "This one for the book jacket," he said. "Please."

Azzael hummed and picked it up, appraising it. “Good choice. Thoughts on the photo for the cover?”

Lucifer returned to that folder and looked through the photos again. He smiled as one caught his eye and he tugged it out. 

Azazel hummed. “That one?”

Michael tilted his head to the side. “It’s nice.”

"Its a tie between this one and this one," Lucifer said, pulling out the one he set aside earlier. 

Azazel sat down to look between the two. “You said you wanted a darker feel to it, right?”

Lucifer nodded. "I want the potential reader to feel unsettled and yet intrigued," he explained. 

Azazel nodded, reaching over Lucifer and brushing his arm lightly to touch at one. “If you want unsettling I’d choose this.” He hummed.

Lucifer allowed the touch and he looked it over again. "Is there a way you can lighten the exposure roughly here?" He asked, pointing to the central model's face, where a grey hand was grabbing his chin and forcing it to face pitch black darkness. "Almost as if there's a glimmer of hope?" 

Azazel clicked his tongue. “Eh, I can do my best, yeah. Can send you a few like that tomorrow if you want, if I could have your email. It’s a bit tedious doin’ everything through the publisher, isn’t it?”

Lucifer nodded, writing an email he created specifically for writing purposes down and handed it to Azazel. "I would appreciate that," he said warmly. "Thank you." 

Azazel nodded and shoved the piece of paper in his pocket, putting the photos away. “Ah, Michael? Mind if I have a word with the author in private?”

"Its alright, Mick," Lucifer reassured Michael as he stood up and walked over to Azazel's office. 

Azazel closed the door after him, lock clicking softly. “You know, it’s uh- good to see you. You talk to your family at all recently?”

"I talk to my siblings and Amara, I have cut ties with my father," Lucifer explained. He leaned against the doorframe and looked over the office, familiar to him. "It hasn't changed much," he noted. 

Azazel’s face soured when he heard about Amara, but he quickly schooled it back into a smile. “Yeah? That’s good. That’s good. How’s Gabriel doin’?”

"Better," Lucifer said. "He had a phone call the other day that shook him a bit. Felt like it was my fault, since it was a message for me." 

“There are ways to avoid having your family have to field messages for you, you know.” Azazel hummed, pulling out a familiar box and wiping the dust off the side. “It was about these, right?”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "It was," he said simply. "And you know that you don't have to have my family pass on messages, especially threats." 

Azazel flipped it open, gently running his fingers over the needles. “Well, I felt it needed to be said.”

"Of course you did," Lucifer said mildly. "Azzie, don't think that I'm stupid. I know what the consequences are."

“Lucifer, you’re incredibly stupid and it would be wrong if me to assume otherwise. I had a few years to get to know you.” 

"I'm a different person now," Lucifer said softly. "I'm older and less naive. Stupidity and naivety are not synonymous." He watched Azazel as his ex ran his fingers over the needles, biting the inside of his lip. He hated them. Loathed them. It was Azazel's favorite punishment for him as a result, still saved for grievous transgressions. 

“No, maybe not naive. But still headstrong, overcompensating, weak…” He lifted up a needle to inspect it in the light, testing it on his thumb.

Lucifer watched, swallowing.

Azazel hissed when he drew blood, before replacing it. “How’s Dean treating you?”

"Well," Lucifer smiled softly. "Very well." He didn't deny that Dean was his mate. He knew denial would be worse. 

“Mm. Interesting you two ended up together, isn’t it.”

"It is, and I am content," Lucifer said truthfully. He moved towards Azazel and looked at the needles in front of him. He managed to block out the memories as he leaned against Azazel. 

Azazel slowly eased an arm around Lucifer’s waist, rubbing somewhat possessively at his side. “I really would love to use those, kitten. You cried so pretty when I used to.”

"I know," Lucifer murmured softly. "I know, Azzie." He rested his head on Azazel's shoulder. "You're mad at me." 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I’m not mad. Just...disappointed.” He murmured. “So very, very disappointed.”

Lucifer nodded. "I understand," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

“You should be.” Azazel clenched his jaw. “You know what you can do to make things better, don’t you?”

Lucifer remained silent, but he nodded. Wordlessly, he stuck his arm out and reached down to grab a needle, fingers trembling. With precise, practiced motions, he wove the needle into his skin, giving a little whimper. 

He kept himself focused, knowing that after this, he was going home to his family. He picked up the second one and spaced it out a little before repeating the same process. 

Azazel smirked widely, nodding slowly. He leaned in to scent Lucifer, touch oppressive and all encompassing and wrong. “There’s a good boy. So good, kitten.” He hooked his hand under the bottom of Lucifer’s shirt and raised it. “You let your piercings close.”

Lucifer nodded, still working the needles into his skin. "I've thought about them getting redone," he said softly. "Maybe get a new one." 

“It wouldn’t be the same, you know? They wouldn’t be from me.” Azazel brushed his thumb over Lucifer’s nipple.

Lucifer bit his lip to keep the unwanted moan back as he worked an eighth needle into his skin. "Azzie," he warned lightly. "Mick is outside." 

“Mn, that’s right. He’d be peeping in if he could, making sure I don’t do bad things to you. But this isn’t bad, is it? We’re just having a nice chat.” Azazel informer, picking up a thicker needle. “That’s all we’re doing. I’d hate for you to lie and tell someone otherwise.”

Lucifer nodded. "Just a chat. Catching up," he said, taking the thicker needle and gently working it in. His fingers continued to tremble, and he could tell that he was panicking, but he was able to squash it down. He picked up another needle in the same thickness and continued. 

“That’s it. Say it again so I know it sticks.” Azazel murmured, kissing at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer shivered. "We're just talking and catching up after so many years apart," he said softly. A ritual song and dance for them. It almost felt comforting. Like going home. But Lucifer knew it was wrong, knew what true love and affection was. 

Oh he was so going to need a scene after this. 

He was almost done. He picked up an even thicker needle without Azazel's prompting and started to work it in. 

“And when Dean asked how your day was with your big, mean, ex-boyfriend, is that what you’ll tell him? Or are you going to beg him to emasculate you and act like an alpha, to put another bite on that pretty little neck of yours. Because I was just so awful. Are you gonna ask Alastair to? Guy’s like a father to you, you should be ashamed. Sure, you can’t get pregnant, but it’s the...spirit of the thing, mm? Repulsive. I can smell him on you.”

Lucifer sighed softly and shrugged. "We don't choose our comforts, Azzie," he said, looking at his ex. "You taught me that." He worked another needle into his skin. "Al is good to me, is good at what he does. Never forget that he, at one time, did hurt me every day. I don't pretend I understand why we do what we do. I just follow what feels right." He felt dizzy, but he kept going. 

“He did the same to Dean, you know.” Azazel informed. “And yet, you don’t see Dean running off and calling him ‘daddy’, or whatever the hell else. In fact...well, all Dean has is you. Is he not enough? That’s why you shouldn’t be with an omega, kitten. They’ll never be enough, they can’t be enough. You’re having to outsource. And you know as well as you do he loves a good knotting. ...When’s the last time you gave it to him, again? Was it when he got pregnant?” Azazel’s lips quirked down in a pout. “Poor, poor Dean.”

"It was actually last night," Lucifer said, somewhat angrily. He stopped his task and turned to face Azazel. "I tied his hands to his feet with his ass in the air and I made sure that this morning he was still walking around with a limp. Because I knotted him three times before we went to sleep with my knot in him. And he begged so prettily for it too. I wonder if I put another pup into him?" He cocked his head to the side and gave a smirk of his own. "I know what I am, Azzie. And yes I am still ashamed of it. I always will be. But I will  _ always _ hold my head high. And you can thank  _ your teachings _ for that." Frustrated and incensed, he rushed. A mistake, but one he was grateful for. He grabbed the thickest needle and roughly weaved it into his skin, lining it up with his vein. Tears sprang to his eyes and he exhaled roughly, clenching his jaw against the pain. 

Azazel’s upper lip curled in a silent snarl and he reached up to grip at Lucifer’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “Don’t.” He said warningly. “Don’t be an idiot, Lucifer. ‘Cause even without working for Alastair anymore, I have contacts. Ones that like to see people like you suffer. No one wants a submissive fag in the limelight, got it? All this can disappear. So can you.” He growled lowly, other hand going to toy with the end of the needle.

Lucifer whimpered softly, not lowering his gaze. "Why do I matter to you?" He asked the question on his mind for fifteen years. "I'm just a useless toy. You've said it enough times. You knew somebody else would have picked me up to use. I'm a nobody." 

“You’re  _ my  _ toy. You’re pathetic and useless but you’re  _ mine. _ No one else’s.” He murmured.

Lucifer pressed against Azazel, knees weak. "Azzie," he whined. "Not good enough for you." 

“Sure you are, kitten. You did all this for me, didn’t you?” He flicked at one of the needles in Lucifer’s arm. “You know how to contact me. So you know how to make things right, hm? But if you stay in here too long your brother’s going to get worried, isn’t he?”

"Does it matter?" Lucifer hissed almost sadly. "He didn't look for me when I was with you. I could've been dead and he wouldn't have known. Or cared." He was entering a dangerous headspace, and he knew that he needed out of it. 

“Just as bad as your daddy, isn’t he?” Azazel brushed his hand through Lucifer’s hair. “That whole family of yours, hm? Tell me- when I called, was Gabriel more worried about himself or about you? Be honest, kitten. None of them really care about you.”

_ They care, Lucifer.  _ "Feels like only I care about me sometimes," Lucifer mumbled, arching into the hand through his hair. 

“I would just stop talking to them if I were you, Lucifer. For your own mental health, right? Stay with Dean, talk to Alastair...but your brothers don’t deserve your time, you’re better than that.” 

Lucifer shook his head, hanging it in guilt and shame as he rested his head against Azazel's shoulder. He was absolutely trembling. The only thing keeping him focused was the image of the twins running to him, happy that Daddy was home.  _ My babies.  _ "No 'm not," he mumbled. 

“Oh? And what makes you say that, kitten?”

"'Cause 'm worthless."  _ Yes Lucifer, throw out fifteen plus years of therapy and being with the most amazing man in existence with whom you have two beautiful sons with out the proverbial window.  _ "Doesn't matter what I deserve." 

Azazel laughed, grinning and reaching up to ruffle Lucifer’s hair. “That’s it. You know your place. Now take those needles out and go home, mm? Come back tomorrow to see the new pictures. And remember, kitten, all we’ve done is chat.”

Lucifer nodded and began to slowly remove the needles, starting with the ones he had put in first and working his way up. "May I please have some water?" He asked softly. 

“There’s a water fountain out in the hall. You’ll be fine.” Azazel waved him off, walking back to sit behind his desk.

Lucifer nodded and continued to work out the needles, hissing when the last one slipped out. He grabbed a tissue to dab at the blood. Throwing it away, he walked around the desk and kissed Azazel's cheek. "Thank you," he said. 

“No need.” He smiled widely, waving for Lucifer to leave.

Lucifer left the office and smiled at his brother. He hoped it wasn't too faked. "Let's head out," he said. 

Michael looked up at him and hummed, standing. “Alright. Did it go well?”

"Yes," Lucifer said. "It wasn't faked. Can you get me to Alastair's, please? I forgot a notebook for revamping something at work." 

Michael nodded. “Of course. Come on.” Suspicions unaroused, Michael led Lucifer out and dutifully took him to Alastair’s. “Do you need anything else?” He asked as they arrived.

Lucifer shook his head and smiled. "Thanks, Mick." He got out and walked into Alastair's home and went straight to the playroom. 

Alastair came down after a few minutes, brow creased. “Lucifer? What are you doing here?” He asked gently, stepping inside. “Did it all, mm, go as planned? What happened?”

Wordlessly, Lucifer dropped to his knees and looked up at Alastair. He started to roll up his sleeve. 

Alastair crouched down in front of him and tilted his chin up. “I can see it just fine. We’ll talk about that later. For now you’re going to come up with me to my bedroom, I’m going to call Dean. We won’t be playing with any of this today, mm?” He said slowly, trying to school his emotions for Lucifer.

Lucifer whimpered. "But why?" He pouted. 

“Because you’re worked up and rough play isn’t what you need. Come with me, I’ll call Dean.” Alastair gently brushed a hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer hungrily leaned into the touch and cooed. "But Al-" 

“No buts. Come on, little one. Upstairs.” Alastair lifted Lucifer up to his feet, brows raised.

Lucifer allowed himself to be lifted and he curled into Alastair. 

“Good. Good boy.” Alastair praised quietly, leading him upstairs and to his room before he took out his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer curled into Alastair and grabbed the book off the nightstand to read quietly. He gnawed lightly on his thumb as he did so, doing everything he could to not resort to bad and destructive habits. 

Alastair slowly dialed in Dean’s number, free hand gently rubbing Lucifer’s side. “Dean, hello?”

"Hey," Dean replied. "Is Luce with you?"

Lucifer snuggled closer to Alastair, blocking things out. 

“Yes, he is. Today doesn’t seem to have gone very well. How soon can you be here?”

Dean swore. "How bad?" He asked as he grabbed his keys. 

Lucifer continued to read next to Alastair, giving a soft whimper of need. 

“He has a line of needle marks up his left arm. One of them is a little concerning to me, looks like it’s in danger of getting infected. I’m hesitant to leave him to get the med kit, though.” Alastair sighed, gently holding Lucifer a little closer.

Dean blinked. "What kind of needle marks?" He asked, grabbing a med kit of his own on the way out. "And why does it look like it could get infected?" 

“The kind you get from play, not drugs. It’s deep, near a vein, already a bit inflamed.”

"What did that bastard do to him?" Dean snarled under his breath. "Give me 15 minutes." 

“I don’t believe Azazel touched him, which is the worst part. I think he did it himself.” Alastair sighed. 

Dean exhaled roughly. "What makes you think that?" He asked. 

“Just the angle, the fact it’s on his left arm.” Alastair hummed, gently holding Lucifer a little bit closer.

Lucifer looked up at Alastair with a soft look that begged the older man for something to take away what he was feeling. 

Dean nodded, unlocking the Impala. "Tell him I'm on my way," he said. "I give you full permission to go Daddy on him. He needs it, now more than ever." 

“Thank you. Try to get here soon.” Alastair hummed, before hanging up and looking down at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked up at Alastair. "Why won't you give me pain?" He asked softly. In confusion. 

“Now isn’t the time. You’re not in the right headspace for it, little one.” Alastair murmured, brows raised. “Let me hold you.”

"So?" Lucifer asked softly as he looked at his mentor. 

“So I won’t do something that hurts you. Mentally. Something that will affect you and lead to a bigger drop than we’ll already be dealing with.” Alastair sighed. “Dean is on his way.”

Lucifer stared at Alastair uncomprehending. Sure, they have had this discussion before, and Lucifer knew it to be true, but at the moment his mind was partly in a spot he had worked hard to get out of. Absently, he wrapped his arms around himself and started scratching his shoulders.  _ Self soothe method.  _

Alastair sighed heavily and reached forwards to bundle Lucifer up in his arms, pulling him into his lap.

Lucifer immediately snuggled into the hold, resting his head on Alastair's shoulder. The scratching slowed, then stopped. 

“There you are, little one. That’s it.” Alastair murmured, kissing his forehead. “That’s perfect.”

Lucifer snuggled more into Alastair's embrace. He grabbed one of his hands and began playing with the fingers, just like he used to when he was a child and in Alastair's lap, when he was scared and only Uncle Al could make him feel safe. 

Alastair tilted his head to the side but allowed it, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back with his free hand.

Lucifer played with his fingers for a couple of minutes before cuddling the hand to him. 

Alastair chuckled softly, sending glances to the door to check for Dean.

Lucifer heard a soft knock on Alastair's bedroom door and he whipped his head to stare at it, curling into Alastair more. 

“Come in.” Alastair called, kissing Lucifer’s cheek and soothing him gently. “You’re alright, it’s just Dean.”

Lucifer relaxed as he saw Dean come in and he returned to cuddling Alastair's arm. 

"Hey baby," Dean smiled as he came over and sat down next to Lucifer. He was internally furious. Azazel had made it somehow that Lucifer  _ felt _ like he had to put needles into his skin. But he couldn't show that. "How has he been?" He asked Alastair, kissing the crown of Lucifer's head softly. 

Lucifer gave a quiet coo and turned his head to look up at Dean, his expression a little sad. 

“Not the best, probably going to get worse.” Alastair sighed softly, looking down at Lucifer and biting his lip. “It’s hard to do all this for him when I’m so angry at Azazel, you know?” He hummed.

Dean nodded in agreement, pushing hair out of Lucifer's face. "If we don't, though, we'll have a worse problem on our hands," he pointed out. "Hi, pretty baby. Don't be afraid of us, please." He kissed Lucifer's forehead. 

Lucifer leaned into it and sighed, softly. 

"May I see your arm?" Dean asked patiently. He knew Lucifer needed to be given the option of refusal. Like he had bodily autonomy. "You don't have to move out of Daddy's lap if you don't want to," he added, knowing that Lucifer may not want to leave Alastair's lap. 

Lucifer thought about it as he brought his arm that wasn't covered in needle marks up to chew on his thumb. 

“Take your time,” Dean added. “We’re right here for you, baby. Daddy and I both. You’re safe with us.”

Alastair nodded his thanks to Dean, gently rubbing Lucifer’s side and humming. “He’s right. Let us know if you need anything at all, little one.”

Lucifer nuzzled into Alastair as he lets his arm drift out to show Dean what happened. 

Dean looked over the arm carefully, fuming on the inside. "Sweetheart, why did you do this?" He murmured gently. 

"So he'd be happy," Lucifer mumbled sadly. 

“Did he threaten you? Coerce you at all?” Alastair prompted gently. He wanted a reason to press new charges.

Lucifer rocked his hand back and forth. "Said I knew how to make this right," he whispered. 

Dean kissed one of the smaller needlemarks. 

Alastair shook his head, holding Lucifer a little closer. He wanted so desperately to rage about it, to leave Lucifer and do everything in his power to fix this. But he didn’t. He held Lucifer tighter, posture on the borderline between tense and relaxed. “Oh, you poor thing…”

Lucifer snuggled into Alastair more and bit his lower lip as he watched Dean. 

Dean looked over each needle wound carefully, concentrating on his task. "Did he handle any of these at all?" He asked gently. 

Lucifer nodded and pointed to the one on his upper arm, where it was starting to bruise. "Got snarky with him." 

Alastair caught Dean’s gaze and nodded. “...But you didn’t tell him to stop.” He said before he caught himself and then he cringed. “Not that you needed to, Lucifer, ah-“ He sighed heavily, gently running his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

Lucifer shrugged. "Hard to tell someone to stop when you don't feel safe enough to do so," he murmured. 

Dean examined the mark on his arm closely before looking at Alastair. "Please tell me that there's a doctor who is nearby that won't ask questions," he said softly. "I want him to look at it, I don't like what I see." 

"No doctors," Lucifer muttered. "He'll find out." 

"Baby, you need medical help," Dean soothed. "Let him find out. Let him try to hurt you again. I'll kick his ass and use the needles on him, see how he likes it." 

“We have doctors at the compound, I can take you there if you really don’t want this on any medical records. But we need to get you looked at.” Alastair frowned. “How would he find out, Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked up at Alastair solemnly. "Because he can hack into your security system. Because he already knows that I call you Daddy, that I ask for your sadism. Made fun of me for it. Told me that that was the reason I should never have an Omega. Assumed the last time I knotted Dean was when he was pregnant. He knows, Daddy. He scares me so much." 

Dean barely refrained from swearing. He looked at Alastair. 

Alastair looked down at Dean and shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. “I don’t care, we’re getting that looked at. No buts about it. It’ll be done off the books. I won’t have you sacrifice medical treatment for paranoia. No matter how justly founded it is.”

Lucifer shrugged and curled in a little on himself at that, but he didn't argue with Alastair. He didn't want to see a doctor, but he'll cooperate. Somewhat. 

Alastair sighed heavily. “Dean, do you think you could get him something to drink?”

Dean nodded. "Juice sounds good," he said. He kissed Lucifer's forehead. "I'll be right back, baby." 

Lucifer nodded and looked up at Alastair once Dean left the room. 

Alastair looked back down at him, for once unsure as to what to say. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes.

Lucifer snuggled into Alastair, his entire demeanor subdued. "Do I have to, Daddy?"

“Yes. You do, Lucifer.” Alastair sighed softly. “It’s incredibly important that you do, so I can know you’re alright. That you’re safe. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and curled his hand into the front of Alastair's shirt. "Okay, Daddy," he mumbled. He felt a tear come to his eye and he sniffled, twisting his head to hide it in Alastair's shoulder. 

Alastair frowned, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “You’re alright, little one. Shh, you’re alright.”

"Don't feel like it," Lucifer murmured softly. "I feel so bad." 

“I know, Lucifer.” Alastair shook his head. “I know it feels awful and you feel small and weak and pathetic. And it will be hard not to. But it will be alright. I promise.”

Lucifer sniffled again and looked up at Alastair sadly. It was then he said something he hadn't said… well, ever. At least not out loud. "I wish Mama was here," he whispered. 

Alastair sighed heavily and held Lucifer a little tighter, brow creasing. “I know.” He closed his eyes. “I do too.”

Lucifer melted into the hold, gradually feeling safer. He looked up at Dean when he entered. 

"Hey baby, I got you some juice and a nice fuzzy blanket," Dean murmured. He sat down and brushed Lucifer's hair out of his face with a tender smile. 

Lucifer smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. 

“Why don’t you let Dean hold you a little, mm?” Alastair asked softly, shifting Lucifer out of his lap just a little. “I’m sure you’d like to have your mate close, wouldn't you?”

Lucifer nodded and willingly moved to Dean's lap. Dean beamed and wrapped the blanket around Lucifer before giving him the juice. Lucifer took it and leaned against Dean. 

The Omega looked up at the older Alpha. "Calling the doctor?" He asked. 

"Not Dr. Federleman," Lucifer mumbled crossly. 

Alastair nodded, before he paused, clicking his tongue. “What, why not? He’s a wonderful doctor.”

"Hes an asshole to me," Lucifer said simply. "Even more so since I'm an Omega advocate for you." 

“Ah. I’ll have to speak to him personally, then.” Alastair shook his head. “Is there one doctor at the compound you’d prefer?”

"Dr. Merick," Lucifer said immediately. 

Alastair nodded. “Of course. Do you want me to step out to call her or is it alright if I do it here?”

"You can do it here. Please," Lucifer murmured softly. 

Alastair nodded, taking out his phone and taking a second to scroll through his contacts. He took Lucifer’s hand in his own, before speaking into the phone. “Yes, hello.” He hummed. “I’m going to need you to stay after a little later tomorrow. No, no, nothing bad, I just need you to check something out. Strictly off record, yes?” He paused. “Of course, thank you. I understand. That’ll do quite nicely.” After a few seconds more of pleasantries, he hung up.

Dean smiled and watched Lucifer drink his juice and slowly calm down, holding him tightly in his arms. 

Lucifer looked at Alastair. "Now what?" He asked softly. 

Alastair shook his head. He wasn’t entirely sure himself. “Just hold him. Let him calm down, let him sleep if he needs it. I’m just worried it may get worse.”

Dean nodded and held Lucifer protectively, smiling a little as Lucifer curled into him more. He reached up and gently rubbed the mating mark, giving a soft chuckle when Lucifer relaxed and gave a soft yawn. "I'm worried one day, he won't be able to walk away from Azazel, and that man will forcibly mate him," he said quietly. 

“And that’s where the growing acceptance of alpha on alpha relationships is going to fuck us over. Because, politically, a DA is going to want to uphold the claiming. Because it’s an electable position and it’s bullshit.” Alastair sighed. “And I don’t know if you’d win a set fight against him, no offense.”

"I know I wouldn't," Dean sighed. "Nor would he deign to fight me. But he would fight you. You could legally claim guardianship over him, because Chuck disowned him. It would be a… well, twisted father-son thing but it could work." 

Alastair nodded slowly, letting out a soft sigh. “It could, and I know where I’d go to get it all sorted out. But if it did come to a fight, which it very well may- I’m old, Dean. Most of the advantage I have is practice and reputation.”

"Do you think Michael would?" Dean asked. 

Alastair hissed out a soft breath. “Maybe. I’m not sure, and that worries me.” 

Lucifer shifted and nestled into Dean. Dean smiled and kissed his temple. "We'll talk to him," he whispered. He looked at Alastair. "Do you think we should put him in the ropes later? It might help him." 

Alastair nodded. “We can. I’d want to have him ask for it, first, though.” He sighed softly.

"Okay," Dean hummed in understanding. 

Alastair looked down at the pair and gave a small, if tired smile. “Do you two need me to do anything?”

Dean hummed and ran his fingers through Lucifer's hair. "Just to help with whatever you can," he said. "I'm going to treat this like he's had a massive panic attack. I think that's the best route to go. I'm not going to take him home, though. Balt and Cas would be asking too many questions and besides, Lucifer feels safe here." Dean squeezed his mate closer. 

Alastair nodded. “Feel free to stay as long as you think you need, alright?”

Dean nodded. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Lucifer shifted in Dean’s arms, and Dean looked down as he watched Lucifer curl in more to his fiance, being careful not to hurt his already injured arm even in his sleep. 

Dean exhaled roughly, closing his eyes. “You’re okay, Luce,” he whispered. “I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Lucifer frowned up at Alastair, rattling his handcuff insistently, as he had one arm cuffed to the exam table. "Was this really necessary?" He huffed, brat mode activated as both a coping mechanism and to prod his Sir into doing something to hurt him. "I'm not an inmate. Personally, I just think you like seeing me tied to things." 

“Of course I do, but that’s not why this is there. You’re, hm, a wuss when it comes to doctors, and you’re still in the mood to rip your arm away. Not quite a...conventional solution, but one that works nonetheless.” Alastair gently patted Lucifer’s shoulder. “Dr. Merick should be in in a few minutes.”

Lucifer huffed and rolled his eyes, choosing to studiously study the handcuff, as if he could figure out how to get out of them. “I’m not a wuss,” he grumbled.

“Oh, yes you are.” Alastair shook his head and sat down, looking up as the door swung open. He hummed. “Dr. Merick, thank you for agreeing to come for this. I know it’s a little...odd, but I feel it’s necessary.”

“No problem, sir, just glad I can help. Let’s see that arm, then.” She said, turning to face Lucifer.

Lucifer gave Dr. Merick a shy smile but didn’t move to show her the arm, instead concealing it by pressing it close to his body. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, peering around her to shoot daggers at Alastair. 

She paused, tilted her head to the side, and nodded. “I’m sure it is, but this is just to double check on it, okay? You and I both know Alastair can be anal about these things, it’s best to keep him happy.” She joked lightly. “Do you want me to send him out of the room?”

Lucifer shook his head, bringing his uncuffed and injured arm up to gnaw at the corner of his thumb. “No, he can stay,” he mumbled, making sure that she couldn’t see the marks on his arm. His cuffed hand, meanwhile, began working to try and free itself. 

“Alright. That’s alright. Lucifer, you don’t have to tell me what happened, I just need to see and ask a few questions, alright?” The doctor slowly walked over. “You don’t need this cuffed down, do you?”

Lucifer shrugged. “He thinks I’ll try to run,” he admitted softly, still gnawing on his thumb. “Don’t wanna run. Just scared.” He looked at her with an expression she had never seen an Alpha give, but an Omega plenty of times. The one that spoke of fear of retaliation, helplessness, and need. Any trace of brattiness was gone, and was replaced with a soft, demure, and in need of help demeanor. 

“Yeah? That’s okay. It’s alright to be scared, sometimes.” She said, voice immediately taking a softer tone. “I’m sure you know that though, huh? It’ll all be over real quick- I promise. Let me see that arm and we’ll get you back home in no time. You have a mate there waiting for you?”

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah. He's good to me. So good." He bowed his head a little as he continued to gnaw on his finger, as if in shame. "Just don't want to upset who did this to me," he admitted quietly. 

“Yeah? Alright. It’s alright. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you put some antibiotic ointment on, huh? Do you see this person very often?”

“Supposed to see him today, then I dunno,” Lucifer said softly. “He pops up. He’s supposed to be far away.” Slowly, his body language opened up, turned more towards the doctor. 

“And you have to see him?” She asked, placing a hand on Lucifer’s knee. “Or can you send someone else?”

Lucifer looked up at her. "I have to, it's for my book." He turned towards her a little more. 

“Yeah? Alright. Why don’t you take Alastair with you, hm? He helped you with your book, didn’t he? Maybe if he’s there it’ll be alright. He pulls a lot of weight.” She reasoned, brows raised.

Lucifer nodded. “Maybe,” he agreed. Feeling comfortable now, he slowly turned his arm to show Dr. Merick the damage that he had done to himself, biting his lip. “Hurts,” he admitted for the first time.

“I bet it does.” She said sympathetically. “What I’m going to do is clean it,and prescribe you an oral antibiotic. If you’re not seeing him I’d like for you to keep it bandaged, put some ointment on it. Do you have any allergies?”

Lucifer shook his head. "Is this one bad?" He asked, poking the worst one with the large amount of bruising. "Mate was worried about it. Al too."

“Mhm. It’s not...bad, per se, but it is worrying. Hence the antibiotic.” She hummed. “Try not to mess with it too much.”

"Okay," Lucifer nodded. "Will try not to." He looked over at Alastair, as if asking for approval on something. 

Alastair arched a brow, before giving a slight nod and glancing at Dr. Merick.

Lucifer looked up at Dr. Merick and gave a slow exhale. "Do you have to use needles today?" he asked quietly, biting his lower lip. 

“No, looking at your records you’re all good for immunization, I don’t see the need to give you anything.” She hummed softly.

Lucifer exhaled happily, his body sagging in relief. He looked over at Alastair. “Can I be uncuffed now, Al?” he asked softly. “Please? I promise I won’t run.” 

Alastair paused, before nodding, “Yes, yes. I know. Here we are-“ He hummed, gently uncuffing Lucifer’s wrist and pulling back after a moment.

Lucifer smiled softly and shook out his arm for a moment. 

He was bandaged up and prescribed an antibiotic in relatively short order, but Lucifer still tucked himself into Alastair’s arms as they walked out of the clinic and towards the car. The urge to scratch was still there, now paranoid about Azazel knowing that he sought medical attention for something that wasn’t ‘that bad’ (not bleeding or broken anything), but the arm he usually did that with was currently bandaged. Once in the car, he physically sat on his hands to prevent himself from doing any of his bad habits. 

Alastair looked down at him and let out a heavy sigh, carefully reaching over to place an attempt at a comforting hand on his thigh. “Where to?”

Lucifer jumped slightly at the contact and checked the time briefly. "Ummm. I don't know," he admitted. He didn't want to go home, he'd never leave. But he needed clothing for his meeting with Azazel. Alastair's sounded good but then he'd be scrambling. His entire brain was screaming at him a hundred different things. 

“Why don’t we go to your house first, get you all dressed for your meeting. I can take you, make sure you stay on track. Would you like that?” 

Lucifer looked at Alastair and nodded, his breathing starting to become a little more controlled. His hands stayed firmly underneath his ass, clenching the leather of the seats. 

“Why don’t you let your hands up so you can buckle in, hm?” Alastair prodded gently, not having yet started the car.

Lucifer bit his lip and nodded, trying to best process how to do that without the temptation of hurting himself. Slowly, he removed his hands and was making a conscious effort to not devolve into self destructive behaviors as he buckled his seatbelt. His hands slid underneath his thighs and he leaned forward, putting his whole weight on his hands. 

Alastair sighed, giving Lucifer furtive glances as he drove. “It’ll be alright. We’re almost there.” He soothed gently.

Lucifer nodded and exhaled in a rough, soft way.  _ Get out of your head, Alighieri, you’re better than this.  _ He leaned back in his seat and tried to breathe. 

When Alastair stopped the car, he let out a heavy sigh as his eyes drifted over to look down at Lucifer. He tried, was trying so hard to make this work. To make everything work, keep Lucifer alright and safe and keep his own proclivities in check. Sometimes it was too much. Felt like it had been too much for a long time now. But he forced a tiny smile, and unlocked the doors. “Let’s get you inside and dressed for your meeting, hm?”

Lucifer nodded and looked up at his mentor. "I hate this," he said. 

“I know. I know, we all do. We’ll figure it out, won’t we, though?” Alastair prompted, stepping out and getting Lucifer’s door for him.

Lucifer nodded and got out of the car, clenching his hand into fists to prevent further harm to himself. 

Alastair carefully wrapped an arm around his middle and led him up the driveway, all the way up to the front stoop of the house. “Would you like for me to wait outside?”

"No, stay with me please," Lucifer said quietly. "I'm not in a good headspace right now." 

Alastair nodded, pushing the door open and nodding a solemn greeting to Dean.

The omega frowned. “Lu? Did it go okay?”

Lucifer gave a shrug. "Just not doing good mentally," he admitted. "In a real bad space and I hate it, De. I fucking hate it."

Dean walked over and held his arms out to Lucifer, unsure if he’d want to be touched or not. “Me too, buddy. C’mere, let me hold you a bit before you go.”

Lucifer willingly went into Dean's arms and curled into him tightly, ducking his head into his bite on Dean's neck. 

Dean closed his eyes and gripped Lucifer’s back tightly, letting out a ragged sigh as he did.

Lucifer relaxed in Dean's arms, sniffling softly as he breathed out his frustration. 

Dean gently patted Lucifer’s back and slumped a little. “You’ll be okay,” He offered as a small comfort, brow creasing.

Lucifer nodded and exhaled softly. "Can you call Garth, see if hes free after my meeting?" He asked quietly. It's the first time he has ever sought out his therapist beyond setting up appointments. "Please?" 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I sure can. You go get dressed and ready, alright? I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said. He tilted his face up and kissed Dean’s cheek before heading to his room to get ready for his meeting, the urge to slip into long sleeves at an all time high. If he’s wearing sleeves, he doesn’t have to think about scratching. He can’t. The fabric’s in the way. 

He got dressed, relaxing as his sleeves covered his arms and also hid the damage. He made sure to look his very best. He didn’t want Azazel to think that he was- 

_ Focus, Lucifer. You don’t have to give a damn of what Azazel thinks.  _

Lucifer started to head down stairs, but took a detour to see his children, playing quietly in their room. “Hey, my little sparrows,” he cooed, crouching and opening his arms. “Can Daddy get a hug before he goes to his meeting?” 

Nicholas immediately abandoned his toy and toddled over, arms spread and wide smile on his small face as he was followed closely by his brother. “Uhuh. Up?”

Lucifer picked up both of his sons with ease as he held them close and kissed their heads.  _ I will be strong for them. My sons deserve their Daddy.  _ “Daddy loves you both very much,” he whispered softly to them. 

“Love you too, daddy.” Samuel intoned, leaning in to press a wet. Kiss to his father’s cheek.

Lucifer beamed and hugged his sons closer before setting them down. He kissed their hair and smiled at them. “Behave for your Papa while I’m gone,” he said. “And I’ll see you later tonight. Okay?” 

“Kay,” Nick beamed as he was echoed by Samuel, and carefully sat back down. 

Lucifer beamed back and headed out as he went downstairs looking loads better than he had been. "Let's go," he said. 

Dean smiled happily and gave Lucifer one last hug, kissing his cheek. “You’ll be alright.” He promised.

Lucifer kissed Dean's cheek and smiled, a warm genuine smile much like the one before Azazel. "I will be," he agreed. 

Dean looked up at Lucifer like he wanted to memorize his face, memorize the untainted joy there and hope it would last through the day. “He gives you shit, you call me, I’ll kick his teeth in. Go get it done.” He said, completely serious as he parred Lucifer's side and led him back out to Alastair.

"Yes, love," Lucifer beamed. He gave Dean one last kiss before getting into Alastair's car. "I love you, De." 

“Love you too,” Dean murmured, lingering by the door a few moments before retreating inside.

Alastair hummed. “Are we all ready, then?”

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed as he got settled in and smiled warmly at Alastair. 

Alastair gave him a cautious once over, before he started to drive. He made sparse conversation, but on the whole let the comfortable silence persist. As they arrived his shoulders slumped slightly. “Would you like for me to come up with you?”

"Yes, please," Lucifer said, turning to look at Alastair. "What's wrong?"

“Just worried,” Alastair excused, stepping out of the car and gesturing for Lucifer to follow.

Lucifer got out and went over to Alastair. "Are you sure?" 

Alastair nodded, “Let’s just get this over and done with. Lead the way, hm?”

Not pushing the issue, Lucifer lead the way into Azazel's office, confident and proud. "Hey, Az," he said, calling his ex by his least favorite nickname. "How did that request turn out?" 

Azazel looked up, something odd and possessive flashing in his eyes when he saw Alastair. “Of course- I’ve got a few options for you here.” He opened a folder, taking out a few photos and humming as he laid them out on the table. 

Lucifer pulled out his glasses and put them on to examine the photos, humming in thought as he looked them over. "This one is an interesting style choice," he said as he pointed at one with the higher exposed, but the coloring had gone more yellow-red. "Any reason why?" 

“You said you wanted a degree of...hope, right? And there is. There is hope in your story. I thought this might convey the opposite, a sense of helplessness. Bloodshed. Thoughts?”

Lucifer looked at it critically, from an artistic standpoint. “I mean, this  _ is  _ a horror novel,” he said thoughtfully. “Is there a way to convey both at the same time? Perhaps if you lightened the cyan exposure down to 35% and upped the yellow for the hopefullness of it up to… you have it at what, 80%?” 

“Mn, thereabouts, yeah. Hold on-“ Azazel bent down, reached into his case and pulled out his laptop. “Be easier to just do it here, won’t it?” For all intensive purposes, he seemed civil. Maybe it was the fact that Alastair lingered by the door.

"The red is good there, you probably have it at around 75%," Lucifer said as he waited for Azazel. 

“Yes, yes, just one second. Let me take care of the cyan.” Azazel waved Lucifer off, moment jerky at first like it would be a hit before he just barely caught himself. After a few moments of work, “Like this?”

Lucifer leaned in closer and looked it over. “May I?” he asked politely, gesturing towards the computer. He knew what he was doing, between the training in art his mother had given him and being with Azazel for several years. Azazel (when he was in a very good mood) used to let him help edit photos, even the photos of him. 

Azazel’s upper lip curled, body tense for a second before he nodded, sliding it over to face Lucifer. “Of course.” He murmured, brushing his hand over Lucifer’s as he pulled away.

"Thank you," Lucifer beamed and sat down in front of the computer. with a few keystrokes, he added a couple more saturation of color to add more of what he was envisioning.

Azazel clicked his tongue. It looked better, definitely, but… “You’re sure you want that?” He was never one to let an opportunity to needle pass him by.

"Do you have a better idea or vision?" Lucifer asked mildly as he continued to work, darkening some of the shadows and blurring more of the fringes. 

“I’d like it a little less exposed, more of the red tone. Don’t you think?”

Lucifer made the couple of corrections that Azazel had suggested and sat back to look at it with an artist's critical eye 

Azazel nodded carefully and reached over Lucifer a little, adding details, finishing touches. “That should do it.”

Lucifer hummed in consideration and adjusted the title a little bit before leaning back and smiling in satisfaction. "There," he said proudly. "I think that's it." 

“Good. I’ll get it printed off, sent to your publisher. Are we...needing anything else?”

Lucifer hummed before he pocketed his glasses. "Just for the png to be sent to my email. To have on hand, you know," he said as he stood from the laptop and he faced Azazel. There was definitely something about the way he was looking at his ex, something that spoke of his own power and control. 

Azazel gazed coolly up at him. “Don’t let me keep you, then.” He nodded for Lucifer to get out, tapping his hand on the edge of the table.

Lucifer beamed. "Pleasure working with you, Az," he said before heading out. "C'mon, Al, I want you to check over those files for work before I finalize the paperwork on that sale," he said loud enough for Azazel to hear. 

He waited until they were in the safety of Alistair's car before exhaling slowly. He began to laugh softly, smiling brightly. 

“I’d say that went swimmingly, hm?” Alastair smiled, looking down at Lucifer fondly. “You held yourself well. I’m proud.”

Lucifer beamed up at Alistair, his eyes warm and soft. "All I did was think of my children," he said. "And I just… I don't know. I went to hug them before I left because… well, my children are fucking adorable. And something just clicked. I'm still scared of him, there is no question. But… holding Nicholas and Samuel in my arms, and just thinking about the family that I created…" he beamed brightly. "I guess I got tired of being pathetic so I did something about it. Changed my look on it or something. Does that make sense?"

Alastair nodded. “Of course it does. It’s wonderful, isn’t it? Sudden switches are rare, but- well, you definitely feel better after, don’t you?” He carefully placed a hand on Lucifer’s thigh.

"It felt so effortless. I'm tired of being afraid," Lucifer said. "So what if he leaks sexually explicit photos of me? Its revenge porn. That's a crime. And I'm not ashamed of who I am. Not anymore. He always was an excellent photographer- even the ones of me when I looked horrible look somehow breathtaking." He gave a smile. "Besides, I've got a fucking hot body. I don't care who sees it. He wants to try to ruin me?" He grinned the most mischievous grin Alistair had seen in a long time. "Do I have the book to sell for that." 

“Lucifer, with your life you could fill five best sellers.” Alastair shook his head and smiled wryly. “...Though I must ask that you leave me out of it as much as you can. I’d rather not...acknowledge what happened in the past between myself and you children. Both for myself and for business.”

"I will," Lucifer promised and smiled up at him. He laid his head on Alastair's shoulder and sighed softly. "Take me to my therapy appointment now, and then hopefully someone will be home to watch the kids because I am taking you and Dean to do something for me. To reclaim something." 

“Oh?” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s side before he started the car. “I’m sure Castiel will be home. What’s the address for your therapist’s office?”

Lucifer gave the address and smiled brightly. "Mhm. But it's a surprise. You and Dean aren't allowed to know until we show up." 

Alastair pouted lightly, before shaking his head. “Mm. Alright, then, keep your secret. I like surprises.” He hummed to himself. “Should b about a half hour’s drive: would you like to put on music?”

Lucifer nodded and went into the glove compartment. He removed a CD containing an Italian opera and popped it in. "Sentimental sap," he teased affectionately as it started to play. 

Alastair rolled his eyes, nudging Lucifer with his elbow. “Like you’re any better.”

Lucifer giggled and sent a text to Dean, thanking him for setting up the appointment and telling him that he was going to surprise him and Alistair with something after his session. 

The drive was a little shorter than anticipated, perhaps due to Alastair’s eagerness for what was to come after the appointment. He parked the car and looked down at Lucifer. “I take it you want me to come back to pick you up with Dean, yes?”

"Yes, please," Lucifer said brightly. "Thank you." 

Alastair nodded, seeing Lucifer to the door of the small practice before he left to get Dean. 

Lucifer exited the small practice and bounced over to the car and crawled into the backseat to cover his Omega with kisses. 

“Wonderfully,” Lucifer said, snuggling into his Omega’s arms and kissing him sweetly. “Twins behave for you?” 

“Yep, and Bal’s got’ em right now, so all is well.” Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer sweetly.

“Hate to interrupt, if we can’t exactly get to this surprise if I don’t know where I’m driving.” Alastair informed.

Lucifer gave Alistair an address and purred happily as he nuzzled Dean. 

After only a few minutes of driving, the car slowed to a stop again. “What’s this, hm?”

Dean blinked, peering up at the storefront and slipping out of the car. “Are you…what are we doing?”

Lucifer beamed and got out of the car. "I," he announced. "Am getting my nipples repierced." 

Dean grinned. “How long till I’m able to play with ‘em?”

“Mm, and how long have you been waiting to do this?” Alastair chuckled.

"4 to 6 weeks and for about 10 years," Lucifer said with a giggle. He linked his hands with Dean. "Come on. Let's go!" 

Dean nodded, allowing Lucifer to lead him into the tattoo parlor as Alastair carefully followed behind.

Lucifer walked in and beamed at the clerk behind the counter. "Lucifer Alighieri, here for nipple piercings?" He said brightly. 

The man behind the counter gave a small grin. “Right on time. Come on back- didn’t get to ask over the phone, have you ever had a piercing like this before?”

Lucifer nodded. "Its been about twelve years since I've last had anything in," he explained. "It was an at home job." 

“Alright. We’re just going to use a starter piercing, shouldn’t hurt all that much. Could you sit down, take off your shirt for me?”

Lucifer sat down and slowly took his shirt off, folding it neatly next to him out of a manner of habit before he relaxed back in the chair, winking at Dean and Alistair. 

The omega was watching a litttle too intently, like he’d be considering it if it turned out alright (he was).

The piercing was quick, professionally done, just wiped the area down, pierced it quickly and put in the barbell.

Alastair leaned back against the wall, eyes flickering up to watch Lucifer’s face through the whole short duration of the procedure. 

Lucifer didn't look at the needles being used, just grimaced when it went through the nipple each time. He relaxed and looked down at his newly redone nipples with a broad smile. 

“You’re going to want to keep these clean, unbothered for maybe five weeks.” The man hummed, disposing of the needle he’d used and taking off his gloves. “Do you have any questions?”

"What do you suggest for keeping them clean?" Lucifer asked with a smile as he sat up a little bit and looked over at his Omega.

Dean smiled down at Lucifer, before turning to hear the explanation as it came. 

“You're gonna want to use warm water and unscented soap, just gently wipe with a clean paper towel or washcloth. Try to wear looser clothing, nothing it would be able to catch on.”

Lucifer nodded and slipped on his shirt before taking Dean's hand. "Thank you," he said happily. 

Dean leaned up to kiss him softly, smiling as they walked up to the counter to pay.

“Would you like me to cover it?” Alastair asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Only if you want to," Lucifer said honestly. "You know I do have a very good paying job. With side jobs that also pay me well." He grinned at Alistair mischievously. 

Alastair chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Mm, I’m aware. And I like making sure you’re well taken care of.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing over his card when needed.

Dean wrapped an arm loosely around Lucifer’s waist. “Can’t wait to play with ‘em.” He whispered. 

Lucifer beamed and nestled into Dean happily. "Yeah? I bet you are," he murmured back. "I saw you eyeing it up. Want some for yourself one day?" 

Dean wet his lips and nodded. “Thinking about it, yeah.” He bit the inside of his cheek, nodding. He kept holding Lucifer gently even as they walked out to the door.

Lucifer hummed and walked out. "Maybe we do tattoos next time?" He purred. He kissed Dean's cheek and beamed. "Thank you Al," he cooed happily. 

Dean swallowed, throat bobbing as he simply nodded. Perhaps a little too eagerly.

Alastair laughed. “It’s no problem, Lucifer, truly. Do you want me to take you two back home, then?”

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, let's go home." 

The whole drive Dean was practically attached to Lucifer at the hip, leaned up against his side, pressing the occasional kiss to his mating bite. And when the car stopped in front of their house he grinned. “Love you so fucking much.”


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Azazel stop meddling? A blindsiding reveal in an email sent to Alastair may just leave Lucifer reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Something big next, promise.

It was two weeks later, and Lucifer came into Alastair's office, balancing his laptop with one hand while his phone was in the other, up to his ear. "My rates are firm for a reason, Mr Wengrenovich, and I assure you, any programmer who has my years of experience would charge roughly the same price," he said. "We will talk more later, I have a staff meeting I must attend." He hung up and sat down in his usual chair. "So I've been updating the new software slowly, but I wanted to confirm some things on the last purchase that was made," he said. 

Alastair slowly looked up, expression more somber than anything. “Lucifer,” He started, before clearing his throat. “I’m sure it’s exemplary work, but that’s not why I’ve called you in here.” He pursed his lips, shaking his head as he looked down at the recently purchased laptop on his desk. He tapped a few keys, brought something up on the screen.

Pictures. Dozens of them. All of Lucifer, all indecent. Tied to a bed spread-eagle, hole on display, tense body covered in drips of wax, bound with rope criss cross over everything, bruised and beaten and covered in cum. And that was just a glance at what had first shown up when he opened the email. He hadn’t dared scroll down further. 

“Azazel has made a threat. To...release these, publicly.” He turned the device around so the screen faced Lucifer. 

Lucifer looked at the pictures that appeared on the screen before giving a soft laugh. "I told you. Revenge porn. It's a crime. If he does release them, then he goes back to prison." He scrolled through them, his expression blank. The only one he did a sharp inhale at was one of him covered in needles, his face messy with tears while also battered. He began to rub his ring the longer he stared at that particular picture. 

Alastair closed the laptop, brow still creased. “What should I do?” He questioned. “I don’t- don’t know what to do about this, Lucifer.” He said, voice so soft and unsure. He cleared his throat, looking down at the other alpha. “I’m sorry this has happened.”

"Don't do anything, except save the email," Lucifer said simply. He got up and walked over to Alistair. He crawled onto the other Alpha's lap and held him close. "And what do you have to be sorry for?" 

Alastair leaned in and sighed, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist. “I don’t know. Just sorry in general, I suppose. Are you alright?”

"Except for seeing that one picture, I'm good," Lucifer said. He curled into Alastair and sighed. 

“Would you like for me to call Dean?” Alastair asked hesitantly after a short while of silence. He’d been blindsided by this, had no idea how to react, not really. Was expecting to have to calm Lucifer down and without that he’d been thrown for a loop.

"Yeah, let's call Dean," Lucifer said. He picked up Alastair's office phone and called his fiance. "Hey baby." 

“Hey, Lu.” Dean hummed, smile evident in his voice. “How’s work goin’?”

"Work is going well, how's the wedding planning?" Lucifer asked. 

“Great. It’s- it’s awesome, Lucifer, I’m beyond excited for this. Really.”

“I am too. Listen- Azazel sent some pictures to Alistair, said that he plans on releasing them publicly. They’re some old ones of me from when he and I were together,” Lucifer explained.

Dean was silent for a few moments, before he chuckled. “He’s really that fuckin’ stupid? Huh,” He let out a long sigh. “Makes me want to kick his shit in. But that’s normal. S’it wrong of me to want Alastair to forward them over?” He joked weakly, shaking his head.

Lucifer laughed. “I mean, some of them are definitely hot ones. Others…. No, I wouldn’t want you to see them. I told Alistair to do nothing, let him release them. I’m just letting you know what’s going on.” 

“Alright. Thanks, Lu. I’m glad you’re handling this so well. So proud. ...Think you could guilt Al into letting you out early? We could get lunch. Talk in person.” He offered.

Lucifer looked behind him at Alistair before nodding. "I'm sure I can figure something out," he said. "I'll let you know okay baby?" 

“Alright. I love you so much, Lucifer.” Dean murmured, before he hung up.

“No guilting necessary, if you’d like to head out.” Alastair chuckled softly.

"Love you too, Dean. Very much." Lucifer hung up and leaned back and looked at Alastair. "What's wrong, Al?" He asked. 

“Nothing, nothing. I just worry about you, that’s all. There’s nothing wrong.” Alastair gave a small smile and carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer smiled and nestled into Alastair a little more. "Are you sure?" He asked. 

“Positive.” Alastair hummed, leaning down a little to breathe in Lucifer’s scent. “How’s the wedding planning going, by the way?”

Lucifer purred at being scented. "Wonderfully. I believe tomorrow we are doing the cake testing," he said

“Wonderful. Have you chosen groomsmen yet? Will you be holding a stag night?”

"No to the groomsmen, yes to the stag night," Lucifer sighed. 

“Are you excited for that, then?” Alastair tilted his head to the side. “And who are you thinking for best man, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Lucifer nodded. "Granted, Gabes in charge of stag night so theres probably going to be strippers," he said. "As for best man… I don't know, Al. I really don't."

“Who has been there for you? I know Dean will probably choose his brother- perhaps Michael, or Balthazar?” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s side.

"Probably Mi," Lucifer sighed softly as he nestled into Alastair. 

“Are you alright?” Alastair asked softly, brow creased. Despite the topic at hand Lucifer seemed hesitant, down. He didn’t understand why.

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed quietly, nuzzling into Alastair. "'M fine."

Alastair rested his chin on Lucifer’s head. “You seem subdued. You’re certain?”

Lucifer sighed softly. "Just nervous is all," he said. "Its a big step and I keep thinking Charles will try to sabotage it. You know?"

“He will, that’s no question. Don’t...try not to think of it.” Alastair frowned. “I will take care of him. Might contact him later tonight, even.”

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thank you," he said warmly.

“Do you want to get back to your office, or sneak out with Dean?” Alastair asked, good natured smile on his face as he leaned back a little. 

"Yes to both," Lucifer laughed as he leaned back with Alastair. 

“And how are you going to accomplish that, hm?”

"I'm going to finish up that sale in the computer and go out for lunch," Lucifer said simply. 

“Wonderful. Now get to it.” Alastair patted Lucifer’s side, chuckling.

"I need a few things to confirm about that sale, Al," Lucifer reminded him, purring happily. 

Alastair nodded. “Of course. And what would those things be? Will I need to pull out the paperwork?”

"Yes, please," Lucifer beamed. 

Alastair shifted under Lucifer and stretched to pull open a filing cabinet and retrieve a folder. 

Lucifer made a happy noise and took the folder. "Thank you," he cooed. 

Alastair watched him curiously, Reyes scanning over the page as Lucifer opened the folder. “What was it you were wondering?””

“Just information,” Lucifer said, opening and reading the file. 

Alastair nodded, content to just sit and watch Lucifer for a little while.

Lucifer read through the information and made a couple of notes before pulling his phone out and adding it. “Alright, I’ll finalize that sale then go to lunch,” he said happily. 

“Of course. See you tomorrow.” Alastair hummed, shifting as Lucifer slipped out of his lap and watching as he strode out of the room.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening! Finally, we have a wedding! (Plus Chuck angst, but never mind that)

"Has anyone seen my comb?!" Lucifer shouted into the hotel room from the bathroom, looking panicked. 

Today was the day. Today, he was marrying Dean and taking his Omega to be his husband. He couldn't wait. But his anxiety was also at an all time high so when he couldn't find his comb, it was like the world had ended. 

He peeked his head out to look at his brothers, Julian, and Alastair. 

“Check your bag, you’ll be alright.” Gabriel promised, standing from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Lucifer. “Calm yourself the fuck down, for one- Michael?”

Michael nodded, knelt down by Lucifer’s bag and opened it. “Here,” He held out the comb, tossed it over. 

"Thanks, and Gabriel, I have an  _ anxiety disorder. _ " Lucifer took the comb and began attacking his hair with a single minded determination. "Calming down is a pipe dream."

“Huh, yeah, you’ve also got a therapist and strategies to help. Just breathe.” Gabriel hummed, shaking his head. “You look great.” He added after a short while, smiling. 

"You think so?" Lucifer asked, standing in a navy blue tux with a cream shirt and blush pink accents. 

“I do. We all do, I promise.” Gabriel wrapped a gentle arm around Lucifer’s waist. “You’ve got this.”

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and exhaled slowly. "Yeah," he agreed. 

Balthazar stepped into the bathroom after knocking quickly. “Everything fits right? No cosmetic emergencies at the last minute? I do have a makeup kit if you need it-“

"Gimme," Lucifer said, making grabby hands for the make up kit. "Please."

“Ah- do you want me to do it? Or are you fine doing it yourself?” Balthazar asked, holding it up.

"How do you think I learned how to hide hickies from Charles?" Lucifer asked as he took the make up kit and plucked out an eyebrow pencil. He began doing his brows. "I've been doing make up since you were trying to learn how to read."

Balthazar sighed, shaking his head as he watched Lucifer. “You… do you think he’ll try to show up?” He asked quietly.

"I do," Lucifer said honestly as he filled in his brows a little. "And it's not going to be a pleasant visit." He looked at his brother and gave a shrug. "It is what it is." He picked up the mascara and began to do his lashes. 

Balthazar nodded. “It’s the reception that worries me more.” And most of it was for Lucifer and Dean, yes, but it always used to be their father that started him drinking. That goaded him on, that needled him and depressed him enough to turn to the bottle. And now years sober the thought scared him more than ever.

Lucifer set the mascara down and turned to face Balthazar. "I promise, the moment I see his face," he said, "I am calling the police for him trespassing. I won't let him get near any of us. I promise." 

Balthazar nodded and leaned a little against his brother. “Alright. Alright, I know.”

"I told you, I will always look after you," Lucifer said softly. "Always." He kissed Balthazar's forehead and smiled. 

Balthazar smiled back and gently patted Lucifer’s side. “Well, it looks like you’ve got this covered. I’ll leave you to it?”

"Sounds good," Lucifer smiled as he patted Balthazar's shoulder. "How much time do I have left?"

“About an hour and a half. Don’t worry.” Balthazar hummed before stepping outside.

Lucifer smiled and finished up his make up before heading out of the bathroom with bright eyes and softly tinted lips that were curved into a shy smile as he sat down between Michael and Alastair. 

“You look so like your mother.” Alastair murmured quietly, staring down at the alpha and smiling. “I’m so happy for you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer turned and looked up at his father figure. “Do I really look like Mama?” he asked softly, his voice full of wonder. 

Alastair nodded, gently wrapping an arm around Lucifer before pulling away.

Lucifer beamed from the compliment before leaning onto Michael dramatically. "Mick, remind me why I scheduled a late wedding?" He asked. 

“Because you didn’t want to be tired, and so you could have a later reception.” Michael chuckled.

Lucifer sighed and rested his head lightly on Michael's shoulder. "Of course I had reasonable reasons," he said. 

“You always do, little brother.” Michael smiled. “I’m so proud of you. So happy.”

Lucifer smiled and snuggled into his brother. “Were you this nervous when you were going to marry Anna?” he asked. 

“Maybe a little less nervous. But yes. To some extent.” He murmured, smiling warmly down at his brother. “You’ll be alright.”

Lucifer smiled and curled in tighter to his brother. “I know,” he agreed. 

___________

Dean shook his head, staring himself in the mirror. “I can’t do this. I can’t do it, oh my god.” He whispered, hands shaking even as he gripped the edge of the sink to ground himself. This could have happened any other day. 

Because who knew bottling negative emotions 80% of the time could lead to an outburst like this? Anxiety, the ‘you’re not good enough for him’, all of it, everything. “He needs better, he- oh my god.” He grunted, clearing his throat.

"Dean?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door and looked in. "You okay, man?" 

“I can’t fucking do this, Sammy.” Dean shook his head. “I can’t do it.” He turned around to look up at his brother. 

“What do you mean, you can’t do this? Are you having second thoughts?” Sam asked in concern. 

“Huh, he can do so much better than me. I don’t deserve him. He’s settling, he-“ Dean shook his head. “I’m being stupid but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

"You're not settling," Sam said firmly. "And you 100% deserve him. He's so good to you and he loves you. Get out of your head." 

Dean braced his hands against the wall and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and trying to force himself to calm down.

“That’s it, deep breaths,” Sam coached. “He’s not settling. And what does that even mean, anyways? You’re perfect for each other. You compliment each other so well. And he adores you. You’re fine. You’re just freakin’ out.” He smiled and rubbed his older brother’s back. 

“I know, I know. It’s just-“ Dean groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I hate this, man. Hate feeling like this.” 

"I'm sure it's perfectly normal," Sam soothed. "Think of how Lucifer's eyes are going to fall out of his head when he sees you"

Dean nodded. “You’re right. Right. I look okay? Everything’s good?”

“You look fantastic,” Sam reassured his brother. “Everything’s great.”

Dean gave a small, hesitant smile before he leaned in to pull Sam into a tight hug. “Alright. Alright. Dad’s supposed to show in like an hour, right?”

"Yeah," Sam said hugging Dean back. 

“So,” Dean pulls back, patting Sam’s shoulder, “When’re you getting hitched? Man, you’ve had...so much longer than I have to find someone. You’re lagging.” He grinned teasingly, brows raised.

Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Does that mean there’s someone I need to meet? Need to grill?” Dean carefully sat back on the bed, humming.

"I don't know yet," Sam said shyly. "She and I have been talking. That's it." 

“Hey,” Dean clicked his tongue. “You know what comes after talking, huh? Use a condom.” He chuckled, grinning.

" _ Dean!"  _ Sam flushed brilliantly. "We're not there yet!" 

” _ Yet _ .” Dean chuckled. “My point still stands, Sammy.”

"You didn't," Sam shot back, his ears pink. 

“Yeah, and I’ve got two beautiful kids to speak of because of it.” Dean shook his head. “Not much of a damper, now that I think of it: but still. Wear a condom.”

Sam sighed. “Yes, Mom,” he said in a teasing voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and cuffed Sam playfully on the shoulder. “Shuddup, bitch.”

Sam laughed and grinned. "Make me, jerk." 

Lucifer bounced on the balls of his feet lightly as he watched everyone sit down, his eyes glancing at the clock in the back before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He settled and looked back and slightly down towards Michael. "What?" He whispered. 

“Father.” Michael whispered back simply, giving Lucifer’s shoulder a squeeze. “Would you like for me to deal with him?” He asked slowly, kept his voice subdued, the last thing he wanted was to make a scene. “We still have time if you...would like to handle it.”

"Where is he?" Lucifer asked softly. "I'll take care of it."

“Out front.” Michael murmured and nodded. 

Lucifer nodded and left the area, going over to dispatch his father from his wedding. "Charles!" he barked as he came outside. "Would you mind telling me what your business is here?"

Chuck looked up, brows raised and a half smile tugging at his lips. “What do you think? It’s your wedding, kiddo. It’s my right.”

"It is a privilege," Lucifer replied, folding his arms across his chest, affecting the stance he always did when he was arguing with his father, an unconscious habit he picked up from his mother. "A privilege that you lost more than once. You were disinvited and received proper notice. Now, please, remove yourself from the premises."

“A privilege? Lucifer,” Chuck clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Sometimes I don’t know why I bother. I mean:” He looked up into his son’s eyes. “Look at what you’ve done to your face. If this had the...proper pomp and circumstance of an Alighieri wedding- well, the family would be a laughingstock. You look like a fifty cent whore. If I thought any better of your...mate I’d feel bad for him.”

"I could easily make myself look like a two bit whore," Lucifer fired back. "But I didn't. I accentuated my natural looks, which is a perfectly natural thing to do. Or is your distaste of it because I'm an Alpha?" He scoffed. "Yes, it is a privilege. It is a privilege to see my family, and it is one that you have  _ lost _ ." Seeing an older gentleman that he didn't recognize come near him, he immediately broke into a wide smile. "Please head on in, don't mind us," he said brightly. "An usher will take care of you, and thank you for coming." He turned back to his father and his eyes narrowed. "I won't ask politely again. Please leave."

“Mm. Go on, Lucifer. Make me leave. Toss me out.” Chuck challenged lightly, smile never leaving his face. He hesitated for a split second, eyes flickering over to the other man. He flashed his ring and arched a brow. “Just a family dispute. Go inside.” He snapped, upper lip curling before he turned to face Lucifer again, assuming that had more than taken care of it.

"Leave or I will call the police for trespassing," Lucifer snarled, his stance shifting into more of an Alpha's fighting stance. 

“The police?” Chuck scoffed. “Please, Lucifer, you know that won’t go anywhere, don’t you?”

"Is that so?" Lucifer smirked. "Face it, Charles. You don't swing it like you used to. Besides, it's not always who you know. It is also who you've blown." He gave a wink and smirked even bigger. 

Chuck stared for a second before his upper lip curled.

"Then again," Lucifer said, dropping his stance and moving in closer, his body language having changed to an Alpha with swagger, "being a nice human being does more favors than being a complete asshole." His eyes traversed his father's figure, his own upper lip curling. "Mama would be ashamed that she allowed herself to marry the likes of you if she saw you today."

“Yeah, but she’s not here, is she? Sometimes I think you forget that.” Chuck grit his teeth, shoving roughly at Lucifer’s shoulders.

Lucifer stayed firmly in place. "Sometimes I think you forgot your duty was to your children and not to your booze," he said. "No child should have to take on the role of being a parent. Ever." He smoothed out his jacket. "I was a better parent at eleven years old than you were when you were thirty-five." He stared at his father. "My brothers were always fed and clothed. They learned right from wrong. They had someone at home to go to if something was bothering them. Hell, by the time Balthazar hit fifth grade, they were calling  _ me _ instead of you whenever he got sick at school, or hurt. When Raphael had pneumonia, you ignored him-" he internally cringed at using the wrong pronouns, but he wasn't going to out his sister. "And I nursed him back to health. When Michael broke his arm, you refused to take him to the doctor because you were writing and I illegally drove him to the doctor at fourteen years old so he could have that properly healed. An Alighieri  _ never  _ neglects their family, Heaven-given or made, and you did  _ exactly _ that." He pointed to his father's car. "So get back into the car that is two months away from getting repossessed because you can't afford it, and drive on back to the home of our family, who's very name you disgrace, or  _ else. _ " 

Chuck remained silent as Lucifer spoke, getting increasingly tense before he snapped. Eyes flashing red as he lunged and snarled, “You've no goddamn right to speak to me like that.” He growled, low in his chest as he reached up to claw at his son’s face.

Lucifer ducked out of the way and snarled back, his own eyes flashing red. "I have  _ every right, _ " he snapped, his voice deep in warning. He gave the signal for Michael to call the police that they had prearranged before he stripped off his jacket. "I have every right as your son. I have every right as a human being. And I have every right as an Alpha." He caught his father's wrists and firmly planted his foot into Chuck's stomach before pushing him solidly. 

Chuck grunted and staggered, undeterred even as he wheezed and went again, hitting Lucifer square in the jaw. Intending more to maim, hands curled into claws and teeth bared before someone grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked back.

Lucifer easily absorbed the punch and cracked his neck as he looked at his father, being held back by the man from earlier. "You call that a punch?" He snarked. "A two year old could punch better than you." He looked at the other man. "This isn't necessary," he told him. 

"I think Dean might be upset if he saw his mate and soon to be husband fighting," the older man said calmly. "John Winchester." 

_ Fuck.  _ "Lucifer Alighieri," he said brightly. "And the man you're holding back is my  _ not invited  _ father, Charles Alighieri. If you've talked to Dean, he's the man that Dean's been cursing out day and night." 

“Come on, Lucifer,” Chuck butted in, jerking and trying to wrest himself free from the other man’s grip. “You’ve got to be bailed out by this  _ middle class _ ,” He spat like it was an insult, “hick? Couldn’t even raise a proper omega, imagine what kind of excuse for an alpha he is.” He talked like John wasn’t even there, such an utterly hateful expression twisting his face it was almost sickening.

Lucifer immediately reacted, his fist flying across and punching Chuck solidly in the nose and breaking it before elbowing him hard in the gut. He grabbed his head and yanked it up, snarling. "And you wonder why I don't associate with you," he said before slamming his face into his knee hard. He would have done more, but he was gently stayed by John Winchester. He looked at the other man in unbridled rage and confusion. 

John remained stoic for a few moments, grip still firm on the back of Chuck’s jacket as the man groaned, clutching at his face.

“That his car?” John asked and, not waiting for a reply, practically tossed Lucifer’s father across the asphalt a good distance towards it. “Glad to know my boy’s marrying an alpha who can stick up for himself. Shame this has to be our first meeting, though.” He held out a hand to shake, as if nothing had just happened, as if Chuck wasn’t slinking bruised and now bloodied back to his car to drive off.

Lucifer snapped out of his anger and immediately turned back into his more mild-mannered self. "Likewise, I'm normally not that way," he said with a flush, shaking John's hand. "I hope that I haven't made a terrible first impression." 

“Not at all. Like I said- I’m glad to see the apple’s fallen far, far away from that tree huh? You ever need someone to talk to...someone to be a dad, you call me. I need to get to know you better anyways, yeah? Let’s get you inside, get you all set again.”

Lucifer beamed before nodding. "You wouldn't happen to have ibuprofen on you? This is going to bruise," he said, pointing to his face. "I swear I bruise like a peach." He picked up his jacket and dusted it off, humming. 

“Yeah, should have some in the car. Let me grab it for you, meet you inside?”

"Sure," Lucifer said with a smile before he headed in. He met a wide eyed Michael in the back. "What? It got handled," he said, putting on his jacket. 

“Handled is a strong word.” Michael shook his head. “All you’ve done is made him angry, you know that. Alastair is raving, doesn’t know where you’ve gone,” He checked his watch and looked up as John walked in. “And…”

“Father of the groom.” John explained curtly, handing Lucifer a possibly expired (but he’d swear it was still working) bottle of ibuprofen.

"That's what he gets for insulting Dean and laying hands on me," Lucifer replied and took the ibuprofen from John. "John, this is my older brother Michael. Michael, this is John Winchester, Dean's father." He dry swallowed the pills and handed it back to John. "Thanks. Now let me calm Alastair down." He slinked off and found Alastair. "Hey, Al."

“What the hell were you thinking?” Alastair hissed. “If you wanted him dealt with you should have asked someone- Lucifer, this is your wedding, you need to be present and- and not picking fights with your father.”

"He started it," Lucifer hissed back. "And I wouldn't have if he didnt lay hands on me first  _ and _ if he didn't insult Dean." He adjusted his jacket and buttoned it again. "He also insulted my father-in-law, who helped me send him off." He crossed his arms over his chest. "My wedding or not, I won't tolerate being shoved around and having my husband insulted."

Alastair sighed heavily. “I just don’t want him to ruin this. Alright? I’m worried about you. About all this.” He murmured.

Lucifer smiled widely and hugged Alastair. "He hasn't. He’s gone, and he won’t return. He hasn't ruined a damn thing and I earned the approval of Dean’s father. That's all I need." He squeezed his father figure tighter. "It's only ruined if I let him ruin it."

Alastair patted Lucifer’s back. “I don’t know how you do it, hm? No matter. Let’s get you back to the altar.” He led the way, returned to stand back off to the side with the groomsmen.

Lucifer smiled and waited patiently, bouncing once again on the balls of his feet.

The music cuing Dean in started and Lucifer's eyes zoomed to the back of the church, heart in his mouth. 

Sam preceded everything, acting as Dean’s best man. Behind him (and occasionally being shepherded by him) were the boys, bearing the rings. And far behind even that was Dean walking arm-in-arm with his father. His smile was practically radiant, cheeks dusted in the red of an almost embarrassed blush no doubt the result of John’s good natured needling before they’d started the procession. 

And after what felt like a small eternity, air practically buzzing with joy and love and everything pure and perfect, Dean was standing facing Lucifer.

"You're breathtaking," Lucifer murmured. "Heavens, I am the luckiest Alpha alive." 

Dean carefully took Lucifer’s hands in his own, nodding. Lips parted like he wanted to speak but he was overwhelmed and it showed, happy tears beading in his eyes.

Lucifer beamed and squeezed his hands, tuning out the officiant and taking in Dean's beauty. 

After the officiant said his piece, he turned to Lucifer and gave a slight bow of his head to prompt the alpha to recite his vows.

Lucifer beamed, still staring happily at Dean and missing his cue entirely. 

There was a long pause, and the small gathered crowd of friends and family allowed themselves a brief chuckle as the officiant nudged Lucifer’s side. “Your vows.” He murmured.

"Oh. I'm sorry, he's just.. so handsome," Lucifer said sheepishly, squeezing Dean's hand again. "Dean. You're my best friend, my rock, the man who was willing to take a chance on this unconventional Alpha. You make me a better man every single day and I have been the absolutely happiest man alive. I promise that I will take the best care of you in all manners possible and to forever cherish you. And I promise to always be a faithful man and a loyal Alpha, and to be yours in heart and soul. I love you so much. You gave me a new sense of living life and I am just… I don't think I'll ever stop falling in love with you every day."

“Oh my god, Lucifer.” Dean whispered, shaky smile stretching his lips. “I love you so damn much. Now, always, forever. I don’t care what happens, what we have to deal with, I will always be yours. Be true to you. Take care of you, heal you, hold you. Through sickness and in health, though everything. You saved me.”

"We saved each other," Lucifer smiled warmly as he squeezed Dean's hands gently. 

The officiant smiled and turned to Sam, then. "Do you have the rings?"

Sam nodded and handed Dean the two wedding rings. 

Dean cleared his throat and carefully picked up Lucifer’s, gently sliding it onto his ring finger. “I love you,” He said, as if he couldn’t repeat it enough.

Lucifer smiled and gazed adoringly at Dean. "I love you too," he said. He picked up Dean's ring and slipped it onto his husband's finger. "Forever." 

The officiant smiled and looked at the crowd. "By the power invested through me in the State of Kansas, I am proud to pronounce for the first time Mr. Winchester and Mr. Alighieri. I ask you to greet them as husbands. And Mr. Alighieri, you may kiss your husband." 

Lucifer leaned in to kiss Dean, cupping his face in his hands. 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and reciprocated fully, screwing his eyes shut and grinning into the kiss.

Lucifer hummed happily and broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean's before easily picking him up in a bridal carry to take him out of the church. 

After about an hour, the wedding guests had relocated for the reception. Dean was sat next to Lucifer, practically in his lap as they shared a bottle of wine. “You’re my husband.” He murmured, shaking his head. “Fuck, Lucifer, I love you so much.”

"I love you too, my husband, very much," Lucifer said, keeping a mildly possessive hand on Dean's thigh as he nuzzled him affectionately. "And Gabriel and Crowley have the twins tonight, so we can be as loud as we want. 

“Mm, I’m well aware.” Dean chuckled and leaned in, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “Sometimes I still can’t believe this. You, the boys, it’s all so perfect. What did I do to deserve this?”

Lucifer kissed Dean's cheek back and he nuzzled some more. "You had strength to wait for us," he said. He drew back to gaze at him. "And took a chance on me." 

Dean closed his eyes and practically basked in the soft comfort of Lucifer’s presence, shifting only to take a sip of his wine and sigh.

Lucifer smiled and held Dean close, letting him enjoy what they had together. 

They remained like that a few minutes more, before Dean kissed Lucifer again. “How much longer do we have to stay?”

"For a couple of hours more," Lucifer chuckled, kissing Dean sweetly back. 

Dean groaned against Lucifer’s lips before he pulled away. “Too long.”

"What do you mean, too long?" Lucifer laughed, moving to get his wine. The light of the room finally highlighted the bruise he received from his father, starting to truly darken. 

“I mean I want to be alone with you, that’s what I mean.” Dean pulled back, before frowning. “Did you run inta something? You’ve got a bit of a bruise there.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he said. "I'm good." 

Dean shook his head. “You’re sure? Did you- did you get into a fight? Lucifer?”

Lucifer sighed. "Yes. Charles showed up and tried to enter. I attempted to  _ not _ get into a fight but he started pushing me around, and then he insulted you." He grimaced. "And that's how I met your father."

Dean sighed heavily. “Well, now I know my dad definitely likes you. So that’s good.” He wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “I’m sorry he keeps butting in. I hate that you have to deal with him.”

Lucifer snuggled into Dean's arms. "I hate it too but what are you gonna do?" He asked. "I broke his nose."

“Mm, good.” Dean kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Kick him in the nuts next time, baby, that’ll teach’im.”

Lucifer beamed and nuzzled into his husband. "Mine."

Dean chuckled softly. “Damn right.” He purred softly.

It was a beautiful night. They were lucky: the moon was full, the sky was a beautiful deep blue-turquoise. It was a small reception, but there was food and drink and conversation enough for it to feel grand. Across the room, a table with Balthazar and Gabriel and their respective mates, Balthazar paused, brow creasing.

“Aha- excuse me, that’s my work cell. Probably a client. I’m sorry.” He informed, looking over at Crowley and giving him a look as if to say ‘what can you do’.

He stepped away, to the far side of the room, and answered; leaving the small group alone. “Hallo?”

"Balthazar," Chuck said warmly. "How's the reception?"

Balthazar cleared his throat. He should hang up. He should- “Well enough.” He said tersely, shaking his head. 

"And how was the ceremony?" Chuck asked. "I'm sure that Lucifer looked horrible with that bruise on his jaw." He sounded satisfied. 

“It’s only just started to show, actually, just barely. He looks radiant. I’m sure you look just picture perfect, I’m assuming, at your desk with a half finished bottle of scotch and a phone-sex worker on the other line. Or am I wrong about that?”

"You're not wrong, I do look amazing right now," Chuck said, neglecting to mention his own injuries. "I may spring for an actual hooker tonight, in all honesty. Why don't you ditch that reception and come over? I have your favorite wine."

“I’d rather stay. I’m not exactly your biggest fan, father.” Balthazar swallowed thickly, shoulders hunching slightly. He frowned, brow creased. “I’m sober.” He added.

"You? Sober? Balthazar, you haven't been sober since Lucifer ran away," Chuck said with a laugh. "Although I fully expected  _ him _ to pick up the alcohol habit. But no, he got the slut genes." 

“I’ve been sober for years. Longer than the twins have been alive.” Balthazar protested, hand suddenly shaking where he had it clenched into a fist. Just a few slip ups. Never enough to really get drunk. “I’m sober. It’s about time you were as well.”

"You really think so?" Chuck asked derisively. "But it's so good being drunk. You miss it. What's one night of being drunk again?" 

Balthazar closed his eyes. It always went like this. When he was younger. When he wanted to be done bringing vodka to school in a water bottle, when he wanted to spend time with his father but not like that. It was something they always did together, get shitfaced, if Lucifer wasn’t around to drag him away. “It’s Lucifer’s wedding. I can’t.” He whispered, voice shaking.

"Sure you can," Chuck scoffed. "Share a drink with your father, Balthazar." 

Castiel had noticed Balthazar's growing distress and had come over to see his mate. He rested a hand on Balthazar's shoulder steadying him. 

Balthazar shook his head, tried to nudge Castiel away. “I...I-“ His breath hitched and he nodded. “Can be there right away.” It felt hollow, felt like defeat, felt like coming home.

Castiel shook his head and stood in front of Balthazar. "Who is it?" He asked softly. 

"Wonderful, bring your mate along," Chuck beamed. 

Balthazar closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick and it was starting to show. He hung up. “A client. Last minute issue with the fit of the jacket, shouldn’t be more than a ten minute fix. Lucifer will understand.” Lucifer will be pissed. “Would you like to come along?”

Castiel folded his arms across his chest. "You're lying," he said bluntly. "Who was it?"

“A client,” Balthazar repeated like he so desperately wanted it to be true. “If you won’t tag along I’ll just go myself,” He said quickly, immediately making to walk out.

Castiel grabbed Balthazar and pulled him back. "Please don't lie to me," he said. "Lie to everyone else, if you must, but don't lie to me. Please." 

Balthazar faltered. “I need to see him. My father, I want to talk to him, I want to make things better. I- I need this. I want my father back, is that too damn much to ask? I don’t want to be torn between him and Lucifer, I think- think he could do better, think he might be willing to try. Please.”

Castiel shook his head. "Bal, we've discussed how toxic your father is," he said. "Not just to you, not just to Lucifer. You know that. I get it. You want a relationship with him. But I'm afraid he's long gone. You know that. Do you really want to be hurt chasing a pipe dream?" 

Balthazar let out a barely there whimper and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “I want to give him another chance. One last time. Come with me. You’re- you’re stronger than me, you can pull me out if it goes wrong. Please.”

"Why do you want to give him another chance?" Castiel asked softly, tugging Balthazar to him.

The alpha slumped against Castiel’s chest, shaking his head. “It might turn out. For once. Please.”

"Do you truly believe that, or is that just a hope?" Castiel asked, holding Balthazar close. 

“I believe it.” Balthazar whispered desperately, clutching at Castiel’s back.

Castiel held Balthazar close, rubbing his back gently. "Not today," he said. "Be here for Lucifer. He wants you here, and he wants you to celebrate with him. Another day, visit with your father." 

Balthazar swallowed thickly, throat bobbing. He was silent for so long, hands still shaking lightly when he finally pulled back. “Another day. I’ll-“ a Calling him back was a bad idea. He sent a quick text, wouldn’t leave the reception, would bring Castiel along at a later date. “Back to the group, then?” He forced a shaky smile.

"Not yet," Castiel smiled softly. He kissed Balthazar's cheek and squeezed his hands. "I love you, and I'm proud of you." 

“Stop stoking my ego,” Balthazar chuckled softly, closing his eyes and relaxing. “I love you too, darling.”

Castiel beamed and rubbed his nose along Balthazar's cheekbone. "Good. Now let's go enjoy ourselves." 

“And do some more  _ enjoying  _ tonight, I hope?” Balthazar queried hopefully, smile stretching his lips again, more genuine, more happy.

"Absolutely," Castiel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, concrit, kudos, make our days!


	37. Chapter a Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer consummate their marriage.

By the time the festivities were over and done with, and Dean and Lucifer were back home, the omega practically dragged Lucifer upstairs. Buzzed to the point of bliss, grin ever present on plush lips, he kissed Lucifer sweetly and jumped up to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist. “Love you. So damn much.  _ Mine _ .” He breathed.

"Mine and yours," Lucifer laughed in agreement, catching Dean and holding him easily. "I love you too, baby." 

Dean kissed him again, a tender, long thing full of passion and every ounce of love he possessed. His hands reached up to card through and tug at Lucifer’s hair, holding him gently.

Lucifer kissed Dean back, moaning softly as he let Dean take over, relaxing wholly. 

Dean let his feet drop to the floor, guided Lucifer back onto the bed and started working on freeing the alpha from his clothes. “Want you inside me.” He murmured.

"Yeah?" Lucifer purred. "Want me to fuck you? Maybe put another pup into you?" 

Dean whined. “God, yes. Please. Please, Lucifer, I want-“ closed his eyes for a second and leaned down to kiss at Lucifer’s exposed neck just as he pulled his belt off and tossed it to the side of the room.

"Use your words, baby," Lucifer murmured, starting to undress his Omega. 

“Want you to claim me. Make me beg, make me scream, take me, please.” Dean arched into Lucifer’s touch, eyes dark with arousal. “I want to feel this for  _ days _ , Lu.”

"Is that what you truly desire, Dean?" Lucifer purred deeply, his voice going husky with a rare Alpha type of arousal. 

Dean whined again, nodding, “Get me out of these pants before I ruin them. God, I’m so wet, I want it, I want you please,” He begged insistently, eyes wide.

"Already begging for me, Dean?" Lucifer teased as he slowly began to remove Dean's pants. 

Dean squirmed, kicking his legs a little to help. “Wanted this since this morning, of course I am.”

"Since this morning? You've been quite worked up then," Lucifer chuckled as he removed Dean's pants and pulled him close. 

Dean arched into Lucifer completely and placed a kiss to the mating bite on his neck. “Yes,” He admitted, didn’t have the brain capacity at the moment to further the thought.

Lucifer purred deeply before picking Dean up and throwing him onto the bed. Before the Omega could react, the Alpha was on top of him, teeth sliding home into the mating bite. 

Dean gave a pleased cry, eyes snapping open as he reached around to grip and claw at Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer growled and sucked at Dean's neck hard, rocking against him.

And the omega was already letting out wanton moans and whines, bucking his hips up and forwards; and invitation. Something about this felt different, felt like  _ more  _ than usual, felt like a new union and he was loving every second of it. “Lucifer, please.”

"Please what, Dean?" Lucifer asked softly, his hips rocking at a slower pace. 

Dean swallowed thickly. “Want your cock, want your knot.” He closed his eyes, so many ideas flashing behind closed lids. “How many times d’you think you can cum in one night?” He whispered.

"Five," Lucifer smirked deeply as he sat up to free his cock. "Want them all in your tender little hole?"

“Most of them.” Dean murmured, before pushing himself back and leaning forwards to wrap his lips around the tip of Lucifer’s cock and hum softly.

Lucifer groaned running his fingers through his hair. "Where do you want the odd one out?" He asked. 

“Can’t decide if I want you to knot my mouth or cum on my face.” Dean breathed, grinning up at Lucifer before he bobbed back down again, working his way down to the base and grunting.

"Fuck your mouth," Lucifer breathed as he gripped Dean's hair. "I fucking love your mouth on me." 

Dean whined around Lucifer’s cock and braced his hands against his thighs, bobbing his head up and down quickly and hollowing his cheeks.

Lucifer tilted his head back and moaned as Dean sucked him off. His husband was amazing and he was so happy that in so many ways, they were each other's. 

Dean shifted a little, starting to grind his hips down against the bed as he sucked almost desperately, eyes closed and lips wet with spit and precum.

Lucifer gripped Dean's hair tighter and moaned as he watched him. "You're so fucking hot, babe. Love seeing you like this." 

Dean whined, jerking a little as Lucifer tugged on his hair. He kept going, didn’t come up to gasp for breath, until his already hard cock was throbbing, trapped between his hips and the bed and steadily leaking precum just as his hole leaked slick; his scent practically filling the room.

Lucifer gasped and moaned as his scent filled the room. "Gonna cum down your throat then I'm going to fill you up over and over." 

Dean whimpered and gave the barest approximation of a nod as he dug his nails into Lucifer’s thighs.

"Fuck, I'm close, Dean," Lucifer groaned. "Are you ready, baby?"

Dean groaned his assent, immediately redoubling his efforts, throat spasming around Lucifer’s cock as he hummed and took him in as deep as he could.

Lucifer groaned and came down Dean's throat, gripping his hair tightly. 

Dean grunted, whining softly and struggling to swallow it all down. He slumped, raising his eyes to look up at Lucifer.

"So beautiful and good for me," Lucifer breathed, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Do we have a nice little treat?"

Dean hummed, nodding and grunting around the knot lodged behind his lips. He shifted a little, pressed into Lucifer’s fingers and let his eyes slip shut.

Lucifer smiled and relaxed. "Rest a little, my little one," he said. "You'll need it." 

Dean nodded again and shifted to rest a little heavier against Lucifer’s thigh. He was smiling tiredly, moving his arms to wrap around the alpha’s leg.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed Dean's temple. "I love you too, baby."

It was nearly twenty minutes before Lucifer’s knot went down enough for him to pull out, and by then Dean had a soft, pleased doe eyed sort of look about him. He was in deep and had a half there, all loving smile to prove it. “Hey,” He rasped.

Hi there, sweet baby," Lucifer cooed as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Someone enjoyed that, hmmm?" 

Dean nodded, leaning heavily into Lucifer’s touch and closing his eyes again. “Uhuh.”

"You want a little more time to relax, or do you just want me to fuck you?" Lucifer asked softly. 

“Fuck me,” Dean decided after a moment, wetting his lips. “Please,” A soft whine, and, “Use me?”

"Use you?" A dark, predatory grin spread across Lucifer's face and he leaned in and pushed Dean back onto the bed. With a solid thrust, he slid into Dean and pinned him down. 

Dean jerked and moaned, eyes slipping shut and hands bunching themselves in the sheets. “Yes- yes, fuck, Lu-“ He grit out, clenching down tight around the alpha’s cock and shuddering.

Lucifer growled deeply and didn't wait for Dean to adjust, he just started fucking his mate. Dean was keening, jerking with each thrust and squirming a little under Lucifer as he let out a low groan.

"Let me hear you, Dean," Lucifer murmured in a husky voice as he kept thrusting hard and fast. 

Dean whined, arching his back. “Huh- fucking hell, Luce, feels so good, so fucking good- so full, need- harder, please-“

"Don't you worry about me going harder, that's later," Lucifer chuckled. 

Dean squirmed under him, rutting his own hips forward against the bed. “Need to- wanna cum, please.” He begged, so accustomed to asking for permission when Lucifer took him like this.

Lucifer rumbled a laugh happily and leaned in to nibble along Dean's shoulder. "Cum," he commanded richly. 

Dean came with a stuttered shout, walls spasming around Lucifer and practically milking his cock as he did. The omega slumped, still rutting his hips weakly and groaning. 

Lucifer kept going, Dean's orgasm egging him on to go faster. 

Dean at some point raised himself to his hands and knees under Lucifer, ass angled up as the alpha’s rough fucking brought him to erection again and he was whining, letting out soft cries of pleasure and urging the alpha deeper, a primal need for more, to be bred rearing inside of him. 

Lucifer came without warning, growling as he knotted his Omega and wrapped his arms around him. 

Dean gasped sharply, back bowing as he jerked in Lucifer’s hold for a few moments before he slowly relaxed, still clenched down tight around his knot.

Lucifer laid them both down on their sides, holding Dean close and nuzzling him. 

Dean whined, arching back into Lucifer’s touch and purring softly. “Fuck, Lu,” He murmured. “Love you,”

"I love you too, De," Lucifer purred. "Get some rest."

“F’yer knot goes down you can…” Dean groaned softly, situating himself and closing his eyes. “You know.” He gestured vaguely with one hand before he let himself slump and start to drift off.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Dean's cheek and let him sleep. He was going to need it. 

Lucifer woke up the next morning to the feeling of being full. He groaned and stretched, keeping his eyes closed as he worked to drift back to sleep. 

Dean nuzzled lightly at Lucifer’s neck, shifting over him and slowly starting to work another generously lubed finger into his hole. 

Lucifer groaned softly and reached up to wrap his arms around Dean, anxious to tug him back to bed and sleep. 

“Shh, you’re alright. Go back to sleep.” Dean murmured, kissing sweetly at Lucifer’s neck and humming as he worked the alpha open for a few more seconds and slipped his fingers back out.

Lucifer yawned and moaned softly. "W're you doi'?" He slurred. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Gonna make you feel good, baby. Okay?” He smiled lazily, slowly stroking himself before pressing his tip to Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer groaned and gave another yawn. "Alwa's feel good wi' you," he mumbled as his body relaxed. 

“Good.” Dean murmured back, kissing again at Lucifer’s neck before he slowly rocked his hips in and moaned as his cock slid into Lucifer.

Lucifer gripped the blanket once as Dean's cock slid in, then relaxed with an exhale. 

Dean groaned, keeping a slow pace but going deep with each careful move of his hips. “That’s it, good boy,” He whispered.

Lucifer smiled at the praise as he allowed the rocking to let him drift off into a light sleep. 

Within minutes Dean had upped his pace, fingers digging into Lucifer’s sides as he leaned in to sink his teeth into the mating bite on the alpha’s neck.

Lucifer gasped softly and woke up more with a moan. 

“Morning, Luce.” Dean chuckled breathlessly, pulling Lucifer’s hips back and moaning lowly. “Fuck, feel so good around me, baby. You’re perfect.”

Lucifer moaned and clenched around Dean. 

“You hard?” Dean asked, reaching around to grip and stroke at Lucifer’s cock.

"Yeah," Lucifer moaned as Dean stroked his cock. 

“Tell me how you want this, hm? Want me to keep going on like this, go a little harder?”

“More… just… more, please,” Lucifer groaned. 

Dean chuckled, before snapping his hips savagely and leaning down to bite at his mating mark again, fucking himself almost wildly into Lucifer and moaning as he jerked at the alpha’s cock.

Lucifer gasped and groaned, fists curling into the bedsheets as Dean fucked him and fucked him hard. 

“Want you to cum first. Make a mess all over the sheets for me, baby.”

Lucifer whined and rocked back against Dean’s hips, lifting his head up a little bit as if it would help him push back.

Dean gasped and groaned, pulling Lucifer’s hips up a little so he had a better angle. 

Lucifer moaned loudly, pushing back more. Just like last night, Dean needed him to take him, he needed that from Dean this morning- only he tended not to ask for it verbally. 

“I know. I know, that’s it. Be as loud as you want,” Dean breathed grunting as he pushed Lucifer’s chest down against the bed and railed into him, panting and groaning with every few thrusts as he nailed right at his mate’s- his husband’s prostate.

Lucifer cried out, tried to lift himself back up and be more active, his cock jerking against the bed and leaking as Dean pressed against his prostate and fucked him raw. The intentions were clear-  _ make me.  _

And Dean was doing his damndest to. One hand lifting up to fist itself in Lucifer’s hair and yank, body arching down so he could bite at the mark on Lucifer’s neck, nails of his free hand digging into Lucifer’s skin for purchase so he could go harder, faster, deeper.

Lucifer slipped into his space- he couldn’t help it. And the moment he fell in, he gave a loud cry as his body sagged against Dean’s ministrations, his body shaking as he started to reach his brink. 

Dean groaned loudly, one shaking hand going down to stroke at Lucifer’s cock while the other remained fisted in his hair, and damn Lucifer’s endurance because he was finding it so hard to hold himself back. “Come on,” He goaded.

“De,” Lucifer whined needily, so close to cumming he ached. 

“Come on, cum for me, so good for me, fuck-“ Dean groaned, panting heavily.

Lucifer came, crying out loudly as he spilled onto the bed beneath him, nearly ripping holes into the sheets. 

Dean came just after him, collapsing onto Lucifer’s back as he did and yelling out weakly. “Fuck- fuck, Lu…” he groaned, brow creasing as he slowly pulled out.

Lucifer groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, exhaling slowly with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Hey,” Dean whispered, shifting a little and letting out a long and tired sigh. He pulled Lucifer close and held him against his chest, still panting.

“Hey,” Lucifer cooed, nuzzling into Dean. 

Dean held Lucifer close, chin resting on his shoulder. Some days he couldn’t believe his luck. Couldn’t believe how happy he’d gotten, how thankful he was for a loving mate and two loving children. “I love you.” He murmured, and he meant it with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! Let us know what you think :)


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar can’t find it in himself to truly let go of a childhood he never really had. It’s easy to look back on life through rose colored glasses.

Balthazar stirred and nuzzled into Castiel as his alarm went off. The wedding was a week over, and if he didn't know any better, he would have said Lucifer was pregnant. His brother was glowing and highly affectionate with his mate. He just hoped that this high lasted. 

He hit the snooze button and burrowed into Castiel's arms more, keeping his eyes shut. 

Castiel chuckled tiredly, holding Balthazar a little closer and kissing his forehead. “We need to go out, today.” He reminded gently. “Shopping. Maybe the farmer’s market. And your father, if you’re up to it.”

“No we don’t,” Balthazar mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to his mate. “We can just stay in bed.” 

“Is that so?” Castiel hummed, gently running his fingers through Balthazar’s hair.

“Mhm,” Balthazar hummed in reply, purring quietly at his mate’s fingers in his hair. 

“And you just want to sleep the day away, is that right?” Castiel queried further, following his touch with a soft kiss.

“Mmm, curse you knowing my motivations,” Balthazar chuckled softly, stretching before curling back up in Castiel’s arms. 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to fuck the day away, if I’m being honest. I don’t know if I’m upset about this development or not.” He teased gently, pulling back. “Did you sleep well?”

“When is the honeymoon over?” Balthazar asked, having awoken one too many times the night before to his brother’s loud noises. 

“The end of the week.” Castiel chuckled. “I’m sorry. You’re a light sleeper, hm?”

“Mostly,” Balthazar yawned, stretching. “An hour more, if we must do adult like things?” He didn’t mention that part of the reason he drank was because it offered him a deep sleep, considering that his second oldest brother is  _ loud. _

“And hour more, then.” Castiel confirmed, leaning down to kiss Balthazar sweetly again. “And then we really should get up.”

Balthazar kissed Castiel sweetly and smiled. “Yes, dear.” 

Castiel shifted and held Balthazar against his chest, closing his eyes again and humming.

Balthazar sighed and fell back asleep. When the alarm went off again, he turned it off and stretched with a yawn. "Ugh. Mornings." 

Castiel groaned, shifting and arching his back as he slipped out of bed. 

Balthazar watched his mate in sleepy appreciation, batting his lashes happily. "Beautiful." 

“I know.” Castiel gave a small smile and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Balthazar’s head before he walked off to get dressed.

Balthazar cooed happily and laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed. 

“Shopping first?” Castiel queried, glancing in the mirror to fix his collar.

“Yes, shopping first,” Balthazar agreed as he styled his hair. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and gave a warm smile. Sometimes it struck him how absolutely in love he was. Not quite smitten, anymore, not quite lustful, just something soft and joyful and perfect. He slowly drifted over and wrapped his arms around Balthazar’s middle, “What would I do without you?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” Balthazar smiled, turning and wrapping his arms around Castiel, sighing softly. It amazed him that someone could love him so much that he loved in return, and truly loved. 

Castiel pulled back, stared up into Balthazar’s eyes as if memorizing them before he pulled away. “I’ll make some tea. Before we go, I think.”

“Yes, please, that sounds good,” Balthazar agreed.

Castiel set the kettle on once they made it to the kitchen, and bided his time in the living room, leaned up against Balthazar as they sat on the couch. He frowned. “Your father,” He began, “Are you...certain about all this, Balthazar? We’ve seen from Lucifer what he can do. I worry for you.”

Balthazar sighed and shrugged. “He’s my dad,” he said simply. “If I don’t try, then what’s the point?” 

“I don’t know. It is...hard to come to this as an outsider looking in. I did not have much of a father figure so much as caretakers.” Castiel reminded. “But if it is what you want I support you.”

Balthazar nodded, reaching over and squeezing Castiel’s hand. “Why are you concerned about it?” he asked softly. 

“He worries Lucifer and the rest of your family. Has harmed Lucifer. And...I do not know the whole story, I admit, but it is all things that have happened recently.” He murmured.

“I don’t even know the whole story myself, but I suppose that’s because I didn’t know my mother. Even Gabe has some vague memories of her, but I don’t,” Balthazar sighed. “From what I understand, he changed when our mom died.” 

Castiel nodded slowly. “Then we shall see how it goes.” He stood and wandered to the kitchen, pouring two cups of tea before he returned.

Balthazar nodded, giving a raised brow as he heard Lucifer singing upstairs. “Why is Lucifer singing  _ sea shanties _ ?” he asked. 

“...Shower? Bath? To be a general annoyance? We may never know.” Castiel cleared his throat. “I have been thinking about getting him another instrument. Seeing as the only thing he brought back from your visit to your father’s house was his violin and even then he’s hardly played it. Is there one he showed an interest in but never gotten?”

Balthazar shook his head. “He loved his piano,” he said. “Loves it, but he won’t get another one. The one at our father’s is the one Mom had. She apparently started to teach everyone how to play when they were three, but Lucifer was the one who took to it. He loves playing.” 

Castiel smiled softly at that. “Perhaps we can ask about that. I’m assuming your father does not play- though, grand pianos are hard to move.”

“He doesn’t, and I’m sure we can get Michael to help with that,” Balthazar said with a smile. “I just don’t know where we’re going to put it.” 

“Could rearrange the living room. Or we could finally move out.” Castiel chuckled.

“We could do both,” Balthazar chuckled, snuggling into Castiel. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. 

“I think I’d like that.” Castiel sipped at his tea, polished it off, and stood without warning. “Well. Let’s get going.”

Balthazar sighed and fell onto the couch with a groan. “Caaaas,” he pouted. 

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, Balthazar? Is there something wrong?”

Balthazar pouted adorably at his mate. 

“We can not stay cuddling all day, as much as I would love to.” Castiel took Balthazar’s hands and pulled him up. “But perhaps we could go out for lunch? That sushi place you like?”

Balthazar smiled and kissed Castiel's nose. "That sounds good," he said. 

“Glad I know how to bribe you properly.” Castiel teased lightly, and then they were off. Stopped by the farmer’s market that was open, got what they needed and what looked nice and was useful and what they didn’t need at all but would be fun to experiment with or eat. 

And Castiel was practically beaming throughout; he loved doing this. Suggesting things for Balthazar to cook, recipes to try, things they could make together (that ceviche again, it was wonderful) and all soft and thrilled and beautiful.

And as they walked back to the car, his shoulders dropped. “Your father’s, then?”

"Can we get lunch first, please?" Balthazar asked softly. 

“Of course. I almost forgot.” Castiel reassured, gently taking Balthazar’s hand in his and leaning in to kiss him. “I love you,” He added.

"I love you too," Balthazar said softly as he leaned in to Castiel. 

Castiel tilted his head and smiled, and then they were off yet again. Are mostly in silence with some conversation and a whole lot of handholding. 

Castiel swallowed, tapped his chopsticks on the edge of the plate, “We should get a kit, or something. See if we can make this ourselves.” 

Balthazar nodded and picked up the last California roll. "We should," he agreed. 

“And we get sushi grade fish from the market anyways, we’re practically set.”

Balthazar smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Castiel’s nose. "Let's buy one next payday," he said. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel murmured, taking out his wallet so he could pay the bill before he stood and offered his arm to Balthazar.

Balthazar smiled and took Castiel’s arm when he stood, kissing his Omega’s cheek. “How did I end up with such a perfect little Omega?” he purred softly. 

“Sometimes I wonder the same. How I ended up with you. You’re wonderful, Balthazar.” Castiel smiled, turning his head to capture Balthazar’s lips in a soft kiss.

Balthazar kissed Castiel back and ran his nose along Castiel’s cheekbone.

Castiel purred softly before he pulled back, beaming. “Do you want to stop back home first?”

“Yes, we did get ice cream today,” Balthazar said. “Can’t risk that melting everywhere.” 

Castiel nodded sagely, leading Balthazar outside. The stop back home was a quick one; just putting the groceries away, taking time to finish the last of the pot of tea they’d brewed in the morning.

And the drive to Balthazar’s childhood home was near silent. The alpha seemed anxious, though not quite in a bad way at that point.

And as they parked he smiled, smoothing his hands over his blazer and straightening it as well as he could before he got out of the car. “Well,” He hummed, offering his arm and nodding as Castiel took it. “Here we are.” Walking up to the front stoop felt like a mile, knocking and stepping inside felt heavy in a way, before it was all familiar sights and smells and Balthazar was grinning because it had been so long.

Chuck appeared and smiled warmly at Balthazar. "Balthazar. It's so good to see you," he said, coming over to give his youngest a hug. 

Balthazar hesitated before leaning into it fully and closing his eyes. “It’s been so long.”

"Too long," Chuck agreed, rubbing Balthazar's back and patting it. His scent had already begun to smell like alcohol. He withdrew and cupped Balthazar's face in his hands. 

Balthazar lingered a few moments before clearing his throat. “Well- you’ve yet to properly meet Cassie, hm? Come a little further in, would you?” He tilted his head to the side, looking back at his mate.

Castiel offered a thin smile as he stepped forward, offering Chuck his hand only because it was polite. 

Chuck smiled and took Castiel's hand. "Thank you for coming with your mate. I've been wanting to meet you," he said. 

“Of course, sir. I have...been wanting to meet with you as well. Balthazar and I did actually have a question: about the piano?”

“Straight to business, this one,” Balthazar laughed softly, “I’m sorry. We should probably sit and talk for a little first, hm?”

"We Aligheri Alphas prefer blunt Omegas, it seems," Chuck said. "Come on in, I've made drinks for all of us." He stepped back and lead them into the living room.

Balthazar immediately took his seat, lounging out. He felt...not completely comfortable, not quite yet, but he was home and for once everything seemed like it was alright and maybe it wouldn’t turn out so poorly after all. “Thank you.” He hummed, shifting to let Castiel sit next to him.

Chuck nodded and head back into the kitchen, humming softly. 

“See? He’s not so bad,” Balthazar said softly, giving a smile.

“It’s been less than five minutes. I’ll wait to make my judgements.”

Balthazar sighed. “...Just give him a bloody chance.”

As Chuck stepped back into the room Balthazar smiled warmly, shifting a little and leaning back. “Thank you, again, for having us. As Cassie said earlier, we were wondering about moving the grand piano. Lucifer didn’t take much home aside from his violin, and we- well, Cas thought it might be nice for him to be playing again, hm?”

Chuck passed out the drinks and sat down in pensive thought. “Has he expressed interest in playing again?” he asked. 

Castiel shook his head, carefully sipping at his water. “No. But he was so excited about it the first time he came here, and Balthazar did note how happy it made him. I know your relationship isn’t quite…amicable, but I think it would be a nice gesture.”

Balthazar nodded, gratefully taking his drink and cupping it in his hands as he shifted back.

Chuck nodded. "Maria- my mate- brought that with her, taught all the boys except for Balthazar how to play on it. Lucifer was the one who took to it and taught Balthazar how to play after Maria passed." He looked over at the piano and nodded to himself. It was apparent that he was thinking. 

There was a soft silence for a few moments, and Castiel pressed a little further into his mate. A silent  _ my condolences _ that didn’t need saying, would be pointless to say. Balthazar gave a tiny smile and nodded, sitting a little straighter and clearing his throat. “I never did get to a good point with it. Not as good as him, anyways.” He confessed, humming.

"I don't think anyone did," Chuck smiled. "Maria always hoped that Lucifer would be a musician." He looked over at a picture that sat on the piano of a woman who looked remarkably like Lucifer, except she had green eyes and fuller lips. "I miss her every day. I know Lucifer doesn't think that." 

Balthazar swallowed thickly. “It’s hard for him. To see you, to deal with you. You drifted. After she passed. At least he says you did. He’s got memories of a full family. I don’t.”

Chuck nodded and leaned back. "Michael possesses those memories, too, and he doesn't seem to have those issues," he mentioned. 

Castiel blinked, brow creasing. “He wasn’t forced to parent to the extent that Lucifer was. He was told Gabriel ran away, correct? You-“

“Castiel, please.” Balthazar murmured. He knew. He knew, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it, he wanted bygones to be bygones and to have his father back so desperately he didn’t care.

"I didn't force either of them to parent," Chuck corrected. "Lucifer took on that endeavour on his own. I think he did it to cope with Maria's passing, and continued because he felt as though he had to. Lucifer…" he sighed heavily. "Lucifer does things that others don't because he feels as if there's no other option, and he's very opinionated." 

“You treated him like he was less-than because of his orientation and manner. You can’t just brush over that, Chuck.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, brow creased as he gazed up at the older man.

Balthazar scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. “Retrospectively, yes, but- that’s a conversation for another day, isn’t it? This- Cassie, just let us talk. Please.” He raised his brows. “I’m not going to defend my father but I don’t think he should have to listen to this after he’s invited us into his home.”

"It's quite alright, Balthazar," Chuck assured his son. "Drink. You haven't yet." He turned back to Castiel. "Continue." 

“I just feel it would be wrong to ignore this, even given the context of this meeting. It wasn’t right and it would...ease my doubts just to hear you admit that.” Castiel frowned, brow creased as he watched Balthazar take a slow sip of his drink.

Chuck sighed. “Lucifer’s and my relationship after Maria passed has always been complicated,” he admitted. “I think in many ways, Lucifer blames me for Maria’s death.”

“How did she pass?” Castiel questioned bluntly, tilting his head to the side.

“An illness,” Chuck said with a sigh. “A very bad one. Lucifer attempted to nurse her back to health, was considered a truant because of it, but… regrettably, his efforts were in vain.”

“How would that have been your fault?” Castiel frowned. He was beginning to think he didn’t have the full story, but he still held firm in his convictions.

"I was writing and doing the final drafts of edits for my book at the time," Chuck explained. "I was very distant and not there as a result, and Lucifer blames me for not doing more to help her beyond what I 'had' to do." 

Castiel nodded slowly. “My condolences.” He murmured, tapping his foot. “I’m sorry for… being so aggressive. I’m told I can be very blunt.”

Chuck laughed softly. “Maria was that way too,” he said. “Always spoke her mind, that woman. It’s alright.” He gave a shrug. “I have no issues with Lucifer having the piano. Perhaps it will make him think more fondly of me.” 

“That settles it, then. Thank you.” Balthazar hummed, setting his glass down on the table. “Of course, it’s going to be a bitch to move.” He chuckled. “How have you been?”

“Busy, working on a new book,” Chuck sighed with a smile. “Having some small problems with my GI tract, but you don’t get to be a man my age and not have some bodily issues.” He shrugged. “It is what it is. How about yourself?” 

Balthazar shrugged. “It’s been very calm. I… well, I’m at the first steady job I’ve had...well, ever, and I’ve had it for a few years now. Finally putting my degree to use.” He hummed. “Cas has been good for me, kept me sober, which is the important thing.” He leaned in to kiss his mate sweetly.

Castiel chuckled quietly and nodded. “I met him when he had first started working on himself. It has been… well, he is very good to me. I have some business of my own, with honey and some herbs, vegetables. Both online and at farmer’s markets. It’s very rewarding.”

"So you're serious about staying sober?" Chuck asked after Castiel finished speaking. 

Balthazar nodded, clearing his throat. “I am. I really am, this time.”

“Why?” Chuck asked curiously. 

“I’m no good when I’m drunk. To myself, to the people around me, I’m just awful. Can’t focus. It was better than before, in college, when I’d gotten into the party drugs, but still. I was leeching off of Lucifer. And I’ve got a mate, and he has children I have to watch sometimes, it...wouldn’t work out. I’m happier.”

Chuck arched a brow at the mention of the drugs, but remained silent. It was evident that he was thinking. 

Balthazar cleared his throat and frowned, shifting back and clasping his hands tightly together. He relaxed, slightly, as Castiel gently wrapped an arm around his waist, but not by much. 

“You’re not being forced to being sober are you? I can see Lucifer doing that,” Chuck said slowly. 

“Why would I be being forced?” Balthazar frowned. Sure, Lucifer…’strongly encouraged’ him in the beginning, but this was something he needed. “He’s helped me.”

“How so?” Chuck asked, being sure to keep his tone neutral.

Balthazar shrugged. “He got the alcohol out of the house, kept me out of situations where I could be tempted by it. Helped me through withdrawal.” He closed his eyes. He’d been trying on his own and when Lucifer finally snapped at him it was a change. Because he’d really realized it didn’t just affect him, and he hadn’t been cleaning up his own messes and it was a problem. “Gave me the wake up call in the first place.”

"All while he drank himself, hmm?" Chuck asked. 

“But he doesn’t have a problem.” Balthazar’s brow creased. “He doesn’t get plastered enough that he blacks out every time he drinks.”

Chuck nodded. "No he has his own addiction," he said softly. "Are you absolutely sure that sobriety is what  _ you  _ want, and not him?"

“Of course there are times I want to drink, dad. But it’s bad for me, I can’t do that to my mate.” Balthazar shook his head. “He wants me happy and healthy. Don’t you?”

Chuck remained silent at that for a few moments, taking a sip of his whiskey. He sighed heavily. "That's what every parent wants for their child." 

Balthazar slumped slightly, frowning. “Then what should I do?” He murmured. “I’m happy. I am. But what should I do?”

"What do you think you should do?" Chuck asked in reply. 

“I’m asking you for a reason.” Balthazar shrugged. “I’d like to keep on with what I’m doing. Part of me wants to…” He shook his head. “I don’t know.” He turned to face Castiel, brow knit.

Castiel smiled encouragingly and reached for Balthazar's hand. "Do you truly not know, or not know how to put it into words?" He asked gently. 

Chuck looked on, taking another sip of his whiskey. 

Balthazar took Castiel’s hand in his and frowned. “Can’t put it into words.” He decided, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't be sorry," Castiel soothed. "Does part of you want to return to your previous lifestyle?" 

“Part of me, definitely. Yes. It was fun, it was...a big part of me and I don’t know how to reconcile that with myself now.” Balthazar sighed.

"You were younger and wasn't sure what else was out there, what was worth your time," Castiel said simply. 

Chuck gave a shrug at that but remained quiet.

Balthazar closed his eyes and leaned heavily into Castiel, breathing in his scent and trying to remind himself that that was what he stayed sober for, was what he wanted and loved and cherished. He pulled back. “You know, for someone who wanted to invite me out drinking on the night of my brother’s wedding you’re being remarkably silent. What do you think?” He asked, looking down at Chuck.

"My opinion is that you shouldn't allow certain things from holding you back of who you are," Chuck said. 

“Those certain things being- what, my mate? Lucifer?” Balthazar shook his head. “No, that’s reason enough, I think.”

"Why?" Chuck asked simply. 

“I don’t need to be drunk to be happy anymore.” Balthazar replied easily, tilting his head to the side.

Chuck mimicked the movement. "Share a drink with me," he said. 

Balthazar swallowed thickly, eyes flickering over to meet Castiel’s for a barely there second before he nodded. “Just one.”

“Your favorite?” Chuck queried as he got up to make the drink. 

Balthazar nodded, pushing himself to his feet. “Yes, please. If you have, ah- any absinthe, could make a death in the afternoon? If you would.” He cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of himself and slipping into a slightly more nervous demeanor.

“Death in the afternoon it is,” Chuck smiled and headed off to make the drink. 

Balthazar nodded, watching him go before turning to face Castiel, to whom he offered a shaky smile. “Home after this, I promise.”

“Good,” Castiel smiled, opening his arms for Balthazar. “And I’ll drive.” 

Bakthazar pulled Castiel into a tight embrace and hummed, closing his eyes. “Of course.”

Castiel hummed and kissed Balthazar’s temple. “You’re okay,” he murmured. 

“I know. I know, thank you.” Balthazar murmured, leaning heavily into Castiel before he pulled back as Chuck walked in.

“Here you go,” Chuck said happily as he handed Balthazar the drink and looked at Castiel. “Castiel, do you want one?” he asked. 

Castiel paused, hesitating a moment. He’d not been a big drinker, even before Balthazar, just due to the nature of his situation as an omega from a breeder. “No, thank you. I’ll be driving home, I would rather not risk it.”

Balthazar nodded, gently patting Castiel’s side as he took his drink gratefully and sipped at it. It wasn’t exactly the old comfort he’d been expecting. Felt different, after years now of sobriety. But it was still nice, even if a little strong. “Thank you.” He hummed.

“You’re welcome,” Chuck said, sitting down in his chair again and taking a sip. 

Balthazar carefully sat across from him, nursing his drink in both hands. It felt almost domestic for a moment, felt like so many other innocuous nights spent with his father. And then his stomach clenched and he hunched in on himself, felt nervous and anxious and wrong and kept drinking anyways, slow sips until he’d drained the glass and he could feel the barest buzz from the alcohol.

Chuck watched and chatted a little more with Castiel, apparently ignoring his son’s internal war until he noticed that the glass was empty. “Another one?” he asked cheerfully.

Balthazar blinked rapidly and looked up at Chuck, brow creasing. “Oh- I’m not sure…” He frowned. He felt like a failure, like this would toss him out of sobriety entirely and it would be another uphill climb from here, but… “Yes. Thank you.” He’d never really been able to say no to his father like this.

“Another death in the afternoon?” Chuck inquired. 

“Yes, please.” Balthazar nodded again, setting his empty glass down on the table and carefully clasping his hands together.

Chuck smiled and nodded, taking his son’s glass and going back to fix it. 

Balthazar slumped back slightly, blinking and fiddling with the end of his shirt. “Thanks for offering to drive.” He murmured, looking over at Castiel.

Castiel smiled and replaced the shirt with his hand. “Last one,” he said. “And then we’re going home, okay?” 

“Alright.” Balthazar nodded, gently running his thumb over Castiel’s palm. He looked up and faltered as Chuck walked back in, smiling awkwardly.

Chuck smiled warmly and handed Balthazar another drink and sat back down, apparently unperturbed by his son’s distressed mental state. 

“You, huh,” Balthazar cleared his throat, sipping slowly at the drink. “Thank you. It was nice to meet after so long, should...should do it again sometime.” He mumbled, face pale and hands shaking as he drank.

“Absolutely,” Chuck agreed, not at all unnerved by his son’s anxiety. 

When Balthazar finished he blinked rapidly, face flushed and brow creased and it was beyond a slight buzz at this point. “Thank, ah, thank you for having me, really.” He stood, brushing off the front of his blazer almost obsessively. “Should, should head home now.”

“You sure?” Chuck asked. 

“Very sure,” Castiel said firmly. “Tomorrow morning, we’re watching the twins while Dean and Lucifer go over to a friend’s house for salsa dancing lessons.” He kept his face bland, and nodded. “And I do believe Balthazar has a client to fit early, right, Alpha?” 

Balthazar took a second before he nodded. “Yes, that’s right. So: best to head out now, I think.” He decided, taking Castiel’s hand in his own and squeezing tightly. 

Chuck sighed and nodded. “Alright, have a safe trip home. Let me know when you find a way to get the piano over to your place,” he said. 

Castiel nodded. “We will, thank you,” he said, before ushering his mate out and into the car. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked as he put Balthazar in the passenger seat.

Balthazar frowned. “I don’t... I don’t know. I...feel bad about it. Wanna throw up, feel so guilty. But ‘t was good to meet with my dad.”

Castiel nodded. “There’s a plastic grocery bag in the glove compartment,” he said. “Use that if you need to throw up. It’s okay, Balthy. I’m here.” 

Balthazar closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Thank you. Gonna need you to hold me when we get home.” He informed, and was silent the rest of the way home; curled up on his side and staring out the window.

Castiel stayed quiet as he drove, keeping an eye on his mate. When they got home, he parked and gently rested a hand on Balthazar’s shoulder. “Bal, we’re here,” he said. “What do you need?” 

Balthazar let out a long sigh. “Need to avoid Lucifer for the rest of the night, I think. Want a glass of water, then just go up and lay together? Please?”

Castiel looked up at the house, searching for if the light in the married couple’s bedroom or in the children’s nursery was on, seeing that both the Impala and Lucifer’s PT Cruiser were in their usual parking spots. “We’ll do our best to avoid Lucifer,” he said. “For now, let’s focus on that water and getting you to bed. Okay?” 

“Okay. Okay.” Balthazar seemed to take a long while before he pushed open the car door and heaved himself out, stumbling just barely before he let himself fall to lean against the car for support. “Fuck, sorry. Ehm- didn’t think it was that much, oh…” He swallowed, brow creased.

Castiel came around the car and steadied Balthazar against him. “You drank some potent alcohol, I’m not surprised,” he murmured gently. “And it’s been a very long time since you drank that much.” He gently eased them into the house. “I”m going to put you to bed, then get the water and be back,” he whispered softly. “So if Lucifer asks, I can say you’re laying down with a headache.” 

Balthazar nodded, gripping tightly at Castiel for support and letting out a subdued groan. “Thanks.” He whispered, allowing himself to be led slowly upstairs. “So good to me, Cassie.” He swallowed, clearing his throat. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby,” Castiel smiled. They managed to get Balthazar into their room without arousing suspicion- although it sounded like Lucifer was reading a bedtime story to the twins. He got Balthazar undressed and in bed before kissing his forehead. “Let me go get that water,” he said softly. 

Balthazar nodded slowly and shifted, resting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut as he whispered out a soft “Alright, thank you love,” and watched Castiel walk out.

Castiel smiled and slipped down the stairs to go grab a couple bottles of water for the night. 

Balthazar was fully asleep by the time he’d made it back, curled up on his side with most of his head hanging off the edge of the mattress: old habits died hard, and it only took one near death experience to get you vigilant even at your most drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Balthy is a fucking idiot. Let us know what you think!


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a surprise inside :)

Lucifer was full of nervous energy as he sat in Alastair’s playroom, absently reading. Today, Dean and Alastair were going to dominate him together, and  _ that  _ was going to be a whole lot of interesting fun, considering that the Alpha and the Omega had completely different dominating styles. They were off in Alastair’s home office, planning, which left Lucifer to curl up in one of the armchairs in the room and read, his back to the door. 

It was a small eternity before the room’s door swung open. Dean stepped in first, humming to himself. “Heya, Lu.” He murmured, voice low and just barely rasped. He looked down at his alpha and smiled. In all honesty he’d been nervous about this, because while he was fine with Lucifer and Alastair having their thing he was so incredibly conflicted about joining given the tangled, shared history. But after a good while of talking and planning he was fully on board. “Put your book down for me, baby, I want you on your knees.”

Lucifer looked up at his mate and smiled contently. “Can I finish my chapter first, please?” he asked politely, batting his lashes. 

Dean chuckled. “How close are you to done, hm?” He didn’t want to force it, he knew Lucifer was particular about getting things done before he moved on to the next step, and he didn’t want to deal with a bad drop over something so simple.

Lucifer checked before looking back up at Dean. “Three pages,” he said with a smile, leaning up into Dean’s personal space. 

Dean nodded, leaning down to kiss Lucifer’s forehead before he pulled back. “You finish up, Al and I will set everything up, okay?” He stepped back, patting Lucifer’s shoulder before he walked back to the doorway and beckoned Alastair inside.

“Mkay,” Lucifer hummed, already reading again, curled up even more this time. 

And as Lucifer read the other two carefully prepared ropes and candles and a few carefully chosen toys laid out on a table.

“Alright, baby. You ready?” Dean asked, looking over at his mate.

“Mhm,” Lucifer said, setting his book aside and getting on his knees in front of the chair he had been sitting in. He let his hands drift back behind him and cross at the wrists. 

Alastair walked over, tangling his fingers in Lucifer’s hair and tilting his head back. “Dean and I have decided we’re going to play to our strengths. Once you’re done here I’m going to tie you down to the bed and we’re each going to have our fun with you. To start…” His hand drifted down, cupped Lucifer’s cheek and his thumb gently ran over the alpha’s lower lip. “Would you like to suck my cock or Dean’s, and do you want your talented little mouth knotted or not?” 

Lucifer’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and lick Alastair’s thumb as he thought, leaning into the gentle touch from the older Alpha. “Wanna have it knotted,” he decided. He blinked up at Alastair, already slipping into his headspace. He felt warm and fuzzy. He loved the way that they approached this, and it made him feel safe. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Atta boy, Lucifer.” He praised, keeping his hand on the side of Lucifer’s head as he thumbed open his slacks and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times. “Of course, we can’t leave Dean out, hm, can we?” His eyes flickered up to meet the omega’s and he gave a small nod. “He’s going to eat your pretty little hole out, and what you need to keep in mind, Lucifer, is that you won’t be allowed to cum. Do you understand?” He asked as Dean crouched, shifting to guide Lucifer’s legs apart.

Lucifer nodded with a soft moan, his tongue licking his lower lip slowly as he nuzzled Alastair’s hand. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured, letting Dean move him how he needed. 

Alastair smiled and ruffled Lucifer’s hair before pulling him gently forward, guiding his lips to his cock just as Dean spread his cheeks and licked broadly across his hole.

Lucifer gasped, then took Alastair’s cock down his throat, moaning. 

Alastair let Lucifer go at his own pace for a few moments, kept his hips mostly still, but he kept his eyes on Dean and watched, waited just until the omega pulled back from teasing and nipping carefully to ease a finger in, and that was when he started to fuck Lucifer’s throat in earnest, hand fisted in and tugging at his hair.

Lucifer whined and whimpered at their teasing and Alastair’s sudden forcefulness, but he relaxed into it, his hands never once moving from where he had set them. He rocked his hips back lightly, blinking up at Alastair.

Alastair groaned lowly, tightening his grip on Lucifer’s hair. “Just like that, little one. Such a good boy for me, hm? Taking this so well,” He murmured, throwing his head back and gasping softly. 

Dean chuckled softly against Lucifer and pulled back, waiting a moment to gauge where Lucifer was at before he dove right back in, teasing the tip of his tongue into Lucifer’s hole and humming softly as he ate his mate out with fervor.

Lucifer moaned at the pet names and shuddered as Dean continued to eat him out, letting them use him the way they thought best. 

It wasn’t long before Alastair came; what with the show of watching Dean and Lucifer’s eager reciprocation, shoving his knot past Lucifer’s lips and letting out a guttural groan.

Dean pulled back, licking his lips. “Oh, look at that. Beautiful, baby.” He murmured, lifting up to kiss at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer moaned softly and let them wash him with praise, his eyes closing.

It was soft, gentle, a way to slip deeper down with Alastair’s cock heavy on his tongue and his fingers smoothing through his hair, and Dean showering him in kisses and murmured praise and the fifteen minutes it took for Alastair to be able to pull out of his mouth felt like an hour.

“Alright, Lu, think we can get you up to the bed?” Dean asked softly.

Lucifer hummed and leaned back into Dean, cracking his jaw as he smiled. “Mhm. Need help, though,” he mumbled. 

Dean nodded, hooking his hands under Lucifer’s arms and grunting as he helped him up to stand. “Alright, there we go. Need me to hold you on the way over?” 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, standing and leaning into Dean. He blinked happily at Alastair, firmly down in his space. 

Alastair smiled softly, turning to Dean. “Don’t you love seeing him like this?” He murmured, tilting his head to the side.

Dean chuckled, nodding and laying Lucifer down on the mattress. “Oh, yes. He gets so sweet, it’s…” He shook his head and grinned. “Arms up by the headboard, baby.” He instructed, helping to get a Lucifer situated.

Lucifer cooed up at his mate and did as he was told, his movements lazy but happy. 

And Alastair wasted no time in lashing him down. The rope was a pale blue, soft, not abrasive. More for ornamental things than anything else, and the alpha did take the time to do a few simple ties across Lucifer’s chest and around his thighs along with binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. “Beautiful. Now,” He hummed, stroking lightly at Lucifer’s cock. “Do you need something to help you keep this under control? Or can you hold yourself back for us?”

“Yes,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

“Yes to a cockring or yes to holding yourself back?” Dean chuckled, stooping down to kiss Lucifer’s cheek.

“Holding myself back,” Lucifer said, looking up at them. “I’m good at it. Honest.” 

Alastair glanced at Dean, before nodding his assent. They were both well aware.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.” Dean clapped his hands together, grinning happily. “Now I’m gonna take this,” He picked up a dildo nearly as long as his forearm. “And work you nice and open with it while Alastair has fun with his crop. Okay?” He tilted his head to the side. He liked to check in with every step, make sure it wouldn’t be a problem.

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the sight of the dildo but nodded, licking his lips again. “Yeah,” he whined. 

“Good boy.” Dean patted Lucifer’s flank and snatched a bottle of lube from the side table before he crossed to the foot of the bed, just as Alastair carefully picked up his crop and tested its familiar weight in his hand. “Ready?” The older alpha asked, trailing the tip of it up along Lucifer’s thigh, up to smack lightly at the base of his cock.

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. “Please?” 

Alastair nodded, one hand giving Lucifer’s cock a few indulgent strokes as the crop whistled through the air to strike at Lucifer’s inner thigh. “Let me hear you.” He murmured, pupils blown wide with lust just as Dean took the opportunity to shove three well-lubed fingers into Lucifer’s hole.

Lucifer cried out from the sting of the crop and Dean shoving his fingers in his ass, shivering. 

“Shh, you’re alright. Look so beautiful like this,” Dean praised softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss into the already raised skin before he started fingering Lucifer open and Alastair’s free hand drifted down to gently cup, and then squeeze, at Lucifer’s balls.

Lucifer whined softly, blinking up at his lovers as he squirmed under them. 

Alastair bent down, taking in Lucifer’s scent and kissing softly at his neck before he pulled back, tugging harshly as the tip of his crop slapped against the base of his cock a few times with building intensity before he stopped, going back to tenderly stroking and fondling.

Dean looked up, made direct eye contact with Lucifer as he shoved the first four inches of the wide dildo into his hole with a slight twist. 

Lucifer gave a shout and trembled in his ropes, eyes slipping closed in pleasure as his toes curled. He gave a slow exhale as his body adjusted, letting his eyes flutter open. 

“Color?” Dean inquired softly, lifting up to look at Lucifer more fully.

“Green,” Lucifer responded happily, licking his lips. “Just holdin’ off. Like a good boy.” He raised his eyes to meet Alastair’s. “Right?” he asked. 

“That’s just right, baby boy. Such a good boy.” Alastair purred, trailing his fingers from Lucifer’s navel up to his collarbone, to rest around his neck. “Can I mark up his face?” He asked, looking back at Dean.

Dean nodded. “Not like he’s gonna get questions about it at work.” He grinned wryly. “So long as Lu’s alright with it, go ahead. Only rule’s no bites, you know that.”

Lucifer gave a soft little gasp and nodded up at Alastair. “Yes,” he consented, tilting his face so Alastair wouldn’t accidentally hit something that would  _ not  _ be fun (like his eye).

Alastair hummed, gently cupping Lucifer’s cheek and stroking his thumb over his collarbone. He patted it once, twice, still soft, before he slapped him. Hard enough for the skin to flush and smart and then he was right back to caressing, to leaning down to kiss the younger man and shifting his crop to his hand so he could switch to that. All the while Dean was steadily pumping the dildo into Lucifer, slow and steady and evenly paced.

Lucifer fell deeper into his head space, moaning into Alastair’s kiss as his face stung wonderfully. His cock began to leak, but it was evident that Lucifer was still holding onto his orgasm. 

“Shh, that’s it. I’m going to use the crop, now, yellow out if it gets too much.” Alastair instructed, giving Lucifer one last kiss before he pulled back and trailed the tip of the crop across Lucifer’s cheek, went through the same motions; one, two light taps before a harsh smack, except the blows kept coming. And then eased back, fingers rubbing gentle circles into stinging flesh as the crop trailed down to nudge playfully at Lucifer’s lower lip.

Lucifer’s cries echoed throughout the room, quieting to whimpers as Alastair rubbed circles into the softly welted flesh. His mouth dropped open at the playful nudging, his eyes opening to reveal that there were unshed tears. His hole continued to clench greedily around the dildo inside of him.

“Oh, look at you.” Alastair murmured. “So sweet.” He gently swiped his thumb under Lucifer’s eye, wiping away tears, before he hummed. “I’m going to even you out on the other cheek, and then…” He wet his lower lip and tapped the crop against the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “I’m going to put this in your mouth, fuck it down your throat until you gag. Alright?”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Yeah,” he moaned, shifting his legs a little as though to get comfortable. Without being asked, he slowly rolled his head to face the other side, his other cheek flushed with arousal. 

“God, Lucifer.” Dean breathed. “You have no fucking idea how hard I am. How much I wanna fuck your when you’re nice and loose and sloppy from this dildo.” He whispered, before abruptly pushing in the rest of the length just as Alastair struck Lucifer again with an open palmed slap across the cheek.

Lucifer gave another loud cry as Dean shoved the dildo in further and Alastair slapped him, his cock jerking again. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright,” Alastair soothed. “We’ll let you cum once Dean fucks you, hm?” He promised, before striking Lucifer again. He took longer to switch to the crop, this time, admiring how Lucifer’s cheek reddened under his touch. Each slap of the crop was harder than the last, no breaks to soothe stinging skin this time. And Dean was savagely fucking the dildo into Lucifer, kissing and biting at his inner thighs and leaving teasing marks and hickeys across pale skin.

Lucifer felt like he was soaring, crying out with each smack and bite and thrust, getting closer and closer before he finally croaked out  _ Yellow _ after a particularly hard smack from Alastair’s crop. His fists were curled up tight and his body tensed after he said the color, like he’d be hit again for it. 

But everything stopped. And Alastair was gently rubbing Lucifer’s cheek, brow creased with concern, and Dean lifted himself up to look down at his mate. “You alright, baby? What’s wrong? You want us to slow down?”

Lucifer took a couple moments to calm down, let his breathing even out from the rough panting it had been and let his body unwind. He licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. “Slightly too much,” he managed to say, his mouth feeling like it had been stuffed full of cotton. He blinked a few times, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks, biting his lower lip a little harshly. 

“Okay. Why don’t I get you some water, we take a few minutes break, and we ease back into it? Can you tell us if there’s something you like, don’t like, that you want?” Dean asked, pushing himself up to stand and crossing to the room’s small fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

Lucifer gave a few more steadying breaths, leaning into Alastair’s gentle caresses. 

“Do you think you can lift your head up far enough to drink?” Alastair prompted, nodding as Dean walked back and carefully sat next to Lucifer’s side.

Lucifer nodded and carefully lifted his head up to get his water, his mouth already open for the water. “I water,” he mumbled. 

“I know. Good boy,” Dean murmured, pressing the lip of the bottle to Lucifer’s mouth and watching him take a few sips before he lowered it. “More?”

“Please,” Lucifer hummed contently, his eyes slowly closing again, this time as he began to settle and became more relaxed. When he got his fill, he opened his eyes and looked up at his mate and Alastair calmly. “There was just one hit, the last one, that was slightly too hard,” he explained softly. 

“I’m sorry I got carried away.” Alastair murmured, gently carding his hand through Lucifer’s hair. “Do you want me to stop with the crop? Anything either of us mentioned doing that you’d rather stay away from?”

Lucifer leaned into Alastair’s touch and cooed softly. “If by stopping with the crop you mean not shoving it down my throat, then no,” he said sweetly. “Everything else sounds so good.” 

“Good.” Dean murmured. “Man, I’m- enjoying this so much more than I thought I would. I love seeing you like this.” He smiled down at Lucifer. “So please tell me we’re doing this again at some point.”

“Yes,” Lucifer smiled, leaning up for a kiss from his mate. “Green,” he whispered. 

Dean kissed Lucifer sweetly, let it linger for a few moments before he pulled back and patted his shoulder, drifting back down between his legs to play with the dildo.

“Mouth open for me, Lucifer.” Alastair prompted, tilting his head to the side and thumbing at Lucifer’s lower lip.

Lucifer gently kissed Alastair’s thumb and opened his mouth for the crop. 

Alastair hummed, gently easing the tip past Lucifer’s lips, still so slow and gentle for the time being as he watched for Lucifer’s reaction. Dean, though, was right back up to speed with the dildo, even working in a finger alongside it.

Lucifer opened his mouth and licked along the leather experimentally before sucking on it lightly, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Alastair hummed, letting him acclimate to it for a few seconds before he shoved nearly half the implement down his throat, eyes fixed firmly on Lucifer’s.

Lucifer gasped, his eyes opening up in wide eyed fascination before calming, his throat collapsing around the implement. 

Alastair grinned, carefully trailing two fingers down the length of Lucifer’s throat as he eased the crop in until nothing but the handle was outside Lucifer’s mouth. And then the doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” Alastair hissed, drawing back. “Hold on, I’m sorry. I’m not expecting anyone.” He looked down at Dean, brow creasing before he pulled away fully and made sure he was fully dressed. He took a moment, seemingly forgetting the fact he left his crop rammed down Lucifer’s throat as he swept upstairs and pulled open the front door; smelling of sex and barely contained frustration.

“Hello, Alastair,” Azazel said calmly. “You busy at all?” 

Lucifer blinked down at Dean, his entire being back to warm and wonderful as he kept the crop in his mouth. 

Alastair stared down at him, jaw ticking. “Yes. Why-“ He started, before letting out a long sigh. “Why are you here?”

“Just dropping in, seeing how you are. Seeing if there’s anything new,” Azazel said. “Mind if I come in?” 

_ Azazel, we stopped doing business after I found you were  _ raping _ my omegas. There is no way I can comfortably let you into my home.  _ Is what Alastair should have said. Wanted to say, even. “I suppose I could spare a few minutes. Not very long, though. Tea?” God damn his hospitality.

“Tea sounds wonderful,” Azazel said. “Working on something time sensitive?” he asked as he came into the house. 

“One could say that, yes.” Alastair cleared his throat, closing the door and ambling into the kitchen, ever grateful that the playroom was in the basement and mostly sound-proofed. “Earl grey?”

“With just a little bit of lemon,” Azazel agreed. He looked around as he followed Alastair. “How’s Lucifer been doing at your company? How is he with the Omegas?” 

“He is doing very well, and the omegas are thriving. Though, as I am aware of your history, I begin to wonder as to the reasons for your visit. Sit down.” Alastair said, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove.

Azazel sat down. “I was in the area and dropped by,” he said casually. 

“Mhm.” Alastair shook his head, taking a large knife from the block and setting it down next to the cutting board, motion somewhat threatening even in its simplicity as he crossed the kitchen to grab a lemon from a bowl. “And how is the eh, photography going?”

“Wonderfully, I actually made a decent amount on Lucifer’s book,” Azazel said. “Pre-orders are at a high.” 

“Wonderful. It’s a good read, no?” Alastair leaned back against the counter, looking down at Azazel and cocking his head to the side.

“A very good read,” Azazel agreed. “He’s talented in many ways.” 

Alastair gave no comment, simply turning to remove the kettle from the flame and pour two cups of tea. Didn’t see the sense in brewing a pot so he went into his stash of rarely used tea bags. It would be faster, too, anyways. 

Azazel cocked his head to the side. “Any updates to the playroom?” he asked. 

“Plenty. But it’s in use, now, so perhaps another time.” Alastair placed Azazel’s mug on the table in front of him and frowned.

Azazel raised a brow. “You’re very protective of your playroom,” he said. “Hell, it took me 3 years of working for you before you would even let me see the inside of it.” 

“It’s a private thing.” Alastair defended. “I see no reason to show it to people I do not intend to share it with. And you would do well to remember that we no longer work together due to actions on your part, Azazel, and, hm, you are very lucky I have welcomed you into my home at all.”

“Oh, I remember,” Azazel said bitterly. 

“Good.” Alastair smiled cheerily, taking a sip of his still under brewed tea. “Is there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“Is Lucifer in your playroom?” Azazel asked bluntly. 

Alastair stared down at him for a few seconds, before nodding. “Yes. And?”

“May I see?” Azazel asked, getting up, leaving his tea untouched. “I’m sure he’s beautiful right now.” 

“No, you may not.” Alastair straightened, standing up fully. “If you’re not going to stay up here and drink your tea you may leave, Azazel.”

“Oh come on,” Azazel pouted. “I’m sure he’s not even going to know who is there, he’d be too far gone.” 

In the playroom, Lucifer’s nostrils flared and his eyes shot open as he recognized the scent that was now slowly permeating his senses. He tried to shout Dean’s name, forgetting about the crop in his throat and gagging hard. 

Dean jerked, brow creasing. He’d been swept up in his own scent and Lucifer’s, had barely noticed something amiss. “Lucifer?” He shot up to his feet, walking over to pull out the crop. “Lucifer, are you-“ He blinked as he heard something like a muffled shout, swearing. “Shh, I’ll be right back, uh-“ He hesitated, before leaving his mate’s side and running up the stairs to the door.

“-if you think you can come here and take advantage of the alpha you abused for  _ years _ , you’re sorely mistaken. Get out. Get out, now.” Alastair snapped, turning to look as Dean poked his head out of the basement door and froze in place.

Azazel looked at Dean and smirked. “Aaahhh, so there’s two of you in there,” he said dryly. “Kitten?” he called back. “Kitten, can you hear me?” 

“AL!” Lucifer called out in fear. “Dean, Al,  _ please!!”  _

“Dean, get downstairs, take care of your mate. He needs you right now.” Alastair said gently, trying so desperately to hold back his anger. But Dean didn’t move. Hands shaking even as one still gripped so tightly at the doorknob, brow creased as he croaked out something unintelligible and shrank back in on himself.

“I said get out, Azazel, I will not hesitate to fight you if need be.” Alastair clenched his jaw. “Out of my house.  _ Now. _ ” Part of him just wanted to run to make sure Lucifer was okay but that would leave a Dean stick here and he was caught between a rock and a hard place with this, really, and it was beginning to wear on him and  _ why did things always have to end like this _ .

“Fine, I’ll go,” Azazel said, downing his tea in one fell swoop and leaving. “I’ll be back, kitten!” he called out before the door closed behind him. 

Lucifer was too busy writhing around in chaotic hell, trying not to scream in fear. 

“Lucifer-“ Alastair started, swearing under his breath as he still regarded Dean.

The omega shook his head, forcing out a shaking, whispered, ‘I’m fine’ as he rushed down the stairs with Alastair right behind him. “Lu, Lu, hey. He’s gone, you’re alright, I’m here, baby, you’re okay.” Dean croaked, getting onto the bed next to his mate and offering the comfort of his touch, pulling Lucifer close even with the ropes binding him, which at that point Alastair wasn’t sure whether he should undo or not because on one hand being bound did so often help Lucifer calm down but on the other, he was panicking, the three of them were, really, and for once he didn’t know what to do.

Lucifer buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, right next to his mating bite, and sobbed into his mate’s shoulder. He jerked on the ropes, his nails going into a clawing motion that spoke of what he longed to do but couldn’t because he was bound. 

So Alastair left the ties. He’d rather have Lucifer wear his energy out by thrashing than have him hurt himself, would rather be able to gently hold and reassure and keep his scent calm because Dean’s certainly wasn’t, to offer at least that.

And Dean was shaking, tears streaming silently down his face as he clutched at Lucifer's back. “You’re okay. You’re okay, just let it all out. Tell- t, huh, tell me what you need, okay?” He was trying, going through the motions so he didn’t fall into a worse state of panic. Lucifer needed him.

Lucifer coughed and continued to thrash for a little bit longer, trying to get free. He finally started calming down after a time, after he was sure Azazel’s scent was no longer there and both Alastair and Dean were with him. “Need pain,” he finally whispered, his voice hoarse. “Please.” He lifted his own tear stained face to look at his lovers. 

“Lucifer, I’m not sure-“

“Just fucking give it to him.” Dean snapped. “He needs it, he wants it, please just ground him.” He pulled back, chest shuddering with each quick breath. “We can deal with a drop, I don’t- please.”

Alastair’s brow creased and he felt such a terrible surge of guilt before he nodded, swallowing thickly. “The crop?” He prompted, picking it up and looking carefully down at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. “Hand,” he managed to say softly. “Need to feel it’s  _ you. _ ” With that statement, everything became clear. Lucifer needed the pain to erase the memories of Azazel, not so as much anything else. “Don’t even need to get off,” he added. “Jus’ need  _ you two. _ ” His hand was no longer clawing, but was opening and closing, as if he was squeezing someone’s hand. 

Alastair nodded, cupping Lucifer’s cheeks with his hands and staring down at him for a few moments before he struck him across the face. No argument, no hesitation, harder than usual because  _ fuck,  _ he was stressed and hurting and this could help both of them.

But Dean took Lucifer’s hand and queened and sat there mute because he so rarely did this, most always with an implement: with his belt, with the flogger, with the crop and Lucifer was always engaging positively and he didn’t know how to approach it. Wanted the same thing Lucifer did and couldn’t ask for it, either, he didn’t know what to do.

Lucifer let out a soft cry, letting his head fall back from the impact before letting it slip into place again, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

Alastair kept going. Gaze hard and jaw set and the slaps were so  _ loud _ compared to everything else, sounded like Lucifer should be screaming but he wasn’t and Dean was shaking, clutching to Lucifer’s hand like it was a lifeline.

Lucifer let Alastair slap him harder than he’s ever been slapped before, even when Azazel had been pissed at him and he barely made a noise, just soft cries and whines before he finally managed a weak “stop”, pain rocketing across his tone. He looked up at Dean and wet his lips. “Ask,” he whispered. 

Alastair slumped slightly, gaze unfocused for a second as he lowered his hand and slowly looked down at Dean.

The omega was silent for a long while, leaning down to wrap his arms so fucking tight around Lucifer’s torso as if to reassure himself that he was there; before he pulled back. “Please.” He whispered. “I don’t, uh- know, please. Too much, I need.” He swallowed, one hand clutching at the side of his head. “Help me?” He looked up at Alastair, eyes watering. He jerked as the older man carefully pulled him into a tight embrace and he struggled for a moment before relaxing entirely and  _ sobbing _ . “Please, please, I’m-“ Was confused and overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do and it arched more than anything.

“I know. I know, you can let it out, just relax. Don’t try to talk.” Alastair murmured, flinching as Dean clawed to his back and bit down on the material of his shirt to let out a muffled yell. Still shaking, but slowly calming, took more than a few minutes to still entirely and slowly pull back, glassy eyed and tearful but better. “I-“ He croaked.

“Hush. You’re alright.” Alastair sighed softly. “Both of you. Lucifer?”

Lucifer made a noise and tilted his head up to look at Alastair, now looking sad and almost apologetic. He chewed on the corner of his lip, his face red and ruddy from tears and the abuse it had lovingly suffered. “Yeah?” he whispered quietly. 

“Do you want me to let you up or leave you tied down?” Alastair asked gently, turning to face the younger alpha and frowning, brow creased.

Lucifer assessed himself, getting better at doing so after an upset. After a couple moments, he met Alastair’s gaze again. “Up, please,” he said. Noticing the look on Alastair’s face, he chewed on his lip more. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing I can’t deal with on my own.” Alastair said firmly, leaning over Lucifer to undo the ties on his wrists, gently rubbing at the chafed skin there. “So I’m going to hold you two for a while, and we’ll sort this out. Okay?” Hands trailed down Lucifer’s chest, undid the rope work there, steadily working down his thighs to his ankles.

Lucifer listened and nodded before he pulled Dean into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Dean slumped into it, turning his head to scent Lucifer, nose at his mating bite. And then Alastair was there, gently wrapping his arm around Lucifer’s waist and Dean calmed further, for once. Felt safe, protected, and he would have analyzed it any other day but not right then.

Lucifer closed his eyes and melted into his mate and lover, rubbing Dean’s back with one hand. The other hand unconsciously went to his mouth, and he absently chewed on the corner of it. 

They stayed like that for a long while; with Dean drifting off into something near sleep but not quite like it, eyes still open but unfocused and dazed, and Alastair looking over the both of them carefully, watching for any sign of distress.

Lucifer shifted slightly and chewed on his thumb a little more, his own gaze unfocused. When he spoke, he sounded almost sleepy. “Gonna upgrade your  _ fuckin’  _ security system here tomorrow,” he said. “Then ‘m gonna go shoot ‘im with m’ gun.” 

Alastair sighed, thumbing lightly at Lucifer’s side. “Upgrade doesn’t mean all that much, I don’t have one to start.” He chuckled halfheartedly. “And much as I’d love that I don’t think that’s the proper solution.” He shifted, placing a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead.

Lucifer snuggled into Alastair and Dean, still chewing on his thumb. “Still nice to think ‘bout,” he murmured. 

“Sure is. Are we feeling a little bit better?” He asked gently, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer gave a shrug. “I think so,” he admitted softly. “‘M grounded, that’s more important.” He nuzzled into Dean. “De?”

Dean shifted closer to Lucifer, holding him just a little tighter. He said nothing, only groaning softly and giving a barely there whine.

Lucifer nodded, hugging Dean tighter. “I know,” he mumbled. He rested his head on top of Dean’s and gave his thumb a bit of a harder chew. 

“I’m going to have you two stay the night,” Alastair sighed, reaching down to nudge Lucifer’s hand away from his mouth almost unconsciously. “Think it will be better for all of us, the bed down here is more than big enough for three, anyways.”

Lucifer gave a whine as Alastair nudged his hand away and pouted up at him. 

Alastair blinked. “I’m sorry. Force of habit.” He murmured, lowering his hand back to his side and laying back a little further.

Lucifer nodded and kissed Alastair’s jaw to accept his apology and brought it back up to chew on. Sometimes it meant he wanted to go into little space. Sometimes it was a self-soothe method. It was still hard for them to tell the difference. 

The rest of the evening was spent with them winding down and soon enough, it was time for them all to go to bed. Alastair made sure that the two he was in charge of had gotten comfortable in borrowed clothes and made sure to arrange the pillows to how he remembered them from being in close proximity to them in a variety of ways. 

By the time they were going to bed, both Dean and Lucifer were a little more talkative, and Alastair dreaded the notion of either one of them (or both of them) having a slight drop in the morning, but he couldn’t say that he’d blame either of them. 

He got them tucked into bed and rubbed some cream and moisturizer onto Lucifer’s face to help with the pain and swelling before crawling in beside them to sleep, with Lucifer wrapped protectively around Dean. He wrapped himself around Lucifer and thanked whatever God was listening that the next day was a weekend, and the complex would be fine without him and Lucifer there. 

Dean woke up the next morning- well, closer to afternoon. Just after ten. He groaned softly, curling in closer to Lucifer’s chest. It felt so odd waking up in a different bed, but he was relieved to feel...not quite good about everything that happened, but clear headed, at the very least, ready to take it on. He looked up at Lucifer and gave a thin, tired smile, reaching in to gently cup the side of his face. This arrangement, or whatever they had, felt good. Felt right. He didn’t have the same connection to Alastair, at all, and that was able to keep him objective. But he did find a friend in the other alpha, and he needed that. So it worked.

“Hey, baby.” He whispered, kissing at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer stirred a little and snuggled down more into the covers, letting sleep continue to fill his mind. 

Dean tilted his head to the side, content just to watch his mate for a little while. He pulled up a little as Alastair stirred, sighing. “Thanks for this.” He rasped, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Mm?” Alastair’s brow creased and he shifted, drawing his arm a little tighter around Lucifer’s middle. “Oh, it’s, hm, no problem. Happy to have you over, to help. It’s my fault we had a problem in the first place.” He sighed, shifting back a little.

Lucifer yawned in his sleep, stretched, and wrapped himself back around Dean to continue to do so. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re a fuckin idiot, but we- I wouldn’t have been able to help Lucifer, get myself in sorts. Just take the thanks.” Dean sighed, smiling down at Lucifer and brushing his fingers through the alpha’s hair absentmindedly. “Should do this more often. Maybe even… ‘f Lucifer’s feeling more dominant,”

“That would have to be a question for him, much as I’d love to oblige. I’m not sure if he likes sharing.” Alastair chuckled softly, slowly disentangling himself from the two of them and stretching. 

Lucifer slowly blinks his eyes open, giving a quiet yawn as he begins to wake up. It's evident that he had not slept well at all. 

Dean sighed heavily. “Hey, Lu. Feeling alright?” He asked gently, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer gave a soft smile. "In a manner of speaking," he said. "I just feel… off? I guess?" He considered the feeling, wetting his lips. 

“Is there something we could do to help? Or do you just want to wait it out, think you’ll feel better soon?” Alastair asked, sitting up and looking down at Lucifer.

Lucifer hummed as he thought about it. "Let me try to figure out what's wrong and we'll go from there," he decided. 

“Alright.” Dean nodded. “Should probably get dressed in our actual clothes.” He chuckled softly, stretching.

Lucifer groaned at the thought of so much movement so soon and rolled out his neck, loud pops echoing through the playroom. 

Dean wrinkled his nose and slipped out of bed, carefully changing into the flannel and jeans he’d brought originally. 

“Are you two wanting to, hm, stay for breakfast?” Alastair glanced at the clock and sighed. “Lunch?”

"We probably should eat," Lucifer said softly as he sat up himself, obviously lost in his thoughts as he tried to sort out his feelings. 

Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back before he too slipped out of bed to get dressed. “Any ideas? Don’t really keep much at the house.” He confessed, tilting his head to the side.

"Cold cuts should be fine," Lucifer said, bringing up his thumb to bite at, to encourage better thinking. 

Dean nodded, drifting back over to the bed and carefully sitting down next to Lucifer, leaned lightly against his side. “Should get you dressed, get you upstairs.” He murmured.

Lucifer pouted and sighed. "Okay, " he said softly. 

“Your face feelin’ alright, by the way?” Dean asked as he carefully guided Lucifer to his feet. “Looks like it’s gonna bruise up. Probably get you some fun questions from the omegas at the compound, huh?” He chuckled, shaking his head.

Lucifer smiled a little. "Feels fine, actually," he said happily. "Just can't rub it." 

“Ah, you’ll be alright, then.” Dean nodded, stepping back as Lucifer got dressed. “Got any plans for today?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. 

Dean nodded slowly, leaning back against the wall. “Well, I’m pretty eager to get back home to the kids once we’re done here.” He decided. “I know they love their days with Balthazar and Cas, but still. I think it’d be nice to just have a weekend at home. Might wanna invite Gabe and Crowley over? S’been a while since we’ve seen them.”

Lucifer shrugged and nodded. "We could do that," he said as he got dressed, making sure to pull the sleeves down over his hands a little. Maybe he'll figure out what emotion he's feeling after he ate. 

Dean nodde, gently patting Lucifer’s shoulder before the three of them made their way upstairs. Alastair didn’t end up eating, only poured himself a cup of coffee while Dean put together sandwiches for himself and Lucifer. 

Dean hummed, looking back on his mate. “So have you gotten a read on yourself, yet, do you think?”

"Unbalanced," Lucifer said, trying the word out after he finished his bite. "Or incomplete. Something along those lines." 

Dean nodded slowly, taking a sip of his water. “Think it’ll resolve itself?”

"I don't know," Lucifer said honestly. "I really don't." 

Dean frowned. “I’m sure you’ll be alright. And if not- well, I’ll be here, we can always call Al, not like he does anything important over the weekends.” He turned to look at the older man, shrugging. 

Lucifer nodded and gave a soft sigh, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, I guess." 

Dean sighed and crossed over, stooping down to gently wrap his arms around Lucifer. “We’ll figure this out. The son of a bitch is gonna screw up and we’ll get him back out of our lives and out of our minds and it’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Lucifer turned and snuggled into Dean's hold. "I'm pissed he ruined such a good time for us." 

“Man, you have no idea. It sucks.” Dean pouted, pulling back a little. “Wanna make it up to you.” He kissed at Lucifer’s neck, humming, before he sighed.

Lucifer stretched out his neck with a purr, his body relaxing minutely. 

Dean smiled at that, shifting to lounge out in Lucifer’s lap. “Wanted to ask you something about all this.” He murmured after a little while.

"Ask," Lucifer said warmly. 

“F’we could, uh, switch up the roles, if you were in the mood, I’d like to, at some point.” He murmured slowly against Lucifer’s shoulder, slumped slightly against the alpha.

"When I'm in the mood for that," Lucifer agreed. 

“Thanks.” Dean smiled, pulled back. “Should probably head home.” He glanced up at Alastair and sighed. “Thanks for having us, again.”

Alastair shook his head. “No need, it’s my pleasure. Really.”

Lucifer nodded and tilted up his face to Alastair's with a much calmer look. "Can we do this again next week?" He asked. "I'd hate to not finish." 

“Of course. Like Dean said; I don’t really do anything over the weekends.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer beamed. "Okay. And I'll be staying late Monday to install a security system here." 

Alastair sighed and nodded. “Of course. It’s...long overdue. Thank you. Now-“ He stood, set his coffee down on the counter, “You two should head home. I’m going to start cleaning up downstairs, feel free to the kitchen before you go.” He hummed, before turning to walk out.

"Al!" Lucifer pouted. "Proper goodbye?" He batted his lashed for extra effect. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and crossed back over, stooping down to press a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “Like that?”

Lucifer gave a happy sigh and smiled, nodding happily. "Mhm," he said. "Thank you." 

“Have a nice weekend, Lucifer. I’ll see d’you on Monday. Bright and early, hm?” Alastair smiled warmly, before turning and striding out.

“Alright. Let’s get going.” Dean hummed, standing.

Lucifer stood up and followed Dean out of the house, exhaling slowly. "I hate him so much, De," he said. 

“I know. I do too, baby. I do too.” Dean murmured, wrapping one arm around Lucifer’s waist as they walked back to the car. “I’m sorry this happened.”

Lucifer leaned into the touch and nuzzled. "I wanna make him pay, and not through the justice system. It failed me." 

“What else is there, Lu? Much as I’d love to take out the shotgun and drive up to the bastard’s house, that’s not an option.” Dean sighed, helping Lucifer into the passenger seat before he walked around to get in beside him. “So what can we even do?”

"Not sure," Lucifer hummed, gnawing on his lip in thought. 

“Best bet in my mind s’probably to wait for him to mess up and then fuck him over that way. Ruin his career. Deserves it. Or you could write a book, or something.” Dean said as he started the car.

Lucifer's eyes brightened and he sat up straighter. "I'll write a book!" He announced happily. 

Dean blinked, before smiling. “Just about...him? You could go into your childhood, make it a memoir.”

Lucifer beamed. "I will write a book!" He repeated. "I need- where's my notebook?!" 

“Hold on, baby, it’s at home, we’re nearly there, okay?” Dean soothed, biting the inside of his cheek and chuckling softly, so pleased with Lucifer’s enthusiasm.

"Okay," Lucifer breathed, beaming. 

They got home quickly; and it was a miracle Dean didn’t hit anybody or anything in his rush. “Right, right, we’re here, let’s get you your notebook, okay?” He said, getting out of the car as he spoke and grinning excitedly. 

Lucifer sprinted to his office the moment he got out of the car and grabbed his notebook. By the time Dean found him, he had already filled out two pages of furious notes and had two confused but enthralled children sitting on either side of him. 

Dean tilted his head to the side, carefully stepping in and setting a cup of tea down in front of Lucifer. He said nothing; didn’t want to interrupt the creative process, just slowly sat down. He was so in love with Lucifer it scared him sometimes, even after...god, what, four years? Still like they were in the honeymoon phase, despite fights and hardship and everything else. “How goes it, baby?” He whispered, before his gaze drifted down to his children.

"I think I can write this book in a week," Lucifer whispered. "Maybe two. We'll see."

“Ambitious.” Dean hummed, nodding. “But doable. I’m so damn proud of you.”

Lucifer lifted his head and leaned in to kiss Dean. "And I'm proud of you, and thankful every day that you're in my life and you're my mate and husband." 

Dean kissed back sweetly. “Think I might set up to read some stories to the kiddos in the corner, s’that okay or do you want us in another room?”

"In here is fine," Lucifer smiled

“Right.” Dean nodded, reaching over to take Lucifer’s hand in his own for a few moments before he pulled away and jogged out to get a book from the shelf in the kids’ room and return just as quickly. And the four of them were in there for hours, Lucifer working quietly and occasionally looking up to spare glances at his mate and children, and Dean reading animatedly and occasionally just talking to Samuel and Nicholas, enjoying the opportunity to have and carry on with something so domestic.

Later that night he texted Crowley and Gabriel (as he was cooking dinner, a small roast chicken, potatoes, and broccoli) and let them know they were free to come over the next day just after twelve; and he received an almost immediate reply from Crowley that they couldn’t be happier to come over. The day wound to a lazy close with more stories read to the twins and Dean and Lucifer cuddling to sleep upstairs. And the cares of the world, the threat of Azazel were behind them for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a fun surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. Sorry for the big chunk of updates! Let us know what you think of this chapter, comments are amazing!


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley prepares to take the next step in his relationship with Gabriel.

Crowley and Gabriel arrived at twelve thirty on the dot, no doubt thanks to Crowley. Dean looked up as the bell rang and smiled. “That must be them,” He hummed, patting Lucifer’s thigh and standing as he walked up to the door and pulled it open. “Hey, guys, good to see you. Been a while.” He greeted happily, stepping aside to let them in.

“Good to see you too, Dean. Been meaning to stop over for a while, actually.” Crowley said smoothly, taking off his jacket and hanging it by the door before he gently placed his hand on Gabriel’s side, holding him close as they stepped inside.

Crowley blinked. “Christ almighty, Lucifer, did Dean go at your face with a sodding paddle?” He shook his head, grinning.

“Nah, it was Alastair with his hand and his crop,” Lucifer said with a grin, looking up at his college friend and brother. “He may’ve gotten a little carried away, but hey, it’s not like it would be out of place at work.” He put the lid of his laptop down and shrugged. 

“Oh, he’s got you two too?” Gabriel groaned, shaking his head and stepping in, arms open for a hug. “Lucifer, it’s been way too long,” 

Lucifer got up and walked over to hug his brother. “It has been, we’ve missed you,” he said, hugging Gabriel tightly. “And yes, and Dean and Alastair are evil when they team up together.” 

“Sure are, and I’m proud of it.” Dean called from the kitchen, where he’d set the kettle out to boil.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, pulling back. “You really landed yourself the perfect omega for you, Lucifer. I’m happy for you.”

“And I’m happy for you about finding the perfect Alpha for you, Gabriel,” Lucifer replied, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. 

Gabriel arched into it, before he pulled away and glanced at Dean. “Coffee for me, please?”

“No problem.”

Crowley carefully walked up to Lucifer, humming. “Believe me, I’m glad we happened upon Gabriel here. Do you...mind if I talk to you? In the other room, maybe.” He murmured.

“Sure, of course, Fergie,” Lucifer teased, jerking his head over to his office. “Babe, can you steep the fog cutter black tea mix I have for me, please?” he asked before going into the office. Closing the door behind him, he arched his brow. “It must be pretty big if our mates can’t hear,” he said. “What’s up, Crowley?” 

Crowley clasped his hands in front of himself and sighed, nodding. “Yes, hm, it’s about Gabriel, actually.” He cleared his throat, suddenly looking a great deal more nervous than Lucifer had ever seen him. “I’m wanting to propose to him, soon. I wanted to ask your permission, as it were, because lord knows I won’t go to your father for that.”

“Lord knows you  _ shouldn’t  _ go to my father for that,” Lucifer said with a somewhat hard look. “Do you have a ring for him yet?” 

Crowley nodded. “I do, yes. Not on me, but I have pictures.” He reached into his pocket to take out his phone. “It’s a three-stone ring, diamond, I wanted something, ah, nice for him, you know? Here.” He pulled up a picture of the ring, giving a hopeful smile. It was beautiful, with a silver band and practically flawless diamonds.

Lucifer looked over the pictures of the ring and he smiled warmly. “You have my blessing, Crow. You’ve always had it.” 

Crowley smiled widely. “Thank you. I… I love him so much, you know? I never expected to find an omega at this point.” He confessed, putting his phone away and wrapping one arm around his friend. 

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Crowley and hugged him. “I never expected to find love, period,” he said. “Especially after Azazel. But I have.” 

Crowley nodded, frowning. “You have. And I’m so happy for you. Happy for Dean, too, happy to...everything it’s led to. With you reconnecting with Raphael, Alastair, your book… it’s been amazing for you. Really.”

“And I’m so happy that we were college roommates, friends, and,” Lucifer wrinkled his nose playfully, “cousins.”

“Believe me, I’m no happier than you are that my mother is now part of your extended family tree. I’m just glad I don’t have to talk to her.” He chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Shall we rejoin the group?”

“Your mother is a wonderful person,” Lucifer laughed. “Yes, we shall. I believe the tea is ready, and I’m sure the twins will be excited to see you.” 

“Eh, she is now. And I’m sure, I’m just as excited to see them. So is Gabriel.” Crowley hummed, gently pushing the door back open and walking out to the living room.

Gabriel and Dean were talking animatedly, the twins had taken a spot on the couch beside them.

Dean looked up and beamed. “Hey. Everything good?”

“Wonderful,” Lucifer beamed, coming over and kissing Dean sweetly before sitting down next to his lover. 

“Uncle Crowley!” Samuel said, sliding off the couch and running towards his uncle, Nicholas following suit. 

Crowley grinned and crouched down. “Hello there, you two! Come here,” He bundled the both of the boys up in an embrace, chuckling.

Dean shook his head. “No idea why they like him so much.” He murmured fondly, sipping at his coffee.

“Weirdly good with kids. I don’t get it either.” Gabriel chuckled.

Lucifer chuckled and wrapped an arm around Dean, smiling. 

Samuel and Nicholas giggled and hugged their uncle tightly. “We’ve missed you!” Samuel said.    
“Yeah!” Nicholas said. “D’you have any more Kinder eggs?” He looked ever so hopeful. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you too,” Crowley pulled back. “Is that all I am to you? Free candy?” He scoffed playfully, shaking his head. “I suppose you’re going to have to ask your parents, first…” He looked up at Dean and Lucifer, and when Dean nodded, he stood to walk over to where he’d hung his jacket. 

Nicholas and Samuel giggled, following Crowley eagerly. 

Lucifer laughed softly and sipped his tea. “So, I’ve started a new book,” he said. 

Gabriel gasped and leaned back. “Already? Luci, you just published. This is amazing! What’s it about?” He asked, tilting his head for a moment to watch as Crowley procured two kinder eggs from the depths of his jacket pockets and tossed them down to the boys. He chuckled fondly, before looking back at his brother.

Lucifer smiled as he heard the twins say their thanks to Crowley before tearing into their treats. “It’s about the abuse I’ve suffered at Azazel’s hands,” he said simply. “I’ve already talked to my publisher about it, and she thinks it’ll be a great thing. Apparently she’s had personal dealings with him in the past and is more than happy to take on the endeavour.” 

Gabriel nodded slowly. “You sure you’re okay to write about that stuff? Might dredge up old feelings. He… he was so bad for you. To you. I don’t want to see you go to a dark place over this. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “It’s actually been… really good for me, getting the words out and onto paper. Maybe it’ll help someone see red flags in a relationship. And it’ll also ruin his reputation. I’ve also been talking with Garth as I write it, and he’s keeping an eye on me. But I’m already through halfway of the first draft. To right around the time where it started going from bad to worse..” He looked over at his children, who were trying to mimic their uncle’s accent. “I want to be able to show my sons that they’re worthy, and also bring to light other issues, like Alpha on Alpha abuse.” 

Gabriel smiled back, gently placing his hand on Lucifer’s thigh. “Good. That’s good, Lucifer, and...I’m glad of it. You’re gonna help people with this.” He murmured. “I don’t know if I could ever...think about, look back on- especially with him showing back up now. You’re brave, and I’m proud of you.”

Lucifer smiled and rested a hand on Gabriel’s. “You’ll be able to tell your story when you’re ready,” he said confidently. 

“Yeah, that’s never gonna happen.” Gabriel scoffed, swallowing and leaning back. “I, uh, I can’t. Not to anyone else, barely to my therapist. Think you’re the only one I’ve ever really gone in depth with, not even with Crowley.” He sighed.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed his hand. “You may get to that point. And if you don’t? That’s also okay,” he said. 

Gabriel squeezed back and offered a tiny smile in turn. “Thank you.” He murmured, taking a sip of his coffee and relaxing.

Lucifer took a sip of his tea and smiled. “And you’ll get there with your therapist,” he said. “Eventually. It took about 5 years with Garth.”

“Garth is a very, very patient man. Because you tend not to tell anyone shit if you can afford not to.” Gabriel snorted, shaking his head and sitting up a little straighter.

“Michael said the same thing once,” Lucifer said, pouting. 

“Mm, he’s right.” Gabriel arched a brow. “How do you think the omegas are going to react to, well,” He gestured to Lucifer’s face, “That?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Either going to be jealous or angry,” he said. “One of the two.” He smiled. “Heavy handed bastard.” 

“Mn, you’re telling me.” Gabriel groaned. “Of course, my injuries were more discreet. Couldn’t sit right for-“

“Gabriel, doll, if you’re going to wax poetic about any alpha please have it be me? I’m embarrassed.” Crowley said teasingly, looking up at his mate.

Lucifer laughed softly and shrugged. “We’re just stating the truth, Crowley,” he said. He looked at Gabriel with a grin. “Couldn’t sit right for a week, right?” 

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, yes. That’s right.” He hummed, eyes fixed on Crowley’s as he spoke and then he was  _ deliberately  _ baiting because he was a little shit. “Makes me want to have him over more often, why, it’s only been twice, now, right?”

Lucifer grinned, more than happy to help his brother tease Crowley. “Next time he does, ask for him to smack your dick with his crop,” he said. “ _ Divine. _ ”

“Children present,” Dean warned softly, hastening to slide in to fill Crowley’s spot as the alpha stood.

“Mm, yeah. First time he played with my nipples and  _ f-,  _ Lucifer, I need to get them pierced.” 

“Do it, I’ll go with you,” Lucifer offered. 

“You will? Thanks. Maybe next weekend? Could call Al, after, let him-“

“Let him what, Gabriel?” Crowley purred, resting a firm, possessive hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel whined, practically melting into the back of the couch. “Huh, Crowley…” He looked up at his mate. “Just teasing.  _ But,  _ if...if it were him, or just us, and I did get piercings, electrostim and the crop?” 

Crowley gave a dark, predatory grin. “By ourselves, first,” he said, tapping Gabriel’s nose. 

“Thanks, baby.” Gabriel murmured. “Love you?”

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head, giving Lucifer a knowing look and arching a brow. “If you two wanna cut this visit short…”

“Love you too,” Crowley smiled, kissing his forehead. “We’re fine, Dean.” He straightened and looked over at Dean. “Although Gabriel’s not to entirely take the blame.” 

“I’m an innocent angel,” Lucifer beamed. 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Angel? Sure. Innocent? Hardly.” He stood, ruffling Samuel’s hair before he crossed over. “I don’t know if you know the meaning of the word.”

“He knows the meaning, he just embodies none of it.” Gabriel grinned.

“I do too,” Lucifer protested, looking up at his husband with a warm smile. “Yes, handsome?” 

“He doesn’t know the meaning of the word, believe me, be his college roommate,” Crowley said. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. “Now what do you three-“ He paused, looking at the kids, “Five say to a board game?” Including the toddlers always helped curb competitive spirits, kept things civil.

“Not Monopoly,” Lucifer said, casting a glare at Crowley. 

“I agree,” Crowley said. “Nicholas, what do you want to play?” 

Nicholas gave a wade smile up at Crowley, rocking from foot to foot. “Can we play Sorry?” 

“Sorry sounds like a very good game,” Crowley said. “Samuel? Do you agree?” 

Samuel nodded and smiled. “Yeah!” 

“I’ll go get it,” Lucifer said, standing up to go retrieve the game. 

Dean chuckled. “Thanks, Lucifer.” He called, before glancing at Gabriel. “Need a top off on the joe?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Gabriel nodded, starting to work on clearing off the fable.

Lucifer passed a kiss off to his husband as Crowley sat down next to Gabriel, wrapping an arm around his mate and kissing his cheek, getting ready for family shenanigans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! We love hearing from you guys.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting slapped within an inch of your life for purposes of pleasure has some unintended consequences.

“I’m HOME!!” Lucifer called into the compound, grinning happily on Monday morning as he strolled into the compound, dressed casually in jeans and a nice button down.

The first omega that saw him (Janet, a short brunette girl with striking green eyes), gasped sharply. “Lucifer! What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

“Your face- who hurt you?” She stepped forwards, brow creasing. “Are you okay?” They, by then, had drawn a smallish crowd, who all had the same question in mind.

“Oh, this?” Lucifer said, laughing as he pointed at his face. “This is nothing. I’m fine.”

“Then what happened?” Another asked, stepping forwards. “If it’s nothing, what happened?”

“Was it Dean?” One (Sean) furthered, lecherous smile spreading his lips.

“It wasn’t Dean, Dean’s too much of a biter to want to mark up my face,” Lucifer winked. 

“Then who was it, then?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“How couldn’t it have been Dean?” Another puzzled quietly, staring down at the floor.

“There was a consensual threesome that happened,” Lucifer said, smirking as he smelled Alastair’s approach. “Good morning, bossman.” 

“Mm, good morning, Lucifer. And how are we all doing today?” Alastair hummed, stepping fully into the room.

He was immediately met by a clamor of questions like ‘is Lucifer alright?’ and ‘what happened to him?’

He really should have seen this coming. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “It was me.” He said simply, brows raised as he waited out the reaction.

The Omegas were  _ not  _ happy upon hearing this. 

“YOU did that?” Janet rounded on her keeper. “How  _ could  _ you? He looks like he lost a fight!” 

“He’s so pale, didn’t you think that it wouldn’t bruise?!” 

“Or was it a punishment?” 

“How did Dean allow this?” 

Lucifer hid a smile as he listened to the Omegas tear Alastair apart for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Everyone, listen closely to me,” he said in that calm, patient voice that always seemed to calm people down. When they had all quieted and looked at him, he gave a reassuring smile. “Alastair had mine  _ and  _ Dean’s consent to mark up my face,” he said patiently. “There was a moment where he got a little carried away, but I told him he did and he stopped doing that. Some of it, though, was to help ground me when I was jerked out of my headspace too soon and needed the pain to center me. All of this was done with consent and was welcomed. Okay? No need to attack Alastair for something I asked for.” 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Alastair said curtly, bowling his head. “And as for the rest of you, if we could please try to...not devolve into madness when we’re faced with a pressing question? Hm? This could all have been explained away in seconds.” 

“We’re sorry, Alastair,” one of them piped up. “It’s just-” 

“His face is  _ bad _ ,” Anthony said quietly. He had moved closer to Lucifer when Alastair had admitted it was him, and wasn’t budging. 

“It’s really fine, everyone,” Lucifer said. “I have a high pain tolerance, and Alastair is very good at what he does.” 

“I know it looks bad.” Alastair admitted, tilting his head to the side. “But Lucifer asked for this, at this point I wouldn’t have dreamed of doing it if he hadn’t asked, alright?” He said softly. “Anthony, I promise you that. The only reason I use the crop here is correction. Nothing like this will happen to any of you in my care, and Lucifer is fine, isn’t he? There’s no problem.”

“I can see the handprint,” Anthony growled softly. 

“Anthony,” Lucifer said in a calm tone, placing a hand on Anthony’s shoulder. “Focus on me, okay?” 

The Omega turned to face the Alpha, raising his hand to cup Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer allowed the touch. “I promise you, I asked for this,” he said softly. “I won’t let someone lay hands on me in an abusive manner anymore, and Alastair knows that. He asked for consent and I gave it to him. When it was too much, I had him stop.” He kept eye contact with Anthony, keeping his voice calm and steady. “I am okay. More than.” 

Anthony kept his gaze and stayed silent for a few moments, before speaking again. “The handprint?” he asked. 

“Probably when I asked to be grounded,” Lucifer said. “I needed it at the time. I am fine, Anthony. If you won’t believe Alastair, will you believe me?” 

Anthony stared at Lucifer for a moment longer before nodding. “I trust you,” he murmured. 

“There you go,” Lucifer smiled. 

And for the most part, everyone seemed more than calmed by that if they hadn’t quite been there before. Because Lucifer was so vehement about it, almost empassioned, explaining slowly and carefully and ever so nicely, not in a patronizing way at all and it made all the difference.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Alastair repeated; softly, just for the other alpha to hear as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You owe me,” Lucifer murmured under his breath and patted Anthony’s shoulder. “Thank you, all of you, for being so concerned about me,” he said. “It is very much appreciated.” He smiled widely. 

That, of course, earned him a smile and soft murmurs of thanks from the throng. Sometimes it was worrying how easy it was to placate them, but in the end, it was probably for the best. 

“Now,” Lucifer beamed, “who is ready to learn about how to be a little  _ naughty  _ and get away with it because you’re cute?” 


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn, no surprises.

That weekend started much like the last one, with Lucifer lounging nude in a chair, reading a book. He was a lot more relaxed, knowing how Dean and Alastair were going to work together now, and he just had to pray that Azazel wouldn’t show up again. He didn’t think he would, though. 

His nostrils flared as a new scent came in, then calmed as he recognized his mate’s, and he turned another page in his book. 

“Almost done with your chapter?” Dean asked, walking up to lean against the side of Lucifer’s chair and look down at the book, head cocked to the side. He’d been looking forward to this all week, planning, thinking, fantasizing, and it definitely showed when it came to their at-home sex life through that whole time (it was insanely good). And Balthazar and a Castiel were fine picking up childcare, and the kids enjoyed that, so what was there not to love about this?

Lucifer looked ahead and smiled softly. “About two pages,” he said, tilting his face up to look at his mate with a purr. 

“Good boy, finish up for me, then we’ll get started.” Dean leaned down to capture Lucifer’s lips in a soft kiss, grinning with excitement.

Lucifer moaned softly into the kiss and nodded. “Mkay,” he hummed softly. 

Dean ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair before he pulled away, content to wait by the foot of the bed as Alastair walked in and joined them.

Lucifer smiled and returned to his book, stretching out further. 

When Alastair saw Lucifer close his book, he hummed. “We’re going to try something similar to last time, to start. I want you to suck my cock, I’m going to knot your mouth. But you’re going to be on all fours, on the bed, and Dean,”

“I’m gonna use my belt and get your ass nice and rosy before I fuck you.” Dean cut in, humming. “Sound good?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at the ideas, biting his lower lip in thought. He loved that idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would be too much to start with. He was just trying to figure out the right phrasing to express that. 

Alastair paused, tilting his head to the side and holding up his hand for a moment. “Too much? Do you want Dean to save the belt for later?”

Lucifer nodded, smiling a little shyly. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Sorry.” 

“Hey, no, it’s fine. We ain’t even started yet. Is there anything you want me to do or do you just wanna warm Al’s cock for a little while?” Dean asked gently.

“Don’t want you to be left out,” Lucifer said, still in that soft, quiet voice. It was always weird for him to express what he needed or wanted in the bedroom, but he was learning to speak up. 

Dean pursed his lips, glancing up at Alastair for a moment before he nodded. “I think,” He decided, “I think I’m gonna work myself open, be nice and loud, and when you two are done Al is either gonna fuck you into me, or I’m gonna have you eat me out while he has his fun. That sound good to you?”

Lucifer hummed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said a little more confidently. “Are you gonna be in my line of sight while you do it?” 

“Definitely. Think I’ll use the same dildo I did on you last week, remember how big it was?” Dean hummed, slowly crossing to a chest that lay by the head of the bed to fetch it.

“Yeah,” Lucifer shivered before looking up at Alastair, sitting up a little straighter in the chair and keeping his book closed and up to his chest. 

Alastair hummed. “On your knees for me, little one.” He murmured, nodding from Lucifer to the floor in front of him as Dean slowly started to undress.

Lucifer nodded, going down onto his knees easily. He still had his book up against him, as if he had forgotten to put it down. 

Alastair bent down and carefully took the book from Lucifer’s hands, “I don’t think we’ll be needing this,” He said, placing it on the side table next to the chair. He glanced at Dean, checking to make sure he was ready, before he angled himself so Lucifer would be able to see. “Eyes on your mate.” He murmured, watching as Dean sat on the edge of the bed and slowly spread his legs. “And mouth on my cock.”

Lucifer nodded, opening his mouth and letting Alastair’s cock slide into it as he watched Dean through now half-lidded eyes. 

Alastair groaned, rocking his hips forwards a few times before he tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s hair and gave a sharp tug. “Suck me off, make it good. Wanna knot your mouth.” He murmured.

Dean smiled, watching Lucifer intently as he arched his back and teased two fingers against his hole. They came back absolutely soaked with his slick and, sure that Lucifer’s eyes were on him, Dean slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a just slightly exaggerated moan.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his eyes widening and then he began to suck Alastair off earnestly, licking a little as Dean licked his fingers clean. He kept his eyes on his mate the whole time. 

Dean didn’t waste time fingering himself open, just started teasing the thick tip of the dildo against his hole until he could start to push it in. He let out a breathy groan, cock twitching as he arched his back and moaned out Lucifer’s name.

Alastair bit his lip, slowly thrusting his hips but, for the most part, letting Lucifer go at his own pace.

Lucifer watched Dean, sucking on Alastair’s cock and moaning loudly. He blinked and whimpered as he watched Dean fuck himself with the dildo. 

“You like that? Like watching him fuck himself open for you?” Alastair whispered, tugging harshly at Lucifer’s hair once before he relaxed his grip, going back to gently smoothing his fingers through it. “Want you to moan, Lucifer, want to feel how much you like it.”

Dean was panting, thighs quivering as he pushed the first few inches inside of himself and jerked his hips. Too much too fast, maybe, but it felt so damn good and seeing Lucifer’s reaction was worth it as he whined and let out a low groan of pleasure.

Lucifer moaned, just like he was told to do, his eyes fixed on Dean as he continued to messily suck Alastair’s cock. 

“Ghn- fuck, Lucifer, feels so good, so fuckin big. Look at you, all sloppy on his cock, moaning like a whore. Makes me so hard watching you.” Dean hissed out, rocking his hips forward as he eased the dildo a little further in.

Alastair took the opportunity to thrust roughly down Lucifer’s throat, moaning lowly and screwing his eyes shut for a moment.

Lucifer whimpered loudly and shivered as he watched and listened to Dean fuck himself on the dildo. 

Dean had it fully seated inside himself in almost no time at all, having produced more than enough slick in his arousal to ease the way. He then took the opportunity to groan out sweet nothings and positively filthy ideas and praise to Lucifer as he continued fucking himself slowly, alternating between using the dildo and slowly stroking his cock. Alastair was close. Of course he was, between Lucifer and Dean, and he was taking full advantage of Lucifer’s hair. Pulling, tightening and tangling his fingers in it, using it as leverage to fuck himself deeper into Lucifer’s throat.

Lucifer whined and whimpered with each tug and pull on his hair, keeping an eye on Dean. By now, he was completely and utterly gone in his headspace, and utterly compliant. 

“Mouth open a little wider for me.” Alastair whispered, the only warning he gave before he groaned and spilled himself down Lucifer’s throat and pulled him forward, knot catching behind the alpha’s lips. “Fuck,” He breathed, screwing his eyes shut.

Lucifer moaned and allowed himself to look up at Alastair, knowing that his mentor always enjoyed the look of him being knotted the way that he was currently. 

Alastair groaned. “Oh, look at you. So beautiful, Lucifer. So perfect.” He praised lightly, before guiding Lucifer’s head just as far to the side as it could go, the message clear.

Dean grinned lazily. “He really is, huh? God, I love the way his lips look stretched around your knot.” Dean murmured, sitting up and gasping as the dildo shifted inside him.

Lucifer moaned and shivered, watching Dean.

“So how do we want to handle this after, hm?” Alastair hummed, tilting his head to the side.

Dean shrugged. “Think you should take your crop to his cock again, he loves it. Can’t decide if I wanna play with his piercings or sit on his face, though.”

Lucifer moaned and sucked a little on the knot in his mouth as a little experiment. 

Alastair jerked forwards and groaned, eyes slipping shut as he squeezed tighter at Lucifer’s hair. “Who’s to say you can’t, hm, do both? Maybe not at once but it’s not like we have a time limit.” He reasoned, voice shaking slightly.

“Fair enough.” Dean nodded sagely.

Lucifer liked the reaction that he got from Alastair and so he did it again, letting one eye look up at him. 

“Such a goddamn tease, Lucifer.” Alastair admonished, groaning and rocking on his feet a little. “We want my knot to go down, don’t we? Just let it sit in your mouth, let yourself float for me.”

Lucifer gave a sort of giggle deep in his throat and settled down, turning his now slightly mischievous gaze upon Dean wholly. 

Dean tilted his head to the side and grinned. “Oh, I know that look,” He breathed, shaking his head. “Don’t think this is the same game as it was last week. We’re dealing with a much more playful Lucifer, huh?”

“Just makes it all the more exciting.” Alastair hummed, taking his chance (it would have been long enough, ordinarily) to pull himself out of Lucifer’s mouth with a little bit of effort.

Lucifer whined and chased after Alastair's cock with a pout once it was free. 

Alastair cupped the side of Lucifer’s face as he stowed his cock back in his slacks. “Not yet, little one. Do you want to get up on the bed for me?”

Lucifer pouted up at Alastair. "Why?" 

Alastair crouched down to Lucifer’s level, humming. “So I can have fun with your cock and your piercings, and you can take care of Dean, hm? Would you like that?”

Lucifer hummed in thought before nodding. "Yes," he said. 

“Good boy. Now up.” Alastair patted Lucifer’s shoulder and stood, carefully picking up his crop from the table.

Lucifer stood up and made his way over to the bed. He laid down on his back and stretched. 

Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss at his neck. “Hey, baby.” He murmured. “How we feeling?” He asked, carefully setting the dildo back on the table.

"Good," Lucifer sighed as he wrapped himself around Dean. 

“Good, that’s good. Do you wanna be tied down for this?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Lucifer and humming before he pulled back and tilted his head to the side.

Lucifer nodded. "Tied up," he clarified. "Not to anything but myself." 

“How freely do you want to be able to move your hands and feet?” Alastair asked, then, stooping down to pull a bundle of rope out.

"Not that freely," Lucifer said, looking at Alastair. 

Alastair nodded, guiding Lucifer to hold his wrists together. “Sorry for all the questions. Do you want any ornamental ties, or just the basics?” He hummed, starting in on looping the rope around and between Lucifer’s wrists.

Lucifer hummed in thought as he watched with a small smile on his face. "Basics," he decided. When he felt Alastair was sufficiently distracted, he began to carefully and slowly start to slip his wrists out. 

Alastair didn’t notice until he was nearly done with Lucifer’s legs, when he saw Lucifer shifting just a bit too much. He slowly raised his head to look up at the alpha, raising his brows. “And what are we doing up there, mm?” He finished with what he was doing and stood, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer giggled and looked up at Alastair with a playful smile. "Dunno," he said. 

“Looks to me rather like you’re planning an escape.” Alastair grinned right back down at him. “Being a naughty little boy, I think.” He took Lucifer’s hands in his own and worked on fixing the ties. “I don’t know if I can abide by that.”

Lucifer giggled and squirmed as Alastair fixed the ties. 

“Now,” Alastair said, patting Lucifer’s cheek. “Why don’t we play a little game?” He asked, lowering his voice to a conspiratory whisper. “If you can make Dean cum in the first seven minutes of this I’ll let you choose what we do next,  _ and  _ you’ll get to cum. Would you like that, little one?”

Lucifer's eyes widened at that and he nodded happily. "Yes, Sir," he agreed, licking his lower lip. "I would like that a lot."

“Good boy.” Alastair murmured. “Dean?” He nodded, pulling back and patting Lucifer’s flank before he fisted his hand a little tighter around his crop in preparation.

Dean smiled widely, walking over. “Hey, bud.” He murmured, gently kissing his mate’s cheek before he pulled back and got up onto the bed, waiting a moment before straddling Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer barely waited for Dean to settle before he dove in, hungrily eating his husband out. 

Dean moaned eagerly and rocked his hips forward, arching his back.

At the same time Alastair was taking advantage of Lucifer's obscured vision; trailing feather light touches around his hips and cock, not quite doing anything yet until suddenly his hand was a tight fist around his balls and the crop was striking at the base and shaft of his cock.

Lucifer moaned and doubled his efforts into eating Deab out, tuning everything but Alastair's touch and Dean's slick. 

Dean’s hand was fisted in Lucifer’s hair, tugging weakly with each rock of his hips. “Mmn, just like that, fuck...feels so damn good, Lucifer.” He turned his head to look over his shoulder and hissing a soft breath through his teeth and immediately turning back. He never liked watching CBT, always gave him sympathy twinges he never enjoyed.

Lucifer didnt mind, just continued to eat Dean out, his face getting covered with slick as he moaned and whined from what Alastair was doing. 

Dean jerked, cock twitching and precum sliding down his shaft as he whined. “Hn- fuck, Lu, please,” He whispered, slowly dropping the dominant persona as he just let himself feel the pleasure Lucifer gave so perfectly. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned.

Alastair, in the meantime, was back to gently stroking, giving teasing touches and flicks of his wrist before it was right back in with the crop for a few swats before his presence was gone entirely and all of a sudden it was a clothespin being clipped tight to the side of Lucifer’s sack, followed by another.

Lucifer didn't dare take a break, just enjoyed redoubling his efforts to make his mate cum. He gave loud gasps as Alastair put the clothespins on his sack but didn't mind. He just slipped his tongue all the way into Dean and sucked around his rim. 

Dean practically howled, toes curling as he writhed above Lucifer and tugged again at his hair. “Please please- guh, so close, gonna-“

“Two minutes left on the clock,” Alastair hummed, squeezing his hand around Lucifer’s cock and digging his thumbnail into his slit.

Lucifer whimpered loudly and sucked harder on Dean's rim, his tongue searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. 

Dean yelled out and came as soon as he found it, slick gushing over Lucifer’s tongue and cum splattering on his cheek. “Lucifer-“ He whined, keening as his back bowed and his entire body arched.

Lucifer greedily drank all of his husband's slick, groaning happily and smiling triumphantly at winning his and Alastair's game. 

Dean slumped, shaking as he slowly lifted himself up and off of Lucifer and fell to rest beside him on the bed.

Alastair chuckled softly, tilting his head to the side. “Hm, you alright?”

“Fine, fine, just, huh, need a moment.” Dean groaned, closing his eyes. “So fucking good with his tongue.” He murmured.

“Isn’t he?” Alastair gently stroked at Lucifer’s cock. “I suppose I have to ask what’s next on the agenda…” He said, looking down at the younger alpha.

Lucifer didn't answer at first, too busy licking his lips clean of Dean's slick as he hummed happily, content with his success. 

Dean tilted his head to kiss Lucifer, humming softly and groaning at the taste of himself as he let his eyes slip shut.

Lucifer kissed back with a moan, purring quietly in happiness. 

Dean carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, happy to share in the gentle moment before he pulled back and smiled. “Love you.”

"Love you too, De," Lucifer smiled serenely, his headspace becoming a little more cemented, a little more submissive. 

“So what do you wanna do, baby? Did such a good job making me cum, you get to choose, right?” Dean tilted his head to the side.

Lucifer suddenly turned shy and blushed brightly, lowering his gaze and biting his lower lip. "Yeah," he said shyly. 

“Oh? And what would it be, hm?” Alastair asked, leaning forwards a little.

"It's naughty," Lucifer mumbled shyly. 

“Of course it is, you’re a very naughty little boy. But  _ what is it _ ?” Alastair chuckled.

Lucifer flushed and managed to bring his hands up to his cheeks to rub, a signal that he was embarrassed. 

Dean frowned, carefully wrapping his arm around Lucifer’s middle. “Baby, what’s wrong? What is it, we won’t judge you, promise.”

Lucifer looked up at them and said very softly, "can you both take me at the same time?"

Dean frowned. “Like, spitroasting, or-“

“I think he meant in the same hole.” Alastair clarified. “Right?”

"Yeah," Lucifer said shyly. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Right, right. I’m not- how the hell are we going to do that?”

Alastair shrugged. “Work him open wide enough for it and go from there. It’s possible.”

Lucifer nodded. "Please?" He asked sweetly. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Think I might let Al handle that for now. Think I can suck you off?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer whimpered and nodded, his blush lessening. "Yeah," he said. 

“Alright, baby.” Dean murmured, lowering himself and unclipping the clothespins before he wrapped his lips around the head of Lucifer’s cock while Alastair slipped away to fetch a bottle of lube.

Lucifer moaned and arched his back in pleasure. 

Dean chuckled around him, bobbing down easily and hollowing his cheeks.

When Alastair returned he unbound Lucifer’s ankles and guided his legs apart, immediately teasing a well lubed finger around his rim.

Lucifer gasped and groaned loudly, his hole greedily clenching Alastair's finger. 

Alastair chuckled. “Eager, are we?” He tilted his head to the side. “Bet you could knot Dean’s mouth while I’m down here, would you like that?” He asked, slowly pumping his finger in all the way and curling it in, seeking out Lucifer’s prostate as Dean whined and bobbed down to take Lucifer fully into his mouth.

Lucifer nodded and whined in pleasure as he rocked his hips back and forth between Dean's mouth and Alastair's finger. 

“Oh, that’s it. Taking it so well, Lucifer.” Alastair purred, sliding in another finger and smirking as he found, and massaged, Lucifer’s prostate incessantly. 

Lucifer whined and whimpered, gasping out his pleasure as Alastair rubbed his prostate and Dean sucked him off. 

Dean grinned around Lucifer, running his tongue over the underside of his cock and humming. Alastair took the opportunity to add a third finger, scissoring Lucifer open and watching his face intently.

Lucifer was lost in pleasure, begging his lovers for more. 

“Shh, that’s it. You can cum at any time, hm?” Alastair reminded, bracing his hand a little more firmly against Lucifer’s thigh.

Lucifer nodded his head, whining loudly. 

In minutes Alastair had his whole hand inside Lucifer and was ever so gingerly curling it into a loose fist, and Dean was moaning eagerly, sucking Lucifer’s cock like his life depended on it.

“I’m going to push in a little further. Are you ready?” Alastair murmured.

"Yes!" Lucifer moaned loudly. "Sir, please." 

“Good boy.” Alastair grinned, pushing in slowly, gauging Lucifer’s reaction the whole time until just under half of his forearm was inside. 

Lucifer was now speechless, just about ready to knot Dean's mouth as he just focused on being filled. 

Dean moaned eagerly, pulling up for just a moment for air before he went back down and took Lucifer to the root; eager for his knot.

Lucifer cried out and came his hole clamping down on Alastair's arm as he knotted dabs mouth. 

Dean grunted, throat spasming around Lucifer’s cock as he clawed at the bedsheets.

Alastair chuckled, gently stroking Lucifer’s side. “There we go, there we go. Such a good boy.” He purred.

Lucifer whimpered and shivered. "So full," he whined softly. 

“I know. And once Dean can get in it’s going to feel even better, especially when I knot you.” Alastair grinned, watching as Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and the omega slumped slightly, suddenly so calm. 

Lucifer shivered and moaned, blinking up at Alastair. 

“And maybe we’ll be able to do more of this if you two can actually stay through the weekend, this time.” Alastair added, giving his wrist a slight twist as he gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair with his free hand. 

Lucifer gasped and whined as he clenched again around Alastair's arm. 

Alastair eased it in a little further, humming softly as ten minutes came and went and Dean was able to slowly pull away from Lucifer's cock.

Lucifer whimpered and looked up at Alastair once Dean had removed himself from his cock. "Now?" He whined. 

“Now.” Alastair confirmed. “Think I want you on your hands and knees, sideways on the bed. I’m going to pull my arm out, now, alright?” He said, doing just that. Slowly, gingerly, taking his time and finally easing his hand out as Dean stood and rubbed at his jaw. 

Lucifer panted and gave breathy little whimpers as Alastair pulled his hand out of him. Once it was free, he took a moment to collect himself before getting into position. He leaned over and kissed the bolt of Dean's jaw. 

Dean smiled, tilting his head to kiss Lucifer directly. “Still can’t believe we’re doing this.” He murmured, shifting back beside Alastair and looking up at the older man for some measure of guidance.

He braced his hand against Lucifer’s thigh and slowly pushed in, shuddering when Alastair slipped two fingers in beside his cock. He kept a slow, easy pace, almost nervous as Alastair shifted and positioned the head of his cock, ready to thrust in. “Are you ready?” Alastair asked, looking down at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, moaning softly. "Yes." 

Alastair slowly pushed in, groaning in tandem with Dean. The pressure and drag against his cock was Damn near orgasmic, as was the feeling of Lucifer clenching down around the both of them. When both of them were fully sheathed, slowly, they started to move. Not the same pace, not the same speed, back and in at opposite times so Lucifer was never left empty.

Lucifer was in complete and utter bliss as they fucked him, his body going lax in their arms as he moaned and whined in pleasure. He closed his eyes and let himself ride the wave. 

Dean moaned lowly, sound deep in his chest as he slammed into Lucifer, so lost in the pleasure as he threw his head back and clutched tightly at his mate. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t even form the words, screwing his eyes shut and already he was so close.

Lucifer buried his face into the crook of whomever was in front of him and mewled softly, his cock hard and his knot forming again. 

Alastair groaned, gripping tighter at Lucifer’s hips. “I want you to cum again before we do,” He hissed, half formed knot slamming against Lucifer’s rim with each thrust.

Lucifer nodded, gasping and whining. 

Alastair reached around, stroking quickly at Lucifer’s cock to urge him to orgasm. “That’s it,” He breathed. 

“Gonna fill you up so good,” Dean groaned, panting heavily.

"Please," Lucifer managed to whimper, his head going back to rest on Alastair's shoulder, exposing his neck. 

Dean immediately dove in to bite at his mating mark, eyes slipping shut as he sunk his teeth into the skin of Lucifer’s neck. He came first, couldn’t help it, shouting out against Lucifer as he spurted inside of him.

Lucifer came almost immediately after Dean, crying out his pleasure as he shivered and quaked against them, covering Dean in his release. 

Alastair lasted a few more hasty thrusts before he slammed fully inside, knot locking both himself and Dean in as he came and nearly collapsed over Lucifer before he caught himself, moaning and panting as he struggled to keep himself up and Dean  _ writhed,  _ letting out a strangled cry of pleasure and clutching at Lucifer as tight as he could.

Lucifer clung to Dean and whimpered softly, shuddering. "God," he whispered. 

Dean whined, arching up against Lucifer. “Feels so fuckin good,” He murmured back, groaning. 

Lucifer moaned and tried to remain still. 

“Let’s try to get you on your side, hm?” Alastair murmured, shifting uncomfortably above them and biting the inside of his cheek.

Lucifer groaned and nodded, slowly starting to sit up. 

Alastair and Dean slowly shifted with him, eventually maneuvering so all of them could lay down. Dean groaned. “Don’t think I can do anything more after this.” He mumbled.

Lucifer clenched and then relaxed, firmly in his space. 

Alastair carefully carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, smiling idly and letting out a tired sigh. It would be best to just let them fall asleep, he figured, sensing them tiredness seeping into the other two men. So he stretched to reach a switch on the underside of the side table, dimming the lights to a suitable level for just that.

"Sleepy time?" Lucifer asked in surprise, giving a quiet yawn.

“I don’t think either of you are up for much more. So yes.” Alastair confirmed, humming. “I’m sure we can continue tomorrow, though, if you’re both willing.”

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "Mkay. Night." He looked at Dean and kissed his nose. "Love you, De." 

Dean smiled weakly. “Love you too, baby,” He murmured, arching further into Lucifer and closing his eyes and drifting off almost immediately.

Lucifer woke up early the next morning and stretched before groaning and going to bury his face into his pillows, intent on sleeping a little more. 

And then his stomach growled. 

Alastair shifted behind him and frowned, slowly extricating himself from the pile and groaning quietly. Still under the impression Lucifer was asleep, he sat and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his cheek before he stood and started to walk out.

"Where you going?" Lucifer mumbled. 

Alastair paused and turned, humming. “I was going to make breakfast. Unless you’d rather I wait a little?” He glanced at the clock.

"Wait until De wakes up," Lucifer said, turning and looking up at Alastair. 

“Mm. May end up being more of a lunch, in that case.” Alastair sniffed, hesitating for a moment before returning to bed and sitting down. “How did you enjoy last night?”

"Liked it a lot," Lucifer admitted, still a bit in his headspace. "Did you?"

“Oh, certainly.” Alastair chuckled. “Think we should have this be a regular thing. Do you want to keep going later today? Still feeling submissive?” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Is that okay?" He asked softly. 

“Of course it is. If you want we can still do some measure of play even through the more mundane parts of the day.” Alastair smiled back, reaching down to gently brush his hand through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer smiled and nodded, leaning into the touch. "I like that idea," he said. 

“Mm. So do I- if, ah, you’re willing, I may have gotten you some things to wear. Might...help keep you in that headspace.” 

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in wonder. 

“Mhm. Want to see?” Alastair hummed, happy to see Lucifer so pleased and still so soft, still in a good space.

"Yes please," Lucifer cooed. 

Alastair nodded and slipped back away, slowly walking over to a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. “Along with this I’m wanting to do a torso harness, got some nice, softer rope for it.” He murmured, stooping down and retrieving a small bag. He brought it back over to the bed and pulled out the bundle of rope (a light robin’s egg blue), silk panties and thigh high tights and garters of the same color, and a smallish silver butt plug. “Thoughts?”

Lucifer looked at the items and beamed. "They're so pretty," he said happily. 

“They are, and you’ll look so pretty wearing them. Do you want to put it all on now, surprise Dean when he wakes up?” Alastair asked gently.

Lucifer hummed and nodded. "Yes," he said. He loved surprising Dean. "Thank you."

“Good boy. It’s no problem. Need help with any of it aside from the ropes?” Alastair hummed, sitting back a little.

"Nope," Lucifer said as he got to work. First he slipped in the plug, then on the tights and garters. He connected the garters and slipped on the panties. He looked at Alastair and beamed. 

“Oh, look at you. Such a beautiful little boy, so pretty for me.” Alastair praised, brows raised. “Are you ready for the rope or do you want to wait?”

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "Ready. I like the rope."

Alastair nodded, guiding Lucifer up to sit and carefully tying the rope all up and down his torso- from the single loop around his neck to the several that crossed around his chest and back, to the strands that went between his legs, simple with a slight level of ornamentalism that left it looking and feeling amazing. “How does that feel?”

"Wonderful," Lucifer beamed and wiggled. "Thank you." 

Alastair chuckled and leaned in to kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “It’s no trouble. I love it. Glad I had the idea to get all this.” He pulled back, chuckling as Dean groaned and curled in tighter on himself.

Lucifer kissed Alastair's cheek and beamed. He turned to look at Dean and giggled softly. 

Dean shifted, burying his head deeper into the pillow before he gave up on it and lifted his head, blinking rapidly. “Gnh- g’morning.” He grunted, gaze dragging over to Lucifer. He blinked again. “S...mm. Looks good.” He mumbled, sleep still heavy in his eyes and in his words.

Lucifer beamed and crawled over to Dean in his outfit. "Just good?" He pouted. 

Dean wet his lips, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. “More than good.” He decided. “So sexy.” He hummed, leaning up to kiss Lucifer. “Should wear it more often. Can we bring it home?” He asked, gaze shifting to Alastair, who nodded.

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean back sweetly. 

Dean arched against Lucifer, wrapping both his arms around his mate and humming as he did.

Lucifer leaned into Dean and purred happily. "Breakfast?" He asked softly. 

“Definitely. Might get Al to let me make waffles. Would you like that, baby?”

"Yes. With lottsa syrup," Lucifer nodded. 

“Of course.” Dean leaned in and kissed Lucifer’s nose, before pushing himself up and out of bed with a soft grunt. “Now get up, you can help.”

Lucifer got up and stretched fully, showing off his outfit happily. 

Dean whistled, taking the opportunity to aim a teasing swat to Lucifer’s ass before he started to get dressed himself.

Lucifer yipped and pouted at Alastair. 

Alastair arched a brow. “What? You want me to have a turn as well? It’s a wonder I haven’t yet, your ass looks delectable in those panties.” He hummed before turning to lead the way up to the kitchen.

Lucifer giggled and went to go jump onto Dean's back. 

Dean helped and staggered forward with the added weight, but managed to save himself from falling. He laughed breathlessly and groaned. “Lucifer, fuck,”

"Later," Lucifer giggled. 

“Damn right about that. But I’m not carrying you up these stairs.”

Lucifer pouted. "Please?" 

“I’m old.” Dean pouted. “You’re heavy, and I had two kids. You can walk, baby. Or,” He grunted, pivoting Lucifer so he could hold him bridal-style. “We’ll see how far we can get and if we both fall I’m blaming you.”

Lucifer giggled and snuggled into Dean. "Okay," he cooed. 

Dean chuckled, and started up the stairs without a hitch. “Well, would you look at that.” He hummed as they reached the top. “Want me to put you down now, baby? Gotta make breakfast.”

"Coffee," Lucifer said, nodding importantly. 

Alastair handed over an already fielded mug, humming. “I don’t usually have breakfast, but you two have, hm, free reign so far as food goes.” He informed, sipping at his own coffee and letting the mug warm his hands. 

“That’s alright.” Dean nodded. “Got a waffle iron?”

“I should, yes, but not up here. I’ll have to go looking.”

Lucifer took the coffee and thanked Alastair. He sipped it, ignoring the two more dominant men. 

Alastair watched him for a moment and chuckled, shaking his head as he walked out. Up to the attic, then, because if he did have a waffle iron it was undoubtedly a gift from someone else and he’d put it up there never to be used, much less opened.

Dean hummed, drifting over to Lucifer and leaning down to kiss at his neck.

Lucifer giggled and tilted his head to the side. 

Dean smiled against him, before he pulled back. “Alright, baby, you’re gonna help. Can you get me the dry ingredients we need?” He asked, walking over to the fridge to get the milk and eggs.

Lucifer nodded and went over to grab what Dean needed. He grabbed the flour and baking powder and brought it over to the counter and set it down. 

“Thank you, baby.” Dean hummed, carefully starting to put it all together. “Sugar and vanilla, too?”

“Not yet,” Lucifer said, scurrying off to get those.

“Thank you.” Dean repeated, smiling. “After that I think I’m gonna go get a pillow from the couch in the living room and have you kneel for me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Lucifer smiled. “Now?” 

Dean looked up as Alastair walked in, and smiled. “Yes, now.” He confirmed, slipping out to get the pillow.

“Mm, what have I missed?” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer beamed. "De is getting me a pillow," he said. "So I can kneel." 

“I think that’s a good idea on his part.” Alastair nodded, turning so he could plug in and set up the waffle maker.

Lucifer beamed and turned to look as Dean came back in with a pillow. 

Dean carefully set it down beside the table. “Can you kneel right there for me?” He asked gently, before turning to work on breakfast. Found some fresh strawberries and blueberries in the fridge and asked Alastair before he sliced the strawberries and mixed it all in a bowl with some sugar to macerate. When he’d finished with everything, had made two plates of waffles and taken out the small bottle of syrup, he looked down at his mate. “I want you to stay down there, I’m going to feed you. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and kneeled by the table, waiting for Deab. He looked up at Dean and listened, gasping softly at the idea. 

“Mm. Good boy.” Dean murmured, gently smoothing his hands through Lucifer’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. He hummed idly, taking a few bites of his own food before he ferried a bite of waffle with some of the berries down to Lucifer, nudged it against his lips.

Lucifer opened his mouth and snagged the morsel, chewing happily. 

Dean smiled, staring down at his mate. “Yeah, who knew a ten year old waffle maker woulda worked that good?” He chuckled lightly. 

“At least it’s in good condition.” Alastair defended lightly, refilling his coffee.

“Yeah, ‘never used’ is about as good as you can get.” Dean shook his head, feeding Lucifer another bite.

Lucifer ate his next bite just as happily and leaned his head against Dean's thigh happily. 

“You know, Al, I...appreciate this. All this.” Dean murmured. “And what you’ve done for Lucifer, the job, dealing with Chuck.” He looked up and offered a small smile.

“Dean, you know it’s not-“

“Take the damn thanks, old man.” Dean laughed. “But I don’t know if we’ll be able to do next weekend. Due for my heat in about the middle of the week, I’ll have to talk it over with Lucifer if and when that happens.”

“Understood.” Alastair hummed, carefully sitting down.

Lucifer nuzzled Dean's leg, patiently waiting. 

Dean looked down and hummed, feeding Lucifer another bite and ruffling his hair. “What do we wanna do with him today?”

Alastair hummed. “Cockwarming, after this, to start, I think. Aside from that, gentler things. Might have him be a good little footstool, end table, some play with that.”

Lucifer hummed and let them talk, his body relaxing. 

Dean continued to feed him, a bite every long pause, every few moments, as he spoke with Alastair. And then he ruffled his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and smiled. “How we feelin’?”

"Amazing," Lucifer cooed softly as he reached up for Dean to kiss him. 

Dean chuckled, stooping down and capturing Lucifer’s lips in a tender kiss. “Good. That’s good, baby. Wanna move to the living room?”

Lucifer nodded and kissed Dean back with a soft coo. "Mhm."

“Mm, need help getting up?” Alastair asked, placing a soft hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

"Please?" Lucifer cooed, looking up at Alastair. 

Alastair nodded, gently hooking his hands under Lucifer’s arms and lifting him up. “There we go,” He smiled.

"Thank you," Lucifer said warmly, turning to face Alastair and beaming happily. "Hi." 

“Hello.” Alastair chuckled, gently cupping the side of Lucifer’s face. “And are you wanting to be carried as well?”

Lucifer nuzzled into the touch and gave a shrug, smiling contently. 

“Al-right.” Alastair wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s middle and slowly guided them out. “We’re going to have you kneel, again, you look just so sweet when you do. And you’re going to warm one of our cocks. Whose?”

Lucifer hummed in thought as they walked, leaning into Alastair. "What's the other person going to do?" He asked softly. 

“Depends on who you choose.” Dean shrugged. “Let’s say it was me watching, might take the time to praise you, might get down behind you and kiss you all over. Or I could just sit up here, put on something to watch and have the rest of my coffee. Dunno.”

Lucifer gave a soft little sigh at that, looking at Alastair for his input. 

“Think I might get you on your hands and knees and spank you, get your ass a nice shade of red under those panties, hm?” Alastair smiled.

Lucifer flushed and hummed in thought. Both sounded nice, if he was honest, but he knew that he wanted to warm someone’s cock, and he knew one of those activities that they mentioned would get him too distracted from his task. “Warm Al’s,” he mumbled. 

Dean nodded, leaning in to kiss Lucifer’s cheek before he shifted back, watched as Alastair sat down and thumbed open his pants. “Go on, then, Luc.” He murmured, patting his mate’s side gently.

Lucifer kissed Dean's cheek back and walked over. He kneeled and got comfortable in front of Alastair, resting his head on his thigh. 

Alastair hummed, cupping the side of Lucifer’s cheek and guiding his mouth down to his cock.

Dean settled in behind him, rested his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder before kissing at his neck.

Lucifer shivered and closed his eyes to just float and warm. 

Alastair shuddered and rested back, giving his hand one last brush through Lucifer’s hair before he picked his coffee back up and took a book from the side table.

Dean smiled, running his hands down Lucifer’s sides and kissing across his shoulder blades, in between the ropes of the harness, steadily working his way down.

Lucifer floated and just relaxed under Dean's skilled touches and with Alastair's cock in his mouth. 

Alastair gave the occasional word of praise; for the most part engrossed in his book as Dean eventually settled against Lucifer’s back to press the occasional lazy kiss to his neck. 

Lucifer was in paradise as he just let go and let his lovers take care of him, focused on their touches and voices. 

After a while that felt like almost no time at all, Dean shifted and rocked back to look up at the clock. “You feeling alright, baby? Been about an hour.” He murmured, stretching a little. He certainly didn’t think he could kneel there anymore with Lucifer, but he knew his mate  _ definitely  _ had a higher tolerance for it.

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed, opening his eyes a little to look at his lovers. 

Alastair tilted his head to the side and set his book down. “You look beautiful like this, baby boy.” He murmured, patting Lucifer’s cheek before straightening, shifting a little and getting back to his book.

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes again, exhaling slowly. 

Dean stood after giving Lucifer one last kiss before he joined Alastair on the couch. They spoke softly, as if Lucifer wasn’t even there. General things- work, both at the compound and at the shop, plans for later in the day and possibly the next weekend, the twins. Both kept an eye on Lucifer, though, attentive for any sign he wanted to stop or had become distressed.

Lucifer didn't give any such signs, however. He remained content, just sitting there and warming Alastair's cock, let his mate's and mentor's voice wash over him. 

Another half an hour, Dean got up to get a glass of water for himself and returned. In total just over two hours more, three in all, before Alastair gently nudged Lucifer’s cheek and tilted his head up just barely, brows raised in silent question.

Lucifer hummed and opened his eyes, revealing calm oceans. 

Dean shook his head. “Let him be for a little while, Al. He’ll be able to let us know when he’s done, right?” He murmured. “Look at you,” He whispered, more to Lucifer, gently brushing a hand through his hair before he pulled away.

“Another hour and then I’m stopping him.” Alastair replied, sighing.

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes to rest some more. 

As promised, after an hour, Alastair sighed and cupped Lucifer’s cheeks. “We’re going to stop, now, little one.” He murmured.

Lucifer gave a soft whine of protest, but obediently let Alastair's cock slide out of his mouth. 

“There we go.” Alastair praised, thumbing at Lucifer’s lower lip. “Want to come up here, sit with us?”

“Cuddle?” Dean offered hopefully. 

Lucifer nodded and slowly slipped up onto the couch, curling up in between them. 

Dean smiled, immediately taking the opportunity to drape himself over Lucifer as Alastair stowed his cock in his pants. 

Lucifer cooed and snuggled into Dean, stretching out languidly. 

“There we go,” Dean said as he shifted so Alastair could carefully press in closer. “Up to talking or do you just wanna stay a little while longer?”

"Talk about what?" Lucifer cooed. 

“Maybe what you want next? Let us know how you wanna be taken care of?” Dean hummed.

Lucifer cooed and hummed softly as he considered that question. 

“Anything you’ve never tried that you’re wanting to?” Alastair furthered, gently rubbing Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer hummed and nestled down. "Like the gentle stuff," he said. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Gentle.” He hummed. “Think I might ride you later, when you’re ready. That alright, baby?”

"Mhm," Lucifer smiled and stretched out more. "Happy," he said, giving a warm smile at his mate. 

“Me too.” Dean chuckled, cupping the side of Lucifer’s face and leaning in for a quick kiss.

Lucifer kissed Dean back before he looked at Alastair. "Pictures?" He asked. 

“Right now?” Alastair asked, sitting up a little and taking out his phone. 

Lucifer nodded, stretching out and definitely showing off. 

Dean shifted back behind Lucifer a little, still supporting him a bit and resting his hand on the alpha’s thigh.

Alastair chuckled quietly, taking a few pictures and looking down to scroll through them. “I’ll take more when we play later, send them to you when you go home?” 

Lucifer cooed happily and nodded. 

“Ready to go back downstairs?” Dean asked, shifting a little and pulling Lucifer closer.

"Yes," Lucifer beamed happily. 

Alastair nodded, standing to clear room for the both of them to get out.

Dean stood, bringing Lucifer up with hum and smiling.

Lucifer cooed and nuzzled into Dean, sighing softly as they started on their way downstairs. 

“You wanna he tied down?” Dean asked, guiding Lucifer to sit on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer nodded happily. "Yeah," he said. 

Alastair immediately moved to step in, but Dean held up his hand. “I can do it, let me.” He said, stopping down to pick up the ropes. “Can tie down my own mate.”

Lucifer wiggled in place and sighed happily, closing his eyes. 

Dean chuckled, guiding Lucifer’s wrists up as he bound them to the headboard. “Feet free?”

“Yes, please,” Lucifer said softly. 

Dean nodded, shifting back and sliding Lucifer’s panties down to his thighs to reveal his cock. “Excited, are we?” He teased.

"Yeah," Lucifer said shyly licking his lower lip. 

Dean hummed, slowly taking off his pants and everything else below the belt before he situated himself over Lucifer, kissing him softly.

Lucifer kissed Dean back sweetly and sighed into his husband's mouth contently. 

“Love it when you’re all sweet like this.” Dean mumbled, pulling back just barely from Lucifer and shifting to guide Lucifer’s cock into his already wet hole.

Lucifer groaned and shifted underneath Dean. 

Dean groaned. “Oh, you like that, baby?” He arched back and lowered himself fully, clenching down tight around Lucifer’s cock.

“Yes,” Lucifer groaned loudly, arching up into Dean. 

“So fucking big,” Dean whispered, slowly rolling his hips and leaning back down to kiss Lucifer again.

Lucifer kissed Dean deeply and groaned happily, his eyes closing. 

Dean chuckled, cupping the side of Lucifer’s face before he got back to bouncing his hips, faster, harder, and he was moaning pornographically as he threw his head back.

Lucifer gasped and moaned as Dean rode him, letting his mate use him. 

“Just like that, yes,” Dean murmured breathlessly. “Mm, love watching you like this. Want you loud for me, baby, let me hear you yell my name.”

Lucifer moaned loudly and rocked his hips up hard. 

Dean gasped sharply, slamming his hips down with equal force and clenching down tightly and he was vaguely aware of Alastair taking a picture and honestly, he was excited to see it later. “Fuck, Lucifer,” He whined, eyes closed.

Lucifer bent his legs and placed his feet squarely on the bed before rocking his hips up hard, reacting on instinct even as he fell further into submission. 

“Gonna- Hh, want your knot, fuck, that’s it, just like that,” He panted out, completely lost in extasy as he rolled his hips and reached down to jerk at his cock. 

Lucifer did as he was told, fucking up into Dean hard and fast as he just breathed and let it happen. 

Dean whined, toes curling as he gripped at Lucifer’s shoulders. Oh, yeah. He was definitely close to his heat if this was enough for him to want to unbind Lucifer and be taken. But he was going to give his mate what he needed. So he bent down, bit at Lucifer’s claiming mark and groaned. “That’s it. That’s it, you close?”

"Yes," Lucifer whimpered, continuing his motions even as he tilted his head out of the way to give Dean more room to his mating bite. 

Dean groaned against Lucifer’s neck. “Want you to cum first, want you to come for me, come on, Lucifer,”

Lucifer whined and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck as he felt his knot press into his mate. 

Dean cried out as he came, shaking as he slowly lowered himself over Lucifer and clenched down tight around his knot.

Lucifer came with a loud shout, tying Dean to him as he quaked under him. 

Dean slumped and wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer, jerking his hips a few more times before he stilled and rested his head in the crook of Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer moaned and nuzzler Dean happily, almost vibrating with submission and happiness. 

“Love you,” Dean murmured. “So damn much.” He shifted, closing his eyes.

"Love you too," Lucifer murmured softly. 

“Gonna stay here with you, for a little while. Just the two of us, jus’ till your knot goes down.” Dean hummed.

"Mmkay," Lucifer cooed softly, sighing contently. 

Dean pressed his lips again to his claiming bite, purring. “Gon’ have to talk to you after all this, when you come back up.” He remarked absently before he rested a little further down and sighed contently.

Lucifer made a curious noise at that, tilting his head to look at Dean. 

“Later, baby. Later. Just rest up, just float for me, mkay?”

Lucifer pouted. "Is it bad?" He asked softly. 

“Not bad, I promise.” Dean reassured. “Promise.”

Lucifer nodded and relaxed again underneath Dean. 

It took twenty minutes for Lucifer’s knot to go down, and it flopped out of Dean, making him groan. 

Dean whined, shuddering andclutching a little tighter at Lucifer. 

Lucifer groaned and nuzzled into Dean. “Thirsty?” he asked softly, using short sentences as he often did when he was down in his space. 

“Me? Nah, but we should get some water in you. Here.” Dean cleared his throat, unbinding Lucifer’s wrists and sitting up.

Lucifer slowly sat up, rolling out his neck. "Juice?"

“Maybe if you ask Al nicely enough.” Dean chuckled, slipping out of Lucifer’s lap and glancing to where the older alpha sat comfortably in the corner.

Lucifer giggled and looked over at Al sweetly, looking thoroughly wrecked. 

Alastair looked up from his phone and hummed. “Juice?” He asked, stretching to reach the mini fridge and pull out a serving-size bottle. “I suppose I can indulge you.”

"Please?" Lucifer cooed warmly, batting his lashes for good measure. 

Alastair slowly walked over, sitting down next to the pair of them. “Here we are. You two looked...delightful, hm? I took some picures, will send them to you later, as promised.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean nodded, shifting as Alastair handed Lucifer the bottle. 

"Thank you," Lucifer said as he took the juice and curled up between them to drink, his entire being vibrating with happiness. 

Dean curled a little closer, kissing sweetly at Lucifer’s neck. “What’s next on the uh, itinerary for today?” He chuckled. “Should get back home…” He glanced at the clock. “Later.”

Lucifer cooed and stretched his neck. "More play."

“Mm, how very specific.” Alastair chuckled. “Anything in particular?”

Lucifer shook his head and took some more sips of his juice. 

Alastair nodded slowly, gently kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

Lucifer cooed and turned to look at Dean. 

Dean nodded, looking down into Lucifer’s eyes and trying to gauge just where he was in his space. “Finish your juice, we can all lay down for a bit after, hm?”

Lucifer nodded and looked up at Dean. "Mhm." He finished his juice and gave Alastair the empty bottle. 

Alastair took it and sighed, tossing it in the bin on the other side of the room.

“There we are.” Dean smiled softly, kissing Lucifer’s cheek.q

"Welcome," Lucifer said. "Cuddles?"

“Definitely.” Dean chuckled, curling against Lucifer’s chest. “Lay down, okay? Let’s get situated.”

Lucifer beamed and eagerly settled down amongst the bed covers, purring loudly. 

Alastair curled in against his back and hummed just as Dean nestled into his chest. 

“Thinking about tying you back down, denying you, edging you.” The older Alpha murmured softly.

Lucifer sighed warmly at that, smiling. "How long?" 

“Hour. Maybe more, until we have to stop.” 

Lucifer whined softly. "Like that," he said. 

“Both of us teasin’ you, getting you right up to the edge…” Dean hummed, “Over and over again.”

Lucifer moaned and wiggled. 

“How many times do you think we’d be able to cum in you before you’re begging for your own?” Alastair crooned, smoothing his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Take you a few times, let Dean have you after, fuck you when you’re already loose and dripping. Put a plug in, after, seal us inside…”

“Fuck, Al.” Dean chuckled breathlessly.

Lucifer moaned and closed his eyes. "One way to find out," he whispered. 

Dean nodded. “Soon. Soon, not now, wanna lay here a little bit more.” He decided, kissing at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer sighed and elongated his neck with a coo, looking up at Al again. 

Alastair cocked his head to the side and smiled. “What’s that look for, little one?” He hummed.

Lucifer giggled and bit his lip. "Talk more?" He cooed. 

“About what I’m planning to do to you? Oh, Lucifer, I could go on for hours.” Alastair purred. “Mm, might take out the violet wand, see what happens when I play with your piercings.” He thumbed at Lucifer’s cheek. “Might not even tie you down, just so I can turn you over and paddle you and you and I both know that counts as edging enough, you’ve cum just from being spanked before.”

Lucifer's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he listened with bated breath. 

“The studded one? Until you’re bruised and aching and sitting anywhere hurts, and the noises you’d make when one of us fucks you, hips hitting up against that tender skin…” Alastair hummed. “Or we could use the cane.”

Lucifer gave a soft mewl. 

“Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you? All of it,” Dean murmured, reaching down to loosely curl his fingers around Lucifer’s cock. “Think I’ll put my attention here. Pull out Al’s sounding kit, maybe.” He decided.

Lucifer whimpered and rocked into Dean. 

“Bet you could make six times, at least, without cumming, so fucking needy, by the end, so blissed out and aching.” Dean whispered.

“I think he could do more.” Alastair hummed. “Lucifer? Any...predictions?”

"Eight," Lucifer mewled. 

“Think this is about to be number one.” Dean chuckled, slowly stroking at Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer moaned softly and leaned in for a kiss. 

Dean sighed contently, bowing his head down to give it to him, lips pressed softly against his mate’s as he continued to stroke, giving his wrist a slight twist each time.

Lucifer rocked his hips lightly into Dean's hand as he melted into the kiss, nipping his mate's lower lip needily. 

Dean chuckled, pulling back an inch. “So eager already?”

“When isn’t he?” Alastair chuckled, deftly reaching around to pinch at one of Lucifer’s nipples, tugging lightly on the piercing.

Lucifer whimpered softly and squirmed. 

“When he’s the one topping.” Dean chuckled. “Patient as a saint, then.”

“He’s miles away from that now, mm?” Alastair kissed softly at Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer moaned and squirmed some more, elongating his neck for Alastair's kisses. 

“So soft and pliant. Is he close?” Alastair hummed, mouthing again at Lucifer’s neck.

“Mm, nearly there. He can go a little longer.” Dean chuckled.

Lucifer mentally cursed Dean for knowing him so well but he just moaned loudly as he fell more into submission. 

“Get him on his back, I’d like to get up.” Alastair hummed, shifting to let both Dean and himself slip away while the omega retained his hold on Lucifer’s cock, stroking faster.

Lucifer slid onto his back and looked up at his lovers with a flushed sweet face. 

Alastair kept his eyes on Lucifer, now tugging and playing at his nipples in earnest, tweezing them between his fingers and clicking them lightly.

Lucifer's whines and whimpers echoed and he cried out in pleasure. 

Dean chuckled, tightening his grip around Lucifer’s cock. “Like that, baby?” He whispered.

"Yes," Lucifer whimpered loudly, looking at his mate. "One," he said. 

Dean drew his hand back, rested it against Lucifer’s side and humming as he gently smoothed his thumb over the skin there. “Get the sounds for me, Al?” 

“Of course.” Alastair placed a fleeting kiss to the side of Lucifer’s head as he pulled away. 

Lucifer gave a slow, experienced exhale as he rested for a moment, smiling softly. 

“There we go, doing so well.” Dean leaned in and kissed Lucifer’s neck, drifting down to nibble at his collarbone as Alastair drifted back over, setting the kit by Dean’s thigh. “Good to keep going?” Dean asked. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Yes," he said softly. 

Dean nodded, taking up the syringe already filled with lube and shifting back a little to press it into Lucifer’s slit and ever so gingerly push down the plunger.

Lucifer whined and resisted the urge to squirm. 

“Shh, there we go, there we go.” Dean stroked slowly at a Lucifer’s cock and chose out one of the slimmer sounds.

Alastair hummed. “Where do you want my attentions, hm?” He asked, thumbing at Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer leaned into the touch and cooed softly. "On me," he said. 

“Mm, yes, but where?” Alastair chuckled. “Here?” He asked, thumbing again at one of Lucifer’s nipples just as Dean eased the tip of the sound in.

Lucifer gasped and arched his back and shook his head. "No," he moaned. 

“No?” Alastair hummed, hand drifting across Lucifer’s chest, up his neck to rest on his cheek. “Here? Want my crop?”

Sound slid down an inch, a Dean gently fucking it in and out of Lucifer’s cock.

Luckier shivered and nodded. 

“What a delightful little pain slut you are. Want me to mark you up before you go in to work again?” Alastair purred. 

"Please?" Lucifer whined as he looked down to watch Dean fuck his cock. 

Alastair tilted his head to watch as well, as Dean was still languidly stroking Lucifer’s cock before his hand stilled completely and he let the sound sink in, unsupported. It was long enough to directly stimulate the prostate, had a flared end so Dean could simply let it drop without any safety concerns.

Lucifer gave a soft cry of pleasure and whimpered needily. 

Dean hummed, holding Lucifer’s hips down and playing lazily with the sound, twisting it and pulling it up and almost out before letting it drop, again and again. And with Lucifer’s focus captured, it was no time and no warning at all before Alastair’s crop smacked against his cheek.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure. Any lines of tension seeped out of him and he moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Lucifer, you have no idea what seeing you like this does to me.” Dean whispered, pulling out the sound entirely and stroking Lucifer’s cock quickly as he chose out the next up in size. Alastair, in the meantime, was perfectly happy to alternate between the crop and open handed slaps, alternate between cheeks, give Lucifer time in between hits to moan.

Lucifer remained relaxed and let what was happening to him happen, letting his lovers have dominion over him. 

Alastair gently cupped the side of Lucifer’s face, brushing his thumb over reddened skin. “Aren’t you something? Just perfect,” He murmured, watching as Dean eased the second sound into Lucifer’s aching cock. “Have to let u know when to pull back,” He reminded gently, taking his crop in hand again.

Lucifer nodded and leaned into Alastair’s touch, gasping as the second sound slid into him. He wet his lips as he closed his eyes. 

Dean could tell when Lucifer was close again. They’d already moved on to yet another sound, by that point, and he held out a hand and drew it out entirely before he wrapped his fingers around the base of Lucifer’s cock and squeezed lightly. “Sh, there we go.” He soothed lightly.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, his body quaking as Dean worked to calm him. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright. There’s two. Doing so well for us, baby.” Dean kissed at Lucifer’s hip, trailed his mouth up his side and hummed.

Lucifer relaxed after a few moments and slowly opened his eyes, smiling serenely. 

“Al’s gonna fuck you now, ‘kay?” Dean murmured, lifting up to look down at Lucifer and smile softly at how peaceful he looked.

Lucifer nodded and looked back and up at Alastair, cooing softly. 

Alastair chuckled, slowly walking around so he could ease a finger into Lucifer’s already stretched hole. “And, hm, what will you be doing?” He asked Dean, grinning lazily. 

“Might pick up where you left off. Might play with his nipples, we’ll see.” Dean hummed. 

Lucifer stretched out lazily, purring softly. 

Alastair wasted no time in entering him, back arched slightly and eyes closed and pleased groans slipping out as he fucked lazily into the other alpha.

Dean, in the meantime, devoted his attention to Lucifer’s nipples. Licking, sucking, tugging at the piercings with practiced ease. They went on for minutes before, again, they pulled back. Alastair eased out, Dean pulled away and gently carded his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer groaned and leaned into his lovers touches as he worked to calm down. He loved this torture of not knowing when he would be allowed to cum and being able to show off how good he is. 

And they just kept going. Alastair knotted him once and he had been so close, needed Dean gripping the base of his cock in order to help stave it off. They got him to the promised eight and Dean pulled back from where he’d been pounding into his mate to smile breathlessly. “Fuck, fuck- that’s eight, baby. So good, so fucking good for us.” He praised, panting heavily.

Lucifer gave a low moan and could barely open his eyes, so overwhelmed with pleasure and need. 

“How do you wanna cum?” Dean whispered, right next to Lucifer’s ear. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

Lucifer whined softly and turned into Dean's voice, reaching to grab at him and Alastair. He just needed a moment before he came. 

Both leaned forwards into Lucifer’s arms, happy to lay and hold and curl in tighter.

Lucifer fell into their embraces and relaxed for a bit, taking them in and just feeling completely whole. 

Dean shifted, rocking his hips a little but mostly staying still.

Lucifer moaned and nestled into Dean some more, his own hips rocking into Alastair’s absently. 

Alastair loosely wrapped his fingers around Lucifer’s cock and gave it a slow, indulgent stroke. 

Dean groaned lowly against Lucifer, eyes fluttering shut.

Lucifer rutted against Alastair and Dean gasping in need. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for us, did such a good job.” Dean groaned, rocking his hips faster. “Come on,”

"De," Lucifer whined softly. 

Dean leaned in and sank his teeth into Lucifer’s claiming bite, shifting his angle so he could hit at Lucifer perfectly. 

Lucifer cried out reaching his brink and trembling with need as hd continued to rock. 

“You can let go,” Alastair murmured, jerking a little faster at Lucifer’s cock. “Let go for us.”

Lucifer came and came hard, crying out as he splattered his release all over Dean and Alastair. 

Dean grunted and moaned eagerly, cumming seconds after and burying his face in Lucifer’s neck. “So fucking perfect.” He whispered, chest shuddering with each labored breath as he kissed at Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer fell still after he finished, his breathing heavy as he worked to calm and relax from eight denials and a rather large completion. 

“So good for us.” Dean murmured gently, slumping to rest fully against Lucifer as Alastair lay down against the other alpha’s side.

Lucifer closed his eyes as his breathing evened out to the point of near sleep, his body starting to show the signs of being used and being used well. 

“Think we should let him rest, been a long enough day as it is.” Alastair sighed. 

Dean nodded and curled a little closer to Lucifer, purring.

Lucifer sighed deeply and shifted a little as cum from the three of them dried and stuck to his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the schpeal. Let us know what’s up! Like what you see, hate it, whatever, we wanna know.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens, dudes. Also: We 👏 do 👏 not👏 forgive 👏 Azazel! No matter the tragic backstory ™️

It was the next day that Lucifer and Dean were able to talk. Lucifer was completely out of his headspace and he waited until they were home to ask. "What do you want to talk to me about, baby?" He asked. He still looked well used but definitely more content than last week as he sat at his desk, editing his book. 

Dean frowned, leaning back against the doorway. “Uh, I’m due for my heat, few days before we wanted to head to Alastair’s again.” He said slowly, picking at the paint on the wall. “Wanted to know what you thought about us still going over.” He paused. “Also, there’s a new-ish ice cream place off Mason Road? Was wondering if we could bring the kids there.”

"I'm not comfortable sharing your heat just yet, and I'm not sure if I will," Lucifer admitted. "And yes we can." 

Dean nodded slowly. “Alright. Then I think I’d like to take it a little rougher this time around.” He decided, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked as he saw the frown. 

Dean looked up and blinked. “Nothing.” He shrugged. “I’m fine, baby, I promise.” He walked forwards, stooping to kiss Lucifer’s forehead.

"Then why the frown?" Lucifer asked softly, tilting his face up for a kiss from his husband. 

Dean leaned into the kiss for a few long moments. “I dunno.” He pulled back and sighed. “I dunno.” He echoed, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. “Think I’m gonna make some tea. You want some?” He asked slowly.

Lucifer nodded and kissed Dean again. "I love you."

“Love you too, baby.” Dean paused. “Scratch that. Making hot chocolate.” He decided with a short chuckle.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want, baby," he said warmly. 

Dean slipped out of Lucifer’s office and padded down to the kitchen, humming softly to himself.

Lucifer beamed and returned to his editing, purring softly. 

Dean eventually drifted back into Lucifer’s office, setting a steaming hot of hot chocolate (topped with whipped cream and cinnamon) next to his computer.

Lucifer looked up and smiled softly. "Thank you, love," he said. "This smells wonderful." 

“I sure as hell hope so.” Dean chuckled, sipping at his own. “Worked hard on that.”

Lucifer sat back from his computer and picked up his hot chocolate to drink slowly. 

Dean walked around behind Lucifer, slowly pulling his chair away from the desk and shifting to sit sprawled in his lap, smiling lazily. 

Lucifer beamed and wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling into him. "Did you have a good time this weekend?" He asked warmly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did, I loved it. Can’t wait till I get a turn.” Dean laughed awkwardly.

Lucifer beamed. "You'll get your turn," he promised. "And it'll be soon." 

“Sure hope so.” Dean hummed, before nuzzling into Lucifer’s neck. “We’re almost done with the hobbit, for the kids.” He said absently. “Think we can do lord of the rings? It gets a little heavier…”

"I think so. They should learn about the Fellowship," Lucifer hummed, kissing his husband's temple. 

Dean sighed contentedly, melting into Lucifer and cooing softly. “Yeah.” 

"Do I have an affectionate Omega here?" Lucifer cooed delighted. 

“Mhm.” Dean buried his face in Lucifer’s neck almost shyly, pressing closer.

Lucifer sipped his hot chocolate and smiled. "Awww. Good. I love my affectionate mate," he cooed. 

Dean almost slumped further, content just to breathe in Lucifer’s scent and make himself comfortable in the other man’s lap. “Love you.” He mumbled.

"I love you too, very much," Lucifer hummed. "Want to stay in my lap while I finish editing?" 

“Mhm.” 

Lucifer smiled and rolled them into his desk so he could keep working, warmed by his Omega’s love for him. 

Days later, Lucifer was at work. A little early, getting some good work done on new acquisitions and outside-of-bidding purchases. 

A while later, hours into regular work hours, Alastair stepped into his office. No knock, no announcement of his presence other than the door swinging open and his near soundless footsteps. Every bit of his posture and scent read distress and silent confusion.

“Lucifer?” He asked slowly, frowning.

"Whats up, Al?" Lucifer asked, looking up at Alastair while he typed. 

“Put your work away and come to my office. Please,” Alastair cleared his throat. “I have a small problem I need your help with.”

"Sure," Lucifer said warmly. He saved his progress and got up to follow Alastair into his office. 

Alastair led the way down the hall, silent. “I, hm, got an email from an old friend of mine that…” He shook his head. “It’s best you see it.” He sat down behind his desk and turned on his computer, taking a few seconds to open it. 

Lucifer read through the email and looked up at Alastair with a raised brow and a wry smile on his face. "Did this article really imply that I'm your son?"

“Yes, it does. There’s another that goes into detail on my purchase of Gabriel, what happened with Asmodeus. Another that speaks to abhorrent conditions here that’s entirely fabricated, speculation that I’m sleeping with you- which is true, but tie that in with...well, the fabricated fact I’m your father makes it…” Alastair shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a drawn out groan. “This could fuck me over. Could fuck the entire company, over, Lucifer, rumors travel fast in this business. What do I do?”

Lucifer leaned back in Alastair’s chair, humming in thought. "Give me a moment," he told his Alpha before picking up his phone and dialing a number. "Diane, its Lucifer. How close are we to publication? Mhm. Right. Can we speed that date up? Use the old book jacket photo and I'll whip something up in photoshop for the cover, I have the perfect idea. Yes. We should go next week. Thank you love. I owe you a bottle of wine." He hung up and pulled the laptop towards him. "So whats going to help is the fact that these websites are scam websites and fake news sites, nothing terribly legitimate. Its like if he sent these to a tabloid. I'll prepare a statement for the website," he told Alastair. "And my second book,  _ Held by a Demon,  _ comes out next week." 

Alastair steepled his hands and leaned back, brow still knit. “The statement, yes, will help, thank you. But the book? What exactly have you written?” He asked, leaning over Lucifer to stare down at the screen and tap his fingers on the top of his desk.

Lucifer smiled. "How Azazel has treated me, past and present, along with my father's own brand of neglect that lead me to seeking out that abusive relationship," he said. "You play a very minor part in it." 

“Good. Good, I, for one, can’t wait to see the both of them to get their comeuppance. You should encourage Gabriel to do something similar.” Alastair murmured. “Even if you write for him, put it under a different name, something needs to happen. I’ll make sure the right people see your book.”

"One day, when Gabriel is ready," Lucifer promised. "I've had longer to process my trauma fully and been in therapy much longer than him. He will. I've already put the idea in his head." He smiled and turned. "What's going to help me is how well  _ The Game of the Mind  _ has done." He beamed. "It's gotten onto the New York Times Best Seller list for Horror." 

Alastair’s lips bowed up into a strained smile. “That’s wonderful. I’m almost embarrassed you had to tell me.” He placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I’m going to take the rest of the day for myself. Even with...what you’ve done, what you’ve offered to do, it’s been stressful and I’d rather drink at home than at work.”

"Understood. I'll do some damage control and do my actual work before I head home," Lucifer beamed as he tilted his face up. 

Alastair cupped the side of his face for a second and offered a small smile before he pulled away to grab his coat from where it hung by the door. “Thank you.”

Lucifer kissed his hand and nodded, watching his boss before returning to his work. 

  
  


Chuck tapped his fingers over the cover of Lucifer’s latest book, frowning. "This is a problem, Michael," he told his son. "Lucifer has gone too far." 

He had read his son's book, cover to cover, and was not pleased with his portrayal in it. Accurate, sure, but he disliked the negative light it put him in. 

“Father,” Michael sighed, looking up from his work. “It isn’t as if you can charge him with libel. It’s all factual, no?” He leaned back in his own seat, upper lip curled just slightly. “Whereas, for instance, Alastair most certainly could levy those charges against you.” He said with a touch of force. He was...well, he was angry. That Chuck had gone over his head with that, that he had put a stain on Maria’s name. Over the years, since he’d first met Lucifer again, he’d grown colder to his father. And it was getting harder and harder to hide that. 

Chuck sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "Probably would have been easier to have slandered Lucifer, made it so he could never publish respectably again," he mused. 

“You would do that to your own son,” Michael breathed, shaking his head. “What would you say that could damage him? What, that he was...promiscuous? It’s not so much of a shame anymore, not to him, not to his readers. Why not just make amends?”

"No, saying that he was an unashamed slut would put him higher, especially since virginity is a wasted concept on Alphas," Chuck said. "Now… him being closer to an Omega in that viewpoint and him being submissive would be."

“Would it? He wrote about Azazel, about his teenage years, and yet, I see no backlash.” Michael narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “It’s a marvel I’m still here, seeing as you’ve somehow managed to alienate the entire rest of the family. Why,” He pursed his lips. “Why do you always do this?”

"Do what?" Chuck asked in genuine confusion. He picked up the book and looked at the dust cover, saw the picture of his second oldest son. On either side of his face were raised handprints, his throat bruised. His face was raised up in a hopeful manner, even as a hand gripped his hair. 

“The manipulation, the lack of support, the fact that you would rather both one of your oldest friend’s and your son’s reputation than foster a conversation? You’ve  _ always _ shown this behavior, even if it hasn’t been this drastic.” Michael slowly stood, frowning.

"Lucifer has dug his grave himself," Chuck said calmly. "He has always been unreasonable. You know that. I've tried to have a conversation with him, but he always has to be right. Let's not forget that he assaulted me at his wedding. As for Alastair, he was my friend and he turned his back on me for Lucifer." 

“And what about me? If I somehow slighted you, father, would you slander me as well? Is Gabriel next on the list because he refuses to forgive you for practically selling him into sexual slavery? Will you stop when there’s finally no one left here with you?” Michael snapped.

"Would depend on the slight," Chuck shrugged. "Gabriel isn't on the list. He's too cowed to do anything to me. Same with Balthazar. I imagine Raphael is busy with his endeavors."

“H-“ Michael cut himself off before he could correct Chuck, shaking his head. “Enjoy your night, father.” He said, starting to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked his eldest son. 

“I’m going to go to my office.” Michael turned to face his father. “And make myself a drink. Do you have a problem with that?”

Chuck shook his head and gave a smile. "Atta boy." 

Michael’s lip curled with distaste before he stalked out, brow creased.

Chuck smiled and returned to his own book.

It was a nice day, all things considered. Midwinter, just a week after Lucifer had published his second book. And if the first was a best seller, this one almost had it beat. Was practically flying off the shelves, at this point.

Lucifer was out on his own: shopping, so he could together a meal for Dean (who was likely less than a day away from his heat, based on how he was acting). Something he would enjoy, wouldn’t have to make himself. And there was just a soft air of joy that followed him as he went.

Until there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being yanked back and, “You traitorous little whore,” Azazel hissed.

Lucifer gave a snarl and jerked himself back and upright. "Excuse me?" He snapped. He turned to face Azazel. 

“How dare you? How dare you, I’ve lost my job over your fucking book, I was lucky they took me out of prison and now this?” Azazel fisted his hands in Lucifer’s jacket, eyes flashing an angry red.

Lucifer snarled and grabbed Azazel’s wrists, his own flashing red. "How dare I? How dare  _ you?  _ You took advantage of me for years, you ruined my life. You gave me new paranoia and fears where I shouldn't have had any. You manipulated me into doubting my self worth and self love. You tortured me for your own sadistic pleasure and in the end, you didn't give a fuck about me. You  _ laughed _ when I chronicled my abuse on the stand. Hysterically." He dug his thumbs into Azazel’s wrists. "You should be thankful that you're talented enough you can easily find other work. Maybe. And you should be thankful that the only costs you're paying is being fired and your pride being hurt." 

“Can’t help laughing if you’re gonna be so fucking pathetic, kitten.” Azazel bared his teeth. “What, you don’t like what I did?” he yanked one hand back and reached up to grip at Lucifer’s cheek, brushing his thumb over a mostly faded bruise. “Don’t like it enough that you keep fucking doing it, whore? That you take it from a goddamn omega, that you take it from your father figure? Don’t pretend I can’t tell what you got redone…” Hand shot down to Lucifer’s chest, thumb flicking at the outline of the barbell in his right nipple through his shirt. “Course I give a fuck about you. You’re  _ mine. _ Always  _ mine. _ ”

Lucifer snarled loudly, baring his own teeth as Azazel touched him. "I stopped liking what you did when you stopped loving me for who I was and just wanted me for what I am. I stopped when your words of kindness turned to words of disdain. When it became a crime for me to say 'no', when I had no say in what you were going to do to me and how I was going to do it." He stared deep into Azazel’s eyes. "I stopped being yours the day I ran out of that house, thankful that I was getting away at last, that I was going to be free." 

Azazel shoved Lucifer back, upper lip curling into a sneer. “You think you’re empowered, huh? Think being a self realized whore is a good thing? You, uh, you got to say your fuckin piece once, I don’t need it again. I loved you all the way through. You were the problem.”

"If you really, truly loved me and cared for me," Lucifer said, standing back and crossing his arms over his chest, "what did you say to me in the beginning to tell me you loved me? You stopped saying it after you had beaten me for not wanting to do something. You used to sign your texts to me with it, told it to me every chance you got." His voice got quieter. "Remember how the first time you said it to me, I asked you to repeat it because I couldn't believe what I heard." 

“You’re my light, kitten.” Azazel spoke softly and raised his brows. “That what you wanna hear, Lucifer? You think I fucking forgot? Think I forgot the way your smile lit up the room, how you were the best thing in my life? How accurate your name was, how we’d talk, and laugh? You’re the one who threw that away. You’re the one who got uppity, you’re the one who couldn’t stay in your lane.”

"You didn't want me as a lover, not later," Lucifer shot back tearfully. "Maybe in the beginning and a bit towards the middle. You think I forgot how good it was? How you used to hold me like I was the most precious thing in the world, how you looked at me when we talked? How gentle you were after we were both satisfied, the words you spoke? How you used to wear a bracelet to match mine? What happened to him, Azazel? Why did you allow this man I know you as now, the one who beat me for no reason, degraded me, humiliated me? Who used to call my submission the most precious gift ever given and then called it the most pathetic thing he's seen? If I was your light, why did you try your damn hardest to snuff it out?"

“I grew the fuck up. Got out of the honeymoon period, realized what you were. Nothing worse than a whore, nothing better than an omega in an alpha’s body.” Family. It was always family that was the problem in Lucifer’s life, in the lives of the people around him. In Azazel’s case, his once estranged cousins. Welcomed back into the fold and immediately ridiculed for how he pampered Lucifer. For the nature of an alpha on alpha relationship in general. “You should grow up too. Realize what a waste of space you really are.”

"I wish I could agree with that," Lucifer said softly. "I really wish I could, Azzie. You and I both know that's not the whole truth." He stepped back into Azazel’s personal space, rested his hands on his chest like he used to, before Azazel started beating him regularly. "You see, while I was writing that book, I did a fair amount of growing up. And what I realized is the man I loved and cared for, the man who made me feel so warm and safe, the man that I knew as Azazel? The man who's life I lit? He's gone. Dead, in a sense. I had to say goodbye to him, properly. I realized that the changes you made, for whatever reasons, killed that man. Leaving him with the man who is currently Azazel. I had to reconcile the fact that as much as i wished and prayed and begged for the Azazel I knew to come back, he wouldn't. And I cried, oh did I cry." He looked at Azazel and cocked his head to the side. "My Azzie is gone. Has been for a long time." 

Azazel faltered for a few seconds, brow knit, before he pushed lightly at Lucifer’s shoulders, not hard enough to push him away. “Get the fuck away from me.” He whispered, voice wavering. Didn’t know what else to say, didn’t have anything to say, even though he should, two words blaring at the back of his mind under the mess of  _ this pathetic piece of shit thinks he has the right _ and he’d buried for so fucking long because there was no reconciling the two halves, not really. “Go.”

Lucifer gave a sad smile. He leaned in and kissed Azazel’s cheek, just like he used to do. "I forgive you, Azzie," he whispered. With that, he returned to his shopping, walking away from Azazel and onwards to his life. 

He didn't realize that after he had checked out, he sat in his car for an hour until the door to the passenger side opened. He reflexively grabbed his pepper spray and aimed it at Garth. "The fuck are you doing in my car?" He asked weakly when he saw who it was. "Did you knock on the window or something?" 

Garth let out a long, tired breath. “Yeah, I did, but that’s fine! Uh,” Another breath, “Been followin’ you for a while, I- phew,” He took a few moments to compose himself. “Saw what happened. Are you okay, buddy?

Lucifer let out a long exhale as he considered the question from his therapist. "Yes, but no," he said. "No, but yes. Does that make sense?"

“Not a smidge, but I’m used to that. You handled yourself well, yeah? I’m proud of you for that! You coulda crumbled. You’ve gotten so much more assertive.”

"Im okay because it needed to happen," Lucifer said with a small smile. "It needed to happen as much as i didn't want it to happen. I'm not okay because… there, at the end, I could've sworn I saw him again. Saw  _ my  _ Azazel. And it's because I know he's lost forever. Gone. And I'm not okay because he's still my abuser and my rapist and he thinks he owns me still, but I'm okay because I have my support system. I have an Omega who loves me and Al. I'm back with my brothers and my sister. I have who is important." 

“That’s good. That’s perfect, Lucifer.” Garth grinned widely, before his expression sobered. “You’ve...said you’ve made peace with it. With your Azazel being gone, with it being a different man entirely that you talk too now. What if he changed? Reached out to you, would you let him back in?”

Lucifer exhaled and gave a sad smile. "I don't think so," he admitted. "I really don't. I could be wrong, of course. But I don't think he is ever going to change back, Garth."

“Not think. Ignore that. Hypothetically,  _ if _ . Say he approaches you at home, he apologizes, he tries to make nice and he says he understands. Knows how he made you feel, knows exactly what he did wrong. What then, Lucifer?”

Lucifer sat back and thought on that before shaking his head. "Most likely not," he whispered. "Maybe if he didnt come after me when i left, or he did it straight out of prison." He gave another exhale and gave a soft laugh. "But not now. The wounds are too deep. He did true, long lasting damage. Nothing the old him,  _ my  _ Azzie can do can fix that." 

“Good.” Garth smiled proudly, patting Lucifer’s thigh. “That’s good. That’s great. Man, how many times are you gonna get me to say how proud I am today? You gotta space it out, buddy.” He chuckled.

Lucifer smiled and looked down at his lap. "Thanks, Garth," he said softly. 

“No need! Now. I think I’m gonna leave you on your own, it’s not my car, after all. Good to see you, man.” He gave Lucifer a quick, one armed embrace before he pushed the passenger side door open again.

Lucifer chuckled and was about to start his car once Garth left when his phone rang. He answered it. "Lucifer." 

“Mm, Lucifer.” Alastair sighed. “Both Dean and I have been wondering where you are? You left home, apparently, without much of a word to anyone… just checking in.”

"I'm just about to drive out of the parking lot of the grocery store, I was getting things to make dinner," Lucifer said softly. "And… I ran into Azazel."

“Bastard,” Alastair snarled. “What do I need to do? I will ruin him more than you already have.”

Lucifer started laughing, tears peaking through. "I got to say goodbye and forgave the man I used to know," he said. "And by the end of it he wasn't forceful or nothing. I… I don't know what I need, Al." 

“You should go home to your mate.” Alastair sighed. “And I can come over too, if need be. But I think you might just have a handle on it yourself, mm?”

"Why do you say that?" Lucifer asked as he drove, frowning slightly. 

“You’re not panicking, you’re holding a conversation with me, and you recognize what happened and didn’t let him manipulate you. You’re growing out of the support that is myself, I think. If you needed me you would have said, yes?”

Lucifer thought about that answer and shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he said. "I think i panicked earlier and then Garth scared me. I'm not sure. Time is fuzzy." 

Alastair frowned. “Drive home. I can meet you there, but I’d rather Dean takes care of you, given how close he is to his heat. That may help take your mind off things.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "That sounds good. See you in ten." He hung up and drove. He pulled up to his house and beamed happily at his husband. 

Dean looked up from where he was working on a puzzle with Samuel and Nicholas, beaming. “Lucifer! Hey, you good? What’s up, Al didn’t say much.”

Lucifer beamed at his family and crouched to cuddle his sons. "I think I'm okay," he said. "What did Al say?"

“That you’d gone shopping and something happened, he’s on his way here.” Dean shifted, wrapping one arm around Lucifer’s waist.

"I ran into Azazel," Lucifer said before he launched into an explanation on what happened and what was said. 

Dean sat, and listened, forced himself not to interject. “I’m sorry, baby.” He murmured, pulling Lucifer closer. “I’m,” His face gave a twinge. “You’ll get through it. It’ll get to a point where we never have to deal with him again.”

Lucifer turned and nestled his face into his mate’s shoulder. "I know. It's just… i don't even know how I feel right now," he admitted. 

“I know.” Dean murmured. “I know, I get it, I wasn’t exactly in touch with my feelings for the first twenty some-odd years of my life. So I think,” He hummed, “We’re gonna sir and do this puzzle with the kids, and when Al gets here he can either be here as support, hang out, be someone to lean on, or he could be Daddy, or whatever you need. He’ll know better when he sees you, okay?”

Lucifer nodded and curled into Dean. "I got the stuff to make your special mac and cheese," he said softly. "A lot of it." 

“Lucifer,” Dean gently kissed his husband’s cheek, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He chuckled. “Thanks, I was,” He laughed softly. “Actually thinking of asking you to make it earlier this week. Can you read my mind?”

"No," Lucifer smiled, turning his head to kiss Dean. "I just thought it would be good to eat during your heat." 

Dean grimaced. “I think this one is gonna suck. Majorly. Worried about the kids.” He admitted, relaxing into Lucifer and frowning.

"Why do you think its going to be bad? And if you want we can have Michael and Anna take the twins. They'd love to spend time with Andrew." 

“I just  _ know _ , Lu. Normally I don’t get all this buildup. Just- boom, on the day, sudden, but I’ve had cramping and aches the past few days, woken up feeling like it’s right there and it’s not-“ He shook his head. “That’s probably a good idea. Good for them to see Michael, too. I...sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I suck with, uh, this…” Dean shook his head. “Admitting something’s wrong.”

"Its okay," Lucifer soothed and smiled. "We'll get through it. We've had bad heats and ruts before. We'll get through it, we always do." 

Dean nodded and let out a long sigh, before jerking as there was a soft knock at the door. “That’ll be Al.” He shifted out of Lucifer’s embrace. “Surprised he didn’t just walk in. I’ll, uh, make some coffee, you bring him into the kitchen to talk?” He asked as he stood.

Lucifer smiled and nodded as he stood up to answer the door. "Hey, why didn't you just walk in?" 

“Just trying to be polite.” Alastair hummed, stepping inside and taking off his jacket. “Are we feeling any better?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he hung it on the coat rack.

"I don't know how I feel," Lucifer admitted as he lead Alastair into the kitchen. "I really don't." 

“That’s alright, we can still deal with that.” Alastair hummed and offered Dean a warm smile when he saw him. 

“Coffee?” Dea offered, to which Alastair nodded gratefully and accepted the offered cup.

“Do you think we could try to go through your thoughts? Thoughts, feelings, support, reasoning, that sort of thing? Move down the line?” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer nodded and sat down at the island. "Yeah," he said. 

Alastair nodded, sitting across from him and taking a slow sip of his drink. “Alright. So what are you thinking?”

Lucifer sighed. "I'm going over the interaction in my head," he said. "Because something felt… off about it." 

“Off.” Alastair echoed. “Off how? In how he spoke? Acted? Or does it have more to deal with you?”

Lucifer sighed. "Maybe a little of all of the above," he said. "He brought up the good times from before. How he cared for me, loved me. Even remembered what he used to say to me to tell me he loved me. Azzie didn't like saying I love you. And then when I told him that I had said goodbye to the Azazel I knew and all, he shoved me, but it wasn't hard. It was just like… like the shove you give someone when you don't want them to move away from you. The more we spoke the less forceful he became. The new Azazel isn't like that. Hell he would've thrown me into the shelves." He frowned. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe its a small part of me still hoping he'd change, but knowing he won't so I'm only seeing what I want to see." 

Alastair pursed his lips, still nursing his coffee. “Or maybe you aren’t. But he’s still the man who raped you. Abused you. If he drifts back away from his family, perhaps, he may seek forgiveness. Or he may be too prideful. I don’t claim to fully understand either side,” He looked down at the marble top of the kitchen island. “As it is now it’s best to assume he will never change. It’s better to be surprised than left pining for something that will never be. Mourn the man that was, mourn the relationship, be glad that you have a loving husband and beautiful children with you now. You don’t need him, even if he were to be the ‘old’ Azazel.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, looking down at the countertop. "I know, and I have been since writing the book. But I still…" he paused, trying to think of the words to use. 

“It’s hard not to look back on even the worst of things through rose colored glasses. You still miss it. Still miss being his and being in the first truly loving relationship of your adult life. That’s okay, to feel that way.”

Lucifer gave a shrug and folded his hands together, thinking over the good times he experienced with Azazel. 

Alastair gently placed his hand over Lucifer’s. “And it’s alright to be conflicted and confused, to not come to a solution immediately. Feel ambiguous about it. Talk to Garth when you next see him about it.”

Lucifer nodded. He gave a small smile as he continued to think about the good times, the phrase that Azazel used to say all the time coming over it all. But he remained silent, not wanting to share. He didn't think he could. Not without breaking down completely. 

“Do you want to go upstairs? I can hold you, for a little while, you can let it all out. Would you like that?” 

Lucifer nodded and gave a slow, steady exhale. "Yeah." His voice was quiet and subdued, laced with a guilt that he had no clue as to it's origins. 

“Alright.” Alastair stood, walking over to Lucifer’s side of the island. “Do you need me to be Daddy for you, Lucifer?”

Lucifer hesitated, an answer in and of itself. He still was hesitant to ask for that, even if he needed it. He hated that he couldn't ask for it like a grown up but maybe that was the issue. Why did he need a Daddy? He was a grown man who didn't need it. Even though he did and recognized that. He gave a slow and steady nod, not meeting Alastair’s eyes or his own mate's. He hated this. He should be there for Dean, his mate who was about to go through a bad heat. 

Alastair met Dean’s gaze: concerned, loving, anxious. He sighed as he dragged his eyes away from the omega’s. “Come on, then. You’ll be alright. Dean will be alright.” He soothed gently. “Let’s get you upstairs, baby, get this all sorted out.” He murmured, slowly guiding Lucifer to his feet.

Lucifer allowed himself to be taken to his feet and taken up to his bedroom, his entire being subdued even as he tightly clung to Alastair's hand, much like a frightened child would. 

“You poor thing.” Alastair murmured, sitting on the edge of Lucifer’s bed and pulling the man into his lap. “Come here, that’s it, let’s lay down a little, hm?”

Lucifer laid down next to Alastair, resting his head on the older Alpha's chest and curled up to make himself as small as possible. 

Alastair draped himself around Lucifer, resting his chin on the top of his head. “There we are, little one.” He murmured. He let himself relax, slump as he ran his hand up and down the curve of Lucifer’s back. “Do you want to talk, or just lay here with Daddy?”

Lucifer gave a shrug and laid there, letting himself just relax into his space.  _ You need this right now, _ he told himself, focusing more on letting go, of him going to his special place that very few people had access to. 

“I’m thinking about wanting you to...expand this. Let yourself into this space more often, let Dean help. As some form of caretaker.” Alastair said softly.

"Why?" Lucifer asked softly, tilting his face up to look at Alastair. 

“You were never afforded much of a childhood. This play, nonsexually, is good for you. Helps you. Dean wants to be able to do that for you. I want to be able to do it more. Seeing you relaxed, happy, it’s...amazing.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding and gave a small smile before returning to his curled up position. "I miss him, Daddy," he whispered quietly. 

“Mm. Azazel? Miss the man he used to be?” Alastair frowned, reaching up to scratch his fingers across Lucifer’s scalp.

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Him. My Azzie." He played with a button on Alastair's shirt. 

“You don’t need him, do you?” Alastair pulled back a little, kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “You have Dean, you have me, you have your siblings, why miss him so deeply, little one? It’s not good for you.”

Lucifer sniffled and continued to play with the button. "Because he was the first person when I was an adult who made me feel like someone special," he whispered. "Because he took care of me when i felt no one was there for me, he made me realize that I was worthy of love for the first time since Mama died." He exhaled roughly. "Because he was good to me and so sweet and gentle and I thought i had it all. And then he changed and it  _ hurts,  _ Daddy. It hurts so much that he turned into who he is." He sniffled again. "It hurts that he stopped loving me, made me feel so much more alone until I met Dean. It hurts that the man who said that I was his light wanted to turn me into darkness." He curled his hand into Alastair’s shirt. "I don't need him or even want him, I just  _ miss _ him." 

“Then miss him. That will never go away. It’s a death, it’s a loss, you know that never…” Alastair sighed. “But it will fade. This… feeling, this mourning, this ambiguity, will fade. You’ve only just now been hit with the full brunt of it. The confrontation cemented it for you, I think.” He murmured. “They never come back. And that’s o-kay.” He pulled Lucifer tighter. “It’s okay.”

Lucifer curled into Alastair and gave a soft hiccup. "He was… he was always saying that I was his light," he whispered. "Always. Always was asking me if I stole the sun to be brighter than it, if there was just naturally a light bulb in me." He had never even told Garth this. "He called me kitten because I was always so curious and getting in the way, but all in the name of affection." 

“You’re still a light, Lucifer. You’re radiant.” Alastair whispered. “You never stopped being either of those things just because he stopped telling you. Would you feel better if Dean found a pet name for you, do you think?”

Lucifer shrugged. "We can try," he said, letting a few tears run down his face. "I think it would help." He rubbed his knuckles up and down his arm in a pantomime of scratching. That, too, had started with Azazel, what had started out as a secret signal from submissive to Dominant turning into a way for grounding when distressed. 

Alastair gently caught Lucifer’s hand in his. “What do you need?” He whispered.

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, then closed it when he realized that he didn't know. He didn't know what he needed at the moment. He just looked at Alastair with wide, earnest, childlike eyes. 

Alastair frowned, shifting back from Lucifer a few inches. “I’m going to keep holding you. I won’t take incentive without guidance from you, I don’t want to hurt you unless you need it.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. He made grabby hands for his caretaker. 

Alastair chuckled tiredly and pulled Lucifer closer, bundling him up in a warm embrace.

Lucifee curled up and nestled into Alastair contently, his eyes slowly closing. "Don't need pain," he mumbled. "Need this. Need…" he thought for a moment. 

“Something soft.” Alastair finished for him. “Come just a little closer, close your eyes. Just...mm,  _ be,  _ for me, alright?”

Lucifer made a curious noise at that, but did as he was told, closing his eyes and curling tight into Alastair. 

Alastair held him for a long while after that, occasionally murmuring a soft reassurance or sentence of praise until the door creaked open and Dean peered in.

“How we doin’?” He asked gently, looking down at Lucifer and Alastair.

“Better. Found the root of the problem.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer stirred from his doze and nestled into Alastair a little more. A lock of hair fell gently into his eyes as he did so. 

Alastair smiled warmly, brushing it out of the way. “I brought up including you,” He informed, looking up at Dean. “We didn’t speak much but he seemed more than open to it.”

Dean nodded slowly, drifting over to the bed to sit behind Lucifer. “Good. Good.” He murmured, placing his hand on his mate’s shoulder and rubbing gently. “You sure he’s doing alright?”

“So much better than he could be doing, if I’m being honest. From what he’s told me about what happened, how he feels, I doubt you two will be dealing with…” He hesitated to say Azazel’s name with Lucifer so calm, “Him again.”

Dean only nodded, eyes fixed on Lucifer’s relaxed form.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, licking his lips a little to wet them before looking up at Alastair, a sleep warm smile on his face. "Hi Daddy."

“Hey there, little one.” Alastair cooed lightly, cupping Lucifer’s cheek and tilting his head to the side. 

Lucifer cooed at the pet name, his eyes lighting up in delight. He rolled over a little and beamed at Dean. "Hi, De," he said sweetly. 

Dean smiled widely. “Hey there, Luci.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss Lucifer’s cheek and lay down next to him.

Lucifer turned over and curled into Dean with a purr, tucking his head under his chin. 

Dean chuckled, pulling Lucifer just a bit closer. “Aw, hey.” He closed his eyes for a few moments before blinking them open. “Love you. All sweet like this, you’re perfect.”

Lucifer beamed and cooed softly. "Love you too," he murmured warmly. 

Dean cupped the side of Lucifer’s face. “Now,” He hummed, “What do we think about going downstairs and making some hot chocolate? Would you like that, baby?”

Lucifer hummed in consideration, leaning into Dean's touch. He needed to tell Dean about the pet names thing, and then there was also- "Twins?" He asked. 

“Balthazar took over to help with the puzzle. Still going at it.” Dean paused, before his face split into a grin. “Oh, and he and Cas have something they need to tell you. A surprise. A good one, I promise.”

Lucifer hummed and nestled into Dean. He looked back at Alastair, as if to ask for help on how to tell Dean about pet names. 

Alastair blinked owlishly, before he nodded. “Ah. Dean, Lucifer was, mm, wondering if there was something you could call him. He’s always been fond of pet names, and…”

Dean nodded. “Mm. I do bounce around with a lot of them, don’t I? Hm… I’d call you sexy all day if I could, but I’d rather not explain that to the twins.” He chuckled. “Call you baby all the time already, could call you angel but that just feels like a cop-out. There are just too many, sunshine.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss Lucifer’s nose playfully. 

Lucifer giggled and listened, but his face lit up at the last one. 

Dean paused, before chuckling. “Did I just find a winner?” He asked almost excitedly and leaned back as Alastair chuckled softly and sat.

“I think you did.” The older alpha hummed, tilting his head to the side.

Lucifer cooed happily and nodded happily. "Sunshine."

Dean hummed and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Well,  _ sunshine _ , do you wanna go downstairs and hear the surprise Bal and Cas have for you?”

Lucifer cooed and nodded at that.

Dean nodded and carefully guided Lucifer to his feet to lead him downstairs.

Balthazar was happily playing with the boys, just as engrossed in the puzzle as they were, while Castiel sat on the couch and sipped slowly at a cup of tea. 

Lucifer smiled at his family and stayed close to Dean. 

Balthazar looked up and smiled happily. “Lucifer,” He greeted, humming. “We, ah- I spoke to...father, and, tomorrow, if you’re willing…” He cleared his throat. “We can move the grand piano. Mother’s. Bring it here.”

Lucifer blinked and cocked his head. “Mama’s piano?” he repeated softly, in wonder. 

“Yes. It was...partly my idea.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Your mother’s piano, your instruments, everything. Here by tomorrow.”

Dean smiled warmly, tucking Lucifer closer against his side.

Lucifer cooed happily and looked around the room. "Where should we put the piano?" 

“There’s room here, in the front room.” Dean hummed. “We can always move stuff around. Wouldn’t you like to teach the twins to play?” He murmured.

"They're at the right age," Lucifer said. "I was three when Mama started teaching me." 

“Perfect.” Dean hummed. “And if they take to it we could always get them other instruments.” He beamed happily.

“Now that’s just asking for sleepless nights if they’re anything like Lucifer.” Balthazar laughed, grinning.

Lucifer laughed and nodded. "I bet one of them will be," he said. "Thank you." 

Balthazar walked over to pull Lucifer into a quick embrace, before he rejoined the twins on the floor.

Dean smiled. “Now. Let’s see about dinner?” He hummed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. 


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We still don’t forgive, but we understand. Insights into Azazel and Lucifer’s past, and Chuck being a dick. As always.

Azazel stared down at his phone, running his thumb over the screen absently, scrolling through the email over and over again as he reached with his left hand for his half empty glass of scotch. Third of the night.

He was conflicted. Had so many...masks, really, that he didn’t know who he was anymore, felt empty, felt like he was crumbling. He’d found another gig, at least. And he’d still make money on the side freelancing; weddings, engagement photos, all of it, people loved his work no matter what was written about him.

But even that was beginning to feel pointless. He  _ missed  _ Lucifer. Missed having someone to love, having someone in his bed, someone to light up his entire fucking world and he’d thrown it away, because

_ What the hell is wrong with you, livin’ like this, Azzie? An  _ alpha?  _ ‘Least it’s submissive, y’got that much. Fix this. _

And

_ Can barely stand the sight of you anymore, cousin. I don’t recognize you. Make it right. _

He could have never said no to his family. Asmodeus, Ramiel, all of them, he could never fucking say no and he’d let it ruin his life again. Still his fault. Still could have just broken up with Lucifer, sent him away, but he couldn’t have borne being alone again.

And now they were reaching out again while he was at his lowest. Well, not they. Asmodeus. Lucifer’s old man. And why? Why, why, why was he downing the rest of his scotch and getting into his ‘71 Mustang and driving to the Alighieri estate?

He must have blacked out, because it felt as soon as his hands were on the wheel he was slowly easing up the drive and stepping out, half an hour later than he was told to be there, walking up to the imposing double doors and knocking? He waited, rocking from foot to foot as his brow creased.

Chuck answered the door and beamed. "Come in, Azazel," he bade happily, letting his guest in and leading him to where the poker match was. 

Asmodeus looked up from his contemplative hand and grinned. "Az!" He hailed. "Come on, join in on the next hand. Chuck cheats." 

"Not as badly as you do, Asmodeus!" Chuck laughed as he clapped Azazel on the back. 

Azazel stumbled lightly, before his face split into a grin and he nodded. “Right. Right, Ah- what’s the occasion, hm?” He asked, carefully taking a seat beside his cousin and leaning back, allowing himself to enjoy the luxury present in every facet of Chuck’s home. 

Asmodeus grinned. "Found a new Omega, i bring her home Tuesday," he explained. "Black market deal." 

Chuck nodded. "Im thinking of going myself," he admitted. "You should join me, Az." He beamed. "Scotch, Azazel?" 

Azazel shook his head. “Nah, that’s not really for me. Don’t need an omega.” He shrugged. “Scotch, though, would be just fine.” He hummed, tapping his fingers on the arm of the sofa. 

"Im sure we could find another defective for you," Asmodeus said. "Theyre always on sale." 

Chuck laughed as he went off to get the Scotch. "And they wouldn't care as much." 

“I don’t think relationships are for me in general, Asmos.” Azazel raised his brows. “Fucked up the last one bad enough I went to prison. I’ll be fine alone. Now deal me in, would you?”

Asmodeus shuffled and laughed. "He's the one who fucked that one up," he said as did so. "He's a defective. Chuck, remind me again why you didn't sell him with Gabriel?" 

Chuck set a Scotch down in front of Azazel. "Needed someone to take care of the kids," he said. "And Michael would have definitely had questions. Also he went to school." 

Azazel slowly picked up the glass and took a sip. “Huh.” He mulled it over, leaning back and clearing his throat. “Mind if I smoke?” He asked, before leaning forwards and bracing one elbow on his knees. “How old was the kid, anyways? Gabriel?” He looked at Asmodeus, raising a brow. 

"15," Asmodeus said casually. "Few weeks shy of turning 16. And smoke." 

Chuck nodded. "Didn't know you smoked," he said, producing an ashtray and cut the cards when offered. 

“Shit, As, don’t tell me you fucked him when he was that old.” Azazel shook his head, taking a pack of Malboros out of his jacket pocket. “And I didn’t. Kicked the habit, picked it back up again.” 

"I waited until he was 17," Asmodeus assured him. "Made sure that I was his first too." 

Chuck nodded. "Lucifer?" He asked Azazel, nodding towards the cigarettes. 

Azazel lit a cigarette and watched it idly before he took a long drag and sighed. “Poor kid, musta been a shocker when he had anything other than your cock.” The alpha snorted a laugh. “Prob’ly felt like his first time all over again.” Another drag of his cigarette. “Nah. Lucifer was grown. We found eachother, it...was nice.”

Asmodeus snorted. "You doted on him until we intervened. He was like Gramps' poodle." 

“His poodle died fat and happy, ain’t a problem with that.” Azazel tapped his cigarette on the edge of the ash tray once, twice. “Part’a me regrets that. You know? Uh,” He scratched at his chin. “He was good for me.”

"How?" Chuck asked bluntly. "He's defective. Always has been." 

Asmodeus nodded as he dealt the cards. "He made you weak, cousin." 

“Maybe I liked that.” Azazel said defensively. “The weakness, the vulnerability of it. What was so wrong with it?” He downed a good portion of the rest of his drink. “Not like he was an omega.” He muttered as he thought back.

_ Had been sitting on the couch, on the phone. Lucifer in the kitchen, fuck knows  _ I  _ can’t cook. And I had a good view of his ass when he was working at the stove. Win-win situation. _

_ “No, no, y’ain’t listening. This in’t just about you, Az. You get that boy in line,” Asmodeus sneered. I could practically hear him sneering over the phone even though it had been years since we last spoke. _

_ “Or what? What’s so wrong about it?” _

_ “For the family. They get word about this, they cut you off. Completely. Get your got-damn defect in line or you won’t get a dime when father passes.” _

_ “I don’t care-“ _

_ “Oh, you do. No money, none of the property- hell, not even your car, ‘cause it was bought under his name. And uh- who co-signed on your house? You treat that thing as biology dictates, now. I come over in a month. Things had better be changed.” The phone clicked, the line went dead and I just kept holding it to my ear as if something would change, like he’d call back and tell me to forget about it, that it was fine. And there was a comforting hand on my shoulder and Lucifer was saying something I couldn’t make out, lost in thought and anxiety and I whirled around and struck him across the face. It stung. Him probably more than me, but my hand fucking hurt. I laughed. Forced out a laugh, three beats, “Don’t interrupt me on the phone, kitten.” _

"Earth to Az," Asmodeus said, clicking his fingers in front of his cousin's face. "Check or call? Also its wrong because you're an Alpha, a  _ true _ Alpha. Not like that pathetic thing of Chuck’s- no offense to you." 

"None taken," Chuck chuckled. 

“No, no, really- what’s the difference?” Azazel asked, almost desperate because there had to be a fucking reason. “What, he takes it up the ass? Is that it? Really?” He could count on one hand (two fingers) the times  _ he’d  _ ever done that, both in attempt to help Lucifer through a particularly bad rut. He’d vowed never to do it again (didn’t do it for him, really), but he’d still done it.

Asmodeus laughed. "Its everything!" He said. "Its not just the ass fucking. Its the fact that he is willing to do it. How he dotes on an Alpha like he IS an Omega. How he is content with being at home and cooking and cleaning. Its not right, Azazel. Thats what we have Omegas for." 

Azazel bit the inside of his cheek and refilled his drink. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” He muttered, snuffing his cigarette in the ashtray and shaking his head as he cleared his throat. “I just- doesn’t seem fair, really, I mean, it’s not like you get this shit with Betas, they both take care of the homestead. Omegas already joined the workforce, and the sticking point for you is he likes to cook? Keep things tidy? You got professional alpha chefs and there’s no problem with that?” He knocked back half his drink and grunted, blinking.

"Lucifer can't fight," Chuck said. "He never has been able to fight well. If at all." 

"Don't be sure to gloat, he's gotten you pretty good a few times," Asmodeus pointed out. 

"And probably was upset that he even  _ had  _ to fight," Chuck countered. "What Alpha doesn't stand up for himself or prove that he's an Alpha!" 

"How are the little tykes of his doing, though? He and Dean did make some beautiful children," Asmodeus said. 

"They did. Dean's a gorgeous Omega, and Lucifer’s got his mother's looks," Chuck said. "And from the pictures I've seen, are growing and seem to constantly be smiling. Michael got video of Lucifer teaching them how to play piano." 

Azazel’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Mm, that’s good. That’s good, he always loved to play.” He shrugged. “So what’s the point of this? Just...meet and talk? Doesn’t strike me that that’s something you’d want, Chuck.”

“You’re moping, Az,” Asmodeus said. “Ever since that damn book came out. Although, I’m impressed by some of the things you did to him. Did you really break his elbow?” 

“Uhuh. Threw him down the stairs, first floor is hardwood. Caught his weight on his elbow.” Azazel nodded. “You ever do something like that to yours? To Gabriel?” Azazel cocked his head to the side.

“That and more,” Asmodeus nodded in agreement. “Poor thing cried but still gave up his ass on demand.” He grinned. “Gabriel had such a nice ass.” 

Chuck chuckled. “I didn’t do anything like that to Maria, but now I’m wishing I had,” he said wistfully. 

“So, why are you moping?” Asmodeus said. “Sure, you lost your main job, but hey, it’s  _ his  _ loss. Not yours. Did you  _ see  _ Lucifer’s wedding ring? More fit for an Omega.”

“I was thinking of getting him something like that at one point.” Azazel defended half-heartedly. “It suits him. Not like he’s ever done manual labor, he has nice hands. Pianist’s fingers.”

“Nice hands,” Asmodeus sniffed. “You’re still in love with him, aren’t ya?” He laughed. “Here how pitiful he sounds, Chuck?” 

“I still miss my mate, Asmodeus,” Chuck pointed out, a little miffed. 

“Yours died,” Asmodeus said bluntly. “And you mated her.  _ He  _ never mated Lucifer, and Lucifer left him. Different situations, my friend.” 

“Shut the fuck up about it, would you?” Azazel snapped, fumbling with the pack to take out another cigarette.

_ “Put a bite on his neck and claim the damn thing already, would you?” _

_ “Like I said, Asmodeus, I’d rather be well on my way to marriage: which neither of us are ready for.” _

_ “He’s yours. You can do whatever the fuck you want. Mn, and it’s in your  _ best interest  _ to be wantin’ a claimed, mated, bitch. Got that?” _

Azazel shook his head, fingers shaking as he struggled with his lighter. “Just leave off.”

“I think we touched a nerve, Chuck,” Asmodeus stage whispered, chuckling. “Alright, Az, we’ll let it go. For now. But don’t think that we won’t be returning to the topic.” 

_ Strong arms, filled with hidden strength, wrap around him sleepily, soft blond hair falling into his face as he nestles closer to me. A soft yawn before he goes back to sleep, worn out and thoroughly fucked but more than content to just be with him.  _

“You’re such an ass.” Azazel laughed weakly, shaking his head. “Could needle you about your mate, seeing as you lost him in a fight to my defective alpha, huh?” It never went both ways when it came to familial teasing, he should have learned that by then, but he was walking the line of being too drunk to really care about it at that point.

"He took a cast iron skillet to my head!" Asmodeus protested as Chuck laughed. "I wasn't expecting him to challenge me!!" 

Azazel snorted. “Sure. And it’s been over three months, you haven’t even gone back for him. So much for that nice ass, huh? You know, he uh- got a new mate, now.” He tapped at his neck. “Only one bite mark, though. Saw him about a month back, didn’t talk but I was close enough to see that.”

"Yeah, Lucifer’s best friend from college. The one who wrote you incessantly," Chuck told Azazel. 

"Omegas are so much prettier with multiple bites, I'm sad he chose to do that," Asmodeus simmered sarcastically. "Bet that Alpha can't fuck him like i can."

“Crowley?” Lucifer wasn’t exactly shy in talking about his college exploits. “You’re damn right, pretty sure he can do it better. If it’s size we’re counting.” Azazel hummed.

"I take it that its bigger?" Asmodeus snorted. "Lucifer  _ would  _ be a filthy little size queen. Its not just size, though. It's the motion of the ocean." 

Chuck shrugged. "I just fuck. Don't think about size or motion." 

“If you two think it’s  _ just  _ fucking you’re the most vanilla pair of alphas I’ve ever met.” Azazel chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment.

_ “I know you love the piercings I got you, kitten, know you love when I play with them. Wanna try a little more for me?” And it was soft, gentle, soft mewls of pain mixed with pleasure from the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Spread out, tied to the bed, begging for more. Needles in under the skin and out just as fast, left there, perfect to be flicked or tugged at and when they came out he’d kiss away the small beads of blood that remained and the sight of Lucifer’s pupils blown wide with lust and pleasure and more, more, please, Azzie- _

"You're comparing two different types of sadism," Asmodeus chuckled. "You like seeing them in pain. I just like knowing they are." 

“Yeah? What you do to ensure that, then?” Azazel set down his scotch and stretched lightly.

Asmodeus smirked. "Gloat when they're in pain and you're not," he said. "Especially if its by your own hand." 

Azazel simply chuckled and shook his head, abandoning the scotch entirely and taking a long pull from his cigarette. “Sounds about right.” He murmured, absently, glancing at Chuck. “But you didn’t do anything with Maria, huh? Pretty equitable?”

Chuck nodded and shrugged. "I didn’t need or want to be harsh, especially after the children started being born," he said. 

Asmodeus nodded, humming as he drifted back. 

_ "Asmodeus?" Gabriel's voice drifted into the bedroom. He must have been 19.  _

_ "What is it, Gabriel?" He asked softly, but still sternly.  _

_ "I'm sorry for being bad," the Omega mumbled, eyes downcast. "May i please come back to bed?"  _

_ Asmodeus smiled to himself. "Not yet," he said. "Back onto the floor with you.” He didn’t recall what Gabriel had been in trouble for. He doubted he did even at the time, but he’d been on the floor for well over two weeks, then. _

_ “Please-“ Gabriel started, before immediately quieting. “It’s cold, please, just, let me...be yours, be good again, alpha.” He trailed off, hands clasped in front of his waist as he rocked from foot to foot. _

_ “Mm. That so?” Asmodeus said, left a long pause before he spoke next because even though Gabriel was just a vague shape in the doorway in the darkness he loved to watch the omega squirm. “Floor. Basement, now, and then you won’t be complainin’ about the hardwood next time, will you?” _

Azazel nodded slowly, glancing at his cousin. “You with us, Asmos?”

"Yeah, I'm here," Asmodeus said with a smile. "Thinking on good times." 

Chuck chuckled. "And we thought Az here was a daydreamer," he teased. 

Azazel shook his head, shoulders slumping and he was grateful for once the scrutiny wasn’t on him. He went for his scotch again but lowered his hand because his stomach had been aching the entire time and he didn’t know if it was a combination of nerves and guilt or if there was actually a problem. Either way he wasn’t keen on vomiting all over the table.

Asmodeus chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with a little reminiscing, its when it turns to moping that its a problem," he said. "Then again I'm not a romantic."

“Nah, you never have been.” Azazel chuckled. “So you’re both really going to go out, find new omegas? I personally wouldn’t trust the illegal trade, you can’t judge for quality like you can through someone established. Why not go out of state?”

"Alastair used his reach, we would have to go halfway across the country," Chuck explained. 

Asmodeus nodded. "And between Lucifer being a computer nerd and his book, we would have to jump through so many hoops."

“Well. I wish you both luck with that then.” Azazel cleared his throat. “I don’t think I could, uh, could drive home at this point.” He said slowly, looking up at Chuck. “Could I either stay, or maybe call a cab? Sorry to, uh, intrude.”

Asmodeus laughed. "Lightweight." 

"Crash here, Lucifer's room is open," Chuck said with a smile. "I'll lead you to it." 

“Piss off, Asmodeus.” Azazel groaned before he stood and staggered slightly, walking alongside Chuck for a little while. “I really fucking loved him.” He murmured as soon as they were out of the front room. “Lucifer. He, uh, he was perfect for me, you know, and- I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.” His words were just lightly slurred, brow creased as he looked at the older man.

Chuck nodded as he lead Azazel down to his son's room. "My opinion? Find someone like him, but better. Get yourself an Omega." 

Azazel shook his head again. “Tried it, don’t like it. Omegas aren’t the same.” He swallowed, carefully pushing the door open.

"If Lucifer, of all Alphas, can find an Omega, so can you," Chuck said encouragingly. "Sleep well, Azazel." 

He did. Practically collapsed on the bed and passed out, slept through the night and into the late morning the next day.

He woke up to a throbbing headache and a dry, parched mouth, but he lacked the motivation to actually get up and do anything about it. He let out a sigh and pushed at the light blue-grey blanket below him. The room still smelled like Lucifer. Faintly, softly, but it was there. He closed his eyes again and

_ Warm arms around him, he was sitting down at his desk making edits on photos and “I’d lighten that one up a little, Azzie,” And he’d smiled and nodded and Lucifer was always so fucking helpful,  _ and

_ Laying back, had gone on a drive just so they could see the dawn and they had a blanket spread out on the dew-laden grass, Lucifer curled up in his lap, _

_ “Not nearly as beautiful as you, kitten. You’re  _ my  _ sun. Don’t forget that, baby. You light up my world.” _

And fuck, when did his eyes get wet? He scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

_ "Do we have to get up, Azzie?" Lucifer sighed. Curling into Azazel and resting his head on his chest. "I just want to be with you all day."  _

And 

_ "Do you want me to arch my back a little?" He was posing, always eager to be his lover's inspiration, eager to be a muse.  _

And 

_ "Azzie, please love me like you used to."  _

The last words Lucifer spoke before he left him for good. Said tearfully, in a soft way that spoke of love and tenderness masked by confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what y’all think! Comments and kudos are much appreciated, we really do love to hear from you. Let us know you’re still reading!


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless heat porn, omegas in the compound, and an unexpected phone call. Quite a lot of ways to say that Lucifer’s had a rather busy week.

Lucifer awoke to Dean rutting against his thigh the smell of slick sex and heat permeating the air. Growling softly, he pulled Dean closer and rutted back dipping his nose into the crook of Dean's neck. 

Dean let out a barely there whine, eyes still shut and face still lax with sleep as he slowly hitched one leg around Lucifer’s waist and jerked his hips a little harder.

"I've got you baby," Lucifer breathed as he gently guided his now very hard cock into Deans wet hole. "Relax and let me in." 

Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he grunted his consent, panting. “Alpha, alpha, please, hh- fuck me,  _ please _ , aches so  _ bad _ ,” He whined.

"I’ve got you," Lucifer murmured deeply as he entered Dean, holding him close. 

Dean gasped and moaned, quivering as he clawed at Lucifer's back. “Lucifer,” He groaned out, head falling back as he rolled his hips and clenched down tightly around his mate’s cock.

"Need me to fuck you or do you want to ride me?" Lucifer groaned, scenting his mate. 

Dean felt almost like he was beyond words already, overwhelmed with a  _ need _ and pleasure that he didn’t think he’d felt since his first heat. He groaned out something unintelligible and buried his face in Lucifer’s neck before he pushed himself up, slowly starting to bounce his hips. “Wanna ride you,” He whispered.

Lucifer rolled onto his back and ran his hands over Dean's body. "Ride me," he whispered. 

Dean lifted up, chest shuddering as he let out a low groan and slowly started moving his hips. Slow turned into an almost frantic speed, and he was left moaning each time Lucifer’s cock judged against his prostate (nearly every bounce). His own dick was hard and aching, leaking, he looked seconds away from orgasm. “Lucifer, fuck,” He repeated his lover’s name like a mantra, thighs quivering as he arched his back. “Need- want your knot, please,”

“Oh, I’ll give it to you,” Lucifer promised, groaning as his knot formed rather quickly, his head light and dizzy. “How close are you, baby?” 

“So fucking close, so- gonna, please, lemme cum-“ Dean was practically babbling as he reached down to brace his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders.

“Cum,” Lucifer commanded, knotting his mate with a growl that echoed in their room. 

Dean howled as he came, cum spattering across Lucifer’s bare chest as he writhed and slumped down on his mate, hips still jerking weakly.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close, purring softly and smiling softly, content. 

Dean groaned weakly, slowly relaxing. “Told you s’gon’ be a big one.” He mumbled, brow creased as he clenched down around Lucifer’s knot. “Love you.”

"Love you too," Lucifer hummed quietly, reaching over to his phone so he could let Alastair know that he would not be in for a week. "Sleep now. We've got a long week ahead." 

Dean hummed absently, blinking slowly as he curled closer. “Mm,” He closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately even as he gave his hips a few small rocks forward. He was sated, for now, and so very tired, even though his body would be telling him differently within the next hour.

Lucifer yawned and held Dean to him as he drifted back to sleep. 

Dean woke quickly, just as needy, mind foggy with arousal. “Lu,” He groaned weakly, screwing his eyes shut. “Lu, please, need,” He whispered.

Lucifer groaned, blinking his eyes open as instincts had him thrusting into his lover. 

Dean leaned in to kiss and mouth at Lucifer’s neck, teeth scraping against the mating bite, “Fuck me, hard, please.”

Lucifer growled and rolled them over to do as he was asked, cradling Dean's head to his neck. 

Dean grunted, relaxing in Lucifer’s hold and just letting himself be taken, legs spread and back arched.

Lucifer railed into Dean hard and fast, keeping his mate pinned below him, ducking his head down and scenting him. 

Dean cried out desperately and tilted his head obediently for Lucifer, giving a low groan. He let out a soft whine or whimper with nearly every powerful thrust from Lucifer, eyes blown wide with pleasure.

"Fuck you're beautiful like this," Lucifer groaned, nibbling on the edge of Dean's mating bite as he kept fucking him. 

Dean was babbling, soft hurried words drawn from between plush lips, begging and pleading and  _ yes, yes, more, fuck! _

Lucifer’s pace increased and his nibbles became harder as he lost himself in Dean's pleas. 

Dean came quickly with a pitiful mewl, slick gushing out around Lucifer's cock as he whimpered and moaned.

Lucifer came right after, popping another knot into his body. He lowered himself to his elbows as he went to kiss his husband. 

Dean whined, clenching down weakly around Lucifer’s knot. He kissed back softly, brow creased for a moment. “You good with work?” He croaked.

"Yes, baby," Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean's nose. "Told Al about it after round 1."

Dean nodded slowly. “Good.” He mumbled. “Hn, huh, feels so good.” He nuzzled Lucifer's neck. “Probably gonna keep you out of commission the rest of the week. M’sorry.”

"Don't be," Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. "I love you." 

“Love you too, baby.” Dean purred. “Should uh, get food. Water, a‘fore I need you again.” He closed his eyes again. “Think it’s safe to try denial like this?”

"Not with it being this bad," Lucifer smiled tenderly. "Let's get some food after my knot goes down." 

Dean nodded, stretching and wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s middle. “Question is is if we wanna take, uh, preventative measures. I don’t see this  _ not  _ ending with me pregnant again. Do we…” He heaved a sigh, brow creasing as he struggled to find the words. “So soon after the twins?”

Lucifer sighed and shrugged. "Its not like they're infants," he said. "Do you personally want to wait?" 

Dean drew his lower lip between his teeth. “I dunno. I dunno. I always wanted...a big family, you know, and I’m not worried about being able to take care of them, especially with the job Al gave you, so…” He curled in a little closer to Lucifer. “I think if it happens, it happens. We keep it.”

Lucifer beamed and kissed Dean sweetly. "I hope we get a little girl with blonde curls and green eyes," he said softly. "Want me to call Alfie and set up an appointment for two weeks from now?" 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He murmured, smiling widely and gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “Probably need to sit up for that, huh?”

"I'll wait until we go downstairs to eat," Lucifer laughed softly, cupping one side of Dean's face and slowly kissing him. 

Dean kissed back indulgently, arching into Lucifer’s touch and letting his eyes slip shut. “Mm, I fucking love you, Lu.”

"And I fucking love you too," Lucifer purred softly. "So much my love."

Dean shifted, clenching down lightly and giving a sedate groan. He shifted closer, closing his eyes for a minute as they waited for Lucifer’s knot to go down. “Alright. Alright,” He shifted his hips back and gasped softly. “Let’s go downstairs, sunshine. Get something to eat real quick.”

Lucifer beamed brightly at his pet name. "I'll call Alfie and set up the appointment while you heat up the mac and cheese."

Dean nodded, staggering to his feet and stumbling lightly. “Should probably put some clothes on.” He chuckled, slowly walking over to his dresser.

"Im just putting my robe on," Lucifer said as he went to do that very thing. 

Dean nodded as he tugged on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, didn’t bother going to the closet for his own robe, before he walked downstairs to heat up the leftovers and take a moment just to rest and sit down.

Lucifer walked down the stairs, phone to his ear as he set up an appointment to check to see if he and Dean were pregnant. 

Dean looked up at Lucifer, cocking his head to the side as he watched his mate speak softly with a fond smile. He felt so in love, it almost scared him that it was still like this after so many years.

"Thank you," Lucifer hummed before hanging up. He caught his mate's look and smiled. "Two weeks from today at 2," he said. 

Dean nodded. “Good. Great.” He patted his hands on his thighs and slowly stood again, walking over to the microwave as it beeped. “Think I put it in too long, probably hot as all fuck, I’m sorry.” He chuckled.

"Its fine," Lucifer smiled as he sat down, beaming at his mate as he watched him. 

Dean smiled back, shifting a little in his seat and giving a barely there whine as he reached for his fork. He ate quickly, face flushed with a fresh wave of arousal as he stood to carry his dishes to the sink.

"Want me to carry those?" Lucifer asked, standing with his own dishes, scenting his Omega’s arousal. 

Dean nodded, one hand drifting down to grip at the edge of the table as he let Lucifer take care of it. “Thanks,” He breathed, immediately drifting over to wrap his arms around his mate.

Lucifer purred and hugged Dean to him tightly, smirking. "Need it again?" 

Dean nodded. “Yes, please- upstairs, should get back upstairs, fuck, Lucifer…” He groaned, gripping tightly at Lucifer’s back and screwing his eyes shut.

"Why not down here?" Lucifer smirked. "What if I just wanted to take you over the kitchen table?" 

“You know I can say no to you.” Dean nodded, hands sliding down so he could hitch down his boxers. “Please,” He groaned, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Lucifer pulled aside his robe and picked Dean up by his ass. He then laid Dean down on the kitchen table and thrusted into him hard. 

Dean cried out at the suddenness and forcefulness of it all, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist and keening.

Lucifer began fucking Dean with little preamble, his cock jumping inside of Dean. 

Dean bucked his hips eagerly, reaching down to stroke at his cock. “Yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ fill me up, fuck me hard, Lucifer!”

Lucifer doubled his efforts, fucking him harder and faster with vigor. 

Dean groaned, clenching dow tight around Lucifer’s cock as if to encourage him to tie right then and there, to hold him in. He came and barely noticed, only groaning and arching his back as he came in a pathetic spurt over the front of his shirt.

Lucifer took a minute or two longer before he tied Dean to him with a groan of pleasure. "Mine," he purred. 

Dean slumped back on the table, panting heavily. “Yours. Always, huh- nh, alpha…” He struggled to get up, reaching out to try to pull Lucifer into an embrace.

Lucifer cooed and brought Dean up, cradling him tightly to him and purring. 

Dean groaned and eased into Lucifer’s hold, eyes slipping shut again as he cooed. 

Lucifer purred as he wrapped his robe around them both and held Dean to him, letting him rest. 

Dean was passed out almost immediately, look of intense peace on his face as he snuggled up against Lucifer’s chest. He got not forty-five minutes of sleep before his hole was leaking slick (and Lucifer’s cum) and he was letting out a soft whine.

Lucifer shushed Dean softly as he began to slowly rock his hips. 

Dean groaned tiredly, clawing weakly at Lucifer’s back and squirming. “Please.”

"Please what baby?" Lucifer murmured. 

“Wan’ you, fill me up again please please please.” Dean whispered in reply.

"Of course, baby," Lucifer whispered, kissing the side of his head. 

Dean purred, letting his eyes slip shut again as he rocked his hips forward again.

Lucifer took his time, letting Dean be sleepy and lazy in his lap as he worked to fill him again. 

Dean did drift back off to sleep at one point. He was worn out, even though he scented like he wanted more, even though his body was reacting like he was fully awake and more than fully aroused. He didn’t mind, though. Happy to bask in the pleasure, happy to lay there and be filled.

Lucifer moaned softly and kept going slowly. 

Dean gave a subdued moan and clenched down weakly around Lucifer’s cock, leaning in to mouth at his claiming bite.

"Ive got you baby," he whispered. "You're mine. I've got you. Right here." 

“M’yours, right here, please, huh, please, knot me, god,” Dean moaned.

"I will. Can you feel it forming?" Lucifer whispered softly, trailing kisses along Dean's neck. 

Dean nodded. “Uhuh. Barely. Feel so fucking loose, Lu, still so horny- needy for you, need you so bad.”

"And you have me," Lucifer purred deeply. "You have me, and you'll always have me. You're going to be full soon. I promise you that. Just let me have you like this."

Dean groaned, letting Lucifer take him slow and gentle. When the alpha’s knot finally caught against his rim he keened, toes curling into the bedspread.

"That's it," Lucifer encouraged as he rubbed Dean's back, purring deeply. "Beautiful." 

Dean shuddered and cooed. “Feel so full. So fucking full of your cum, huh, so good.”

Lucifer chuckled and cooed back at his mate. "Ill keep you full, baby," he said. "My sweet little Omega." 

Dean smiled warmly. “My sunshine.” He whispered. 

They kept going. Barely any hour of rest for Dean each time until after twenty four some-odd hours of on and off fucking he passed out for real, slumped down and snoring. His stomach visibly bloated with cum, hole gaped obscenely, face flushed even as he slumbered.

He woke up ten hours later dazed and happy, eyes glazed over and smile stretching his lips. “Hey baby.” He croaked.

Lucifer groaned and tilted his head down to look at Dean, smiling sleepily. "Hey," he whispered. 

“Mm, love you.” Dean murmured back, kissing sloppily at Lucifer’s neck.

"Love you too, baby," Lucifer purred sleepily. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and yawned. 

“Ugh,” Dean relaxed at the soft touch, shoulders slumping. “Time s’it?”

Lucifer looked bleary at the small clock in the room. "Eight thirty," he mumbled. 

“Too early.” Dean decided dully. “Back t’bed.”

"Yes," Lucifer agreed with a yawn, closing his eyes. 

They lay there for another hour and a half or so, half asleep. Dean woke Lucifer again bu curling tighter against his chest and groaning sedately.

"Time to wake up?" Lucifer yawned. 

“Time for breakfast.” Dean nodded, stifling a yawn against Lucifer’s neck. 

"Can we go to the diner?" Lucifer asked sleepily. "I want their cinnamon rolls." 

“Maybe send Bal. don’t wanna end up almost fucking there, you know?” Dean reasoned, humming.

Lucifer laughed tiredly and used his phone to call Balthazar. "Bal? Can you run to the diner and pick us up breakfast?" He asked, yawning again. 

“Why can’t you do it your own bloody self?” Balthazar groaned tiredly.

"Because I have a mate in heat and don't feel like public sex today?" Lucifer groaned sleepily. 

“...Ah.” Balthazar cleared his throat. “I suppose I could lend a hand, then. What are you two wanting?”

Lucifer yawned. "Cinnamon rolls and their omelettes," he mumbled. "De? Want anything else?" 

“Bacon?” Dean shrugged, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh. “Uh, n’hashbrowns.”

“Healthy choices this morning, hm?” Balthazar chuckled. “Should be about half an hour before I bring it home. Is that alright?”

Lucifer yawned and hummed. "Yeah," he said. "Might be tied up when you get here." 

“I’ve certainly seen worse.” Balthazar chuckled, before he hung up.

Dean hummed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek and smiling.

Lucifer yawned and nuzzled into his husband. "Half an hour." 

“Good.” Dean shifted, arms slung loosely around Lucifer’s middle as he started to let himself drift off again.

Lucifer let Dean drift off into sleep and yawned off to sleep as well. 

Dean woke to the door creaking open half an hour, Balthazar stepping inside. 

“Well. Not tied up at all. What a pleasant surprise.” Balthazar hummed. “Do you want this up here or are you going to come downstairs?”

Dean grunted, giving a Lucifer a light nudge and sitting up with a little effort. “Uh, dunno. Lu?”

Lucifer yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Here," he mumbled. 

Balthazar nodded, placing the bag in Lucifer’s lap. “Well. Enjoy.” He hummed. “If you two are...well, done by this weekend, that’s when I was planning on moving in the piano. I’m sure the children would be excited to learn.” And then he swept out.

Lucifer smiled and pulled out the food. "Let's eat," 

Dean nodded, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Mm. Thanks.” He smiled, shifting back a little and opening one of the carry out boxes. 

Lucifer opened one of the carry out boxes himself. 

Dean rested fully against Lucifer as he ate, humming absently to himself as he let himself enjoy the food and ignore the need starting to build i his core. 

Lucifer ate, enjoying the food and the closeness. 

Dean eventually set his empty boxes aside and took the incentive to shift his way into Lucifer’s lap, chin resting on his husband’s shoulder. 

“Are you done eating?” Lucifer asked with a smile. 

“Mhm. R’you?” Dean nodded, pulling back so he could look up at Lucifer.

“Just about,” Lucifer hummed. 

Dean nodded, letting himself just rest against the other man. “Alright. Let me know when you’re, uh, good to keep going.”

“Are you horny again, baby?” Lucifer said in a light, teasing tone. 

Dean squirmed. “Mm, a little. Gonna be for the next two days or so.”

Lucifer smirked and looked over at his mate. “I’m absolutely going to be putting another pup in you,” he said. 

Dean shuddered and pressed his thighs tightly together. “And I can’t wait.”

"For me to breed you or for us to have another pup?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle. 

“Both.” Dean groaned, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Lucifer. 

Lucifer finished his meal and put the garbage into the trashbin next to his side of the bed before turning to Dean. “Let’s make another pup, then.” 

Dean nodded eagerly, shifting back. “How do you want me?”

"Hmmm," Lucifer hummed licking his lips. "Hands and knees," he decided. 

Dean nearly fell over himself as he scrambled into the desired position, looking over his shoulder at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked as he crawled over his mate and slid deep into him. "Time to breed my Omega," he purred as he began to fuck Dean. 

Dean cried out sharply, almost startled by how easy it was for a Lucifer to slide all the way in. He didn’t have much time to ponder, though, because he was bucking his hips back and moaning wantonly as Lucifer pistoned his hips deep inside of him. 

Lucifer fucked Dean hard and fast, draped over his mate possessively. 

They went on for two days. Two days of scarcely eating, of near constant fucking and subsequent sleep crashes and by the end Dean was barley moving, fully sated, heat gone- and so fucking happy. Loopy, but happy. He smiled lazily, reaching up to cup Lucifer’s cheeks. “Gn’a be fine. Have fun at work?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed his Omega’s hands. "Make sure you eat," he told his mate. "Rest up. I love you so much." 

“I will. I will. Mm. Love you too, sunshine.” Dean mumbled, stretching to wrap his arms around Lucifer.

Lucifer tugged Dean tighter to him and kissed him deeply. "Call me if you need me, baby." And with that, he was out the door and going to work. 

He stopped by the office and did a few housekeeping things before going to the Omega compound, where his boss and one of the highlights of his job were. 

He walked in and remained silent as he listened to Alastair talk about etiquette, a small smile on his face. 

“...and more importantly, it shows that you are invested. You care, you know, you love whomever decides to bring you home as well as you can. The fact of the matter is-“ Alastair looked up to see Lucifer standing by the door and gave a small smile in acknowledgement. “Ah, it seems Lucifer’s back from his...sabbatical. Lord knows you all won’t listen to me now.” He laughed softly, pushing himself up to stand. “Come in, I’m sure everyone is anxious to see you again. Even though it’s only been a few days.” The slight tiredness in his voice spoke to just how much the omegas had been asking after Lucifer.

"Its been a busy few days, so much so Dean has an appointment next Tuesday," Lucifer grinned as he walked into the compound more. "Hello, lovelies."

“Hello Lucifer!”

“Did he have his heat?”

“Are you planning for more children?”

“Oh, do you want a boy or a girl if you are?”

The responses were immediate, one over top of the other.

“Now- we were just talking about speaking in turn, weren’t we?” Alastair cut in, exasperated.

Lucifer simply held up his hand and waited for the Omegas to calm, raising a brow in fond amusement. "One at a time," he said calmly, but firmly. 

There was silence, for a moment, and then, “So are you trying for more pups?”

Lucifer smiled. "We weren't intentionally but with the way his heat was… its probably a safe bet," he admitted. 

“Are you excited? Are you wanting a boy or a girl?”

“Do you think it will be multiples again?”

"I am very excited," Lucifer beamed, "and I want a little girl, but if we end up with a boy who cares? Still my child. And we may have multiples again"

An omega paused, and tilted their head to the side. “How do you think the twins will present? They’ve gotten old enough you might be starting to see tendencies, right?”

Lucifer hummed in thought. "A couple. Nothing definitive. But I have said from the beginning my oldest is most likely going to be an Omega. That would be Nick. He is definitely more affectionate than Sam. In the end, I don't care. My children will be loved for who they are."

“That’s good.” They smiled, shifting back a little as the rest murmured among themselves.

“Are they in school yet?”

"Next year," Lucifer said. "And this weekend I'm getting my mother's piano, so I'll be teaching them how to play."

Alastair blinked before grinning. “That’s wonderful, I’m amazed you managed to get the piano from your father.” He hummed.

"I have Balthazar and Castiel to thank for that," Lucifer said. "Any other questions, loves?" 

There was silence for a moment as they all tried to think of something. “Oh! Oh, how- how did your book go? I heard someone talking about it, did it go over well?”

Lucifer beamed. "It went very well," he said. "It made a person or two mad, but that's okay. It helped me heal, too." 

“Good.” The omega smiled happily.

“Well, I think that may be all for today: there’s a bidding, soon, it’s the holiday season, after all, and I’m sure he’s going to be up to his eyes in work getting ready for it just like I am, hm?” Alastair hummed. 

"Absolutely, I am very behind on my work," Lucifer agrees with a smile. "But you all know that I'll be over often. So give me hugs and I'll see you all later, mmkay?" 

He barely had to say the word ‘hugs’ before there was a slightly-less-than-orderly line forming. When it was all said and done- some omegas lingering, asking a few more questions while in the embrace, starved for affection and holding a little tighter- Alastair hummed, and gently brushed his hand over Lucifer’s. “Would you like me to walk you back?”

Lucifer smiled and allowed the brush. "Absolutely." 

Alastair nodded, guiding Lucifer out of the room and through the halls of the compound. “We’ll be getting a new group from the breeders on Thursday, next week, I’ll need you on to document the intake, probably need you to stay late.” He informed. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Sure thing. I'll be here to make sure there's no idiotic Alphas." 

Alastair gave a warm smile and patted Lucifer’s side as they crossed the break from the compound into the more business side of the building, and then he turned to follow the hall down to his office and leave Lucifer alone. 

Lucifer smiled and sat down at his desk to start working, catching up on emails and the like. His office phone rang and he answered. “Alastair’s Compound, Tech Support, this is Lucifer, how may I help you?” he answered pleasantly, still typing away. 

“Lucifer? Lucifer, kit- don’t hang up. Please. Please, I just wanna talk, please.” Azazel croaked out. 

Lucifer sighed and stopped typing. “What do you want to talk about, Azazel?” he asked softly. 

Azazel cleared his throat and screwed his eyes shut, silent for a few moments as he struggled with the words. “Wanna congratulate you on your new book.” He finally decided, couldn’t just say what he wanted outright, hurt too much. “I think it was something I, uh, needed- needed to, uh, read. Want you to-“ He cut himself off. “I don’t know what I can do, to… know it’s my fault, know what I did, I can’t take that back, I can’t, but I want to…” He shook his head. “I’m not doing so hot right now.” He finished, a mumbled excuse before he took a long drink of the scotch held tightly in his left hand.

Lucifer sighed heavily. “Azzie,” he said softly, tenderly. “You know that I forgave you a long time ago, right?” He gave a sad smile. “And you’re right, you can’t take back what you did to me, as much as you want to. And I’m glad that you want to. I’m glad you understand that what you did was… inexcusable. I loved you, Azzie. I loved you so damn much. And even after I left you, even after I put you in prison, even  _ now, _ a part of me still loves you. I always will. But…” He exhaled. “Azzie, I still can’t handle so much that was a result from your abuse. I’m still terrified of needles.” 

“I know, I know, Lu, I know. I know.” Azazel murmured. “I miss you so fucking much. So fucking alone, I don’t, I don’t have-“ He swallowed. “I want to… I don’t know. You’re-“ He shook his head and sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what I can do, please, I don’t know what else to-“

“Azzie,” Lucifer said softly, firmly, his voice taking on that slight Alpha edge. “You want me to tell you what to do? I’ll tell you what to do. Are you going to follow through on it, though?” 

“I don’t want to lose you again.”  _ Don’t make me stay away. “ _ I will.” 

“First of all, Azzie, you need to cut out the toxic people in your lives. I’m talking about your cousins,” Lucifer said firmly. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice that your abuse started when you started associating with them more. Anyone else who tells you that what you did to me was right? Kick them right out. Understand?” 

“I don’t know how. I can’t- I want to, it’s not like I can run away. They’ll keep showing up, they’ll keep calling, I don’t know how to deal with them.” Azazel mumbled, tone just a hair calmer. 

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy," Lucifer said softly. "It'll be one of the most difficult things you have to do. But you have to do it. For your sake." 

Azazel heaved a long sigh. “I’ll try.” He swallowed. “I’ll try.”

"Okay, next. Get into therapy. I'm not kidding, Azazel. Get into a good therapist and actually do what they say," Lucifer said. "It will do a lot of good for you." 

“Right,” Azazel scoffed, before slumping. “Well.” He shook his head, “Got any recommendations? I don’t… I know trying to find an opening can be hard, and if you, uh...well, know anyone…”

"I'll ask my therapist and let you know," Lucifer said. "I know you think you don't need it and all, Alphas don't get therapy, but… Azzie, therapy after you is the only way I got to where I am now. I'm not telling you this because it sounds good. I'm telling you this because it works. You're also going to need to apologize to a lot of people. Not just me. Gabriel. Dean. Alastair. My aunts. You can call, or write, but apologies need to be made." He exhaled slowly. 

“I will. Probably gonna start with your brother.” Azazel pursed his lips. “Your, uh, your father, my cousin, they’re planning on getting new omegas.” He murmured slowly. “Black market type shit. I don’t…” He sighed. 

Lucifer smiled softly. "I'll get more information," he said with a chuckle. "Now, the last thing you need to do may be the hardest thing I ask of you to do. Are you ready?" 

“You’re already asking me to do a lot. But...yeah. Yeah.” Azazel frowned.

"You need to let me go," Lucifer murmured. "The version you have of me. I'm not the same person anymore. And I won't ever be that person again. You're not the same either. In order to move on and be the best version of yourself, you need to realize and understand that the Lucifer you know, the man you knew as your kitten, is gone. Hes older, maybe a little wiser. Sure, he has some of the same traits as the old one, but this one is battle scarred. He lost his innocence and his ability to trust so easily." He gave a slow exhale. "Hes mated and bonded with pups and he will always put them first. He still doubts his worth, still wonders when he'll wake up from the dream that is his life, but he's working on it. He doesn't back down from fights anymore but he still can't fight worth a damn unless his family is in danger." 

“If I don’t have you what do I have anymore? K- Lucifer, I won’t have anyone anymore if I’m not holding onto you.” Azazel whispered. “I won’t have anything. I don’t know if I can let you go, I don’t think I can. Not yet.”

"I'm not saying you have to right now. It'll be a process. It took me fifteen years to realize that the man I loved was gone. I only hope that yours will be much quicker," Lucifer said sadly. "A part of me will always love and care for you, Azzie. A part of me will always be your kitten, your light. That's just life. But Azzie, you know that as much as I forgive you for what you did, it still hurts. I still have a long way to go. Does that make sense?" 

“I don't want it to.” Azazel was silent for a long while. “I wish I hadn’t...wish I coulda treated you right. I’m sorry. I love you.” He hung up.

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his eyes a little, but didn't hang up. "I know you're there, Al," he murmured after a time. 

There was a heavy sigh, and the line deadened. After a few minutes the door to Lucifer’s office swung open and Alastair stepped in, silent. 

Lucifer was working calmly as he watched Alastair come in and waited for the older man to speak 

“...Do you want me to do anything.” Alastair asked slowly, cocking his head to the side as he regarded Lucifer. “Do you need anything?”

Lucifer sighed. "Im not sure," he admitted. "I really dont know." 

Alastair shook his head and carefully took a seat in front of Lucifer’s desk. “You handled yourself well.” He congratulated.”I...apologize for listening in.”

Lucifer gave a small smile and shrugged. "I understand why," he said quietly. "Do you think i did the right thing? Telling him how to heal?" 

“You gave him what he needed, I think.” Alastair decided. “Absolution, in some respects, healing, in others, if he does do what you say. So long as he’s able to cut out his family the rest will follow.” He hummed. “He’s going to keep trying to make things up to you. Probably offering help with further books, publishing, photos, if I had to guess.” He leaned back in his seat.

Lucifer got up and walked over to Alastair. He curled up in his lap and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. 

Alastair sighed and gently rubbed Lucifer’s back, silent as he pulled the younger alpha closer. “I’m very proud of how you handled yourself.” He murmured.

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes, drawing comfort from the older Alpha. 

Alastair shifted a little before stilling, allowing Lucifer to remain for a long while, for as long as he needed to relax and let himself get to a calmer state. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what y’all think! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Dean- and all the people in their lives- find that they’re going to be preparing for a new addition to the family.

Lucifer hummed as he flipped through a magazine and waited for Samandriel to come back into the room with the news that he and Dean were going to be parents. 

Dean shifted anxiously, biting his lip and reaching over to place his hand on Lucifer’s thigh. “How much longer, do you think?” He murmured, glancing at the clock for the fifth time in just as many minutes.

"Just a couple more minutes," Lucifer soothed, reaching down and patting Dean's hand lovingly. 

“I dunno if I can wait that long.” Dean chuckled weakly. “I’m so anxious. I- I really do want this to have taken. I want this so bad, Lu.”

Lucifer beamed. "Me too, Dean. I want this so badly. We just have to be patient. Besides, trying is fun."

“More than fun.” Dean grinned lazily and leaned in to kiss Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer kissed Dean's cheek black just as the door opened and Samandriel walked in. "Well?" He asked eagerly. 

Samandriel gave a warm smile. “Congratulations.” He said, setting down his folder and small laptop, “It’s positive. It wasn’t much of a question given the heat you described, but- well, always best to make sure.”

Dean gripped Lucifer’s hand tightly, beaming. 

Lucifer beamed brightly and pulled Dean closer. "When are they due? And what's the chances of multiples?" He asked. 

“They’ll be due in early September. Given that you’ve already had twins…” Samandriel shook his head. “I really can’t say. Neither of you have a family history of multiples, no lines of twins or triplets, so I can’t speak to the genetic factor. It’s more a ‘we’ll wait and see’.”

Lucifer nodded and beamed. "When will we know the gender?" He asked. 

“I’d schedule an appointment for an ultrasound in about fourteen weeks from now, you can do that by calling in.” Samandriel nodded.

Dean smiled widely, shifting closer against Lucifer. “That’s great.” He hummed.

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "Sounds great to me." He looked at Dean. "Here we go!" 

Dean pulled Lucifer into a tight hug. “We’re gonna do this again,” He murmured. “Gonna have a baby again.” 

Samandriel chuckled softly. “I’m going to keep in touch with you guys, a little more than I was last time just to make sure you’re alright shared symptom wise. We want to catch anything that might happen mental health wise early. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and beamed happily. "Sounds good to me." 

They spoke for a little while more: expectations, future appointments, when to call and what isn’t normal. 

On the way out Dean was practically glued to Lucifer’s side. “We should call your siblings.”

“And Al,” Lucifer agreed, giggling as he held Dean close. “Who first?” 

“Dude, Alastair probably already knows.” Dean chuckled. “He and Meg probably bet on it. Should probably call Michael first.”

Lucifer giggled and called Michael, humming. “Mick, guess what?” 

“Are you writing another book already?” Michael asked, and Lucifer could practically hear the slightly confused frown in his voice. 

“No, I’m editing the sci-fi one at the moment,” Lucifer laughed. “No, Dean’s pregnant.” 

“...Congratulations!” Michael beamed. “That’s wonderful news, Lucifer, I’m very happy for you two. How far along is he?”

“Two weeks or so,” Lucifer said. “Happened during his last heat, which was a big one, let me tell you.”

Michael chuckled. “I don’t think I need to hear about that, little brother.” He said fondly.

“Not going into detail,” Lucifer smiled. “So yes, I’m going to be a daddy again!!” 

“That you are. You should call Raphael. I know she’d be thrilled to hear from you.”

"I will," Lucifer beamed and nodded. "I'll call her next. And Mi? Don't tell Chuck." 

“I know.” Michael frowned. “He won’t know. I promise.”

Lucifer smiled. "Alright I've got more people to call. I'll talk to you later," he promised. 

Dean curled in a little closer to Lucifer as he called Raphael, humming. “I love you.” He murmured softly, arms wrapped tightly around his mate as Raphael picked up. 

“Lucifer?” She asked, humming. “It’s good to hear from you. Are you alright?”

"More than," Lucifer beamed. "Dean's pregnant." 

“Oh!” Raphael smiled. “Congratulations are in order, then. That’s wonderful news.”

Lucifer beamed. "I want you and Jules to be a part of it," he said. "The little one should know their aunt from the get go. Right, Dean?" 

“It would mean the world to us. As it is the twins are missing you.” Dean chuckled.

Raphael sighed. “I’m sorry Julian and I are so busy. We can try to make a more concerted effort to find time: we love the opportunities we do have to come over.”

Lucifer beamed. "We'll work something out," he promised. 

“Soon, I hope. I’ll...text you, let you know when we’re free?”

"Absolutely, we look forward to it, little corvid," Lucifer beamed. "Love you." 

“I love you too.” Raphael hummed softly before she hung up. 

Lucifer hummed. "We should tell your dad and Sam," he said. 

Dean nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket and slowly dialing in his father’s number. He leaned against Lucifer as he pressed ‘call’. 

Lucifer held Dean close and waited for John to pick up.

“Hello?” John asked. “Dean, is everything okay?” 

“Hey, Dad. Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s all good.” Dean smiled softly. “Just came outta the doctor’s office, I’m...pregnant. Again. Hoping you’ll be able to come around a little more often for this one, the twins barely know you as is.”

There was a short silence before John chuckled. “Pregnant again, huh?” he said. “I’m going to try to come around more often, Dean. I really am. I want to get to know my grandchildren and that mate of yours better.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed the side of Dean’s head. 

“Hopefully under better circumstances than having to handle his father. I swear to god, dad, that man…” Dean shook his head. “Bet the kids would love to get to know you.” He hummed as he leaned a little further into Lucifer. “Gonna call Sammy, now. You take care.”

"You too, Dean. I'll be in touch." With that, John hung up and Lucifer kissed the side of Dean's head. 

Dean chuckled softly, arching into his mate. “Alright. Sam, then Gabriel, we can tell Cas and Bal when we get home?” He asked as he searched through his contacts for his brother’s number.

"And Al, even though he knows, but yes." 

Dean nodded, leaning up to kiss Lucifer’s cheek as he called his brother. “Sammy?”

"Hey, Dean, how are you?" Sam asked warmly as he answered the phone. "Whats up?" 

“Got some good news.” Dean hummed. “Pregnant. Again, you’re gonna be an uncle to...more.” He chuckled.

"Really?!" Sam asked, breaking into a wide smile. "How many more? Are you far along? Is it a little boy or a little girl?" 

“Geez- just two weeks in, just enough to get a positive test.” Dean chuckled. “We’ll keep you updated, I promise, man. You sound more excited than me n’that’s saying something.”

Sam laughed softly and shrugged. "I'm just excited. I love being an uncle." 

“I know, and the twins love you.” Dean smiled warmly. “We should meet up, soon. Been a little while.”

"After this case," Sam promised. 

“Alright. You just come over whenever, you hear? We’re always happy to see you. Love you.” Dean hummed before he hung up.

Lucifer beamed and pulled out his phone to call Gabriel and Crowley happily. 

Crowley picked up first, humming. “Lucifer? What’s the occasion?”

"You’re soon going to have another one calling you uncle Fergie soon," Lucifer beamed. 

Crowley groaned. “If you teach them to say that I can’t promise I won’t make Dean a widower.” He chuckled. “Congratulations. Ah-“

There was a soft clatter as Gabriel took the phone. 

“Congrats, you two mooks. How far along is Dean?” The omega asked. 

"Two weeks," Lucifer beamed as he held Dean close. "We are very fertile beings."

Gabriel snorted. “Either that or you just fuck enough that it has to stick once in a while.” He said dryly, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes, nestling a little further into Lucifer. 

"Thats coming from the doctor, good sir," Lucifer sniffed. "When are you making me an uncle?"

Gabriel let out a long sigh. “Not for a long while. It’s gonna happen, just...Wanna be more established. Yanno? Still got time.”

"I get it," Lucifer said with a smile. "I love you, baby brother." 

“Love you too, Luci. See you soon.” Gabriel hummed before hanging up.

“Right. Al, then home?” Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes." Lucifer called Alastair, cooing at his mate. "Allll"

“Pregnant again? Congratulations.” Alastair said smoothly. “I figured as much with what you said about Dean’s heat.”

“Told you.” Dean chuckled. “You bet on it?”

“...Meg thought you both might be a bit too old. She owes me fifty.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Called it.”

Lucifer laughed. "Can't shut this Alpha down due to something like  _ age _ ," he scoffed. 

“That’s what I said. And if she thinks you’re old I worry about how she sees me.” Alastair chuckled softly. “Are you going to be having a shower?”

Lucifer hummed and looked at Dean for that answer. 

Dean frowned, before he shrugged. “So long as we can keep your dad out of it...why not? It’ll be good to get stuff for the new baby...s, and it might help the twins with adjusting.”

"You're right," Lucifer said. "So strap in, Al."

“Mm. You two enjoy yourselves, today. Don’t get too carried away with...celebrating.” Alastair hummed, before he hung up. 

Dean grinned lazily, wrapping his arms fully around Lucifer and burying his face in his mate’s chest. 

Lucifer cooed and held Dean close, purring softly. 

They stayed like that for a little while; but the parking lot was cold and the frost on the grass and link on their noses was enough motivation to get into the car and start on home.

They arrived to a freshly baked pecan pie on the table and tea already brewed. Balthazar greeted them. “Positive?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “We took the liberty of getting a small...celebration ready? Your boys were great help. We didn’t spill any secrets, though, just in case it didn’t-“

Dean chuckled. “Bal, Bal- thank you. You ramble too much, man. Thank you.” He smiled softly.

Lucifer beamed and kept his arms around Dean. "Thank you so much."

Balthazar chuckled softly and ushered the pair in, shaking his head. Cas was sitting on the couch with the twins, who seemed to be fighting off sleep and losing more ground every moment. 

Lucifer smiled and walked over. "Hey, little sparrows," he cooed. 

“Daddy!” Nicholas beamed, pushing himself up to stand on the couch us join and hold his arms up for a hug.

“We made a pie.” Samuel said excitedly, doing the same. 

"Papa and I see that, it looks good," Lucifer said picking the twins up easily and kissing their cheeks. "Were we good little sparrows today?" 

“Exceedingly.” Castiel gave a soft smile. “They were very good today.”

Dean scoffed. “Oh, so you boys are only nice for your uncles? Is that it?” He asked, grinning and shaking his head. 

Lucifer beamed and kissed his sons heads, holding them easily. 

Dean glanced at Lucifer, suddenly somewhat nervous. “So, Daddy and I have something we need to share with you kids, hm?” He started, blinking and biting the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know how to phrase it.

Lucifer nodded, smiling. "Papa and i went to the doctor's today and we learned that you will be big brothers soon," he said as he held them close. 

“Really?” Samuel asked, just as Nicholas asked, “Why?”

Dean chuckled softly. “It’s- why not, buddy? Don’t you wanna be a big brother, just like I am with your uncle Sammy?”

Lucifer smiled. "Or how I am with Uncle Gabe and Uncle Bal and Auntie Raph?" He said. "Being a big brother is fun." 

“Well I just- just like being Sam’s brother, s’all, I don’t know if I wanna be someone’s  _ big  _ brother.” Nicholas frowned, shifting a little in Lucifer’s hold to look up at him.

Lucifer smiled down at Nicholas and kissed his nose. "Can i let you in on a little secret?" He whispered. 

“What?” Nicholas whispered back, eyes wide and brow lightly creased.

Lucifer looked around before leaning in to whisper to Nicholas. "They don't let just  _ anyone  _ be a big brother. Its like a secret club," he said. "Because its such an important job really."

“Really?” He shifted, and there was a small smile blooming on his face. “What if- what if I don’t do a good job?”

Lucifer smiled. "I'm sure you will do a wonderful job, Nicholas," he assured his son. "You are going to be a wonderful big brother to your sibling. Do you think Papa's gonna have a little brother or a little sister?" 

“Can we have a little sister? Ple-  _ please _ ?” Samuel butted in, just as Nicholas shrugged. 

Dean chuckled. “We’ll see, buddy, I can’t make any promises.”

Lucifer chuckled and smiled. "Why do you want a little sister, Samuel?" He asked warmly. 

“‘Coz I already have Nick, and he’s annoying sometimes, so, so a sister would be nicer?”

“M’not annoying.” Nicholas protested, immediately followed by a resounding, 

“Are too!”

Dean snorted. “Whatever you say, kiddo. Girls can be annoying too, you know.”

Lucifer chuckled and hugged his sons close. "Sisters can be just as annoying as brothers," he said happily. "Now, let's eat this delicious pie you two made and get you off to bed.”

“But I don’t wanna go to bed,” Samuel whined as Dean lifted him out of Lucifer’s hold and carried him off to the kitchen to set him down in a chair.

“You were just about ready to sleep before we got home, little man, don’t deny it.” Dean chuckled, rummaging in the drawers for a knife so he could slice the pie.

Lucifer smiled and let Dean and Samuel go ahead of him and Nicholas before looking at his oldest. “What’s the matter, Nicholas?” he murmured softly. 

“I dunno.” Nicholas said, first, before frowning. “I wanna be excited for the baby, but I can’t- I’m not and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, daddy, I’m not-“ He shook his head, burying his face in Lucifer’s chest. 

“No, shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, hugging his son close and rocking him. “Why are you not excited for the baby?” he asked him patiently. “Whatever you’re feeling, Daddy will listen.” 

“I don’t know f’I’ll be a good brother, or- or if they’ll like me, what if I mess up? What if I do something wrong? I don’t wanna be a bad big brother, I don’t-“ Nicholas’ breath hitched.

Lucifer shushed his son, rubbed his back comfortingly. “The fact that you’re so worried about it tells me that you’re going to be an amazing big brother,” he whispered. “Life is about mistakes and learning from them. I made mistakes with your uncles and aunt.”  _ I didn’t protect Gabriel from when he was sold under the table. Raphael was closeted for too long and she felt like she couldn’t be herself. Balthazar developed an alcohol addiction and I wasn’t there to stop it. _ “But you know what? They turned into wonderful people, and I’m sure your little brother or sister will do the same.” He kissed the side of Nicholas’s head. “Think of it this way. You’ve already got a headstart with Samuel. You think you’re a good big brother to Samuel?” 

Nicholas was still, breathing still just on the verge of sobs, but he nodded and pressed further into Lucifer as if he wanted to hide himself. “Y-yeah.” He croaked, screwing his eyes shut.

“You can cry,” Lucifer murmured lovingly. “See? You already know  _ how  _ to be a good big brother.” He stroked his son’s hair and smiled. “Feeling better?” 

“A- a little.” Nicholas pulled back, rubbing at his eyes and leaning into Lucifer’s soft touch. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Lucifer smiled. “I’m glad, but it’d be okay if you weren’t. That’s okay. Both are okay and good, alright?” He kissed his forehead. “I love you, Nicholas.” 

“I love you too, daddy.” Nicholas murmured back, before he straightened. “C’n we still have the pie?”

“Of  _ course  _ we can still have the pie!” Lucifer laughed. “Let’s go get pie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what y’all think! Comments and kudos are really appreciated :-)


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet: Gabriel and Crowley, this time.

Crowley saying ‘dress nicely’ usually meant one of two things. Either dress normally but put something sexy on underneath, or, actually put on an outfit that didn’t make you look like you’d been couch-surfing for a few weeks.

Gabriel often liked to combine the two. Seeing as they had a reservation he had on a suit; one Crowley had actually made for him (deep burgundy, pinstripe, with a vest as well, all cashmere, would have cost a fortune if he’d had to buy it himself), that was one of the ‘no hanky-panky whatsoever in this one or I’ll kill you, Gabriel’ types. 

Underneath he had sheer white stockings and silk panties and he honestly couldn’t have been more comfortable or felt more luxurious.

He stepped out of the bedroom and beamed up at his mate. “So are you finally gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Crowley said, smiling as he was dressed in one of his usual all black suits, a red and black paisley tie decorating his neck and the tie pin that Gabriel got him for their mating anniversary. “It would spoil the surprise. You look  _ gorgeous, _ Gabriel. Absolutely stunning.” 

“Don’t I always?” Gabriel teased lightly, leaning in to pull Crowley into a quick hug. “You look as beautiful as always.”

“Good,” Crowley chuckled, hugging Gabriel back. “Come on, I don’t want to miss our reservation.” He kissed his cheek. 

“I know, I know.” Gabriel smiled, walking hand in hand with his mate out to the car. “...Can I get any hints?”

“No,” Crowley smirked as he walked. He opened the car door for his mate and used Gabriel getting in as a way to make sure that the ring was in his pocket. He didn’t want to lose it. 

Gabriel huffed as he slipped into the passenger side seat, pouting up at Crowley. “Not even what  _ type _ of restaurant it is? Crowley, you’re killing me.” He protested.

“It’s one of your favorites,” Crowley said as he closed the passenger side door and smirked. He loved surprising his mate. 

“That’s not very specific.” Gabriel muttered, before smiling and gently placing his hand on Crowley’s thigh when he got into the car as well. “We should do this more often. I like going out with you.”

Crowley smiled and patted Gabriel’s hand. “We’ll work it into the schedule,” he promised as he got the car into gear and started driving. 

Gabriel was content to sit and talk sporadically throughout the drive, eyes for the most part focused on his mate, like he wanted to memorize every detail of Crowley’s face. 

Crowley drove, focused on the road and smiling as he talked with Gabriel, feeling how much he absolutely loved the Omega next to him. Gabriel was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

That’s why he wanted to marry him, and with Lucifer’s blessing… he felt he had it in the bag. 

As the car finally pulled to a stop Gabriel blinked, and then smiled lazily. It was a steakhouse, he’d almost expected that, but this one was special. To him, at least. It was where he’d gone as a kid for nearly every celebration, because God forbid the Alighieri family bring their children somewhere more ‘plebian’, but it was still all happy memories. Middle school graduation, good report cards, birthdays, before everything went to shit and he never-

“Crowley,” He murmured, taking his mate’s hand again. “Thank you.”

Crowley smiled. He brought Gabriel’s hand up to his lips and kissed it sweetly. “Of course, sugarbear.” 

“I love you so much right now, you wouldn’t believe it.” Gabriel brought his hand to Crowley’s shoulder and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s get inside?”

Crowley smiled and nodded. "I got your door," he said before he got out of the car and walked over. He opened Gabriel's door and beamed at his mate. 

Gabriel stepped outside and stretched lightly, buttoning his suit jacket and wrapping his arm around Crowley’s waist.

Crowley wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist as he escorted them into the restaurant. He got the idea from Lucifer. Hopeless romantic was his best friend. "MacLeod, party of 2?" 

“Of course. Right this way, sirs.” The man in front hummed, giving a curt bow of his head as he led the pair off to a booth in a more clandestine part of the restaurant, near a wine rack that was more an art piece than anything else.

Gabriel smiled happily as he sat. “You have no idea how much I love this place.” 

"Lucifer hinted at it," Crowley chuckled as he sat down. "Wine?" 

“Please.” Gabriel nodded. “Split a red? Or- mm. Maybe a Moscato? If they have it? Do a white, for a change?”

"We can do the moscato," Crowley smiled. "Or maybe a white zin?"

Gabriel hummed. “You’re better at choosing them, if I’m being honest. Up to you.”

"Then we'll go with the white zib," Crowley said with a warm smile. 

“And start with the calamari, then, if they’re still doing it? Should pair nicely.” Gabriel murmured, finally glancing down at the menu.

Crowley sighed. "Sounds like an amazing idea," he said. "I think they still have the calamari." 

“Awesome.” Gabriel reached over and gently placed his hand over Crowley’s. “You doing alright?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. He felt like something was different, felt a serious undertone he couldn’t place. 

Crowley smiled and turned his hand over to hold Gabriel's. "Definitely never better love."

“Good.” Gabriel smiled happily and leaned back. “Lucifer asked me about kids the other day. Have you ever out thought to...that?”

"I have," Crowley sighed. "I haven't always been too sure given my… bedroom proclivities." He shrugged. "But I've always wanted children. At least one. Not a herd like Lucifer and Dean would end up having." 

“God, no.” Gabriel chuckled softly. “And it’s not like the twins have stopped Luci and a Dean anyways. All we need to do is put a lock on the basement door, right?”

"Lucifer and Dean probably have a key to Alastair's playroom," Crowley snorted. "And yeah. A lock. That would be good. High up." 

“And besides,” Gabriel hummed, “Basements are scary. Kid probably won’t want to go down there anyways.”

“You never know, Lucifer’s kids seem to have no fear,” Crowley chuckled. He looked up at the waiter. “The white zinfandel and the calamari to start, please,” he said warmly before turning back to his mate. “What about you? Have you ever wanted children?”

Gabriel frowned. “I mean-I definitely think about it now. With you. But I don’t know if it was ever… like, an ‘always wanted kids’ thing.” His brow creased for a moment. “I was always happy when-“ He paused, before he shook his head and cleared his throat. “Anyways. Yeah, I’ve thought about it before Lucifer mentioned it.”

Crowley smiled and reached over to take Gabriel’s hand. He squeezed it gently and nudged Gabriel’s foot under the chair.”Do you want to start trying?” 

Gabriel hesitated for a few moments, before he nodded. “I think I do. Yeah. But we’re gonna have a hell of a time keeping my dad off our backs if he ever finds out I’m pregnant.” He paused. “And your mother, from what I’ve heard of her from Lucifer.” Which, really, had been mostly nice things, but he didn’t want to push Crowley to have a relationship with her when he didn’t know the full story. 

“I’m surprised she’s not over at Lucifer’s house every day,” Crowley sighed, closing his eyes. “Amara seems to keep her a lot calmer than she has been, before. And you let Lucifer handle your father. He seems to take him on pretty well, now, even in fights.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Very true. But I’d love to give dad a good punch to the face, one of these days. He’s old. I could take him.” He chuckled, leaning back a little and looking up at Crowley. “All I need is an excuse.”

Crowley laughed and shook his head. “You’ve had an excuse your whole life, baby,” he said. 

Gabriel hummed and leaned over to press a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. “I’ve been thinking about talking to Luci about that more often, now. I’ve been working through it, I think I’d be comfortable in…” He shrugged. “Fucking him over just as badly as Lucifer did to Azazel in his book. Not that I can write for shit, but Lucifer offered to help.”

Crowley beamed and kissed Gabriel’s cheek back. “That sounds like a fantastic idea. I’m so proud of you, angel. What made you change your mind? You told Lucifer you weren’t sure if you’d ever be ready.” 

“And I wasn’t. It’s still...hard. Still hard to talk about, especially with you, but Lucifer was always someone I could unload on. I’ve got...notes, I just need to be able to read them. I really hope it’s okay for  _ him  _ to be hearing everything, you know? He still feels guilty for not being there. Not stopping it.” Gabriel hummed. “It’s not so much I changed my mind as it’s been...shifting. I’m healing. And you’re helping so much, Crowley, you really are. I love you.”

Crowley beamed even brighter at that and squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “I love you too, sugar plum. More than I can say. As to if Lucifer will be okay with hearing it… I’d make sure he schedules extra time with his therapist, maybe with Alastair. He tends to use submission at times as a way to punish himself, if he feels the need to. It grounds him.” He exhaled slowly, remembering the amount of times he heard Lucifer beg him to beat him when he was truly upset in college. “But he’s your safe place, baby. I know and understand that. And I think it’s easier to unload onto Lucifer because he knows what it’s like, he’s been there.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I will. I will, thank you.” He relaxed a little, before looking up and beaming as the waiter returned with the plate of calamari and a bottle of wine, as well as two glasses. 

Crowley smiled and thanked the waiter before popping a bit of calamari into his mouth, his entire being happy. 

“You know the first time I ever had this was on a dare from, uh, Lucifer?” Gabriel hummed. “He assumed I’d balk at it and he’d end up with the whole thing to himself, we couldn’t get appetizers unless at least one other person was going to share it with us. I loved the stuff.” He smiled absently as he picked up a piece and chewed slowly, following it with a small sip from the wine. “You thought about entreés yet or are you still, uh, deciding?”

“Still deciding, although I think Lucifer recommended the roasted quail,” Crowley said. “And knowing Lucifer, he would absolutely do that. He loves calamari.” 

Gabriel nodded slowly and hummed. “If you do end up getting it I’m stealing some.” He hummed. “I was torn between the quail and the, uh, pistachio-crusted sea bass? It sounds amazing.”

Crowley hummed and smiled. “Why don’t we get both and we’ll split it up between us?” he said. 

“Well that sounds like a plan.” Gabriel smiled back, brows raised. 

Crowley smiled and leaned over to kiss Gabriel before picking up another piece of calamari and eating it. Everything was going perfectly. 

He just had to make it to dessert. 

Gabriel ended up spending more time talking to and taking in Crowley than he did eating, they’d just barely finished the calamari by the time the waiter drifted back around and they had to order again. Once they had, Gabriel hummed. “I’m in the mood to bake something. When we get home? Is there anything you’d like?”

“Your chocolate lava cakes,” Crowley grinned lazily. “And maybe that apple fritter bread?”

Gabriel groaned softly and nodded. “Oh, yes. Mm. And we can make some ice cream, too. I’d love that.”

“Vanilla bean?” Crowley asked. 

“Of course.” Gabriel hummed, nodding. “What else could we even do that goes with both?” He paused. “Could try to do a sea salt caramel. Guess that would work- but probably vanilla.”

“Caramel would also be very good,” Crowley beamed as he took another sip of his wine. 

“Or we could do both? Both is always better.” Gabriel grinned. “God, Crowley, I’m gonna get fat, we need to pawn some of my baking off on Lucifer and the kids.”

“We can, I know Lucifer loves your apple fritter bread,” Crowley said. “We can shove some off onto Alastair, too. He likes that peanut candy you make in the crockpot.”

“Could always do an online bakery sort of thing. I don’t want to run a storefront but it could give me something to do during the day other than bother you.”

“You do  _ not  _ bother me, Gabriel,” Crowley said, reaching over and squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “You never do.” 

“I know, I know. It’d be another source of income? Not that we really, uh- I think I’d like it.” Gabriel cleared his throat. 

Crowley beamed and squeezed his hand. “If you want to, I’d have no objections,” he said. 

“And of course that means you can help with product testing.” Gabriel chuckled, squeezing Crowley’s hand back. 

“Absolutely,” Crowley said with a smile. 

Gabriel perked up as their meals arrived, shifting to squeeze Crowley’s hand a little tighter. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Crowley said. He thanked their waiter and turned back to begin dividing up the roasted quail. 

As they started eating, Gabriel hummed. “Splitting was a good idea.” He said as he swallowed his bite of quail and followed it with a sip of wine. 

“It was,” Crowley agreed with a smile. He sipped his wine and patted his lips. “Dessert?” 

“Oh, definitely.” Gabriel chuckled, taking up the small dessert menu and humming. “I like the idea of the coconut crème caramel with lime. You?”

“That sounds wonderful, although I was thinking the apple pie a la mode,” Crowley said. 

“I suppose we could go halvsies, again?” Gabriel raised a brow.

“We could,” Crowley agreed. 

“Guess that settles it, then. Let’s see if their apple pie is any better than mine.” 

“Probably not,” Crowley chuckled as he looked Gabriel over. He absolutely adored his Omega even if he wasn’t very good at showing it at times. 

Gabriel looked up at Crowley and offered a small smile. “Thanks for this.” He murmured. 

“Of course,” Crowley said with a smile. “More than welcome.” 

“Is there an occasion? Anniversary I managed to forget?”

“Maybe,” Crowley said calmly. Inside, he was screaming. He really didn’t want Gabriel to say no. 

Gabriel raised his brows. “Fuck, I’m sorry, baby,” He said, leaning across the table to press a little closer to Crowley.

“No, it’s alright, it’s not an anniversary, it’s an occasion,” Crowley was quick to reassure his mate. 

Gabriel nodded. “Thank god.” He chuckled, shifting back and stretching. He ordered dessert for the both of them, shifting a little excitedly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gabriel, very much. That’s why there’s something important that I want to ask you.” Welp. It was out of Crowley’s mouth now. Show time. 

Gabriel blinked, brows raised. “...Yeah? What?” He cocked his head to the side.

Crowley cleared his throat and slipped out of his chair and dropped to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring for Gabriel. “Gabriel Alighieri, you made me a happy Alpha when you consented to be my mate. Not once, but twice. Will you do the honor of making me a happy man and marry me?” That was not what he meant to say, but it worked. Somehow. 

Gabriel stared, eyes wide. He was completely silent for a few moments, lower lip quivering and eyes suddenly wet. He nodded. “Yes. Yes, yes, Crowley, yes, I love-“ He held his hand over his mouth and smiled shakily, nodding again.

“Oh thank God,” Crowley sighed, beckoning for Gabriel’s hand. “Thank you, baby, I love you too.” 

Gabriel presented his hand. “Crowley, I don’t- don’t know what to say, love you so fucking much thank you- oh my god.”

Crowley slid the ring onto Gabriel’s finger, sighing in relief as it fit, and he kissed his hand. “Then say nothing, sugar plum.” 

Gabriel leaned down to pull Crowley up to his feet, immediately wrapping his arms around the alpha and burying his face in his chest. 

Crowley chuckled and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair lovingly. “I love you too.” 

Gabriel melted into Crowley’s hold. “So much.” He mumbled. “I’m-“ He swallowed and pulled back, eyes wide and overjoyed even through the tears.

Crowley cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. “Let’s eat our dessert and go home, alright?” he said sweetly. 

“Okay.” Gabriel whispered, nodding and leaning in to kiss Crowley again.

Crowley smiled and ran his thumbs over his cheekbones before withdrawing and sitting back down again, beaming proudly. 

That made asking Lucifer for permission worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what y’all think! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel begins writing his own story- and Lucifer almost can’t bear reading over what was done to his littlest brother.

Lucifer was sitting at his desk, writing. Well, staring off into space while he contemplated his next plot choice, but it was all the same. He gave himself two hours a day to write, and it worked into his schedule perfectly. 

He heard the doorbell ring and he sighed, pulling up the cameras on his phone. Seeing it was Gabriel, he remotely unlocked the door. “Door’s open,” he called loudly. 

Gabriel stepped inside and smiled widely, closing the door behind him and slipping off his coat. “Heya, Luci!” He called. He carried a few notebooks under one arm. 

He carefully toed off his shoes and walked up the stairs to Lucifer’s office. “Good to see you.” It had been a few days since Crowley had proposed, and Gabriel had made sure everyone (except his father) was made aware of it. 

Lucifer smiled as he looked up from his own writing. “It’s great to see you too,” He said. “Now, let me see the ring. I only saw a picture of it.”

Gabriel hummed, holding his hand up and smiling. “I cried so damn hard, Luci, you wouldn’t believe. I’m surprised he didn’t take back the proposal.” He chuckled weakly.

“Oh I know that feeling,” Lucifer laughed and looked over the ring. “Oh, that’s beautiful. Crowley did a fantastic job choosing a ring out.” 

“I know.” Gabriel beamed proudly. “He always has an eye for those things.” He carefully sat down in front of Lucifer’s desk.

Lucifer smiled and saved his work. “So, what do you want this to be about?” he asked, getting into writing mode. 

“I want...mostly, to talk about what happened to me. How it could happen to anyone. What can be done to prevent illegal buying and selling of omegas.” Gabriel nodded slowly. “So I have some statistics, things you can do written down, probably stick that at the end, after...the biographical? Is it more like a- whatever the main ‘story’ bit is.”

Lucifer nodded and beamed at his brother, forcing the guilt down deep. “Of course, of course,” he said warmly. “So, how do you want to start it off? Maybe something positive, like the fact that you’ve found someone who is good for you and the fact that you were able to reconnect with your family?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. I think I can probably write that part. Maybe. I already sucked at English before everything, huh. Nearly flunked out.” He chuckled. “Bust the rest I need help with.”

Lucifer nodded. “I know, remember? I tutored you.”  _ Every day up to and including your last night with us. _ “So I can help you come up with an outline. What that will do is help you decide what goes where,” he explained. “Then as you write, I’ll help you edit and everything.” He wanted this book to go just as well as his did, and he was determined to let Gabriel’s voice be heard. “Now, considering that we’ve both reconciled with Alastair, how do you want to work that in?” 

“Agh, you’re giving me flashbacks to the paper I had to write on World War Two in junior year.” Gabriel groaned.  _ Outline, first draft, second draft, edits _ ,  _ why can’t I just write something at the last minute like always? _ He chuckled softly as he thought back. “I don’t think we should mention him by name. Just that I was sold. I want to focus more on what happened afterwards.”

“And I got you a B minus on that paper, don’t forget,” Lucifer chuckled. “I agree with that. Leave him out of it.” He nodded. “It’ll help you stay on track, more importantly. I know you tend to ramble.”

“It’s hard not to, man.” Gabriel shrugged. “It’s how I talk, guess that means it’s how I write. I really… after my happy little intro, really want to set the scene with that night into the morning dad sold me.” He frowned. “So you- the plan is I write, we go over it together?”

“Yes, I think that will be best,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Just like we used to do in high school.”  _ Before I let you get sold. Before it happened to be the beginning of the worst time of my life.  _ “And yes, we do tend to write like we talk.” 

Gabriel nodded slowly. “Is it okay if we start now? Maybe have some scotch, make a day out of it? I won’t steal your computer, that’s why I brought notebooks.” He smiled back.

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Let’s outline,” he said, getting up and going to work on getting some alcohol for the two of them, keeping his guilt about what happened with Gabriel down to a minimum. 

Gabriel fished a pen out of his pocket and nodded, thinking to himself for a little while and humming as Lucifer returned with the requested liquor. “So I guess there are some definite...phases we could divide it into?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. I’m not going to tell you how to block it out. That’s on you.” He handed Gabriel his scotch and smiled. “Just let me know when you need help, alright?” 

Gabriel nodded, taking a long sip of his scotch and flipping open his notebook. He had the end of his pen between his lips for a minute, occasionally chewing lightly, an old habit. For a while, as he wrote sporadically, it felt just like he was in school again, working with Lucifer at the dining room table and occasionally asking for help.

“So.” He said after a little while. “I have an...outline, thought out, kinda. It’s not chapter by chapter, but it’s got the chunks I want and how big I want them to be in relation to each other. Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” Lucifer smiled. “And it doesn’t need to be chapter by chapter. Just a general outline of what you want to talk about and where. Feel good about it so far?” 

It was too much like how they had worked in high school, how Lucifer made sure everyone had their homework done to the best of their ability. Gabriel across from him, so Lucifer could make sure he was actually working. Raphael would be to his left, doing her own homework. Michael would be at the head of the table, grumbling how  _ he  _ was the older brother,  _ he  _ shouldn’t have to be under Lucifer’s thumb when it came to homework. Balthazar would be seated next to Gabriel, whining about how he didn’t want to study. When Gabriel was sold, Lucifer neglected his own homework for three weeks to make sure that Balthazar’s homework was perfect, that Raphael and Michael stayed on track with theirs. Gabriel’s chair was never filled after that. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I really do.” Gabriel nodded, taking another sip of his scotch. “I think I’m going to knock out the first bit. I’m still- still floored by the proposal, so I want to get that happy writing done first, you know?” He grinned, shifting his chair forwards a little. “So what are  _ you  _ writing right now? Edits for the, uh, sci-fi bit, right?” He asked happily. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Last round of edits, and then it’s onto editing the erotica,” he explained. “I’m also starting to work an another horror book. I really enjoyed writing that one.” 

“And I sure enjoyed reading it.” Gabriel hummed. “And man, I don’t know how I’d feel about reading erotica written by my brother. I think I’ll leave that one on the shelf.” He chuckled. 

Lucifer laughed softly. “Fair enough,” he said. “Start writing, Gabe. I’m here.” 

Gabriel nodded, shoulders hunched slightly as he wrote. It definitely rambled, went on for pages on how he’d managed to have a better life, about the brother that saved him, about the mate that healed him, about how he had all the opportunities he’d been robbed of. How other omegas weren’t quite so lucky. And then he carefully tore the pages out and set them aside so Lucifer could look, and started on how it all began.

The night before, his father looking down at him and,  _ Hey, bud, you don’t look too good, feels like you have a fever. You wanna stay home tomorrow? _ And of course he had said yes, of fucking course, and waking up late in the afternoon, making himself frozen waffles in the toaster. How Alastair- someone had come over, Chuck had sat him down in the living room and told him how things were going to go. When Gabriel had protested, it took only a single backhand from his father before he complied, the first time in memory that his father had raised a hand against him. How he understood then that he was property, not human. How when it was done, he cried and begged not to be taken from his family but they went on unheard. How that someone took him away, telling Gabriel that he'll make sure he'll go to someone good. 

Lucifer took the pages when they were finished, pausing his own edits, and slipped on his glasses. He pulled over a legal pad and began to read through what Gabriel had at the beginning, smiling softly. When he finished with the first read through, he read through it again, this time making notes on the legal pad. As he read and reread the part about him saving Gabriel, he thought  _ I shouldn't have waited to save you until now. Maybe if I had saved you earlier, a lot of this could have been avoided. I wish I had done what I promised Mama and kept you safe.  _ He didn't voice any of it, though. 

Gabriel paused, frowning. “You okay, Luci?” He asked slowly, voice sounding so small and young. “Is thi- is everything alright, man?”

"I'm alright, little chickadee," Lucifer smiled warmly. "You've got a really good start here. Its strong." 

“You think so?” Gabriel asked, brows raised and smile spreading across his face. “You’re joshing me.” He chuckled as he took another sip of his scotch.

"Im not," Lucifer laughed softly. "Remember I do this for money all the time. You've got some editing to do, mostly grammar and spelling but those weren't your strong suits." He sipped his own scotch. "Im writing down the edits." 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah. I’m- well, at least my handwriting’s better, right? You know, uh- used to take down letters for Asmodeus. I had to get his signature just right, too, uhm-“ He cleared his throat, faltering for a moment. “Especially in the first few years, before I was legal. He could have taken me- technically, he owned me, so that was...nice.”

Lucifer nodded and reached over to squeeze Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel relaxed a hair. “I need to stop getting panicky when I talk. About it all.” He decided, somewhat firmly. “If I got it wrong he’d take out the strap. It was, uh, corrective. It was all domestic servitude. First few years. That doesn’t mean it was better.” He picked up the pen again, writing as he spoke. “Because it wasn’t like I was human. Still property, still subservient to him, still a tool. It was still abuse. Not just because of the violence, because of the dynamic. How we’re taught, what we’re told is intrinsic to our core as alphas and omegas, it’s abusive. Because we tell alphas they can own people, they treat those people like property. Because we tell omegas, because we tell  _ children _ ,” He paused to underline, “That they can be bought and sold, they let themselves get treated like less than nothing because they think it’s normal and right. It’s not.”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "That's why I'm not telling my babies that." 

Gabriel smiled back, refilled his glass of scotch, and got right back into writing. “Good. That’s good.” He murmured. “Crowley and I,” He started, “We’re gonna start trying for a kid.” 

Lucifer smiled and grinned. "That's great. I'm happy for you." 

“Just the one, though. Not whatever you and Dean have going.” Gabriel chuckled. 

"Its only three," Lucifer laughed quietly. "We have two with only one on the way."

“Mm, just wait. There might be more after that.” Gabriel shrugged, sipping at his drink.

Lucifer smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind. I love my children."

“I know. And it’s...amazing to see you with a family. The love you have, a Lucifer, it’s precious.”

Lucifer gave a soft smile. "Really?" 

“Really. I’m so happy for you.” Gabriel smiled.

Lucifer smiled. "Good. I'm happy. So happy." 

Gabriel hummed. He wrote for an hour more, maybe more, before he dropped his pen and stared down at the paper, hand shaking lightly as he closed his eyes. “I think I’m done.”

Lucifer smiled. "Take your time with it," he said warmly. "Want to do this again?"

“Yeah. When’s good for you?” Gabriel asked, tearing out the pages he’d finished and setting them atop the rest.

"Saturday at 2?" Lucifer grinned. 

“Saturday at two is perfect. Oh- and Crowley’s going to be helping me to set up an online bakery. You’d better be ordering something.” Gabriel chuckled, standing and walking over to wrap his arms around Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and hugged Gabriel back and beamed. "Let me know if you need tech support." 

“Of course.” Gabriel grinned. “Nerd. ...Thank you, for helping with this. I know it’s hard to think about for you. It’s not your fault.”

Lucifer sighed and rubbed Gabriel’s arm. "I know," he said softly. 

“You need to not blame yourself. While we do this you should set up some more appointments with Garth, maybe go and see Alastair without Dean. I don’t wanna see you in a bad place.” Gabriel murmured. 

"I will," Lucifer promised. "And I won't be." 

“Promise me.” Gabriel pulled back, brows raised. “Please?”

"I promise you," Lucifer promised. "I won't be in a bad place." 

“Thank you.” Gabriel pressed a little closer, before he pulled back and grabbed his notebooks back up.

Lucifer smiled softly and watched his brother. "Yup," he said. 

Lucifer sighed as he continued to work on his project, his office silent. He needed the silence to try to work through his thoughts. 

But Alastair kept peeking in. Every hour, or so, he’d knock gently on the door and push it open a crack. “How are you doing?” He hummed, and then would walk on back to his office. He kept coming, as if he could sense something wrong, something soured and off. He could.

And then, of course, after another hour, on the dot, “How are you holding up today, hm?”

Lucifer would reply, give status updates, but didn't let Alastair know the thoughts running through his head until about the fourth or fifth time. He shook his head and exhaled. "I'm not doing well," he admitted. 

“Ah,” Alastair tutted, shaking his head, as if this was a surprise to him. He stepped into Lucifer’s office and leaned against the frame of the door. “And what, hm, seems to be bothering you?”

Lucifer exhaled. "Gabriel came over Saturday to ask for help with his book," he said, closing his eyes. "And he mentioned that I saved him. But… is it really considered saving when it was far too late?" 

Alastair let out a heavy sigh. “Lucifer,” He whispered, before he shook his head. “It wasn’t too late. Too late would have been saving a Gabriel too broken to heal. Just look at him now, mm? Writing about what happened. Engaged to a mate who loves him for who he is. Isn’t that the best case scenario?”

"Best case scenario would have been i killed Charles for selling my brother at 15, then getting him from Asmodeus before too much abuse happened," Lucifer replied. "Bringing him home where he belonged and letting him graduate from high school and seeing him go to college. Been given the same opportunities that my brothers and sister had. That I had. Better ones." 

“No, Lucifer. If you had been home that day, if you had stood up after that much more than you did, you would have been sold. You know this.” Alastair walked forwards. “Yes. Gabriel missed opportunities. And I understand why you think that’s your fault, but it’s not. He can always get an equivalent to a highschool diploma, he could always enroll in community college. You can help him now, right?”

"Yes. But…" Lucifer exhaled. "It's not the same. And you know that. I wanted him to have a good life.  _ Especially  _ when he presented."

“It’s not as if you can go back in time, Lucifer.” Alastair raised his brows. “You did the best you could. I know it was you who made sure your father treated him just the same as the rest of you, for the most part.”

Lucifer remained silent on that, his body quivering with the repressed guilt, anger, and sadness of a man who has carried it for years, only letting it out in small waves. "I did, but it wasn't enough," he whispered. He looked like the 17 year old kid who grew up too fast then, the one who sneaked into the compound looking for his brother. The one who had demanded Alastair when he was caught where Gabriel was, begging the older Alpha to let him buy Gabriel, he'll do whatever Alastair wants as payment, just  _ please  _ let him have his brother back. 

Alastair drifted closer, gently placing his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “It’s what you  _ could  _ have done. It was all that was in your means, Lucifer, you have to know this, yes? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the hand I had in it, I wish I could have…” He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, shaking his head. 

"Wish you could've let me buy him back?" Lucifer asked softly. "Didn't let him be sold to Asmodeus? Not bought him in the first place?" He shook his head. "I gave up blaming you a long time ago. To you, it was a business transaction. Friends sell their friends Omegas all the time."  _ Alastair please. All I want is my brother home, where he belongs. Let him graduate high school, please. Let me buy my brother back.  _

_ Lucifer, you don't have that kind of money to do so.  _

_ I would pay you. Monthly payments. Hell you could even take it out of my ass, switch me out. You know I'll fetch a higher price at auction. You'd make back what you lost from purchasing him and more. I'd turn a large profit.  _

“No, Lucifer, you shouldn’t- he was my nephew in all but blood, it was disgusting.” Alastair said firmly, before faltering. “Why don’t you stop work for the day. Come to my office?”

Lucifer turned to stare up at Alastair, his eyes bloodshot. Now he truly looked like the 17 year old Alpha who was more than willing to take his brother's place.  _ Come to my office, Lucifer. You're shaking like a leaf and you broke your finger. Let's get you bandaged up and I'll call Michael to come get you.  _ "Okay," he whispered. He saved his work and logged out of his computer before slowly standing. 

“There we go, come along.” Alastair sighed heavily, arm wrapping itself around Lucifer’s waist. “You’re alright.” He slowly walked Lucifer out of his office, down the hall.  _ Why don’t I make you something to drink while we wait? You could do with something warm in you.  _ Had tried to disregard what had happened, distract him, give him something, anything else to focus on while the oldest Alighieri child was on his way. “Would you like something to drink, Lucifer?”

"Yes, please," Lucifer said quietly, obviously lost in his head.  _ The only thing I want you to make me is a business transaction for my brother, Alastair. Please. I have never begged for anything from you before. I am begging now. Let me bring my brother home. Let Gabriel be free.  _

_ Even if I could it’s out of my hands, Lucifer, a contract has been drawn up already. Just have a seat, that’s it, we can wait for your brother together. Cocoa? _ Alastair sighed heavily and pushed open the door to his office, easing Lucifer down into a chair and frowning. “I’m sorry to say I only have eh, water to make this.” He murmured, pulling open a drawer on his desk and rifling through bags of tea and instant coffee to find a little packet of hot chocolate mix buried in the back. He doubted caffeine would be very good for the man, and it might be a comfort. “Are you okay to talk, or would you just like to sit?”

"I'm okay to talk," Lucifer said softly, grabbing the blanket from the back of the chair.  _ You know as well as I do that even if Alphas say they prefer Omegas, if a defective Alpha is available they'll go with that. Here sits a defective fucking Alpha. You can even take me from Father directly without paying a cent. I'm sure he'd be happy to get rid of me. Fuck, he may even pay you for the honor. Granted I've probably seen more dick than a two bit whore, but I'm sure that a buyer wouldn't mind. My freedom for Gabriel’s.  _ He curled up under the blanket and watched Alastair. 

“And what...what is on your mind, what can I do to help?” Alastair crouched to pull out an aging electric kettle and plugged it in. “What do you need from me?” He frowned.  _ Hold kjeft- would you just shut up, Lucifer? I will not buy you. I will not take you. Just sit down, and shut up. What’s done is done. _

Finally, Lucifer asked the question he never dared ask before then. "Why didn't you buy me or take me?"  _ Then please at least grant me the wish of meeting the man who is buying my brother. Please. If nothing else, grant me that. I want to see the man who is paying for him.  _ "You knew back then I was right. That all of my points were true. So besides the contract, why didn't you?"

“I don’t know. What do you expect me to say? I loved you more than I loved Gabriel? I didn’t. I don’t. I don’t know, Lucifer. I saw a future in you. Gabriel...an omega, would have been better than the bidding circuit, at least, if your father was set on selling him anyways.” Alastair sighed, emptying the packet into a mug and shaking his head.  _ No. I’m not going to entertain this any longer. Stop. _

"One, we both know you just lied about not loving me more than Gabriel," Lucifer snorted good naturedly. "And two, my future didn't end up too differently from Gabriel’s, now did it?"  _ Then I'll walk home. Because the longer I stay the more you're going to hear about it. Thanks. For what I don't know. Not calling Father.  _

“Just because I don’t fuck him regularly doesn’t mean I don’t love him as much. Just...differently. And you’re employed. Went to college, at a high paying job, you’re married, have an already established family.” Alastair hummed.  _ You’ll not. You’re going to sit there until your brother arrives. _

"And for a good portion of our lives in a form of an abusive relationship," Lucifer mentioned. "Sure, we're definitely better off now, and I entered mine willingly but… isn't love just another type of transaction?"  _ Yeah, no, I don't think so. I'm leaving now. I'm sure I'll see you for Sunday dinner. We'll see if I decide to put arsenic in your tea.  _

“I’m not going to talk semantics with you.” Alastair shook his head, pouring the now boiling water into the mug and stirring it. “Should we be calling Garth, at this point?” He asked lightly.  _ We’ll see. _

"No, I've got an appointment with him tomorrow after work," Lucifer sighed. He fell quiet, then, picking at the lint. Michael had found him two hours later in his favorite club, trying to dance and fuck away the feeling of failure in his veins, buzzed on alcohol, hoping to get drugged. And that was a daily occurrence for three months. Until Alastair had caught him one night in one of the seediest clubs in the area, wearing shorts that didn't really cover his ass and a black leather collar around his throat, his hair a mess, his lips swollen, and a drunk smile on his face.  _ Hey, Al, fancy a drink?  _

“Good. Are you sure you want to be doing this with Gabriel? I’m sure there’s a great number of independent publishers and editors who would be interested in the story.” Alastair handed over the mug. “It’s still too hot, I’d wait a bit.” He hummed.  _ What the hell are you doing here? I have half a mind to call your father _ , But he never did. And neither would get an answer from the other as to why, exactly, they were in the club scene. Sure, Alastair had endured drunken rants on how he’d ruined Lucifer’s life, split up the family,  _ just tell me where my brother is _ , and if it was more civil conversation when Alastair would shepherd Lucifer to his own home, away from bad actors and drugs and let him sober up in the diminished mess of his house, away from his father, he would give vague answers as to why exactly he was out. Because he wanted someone to have and to hold and never had, never would, really, find just what he needed and no one would compare to imagined memories of the woman he never had. 

Lucifer nodded and sat curled up in the chair, a lot more subdued than usual. "Gabriel needs someone he can open up to, I'm that person," he said softly. "He won't get the story out otherwise." He shifted a bit and chewed on his thumbnail. "Its under the stipulation I talk to Garth and you," he added. 

“Good.” Alastair sat down, gaze fixed cautiously on Lucifer. “Then talk to me. On what you’re remembering thinking of, urges, needs, wants, I’m here for it, hm?”

"I don't remember much of after that," Lucifer admitted. "I spent most of it in a daze. Go to school, work on the home, make sure everyone got their homework done, then go to bed for a couple hours, then sneak out of the house to go to the club and get drunk and get fucked." He gave a soft laugh. "And the longer it went on the worst the clubs I went to got. So did I. I stopped caring about what would happen to me. Hell, I even dabbled in taking drugs. Nothing intravenous, just… a tab of acid every night." 

“Every night.” Alastair echoed, blinking. “In that state of mind? It’s a wonder your early twenties wasn’t a permanent bad trip.” He shook his head, letting out a long sigh as he stopped down to take out a bottle of scotch and a glass for himself. “Is that all you ended up dabbling in?”

Lucifer nodded. "Just alcohol and acid. I'd take it when I first walked in and ride on the high and take shots. Get fucked in the bathroom and just… coast. I wanted to forget. I also wanted something horrible to happen to me, something that would fuck me up so I stopped wishing that I could have done more for Gabriel." He sniffled a little. "Learn how to take care of me first. Spoiler alert, it didn't work."

Alastair nodded, pursing his lips and pouring himself a drink. “And when did you stop? How, why?”

"Six months later," Lucifer said quietly. "I don't know how. I just did. Someone found me. I don't know who. They took me to their home, cleaned me up. Got me sober and talked to me. Told me that my Mama would be very sad if she saw me right then." He tucked the blanket tighter. "Told me to focus on what I had and that it'll get better. Held me as I cried and let me stay the night. He called Michael, told him where I was. Never touched me sexually even when I begged him too. When I woke up in the morning, he fed me and got me clean clothes that fit me well before Michael came and got me. Never touched another tab since and it was a year before I went back to the clubs to drink and dance and hook up." 

Alastair had finished the generous three fingers he’d poured himself as Lucifer spoke, and let out a long sigh. “Of course, didn’t touch you, you were still a boy.” He cleared his throat. “I’m very glad that that...that was able to help you. Rather than something gradual.” He murmured, gaze absent for a long while. “Your mother never got angry. Not really, not even with Chuck’s drinking. Just always...sad. Disappointed. That was always worse, you know? Worse than yelling, you would see how it affected her. Made it...somewhat easier to work through, easier to talk through, but it ached. She’d look at you and it would  _ ache. _ ”

Lucifer nodded and got his hot chocolate, taking a few sips. "It hurt so much," he said. "I think what made the whole situation worse was that I was the only one who knew what happened. I told Balthazar years later, as I did with Raphael and Michael, but… they all believed he ran away. Gabriel is many things but he's not a runner. They knew that. But because it came from Charles, they believed it. And I wanted to scream and tell them that he was sold like he was a calf ready for slaughter, and I couldn't. I was bound to secrecy by Charles, and he told me that my fate would be worse than Gabriel's if I ever told them." 

Alastair stared down at Lucifer for a few seconds, and poured himself another drink. “I knew about the lie.” He started. “Your father’s idea. But I never knew he told you…” He shook his head, frowning. “I wish that your book had done more. He’s still selling books, still writing, his fans don’t really seem to care all that much.” He sipped at his drink.

Lucifer exhaled and nodded. "Yeah. I know. But you have to consider that Charles has an established fan base. I don't." He sipped his hot chocolate. "Maybe Gabriel’s book will help." He stared at his drink. 

“One can only hope.” Alastair nodded. “Well. Before I pass over the legal limit,” He gestured vaguely to his drink, “Would you like for me to drive you home?”

"Later," Lucifer said with a shrug. He adjusted the way he was sitting and sipped his hot chocolate again. He perked up a little. "Wait. Al, can you track black market sales?" 

Alastair hummed. “I have...associates who double dip, I can work through them, yes. Why?”

Lucifer's eyes glittered. "Charles is buying an Omega through the black market, Azazel told me. If we can get the buyer, we can bust him for an illegal sale."

Alastair’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Yes, we can.” He hummed. “I actually know a few people in law enforcement who would me, hm, more than interested.”

Lucifer beamed and in that moment, his being was bright and happy. "We can nab Asmodeus then too," he said. "Oh.." he leaned back in the chair, letting the tears he had been holding back go as relief flooded through him, and a form of absolution. 

Alastair stood and walked forwards, shifting to wrap an arm around Lucifer. “I’ll have my friends find out which little...warehouse auction your father plans to attend, I’ll work it out from there. We’ll get both of them.”

Lucifer curled into Alastair and, at long last, cried out the guilt from not being able to save Gabriel. 

“Oh, that’s it. You’re alright. You can cry.” Alastair soothed, pulling Lucifer into a tighter embrace and closing his eyes. 

Lucifer curled into Alastair and cried hard. 

Alastair curled a little around him, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “You’re alright.”

Lucifer sobbed and clung to Alastair, like he wanted to all those years ago. 

Alastair allowed it, took it and tried to give every inch of comfort and care he had. “There we go, Lucifer.” He murmured. “Just let it all out.”

Lucifer sniffled and curled into him as the tears slowed. 

“Good, good. There we go. Why don’t you have some more of your cocoa before it gets cold, let it warm your hands, hm? There we go.”

Lucifer nodded and sniffled. He grabbed his hot chocolate and sipped it with a quiet sigh. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Alastair hummed, shifting his hold on Lucifer.

"Mhm," Lucifer hummed softly and took another sip. He dried his face a little with his sleeves a bit as he did so. 

Alastair gave a small smile and pulled back to look down at him, humming. “Good.”

Lucifer looked up at Alastair. He then did something that he's only done a few times before. He told Alastair that he cared for him in Italian, the accent of his mother peeping through even as he called him  _ father.  _

Alastair gently cupped the side of Lucifer’s face, leaning forwards to press his forehead against the other man’s. He didn’t respond; silent, floored, for a moment. Maria had tried to teach him Italian, once. Just the once, and it never really stuck no matter how hard he had tried. But he knew enough to understand, knew enough to melt against Lucifer at the sentiment. 

Lucifer sighed and gave a small smile, repeating the phrase quietly, his body relaxing even more as he wholly accepted a new father in his life. 

“Oh, Lucifer.” Alastair murmured, brow knit as he parted his lips to attempt to stammer his way through a reply before he gave up on it. “I’ll always be here for you. Care for you, I promise.” He amended his statement after a moment, softly, in Norwegian, not that Lucifer would understand it. Promised to love him as a son, as his own, always. 

Lucifer looked up at Alastair in awe as he heard the Norwegian. He hadn't heard the older man speak it in years. " _ Kjaere?"  _ He repeated, his pronunciation off. "You used to call Mama that."

“ _ Min kjære _ .” Alastair murmured, correcting gently. “My dear.”

Lucifer gave a soft coo at that, nestling into Alastair. He repeated it again, letting it flow off his tongue, touched deeply. 

Alastair smiled widely at that, tilting his head to the side. “ _ Kjære, kjæresten min, jeg vil elske deg som min egen. _ ” He hummed. “Forever and always.” He added, chuckling softly.

Lucifer smiled and sighed. "Please do that during a scene one day," he murmured. 

“Oh?” Alastair grinned, leaning in to gently press a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Lucifer beamed and nestled into Alastair some more. "I feel… absolved." 

“I’m glad of that.” Alastair hummed, shifting his hold on Lucifer. 

Lucifer adjusted with Alastair and sighed. "Al? Was it you that night?" 

Alastair hesitated for a few moments, before he nodded. “Who else could it have been, Lucifer?”

Lucifer shrugged. "I was really out of it, remember?" He said. 

“I remember.” Alastair sighed, gently brushing his hand through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m glad it helped you get turned around.”

"Part of me was just thankful it wasn't a bad encounter and me telling myself it could have been worse," Lucifer said. "That maybe next time I wouldn't have been so lucky. The other half longed for it to be a bad encounter next time." He closed his eyes. "It was a daily battle to not return to that life. Eventually it faded into nothing I needed or wanted for me, but that took a while. It was a rebellion, one that could have ended up with me dead. And what hurt was no one really noticed, you know? Charles, Michael, none of them really noticed that I spent my days caring for siblings and school and home and my nights dancing and wishing that I was in a bad predicament."

Alastair shook his head. “Michael knew enough to take care of you when you needed it.” He sifhed, resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “But you’re right.”

Lucifer nestled against Alastair and exhaled. "I don't remember much of that night," he said. "I just remember feeling cared for for the first time in a long time." 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be like that for you all the time. You should have been more cared for. Because you didn’t get it from your father, and I didn’t show it enough when… outside of then, I didn’t.” Alastair shook his head. 

Lucifer gave a sniffle and nodded. "That's all I wanted. Was to be cared for. And the only way i could feel it back then was by being a little slut." 

“I’m sorry.” Alastair repeated softly, holding Lucifer just a little tighter against his chest. “I’m so very sorry, Lucifer.”

Lucifer sniffled again. "I wish I remembered more of it." 

Alastair sighed as he thought back, eyes still lightly shut. He frowned, gently rubbing Lucifer’s back. “There’s not much more than you already said, Lucifer. I saw you and...high out of your mind, I think, alone in the corner. There were people looking, I didn’t think they were looking all that...hm, nicely. So I got you up and I drove you home, I made you some tea. Tried to talk to you, but I didn’t think anything stuck at the time. So I apologized. Figured you wouldn’t remember anyways, I apologized because I knew it was my fault you ended up like that. Seeing you so…” He sighed. “I knew she would have been so sad, Lucifer, with the both of us. So I talked about that. Couldn’t stop, I was so...worried about you, really.” He shifted his hold on Lucifer. “Made you some more tea. Called Michael, asked for him to get you in the morning, got you to bed. Hearing you beg for...it broke me, a little, I think.”

"Why?" Lucifer asked quietly as he stayed nestled into Alastair, tracing a pattern on his chest idly. 

“You were still so young, Lucifer. Even though I’d...at that point, I had thought about it. I saw you as young and scared and desperate, you were  _ damaged _ , Lucifer. This person I’d known since he was born trying to bury his pain. Trying everything.” Alastair frowned. “I don’t know.” He sighed heavily.

Lucifer sighed with him. "I was," he said. "I was playing a very dangerous game. A game that I didn't know the rules too. And if you hadn't caught me that night…" he shook his head. "I don't know where I'd be. The corner, maybe. Twisted Tinsel. Something unsavory. That's the best case scenario with that." He gave a rough exhale. "God, I couldn't even scent anything then. Everything was dulled. It helped take care of my anxiety, too. The low self esteem, the anger, the guilt… all that mattered was being in the moment and being adored, even if it was for the wrong reasons. Or the wrong way to go about it." 

“And yet,” Alastair murmured, “You’re doing so much better now. Better by leaps and bounds, Lucifer, I’m so proud of you.” He offered a shaky smile and pulled back, head cocked to the side. 

Lucifer smiled softly and looked up at Alastair. "Thank you," he said a little shyly. He nuzzled into Alastair and cooed softly. "Can you sing the lullaby you used to sing?" He asked softly. "I don't remember the lyrics, cause they were in Norwegian, but it went like," he hummed a few bars.

Alastair hummed, glancing idly at the work left neglected on his desk. “Hm, Varvulen?” He nodded slowly, clearing his throat. “You know I’m not very good at singing,” He warned halfheartedly, before he started. Slow and gentle and thank goodness for the fact the story wasn’t in english, because, sooner or later, all folk tales tended to get bloody. Even when put into song. 

Lucifer smiled and listened to Alastair. Before either man knew it, the younger Alpha was fast asleep. 

Alastair blinked and chuckled softly, shifting a little and pushing the chair forwards so he could work with Lucifer slumped against his chest. 

Lucifer slept like that for a couple of hours, sleeping in the same way he did as a small child. When he awoke, he gave a soft yawn and a quiet mewl that spoke of contentment. 

Alastair looked up from his work and hummed softly. “Did we sleep well? Feeling, hm, feeling a little better?” He asked gently. 

Lucifer cooed and smiled. "Mhm. Yes. And Al? Is it possible for me to have more than one pet name from someone?" Everyone had their favorites. Azazel was kitten. Dean was sunshine. "Like one is for the bedroom and the other for every day but sometimes they overlap?" 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Alastair cocked his head to the side, grinning. “I think though, this is a discussion to be having with Dean, hm?”

Lucifer huffed a laugh. "Please imagine my husband saying  _ min kjaere, _ " he said. "Besides, these are pet names with you. Dean will know them of course."

“I can imagine him butchering it, at least.” Alastair chuckled. “So what are you asking me?”

Lucifer smiled. " _ Min kjære  _ out of the bedroom, baby boy or little one in the bedroom," he said. 

“Ah.” Alastair chuckled. “I can manage that alright. Hm. Is that a ban on Norwegian in the bedroom entirely, or can I get away with other things?”

"You can say other things," Lucifer cooed. "Imagine saying things like you did earlier with me warming your cock." 

Alastair hummed, brow knit in thought for a moment. “Ah, so something like this?” He shifted Lucifer in his lap a little, voice softer as he spoke, “ _ God gutt, så perfekt. Gjør det så bra for meg, er du ikke? Skitten liten hore. _ ”

Lucifer shivered softly. "Yeah," he whispered. 

“Good.” Alastair smiled, then. “I’ll see what I can do about incorporating it into play.”

Lucifer beamed brightly and nodded. "I should call Dean, let him know what happened." 

Alastair nodded, gesturing to the phone on his desk and leaning back.

Lucifer called his husband and smiled happily. "Hi baby." 

“Hey, Lu.” Dean grunted, smile evident even over the phone. “What’s up?”

Lucifer beamed and got into an explanation of everything that had happened, making sure very little details were left out, a first for him. 

Dean nodded slowly, frowning. “So you’re...you’re good, now? Feeling alright, not about to…” He sighed. “You’re good?”

"Very good," Lucifer confirmed. "Surprisingly, but… De, I feel so good." 

“Good. Great- uh- do you need me to do anything, for when you get back home?” Dean asked. 

"To let me rub the baby tummy for good luck on getting my father incarcerated," Lucifer grinned. 

Dean chuckled. “You coulda done that anyways. I think I’ll make some tea? Steal some’a the stuff Cas got from the farmer’s market. It doesn’t have any caffine, and it’s amazing.”

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "Sounds good, baby. If there's any fallout from this I'll let you know but honestly? Knowing that I can help someone? And make two people pay for their crimes? That's an amazing feeling. I may not have been able to help back then but I can help now." 

Dean hummed. “It’s amazing, Lu, it really is. Gotta love karma. If you need any help, I will- any way I can. Alright?”

Lucifer stared adoring at the phone. "What did I do to deserve you?" He sighed happily. 

“I always ask the same damned thing, Lu. I’ll see you tonight. I love you so much.”

"I love you too very much. I'll see you when I get home."

“See you then.” Dean hung up with a smile. 

Lucifer hung up and looked at Alastair with a broad smile. 

“Hm?” Alastair cocked his head to the side, smiling right back. 

"Hmm." Lucifer hummed before slowly sliding off Alastair’s lap. "I need to finish the pre-holiday bidding paperwork," he said. "The new ones are on file from the breeders." 

“Hm. You’re welcome to go home right now, if you like- I won’t keep you after what just happened, but if you do stay- yes, please. That needs doing.”

"I'm good," Lucifer said with a smile. He kissed Alastair’s cheek and headed off humming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤️❤️


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is a dick, pt ♾

Four months in. Dean’s pregnancy was milder this time: by the virtue of not carrying multiples, and thus, Lucifer’s shared symptoms were mild, too.

And he’d be just fine if it weren’t for the cold. Maybe it was the flu, maybe something worse, but they hadn’t been in to see the doctor yet so all Lucifer had to cope was aspirin and hot tea, along with Dean giving him all the love and care he could manage while also taking care of himself and trying to keep the kids and himself healthy. So it was difficult.

The only warning Lucifer got was a text from Michael (who in his attempts to stop it all had probably gotten himself in his father’s bad graces). The only warning that Chuck was coming, angry, rejected for the first time in his career by a publisher with his tarnished reputation as the cited reason, he was pissed.

The problem was Lucifer was passed out in bed with a half drained mug of tea on the side table beside him, and he had neither the cognizance or the alertness to check his phone when it buzzed.

Car peeling into the driveway. Door slamming open, Dean’s first thought was the twins, trying to get them up to their room. “Get- get the  _ fuck _ out of my house, what are you-“

Chuck paused. He looked nearly feral scent strong and permeating the front room already and  _ shit, the twins were crying _ ,

Dean’s heart thundering in his chest, had every intention of showing Chuck exactly what he thought of him but the instinct to keep the baby safe, keep his sons safe, was stronger.

Chuck sneered. “What,” He breathed. “Not gonna get the shotgun?” He took a step forwards and grinned when Dean matched it with a step back. “That’s what I fucking thought. Finally learned your place.” The fact that no one had told him Dean was pregnant stung, made him angrier, “Where the fuck is my son. Lucifer!”

Lucifer shot out of ved and stumbled down the stairs, grumbling. "My house better be on fire!" He growled, cranky with being sick. He looked at his father. "The  _ fuck _ are you doing here?" 

“Lucifer, good to see you, good to see you, huh- suppose congratulations are in order, what with your pregnant omega and your fucking book and all. You cost me my publishing deal. Sure, I found another one, but- are you fucking kidding me?” Chuck glared up at Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed. "Awww, are we butthurt?" He mock pouted at his father. He headed down the stairs. "At least it didn't cost you your self esteem and self worth. And yes, surprisingly despite my nature I  _ am  _ enough of an Alpha to knock an Omega up multiple times. Now- get the fuck out of my house. You're scaring my children and you're not welcome here."

“Make me. Come on, Lucifer, come right down here, and  _ make me _ leave.” Chuck tilted his head to the side.

“Get out of our house, Chuck, I swear to god-“ Dean started.

“Would you shut the fuck up? I don’t need to listen to you, I don’t want to listen to you, just go the hell upstairs and take care of your children, that’s what you’re good for.” Chuck sneered.

Lucifer knew that he would lose the fight. He was sick. Very sick. But hearing Nick and Sam crying and with Dean pregnant, he had to make an effort. He reached for the thick wooden cane he kept near the top of the stairs and made his way down. "Dean, call the doctor," he said, looking at Dean. "I want you to double check that your appointment is next Friday." They didn't have an appointment. Lucifer was asking Dean to call Alastair. "And check the pediatrician's appointment too. I think their next shots are coming up." He kissed Dean and turned, smacking Chuck across the face with the cane with a sickening crack. "Go!" 

Chuck collapsed back, just barely catching himself on the table before he yanked himself back up and lunged at Lucifer. “Put the stick down and fight me like a real alpha,” He grappled for it, trying to twist the cane out of Lucifer’s hands. He ignored Dean as he walked hurriedly past, disregarded it, had more pressing things to worry about.

Lucifer snarled and kept his hold on the stick, using his father's inebriated state to his advantage as he used his body and the stick to fend off his father. He elbowed Chuck in the face, then twisted the cane to smack him in the neck and keep ahold of it. 

Chuck, for a moment, seemed entirely unphased even though the wind had been knocked out of him. He shoved Lucifer back against the table, the edge of it digging into his back as Chuck grabbed for the cane again, tried to bring it up against Lucifer’s neck to choke him. 

"Knew you were a kinky bastard," Lucifer laughed and solidly kicked Chuck in the stomach, shoving him away. He stepped away from the table and threw kicked him in the balls, then smashed the cane across his face. 

Chuck yelled out in pain, nose definitely broken and bleeding as he curled in on himself and groaned. And then he grit his teeth, struggling to force himself up as his eyes flashed red and he grabbed the front of Lucifer’s shirt to yank him forwards and off balance.

Lucifer fell into the assault, his own eyes flashing red as he pushed Chuck back with the cane across his shoulders. 

Chuck sharply brought his knee up into Lucifer’s groin, gritting his teeth. 

Lucifer yelped, stumbling back and giving a loud cough, his breathing labored. Oh he was going to hear it from Dean and Alastair later. He kept the cane to him to defend himself. 

Chuck wrested the cane just barely from Lucifer’s grip, bringing it down in a savage arc to the side of his son’s head and snarling.

Lucifer’s head snapped to the side and he grabbed the cane again to wrestle it from Chuck’s grip. He was tiring out, his sickness making him a bit more sluggish and slow to respond. But he was going to do what he could to protect his family. 

“Pathetic,” Chuck hissed. “Always, always, pathetic.” He brought the cane down again, aiming for the small of Lucifer’s back. “I’m going to make sure you lose everything. I’d keep Dean,” Another hit, to the ribs, “Inside, if I were you, huh?”

Something feral inside of Lucifer snapped, and Chuck’s only warning that he had truly fucked up was a deep growl that reverberated in the younger Alpha's chest. He grabbed the iron that Balthazar had left plugged in before he and Castiel went out for the day and brought the hot iron down right where his mother's mating mark would have lain. 

Chuck screamed. Grabbed at the iron to shove it away and burnt his hands in the process as he crumpled to the floor and clutched at his neck.

Lucifer stood over him, clutching the iron. "Get out of my house, or its your face next," he said in a hoarse voice. 

Chuck shoved himself to his feet, upper lip curled in a sneer even as he staggered. “Yeah? Do it.” He challenged, everything tensed and ready to grab for the iron as soon as Lucifer swung.

Lucifer feigned a swing from the right before he brought the iron close to his chest and rammed himself into Chuck, slipping the iron up from there. 

Chuck cried out as it brushed against his cheek before he grabbed the handle with one hand, Lucifer’s wrist with the other, and brought the two together- iron pressed hard against Lucifer’s inner arm.

Lucifer cried out in pain as he struggled, tears falling as his wrist snapped and his grip on the iron weakened. 

Chuck forced Lucifer back against the table again, held the iron firm against Lucifer’s skin until the smell of burning skin filled the air. 

Lucifer sobbed and struggled, finally kicking his father’s legs out from underneath of him. 

Chuck stumbled, but used the momentum to throw Lucifer down to the floor. He stormed down on his middle, before he bent down to pick up the neglected cane and he started  _ wailing  _ on the younger man. Hits to the head and back, trying to do as much damage as possible. 

Lucifer tried to prevent as much damage as he could before he finally managed to get a burst of strength to crawl to the closet. He pulled out a handgun and cocked the hammer back, pointing it at Chuck. "The next hit earns you a warning shot to your knot," he stated. "The hit after that goes between your eyes." He spat blood and a tooth onto the floor. "Get out of my house." 

Chuck dropped the cane with a clatter and took a step back. “You’d shoot me?” He scoffed, shaking his head.

And then the front door slammed open.

"I would," Lucifer affirmed. "Safety is off, hammer is cocked. All I have to do is pull the trigger." 

"Easy now, chief," drawled an unfamiliar voice over Alastair’s voice. "Let's get a handle on the situation first, then you can check in on your young ones." A tall, burly man headed in. "Chief, drop the gun. Don't shoot, don't need to have us do more paperwork. Who is the homeowner?" 

Lucifer raised the gun. "I am. And I won't put the gun down until he is either out of my house or dead. My mate and children are upstairs, terrified. My mate is also four months pregnant." He spat more blood onto the floor. 

"Sir, that means you are trespassing," Benny said, grabbing Alastair by his arm so he couldn't rush in. "Detective Benjamin Lafitte." He flashed his badge. "Get off of the premises and don't return. Understand?" 

Chuck’s eyes swept over the situation- the still raised gun, Lucifer’s hands shaking just slightly, Alastair being just barely held back by the detective, murder in his eyes. “Of course.” And then, to Alastair, he smiled. And walked out of the house as if nothing had happened.

“So help me god, Benjamin, let me after him.” Alastair hissed.

"You know i can't, chief," Benjamin soothed. "Besides, is that going to help who needs it in the moment?" 

The moment Chuck left, Lucifer crumpled to the ground, gun still in his hand. "DEAN!" He shouted with the little strength he had left.

Benny walked over to Lucifer, Alastair in tow. "Go to his mate or stay here?" He gave the other man the option. 

Alastair shook his head. “You get his mate. I’ll stay here with Lucifer.” He murmured, crouching down next to Lucifer and frowning.

Upstairs, Dean was barely functioning. Curled behind the bed, putting it between himself and the door, twins held close against him. Samuel was still crying softly, Nicholas had gone silent, he didn’t know what to do. Felt like a failure because he couldn’t protect his mate.

Lucifer blinked up at Alastair and reached for him, fingers unfurling around the gun. "I tried so hard," he whispered. "Im sorry." 

“No reason to be sorry.” Alastair whispered, gently taking the gun and clicking the safety back ‘on’ as he put it away. “Let’s wait for Dean, alright? Let me hold you a little. That’s it,”

Benny went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Mr. Alighieri? My name is Detective Benjamin Lafitte, I came with Alastair Picasso. Your mate is safe. May i come in?" 

Dean screwed his eyes shut, breath coming in ragged pants. “Yeah.” He croaked, voice barely there. He didn’t move.

Lucifer curled into Alastair and closed his eyes, coughing hard and letting phlegm and blood fill his mouth.

Benny walked in and gently approached the frightened Omega and the twins. He showed Dean his ID badge. "The intruder has left the premises," he told Dean. "Both your mate and him are in bad shape, nothing critical. I am going to have him get checked out at the hospital. Get your children ready to go. Do you want to see him before you get to the hospital?" 

Dean blinked slowly. “Uhm- yeah. Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He shook his head, eyes still far away and distant and ever movement muted. “Be...right down. Sorry. Sir.” He cleared his throat.

"Don't be sorry," Benny soothed. "This is a terrifying situation. Take your time. Alastair is with him right now. He's going to be okay. More than. And the man didn't walk away with too few injuries, believe me." He smiled reassuringly, keeping his scent very neutral and calming. "How about you tell me what to pack? Let me help a little while you get your bearings back." 

Dean nodded slowly. “I don’t know.” He whispered. “Don’t- how long you think he’ll have to be at the hospital? I should-“ He swallowed, clenching his jaw and trying to fight back tears. “I don’t know, I can’t, I should have- this shouldn’t have happened, I shoulda been able to do something, I can’t…”

"A few hours, a night at the most," Benny soothed. "Hey, chief, its okay. It happened and its horrible that it did. You're not to blame, though." He sat down in front of Dean. "I bet you wanted to do something and was told not to, right? Did your mate tell you to get away?" He looked down at the baby bump and then back at Dean. "How far along are you?" 

“Four- four months, now.” Dean shook his head, brows creased. “I don’t think I can do this, I don’t- should be able to take care of my boys but I don’t think I have it in- have it in me right now, man, I should be able to hold it together, I’m not the one who was in a fight, I just can’t…” He swallowed. “Shoulda done more than just called.”

"And do you think your mate would have forgiven himself if you or the kids got hurt?" Benny asked gently. "Chief, im not surprised you don't have it together. I don't expect you to, and neither does he. You're a fighter, I can see that. But sometimes the fighters need to let someone else do that." He smiled softly. "So what's going to make you feel a bit better? Seeing him?"

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Dunno ‘bout the boys, should probably stay up here, don’t want them to see him like- but they shouldn’t be alone.” He sighed heavily. “Don’t know who I’d call on such short notice. Don’t know where Bal and Cas are at. But they should know what’s- what’s happened, that Lu’s alright, and I don’t know how to sort it all out.”

"How about I stay with the boys, and you go check on him?" Benny offered. "Then we can get the four of you ready to go. I'm sure Alastair will want to take him there." 

“Kay.” Dean nodded. “Thank you. You don’t have to...thank you.” He looked back down at his children and held them a little closer, almost hesitant to pull away.

The twins hugged their father back. Nicholas looked up at Dean. "Can i see Daddy with you?" He asked softly. 

Benny smiled at the concern in the child's voice and waited.

Dean cleared his throat. “I-“ He sighed. “Daddy’s not doing so well right, uh, right now. He’s hurt pretty bad. Are you sure you wanna go down and see him?”

Nicholas shrugged. "Daddy needs us," he said simply. "We needs him, he needs us. If he has a lot of owies, he  _ really  _ needs us." 

Samuel was too busy eyeing Benny's belt and wondering what he could touch to really pay attention. 

Dean smiled weakly. “Okay. Okay, guess you gotta point, there. Let’s go down. Sammy? You good, kiddo?”

Samuel nodded and smiled. "Can help Daddy later," he said. "I'll stay here."

“Okay, buddy.” Dean ruffled his hair, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he pushed himself to his feet, Nicholas still held in his arms. 

Benny watched and smiled as he did so. It was rare that he got to see such a healthy family dynamic.

Lucifer finished his coughing fit and exhaled. "How bad do I look?" He asked Alastair. 

“Very.” Alastair sighed, gently cupping the side of Lucifer’s face. “Let’s get you cleaned up? At least get some of the blood wiped away.” He said, head snapping up as Dean slowly walked down the stairs.

Lucifer sat up and leaned into Alastair’s touch. "Hes lucky I'm sick," he grumbled. Smelling his mate, he looked up. "Hey, De." Seeing Nicholas, he smiled softly. "Little sparrow, what are you doing?" He asked playfully. 

“Very lucky I brought the detective along with me. Lucifer, I would have-“ Alastair paused as he saw Dean.

“Hey, Lu.” Dean mumbled. Nicholas beamed widely down at Lucifer.

“Daddy,” He squirmed in Dean’s arms. “How- you okay?”

"I'm a little hurt, buddy, but nothing a doctor can't fix," Lucifer soothed his son with a small smile. "De, why don't you let me hold him and go unplug the iron? Throw it away, we owe Balthazar a new iron." He held his arm out for his son. 

Dean nodded, slowly walking over and handing Nicholas over- who immediately wrapped his arms tight around Lucifer’s chest for a hug.

Dean did well with Lucifer telling him what to do. He needed something to do. So, dutifully, he crouched to unplug the still hot iron and set it carefully on the counter.

Lucifer hugged Nicholas back, wrapping himself around his son protectively. "Why don't you get a warm washcloth so you can clean my face off or have Nick do it?" He asked gently. He knew what Dean needed right now. "Al, do you want to get the bags ready? I think a hospital trip is in order."

Alastair nodded, rising to his feet as Dean drifted over to the sink and, in a minute, was kneeling next to Lucifer and gingerly wiping the blood from the side of his head and streaked down from his nose to cover most of his chin.

“You did good.” Dean murmured softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more.”

"You did enough," Lucifer murmured with a smile. "You stayed with our sons and protected them. That was the priority. I wasn't going to risk something happening to you." He rested his hand with the broken wrist on Dean's stomach. "Or to the pup." 

Dean grimaced. “God, Lu, you’re… this shouldn’t have happened.” He gingerly shifted to wrap his arm around Lucifer, careful to avoid anywhere that may have been sore. He looked up as Alastair stepped back in. “We good to go? Is Ben- the detective still up there with Samuel?”

Alastair nodded. “Yes, they’ll be coming along, I think. Should get you three set first, hm?”

Lucifer smiled and shrugged. "Im good, Al," he said. "De, help me up please?" He asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still reading? Let us know! Wanna know if you’re invested. What do you think of this chapter? Real doozy, huh?
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something soft and sweet as Lucifer recovers- and Dean and Alastair have a necessary talk about their own relationship.

"See? Not that bad off," Lucifer chuckled as he held Nicholas close to him on the hospital bed. He had been checked over and the worst of his injuries was the burn on the inside of his arm, his broken wrist and a mild concussion. 

Nicholas shifted a little closer. “I knew you’d be okay.” He whispered conspiratorially. “S’papa that was worried.”

"Oh, Papa was concerned?" Lucifer whispered softly back. "Well good thing that I'm going to be all better before he knows it, hmm?" 

“Uhuh.” Nicholas nodded, smiling widely. “Gonna get better real fast, ‘cause we’re here with you.” 

"That's right," Lucifer beamed, tapping Nick's nose before looking up at Dean, Alastair, and Samuel. 

Dean was...doing better. Still looked a little haggard, a little absent, like he wasn’t fully there. And little Sam seemed content to stay in his arms, hadn’t really been put down for more than a few minutes for the entire hospital stay thus far. 

Alastair was leaning back against the doorway. Concern obvious on his face, but for the most part, still, there was definite pride in his eyes. 

Lucifer smiled and patted the bed next to him. "Come sit down, De," he said. "Let's snuggle." 

Dean blinked, silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded. “You sure? Hospital beds aren’t exactly the best for it.” He chuckled weakly. 

"Yes, baby, I'm sure," Lucifer laughed. "We need snuggles stat. Right Nick?" 

“Yeah!” Nick beamed, raising his arms.

Dean sighed and shifted Samuel in his arms, slowly walking over to shift in next to Lucifer. “Hey there, sunshine.” He murmured. 

"Hi, handsome," Lucifer purred, kissing Dean softly. He wrapped his free arm around his mate and held him close. 

Dean immediately leaned in and nosed at Lucifer’s neck, scenting him. “You’re okay?”

Lucifer tilted his head away and smiled. "I'm always okay when I'm with you," he said. 

Dean hummed and pulled back, smiling weakly. “Good. Sammy…” He looked down at the boy in his arms. “Still conked out, somehow.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Samuel's cheek and hugged Nicholas close. "How are you?" He asked his mate. 

Dean frowned. “Still...still weird. I’m sorry, Lu.” He leaned in closer to Lucifer. “I don’t know how I am.”

"Its okay," Lucifer soothed, kissing him softly. "This wasn't an easy situation but you'll figure it out. And we'll be here every step of the way." 

Dean slumped slightly, curling in a little tighter. “I know. I love you.”

"And I love you too, so much," Lucifer hugged Dean close. 

They were right to anticipate a short hospital stay. Lucifer was discharged with a sling, a tightly wrapped wrist, and instructions on how to care for his burn (ointment, wrap it in gauze) as well as to rest, not to go in to work due to the concussion. 

As if Alastair would have wanted to have him in even without a doctor’s note.

Dean immediately stepped in, the twins (both beyond exhausted) in his arms. “Gonna put these guys to bed, you alright with Al for a bit?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded. "I'm good," he said. He kissed the twins' foreheads. "Good night, little sparrows. I love you." 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Samuel said through a yawn, while Nicholas only mumbled something unintelligible along the same lines and leaned in a little closer to Dean.

Dean chuckled softly. “Yeah, come on. Let’s get you boys upstairs.” He said warmly, stepping out to do just that.

Alastair hummed, looking down at Lucifer and offering a small smile. 

Lucifer walked over to Alastair. "Thank you," he murmured softly. 

“What for, hm?” Alastair asked, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s side. 

"Coming to get me again," Lucifer said, leaning into Alastair's side. 

“Of course.” Alastair murmured. “It was Dean that called me, of course I came. Just glad I got here when I did.”

Lucifer snuggled into Alastair. "Didn't want to kill him, but I was going to," he admitted. 

“Then I’m glad I brought Benjamin along with me otherwise I would have helped.” Alastair hummed as he rested his chin on the top of Lucifer’s head.

Lucifer nodded and exhaled. "I lost, but I won. I won because my family isn't hurt. They're safe." 

“And all thanks to you. You kept them safe. You were a better alpha than I’ve ever been, I think. I’m so proud of you, Lucifer, so glad for you.” 

Lucifer turned more and nuzzled into Alastair at the praise, drawing comfort from being injured. 

Alastair gently smoothed his hand over Lucifer’s back. “Dean is so incredibly lucky he has an alpha like you.”

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm lucky to have him." 

“Perfect for eachother.” Alastair hummed, slowly guiding Lucifer over to sit on the couch. 

Lucifer sat down and curled up with Alastair. "He lost a publishing deal. Thats why he was mad." 

“You’re kidding.” Alastair breathed, shaking his head. “Well. Good for us, in the end. If one of them folds the rest just might too.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned up to kiss Alastair's cheek. 

Alastair leaned into it, closing his eyes. “I care so much for you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer cooed softly and snuggled. "I care for you very much, Alastair." 

“ _ Kjære,” _ Alastair chuckled softly, resting close against Lucifer and holding him closer.

Dean stared at the pair of them from where he stood at the base of the stairs, clearing his throat as he slowly walked over.

Lucifer cooed as he looked up at Dean. "Hi De."

“Hey, sunshine. How we doin’?” Dean asked, lowering himself to sit next to Alastair and Lucifer when he walked over. 

"Better," Lucifer said, tilting his face towards his mate. 

Dean kissed his cheek, relaxing slightly and closing his eyes. 

Lucifer beamed and snuggled back down in Alastair’s embrace, purring from his pet names being used. 

“And how are you, Dean?” Alastair cocked his head to the side.

Dean sighed, resting against Alastair’s side. “Eh. Better, a little, at least. Not… one-hundred percent, but getting there.”

Lucifer reached over and hugged Dean the best he could. "Snuggles soon," he promised. 

“Good.” Dean hugged right back, closing his eyes and leaning in to scent his mate. 

Lucifer cooed and tilted his head up to allow his mate to scent him. He batted his lashes at Alastair. 

Alastair chuckled softly. “Feel like I should be leaving you two alone, hm?”

"Soon," Lucifer hummed, turning his head and scenting Alastair. 

“Soon.” Alastair echoed, shifting to pull Dean a little closer and welcome him into the embrace. The omega gladly obliged. 

Lucifer purred and snuggled between the Alpha and Omega he has claimed as his own and allowed their presence to soothe his hurt soul ivee what his father had done. 

Dean ended up falling asleep right there, one arm clutching tightly at Lucifer’s side and the other trapped under him.

Lucifer cooed and looked up at Alastair adoringly, his blue eyes intent. 

Alastair cocked his head to the side, gently running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair and cupping the side of his head. “Hey,” He said, barely more than a murmur as he held Lucifer’s gaze.

"Hi," Lucifer murmured back, leaning into the touch contently and closing his eyes. 

“Should probably bring you two upstairs, get you in bed.” Alastair sighed, gently brushing his thumb over Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer sighed and gave a soft purr at the brush. Moving right now sounded horrible. 

“Three grown men sleeping on a couch won’t exactly be very comfortable, now will it?” Alastair raised a brow.

Lucifer huffed at Alastair's very excellent point but he just simply snuggled more. 

“I can’t carry both of you, Lucifer.” Alastair said, somewhat impatiently even though he was smiling. 

Lucifer huffed again and blinked his eyes up at Alastair. It was obvious that he was looking for better motivation to move. 

“Hm. What can I do…” Alastair leaned down to press a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “If I stay the night will you come upstairs?”

Lucifer hummed in thought at that, his eyes narrowing. 

“Well?” Alastair hummed, leaning back a little and frowning. 

"Stay the night and speak Norwegian," Lucifer bargained. 

“Getting greedy, Lucifer.” Alastair chided, before humming. “It’s a deal.” 

Lucifer giggled and pouted adorably at his caregiver, mentor, and lover. "I wanna carry De," he said quietly. 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea with your wrist,  _ kjære _ . I’ll carry him up, alright?” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer sighed and pouted but nodded. "Okay," he conceded. 

Alastair nodded, gingerly shifting Lucifer out of his lap before slowly scooping Dean into his arms and grunting as he stood.

The omega groaned lowly and curled a little tighter against his chest, but didn’t stir.

Lucifer stayed near Dean, protectively and sweetly as the trio made their way upstairs. 

Alastair sighed as he nudged open the door to Dean and Lucifer’s room, humming. “How do we want to be situated?”

Lucifer hummed in thought before speaking. "Dean on his left side, facing me and you behind, " he directed. 

Alastair nodded, carefully laying Dean down and nodding for Lucifer to do the same. 

Lucifer laid down and curled up next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. 

Alastair looked down at the pair for a moment, soft smile on his face as Dean automatically curled against Lucifer, before he slipped in as well behind the other alpha.

Lucifer snuggled backwards and turns his head to look at Alastair. 

Alastair hummed, before nodding. “I suppose I should hold up my end of the bargain, then?”

"Please?" Lucifer asked softly, batting his lashes. 

Alastair hummed, holding Lucifer a little closer. “I’ll never understand why you like it so much,” He shook his head, thinking for a moment before just speaking what was on his mind, softly, in Norwegian.

Things that had been going on at the compound, how he felt about Lucifer and Dean (conflicted, just a little anxious, caught between feeling like a third wheel and not wanting to make Dean feel that way), how he felt about Lucifer (so incredibly proud, worried, in love), eventually trailing off into nothing as he looked down at the other man. 

Lucifer listened and his breathing slowly evened out, his eyes dropping closed. 

Alastair groaned himself awake, slowly blinking his eyes open and stretching, arm still slung over Lucifer’s middle. The other side of the bed was empty-

Dean had woken up sick about an hour before (regretting to some extent the decision to have another child) and had taken the opportunity to get the kids up and fed, going by the sounds and smells coming from downstairs.

Alastair sighed heavily, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Lucifer’s neck before he, too, slipped out of bed and stole downstairs. 

Dean yawned and smiled at Alastair as he came down. "Coffee?" He offered quietly. 

“Would just love some, yes.” Alastair nodded, clearing his throat and offering a smile in return. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled and poured Alastair a cup. "I didn't know you were bilingual," he said as he handed him the cup. 

“No?” Alastair cocked his head to the side and sipped lightly at his coffee. “I’m actually a naturalized citizen. Not, hm, born here. I’m Norwegian, but I suppose I did a good enough job of losing the accent if you didn’t know.” He chuckled softly.

Dean nodded and shrugged. "Well that and I never heard you speak in it. What were you talking to Lucifer about? Damn man loves foreign language. I think he has a kink or something." 

“Most likely, but this was more calming for him than anything.” Alastair shrugged. “Just… things in general. The compound, how I’m feeling, it doesn’t exactly matter what I say because unless he’s studying up on the sly he doesn’t understand most of it.” He frowned, sipping a little more at his coffee.

"How you're feeling about what? And don't put it past him," Dean chuckled. 

“My position in all this, really. When it comes to you, Lucifer, and myself.” Alastair sighed. “How do you feel about it?”

Dean thought about it as he sat down with his breakfast and smiled. "I think the two of us make a good team for him," he said. "We both give him what he needs and in turn help each other out in case one of us needs a break. I don't think Lucifer was ever built to be…. Without multiple sexual partners, despite what he thinks. But I also know that at the end of the day he loves and adores me. He worships the ground I walk on." He shrugged. "He loves you, too. Just… not in the same way. Sometimes, the way he looks at you makes me a little jealous, because its different than the way he looks at me. But it makes sense. You were probably the reason for his gay awakening. Can't say I blame him." He chuckled and sipped his juice. 

Alastair nodded. “It’s an odd place to be in. I worry about alienating you, especially now, since you’re pregnant, I worry about needing to explain this, at some point, to the twins.” He sighed heavily. “And after everything, even with the shared love, I’m still the third. And I enjoy it, being here, helping the both of you, I do, but wanting something- someone of my own conflicts with it all. How would I even-“ He shook his head and looked down at his coffee pensively. “I’m…. relieved, though, that you seem to enjoy this. That it’s not a problem.”

Dean hummed in thought. "I don't think that you have to worry about alienating me, I think you have to worry about Lucifer suffocating me," he chuckled. "I know him. We'll cross the bridge with the twins when it comes to it. As for wanting someone of your own, maybe when you do is when the sexual side of your relationship stops. i think being with him is preparing you for that someone. And I get a kick out of it. Its good for the both of you, and I get memories for the spank bank. And don't forget, the two of you team up against me and I'm just as in for it as he is with us." 

Alastair laughed, grinning lazily. “Hm. I’m afraid we’ve missed our window on one of  _ those _ sessions for a while.” He pushed up off the wall, walking over to the sink to set down his empty mug. “That makes sense, for if, when, I do find someone.” He looked back at Dean. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled. "'Course. Now why don't you go wake lazy bones up? He needs to eat." 

“Of course.” Alastair smiled, back of his hand brushing lightly against Dean’s hip as he walked back upstairs, to the bedroom.

He stared down at Lucifer, still sleeping, and cocked his head to the side before he walked over and knelt beside to gently nudge his shoulder.

Lucifer groaned and snuggled into the warm blankets. 

“Lucifer,” Alastair hummed, hand tightening around his shoulder. “Dean’s made breakfast, I’m sure you don’t want it to go cold before you eat.”

Lucifer yawned and slowly blinked open his eyes, softness and warmth in the blues. "Breakfast?" He slurred sleepily. 

“Mhm. So let’s get dressed, get downstairs?” Alastair cocked his head to the side.

Lucifer mumbled about being warm but sat up, yawning. This Lucifer was quiet and soft, once again reminding his lovers that he wasn't a fighter and hated doing so, even when it was necessary. He coughed hard, reminding them he had a cold. 

“I know, I know. We can make a pot of tea, that might help you feel a little bit better, clear your sinuses.” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s back. 

Lucifer leaned into Alastair and sighed. "Mhm." 

Alastair gently helped Lucifer up to his feet, nodding. “There we go. Downstairs, now?”

"Clean clothes?" Lucifer asked softly. 

“Right, right. Of course. Let’s get you dressed.” Alastair drifted over to the dresser, picking out some more comfortable clothes for Lucifer to wear. 

Lucifer got dressed and stretched with a sleepy yawn. 

Alastair smiled, arm around Lucifer’s waist as he led the alpha downstairs. 

Lucifer went downstairs and smiled softly at his pregnant mate, adoration clear on his face. 

Dean looked up and hummed, smiling. “Heya, sunshine. Sleep well?”

Lucifer nodded shyly and smiled. "Yeah," he said quietly. 

Dean smiled and drifted over, wrapping his arms around the alpha and humming. “Coffee?”

"Yes please," Lucifer said softly, nuzzling into his Omega. 

Dean purred, relaxing as he poured Lucifer a cup. “Anything in it this time or just black?”

Lucifer hummed. "Milk and sugar please." 

“Of course.” Dean nodded, getting just that, “Should probably put an ice cube in it, pretty hot.”

"One of the coffee cubes so it doesn't water it down," Lucifer smiled. 

“Ah, nearly forgot about those.” Dean nodded, plopping one of them into the coffee and sliding it over. 

Lucifer untangled himself and sat down to drink his coffee, his body slightly withdrawn due to processing what happened yesterday. 

“You feeling a little better?” Dean asked. “All...family stuff, hospital, aside, you’ve been sick for about a week. Starting to get worried.”

"Still don't feel good," Lucifer admitted. 

Dean frowned, nodding and shifting to wrap his arms around Lucifer. 

Lucifer leaned back. "Congested," he admitted. "Headache too. Wanna go back to bed. Yesterday didn't help." 

“I know. I know. Let’s get some food in you first before you go back up, okay?”

"Omelette?" Lucifer asked hopefully.

Dean nodded. “Sure, sure. What do you want in it?” 

"Cheese and onions and ham," Lucifer requested. "Lotsa cheese." He sipped his coffee. 

“Good choice.” Dean chuckled, finally pulling away from Lucifer and slowly walking over to the fridge so he could pull out the eggs and everything else he needed. “Al, you want anything?”

“I tend not to eat breakfast. Thank you, though.”

Lucifer hummed softly and sipped his coffee. He turned his head to cough and groan. "Hate being sick." 

“I know, baby,” Dean sighed, rubbing Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer leaned into the back rub and sighed. "Al, do you know Mama's tea recipe? The one she made whenever we were sick." 

Alastair hummed. “Of course, I’ll get it all set and brewed. I’ll make a whole pot of it.” 

Lucifer smiled and looked at Dean. "Mama's tea can cure anything," he informed Dean. 

“I’ll bet.” Dean hummed, touching start the edges of the omelette with the spatula to see if it was ready to fold.

Lucifer beamed. He coughed and groaned softly. 

“Poor thing,” Dean cooed, half teasing as he drifted back over to kiss at Lucifer’s neck as Al searched the tea cupboard for what he’d need. 

Lucifer hummed and nuzzled into Dean. "Do I have to take my meds?" He pouted. 

“You do, baby.” Dean hummed, brows raised. “Ain’t that bad, come on.”

Lucifer made a face and sighed, still pouting. "Antibiotic only," he mumbled. 

“Hm, you know where it is, get it while I work on breakfast, okay?”

Lucifer groaned and nodded. Slowly he got up and made his way over to where his medications were. He opened the bottle of his antibiotics and dry swallowed one with a grimace. 

“Oh, you’re fine.” Dean scoffed. “It’d go down smoother if you had, I dunno, something to drink to swallow it down?” He looked back at Lucifer, brows raised.

Lucifer stuck out his tongue and sipped on his coffee, still pouting. 

“Such a child,” Alastair chuckled, placing a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “You’re adorable, and Dean’s right.”

Lucifer sighed and nuzzled into Alastair. “I know,” he murmured. “Don’t like meds.” 

“Really? I’d, hm, never have guessed.” Alastair shook his head, grinning. 

Lucifer smiled and snuggled into Alastair, still sipping his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! We really do love your comments. :)


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot happens: all of it traumatic, none of it right, but maybe- just maybe, Lucifer and Dean can turn it around and help someone who so desperately needs it.

Lucifer’s illness ended up clearing only a day or so later. That didn’t mean he wasn’t as stressed or tired, though; quite the opposite.

Because he started his day with a phone call from Azazel- not all that unusual, he’d finally gotten into therapy, texted updates from time to time, and it was… well, almost a normal hour for people to be up.

It was more the content of the call that was the problem. 

The, “I’m on my way, get Dean upstairs and out of the way when I get there,” Tone frantic and quick before he’d hung up. Texted an addendum a minute later, 

‘Omega. Artificial heat. Illegal, Asmodeus bought. In transit.’

Which… a little hard to parse out, but he’d always texted like that.

Asmodeus had weaseled his way into the illegal bidding circuit early, bought himself an omega- 

In those circles they tended to be kept just on the cusp of heat by drugs; made them look more fertile, smell more alluring, was incredibly unhealthy and unsafe for the poor things but unlike with trusted purveyors- it didn’t matter if they would drop dead the week, or the month, after. There were always more and they were always treated as subhuman. 

And, the piece de resistance, Azazel apparently had such a omega in his car and was hurtling down the freeway, possibly moments away from either an accident or Asmodeus waking to realise ‘hey, who the fuck stole my new toy?’

Lucifer read the text and reacted. He ran into the kitchen. "Dean. Go upstairs," he said in a tone that brokered no disagreements or arguments. "Where are the scent neutral blankets?" He pulled out his phone to text Azazel back. 

'ETA? Where is Asmodeus?' 

Then he texted Alastair. 

'Bring Dr. To my place. Got an Omega in artificial heat. Asmodeus. ETA currently unknown.' 

Azazel texted back after a few minutes, ‘5min. hopefully still drunk and asleep. If not. ?’

Dean shook his head, opened his mouth to speak or argue before he started upstairs. Slowly, before he paused to bring down the blankets and put them on the table in front of Lucifer. “What the hell’s going on?” He whispered.

"Azazel stole the Omega that Asmodeus bought off the black market," Lucifer explained in a soft voice. "They're in an artificial heat. He'll be here in five minutes." He kissed Dean softly. "Thank you, baby." 

“Shit,” Dean hissed. “Shit, that’s not… not good. You text Al? He can...can handle stuff like that.” He said as he slowly pulled back. 

"I did and also told him to bring a doctor," Lucifer said reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll be alright." He kissed Dean's forehead. "Asmodeus is allegedly drunk and asleep. Let's hope he stays that way." He piled the blankets into his arms. "I'll keep you updated," he promised his mate. "Or if I need you."

“Okay, okay.” Dean screwed his eyes shut. “I’ll be upstairs, I’ll have my phone so you don’t have to shout, alright?” He kissed Lucifer softly before he stole away upstairs.

And then there was the unmistakable sound of a car peeling too fast into the driveway, and quick steps up to the front stoop.

Lucifer ran into the living room and dropped the blankets on the couch. He flung open the door and quickly pulled the Omega protectively into his arms. "Shh, you're safe," he whispered softly. His nose flinched from the artificial heat and he grabbed one of the blankets to wrap around the shivering Omega. "How did you manage this, Az?" He asked softly. 

“Asmodeus had me over.” Azazel muttered, hand on the omega’s shoulder. “It’s- a  _ boy _ , Lucifer, fucking fifteen. I couldn’t-  _ barely _ fifteen, look at what he’s had…”

The omega jerked, eyes wide and wild. He didn’t make a noise. Mouth open, lips moving, barely sounding more than a rasp, almost no noise at all.

The cause (barely healed over scar at the base of the throat, obvious that it had needed stitches at the time but with absolutely none of the surgical precision that seemed to necessitate) was painfully obvious. 

"You're safe here," Lucifer whispered gently. "My name is Lucifer. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise. Can I get your name?" _ This is how old Gabriel was when Charles sold him. This would have been my fate if I told my brothers what really happened to him.  _

_ Let me meet him, Al.  _

The omega clutched tight to Lucifer, tears streaming down his face as the veins stood out on his neck, he was trying to yell.

“Alex, I think.” Azazel let out a withering sigh. “What do we do? What can we do, I didn’t…” Didn't think.

"I texted Alastair, he should be here soon with a doctor," Lucifer murmured, rubbing Alex's back. "Let out your tears, Alex. I've got you. You are safe with me, in my home. I will protect you. No need for words." He looked at Azazel as his ears picked up a new sound. "Go see if that's Alastair," he said. "If its not, hold them off. But let me know." 

Alex sobbed silently, chest shuddering as he dug his nails into Lucifer’s back.  _ Please please hurts I can’t- alpha please please need, need, need, I can’t- _ Mouthing against Lucifer’s chest, entire form quivering.

“It’s Alastair,” Azazel said as he looked out the window, seconds before the front door was pushed open again.

“Where is it?” Alastair asked, voice and scent remarkably calm despite how tense he was.

The doctor- a one Ms. Anderson, stepped in just after him.

"In my arms," Lucifer murmured, keeping his own scent calm and soothing. "His name is Alex. He's barely 15, I'd say he hasn't been on the market long. Maybe 2 cycles. He's also unable to really speak, there's a poorly healed scar across the base of his throat. Probably in the height of this artificial heat." After a year of working with the Omegas, Lucifer knew just as well as Alastair how to gain information from body language and scent. "Alex, this is my father, Alastair," he said to the Omega. "He brought a doctor with him to look you over and to help you." He nodded at Ms Anderson. "Morning Doctor Anderson."

“Good morning, Lucifer.” She let out a long sigh, stepping over. “Can’t believe they’d do this to one this young.” She murmured, slowly easing Alex back from Lucifer. “Alright, buddy, let’s see…” Her eyes scanned him carefully, hands slowly pulling up his sleeve. “Looks like they had you on IV, huh? That how they kept you in heat?” She kept her eyes fixed on Alex’s for a moment, watched as he gave a barely there nod. “Alright. Alright, I can help, then. Give you something to start easing you out of it so you don’t go through a withdrawal along with everything else. Can Alastair come over here to help me?”

Alex blinked rapidly, chest still heaving, even though his shoulders had dropped and he’d gotten far less tense. He nodded once, and Alastair slowly walked over to crouch next to him.

“Done on sale,” He murmured, hand reaching up and thumb brushing up against the edge of the scar. “It was banned...years ago, supposed to be done only when mated, only with permission from the omega, now. I’m so very sorry. Can you sign?” He spoke slowly, keeping the boy’s focus on his as Dr. Anderson slipped away to rifle through the bag she’d brought.

Alex shook his head, tears beading in his eyes.

Lucifer sat down in front of Alex, keeping a calm and sweet face on. "Can you write?" He asked softly. "I can get you a pen and paper." This was a whole new side of Lucifer that Azazel had never seen before, one that only really appeared in front of Omegas and at Alastair's bidding hall. 

Alex nodded stiffly, lower lip quivering.

“Or if you’d rather just speak slowly, I can read lips.” Alastair offered, sitting back. He watched as Dr. Anderson returned, prepping a syringe.

“After you give the good doctor your arm?”

Alex immediately shrank back, frantically tugging his sleeve back down and pressing against Lucifer.

"Shhh," Lucifer soothed, wrapping his arms around Alex. "It's okay, I'm scared of needles too. I know how you feel." He ran his fingers through Alex's hair. "This is how Dr. Anderson is going to help you. Will it help you if she gives me the needle first?" 

Alex sniffled, blinking rapidly and looking to Alastair as he mouthed something.

“Can you tell him what it is?” Alastair frowned, tilting his head to the side.

Dr. Anderson nodded. “Of course.” She thought for a moment on how best to phrase it, “It’s kind of like what they’ve given you already,” Seeing him flinch, she cringed, “Except, it does the opposite. Instead of ramping the hormones in your system up...it helps decrease the amount in circulation, eases you out of the heat. Okay?”

Alastair watched Alex again, and hummed, “Does it hurt?”

“Not much more than a flu shot.”

Alex hesitated, still squirming, until he slowly rolled up his right sleeve. 

“There we go,” Dr. Anderson praised gently. She worked quickly- dealing with omegas often more flighty than this one being her job, she had to be. Used the alcohol wipe to clean the skin, in and out with barely more than a pinprick sensation. She applied a bandage and pulled back. “Not so bad, huh?”

Lucifer had looked away from the needle and smoothed out Alex's hair. "How long before it takes effect?" He asked. 

“About an hour at the very most.” Dr. Anderson reassured gently. “We can try to…”

Alastair shook his head. “There’s no reconstructing that. Complete laryngectomy, there’s nothing…”

Alex immediately tensed, eyes widening and tears streaming down his face. 

"Al, Doc, maybe steer away from that talk in front of him?" Lucifer asked mildly, but firmly, ever the Omega advocate. "He's scared enough as it is. And let's not forget, he is a  _ child. _ " His hold on Alex turned even more protective, if that was possible. 

Alastair blinked before nodding. “Of course. Of course, I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “The question is what to do now. Since Azazel  _ so very wisely _ thrust us into this frantic mess instead of waiting?”

“What the hell else was I supposed to do?” Azazel snapped, defensive. 

"Alastair. Azazel." Lucifer's voice was clipped. "We will figure something out to do with the situation. At the very least, Alastair, get ahold of Benny. You and Azazel can talk to him and see if we can get Asmodeus behind bars. As for Alex…" he looked down at the boy he was holding, thinking. He sniffed and turned his head to see Dean looking at him. "Sweetheart," he said lovingly. "Couldn't stay upstairs?" 

Dean shook his head. “No. No.” He sighed heavily, looking down at the boy. “Let me look after him while you all figure this shit out. Okay?”

Lucifer looked at Dean before nodding. "Alex, buddy? This is my mate, Dean. He'll also protect you, keep you safe. Will you go with him?" 

Alex slowly unbundled his hands from around Lucifer’s shirt, brow creased as he stared up at Dean. He tried to choke something out before simply nodding.

“Alright,” Dean said, slowly approaching and offering his hand to Alex, who, very tentatively, took it. 

Lucifer rubbed his back and watched his mate disappear with the younger Omega before he looked back at Alastair and Azazel. "He needs to be in a house, not a compound," he said. "He needs a place to hide and calm down, for him to go to to decompress." He closed his eyes and exhaled roughly. It was everything Amara told him he needed after he escaped from Azazel. "With someone who is going to take care of him. He's also going to need to take ASL classes when he's ready." He looked over at Alastair. "You're sure there's no way to restore his voice?" He asked. His own quivered in anger. 

Alastair sighed heavily through his nose. “We could look into an artificial larynx, a stoma… try esophageal speech, but nothing that would fully restore it. Not to what it was, nothing without a speech therapist.” He shook his head, frowning as he slowly lowered himself to sit.

"And you said that was done at sale." Lucifer's tone was slowly turning monotone. "God, I could kill Asmodeus for that alone." He looked at Alastair again. "Did he want to do that to Gabriel?"

Alastair nodded. “Wanted to, yes. Even if it wasn’t illegal I wouldn’t have done it.” He sighed. 

Lucifer's jaw set firmly in place, a vein in his temple throbbing. Both Alastair and Azazel had seen that before, and they both knew that they had to act quick before he did something reckless and stupid. 

“Lucifer,” Azazel spoke first, putting himself in front of the younger alpha. “I know what you’re thinking, I know, I know, we need to just sit and wait here while Al calls that, uh, detective friend of his, okay?” He said quickly, hand on Lucifer’s thigh.

Lucifer didn't reply, his nostrils flaring. 

“Lucifer  _ Dante _ Alighieri-Winchester, if you get up off of that bloody couch to do something stupid I am going to make you regret it.” Alastair said firmly. “You stay there with Azazel,” He couldn’t help the involuntary grimace that flashed across his face, “While I call Benjamin, until he gets here. Understand?”

Lucifer gave a growl at the order and at the use of his middle name, his eyes snapping to Alastair, brows raised in challenge. 

“Understand?” Alastair repeated simply.

Lucifer knew that Alastair would not ask a third time. He gave a clipped nod, the look never leaving his face. 

“Good.” Alastair said simply, taking out his phone to do just what he said, waiting somewhat impatiently for Benny to answer.

Azazel sighed, sitting next to Lucifer and keeping an arm around his waist. “Just stay right here with me, okay?”

Lucifer remained tense, anxious, the hand that had the broken wrist curling into a fist. This was a Lucifer who was ready to  _ fight. _

“Sh, Lucifer- look at me. Just look at me, alright? Focus on me for a moment.” Azazel said softly.

Slowly, Lucifer turned his head to look at Azazel, the hard look of an Alpha who was going to tear the world apart, to save every abused person he could. 

Azazel gently cupped his cheek. “He’ll be alright. You’ll be alright, hopefully we can get my cousin in jail for this. Okay, k- Lucifer?”

"If we don't, I'm going to do the world a favor and slit his throat," Lucifer growled dangerously. "And every other Alpha who abuses their significant other like this. I have half a mind to do it anyways." 

Azazel lugged somewhat nervously. “Ahah- Al, when’s your man getting here?” He called, looking up from Lucifer for a moment and holding him a little closer. “Soon?”

“Could you-“ Alastair sighed. “Twenty minutes at the most.”

Lucifer’s upper lip curled into a snarl. He was very close to breaking out of Azazel’s hold and bolting for the door. 

When Lucifer tensed as if to surge up Azazel’s hand bunched in the back of his shirt, pulling him down lightly. “What do you think you’re gonna do, Lucifer?”

Lucifer growled softly, jerking back from the grab. Unsuccessful, he growled again, a warning growl. 

Azazel pinned Lucifer’s arms to his sides and held him back against his chest. “Could use some- fucking help, over here. Jesus Christ, Lucifer, calm down.”

Lucifer squirmed, trying to use his more slender build to his advantage, forgetting that Azazel knew him as well as he did, and some things don't change. Not even with time or life experiences. 

“Come on, Lucifer, you know you can’t- do anything, you won’t be able to fix what’s already done, kitten, just calm down, let me hold you.” Azazel spoke hurriedly, voice barely a whisper as Alastair walked over, watching but unsure just how to help. 

Lucifer continued to struggle, trying to break Azazel’s grip. It was difficult with only one hand, and eventually he gave a muted whimper of pain as he overexerted that wrist. His movements became more desperate at that point. 

“Fuck’s sake-“

“You’re panicking him, Azazel-“ Alastair shook his head. “Lucifer-  _ kjære _ , look at me, can you calm down a little for me?”

Lucifer looked at Alastair, but didn't stop struggling weakly in Azazel’s arms. Tears of frustration and anguish streamed down his face. 

“I know how angry you must be. I know how badly it hurts that this could have happened to your brother, that it did, in part, and he must have been that scared and desperate too. You won’t fix things by hurting anyone. You can’t. You just can’t, little one.” Alastair murmured. 

Lucifer hiccuped, exhaling roughly as he continued to struggle. He had to do something. He just  _ had to do something. _ He stretched his fingers out to scratch his arm and then whined loudly, clamping his hand with his hurt wrist down and around his forearm tightly, ducking his head down.  _ I will not scratch myself. I will not hurt myself.  _

“Don’t hurt your wrist, don’t, just relax. I want you to put your shoulders down, take a nice, deep breath for us.” Alastair hummed.

Lucifer focused on each order individually. He relaxed his grip on his arm before rolling his shoulders down. Nope, too exposed. Back up they went. He took a nice deep breath and exhaled roughly, but slowly. 

“That’s it.” Azazel soothed. “That’s it, keep on, nice and slow. In and out, close your eyes, focus on the fact I’m holding you, focus on our voices?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and slowly stopped struggling against Azazel. He remained tense, just full of raw, pent up energy. But he was relaxing with each breath. 

"Alastair? Ya in here, chief?" Benny asked as he walked in. 

“Right over here, Benjamin, yes. The omega is upstairs, the...alpha who brought him here is, hm, holding Lucifer.” Alastair hummed.

"Something wrong with him?" Benny asked as he came over. Lucifer struggled briefly against Azazel at the still mostly unfamiliar voice and scent, a protective growl rising in his throat. 

Benny smiled and looked at Alastair. "He's already that protective over the Omega, huh?" He asked non judgementally. 

“Same age his brother was when he was taken into the trade, and with what was done- of course he is.” Alastair nodded. “Do you want to talk to Azazel or the boy, first?”

"I'll talk to Azazel, first. I think I'll wait to talk to the boy until I have an Omega advocate present," Benny explained. "Can you recommend a good one?" 

Lucifer tensed a little more, blocking out Azazel’s soft pleas to relax. 

“I’d have to ask Dean but I’m fairly sure his brother is in that field.” Alastair hummed. “I’ll take Lucifer from Azazel and you two can speak in the kitchen. I’ll call Samuel as well, get that out of the way, get him down here if he’s not busy.”

Benny nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen, Azazel," he said. 

Lucifer gave a warning growl that was quickly hushed by a firm tap to his nose from Azazel. He made a scathing noise as Azazel removed himself and followed Benny into the kitchen. He was free. He could make a bolt for the door- 

Alastair grabbed him lightly by the back of the neck. “Sit down.”

Azazel sighed heavily and sat as he looked up at Benny. “What do you need to know?”

Lucifer growled, then whined as he sat back down. 

"Everything you can tell me about the purchase and what you saw at your cousins," Benny said, taking out a small notebook and pen. 

Azazel nodded. “I wasn’t at the bidding, can’t tell you much about that. I know there’s no bill of sale, nothing on paper aside from the money Asmos would have had to pull from his account. The…” He sighed. “At his house the kid was kneeling, collared, the lead tied to a ring on the floor. Nude. Asmodeus said he was planning to wait at least a year but I’m pretty sure he was gonna claim the poor thing the next day.”

He frowned. “From what the doctor that was here and Al were saying, sounds like he had a, uh, full tracheotomy just after or as he was sold, as requested by my cousin.” 

Benny gave a rough exhale as he took down the notes. "Poor kid. How old is he?" 

Meanwhile, Lucifer knew better than to struggle against Alastair, felt safer with Alastair, but he wholeheartedly squirmed, the need to do something coursing through his veins. 

“Fifteen. Barely.” Azazel sighed as he glanced out to the other room, watching as Alastair shifted Lucifer in his lap and gently stroked a hand through his hair.

Benny watched Azazel look at the very emotional Lucifer and gave a sad smile. "Anything you can remember about what your cousin said about the sale? Like where it was at?" 

Lucifer hiccuped and stared at Alastair, as if begging him to help him. 

Azazel forced himself to drag his gaze away from Lucifer as he heard Alastair murmuring something about having the younger alpha help him brew some tea, help him calm down. He cleared his throat. “Man, I could give you a goddamn address. My cousin’s a dumbass, huh. Said something ‘bout getting in before the main bid, getting a deal on the boy.”

Benny's eyes lit up. "Give me that address, Azazel, and I promise you, I'll get Asmodeus behind bars." He looked over at Lucifer and Alastair, seeing that the youngest Alpha there was clearly in distress, and he sighed softly. "Al, get him outside, walk with him," he said, recognizing a restless Alpha when he saw one. "Doing a grandma activity like make tea isn't going to help him." 

Alastair chuckled weakly. “Part of me doesn’t trust him not to bolt.” He frowned, shaking his head. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked at Alastair, still crying, still tense, still needing to do something. "Y-yeah?" 

“If we go for a walk will you stay with me?” Alastair hummed.

Benny watched as Lucifer squirmed at the question, seeing two different sides war. He's sen submissive Alphas before, knew how they worked. Saw how much Lucifer wanted to say yes, but also not get in trouble if he got upset or irrational. He watched, waiting to see how Alastair would handle this. 

“Alright. Why don’t we go out, around the block a few times, I’ll keep you right next to me and hold your hand.” Alastair decided. “If you bolt, I will catch you. If you need to stop and just can’t go anymore I’ll bring you back here. Whatever you need.” He hummed, glanced up around Benny. “The advocate is coming, by the way. Soon. Couldn’t get an ETA.”

Benny smiled and nodded as Lucifer nodded in agreement with Alastair’s proposal. "Thanks, chief." He looked right at Lucifer. "I'll keep them safe," he promised Lucifer. "They'll be okay while you go and get what you need out of your system. You have my word." 

Lucifer nodded, tucking into Alastair shyly at the detectives word. "Okay," he said quietly. "Thank you." 

"Of course, cher," Benny smiled, watching them leave before turning back to Azazel. When the door closed, he spoke again. "You loved him, didn't you? Still do." 

“Mm. That goddamn obvious?” Azazel chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. I do. Fucked it up, though, and, uh, here we are.”

Benny smiled sadly. "Only obvious to a trained eye. It hurt you that you couldn't help him like you used to."

Azazel slumped back where he sat, nodding. “Yeah.” He scratched at the side of his neck, biting the inside of his cheek. “Even if you’re not gonna talk much to the kid you should probably see how he’s doing, right?”

"Absolutely," Benny said. He got up and started heading up the stairs, knocking on the door. "Dean? It's detective Lafitte. May i come in?"

“Benny,” Dean called, recognition and happiness clear in his tone. “Yeah, yeah, come in.” He was sitting crosslegged on the bed, Alex curled against his side. Still teary-eyed, face ruddy, but he looked calm. Dean had a book open in his lap.

Benny smiled at the young boy sad the older Omega. "Alastair took Lucifer out on a walk, he was pretty anxious," he explained. "Was about ready to hurt somebody, I think. Understandably." He looked at the boy. "My name is Benjamin, I am a detective."

Alex curled closer to Dean, shifting to hold him tighter. The scent of the other omega- especially since he was mated, and pregnant, was calming. 

He looked up at Benny, examining the new alpha before he swallowed and gave a small wave.

“He’s good,” Dean murmured. “He helped me out, once, one’a the better alphas I know. You’ll be alright.” He soothed.

Benny smiled. "Ive got someone who is good with Omegas coming to talk with you and I about what happened," he explained to Alex. "But it also has to be done on your time." He winked at Dean. "Apparently your brother?" 

Dean blinked, before smiling. “Great. Yeah, he’d be good for this, I know he’d like Alex, here.” He looked down at the boy. “And he took ASL classes in college, think he keeps up with it now- he should be able to help if you wanna look into that.”

Alex nodded, stretching to reach for a small pad of paper by Dean’s thigh. Hands shaking lightly, he picked up a pen and wrote, scrawled across the page, 

‘Where am I going to stay?’ He lifted it and handed it over to Benny.

Benny hummed and looked at Alex. "Where do you think you'll feel safe?" He asked him seriously. 

Alex shrugged, lowering the notepad and turning to a new page. ‘I don’t know. I don’t want to go home. I don’t know if I want to stay here. I don’t know where I’ll be safe. If I’ll be safe.’ He raised it again.

Benny read the page. "Well, you don't have to go home," he said. "If you decide to stay here, I can promise you you will be safe. And cared for. Both Lucifer and Dean have been through similar situations and they will fight for you. I know that. I've seen that." 

Alex nodded jerkily, relaxing as Dean gently rubbed his side. He picked up the pen again and pulled a face, dropping it and opting just to give Benny a thumbs-up. 

Benny smiled and patted his ankle. "You're going to do alright, buddy." 

Alex smiled shakily, before he pulled back against Dean and rested his head on the other omega’s chest.

Dean sighed, hand absentmindedly playing with the curls at the nape of Alex’s neck. It seemed to calm him down, so he didn’t stop. 

“Is there anything I can do to help? With all this?” Dean asked softly. 

"You're doing just fine, Dean . you're providing him with a safe space." Benny chuckled. "And you may want to make sure Lucifer doesn't go off and hurt the man who did this to him. He was about ready to." 

“I’ll bet he was.” Dean smiled wryly. “What do we do when Sammy gets here?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“So what I’ll do is I’ll keep him with you, since he’s comfortable with you,” Benny explained. “Samuel will be here as like a lawyer, but also as someone who regularly works with Omegas while I talk to Alex about what happened. There’ll be several sessions, because this goes at his pace. You hear that, buddy?” Benny asked, looking at Alex. “The moment it gets to be too much, you tell us, and we’ll try again another day. Okay?” 

Alex nodded, still content for the moment to be relaxed against Dean’s side.

“Good.” Benny smiled. 

Meanwhile, the walk...was going better than Alastair had expected, which wasn’t saying all that much. He drew Lucifer a little closer to his side, sighing. “Are you feeling a little better?”

Lucifer nestled into Alastair and sighed softly. “A little. Just felt so… pent up in there. Crowded,” he said. “And the urge to go and do something was just… a lot. I felt so  _ angry.  _ So fucking angry. That couldn’t have just been Gabriel. That could’ve been me, if I stayed. That’s what a lot of people do to defective Alphas.” He ran his hand across his neck, swallowing. “Forget not being able to talk, if I wasn’t able to sing?” He shuddered and curled into him even more. “And then the fact that he’s there, looking so scared, looking like he just needs… what every fifteen year old needs, seeing that he’s already been through more than most people go through in several lifetimes…” He swore in Italian, clenching his fists. “How could  _ anyone  _ do that to a child?” 

“I know.” Alastair gently rubbed Lucifer’s side. “I know, I’m sorry.” He frowned, brow creasing. “You’re right to be angry. And scared, and imagining how he feels. You’re very empathetic, Lucifer, and while I don’t envy you for it, its a very good quality to have.”

Lucifer curled into Alastair and sighed heavily. “If he wants to stay with me, if it’s okay with Dean, is that a good idea?” he asked honestly. 

“You have to think about the twins, too. Alex, like you said, has been through a lot. Too much. If you think the four of you can give something even close to stable…. why not?” Alastair hummed, rounding the corner. “Last lap around the block?” He asked, watching as a car slowly drove past them. He cocked his head to the side. “That must be Sam.”

Lucifer nodded. "Oh good," he said softly. "Yeah, I could do with one more lap. I'm sorry about being difficult for you and Azazel."

“Don’t be.” Alastair shook his head. “Let’s see him inside and then keep going, hm?” He said as they neared Lucifer’s house just as Sam was getting out of his car, briefcase in hand.

“Lucifer!” He exclaimed, managing a smile. “Good to see you. Sorry it had to be, uh,” He gestured vaguely. “Like this. You and Dean o-kay?”

Lucifer smiled and hugged Sam happily. "We are," he said warmly. "Come on in, I'm sure Benny and the kid are anxious." 

Sam nodded graciously, allowing himself to be lead inside. He blinked when he saw Azazel, looked back to Lucifer for guidance, but decided not to press it. “Where…”

“Upstairs.” Azazel happily provided, nodding in the direction of the stairwell.

"They're upstairs," Lucifer confirmed, smiling softly. He looked back at Alastair and then went on to finish his walk.

When Sam found his way to the room Dean, Benny, and Alex were in, Dean offered a smile. “Sammy,” He greeted, eyes lighting up. “This here’s Alex.”

Alex lifted his head to look at Sam and waved, brows raised. He wasn’t quite so shy as he was with Benny, as Dean had been telling him reassurances and stories about his brother while they waited. 

Sam smiled and walked over to sit down near the young Omega before holding out his hand to him. "Hi, Alex, I'm Sam," he said softly. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances." 

Benny sat back and slowly drank Sam in. 

Alex nodded, swallowing thickly and shifting against Dean to pick up his pad of paper and place it in his lap before he took Sam’s hand in his own.

Sam smiled. "I am here to keep your best interests in mind while you talk to Detective Lafitte," he explained. "That also includes on what happens with where you go. Im sure that Dean already has half a mind to let you stay here, as well as Lucifer if you're comfortable with that. If not I will work something out." 

Alex nodded, opening his mouth wto speak before cringing and looking down at the pad. Hastily, he wrote, ‘I think I want to stay here.’ And turned it to face Sam.

Sam smiled. "I'm pretty sure Lucifer’s already adopted you," he joked. "I'll make sure that they have everything they need and be sure to check on you." He looked at Dean and smiled. "You alright with him staying, Dean?" 

Dean nodded. “Of course I am, man.” He sighed. “It’s… I don’t think it would do him good to have to move somewhere else right now, he knows he’s safe here. Haven’t really talked to Lucifer but I’m betting he feels the same way.” He looked up at his brother, brows raised. 

Sam smiled. "Alex, do you want to tell Benny what happened?" He asked quietly. 

Alex swallowed, shifting awkwardly to face Benny. ‘From when on?’ He wrote after a moment, tilting his head to the side. He lowered the pad again, writing, ‘From when my parents sold me or From when I’ve just been sold?’

"When you were sold, although anything you want to tell me about before would be good too," Benny said. 

Alex took a few minutes to write, shoulders hunched. He frowned, brow creased as he stared down at the page and slowly slid it over.

‘They took me out of my cage,’ He’d started writing after that but crossed it out so he could explain, ‘I think it was like a dog cage. Rows and rows of them with all of us. They took me out and into a big room. Not very well lit. Hands cuffed behind my back. People came in to look. I was naked, if I moved or make a sound when I wasn’t supposed to or asked to they hit me. Few alphas looked at me, touched me, scented me, hands all over. One groped,’ Another few things crossed out, more vulgar ways of putting it, ‘touched me until I got hard. She didn’t buy me. I was standing for a long time until the man that did buy me came in. He went to me first. I didn’t like his scent, I don’t like the way he looked at me. He touched me more than the rest. Hands, fingers in, everywhere. He said that he wanted to test me out and the handler made me get onto my knees. I cried so hard and he pulled my hair and kept pulling and I just wanted to leave or die. And he made me- my mouth, his, he made me suck,’ More scribbled out words, handwriting shaky and scrawled, ‘Pulled out and said he wanted me but he wanted ‘that’ taken care of. I didn’t know what that was. I didn’t know what they were going to do, the handler took me in back and strapped me down to a table, it smelled like the doctor’s office. He said they weren’t going to waste money on a toy that was leaving because they didn’t need to maintain what was already paid for, just made it so I couldn’t move hurt so bad so so bad I don’t remember getting into his car or getting into his house but he made me kneel, I remember kneeling for a long time before anything happened, knees still hurt. Kept trying to scream.’ 

That was the end of the page. Alex was glassy eyed and staring blankly ahead as Benny read.

Sam read too, keeping a hand on Alex’s ankle as he did so. He looked at Benny. 

Benny finished reading and taking his notes before looking at Alex. "Kid, I am so unbelievably sorry that this happened to you," he said softly. "I think I'm going to ask one more question, and then we're done." 

Sam nodded in approval. "Lucifer should be back from his walk, then," he said. "He'd be able to help Alex get situated. Can you answer one more question?" 

Alex sniffled, chest jerking as he straightened and gave a quick nod, face burning with shame as he stared down at the bed. 

Benny looked at the younger man and smiled softly. “I hate that I have to ask this question,” he said.

Alex swallowed, curling in tighter on himself and only relaxing slightly when Dean pulled him closer. He turned the page on the notepad, ‘Just ask.’

“Did he rape you?” Benny asked as gently as he could. 

Sam inhaled and nodded. “Last question,” he agreed. 

Alex’s lower lip quivered and he screwed his eyes shut, squeezing the pen so tightly there was a small crunch as the thin plastic gave way.

He nodded, motion barely there, and turned to bury his face in Dean’s chest as he sobbed silently, back shaking with each harsh, gasping breath.

“Hey- hey, you’re alright. You’re alright.” Dean tried to soothe, brow creased as he looked down at the boy.

“We’re done,” Sam said softly in a firm voice. 

Benny nodded in agreement, making a note. “Alright, that’s enough questions for now,” he murmured. “You did so well for us, Alex. We’re proud of you. Let everything out.” 

Sam nodded, motioning for Benny to move away from the Omegas to give Alex some breathing you. 

Alex clung a little tighter to Dean, clawing weakly at his back as tears burned hot and wet down his face.

“We’ll make sure no one ever does that to you again. You’re  _ safe _ .” Dean breathed, voice wavering. “You’re safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex slowly begins to integrate into his adoptive (protective) family, though everything that happened proves a challenge, and he will always have a constant reminder of it all

Lucifer smiled as Alastair dropped a kiss to his head with a promise to return before he left. He sipped his tea and looked at Azazel, thankful once more that the twins were at Crowley and Gabriel’s. “Hey,” He said softly. “Thank you, for bringing him here. You did the right thing.” 

Azazel sighed heavily, nodding. “No word from Asmos, yet. Don’t know what that means, if it’s good or not.” He groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You… you’re good, Lucifer? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that before. Not that bad, anyways.”

Lucifer looked at Azazel and nodded. “Yeah, I”m good,” he said. “And I’ve been that bad with you.” He wrapped his fingers tighter around the mug of tea. “You ignored it.” 

Azazel’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry.” He offered, shaking his head. “Probably did a shit job helping you through it, now. I’m sorry.”

“You did something that used to work,” Lucifer explained. “That used to work. Now, if you do that, it has to be explained beforehand or while it’s happening. Garth told me I need to be told what’s coming next, because not knowing is part of the panic now. That could’ve been a lot worse, honestly. That was incredibly mild.”

Azazel nodded, eyes fixed on the grain of the table, tracing over it. “Well. If there were a next time I’d be grateful for the heads-up, but…” He leaned back. “Guess we don’t have to worry about that, huh?”

“Why do you say that?” Lucifer asked as he looked at Azazel. “What if my father buys one? Or one of your other cousins?” He looked up at the ceiling, where he knew his mate and the young Omega were. “This… this meant a lot, Azazel.”

“I say that because if you panic it’d be better to leave you to someone who knows how to handle it. Not saying I won’t...do this stupid shit again if it comes down to it. It felt...good, to help the kid, wanna keep doing that.” Azazel finally looked up at Lucifer. “You have no idea how close I was to hitting you.” He whispered. “I can’t help you through that again. I don’t think I’d be able to control myself. Not yet, I don’t know if I ever will.”

“You will,” Lucifer said softly. “You will.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why did you want to hit me?” 

“Always worked. If you were worked up, if I just needed you to  _ stop _ , or shut the fuck up.” Azazel cleared his throat. 

“Because it always shocked me,” Lucifer said softly. “And because it meant you were really angry with me. That you meant it, and if I continued, I wouldn’t like what you did next.” 

Azazel nodded. “And it was so… easy. Working through all this, uh, in therapy- it was that each ‘next step up’ was easy to fall into. Bad behavior, encouraged by my cousins, hell, fucking, uh, rewarded, and you didn’t…” He sighed. 

“How could I when I was still in love with you and hoping against hope you would change?” Lucifer asked softly. “How could I fight back? Even if I wanted to- which I did, several times, I’d lose the fight, which in turn would’ve made you angrier. Haven’t you figured out that I’m a people pleaser?” 

“I  _ know _ , Lucifer.” Azazel raised his brows. “I know. I get it. Okay? I know.”

“So why would you even think that I’d fight back? Sure, I asked you to stop, but you were the Alpha. You were in charge.” Lucifer looked back down at the tea in his hand. 

“I don’t think you would have, I think you should have. I wish you did.” Azazel looked down at his watch. “I should be going home. You already have an extra person here as-is.”

Lucifer snorted. “I have far too many people in my house for how territorial I feel,” he smiled. 

Azazel managed a weak chuckle, pausing as his phone buzzed with an incoming call. “Ah, shit.” He pulled it out. “Shit.” Let out a long sigh, looked down at the caller ID. “S’Asmos. What the hell should I do?” He asked, looking to Lucifer. 

“Answer the phone,” Lucifer said. “It’d be suspicious if you didn’t.” He got up. “I’ll grab Benny. Put the phone on speaker, but keep it low.”

Azazel nodded, watching Lucifer go as he set the phone down on the table and answered. “Hello?”

“Azzie,” Asmodeus sounded exhausted. “Somehow, my pretty little thing has gotten away! He can’t have gotten far, do you think?” 

Lucifer and Benny came down the stairs, keeping quiet. 

Azazel stared at the table, held his hand over his mouth. Not quite out of shock, though it was something close. A little too mirthful for the situation at hand. “Your new omega? Escaped?” He clarified. “Asmodeus, you must have gone soft on the thing if it could just up and walked out.” He chuckled. “When do you think it left?”

“Sometime after you left, before I woke up,” Asmodeus sighed. “I picked a smart one, you know I don’t like the dumb ones. He was a little smarter than Gabriel was, I guess. Where could he have gone?” 

“I’m going to go ahead and assume he didn’t jack a car. Probably somewhere in the neighborhood?” Azazel muted his end of the line and looked to Benny. “Did you get enough from the kid that you could book my cousin’s ass?”

“A hundred percent, just give me a location,” Benny growled softly. 

“I’m currently driving, I’m about ten minutes away from Lucifer’s place. You know, Charles has me stalk it every now and then, told me if I could to steal Gabriel back,” Asmodeus said conversationally.

Lucifer’s eyes flickered darkly, and his upper lip raised into a snarl. 

“Easy, chief,” Benny murmured, resting a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Azazel unmuted his end. “The kid would have to cross a goddamn highway to get all the way out there. Think you’re looking in the wrong place,” He said easily. “Tell you what. I’ll meet you at your place, help you canvas the neighborhood, how’s that sound?” He hummed, reaching with his free hand for a piece of paper so he could scrawl down the address for Benny if needed. 

"Azzie, you're a genius. I'll see you in 15 minutes," Asmodeus said. 

Azazel hung up and sighed heavily, tapping the paper once he’d written it down. “Well. Meet you there, I guess?” He asked, looking up at Benny.

"Yes, sure thing," Benny said. "Luc, go look after your new kid." 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at the cop and made his way upstairs to talk to Alex and see what was going on. 

He came in and sat down in front of his family. "They're on their way to arrest Asmodeus," he said. "Meanwhile, Benny said that you wanted to stay with Dean and I." He smiled. 

Alex pulled up and nodded, shifting back to look up at Lucifer. He picked up the pad. ‘At least, for now.’ He cocked his head to the side and smiled shakily as he turned it to face Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "I think that would be very good for you," he said softly. "I do have to tell you that Dean and I have two young boys, about four years old now. Is that going to be a problem, or are you going to be okay?" 

Alex hesitated, before shrugging. ‘I’ll be fine.’ He then nodded, smile turning a little sheepish, ‘Can I have some water?’ He paused, before writing further, ‘Or tea, or something warm. Something to drink.’

"Now why didn't you say something sooner?" Lucifer beamed. "How about you come with me and I'll make you a nice cup of hot cocoa, and I can show you your bedroom? Then we can give Sam your sizes and he can go get you some clothes. You can take a shower and wash the ick off you. Do you want something to eat?" 

Alex’s eyes widened and his face split into an excited grin. He sat up a little straighter, eyes watering as he pushed himself up to his feet. He nodded, a firm ‘yes’ to everything, and Dean chuckled. 

“I’ll get the room a little better set while you two are downstairs, huh?” He tilted his head to the side as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He grunted, smoothing his handover the slight swell of his pregnant belly.

Alex shook his head, quickly taking Dean’s free hand in his own. 

Lucifer chuckled. "Sorry, baby, looks like you're coming with us," he said. "You're an Omega. He's automatically going to want to be near you." He got up and smiled. "How about this. We give Sam your sizes and he can go get your clothes. We can get you hot chocolate and something to eat and then while you eat, Dean can get your room ready. We'll also have fresh sheets and scent neutral blankets for you. Then when Sam gets back, you can shower and put on clean clothes and get some sleep. You've had a rough few days, and you'll need it. When our sons get home, if you want, we can introduce them to you. Am I missing anything?"

Alex shook his head while Dean hummed. 

“Think we should call Gabe?” Dean asked gently as he started to lead Alex downstairs. “Or would that just be doing more harm than good, at this point?”

Lucifer hummed and scratched his head. "We should wait a day or two, and let it be both of their decisions," he said softly. "Alex, what would you like to eat?" 

Alex practically dashed to get his notepad, hands shaking with excitement and eyes brimming with tears because he felt so  _ cared for _ in a single instance and he had choices and it felt like home for the first time in so very long.

‘Could we make grilled cheese with bacon in them? I used to really like it.’ He thrust the notepad into Lucifer’s hands, brows raised.

Lucifer smiled softly at his excitement and read the notepad. "Grilled cheese with bacon," he read off. "That sounds wonderful. Is that going to be too harsh on your throat? Wouldn't want you to be in any pain." He handed the notepad back. Oh, was Lucifer in his element, caring so tenderly for an Omega that wasn't his, but he was going to raise this Omega for as long as Alex would let him. 

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. "Does he adopt everyone who needs help, or is this just a thing?" He asked his brother. 

Dean chuckled. “Nah, he’s… Lucifer’s a good man. I think he’d do this for anyone.” He murmured, looking back up at Sam and smiling.

Alex faltered slightly, brow creased as he rubbed at the base of his throat and winced. 

He took the pad back. ‘Pasta? With butter and a little Parmesan?’ He tried.

Sam smiled and watched as Lucifer smiled. "He is a good man," he said. "He has a level of empathy that's so rarely seen and nourished." 

Lucifer read the pad. "Perfect," he said. 

“Sure as hell wasn't nourished for him, I dunno how he does it.” Dean murmured, watching as Alex excitedly followed after Lucifer into the kitchen.

Sam smiled. "The same way you do," he said. "I think Lucifer just tries to help because he knows it makes a small difference. Already, I can tell that Alex adores him. You may have just adopted a teenager," he added with a chuckle. "Well, more accurately, Lucifer has." 

Dean nodded, sighing softly and smiling before his shoulders dropped. “You… you deal with kids like that often?”

"Yes," Sam sighed. "More often that I'd like to admit. Alex is a more extreme case, but thats on two different ends. His injuries and story are on the worst end, but this was the easiest placement I've ever done." 

“I wish we could do more.” Dean sighed. “It’s not fair. There’s still so much, still so many more people we could help. Could save.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “Ain’t fair, Sammy, and I don’t know what to do.”

"You focus on what you can do," Sam said softly. "You focus on that and you hold onto the feeling it gives you. Even one person is a great accomplishment. How do you think Lucifer feels after a bidding, hoping that he and Alastair made the right choice in buyers? Or myself, hoping that I didnt make a case worse?" He smiled ruefully. "You think of those who you know you helped, let them heal you, and move on." He gestured at the kitchen, where Lucifer was laughing and talking to Alex. "Lucifer may not have been able to help Gabriel at that age, try as he might, but he can help Alex now. And he'll feel better about that situation by helping Alex." 

Dean breathed out a long sigh through his nose. “You’re right. I just… this kids parents had to have sold him. There’s people who  _ hurt him _ , daily, probably, and you know it’s happening you younger kids and it’s… I’m angry. That it’s happening, that it’s still going on.” He murmured, before shaking his head. “I should go help out.”

Sam smiled. "Keep onto that anger, but don't let it guide you," he said. "I should get that list of sizes." 

Dean nodded, drifting over to look into the kitchen to watch Lucifer and Alex.

The hot cocoa was amazing; Alex had downed his way through two mugs of it and marveled at the taste of the sweetness, the warmth after what felt like so long. And as it turned out he’d been famished as well, only eating slowly out of politeness and the fact Lucifer reminded him that he’d probably vomit if he scarfed it all down too quickly.

The day felt like it should have been drawing to a close, but it was a little past five when Dean looked down at Alex and hummed.

“Gabriel- uh, just texted me, he’s bringing the boys back home. The twins? Would you still like to meet them?”

Alex frowned, before nodding. He shifted in his spot on the couch, close to, nearly huddled against, the arm of it.

Lucifer smiled and crouched in front of Alex. “What’s making you nervous, Alex?” he asked softly. “Do you feel comfortable in telling us?” 

Alex shrugged, clicking his pen a few times before he wrote, ‘I don’t know. I don’t know how your kids will react to me I guess.’ And showed the page to Lucifer. 

Lucifer read it over and smiled softly. “They’re going to be curious, but respectful,” he said. “They may ask a lot of questions, they’re four after all. But we won’t tell them why you’re here. As far as they need to know, you’re here because you need a place to stay, and you feel safe here.” 

Alex paused, before he nodded and smiled up at Lucifer. ‘What do you do for work?’ He wrote, as Dean got up to go open the door for Gabriel. 

“I work as an IT specialist for my father, who works with Omegas on the legal side of things,” Lucifer explained gently. “I also help with the Omegas make sure that they understand that things like what happened to you are not acceptable, and should never be acceptable. Teach them that even Alphas can get hurt like that, too.” He looked at Alex seriously. “I’ve been mated to Dean for five years now, married to him for two, and the things that were done to you I could never imagine doing to him. Ever.” 

Alex nodded, shoulders dropping as he slowly relaxed. He thumbed at the edge of the pages of his notebook and shifted to look as Dean chatted quietly with Gabriel for a minute.

Lucifer smiled and listened to the conversation even as he focused on Alex. “Maybe one day, I can take you there,” He said softly. “But only if you want to, and whenever you feel comfortable. If you never feel comfortable, that is more than acceptable. I want you to learn what your boundaries are and learn how to make them known.You deserve that.” 

Alex turned back to look at Lucifer, brows raised. He pulled his pen back out of where he’d shoved it in his pocket, ‘Thank you.’ He smiled, cocking his head to the side. 

Lucifer smiled. “You’re more than welcome, Alex,” he said. He looked back at his mate, smiling. “The kids ready for dinner?” he asked softly. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Somehow their uncles didn’t manage to spoil them into sugar comas.” He chuckled, grunting and lifting Nicholas up into his arms when he asked for it. “Soon I’m not gonna be able to do this, buddy.” He murmured.

Alex laughed soundlessly, eyes lighting up as he looked down at the twins. He picked up the paper, ‘They’re so cute! Look just like you two.’ He wrote quickly. 

Lucifer beamed. “They are really cute,” he agreed. “Samuel, Nicholas, there’s somebody that I’d like for you to meet. This is Alex, he’s going to be staying with us for a little bit because he doesn’t have any place to go,” he said. “So Daddy and Papa said that he could stay with us.” 

Samuel climbed into Lucifer’s lap and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. “Daddy, why does he have pen and paper?” he asked. 

“Alex had a very bad owie that made it hard for him to talk, buddy,” Lucifer said gently. “So he feels more comfortable writing than talking. Kind of like how when Al doesn’t know what to do for Daddy, he makes Daddy tea to show him he cares. There’s many different types of ways to talk, Samuel.” 

Alex smiled timidly and gave a small wave, shifting a little as he watched Samuel. After a moment, he wrote, ‘Can they read or do you need to read what I write to them?’ He showed the page as Dean carefully sat down with Nicholas balanced in his lap.

“They can read a little, but it’s slow,” Lucifer replied as he held Samuel. 

Samuel watched Alex and smiled. “Are you shy?” he asked. “‘S okay if you are. Nick’s shy too. Daddy gets really shy too, sometimes. Like when Papa calls him sunsheen.”

“Sunshine, Samuel,” Lucifer said, his ears turning pink. 

Alex laughed again, shoulders shaking and eyes crinkling up in the corners as he grinned at Lucifer.

Dean chuckled. “Very eager to make new friends today, huh Sammy?” He hummed, before tilting his head to the side. “Do we wanna say hi to Alex, Nick?” He prodded gently, shifting back a little as Nick turned to look up at Alex, still gripping tight at Dean. He gave a little wave.

“Hi,”

Alex cocked his head to the side and gave a wave in turn, smiling gently at Nick.

Samuel shrugged at his father. “Alex looks like he needs friends,” he said simply. “Friends can make  _ anything  _ better. Like how you make Daddy better when he’s hurting and he makes you feel better when you’re crabby.” 

Lucifer chuckled and ruffled Samuel’s hair, beaming down at Alex. “That’s what family and friends do, Sam. They help each other out. And what do Daddy and Papa always say?” 

Samuel grinned. “The family you grew up with is less important than the family you create, ‘cause you should want to be happy with your family. Grow up with family is good, but if they make you feel sad all the time then you shouldn’t keep them, ‘cause that causes a heart owie. Like Grandpa Charles makes you sad and gives you a heart owie, but Grandpa John is the bestest. After Pop-Pop.” 

“Very good, Samuel,” Lucifer smiled, kissing the top of Samuel’s head. “And you’re just a chatty Cathy tonight, hmm?” 

“Very good about it, though.” Dean chuckled. “Don’t know if I like you divulging secrets about my crabbiness, though.”

‘Are you sure he’s four?’ Alex wrote, showing Lucifer the page before he took it back down and added. ‘You guys have some very sweet kids.’

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Yes, we’re sure they’re four,” he said. “We’ve taught them that the family they create is important and moreso than the family of blood. Family doesn’t end or begin with blood.” He kissed the top of Samuel’s hair. “Alright, dinner, baths, and then I think we should put you two to bed.” He looked at Alex. “You should also get some sleep,” he said. “And if you need me or Dean, we’re the first room upstairs.” 

Samuel beamed. “Daddy, what’s for dinner?” he asked. 

“I was thinking Daddy could make some-” he dropped his voice down, “Dinosaur chicken nuggets and potato puffs and carrots.” 

Dean made exactly that. They didn’t do it all that often, but it was nice as a treat and had the kids (and Alex) happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think of everything! I (frumious_bandersnatch) don’t usually write original characters, so let us know what you think of Alex.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a nightmare- and a chance to meet his extended family (not both at once).

Lucifer had ended up working through the night- not exactly the best time to be outlining the new horror novel, but inspiration can strike and the best and worst of times.

He was interrupted by a soft  _ thump _ from upstairs.

Alex pushing himself out of his bed and onto the floor in a fit of panic, eyes blown wide and not seeing the dark room so much as the events of the past few days; the fact he couldn’t call for help making it so much worse for him. 

Lucifer heard the thump and headed up the stairs. First, he checked to make sure Dean hadn’t fallen. Nope. Then he checked on the twins. They were both fast asleep, one of their picture books draped across Nicholas’s chest. 

That left Alex’s room. 

Lucifer knocked softly on Alex’s door. “Alex? It’s Lucifer, knock twice if I can come in,” he said. 

Alex hit the back of his hand against the wall twice, blinking rapidly and drawing his knees up to his chest. 

Lucifer came in and gently turned on a light. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, coming over and kneeling in front of Alex. “Focus on my voice, Alex. Let’s take a few deep breaths together, alright?” He drew in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly, maintaining eye contact with Alex. 

Alex sobbed, reaching to clasp both of his hands around one of Lucifer’s and grip it tightly.

He slumped forwards, slim form crumpling against Lucifer as he quivered.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Lucifer whispered, wrapping his arm around Alex and holding him tightly. “I’m right here, Alex. Just let everything out. You’re safe.”

Alex shook his head, slowly gathering himself against Lucifer, still trying to make himself as small as possible. He took a long while to stop crying, until it was all sniffles and broken hiccups as he stared up at the alpha. 

“There we go, that’s it,” Lucifer said, still holding Alex and rubbing him. “How about a cup of hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened?” 

Alex nodded jerkily, lower lip quivering as he struggled to get to his feet.

Lucifer kept a protective, supportive arm around his charge and gently guided him down the stairs. He hummed the Norwegian lullaby that Alastair sings to him. 

Alex stumbled along with him, vision still blurry with tears and brow knit as he finally slumped into the kitchen. 

Lucifer carefully sat Alex down at the table and worked to make a small thing of hot chocolate before he began to gently sing. “My father told me, someday I would buy galleys with good oars and sails to distant shores…”

Alex shifted, one hand scratching lightly at the top of the table, nails curling inwards, still so tense. He tried to croak something out, face twisted in frustration before he thumped his head down on the table, arms crossed in front of it. 

“Hue many foe men… Hue many foe men…” Lucifer gently pushed the cup of hot chocolate in front of Alex and handed him his pad of paper and pen. “There we go. Your paper, pen, and hot chocolate. Take your time.”

Alex sniffled, taking a few minutes before he sat up and cupped his hands around the mug of hot chocolate. He sipped at it slowly, brow creased before he set back down and picked up the pen.

‘I’m sorry.’ He wrote. ‘Did I wake you up?’

“No, I was already up, writing,” Lucifer said with a smile. “And even if you did, I wouldn’t care.”

Alex sighed. ‘I didn’t know where I was.’ He wrote slowly. ‘I thought I was back in my cage, and then I was so confused, and I remembered I was bought and he. It’s still sore, so I thought he,’ His lower lip quivered and tears threatened to spill again, ‘raped me again- or was going to, and I got so scared.’

“Oh, Alex,” Lucifer sighed. “I am so so sorry. I wish I could take that fear away from you.” He reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand softly. “When I was your age,” he murmured softly, “I had a similar dream. It was of me being in a caged room, and when I looked in the mirror, the word  _ defective  _ was tattooed into my forehead. And then the bidding started. Nightmares will linger. Nightmares will prey on the fears you have, and they’re always going to be there. They may lessen or even fade, but when it’s raw like this?” Lucifer exhaled roughly. “You just have to let it run it’s course, find ways to get yourself calm and back to sleep afterwards. It’s not easy, though. But I’ll be here to help, and so will Dean.” 

‘I just want to scream and I can’t.’ Alex wasn’t looking as he wrote, words scrawled messily across the page.

“I am so sorry,” Lucifer whispered softly. “I wish that I could give you your voice back. I really do. It was such a cruel, unnecessary thing to do.” 

Alex reached up to wrap his arms around Lucifer, shaking his head and closing his eyes. 

Lucifer held Alex close, shushing him gently and just letting him relax. “You’re safe, and I will help you every step of the way, if you’ll let me,” he murmured softly. 

Alex nodded, pressing a little closer to Lucifer and slowly relaxing against him, still and silent as his breathing evened.

Lucifer smiled and rubbed his back. “How about you stay up with me for a little bit longer? I’m just quietly writing. You can just sit there and relax,” he offered. 

Alex slowly pulled back, reaching for his notepad. ‘I don’t want to go back to sleep alone.’ He nodded. 

Lucifer smiled. “Let’s head to my office, then,” He said, sitting up. “You can bring your hot chocolate with you.” 

Alex kept the mug cupped in both hands as he stood, plodding along slowly after Lucifer. 

Lucifer lead Alex into his office and smiled as he gestured to the other chair and sat down in his own. “There you go, feel free to ask questions or sit there quietly,” he said warmly. 

Alex scootched his chair a little closer to Lucifer, leaning over the desk a little and sighing even though he gave a warm smile. 

Lucifer smiled and got back to work, brow furrowing in concentration. 

Alex drank his hot cocoa slowly, eventually resting his head on he top of Lucifer’s desk and dozing off. 

Lucifer worked until he found a good stopping point before he gently nudged Alex awake. “Alex? Do you want to go back to your bed, buddy?” he murmured. 

Alex blinked slowly, fumbling for his notepad. ‘Don’t want to sleep alone. Sorry.’

“It’s okay,” Lucifer smiled. “Let’s move to the living room, then.”

Alex nodded, allowing himself to be led out. He mouthed his thanks, pushing out enough air that he could just barely sound the consonants.

Lucifer got Alex set up on the couch and tucked him in. He sat down and put the TV on a soft classical music station. 

Dean found his husband sleeping in front of the couch, protecting their Omega charge as the boy slept. 

He sighed and slowly crouched down, face twinging with the effort as he reached down to cup Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer stirred, kissing Dean's hand sleepily. "Time izzit?"

“Just after eight.” Dean murmured. “Baby woke me up and not in a good way. Beginning to remember why I didn’t like this part last time.”

Lucifer smiled and rested his hand on Dean's stomach. "At least there's only one this time," he whispered. 

“Thank god.” Dean chuckled softly. “The kid doing alright?” He nodded to Alex.

"Nightmare. He didn't want to sleep alone," Lucifer murmured, stretching a little. "If he wasn't going to get his karma, I'd kill Asmodeus for taking his voice. He said the worst part was not being able to scream for help." 

Dean’s brow creased and his face fell. “Christ,” He whispered. “It’s…” He shook his head. “Poor kid. We’re gonna- we need to keep him here. At least as well as he can. Get him back in school, make sure he does good. Has a good life. You… would wanna adopt him, right? We’re both on board?”

"Think he'll say yes?" Lucifer asked softly, smiling at Dean. 

“I hope so.” Dean murmured. “I really hope so.”

Lucifer leaned up and kissed Dean softly. "I love that we can," he said softly. "We'll need a bigger house if he says yes." 

“Mm. Would we want to sell or leave this place with Cas and Balth?” Dean asked. “‘Cause they’d talked about wanting to move into a new place for  _ years  _ now and they ain’t done it yet.” He chuckled.

Lucifer smiled. "We'll give it to them as a present," he said softly. "And i think a certain teen is secretly awake." 

Alex shifted, reaching to playfully cuff Lucifer’s shoulder as he raised his head off of his pillow.

“Morning, kid.” Dean tilted his head to the side.

Lucifer turned and smiled as he handed Alex his things. "How much did you hear?" He asked quietly. 

‘Enough. You mean it?’ Alex wrote quickly, brows raised and eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes," Lucifer murmured. "We mean it wholly. You'll be our son, loved no differently than our other children. You won't be sold to a bidder or anything. You will have as normal of a life as we can give you and accommodate you the best we can. Right, Dean?" 

Dean nodded. “We do. We’d… everything, Alex. Everything you need, everything you almost missed. As best we can. We promise.”

Alex gripped his notepad a little tighter, nodding. ‘Please’. He wrote.

Lucifer leaned up and gently kissed Alex's forehead. "Welcome to our family, Alexander Alighieri-Winchester," he whispered softly. "We'll start the paperwork today, and get times for you to meet your aunts and uncles. And I think this means I make apple fritter bread for breakfast." 

“Mm, you don’t wanna miss that. Luce’s apple fritter bread is  _ heavenly _ ,” Dean chuckled, gently patting Alex’s side. “Why don’t you go up and get dressed, Sammy dropped off some clothes that should be in your size.”

Alex nodded, vaulting to his feet, excitement mixed with something close to contentment obvious in his body language.

Lucifer beamed and stood up to go make the apple fritter bread and to start making phone calls. 

First was to Alastair. "Hey Al. Um you have a new grandson," he said. 

Alastair blinked, silent for a while. “The boy? Alex?” He hummed.

"No, the Gila monster Cas adopted," Lucifer deadpanned as he began to peel apples. "Yes, Al, Alex. Dean and I talked and let it be his decision and he immediately said 'please'." 

Alastair smiled warmly. “Well. Congratulations are in order, then, I suppose.” He nodded. “Will you be needing any help with… getting the paperwork straightened out, getting him moved in…”

"All of that and more," Lucifer said. "We're going to look for a bigger place. We're going to be raising four children, and it'll be easier in a larger place. But yes." He hesitated before asking the next question. "Is Charles in custody yet?" 

“Not yet. Meant to be tonight- the main bidding, when they’re getting him and the rest of the operation tied up.” Alastair hummed. “So. Soon.”

Lucifer chewed on his nail lightly before continuing to bake. "I… i might need a scene soon," he admitted softly. "I know I should let Dean do it, we've been working with it, but… sometimes I need Daddy. You know? And its just been a roller coaster ending on such a high note and I'm just like- not really freaking out, but freaking out. I'll talk to Dean first of course-" 

“Relax, Lucifer.” Alastair hummed. “Dean, I think, is in no position to give you a scene. He’s pregnant. But we will talk it over.” He said slowly. “We’ll text. I take it you’re wanting to inform the rest of the family about the new addition? Do that. I’ll come over for breakfast, if that’s alright.”

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah, we can, of course," he said, swallowing. "Of course." He paused, closing his eyes and breathing. "Thanks, Al." 

“Just breathe, little one. I’m sure we can figure something out for tonight.” He murmured before he hung up.

Alex stepped into the kitchen and gave a jaunty wave, smiling.

"Hey," Lucifer said warmly, beginning to mix everything together in the loaf pan. "Alastair- my dad? He'll be swinging by for breakfast, he's going to help Dean and I get you officially our son. Any questions so far?" 

Alex paused, setting down his pad so he could write. ‘Don’t answer if it’s uncomfy. Sam- kid Sam, not Dean’s brother, said something about a Charles? Where does he fit in?’

Lucifer sighed and chuckled. "Smart kid," he said, sitting down after he put the bread in. "So Charles is my biological father. He is not a nice man- very similar to the man who bought you. He's the reason my wrist is broken, actually. Alastair is basically the man i adopted as my father. He and I have promised to care for each other. He is an old friend of my mother's." He smiled. "Does that make sense?" 

Alex frowned, before nodding. ‘Yes. Thank you.’ He wrote slowly, brow knit. ‘I’m sorry your real dad sucks.’

Lucifer smiled and nodded. "He didn't always. Just after my mother died. It was a rough year." He shrugged. "I just say Alastair is my father because he really has cared for me and Dean like his own. Just like Dean and I with you. Except I'm not legally Alastair’s son. Just in heart. Any other questions?" 

‘He was just on the phone with you?’ Alex paused, held up a finger before Lucifer could answer, ‘I don’t want to be blunt.’ He paused, tapping the tip of the pen on the paper as he thought, brow creased. Pen hovering over the page as he fumbled for what to write.

"Blunt is fine, but yes, that was him," Lucifer said with a nod.

‘Is it more than just a father-son thing?’

Lucifer smiled. "Nothing gets by you, hmm? Sometimes it is." He sighed. "It helps us in different ways. Dean knows, he'll even participate. It's fun and its done with everyone's consent. That's important. With consent. Even if its something someone needs, we check in with each other." He cocked his head to the side. "What gave it away?" He asked. "And does thaf bother you?" 

‘No. Was just worried about affair while Dean is pregnant.’ Alex shrugged. ‘Guess I just know? It’s the Look. And you calling him Daddy on the phone.’ He underlined that part. ‘It was either you two totally fuck or… I don’t even know.’ He grinned lazily.

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. "Yes, we do, but the connection is more important. If Al were to find an Omega tomorrow and want to stop what we did, I would understand, respect and be happy for him and it won't change how we care for each other." He smiled. "Now, let me call your uncles and aunt. And your great aunts." He dialed Michael and put the phone on speaker so Alex could hear. "Hey Mickey. Guess what? And no, it's not a new book."

Michael frowned, humming. “Not a new book… Dean’s already pregnant… did one of the twins accomplish something?”

Alex smiled, reaching to take Lucifer’s hand in his own.

Lucifer smiled and squeezed Alex’s hand. “You’re kind of close,” he said. “I’m sure by now, Al has told you about the Omega Azazel saved from Asmodeus?”

Michael nodded. “Yes. Is he quite alright? Sam called to tell me the boy had requested to be placed with you temporarily. I don’t think they could find a better place if they scoured the world over.” He hummed. “Is that it?”

"He's staying permanently, so when are you able to meet your new nephew?" Lucifer smiled. 

Michael was silent for a few seconds, before he chuckled. “Of course. Maybe this afternoon? I’ll find time, make the time if I have to. Maybe come over for dinner?”

Lucifer beamed and nodded. "I think we can do that," he said. "How about it, Alex? Meet your Uncle Mick at dinner tonight?" 

Alex nodded. ‘I’d love too!’ He smiled, fiddling with his pen. ‘Tell him I can’t wait to meet him.’ He wrote, brows raised expectantly as he looked up at Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled. "Alex says he can't wait to meet you."

Michael smiled. “Tonight it is, then. See you all around six.” 

Lucifer beamed. "Sounds good Mickey." He hung up and dialed Raphael, again putting the phone on speaker. "Good morning, little corvid," he cooed. 

“Good morning, Lucifer.” Raphael said warmly. “How are you doing today?” She asked.

"Wonderful," Lucifer grinned. "And i have someone very special for you to meet." 

“Oh?” Raphael hummed. “And who would that be?” She and Julian were mostly out of the loop when it came to the events of the previous day. 

Lucifer smiled. "Well, I was gifted with a new son," he said. "A teenaged Omega named Alex who I helped save." 

“Oh,” Raphael blinked. “I’m assuming there’s a much grander story behind this new development, that I’ve missed?” Not giving much chance to respond, she hummed. “I think we’d just love to meet him. Is he there with you now?”

"He is, and he wants to meet you, Auntie," Lucifer beamed. "Right, Alex buddy?" There was already so much love in his voice, and so much pride. 

Alex gave a wide, wavering smile, and nodded. ‘You have so much family.’ He paused, gripping his pen a little tighter. ‘I want to meet them all if they’re all like you.’

Lucifer smiled. "They are," he said. "Well, Raphie, when can you pry Jules from embalming to meet your nephew?"

Raphael let out a long sigh, thinking for a few moments. “I think we could swing for some time today, but the both of us would be on-call. Is that alright?” She asked, frowning. 

“You know we don’t mind you being on call,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “Medicine waits for no person.” He smiled. “Around what time? Mick said he’d do dinner.” 

Raphael nodded. “We’ll see if we can do the same, then. Just text us a good time and we’ll be over.”

Lucifer nodded. “I will,” he promised. “We look forward to it. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” Raphael said warmly, before hanging up.

‘Both doctors?’ Alex wrote after a moment, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

"Raphael is a medical examiner and her boyfriend Julian is a funeral home director," Lucifer smiled. The oven beeped and Lucifer moved to get the bread out of the oven. "Im sure Dean is telling Balthazar and Castiel," Lucifer said as he worked. "So once we're done with Alastair, how about we get you a phone? We could then download an app that will vocalize what you type." 

‘A phone?’ Alex wrote, shaking his head, shoulders shaking as he chuckled silently. ‘I wasn’t going to get a phone until I was 17. Guess I’m lucking out here.’ He perked up at the sight and smell of the bread, wetting his lower lip.

Lucifer smiled. "Well I think it might be easier than the notebook," he said. "Alastair may even recommend some good resources. What do you want to drink?" 

Alex pursed his lips, rocking back a little. ‘Juice?’ He raised his brows hopefully, looking up at Lucifer.

"Orange, apple, or white grape?" Lucifer asked warmly. 

Alex thought for a moment, ‘white grape’, he wrote, adding a small smiley face after and looking up as Dean stepped in.

“Cas and Balthazar are due back this afternoon.” The omega informed, drifting over to Lucifer. “Smells delicious down here.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean sweetly. “I just have Gabriel and Crowley to call, as well as Amara and Ro,” he said. “And how’s our little penguin doing?” He rested his hand on Dean’s belly. 

Dean groaned softly. “Intent on keeping me in the bathroom, apparently. It’s not even  _ morning  _ sickness, it’s...whenever. I hate this, sometimes, Lu.” He mumbled, but relaxed into his mate.

Lucifer hummed and brought Dean into his arms. "I know, baby. I'll make you your tea," he murmured sweetly. 

Dean hummed. “Thanks, sunshine. I owe you one.” He chuckled weakly. “I’ll call your aunt while you do that?”

"We need to call your father, too," Lucifer said. "Al will be over for breakfast, and Raphie, Jules, and Michael will be over for dinner."

Dean nodded. “God, I don’t know if I can handle having them all over today. Too many people.” He looked over at Alex. “How are you feeling about all this?”

Alex shrugged. ‘Excited to meet people. Nervous about how they might react but I’m so happy I have such a big family. I have a family.’ He held up the notebook, brows raised.

Lucifer beamed. "Yes, you do."

Alex stood and walked over, hesitant for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s middle and pressed against him.

Lucifer wrapped his own arms around Alex and hugged him. 

Dean smiled softly, watching them for a few moments. He gently patted Alex’s side, pushing himself up when there was a knock at the door. “That’ll be Al. Lucifer, you wanna let him in?”

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Let me get him, you can serve the bread," he said, patting Alex's shoulder. 

Dean nodded, watching as Lucifer walked off. “Kid, you’re gonna love this.” He promised, plating a few slices of the quick bread. “By that I mean you’re going to want to have as much as you can before everyone else scarfs it down.” He chuckled, setting the plates off and smiling as Alex grinned right back at him.

‘Planning on it. Smells delicious.’ He wrote, still for a moment before he helped to set the table.

Lucifer beamed and went to get the door. "Hey Al," Lucifer said as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Hm, hello, Lucifer.” Alastair chuckled, giving the younger alpha a brief embrace as he stepped inside.

Lucifer smiled and hugged him back. "I made apple fritter bread," he told Alastair as he lead him into the kitchen. 

Alastair hummed appreciatively. “That sounds just wonderful.” He offered a small smile to Alex as he saw him.

“Heya, Al.” Dean grinned. “Good to see you in a less...hectic situation.” He chuckled softly.

“Definitely.” Alastair agreed. “I suppose congratulations are in order, though we shouldn’t really be surprised, by the new developments.” He turned his gaze once more to Alex, who gave a happy, if a little awkward, smile.

Lucifer beamed and shrugged happily. "Am I that predictable" he asked teasingly. 

“Maybe. But we still love you.” Dean hummed, gently taking Lucifer’s hand in his own for a moment and giving a small squeeze.

Lucifer smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean. "Call your father," he said. 

Dean nodded. “You three can start in on the bread- leave some for me, alright?” He smiled back, before he stepped out of the room and took out his phone, tapped in his father’s number.

Lucifer grabbed a knife and began cutting up the bread. "Al, coffee?"

“Please.” Alastair nodded. “I’ve found a few speech therapists through an omega advocacy group. If you’d be interested.” He said lightly.

Alex’s brow creased and he shifted, looking down at his notebook. ‘I don’t know yet. I know I’d need to. At some point. But I don’t know if I’m ready right now.’ He wrote slowly.

"That's fine, take your recovery at your own pace," Lucifer soothed, setting a mug of coffee in front of Al along with Alex's juice. 

Alastair nodded in agreement, taking his coffee and sipping lightly at it. “You’ll figure it out. It’s no easy thing to do.” He hummed. “Have you properly introduced him to anyone, yet?” He asked Lucifer.

"In terms of who?" Lucifer asked. 

“Your family. Dean’s, aside from Sam.” Alastair shrugged, looking up as Dean peeked back in.

“Don’t think I’ve heard my dad this excited since the twins were born.” He chuckled. “M’dad’s on his way.”

“Really?” Lucifer gave a grin. “No, Al, not yet. We’ve been letting ihm adjust and not get overcrowded.” 

Alastair nodded. “Good.” He hummed, taking another long sip of his coffee. “Like Dean said, it’s much better to meet you in a calmer situation.”

Alex nodded, swallowing the large bite of the slice of apple fritter bread he’d already very nearly demolished. 

“We’re hardly introduced at all.” Alastair mused. “Could you tell me a little bit about yourself?” He prodded gently.

Alex bit his lip, taking a sip of his juice. ‘I don’t know.’ He frowned. ‘I graduated from middle school, cleared eighth grade but I haven’t gone to Highschool yet. My school kinda sucked. No full arts program. But there was band once a week and my teacher gave me a clarinet so my parents didn’t have to spend too much money on renting me one, and I really liked that. My favorite color is blue? I don’t know what else to write.’ He shrugged, clicking his pen a few times.

Lucifer smiled as he read what was written. “What’s your favorite subject in school?” he asked. “And do you like to do sports?” 

‘I really liked science. We did Bio eighth grade and I thought that was really neat. And sports are OK. I like running.’

Dean hummed. “That’s good. What did you like about your biology class? More the teacher or more the subject?”

Alex thought for a few moments, smiling happily. ‘DNA and microorganisms/cell stuff. It wasn’t very in depth but I did some reading on my own about it.’ He bit the inside of his cheek. ‘Second semester was all sex-ed. Which sucked. Would have rather just done more actual Bio.’ He huffed softly.

Lucifer chuckled. "And I am fairly certain that the sex ed was entirely a scare tactic," he said. "Once we get things more figured out, we'll put you back in school but Dean and I can always teach you from home until then, if you'd like."

Alex wrinkled his nose and nodded, before he paused. ‘I think I’d like that. Yeah.’ He looked up at Lucifer, brows raised.

Lucifer smiled and nodded before handing Alastair and Alex their slices of bread. 

The quartet worked and ate in agreeable companionship before the door knocked. "That'll be John," Lucifer said, getting up and going to open the door, leaving Alastair, Alex, and Dean. 

“Lucifer,” John greeted curtly. “I hear you’ve acquired a new son, huh?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “In just one day of knowing the kid. I’m impressed. Can I come in?”

"What can I say, I like kids and of course you can," Lucifer said, stepping back and ushering him in. "And its been a couple days. He's been through the ringer." He shook his father in law's hand and grinned. "He needs a home. I have one and can financially do it, and want to give him one. Why wouldn't I?" 

John stepped in and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook before he gave Lucifer a one-armed, sideways hug. “You’re a good man, Lucifer.” He hummed.

Lucifer leaned into the hug and sighed. "I just try to do the best thing for people and to let them be happy," he said. "Just like helping people."

“And I’m glad of it.” John patted Lucifer’s side before they stepped out into the kitchen.

Dean looked up, brows raised. “Dad,” He straightened slightly. “This is Alex. Alex, this is, uh, my dad. John. Your grandpa, technically, once the papers are all sorted out. But you don’t need to call him that.”

Alex nodded. ‘Hi, John.’ He wrote, holding up his pad.

John gave a smile and stepped closer to the table. He sat down in front of Alex and smiled. "Hi, Alex. It's good to meet you," he said. 

Lucifer bustled over to where the coffee and bread were to get John some breakfast, obviously working to keep busy. 

Alex smiled right back. ‘You too. So you’re Sam and Dean’s dad?’

Dean kept his gaze on Alex for a moment before he gently placed a hand on Lucifer’s side, stopping him. “We’re good?” He murmured, quiet enough that only his mate could hear.

John nodded. "Yes I am. Did my best to raise them the best I could. Didn't always do a good job, but I have two amazing sons as a result." 

Lucifer looked at Dean and blinked. "With what?" He asked softly. 

“All this. Why don’t you sit down, I’ll do the rest of getting breakfast for everyone else, I’ll do the dishes. Don’t overwork yourself.” Dean raised his brows. It didn’t matter that he was pregnant- not to him, at the very least, he could still help around the house even if he wasn’t going in for work, but he didn’t want to see his mate overwhelmed. Especially not today.

Alex nodded, shifting a little and looking down at his notepad blankly for a little while.

Lucifer looked at his mate and he sighed softly. "I'm going to need a session with Al," he whispered. "I'm sorry." 

John smiled and looked Alex over. "What's going through your mind, champ?" 

Alex shrugged, brow creasing and face falling slightly. He mouthed something and grimaced, picking his pen back up so he could write. ‘Lot to take in. Lot on my mind.’ 

Alastair frowned. “Do you want to talk about it? Think you could get it out in writing?”

John sat back and smiled gently. "It is a lot to take in," he agreed. "And its okay if you don't want to talk about it, or can't." 

Alex shook his head. ‘I’ve lost a lot and also gained so much and I feel so happy even though it still sucks, objectively.’ He wrote, brow creasing. ‘It will always suck. I don’t know if I’ll ever be really happy without… because I’ll always have this. Won’t be happy fully because even though this is so great I can’t stop thinking about what happened.’

"Thats because what you experienced is traumatic,' John said simply, "something that we're all familiar with, but Lucifer and Dean especially so. You won't forget, nor should you. But I'll tell you that you should focus on the happiness. You have a loving home with people who already love you like their own and who want to help you. Good men. You've lost so much already. Love what you've gained."

“And you’ll gain so much more.” Alastair hummed. “Friends, a social life, again, and with help… it won’t be the same. But you can return to normalcy.” 

Alex set down his pen and picked up his glass of juice, sipping at it lightly. He didn’t write anything else, eyes half lidded as he thought.

Lucifer brought over John's coffee and bread, the older Alpha thanking him and patting his back. Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head softly before he walked back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and get a slice of bread for his own breakfast. 

Alastair looked at John for a few moments before he stood to follow Lucifer to the kitchen. “You’re needing, hm?” He murmured quietly. “You should set up an appointment with Garth, as well, especially after these past few days.”

Lucifer nodded and fidgeted with the bread slicer, nodding. 

Alastair sighed, slowly wrapping an arm around Lucifer in a gentle embrace. “You’ll be alright, and Alex will be alright. Look at me.”

Lucifer looked up at Alastair, biting his lower lip. "Yes?"

“We will find a time tonight to scene. Until then I need you to be strong for me. For Alex, hm? Come out and have breakfast, talk to your family. Should prove distraction enough, no?”

Lucifer looked over at Alastair, his lip leaving his teeth. "Can I have something to ground me until then?" He asked softly. "Please?"

“Of course. Of course, Lucifer,” Alastair murmured. “Let me go and get something from my briefcase. It’s in my car, I’ll be just five minutes. Alright?”

Lucifer nodded, looking over at Dean a little nervously, with the only tick being another lip bite.

Dean immediately walked over as Alastair left the room, wrapping his arms around his mate. “Just hold me for a bit, alright? Scent me, just relax, you’re tense as all hell.”

Lucifer nodded, tucking his face into Dean's neck and slowly inhaled his mate's scent. 

“That’s it, that’s it, Lucifer. There we go.” Dean gently rubbed Lucifer’s back and closed his eyes. “Just stay right there.” He didn’t pull back when Alastair walked back into the room, just wanted to let Lucifer pull away when he was ready.

Lucifer nodded and let his mate's scent soothe him. "'M sorry."

“Oh, don’t be sorry.” Dean murmured. “Don’t be sorry, you’re fine.” He looked up, shifted his hold on Lucifer a little.

“Lucifer?” Alastair hummed, cocking his head to the side.

Lucifer gave a chirp and looked over at Alastair. "Yes?"

Alastair hummed, taking a worn jewelry box out of his pocket and opening it. It was a necklace- simple, a polished garnet on a silver chain. “I’d meant to give this to your mother.” He admitted. “It’s been a comfort to me over the years- and I can’t very well collar you and have you go out there with your adopted son and your father in law.” He chuckled. “So lean forward so I can put it on you? I want you to know that you’re...safe, when you wear this. That you can relax, that I’m there with you, alright?”

Lucifer nodded and slowly drew away from Dean so Alastair could put the necklace on him. "Okay," he said quietly. 

Alastair clasped it around his neck and drew his fingers back along the length of fine chain, holding up the garnet to the light for a few moments. “Beautiful.”

Lucifer flushed lightly and gave a shy smile. "Thank you." He turned to show Dean, his body relaxing a little more once the necklace was on and he showed Dean. 

Dean smiled warmly, hand still gently holding Lucifer’s. “Looks amazing, sunshine.”

Lucifer flushed and squeezed Dean's hand gently. "It does?" He asked quietly. 

“Mhm. Looks so pretty.” Dean nodded, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to the side of Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer shivered and smiled softly. "Thank you," he said. He looked at his mate and his Dom, his being a lot calmer. He looked over at John and Alex, a soft look of protective love coming over his face. 

“Let’s go back out to the dining room.” Dean hummed, smiling at the change in Lucifer’s demeanor.

Lucifer nodded and headed back into the kitchen, where John was talking to Alex about cars. He paused and turned to grab his breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! :)


End file.
